Hinamizawa Hell
by Zoken Hirogechi
Summary: Rika believed she finally reached happiness, but evil looms over the village of Hinamizawa once again. A mysterious arrival, an old friend, and new secrets of the village come to light for Keiichi and friends, just as the new year rolls around.
1. Chapter 1

Hinamizawa Hell

Ch. 1: Winter War

The Evil that seemingly resided in the life of Rika Furude had seemingly vanished finally. It wasn't just another existence of repeated murders and plots to destroy her village, but a new life. Peace had finally reigned supreme in the now quiet, grassy village of Hinamizawa. For what everyone thought, for the moment, life could go on.

Or so they thought….

"Damn it Satoko, you'll pay dearly for this! I SWEAR IT!"

Keiichi Maebara, a regular of the Hinamizawa School, stood with a look of hatred and evil in his face. A pile of snow, thanks in due part to another one of Satoko's devious traps, had covered him in a pile as high as his neck. The shear amount of anger that fumed from Keiichi should have been enough to melt the snow, but Satoko, like always, kept him off balance by peltering him with an onslaught of snowballs as a second assault. In a fit of rage, Keiichi thrashed out of the pile, and ran after the mischievous girl with intent to kill.

It had been another day of peace for the harem of Hinamizawa, the same group of kids who foiled the plans of Takano and other darker characters, finally freeing the small village from the repeating fate of death and sadness. Within this group, 7 young kids had become nearly famous overnight in Japan. Their exploitations and accomplishments, as well as their teamwork, had saved an entire village from conspiracy, preventing the deaths of nearly thousands of inhabitants and the fate of Rika in a never-ending cycle of life and death.

"Just one day of normality is all I ask for! And you go and do this to me, well, I have news for you Satoko, this ends Here!"

Rika, who had just walked into the school, watched Keiichi rush out of the classroom after having tripped Satoko's 3rd trap of the day, which was superglue mats in a side hallway. Keiichi, immobilized for at least 10 minutes, had to withstand more barrages of snowballs from a maniacally laughing Satoko.

"Oh ho ho ho! You can't defeat me Keiichi, I am the Master of Traps and such. There's no way…"

Satoko, dead in her tracks, watched as Keiichi jumped out of his wabaki shoes and managed to find clear ground. Rika, from behind, merely smiled and watched as Keiichi classically caught Satoko, prepared to deliver justice, only to be merely slapped into a wall by a tall beauty with long, green hair.

"Now now Keiichi, you can't pick on this sweet, innocent girl, right Satoko?"

Shion Sonozaki, the twin sister of Mion Sonozaki, walked with a smiling Satoko into the classroom, as Keiichi lay sprawled and dazed against a wall. Yes, it was another day of happiness and play for the group, and Rika didn't want it any other way.

Before the start of class, the group sat in their usual seats. Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, and Rena all sat in the back, chatting away the time until their sensei, Chie-san, arrived. Rika, more laid back since the end of their battle with Takano, smiled and rested her head on the warm desk. The nearby heaters adequately warmed the room with a loving glow, and her eyes felt heavy and ready for sleep. However, Rena, watching Rika nearby in her cute expression, started to go into Kawaii mode, wanting to take Rika home with her other cute things. Mion and Keiichi, however, held her back for the girl's sake.

Satoko watched as the snow slowly, and soon quickly, began to flutter down outside. It was December 1, and winter was already in Hinamizawa. The Higurashi were no longer apparent in the village during this time of year, and if not for some of the trees, the town would be very much cold and dead. But Hinamizawa, of all places, could remain a home to everyone, and for this Satoko was thankful. She began daydreaming of the return of her Nii-Nii, Satoshi Houjo, her elder brother.

Satoshi remained in the Irie-Clinic under observation from level 4 Hinamizawa Syndrome, the curse of the small, quiet village. He remained comatose, unable to awaken until the critical stage had passed. Both Satoko and Shion, who held a special place for him in their hearts, eagerly awaited for the day of his return.

"Maybe Satoshi will be back to normal before Christmas…" Shion whispered to herself. Satoshi wasn't just a friend to the young girl, but someone she loved dearly, and would even kill to protect. She was the first of the group who discovered his state of condition, after so long from his dissappearence. At times, she hated her family and others from shunning him from society, all for the actions of his deceased parents during the Dam conflict. However, she cared for him, no matter what the village had once thought of him and Satoko.

"Auu…the snow is really coming down. What if we get barricaded and can't walk home?" Hanyuu, the human-incarnate form of Hinamizawa's Deity guardian, looked outside as the snow began to pile more inches onto the ground. Everyone had the same idea, and only hoped that Chie-sensei would break good news of no classes.

Suddenly, amongst all the conversations, a tall, blue haired women entered the small classroom. All the students stood and bowed to Chie-sensei, whom still wore her weather jacket and snowboots. Conspicuously, she held onto a book under her arm, probably another one of her romantic novels she usually read during her free time.

"Everyone, I'm sorry, but unless you all want to be in class for the next two days, I suggest everyone return home as fast as possible. We just got news that a storm is coming fast on the village, and is expecting to drop at least 16 inches of snow. For today, and tomorrow, there will be no classes. I'll see you all on Friday, and please, read these assigned pages of your book for the test Monday…"

The class cheered for their God-given snow day. It didn't take long for the news to sink in, as everyone hustled to grab their things and leave the school. However, the members of the notorious Game club stood outside the school, all grinning with smiles, as the other students went their separate ways in groups to enjoy a fun filled day of snow.

"Heheheh…Keiichi, with you already suffering Satoko's snowball surprises, I'm not sure you have enough of it in you to play today's game," Mion gestured.

"Like hell I do! Bring it on Mion, I'll take whatever you guys throw at me and return it ten-fold!"

Keiichi balled his fist, with fire in his eyes towards his friends. Mion only grinned at her fellow comrade, and secretly, crush. She began formulating games in her head to submit to Keiichi, as well as the penalties that came with the games. She only hoped that if Keiichi were to lose, and she the victor, that her new maid outfit she recently bought could be worn by him for her amusement. After some plotting, Mion looked at the other club members and gave out her solution for the day's activity.

"All-right guys! Here's a game for you. Today, we're gonna have a battle of 7 evils in an all out, non-stop snowball War! Each of us will have an hour to build our fortresses…" Mion pointed over to the flattest ground of the Hinamizawa School area "…with walls and traps inclusively! The rules are simple: build your fortress, create enough ammo, and for the hell of it, make allies and even break from them in this non-stop war! Whosoever has the most remaining of their fortress by lunchtime will be the victor!"

Everyone cheered for the grand idea from their club president, all except Hanyuu, who looked fearingly at her friends. "But..but..but…war isn't nice! Auuuu…." She looked at Rika, who gave her an assuring nod.

As the other members laughed, Keiichi and Mion looked at one another, electricity between their eyes.

"And what is the penalty for this devious plan of yours Mion?" asked Keiichi with a grin.

"Glad you asked my boy! The victor gets to choose one of us to submit to any penalty whatsoever!" Mion began to blush at the things she would do to Keiichi if she won, likewise, did Keiichi if he won against Mion.

"Alright everyone! Take you're respective places and begin building!" Mion sounded like she was a commander in a war, as everyone hurried with piles of snow to build their fortresses.

It looked like an arduous process for everyone, but as time passed it seemed like the forts would be built in no time. Hanyuu, Rika, and Satoko made an alliance, and built their own fortresses near each other, but in this game it seemed only temporarily for the three allies. Shion and Keiichi, for the time being, teamed up to counter-act the force of Rena and Mion, who were already building a massive fortress that seemed impenetrable.

However, unbeknownst to everyone else, Keiichi and Shion had a plan. For at least 10 minutes they left the battlefield for supplies, in which Shion managed to find and return with a rim-shawed homemade catapult, made exclusively of rubber cord and half a cardboard box. Keiichi, on the other hand, ran to the school tool shed for a shovel. In moments of returning, his efforts on building their fortress seemingly doubled with ease. In no time at all did Keiichi single handedly build a mound of snow twice his size in height.

Near the end of the hour mark, Rika's team had comprised a massive wall and surroundings of snow, at least 3 feet wide, for their defense. In due part to Satoko, traps of many natures were set up around their base of defense, with very little visual detection for any trespassers. Their main attack lied within the traps, and Hanyuu's massive snowball mound from which they could easily take out other players with.

Rena and Mion managed to create what seemed like a wall of snow, built around a massive snow mound for aerial attacks. Their snowball mound was enough for the game, and from what others speculated, Mion managed to force Rena into Kawaii mode, promising her a cute item if they were to win together. Anything that got near their fortress would suffer a barrage from Rena and her Kawaii mode's increased stamina.

In light of these fortresses, Shion and Keiichi's stronghold seemed, if anything, like a giant mound with very weak walls. The mound was as big as 1/4 the size of a classroom, and as tall as Keiichi, but other than that it seemed normal. Shion managed to position the catapult on top of the mound, with Keiichi in the bottom of the mound with plenty of snowballs. All the while, their grins seemed to hide a devious plot.

At the end of the hour mark, Mion got atop her mound with Rena and shouted for everyone to hear.

"The Battle of 7 Evils in this all out Snow-War begins now! You'll have at least one hour till lunch to battle and determine the victor!"

Mion's echo sounded for all to hear, but what caught her off guard was a preemptive strike from Shion that threw her flat on her butt into the snow mound. Apparently, Shion's catapult had more bite than bark, as its accuracy and power was unmatchable.

Mion, after the attack, got up with a look of death in her face. She balled her fists, and began to send her own wave of attacks at Keiichi and Shion, delivering some good hits to their wall. Keiichi merely fired back, causing small damage to her fortress.

It was ten minutes later that Keiichi decided to allow Shion to hold down the fort, while he went into no man's land to take down the competition. With a bag of snowballs for ammo, he ventured out into the now peltering snow storm to try and make some new allies with Satoko and Rika. Into the non-visible plain did he travel out, only minutes later reaching his destination.

"Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu…we could use a truce to take down Mion and Rena! What do you say?"

Before Keiichi finished his sentence, his right foot fell into one of Satoko's devious traps. His foot fell into what felt like freezing water, and once pulled out, his foot was numb to the touch.

"Oh ho ho ho! A little incapacitated, eh Keiichi?" Satoko mused from her position in her fortress, laughing away at Keiichi limping in a now soaked pant's leg. He, however, would not be stopped by this.

"Argh! Satoko!" He yelled, ready to charge into their wall and tear down whatever he could to deal the most damage. However, the closer he got to the base, the more traps and holes he fell into. Soon, he was soaked to the bone in wet clothes, al la Satoko's ingenious water hole traps. However, as he reached the entrance to the wall, Satoko, along with Rika and Hanyuu, dumped what felt like a ton of snow over his body, using some buckets acquired earlier.

"Sorry Keiichi, but we have enough allies. Nipah!" smiled Rika. Keiichi, defeated, went back into the white snow plain seemingly defeated. However, just as Satoko felt her victory sink in, did Keiichi come back with a giant snowball as big as himself, manage to heave it over his head, and throw it straight into a supporting wall, only to demolish it.

"Hahahahha! Take that Satoko!" Keiichi ran away from the retaliation of snowballs, having the last laugh over Satoko, as he managed to destroy two of their walls.

Mion, on the other hand, began plotting how to take down her own sister. Rena busied herself with more ammo making, while she sat on her snow mound, figuring out a way to take down her sister's catapult. It wasn't long before she herself went out into the snowy plain to get more allies. She found herself at Satoko and Rika's base, pleading for help. This time, they joined forces to take Keiichi and Shion down, which only added to the amount of Mion's grinning.

Nearly ten minutes before lunch, Shion and Keiichi began to worry. Mion, Rena, Satoko, Hanyuu, and Rika, in a surprise attack, began to unleash a hellish wave of snowballs and strikes of unnatural origins. The offensive attackers charged into Shion and Keiichi's fortress, at which they retaliated with the catapult and snowballs. Hanyuu, leading in the background, was taken out with a couple shots from the catapult, and unable to continue moving on. Satoko, as well as Rika, both managed to zig zag from the hailing storm of snow, dodging every impact from their opponents.

"Damnit, they're getting close! Shion, now's the time!" Keiichi yelled, at which Shion immediately responded. They began to evacuate from the walls, and moved back behind their snow mound, preparing for the assault.

In mere moments, Mion charged headfirst through the snow walls, destroying them completely. She, along with Rena, Rika, and Satoko, climbed up the large snow mound and looked down at their prey, holding enough snowball ammo to make them surrender. With a look of evil and glory in her eyes, Mion grinned and prepared to attain glory.

"Well, well, well, Keiichi, looks like this day belongs to me! Any last word?" Mion laughed uncontrollably at her victims, all the while preparing to deliver the final blow.

However, Shion and Keiichi looked at each other, and began holding their sides, unable to contain their laughter. Mion, looking at them surprised, merely got annoyed. Rena, thinking something wasn't right, looked from her ally to the opponents, wondering what was approaching.

"Hey, damnit, what the hell is so funny? Tell me!" yelled Mion, her teeth glaring.

"Ha..haha..ha…Sorry Mion, I just can't help it when I know you're about to lose! Catch you later!" Mion looked down at Keiichi, startled, but suddenly realized why he laughed so much, as she slowly sunk into the snow below.

"Eh? Wh..What the Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelllll!"

For a second, Mion and the others were taller than everyone else, and in the next moment, felt nothing but emptiness below them. All Mion, including Rena, were able to see was Shion pull a rope that was cleverly hidden underneath the newly fallen snow, which led to a tarp covering the pithole she and the others stood unnoticing over. In seconds Keiichi and Shion's enemies were dogpiled in a deep pit, with very little chance of getting out alone. Shion and Keiichi merely went up over the hole, and peered down at their friends.

"Even Satoko couldn't have come up with this one! Heheheheh!" Keiichi chuckled as he saw Satoko KO'd and Rika in a daze. Mion, on the other hand, had her feet towards the sky and her upper torso in the snow. Slowly, she managed to get free and looked up at Keiichi, gritting her teeth.

"Heheheh, looks like I win Mion! I wonder what I'll make you do for a punishment game, huh Shion? Eh, Shion?"

Keiichi looked around, but Shion was nowhere to be found. He stood there, calling her name out, but it was until he saw the shadow of a giant snowball round flying at him did he realize that his ally had now betrayed him.

The giant round of a snowball impacted Keiichi, sending him tripping over into the hole with the others. Shion, after walking away from her catapult and looking down at her friends, merely smiled innocently.

"Keiichi, you should be close to your enemies and even closer to your allies! Well, with all of you defeated, and its nearly lunch time, I guess I'm left standin…"

Unexpectantly, Shion's body felt heavy from the backside, and soon was forced into the hole, right on top of Keiichi. She quickly recoved, thanks to Keiichi being used as a landing pad, and looked up. What she saw brought tears of joy to her now opened eyes, as she saw a familiar blonde haired boy smile down at her.

"Long time no see, Shion…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hinamizawa Hell

Ch. 2: Return & Realizations: Part 1

What could have been said of Shion's apparent struggle to get out of the hole, no words could describe. She clawed up the walls, and with every effort freed herself from the trap, at which she was helped up by the blonde haired boy. It didn't take long for Shion to jump into his arms and tightly hug him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sa..Satoshi…Satoshi!!!!" Shion cried tears of joy at seeing Satoshi finally awake after so long. She cried in his arms, holding him as tight as she could. Satoshi smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, trying to calm Shion down a bit.

At the sound of his name, Satoko woke out of her daze, and saw Shion and Satoshi hugging, at which she also began crying tears of joy. Luckily for her, Keiichi was positioned correctly enough so that Satoko, along with Rika and Rena, merely jumped onto his back, and hopped out of the hole with enough leverage. They both ran to Satoshi, and began hugging him tightly.

"Nii-Nii...You're finally awake!" Laughs could be heard from above, as Keiichi groaned as his back spasmed in pain. Mion looked down, her anger disappearing for the meantime and a look of concern coming over her face.

"Keiichi!" Mion rushed to his side, and helped him get out of the hole. In moments, they were above the mound of snow on all fours. Slowly, they got up, and brushed themselves off, only to discover Satoshi's return. Mion smiled, and Keiichi stood there looking the new arrival over.

"Satoshi? It's about time you woke up!" Mion greeted him, but try as he might Shion, Satoko, and Rika were all hugging him too tightly to let an arm go free.

"Well, I actually woke up 2 days ago. Dr. Irie ran tests, and besides some muscle loss, I'm back to normal." Satoshi chuckled.

"Well, a little of our gaming club's penalty games will get you back in shape in no time!" Mion laughed. However, as she looked over to Keiichi, she saw him extend a hand to Satoshi.

"So you're the one I've been told, or rather, investigated a lot about. It's finally nice to meet you, Satoshi." Keiichi managed to shake hands with him, greeting him with a smile.

"Keiichi Maebara I presume. I must say, thank you for taking care of Satoko and Shion while I was gone. I owe a lot to you, from what The Coach tells me, hehehe." Satoshi returned the greeting whole heartedly, and looked down at his little sister.

"Satoko, those water traps back there nearly took me out. And here I thought you wanted me back…" Satoko merely looked up to her older brother and nudged him on his head, which caused everyone to laugh.

The group, not forgetting Hanyuu, who seemed to have caught a cold while out in the snow, helped her get back to the main roads towards everyone's respective houses. All the while, Satoshi was caught up on everything that happened, which seemed to amaze him in every way. It appeared to Rika and Hanyuu that things were finally right again; the way they should be. The glow and warmth of everyone's smiles was exactly what Rika had wanted all along, and for once, she felt that fate was now in balance with her life.

At the cross roads, everyone stopped and looked at each other, knowing that it was time to return home. Satoshi looked at everyone, and smiled again.

"Well, it looks like no one won the game today. Better luck next time, eh Keiichi?" Mion grinned, and looked over to the others; however, Satoshi shook his head.

"Actually, I won the game today. As I recall, I was able to remain victor as I pushed Shion into the pit last. Guess that makes me the winner, and someone else the loser for a penalty game." Satoshi grinned at bit, and looked at Mion for news of the penalty game.

"Well, I guess that does make sense, so we'll let you slide today as our winner. And since you won, you can choose any penalty for anyone of the losers to submit to. Usually, I have Keiichi here dress up in some maid or girl clothing, but that's just my opinion." Mion looked over to Keiichi with an evil look in her eye. Though she didn't win the game, it didn't mean that Keiichi didn't have to suffer.

However, Satoshi shook his head again. "I'll have Shion submit to a penalty game, but that's later. Right now, I think I have some catching up to do with my little sister." He looked down to Satoko and patted her on her head, just like he used to do long ago. Satoko looked up to him and smiled, but added in something extra to Satoshi's suggestion.

"Shion and the others can come along too. We can all go have lunch at our home." Satoko made it apparent to Satoshi to bring Shion along, as Satoko owed a lot to her for everything she did.

"That sounds great. Well, show me to this home of ours…" Satoshi began to walk, but Mion and Keiichi went ahead back towards Keiichi's home. He seemed to be in a lot of pain at the moment.

"I'm gonna take care of this one and make sure he's ok. I'll take a rain, or should I say a snow check on the luncheon." Mion winked to Shion, which Shion could only guess that Mion was playing a trump card on her man. Previously, Shion and Mion both joked about how they would get their men, and now it seemed like today of all days would be it. However, Shion couldn't believe that Satoshi was going to submit her to a penalty game. All the way back to Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko's home, Shion daydreamed of all the things that Satoshi probably wouldn't do to her, but it was her fantasy anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the group's separation a while later, Mion managed to help Keiichi back to his house. As she and Keiichi went inside, she called out a formal greeting to anyone else in the house, but no reply came. As they took off their shoes and winter wear, Mion looked down to Keiichi, wondering where his parents were.

"My folks are off on another business trip for at least two weeks. They left yesterday morning without telling me a thing. Luckily, they left me enough money to eat till they get back," replied Keiichi in pain.

*This is perfect! With no adults around I can finally spend some time with Kei-chan, maybe even do 'other' things…* As Mion thought her fantasies out, a giant blush came across her face, at which Keiichi raised his hand to her cheeks.

"Hmm…You're really red Mion. I hope you're not coming down with a cold," replied Keiichi a little worried.

Mion blushed even more, and in order to change the subject, she hurried herself into the kitchen, intending to make some food for them. If anything, food would take Keiichi's mind off her blushing.

"Well, since no-one's around, looks like I'll have to take care of ya!" Mion began taking out some ingredients and began cooking up something delicious for them to eat. Keiichi, on the other hand, went into the next room and lied down on the couch slowly, resting his back.

"Damnit Satoko, this must be the worst thing yet!" he groaned in pain.

After an hour of cooking, Keiichi, having dozed off, woke up to a delicious smell of food. He drooled as he inched closer to the kitchen, and looked in to see Mion setting up the table. As he sat down, he admired Mion acting almost like a wife to him, cooking in a cute apron and being graceful in her movements. It seemed that every passing day in Hinamizawa, and every moment he was with Mion and the others, made Keiichi realize just how thankful he was to be there.

The food Mion had cooked up tasted more than incredible. It wasn't extravagant in portion, but more than enough to satisfy Keiichi's hunger. As he downed every possible piece of food he was allotted, Mion merely smiled, glad that the one she loved liked her cooking. She merely watched him, and ate some of her food in the process; however, the feeling on her mind wasn't of food, but what she wanted to do with Keiichi.

*After all this time, Keiichi and I really have started to get closer, but I really don't even know if he feels the same way as I do. I thought he and Rena may have been an item a few times, but other times I felt that he only looked at me. Heh, kinda reminds me of that dream I had, or, more to say a nightmare…*

FLASHBACK:

The group of friends were running past all the trees under the thickness of the dark lit night, anywhere, just to escape. Their opponents were fast approaching, and the group had managed to gain a little distance. After a while, they came upon a car, armed and ready for battle. However, the group took out some of the enemy guards with ease, and planned to overtake two more men to get the car. However, just when things seemed like it was in their favor, a cracking blast from Takano's pistol shot a round straight at the leader of the pack, Keiichi. As time slowed to a crawl, Mion watched in horror as the person she cared most for fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"NO! Not here, not now! Don't die Kei-chan!" Mion felt anger, sadness, and a stabbing pain throughout her existence, as she held the hand of her dying companion. Keiichi looked up to her and the others, unable to suppress the urge to cough up blood.

"I'..I'm sorry…Everyone…." Keiichi tried in vain to speak, managing to tell the others to just run away, as far away as possible. Mion shed tears uncontrollably, shaking all the while. She held on tightly to his hand, looking into his eyes, and watched as the life left his body.

Keiichi, in his degrading state, looked to Mion as if he tried to say someone, only to her.

"What…what is it Kei-chan…" she murmured.

Mion looked closely, and realized it was the words Keiichi never managed to say to her, nor she to him.

-I…love…you….-

Soon after, Rena pushed everyone along to run, just run far away and try to survive this nightmare. Mion was in a daze, and ran with the others, only stopping halfway, and telling the others she was going back. She felt broken and lonely, and had already made up her decision to be with Keiichi, no matter her fate. Shion saw her sister, and felt the same pain, but accepted it. Mion watched the others soon after run, and turned to walk back towards Keiichi's body. For those in her path, however, she would make sure she'd take anyone down to Hell with her for what they did to the one she loved. But like all the fates of the members of Hinamizawa, death would only remain the endgame in that existence.

END FLASHBACK

That nightmare was more than real to her. She felt every bit of what happened, and from what she remembered of Rika mentioning about past worlds, she believed that fate had taken different courses in different lives. As she pondered that memory, the groans of pain from Keiichi snapped her out from her mindset.

"You must have taken a number on your back. Is there any aspirin in the house that I can give you?" Mion asked, wondering where he kept the medicine cabinet.

"Heh, there's some upstairs in the closet across from my room." Mion got up from the table, and left momentarily, only to return with a pill bottle labeled "pain reliever". He thanked her, and downed two pills in quick succession, followed by a glass of water.

"Aaah…that should help with the pain for now. Thanks Mi-chan, I really appreciate the cooking and all." At his comment, Mion blushed and smiled. She got up and began to clear the table, as did Keiichi, for the time being.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Keiichi and Mion decided to watch t.v. in the living room. They chatted for awhile, reminiscing on previous adventures and what new games Mion hoped to get from her uncle this coming year. Apparently, he had connections with some game dealers in upper Japan, and promised Mion a lot of new sets for the club. However, as time grew on, Mion and Keiichi hadn't realized just how bad the blizzard outside had gotten. Keiichi, getting up and feeling dull pain, thanks to the medicine, went to the door to check out how bad it had gotten. Mion watched him go to the door, and heard only an "Uh oh…" from him. Quickly, she joined him and also viewed the ongoing storm's doing to Hinamizawa.

"Geez, it's completely impossible now to go anywhere. This must be Hinamizawa's biggest snow fall ever." Keiichi was astounded as to how much snow had come upon the village. Mion, on the other hand, put her now sockless foot into the snow, and felt it sink deep. It must have been nearly 3 feet of snow outside, which proved impossible to travel in.

Both Keiichi and Mion went back inside, and looked to each other; however, the phone rang, disrupting their thought processes. Keiichi went to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Maebara residence."

"Keiichi, its Shion. Is Mion still there or did she leave for home already?"

"No, she's still here. Hold a sec…" Keiichi gave the phone to Mion.

"Hey Sis, what's up?"

"Mion, its crazy outside. Why didn't you leave for home already?"

Mion looked to Keiichi for a second, hesitated, and then replied.

"Sis, I don't think I'll get home tonight." She blushed. Keiichi looked at her, and pondered some things on his mind. "Kei-chan wouldn't mind, right?" Mion chuckled a bit, a little flustered, and was surprised to see Keiichi studder a bit, also blushing.

"Ye…yeah..*gulp* sure!" replied Keiichi.

On the other line, Shion knew her sister was planning out her every move. Mion wasn't an idiot, but even so she knew her sister was just as thick headed as Keiichi when it came to being honest about such feelings. If it was one thing that separated them apart, it was their honesty for love, which Shion being truthful and Mion a blundering, gitty girl. She chuckled, and smiled, while watching Satoshi help cook dinner in her family's kitchen. Satoshi was staying the night, to Shion's pleasure, since the snow had blockaded them in. More so, no adults were present in the Sonozaki residence, as their family had left for a second honeymoon, and their grandmother was off to Kyoto to shop for a few days.

"Well Sis, it looks like I'll be staying the night. Have fun without me, and tell me how everything went with Satoshi," replied Mion. Shion agreed, hung up the phone, and made her way back to the kitchen towards Satoshi.

After Mion hung up, she looked to Keiichi and apologized.

"I'm sorry Kei-chan, but I guess I'll be sleeping over. I hope you don't mind." Keiichi looked at her, and smiled.

"Not one bit Mion, but I was gonna ask you anyway if you wanted to stay…." He blushed. Mion looked completely flustered at his suggestion, to which Keiichi changed the subject. "I'm gonna go look for some clothes that you can wear for bed, I'm sure I've got something that's tomboyish enough for you, heheheh." Mion, grinning, merely smacked him in the head and laughed.

After some chores around the house, and Keiichi finishing up some much needed room cleaning and laundry, Mion was given some clothes to change into later. It was a large, white shirt and a pair of red shorts, which she didn't seem to mind at all. However, while Keiichi had his back turned while sorting through some things in his room, Mion realized that the clothing he had given her was his own. She blushed, and set them aside near the bathroom.

"Would you mind if I took a bath for awhile Keiichi?" Mion hesitantly asked.

Keiichi turned around from what he was doing and nodded.

"I'll bring you some towels when the laundry finishes." Keiichi replied. Mion turned to leave the room, at which Keiichi let go of the nosebleed he was hiding from her. He blushed and began to fantasize about "accidently" going into the bathroom and peeking at her nude body. Just as he laughed about it, he was hit in the head with his own shoe from Mion.

"No peeking Keiichi!" she stuck her tongue at him teasingly, and went to the bathroom; however, deep down she really didn't mind if Keiichi did so. In all, Keiichi wouldn't do such a thing anyway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 8 p.m. when Mion began taking a bath. After a long and hard day of playing with the club members, she was thankful for the soothing warmth of the hot water, taking away all the soreness in her legs. She took a washcloth and dipped it in the hot water, and folded it over her face, letting the heat soothe her head. Her long, green hair floated in the water, as the steam rose from the tub. In her opinion, it felt like heaven. After a while of soaking, she heard Keiichi open the door to the bathroom, and begin to lay down some towels as well as Mion's nightwear and panties to dress into after. She looked out from her washcloth and saw through the mist of steam what seemed to be Keiichi hesitating a bit.

*Maybe he thinks I can't hear him, the sly dog.* Mion tried her best to not to giggle, and merely watched to see Keiichi's next move. However, Keiichi didn't do anything perverted. He merely began to brush his teeth, and to Mion's surprise, in a blundering way.

Keiichi had blindfolded himself to prevent his wandering eyes from peeking at Mion. He fumbled with his toothbrush and toothpaste, and managed to do the job after a minute or two. When done, he merely felt his way around the walls to the door, and exited, not looking once at Mion.

When she finished combing her hair and getting dressed, Mion went to find Keiichi elsewhere. After a bit of searching, she found him on the couch watching t.v. and taking another couple of pills with a bottle of water. Mion merely sat down next to him, and laid her head back on the couch.

"Heheheh…that was funny Kei-chan. Here I thought you were just another pervert, and you actually proved me wrong with that blindfold of yours. Today has been quite an accomplishment. I underestimated you twice today," stated Mion.

Keiichi sputtered out the water he was drinking, coughing a bit much to Mion's laughter. He looked at her, embarrassed, but soon regained his composure.

"Well, I did as you asked Mion. Besides, had I won the game today, which I'm sure I still won, you'd still be naked next to me doing everything I asked of you, heheheh." Keiichi's laughter was heard throughout the house, however, Mion retorted him for what he did earlier.

"Speaking of that pitfall idea, had Satoshi not have shown up you would have had a lot more to worry about than just your back! I'm hurt that you didn't want to dress up for me again Kei-chan…" she pouted a little, but in the end it provided more laughter for the two.

When it got late, Mion and Keiichi headed upstairs. Keiichi slid open the door to his room and began to set up his futon. Mion, on the other hand, began to wonder if she would make any progress whatsoever tonight.

*Keiichi didn't act like a pervert, much to my amazement, but deep down I want him to take some notice of me, at least, more of me…*

Keiichi finished what he was doing and stood up, brushing himself off.

"Well Mion, you can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep downstairs on the couch…" Keiichi began to walk past her, but was unable to continue, as he felt Mion grab onto his arm. "Eh?" he looked back to her.

"Um…K..Ke..Kei-chan…umm…" Mion's heart was going into overload, so hard was her heart beating in her chest that it felt like it would burst out of her body. Keiichi looked at her, puzzled and confused; however, he blushed all the while.

As Mion turned to face him, her feet gave way to a bat laying on the ground, the very same one that belonged to Satoshi. She pulled Keiichi down on top of her, right onto the futon that had just been laid out. Keiichi was on all fours, holding Mion from the impact of the floor.

"You ok?" asked Keiichi with a look of concern. Mion nodded; glad she didn't hurt Keiichi from the fall, but was surprised and flustered when she discovered that the pressure on her right breast came from Keiichi having his hand on it. Keiichi didn't notice, and Mion could only moan a little from the feeling of it.

"Haa..Kei-chan…" Keiichi looked down, and immediately pulled his hand away, blushing incredibly. He tried to get up, but Mion kept him from moving. It was now or never for her, but try as she might, was she unable to form the right words.

"You know, ever since we stopped Takano, I've had these dreams of so many different places. I remember them clearly, but somehow they were all nightmares. In one of them, you and Rena tried to kill me, but it all ended with me killing you both in fear right in this very room. In another, Shion went mad because of Satoshi's disappearance, and you were saddened because I didn't give you the doll at the game shop. Another, Rena took over the school and threatened to kill everyone, all the while she bashed you with her cleaver for you lying to her. But the one I remember most…" Keiichi got closer to Mion's face "…was the one where I lied, dying, and looking up to you in sadness. You held my hand tightly, and seemed broken, tears going down your cheeks…"

"K..Keiichi…what are you…trying to say?" Mion was looking deep into his eyes, trying to find answers. His mentioning of the dreams had reaffirmed her thoughts about her own, but at the moment all she could focus on was Keiichi and how he was being bold with her.

"…All I knew throughout those dreams was the feeling of what I felt for you: when I took your life for the sake of my own, when I tried to save you from Shion, when I saved you from Rena, and when I held your hand while dying near you. It was the same feeling I have even now…"

Keiichi's face was extremely close to Mion's now, causing her to blush profusely. She began to slowly close her eyes, knowing what it was that Keiichi was about to do.

"Kei-chan…I…hope this isn't another dream…" She also inched forward, her lips nearly touching his.

"I know this isn't another dream…because now…Mion…that feeling…that my heart is telling me, is that I love you."

Mion closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against Keiichi's at last. Everything felt different around her, almost peaceful and fuzzy. The warmth from his body heated Mion to her core, allowing her to enjoy the newly discovered feelings. Keiichi wrapped his arms around Mion, and slowly laid his body comfortably on hers. It didn't take long for Keiichi to step up the mood, eventually French kissing Mion with his tongue. It felt new to both of them, as their tongues lightly teased one another.

Neither of them opened their eyes, as they wanted to make the moment last for as long as possible. Soon, though, they both pulled apart and looked at each other. Mion smiled and wrapped her arms around Keiichi, pulling him close to her. She buried her head into his chest, and murmured to him softly.

"I'd rather have you sleep on the futon with me tonight, Kei-chan….I don't mind…being with the one I love."

That night Keiichi and Mion shared a lasting moment, one that would define their relationship for the rest of their lives. It was their first soundless sleep together ever in their lives, as both of their bodies warmed each other throughout the night. Their dreams didn't consist of nightmares or past lives, but ones of each other and of happy memories. Not a thing disturbed their sleep, even when the blizzard still carried on in the early morning hours. The next day, were one to come across the two, it would be seen that Mion was snuggled close into Keiichi's chest, with his arms wrapped lightly around her, both sleeping soundly with the covers over them.

Meanwhile, Shion's night had only begun…


	3. Chapter 3

Hinamizawa Hell

Ch. 2: Return & Realizations: Part 2

Shion and the others were able to manage a nice lunch at the residence of Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu for the afternoon. Satoko, who had cooked up a wonderful assortment of foods for the group, was happy to have impressed her older brother. He sat at the table, admiring her skills that she seemed to have developed while he had been comatose.

"Satoko, you've really become a lot stronger since last I saw you." Satoshi stated. Satoko turned around, smiled and scratched her head.

"Well, I needed to become stronger…since…well"

It was apparent to the others that both Satoko and Satoshi had been stabbed with the bitter memories of their past: from their parents' deaths to the terror of their aunt and uncle. They looked downcast, and didn't say much more after that thought.

However, Shion and Rena tried to change the subject to lighten the mood. They pulled out a game for them to play while Satoko cooked. It had been a game of Old Maid, but even so Satoshi and Rika were able to defeat the others, but thankfully no penalty game came into play.

After their meal and chat, Shion had helped Satoko clean the dishes while Hanyuu, Satoshi, Rika and Rena all went into the other room to watch t.v. During the washing, Shion looked down to Satoko, and smiled.

"It's what we finally got Satoko. Satoshi is back again, and everything can be normal for once. You and Satoshi can live in peace finally." Shion stated.

"You're wrong Shion, things won't ever go back to normal, but they will change for the better. Its true, Nii-Nii and I can live together again, but something has changed," replied Satoko.

"Satoko, what do you mean? What has changed?"

"Shion, isn't it obvious? You and Nii-Nii share a bond, and I'm going to accept that…" Satoko smiled at Shion, to her amazement. "…I look up to you kinda like my own Nee-Nee, but at the same time Satoshi looks at you differently. I'm happy for you…that my Nii-Nii is able to be with someone like you."

What Satoko said had brought tears to Shion's eyes. She didn't reply, but merely pulled Satoko into a loving hug. No words were needed to be said for that special moment between them. After the hug, Shion wiped away her tears, and looked back down to Satoko.

"At least, I'm not gonna be selfish about all of it. What won't change between the three of us are the memories we'll make together, right?" Shion stated. Satoko agreed, and went back to finishing the dishes.

It was a nice afternoon for everyone, but before the snow storm had gotton worse beyond the point of travel, Satoshi announced to Satoko in private that he and Shion had agreed to spend some time with each other. Satoko made no protest, but had made Satoshi promise that all three of them could spend time together to catch up. Satoshi merely smiled, and patted Satoko on her head, something that she would never get tired of.

Rika watched how much had changed around her, from her friends to the passing days and their newly made memories. She sat near the windowsill, as Satoko and Rena had said their goodbyes to Shion and Satoshi. Rena would apparently stay the night at the home, to their pleasure.

In private, Hanyuu spoke with Rika as Satoshi and Shion just left, while Rena and Satoko were occupied in the kitchen.

"It seems everything is finally…-achoo-…set in stone. You've found your happiness at last Rika," said Hanyuu. Rika merely looked outside as Shion and Satoshi trudged through the snow on their short way to the Sonozaki residence.

"Yes, it seems so. And I'm glad that it is. The power and bonds of our friendships have gotten us through the nightmare and solved the mystery of Hinamizawa. We can all live a normal life again, one that is happy and filled with many good memories in this village we cherish so dearly…"

The trudge through the snow wasn't an easy one, but the two travelers managed to reach the Sonozaki residence with little problems. However, by the time they got inside the large estate, the snow storm had made it impossible to travel by foot anywhere. Once inside, Shion and Satoshi stripped themselves of their winter wear and went inside.

"My parents are away on their second honeymoon, and my grandmother is off shopping up north for a few days." Shion suddenly stated as Satoshi was taking off his shoes. She seemed very ecstatic as she hopped down the hallway to put away their wet clothes. Satoshi chuckled and soon followed, sitting in the kitchen while Shion did some quick chores. It was his first time in the estate and to his relief was glad that no one else but Shion was around. His family's history with the village, especially the Sonozaki family, hadn't been one of the best ones, but he was even happier when he found out that it was a thing of the past. Hearing how the village came together to protect his little sister from their uncle really impressed him.

After some time of staring around and observing the home, Shion came in, now in some comfortable clothing, and began to set up the table. It was nearly dinner time, and Shion had intended to prepare a nice dinner just for them. However, just as it seemed like her plan would be put into motion, Satoshi surprised Shion.

"Well, as it seems like I won the game today, I guess I have to subject you to a penalty, huh Shi-chan?" The last syllables of her name made Shion blush profusely. She turned around slowly, dying to know what he was thinking of.

"Um…yeah, about that…umm…what are you gonna do?" She seemed very flustered in her state, which made Satoshi laugh a bit.

"Well, your sister's idea of playing dress up was quite convincing, and from what Keiichi told me about confusing you that one time at that maid café…what was it called, Angel Morte', I'm actually very interested in seeing you in that maid outfit of yours." Satoshi had a noticeable grin slowly form, and Shion was dumbfounded to his devious suggestion.

"W..wait…you can't be serious, right?" Even though Shion played like she wanted it, it now felt harder to accept that she might have to do it.

"Nah, I was just kidding! Your expression is priceless though, I'll give you that, heheheh." Satoshi laughed a little, to Shion's small relief. She went up to him, and basically slapped him over the head with a newspaper.

Just as she was about to go back to cooking, Satoshi came up behind her and helped, extending his arms past her waist and holding her hands.

"You wouldn't mind if I helped, do you?" he whispered into her ear. Shion felt a shiver of pleasure go up her spine at the touch of his hand, and just as she was about to react, Satoshi stepped away and began gathering ingredients. It seemed that just as things were about to get interesting, Satoshi merely teased her and began to do some of the cooking. Shion looked at him, flustered and confused as to how he was acting, but merely passed it off. It was then that Shion remembered that she was going to call Keiichi and see how Mion was doing in her own scheme.

Shion let Satoshi continue with the cooking, since to her amazement he was doing well, and went over to a nearby phone. She dialed Keiichi's number, and waited for the other end to pick up. After 3 rings, someone responded.

"Hello, Maebara residence," replied Keiichi.

"Keiichi, its Shion. Is Mion still there or did she leave for home already?"

"No, she's still here. Hold a sec…" Shion listened to Keiichi give the phone to Mion, to which she was glad. Had Keiichi let her go home, even now, there would have been scorn for Keiichi to suffer for. Also, it would have really depressed Mion if she couldn't be with Keiichi, especially when she had decided to admit her feelings for him that night. And most importantly, had Mion had to come back to their home would have meant Satoshi and she couldn't progress anywhere.

"Hey Sis, what's up?" Mion responded.

"Mion, its crazy outside. Why didn't you leave for home already?" joked Shion. She heard Mion hesitate for a minute, probably thinking out her next move.

"Sis, I don't think I'll get home tonight," replied Mion. After another hesitated moment, Shion heard Mion speak to Keiichi. "…Kei-chan wouldn't mind, right?" She heard Mion chuckle a little.

"Ye…yeah…*gulp* sure!" replied Keiichi.

Shion giggled on the inside. She loved how cute Keiichi and Mion could be sometimes, and accepted that even though the two were thick headed, they would be fine that night together. Shion knew Mion would get what she wanted in the end, and for that, Shion decided to focus her efforts into getting what she wanted.

"Well Sis, it looks like I'll be staying the night. Have fun without me, and tell me how everything went with Satoshi," replied Mion. Shion agreed, hung up the phone, and made her way back to the kitchen towards Satoshi.

Satoshi was cooking up some simple dishes of meats and noodles for them, doing quite well over the stove. Shion watched him for a bit, and suddenly began to daydream near the doorway of the kitchen, unnoticed to Satoshi.

Daydream:

"S…Satoshi…I hope I don't offend you with what I'm wearing." Shion wore her maid outfit for Satoshi, almost feeling like his eyes were stripping her naked. All the while, it felt pleasurable for her to be seen like that by him.

"Shion, you look stunningly beautiful in that! I can't contain myself…" Satoshi immediately strides forward towards her, and pulls her into a warm kiss, as his hands guided her to the ground slowly and softly.

"Will…it be ok Shion?" Satoshi looked at Shion, his eyes full of eagerness and wanting of her supple flesh. Shion pulled him close to her, and whispered in his ear.

"Please…be gentle…" From that point, Satoshi and Shion would start letting out all their pent up sexual frustration…

End Daydream.

Shion stood there, drooling at her daydream's ending, however, before she could enjoy it fully Satoshi noticed her just standing in the doorway, acting loopy.

"Shion, you ok?" asked Satoshi a bit worried. He noticed how much she was drooling, and just believed she was hungry. Shion, embarrassed, shook her head and wiped the drool off her lips. She seemed flustered to Satoshi, and he merely chuckled at her state. "Dinner will be ready soon," he stated.

Shion went into one of the cabinets to occupy herself, and more importantly, regain her composure. She started to plan her next moves as to regain control of her master plan.

*I need to gain the upper hand. I wanted to cook dinner for Satoshi, hell, I would even suggest that he could eat it off of my body, or that I could feed it to him playfully, but if I'm gonna be that flustered at my day dreams, then how am I going to stand up to that?* Shion continued to ponder what she would do…

Meanwhile, Satoshi focused on the cooking, and soon after finished with ease. He began to set the table with Shion, and portioned out the food. The extras he saved for Shion for tomorrow. He sat down, said a quick prayer, and began to scoop food into his hungry mouth.

Shion watched him savor the food, and began to eat as well, however, Satoshi didn't let one bit of food get into her mouth before flustering her again.

"Hmm…maybe for a penalty game I could have you spoon feed me like the Romans did with grapes?" Shion spit out her food, coughing a bit, to which Satoshi merely laughed hard.

"Th..Th…That's not funny Satoshi-kun!" Shion pouted a bit at his remark, but blushed all the while. In her head, Shion was wondering how all this was what she thought previously.

"I'm just joking Shion, hehehehe." Satoshi grinned evilly. Shion noticed this trait very similar to Satoko, and was beginning to believe just how much they were related. Satoshi merely continued to eat his meal.

"Geez, after all I do for you and Satoko, this is how you repay me, hmph!" Shion pouted again, redness coming to her face. Satoshi looked at her, seriously for once, and put down his chopsticks.

"Heh, sorry Shion, but it's been awhile since I've had this much fun. While I was comatose, the only real thing I could remember…was your visits really…" Satoshi trailed off, his eyes closed for a bit.

Shion looked at Satoshi, now ceasing her pouting.

"Satoshi…how do you remember that? I mean, you were completely asleep when I came to visit you every time, and I doubt you remember me. Maybe you were dreaming…"

"Then how do I remember the stories you read to me, or when you told me about your day and the others? Even how Mion was trying to get with Keiichi today…" Satoshi looked at Shion's eyes, very deeply, and saw a blush come over her face.

"…You really do remember. I hope…I wasn't a bore to you…" Shion slowly continued to eat her food, avoiding Satoshi's eyes. She soon finished her food, and began to clean up. Satoshi, however, just watched her, finished his food, and then helped as well.

It was almost 7 o'clock when Shion and Satoshi started to prepare for bed. Shion hadn't said a lot to Satoshi since their dinner conversation, which started to worry Satoshi a bit. It was true, he merely teased her before, and he was serious about how much she did for him, even when he was comatose, but now it seemed like he did something wrong.

Shion took a shower while Satoshi sat in one of the living rooms, watching t.v. She let the warmth of the water wash away some of the worries on her mind. Her long, green hair merely fell down to her legs, dripping with warm water. She rested her body against a wall, as the steam from the shower fogged the sliding door.

*Satoshi remembers even my visits. If he knows all about that…then…does he also know…about the times I kissed him on the lips? Or that other time I…*

Shion merely flustered at that last thought. It wasn't bad, well, not that bad, but she hoped in all regards that Satoshi Definitely didn't remember that. She sighed, and wondered if anything would really happen to her that night.

That's when she heard the door slide open. She knew it was Satoshi, and it sounded like he was setting up the bath and some of the sitting stools. She became beet red, and almost fainted from the thought of Satoshi in the bathroom with her while she was naked.

"S…SATOSHI!?" she managed a small yell. Satoshi stopped what he was doing, and looked at the area where Shion took her shower.

"Heheheh…" was all Satoshi managed to let out. Shion grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her body. She opened the door to the shower, and looked out. She was surprised to see Satoshi in a towel, but even more surprised as to how he just stood there, acting like nothing was wrong.

"Satoshi! What are you doing!?" she said, flustered. Satoshi put a hand to his head, and smiled in an embarrassing state.

"Well…if you're ok with it…I'd like this to be the penalty game?" he said. Shion looked at him, blushing more than ever. She seemed like she was about to faint from all the heat and Satoshi being there, seeing her in nothing more than a towel, but as she was about to fall, Satoshi opened a window for the steam to let outside, and went to her, holding her up gently by the arms.

"Shion, I would like for you to take a bath with me, in towels of course. Consider it your penalty for losing to me today, heheheh."

Whether it was Shion's inner desire for Satoshi, or just her own perverted imagination, Shion suddenly found herself on the stool, while Satoshi washed her long, green hair with shampoo. Satoshi smiled, happy that Shion had allowed them to do this. Though he always wanted to take a bath with someone he cared for, however, it wasn't just for his own pleasure. He wanted to make sure Shion was alright, and didn't have any weird feelings about their conversation earlier. Once Shion seemed relaxed, Satoshi decided to pick off from their earlier conversation, but Shion managed to speak up first.

"Satoshi…so you remember everything about my visits, huh?" she whispered. Satoshi, surprised, merely nodded his answer. "Shion continued to look forward, not daring to see his eyes. "…and you remember…even what I did just before our visits ended?" she weakly murmured out. Satoshi looked at her, now embarrassed and blushing himself, and nodded.

"Y…yeah…I remember that…actually…every one of them…" he blushed. Shion then turned to him, and looked deeply into his eyes. However, what Shion did next completely caught Satoshi off guard.

Shion threw her arms around Satoshi, and pushed him to the ground. Her body was on top of him, now nearly towel-less, and was on all fours looking down at him. She seemed like her mind struggled on the inside, wondering if she should try something.

"Sh…Shion…" Satoshi blinked, looking up at her. He began to wonder if teasing her had made her go insane. Shion looked at him, and began to speak.

"S…Satoshi…I'm sorry for defiling…you like that…" Shion was huffing a lot, almost hard enough to seem like she had trouble forming words "…but my feelings for you…are real. I meant…every one of those kisses. And…I'm sorry…for looking down…"there", but…I was just curious…that one time…I'm so sorry. But Satoshi…not knowing where you were…all that time…I was so distraught…I wanted to even die to be with you…but I made that promise…to take care of Satoko…and I lived to keep that. But…I wanted you…and only you…so badly…" Shion got closer to Satoshi now, her face mere inches from his. He blushed profusely, unable to respond. However, Satoshi merely blurted out the only thing on his mind.

"You…k…k…kissed me? I thought you were talking about how you just patted my head like I do to Satoko…" he stated hastily. Shion went wide eyed, blushed again, and suddenly succumbed to a mixture of too much heat and embarrassment.

"Wh..Wha…" Shion awoke in her room, with a cold washcloth over her forehead. She noticed Satoshi sat next to her, watching t.v., but once she awoke he turned to her and smiled like always.

"Finally awake?" he asked. He stroked her hair, keeping her calm.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I think all that talk and too much hot water caused you to faint…" he rubbed his cheek. Shion sat up slowly, and removed the wet cloth. She looked over herself, and noticed that she was dressed.

"You…dressed me?" she said, embarrassed.

"Well, if I left you wet like that, you'd catch a cold. Besides…" Satoshi looked away "…you can say we're even…" he blushed. Shion looked at him, and blushed.

They didn't say much for a few minutes, but Satoshi turned to her soon, and wanted to finish things.

"Shion…I'm glad…" She looked at Satoshi, and watched. "…I'm happy really, to have someone like you so special and caring. You stood by my side while I was in a coma, even when I barely even knew the real you. But from all the conversations you've had with my sleeping body, I realize I know more than enough to say I've known you for years…"

She looked at him, smiling to herself. Satoshi was being true to everything, and wasn't acting in an unreceptive way. In a few moments, however, Satoshi moved closer to Shion.

"Shion…you once told me at the toy store that normal people who want something put it on reserve, right?" he asked Shion, dead serious and looking deep into her very soul. Shion felt a little light headed, and started to move closer.

"Yeah, I remember. Why do you…mention that?" she stated.

"Because…I want to put you on reserve…Shion…" he replied. Shion's heart jumped at his comment, and began to pulse rapidly.

"Satoshi…I was yours from the moment you patted me on my head…because…I've fallen in love with you…" Shion moved in for a kiss with Satoshi, and just before she met his lips, Satoshi gave the answer that she always wanted to hear.

"And I've fallen in love with you Shion…"

Their lips pressed gently against each others with mutual feeling. Shion was glad that it was their special moment, and not one of her silly fantasies of lust and yearning. It was perfect for her, as Satoshi and she both held each other in loving care. Satoshi guided her back onto the floor, and explored with his hands over her body. Shion enjoyed every touch and sensation from him, and moaned during their kissing.

Whatever happened to them afterwards was only ever known between Satoshi and Shion. And like Mion and Keiichi, Shion and Satoshi would be found sleeping in each other's arms, facing each other in soundless sleep. Their love for another was as true as their lives, one worth fighting…and killing for.

For others that snowy night, things weren't so peaceful for sleep, namely that of Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, and Rena's slumber party, as they witnessed the newest arrival to the village of Hinamizawa, one that could very well protect or destroy Rika's newfound happiness…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey Everyone, thanks for supporting "Hinamizawa Hell". I'm doing my best to come out with more chapters in a timely manner, so usually I should be able to get at least 1 chapter a week. Also, fair warning, this fanfic can be lemon, pairings, even gory at some times. So please, no flaming or ranting about the story.

I am always open to suggestions and ideas from readers. Also, consider this chapter the hardest one written yet, as I probably deleted 5 good pages of story to re-edit and head in the right direction.

So from here on in, enjoy.

Also, I do not own any of Higurashi. All other characters I do take credit for.

Hinamizawa Hell

Ch. 3: Enter Twilight

Rika awoke, with dreary eyes, at the sound of someone struggling outside. She lazily got out from her futon, leaving Hanyuu and the others to remain in peaceful slumber. She rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on where the sounds were coming from. As she moved to the window, she noticed that someone wearing heavy winter clothing was dragging a large bag on a sled through the terrible snow storm. She noticed his grunts and almost now vain attempts at pulling the bag, and soon after collapse into the heavy snow. His body sunk into the snow, and almost seemed like he met his end, however, Rika awoke Rena and Hanyuu quickly, fearing the worst.

"Auu…*yawns*…" Hanyuu, as did Rena, woke up slowly and dreary eyed. Rika pointed outside, and soon saw the same situation as Rika had. They quickly put on their clothes and boots, and went outside into the winter storm.

"Hold on Mister…" yelled Rena. She began to help the man up, who seemed like he was now succumbing to hypothermia. Rika and Hanyuu pulled his massive bag inside the house, and closed the door shut once everyone was in. They quickly began to check on the man's wellbeing. Satoko, who had awoken from all the noise by this time, watched as her friends cared for the man.

"Mister, are you awake?" Rika checked the man to see if he was conscious, however, once she put her small hand to his forehead did she noticed the high fever. As well, he seemed to be panting for air, as was he murmuring a lot of words. Rika listened closely, and heard words such as "Twilight" and "Evil".

"Satoko, go get some towels and warm blankets. Hanyuu, boil some hot water into a bowl. Rika, we need to take him into the other room and get these wet clothes off him." Rena began to give orders to everyone without any objections. She and Rika pulled the man into the other room, and once given the blankets, towels, and hot water, began to undress the man. With some towels and warm water, they began to wash his body of the cold sweat, from which seemed to calm his breathing patterns. It seemed to be a minor hypothermia, so Rena figured that he wasn't in any real danger yet. Once cleaned, they dried him with some towels, and gave him the spare futon to sleep on. The blankets were warmed near the heater, and placed over his naked body for the time being.

During the undressing, Rika noticed the characteristics of the man. He was an adult, probably at least 20, with medium length black hair. He had a somewhat muscular build, and seemed to be about 6 feet in height. He had scars over his body, from his hands to his back, but the most unusual feature of the man so far was a tattoo on his left shoulder. It was of a Yin and Yang design, with exactly 8 trigrams surrounding the symbol. However, the symbol of the Yin and Yang had a dragon design to its opposites, which made it somewhat unique. Rika felt a strange aura from the man, and couldn't understand why he seemed so.

"I wonder who he is," stated Satoko. She yawned a bit, and rubbed her eyes, wondering why he was traveling at such a late hour, even so, in such a terrible storm. The snow made it nearly impossible to travel in, and why the man chose to travel at such a time was beyond her.

"Maybe he's new to the village, like a new resident to Hinamizawa," replied Rena. She noticed Rika staring at his bag, which held quite some interest to her.

"I wonder what he has in his bag. Let's take a look…" Rika went over to the bag, and just as she was about to look inside, Rena prevented her.

"You shouldn't go into other people's things without permission, it isn't right…" Rena smiled down to her friend, which reassured her "…besides, look, there's a number lock on it. You can't open it without the right combination," she stated.

Rena was right. The bag couldn't be opened without a number combination. Rika sighed, and looked at her friend.

"You're right. It was wrong of me to. I'm sure we'll get answers in the morning when he wakes up…" Rika and the others left the man in the safety of the room, while they went back to bed. It didn't take long for them to drift off to sleep, but Rika was the only one who remained awake. She couldn't help but feel this man had some sort of presence in Hinamizawa, even a purpose, which needed to be met. She began to then question whether it was her just overreacting or some inner sense of knowing, but like the others, she succumbed to sleep and drifted off to her dreams.

The next morning, Rika woke up before the others. She got up in her usual style, and started to boil water for some tea. After getting two cups and making the tea, she went into the other room to check on the man from the previous night. Upon entering the room, she noticed the man curled up in the futon, sleeping with ease. She checked his forehead, and noticed his fever had left. After looking him over, she left a cup of hot tea for him, and sat down. She noticed him stir soon after, and sprung up, his eyes closed, and looking around his environment.

"Nippah!" replied Rika, happy that the man finally awoke. He, however, didn't open his eyes, but rather just turned his head to her. He didn't bear any smiles, and he seemed a bit hasty, looking around for his clothes. He held the blanket around his body, all the while seeming angry.

"Where…am I?" the man seemed a bit distraught and mad for some reason. Rika was taken back by how he reacted to being in someone else's house.

"It's ok Mister, you're safe. I found you late last night trying to travel about the storm, but you collapsed in exhaustion with illness. My friends and I cared for you till you seemed fine on your own…" Rika tried to sound calm and reassuring to the man, but all she noticed besides his eyes being closed was his temple's throbbing in anger. She watched as he put his head in his arms, and begin murmuring curse words at himself, probably for succumbing to sickness last night.

"Um…Mister, are you ok?" Rika had a look of concern for the man, but he merely didn't acknowledge her kindness.

"Where're my clothes?" he stated bluntly.

"They're actually near one of the heaters. They should be dried by now. I'll be right back." Rika left the tea cup for the man to drink, and left to fetch his clothes. Once she returned, she noticed he drank all the tea, and now held his bag closer to where he sat. Rika laid his clothes next to him, from which he began to redress. Once changed, Rika hoped to get some answers from him.

"May I ask your name, Sir?" she smiled, trying to look happy for him. She figured her innocence would keep whatever anger he had at bay. Besides, who could resist such a cute girl like herself?

"…." The man didn't respond. He seemed like he was straining his eyes a bit, while still closed. He fumbled the number combination lock, managed to open it without seeing, and put his hand inside. He revealed a black headband, and from there wrapped it around his eyes. He seemed a bit calmer after that, but still did not respond to Rika at all. He turned to Rika, and sighed.

"Nippah!" Rika said. The man looked at her, now confused.

"What is it?" he asked, a bit coldly. Rika, now getting somewhat annoyed at the man, calmed herself and regained her composure, that of her wiser and aged self.

"What is it? Merely that you've been taken in by the care of children during a night of turmoil and snow, and yet you seem unthankful for it…" this time, the man was slightly taken back by her response. He didn't budge, though, however tried his best to seem more formal to her.

"Sorry…" was all he said. Rika eyed him intently, wondering what this man was all about.

"Why travel at such a time, with luggage unknown to me, during Hinamizawa's worst storm ever?" she asked. This time, the man responded a bit.

"Traveling…last night was best. I needed to get to the Irie Clinic. I was being expected," he answered. This made Rika more interested in the man.

"Is it for your eyes…Mr. …"

"My name is of no need. As for my eyes, no, it's for something…different…"

Rika was shocked to see the man start touching his neck. She feared the worse, and now felt more cautious around the man. She had some leftover syringes hidden away to vaccinate the Hinamizawa Syndrome, but if this man saw her come at him with it, she could consider her happiness now out the window.

To the man, he noticed her eyes go wide as he touched his neck a bit. He now believed she had realized something about him, and his caution went into overdrive. He reached his hand into his bag, trying to obtain a deadly weapon.

"Sir, it seems you have finished your tea. I think I'll go refill some for you, and maybe you'll talk some more once you've had some break…" Rika closed her eyes for merely a second, hoping to get away to obtain a syringe, but in that moment, once her eyes opened she was looking down the barrel of a gun, held in one hand by the man she previously showed kindness to. The cup of tea in her hand fell to the ground, with a loud crash.

Rena slowly moved from her sleep, hearing Rika softly talking in the other room. She thought that the man had woken up, and that Rika was now talking with him, but at the sound of hearing glass break did Rena realize something was wrong. She got up, and rushed to the door fast, hoping everything was alright.

To her horror, seeing a gun aimed at Rika was just a stab through the heart from the past….

"Rika! What's going on!" Rena yelled. She was staring down the barrel of the gun as well, and went in front of Rika, shielding her from any harm. "Mister! What are you doing? We're only trying to help!" she yelled at him. The man flinched a little, and wondered what he should do from there.

Rena's yells woke up Hanyuu and Satoko by this time, and likewise ran to the source of the commotion. They saw the same situation, and the man gritted his teeth, not knowing how many more people were in the house.

"Rika! Rena! Wh..What's going on?" Satoko looked horrified at seeing her friends on the verge of death. Hanyuu looked at the man intensely, her eyes starting to turn slightly red.

But amongst all this commotion, Rika stood up and addressed the man with a fire in her eyes. She was going to protect her happiness and the lives of her friends no matter what.

"Listen to me Sir! We helped you last night from the storm. If we were going to kill you, we'd of left you outside! But more importantly, you're infected with a certain illness! You're already showing signs of its progression, and soon you'll claw out your throat from its effects. I still have some of the vaccine left, and if you left me help you I can save…."

The man looked at Rika, and for once put a smile on his face, though, a dark one. He slowly put his gun to the ground, but in a low ready position. This reaction stunned the girls. He shook his head.

"Hinamizawa Syndrome…mine is beyond vaccination…" he stated to the girls. He sighed, and looked at his bag. He stood up, put his boots and winter gear on, and looked as if he was going to leave. This surprised Rika, who believed he was about to become paranoid.

"W…wait Sir! Where are you going? And what do you mean 'yours is beyond vaccination" ? TELL ME!" Rika yelled, feeling threatened by this man more than once in 10 minutes.

He went to the door, carrying his original possessions, and turned to Rika and the others. He didn't smile, but merely said something to them.

"Komoto. Komoto Hagara is my name. I'm sorry for intruding, but I owe my life to you in the long run. For that, I thank you…" He left without another word, and for the group, dumbfounded them.

The girls looked to each other, not understanding what happened. However, Rika and Hanyuu seemed upset, and didn't talk with the others from that point. Satoko, trying to lighten the mood, went to make breakfast with Rena. They talked amongst themselves, but didn't understand what or why the man acted so violently to Rika. They were just happy to have the man out of the house, and with the doors now locked.

Rika spoke in silent with Hanyuu, who was equally concerned with the man's presence in Hinamizawa. Her eyes still glowed red like before, but she slowly calmed down to her normal state.

"Rika, he clearly has Hinamizawa Syndrome, but he said that vaccination was beyond helping him." Hanyuu stated.

"This Komoto Hagara said he was going to Irie's Clinic. I'm fearful that something has happened with this man. His connection to the syndrome and curse of this village is troubling. Is it possible that the Hinamizawa Syndrome has evolved to a point beyond vaccination? And if this is true, then why hasn't the man tried to kill himself yet? He was scratching at his throat, but if he was higher in the infection stages, then he would have definitely self-inflicted himself with injury by now." Too many questions revolved around in Rika's head. She felt threatened that the nightmare would return, and that things wouldn't be the happy ending she hoped for.

It took a few moments to occur to her, but when it did Rika finally got up the nerve to call Dr. Irie and demand some answers. She went into another room with Hanyuu for privacy, and called up the doctor with the spare phone. After dialing the number and some rings, he picked up.

"Irie Clinic, Dr. Irie speaking."

"Dr. Irie, its Rika. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you," Rika was serious in her tone, and Dr. Irie instantly became worried.

"Rika, what's happening?" he immediately asked.

"Komoto Hagara. Who is he, and what is his involvement with the Hinamizawa Syndrome?"

Dr. Irie sounded surprised at this comment. He coughed at bit, and sounded less distressed than before. He made sure that Rika was in privacy, and from there answered her most dire questions.

"He's a member of a former special operations military unit in Northern Japan, but he's an original inhabitant of Hinamizawa. How do you know about him Rika?" he asked.

"We found him late last night trying to get to your clinic, but in the fury of the snow storm he succumbed to exhaustion and passed out. We brought him to my home and cared for him, but in the last hour he awoke and became somewhat hostile. I learned he was infected with the syndrome by his presence of scratching his throat…" she trailed off, trying to remember every possible detail of Komoto. However the moment she paused, Dr. Irie was heard to be chuckling. Rika and Hanyuu were both confused now.

"I didn't mean for him to come so quickly when I called him, but I guess that's his nature. Rika, I want you to listen clearly and completely to me. Komoto Hagara is indeed infected with the Hinamizawa Syndrome, but its astonishing Rika. He's immune to the negative effects of the illness, but at the same time he's not. Did anything happen during the hostility?"

"Does a gun sound familiar?" Rika responded, sarcastically. Dr. Irie knew she was becoming angry, but continued.

"I'll try to remind him not to do that. But Rika, though he's immune to the killing effect, he's not to the paranoia and the cautiousness…"

"So he's a raving madman with a gun in our village now…" The anger in her voice grew, surprisingly to even Hanyuu.

"Rika, I want you to calm down and listen to me. Komoto isn't like that. And allow me to finish from before. Though he isn't immune to paranoia, it doesn't necessarily mean a bad thing. He's not going to go around and believe people are his enemy, but quite the opposite. His senses and abilities are heightened. Which leads me to the main reason he's in Hinamizawa. Komoto Hagara's here to be studied…"

"Studied?"

"Yes. For the past few months, I've been reviewing his medical records, and from what I learned I was able to figure out a way to speed Satoshi Houjou's recovery process. If I'm correct in my deductions, I may be able to find a definite cure to the syndrome, or at least permanently contain it to the point of no risks or danger." He responded.

Rika didn't sound so mad anymore. Knowing Komoto was here to help Hinamizawa's inhabitants with its own curse somewhat made her feel better. However, she still felt that something wasn't right about the whole situation.

"…Rika, I know that this must be worrying you, but don't. Komoto is a good person. If anything…he just wants some peace and quiet away from his past. You must understand, though he's here to live in Hinamizawa after a long time away, he's not here to threaten us. Trust me; this man is like all of us who've gone through similar problems here."

"Just…like us…" Those words repeated over in Rika's head for a bit. She sighed, and now felt worse than before. Had she managed to vaccinate Komoto could have meant any loss of hope for a possible cure, and through her own fault the end of her happiness. Dr. Irie, noticing Rika's pause in the conversation, tried to reassure her, but Rika had one more question left to ask.

"Dr. Irie, what's wrong with his eyes? He's traveling to your place as we speak, but he's wearing his black headband over his eyes. Not once while he was here did he ever open them. Is he blind?" she naively asked. At the sound of Dr. Irie's serious tone, Rika realized that there was more to Komoto Hagara than meets the eye.

"His eyes…are an effect of the increased levels of the syndrome. He's not blind, but otherwise…I don't want to say. If anything, he's doing that as a favor to people…hmm…Rika, I need to go, it seems Chie-Sensei has come in with a cold…I need to attend to her, but if you have more questions, I'll be more than happy to sit down with you later when the storm is over. Goodbye."

Rika heard Chie-sensei begin to cough and sneeze on the other line, and then, the click of the receiver being hung up. Rika hung up the phone, and went back to the others with Hanyuu for breakfast. She decided to tell the others that Komoto was there to help, and that's all she knew for the time being. Over breakfast, however, it was less enjoyable than usual.

Elsewhere, Mion and Keiichi were just waking up in each other's arms. Mion slowly opened her eyes, and realized how peaceful it was to listen to Keiichi's heartbeat. She curled up closer to him, and watched him for a while, as he slept and drooled like his usual self. She chuckled a bit, and waited till he woke up.

Once so, Keiichi yawned and looked down to Mion, who had a red blush on her face. He smiled, and kissed her on her forehead, which attained a much larger blush.

"Morning Ojiisan…"

"Hey, you don't have to call me an old man anymore Keiichi. Why not something better than that?" she said, trying her best to look serious but at the same time hold back her laugh.

"Fine. Good Morning Mi-chan. I hope you slept well." He smiled, which Mion started to become a bit gitty at.

"I…slept well. Infact…the best I think I've slept…" She started to get up and stretch, happy to remember the previous night's events.

*We really did it. We kissed finally, and got out our feelings to each other. I'm really happy.* she thought.

Keiichi got up likewise, and yawned a bit, still tired.

"How about breakfast Mi-chan? I'd love it if we could make it together." Keiichi helped her up, and went into the hallway, smiling at Mion to follow. She nodded happily, and followed quickly. She eagerly awaited to spend the day with Keiichi, and to her surprise, was happy to know that the snow storm still went on. If it did, then they probably wouldn't have school at all this week until Monday.

And likewise to Mion and Keiichi, Shion and Satoshi got up together. However, much to anyone else's surprise, they laid down, completely naked, and under the warmth of the blankets, in each other's arms. Shion had a big smile on her face throughout the night's sleep. It was wonderful for her the previous night, better than anything her fantasy could ever offer.

Satoshi woke up, with renewed energy in his body. He looked up to Shion, who now brushed his hair. She bent over, and kissed him while he lied down. This entailed him to pull her on top of him, and go for a "second round" in two days. Shion had no objections, but still, wondered how her sister had done with Keiichi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinamizawa Hell

Author's Note: Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the fanfic. This chapter was probably one of the hardest ones to write, mainly due to more information about the mysterious traveler, Komoto. Furthermore, I plan to involve the next chapter as a comedy between Mion and Shion, with the gossiping of their nights to each other, and YES, there will be some mature content. Stay tuned, as more twists and turns come.

Ch. 4: The Second Sight

School wasn't possible till Monday at the least for the children of Hinamizawa. The group of friends were clearly unable to go out and about outside until later that night. The storm had finally died down, but with the on and off snow in the aftermath the roads were hard to travel through.

Mion was able to stay another night at Keiichi's, much to his pleasure. That night wasn't anything major, as they just started to declare their relationship, but it was interesting none the less. Besides cuddling and kissing, the two managed to talk and chat more, at least sharing their feelings more openly to each other. For Mion, she was glad to have finally accepted and told Keiichi her feelings, and likewise for Keiichi himself, besides the awesome food she cooked for him.

Shion, on the other hand, spent her day with Satoshi much the same way, all except for him and her hardly managing to exit the room, minding for food and water. The two were occupied with each other for many hours, unable to satisfy the urges they craved. But as the night came and the break in the aftermath of the storm the next day, Satoshi had to return to his little sister eventually. Shion was happy to have spent that much time with him, and was sure she could do the same in the future. Her family had owned some houses on the outskirts of Hinamizawa, so getting to use one of those places for private use with him wouldn't have been hard at all. After Satoshi left, Mion came home not too long after, tired from trudging through the snow with Keiichi. He made sure to at least to escort her home. Shion watched from the windows above as Mion said her goodbye to him, with a special kiss none the less, to a happy Keiichi. Once inside, Shion ran downstairs to find her sister and gossip for the remainder of the night.

Rena left for home to be with her father earlier on the second day. She had some housework to help with, but the others understood and said goodbye. For them, though, it was somewhat dreary being stuck inside the house all day.

"Rika, we're going to need to get some groceries. We're almost out of food, and I hate to say it, but if we don't get some soon, then we're going to starve…" Satoko looked into the fridge, from which their food supply was running really low. She sighed, closed the fridge, and looked to the others.

"The storms over, so if we go now it shouldn't take too long." Hanyuu stated.

Rika looked to the others and then outside. She didn't mind not having a decent meal for one day, and seemed fine with staying home. However, as she lounged around on her futon watching t.v., Satoko yelled from the kitchen.

"We're out of Sake too!" she stated.

Hanyuu watched as Rika dropped the donut from her mouth, and instantly become filled with a need to obtain food and sake at Hinamizawa's shopping district. She chuckled, knowing Rika's weakness for her favorite sake.

Not too long later, the three girls trudged through the snow to the shopping district, but on their way Satoko had to pick up some more of her medicine from Dr. Irie. At the opportunity of the situation, Rika also hoped to ask Dr. Irie about some things concerning Komoto. Their journey wasn't long, and soon they all reached the clinic with little problems.

Rika and the others walked down the long, white hallways to the main desk, where an attendant was calling names out for people in line to see the doctors. It seemed the storm had sent a bug around to the inhabitants of Hinamizawa, and from that produced plenty of sneezing and coughing. Hanyuu was already a bit sick, so she wasn't concerned with getting a cold. Rika and Satoko, at least, wore facial masks to prevent getting sick. They went up to the attendant, asked for Dr. Irie, and met him in his office.

"Ah, nice to see you three again. I take it Satoko needs her medicine, free of charge of course…" Dr. Irie eyed the three girls with the look of "I want to dress you in cosplay as payment". They swallowed their pride, and tried their best to put him at bay. Satoko went into the bathroom to administer the injection, while Hanyuu and Rika talked with Dr. Irie.

"So I take it Komoto managed to get here alright?" Rika asked.

"Yes. He arrived not too long after your phone call yesterday. I told him to keep his guns to himself, but that kind of made him angrier. But I assure you, I did tell him to be more respectful for everything you did for him. He agreed in the end, and I think everything is alright now." Dr. Irie remained calm and smiling to Rika, hoping to reassure her.

"So how does Komoto fit in with the syndrome? How was he able to overcome the killing effect and manage to experience new levels?" Rika's question was already known to Dr. Irie, who pulled out his file for her to read. He explained it for her quickly as well.

"Komoto was in a stage somewhere near Satoko's own many years ago. However, while on missions it just made him better at his job. However, one day the syndrome took its toll on him, which led to his discharge. He didn't take that too lightly, and let's say…that's how the previous benefactors of the Irie Clinic came upon him…" He paused for a bit, trying to say the right things next "…Anyway, on his last mission, Komoto was struck with some impact device, and suffered multiple bruises, lacerations, and injury. On top of that, he went into a coma just as he was experiencing the killing stage of the syndrome. Thankfully, he didn't die, and I managed to come across his file while doing some research in the past months. I studied how he was able to come out of the coma after a month of treatment for the Hinamizawa Syndrome, and managed to discover that while he was in a sentient state, his body produced natural anti-bodies to fight the parasites. I recreated a similar process for Satoshi, and with great results he was able to overcome the syndrome too." Dr. Irie took a breath after his long speech, which was enthusiastic to Rika and Hanyuu. Satoko came back, which prevented Rika from asking anymore questions, though she was satisfied for the time being. Dr. Irie nodded to her, and handed Satoko her medicine for home use, along with new syringes.

After their departure from the clinic and a couple hours later of shopping, the girls managed to carry back their bags of groceries through the village. Along the way, however, Hanyuu's bags were caught on the handlebar of some guy's motorbike, from which tipped over and knocked down 5 others. Rika and Satoko, knowing this situation too well, were instantly surrounded by 6 thugs, probably from out of town and in high school. They looked down to the girls, with a look of evil in their faces.

"Hey, what are you Baka's doing, huh?"

"Yeah, you think you're gunna git away with that?"

"We'd better teach em a lesson, Areaaaaa…"

The girls backed down into a corner of the side alleyway, wondering what to do. Satoko would have made a trap to con the fools, but she had no supplies. Fortunately, Hanyuu stood in front of Rika and Satoko, with her eyes glowing a deep red. The guys looked a bit scared, but didn't budge. However, as they were about to teach the young ones an unwelcomed lesson, a pissed off voice from behind momentarily took their attention off the girls.

"What are you assholes doing?" yelled a man.

The thugs turned around, and saw Komoto standing there, wearing his black BDU's and heavy leather winter jacket. Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko watched on, wondering what he was going to do.

"Assholes? It looks like this guy wants a fight with us! Let's show em boys!" A couple of the guys took out clubs and chains, which only made Komoto laugh.

"Heheheh…Ah, some fun I see. It's been awhile since I've had blood on my hands!" Komoto walked towards the guys, who now seemed very threatened by him. However, his eyes being covered only entailed the thugs in laughter.

"He's a blind fool. Much too easy…I got hi…"

*WHACK!*

Komoto backsided the closest thug with his hand, and sent his face into a nearby wall with much force. He instantly knocked the guy out, and looked on at the other thugs, who started getting fearful.

"You bastard! Take this…"

Again, a second thug, thinking Komoto was powerless, attempted to take him on with a chain. However, once in close range, Komoto grabbed the man by his throat, which made it impossible for the thug to move. From there, Komoto threw a powerful punch into the thugs face, which again KOd another opponent. The other thugs watched on, and decided to all gang up on him at once.

The girls shielded their eyes from Komoto's almost terrifying brutality against the thugs. Each punch he threw into his opponents send blood spattering on the nearby brick wall, or crunched rib and facial bone. Though he was dishing out a terrifying assortment of attacks, he took a couple hits to the face and stomach as well, but it only made him angrier. Soon, after taking out all but the leader thug, he put the man to the wall, with a pistol to the guy's forehead.

"I'm going to say this once. Two choices: I shoot you now and end your pathetic life, or you and your boys get lost and never show your faces here in Hinamizawa again!"

Komoto was very intent on the man's options. The leader thug swallowed, and tried to speak in terror. Komoto didn't need to hear the answer, as he pushed him towards his fallen friends, and watched as they all managed to leave in one piece. They ran away, scared of ever showing up again in the small village.

The three girls watched as Komoto stood facing the wall, looking down at his hands. He sighed, and looked to the girls.

"You three seem fine. I'll take my leave then…" Komoto began to walk away; however, Rika ran up to him and tugged his jacket. He stopped, looked down to her and wondered what she was doing.

"Komoto-san, I think we got off to a bad start yesterday. Will you help us carry our groceries back to our house, and in return we'll have lunch together?" She seemed peaceful to him, not trying to surprise him or show any distrust. Rika was being genuine to him, something Komoto hadn't seen in a long time. He looked at the others, who seemed to share the same hope for his company.

"Ok…" was all he said. He went over to the other girls, picked up the majority of their groceries, and followed Rika back to their home.

The walk wasn't long through the snowy trails, but all the while it was somewhat annoying for Komoto. He didn't like snow very much, and having to walk through the village in the cold was not to his liking. He gritted his already fang-like teeth, not faltering once or giving in to the cold weather. Luckily, he and the girls managed to make it to their home, and once inside welcomed the warmth with open arms.

Rika took his coat and shoes, as well as the others and put them away for the time being. Hanyuu and Satoko, along with Komoto, brought the groceries into the kitchen. As the girls put them away, Komoto, led by Rika, went to the dining room table and sat down. To him, it seemed like she wanted to talk about something in private. He already knew what, so he decided to not stray Rika from any more unanswered questions.

Rika remained her cheery self in front of Komoto. She felt safer knowing more about him from his file, but even so she wanted to kind of patch things up with him. Their bad start previously had somewhat gnawed at her mind for a while, and she wanted to be more friendly to him. She decided to make the atmosphere better by getting out some tea and one of her new bottles of sake. She returned after a few moments with 4 cups for tea, and two sake sipping cups.

Komoto didn't question a young girl drinking sake, nor did he seem indifferent to accepting any. This fact made Rika wonder a bit. As she sipped down a tasteful bit of her sake, she looked to Komoto, and smiled.

"I'm sorry for acting like I did the other day. It just worried me that you may have had the syndrome at that stage…." Rika sounded sincere to him, and from that could only dissolve her worries. He promised Dr. Irie to be more respectful, so now seemed like a better time than any to cast off the shroud of darkness and walk in the light for a bit.

"Rika-chan…don't worry about it. I've gone through worse…" He began to fumble with his hands a bit, almost like dwelling on a memory. Rika knew something troubled him a bit, and wanted to know more.

"Komoto-san…Dr. Irie told me all about you. I know it must have been hard to have experienced all the effects of the Hinamizawa Syndrome like that, but luckily you're not undergoing its effects…"

"Rika…you're wrong. I still experience them…even now…"

Rika looked at him for a bit, and couldn't understand it. He wasn't acting hostile or paranoid, but it looked like something else to her. At this point, she looked into the kitchen, and made sure the other girls would be occupied for a while. She wanted to get to the heart of the matter with Komoto, and understand him.

"How so?" Komoto remained silent for a bit, and looked to her.

"My dreams…are nothing but nightmares…the people I see…even now…I experience their greatest sadness's…but only if I "See" them…" His cryptic message led Rika to understand why he kept his eyes covered, but more so why he was such a dark character and why he didn't open up to people. But furthermore, why was he so talkative now, even to her?

"Komoto…you know its paranoia. We've all experienced the worst kinds of its effect, but even you can get over it too." Rika smiled, trying to reassure him, but it didn't work. He still wore the same sadness in his smile and facial features.

"Rika…you've seen the sadness of your friends over and over and over. That I have not experienced…" he picked his head up from looking at his hands, and to Rika seemed straightforward, however, his continuing statement was shocking her to the core "…what you've been through…scares me to no end. Seeing the deaths of friends…the paranoia to commit such acts…and the feeling of loss and evil…it really makes me wonder why God allowed such a thing to possess human kind…"

Rika looked at him for awhile. She couldn't say what she felt, knowing that Komoto had "known" something about her, something she never told anyone else, except for Hanyuu who had been right beside her the entire time. She sipped on some more sake, hoping to calm her nerves. Once she regained a bit of composure, she made a request to Komoto, hoping that he would accept it on her behalf.

"Komoto…if you know such things about me…then I'm shocked. I believe you…when you say that you can "See" people and that you've experienced things about them. Now, please, let me see something from you. Let me see your eyes…"

Komoto shot his head to her, and was at a loss for words. He knew that it would come to this point, having to let her see his eyes. Deep down, he didn't want to do that to her, didn't want her to experience that kind of thing. He wouldn't allow it.

"Rika…I can't. If I do…then you'll…"

"I'll what? Die? Go mad? Komoto, if you know me so well, even after meeting for the first real time, then you would know that my experience with such things goes without question. I want to know why you cover your eyes, and why you're able to know such things about people. Now show me!"

Komoto heard her intent loud and clear. Sweat beaded down his forehead, and from that he felt real fear. He looked distraught, and from that looked to her. He knew if she wanted to see, then he had to let her look. She was the Queen, what held Hinamizawa together. After a moment of thought, he looked to her, dead serious with no emotion.

"If you want me to do this, you have to promise me…not to scream, not to shout, and not to run away. You want me to show you my eyes then you will promise not to tell anyone else unless there is good reason. You have to promise…to accept what you see…"

Rika heard his warning, and questioned whether she should really do this. She looked to Komoto, and made another small request.

"Hanyuu…needs to see too. You know that as well." Komoto didn't question her. With an agreed look, Rika called Hanyuu from the other room, and managed to give her a look of "keep Satoko occupied and only you can come here". Hanyuu nodded, and came rushing to her aid.

Once Hanyuu was there, Rika informed her of what was happening. She nodded, and looked a little fearful at Komoto. They held hands, preparing for whatever would happen. Komoto sighed, and took off his black blindfold. With his eyes slowly opening, Rika and Hanyuu looked on eagerly.

Grey…nothing but grey. Rika and Hanyuu's eyes widened, seeing Komoto's affected eyes. The Hinamizawa Syndrome did this to him, but it was unreal to them even. They watched just as his eyes opened to them, saw his completely grey eyes, and then watched as nothing but darkness surrounded them.

Rika and Hanyuu experienced it all; their memories, their fates, the cycle of death and mystery in Hinamizawa, and so many more things in their minds. They couldn't speak a word during this entire process; all they could do was watch with intent eyes. It was as if they were reliving the nightmare over again and the tortuous never-ending cycle of fate.

They saw earlier days of their lives, of previous lives, and that of their friends. They saw the joys, the sadness, and the adventures and trials they all went through. They saw lost loves, reunited siblings, death, birth, feelings…they saw and experienced their feelings, just as Komoto had said he had felt.

But it didn't end there…

Komoto's memories. They saw his memories, where he had no childhood, where he grew up with other sadistic people, where he stood amongst burning buildings and blood-stained soil, where even he underwent painful days and torturous nights. They saw his saddest moments, and very few happy ones that were shared with true friends. They saw his sins, his deeds, his mistakes and his fortunes.

They saw him go through the Hinamizawa Syndrome. They felt the paranoia he felt; saw the same eyes in his comrade's eyes: the demonic eyes that Keiichi and Rena once saw in others and themselves. They felt the same bloodstained hands, the murderous acts he committed, and the sins he endured to stay alive and to remain in control.

They saw his darkest thoughts and fears; they experienced his last mission, the impact device, and the dark void of his comatose mind.

They saw his dreams; his dark specters, his unwanted enemies, his worst nightmares, and even... the demon that resided in his darker aspect.

But what they saw that shocked them the most was the day when he woke up, and the day he saw others for the first time with his eyes. They saw the people he crippled, the minds he broke, and the never-ending curse he had to bear from that day forth.

But they, among all others, did not give in to this.

They found the strength to break free, the strength to stand, the strength to help, and the will to bear the burden.

Komoto saw all there was to see. The feelings of death, misery, sadness, and the losses every one of their friends experienced. He saw for once happy days and joyful adventures; times in Hinamizawa he never experienced before. He watched as a club room of kids fooled around and played jokes on one another, which only strengthened their bonds. He saw people he didn't meet: Mion, Keiichi, Satoshi and Shion, and witnessed their own lives, past and present, from only the purple haired girl's perspective.

Their past lives, only from Rika's perspective. Hanyuu's memories were not to be seen by him, which he couldn't understand. Rika's thoughts divulged Hanyuu to have been a guardian deity in human form, something which astounded him. But more so, it also revealed something to him he had long forgotten.

"Oyashiro-sama…"

The contact was broken. Hanyuu cried tears of sadness, as did Komoto. Rika looked downcasted, and didn't say much. Komoto's eyes remained wide, wishing he had never done the act. He knew Rika and Hanyuu weren't broken like the many people before he had hurt, but nonetheless knew he had done something wrong. He got up from the table, and tried to leave. However, Rika stopped him. She grabbed his hand just as he was about to get up, and looked at him, bearing a smile.

"Nippah!"

Komoto couldn't believe this girl. Why did she act like that even after what she experienced? Hanyuu looked to her, and smiled a bit, wiping the tears away. Rika prevented Komoto from leaving, and offered him sake to drink.

"Komoto, the light has always been around you. You just need to bask in it when you want. Nippah!"

Her words had, for once, put a smile on his face. He accepted the sake, and thanked the young ones for being so kind. He had shed tears, it was true, but he didn't care. He was happy for once, being able to be around people who didn't fear him, and yet, people he could relate to.

Hanyuu looked at the man, and then down at her tea cup. She saw what the syndrome had accomplished, and more so, felt a sigh of relief. Her mind wasn't invaded by Komoto's unusual ability, and with that, her memories and secrets were safe.

Komoto made sure to have his headband back on before Satoko came back. She brought in a delicious meal for all of them to enjoy, but nonetheless she herself had felt a strange aura around the others. They said nothing, and all seemed cheerful, even for Komoto, so she accepted that.

After the meal, Komoto decided to return to his own home. He didn't want to intrude on any of them any longer. Even so, he gained something back, a part of himself he deserved. He regained his life in a sort, all from meeting the Queen of Hinamizawa.

Satoko and Hanyuu cleaned the dishes while Rika escorted him out. She stepped outside with him, and spoke in private as the snow fell.

"Komoto…I understand you now. I'm satisfied for once, knowing that you're neither a threat nor an enemy to me. For that, I can consider you a friend." She smiled in her serious and wiser fashion, to which Komoto noted.

"I hope that you keep true to those promises I asked of you, Rika…" he looked away for a second, then back to her "…if you want to, stop by my house in Hinamizawa. I live on the main road, and the house is hard to miss. It looks new, so you needn't worry about finding it. Stop by for some tea…or sake…" they laughed a bit.

"I will. And I hope to see you again, Komoto-senpai! Nippah!" Komoto looked down to her, and blushed a bit.

"S..Senpai?" He smiled, nodded, and began to walk back home while there was still light out.

Rika watched on as he left, and looked up into the sky.

"I hope…for everyone's sake that Hinamizawa will continue to be peaceful and that the nightmare will vanish once and for all…"

As night fell, and with Satoshi finally returning home later that day, everything seemed peaceful for the girls once again. Hanyuu and Rika didn't need to say a lot after what they experienced, and managed to move on from that point with no regrets. Satoko, on the other hand, was happy to have her older brother back. The two of them decided to spend tomorrow making snow men and playing outside, just like they used to do in the old days. Rika and Hanyuu had decided that the next day they would sit back and drink to their merry. Rika had found it fun to get Hanyuu drunk on the weekends, and so planned to have all of their friends get together Sunday for some fun. She would even invite Komoto along to meet the others, knowing that it would help with his transition back into Hinamizawa.

As for others that night, particularly Mion and Shion, things would become somewhat dramatic for the two, as they gossiped about their secret nights to one another….


	6. Chapter 6

Hinamizawa Hell

Author's note: Hey everyone, fair warning; this chapter contains mature content, cause, of course, Shion did it with Satoshi if you didn't figure this out by now, lol. Also, the game in the end of the chapter that is mentioned is a real game, however new it might be, and I do not claim any rights to it.

Ch. 5: Gossip Girls

Mion stepped through the doorway leading to the main hall of the Sonozaki Estate. She took her snow shoes off, and called out for her sister.

"Sis, I'm home!" Her voice reverberated throughout the hallway, however, no one responded. The lights were on in the home, so she knew Shion was there. Again, she called out for her sister.

"Shion, are you there? Hello!"

Again, no reply. Mion was starting to get worried, but as soon as she stepped into the kitchen, all the lights went out. Mion instinctively went for her sidearm, a rather large airsoft pistol, and hugged close to a wall. She looked around, and wondered what the hell was happening. That's when she heard an eerie cackle.

"Ku ku ku ku…hahahahaah!"

Mion looked into the darkess, and saw the flashing sparks of Shion's taser. She looked at Mion, bearing a large grin that only Shion was capable of. Mion sighed, and merely pointed her airsoft pistol at her sister's head, and let loose a round. It pelted Shion in the head, from which she fell backwards, rubbing the spot in pain. A large red mark was left on Shion's forehead, from what Mion saw after she turned the lights back on.

"Sis, what have I told you about getting off on using a taser?" Mion sighed, and looked down to her sister. They looked at each other intensely for a moment, then turned cheerful and laughed hard enough to send echo's throughout the home. They hugged their ribs as if in pain from the laughter, and wiped away their tears of joy.

After a few moments, and some tea and cookies being brought into Mion's room, the two sisters sat down and conversed for awhile, but nonetheless both of them blushed. Mion took it upon herself to talk first.

"…But yeah, everything sort of went as planned. Kei-chan and I made dinner and breakfast together, got to sleep on the same futon with one another, and…" Mion blushed as red as a cherry tomato "…made out for several hours intensely. It was a dream come true, except that I would have loved it even more if I got him to dress up in a maid outfit."

Shion laughed at her remarks about the previous nights. However, Shion noticed something else that Mion left out, and wondered just how much her sister was telling her. She put on a devious look, and began to interrogate her sister a bit more.

"Is that so, Mion? I think you're not telling me everything…"

Mion looked at Shion, a little sweat beading down her head. She scratched her cheek a bit, and gave a confused smile.

"Shion, what are you talking about? I told you…"

"Mion, you have a nice little memento from your night on your left neck-side. Keiichi gave you…a Hicky!" Shion was right, as Mion realized that she hadn't covered up the mark on her neck well enough to hide. She didn't mind it, even so she gave Keiichi a good number of them too, but being scrutinized by Shion was almost embarrassing. But for her sister's sake, the embarrassment was just beginning.

"Hmm…let's see. You have a hicky, which means that you and Keiichi were going at it. You two probably were so new to the experience of love and fooling around that you may have even gone farther than just kissing that night, huh?" Shion began to cackle evilly at her sister, and gave her a look of "I know your secrets".

Mion backed away a little, unable to bear her sister's evil aura. She knew she couldn't resist her sister's ability to extract information, so she merely cowered to regain some composure.

"Mion, tell me, just how far did you two go? And don't try avoiding the question or lying to me, I knew you brought 3 pairs of panties for just 2 nights…heheheh…."

And so, Shion won…Mion gave in and sat there, embarrassed of telling such things to her sister. She sighed, and looked at a wall, trying to avoid her sister's eyes.

"Soooo…tell me Mion, what else did you two do?" Shion laughed a bit, wondering if her sister was going to tell her. However, she was shocked and stunned when her sister held up her hand, wiggling her fingers to imply the act. Mion was too embarrassed to say, so she acted it out with her hands, wiggling two fingers.

"Br…hahahahahahaa" Shion fell to the ground, laughing hard enough that she could die. Mion turned redder than before and gritted her teeth. Shion was obviously taking this much too far.

"Aww…shut up. It was in the heat of the moment, and I didn't mind at all! Keiichi and I may have not been experienced in these kinds of things, but he went above and beyond I tell you!"

"Hahahha…so…hahah…Keiichi and you got to third base?! Aww, that's too good. How did it feel Mion?" Shion wiped away her tears of laughter, and stared at her sister. But as she saw her sister, Mion merely let a wide grin come on her face.

"So long…so much…it felt like nothing I've ever felt before. Kei-chan had no experience, but the way he made me felt was beyond what I could put into words. It was incredible!"

This time, Shion blushed a lot. Her sister was being sincere and honest, which made her wonder exactly how Keiichi was able to please Mion so much. She decided not to pester Mion anymore about it, and decided to change subject.

However, Mion sneezed unexpectantly, and looked around her room for a moment.

"Hmm…I think I remember you taking my tissue box last time I checked. I'll be right back; I need to blow my nose. I'm sure you left them in your room."

Mion exited to find the said tissue box, while Shion began to sip on her tea. She seemed happy for some reason, replaying the conversation in her head. However, just as the liquid entered her mouth did she remember that her bed was a mess, in need of the sheets being washed, and the windows needing a good opening to refresh the room. She forgot the room smelled of sex, sweat, and all, and that's when she spit out all the tea over the table, with a face of "Oh shit!".

"Oh SHIIIIIIIIOOOON! Why does your room smell like this, and why do I have the feeling I don't want to touch anything in here ever again?!"

"Shit!"

Shion put her sheets through a much needed washing cycle, and left the windows open to remove any unwanted smells, though, she didn't mind the smell of Satoshi in her room one bit. She put on her pajamas, and went to find Mion sitting in the living room, watching some t.v. She looked at Shion, grinning so evilly that it actually frightened Shion. She sat down, gritting her teeth and wearing a look of embarrassment on her face, red and all. This time, it was Mion's turn to get the better of Shion.

"So you patronize me for Keiichi and I doing our ways, but NOOOOO! You and Satoshi go all the freaking way, eh Shion?"

Shion was taken aback by her sister's grinning nature. Shion swallowed her pride, and tried her best to explain her case.

"M…Mion, it's not what you think! S…Satoshi and I were completely for each other! I…I mean its true, we're not married but even so I had already declared my intentions to our family to be with him, and I wasn't lying!" She pleaded to her sister, who started getting really close to her face, still grinning with a smile.

"But Shion, all the way? Now I wonder just what you've been doing with Satoshi in the hospital. Did you take advantage of him too while he was in a coma? I wonder if he could even get up in that state!" Mion's laughter didn't cease one bit. Shion felt like she was being pelted with a never-ending torture of embarrassment and despair from her sister. Shion eventually sighed, and looked to her sister again.

"Really, I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm happy that Satoshi and I are finally together. It's the way I always wanted it." Shion put her head on her arms and smiled, looking at the floor now. By this time Mion noticed that Shion was being serious, and agreed. She sighed as well, and sat back onto her couch, watching the t.v.

"You can't tell grandma or our parents about this, you know. If they find out, they may very well force you two to marry without question. You know how our family tradition is…"

Mion looked at her sister, who was grinning big.

"Heheheh…I'm perfectly fine with that. Maybe I can even use our family's torturing grounds for some fun too…"

Mion said no words at her sister. She just looked at her, wide eyed, and blushing.

Some time later, Mion had put on a movie to watch with Shion. It was a favorite action movie of hers, which was even better with a bowl of homemade popcorn. She went back into the room with her sister, bringing snacks out and all. They sat and enjoyed the movie, even the part where an epic gun fight occurred between the protagonist and antagonist.

But during the movie, Shion remembered something of a memo near the doorway she read earlier. She decided to question Mion about it.

"So the planning committee for the Watanagashi festival is meeting next week, huh Sis? Isn't it a bit early for that right now?"

"Actually, it's not the Watanagashi festival. It's for some event happening this summer. Supposedly from what grandma says, the event is marking an important anniversary in relation to the village's myth of DEEEEEMONNNNSSSSSSS!!!!" Mion got a littly creepy at the end for Shion, which scared her a bit in the darkness. Mion merely laughed at her sister's response.

"…But seriously, the village elders find it good timing for the event, especially after all that's happened. It's supposed to be a village cleansing…" Mion began to turn her attention back to the t.v., popping more popcorn into her mouth. Shion wondered a bit, knowing the village's luck with festivals, but she only sighed and returned to watching the movie.

By Sunday night, Rika and the others were hastily finishing the preparations for the party. The last finishing touch, besides making all the food, was to put the sake on ice. Rika had made sure that there was enough to smash Hanyuu with later. She always loved getting her friend drunk, and knew that with a drunken Hanyuu that the party could really get interesting.

Keiichi, Satoshi, Mion and Shion all arrived around 6, bearing some food dishes and, from Mion, a new board game for everyone to play. It was wrapped neatly in brown paper, to which she would show everyone later. It was apparently a new game from her uncle's toy shop, one that she eagerly wanted to play.

As everyone sat down to the table for food, Rika wondered where Komoto was. Her main goal of the party was to introduce him to the others, hoping to integrate him back into the peacefulness of Hinamizawa. However, as the first hour passed, she was getting worried that he wouldn't show.

Just as she was about to call Dr. Irie for Komoto's home phone number, a knock suddenly came at the door. The others looked to the door, wondering who it was. They were even more confused when Rika went to the door, smiling. They weren't expecting anyone to show up, so the fact that Rika had invited someone was new to them.

Rika looked through the glass swatch, and confirmed the guest. She opened the door, and let the newest member of Hinamizawa to make himself known to the group.

"I would like everyone to meet Komoto Hagara!" Rika moved aside, and let Komoto walk in.

Mion and the others watched intensely, witnessing Komoto walk in with heavy winter gear on. He took off his shoes, hung his coats, and removed what looked like from Mion's perspective a Kevlar vest from his chest. He wore his headband over his eyes, which seemed odd to those who were meeting him for the first time. As well, he tucked what appeared to be two pistols safely at his side, wondering if the others felt uneasy about it. However, he noticed one of the green haired girls have one as well under her shoulder, so he guessed it was ok.

Once he had finished, he regained his composure and stood standing, then bowed to the others in a formal fashion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm… Komoto Hagara, and Rika's told me a lot about you all. I'm sure… we'll get along just fine."

Keiichi was the first to get up and greet Komoto. He extended his hand out to him, at which he happily shook.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Keiichi Maebara."

Though it was Komoto's first time meeting the others for real, he already didn't need to learn about any of them. Komoto knew pretty much everything there was to know about the others. His ability didn't necessarily come disadvantageous to him; however, as long as people didn't make direct eye contact, Komoto's eyes wouldn't crush anyone's mind. From a standpoint, seeing through the headband was enough to prevent damage, and at the same time, learn about the others. For the meantime, however, he, Rika and Hanyuu decided to remain as if it was his first time meeting them, for the sake of suspicion and such.

After Keiichi greeted Komoto, the other's introduced themselves as well. Once the formalities were out of the way, Komoto sat down next to Rika to enjoy dinner with the group. During conversation, the others decided to question Komoto, wondering what he was like and what his connection to Rika was.

"So how do you two know each other, Hagara-san?" Mion asked.

"Well, funny story really. If Rena-chan hasn't told you already, then we met under stormy conditions on the night of the blizzard. I had collapsed under exhaustion…while traveling that night and as fate would have it, Rika found me and saved my life."

"Otherwise, he would have been another icicle out in the snow…" Satoko gave everyone a good laugh, even for Komoto. Rika observed all this, and was happy to see everything as peaceful as it was. Komoto really seemed to be giving a try at opening up to people again.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hagara-san, why do you carry guns with you?"

Everyone looked to Satoshi for a moment, and then back to Komoto. He hesitated in his answer for a bit, but replied eventually.

"People of my profession carry weapons for the sake of survival. Wouldn't you agree, Satoshi?"

Satoshi looked at Komoto wide eyed. Something didn't feel right to him, at which he tried to change subject. He somehow felt worried that the subject of his past deeds would surface, especially that of his aunt's death. As he tried to speak again, Komoto looked at Satoshi, and smiled, seeming cheerful and not suspicious of anything.

"…Satoshi, you're a baseball player, right? It falls into the same thing: Baseball players need a bat to play, just as I need weapons to do my job. Right?"

Satoshi looked at him for a moment, and realized that Komoto meant no harm. He nodded, and then continued to eat. The others noticed this, and hoped the atmosphere would change.

Rika nudged Komoto for a second, trying to make him change topic. She could see that Komoto may have upset Satoshi a bit.

"Er…so Mion-chan, I notice you carry a gun too? Aren't you a little young for that?" asked Komoto, a bit awkwardly.

Mion merely laughed at his remark, shaking her head a bit.

"Oh, you mean this? Its an airsoft pistol. I use it to keep my man here in line. Watch!" Mion took her pistol out and shot a round into Keiichi's backside, while he was eating a piece of sushi. He spit the food out on his plate, with some tears in the side of his eyes. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

"Mion, what the hell?"

Mion, at hearing this, began to give Keiichi puppy dog eyes, a trick she learned from Shion.

"It was…*sniff*…just a joke Kei-chan. Please don't be mad at me…"

Keiichi gritted his teeth, and became submissive to Mion's joke.

"Fine…nevermind. I'm a guy, I can take it…"

"That's my Kei-chan!" Mion instantly wrapped her arms around Keiichi in a big hug. The younger ones of the group, especially Rena, realized by this point that Keiichi and Mion had made something official, like being together or an item. They didn't want to press the matter, as they were content with just the dinner conversation.

"So Hagara-san, where do you come from, and what is your job by the way? Are you a police officer or something?" asked Rena.

"Umm…well, I come from Northern Kyoto actually. As for my job, well…I used to be in a type of military group…"

Komoto expected the reaction from the others. They were used to officers in Hinamizawa, but when it came down to the government and the military, having to deal with soldiers didn't come by well. Komoto scratched his neck a bit, and tried to reassure the others.

"…I'm a mercenary really."

The group looked to him again, especially Rika. His file never said anything about being a mercenary, but what she thought was a soldier.

"…I would get contracted for certain missions. I did a couple tours in foreign lands, especially in Russia and South America. It's true, most of my work was unorthodox, but the jobs I usually took were to help out civilians or people. If people needed a certain drug cartel out of the city, I was contracted with others to make them disappear. If someone needed VIP protection, I was the one usually paid for hire. And if there was a war going on…"

Komoto went silent for a moment, reliving one of his nightmares. He imagined himself in a hellish city; fire and brimstone soaring in the clouds of smoke to the sky. Blood, sweat, and hatred filled his entire being, as he stood amongst the bodies of the slain and fallen. He casted a dark shadow over his face, sending some disturbing thoughts to the others.

"…and what if there was a war going on?" Keiichi asked. He seemed really interested in Komoto's tale. At his question, Komoto shook the memory out of his head and resumed.

"…I did what I had to do. That's where my skills came in the most." Komoto didn't seem like he wanted to continue that part of the conversation anymore. His voice was solemn and seeming growing into a whisper. He looked to Rika, who smiled and gave him some sake. However, he seemed to gulp down more than he needed.

"Hmm…looks like Rika has some competition. If you're so skilled at guns, sake, and war, then why not try your best at our games!" Mion got up from the table and pointed at Komoto, who looked up from his sake cup with interest.

"Hmm…games? You mean like the ones you and the others play at your school club?"

"Precisely…hey, wait, how did you know that?" Mion looked to Rika, wondering if she told him that. Rika just nodded to her, even though she knew Komoto's abilities allowed him to know such details. For the meantime, she went along with it "…anyway, yes, the same games, but this time I have a new game for our group. So today, Hagara-san, we're inducting you into our game club! You have to stop at nothing to win, and give it your all! Make alleys, break ties, and defeat your enemies! That's our clubs rules!" Mion sounded so enthusiastic that it brought back memories for Keiichi and Satoshi when they themselves had been inducted into the club.

For once, Komoto looked genuinely stupefied. He didn't know what to say, and was actually somewhat afraid of the young woman's intensity.

"My, Sis, you're very enthusiastic about this game!" stated Shion.

"So Mion-chan, what kind of game do you have to play today?"

Mion left for a moment, and returned with a large, wrapped box. She opened it up, and revealed a game never seen by anyone else before. It was an English game, and Mion snickered at the idea of how much fun it would be.

"The game today…is Zombie!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hinamizawa Hell

Author's note: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews so far. I'm really getting into writing this story, and I hope everyone continues to give feedback.

This chapter will focus on the gameplay consisting from the game "Zombie" for the group. The latter of the chapter and the story thereof may take a time jump to spring for the first story arc. And later in the story, another time jump may take place for summer, if you remember the previous chapter's "key". Till then, enjoy.

Ch. 6: All or Nothing

She ran for what seemed like hours down the dark street. The carnage of the city around her was more than wanting, as bodies and pools of blood lay amongst the ruins of destroyed cars and broken street corners. The moon shown crimson red on that night, an unsightly omen for what lay ahead.

However, this girl smirked as she formulated such devious plans in her mind. Carrying a flamethrower, she hurried along with her movements, all detailed with precise precision in her plot. And once she finally came upon the checkpoint, her plan formulated into action.

"Screw me over like that, eh Rena? Fine, but your actions will make you suffer…NOW!"

"Aww…I almost had 25 zombies! And they were such cute ones too!"

Rena had fallen into Satoko's trap the moment she turned on her former alley. In procession of the gameplay, Satoko had cornered Rena into a dead end, and moved her zombie pieces to face off Rena in a never ending cycle of dice rolls. In the end, Satoko remained the victor, leaving a dead space where Rena's pawn piece once lied. She lost half her collected zombies in the process, and returned back to the center tile to restart.

The game "Zombie" is an interactive, multiplayer strategy game. The rule is simple: make alleys, break them, and screw over each other in various ways. The game involved players starting out on a center tile, from which they would pick up other tiles and create a city board with. Every player is given three event cards, which could either be weapons, skills, attacks, or special event happenings that could affect the game. The rules of the game are simple: Each player must first clear their space of any previously moved zombies, then draw a tile and place it on the map, and from there draw any cards to add up to three in a hand. Furthermore, each player started with a movement phase by rolling a die, then the same with a zombie movement phase. The player is only allowed to play one event card per turn, limiting certain types of onslaughts on any single player.

In addition, special rules apply: each player is given three bullet counters and three heart counters. If a player didn't kill a normal zombie with a dice roll of 4 or higher, then they could use bullet counters to make up a kill score. Heart counters allowed players to reroll a die if they couldn't meet the same 4 or higher level to kill, but once used either the player died by using all heart counters or survived and immediately ended their turn. Also, all tiles held certain requirements, such as placing a zombie at the end of each street tile, and filling a tile with whatever zombies can be placed in certain buildings, such as the Lawn Care or the Toy Shop areas. Bullet counters and heart counters can be found in buildings to help a player survive longer.

The object of the game was included two methods: kill 25 zombies and collect all the pieces or escape to a special tile with an escape helicopter on it. And along all these rules, anything can happen to every player, whether positive or negative. It was an all or nothing game.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mion certainly picked an interesting game for the group, one that would be a major favorite for their club activities in the future. Everyone seemed to have a blast with the game, and skills from their previous club games certainly came in handy. Though Mion was thoroughly skilled in the rules and gameplay, she was still rivaled by Keiichi and Satoko.

Satoko laughed in her victory at screwing over Rena. She happily ended her turn, leaving Komoto to his. Though he was entirely new to this board game, his merits with war and tactics still came to pass. He picked up a tile, placed it, and decided to draw an event card. Once looking over the board, he smiled as a plan came to mind.

"Hmm…Hanyuu, I warned you before about going into that Gun Shop. Children shouldn't play with guns, you know. I'll play the event card "They're Coming For You" on your tile, thus, filling all available spaces with zombies. I'll move my character onto this street corner…then kill these remaining zombie pieces to add to a total of 13 for me…then I'll move 5 zombies onto your space, Satoko's, and Satoshi's, Mion and Keiichi's tiles. I'll discard one of my cards, and then end my turn."

Hanyuu looked to Rika then to her friends with worry; however, all she got in return were evil looks. They smiled devilishly at her, cackling in laughter. In her next turn, the zombie pawn managed to finish her off, and from which she had to move back to the starting tile and lose half her zombie pieces.

"Auuuuuu! Everyone is so mean to me, auuuuu!" Hanyuu sighed and slumped her head onto the table, from which Rika merely patted her in consolation, along with her usual "Nippah" tone.

The game seemed to be getting real intense. Satoko managed to take the lead in the game, by sheer skill screwing everyone else except her brother in traps and plots. Rena and Hanyuu, along with Rika, had managed to eventually form an alliance to dupe the others. Keiichi and Mion, as expected, rivaled against Satoshi and Shion in a contest to see who the better couple was. Komoto, however, teamed up with no one, and remained a loner in the game. Unexpectantly, he never seemed worried.

"Sis, I'm sorry, but you can't survive this duel! Satoshi and I have all the right playing cards here, and as much as I like to say it, I don't think Keiichi is man enough to protect you!" Shion grinned evilly at her twin sister, laughing about. Satoshi smiled with her, a bead of sweat going down his forehead. He knew how Shion could get riled up sometimes, and was even scared of it.

As Shion scoffed about in her usual fashion, she noticed how no response came from her rivals. She looked at Keiichi and Mion, and was surprised by their shadowed faces.

"Um…Sis? Kei-chan? Something wrong?" Shion was starting to get a little nervous.

"Why, Sister….what makes you think you have all the playing cards? Heh…hehhhehehehee…"

Mion and Keiichi shot crimson, evil glares at Shion and Satoshi. They gulped at their rival's response, causing a sudden chill to go up their spines. Sweat beaded down their faces, anticipating doom on the horizon. Shion starting trying to laugh, regaining a little of her composure, but it wasn't until Satoshi looked at the board again that she heard an "Uh Oh".

Shion looked to where Keiichi just placed his next board tile, which was a new dead end to the street they were on. Furthermore, Mion placed an even card called "Government Enhanced Zombies", causing the now placed zombie pawns around Satoshi and Shion's figure pieces to become super hard to kill for an entire turn. Keiichi moved his piece towards where Mion's was, and in the end of his turn moved all the zombie pieces onto their rival's spots, causing an impossible chance for the two to survive their next turns.

"Komoto…how did you…"

Everyone looked on in terror as Komoto decimated anything that stood in his path. His plan seemingly went into action to destroy as much as possible in the streets of the board game. No zombie that met his dice roll even survived a guaranteed 6 result, thanks to his special weapon cards. Furthermore, a special rule applied that once he managed to enter a special military base area did he have the advantage of doubling his movement spaces. He was unstoppable, managing to make it to the end of the board area. He ended his turn and looked at the others.

"Kinda reminds me of urban combat. Well, I have 24 zombies and all I really need to do is get the helicopter tile for my escape or kill one more zombie. My plan is…"

"Epically Failed!"

Komoto looked to an unusually grinning Hanyuu. He wondered what made her so excited, and only realized why once she placed the cherished helicopter tile on the exact opposite side of the board from where Komoto was. Komoto's jaw dropped wide at this change of events, and couldn't help but feel a bit of fear at seeing Hanyuu's revenge. Rika even spit out her sake once Hanyuu started acting completely unlike herself. She seemed like a war god now.

"Fear the mighty karma of Hanyuu! Revenge is a sweet cream puffed served big!" Everyone laughed at Hanyuu's misconception of a quote.

"Damnit! I underestimated you! But all I need is another zombie and…."

Hanyuu didn't give Komoto a chance to realize his utter loss of ever winning the game. She happily moved her pieces, as everyone else looked at Komoto with evil eyes glowing.

He ran for what seemed like hours, making his way towards his only chance of survival. They were gaining fast on him; clawing at every chance they could at his body. Their stench of rotting flesh was almost sickening, making him want to vomit his meager lunch. No matter how many rounds or attacks he sent in their direction did his enemy falter or lose numbers. They grew and grew, choking any escape he had. However, the lights were in view of the Helipad, his only means of escaping a city filled with the living dead. Komoto ran up the stairs, watching his new friends all get onto the copter. As it took off, Komoto made a last ditch attempt to survive. He jumped off the landing pad, soaring through the air, stretching out his arm towards the landing gear bar of the copter, and….

"And the copter flies off, leaving Komoto as the only victim left to join the army of the undead. Doesn't even matter if the copter had a spare chain ladder to let you ride on, we left ya behind!" Mion joked around at how the tide of the game twisted on Komoto. Though it was a bit cruel, the games of this unusual club always ended with suffering. Komoto sulked at his loss, blaming errors in tactics. However, it was all fun and games for them.

"Damn. I surrender. You kids and your skills are far better than mine. Hmm…oh, my, look at the time; it looks like I better get going…"

Komoto smiled weakly and sweated a little. He got up, and tried to make his way for the door, but halted at the eerie sounds of the others.

"Where do you think you're going, Hagara-san?" spouted Shion.

"You know, its kinda weird Hagara-san. You played so well, but your eyes were blindfolded the entire time. I wonder what you're hiding, I wonder…" creeded Rena.

"Hehehehe…you lost the game, Komoto-kun. Time for your punishment…"

The others were clearly joking around. They were having their kicks when it came to dishing out a penalty game, and filled the room with laughter. Mion got up and decided to go easy on him, merely taking a black marker and aiming to draw random things on Komoto's face. Everyone else began to surround him, as he stood halting and hesitant near the corner of the room.

However, Komoto seemed almost scared to turn around. He pressed his back to a side of the wall, almost seeming like he couldn't breathe. The other's halted, especially Rika, and looked on. He seemed like he was murmuring something.

"Rika…my bag…please…"

Rika looked down to his things, and didn't question his motives. She picked up his rather heavy bag, and handed it to him. During this time, he seemed very hesitant to even turning his face towards them; rather, he looked down to the floor or out into the distance of an empty room. Rika watched on as Komoto fumbled out some weird looking device, almost like a syringe. He popped off the cap using his mouth, and stabbed himself straight into his neck.

"Hagara-san, what the hell are you doing?" Keiichi seemed worried, and tried to stop him, but Komoto raised his hand to Keiichi, preventing him from reacting.

After a minute, Komoto seemed to really calm down, as he slid sideways into the wall and slowly onto the ground. The others looked at each other, worried and confused.

"Komoto-san…why did you do that? What's wrong?" Rika was the first to speak up, seeing as she knew him better than anyone else. She walked to his side, facing him, and bent down to check on his health. Komoto seemed almost dazed, and dropped to the ground what looked like a syringe device. It was crude in design, spouting a rather long needle and a pre-filled injector, though, now empty. She placed her palm on Komoto's forehead, and noticed how cold he suddenly became. Komoto, after some time, picked his head up to her and smiled.

"Nippah…Rika-chan…"

Though he was joking to her, it didn't put a smile on Rika's face. She just stared at him in wonder, confused as to what happened. Komoto recognized this, and looked back to the others, seeing an equal expression of worry. He sighed and sat up, going back to the table.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to put a damper on the festivities…" he murmured in response, trying to sound as lively and functional as possible. His response, however, didn't reassure the others.

"Hagara-san…what just happened?" Mion was completely direct in her tone, wanting a clear answer from him. He didn't look at her, and just tried to eat some of the desert that was leftover on the table.

"I just needed…some medicine…"

"Komoto-san…you don't need to hide anything from us. Anything and everything we say here stays between friends. You can trust us…" Keiichi, as always, proved a valid point in his argument. Komoto took this to heart, and sighed again. After a few more moments of silence, he responded, this time, with a better answer.

"I'm sick in health and cursed in mind. Even though I have the syndrome, I still experience effects such as paranoia. I knew I had a penalty game to answer to, but…" Komoto looked at Keiichi, Rena, and Mion, remembering the events of when Keiichi succumbed to Hinamizawa syndrome "…when my adrenaline gets too high, the syndrome reactivates itself in me, causing massive paranoia to take place in frequent doses even. That stuff I just injected into me allows me to effectively reduce the adrenaline in my body…" He drank some water, trying to clear his throat.

The others let this information sink in a bit, but it was Rena who tried to lighten the mood.

"Komoto-san, you don't have anything to fear from us. We wouldn't harm you or…"

"…But the question remains would I?" Komoto murmured this loud enough for the others to hear, even stunning them. He drank his remaining sake, sat up and got his things. Rika ran to him, seeming worried as if his presence to the group caused problems.

"Komoto-san, you don't have to leave. We don't mind at all. It's not like this is our first time encountering danger or anything. Nippah!"

Rika tugged on his shirt, but it only scratched at his worry. It was Satoshi who walked up to him and put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Komoto-san. We trust you." Komoto turned to him and sighed, but submitted to not leaving.

"Komoto-san, if you can tell us also, why do you keep blindfolding your eyes? Are you really blind?"

Satoko spoke her mind openly to Komoto and the others. She was curious as to why no one else had even questioned it, and was dying to know the answer. He looked down at her, and surprisingly, didn't give a half assed answer.

"One look into my eyes and you'll be broken. That's just the way it is Satoko-chan…just as it is the way that when I'm under paranoia and look into everyone elses…" He turned and surveyed his face to the group, looking them over "…that I see what real demonic eyes can look like. Those damned eyes and malicious glares of insanity and thrill. Its then that I actually fear for my life…" He moved his hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples and trying to calm down. He actually considered giving himself another dosage of medicine to remain stable, but Rika merely dissuaded him. He looked into her eyes deeply, and for once smiled.

"It's ok Komoto-senpai, we'll never hurt you. Right everyone?" From her response Rika and Komoto received smiles and nods, thus, reassuring his presence to stay at the party. He finally smiled to them, and was happy to know that acceptance in the group was eminent.

However, for Keiichi's sake, he went into another room and looked out a window into the night sky. He gave an excuse to everyone that he was getting more drinks, but only wanted to be alone. Komoto's earlier comment stirred up a fearful memory of his, one that he wouldn't let down to the end of his days. Keiichi remembered the same paranoia that Komoto is constantly forced to experience, and the time of a former life where Rena and his love Mion tried to supposedly inject him with drugs in his room, implying his imminent death, only resulting with his attack with a baseball bat into the skulls and bodies of his friend and lover. These memories rushed through his head a bit, but his resolve in his promise to never doubt his friends again only strengthened his will.

Mion looked in at Keiichi, whom she found at the outside porch. He sat on the wooden floor base, looking up into the stars. She came behind him, and wrapped her arms around his body.

"You ok, Kei-chan?" she smiled, looking down to him. She began to show more signs of playfulness and her girly side to Keiichi, which she didn't mind. He looked up to her, and smiled.

"Yeah…I'm just…remembering a former life's mistake…" Mion instantly knew what he was talking about, but nonetheless didn't feel any remorse.

"If that's really our past lives, Kei-kun, then I suppose it's the past. Move on with it, and live another day of me dressing you in maid outfits, hehehehe…" Mion's joke gratified Keiichi into smiles and laughter. He passed off anymore thoughts on the memory, and sat up to return to the others. However, before doing so he shared a kiss with Mion outside, enjoying what little time they could share with each other under the stars.

Hanyuu was completely smashed as the hours passed on into the night. Rika, tipsy as well, knew that her special connection relating to their senses made Hanyuu's night of limited drinking into a full on drunken fest. She got up on the table at one point, dancing and ranting about random things to everyone, causing laughter to fill the house once more. Rena, observing all of this, had gone into Kawaii-mode, almost wanting to take Hanyuu home with her. But as the night went on, and as midnight grew near, the group decided to call it quits. Shion and Mion left for their home with Keiichi as their escort, but not before making Komoto the newest member to the gaming club. Apparently, Komoto's penalty game was to now join the club and submit to more devious games at the hands of Mion. Overall, he looked forward to it.

Satoko and Satoshi finished cleaning the house up as Rena started to pack up. Hanyuu was put onto her futon to sleep off her drunken stupor for the night, and Rika and Komoto engaged in another private conversation.

"…So these shots reduce adrenaline? Then what about these ones?" Rika asked.

"I'm supposed to use those only in extreme times. If you remember what Irie told you before, the syndrome affects me in both positive and negative ways. I rarely ever even need to use these adrenaline stimulators. The depressers I use to lower adrenaline and my heart rate…" he concluded to Rika.

"If that's so, then you're really controlling this obstacle. I'm glad then. Now as for the club, what do you think of everyone?"

"Your friends are unique. I'm glad to have met them, and I think we'll be great friends. But I can't guarantee I'll make all the club meetings when your school lets out. I have odd jobs around Hinamizawa to complete for a living." Komoto seemed honest, and Rika left it at that.

"Rika, Satoko, I'm leaving. See you in school Monday!" Rena began to leave, but fortunately was held up by Komoto for a few more minutes.

"I'm leaving too Ryuugu-san. If you hold for a bit, I'll walk you till we separate our paths…" he stated. Rena happily obliged.

After saying their goodbyes, and Komoto reminding Rika to come visit his home sometime in the near future, the two left the household and walked down the snowy path towards the main road. The silent night and the ever present moon and starry sky illuminated their travel, making the scenery almost serene and peaceful. They silently walked down the pathway, over the hills and past the bare trees of Hinamizawa. Rena enjoyed the quietness, but almost wanted to engage in conversation with her companion.

"Hagara-san, you really are quite interesting, you are…" she stated. He looked over to her, and smiled a bit.

"Thanks. But all of you are far more interesting. You all have so many stories to express, and I kinda enjoy seeing all of them come alive…at least, the good ones…" Komoto realized he was getting too symbolic, and stopped for a bit, trying to elude any discussion or mention of his eyes. However, Rena didn't mind, but continued with her questions.

"So you left the village and came back to Hinamizawa. I too left once, but this place is so much better than the city. At least, I was forgiven and allowed to stay."

Rena's comment stopped Komoto dead in his tracks. She turned around, and saw Komoto almost expressing anger in his facial features.

"Did I say something wrong, Hagara-san? Did I?" she responded.

"You're mentioning the one you call Oyashiro, am I correct?" he seemed stern in his tone of voice, but remained calm.

"Actually, Oyashiro-sama, the guardian deity of Hinamizawa. I believe in him. He protects us all, and lets only those worthy to stay and remain in Hinamizawa…" Rena, for once, was caught off guard as Komoto moved past her, uttering his opinion to her.

"Oyashiro…is no deity or god. How can a god let children such as you and the others suffer like you did? Oyashiro…is nothing more than a false existence…" He walked past her, clenching his fists in his pockets. Rena stood stunned to the spot, but as he moved a distance ahead, she responded to him.

"If you don't believe in Oyashiro-sama, bad things will happen…."

"…and if Oyashiro isn't forgiven…then who is to say he can allow bad things to happen."

Rena looked at him, almost confused by his statement. How can a god need forgiveness? She looked at him more sternly, catching up with Komoto. By this time, they reached the cross-section leading to different directions and their respective homes. As he made his way home, Rena asked one more question to him.

"Tell me…and don't lie…but who does Oyashiro-sama need to be forgiven by?" she looked at him with some anger in her eyes, but was only stupefied by his small response.

"Me…"


	8. Chapter 8

Hinamizawa Hell

Ch.7- Disseminating Truth and Courage

The day wasn't pleasant at all for the young, light-brown haired child known as Rena Ryuuga. It wasn't the fact that it was cold weather chilling her to the bones, or the fact that the homework questions she and the rest of the class had been arduously working on for the past two hours wasn't being completed, but the fact that the newest person to the group was somewhat eating away at her thoughts the entire day. The man known as Komoto Hagara, the mysterious new arrival to Hinamizawa, had been driving into her mind constantly since the previous night.

"_Tell me…and don't lie…but who does Oyashiro-sama need to be forgiven by?" she looked at him with some anger in her eyes, but was only stupefied by his small response._

"_Me…"_

Komoto Hagara was something new to Rena. He had not only given off different and unpredictable vibes to her, but as well had the audacity to even defy Oyashiro-sama. She knew all too well in her life and her dreams that defying a god was a death warrant to be signed, but for her she luckily received the chance to erase her name on the dotted "x" line.

Rika was the only one to have noticed Rena's unusual attitude that day in school. Rena wasn't in her usually ecstatic and cheerful mood today, but kept herself occupied by looking out the window and sighing a lot.

"Mii…Something wrong Rena-san?" Rika looked at her worryingly, as if Rena was depressed by some unseen event by the previous night.

Rena knew well enough to never lie to her friends. Too many mistakes were created through lying, and for that she looked down to the little purple-haired child with honesty in her eyes.

"Hagara-san said he didn't believe in Oyashiro-sama, but he said it with such hate in his voice and an idea that it was Oyashiro-sama who had to be forgiven by him…I don't understand him, I don't…"

Rika looked troublingly at her, her eyes narrowing a bit in disdain. Komoto seemed fine when he left, but now that the thought came to mind, she realized something from the first night she found him. He muttered words whilst he was sick, and from that Rika thought hard to bring the words to her mind.

"_Twilight…Evil…Oyashiro…"_

--"What do you mean, Komoto-san? Is there something about Oyashiro's existence that trouble's you, even in these peaceful times? Hanyuu, is it possible Hagara-san may have played some role in our previous worlds?"--she mentally communicated to Hanyuu, who was across the room with Satoko and Satoshi, working on the same homework problems.

--"Rika-chan, he was never in Hinamizawa during those times. If anything, when you died in those worlds, then everyone else infected with the syndrome would have received the same fate, auu…"—Hanyuu replied.

"Hmm…then now it seems we're playing another game somehow. Only this time, it really is a fair game for every player. But, if so, what are the goal, the objective, the strategy, and the real design…or can I be overestimating all this…" Rika murmured. Rena looked over at her with a look of confusion. "Nippah! Rena-san shouldn't be sad, but her usual self. Fly away sadness, fly away!" Rika pointed with her finger and made circling motions in the air, which seemingly made Rena feel better for some odd reason. She smiled like her old self, and then began to concentrate on her homework.

"So Mion, what's this I hear about a new festival coming before the Watanagashi Festival?"

Keiichi, Mion and Rena were walking their usual route home after school. Club activities were cancelled due to rumors of another storm approaching Hinamizawa, but it didn't seem likely thankfully.

Apparently, Shion had told Keiichi about a new festival during this upcoming New Year, one that she hoped to spend with Satoshi. Keiichi's interest was sparked, especially since festivals in this quiet village never went normal.

"I haven't been informed a lot about it, but apparently it's to help cleanse the entire village of any evil energy. My grandmother calls it the "Crimson Lotus Festival". It's actually going to be taking place of the same month of Watanagashi. Very few in the village know about it right now, so you all need to keep it a secret, ok?" Mion asked her friends, to which, they nodded.

"Hmm…it doesn't seem any different than the Watanagashi Festival. Who knows, maybe we'll have another set of murders and a new puzzle to look forward to, heheheh…" Keiichi laughed at his own joke, but looked back at the others, noticing that no one else was laughing, and ceased it. He knew there was still some tension about the past in the present, so he stopped for the time being. He tried to change the subject, at least, for the remainder of the walk. Somehow, the idea of Komoto came to mind.

"So what do you all think about him, Komoto-san that is?" he asked.

"He's ok in my book. Though he's a bit weird with the blindfold and the stuff he needs to inject straight into his neck, he seems pretty shy is all. How about you Rena?" Mion looked to her companion, but noticed something odd about her.

"Umm…well…I don't know…" Rena looked down, and kept walking straight. She didn't make eye contact with her friends.

"Come on Rena, he wasn't bad or anything. I mean, we all creamed him in a game of Zombie, and he's a mercenary with mad field skills above it all. He's harmless in my opinion." Keiichi smiled, but still, noticed Rena not changing any opinion.

"I…don't understand him. That's all…" Rena and the others got to the point where Rena separated in the road. She murmured a goodbye, and from there continued walking towards her house. Mion didn't separate earlier, for she had planned to spend some time with Keiichi. Having both sets of parents out of the houses for the week was liberating, but even so, she and Keiichi kept it responsibly to a reasonable amount of time for each other.

Walking home was just another conversation of how Rena acted unlike herself. It worried them, but they concluded that with time she'd probably come to grow on Komoto like she did everyone else.

Back at Keiichi's home, Mion had made tea for the two, and then sat on the couch to work on their homework before watching t.v. and making dinner. Everything seemed pretty normal and peaceful for them at the time, but from Keiichi's perspective, it seemed like Mion had other things on her mind.

"Something wrong, Mi-chan?" Mion looked flustered at his words, growing as red as a beet.

"Umm…well, it's nothing really…"

"Really? Then why are you so fidgety with your pencil there?" Keiichi pointed out for Mion that she was performing acrobatic tricks through the openings of her fingers, proving her hesitant and confused state.

"Well…Keiichi…in my family, there's kind of a tradition where if one of the Sonozaki daughters is seeing a suitor, that the male has to come before the family and formally introduce himself to the household…"

Surprisingly, Keiichi didn't seem worried about any of this. He smirked.

"So you're afraid of me going before your Grandmother, right?"

"Y…yeah…she's intimidating, you know. As well, Kasai had saw us and both Shion and Satoshi doing our own things and he had to report to my mom who then reported to my Grandmother on the matter. If you and I are going to stay together, we'll need to go before our family and have a discussion with them. Luckily, it won't be as bad as if we suddenly brought it up on them. Our parents had already known about Shion and Satoshi, and for us they pretty much have expected it…so we're not going to get tortured or anything…"

Keiichi laughed at her remark, not understanding that she was being serious about the torture. He shook his head, and filled Mion with a bit of courage.

"Mion, we've faced worst things in our lives. Besides, I've already stood up to that Grandmother of yours so I'm not worried at all!" Keiichi kept laughing.

"Umm…you're going to need some good clothes. Like a traditional men's kimono…"

And at that, Keiichi spit out his tea; a look of despair on his face. He hated dressing up like that, especially if it was traditional in the sense of a full on kimono get up. He eventually passed it off, knowing he'd been through worse.

"Eh…I've had to wear a maid costume, how bad can this be…"

The week was nearly over and the new weekend approaching for the group. Club activities were cancelled for the entire week since the teacher and principal had worried that another storm was on the horizon. The sky grew darker every day since the end of the first storm, but thankfully by Friday the sun finally came out again, giving Hinamizawa a new, bright image.

For the most part, Keiichi's and Mion and Shion's parents arrived back home. Keiichi, sitting down with his parents and announcing to them what had happened previously with Mion and he, was assailed with his father's joy. When it came to his father, an entire broadway show could have been performed just by him, for his sheer dramatic poses and speech put Keiichi on the verge of sickness.

"Why, my SON has finally become a Man! And what a catch too! Ah, to think that he and the fair Mion Sonozaki are on their way to being betrothed. Oh how I await such a day, to see my own son marry such a woman!" Tears of joy and drama fell from Keiichi's father's eyes. However, Keiichi, in a fit of anger, just knocked his father with a bit of sense, via a punch to the head. Keiichi's mother smiled, sharing in Keiichi's sentiments for happiness and understanding. His parents for the time being were all for the formal introduction their son had to undergo on Sunday.

But for the Sonozaki twins, things were somewhat…unusual.

"Grandmother…we made our choices the moment we even mentioned their names to you!"

"Satoshi and Keiichi are good people. There's no question in that! But even so, our generation won't fall into lapse with old traditions…"

Mion and Shion both stood before their mother and grandmother in a private sitting room within the Sonozaki estate. They had asked their respective parent and elder to discuss their intentions with their boyfriends.

Akane, their mother, was completely for their relationships with Keiichi and Satoshi. She herself had married outside of the family's wishes, and for that lost her inheritance to the Sonozaki family. But in this case, she had to remain silent before her own mother, in fear of being scolded and put back in her place.

However unusual it was even in that moment of tension, no scolding came to light this time. Their grandmother was completely fine to the idea. Mion and Shion looked at each other, seeing for once a smile on their grandmother's face.

"I'm happy that you felt obligated to talk to me about your boyfriends. It's the respect that becomes old tradition, not the tradition itself. As least, you're keeping to the formal introduction part so far. Therefore, I accept your proposal to bring Keiichi Maebarra and Satoshi Houjou to meet with the family. But fair warning, girls, I promise you that if either of you ever act in such a disrespectful manner to this family's image then inheritance is far down on your list of worries…" Her smile, by this point, turned to a meager frown. Shion and Mion, their hearts racing like they had just ran around Hinamizawa three times, started to relax from all the tension upon being given permission to leave. They bowed to their grandmother and mother, and began to leave the room; however, it was their grandmother who had the last saying.

"By the way, Mi-chan. If Keiichi remembers, I told him that I was going to chase him with a katana if he ever decided to talk up to me like he did before…" Mion turned to face her grandmother, sweat beading down her forehead.

"Umm…I remember that…umm…"

"He's reprieved for that time only. Just forewarning, heheheh…"

Their grandmother, no matter how old or shelled she was, was still a scary woman…

When her grandchildren left the room, Akane turned to her mother and spoke to her quietly.

"We've done as you asked, Mother. Our contacts have acquired information on the newest arrival to Hinamizawa, a one…Mr. Komoto Hagara."

"Good. Many of the villagers who have spotted him are becoming quite fearful with him carrying around firearms freely. On top of that, his blindfold isn't helping matters with settling into the village."

"There's no medical report stating he's blind in any way. But they are few and small. He has no prior medical record appearing for the last 5 years, and furthermore, he has had a record of confidential status with the military and classified document info on his history. We've taken all precaution in determining this history, but our searches lead to empty holes."

"Then it's for us to decide his intent and nature in Hinamizawa. We'll have him come on Sunday before the village chiefs and elders to discuss his intentions. We can have that meeting after Mion and Shion's introductions…."

*Sunday*

The cellar area of the Sonozaki estate's hidden caverns casted a low light level amongst all the participants in attendance. On the day of the formal introduction, the Sonozaki family congregated into one of the old torture rooms and sat on cushions before the 4 young teens. Mion wore a black kimono with a red sash, indicating her rank with the family. Shion wore a white kimono with a blue sash. For their men, Keiichi wore a white men's kimono with a black hakama, while Satoshi wore a black men's kimono with a similar black hakama. Though they took pride in their attire that day, however, the family member's looks showed no emotion, all except for Akane and a few of their uncles who bore small smiles. Their grandmother sat at the forefront, after having made sure that the other elders and village chiefs of Hinamizawa remained in another room until Komoto's introduction.

The dark room was illuminated by many lit candles around the 4 teens, who sat nervously before the Sonozaki family. Keiichi's courage allowed him to look directly into the eyes of their grandmother without fear, however, Satoshi found it hard to be before an entire group of people who condemned his family's existence since the Dam Wars. This time, Shion was beside him for support, giving him all the will to remain in the room for their sake.

"I, Mion Sonozaki, eldest daughter of the Sonozaki family, humbly come before my family today to introduce Keiichi Maebarra, the one whom I have sought relations with."

"And I, Shion Sonozaki, second eldest daughter of the Sonozaki family, come before my family today to introduce Satoshi Houjou, of whom I have sought relations with as well."

Their grandmother nodded to her granddaughters, accepting the introductions. From this point, she looked over the two men and waited for their own introductions. Keiichi, seeing this as his moment to represent Mion and himself, spoke up.

"I, Keiichi Maebarra, am pleased and most honored to come before the Sonozaki family today, with an intention to proclaim my relations with Mion Sonozaki." He stated. From this, Satoshi took his turn.

"And I, Satoshi Houjou, come before this family with respectful wishes to seek out relations with Shion Sonozaki."

Mion and Shion gratefully cheered their men on in their minds. They were doing so well off the bat, especially for their introductions to the family. Although it seemed perfect, however, it was all beginning to take a much harder path for the teens in terms of questioning before the family. Their grandmother directed all the questions to them.

"Maebarra-san, how long have you seen my daughter for in terms your relationship?" she asked. Satoshi expected a similar question coming his way, from which he prepared himself for.

Though Mion was worried for him, she knew deep down Keiichi could make it count where it was needed. And from this, he proved her right.

"We have pursued a relationship romantically for the past two weeks." He stated.

"I see. If that is so, then your time with my granddaughter has been short…"

"No, rather, quite long in fact. Since I've arrived in Hinamizawa, Mion and I have been close friends, and up until two weeks ago have we pursued more definite and titled relations as boyfriend and girlfriend." He replied. Their grandmother seemed to accept this second reply with a small smile.

"And for you, Houjou-san…"

Satoshi looked down to the floor, thought for a moment, then looked back into the eyes of those where were once against his family.

"Well…I've been in a coma for over a year, and in terms of how long I've known Shi-chan, its only been a short while…but in terms of how long we've been together, it can be seen as much longer than it actually is. Shi-chan watched over me while I remained comatose in bed, and I can say I remember almost every day she came to see me. And from the moment I woke up, she was the one I wanted to be with. Since then, she and I have become boyfriend and girlfriend for the past two weeks." He replied, confident in his answer.

"I see. Now, if you two are so confident in your relationships with my granddaughters, then I must question what made you fall in love with them? And this applies to all four of you, by the way…"

This question intrigued everyone in the room, especially Shion and Mion. They were curious as to what Keiichi and Satoshi would say and what they thought of them. As vague as their answers were, they were justified before the family.

"Mi-chan and I share a bond beyond no words of which I can relate to anyone in this room. I love her as my heart tells me I love her. I fell in love with Mi-chan for I fell in love in Mi-chan. I have nothing more to say." He said, closing his eyes with a smile.

Mion sat there, blushing profusely. He didn't give a straight answer, but at the same time it was the truest of all. She smiled, and reached out for his hand to hold in hers.

"I agree with Kei-chan. I love him because I feel like we're fated to be together…" she looked at her family before her "…My heart beats for him every time I see him, every time I watch him, and every time I think of him. If that isn't a feeling for love then I don't think I'll ever know it."

Her family sat there with wide eyes for once, looking at the two. They showed genuine truth in their feelings for one another. Her grandmother sat there, pleased with the answer. She looked over to Satoshi, ready for him to speak, but this time Shion decided to take the lead.

"The Dam Wars, as I have speculated, caused many people in Hinamizawa to outcast the Houjou family for their values. However, on the day Satoshi protected me from a group of street thugs in a back alley, he had no care for this family's involvement with the Dam War. He protected me for the sake of protecting me, and I know that that was the first day I fell in love with him. Since then, I've only thought of him and am glad to say I am with him." She stated.

"Shi-chan…" Satoshi said, looking at her and blushing. She blushed, and looked down to the floor, smiling. He looked at the family, with courage blazing in his eyes. "…I believe Shi-chan and I can be together, despite what happened between our families in the past. Shi-chan means the world to me, and if I can't be with her, then life almost seems dismal, as if being comatose would have been better. I love her, and I will die to protect her…"

His response instilled an end for some who hated the Houjou family. It felt repulsive in the depths of some family member's souls for outcasting the boy who cared so much for their own. For that, they let the past be the past…

But the elder of the Sonozaki household, at hearing these words, motioned for one of the members to bring forth a rather large device from a storage room. To the teens' horror, it was a torture device used in family matters; a device used to prove one's truth.

"I've accepted your introductions, and now your boyfriends must face a task to prove their worth. If you men are so willing to be with our family, then you must prove this through a test of pain. We do not let weakness infect our family traditions nor our family members. If you want to be with our daughters, then through this device…"

One of the Sonozaki members revealed a large, black, wooden box. It had two entry points where one arm would be placed from each male, and from there God only knows what could happen. They saw an iron gear with a lever at the end, a crank if you will, meant to do some unthinkable thing to the persons undergoing the process.

"…if you find this to your un-liking, then leave this room and never have relations with our members ever again. If not, then stick…"

"GRANDMOTHER!" shouted both of the Sonozaki twins. They were on the verge of tears at this point, begging their grandmother to not do such things. However, they only received scorn from their family.

"If they are worthy, they will pass this test…huh?"

Mion and Shion looked from the awed faces of their family members, staring in disbelief at some unseen spectacle. They turned their heads in the direction, and found their loved ones placing an arm into the device with no regret.

"It's ok; we'll do this if it means being with you…" Keiichi and Satoshi beaded sweat down their foreheads, ready for anything to happen.

Shion and Mion rushed to their sides, trying to talk sense into them. Whatever the device did, it wasn't going to be pleasant. They pleaded for them to stop, but their men only looked at them with smiles.

"We're men, we can take this. If this is what appeases your family, then so be it. We said we'd die for you to, and we meant it." said Satoshi. Shion looked at him, blushing, but with tears falling down her face. The girls stepped back, watching as their grandmother moved forward to work the crank.

"Are you two sure about this? You can still back out…"

"With all due respect, just do it or I'll pull it for you if it makes any difference!" Keiichi, for once before Mion and her family, had a distinct darkness in his eyes, almost frightening the old lady. At seeing this, Satoshi, taking the offensive with his partner in the matter, grabbed the lever from the old woman, and smiled with a similar darkness.

"We're not intimidated, and we're not afraid of you or anyone else! So be it!"

And with that, the crank was pulled, and a distinct click was heard. Gasps and awes were heard in the room, and Shion and Mion closed their eyes, unable to bear the sight of what happened. Keiichi and Satoshi yelled out, just as the metal gear made a clank…

"HAH HA HA HA HAH!"

Keiichi and Satoshi opened their eyes, as did Mion and Shion, watching their grandmother laugh maniacally and hysterically before everyone else. They realized that nothing had happened once the gear turned on the device. The couples looked to each other confused, still sweating from all the previous tension.

"Splendid! Wonderful! Good show you two. With this, we accept you into the family!"

Their grandmother seemed pleased at their performance before the family. Not once did they complain about the test, and from that the men deserved nods and smiles from the other family members. Keiichi and Satoshi pulled their hands out from the device, still confused.

"Grandmother, what just happened?" Shion asked, confused.

"Shi-chan and Mi-chan, you know the ways of our family clearly. We do not allow weakness to be present in our lines. Your men proved to us today they are willing to do anything for you, and for those traits we find acceptable in our family. They've proven their worth to us today, therefore, you may continue your relations with them. For now, enjoy dinner at Angel Morte' with your men, courtesy of your uncle. Otherwise, that is all. You may leave."

Without another word, the couples left hastily, moving out of the room and through the main cellar door. They sweated profusely, still feeling their hearts racing and their adrenaline pumping. For now, Keiichi, Mion, Satoshi, and Shion were glad that it was all over.

But just as they opened the metal doors leading out to the other room from where the stairs were, they unexpectedly bumped into the next interviewee of the Sonozaki family.

"Ouch! Sorry, that was my fault…" said Mion, being the first to bump into the stranger.

"Well, if it isn't the sweet hearts of Hinamizawa. Fancy bumping into you, Shion…"

Komoto stood before the couples in his usual gear, carrying his pistols at his side. Kasai was beside him, holding his shotgun handy. It was as if Komoto was being watched, feared that he may suddenly start aiming his gun which way and that way.

Mion looked up to him, confused a bit.

"Sorry Komoto-san. But I'm Mion, remember? I know in a kimono I look a bit different…"

Komoto looked down to Mion, smiling awkwardly.

"Umm…yeah…right…Mion. Sure…" He grinned at her, as if knowing a dirty secret of hers. Mion and Shion looked at each other, a bit fretful now. They bowed, and moved past him, not wanting to grow on the conversation any more.

From there, Komoto moved with Kasai into the room where the Sonozaki elders and village elders and chiefs waited. He went in; making sure his presence was known to everyone. He seemed a bit darker today, as if he received bad news previously.

Author's note: Sorry this took so long to get out. I made like several chapters for seven, but some led off into no man's land. Otherwise, I feel this is becoming a good starting point so far for the story, and picking up in the next chapter will start making the story more interesting and insightful.

If any of you realize in this chapter, I put "keys" as clues to the latter parts of the story. If you can figure it out, then good for you. Otherwise, enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinamizawa Hell

Ch.8-Dark Spector

"If you will please remove your guns from…"

"Try it and we'll really find out if I use them or not!"

"Komoto-san, please, you must understand. There's no harm that will…"

"I say again, 'TAKE MY GUNS AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!'"

The entire audience before the individual known as Komoto Hagara were outright stunned. His usually calm nature was non-existent in the room, almost never even known for the first time in meeting with the Sonozaki's and the village elders. Some of those who sat before him, watching the almost enraged Komoto, feared being in the room, more so, feared him.

However, the eldest Sonozaki, along with Kasai, were neither intimidated nor frightened by this man. Kasai merely stood by with his trusty shotgun, while the twin's grandmother, Oryo by name, sat with narrowed vision, studying Komoto. She remained straightforward, getting down to business with him.

"Hagara-san, we are in no means of harming you, nor do we have the patience to try you. If you wish to keep your guns on you, then Kasai will remain with his. That is the rule in my home…"

Komoto eyed the old woman, almost having some sort of disgust with her and her ideals. It's true, his eyes revealed her innermost secrets and memoirs of her life though his blindfold, but it only added to his disliking of the old woman's cold heart and nature.

"Then I have no qualms with that. Now please, if you would so kindly tell me why I've been summoned, then please, with all means, go on." He was irritated, that was surely true. Oryo, closing her eyes to regain her composure, sighed and spoke up.

"As you wish. We brought you before the village elders and heads to discuss, mainly, your arrival in Hinamizawa. It must be a fact to you already why so many of the villagers are frightened by you…"

"All for guns and a blindfold? No, it's something else, maybe that of which is only through fear. I can already say you've been digging through my old files and medical records, so I'm not surprised if you know a little about me already…"

Oryu's eyes grew wide. She looked to her daughter and some others, wondering how he even knew about them tracking info on him. They only shook their heads in wonder, just as confused as she was in how he knew. By this point, Oryu seemed to be a bit more fretful of Komoto, in which she began to choose her words more carefully.

"Well, it's only natural for a main family such as ours to indulge our curiosities. Besides, we have a responsibility to maintain protection and safety for the village, and judging by the few files we did find on your past, Hagara-san, I would be just as worried as any villager who knew of you. Honestly, do you really think that someone of your nature could hide the things you did…"

"Heh, and what about you Oryu? My eyes can see something similar in your own past. Demons know demons, I can say…"

Komoto, whether he did it intentionally or not, outright enraged Oryu by such a comment. She stood up, balling her fists in anger, and spoke down to Komoto like a child.

"How DARE YOU!"

"How dare I? You mean, like this?"

It hadn't taken minutes for this to be realized, but mere nano-seconds. In a fluid motion, Komoto had pulled both his Colt 1911 pistols from their holsters, and aimed them at Kasai and Oryu's eye level. Kasai gritted his teeth, holding his gun at Komoto's head without hesitation to protect those he served. The other family members and heads of the village rose from their seats and stood their ground. Likewise, Oryu stood her ground, acting as if it wasn't her first time being aimed at with a pistol.

"HAGARA-SAN! DROP THE WEAPONS OR…"

"Komoto-san!"

Komoto's mind paused as he heard Rika's shout. He turned around, and like the others, found her standing in the doorway. She looked at him fretfully, almost scared of him. He sighed, and looked back at the others. His facial features were darker, but more solemn this time in addressing them.

"Let me be clear with everyone here…." He put his guns back into their holsters, and took out an adrenaline-depressant syringe, injecting the solution into his neck without hesitation before the others "…I'm…not here to harm this…peaceful village. I'm just looking for some peace and quiet, but…I can't have it if I have days like today when you…receive bad news…that warrant a visitation to the past. I'm sorry if I…scare other people, but what I am is that I am. So deal with it. As for my weapons…"

Komoto walked over to the young, purple haired girl, and smiled down to her. He grabbed his coat with him and looked back to everyone else, still noticing Kasai having his shotgun aimed at him.

"…don't qualm about them. I've learned a long time ago that killing leads to evil, and evil leads to a loss of meaning in life. Trust me, if anything, I will never kill again…"

"Komoto-san, why did you act that way back there…"

"I just forgot to take my depressant syringe before I came. I got some bad news today, so I've been a bit agitated…"

Rika walked in stride with Komoto, as they made their way to Angel Morte' for dinner. Satoko and Hanyuu were hanging out back at home, watching movies on the cold winter day. They were both hungry, so Komoto decided to treat the young girl to some dinner.

Rika had previously explained to Komoto that she currently is the remaining member of her main family, so she had a small obligation to attend his interview. He nodded at her response, accepting for the most part that she may have inevitably prevented a battle royal in there.

"Oh, what kind of bad news?" She looked up to Komoto with earnest eyes, hoping that he would tell her outright. However, he shook his head, and sighed.

"I can't tell you, but I'm going to have to go away for a while. Depends on how things go to plan. So I'm not going to see you for some time. As such, think of this dinner at that fancy restaurant you kids go to as my treat till next time I see you."

Rika looked up at him, and was at least thankful for him telling her the truth. And from what happened back at the Sonozaki house, being away from Hinamizawa for awhile wasn't necessarily a bad thing, given the circumstances.

"We'll definitely miss you Komoto-senpai! You still have to submit to the penalty game and come to the club meetings you know. We're still eager to play our games with you." Rika smiled, but at hearing Komoto's next words did she wonder what he really was up to.

"…maybe this game won't be fun though…"

The two couples slumped heavily into their seats, sighing from all the tension previously built up at the Sonozaki estate. The ceiling lights glistened around them, just as the setting sun viewed over the horizon and over the trees of Hinamizawa began to set. Still in their formal wear, the couples sipped on their drinks, waiting for their previously ordered food to arrive.

Mion rested against Keiichi's shoulder, tired from her family's antics. She peered from time to time at Shion and Satoshi across the table, wondering if her sister had caught Komoto's mishap on their names.

"_Well, if it isn't the sweet hearts of Hinamizawa. Fancy bumping into you, Shion…" Mion looked up to him, confused a bit._

"_Sorry Komoto-san. But I'm Mion, remember? I know in a kimono I look a bit different…"_

_Komoto looked down to Mion, smiling awkwardly._

"_Umm…yeah…right…Mion. Sure…" He grinned at her, as if knowing a dirty secret of hers._

Once Shion noticed Mion's distant stare at her and Satoshi, she picked up a bit of the paper from the straws, balled it up, and flicked it into her sister's forehead. Mion snapped out of her daze, and saw Shion smiling back, grinning.

"We're so lucky we got through that one. More so, we're fortunate to have found such men; taking up any risk like that just for us two poor, innocent, sweet girls." Shion hugged Satoshi, from which he blushed. Keiichi, on the other hand, had something else on him mind.

"Yeah, we definitely are. I was kind of worried your Grandmother was going to chase me with a sword. Guess I got a reprieve, huh Mion?" He looked to his girlfriend, from which she awkwardly grinned.

"Believe me; Grandmother's not really that bad. She's just tied strongly to our old traditions…heheheh…" She raised her hand to her head, scratching it a bit.

"But I'm curious, why was Hagara-san there? He wasn't going to get a real torture, was he?" Satoshi chuckled a bit from the joke, but looking at the others did he notice that they, too, had the same thing on mind.

"Kasai was carrying his gun with him. It's not like him to act like that. Besides, last I heard was that Hagara-san was being introduced to the elders of the village," stated Shion.

"Wait. My family was never introduced to the village elders upon arriving in Hinamizawa. Besides, I hardly believe that having a gun on Hagara-san was a "warm introduction". Mi-chan, what did your family want with Hagara-san?" asked Keiichi.

Just as Mion was about to answer, new customers arrived into Angel Morte' for dinner. The couples didn't notice the two sit down in a booth behind them, thinking they were some ordinary people. Mion continued conveying information to the others about Komoto's interview.

"They wanted to know why he came to Hinamizawa. Remember how he said he was a mercenary? Well, my family and the village elders were worried that he was like one of Takano's men. They just have the safety of the village to look after…"

"…and I don't blame them for that…"

"EH!!??"

Rika hopped up onto the booth cushion and overlooked her friends, smiling a bit. They were startled to have seen here, but even more afraid at noticing Komoto sitting with his back towards them, sipping on a milkshake. They realized they were literally talking behind his back, and now feared that he might pull his guns out, taking revenge on their pitiful souls.

"Umm…Hagara-san, we didn't mean to…um….why are you two even here by the way?" asked Shion, nervously grinning.

"It's not nice to talk like that Shi-chan. That's a no no…" smiled Rika. Her smiles somehow calmed the four down, assuming that if she wasn't mad, then Komoto would remain docile to them as well.

"Its ok, guys. I don't mind it, really…" Komoto sighed, drinking his milkshake slowly "…as for why we're here; I'm treating Rika-chan to some dinner to make up for my coming absence in Hinamizawa…." He replied.

"Oh really? I guess having odd jobs requires that sorta thing. So where are you heading?" asked Keiichi.

"…"

Komoto just finished his milkshake, and hailed down one of the risqué dressed Angel Morte' waitresses. He ordered another one, and waited for it to come, not replying to Keiichi's question. Rika took this gap of silence to make up something.

"Yes, you're right Keiichi. Komoto-sempai is actually heading out to Tokyo for a job soon. He's a mercenary after all, Nipah!"

"So how was Oryu's interrogation on you four?" Komoto smirked a bit at his comment, trying to lighten the mood. He turned around, sipping his milkshake, watching as they faces contorted into disgust at her name.

"G…grandmother's just tied to old traditions, that's all…" said Shion.

"If you call a trial of testing your feelings for one another with some strange torture device, then I consider your grandmother clearly insane…" he replied, smirking.

Everyone looked to Komoto with surprised eyes. He wasn't in the room when it happened, so how did he even know?

"H…how…did you even know that happened?" Mion looked at him, wide eyed. Her interest for his mysterious nature seemingly grew more as the moments passed.

"I'm a mercenary, and information is part of my job. I heard "things" from your family members around town about some event happening. So I'd assume that with you two couples heading for a "formal introduction" and with that room filled with torture devices that it had to be some kind of test. But geez, I was only kidding about it, and now that I've seen the looks on your faces, I must admit, your grandmother is clearly nuts…"

He turned back in his seat, sipping on his milkshake some more. Komoto mentally bashed himself for not keeping his mouth shut. His eye abilities allowed him see what happened prior to his arrival at the estate. They seemed satisfied with his answer, so he saved himself this time.

"So why were you there too Hagara-san?" they asked.

"Like you assumed before, your family and the elders were afraid, so they wanted to talk. But it ended on bad terms. My leave in Hinamizawa is probably for the better." He replied.

After their meal finished, and after some long conversations with Komoto and Rika, the two decided to leave and head back home. Mion, Keiichi, Shion, and Satoshi decided to leave after some dessert. Keiichi was going to stay over Mion's house for the night, whereas Shion and Satoshi had plans to head out to one of the "abandoned" Sonozaki-owned homes for privacy, seeing as their relationship was at that point. Their grandmother had already approved of their relations, so even if their parents or grandmother found out, the damage would not have been that bad in terms of their pureness or virginity remaining un-intact.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika and Komoto walked up the seemingly endless hills towards some unknown destination. Rika had opted to head to what she called her "favorite spot" in all of Hinamizawa, which eluded Komoto's knowledge. They climbed the snow banks of the trails and after a while of hiking were able to appear in Hinamizawa's lookout point; unfortunately, it was also the coldest place too, due to the high altitude and the winds.

Rika held to her snow cap as the wind vainly tried to blow it off. She overlooked the nighttime Hinamizawa while near the rails, grasping its cold-like feel. Komoto stood behind, trying his best to stay warm. The lights of Hinamizawa illuminated the village, their evanescent glow shining the city with a subtle feeling of beauty.

"My favorite spot in all of Hinamizawa. I come here whenever I have free time to think. Do you have a similar place like this Komoto-sempai?" Rika smiled to him, from which he realized that it was just them up there. He decided to take his blindfold off, and see the city with his own eyes. Rika still couldn't get over how grey his eyes really were, not that it mattered.

"Compared to this, the only place I really have is the study room at my house. I suppose that all of us in some way have a special hiding place to go, just to think or hide…" he stated. Rika looked up to him, wondering why he seemed so pensive.

"Komoto-sempai…I was wondering…"

"Rika-chan…I remember from your memories that you came here many times to ponder your own fate of dying…am I correct?"

This sudden turn of conversation caught Rika off guard. She sulked her head low, dwelling on those poor times when hope was out of reach.

"…yes…that's correct…" she said, in a much wiser tone of voice.

"…I feel sometimes that fate has decided a similar purpose for me in life. I have some meaning here, even though I feel like I'm out of sorts with it all. What I'm getting at is that when I'm gone, I'm still here, and when I'm here, I'm not. You get what I'm saying Rika?" he asked, his face very serious to her. She looked at him, understanding his sentiments whole-heartedly.

"So you feel like you're playing in a game of fate then? Why, then, do you seem like you've given up hope?" she asked, her wiser, inner self keening her interest.

"…its not hope of winning or losing, but hope of knowing what lies ahead. My eyes let me see the past, but I want to know and live in a future of peace, not one where…"

Komoto's mind wandered to those days of bloodshed and dark skies; days where killing was almost natural as eating in order to survive. He felt like he still had the blood of the perished on his soul.

"Then lay your cards down, Komoto-sempai, and so shall I. We'll see what fate has for a hand, if you so say that this really is another game. I'm prepared…"

He looked down to her, curious as to how wise she had become through so many lives. He smiled, and looked back out to Hinamizawa, whispering something just audible enough for Rika to catch.

"I already have been…"

"And that was AWESOME!"

"Kei-kun, if you eat so much sugar, you're going to crash on energy for later tonight, if you catch my drift…"

"Mi-chan, don't worry, it doesn't even take much to please you, if you also catch my drift! Nyahh!"

*Mion punch!*

Keiichi cringed into his seat, after Mion delivered a punch to his head. Shion and Satoshi just laughed it off, finishing their cheesecake. Throughout the meal, Mion and Shion seemingly had a contest with each other which went unspoken, seeing who really was the better couple. However, the battle ensued into nothing but laughter for the two couples, as they finished their meals and were about to leave.

"Hey, check it out. It's a news bulletin," said one of the Angel Morte' waitresses.

The two couples turned their attention to a nearby t.v. set, and watched as the newscaster went on the air.

"…it seems that two more victims were found today in Tokyo; that of an elderly couple. The victims are yet another tally for the serial killer that has been rampant in Japan for the last three months, police say. The killer, unknown in name and origin, has a tallied score of 64 killings thus far. Citizens are warned to stay in groups and to remain in public locations, as most of these killings have occurred in alleyways and during nighttime. If anyone has any information, please contact your local police…"

"I don't get people sometimes…" Mion stated to the others.

"Yeah…" replied Satoshi.

"Another dark spector in a world of shadows…" Shion stated.

Keiichi looked at the screen, trying to make some sense of it all.

Author's note: eufinite: to answer your previous question, this takes place after all the events of Higurashi, except for the new season Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Rei. So yes, Takano and her men were already defeated, and this takes place in that same year during December. As for the dreams, I'm taking it all from a perspective that Mion, Shion, Satoshi, and Keiichi have remembered most of their main past lives, mainly the ones they were either protagonists or antagonists.

To everyone else, thank you for your positive reviews thus far. I enjoy reading more of them in the future.

As for the story, this chapter marks the turning point for everything. This enters into the first arc of the story, which I titled "Stained Souls Chapter."

So till next chapter, stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinamizawa Hell

Arc 1: "Stained Souls Chapter"

Ch.9- Crucifixion

A month devoted to a unique man's birth nearly 2 thousand years ago, going by the Christian calendar, was supposed to be a holiday of cheer and joy. In Japan, however, this holiday was celebrated with cake and good tidings to one another, not really as traditional as American countries. This holiday regarded few parties with friends and outings on these days of days…

But this month marked something else; one which anyone in Hinamizawa would never forget.

Rika awoke the next morning after departing with Komoto from their sojourn to Hinamizawa's lookout point. It was nice at least to get away and see it all from up there, but still, she found her sleep restless; pondering over every one of his words. She was worried something was on the horizon soon, as if her wisdom of many years was telling her that evil overshadowed the village once more.

Waking from a meager sleep, Rika noticed that her companions, Satoko and Hanyuu, were already up and about, making breakfast for the long day ahead. With a usual routine, and after getting dressed for another winter day, Rika managed to finish her homework before 10 a.m., and had decided for a moment that watching t.v. for the rest of the day would have been worthwhile. However, just as she was about to turn the set on, a knock came at the front door of their home. Hanyuu looked over to Rika, questioning who it was. Curiously, Rika got up and walked over to the door, at first, letting in a gust of wind that chilled her to the bone, and the next, being confronted by a rather round, later-aged man. It appeared to be none other than Detective Oishi, and, next to him, Rika's long time friend Akasaka.

"Akasaka! Detective Oishi! What are you two doing here?" she asked, surprised. She hadn't seen Akasaka for some months, so she outwardly ran into him and gave him a loving hug. However, the feel of it all felt cold, not because of the winter weather, but of something else.

"Rika…everyone…we need to talk…" said Oishi, half-heartedly and with remorse in his voice. Rika looked up to him, not understanding why he was so dismayed. Had something happened?

Akasaka helped her sit down on a nearby chair, upsetting Rika and the others a bit. The two older men looked at each other, almost communicating without words to take the right steps in whichever direction they were heading with this sudden event.

After a few moments, Akasaka cleared his throat, and calmly spoke to Rika.

"Rika…there's been a murder today in Hinamizawa. A body was found early this morning in Hinamizawa's central area, displayed in a grotesque manner. Rika…I'm sorry we have to do this, but…the body is someone you may have known. We need you to identify who it is…" he asked.

Rika and Hanyuu's minds and hearts stopped for what seemed like ages. Another murder, another killing, and another tide of evil and mystery had appeared in their lifetimes. It was their worst fears, to have to undergo another cycle of fate to determine a puzzle and possibly save another's life.

Rika's eyes looked downcast, not wanting to witness any of this event before her. She thought that it was over; that only peaceful days would reign again in Hinamizawa. That, now, seemed like a distant promise to her and her companions.

With whatever set mind or courage she had, Rika nodded in agreement to what Akasaka wanted of her.

"Please…look at these pictures. If you can't identify Rika, then I don't want you ever thinking about these images in your mind ever again. Please, I don't want you to…" Akasaka was interrupted by Oishi, hoping to save time by getting to the heart of the matter.

"Rika, whatever happens, please, don't bear this on your mind. Now, please, look at tell us if you can." His old wisdom and choice of words were neither hurtful nor demeaning, but in the form of calm speech for the young girl.

Akasaka sighed, and pulled out three photos, all from different angles of the crime scene.

It was tears that Satoko gave in spite of the pictures. Hanyuu held her head lower, crying at the sight before her. But for Rika…

"NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! KOMOTO-SENPAI!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!"

Rika went into a fit of rage, screaming, tears, and dismay. She thrashed the pictures off the desk, and beat Akasaka's chest in terror. He tried his best to calm her down, but nothing was there to hold her back; nothing to calm the anger and pain that she now bore in her heart.

"Rika, please, calm…"

Akasaka's words held none of his usual calmness. He tried his best; his usual best to make any situation stable again, but not this time. Rika balled her fists, and ran out into the cold morning day of winter, all without any proper winter clothing, rushing to the place where Komoto's body was found.

For the pictures that now lay on the ground, surrounded by four people holding their heads lows for a few moments, hearing Rika's dying screams as she ran outside through the snow banks and trails to a scene of death, were pictures of not just a murder, but a crucifixion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain in her chest from breathing in the cold air was nothing compared to the pain she bottled up inside her heart. Someone she had hoped to spend more fun days with; someone who she hoped could finally find peace in a cruel world was nothing but a lifeless body now to everyone…except her.

Her breathe fumed out in clouds of heated air as she ran for what seemed like ages. It didn't matter how many times she fell, or how cold her body was becoming, as she pounded her feet as hard as she could through the cold snow, and facing a direct head wind that was going against her. Eventually, she reached her destination, marked off from a distance by police cars and crime scene investigators.

She ran past the caution tape like it was invisible to her, as she ran up to what seemed like a horror to everyone. What was once just a normal water mill had now become a wheel of blood and death. Blood-stained snow engrossed an entire area, indicating what could have been a slow and elongated death. Three rusty, long nails were spiked into the outer wheels of the water tumbler, signifying a crucifixion like pose for what had been Komoto's body. Torn pieces of clothing and what seemed like even flesh from a recently deceased body now lay on the ground, spattered with blood.

But what caught her eye the most were a pile of empty syringes on the ground, which now were being photographed by an investigator.

Rika stood at the sidelines, soon being pulled away by a nearby supervisor.

"Little girl, you shouldn't be here! What are you doing past the caution ta…"

Rika didn't even listen to him. She just broke away from the man and ran up to the scene, taking in every detail and clue she could. She pushed past the photographer, and picked up what appeared to be one of Komoto's adrenaline suppressors. However, it was different, and was labeled with something else: AS (Adrenaline Stimulant).

*Komoto-sempai…what happened!? Why…you had suppressors, not these…who even did this to you…?*

Rika's thoughts rushed through a thousand ideas of what had occurred. Had Komoto encountered an enemy, used the stimulants to fight, and somehow lose? Had this been another plot by the Tokyo Corporation to restart the dam wars? What or who could gain, if anything, from Komoto's death?

Suddenly, Rika's arm was pulled very harshly by one of the attending crime scene supervisors, and from that, she came face to face with a furious adult.

"Just who the hell do you think…"

"Let her go RIGHT NOW!"

Rika looked behind to find Akasaka frowning in such a way that terrified the supervisor. Oishi was behind him, making sure that Akasaka didn't kill the other guy for treating Rika that way. They traveled by car, intending to bring her back home.

The attending supervisor grit his teeth and let the girl go, making sure Rika didn't further corrupt anything at the crime scene in regards to evidence. She walked in such a daze towards Akasaka that he realized she had gone into what seemed like shock. She stumbled past him, and knelt down into the soft snow, her eyes glazed over.

"Oishi-san, we need to get her to Irie's Clinic. She's gone into shock from seeing all this…" said Akasaka. He gently brushed her hair, trying to get her to snap out of her daze of what seemed like hell to her.

"Take my car and bring her there. Just like we discussed before, stay with her until we sort this out. Her friends already know what happened by now, given that Satoko-chan was on the phone before we left. Meantime, I'm going to stay here and close the scene up. I'll contact you later tonight for an update…"

_-"…autopsy revealed AS in his bloodstream, impossible doses…Oishi believes that…Spector…this…"-_

_-"…if he's here…everyone's in…danger…"-_

_-"…Wake up!"-_

Rika woke up from her daze, surprised to have found that an entire day passed in the real world. Her eyes stung with dryness and instantly watered to relieve what felt like a desert. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly regained her normal vision. Peering into the room around her, she found herself in one of the Irie Clinic's medical rooms, resting in a large, white hospital bed. She had IV's in her arms, probably to keep her hydrated.

As she looked around the room, Rika noticed that Hanyuu, Satoko, Mion, Keiichi, and Rena were sleeping next to her, slouched into chairs and spare cots. Hanyuu, amongst all of them, remained awake, and the closest member to her.

"..Rika-chan…how are you feeling?" she asked, unusually calm in her tone of voice.

Rika got up, and curled her knee's close to her, resting her head on them. Hanyuu went onto the bed with her, and held her close, trying her best to comfort Rika. No matter how old in wisdom Rika was, she would never reach Hanyuu's god-like levels of intellect.

"...why him…why couldn't he get what he wanted in the end?" Rika began crying again, trying to ease the pain in her heart with tears "…what will it take to end all this killing and insanity…"

"…Rika-chan…do you think this is the greatest torment of mankind? The sins of those in Hinamizawa were washed away the moment Takano tried to kill me. This isn't another game Rika-chan…this is life now…" Hanyuu whispered to her friend.

"THIS ISN'T LIFE! THIS IS ANOTHER HELL!"

Rika's shrill yells of anger rang through the room, instantly awaking her other friends. Rena jumped up from her cot, holding what appeared to be her wicked meat cleaver in the air at imaginary enemies. Mion awoke, dazed, holding two duel pistols at her side, this time, probably real ones. Keiichi, likewise with his bat, fell forward into the floor, slipping over his own feet when attempting to block some unseen attack . Satoko, however, remained asleep, though, it could be seen that a tiny, nearly invisible thread was tied to her right toe, indicating a nearby alarm or trap was set up.

"Wah! What the hell, who's the enemy, whose attacking?!" Keiichi yelled in his dazed sleep. He opened his eyes after hitting the floor hard, from which Mion only rubbed her eyes, and picked him up gingerly.

"No one's attacking, Kei-kun. It was just Rika waking up, right?" she said, smiling over to Rika and Hanyuu.

"Rika-chan, you ok now, now?" asked Rena, yawning.

Rika looked at all her friends, confused as to why they all had weapons with them. Her looks said it all, giving Mion an opportunity to explain.

"When…we heard about Komoto…we were worried that something else was going down. So we rushed here to protect you. Kasai and my family's men are outside working with police to lock down the area. You're completely safe here, Rika." She said, confident in her plan.

"…he's gone…Komoto…" murmured Rika. She put her head back on her knees.

"…Rika-chan…" said Rena. She felt sad now, just as sad as when she heard the news from before. She was in a similar state as Rika, tearful and not wanting to accept the truth. But she had to remain strong for the sake of others and whatever may lie ahead.

"…What happened? Dr. Irie mentioned an autopsy…I want to know everything…"

"I'll answer that for you then, Rika…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone turned to find Dr. Irie standing in the doorway with Detective Oishi at his side. Akasaka was in the hallway, speaking with another officer about the crime scene findings. For Rika, seeing Dr. Irie without a smile on his face was almost unheard of. He must have felt the same pain she was over his death.

"…a medical examiner came in and performed a pre-autopsy on Komoto's body. He reported to me that, among high strains of the syndrome in his body, that he had incurred high levels of a stimulant drug called AS, otherwise known as Adrenaline Stimulant…"

Everyone around them listened intently, trying to piece the following clues together somehow, at least, to make sense of it all.

"Those syringes we found at the crime scene were injectors for that drug. From what Dr. Irie told me of his medical history, it can be assumed that Komoto used those drugs during his time in combat. Must have been a soldier thing to stay awake during long bouts of battle, but I the medical examiner didn't find that as the cause of death…" replied Oishi. He was going over this all with his notepad filled with notes and ideas.

"However, Komoto had clearly died from major blood loss. We won't know the full results until a complete autopsy is completed…"

"Why all this? Who did this to him and why?" said Rika. A hint of annoyance was in her voice, from which everyone cringed a bit from. Hanyuu continued rubbing her back, trying her best to keep Rika calm.

"…Well…so far, I can only assume that this is the work of the Dark Spector. He's an unknown mass murderer whose victims span well across Japan. We believe that the assailant is a sadist and may very well be even a Satanist. Coming to Hinamizawa, it's likely he came here to kill for the sake of the legends of "the Demon Village". Komoto was probably attacked unknowingly sometime early this morning, and then posed in a crucifixion style upside down on the Mill's wheel. Blood loss from being inverted like created a quick bleed out. However…many things don't add up here in leu of the evidence."

Oishi began to rub his temples from a long day of work and stress. He later decided to take out a cigarette, and open the nearby window for a smoke. After lighting it up, he inhaled and exhaled a cloud of smoke, soothing his strained mind. Rika, at hearing this, just felt nauseated.

"Oishi-san, what doesn't add up with the evidence?" Keiichi was direct with his question, seemingly on some path of sleuthing to solve this new riddle. Rika, for the most part, had to admire that about Keiichi at this time of despair.

"For starters, I looked over Komoto's declassified records. With his kind of military experience, he should have had no problem defeating anyone in a fight. By the looks of it, and that the Dark Spector's own attacks were never this short-lived, I'd have to say that Komoto may have never even put up a fight. That, or Komoto was just blindsighted…"

Even at hearing these words, Rika's eyes narrowed. Her mind, connected with Hanyuu's, began to mentally converse with herself.

*Komoto-sempai's fighting style…even on that day in the alley he was able to take on so many enemies. What made this battle any different? He should have been able to stop this Dark Spector person.*

*But if that's true, then shouldn't Komoto-san have been able to at least fend him off? Oishi could be right, maybe Komoto-san was unable to fight back.* replied Hanyuu.

*But why?*

"…second…this killing was completely unlike the Dark Spector's style."

"But wait. Didn't you already assume that the Dark Spector did this?" asked Mion.

"I did, but you see, the spector has always left a couple behind, or at least a pair. Two victims, not just one, would have been more believable. I'd assume this would have to be going along with some sick and twisted Satanist idea, reaching a number of 66 victims. The Spector would have had to kill at least a pair to do this, not one person," replied Oishi.

*A killer's unusual attack method? Again, why?* thought Rika.

"…Third, there was no more blood or tissue samples at the crime scene. If Komoto-san fought him off, then I would have assumed that there would have been some samples under his fingernails or hair fibers around the crime scene, but there were none. This leads me to believe that Komoto-san, again, put up no fight. Furthermore, the syringes had to have been self injected by Komoto himself, since the markings on his neck where he would initiate the medicine doses were not lacerated or bruised as if stabbing them forcefully. And lastely…the physics around this whole attack are almost impossible…"

Rika looked at Oishi with earnest interest. Her eyes went a bit wide at hearing this.

"…Komoto-san weighed around 200 pounds. The Dark Spector, from the few eyewitness accounts, revealed a description of a man with at least 160 pounds, and very thin in body type. In addition, the Mill's wheel was at a point where that kind of body weight differential and height additions would make it impossible to pose such a body. Unless the spector was really that strong, then I can only articulate that if not him, then more people were present to commit such an act…"

Everyone remained silent at hearing the specifics of the crime. Keiichi rested back down into his chair, holding the bat in the crook of his arm. Satoko, all the while, remained asleep the entire time. The stress, it seemed from everyone else, may have caused her to become exhausted. For the rest, they said no more words, their heads remained down casted.

Oishi sighed, finishing his cigarette. He threw the bud out the window, and exited the room, hoping to get some sleep soon and get back on the case with a refreshed body. Dr. Irie remained in the room with the kids, taking it all in slowly.

"I think Rika is more than safe with you guys tonight. But Rika, with all this going on, we can't afford to risk your life. If you'd agree, we want you to stay here under the hospital's watch. Akasaka will stay with you and be your guardian until this mess is sorted out…" said Dr. Irie.

Rika didn't reply. She just looked at the others with earnest eyes.

"If it's alright with everyone, I'd like to be alone for awhile. I just…need some time…"

They looked at her, hearing her request fully. They nodded in agreement, and all exited the room without another word. Hanyuu stayed behind, thinking that Rika wanted her to remain. When everyone except Hanyuu left, they began to converse in privacy.

"Rika…I understand you're going through a lot right now, but …"

"There's this dream I always have, Hanyuu, where a little girl is walking through the woods one day…"

Hanyuu stopped in her conversation, and listened. Her interest was keenly ignited at this story somehow, and even unknown to her, she listened for the first time.

"…she was idly playing at the base of a great stair case, overshadowed with many gateways. She played with an unusual ball, and once done with her follies she pocketed the unique ball. However, as she left, she did not realize that the ball fell out of a small hole in her pocket, and the ball remained behind at the base of the stairs. This child returned after realizing that she lost the ball, and in panic, never found the ball. She was scorned somehow for losing this ball, and from that day all happiness in her life was shadowed by some evil entity, causing every painful emotion and sorrow to befall her life…"

Rika eye's were glossed over in an unusual state again, one which Hanyuu began to see a little more of day by day. It frightened her a bit, it was true, but she assumed that was part of Rika's aged mind.

"…if the reason was only that simple, then we would know why so much despair can appear in our lives….but it is only a dream. This is another hell to go through, and if that's certain I'm not going to give up. For his sake, I won't give up. I'll go along with this hell again, and I'll emerge again as a victor, for I am the one who finds the miracle. Hanyuu…" she turned to her friend, who was a bit fretful now "…we won the last game by bringing you into our game. This time, we'll play no lies and no deceit. You and the others and I will figure this out. That is why we will succeed. If this is truly real life, then Komoto-sempai can not return…"


	11. Chapter 11

Hinamizawa Hell

Arc 1: "Stained Souls Chapter"

Ch. 10: Recollections

"_In later news today, a murder has occurred in the small village of Hinamizawa. A man was brutally crucified onto the wheel of a mill early yesterday morning. Police suspect this brutal attack to be none other than the work of the Dark Spector. Citizens are urged to remain in groups at all times, and to remain on silent alert until the culprit if found. The government has placed a reward of 100,000,000 yen for the capture of the Dark Spector. If you have any information, please contact…"_

This was the news heard all over Hinamizawa and across Japan for the next three days. People all over were astounded with the bounty on the assailant's head, and tips across the nation were sent in, however, none led to any arrests. The people in Hinamizawa remained cautious all over, and with such a recent event as of Komoto's death, officers, courtesy of Detective Oishi, performed patrols often throughout the village day and night.

But seemingly, no trace was found of the Dark Spector.

Rika and her friends remained very quiet over the next few days. Rika was not in the mood to talk at all, which discomforted the others to some extent. Upon Shion and Satoshi's return from their love sojourn, the news reached them last. Satoshi took it hard, but bottled up his feelings for Shion's sake. She was saddened just as much as Mion was over Komoto's death.

From the Irie Clinic to school, Rika had felt like she was someone in constant danger. Though having Akasaka as a personal bodyguard was nice, the longing of being back home enticed Rika to plead for her departure. However vainly she tried, Dr. Irie continued to remind her that she was the Queen carrier of the syndrome, and if she died, then the entire village would fall to a similar fate.

While being driven back from the school to the clinic one day, Rika sat in the car with Hanyuu and Satoko, just idly looking out the window at the passing scenery. She sighed at the whole mess, wondering why nothing else had happened in the past few days. If it really was the Dark Spector, by the looks of it, there should have been more incidents, but there were none at all.

"…Rika..are you listening?"

In her daze, Rika turned her head to Hanyuu, who was speaking to her unknowingly. Hanyuu gave her a small, worried look, trying to figure her out.

"…Rika, his house…" she pointed.

Rika's eyes opened wide at her comment, and she looked sideways out the window, noticing a newly built home right at the edge of the intersection. Just like Komoto once said, his house was hard to miss. At this point, Rika pushed herself to the front seat near Akasaka.

"Akasaka-san, please, can you stop the car. There's something we want to see…"

"But Rika-chan, we need to get you back to the clinic…"

"Please, Akasaka-san, trust me. We need to go see something…"

With a look of concern, he decided to stop the car. He put it in park and got out, opening the door for the three young girls. Satoko hopped out first, wondering why Rika was so curious with his home.

"Rika-chan, we don't have a key to the place. We won't even be able to get in…"

They walked up to the front door, at which Satoko, proving her previous statement to be true, turned the knob and revealed the door to be locked.

"See, I told you…"

Rika looked around the ground area, still covered with snow. She hoped that maybe something was amiss, like a hiding spot for a key. However, she found no such thing.

"Rika-chan, you're saying this is Hagara-san's house? We had no record he even lived in this one. We assumed that he was staying at the Irie-clinic…" stated Akasaka.

"No…this has to be his home…there has to be something we can use…" Rika looked to Akasaka for some help, at which he intended to kick down the door. However, Satoko sighed and pushed them out of her way.

"Just give me one moment…"

Rika looked on in curiosity, seeing Satoko pull out what looked like lock-picking tools. After at least a minute, Rika heard the locking mechanism of the door turn, from which the door finally opened.

"You don't need to resort to bashing the door down. Just make a key…" said the little trap master. She grinned and laughed at her own work. Rika smiled for once in what seemed like too long a time. She nodded happily at Satoko, and went inside. Akasaka hurried inside with Hanyuu and Satoko, making sure no danger would be present.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seems like no one's around…" Akasaka closed the door, and went around the house. After being satisfied that no one was home, he returned to the group of girls.

The house seemed like it was used up until a couple days ago, just around Komoto's death. Satoko went into the kitchen, marveling at the new pans and cooking utensils that decorated the ceiling overhead. The stove was brand new, amongst other things in the house as well. It seemed almost like Komoto was ready to settle down in Hinamizawa pretty comfortably and well off. As she ventured further, she found food in the refrigerator that was still perfectly edible.

In the living room, Hanyuu found a large, plush couch in front of a t.v. set. The walls were adorned with various decorations and plants, even a few samurai swords from what she could see, though, they were too high up to even reach at her height. On a nearby table were some sketchpads and manga books.

"Guess Komoto-san liked drawing…" Hanyuu said in a depressed tone. She sighed and continued to look around for anything that seemed indifferent.

Up stairs, Akasaka found a locked door, which sparked his curiosity. After calling up Satoko to pick it for him, he went inside to discover what seemed like a war room. There was a cage of locked weapons, some hand guns, ammo, knifes, rifles, and...

"C4…even I can't get my hands on that quality of an explosive substance. Why would he bring all these things into Hinamizawa?"

Every second that passed while looking at the weapons only increased his fear of what Komoto had intended in Hinamizawa. Akasaka, even after some more searching, found body armor, some MRE's for food, survival tools, and even a bunch of documents and files.

"He was a mercenary after all. These must be some records of his past jobs…"

Akasaka filed through some of the files, and found data from Komoto's past tours of battle. Amongst them, he discovered that Komoto's traveling expenditures started from Japan and went all the way to North America, Africa, and even Europe and South America. He was contracted even for odd companies, each providing large payouts for him, but what was odd in the files was a section in a bin labeled "Rejected".

Akasaka filed into that section, and found jobs Komoto supposedly found unworthy of completing. Some jobs were under dark companies, ones even Akasaka knew of around Tokyo city. However, what caught his attention was a filed labeled "Dam Project".

"Wait…Hagara-san was almost contracted by Okonagi Landscaping?! That would have meant he would have been in on the whole takeover of Hinamizawa. But he rejected it…" Akasaka decided to grab that file and some others to take back to Detective Oishi. As he ruffled them together with some binding wire nearby, he noticed something else in a bin. It was a folder section, but what was in it was completely bare. Akasaka only found the file name. "Spector?"

While Akasaka was on the same floor, Rika decided to do her own investigating. She wandered off into the back of the house's second floor, passing by a few empty rooms and was appeared to be Komoto's own bedroom. In it was an extremely large futon, still a bit messed up from sleeping in it, some bookshelves with books of all sorts stacked in them, a desk and a nearby kotatsu. Nothing seemed odd in the room, as it appeared quite normal to her, so she continued her movements down the hall.

High up on the ceiling, Rika found a long string with a ball attached to the end. She thought it to be the handle for the attic entrance, so she hopped up as high as she could to grab it. On her last effort, she managed to get it, and with a tug, pulled it down.

Akasaka heard Rika hit the ground, so he rushed out of the room and found her at the end of the hallway, rubbing her behind from her fall.

"Rika, what did you find?" he asked.

"It's an attic. Can you pull down the ladder for me?" she asked.

Complying, he did so, and by this time the others came up to help investigate. With a loud creaking sound, the ladder came down, and allowed them to go up finally.

The attic was dark all around, almost black enough to halter any sight. Luckily, Akasaka found a light on the top of a beam, from which he pulled and illuminated the room. Upon doing so, he gasped at his findings.

"Akasaka? What's wrong?" asked Rika. She went up after him, and saw the very same things he did. Once Hanyuu and Satoko were up as well, they tried to take in everything one at a time.

"What the hell does this all mean?" stated Akasaka.

His amazement couldn't be described from the detailed scrolls across the room. In the attic, piles of books from what seemed like ancient times were stacked everywhere on the floor. A large desk was placed in the middle of the room, and a large corkboard placed on the wall. On it were newspaper clippings of the "Dark Spector's" victims and news reports. Also were some document pieces from the files that may have been once stored in the bin downstairs. But what sparked Rika's interest the most were two scroll hangings on two separate beams behind the desk. On the left, her family's insignia was found in large, black ink: the three revolving '6' shapes. On the other was one similar to Komoto's tattoo. It was a large Yin/Yang surrounded by the 8 trigrams.

*Why does Komoto-sempai have my family's insignia and his own?* Rika pondered.

Hanyuu looked at some of the books and then the insignia. She seemed a bit unsettled by it all, so she decided to investigate the corkboard on the far wall.

"Two dead in Tokyo. 20 in a mass murder in Kyoto. Dark Spector strikes again. These are all newspaper clippings on the incidents in the past 6 months. Hagara-san was following this Dark Spector like a hawk. Hmm…"

Akasaka looked at the document files, and found only one interesting bit on the board.

"…_In sum, "Tokyo" had discovered that Hinamizawa Syndrome can elevate beyond level 5 stage and into the next. Suicidal urges are found to be gone in these new stages, which are then replaced with even greater levels of paranoia and even distortion of reality. However, this in turn comes with greater fighting abilities and survival instincts. Currently, research subjects are found to be few in these new stages. However, recently there are three test subjects to have been found tied together with Hinamizawa Syndrome. Only one is known and currently still active in the field of battle, however, efforts to bring him closer to "Tokyo" have proved futile. As of last notice, the one known as "Komoto Hagara" has eluded our radar, and thus, we must deem him as either dead or MIA. The other two continue to test our efforts in locating them. We do know both of them to be female; however, names and classified info are not available. One, however, has been exemplifying high levels of paranoia and the occult. She has been active in the field, and skilled to have been a master of disguise.. We believe that one to be the cause of the sudden serial slayings that have been occurring in Japan. Intentions and reasons why, however, are not known. We've deemed this person Project "…."…."_

The last part was blurred out and missing. Akasaka quickly took the document and filed it along with the other document info into the folder. He seemed satisfied with the information and evidence collected. Now, he had to work on tying it all together. For whatever matter it was, Komoto had a part in this somehow.

"Rika-chan, everyone, lets go. I'll have the police come by to collect the weapons and the other evidence. We should be leaving now…"

Rika heard Akasaka, but her interest in her family insignia was what kept her there. As the others went down, Rika looked at one of the books on the desk. It was a leather bound book with notes in it. It almost seemed like a diary to her.

"Rika-chan, come on down already," called Satoko.

Without thinking twice, she grabbed the diary and stuffed it into her school bag to read later. She went downstairs, looking a lot happier than she had been in the past few days, but still, the pain was still there in her heart.

"So let me get this straight. You all went into what you thought was the late and deceased Komoto Hagara's home, wandered around from room to room doing as you pleased, and stole vital evidence without so much as a thought for a search warrant?"

Detective Oishi was with Dr. Irie, Rika, and Akasaka in a guest room, discussing their findings. Oishi fumed at Akasaka's discovery, wishing he would have taken better measures to acquire the information. However, he smirked none the less; glad to know that the vital evidence was safely in their hands already.

"At least the other evidence is now being documented. We'll just say I found this all under a floorboard somewhere in the house tomorrow, and document it then. For now, we need to figure this all out," stated Akasaka.

Rika listened intently to their ideas and theories that went back and forth, but she could see that the evidence there was too little to use effectively at that point. She gave an excuse of feeling tired, and went back to a room deemed for her stay. She knew Hanyuu was there waiting for her already, and Satoko had gone back home with Satoshi and Shion for the rest of the day.

Once the door was safely locked, Rika hurried over to her bed, while Hanyuu began doing her school homework. She looked over from a desk, and found Rika pulling out some sort of diary.

"Rika, did you take that from the attic? What is it? Hau!" Hanyuu was instantly interested in the book, as she could see some bit of hope in Rika's eyes. She opened it next to her without hesitation, wishing to find some clues to whatever was written in it. She discovered, however, this was a volume of many diaries. This covered 4 years ago to the present up to a couple days ago.

"…_April 12, 1979. My superiors have assigned me to a protection detail in Egypt, where rebel resistance has of late been extremely high. This job pays well, but it's going to be hell…_

_The people here are suspicious. Every day that I'm protecting this worthless VIP, the more I'm seeing these people become hostile. Better to have just carpet bombed them all…saves me the trouble with washing the blood off my clothes._

_…There was a little girl today who I met. She was holding a stuffed bear, acted sweet and all. Makes me feel bad for the kid; doesn't even deserve to have to endure all this._

…_the VIP left today, but my work isn't finished in this hell hole. I've been here two weeks, and so far nothing major has occurred. However, I feel like the people here are plotting something, an attack of some sort. I don't know why, but tonight I won't stay in this hotel again. I'll sneak out when the time is right and change position with my team. All that's left is to wait for some contact source and gain some INTEL on rebel movements…_

…_I was right last night. The enemy, whoever they are, used suicide bombers to take out the hotel. My team and I are safe, but how I knew that was going to happen I'll probably never know. The enemy already confirmed that we weren't there, so the city is nearly impossible to hide in. Extraction has already been called out, and by tomorrow night we should be out of this place._

From reading all this, Rika was starting to seemingly become worried. This all seemed familiar to her and Hanyuu, remembering something from Komoto's memories.

"…_May 1, 1979………I've killed so many people already…that job in Egypt…the city erupted in flames that night. Even being in the comfort of security and safety of my own room doesn't quell the fact that I lived through that nightmare. The villagers all became hostile before the night of the extraction. Once we met up with the contact source the villagers, even our keeper at our safehouse,, turned against us. Their…eyes…deformed into something I've never seen before…they all tried to kill us. My team made it to an extraction point with the contact source, but I stayed behind to provide support. I was supposed to hook up with evac at another location, but it never came…damn bastards at headquarters. Again, they thought I was lost assets and continued on without a care…_

…_The city…that was my doing…the burning flames and the blood soaked ground. That last night was…hell. HQ at least had the decency to have stockpiled a good sum of C4 in another safe house. Wasn't hard to find it al land plant it in key points of the city. My evac eventually came in the form of a car with enough gas to a safe city…but that night…I saw the girl…_

…_The rebels…damn bastards…Damn BASTARDS! They killed her in the cross fire! God…the blood. Why... SHE WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL!..."_

"Rika…the pages are scratched and torn here and there, Hau!"

"…Komoto-senpai was at a stage of paranoia by this point Hanyuu. The anger here…"

"…_they got what they deserved…heheheh…A few key point oil lines, some building columns, and a couple of grams of C4 with remote detonator triggers placed here and there…how the city burned with so many colors that night. The thrill of it all…it never gets old…"_

"…Komoto-senpai…" uttered Rika.

"…he took pleasure in it?" stated Hanyuu.

"…_June 1980. So many missions later, it still gets tiring. The money's getting good now with each passing mission. I'll soon have enough for that house back in Hinamizawa…_

_…I met a woman today. Her name's Mizuho Otome. About my height, a good bust size, long, blue hair, and a punch that could buckle steel. She's opted for entrance into my team for combat, but geez, I never would have imagined a girl to have wanted that. Says she's a skilled sniper and tracker, but I felt I've met her somewhere before…_

_…Mizuho…I remember! She was in Hinamizawa when I was a child. We both went to the same school, but I'm sure she doesn't remember me. I barely talked to her then. Even those days for us, times were hard. No parents, just living off whatever we had left for inheritances from our parent's deaths, even then it was dismal._

…_I talked to her today. She remembers a bit about me, and she got a laugh from it at least. We talked over coffee and an MRE, and she was pretty excited about hearing my idea of returning to Hinamizawa…_

…_November, 1980...Got shot today in a mission. We were stationed out on the homefront today in Tokyo, but the Yakuza proved smarter than some previous enemies I've faced. I would have been a goner had Mizuho not been there. Never have I seen a woman shoot so many people in less than 5 seconds. I was surrounded in a warehouse, and she took the high ground on an upper rafter. It was a drug deal gone sour, and once I got found out, probably from a leak in our agency, did they turn on me with guns drawn. Luckily, I carried enough ammunition to hold them off until reinforcements showed up. Have a shoulder wound that's gonna take some time to heal, but geez, Mizuho with a Dragonov rifle…reminds me to never get on her bad side._

…_December, 1980. Mizuho has been away on missions and after some recovery time in the hospital, I'm back on the active list. I'm scheduled for a mission in Russia soon with Mizuho. But the agency isn't telling me anything on her whereabouts…_

For a while, the next pages of the diary detailed some more missions he and the woman Mizuho went on. From Rika's perspective, it seemed that Mizuho and Komoto were really close, more of like in a relationship. However, it never went into detail on anything serious. After reading more pages, her interest was rekindled in a passage for the last year.

…_,January, 1983…Missing out on the Watanagashi festival yet again for another year, so it seems likely. Missions are going to be longer soon, but I'm positive I'll be retired after this festival. That festival always brought out the best of memories for me. Mizuho and I hope to visit soon together. She always smiles when I mention the thought of Hinamizawa. She's eager to go back too…_

…_Lately, though, Mizuho has been acting…strange. She's becoming less talkative except when I mention Hinamizawa to her. Same thing has been happening to me a lot lately. Either the depressed winter months or the stress from this job are causing this problem. The agency's been on our back about taking up charity missions, helping out villagers in poor, third world countries fighting against rebels and such. I've had it with them…_

…_March, 1983. Rejected some offer from an organization called "Tokyo". Damn bastards. Said they'd pay me to monitor some job in Hinamizawa. Okonogi Landscaping? What the hell would they need mercenaries for in a peaceful village? It doesn't sound right. I'll be there hopefully soon to monitor them…"_

"Komoto-senpai would have been here to stop the cycle?!" astounded Rika. She always had a glimpse of hope had Komoto ever managed to get home, but thankfully, she and her friends had won the game of fate before then.

"…_June, 1983…Mizuho…"_

At this point, Rika noticed stains all over the paper. She didn't know why, but it seemed like tears to her, which was more probable given the next passage.

"…_she's gone. She was somewhere in Kyoto when it occurred. Some people I've asked said she went Section 8 on everyone, even began to shoot out her own teammates as if in pain. I went to the area where she was last reported, and only found blood. I'm not sure what happened or even if she's still alive…_

…_The agency gave me an exit today. Said if I did this last job, the money will be a small fortune. The financial part is already in my bank account, and even if I decided to skip town it would be impossible for them to get any of it back. But…I stick to my word. They must have thought that the stress of Mizuho had finally gotten to me…but they're wrong. I'll find her once I get out of here…_

"…_September, 1983. They…betrayed me. It was a setup. The agency considered me a lost asset again, beyond value or worth. It was my own death sentence. My teammates…their eyes…it was all a warning. They sent me in first to secure a building of what was thought to belong to a rival agency. My "ex" agency even said the enemy may have had something to do with Mizuho's disappearance. Boy…did that rile me up…Without thinking; I went alone into the building only to meet some sort of impact device. A month later, after being in a fucking coma, I've awoken to another hell._

…_In a fucking hospital bed, blindfolded, but at least still able to write and see. Must have scared my eyes or something…Dr. Irie…says I've had a virus in my system causing paranoia and a bunch of other fucking things. I don't get any of it. Just my day…once I'm out of here…the agency is done for…courtesy of a little C4 and some lead…_

…_My eyes did something to that poor doctor. Even the attendants trying to hold me down while I squirmed in pain and agony until sedation…what the hell happened? They took it off to see the scaring, and they just collapsed to the ground one by one. My eyes are fine, but they still lock me into a room without any contact? What the hell is going on…_

…_Dr. Irie's kind. Taking care of me at the clinic in October. Good people must really be in this world. He's doing research on this Hinamizawa Syndrome, hoping to find a cure. He also says that adrenaline is causing my sudden bouts of paranoia. He gave me some Adrenaline Suppressors and Stimulants to manage the syndrome levels. I learned about what happened with that Okonagi Landscaping job. Another cover up for some plot to kill people, and all around this virus. Human's really are cruel…Thankfully, it ended without bloodshed…_

…_but…not for the agency. Didn't take long. Just strolled in with some automatic rifles and took them all out, one by one and floor by floor. Managed to steal a bunch of data and documents, some even on Mizuho. It'll be easier to find her now…and to find some peace soon._

_...December 1983…Rika…very interesting little girl. She saved me today from the storm on my way back to Hinamizawa. The Irie Clinic was harder to get to through the storm than I thought. Though she and her friends saved me from the storm, I thought at one point she was going to attack me. Thankfully, she was actually a good natured person…_

…_I was able to return the favor to her today. Saved her from some thugs in a back alley… damn punks. Being able to fight them reminded me of how long it's been since I've been in battle. Got a better start off with Rika. She reminds me a lot of Mizuho and her personality…but…even today she was able to look into my eyes and still remain sane. Hanyuu, though, is an odd one, but I guess that comes with being a god. I've already learned what my eyes are capable of now…so getting information is easy, but I have to break some minds to do it. I still don't understand why I can do all this…_

…_A gaming club? All these kids aren't even afraid of me? Hinamizawa…truly is a wonderful place. Mizuho…I wish every day that you could be back here with me. Mion, Keiichi, Shion, Satoshi, Satoko, Hanyuu, Rena, and Keiichi…all such interesting people. I hope to have more fun days with this club…_

Rika, at this point, was crying, reliving some few good memories of her dead friend. Hanyuu softly rubbed her back for her, trying her best to keep Rika strong.

"…_Zombie game…almost won had not Hanyuu tricked me. She must be a god if she could do that to me…however…after the game I had to use another one of my Adrenaline Suppressants to prevent some paranoia again. I thought they were gonna punish me with some penalty game, but it really seemed like they were gonna get me. I saw…their eyes change, but…more terrifying than ones I've seen before. The syringe took it away; thankfully…but the penalty game still is on. I have to attend their club meetings. Sounds fun, but first I have to find Mizuho…_

…_The Dark Spector…slaying all those people in Tokyo and all over Japan. The methods of killing, the feel of it all, and the strategy all follow a pattern. An occultist out to obtain some number…and the document INTEL on this person says she's a woman from Hinamizawa? Mizuho…is that you? What's going on?_

…_Rika-chan…I'm sorry. I took you out to a dinner with false intentions. My job…has finally come. It is time to end these sins and start living fresh, but I need to get Mizuho back here…only then can I see happy times again…If you find this, don't worry…I'm sure the police are doing their jobs already…but…if you saw the insignia then I'm sure you still have questions. I'll tell you…one day. It's a promise…and I never break my promises…_

Author's note: Longest chapter ever….and I'm tired. This chapter has recollected a large portion of Komoto's life, and I know there's still questions to be answered, but bear with me.

The next chapter will be titled Arc 1 "Stained Souls: Ch. 11: Spirited Away".


	12. Chapter 12

Hinamizawa Hell

Arc 1: "Stained Souls Chapter"

Ch. 11: Spirited Away

_"…I feel sometimes that fate has decided a similar purpose for me in life. I have some meaning here, even though I feel like I'm out of sorts with it all. What I'm getting at is that when I'm gone, I'm still here, and when I'm here, I'm not. You get what I'm saying Rika?"._

"_So you feel like you're playing in a game of fate then? Why, then, do you seem like you've given up hope?" _

"…_its not hope of winning or losing, but hope of knowing what lies ahead. My eyes let me see the past, but I want to know and live in a future of peace, not one where…"_

"_Then lay your cards down, Komoto-sempai, and so shall I. We'll see what fate has for a hand, if you so say that this really is another game. I'm prepared…"_

"_I already have been…"_

"GAH!"

In a time unlike any before her, the young Rika had awoken from a lucid and vivid dream. Her body was covered from head to toe in sweat, chilling her to the bone once she got out of the covers from her warm bed and, from there, journeyed to the bathroom. Careful in not waking Hanyuu, she moved down the dark, cold hallways of the Irie Clinic to the bathroom, turning the light on quickly and locking the door behind her. She turned the hot water on in the sink, and began to wash her face a bit, relaxing her stressed mind.

Her dream from before was that of Rika's last night together with Komoto at the scenic site of Hinamizawa. It was so vivid, almost surreal, that made Rika think she was actually reliving the entire event. It was then after remembering this that she remembered the promise in the diary.

"Komoto-senpai…you said you promised to tell me someday…buy how can you keep a promise to me if you're dead?"

She splashed her face again with warm water, trying her best to douse her worries. She was safe for now in the Irie Clinic, under Akasaka's closetful eye. Her friends were well protected enough for now, and the police were already on high alert for the Dark Spector. However, it all still seemed too good to be true. Her reliance on other's in the past didn't work so well until the end when all the missing cards were together, but even now with all but Komoto present the whole situation presented a daunting feeling to her.

She returned to her bed once more, and laid her head down on the soft pillow. Hanyuu was sleeping peacefully next to her, not even alerted once to Rika's awakening. She sighed, and covered herself up with the warm covers once more. Try as she might, though, falling back asleep proved vain for the time being.

"Komoto-senpai…"

Whispering his name to herself brought to mind the dream again. Why of all dreams would she have that particular one? She thought long and hard for awhile, until something came to thought.

"_What I'm getting at is that when I'm gone, I'm still here, and when I'm here, I'm not. You get what I'm saying Rika?"_

"…_I already have been…"_

Her eyes grew wide at this statement. She sprung up in bed; sweat beading in profusion down her forehead. It meant something; everything so far meant something in a way that just needed to be connected.

*Komoto-senpai…you were already playing the game even when you came here to Hinamizawa! You were looking for Mizuho all this time, but when you found out that she may have become the Dark Spector you tried to accomplish something by yourself! This explains how she was a master of disguise and how everyone thought the Dark Spector was a man. Furthermore, that explains why you couldn't kill Mizuho. You didn't bring your guns because you didn't want to kill her; you wanted to try and subdue her. But you couldn't bring yourself to stop her that way, even though she did such horrible things to you, because you loved her…*

This sudden realization began to piece everything together right now, but at the same time it didn't answer most of the questions. Things weren't fitting in the right places still.

Before she could go on, Rika's tired mind and stressed body gave out to the warmth of her bed finally. She laid back down, wishing she could stay awake somewhat longer, however, it never came. She ultimately decided to discuss this with her friends the next day, to try and figure out all of this.

School came and went the next day without a hitch. All the children, this time escorted home with their parents, left their separate ways. For the game club and its members, however, Rika urged Mion throughout the day that it would be important for them to stay behind. Kansai and Akasaka, together, were told to show up to the meeting on behalf of the Sonozaki family and the Okinawa Police Department. Rika finally decided to reveal her theory on the situation to the others at last.

The members of the group sat awaiting Rika to talk about what was on her mind. Akasaka listened on intently as Rika went to a nearby chalkboard to discuss her theory. She seemed almost teacher-like to Rena, which was cute but none the less not appropriate in this serious time. She, like the others and especially Keiichi, watched as Rika drew something on the board.

"Everyone, I've kept something from you all that belonged to Komoto-senpai. It was in his attic amongst the books on his desk. It's a diary that I believe may entail the existence of the Dark Spector and Komoto's relation to her…"

Akasaka walked forward and looked down at the girl, with some worry and confusion.

"Rika, if you had evidence then you should have handed it over to us to determine…"

"Akasaka-san, please, I needed to confirm this myself. Just hear me out and trust me for now…"

Her earnest eyes quelled Akasaka for the time being. She was wiser than him, so he decided to let her speak her mind in front of the others, and then talk with her after about the diary.

"…now, in this diary, Komoto-senpai entailed a good portion of his life as a mercenary and…his sins. Most importantly though, Komoto-senpai fell in love with a women by the name of Mizuho Otome over the course of his work. She went missing some time during a mission, and Komoto-senpai was dead set on finding out what was going on. His goal since that point was to find her and figure out the real truth at hand, but he believed that a connection lied in her to the Dark Spector. I believe that Komoto-senpai was killed by the one he loved, which explains why he never fought back at all. I think…Mizuho killed Komoto-senpai…"

Everyone's eyes in the room went as wide as ever. The story was key to Akasaka's investigation with Oishi, but for Rika to find out who the Dark Spector really was was sheer amazing.

"Rika, we believe the Dark Spector was a man though. The description doesn't…"

"You remember that document intel you found? A woman who was a master of disguise? She was also from Hinamizawa, as Komoto-senpai wrote in his diary. It fits perfectly together here. It also implies why Mizuho is doing all this…"

"The syndrome…"

Keiichi spoke out from the back whilst he sat in a desk near Mion and Rena. Everyone looked at him as he looked outside a window, watching as a storm began to loom over Hinamizawa, probably because of the freezing rain coming during the winter months again. Rika looked at him with confirmation in her eyes.

"Exactly…Mizuho was away from Hinamizwa for too long. The syndrome elevated in her and I can only believe that she's succumbing to its effect. She's come to Hinamizawa because it is her home and last place to accomplish any of her goals…"

"But Rika, it still doesn't fit together…"

Satoko sat at another desk to the right of Hanyuu. Akasaka was also agreeing with Satoko, noting her keen insight into details.

"If this is all true, then Mizuho couldn't kill Komoto-san like that by herself, unless, she really was that strong. And it still doesn't answer why she found Komoto-san so easily. Some things just aren't making sense here." she responded.

Akasaka looked down at the floor, trying to ponder something. He then looked back at the others, trying to give an answer.

"…I'm going to report this to detective Oishi. I'll need the diary too Rika-chan. Kasai, can I trust that you'll bring back the others to the Clinic in the meantime?" he asked. Rika gladly handed the diary to him, hoping he could find out something she may have overlooked.

"Hmm…no problem. Just call me if you have anything else. Oryu is becoming more anxious with each passing day to resolve this problem." He stated, in a cool attitude. However, he kept looking at his watch, as if waiting for something.

"Hey, Kasai, what's wrong? You seem worried," asked Mion

"If you remember, Shion wasn't feeling well, so Houjou-san escorted her back to the manor. She called me around noon, and I offered to take her, but she was so adamant about Satoshi helping her for some reason…"

At this point, Mion blushed profusely, and began to shake her hands in the air, trying to get Kasai off the idea.

"Kasai…she must have not been feeling so well. She feels safer around Satoshi-kun anyway…"

"…That's why I let Houjou-san escort her home, but he never called me to make sure they returned to the estate. It is worrying me…" he said. He decided to leave the kids for a minute to make a phone call in the main school office so that he could check up on Shion.

Once he left, Mion let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez Sis! Even during school, keep it on the lowdown at least!" she said. Keiichi just looked at her with a confused look.

"Anyway, go on Rika…" he asked.

"That's the problem. I'm stuck here. We know now that Mizuho is most likely the Dark Spector, and why she's doing all of this, but it still doesn't explain how she accomplished the murder," she responded. She sat at the desk and tried her best to relax a bit.

"Well, Otome-san was in Komoto-san's mercenary group. She had to be at least somewhat strong to survive with the others…" stated Rena. She began to twiddle her fingers a bit, attempting her best at figuring out the puzzle.

"But Rena, if you remember correctly, Komoto-san weighed 200 pounds. Detective Oishi even said the physics behind it were impossible. To lift 200 pounds of dead weight would have been nearly impossible even for Otome-san…" replied Keiichi.

"Then other's had to have been involved. It's the most logical conclusion. If Otome-san was part of an occult, and she was the leader, then most likely her partners in this murder were the disciples," stated Mion.

"Then the question becomes the motive. Why is Otome-san killing? And if she really did accomplish killing Komoto-senpai, then what is the means to the end…"

The group was about to start another brainstorming session on this question, but even with all the evidence present there was still not enough clues at that point. While in their discussions, they suddenly stopped once they heard someone rush down the halls towards their room. Once the door opened, Kasai, out of breathe a bit, went over to the group and spoke with Mion.

"Your sister and Houjou-san never made it back to the estate. One of the Sonozaki family's attendants said that no one but Oryu and your mother were home. Your grandmother has alerted the others and we're starting a search party as we speak. Mion, we need to return immediately to the estate to discuss this matter further." Kasai regained his cool attitude, but all the while looked urgent in his speech.

Mion sat in her desk with a blank expression on her face. The look Kasai gave, from what Keiichi and the others noticed, was one of intent. Mion hung her head a bit low and rose up once more, this time, with the look of a Sonozaki family head. She got up out of her chair and followed Kasai out the door. She kept her back to the others and waited in the hallway for the young ones.

"Rika-chan, Hanyuu-chan, and Satoko-chan, you three need to come with us now. We first must return you to the Irie Clinic. We have an obligation to Akasaka-san…" spoke Mion in an unusual tone. It was almost…too different for Mion to speak in such a manner.

"But Mi-chan…"

"NO BUTS!"

Mion's tone of voice stuck fear into the others minds. She sounded so indifferent then and there, and her action to go on without questioning was almost frightening.

Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko indefinitely obeyed her orders. Kasai led them out to the car, while Mion stayed behind for a bit. She knew Keiichi was going to protest, but for some reason it didn't happen this time. She looked back to him, with somewhat of a cold stare.

"Kei-kun, walk Rena home for me, will you? I'll call you later, ok?" she began to walk out the door without another word. Rena looked over to Keiichi, worried beyond belief now.

He got up and looked down at Rena, who nodded and did the same. She grabbed her stuff and headed home, but not before Keiichi retrieved Satoshi's bat for protection. He let him keep it and said he would buy a new one once he was on the baseball team again.

Looking back at the school was almost too eerie for Keiichi. No playful game club or any afterschool teacher was there to watch over the school grounds. Keiichi sighed and walked along the road with Rena, just as the freezing rain began to pour. Luckily, Rena brought an umbrella just big enough for the two of them. As they walked along towards the main road for their homes, Mion, as she was getting into the car, noticed the two huddled together under the umbrella. Her eye twitched a bit with jealousy, but for some reason she was more concerned with how she acted before. She mentally decided to apologize later to Keiichi for that. For now, she worried over Shion and Satoshi's whereabouts, hoping that they were elsewhere on another one of their sex-capades.

The rain didn't falter one bit as they traveled through the mushy snow along the muddy roads. It was cold enough to make anyone sick from such weather, but thankfully for their winter wear they were safe for awhile. As they walked, however, an omnipresent silence was around them, probably from Mion's strict actions back at the school still looming over them.

"Kei-chan, if Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun are gone, then it's like Watanagashi all over again…" Rena bit her thumb a bit, looking worried. Keiichi assumed that Rena thought Oyashiro-sama was behind this, causing the people of Hinamizawa more grief for some sin.

"Rena, we didn't do anything wrong this time. Watanagashi was all Takano's doing, not Oyashiro-sama. We still don't know for sure if Shion and Satoshi are even in danger. They probably went somewhere else to do their thing, as Mion said for some odd reason." Keiichi scratched his head, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Kei-chan, I know that, but still, if Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun are gone, then it's the same as being spirited away…this time, by a Dark Spector…"

By the time they reached Rena's house, she seemed to feel a bit safer. Her father was home, and even invited Keiichi to come in for awhile. However, he wanted to get home to see his own folks, so he took a rain check on the invitation for another time. Before he left, Rena gave Keiichi her umbrella, hoping that he wouldn't get too wet in the rain.

"Just return it later to me, ok? Take care Kei-chan…" she said, smiling a bit. He smiled back at her, and made his way home.

"Achoo! Damn, I can't wait till summer comes back. I hate the cold, ugh!"

Keiichi trudged along the now muddier road back towards his own house. His shoes were already covered in mud, and his clothes would need a good wash once home. On his mind, however, all he could think about besides a hot meal and sitting in front of his room's heater for a while was how Mion acted. It reminded him of another time, probably a dream of sorts, where she acted that very same way.

"Mi-chan, I know you must be worried about your sister, but that façade of yours just…isn't right…" he said to himself. He sighed again and began to quicken his pace towards home faster.

Some villagers were out even during this weather trying to get home as well from work. Keiichi wondered how bad the other's thought the weather was on Hinamizawa, given its normal warm weather climate compared to the current one. The cicadas probably hibernated in the trees for the winter or went elsewhere that was much warmer for the winter months, he assumed.

As he thought about the girl he loved and all the problems at hand, Keiichi unknowingly bumped into a tall woman as he walked. His shoulder caught her a bit, and he kept going on, dredging the coldness of the weather. He still remained, however, polite to the women in his haste.

"Oops! Sorry about that miss, my fault."

"No problem, young man…"

Keiichi traveled back towards his home, but from another perspective the tall woman, sporting a long white coat and a black scarf, looked back at the boy and smiled darkly. Her red hair was brushed away out of her eyes, so as to get a better look at Keiichi. She licked her lips as if anticipating a meal.

"Too bad…if he was with someone else he would have been a perfect sacrifice…hehehehehheHAAHAHHAAHHAAHHA!"

Author's note: Sorry I haven't been getting back to this as much as I have. I've just been thinking up some more ideas for the story.

I hashed the original ch.11 and redid it with this one. The other one seemed like it was going in the wrong direction, so I redid it and I think it came out better. I hope everyone enjoys the story thus far. So far, I've been getting positive reviews.

Thanks to all my supporters, and I hope you keep enjoying the story. The next one will be up within a week hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Hinamizawa Hell

Arc 1: "Stained Souls Chapter"

Ch. 12: Misguided Paths

*Ring*

…

*Ring*

…

"Hello? Maebarra residence, Keiichi speaking."

"…Kei-kun…"

"M…Mi-chan! Hey, umm…what's up?"

"…"

It was around 9:00 p.m. when Keiichi received the call from Mion. He had been in his room, scribbling some ideas on a notebook about the whole incident that was going on in Hinamizawa. He even had a small t.v. set nearby with the news channel on, listening to a newscaster narrate the facts on the "Komoto Murder" so far. The newscaster was making some jokes about how it all may connect to Oyashiro-sama's curse, but at that point he decided to turn it off, finding no further use for it.

However, during the time up to the call, Keiichi was trying to piece the puzzle together. He remained rather quiet throughout the club room meeting with Rika, having his own thoughts to deal with. Hearing the new evidence really sparked his motivation to determining the truth at heart. Among his scribbles on the notebook, Keiichi's theories were correlating with Rika's ideas.

For one, Keiichi remembered that Komoto always carried his guns with him. For him to not have it at the murder scene was unusual. Second, how did Komoto even know that Mizuho would be at the mill area? He didn't idly go there without protection of some sort and just find her waiting for him there. Third, what was the purpose of the adrenaline stimulators? He originally believed that the depressors would remove the effects of the syndrome, so he could only guess that the adrenaline stimulators would only increase it. Did Komoto believe that he could take Mizuho down with just that? Finally, why would Mizuho, the infamous Dark Spector, act out in a way as to go against her killing style, even more, why would she kill Komoto? There were plenty of easier targets to take down, especially with all the older couples in Hinamizawa. The goal would have easily been met, but why Komoto?

So many of these questions and more were running through his head. Keiichi couldn't understand how they fit together, and ultimately decided that he still needed another piece of the puzzle. He ultimately decided to talk with the others the next day, so as to figure it out. And just as he was about to relax a bit before bed, he received the call from Mion.

However, she sounded unusual again, and this time it was reminiscent of another time, probably from a dream or past life, that she acted this very same way. Her hesitation was worrying him, so he guessed that it was due to the earlier way she acted towards everyone.

"…Mi-chan…if this is about what happened…"

"My family still hasn't located Shion or Satoshi-kun. There are search parties out now trying to find them, but we still haven't had any word yet. Kei-kun…I…"

"Mi-chan…just tell me what's wrong. You know you don't have to hide anything from me or the others…"

Keiichi could hear Mion hesitate again, and could hear her audible whisper on the phone.

"Kei-kun…I'm sorry about showing you that side of me. It's a matter of my family, and you understand how much pull my family has in Hinamizawa, right?"

"…you're the next head of one of the Three Great Families. I know how much pressure that is on your shoulders. Mi-chan…"

"Kei-kun…I just want you to remember that even though that part of me in the classroom you saw today was cold and authorative, the real me is still the real Mion you've always known, ok?"

What happened next was something Mion unexpected, but would remember for the rest of her life.

"Hehehehehhehe….Ha ha hah…Mi-chan, do you really think I would hold that against you? Is that all you're worried about?"

"Ah..no, not that, but…Kei-kun…"

"The Mion I know will always be the Mion that's always been in my heart. The one I care for, the one I think about, and the one I admire and love the most."

If one could see Mion on the other line she would be breaking out of her cold façade and blushing profusely; as red as a tomato. She never took Keiichi to be that manly in such a time, or for that matter, so true to their shared feelings. Her heart swelled with joy when he said that, and that only made her love him that much more.

"Kei-kun…thank you." She smiled.

"Mi-chan…I love you no matter what. So do what you need to do and I'll support you the entire way. You know that I'm always there for you, right?"

"Heheh…that's my Kei-kun."

Their conversation seemingly took a turn for the better for the time being. Keiichi and Mion were glad that they were past that minor worry.

"Hey, Kei-kun, did you and Rena get home safely? The rain and cold weather was pretty bad, so I was worried a bit…" she stated.

"Yeah, Rena brought a big enough umbrella for us to get home, so we managed fine. The walk home though was pretty brutal for me though. And judging by how the weather is now, if I really took up Rena's offers to stay over for a bit, I may have not even gotten home tonight…"

Something struck a cord in Mion's mind in that last sentence. The thought of Keiichi staying over at Rena's house, for the night even, just irked the hell out of her. Mion's grip on the phone tightened, and she even grit her teeth a bit. Her anger, for once in her life, flaired a bit out of her control.

"Over…her house?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad it didn't come to that. I managed to get home at least fine, though, I hope I don't have a cold or anything."

"With Rena…overnight…"

"Um…Mi-chan, what was that?"

"Oh…nothing. Listen…Kei-kun, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow in class…hopefully…"

"Um..ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Mi-chan."

"Night…Kei-kun…"

*Click*

The ride home for Rika was none the less enjoyable. Sitting behind Mion in the car was more than wanting, given her current state. Rika could almost see something familiar in Mion, a cold and imperfect attitude in her usual calm and clear personality. It almost reminded her of the time in another past life where Keiichi gave a mere doll to Rena, causing Mion's feelings to be hurt. However, Rika was sure that Mion's attitude now was all but fine. If anything, it would be logical to assume that it was caused from worry over Satoshi and Shion's disappearances.

The same would go for Satoko's attitude. She remained eerily quiet throughout the car ride to the clinic. She was going through another phase of losing her older brother again, and from this caused her to have a blank stare. Both Hanyuu and Rika tried their best to comfort her, but all Satoko did was look out into the passing trees of Hinamizawa with no words spoken.

Back at the clinic, Dr. Irie informed Rika that Akasaka was still out with Oishi, going over some new evidence. Rika assumed they were still speculating over the diary, and from that decided to just remain in her room for the time being. After putting her things away in the room, she sat in a desk, taking no heed to her completed homework. Rika put her head in her arms to rest her tired mind.

Satoko, in the meantime, went somewhere else in the clinic to be by herself for a while. Rika guessed it would be ok for that to happen, seeing as how comfort didn't go far these days. Satoko would just need some time to think, and from that she was sure Satoko would get some strength back.

To her wandering eyes, however, Rika noticed Hanyuu idly sit on her bed, holding her legs in her arms. Rika raised her head, and looked over to her.

"Hanyuu…what's on your mind?" she asked.

Hanyuu looked over to Rika, expressing no sort of emotion but a frown.

"Auu…Rika-chan, I've got a bad feeling about all this. Some things aren't right here. If I were still in my god form, I would have been able to search for the Dark Spector with no problem. Auuu…" her voice was soft and quiet, almost in sadness.

"Hanyuu…if you were still in god form, we would have been killed off long ago by Takano. You were the missing piece to the puzzle. You were the card that completed the hand to win the game of fate. Now, though, we don't have that luxury with Komoto…hmm…"

For the second time in two days, her interest was sparked again. The mentioning of death brought to mind Komoto and what Dr. Irie had said before when she woke up after realizing the truth.

"An autopsy…it has been long enough, and there would be a full report…"

Going down the long hallways, and after some searching, Rika and Hanyuu discovered Dr. Irie speaking on a telephone in one of his offices. The light shining out into the dark hallway concealed their presence for the time being, and for that matter, Rika and Hanyuu waited near the wall till Dr. Irie was finished with the conversation.

But with this conversation, something was even odd in itself.

"…with Shion-san and Satoshi-san's disappearance, the government is going to get involved. The villagers aren't going to be happy about this, especially after the "Tokyo" incident. Akasaka-san, why is he leaving all these things apparent when…"

Dr. Irie spun on his chair towards the doorway, noticing shadows near the entranceway.

"Rika-chan? Are you there?"

"Nippah! What's up Dr. Irie?"

Rika came into view, leaving Hanyuu at the wall to listen in. Rika acted as if she didn't hear the phone call, which made her look all the more unknowing to it. Dr. Irie sighed in relief and told Akasaka-san he'd call him back. Putting the phone on the receiver, Dr. Irie turned to Rika and smiled.

"Sorry about that. I was talking to Akasaka-san about the diary and what happened to Shion-san and Satoshi-san. I just hope they're found soon. It's not looking too good right now with the government being called in…" he sighed. Rika went over and sat down in a chair nearby. "…so Rika-chan, is there something you need?"

"Actually, yes. Dr. Irie…I remember you said that Komoto-san's body had an autopsy done…umm..what were the results?"

Rika noticed a bit of hesitation in Dr. Irie's stature, however, he quickly recovered and gave an answer.

"About that…well, in the report I was given the coroner found, besides the high levels of AS in his system, just a lot of blood loss from cuts to major arteries and stab wounds. Besides some bruises on his body, he as well suffered from some asphyxiation from being tied to the wheel. Why do you need to know that?"

"I was just hoping that something else was found. At least, now, we can have a funeral for him…"

"Um, Rika-chan, about that. Komoto-san had a will, like most mercenaries do in the field of combat. He specifically requested that there would be no funeral, sadly. His body was already sent in for cremation yesterday, from what Akasaka-san just told me. I'm sorry that you weren't told, but it was his final wishes. I may even think at one time during our conversations that…Komoto-san felt so stained with blood that he didn't deserve a funeral. He had no one really to call family, so he felt that his body would return to where it belonged without worry…I suppose…"

What Rika could see now changed her opinion of Dr. Irie and his strange actions before. He was crying now, some small tears, probably dwelling on a better memory. Dr. Irie, from Rika's perspective, must have been a bit closer than herself to Komoto in previous months, probably from his hospital visits during Komoto's treatments.

She patted him on the back and cheered him up a bit.

"I'm sorry Rika-chan, I don't mean to be like this. It's nothing. But you know, if you really want to cheer me up, then I happen to have some nice maid outfits here…"

"Umm…wow, look at the time, I really need to get my homework done. Nippah!"

With that, Rika left the room in a hurry, hoping to avoid another one of Dr. Irie's attempts of getting her into another maid outfit. After she left the room, Dr. Irie sighed in a bigger relief than before, dodging a bullet for the time being.

"Sorry, Rika-chan…" he audibly whispered.

Back in her room, Rika sat on her chair next to Hanyuu. She looked her dead in the eye, and conveyed her thoughts to Hanyuu.

"If the government is being called in, then we can safely assume that Hinamizawa is going to be closed off. If Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun were really taken by the Dark Spector, then the government will capitalize on this opportunity. They will close off Hinamizawa and look for Mizuho Otome on foot, and given the description in the diary, they are going to look for someone of that stature. However, she's a master of disguise, so she'll obviously change her look," stated Rika.

"Then what about the others? We can't lose Shi-chan or Satoshi-kun or we lose this game! And I can't bring you back like before if you were to die! Auuuu!"

"Hanyuu, I don't think they're dead. If it was true, then we would have found their bodies by now, but something tells me there's a third party lurking in the shadows. I'm not sure, but something still isn't right here."

*The next day*

"No school? Mi-chan was right I guess…"

"…and Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun still haven't been found yet. I heard that Mi-chan is still at her family's estate trying to sort this out. I just hope it's over soon, I hope…"

Rena and Keiichi stood outside of their school looking at a sign that said "School Cancelled till further notice!" tapered to the door. They looked down casted, hoping that they could be with the others that day. For now, they gave up on the matter and went back on their way home.

"Rena, I'm not sure how this is all going to turn out. It doesn't seem right, you know?"

"I agree. The puzzle pieces don't fit here. I wonder…hmm?"

Along their path home, they saw a large gathering of people from the town huddled close around a large white van with a military figure standing on top. He looked stern and strong, a burly man of sorts, wearing some high rank pins on his collar. The people around gathered about, young and old, parents and children alike, near the van. The man on top, surrounded with an armed guard at the bottom, spoke to everyone below at the van level.

Rena and Keiichi moved in to get a closer look, noticing the military man begin to pull out a megaphone speaker. Keiichi pushed through the crowd members, unknowingly bumping into Detective Oishi.

"Ah, Maebarra-san. Fancy seeing you here. I guess you found out that school was put off, huh?" he asked, pulling out a cigarette. Oishi seemed like he hadn't had any coffee yet, so Keiichi didn't bother to hamper on whatever was going on. He looked on with Rena, and with his wandering eyes scouring over the crowd, eventually seeing Mion standing near her grandmother Oryu.

"People of Hinamizawa, I need your full attention. As many of you may already know, it is believed that two teenagers disappeared around mid-afternoon yesterday, and the cause of such disappearance to be that of the Dark Spector's work. The government is taking full precautions here, and has planned to monitor Hinamizawa in the form of road blockades and manned units covering key points of entrance and exit into and out of the village. This will be done until further notice. If anyone has any information, you are urged to contact the Okinawa police department. They are the liazon between you and the government…"

"You damn ingrates! You've done little for this village in the past! We can handle this well on our own! Besides, the government hasn't even determined if my granddaughter and her boyfriend have been kidnapped by this Dark Spector yet! You can't do this…"

Oryu was blasting away along with the support of the other villagers at the military figures. They pushed back some of the angry villagers from their perimeter in the meantime, protecting the ranking official. He sighed, knowing he did his duty, and went into the van with the other men. They drove the van off without so much as a discussion with the village heads, and returned to their main HQ at the outskirts of Hinamizawa.

Oryu and the villagers were conversing amongst themselves, not standing for this outrage. Keiichi, meanwhile, looked over to Rena who seemed very worried. He patted her on the back, trying to cheer her up.

"If the military is here, then it should be over soon. Don't worry Rena, I'm sure things are under control."

"I'm not so sure young man. The military is useless these days…"

Keiichi looked to his right to see a tall, red haired woman in a white fur coat sporting a black scarf. Her bored and almost sadistic-like voice caused Keiichi to look at her awkwardly. Her eyes were covered with black sunglasses, probably shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun on the snow. She smiled, looking into the crowd and Keiichi realized he hadn't ever seen her in Hinamizawa before.

"To each their own I suppose, Miss…?"

"Ah, my name. I'm new here. My name is Kima Suzumi. I've just happen to begin hearing something on this 'Dark Spector' woman." She stated. Kima smiled down to Keiichi and Rena, almost too sickly sweet to them.

Keiichi's hand was still on Rena's backside, from what Mion noticed while they were talking with the strange, red haired woman. She narrowed her eyes a bit, and with a bit of jealousy envied Rena at that moment, however, she was too busy trying to restrain her grandmother from having a heart attack. Once she knew that her grandmother would be fine on her own, she traveled through the crowd, bumping through Rena and Keiichi, and separating them for the moment.

"Sorry about that. May I ask who this is, Keiichi?" she said, unknowingly with a hint of anger in her voice. She looked at Rena with some distaste, for a moment, causing Rena to back up a bit.

"Ah, Mi-chan, this woman is…Kima Suzumi. She's new to Hinamizawa…eh, where did she…go?"

The woman disappeared on Keiichi and Rena, causing Mion to look around a bit to find her. To no avail, the red haired woman just left without notice. Keiichi remained stupefied as to how the woman even slipped out without him knowing.

"Anyway, Mi-chan, what's going on right now?" asked Rena. Mion put up an odd front to hide some of the jealousy she felt before.

"The government is closing the village access points to find the Dark Spector. After word got out that my sister and Satoshi-kun were gone, they took the opportunity to capitalize on the situation. They want the Dark Spector caught as soon as possible to end the killings. My family is advising everyone to stay indoors until this is all over. Over the next few days will be home searches and seizures I guess…" she looked as dismayed as everyone else, and sighed.

"I guess my parents won't be too thrilled. Better tell my dad to hide his "echi" collection at home, hehehehe…"

"Kei-chan, don't you mean Your collection?" Mion looked at Keiichi with a dark shadow over her face. Keiichi looked at her awkwardly, laughing at the idea.

"Like I would have any such collection. Please, Mion, I'm not a pervert!" he stuck his tongue out at her, causing Mion to smile.

The three teenagers stood huddled around the other villagers, who now openly discussed their own plans to find the Dark Spector. Keiichi was at Mion's side, from which caused Oryu to look at them from time to time. Keiichi could only guess that she was worried in her own way for her granddaughter and her lover.

Oryu openly spoke out to the others, causing a wave of support to come out for her ideals.

"Our village time and again has withstood trials and tribulations unlike any other. We won't bow to our government's methods this time. I am urging everyone, for now, to keep their children indoors. I want parents to stay with their children, and even now, remain armed to their best. Any information on this Dark Spector will be brought before the village heads first. No questions asked. Anyone else who holds no responsibilities to protecting the children will come with my family members today at 4 p.m. We will begin our own search for this murderer, and if possible recover my granddaughter and her boyfriend. If they are alive, we'll spare this murderer's life. If dead…"

Oryu looked down to the ground, her eyes closed. She pondered and chose her next words carefully, inciting the crowd in ways Keiichi and Rena have never seen before.

"…if dead, then this murderer will answer to Oyashiro-sama! The price will be torture and death!"

Keiichi finally understood at that moment what Komoto had meant during their zombie game. Their eyes, the eyes of the people around him, showed hatred and anger like none other. These eyes were awesomely cruel, and so much so that they frightened Keiichi. He even noticed Mion, out the side of his eye, smiling at her grandmother's words. Her own eyes in their unique way frightening and sickly devilish.

Even his friend beside him spoke words of terror. From Rena's own transparent state, she murmured words audible enough for him to hear.

"Oyashiro-sama will judge and befall with utmost terror on those who deserve punishment…"


	14. Chapter 14

Hinamizawa Hell

Arc 1: "Stained Souls Chapter"

Ch. 13: The Impossible Trap

"Search every area you can find! Leave no rock unturned and no tree top bare! If the Dark Spector is here, then we'll be sure to find him!"

One of the Sonozaki family heads spoke to a large gathering of search members centered at the old Furude Shrine. In precise fashion, every member was assigned to a group and from that their own sectors in Hinamizawa to search. Back at the Sonozaki estate, Mion and Oryu, along with her mother and other village heads, sat in the council chamber beneath the estate. Mion sat at the forefront, discussing the current situation with others.

"Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun, as many of you already know, are well advanced in their relationship as is. From this, we can logically deduct that he and my sister may have tried to go to one of our family's old houses in the abandoned areas near the dam, for their private use of course. We've already sent an armed party there, headed by Kasai, to investigate that area. If anything comes up, he will call us…" stated Mion.

"Good. That is the best course of action thus far. If any of the other search parties find anything, they will tell us first, with no question to loyalty. We can trust the police, but I scorn the military for acting so late in this serial killer's trail. The people of Hinamizawa will put an end to this." Oryu sat without hesitation in her seat, facing the other village heads.

"Hopefully, this ends with only Hagara-san's death and not the teenagers'. We must pray to Oyashiro-sama for their safe return…"

Oryu eyed whoever said that within the chamber. It was just a simple statement from another family head, even so, it deserved mention.

"Hagara-san deserved what he got. He threatened this family and the people of Hinamizawa with his connections to this Dark Spector. Whatever fate befell him was of his doing!"

Within Mion's mind was an outcry of lies and rage at the other family heads. To her, Komoto posed no danger to anyone. However weird or unusual he was in his actions, she believed him to be kind and trustworthy. His death, as unfortunate as it was, existed as something that should have never happened, in hatred or not. Even she could see how this once new arrival to Hinamizawa impacted her friends.

But at the same time, another part of her mind did agree with her grandmother. Komoto brought no protection to fight the Dark Spector, his love Mizuho. As well, because of his connection with Mizuho, Hinamizawa felt misfortune once more. Even now and for the past few weeks the club members didn't feel at right even in their own home. Rika became distant and sad. Satoko felt like she lost a rival to traps. Satoshi, Shion and Hanyuu felt the sadness of their friends. Even Rena's smiles seemed gone for the current time.

And for Keiichi, he seemed so much more quiet and distant. She couldn't figure him out, even now, but she wondered if he felt some obligation to solving this puzzle. Even in the clubroom discussion he was concentrating on far off memories and theories. She admired him for that, but given the current situation all she wanted was for him to be by her side. She knew Keiichi loved her, but if he wasn't with her then and there, it would feel lonely.

For all the other villagers of Hinamizawa, the night time became the most dangerous of times. Children remained indoors, and parents kept to their own with whatever they could manage for weapons. Even some families slept in the same room till this event found an end. Rena and Keiichi alike remained with their families, awaiting the time until the military would enter their own homes in an attempt to find the Dark Spector.

Word the next morning spread like wildfire around Hinamizawa. Though the villagers in the other search parties turned up nothing and even with the military's intervention halfway through the search, Kansai's search party discovered new leads.

From what Rika, Hanyuu, and the now more determined Satoko were told by Dr. Irie, signs of struggle were found on a road leading to some abandoned houses. Shion and Satoshi's school materials were found on the roadside, water damaged but clearly identifiable with their names still inside. Mion's family already assumed the worst, and Kansai, going off of little to no sleep, continued in his efforts to find them; it was clear by this point he was hell bent on revenge.

As well, some other clues were found. There were not three, but four pairs of tracks leading away and eventually fading into the mud and snow off in a random direction. Now it seemed like there was an accomplice with the Dark Spector, which furthered the military's concerns of the Dark Spector's disciples coming into play, if there were any to begin with. It would be logical also given how the Komoto murder processed along with the physics of the body placement. All the pieces were slowly coming together for Rika and the others, but there were still more questions than answers at this time.

Rika and her friends would have gathered at Keiichi's house a few days later, however, on that day the military came in to search the Maebara manor. For Keiichi's embarrassment, one of the soldiers found his father's stash of echi magazines, from which his very own father attributed to his own son's ownership.

"Oh, how Fate has determined my son's own fetishes in these magazines. How is it to be the day that a father would discover his son's sexual fantasies, soon to be played out into existence with his very own girlfriend! Oh, woe is me!" Keiichi stood with his jaw dropped as his father pointed accusing looks at him, causing the soldiers to just shake their heads and move on. Once they left, Keiichi's father patted his son on the shoulder, thanking kami that his wife was out.

"My son, there will come a day with you will need to blame your own child for such things. Thank goodness that your mother wasn't home, otherwise…"

"Otherwise, she'd kick your ass, just as I'm gonna do now!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Though his father procured unknown bruises, via Keiichi's beatings, no mention was ever told to his mother. For the time being, the military left without any interest into their family's home, earning much needed sighs of relief from everyone.

On the day of the meeting, though, everyone sat in the lobby of the Irie Clinic around late evening. They decided to have a sleepover there, hoping to keep Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko some company. Mion was given permission to stay at the clinic, doing her family a favor by keeping watch over the younger ones. They were well enough safe in their own regards, even being allowed to carry their own weapons with them. Rena especially was allowed to bring her wicked meat cleaver, always keeping it close by her side. From what Keiichi could see, Mion was actually carrying a real firearm this time. Mion told him secretly to not bring mention of it to anyone, hoping that she wouldn't be caught with an illegal firearm. Even so, Akasaka was out and about, along with Dr. Irie, checking in from time to time.

The group of friends conversed amongst themselves about the current events going on, but even among them, the mood felt full of dismay.

"Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun are clearly in the grasps of the Dark Spector, a.k.a. Mizuho Otome. Even though we beat the odds before, we can't do much now…"

"Mi-chan, you're wrong. We can do something. The adults won't think like we do. Together, we can achieve the miracle and beat the game of fate. We just need to try harder," spoke Rika. She sat on the floor with Hanyuu at her side, agreeing with her the whole way.

"Nii-nii and Shi-chan won't fall to this murderer. They're a lot stronger than people believe them to be. Besides, Shi-chan had her taser on her! She had to have put up a fight…" spoke Satoko. She remained stronger than yesterday, having faith in her older brother and Shion.

"But if she had it with her then, Mizuho would still be able to overcome that. Look what she did to Komoto-san…it was even too easy for that to occur," stated Rena.

"Yes…it was too easy for Mizuho to overcome Komoto, but that was with certain circumstances underplaying there. Komoto wasn't going to kill Mizuho, but try to stop her. More so, he didn't have his guns with him. If he did, Mizuho would have been short work for him. Komoto didn't even try to fight back…so maybe Mizuho really is that strong or Komoto cared too much for her…" spoke Rika. She had a wise and distant stare in her eyes, as if pondering something new to mind.

"That's true…" replied Rena. She looked to the ground, feeling like they weren't getting anywhere with their thoughts.

"Well then, time to lighten the mood! I see this as a great time to ease our minds with a game! Penalty game being a punishment of course!"

Mion took out her bag from behind her chair, and opened up a simple game board, again, being the game "Zombie!". The others smirked at Mion's resourcefulness in such times. Even a small game between friends could make a world of difference, such as they all knew from past experiences.

"Ah damnit! Satoko, how do you keep doing this to me!" yelled Keiichi. His pawn piece could have easily been said to have been mauled by 15 zombies. His piece went back to the center square to restart.

"Ho ho ho! Keiichi, you're wits won't save you this time. I have full control of the key roads to the helicopter tile, and now it's only a matter of time till I get there!" replied Satoko. She seemed to really begin to cheer up a bit.

"Sorry Satoko, but I have the cards. I'll play this and essentially kill off your remaining bullet tokens, thus, killing your pawn!" Mion played a devilish card, sending Satoko's plan down the toilet. Her eyes grew wide with dismay, being sent back to square one with Keiichi. Now even his revenge would be swift and just on her.

Everyone was having a fun time, just like before all the killings happened. What little joy they found in a mere board game seemed to lighten the mood all around. Dr. Irie, during one of his rounds, even heard them laughing again, which put a smile on his, of late, tired face.

After dinner and completing the game, the others smiled and began to clean up. They enjoyed their little break from the madness, and decided to reconvene tomorrow on the matter. Everything they could be doing was done, so they ultimately decided to rest their drained bodies.

"Darn, I could have sword the piece was around here. Did it go under the table?" asked Mion. She realized she lost a piece of the game during the game-play and hoped to find it around the area. Everyone searched for it, but it was Rika who found it stuck between the cushions of a chair.

"Found it, Nippah! She smiled.

"Thanks Rika-chan, I hate it when I lose pieces to a game," she reached out to take it from Rika. Rika herself began to hand it back.

"That's ok, it was just hiding in…the…"

Mion tried to take the piece, but Rika dropped it, a look of discovery and awe on her face. Mion and the others watched as she began to murmur things aloud, sending some confusion amongst the others.

"Rika-chan…what's the matter?" asked Hanyuu. She noticed a look of disbelief and at the same time awe in her friend's eyes. What stunned her the most, however, was a look of renewed life and fire in those very eyes, sending a wave of happiness throughout her body.

"Rika-chan, have you…."

"Ha…hahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone stood back in fear as Rika let loose a laughter unlike any ever heard. It wasn't maniacal or in shear insanity or madness, yet, one in which Rika cried tears of joy from some unknown discovery. Mion grabbed Rika by her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"Rika-chan, what's wrong? You're starting to scare us…"

"Haahahaahha! I can't believe it Komoto-senpai! You really….Hahaahahahha!"

Mion stepped back, thinking Rika finally snapped. She looked at Keiichi, mentally telling him to get Dr. Irie for help. As he tried to go, however, Hanyuu stood in the doorway, smiling to the others.

"Hanyuu, I need to…"

"It's ok Keiichi, Rika-chan's ok."

Everyone, including Keiichi's eyes, focused on Rika, who now calmed down. She smirked, almost eerily, while in thinking. She looked to the others, smiling like she's never had before.

"Komoto-senpai once told me the night before he died that even before, he was already laying down whatever cards he had into this game. Furthermore, he even told me outright that:

…_that when I'm gone, I'm still here, and when I'm here, I'm not_."

"Rika-chan, what is that supposed to mean?" asked a worried Rena.

"Precisely! What is it supposed to mean? I've been asking that question to myself for a long time. I thought he meant nothing of it, but it all meant something. This entire time we believed that certain pieces of the puzzle weren't fitting, but we assumed that they did in some way. We were both right and wrong! Don't you see? We added pieces of the puzzle to other pieces…"

"…That didn't fit all along! Rika-chan, this changes everything!" shouted Keiichi in joy. Mion looked at him, still a bit lost.

"Everyone, I thought the diary was a key piece, but it wasn't at all like most other pieces. If I'm correct in my deductions, then what happened went like so: Komoto-senpai was already playing the game before we met him. On the night before his death, he told me that. More so, he told me the key to this entire puzzle! Even when he's here, he's not. And when he's not here…"

"…he still is!" cheered Hanyuu happily.

"Komoto-senpai wanted to catch the Dark Spector, so he set a trap. The biggest trap I've ever known next to our own."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're saying Komoto-san's been playing everyone all along? How?" asked Mion. She was trying her hardest to find out, as well as Rena and Satoko.

"I'll show you. Look!"

Rika hastely took out the game board once more, piecing the town in a certain way with the tiles. It almost resembled Hinamizawa in a way, but was off a bit. However, it got the point across.

"Hinamizawa is a gameboard. The pieces are the townspeople, and this one is the Dark Spector, for all purposes now. If we do this, and this here, then it looks as so."

Mion caught on a bit, noticing the blocked exits like the ones the military was controlling now. Every access point was blocked off, creating a hole for anyone in Hinamizawa. No one got in and no one got out except for the government and the police.

"I believe what Komoto-senpai did was foolproof! He created a deathtrap for the Dark Spector by creating a live game board. He played everyone so well that now it's all going to his plan," stated a happy Rika.

"But Rika-chan, what gave you this idea?" asked Satoko.

"The game piece that hid from us in the cushion; it gave me the realization of what is actually happening. If I'm correct, then everything up to before Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun's disappearance may have been part of a major plan…" stated Rika.

Everyone began to try and figure this out. Rika seemingly had an answer, but it still left questions to be asked.

"But Rika, if you have the answer, then please tell us how it all fits in. It still doesn't make complete sense…" said Rena. She hugged her cleaver close to her, as if anticipating a major treasure.

"Well, it's like this…"

As Rika was just about to answer the mystery behind all that had occurred in Hinamizawa, the lights to the Irie Clinic suddenly went dead. The power generator suddenly stopped, as its seemingly last breath exhaled in a dying sound of machinery failure. Breaking glass could be heard in the back of the clinic, which caused everyone to grab whatever weapons they could to protect themselves.

"W..wh…what's going on!?" whispered Satoko.

"It has to be the Dark Spector. I'm sure of it!" responded Keiichi. He grabbed his metal bat and kept it close as he hugged a nearby wall near the opening to a hallway.

"Keiichi, stay close. You guys, hug the corner over there. Rena, protect them while we try to get a better look!" ordered Mion. She already had her pistol out and ready, loaded with a clip full of lead; ready to kill any enemy in her path.

Rika tried to get onto the nearby phone, finding it dead from a lack of electricity. Her major concern now was protecting her friends, and without any reach to Akasaka now seemed almost hopeless.

But from her perspective, the battle just began. They were prepared like never before; ready to take on the enemy which threatened their happiness. With traps set and weapons sprung, they waited for whatever lurked in the shadows.

Mion ran down the hallway towards the breaking glass noise, her pistol aimed high and ready to fire at any suspect deemed dangerous. Her keen eyes and tactical movements began to clear rooms left and right, making no mistake apparent for an enemy to use.

The closer Keiichi and Mion moved towards the loud sounds, the more they heard cries of pain. It was unmistakable: Dr. Irie was being hurt…badly. The two hurried their pace, and near an open doorway stood facing the apparent scene.

To their horror, Dr. Irie was being choked with one hand by the invader to the clinic. The figure was cloaked in black garments, hiding whatever facial features via a white mask, resembling an emotionless human face with numerous symbols all over painted in red. Dr. Irie grabbed at the opponent's hand, trying his best to get some air. However, to his own horror, the attacker began to pull out an evilly twisted, silver knife, pointing directly at his stomach area.

Mion stared at the figure with no fear. As she aimed her pistol for the figure's head, it twisted towards her, cackling from behind the mask in a sadistic, female tone.

"Hehehehee…why bother? I'll just kill you ever so sweetly, hehehehhee…" spoke the figure.

"You're the Dark Spector that's been all over the news. You're also the one who killed…" Keiichi gripped his bat harder, unable to finish his sentence. The amount of adrenaline that coursed through his body sent his mind into overdrive, ready to attack the Dark Spector with utmost confidence.

"Hmm…"

What surprised them both was the Dark Spector sending Dr. Irie across the room and over a hospital bed. He remained on the ground; his leg caught between safety bars. A sickening crack was heard on impact, followed by screams of pain, probably from Dr. Irie's leg bone snapping. Keiichi moved to his side, protecting him from any further harm at the hands of the Dark Spector.

"My…you two would just be perfect…for my final sacrifice!" The Dark Spector lunged forward at Mion, pulling two more silver bladed knives from under her black cloak. She cackled all the way, ready to complete whatever goal she had.

However, as Mion began to empty her magazine into the Dark Spector, she was pushed aside just before the enemy had a chance to cut her to pieces.

"ARG!"

From their perspective, Rena had jumped into the Dark Spector, flailing her wicked meat cleaver in the process. The two different, bladed weapons clashed, sending out sparks of red and yellow around. The Dark Spector and Rena collided into the wall, and soon after recovered from the ground. Rena pared every swing of the Spector's knives, protecting Mion while she loaded another clip. Mion herself was beginning to fear for her life, unable to understand how the Dark Spector evaded every one of her bullets midair. It was as if she was a ghost; letting the bullets pass through her body without worry.

Keiichi stepped into the fray, attempting his best at hitting the Dark Spector with every chance he had. By this time, the others also came into the room, hell bent on attacking their enemy for survival. Satoko, using some rope and a small ball weight at the end, threw her lengthy weapon around one of the hospital bed's safety bars, attempting to trip the Dark Spector unknowingly. Mion, once seeing her friends clear of her line of sight, began to fire away into the Spector, managing to hit the cloak with a few rounds. Only holes, however, remained to be seen after the smoke cleared. The Dark Spector merely cackled, unaware of Satoko's attempts in the meantime. Whoever this enemy was, she was a skilled fighter.

But for Rika and Hanyuu, they conversed quickly in their mental state, as they saw their friends try their best in fending off their attacker. They held in the back, trying their best to aid their friends.

*Hanyuu, I've figured it out, but it can't be too late, not now! If only there was some way…* thought Rika.

*Rika-chan, you are the one who can bring miracles to light. And I am the one who sets fate in motion. Just have faith, and alone with our wills that will be enough to make a miracle!*

Her friend's words inspired Rika to her core. She wouldn't have gotten far in the game of fate without her friends support and wills to fight on. Now, she delved into whatever she could find, wishing…asking…no, making a miracle appear.

"Heh…too easy!"

The Dark Spector cackled as maniacally as ever, making little work of Rena's cleaver. She assaulted Rena when her guard was down, and smacked her into the nearby wall. Though as the Dark Spector backed away, trying to regain some ground, she did fall for Satoko's trap, tripping over the rope. As she fell, however, Keiichi was cut across the leg, and in mid-drift Mion lost her grip on her pistol, being cut deep on her hand from a flying knife.

"Kei-kun!!!" yelled Mion in terror. She witnessed Keiichi back into the wall, holding his now deeply cut leg wound with one hand, but with the other still holding the baseball bat up. Even wounded, he didn't falter in his offense.

Mion tried her best to recover her pistol, but to no avail did the Dark Spector let that happen. With another throw of a knife, the tip being thrown ever so carefully between the loop of the trigger guard, did the Dark Spector manage to literally nail the weapon to the floor without any chance of recovery.

"Now now, we can't have this, can we? I'll just end this now and begin a new hell in this forsaken world of ours. Hmm…You, Keiichi, and your little girlfriend Mion…you two will make such perfect sacrifices. Two lovers, whose lives will be given up to the demons as a gateway to this world, you two will mark my six hundredth and sixty si…"

*Crack*

Hanyuu and Rika, as well as the others, watched as a brown cloaked figure with long, blue hair rush past them with great speed, firing a single round into the Dark Spector, causing a small wound along her left neck side. In a single motion, the new figure collided into the Dark Spector with a powerful spear attack, forcing their bodies out the blinds and into the remaining parts of the broken window. With a crash, they landed outside, trying their best to get up quickly from the ground.

Rika and the others rushed out to the window, witnessing the Dark Spector and her mysterious foe fend off against one another. The Dark Spector, injured somewhat from the neck wound sustained, tried her best to stop the bleeding, managing to tie off the small wound with a bit of her cloak. As the two figures stood in the darkness of the night, the Dark Spector laughed again, giving no heed to any fear or dismay from her new opponent.

"Hmm…a feisty one aren't you?"

"I've finally found you, you bitch!" yelled the brown cloaked figure. By the tone of voice, it was clearly a woman.

"Found me? You've been following me, haven't you? I knew I was being tracked, but I didn't know the government was this clever in skill. Just who are you?" The Dark Spector sounded surprised, halting in her movements for a bit, waiting for an answer from her opponent.

"My name? It is of no concern to you, but what should be is what I'm about to do to you…" replied the brown cloaked figure.

"HAHAHAHA! What? Do you really think you can kill me? I'll cut you to pieces before you…"

"Knives? Amateur…" The others could see the brown cloaked figure smirk underneath her hood. She reached for something in the snow nearby, clearly planted covertly under the snow. She pulled out a long, leather case, and pulled out a magnificent rifle outfitted with a scope, bipod, and harness. It was a rather large gun, with a block suppressor at the end. The gun, once unveiled, fit snuggly into the brown cloaked figures shoulder, aimed at the Dark Spector.

"A rifle? Come now, you can't even manage to hit me with just that. The green haired girl had a better chance with a pistol." The Dark Spector raised her blades, smiling evilly underneath her mask.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika was amazed that a miracle had occurred in their most dire of times. This new opponent to the Dark Spector came at the best of times, protecting them from certain death. Rika smirked, impressed with how everything came down even now.

"Hanyuu…the tide of this battle has turned. Let's finish this!" Rika delved once more into her soul, finding another power like none other. She called for another miracle, so as to ensure an end to this madness. In a way, it felt almost dark in energy to her, but somehow it felt natural to her, as if it was her true fate all along.

Back down below, the Dark Spector's opponent strode along in her process, chambering a magazine into the rifle. She hummed along in a minor tune as she readied her weapon; sounding eerily like a song played before one's death. She was ready to take on her opponent, no matter what costs would be paid. Her goal was simple: kill the one who was her target.

She aimed her weapon at the Dark Spector, who likewise did the same, preparing for what seemed like the final brawl between them, leaving only one to walk away. As they did, suddenly, a loud sound could be heard in the sky.

As the clouds cleared away the path for the moon to shine in the dark, night sky, the rotating blades of a helicopter announced the entry of the military upon the battle area. The helicopter's large searchlight shone upon the scene, blinding those below, except for the two opponents. They remained focused on their objective, however, knew all too well that the scenery would soon be changing.

The soldiers suddenly surrounded the two below, coming out of thin air behind bushes and trees in the forest nearby. The helicopter began to have soldiers repel to the ground below, raising their guns in precise unison, aiming at their targets. From whoever remained in the helicopter above, a loud voice could be heard ringing out to those below.

"Dark Spector, by order of the Japanese Government and Armed Forces, you are hereby under arrest for the murders and crimes you have committed against humanity. Lay down your weapons and surrender or we will open fire with extreme prejudice!" roared the soldier in the helicopter above.

The Dark Spector laughed, and twisted by to the brown cloaked figure. Just as it seemed like she was about to surrender, the Dark Spector, in stunning awe, jumped through another nearby window in the Irie Clinic's first floor, and smashed through the glass. The brown cloaked figure did the same, not letting her target get away. Rika and the others suddenly crouched down behind the door, as the military began to unleash a barrage of bullets into the enemy, not caring about the well being of the mysterious heroine who saved the kids.

The first floor became bullet ridden; items of all sorts and parts of walls being ripped apart from the bullets' impacts. Splinters and debris flew out in all directions, but as the two figures ran to the other side of the building, each trying their best to escape the other, not a single bullet ever met its target.

Mion rushed to the other side of the building, noticing out an opposite window that the Dark Spector and her enemy were well away from the armed soldiers. The government let the enemy escape through their clutches again, putting everything that occurred up to that point almost in vain.

"Dammit! We had her, and she's gone…" said Mion. She punched a nearby wall in anger, cursing under her breath for letting the Dark Spector get away.

As she looked dismayed to the others, Dr. Irie, being helped by Keiichi and Rika, came out from around the corner, keeping off his broken leg.

"That's not true Mion…ahh…its actually part of the plan…"

Author's Note: Well, here we are, coming down to the conclusion of the first arc. Rika has solved most of the mystery regarding the Dark Spector, but a twist will appear in the last chapter of the "Stained Souls" arc. I'm well on my way to finishing this arc, and I hope you find it to your liking.

Thank you to all my supporters in this story. Without any of your comments, I'm not sure if I would have continued writing this story after ch. 2.

This coming conclusion to the arc marks the first of a trilogy series. The next arc will be revealed in the conclusion's author's note. Enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

Hinamizawa Hell

Arc 1: "Stained Souls Chapter"

Ch. 14: Reunion of Unstained Souls: Part 1

They ran for what seemed like hours, heading in some unknown direction away from the village of Hinamizawa. The brown cloaked figure rushed just as fast as the Dark Spector, passing through the snow like it was never there. With her rifle, she strengthened her resolve, deciding it best that when her enemy was cornered to be the only time to let loose her own form of hell.

The Dark Spector never showed any weakness, still able to soar through the woods and paths away from her enemies towards a destination known too well to her. It practically made the village famous years ago, and many many years ago gave birth to what was the legend of Hinamizawa: the village of demons.

"Heh…the Dam. Just what I need for the last sacrifices…" thought the Dark Spector.

The military was already hot on the paths of the two figures, aiming the search light on them now and again. The helicopter pilot tried his best to maintain a visual, but the two figures were quick in avoiding any inch of sight. The other soldiers below trailed in cars, some even getting stuck in snow banks from poor traction.

In a car elsewhere, after bandaging up the doctor's broken leg with a temporary splint and mending Keiichi and Mion's wounds, Dr. Irie drove Keiichi, Mion and the others through a short cut, towards a destination known only to Dr. Irie at the moment. He managed to drive them for the time being, but the pain was steadily increasing. Along the way, he decided to reveal what he knew on the situation.

"Dr. Irie, we've been patient and waited long enough. You need to tell us what is going on." Mion was serious, demanding an answer. She looked at Dr. Irie with a strict face, tired of all the mind games that were being played at the moment.

With a large sigh, Dr. Irie finally decided to reveal the truth. He popped a couple of pills first, at least, to help with the pain in his leg.

"Everyone, I'm sorry for deceiving you for this long, but I made a promise to Komoto-san. If I broke it, he said he'd torture me by dressing me in one of my many maid outfits I have planned for Rika-chan and Satoko-chan to wear someday." He mewed a bit over the idea of them being dressed in the cute outfits, but Keiichi slapped him on the head a bit, wanting the answer.

"Err…anyway; all that's been happening has been part of a complex plan on Komoto-san's part. A while ago, Komoto-san had believed that Mizuho Otome-san had succumbed to Hinamizawa Syndrome and suddenly started killing people out of fear. However, he wasn't quite sure entirely. He set a trap for the Dark Spector, hoping to lure her to Hinamizawa. However, he had other underlying intentions…" Dr. Irie stopped to regain his thoughts a bit, knowing the medicine would take effect soon.

"I had already come to that conclusion not too long ago. If what you're saying is true, then my hypothesis is correct somewhat. Please, Dr. Irie, continue…" spoke Rika. She sat in the back, in her wise nature and with closed eyes, pondering the current situation's endgame.

"Komoto-san wanted to lure Otome-san back to Hinamizawa. He knew she was undergoing the syndrome, having been told by his former partners that she went Section 8. With hope that he was still alive, he…"

"Faked his own death!"

All eyes fell on Rika, who smirked none the less from revealing the answer. However, she looked at Dr. Irie with one eye open, still having a few ideas to be answered to.

"But Dr. Irie, who else besides you was involved? Was Akasaka-san involved too?" she asked.

"That's correct. All along, Komoto-san, I, Akasaka-san, and now Tomitake-san, Takano-san, and Detective Oishi were in on all the events. We planned to make it seem like the Dark Spector was killing in Hinamizawa in order to first lure the her into coming here, then the military to close off Hinamizawa..." again, Dr. Irie tried to take a moment to regain his breathe. They were almost near their destination, so Dr. Irie tried his best to sum up the rest to them. "…but up to now, we always believed it was Otome-san who was behind the killings. We didn't actually count on another suspect…"

"…so all along the key piece to the diary was actually a major mistake. So now, we're dealing with two possibly mental suspects. What is the next course of action, given that this is all following the plan?"

"Also Dr. Irie, why did Komoto-san go to such lengths? Why was it him that had to fake his own death?" asked Satoko.

"Well…that and the rest you can find out from Komoto-san. This is all about to end…right now."

As if on cue, a large group of people, ranging from villagers to the Sonozaki's armed family members, even the military and police, came right after the arrival of Dr. Irie and the gang on site to the abandoned Dam projects. Before all those who gathered stood Tomitake-san and Takano-san, both sporting some firearms for the time being.

Rika rushed out to get a better view of everything. Tomitake and Takano smiled down to her and the others, while what seemed to be a team of private mercenaries surround the perimeter to make sure no one got out.

"It's been a while, Rika-chan," spoke Takano. She smiled kindly down to her, but Rika still harbored some bad feelings towards her. For the time being didn't care; she was more concerned with the sight before her now.

They were at the abandoned Dam projects, watching the two figures become surrounded by a mass of people. They began fighting in the darkness; harboring a blood thirst like none ever felt or known before. They screamed and charged at one another, wanting to end the other's life. Though some rounds were finally let loose by the brown cloaked figure's rifle, it only tempted the Dark Spector to fight on even harder.

A ways away stood everyone else, along with Tomitake's armed guard, making sure no enemy left the perimeter. The villagers saw whom they believed to be the Dark Spector and attempted to go into the fray to exact their revenge, but the nearby police held them back, as instructed by Detective Oishi. The military, now reaching the scene, spoke with Tomitake, as he was clad in his full military uniform, and ordered for him to move. However, the ranking military official was handed what seemed like important documents, and from which halted his forces. As instructed, they joined the other mercenaries to hold the perimeter, making it stronger than before.

In the darkness of the night, everyone looked on; some yelling in anger for revenge against the Dark Spector and others watching in awe from what appeared before them.

Rika and the others, however, remained strong and hopeful. They looked on, noticing something new and amazing about to occur. It was in the heat of battle that everything began to become visualized: truths and lies.

"Komoto-senpai…" murmured Rika.

As the two opponents fought a seemingly endless battle into the night, lights from all directions ignited and gave birth to blinding illumination; so strong it was almost too much to bear for one's eyes. Everyone below, including the Dark Spector and the brown cloaked figure, shielded their eyes as the rays of light pierced the night darkness, making it almost seem like day.

From a perspective below, Rika, Satoko, Mion and the others could make out three figures. The first two were manning the largest of the lanterns that illuminated the surrounding area. Satoko, after squinting to get a better look, cried out in happiness and joy, seeing someone whom she thought she had lost again.

"Nii-nii? NII-NII!" she cried, smiling uncontrollably.

Mion and Keiichi both saw him, glad to know he was fine. He nodded down to them in response, ensuring that he was safe and sound. To his left on another high platform, another figure stood manning the second lantern. Mion instantly recognized her as her missing sister, Shion. She smiled, waving to them in response. From what Keiichi could see, Mion began to cry at seeing her long lost sister. He instantly realized that all this time Mion must have acted so coldly because loosing her sister would have meant losing a part of herself. They were so close, and if one of them were to leave the other behind it would be an imbalance in the remaining sister's life. He smiled and watched the rest of the event before them, waiting for the end to finally come.

"Ugh! So much light! Damnit! Who dares…" beckoned the Dark Spector. She took more pain from the light than the others, almost fearing all that was around her. She fell to one knee, looking up at the third and final figure, who idly sat against the Dam wall on a scaffold looking down to those below. After feeling the time was right he stood up; brushing himself off idly and smiling all the way.

To everyone's amazement, the third figure made his way down a temporary set of stairs; taking his time to reach the ground. He wore a hat and a blindfold over his eyes, concealing his facial features for the time being, but deep down Rika and the others already knew who it was from this impression. At his side were two modified Colt .45 pistols, as well as a couple sets of magazines around his belt. A military knife suited to warfare was tightly fastened to his leg, adding to his assortment of weapons. He wore black BDU pants, black leather boots, and a thick, black long sleeve shirt with a Kevlar vest strapped snugly to his chest.

Once down, he stepped to the middle of the now halted battle, observing the two cloaked figures. As if on cue, he took off his hat, but let the blindfold remain on his eyes. Everyone except those involved stood in wonder and fear, as if seeing a dead person in ghost form. Some even faltered back, thinking Oyashiro-sama had sent a messenger of death to those around. Some even cried that it was the Dam's ghost, who had, years before, spirited away a boy and his father. In response, he smiled at everyone before him, grinning as if about to enter battle.

"J…Just who are you?" ordered the Dark Spector. She raised her blades as if in fear, but Komoto didn't look at her. He stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the brown cloaked figure. He didn't dare look into the figure's eyes; hoping to prevent some event from unfolding in his mind. Rika guessed it was because seeing such eyes would cause memories to unfold; ones that should be explained rather than felt.

The brown cloaked figure stepped back at bit, at a complete loss for words upon seeing the figure now known to be Komoto Hagara, back from the grave.

"H…how…what…but…" she was at a complete loss of words.

In response, Komoto smiled a bit, brushing his hair with one hand.

"Heh…nice rifle you got there. You compensating for something or do you just like big weapons?" he smirked. The girls of Rika's gang could clearly see him blushing a bit, as if seeing a love from his past. The brown cloaked figure stepped back even more, understanding that he was recounting a distant memory of hers from the first time she came into a private mercenary group. She gritted her teeth in embarrassment, raising her rifle between him and the Dark Spector.

At this response, Komoto's smile turned almost sour. He narrowed his eyes, thinking that the one he was mainly focused on was succumbing to Hinamizawa Syndrome. He sighed, and in order to ease any paranoia began to focus on the Dark Spector.

However, just as he was about to turn to the spector, in quick succession and in a surprise attack the opponent charged at him with blades at the ready, aiming to cut Komoto to pieces. He took little notice of his enemy, not even caring to meet eyes with her. The Dark Spector realized this, taking insult.

"Why you…take notice of who I am, the Dark Spector!!!" she jumped midair, aiming to cut Komoto and the brown cloaked figure into nothing but a pile of flesh. She smiled evilly, ready to strike.

"Watch out!" others called from the crowd. However, all Komoto did was pull something from his pocket, and looked at the brown cloaked figure.

"We'll finish this soon. Stay where you are and let me deal with this…" He quickly injected what seemed like an adrenaline syringe of some sort into his neck.

Rika saw his body's muscles suddenly contract, almost strengthening his body to a new level. His veins popped out over his muscles, and he gritted his teeth even harder from the injection. Just as the Dark Spector was about to connect with her blades, she spouted one last remark while midair.

"I've got you now, my little sacr…"

It wasn't pure reflex but natural skill that Komoto took the counter-offensive. He quickly pulled out his knife and countered the Dark Spector's first blade, using some technique which allowed him to cut and disarm the first knife. However, the Dark Spector wasn't weak or stupid at this counter. Using her other blade, she switched it to a slicing maneuver and began to aim for his throat, hoping to hit a major artery.

As she did this, if it could be seen in slow motion, Komoto, using his boots, applied an upward kicking motion to the Dark Spector's skull; sending her a ways away into a snow bank. It didn't have as much force as one of Akasaka's punches, but it was more than enough to separate Komoto from a deadly counter-assault. He threw the knife into the ground near him, and from this began to walk forward towards his opponent.

The Dark Spector, for once in her life, was hit square on in the head like it was child's play. The force of the impact distorted her view of the battleground, watching as Komoto merely walked towards her without worry. Her line of sight remained confused and wobbly for a few moments before regaining its original functions.

"Why…you little bastard!"

"Tell me…just what is it that you're trying to accomplish here?" he asked casually. Everyone else heard this conversation, keenly listening in to any answer given.

"Heh…and why should I tell you that?" spat the Dark Spector. Some of her cloak was torn upon impact, showing some black legged clothing and tactical shoes for covert intrusion.

"It'll determine…whether I find you worthy of barely living or being completely annililated…that's all…" he smiled, almost as evilly as she could smile herself. Her eyes went wide with some panic behind the mask, but she did not falter in her attacks.

"I won't bow…to the likes of you…an Ingrate at best!" she got up and pulled another set of knives from her cloak, throwing them with grace at her opponent. She knew her throwing techniques were deadlier than hand to hand combat, but in a way she was running out of tricks to use.

Komoto revealed his Colts from his holsters, beginning to shoot the handles whilst in midair. The bullets and the mass of the handles impacted with one another, falling midway to the ground.

"You know, given how heavy these knives are, I'm sure you have very few left. How's this then: I'll let you retrieve them as long as you tell me what your goals are?" He sounded completely serious to the Dark Spector, who stopped in her tracks to consider the offer. She smirked, knowing that she could fight much better as long as she knew how Komoto was going to counter-attack.

"What? That's foolish Komoto-san! Don't do it!" yelled Keiichi. Everyone behind him did the same, cheering for him to refrain from letting the Dark Spector retrieve any weapon of sorts. They yelled at him, hoping to persuade him to just shoot her and be done with it. He took no heed to their calls, waiting for the Dark Spector's answer.

She began to cautiously move to her weapons which lied stuck in the snow. She bent down, not taking her eyes off of Komoto.

"Fine…then…I'll tell you. Did you know that this village was once called the "Village of Demons"?" she responded, giving in to the deal.

"So I've heard. So what?" he asked.

"What if I told you that this village was keen to sacrificial offerings to those demons? To keep the demons at bay, the village would offer up an individual to become fodder for the demons to eat." She responded, picking up another knife and walking to the next.

"Get to the point!" Komoto began to sound a bit irritated, only adding to the Dark Spector's strengthening confidence.

In the crowd, Keiichi turned to Mion, looking for a confirmation.

"Mi-chan, is she right? Did this village have that bad a past?"

"I'm not sure Kei-kun. Its true that this village's past is shady, but I don't think…"

"She's right…" Oryu stood behind Mion and the others, coming into the conversation. Keiichi jumped back a bit, surprised to see her suddenly appear like that. "…in ancient times, this village had committed such acts in fear, but like some dying traditions so did the sacrificial offerings after the village underwent a cleansing…" she stated.

"Heh..that old woman over there knows this village's history quite well…however, I'm quite sure that everyone around doesn't know the dirtiest secret of them all." The Dark Spector cackled after picking up another knife and putting it in her cloak, now walking to the final one which lied dangerously close to Komoto. He didn't budge, wanting to hear the final answer. Rika looked on in worry and at the same time confidence, all the while Hanyuu remained emotionless at hearing the tale of the village she once forgot so long ago.

"And?" he asked, sounding more irritated.

"Heheh…so as I was saying, this village's dirtiest secret of them all: the demons were quite real. This village fought the demons long ago, sealing them into a gateway using magic so ancient that only Witches can decipher. As for my goal: I want to unleash the demons back into this world and recreate a new hell in my image," she cackled.

"Why? Or should I guess…"

"The Hinamizawa Syndrome? Oh, how right you are. But those wonderful demons can't just be talking to me whilst I sleep every night and whilst I'm awake during the day? ALL THEY TELL ME IS TO KILL AND KILL!!!HAHAHAHAHAH!"

To everyone's amazement, the Dark Spector began to seemingly go into overdrive. She grabbed her head and began to clutch it as if in pain. She ripped her mask from her face; tearing the cloth attached to it. It was as if she tried to find air to breathe. She knelt down into the ground, revealing her identity to everyone. However, no one seemed to know her; all except Keiichi and Rena.

"Kima…Suzumi? The red haired lady from the gathering at the town square?" stated Keiichi. His eyes went wide at this event, surprised to even see her there dressed so evilly.

"So this is the woman Kei-kun? Geez, the woman just love you…don't they?" she asked. Keiichi looked to Mion with a confused look, trying to hear whatever she muttered. She looked on into the battleground, as if not having said anything. He shrugged and looked on, deciding it was nothing. Mion's face, however, looked somewhat down cast; however, it wasn't the time for such feelings.

"Six-hundred…and sixty six..hah…that's all I need for souls to open the gateway…All I need…is to take you and the brown cloaked one…then I'll have done it in time…hah…"

The Dark Spector began to scratch her neck a bit, sweating in panic. Her eyes were completely wide, showing little human likeness to any normal optical vision. They were crimson red, like blood, thirsty for the final kill.

"Hinamizawa Syndrome…Oyashiro-sama…damn you…" murmured Komoto. Rena seemed to be the only one to pick up on what he said, for the second time knowing his disliking of the village deity.

"…I'm not gonna let you finish your goal. Nor can I let you kill again. This ends here Dark Spector…" He raised his pistols in unison, ready to deliver the final blow.

At this, the Dark Spector put all she had into her final attack. She lunged quickly into Komoto, who was even taken off guard by such speed. She grabbed his legs and threw him to the ground, quickly jumping again onto him and aiming to stab him with a single knife.

"Time to die, number six six fiv…"


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

Hinamizawa Hell

Arc 1: "Stained Souls Chapter"

Ch. 14: Reunion of Unstained Souls: Part 2

*Crack Crack*

Komoto managed to fire two rounds into the Dark Spector's kneecaps, causing her to fall back in pain, thus, protecting himself from her final attack. Her legs were unable to support such an impact; her remaining parts of her legs hanging on threads to her thighs. She fell back into the snow, blood beginning to spill and soak into the snow to all directions.

Komoto got up and backed away, knowing that the battle was over. He holstered his pistols and sighed, shaking his head.

"You're sadistic at best, but your path on fate was of your own doing…" he stated.

After some of the pain subsided, the Dark Spector lurched forward, trying her best to face Komoto.

"Fi…finish me off! Do it…or can't..hah…you can't…because…hah…you're too weak…heheheeheee!" she cackled. Komoto turned around, gritting his teeth a bit.

What astounded everyone next was Komoto's next move. He quickly took out his pistol and fired a single round into the snow near the Dark Spector's head. She cringed, falling back a bit in fear.

"…You're pathetic…for fearing death…" he smirked "…I promised long ago that there would be no more killing at my hands. I'm keeping to it…" he holstered his pistol and walked away, back towards his main objective.

For the Dark Spector, it wasn't over.

"Don't…you DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"

The Dark Spector reached for another knife, raising it high for a powerful throw. Komoto didn't react in time to dodge, unable to match the enemy's speed now that the adrenaline was wearing off. He turned around, just able to see the knife flying towards him.

"KOMOTO-SENPAI, WATCH OUT!" screamed Rika from the crowd. Everyone else cringed from what was expected next, but as they were about to, three large gun blasts were heard, nearly deafening, that ended the battle.

*Crack Crack Crack*

Komoto remained motionless, standing at the sight before him. He watched the knife suddenly shatter midair, and the hands of the Dark Spector become blown off clean. She screamed in pain, falling back into the snow and writhing in torture. Those around could even hear cries of sadness; the crowd even showing small signs of sympathy.

Komoto and the others turned to see the brown cloaked figure, now revealing her un-shrouded face to the others, with her large rifle fitted into her shoulder. Her eyes were keenly focused into the scope, not missing her targets once. She didn't cringe from anything that happened; how focused was her mind now on eliminating her target.

At seeing her long, blue hair flow with the wind of the cold winter night, and her green eyes dimly lit in the darkness, Rika finally realized who the cloaked figure was. Mizuho Otome, the one Komoto Hagara had loved dearly in his heart, saved him from yet another deadly attempt on his life. He looked at her, but didn't react or thank her for the save. From this Rika could notice something still wasn't right.

At long last, Mizuho spoke directly to Komoto, showing an adversity unknown to him. Behind him, military paramedics were restraining the Dark Spector and trying their best to stop the bleeding. They began to move her on a stretcher, with an armed guard protecting her from the angry villagers. If anything, the Dark Spector was going to live to see her own trial and execution for her crimes.

"Mizu-chan…" spoke Komoto. He didn't pick raise his pistols or do anything to protect himself. He just stood there, averting his own eyes from seeing hers.

"Here I thought you were dead…and now I get pulled into this damn mess. You've trapped me and played me like a fool! Trying to finish the job I see…" Mizuho spoke with spite at Komoto, sending chills down his spine for once. Rika moved past the others to the forefront, but was held back my Hanyuu.

"Let him do this Rika-chan…it'll be alright, I'm sure," spoke her friend.

"Mizu-chan…I have… so much to explain to you right now, and I know you may… think I'm your enemy, but I'm not! As your former commander of our ex-mercenary group, I'm asking you to hear me out first, ok?" he asked, sincere in his request.

"I've listened long enough, Komoto-san. I know what happened with the mercenary team and how I was somehow betrayed. You're the only one left, so I'm guessing you're here to do me in. And here I thought you were my partner…"

"I am your Partner!" he yelled, his tone of voice loud and clear. She looked at him with wider eyes, noticing an old part of him emerge: a part of him that was commanding and decisive in times of war and battle.

"Fine…explain before I decide to kill you…" she sweated a little at that statement, finding it harder said than done.

"…I've been looking for you all along Mizu-chan. I found the site where they said you went Section 8 on everyone, but I knew that was a lie. What I believed was that you succumbed to Hinamizawa Syndrome…" At this point in the conversation, what was said was only between them so as to not alert the other villagers unknown to the syndrome watching and listening.

"Hinamizawa Syndrome? What, is that supposed to be your best excuse?" she scorned him.

"Anyone from Hinamizawa is born with the syndrome; a mental degradation of the mind where paranoia drives the individual to madness, leading to eventual suicide from clawing out the throat. That's why some of us take medications to suppress it, and for me…well…" he touched his blindfolded eyes, dwelling on a bad memory that may have to repeat itself soon.

"Ok, so you're saying I have this syndrome. Why haven't I killed myself?" she asked.

"I went looking for you after the incident, and was supposedly tipped off that info to your location was relevant to an upcoming mission. But like you, I was betrayed and almost killed. I was comatose for a while, and when I awoke I had bypassed the killing aspect of the syndrome…along with these eyes…" again he touched them, feeling the cold cloth on his fingertips.

"That didn't answer my question…"

"Where were you all this time after the betrayal? Did you lay low or hide from the mercenary group till you thought it was safe?" he asked, hoping for an answer.

"…I was in Hinamizawa…I returned… home…"

Komoto stood frozen to the ground, shocked at the answer. She told only truths to him, and he had to believe her. It was possible, that the one place he didn't look to find her was right under his nose, right in his hometown.

"Then you made it…for now. You need to be in Hinamizawa to control the syndrome. Dr. Irie has a vaccine that will help maintain it. If you let me administer it to you, you'll lose those feelings of paranoia and…"

"To hell with that idea. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you poison me with some all tale cure! I'm not gonna fall for your tricks Komoto-san…" she raised his rifle at him, stunning the crowd. However, he did not react but just stand his ground.

"Mizu-chan…please…I beg you…"

"Stop calling me that! You lost that right the moment you betrayed me! I didn't come back to Hinamizawa to save you! Yeah, I protected the kids from that sick bitch, but I came back to exact my revenge for her supposedly killing you! That was my job: I was the one who was supposed to do that!" she started crying a little, some tears falling down her face. "…So stop saying that name and pick up your pistols. Let's end this once and for all! We're soldiers, so I'll give you the rights to die like one!" she screamed.

"No…I won't…"

"DO IT!" she screamed again. She cocked her rifle into her arm, gritting her teeth hard. Her eyes were wide, almost near the brink of madness.

Komoto cringed a bit at her screaming, but still didn't move. At first, his hands trembled a bit, but he slowly went for his waist. He didn't pull out his guns though, but unbuckle his tactical belt and throw it to the side. He did the same with his knife. Mizuho was stunned, not understanding what he was doing.

"J…just what the hell are you…" she murmured.

He didn't respond. He walked forward and knelt before her in the ground, the snow biting with a cold pain into his knees. He outstretched his arms in a cross shape, and bowed his head to her.

"If you hate me so much…then kill me…Mizu-chan…" he said. Rika could see his blindfold become wet: wet with tears of sadness.

"…Don't say my name like that! Stop it!" she screamed. Her rifle trembled in her hands for the first time, almost unable to respond.

"…love you…" he murmured.

"W…what?" she responded. Her trembling stopped, her body frozen from what he said.

"…I…love you…that's why I call you that…Mizu-chan…" he said. He didn't look up to her.

Everyone heard that last part of the conversation. The police still held back the villagers all the while, not moving until Akasaka gave the order. Rika and the others looked on, having heard most of the conversation themselves. Some tears formed in their eyes, anticipating what would either be a happy ending or a sorrowful tragedy. For now, they had faith in the former, praying for a peaceful resolve.

Mizuho stood over him, still aiming the rifle at his head. He didn't fight back or do anything but wait.

"You…why…this…" she murmured again. She didn't know what to do.

"I love Mizu-chan…because she showed me my first happiness so long ago in times of darkness. Even for us to meet like this now…must be fate. I accept that, and for that I'm thankful to have ever known Mizu-chan: as both a child and a comrade. I won't stop loving you for that. I can't have it any other way. So choose now Mizu-chan. It's your call…"

"…Let me see your eyes. Let me see the truth in your eyes like in the old days…"

Komoto stopped breathing, his mind going into meltdown. His worst fear was realized, and from that he shook his head wildly, trying to persuade her to forego the idea.

"No! I can't do that! If you do then you'll…"

She didn't care for his answer. She took the knife belonging to the Dark Spector from the ground and sliced off his blindfold quickly. He covered his eyes, bowing his head away from her.

"Don't look! Please, DON'T!" he screamed. However, Mizuho slung her rifle on her back and grabbed his hands. She pulled away and watched as he forced his eyes shut. She gave him an ultimatum finally to end this situation.

"I always saw truth in the real Komoto Hagara-san's eyes. Let me see yours, because I don't know this Hagara-san that kneels before me. Hagara-san wasn't this weak for anything! He never let those pistols leave his side, nor did he ever let an opponent win so easily! Let me see the truth I only know, and then I'll decide. So open your eyes now before I kill you!"

Komoto gave in. He didn't have any other choice. He looked up to her slowly, and opened his eyes.

Rika ran past Tomitake while his guard was down to try and stop Mizuho. However, it was too late. Mizuho stood frozen to the spot, succumbing to his eye's abilities. But unlike her experience, something anew awakened in this moment in time.

Mizuho didn't scream in pain or go mad from a broken mind. From what one could see, her green eyes softened, and her own body knelt beside him. She cried tears of sadness unlike any felt before in her life.

For Komoto, however, something different happened to him. He contorted his eyes shut, almost in pain, but soon after opened them as if seeing the world for the first time. He looked around, seeing Mizuho crying before him. It seemed like the Hinamizawa Syndrome had left her body, leaving Mizuho with a clearer mind.

"Komoto-kun…I…how…?" She grabbed him quickly and held onto him for dear life. She wailed into his chest, giving up all the sadness she felt from the time she last saw him to now. Over and over again did she ask for forgiveness, wailing "I'm Sorry!" into his chest over and over again. Komoto hugged her tightly close his body, trying his best to soothe and comfort her weary mind. He finally realized why his eyes were like they were before, and given the current moment, was somehow sure that the curse was finally lifted from his body.

At that moment it began to rain upon everyone around. Akasaka gave the order to let the villagers move forward, knowing that it was finally over. The villagers began to surround Komoto and Mizuho, knowing that the climatic event that which rout so many tears and bloodshed was finally finished. Rika rushed up to Komoto and Mizuho, wanting to see the final outcome.

Everyone for the first time saw Komoto without his blindfold on, and succumbed to no recoil or effects from his eyes. Rika was amazed at what occurred, wishing that she would soon have an answer from him. For now, she let the two be, knowing that she would get an answer later.

Deep down, Komoto knew why his eyes were cursed from the beginning. Mizuho saw all the truths deep down in Komoto's mind, and broke away from the grip of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, but for him he had recovered both his love and his sight. In Mizuho's mind, he saw the happiness that he longed to see and experience with her again in Hinamizawa, that of their childhood days and days in the mercenary group while away on missions together. Somehow from that, Komoto regained a part of himself, finding the purpose in life he had been separated from for so long. His eyes were cursed because he cursed his own life for losing Mizuho before, subconsciously wishing to see only her with his eyes and mind. Till then, he was cursed to see the stories of other people, breaking those minds which were sinful and experiencing those sins himself through memories. For those who were sinless, he learned from their memories of happiness and sadness, despair and joy. From those learning experiences, he started to drift away from his inner demons and more towards who he was destined to be. Till he saw Mizuho's own eyes that moment, he was cursed. Seeing her eyes now brought back his happiness and purpose in life, and from that the curse was finally lifted. His eyes remained grey as they were before, but this time, normal.

So as the rain fell upon all those gathering around, witnessing the two comrades soon to be couple reunited after so long, the blood which was seen in the snow washed away into the open drain pipes of the Dam's unfinished parts, never to be seen again. For Komoto and Mizuho, the rain also washed away the blood that had seemingly stained their bodies for so long. As it was, they were finally forgiven: clean slate and all on their souls.

The villagers quieted down soon after the event was over. Akasaka and Tomitake did the favor for Komoto in terms of debriefing everyone on what occurred. It would be a long night for them, but from all that happened and how successful the trap was, they didn't mind making clear the aftermath.

Detective Oishi and his police officers gathered the villagers to the town hall for a special meeting. Once there, Oryu and the Sonozaki family members maintained the crowd in eager anticipation for the answers to their questions. Throughout the night, once being told what had occurred and what was the means to the end, Oryu was finally satisfied with the results. As most other villagers were, they recalled their former impressions of Komoto Hagara, now believing that although his first impressions were mysterious, all had some purpose up to that point of which was known that night. They left the town hall and returned to their families, happy to know that the nightmare of the Dark Spector's terror was finally over.

Across Japan, word spread faster than was humanly possible about the capture of the Dark Spector. Newscasters all across Japan gave detailed reports on the situation, however, the military, as ordered, left out any details of the identities of Komoto Hagara and Mizuho Otome. The end story to this ordeal was falsified as such:

"…_Yes, the Dark Spector was finally caught after numerous hours of tracking and searching in the infamous town of Hinamizawa. The Dark Spector, aka Kima Suzumi, a former resident of Hinamizawa, was an individual brought on in an early age up North in Japan by a Satanist cult bent on annihilating society. More details will be found later in the investigation, but for now the Dark Spector is at an undisclosed military hospital under 24/7 lockdown while being treated for major injuries sustained from gun shot wounds. A private mercenary group located the Dark Spector late this night after skillful tracking, which led to an all out gunfight that resulted in minor injuries sustained to the heroic mercenary group. The military and other officials such as the Okinawa police officers were on scene to enclose the Dark Spector in an inescapable perimeter, thus, preventing any chance of the Dark Spector giving the slip to the government. With this ordeal finally ended, mourning will commence for those lost at the hands of this sick and mentally deranged individual. As many already know, 64 confirmed killings were made these last 6 months, but as more information is declassified to the public by the military and government, more and more victims are being found with each passing hour. It is believed that at least 664 total victims are possible so far, and arduous manhours are being put in by the government to find and release the names of such victims. For now, our nation can sleep soundly tonight, with no more nightmares or terror from the Dark Spector…"_

At the remainder of the night's event, the group that was tied closest to Komoto returned to the Irie clinic. The parents of Mion, Keiichi, and the others were informed of their safety at the clinic, from which they would return home the next morning. For the meantime, it was in order that Komoto give what was rightfully belonging to everyone else: a long and overdue explanation.

While Mizuho was treated for the syndrome with the vaccine created by Dr. Irie in another room, Komoto sat in the lobby around all the others, soaked to the bone in wet clothing. Takano, who was present at the clinic, brought him and the others towels to dry off. She looked at him curiously, scared a bit at looking at his eyes but more curious as to his nature. She thought he would be a great subject of study, but somehow deep down she knew such a chance was impossible for now.

After that and receiving warm drinks of tea, Komoto looked for the first time into the eyes of the others, feeling a bit off at the whole situation. With a sigh, he surprised everyone by getting on his knees and bowing to them, asking for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry…everyone…for putting you through all this. I never meant to hurt any of you or curse you over this. I had goals that I needed to fulfill…and if anything for that I'm sorry for being selfish…I'll make this up to all…I promise…"

He looked up to everyone after a while and was surprised to see or hear no ill ideas or scorn towards him. They looked at him with understanding and some questions that needed to be answered. By this time, Mizuho and Dr. Irie, who still stumbled with a now mended broken leg, hobbled into the room and sat down on chairs. Mizuho herself sat next to Komoto, but a little away from him. She still harbored some confusion and awkwardness on her part, which a new side was seen to everyone compared to her previous state a few hours ago. It could also be seen that she was blushing quite red, which made Keiichi and Satoko grin a bit. The only ones not present in the room were Satoshi and Shion, who were below in the clinic by themselves. They knew the story already, and from being relocated in the past few days in cold and damp conditions; only wanted a hot shower and a bed to sleep in together.

After a few more moments of silence, Rika spoke for everyone else. She felt like she should have beaten him for deceiving her, but somehow now it wasn't appropriate. If anything, she was happy to just see him alive.

"You've deceived us all…but…we can't hold that against you. We understood why you did what you did, but we don't know how you did it. Komoto-senpai…we forgive you for that, so let that be the past…" everyone agreed with her, smiling. Mizuho looked at Komoto, surprised that they were so forgiving. He smiled at her, returning her with a small blush.

"Well…I guess I have a lot of explaining. Where would you like me to start?" he asked.

This time, Keiichi responded, wanting to get the full story out from Komoto.

"We all figured out not too long ago that you faked your death, but Rika, the others and I still couldn't figure out some pieces to the puzzle. Can you start from the beginning, right where you put the plan into action…" he asked.

To their amazement, Komoto started long before even faking his own death.

"The Zombie! Game. That's where I created this whole plan…," he said. Everyone around except Mizuho was surprised at this. She didn't know the game, from which Komoto turned to her and said he would explain the game later, but for now he wanted to get the point out. "…Anyway, after losing the game to all of you, it made me wonder in terms of how to find Mizuho. I already had some information that tied her to the Dark Spector, but I honestly assumed her to be the villain because of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Seeing her tonight against the other one really stunned me…" He looked to Mizuho, who looked nervously at the ground, blushing. "…my goal from the start in Hinamizawa was to find a way to locate Mizuho. Though my method was unorthodox, it clearly worked as it did tonight in more ways than one. I can safely say all my goals were met."

"But why and how did you fake your own death? Why couldn't it be a different plan or someone else dying?" asked Rena. Everyone agreed it was a good question.

"My plan was to lure her back here, but of all the ways I considered to do so, I didn't expect that faking my own death was the answer. I got the idea from the game to create a trap, but as to the bait I could only think of faking my death as the only way. You see…if my death was broadcasted over television across Japan as being the work of the Dark Spector, then Mizuho, assuming that she was actually the Dark Spector, would come to Hinamizawa to search for me. The real Dark Spector coming in was a risk on my part, but I made sure that all newcomers in Hinamizawa were watched with a careful eye. As I had found out a week ago after some research, the organization "Tokyo" was messing with the syndrome in underground labs, and unknown to me up till recently the Dark Spector was a pet project gone horribly wrong. She escaped the lab as a live test subject and scourged Japan for victims in her madness. Thankfully, we ended it tonight…"

At hearing of an enemy from the past come to light, everyone cringed in their seat. Takano even took dismay to the "Tokyo" name, leaving the room for a few moments. Komoto continued, giving them the full details.

"As to how I faked my death, I contacted Akasaka-san, whom was trustworthy and dependable through Dr. Irie and Rika-chan, to aid me. He was hesitant at first, but I assured him that every possible measure would be taken to protect all of you. However, I didn't think the Dark Spector would target you all so simply compared to other residents in Hinamizawa. Concurringly, Akasaka-san helped fake my death at the mill. With his powers in the police force, we managed to set up a gruesome murder scene using some of my real blood and other things aside. The Adrenaline Stimulants you found were used to speed my heart up to a flat line, making it seem like I was dead. After the crime scene was processed and my supposedly dead body was brought back here for an "autopsy", Dr. Irie administered drugs to return my heart to a normal state. From there, I was evacuated from the clinic and kept at the final location for tonight's events: the Dam project."

"That explains the physics behind posing your body and the question as to why it was supposedly so easy for the Dark Spector to find and kill you, but why did you make it so gruesome?" asked Mion.

"The Dark Spector killed two victims at a time. Having just one die and be broadcasted over the news, along with qualities unbecoming of her killing style, would have really irked her. She would have such an urge to come investigate the murder herself; it was too easy to lure her here. Hmm…now, where else?" he asked.

"Why did you capture Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun?" asked Hanyuu.

"Well, its simple…he wanted to ensure that the military would step in to close off Hinamizawa. Its simple sabotage on his part: make it seem like the enemy was in an area and seal it off as quarantine. Those two just happened to be at the right place at the right time…" Mizuho had all eyes on her, from which she felt a bit embarrassed, although, Komoto smiled at her, nodding in response.

"I figured Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun would habituate to another one of their…ah…please cover Satoko-chan's ears Mi-chan…" he asked. Mion did as told quickly before she comprehended the idea. "…well, you know how far those two would go for some privacy, so I happened to "kidnap" them while they were there, given it wasn't far from the Dam. That would explain the evidence of the school books you found, which I intentionally left behind. However, Shi-chan wasn't a happy camper about all that…hehehhe" he grinned. Mion let go of Satoko's ears, blushing and gritting her teeth.

"Dammit Shi-chan…"

"Wait, what did he say?" asked a confused Satoko. Everyone just laughed around her, confusing her even more.

"And up to that point, I guess that covers almost everything…" stated Komoto. However, Rika still had some questions.

"Well, why did you leave so many clues for us to find? I found the diary in your attic, and I think you already know what questions I'm going to ask…" she said, her eyes narrowing and tone of voice that of her wiser personality. Komoto looked at her sternly, accepting that he had to give her an answer.

"Rika-chan…as for the answer to your question: I'm not fond of your family's crest. It just disturbed me and seemed very imbalanced. I can't really explain it to you now, but I promise I'll tell you some other day. As for the clues…hehehe…hahahahha…"

Komoto began to actually laugh at his idea. Everyone looked around him, confused and scared as to why he was acting so. Mizuho just looked at him with her keen, green eyes, seeing a part of him not known to her.

"Well…payback really. I had you all play a game while not knowing it, hehehee…"

"WHAT?!" everyone went. They all looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's right. I wanted to leave clues behind to see if you could solve the puzzle. And by the looks of it the winners of the game were Rika and Keiichi…which leaves the rest of you all…especially Hanyuu-chan…to suffer the Penalty Game…MUAHAHAHAHHAH!"

Komoto, Rika and Keiichi all grinned evilly and turned to their friends. They got up in a zombie like fashion and moved towards their targets: Mion, Satoko, Hanyuu, and Rena. They moved back into a corner in fear, not knowing what was going to happen.

"What, Hanyuu? Didn't think I was going to get payback for that "Creampuff Revenge" tactic? Nobody gets to screw me over in a game and get away from it unscathed….heheheh…" he laughed, in a creepy fashion.

"Heheheh…Mi-chan…it looks like I can finally get you to wear one of your skimpy maid outfits now! Any penalty I want, you'll need to succumb to!" Keiichi waved his tongue out, licking his lips. Mion went as far back into the corner as possible, trying to find a way to escape. She screamed out like a girl in danger, which Keiichi found cute.

"Sorry Satoko-chan, but right now it seems I found a replacement for the maid outfit dresses. Looks like Rena-chan will be sucking on the pacifier with you now, heheheheh…" Rika cackled like a slave being freed from an eternal punishment.

"Auuuu! Rena-chan and Satoko-chan in outfits! Here, choose your pick everyone! I happen to have my wardrobe right here!" mewed Dr. Irie. He pulled his coat rack of costumes and cosplay out for the girls to wear. Rena cooed over some of the cutest of dresses, not minding the penalty somewhat.

However, just as they got closer, waving their arms like zombies reaching out for victims, Mizuho came behind Komoto and clonked him with the butt stock of her rifle. A red blush was clearly seen over her face.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Heheheh…you really have changed so much, haven't you Komoto-kun?" she said, giggling.

"That's…the first time you called me that…"

Komoto looked at her and froze from his movements, sparing Hanyuu from meeting any revenge on his part. She hid behind a now dressed Mion, Rena and Satoko, dressed in full maid cosplay. Keiichi hugged Mion as tight as he could, cooing over her in the getup. She acted as if he was perverted, but deep down she was happy that she was finally getting some attention from him. Rena, on the other hand, just mewed over how cute Satoko was, aiming to take her home, but was prevented by Dr. Irie who was hell bent on taking photos.

For Komoto, and unbeknownst to the others but Mizuho, he blushed and looked deeply into her eyes. She did likewise and smiled, finally accustomed to the whole situation. They looked at the others, smiling and watching as their antics played out before them. They even laughed at seeing Dr. Irie get pounded by Rika when he attempted to put a cosplay on her.

"Hinamizawa really is a wonderful place…" Komoto stated.

"Yeah…" was Mizuho's response. She looked at everyone, smiled, and sat back down, wanting Komoto to follow. Once he sat down next to her, she looked at him in the eyes.

"You and I…should talk when we're in private. I think we have some things to discuss…" she said, blushing.

Komoto looked back at her, and brushed his hair with his hand. He smiled awkwardly, looking to the ground as if something there was interesting. The amount of shyness and embarrassment now coming over him felt unusual, and deep down he knew this would have to be discussed one time or another. He smiled and watched the others again.

"I'll fulfill my promise to you…Mizuho-chan…when we leave the clinic tomorrow. Till then, let us enjoy these shenanigans…ok?"

Komoto reached out and held her hand gently in his, to which her only response was another smile and her gripping his hand with some tension. The rest of the night was filled with newfound laughter and joy once more for those in Hinamizawa, as another nightmare was locked away in the sands of time and new memories were about to become a reality.

For Mizuho, Komoto and the others, the coming days would be rather long and interesting, as the holidays were on the horizon.

Author's Note: And so ends the first arc of "Hinamizawa Hell". Thank you to all my supporters who have enjoyed the story thus far. I know there are still questions and loop holes probably abounding in my story somewhere, but either through PM's or in time they will come together.

Coming up in the next chapter is a mild go between this arc and the next. As well, it can be considered to be an Omake, as it will revolve around the holidays. So stay tuned.

The next arc hasn't been titled yet, but I think you will all find it interesting in the sense that…awww…you'll find out. LOL.

So keep watching and keep listening and keep the Higurashi love strong.


	17. Chapter 16

Hinamizawa Hell

Omake 1-1

Ch. 15: Homecoming

The festivities that night were long and enjoyable; new memories abounding for each person. Detective Oishi and many others, including Tomitake, Akasaka, and even some of the private mercenary group members came by to join in for some merrymaking with the others. Though awkward at first, once some alcohol was brought into the mix the military-like soldiers for hire and Oishi's police force joined in for food and fun. It could even be seen that Tomitake was getting along quite swimmingly with some of them, given that they all had military backgrounds.

Previously to the merrymaking, Akasaka informed Komoto that the villagers were debriefed and satisfied with the answers. Komoto looked at him surprisingly, amazed that the villagers took to the answers given so well. Akasaka responded that the villagers were used to this sort of thing, given the "Tokyo" incident last summer. With that said, Komoto left it at that, and watched as the others got along so well. Though it was almost midnight, Komoto felt unusually tired with all that happened. His body was sore, his bones were still chilled to the core somewhat, and most of all he longed for a nice warm bed. For now, he decided that enjoying the makeshift party would be sufficient given the circumstances to enjoy. In a large crowd of people; however, Komoto wanted to go out for some fresh air.

He slipped past the others unknowingly and exited the Irie Clinic for a few minutes. With a glass of sake in his hand, he sat outside by himself on a nearby stone wall, sipping the alcohol every other minute. Its sweet taste also warmed up his body once it took effect. His chilled breathe floated up into the night sky, separating out as a large puff of fog flew from his mouth. He watched as the full moon glistened in the now cloudless night sky. He smiled, dwelling on memories when he was out in foreign lands looking at the same yet different moon. As he reached down into a bag he brought outside with him for some more sake, he suddenly realized that the young, blue-haired girl had, out of nowhere, sat next to him.

With a jump, Komoto moved back a bit, even falling off the stone wall into the snowless ground below. Rika sat up above him, looking down at him with keen eyes.

"God! Rika, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he said. He rubbed his bottom, as if in a bit of pain from hitting a bone.

However, Rika just looked down at him, expressing some feeling that was distasteful in a way. She sighed and responded a bit coldly to him.

"You mean like the heart attacks you gave me and all my friends, Komoto-senpai?" she said. He looked up to her, his eyes wide, but ultimately full of intent. He looked down into the ground, sighed, got up and brushed himself off. With that, he sat back down next to her, looking down cast.

"If my eyes were still like they were before, I could have seen you coming a mile away…but…I…deserve that I guess," he responded.

"You deserve that and much more. I may have said back there that I forgive you for what you did, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it," she replied.

"…"

He looked back up into the night sky, but this time smiling a little. He closed his eyes and dwelled on another memory.

"Rika-chan…I remember quite fondly of a time when you yourself kept secrets from others, am I correct?"

Rika blushed a little bit at this one. She was mad at him deep down, that much was sure, but for him to just turn the tables on her when she had every right to be mad? That alone was not going to go without argument.

"That situation and this one…"

"Are what? Different? Rika-chan, you wanted to meet some goal in the end, but your fate decided that keeping secrets from others would be your undoing. When you finally told your friends the truth, only did you escape the grasp of fate's will in the end. But for me…I never once lied to you. That you must surely realize by now…"

Rika looked up at him and became furious. She had some tears in her eyes and, from that, began to wonder how he could make any logic out of the arguement.

"Never lie to me?! I…trusted you and even told you that I would fight with you in this game! How could you go behind our backs and act like we couldn't pull our own weight? Each one of us could…"

"I knew that already! But didn't you already know I would pull this kind of thing?" he asked.

"How could I know…that…" she stuttered. She backed away a bit in fear, seeing Komoto become more serious.

"Rika-chan…think. What is it that tied you and me together?" he stated.

She thought long and hard about his statement on that cold winter night. She tracked back to the first time she met him and everything else after that. Ultimately, she could only think of one thing, and from that she knew he had already won the argument.

"Memories…"

"Yes…our memories. You saw my memories and knew that I had this capability. Even so, you had the facts and knowledge to realize this. Rika-chan…I'm not angry nor am I saying I was right in everything I did, but I had no other options left. The Dark Spector was nearing her goal, and I thought that like other goals accomplished during stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome that the victim would inevitably commit suicide. I had to stop it once I found out the number was nearing its final toll. I'm sorry…but I tried my best in the clues to tell you I was still alive. I even said to you that 'when I'm not here, I really am…' remember?"

He sighed and took another sip of his sake. She bowed her head and said nothing for awhile. After some time passed, she picked up her head, feeling defeated. However, Komoto didn't want it to end like that. Unbeknownst to her, he pulled something out from his bag.

"Rika-chan…I was intent on doing this for myself and to protect the others. This one time, please…" he kneeled down to her level, smiling a bit "…I ask that you forgive, and I mean truly forgive, my momentary lapse of judgment. So to make it up to you…" he handed her a wrapped bottle of some sorts "…I'll give you this and make a promise on it: from here on out I will trust you all and look to you for help when I need it. I won't do this kind of thing anymore, and I will seek out the advice and consolation of friends when I'm in need, ok?" he smiled.

Rika looked at him, no longer with tears in her eyes, and then down to the wrapped bottle. She took it out and realized that it was a vintage year of her father's and her own favorite brand of alcoholic drink: Bernkastel. She blushed at receiving the gift, and looked back up to him. With a nod, she agreed with the promise, giving him one of her happiest responses.

"Nippah!" she replied.

"And by the way, I don't support minors drinking, but I think you're an exception, right?"

"Hmm…well, I'm sure its safe to say that compared in age, I'm the wiser and older one…nippah!" Rika gave him a cheerful yet unusual response this time, almost as if her darker and wiser self came out and gave a classic "nippah" response. He smiled none the less, and pouring her some sake as well, toasted to the promise and the night. She did, however, still have one question on her mind. "Umm…Komoto-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Umm…how did your eyes return to normal?" She asked, inquisitively.

"…When Mizu-chan went missing, that's when my own Hinamizawa Syndrome really began for the worst. I cursed myself that day I suppose, only wanting to see her with my own eyes till the day we met up again. Till then…I think I was meant to see and experience the memories of others…be they good, bad…or evil…Thankfully, that day was today when I found her again, and the curse was lifted…"

The next morning was indifferent to Keiichi for once. His head hurt like hell, and judging by the way things looked around him there was some method to the madness. Amongst all that lied before him, trash, cans, and some food items all lay to waste on the ground and couches.

He looked over to a separate couch where Tomitake and Takano were clearly passed out. Those two seemingly drank way too much last night and passed out. Tomitake even had some drawings on his face, probably posted by the other military figures for some odd reason.

To his left in the lobby he saw Rena, Satoko and Hanyuu with a blanket covering them. They slept soundly next to each other, both sporting pajamas instead of cosplay from the previous night's antics. Keiichi smiled at that memory, now having a form of blackmail to use against Satoko; courteous of Dr. Irie and his camera.

Dr. Irie, Shion and Satoshi were already up, cleaning the previous night's party. They carried trash bags and brooms along as they walked from room to room, grabbing every piece of garbage and sweeping up the floors. It seemed that was the least they could do for Dr. Irie's help in the past.

What was odd for Keiichi, however, was not seeing Rika or Komoto and Mizuho. They must have slept in other rooms for the night; at least, that was his guess. Komoto and Mizuho probably had a room to themselves, and Rika probably had some packing up to do in her room at the clinic, given that it was safe to live on her own again.

However, oddest of all to Keiichi was the whereabouts of Mion. He looked around, as best he could with the major headache on his mind, and still couldn't find her.

With a sigh and a groan Keiichi went back underneath the covers of his large bed. He shut the door first, then flopped himself on the rather soft bed. As he did, one of his lingering hands found a much softer object.

"Hmm…auggguuu…really squishy…" he murmured in his sleepy daze. He squeezed the object and found it had a nice feel to it, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ahhhh…Kei-kun…stop that…it tickles…" came a voice next to him.

"Mmmm…sorry Mi-chan…"

"…"

"…Wait a sec…MI-CHAN?!"

Keiichi sprung up from his bed and looked next to him, realizing what was happening.

"…M…M…Mi-chan?!" he said again.

As Keiichi picked up the covers, he found Mion sleeping next to him, without her ribbon holding up her hair. He looked up and down her body, realizing that she was partially naked, wearing only her panties and her bra. He instantly got a nosebleed from seeing this, drooling at the sight before him.

Mion stirred from her sleep, rubbing her right eyes and gazing at him sleepily. However, once the light hit her body did she feel a painful headache coming. She rubbed her temples, having a hung over look to her.

"Ahh…damn…sake…ugh…"

She looked over to Keiichi, not even realizing they slept in the same bed that night. Once she realized this, however, did she notice that he turned pale white and statue like.

"K…K…KEI-KUN?!" she yelled out.

They both looked at each other awkwardly, realizing now that both of them were clad in very little clothing. Keiichi, once looking over himself, realized he had just boxers on. Mion, on the other hand, had on her black bra and panties, enticing something Mion clearly unexpected.

Looking down at his boxers, Keiichi could have been easily said to be having some "morning wood" problems. Mion blushed as red as a tomato, her jaw dropping so far down to the ground that embarrassment could kill her that moment. Thankfully, it subsided after they covered themselves a bit. Like most things, however, it went with some fuss.

"W…What are you getting so embarrassed about? I let you do 'that thing' to me and…" stuttered Mion. She was obviously referring to the night they spent together after confessing their love to one another.

"Y…You're one to talk! I'm a guy after all. This happens on a daily basis, at least twenty times a day!" he stated. It didn't help the cause, given that Mion blushed even more. After some struggling for dominance over the bed covers, Mion managed to fall onto his almost naked body, lying against his chest. She looked up to him, feeling every detail of his innermost parts. They practically touched in reality "down there", making it very unusual yet new to the feelings for them. Mion even took into account just how big Keiichi was in his innermost parts, causing her to blush even more but at the same time fantasize about dirty thoughts and ideas. She drooled a bit from her mouth at the thoughts.

However, though they were in that compromising position, they both sighed, trying to get over their headaches.

"Ugh…my head…it's like being punched by you a thousand times Mi-chan…" murmured Keiichi.

"And mine feels like Rena squeezed the life out of me while in "Take it home" mode…ugh…"

After a few moments of regaining their composure, Mion rested her head against Keiichi's chest, feeling the security and warmth fill her body. She smiled at the feeling, not even minding the headache or the embarrassment of being partially naked. She listened to his heartbeat, almost being lulled back to sleep from its peaceful sounds.

"Heh…we're really an odd couple, huh Mi-chan?" he asked. Mion broke out of her peaceful rhythm for a moment, looking up to him with her beautiful eyes.

"I'm still…new to all this Kei-kun. Besides, its not like…you and I really had a lot of time together…these past few weeks…" she stated. Mion buried her face into his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes. However, all she got in response was him gently brushing her hair with his hand, sending a wave of pleasure over her once exhausted body.

"I'm…sorry Mi-chan. I had an idea that you were feeling that way all this time. That and the stress your family placed on you as one of the acting heads of the Sonozaki family…" she instantly picked her head up and looked into Keiichi's eyes deeply.

"You…knew? But how?" she asked, feeling some remorse for worrying him like that.

"Mi-chan…I felt the same way all this time. I wanted to be with you and do things with you, but we couldn't because of this whole mess. But now that it's over…we can actually do things again without worry. And I mean…a lot of things." Keiichi blushed at that last part of his speech, prompting Mion to blush a bit likewise.

"Umm…Kei-kun…what do you mean by that?" she asked. She moved closer to him so that their faces met an inch away from each other.

"Well…when my father phoned me yesterday to make sure I was alright, he told me that since this entire mess was over that he and my mother were going to get away for awhile from Hinamizawa to take a break. They said something about traveling to Europe for a few weeks, and given that my Dad's artwork has been selling quite well lately, he and my mom can afford it. They offered to take me along…but…well…" he smiled down to Mion, who looked a bit stunned at the refusal to the offer. "…I have more important things here. And most importantly…I think you and I deserve a vacation of our own sorts…just us and no one else." He smiled again.

That statement, of which Keiichi would sacrifice an opportunity to travel and see the world a bit, just to be with her, alone made Mion the happiest girl in the world. She gave Keiichi a large smile and hugged him as tight as she could; embracing her love in excitement. He gladly returned her with his own hug, but after a few moments of that he picked her chin up, looking at her with his charms unveiled. He closed his eyes, as did she, aiming to plant a gentle and sensual kiss on her lips. Just as they were brushing each other's lips, the door to their room suddenly slid open.

"Ugh…Sis…Kei-chan…Come on! Get a move on! You helped make most of this…mess…last…"

They both opened their eyes wide and looked into the door way, breaking off the moment and the kiss with that. Standing there was Shion, who at first was stunned at seeing their half naked bodies under the covers together on the floor, but soon after gave one of her devilish grins to them.

"Oh ho ho! My my Sis… I didn't take you for…"

*Slam!*

Mion had rushed to the door in a blink of an eye and managed to close it quickly without Shion realizing it. She locked the door and moved back, satisfied that Shion couldn't manage to get in. With all of Shion's might, she twisted and turned the doorknob, but all in all it was in vain. Heaving a sigh of relief, Mion twisted back to Keiichi, giving him an awkward smile.

"Just…what happened last night, Kei-kun?" she asked.

They both sat down on the bed together, trying their best to remember. After Keiichi looked around the room for clues, only then did he remember all that happened when he saw a bottle of sake on the ground, knocked over near two small drinking cups. Mion saw the same sight and instantly remembered.

"Damn it…when Rika wants us to get drunk and put a show on…she always wins…" they both stated. They sighed, retelling the event to one another.

"I think we first started out by sitting on the couch, and then Rika came back into the lobby after speaking with Komoto-san…" Keiichi stated first.

"…Then she played a trick on us, mixing some alcohol into only Our drinks, and from that we got a bit loose and started playing some more games...crap…I don't even remember which ones or who won, but the penalties still follow…ugh…" replied Mion.

"…And then we came into the room…and…then…"

They both looked over to a pile of clothes on the ground, noticing that it was their own.

"…then…wait…it was 3 in the morning by then. All we did was…"

"Pass out!" they both shouted, happy that they didn't do anything irrational, but none the less it felt pathetic in a way.

They sighed and began to get dressed, though; Mion could see Keiichi get in a few quick peeks as she did so. She grinned on the inside, glad to know that since this mess was finally over things would go back to normal. They quickly hurried and managed to get out into the lobby before the younger ones woke up, however, Shion only gave Mion and Keiichi evil grins, knowing that she had a long discussion ahead of her later… alone with Mion.

"Hey Rika-chan, where did Komoto-san and Mizu-chan go?" asked Keiichi. He just finished grabbing his stuff from the clinic and met the rest of the group outside. It was noontime that day, and for once the sun had shone out all across Hinamizawa. It seemed the dark storms that once brought such cold weather to the village had now subsided.

"Mii… I believe Komoto-senpai and Mizu-chan went to his house. They said something about meeting us for dinner tonight at my place," she stated, with her unusually happy attitude.

"That is so. We're gonna cook a big feast for everyone, and for desert its going to be a lot of creampuffs!" stated Hanyuu even more happily. She drooled at the thought of getting creampuffs for a treat. It was her favorite snack amongst all deserts known.

The group walked along the now muddy path back to their homes for the day till later that night. With the sun shining like it did, they could only hope for the warm weather to return to Hinamizawa soon. As they sloshed through the mud, the group recounted the events of the previous night to one another.

"Heh, Rena-chan, I didn't know that you got so skilled with that meat cleaver. Have you been practicing with that thing lately?" asked Keiichi.

"Yeah Rena-chan, I was quite impressed actually. I could have sworn you were using two blades at one point you were so fast," Mion complimented.

"Auuu…it was nothing really, really…auuu" Rena squealed. She blushed and continued walking, happy with her fighting style's improvements.

"Mi-chan, since when did you ever use a real gun? I didn't even know that there was a place to practice nearby, given that guns are illegal." Satoko looked up to Mion, who laughed nervously and brushed her hair with her hand.

"Well, about that…" nervously spoke Mion. Her friends weren't supposed to know that her family even had arms at their disposal, the very least a firearm.

"Satoko-chan, the Sonozaki family is regarded with a duty to protect this village, no matter what means we use at our disposal. If we had to, we'd even use our family's dungeon basement to hold prisoners in times or turmoil." Shion was adamant about that last fact; however, Satoko somehow received chills up and down her spine, as if being in that area before was not her first time.

"Shi-chan, don't scare my little sister. She was only curious, heheheh…" spoke Satoshi. Shion looked up to him, as if having done wrong herself. She instantly blushed and apologized to him, causing everyone to have a fit of laughter. So far, the days were returning to normal again for everyone.

Before Komoto and Mizuho had left the clinic, Dr. Irie had wanted to speak with both of them early that morning. In his office, Dr. Irie was going over some tests that were performed the previous night after their return to the clinic. He was still wearing his cast, showing some signs of improvement in walking with crutches as he went from room to room.

"Komoto-san, it doesn't look good right now. When you told me you were having some chest pains last night, I made it my duty to determine the cause, but I already knew." Dr. Irie was adamant and serious with Komoto, instilling a bit of worry in him and Mizuho.

"What's wrong then? Or should I guess…the syringes?" he replied. Dr. Irie nodded in response.

"That's correct. A normal human body would submit to heavy health problems and even death if they were to inject such amounts of adrenaline into their bloodstream. The normal human heart can't take that much. But those in Hinamizawa, including you two, are exempt from this. The Hinamizawa Syndrome denotes the physical effects of adrenaline production, in which case, the more adrenaline in the body the higher the level of paranoia. Since you went past level 5, you're body adapted to the syndrome quite well I suppose. However, after looking at your chest scans last night, I could see some stress impressions on your heart and some of the major arteries," he stated as looking over some of the paperwork.

"So does that mean Komoto-kun has a bad heart?" Mizuho looked sternly at the doctor, with worry and anger in her eyes. She still couldn't understand why Komoto even used the syringes for battle.

"Well, no. His heart is stressed a bit right now from all the injections, but that should dissipate in time. So the doctor's order is this: no more adrenaline stimulants and, if needed, use the suppressors. In the meantime, you could even be said to be on vacation right now. It's the holidays, so take the next two months easy, ok?" Dr. Irie sounded genuine to him, persuading Komoto in the end to agree to the terms of his recovery.

"Komoto-kun, why did you even use those things? You're already a great fighter in hand to hand combat…" asked Mizuho. She and Komoto walked alongside one another to Komoto's house, carrying their firearms and supplies with them. Mizuho didn't carry much except for her travel pack and her rifle case, along with her brown cloak. Komoto, on the other hand, carried some ammo boxes and two bags filled with other essentials used for living in hiding these past two weeks.

"Since I'm past treatment for the syndrome, I use the depressors for controlling the paranoia, and I use the stimulants to increase my prowess in battle. But the doctor's right: I don't really need those anymore. I'm just going to need to take it easy for awhile. Plus, he gave me some medication for my heart, so I'll recover even faster," he smiled. Komoto seemed very energetic today, even so, more different than the last real time Mizuho saw him so long ago. Last she could remember, Komoto was a lot less happy in those days, but none the less was still a pleasure to be around. Unknowingly to her, she blushed at seeing him so different.

"Hmm…well then, it looks like I'm going to beat you in training then. To think the great Komoto Hagara needed drugs to fight better…heheheh…."

Komoto looked over to Mizuho, who grinned at him evilly. She taunted him just like she did back in their mercenary days. This didn't warrant anger, but a bit of laughter on Komoto's part. They both laughed for a bit, reminiscing of old days together.

Not long after the walk, they managed to reach Komoto's house. As they walked up the doorstep, Komoto pulled out a set of keys, ready to open the door, but noticed some wrecked police caution tape over his door. He sighed, already knowing what was coming next.

"Darn. I hate unpacking…even my own house items…" he sighed again.

Before him were piles of his items stacked in boxes against the walls. He even saw some boxes marked "evidence" and "dangerous", noting his assumption that it was his guns and C4 bricks. At least Akasaka managed to bring it back to him in one piece.

"Must have been hell recovering these on Akasaka-san's part," stated Mizuho. She looked over some of the boxes after placing her bags on the floor. Whilst Komoto looked over his boxes, Mizuho observed his home, taking into account every detail with her keen eyes. After a few moments of looking the place over, a major blush overcame her entire body.

*I'm…in his home…alone with him! Even so…he said he loved me. I'm so nervous, what should I do?* she thought to herself.

"…You hoo? Mizu-chan?"

"Eh?"

Komoto was standing close to her face, waving his hand in front of her. She came out of her mental daze and cringed back a bit, surprised to see him so close.

"Um…sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?" she asked. Komoto looked at her curiously, but shrugged it off. It was at some times now that he wished he could look into her memories, but with the ability gone he had to deal with straight facts.

"I've looked over everything and it all seems to be here. We're gonna need to buy some more food, but we don't need to worry about that tonight, since Rika-chan and her friends are treating us to dinner. Hmm…are you alright? You seem very red now." He asked. She shook her head, dissuading his curiousity.

"Er…I'm fine. Say, um…Komoto-kun…ah…about last night." Komoto looked down to her, blushing a bit now.

"Yeah…about that….um…" he stuttered a bit, trying to form the right words.

"Later…we'll discuss it, ok? For now, I think you and I should get settled first…" she stated, looking at the ground with a red look. She didn't want Komoto to see her face, blushing in all its glory.

In response, Komoto smiled and sat down next to her, looking over all his things.

"I guess you're right. Let's clean this up first, and after tonight's dinner we'll talk."


	18. Chapter 17

Hinamizawa Hell

Omake 1-2

Ch. 16: Festivities

*Ding*

*Ding*

Rika came to the door, slowly opening it up and revealing Komoto and Mizuho at the doorstep, waiting for entrance into their house and some protection from the cold winter night. Everything outside was turning to ice, given the snow melted so much during the day. Once inside, however, the warmth of the house returned whatever heat energy the two travelers had lost outside to their bodies. They sighed in relief, taking their winter wear off and meeting Satoko, Shion, Rika, Hanyuu and Satoshi in the home.

"I'm glad you came Komoto-senpai. You too Mizuho-san. Nippah!" Rika bowed respectfully to Komoto and Mizuho, greeting them into her home. However, Mizuho looked down to the girl curiously, surprised at how much she and Rika had in common in their physical appearances. Komoto looked to both of the girls, who now studied each other in thought.

"Rika, I'm sorry for not introducing you two properly the night before. This is Mizuho Otome. She and I were quite the duo in our mercenary days. I even saved her life about…"

Suddenly, as Komoto was about to finish his sentence, Mizuho just smiled at him and hit him in the face, sending him crashing into the nearby wall. Rika stood there, amazed at how strong Mizuho was.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself last night. Komoto-kun has really talked quite fondly of you all day, as well as the others. I must say, you look a lot like me when I was a child, but I wasn't as energetic or happy as you are Rika-chan." Mizuho knelt down to her and patted Rika on the head. "…and as for him, don't believe that. I was always the one saving his butt from the enemy. No one stands a chance against my sniper rifle, as you saw last night…" she smiled.

Rika helped pick Komoto up from the ground, given Mizuho's hard punch, and brought him to the living room. Though a little dazed from Mizuho's surprise attack, he seemed used to those kinds of things, and brushed it off. While rubbing his face back into some feeling, he saw down, while Rika broke out her Bernkastel bottle for the occasion. She poured drinks for him and Mizuho, including herself and even Hanyuu. As she was about to sip on it, Mizuho stopped Rika.

"Rika-chan, you're too young for alcohol. You can't…"

"Mizu-chan, its ok. Rika-chan can do as she pleases in her own home. I'm sure some alcohol won't hurt, right?" Komoto looked to Rika, who nodded with an innocent smile. In the depths of her mind, though, preventing her from having some alcohol would have made the night longer than wanting. She wanted to even get Hanyuu to loosen up again and even do some more crazy acts of hers for entertainment.

Mizuho looked from Komoto to Rika, seeing them smirk at their stance against the situation, and gave up. She eyed Komoto, stating an obvious distaste for it.

"May God help you're kids, Komoto-kun. What kind of parent will you ever be, letting kids drink at such a young age?" she asked in humor. They both laughed and sipped on their drinks.

Once the others came over to the house, it was another night of partying for everyone. The food and beverages were great, thanks to Rika and Satoko's cooking. Rena made desert for everyone, and Hanyuu even had her creampuffs finally. Shion made sure that Angel Morte' made enough to quench the unusual girl's craving for them. Once they were allowed to have desert after the dinner, even Rika had to admit that she was even afraid to take one; fearing Hanyuu would growl or even bite her arm off.

For Mizuho and Komoto, a lot of questions about their past were asked during dinner for conversation. They already knew they would be one of the topics for the night, so they did their best to answer anything asked of them. Keiichi seemed to be earnest in their fighting styles.

"I couldn't believe you had such skills with guns! It was amazing! I mean, you shot every knife in midair, where do you learn something like that?" he asked. Mion looked at Keiichi with a sigh, shaking her head over his boyish glee.

"Kei-kun, I hope you realize I still have my gun on me…" Mion's glare at Keiichi shot him back in his seat, with a worried expression on his face. He knew Mion was becoming a bit jealous over his admiration for Komoto and Mizuho's guns skills, but even with this realization it was still hard to compare the three. For his best interest, he sat in his seat with a defeated look.

"Honestly Maebarra-san, Miss Sonozaki and Komoto-kun here are far better with pistols than me. I like rifles above all else actually." Mizuho tried her best to calm Mion, sharing an inner bond with the tomboy. If anything, all Mizuho wanted tonight was to just relax from all that happened in the previous months. Mion saw this from Mizuho, smiled, and just replied by hitting Keiichi over the head with her fist, sending him to the floor. He seemed K.O'ed for a bit.

"Seriously Komoto-san, where do you even find the time to do that kind of stuff?" asked Mion. She seemed a bit curious as well.

"Just practice actually. When I was a mercenary, training physically and with our guns was our way to pass the time between missions. Unfortunately, since we're in Japan finding a gun range is a rarity. So Akasaka-san hooked me up with Detective Oishi and after some talks I was allowed clearance with a local facility to practice on. When the weather gets better I think I'll take you and Satoshi to go practice on. How's that sound?"

Satoshi and Keiichi looked up, with some excitement in their voices. However, Satoshi was a little more hesitant than Keiichi.

"I'm…not very good with guns Hagara-san. I don't think I'll be any good, I'd rather just play baseball."

"Come on Satoshi-kun, you should try it. I even happen to be skilled with an AK-47, I'm sure you'll do fine!" Shion tried to cheer Satoshi on, to which he finally gave in.

"Awesome! I'll finally learn to use a gun!" stated Keiichi.

After more deserts were brought out, and before Hanyuu would explode from so many creampuffs, it began to snow a little bit again outside. From the window, everyone could see the red night sky fall over Hinamizawa, bringing an evanescent glow to the village. Komoto sipped on his drink, reminiscing about old times with Mizuho.

"Kinda reminds me of Christmas in South America, remember Mizu-chan?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. That was a nice night before the fighting broke out the next day. At least the cartels had the decency not to attack on a holy day…" she responded.

The others in the group looked to one another, and only then did they realize the date that day.

"Speaking of which, Christmas is at the end of this week, I'm sure." Rena looked up to the ceiling with a quizzical look. She pressed her index finger to her chin, pondering the holiday a bit.

"That is so. It's on Friday I think. Christmas shopping has already been going on all across Japan the past month. With all that's happened, we didn't even realize it I guess," stated Satoshi.

"Christmas? What is that?" asked Satoko. She seemed oblivious to the holiday and the occasion.

"Christmas is an English holiday celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ. I'm not surprised that you don't know of it Satoko. It's a nontraditional holiday here in Japan, so celebrating it is uncommon, right Sis?" asked Shion.

"Tell me about it. Our grandmother doesn't like anything untraditional in our family, so it's out of the question. We never celebrate it sadly," sighed Mion. She fumbled with her fork a bit, seeming a bit sad at the thought.

"Mii…Mi-chan, it's alright. We can celebrate it now that we're old enough. I think we can even get a tree up for our home too!" Rika replied. Hanyuu and the others nodded in agreement happily. This idea brought some excitement to the group, as they came up with ideas over how to prepare for the occasion. The mention of gifts came to light eventually, making Satoko become eager in the holiday's arrival even more.

"It's going to be a hassle to get gifts for everyone especially now. It's probably a madhouse in Okinomiya and elsewhere. The stores are probably out of stock of anything good even…" sighed Satoshi. He seemed down about not having a remote chance to even shop.

"Don't worry about it Satoshi-kun. We don't have to even exchange this year. It's been a mess this past month, so there's always next year. Besides, you know what I want…" Shion rested her head on his shoulder, enticing Satoshi to smile and blush. The others just laughed at her response, though, agreeing with her previous statement.

"So Kei-kun, what are you gonna buy this old man, huh?" nudged Mion. She smirked at the thought, wondering how he would treat her to the occasion.

Keiichi looked at Mion for once and just shook his head. He even smiled at the idea, which kind of made the others look at him with question.

"You and the others can be patient till Friday. I've already done my shopping weeks ago, so I'm all set," Keiichi stated. He seemed proud of the fact he trumped everyone else in his Christmas shopping, astounding the others.

"What! You already did your shopping? But…when?" asked Rena. She and the others were surprised at the idea of Keiichi having even bought them gifts, making it hard for them to return the favor.

"Heh…my parents and I went weeks ago to shop for our relatives, so while I was in the city I just got my shopping out of the way. Pretty smart of me actually." Keiichi's pride in this matter casted dismay to the others, but he rectified the situation quickly. "…I expect nothing in return from any of you. I did this because I owe a lot to all of you for giving me such a wonderful place to live in. Without any of you, I don't think I would have ever had this much fun." His final statement brought smiles on everyone's faces, especially Mion's. They all appreciated his feelings for them, at which they agreed and decided ultimately to at least try and return the favor.

Mion looked at him and acted happy in front of the others. Deep down, however, she hadn't had any time to go shopping, causing panic inside her mind.

*Damnit! I haven't had any chance these past weeks to go shopping. What am I gonna do? I don't even know what Keiichi would like. Huh…wait, what is it Shion?*

Mion's thoughts were stopped suddenly after casting her momentary gaze on her sister. Shion looked at her with one narrow eye open, smiling at her with a devilish look, just before closing her eyes again and resting on Satoshi's shoulder.

*…Wait…what the hell Shion? What are you planning?* thought Mion.

Just before Shion had a chance to drift away in sleep on Satoshi's warm shoulder, she murmured something to her sister.

"Sis…don't worry, we'll go shopping tomorrow with Rena and the others. Just us girls…ok?"

Mion, for whatever reason, just blushed and nodded in agreement. Something to her didn't feel right, even though the other girls just nodded happily in return. Whatever it was, Shion was plotting something; whether it be dubious or well planned in nature.

For the most part, the night went without a hitch for everyone. The party lasted not too long after the Christmas discussion, given that it was very late. For Rika's sake, she wasn't able to get Hanyuu drunk that night, for she already passed out on an overdose of cream puffs. Rika put her to bed on their futon, making sure she was kept in warmth under the covers. Everyone else helped clean up the table and left for the night, glad to know that the next day would be the reopening of their school and club activities. Mion made it clear to Komoto that he was still obligated to attend the after school gaming club for them, at which he only smirked back in response without another word.

Rika greeted off Komoto and Mizuho, who left before everyone else. Rika could only guess that they wanted to get settled into their home, which was natural at best.

"I'm glad you both came over. I hope you had fun, Nippah!" she cheered.

"Thanks for the dinner. I'm sure we'll have to return the favor for all of you sometime soon." Mizuho responded. She smiled at the little girl, but somehow throughout the night she couldn't take her eyes off Rika. She looked too much like her younger self, but different in personality. It was too odd for Mizuho, so she left it at that for the night.

"I'll stop by for the club tomorrow, but if you remember last night there are a lot of penalty games to deal out, right partner?" Komoto and Rika plotted evily together, grinning at the fact that they made Keiichi and Mion engage and lose in so many games the previous night that the next day would be interesting in terms of punishment games.

With that said, they left for the evening, returning back to Komoto's house. But for the two walking down the roads of Hinamizawa that snowy night, it was awkward at best…


	19. Chapter 18

Hinamizawa Hell

Omake 1-3

Ch. 17: Coming to Terms

The wind was the only thing heard that night as Komoto and Mizuho walked back to the house, awkwardly taking their time in their journey. Not a word was spoken between the two for awhile, making the atmosphere rather unsettling. Mizuho constantly worried about what was going to happen once she was alone with Komoto at the house. Likewise, he was just as nervous about the whole situation. As former soldiers, though, they didn't show such emotions outwardly.

On the inside, however, they were nervous wrecks…

*I don't need my eyes to see what she meant about talking in private. She's going on the fact that I practically confessed my love to her last night. Does she even feel the same way or is it something else? I don't even know how to properly approach this…* Komoto battled such thoughts over in his mind, feeling as if he was in a war of morals at this point.

Even looking sideways at Mizuho, with all her stern expressions and straightforward attitude during the quietness of their walk, he couldn't figure her out. On the inside, though, she was just as battle beaten from her thoughts as he was.

*Komoto-kun…alone with you…in the house tonight. I'm not sure about all this…I don't even know if this is right at all. Damnit...I thought being back in Hinamizawa would be better, but having to confront Komoto about all this is just making me feel…weird? Ugh…this makes me wish we were back in Northern Japan going against the Yakuza without a care in the world. I'm just…so nervous…* she constantly thought.

At the foot of the doorstep to the house, Komoto fumbled for his keys, however nervous he was. He even dropped the key ring twice, which made him receive nervous blushes from Mizuho. After a few attempts to open the door with the key, he managed to do so. With the door opened, and the heat of the home giving them a more than welcomed invitation, the two moved inside and embraced the warmth. They hung their cloaks and winter wear on a nearby coat pole, and once done stood there looking around the house. They dared not meet the gaze of the other, as they were in such shyness that they felt they could die. After a few moments Mizuho sighed, blushing, and took the lead.

"So…what now?" Mizuho asked. She looked to another part of the room, avoiding Komoto's grey eyes.

Komoto, however, just moved into the house without a response. He went over to the fridge and pulled out what seemed like a sake bottle and two cold shot glasses. He moved over and sat down at a nearby table, motioning for her to come.

"Drinking?" she looked at him, quizzically.

"Trust me…I think we need this for the moment." He poured her a glass, and downed his quickly, hoping to calm his nerves.

After considering the idea a bit, she smiled and sat down, submitting to the power of alcohol. If anything, it would actually help the situation, breaking the ice so to say. Mizuho and Komoto downed a few shots of the sake, not minding the cold temperature of it. It was making the atmosphere a bit relaxing for them, even bringing back some fond memories for them.

"Heheheh…everywhere we went together long ago it always came down to a drinking game, right?" Mizuho seemed a bit loosened after half an hour of drinking, at least being able to have fun with Komoto alone in the house together.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. I was the one always challenged by you in drinking. Even if I was at a bar with the others you pulled me into your little games, heheheh. But, those were fun times…" he stated. He took another shot of the sake, savoring its sweet and cold taste.

"I even remember the first time I joined you guys. You all wouldn't believe I wanted into the mercenary group; thinking that being a woman made me weak. And the looks on your drunk faces after I beat you all in a drinking game was priceless, heheheh…" Mizuho laughed out loud, almost spitting out her drink from the memory. Komoto tried his best from not making a mess also, as well, trying to defend himself for that time.

"Even though that was true, your sniper skills alone gave you the pass into the group. I can't believe, still, you beat all of us…in a drinking game." He replied, almost unable to control his laughter.

"Well, what can I say? I never miss my target in any battlefield," she knew she bragged a bit on her skills, but even Mizuho prided herself in her fighting abilities.

"Then…do you think you would have hit me last night if you tried?"

Mizuho stopped laughing for the moment, realizing that the conversation took a turn in a whole different direction. She even looked into Komoto's eyes through her long hair, glad that it at least hid most of her blush. For him, Komoto was looking completely sober at this point, awaiting her answer. His stern expression and curiosity made Mizuho blush even more.

"That's…I wasn't in the right mind…so it's not fair." Mizuho was straight in her answer, making Komoto ponder about the whole situation.

*If she doesn't want to take the lead, then I will.* he pondered. However, Komoto wouldn't have the chance, as Mizuho surprised him. She sighed and looked sideways, not even meeting his eyes, but looking into her glass.

"It was always apparent you felt this way about me, Komoto-kun. I thought about it…a lot these past two days, trying to sort out my own feelings. I kind of wish we were back in the old days; not having to worry about any of this. But I still remember the looks you gave me and even some of your early orders for me to stay in the back of the group and out of most of the danger. You didn't want me to go in head first, huh?" she stated. She closed her eyes, waiting for his answer. Komoto looked into his own glass, playing with it between his hands.

"I had my reasons…" he replied.

"Oh really? Let me guess, because you actually felt something for me? You gave me excuses like 'You're the sniper, so take the high-ground for safety and cover-fire' and other ones like that, but I knew you always had a thing for me…" she stated.

Komoto was taken completely off guard by this statement. He was losing the battle somehow, he felt, so he decided to take the offensive.

"It wasn't that I had a thing for you…it's that…well…" he stopped to regain his composure, and looked at her with a newfound courage in his eyes "…Mizuho…I cared for you even then. I promised that I would return to Hinamizawa with you and that we would leave behind those days of war in our lives for good…" he stated.

Mizuho opened her eyes and suddenly remembered his promise to her. It was on a day where she was angry at herself for having missed a target in battle, to which some other team member picked off after. Missing that one target because of the rifle being completely empty on ammo was an insult to her skills. She mentally bashed herself that day, even committing to the firing range and high speed drills for at least 3 hours nonstop. It wasn't until Komoto met her in the lounge for lunch that day that it became an unforgettable memory to her.

"_Something wrong Mizuho-san? Don't tell me that you're still fuming over that missed target. I mean, even I've gone through times where a magazine just didn't carry enough ammo," Komoto walked into the lounge, carrying a large grocery bag filled with his lunch articles. He sat down next to her on the couch, whilst she ate and cleaned her rifle furiously. She had a hot-tempered atmosphere around her, making the other team members keeping a ways away from her. However, Komoto just sat down and engaged in conversation with her like it was nothing. He began to eat one of his beef skewers, watching her clean the rifle._

"…_I never miss my target. Even when I was a little girl with a slingshot I could hit anything and everything like it was nothing…" Mizuho stated. She didn't even notice Komoto sit down, already knowing he would always rush head first into her when she was hot tempered._

"_A slingshot and a high powered optical rifle are two different things. Besides, you never took a shot, so you didn't technically miss the target, so to say." Komoto tried his best to cheer her up, but it was in vain._

"_And what do you know of that? I failed simply because you didn't put me in front in the first place. You even went head first and began taking out targets before we had a chance to get into formation. I can even say I missed my target because I was busy wasting ammo saving your ass again!" Mizuho fumed, looking at him with an evil glare. He merely passed it off._

"_Playing the blame game now, are we? Must be your period or something I guess. You're usually not this hot-heading over an error in calculation. Just stop worry and get a better magazine capacity. That way you'll be able to pelter your targets with more than just a head shot." At Komoto's statement, he was able to get a smile to crack on Mizuho's face. She laughed a bit, and settled down her rifle onto the table, sighing from the way she acted over the situation. She submitted to his logic, and opted to go out later and order a new set of high capacity magazines for the rifle._

"_Speaking of which. Mizuho-san, you're from Hinamizawa too, right?" asked Komoto. His sudden statement completely surprised her; even more, her curiosity was sparked._

"_Yeah, why do you ask?" she replied._

"_Just so happens that I'm also from Hinamizawa. Apart from that fact, I keenly remember you when we were kids. I've been thinking about it a lot actually, since you first showed up really. You looked so familiar to me, though, I really can't remember a lot of the times when we played together in the school."_

_Mizuho turned to Komoto with a look of awe and wonder. She focused on his face more and more by the minute, trying to take in every detail of who he may have looked like when he was a child._

"_That's the strangest thing! I do remember you. You and I used to live in the orphanage together before we turned 14. Wow, small world…" she stated. She began thinking hard of the times they were together, however many there were, though it would be something that she would have to devote to contemplating about over the coming months. Dwelling on memories from long ago was too much to consider right then and there._

"_Hinamizawa…I can't wait to go back and start over. Clean slate for this war torn soldier…" stated Komoto. He finished his lunch and threw away the bag and its trash articles. He sat back down on the couch; however, Komoto couldn't find the power to take his eyes of Mizuho. She smiled at her memories of Hinamizawa; for the first time, smiling like Komoto never saw before. He blushed a bit, realizing how beautiful she looked to him at that moment. _

_While in his daze, Mizuho looked over to him, snapping out of her own thoughts, and stared awkwardly at him._

"_Yoo Hoo? Komoto-san, you there?"_

"_Ah! Sorry, I was thinking about something…" Komoto quickly readjusted himself and coughed a bit, trying to regain his composure._

"_Anyway, I have hopes to go back to Hinamizawa when I make enough money for it. Consider it my retirement I guess..." she stated. Mizuho rested her head back onto the couch, trying to rest her tired body a bit._

"…_I'll take you back there when we're done…"_

_Mizuho quickly opened her eyes at his statement, gazed at him dead in the eye, and blushed from this. She was stupefied at best._

"_W...what?! What do you mean by that?" she questioned._

"_It's just a promise. I'll take you back there when we're both done and over with all this. Consider it my retirement too…" Komoto got up without looking at Mizuho, waived goodbye with his back to her, and left the lounge, probably off to go do some more training on the firing range._

_Apart from that, Mizuho smiled at him, blushing a bit more at the idea._

Komoto watched as Mizuho smiled fondly at the memory, remembering one of the happier times in her past. She sipped on her sake drink again, and pushed the glass to the side of the table, done with the drinking for the night. She laid back into her chair, and looked at Komoto for awhile, not saying anything. When she finally spoke again, she surprised him.

"Komoto-kun… you've changed a lot since the last time I met you. Last night you seemed very cold, like your old battle worn self. But when you took off those bandages and let me see what you really meant about your eyes, I saw everything that was true in your heart. You're more open now, and you really are accepting a new life with a clean slate here in Hinamizawa. You've found wonderful friends and companions in this small village, and I'm sure this is what you were meant for…" Mizuho rose from her seat and went over to a nearby window, looking outside at the snowy night that fell over Hinamizawa. Komoto sat in his chair, watching her keenly.

"And what about you Mizu-chan…I've fulfilled my promise to you, so what will you do now?" he asked. This question alone made Komoto worry with anticipation; hoping her answer was what he wanted to hear.

"Komoto-kun…come here…" she plainly said. Komoto thought for a moment and then did as told. He went behind her, unsure of what she wanted.

Mizuho reached for his hands from her backside, and once finding them, brought them around her waist slowly; pulling Komoto towards her. Her heart was racing like it never had before; such was the adrenaline rush she was getting that she could easily say she had never even felt in battle before. She wrapped his arms around her, pulling one around her lower waist and the other holding close to her chest. Mizuho placed his hand over her heart, noticing his own body trembling, sending vibrations into her hands.

"Komoto-kun…you did fulfill your promise, and now that you did I never even thought beyond this point. I've looked at you…before with different interests at heart, but when everything happened like it did I felt betrayed, thinking you were out to kill me. After last night, something…like a dying flame…was renewed in my heart. Komoto-kun…I'll tell you what I want, but I want you to say it again to me…like last night…"

Komoto held Mizuho close to her, as if protecting her like their lives depended on it. He was happy to even be in that position with her, taking into account every detail and feeling of her body. Her warmth felt different to him; almost relaxing and enjoyable while at the same time very right. At hearing her words and request, he thought back to the previous night and what she meant by what he said. All the while, he felt his hand on her chest, feeling her steady heart rate rise by the second. He could only guess Mizuho was testing herself, trying to sort out her own feelings. At her request, however, he complied and said every word as if it was the previous night again, this time, with more feeling.

"Mizu-chan…I love you."

They both felt her heart suddenly skip a beat and go into full overdrive. Komoto was happy to know what she felt deep down, but at the same time he didn't respond after saying what he did. He now waited for Mizuho to give her answer, in whatever form, to him.

"Then…Komoto-kun…" Mizuho turned around to face Komoto, staring deeply into his grey eyes. She moved closer to him, reaching with her arms for his shoulders and pulling herself up a bit to reach him. Mizuho's face inched closer to his, slowly closing her eyes in the moment. He did likewise, ever so slowly, as she moved forward. "…I want you…because I love you too."

With the utterance of those last words on her breath, Mizuho and Komoto pressed their lips against one another's, savoring the feeling and the unique taste of each other's soft lips. They pulled closer to one another, wrapping their arms tightly yet gently around the other's waist and pulling their hips together. After a few moments, they separated their first kiss, and looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They hugged each other and didn't let go for a few minutes, feeling the rhythm of the other's heart beat against their chests.

However, through all of the night's events and terms that were met by each other, more surprises were in store for the newfound relation that was created. Mizuho, for one, pulled away and took Komoto's hand gently, leading him down a random hallway for some destination. He looked at her with wonder, trying to figure out where she was leading them.

"Mizu-chan, what are you…"

"You have a bath around here, right Komoto-kun? It's been days since we've had a chance to wash…so…why not now…" she turned to him, blushing but none the less smiling at her offer. Komoto gulped whatever fear and anxiety he had, and followed obediently, showing her to his bathroom.

It was in the farthest point towards the back of the house where ventilation was the best. Komoto opened the door for her, and stood outside. He let Mizuho look over the bathroom, which was large in size for his home. The bath was installed with a wood interior, as was much of the bathroom itself, with some components for the bath and shower parts with a metal finish. A small sauna was even at the center of the room itself, with seats installed around the walls. The large pit with stone rocks was in the center with a small, machine like heater for it. A toilet and sink was located through a door to another smaller room. Mizuho took it all in, impressed with its design and potential.

"Well then, you can take your bath first. Call me when you're….augggag!"

Just as Komoto was about to leave, Mizuho grabbed him suddenly by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him back into the bathroom without another word. She closed the door and giggled from his shyness, not caring about anything else but him that night. Komoto gave up a few minutes later, surprised that she was quite forward with him even then and there. For the rest of that night, they relaxed in the bath and even consummated their love for one another, not even sleeping till the early hours of the morning. For them, the night was memorable.

For two other girls that night after the festivities were complete, a small discussion was happening for the Sonozaki twins, consulting one another over some master plan for Christmas…

Author's note: Hey everyone, I've finally fulfilled the Komoto x Mizuho segment of the omake. I know it seems a bit of a drabble for a love story, but it completes a good portion of their characters none the less. The shift of the story will now focus on the other characters of Higurashi, maybe with even some new or side characters entering later. I hope you're finding the story funny at best now and are enjoying the small period between the next arc. Please leave comments and reviews, as that helps with my motivation to get the chapters out.


	20. Chapter 19

Hinamizawa Hell

Omake 1-4

Ch. 18: The Master Plan

It was late that night after the party was completed. The walk itself back to the Sonozaki manor was long and freezing, but fortunately for the twin sisters it wasn't much of a struggle. Alongside them, as the sisters trudged through the mud and light sheet of ice and snow, their lovers escorted them in case something would happen. However cold it was, their men didn't seem to mind at all, as long as they made sure the girls made it back safe and sound.

Keiichi and Mion walked side by side, with Mion holding his arm for warmth. They remained quiet throughout the remainder of the journey, not wanting to speak a word to the other. They only cared for the feeling of the other's embrace and the quietness of the peaceful night.

In front of them, Satoshi and Shion held close to each other, leading the way back to the manor. They were a ways ahead of the other couple, from which Satoshi wanted to get something off his mind in private with Shion.

"Hey, Shi-chan…I know that shopping for us right now isn't gonna happen, but I still want to make Christmas at least special for us. I hope you're not mad or anything…"

"Satoshi-kun, really, I don't mind at all. As long as I get to be with you I'm happy. Besides, I think if you and I spent the night alone together that it will be just what I wanted for Christmas. I think Santa will deliver just what I want…hehehhe…" Shion grinned at Satoshi, earning another blush from him that night. He smiled back and continued on the walk, almost nearing the manor.

The two men remained on the outer wall area, saying their goodbyes to the twins for the night. Fortunately, their escort service did not go without a well deserved kiss to each of them respectively. Shion and Satoshi parted, making plans for Christmas hopefully in the coming days. For Keiichi and Mion, it was somewhat odd for them to just look at each other in the eyes, knowing what the other was thinking.

"Kei-kun…I'll try my best…"

"Mi-chan, you know what I'm gonna say. Please, for our sake, I don't want anything in return for the gifts. Trust me; I'll be happy just being beside you that night. That's the best gift I could ever want."

Keiichi smiled at her, managing to make Mion cheer up for the first time that night. Just as she was about to kiss him goodbye, Shion came right up behind her sister and hugged her quickly, making sure to cover her mouth.

"I'll make sure Sis gives you a 'Real Good' present for Christmas, ok Kei-chan?"

Shion rushed back into their home, laughing all the way from her irate sister Mion. She fumed at her younger sister, stupefied as to what just happened. In Mion's state of mind, she was ready to hunt her sister down for giving Keiichi the wrong impression.

To her surprise, Keiichi came up behind Mion and kissed her on the cheek, sending pleasant chills up her spine.

"Don't worry Mi-chan. I'm sure whatever happens for us will be everything we hope it to be. I'll catch you later, Mi-chan."

Mion turned around to see Keiichi grin at her again, give one more kiss on the lips for goodbye, and turn to follow Satoshi back to the main roads. Mion stood on the steps, touching her soft lips in awe at how charming Keiichi managed to be sometimes. She smiled and closed the door to the outer wall, turning to go off and find her sister for a serious talk.

"Sis…I can't believe you sometimes. Kei-kun's relationship with me is none of your concern, hmph!" spouted an irate Mion.

"Mion, come on. Without me, you and Kei-chan would not have gotten very far. I've been alongside supporting you all the way. It's true, you haven't gone all the way yet, but I'm sure by Christmas that will…"

At that moment, as the two sisters talked in private in Mion's room, Mion banged her sister over the head with her fist, managing to make her point apparent to Shion.

"Sis…honestly…sometimes I find it hard to believe we're twins. Do you honestly think that I'd give it up that easily? I've only been with Kei-kun for less than a month!"

"Ouch…Mion…that shouldn't matter. If you felt he was the right one, then you should express it to him in terms he'd reciprocate with. And if you haven't guessed by now, if you don't stake your claim on your man soon, and I mean complete claim over him, then Kei-chan may be claimed by one of the other girls!" Shion triumphantly stated over her sister.

"Wh…what! Who else could take Kei-kun away?" asked an increasingly worrying Mion.

"Hehheheh…oh, wait? You didn't honestly overlook Rena, Rika and even Satoko? Hell, even other girls in town would have been on Kei-chan by now had I not made sure that you two were hooked up this past month. Sis…if you let your grip slip on Kei-chan, then who knows…Rena and even Rika or Satoko may get one up on you!" Shion pointed an advantageous finger at her twin sister. Mion backed away in fear, shuddering at the thought and failure of losing Keiichi to some other girl.

"B…but…but…" Mion uttered in a dazed confusion.

Shion patted her sister on her back, trying her best to reassure her sister. Shion knew it was fun to torment her sister once in a while, but even she admitted that Mion and Keiichi were perfect for each other. At this point, she revealed her devilish plot.

"Sis…don't worry. I'm supporting you all the way. I like seeing you two together anyway. It makes my relationship with Satoshi-kun that much more fun!"

*sniff* "Shi-chan…thank you…" Mion cried some tears of joy.

"So here's how it's gonna go down. Since you and I don't have presents for our men and the other girls, we'll all go out tomorrow morning and shop till we drop! As for our men, well…that's where my trump card comes into play!" she stated to Mion. Mion looked up at her sister, a bit of awe and confusion in her mind.

"Sis…what are you planning?"

"Well, women like us, with our beauty and charms, have skills imbedded into our cores that sway men to our every wish. My daughter's, you'll have no problem getting any man you want, that much I am sure!"

"M…MOTHER!"

Both Sonozaki twins turned to their ever present mother, who somehow came out from nowhere like an assassin in the darkest of shadows. She sat calmly next to her daughters, sipping on some tea and speaking as if it were only natural to educate her daughters on such subjects. Mion and Shion sat in surprise, wondering what their night's direction was about to take: for better or worse.

"Shi-chan, I can only speculate that you were planning on taking your elder sister to one of our family's adult shops in Okinomiya for some "new clothes"? Am I correct, Shi-chan?"

Akane, their mother, spoke in a calm tone, yet even so it was threatening to both of the twins. Shion was still afraid of how her family felt about her losing her virginity to Satoshi, but even now it seemed like they were fine with it for the time being. In Mion's case, however, even Shion was unsure of their family's reaction.

"Mother…umm…I can explain…" stuttered Shion.

"Well, I find it an excellent idea my daughter!"

Mion and Shion just sat there with their mouths gaping and blushes strewn over their faces. Their mother had practically given them the ok to just shop in one of the adult stores for lingerie in order to surprise their men for Christmas. However, even as much of a miracle as this sounded, something was amiss to the whole situation.

"Umm…mother…that's not true! I didn't mean that…" Shion said with earnest eyes. Her mother looked at her for a moment and saw some truth in it, so she tried to re-compensate on the matter.

"Well then, that's odd. I thought you meant that. Hmm…well…my daughters, it's fine to date and be with men for the time being, but if any of you want your inheritances, then you need to abide by the family rule of approved marriages. I lost my inheritance since I married your father outside of the family recommendations. But even so, I don't regret it one bit in the name of love!" she said in a dramatic tone.

"So we can go and get lingerie at our family shop? And you're fine with all that?" asked Shion with disbelieving eyes.

"Yes, as long as you remain safe and respectful, then I am fine with it. Besides, you are of age anyway. For your mother's sake, please make the right choices…and I mean the right ones!" Akane looked at her daughters with stern eyes, smiled, and left them to be for the night. However, she popped her head in the doorway one last time before going off to bed.

"Also, please do not disturb your grandmother with any noise tomorrow. She wasn't feeling well this morning from overdoing herself, so leave her to her rest. Goodnight…"

When their mother left their room, Mion turned to her sister, blushing.

"Well…that was odd…" asked Mion.

"Yeah…I wasn't even leaning towards the lingerie idea…" stated Shion, confused in awe.

"Wait…then what was your original plan?"

"Well…since Kei-chan and probably Satoshi-kun are probably into cosplay girls, like most other primal men are, I was thinking we could go get some sexy maid outfits or something for us tomorrow to wear for them that night." Shion laughed in embarrassment a bit.

Mion just looked at her with wide eyes, dumbfounded, and laughed hysterically in a low tone. Shion joined in the laughter as well, unable to hold it in. They went on for awhile like this until it subsided.

"So tomorrow we'll go with the other girls for shopping. And I think I'll stay with the cosplay idea. I have some outfits in mind for Kei-kun. Besides, I'm not ready for the lingerie yet…" stated Mion.

"But Sis…your breasts are completely ready!"

Shion quickly grabbed her sister's breasts and squeezed them teasingly. Mion blushed profusely and, in quick succession, bashed her sister over the head in retaliation. Shion laughed, rubbing her head while she escaped back to her own room playfully.

When Shion was gone and Mion left in the safety of her room late into the night, thoughts of the conversation came back to mind. The mere idea of losing Keiichi to another girl was almost heartbreaking and earth shattering to Mion. She sat on her bed and hugged the doll given to her by Keiichi closely to her chest. She buried her face in its golden hair, wishing Keiichi was beside her right now, holding her body to comfort her.

"Kei-kun…I love you too much to let anyone else be with you. I…won't lose to anyone!" She said, gritting her teeth a bit. She felt jealousy in her mind, but at the same time a fire in her heart like none other; one with a will to take on anything in her way.

School the next day returned to a normal state of being in Hinamizawa for the gang. Amongst all the chaos that ensued in the prior weeks, Chie-sensei was able to deliver her regularly scheduled lessons to the children without any dilemma on make-up work. She felt, ultimately, that just picking up where everything left off would have been the best course of action, given all the stress everyone went through and with the holidays on the horizon.

After school ended and everyone gathered in the classroom as the younger classmates left for home, Mion, the game club president, made it apparent to the others that club that day would be cancelled till the tomorrow. She was adamant to go shopping for gifts, as were everyone else except Satoshi and Keiichi. They sat in their chairs, disappointed that they could neither enjoy a regular club meeting nor be able to go out with the girls for the rest of the day. Rena noticed this and tried her best to cheer them up.

"Don't worry you two, you'll appreciate the gifts even more in the end, I'm sure!" she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, don't worry about any of this. Us girls will make it worth your while in return for one missed club day of activities," replied Satoko. Satoshi just smiled and patted his little sister on the head.

"Don't get hurt out there. I hear that shopping during this season is insane." Satoshi warned them seriously, hoping that they took heed of his warning. Shion, Mion, and the others just grinned in return, as they grabbed their backpacks and went outside to where Kasai waited with the car. They waved goodbye to the boys, leaving them to their own day's events.

"I hope they'll be alright. I didn't even want presents from them really…" stated Keiichi. He smiled anyway, happy to know his friends tried so hard over such small things.

"Yeah, I agree. But I think everything will work out in the end…" replied Satoshi.

As they themselves left for their homes, walking down the paths towards the main road, Keiichi was hit with an idea out of nowhere.

"Hey, since the girls are out doing their thing, why not we hang out today? I mean, I've got nothing to do anyway, and I'm sure it'll be lonely at your house, right?" asked Keiichi.

"Hmm…I guess that would be fine. I still haven't really gotten to know you too well yet I suppose. What will we do though?" replied Satoshi.

As Keiichi was about to respond to Satoshi, they heard the sound of a car coming their way on the road. The engine of what seemed to be a van roared in the distance, which made Keiichi and Satoshi naturally move aside safely to let it by. What struck the simple situation as odd was the fact that the car seemingly slowed as it came into view. They looked at each other then back at the car, which stopped on the road beside them. Once the window came down, it was revealed to them that Komoto and Mizuho were in the car.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had some things to finish up back at home. Did I already miss the club activities?" asked Komoto. He looked at them with worry, thinking that he wasn't going to keep his promise. Mizuho was in the passenger seat, dozing off probably after a long and tiring activity prior to the meeting.

"Hey. Actually, the meeting was cancelled today. The girls are all out shopping for Christmas gifts. We were actually about to head home and just hang out," stated Keiichi.

"Aww, that's a shame. Rika and I had so many penalty games to dish out to you and Mi-chan…" Komoto murmured in a low tone, grinning.

"What was that about penalty games, Komoto-san?" asked Keiichi.

"Oh…err…nothing…hahahah…anyway; I guess we'll be able to go to Okinomiya to get our shopping list out of the way. If you want, you guys can come along with us and help," Komoto offered, smiling.

"That sounds great. You up for it Keiichi?" asked Satoshi.

"Sure, no problem. We can even spy on the girls if we find them, heheheh…" he mused. Keiichi and Satoshi hoped into the back seats of the van, making sure not to wake Mizuho. She seemed really at peace in her sleep oddly enough. They looked to Komoto for an answer.

"Don't mind her. She and I were busy all last night…and…um…well this morning too. On top of that I still had some cleaning to do around the house as well as some organizing in my study, so we're pretty drained as far as energy right now..." he stated awkwardly. Satoshi and Keiichi just looked at each other and shrugged it off.

It wasn't long after the drive to Okinomiya that Komoto, Mizuho, Satoshi and Keiichi were able to find the local grocery store in the large city. Most of the items were found on the shopping list, thanks to Keiichi and Satoshi's help in the search. Komoto and Mizuho just laughed away as they watched the two compete to find the most items on the list. Thankfully, since Mion was not there it would have resulted in a penalty game for sure.

"Thanks a lot for the help guys. I'll treat you two to dinner for the help you gave us today. I hear that there's a nice restaurant around here that makes some unique dishes and deserts." The two boys accepted the offer without question, given that Satoko wouldn't be around for dinner later and that Keiichi's parents would probably get out of work late that day.

*Yawn* "So, where is this restaurant? I'm dying for some food…" stated Mizuho. She yawned quite a bit, trying her best to wake up for the time being. She helped the others fill the back seat of the van with the groceries, and once done followed Komoto down the street.

"It's in walking distance. It should be right around this corner I think."

As they followed Komoto down the block, a large restaurant came into view around the corner. It was pretty nice given its location, and once inside seemed very cozy and warm. They found a booth in the back of the restaurant and ordered some drinks while they waited to give their orders. In the meantime, Satoshi and Komoto discussed some things together while Mizuho and Keiichi had their own conversation.

"So you seem to be the type to plan things out, huh Kei-chan?" asked Mizuho.

"Umm…not really. How do you figure that?" he replied, modestly.

"We'll, from what I've seen, and from what Komoto-kun told me about you, you really have a knack for preparing for the worst. You figured out key parts in Komoto's little game with the Dark Spector and you even bought Christmas presents weeks ago for everyone without any inclination to being a true man of last resorts. I'm impressed I must say. Mion's a very lucky girl to have someone like you," she stated. Keiichi smiled awkwardly and laughed.

"Thanks. I really appreciate that, but honestly, it's me who's lucky to have Mion. I don't think I would have enjoyed living in Hinamizawa if it were not for her…" he stated. Keiichi smiled at the thought of her, from which Mizuho noticed his blush.

"Heh…just remember Kei-chan. Girls have feelings, and no matter how strong willed they are or how fragile they may seem, they can be easily broken and shattered to bits. You better take care of your girl, Kei-chan, if she truly means that much to you."

Keiichi looked at Mizuho, her eyes seemingly penetrating into his deepest thoughts. He felt a bit unnerved at her statement, but even so felt like he encountered something like this before in his life. He nodded in agreement to her wise advice, making sure that he took it to heart for his future's sake with Mion.

"So this uncle of yours...he's in jail now right?" asked Komoto. He and Satoshi continued talking even when their meals arrived, and somehow led into Satoshi's past trouble with his aunt and uncle. Komoto made sure to leave off the aunt ordeal, knowing full well what really happened in that case.

"Yeah…I was told by Dr. Irie that everyone stood up for Satoko when I wasn't around to protect her, and they managed to land him in jail. It's really fortunate actually…" he stated, feeling a bit unsettled on the topic.

"Well Satoshi-kun, you and Keiichi may have had your share of troubles, but you're all getting a bit older each day. If you continue to grow stronger each day, I'm sure you'll be able to overcome any obstacle. And remember, you always have people like us and the others to go to for help if you ever need it. Hell, had I met this uncle of yours when I was around, I would have put him in his place, if you clearly remember a couple days ago…" This statement made by Komoto, however sincere and true it was in wisdom and advice, was somehow still terrifying in aspect. Satoshi just smiled back, hoping to get off topic.

As they finished their meals and ordered desert, a large group of girls chatting away sat in the back booth, facing away from Keiichi and Satoshi's. The girls sounded exhausted, carrying a large amount of bags in with them. However, not soon after the deserts arrived did Keiichi and Satoshi realize who was really sitting back there. Keiichi looked to Satoshi, who held the same look of knowing. From this agreement, Keiichi and the others decided to speak quietly.

"Eh? Mion and the others are behind us? Stated Komoto in disbelief. He looked shocked to even have managed to land them in that position, surprised at the chance that the girls came into the same restaurant as them. He crouched down with Mizuho and the others, trying their best not to be seen.

"If they find us here, we'll be in trouble!" Satoshi sounded distressed, wishing that he had a chance to make it to the door and out of the restaurant with the others. If Shion or the others saw him, he was sure that there would be hell to pay.

"Heheh…oh well, as much as I'm curious to find out what they got us, I'm gonna have to agree with Satoshi-kun. What's the plan then?" asked Keiichi.

"Well, what should we do Mizu-chan?" asked Komoto.

She looked at Komoto with a blank stare, if for a moment then raised a hand to his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright? Since when do you want to go with a plan?" Mizuho responded, disbelievingly.

"Well, you're better with these kinds of things actually. We need to focus on getting those two out of here without the girls seeing them. So, Mizu-chan, I know you have an idea already on how to do it." Komoto smiled at her, from which she blushed and just smiled back. She sighed and submitted to the idea.

"Ok, this is how it's going to go down…"

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm gonna be on hiatus for awhile. I'm off for a week long event, so there won't be any updates for at least a week or more. I'll try my best when I'm back to finish this chapter and finish up the omake. Till then, see ya…


	21. Chapter 20

Hinamizawa Hell

Omake 1-5

Ch. 19: Getaway

"Aaauuu…The creampuffs here are sooo delicious…auuauau…."

"Hanyuu…you shouldn't eat so many creampuffs like that. If you do then you'll inflate to the size of a large balloon."

"Auuu….then Rena can take her home with her!"

*Initiate Moe-take home mode*

"Rena!!!"

The group of girls did their best in the cushioned-booth seats to restrain Rena in her "take it home" mode. Soon after, she was tied to her chair as the others finished their desserts. Hanyuu happily ate away at her creampuffs, engorging them one after the other. Personally, Rika was starting to wonder if this was some sort of a power to a god or that Hanyuu really had a bottomless stomach. However, through and through the day was enjoyable for everyone. They managed to get most of the shopping finished, and Shion and Mion were ready to head back to their home for a nice long hot bath.

The restaurant was beginning to fill up rapidly with customers, leaving the waiters and waitresses attempting to seat them all in an orderly fashion. Mion sighed, a little unnerved with how long the bill was taking to arrive. She played with her glass of water a bit, wishing that she could be spending time with Keiichi that very moment.

Much to her desires, luck and even fate would have that wish granted.

"Hey, isn't that Komoto-san and Mizu-chan? stated Satoko. She pointed over to a fish tank where Mizuho and Komoto were standing, watching some of the fish swim about. Rika's interest at this sight was suddenly sparked, wondering if this was just coincidence or that the two were here on other plans.

"…but yeah, I remember when we in that stream one time and I caught that fish and…oh, hey guys! Fancy meeting you here!" stated Komoto. Rika came up and grabbed his attention, pulling on his shirt a bit. He and Mizuho looked down to her and the others, smiling.

"Hey, what's up? I didn't know you two were stalking us here…" stated Shion. She was playing around with the idea a bit, jokingly, but per usual for Komoto he just took it seriously, this time, making Rika notice a bit of hesitance in his stature and voice.

"Eh? Ah, no, actually we came to the city to do some shopping a bit and get a bite to eat. Its just happenstance I suppose heheheh…"

"Don't mind him. We were actually just uh…" As Mizuho spoke to the girls, she coughed a bit, causing worry to the others. However, Rika and now Mion noticed her own odd behavior, seeing the cough as forced.

"Oh, are you coming down with a cold Mizu-chan?" asked Rena. She seemed the most concerned for her.

"That's the signal…let's move Satoshi-kun!" whispered Keiichi.

He and Satoshi hid under their table until the girls moved towards the fish tank. Mizuho's plan was simple: distract the girls for a few moments, force a cough to signal the others to move, get Keiichi and Satoshi out of sight and then leave the restaurant casually. If worse came to worse, she had a few back up plans in stock just in case.

Keiichi and Satoshi crouched silently and slowly past the girls and managed to make it to another table. As they inched closer and hid under their table, Satoshi found the path to freedom just in their reach. All they had to do was make a dash for the door in a straight line, and they were home free. Just as they got under the table, however; did Keiichi realize their fatal mistake.

"Oh…crud…"

"Ahh…Miss Sonozaki. I have your bill here for you. Thank you for your business!" replied a waiter. He left the bill on the table for Mion and the others, at which Mion was taken away from Komoto and Mizuho's conversation, much to their displeasure.

Mizuho saw this flaw quickly, and tried to pull Mion back to them. She began to cough some more, and grabbed onto Mion for support, acting fragile and sick.

"Ughhh…I think I may be coming down with something…oh my…and right before the holidays….ughhh…achooo!"

Komoto played along with the scenario, helping Mizuho back into a standing position. Mion and the others helped her to sit down in a nearby booth for a bit to regain her composure, however, as Komoto's eyes made sure everyone was focused on them did he see Rika's minor glare.

"Hmm…something wrong, Rika-chan?" he asked, trying his best to look puzzled.

Rena gave some water to Mizuho to drink, just as Rika replied. She sipped on it casually, trying her best to act sick. Ironically, she was rarely ever sick in her life, so her acting was horrible.

"Miii…I think that you should let Mizuho-san sleep more Komoto-senpai. A girl needs her rest, especially after a lot of strenuous activity…Nippah!" replied Rika. She smiled, but at the same time, gave Komoto an eerie grin, one which showed that she knew a dirty secret. At the same time, Mizuho, upon hearing this, spit out her water frantically, unnerved at hearing Rika's response.

Komoto gulped down whatever fear he had of the little girl and shrugged it off, giving Satoshi and Keiichi a glare to get out of the restaurant. However, just as they were about to make their move, a catering cart with some food on it came by the table they hid under. Keiichi and Satoshi, without thinking, decided to get onto the cart and hide themselves under the white cloth.

"Hehehehe…home free. Once we get near the door we can jump off and…"

"Oh, Miss Sonozaki. Here is the extra orders you requested for take out…" stated the waiter again.

In slow motion, Mion went over to the cart, thanked the waiter, and picked up her order to take. As fate would have it, she accidentally grabbed the white cloth, pulling it off the cart. She blushed at her mistake and apologized to the waiter, but once so did she gaze over to the cart and notice just how incredible the sight before her was.

"K..Ke…Kei-kun!" she screamed in surprise.

"Eh? S…Satoshi-kun!" yelped Shion in joy.

Satoshi and Keiichi were under the cart, their eyes closed. Mion blushed in surprise, embarrassment, and anger, seemingly ready to beat Keiichi on whatever impulse she had. Shion, on the other hand, just went over and aimed at hugging Satoshi to death.

Rika looked back to Komoto, ready to get an explanation out of him.

"Komoto-senpai…I knew you were up to something! Now what is…eh?"

Komoto was out of sight, and so was Mizuho. They seemingly vanished right under their eyes, to the other's amazement. At the same time, Rena noticed an item on the ground, beeping red. It was a small canister, with some electronics on the side.

"Hey, what is that…"

*BOOM*

Outside the restaurant, the city dwellers, normally walking on the street and minding their own business, were suddenly taken aback by a large blast sound followed by some shots of blinding light. Inside, however, after the flashes settled were people blinded and stupefied to the ground. Rena sat on the ground in a daze, as did Satoko and Hanyuu. Mion, Shion, and Rika coughed on the ground, trying to regain their senses and looked around the restaurant for their prey.

Outside, Mizuho and Komoto both held Keiichi and Satoshi, gently putting them back on their feet.

"I didn't even realize you had carried flashbangs with you Mizu-chan," Komoto was surprised at her arsenal for such a simple matter. They failed in being undetected, but they still managed to allow for an escape from Mion and Shion's wrath. Keiichi and Satoshi, meanwhile, adjusted their senses to the outside world and brushed themselves off.

"Hehehhe…that was pretty neat Komoto-san," stated Keiichi.

"Neat?! We just practically everyone in there!" Satoshi sounded distressed and worried, wondering if Shion and the others were alright.

"Trust me; I lessened the charge amount on those flashbangs. Everyone will be fine in three minutes…" replied Mizuho.

"But not you four!"

The alleyway Keiichi and the others were in was only a one way entrance. A wall to their backside prevented any means of escape for them; giving rise to a fatal error on their part. For what stood in their only means of escape was a now pissed off Shion, Mion and Rika.

Komoto looked at every angle in the alleyway and sighed. He found no other means of escape for that moment.

"There's no way to escape now! Now tell us what you four were doing here!" Rika grinned evilly, sending shivers down Mizuho and Komoto's spines. Keiichi just sat down and smiled while Satoshi panicked.

"…Well, we helped Komoto-san and Mizuho-san with some grocery shopping, and we just happened to come into the same restaurant for some dinner. That's all…" stated Keiichi in a cool fashion. Komoto looked at him a bit, wondering why he remained so composed in the face of an ass-whooping from Mion.

"Is this true Satoshi-kun?" asked Shion. She looked over to him with puppy dog eyes, which calmed down Satoshi a bit.

"Muu…it is. We weren't spying on you or anything Shi-chan…"

In a flash, Shion ran up to Satoshi and embraced him in a hug with an almost death grip like feel. Satoshi squirmed for air, trying to stay alive at that moment. The others just looked on with a small grin, knowing Satoshi got off easy. For Komoto and Mizuho's sake, however, Rika didn't smile one bit. She sighed, shook her head and stood where she was with something of a distaste for them.

"Honestly, if that was it then we couldn't have cared less. Why go to those lengths if it was a simple matter of coincidence?" asked Rika. She stated deeply into Komoto's eyes, wanting an answer. The answer she got, however, was unexpected.

"Well, it was just fun, that's all. I don't mind causing a bit of mayhem here and there for kicks…" said Komoto. He brushed his head in embarrassment, just laughing a bit. Rika and Mizuho both sighed at this, shaking their heads.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Mion wore a blank expression, one of anger for that matter, in Keiichi's direction. He didn't respond to her glare in any fashion, but just smiled with his eyes closed to the ground. For what seemed like the first time to Mion in knowing Keiichi, he seemed completely unafraid of anything at that moment; even her.

"It was an accident Mion, that's all. I hope you can forgive us…" he asked. He seemed too cheery at that moment for Mion, from which made her blush and even curse his audacity.

"Kei-kun, we still feel a bit betrayed at this. All you had to do was tell us the truth, numbskull!" she proclaimed. Keiichi got up and brushed himself off, not taking notice of Satoshi trying to reach out for help at his legs. Shion really seemed like she was crushing him to death with hugs.

"I know, but it was fun, wasn't it?" he asked. Mion blushed again, not responding. Deep down, she knew he was right.

When the others finally rejoined the group, the truth was finally recounted to them. Satoko paid very little attention to them, as she tried her best to get rid of the spots in her eyesight; rubbing away at her eyes and adjusting to the outside light. Rena seemed tired and dazed a bit still, leaving Mizuho with some shame in her mind for submitting the girl to the experience of a flashbang. Hanyuu, on the other hand, just laughed away at the story and ate more creampuffs. She didn't seem very affected from the device, causing Mizuho to question if she was superhuman or not.

They all walked together down the street, laughing away at the whole mess that appeared outside of the restaurant. Some cop cars were coming up to investigate the scene, and passerbyers stood behind the caution tape witnessing the events unfold. For the group's sake, however, they causally escaped through some back alleys and managed to make it back to Komoto's car safe and sound.

"We're done for the day guys. That was a proper substitute for club activities I suppose," stated Komoto. He got in the car and opened the door for Mizuho, helping her inside. He slung his arm over the window to the door and took leave from the others.

"Well, don't forget, you still have to come to the club meetings as your ultimate penalty," replied Mion. For what Komoto and Mizuho did that day, deep down, Mion was going to surely make them regret their past actions.

Komoto just smiled to her and the others, all except for Rika to whom he winked to. This reminded her of the penalty games Keiichi and Mion still had to submit too, at which she grinned evilly and laughed silently.

Komoto and Mizuho waved goodbye, taking off down the road towards Hinamizawa. As they left the group's view, Kasai pulled up in his own car and came out, opening a door for the girls.

"As you all requested, I'm back to pick you up. Is there anything else you need to get?" asked Kasai.

Rena and Satoko hopped into the car, shaking their heads. They managed to get their bags into the trunk space with no problem and waited for the others to join them.

"Nope, we're fine Kasai. All the shopping is done for today." Shion and Satoshi, who wasn't being squeezed to death anymore, went into the car too followed by Rika and Hanyuu.

"Miss…is there a problem?" asked Kasai. Mion hesitated from entering the car.

"Actually, I have one more thing to get actually. I think Kei-kun and I can handle picking it up, so you all can go on ahead," Mion smiled to her sister, who gave her the thumbs up for whatever reason.

"But Miss, it's quite a walk back to Hinamizawa…."

"Kasai, its fine. Leave them be…" spoke Shion. She pulled Kasai into the car, who submitted in defeat. If it was one thing he felt, as a symbolic father figure, leaving the twins alone with boys wasn't right at all. With his defeat, he closed the doors to the car and left Mion and Keiichi to themselves.

The day soon turned to dusk for those in Okinomiya. The night life began to flourish into the streets, and the lights of the city grew in abundance. Shops and restaurants of all sorts began to emerge into existence at that time of day, leaving more things to do for any travelers abound in the city.

Keiichi and Mion walked hand in hand down the streets together. She held close to Keiichi for warmth, while he himself enjoyed the time alone with her. They didn't seem to have any direction in their journey, none except for enjoying themselves that evening. It seemed that Mion's desires finally came true that night; spending time with Keiichi and having him all to herself.

Time passed without worry for them, as they went to various shops and picked up a few more things for Mion's relatives. Keiichi had no problem carrying the bags all the while, making Mion glad that he was strong enough for such tasks. Even after the shopping they managed to grab a snack at a nearby food stand and found a park to wander through. They sat by a large fountain; one which once sprayed jets of water but now was covered mostly in ice from the cold weather. They shared a steamed sweet potato together, savoring its warmth and sweet taste.

"Heh…I wasn't expecting my day to end like this Mi-chan," stated Keiichi.

"…Guess wishes do come true I suppose…" she murmured. She took a bite of the sweet potato, enjoying its taste.

As they sat near the fountain, Keiichi noticed at that moment many couples, sitting on park benches, walking on the paved ground or standing under street lamps, were out and about in the park. What seemed like normal people to them, however, upon closer inspection revealed a different scenario.

"…Wait a second; all these people are…couples?" stated Keiichi.

"Yeah…this park is famous for boyfriend and girlfriends coming together during winter. The ice makes it seem like a winter palace, so it's a common hot spot for couples to spend time together and relax a bit…" stated Mion. She blushed at this fact, wondering what Keiichi was thinking. He seemed a bit flustered from her point of view, making the whole situation laughable at best.

"…So that means…lots of PDA (Public Display of Affection)?" he spouted. He instantly turned beet red; all the while, his body temperature turning up high enough to melt the ice in the fountain.

"What, Kei-kun? You can't stand being in a park with this old man? Heheheh, don't worry about it. Just relax and let loose!"

Unknowingly to Keiichi, Mion had balled up a snowball and plopped it over his head. The cold snow numbed his brain, causing him to look at her with a dumbfound expression as to what happened, but after a few moments of thinking did the event sink in.

"Argh! Mion, get back here!"

"Heheheh…try to catch me if you can Kei-kun! If you can't, there's gonna be a penalty to submit too!" she said, laughing and running away from him. In all fun and game, Keiichi smiled and ran after his love, throwing snowballs to and fro at one other.

The walk home, as long as it was, didn't faze the couple as they neared their destinations. Their prior snowball fight exhausted whatever energy they had for that day, leading way to a much more peaceful sleep later that night. Mion and Keiichi walked close to each other down the roads and trails back to Hinamizawa, treading carefully but steadily through the mud and snow. As they came to the ever famous cross roads where they and Rena would meet casually for school each day, Mion decided to break the quiet walk.

"Kei-kun…I'm glad that you and I got to spend the rest of the day together, no matter how awkward the circumstances were. I'm not mad at you in any way for what happened; I just hope you know that…" she spoke. She blushed at him, not daring to meet his eyes in that moment. Keiichi only looked down to her with confusion.

"Heh…Mion, I know you're not mad at me. Trust me, I've seen you mad before, so I think I'm pretty safe. Besides, today was fun anyway, so it was worthwhile…" he stated, dwelling on a distant memory where she had disguised herself as her twin sister Shion one day and protected him from a group of biker thugs outside of Angel Morte'.

Mion blushed and just snuggled her head closer onto his shoulder. She was relieved a bit deep down that, for once, she could be with him and actually gain some footing in their relationship, but somehow she felt an urge to want more of it; wanting to be around him, be wrapped in his arms in safety and security, and be able to love him more. This, however, she passed off as her fondness for him.

*I just hope you like your present, Kei-kun. We are adults by now…I know my decision isn't wrong…* Mion thought.

Shion and Satoshi greeted Mion and Keiichi in the lobby together, sitting on a couch and enjoying the quietness of the manor. When they came through the door, Keiichi and Satoshi helped put the bags into Mion's room, while the sisters talked in private.

"So Sis, how did it go?"

"It was fun. I'll tell you all about it later, but why is it so quiet right now? Is Mother even home?" she asked.

"Mother and Kasai took Grandmother to meet with some of the elders. Apparently, something is going on with the Dam site since the military got involved in the whole mess and such. I think I overheard something about the Dam finally being torn down sometime in the early summer. It's a great relief I'd say if the rumor's true. However, Grandmother wasn't feeling well, even now, but she insisted on meeting with the elders. I think she'll be fine with Kasai and Mother looking after her." Shion smiled at her sister and quieted down once Satoshi and Keiichi returned. Mion could only give her sister one grinning look back, knowing full well that with the house empty that she took full advantage of the situation.

"Well, its time to go I guess…" said Satoshi with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Awww…Satoshi-kun, why don't you just propose to me, so that way you can live here with me!" asked Shion with a sing song voice, teasingly. Everyone just laughed at that, but for Satoshi he just patted Shion on the head, cooing her without effort.

"I think we should do that when we're older, right Kei-chan?" asked Satoshi with a wink.

Mion and Keiichi just looked at him and blushed profusely, turning their faces aside.

"Umm…marriage is somewhat…"

"…too early to discuss…yeah!" Keiichi and Mion started and finished their thoughts simultaneously, looking at each other with reddened faces of embarrassment. More laughs befell the halls of the manor once more from this joke.

With all that was said and done, Keiichi and Satoshi took leave of the twin sisters once more. Giving their significant other a goodbye kiss, they made their way down the twisting paths back to the main roads, and parting ways once again took their own routes to their homes.

Keiichi arrived not too long after back home. The wind was growing fast as he just stepped into the doorway, making the inside warmth of his home that much more inviting. He looked around his living room, finding his parents passed out on the couch, watching t.v. together. He smiled and went upstairs into his room; organizing some things before taking a quick shower before bed.

After he closed his door to his room quietly, he went over to his closet and slowly creaked open the door, peering inside at the mound of presents he had bought for his friends. In his mind, he recounted all the gifts he purchased, mentally noting every specific one:

*Satoko-chan: a guide book on traps and survival techniques. Rika-chan: a new tea set and some medium-grade tea packets. Rena-chan: a cute Christmas teddy bear with some unique bows around it, and for laughs, a meat cleaver cleaning kit. Hanyuu-chan: a gift certificate to Angel Morte' for a special, one time dessert tasting event. Satoshi-kun: A new baseball mitt. Shi-chan: a gift certificate for two (her and Satoshi) to a well known restaurant in Okinomiya for dinner and dessert. As for Mi-chan…*

Keiichi looked down at the smallest wrapped present amongst the mound of gifts and smiled, dwelling on the memory of when he bought it. He blushed at the idea of how much he anticipated seeing Mion's reaction once she would receive the gift. He prayed, however, that she would accept the gift and happily keep it "close to her heart".

He exhaled a much needed sigh of relief once he allowed his body to drift into the hot water of the bath. The hot water warmed his chilled bones thoroughly, allowing his aching muscles to relax for once that day. Keiichi's mind drifted for awhile, thinking of Mion, his friends and the holiday's approaching on the horizon. Once he recovered from his drifting mind did he finish his bath and return to his bed for the night, enjoying peaceful dreams in what seemed like months of hell after the whole mess with the Dark Spector. The next few days, for him and the other's sake, would be memorable as a highpoint of Christmases in the present and future years of his life.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back after my long hiatus. Sorry for the late update, but the lack of motivation hereof was due to my recovery process from boot camp. Sore muscles and what not, lol.

This omake is almost over, with an anticipation of almost two more chapters for the Christmas holiday. Then it's probably going to do a time jump and land around the beginning of summer for everyone, marking the next arc. So stay tuned and enjoy.


	22. Chapter 21

Hinamizawa Hell

Omake 1-6

Ch. 20: An Unlikely Revenge

What seemed like a never ending duel of wits, deceit, lies, and utter chaos in such a simple game between friends actually turned out to become a first for Komoto Hagara in his official debut into the gaming club. He was a formidable opponent, that much was true, but against gods such as the other gaming club members, he had to rely on luck and a miracle to beat fate. Goddess of speed and all that was cute: Rena Ryuga; The cunning and witty trap master; Satoko Houjo; The elusive yet valiant warrior: Satoshi Houjou; the God of Hinamizawa and master of worlds: Hanyuu Furude; the young and aged youth who kills with charms: Rika Furude; the cunning yet charismatic goddess of disguise: Shion Sonozaki; the brave and fearless club leader: Mion Sonozaki; and last but not least, the magician of words: Keiichi Maebarra. Every one of these unique and mysterious individuals became the materialized fear of Komoto Hagara. For every game played, he had nothing to rely on, not even little Rika, to help him; only his own skills and knowledge to outwit and outlast the others.

On what seemed the coldest of winter days that holiday week, Komoto had casually arrived ten minutes before school had ended for the younger ones. He had finished his day with some normality for once: sleeping in with Mizuho in bed, cleaning the house and his weapons for most of the day, and shoveling and salting the snow that had fallen and would soon befall his driveway, as another oncoming storm seemed to be on the horizon for Hinamizawa. With Mizuho out looking for a job, something which Komoto himself began to ponder about for his future homestead career, he had enjoyed the most part of his day. That is…until he arrived at the school.

"Heheheh…I smell some fresh meat here today!" Mion was eccentric at seeing Komoto fulfill his promise to the others and join up with the club after school. Upon him entering the classroom did Mion snicker at her masterful plan in her mind; playing out the scenario of defeats from game after game for the one who owed the most to her and the others. It was made clear that a death warrant was out; one that had Komoto's name written all over it.

He sat down in one of the nearby chairs and looked before him as the others settled down. Komoto calmly cracked his neck and arms a bit before getting down to business. He looked at Rika, who smiled and winked at him. If Mion thought she was going to obtain revenge on him for everything that happened that past month, she was still amateur at best when it came down to it all.

"So, how does this all work? Regular game and loser submits to a penalty?" he asked, knowing full well of all the rules in his mind.

*Heh…piece of cake. I know of every trick in their book. Marked cards, special abilities, heh, this is gonna be…*

"Well, the rules of the club are to put your very best into everything you do, do what you have to in order to win, and never give up, understand?" stated Rena.

"And just to be fair today, we're going to use a new set of cards for a simple game of old maid. I already know Keiichi probably told you about how we used marked cards to beat him the first time, but we'll go easy on you today!" replied Mion. She seemed unusually cheerful today to Komoto, from which he probably guessed that Mion and Keiichi had a good date the previous night.

*Damnit. Oh well, fair is fair. Knowing everything all the time doesn't always come in handy I suppose.* he thought in his mind.

"Yeah, don't worry Komoto-san. We'll go easy on you. Besides, it's your first time here, and we wouldn't want to scare you away, heheheheh…."

Keiichi and the others gave dark, snickering stares at Komoto, sending chills up and down his spine. For a second, he believed that he may have needed an adrenaline suppressant just to stay in the game, moreso just to calm his already battle beaten heart rhythm, but his normal fear subsided; allowing him to regain his composure and stand up to the others.

"Card games, board games, even strategy on a battlefield. I can take anything you throw at me." He replied with full confidence.

"Komoto-senpai shouldn't be too confident. Confidence can kill, Nippah!" Rika, telling Komoto a piece of advice like that, instantly decreased his confidence, making him question what he was really in for.

*Tap Out*

"No…this can't be…how?" Komoto tapped out onto a table and waved a little white flag into the air, submitting to his utter defeat in the games. He felt burned out for once, unable to even grasp the fact that he was not only defeated by mere teenagers, yet, massacred by their awesome skills in gaming. He looked over to everyone, bearing a massive look of failure and depression on his face.

"Oh ho ho ho! Hagara-san, you really shouldn't have underestimated us like that! You really should have paid more attention to detail," stated Satoko.

"Satoko-chan is right. I can't believe it, but Mizuho-san was correct in her assumptions," stated Shion. Komoto looked at her as the others completely agree to this odd statement, causing him to blush red in anger a bit.

"Paid more attention? To what? The games were played all the way fair and square? And exactly what was it that Mizu-chan said about me?" he asked, red in the face.

"Well, you rush too quickly into the battle and only intend to win it. Where's the fun in any of that?" stated Rena.

"And you only went solo into these games, when really you could have had any one of us as an alley for support," replied Rika, hinting at the suddle idea of teamwork.

"And most importantly, you didn't do everything in your power to win. Every game you thought we played fair and straight, when in actuality we could have been cheating easily the entire time." Mion pointed over to a section of the ceiling, showing Komoto a tiny and well placed mirror above his seat. It had every advantage of revealing his hand of cards to everyone else. At seeing this, his jaw dropped and he turned stone cold.

Everyone laughed at this sudden realization, causing Komoto to blush at his own underestimation of them. He felt like he should have given them more credit at the strategy, for which he mentally bashed himself. But the damage was done, so he admitted defeat in this battle, but in the long run, not the war.

Mion grinned evilly at her final accomplishment of getting back at Komoto. She strode over to him, ready to deliver out one of the many penalties for him. Carefully held in her pocket for the time being was a brand new permanent marker, one that yearned to draw crazy symbols and words across Komoto's face. Mion stood above him with a high ego, snickering at his defeat.

"Well well well. The tables have turned for once. Time for your penalties, Komoto-san! Club members, converge!"

Mion ordered everyone to converge on Komoto, walking like zombies that had just cornered a meal. Each one of them began to take a different limb and hold him to the spot, wearing all the while dark glares of evil and malice. They laughed all the while, even Keiichi and Satoshi, as Shion and Mion both took duel markers out and walked over to Komoto, ready to defame his face.

Oddly enough, however, he didn't cringe at all. Komoto picked his head up, a new fire burning in his eyes. Mion and Shion didn't stop, however, and just decided to savor the moment.

"Your first punishment is to allow us to draw whatever we feel on your face with these markers! This was how we got Keiichi initiated into the group, and now it will also be your time to shine! Afterwards, we'll have you dress in some weird cosplay, fulfill a wish for every member here, and drive us all home in that van of yours outside. That should cover the 11 games we played today and the penalties from losing all of them, Komoto-san…heheheh!" stated Mion.

"Wow, this must be the most penalties ever given out in a single club day!" stated Shion.

As they both raised the markers high and ready for a face mauling, Komoto looked over to the girls and said one word which utterly stupefied them for a few moments.

"Cancel!"

"EH?!"

"You heard me. As a fully fledged member of this club now, I'm invoking a "Canceling Rule" into play!"

Everyone looked at Komoto for a second and stopped. The ones without markers just let go of him for the moment, while Mion and Shion looked at one another.

"Canceling Rule? There's no such thing in the club Komoto-san. You'll just…"

"Really? Mi-chan, and the rest of you. You highly disappoint me if you think the games are over. Even when you are not playing a game, you will always still be playing one. That is my one of my many fundamentals that I live by. This will coincide with your rule of "putting everything you've got into winning"," Komoto stated with great pride. Rika looked at him curiously, somewhat guessing where this was all leading. No matter how you could look at it, Komoto made the club very interesting even in unseen times.

"Ok then. Explain yourself! We'll give you one chance, so we'll hear you out!" said Shion.

Komoto regained his composure a bit and organized his thoughts. It was a mere chance, and he knew the club had no real rules in stone writing, but he had nothing to lose. Besides, he was a master of weapons and tactics alike; his true nature and outshining ability in this dire moment. He addressed everyone, especially Rika, and explained his stance.

"Since I have nothing to lose and everything to gain, it goes like this: Mion and Shion: You've stated already before that there are exactly 11 penatlies that I need to fulfill to everyone here today, and furthermore you have stated that there are 8 wishes to each member plus the marker massacre, cosplay dressing, and driving everyone home for the day. The penalties are already named. However…"

Komoto sat in a desk and laid back in the chair casually, in a playful manner much like himself.

"…what you did not take into account is that I have a trump card. A card I can pull out anytime on Kei-chan and you, Mi-chan!" he stated. Rika began to control whatever laughs she sputtered at this point with her fist, amused at the fact that Komoto had decided to bring up their penalties.

"What! What penalties are you talking about?" asked Keiichi and Mion in unison.

"Eh? You don't remember? That night after the whole battle at the Irie Clinic, you and Mi-chan were completely drunk. Rika-chan and I took full advantage of that and submitted you to some games which a child in a sober mind could easily do. But you two were completely out it, so at last count I believe that you two owe us at least 13 penalties!"

Mion, who was spinning one of the markers in her hand, suddenly stopped and looked at Komoto with some anger in her eyes.

*No way in hell he is getting out of this one. I want my payback!* she thought.

"So what? We'll do those later, but you still have 11 on your head mister!" stated Mion.

"Oh? Well, Mi-chan, I'd rethink that if I were you. See, since you still haven't done those penalties, and they came before this game day today, I can technically make you and Kei-chan fulfill those in stead and save my penalties for another day. And trust me Mi-chan…"

Komoto walked up to Mion and looked at her darkly, sending some terror into her mind and heart. Keiichi stood at her side, doing his best to prevent any bad blood, but he knew somehow it was Komoto just having some of his own fun.

"…Mi-chan, after you all showed your true colors to me today, I can definitely come up with some penalties that you and Kei-chan would consider to be either torture or your worst nightmares…hehee….so I'll give you this option: take the penalties today and fight another day, if you survive my wrath, or let me invoke the "Cancel" option and eliminate all the penalties incurred on me today, but be warned, you'll have two penalties left at Rika-chan and my disposal. Discuss it with the others and make your decision…"

Komoto moved over to the corner of the room and shut his eyes, keeping his back to the wall and leaning against it in a cool fashion. He may have scared the others with his display, even Mion who sweated in fear, but on the inside he was clearly bluffing his way out of his own death sentence. For him, it seemed like it was working, but he knew all too well that they could just deny his idea and screw him over entirely.

Everyone but Komoto huddled into a group, except Rika who felt a little left out from her backstabbing. She just wondered how the events would unfold.

"Umm…" was all Mion could say.

"Sis, don't be scarred! You and Kei-chan can't be intimidated by this! Stand up for yourself!" said Shion.

"But Shi-chan, he's right. I remember the penalties that night and club rules state that whoever has a penalty needs to fulfill it. It is up to Mi-chan and Kei-chan with this decision…" Rena was clear on her stance, leading Mion to look at the others for an answer. They couldn't give one, only agreeing with Rena on the situation. Mion sighed, but in the end looked to Keiichi for help. He didn't seem worried at all, giving her a bit of courage.

"Well, I guess there's no other choice…"

The group got out of huddle formation and addressed Komoto, seeming disappointed in the whole situation.

"Fine. It's agreed then Komoto-san. I guess it was us that really underestimated you, and you really are putting your heart into winning right now, no matter how much cunning skill and deceit you are using on us. So, our decision is final…" Mion sighed and did her best to stay calm at that moment.

"Mi-chan, just let me make it clear to you: submit defeat to me now and cancel the penalties for today, leaving me and Rika-chan to go easy on you, or option B: fulfill your penalties and take revenge on me today somewhat, but I assure you in the utmost respect that my wrath will far exceed your expectations…" Komoto looked at her with an evil stare, showing a fearsome side like never before to the group. Mion didn't budge, and had clearly shown her mind was made up. Keiichi even held her hand unbeknownst to the others, strengthening her resolve.

"Fine…then…we decided…to take Option B!!!"

"What?!!!"

It was blissful. Komoto seemingly had won the battle for that day, and cornered Mion into a hard place, but never did he think she would say those words. His jaw dropped at the final decision, but he didn't show it nor even remotely display that reaction to anyone.

Everyone but Keiichi looked at Mion, standing proudly like a commander on a field of battle. They all expected Mion to cancel the penalties and try again for vengeance another day, but her decision had switched the tables on the whole situation.

"Kei-kun and I aren't afraid of you Komoto-san! We'll do whatever you want for penalties and have no remorse for enduring your so-called wrath. But in exchange we'll have you fulfill our named penalties just as well. Then we'll all be even and squared away."

There was a dead silence as Komoto moved off the wall, walked up to Mion, who looked up to him with some sweat beading down her forehead, and faced her. His expression seemed like an executioner about to deliver out his final judgment on a victim. Rika looked from one to the other, glad to know the whole idea was amusing but sad in the fact that the whole event could turn for the worse. But, again that day, she was surprised…

"Fine. I guess there's no other way around it then…" he stated.

"I guess not. So what do you want us to do?" stated Keiichi. He looked to Komoto, grinning a bit, but not enough out of pride, which Komoto liked.

"Okay then. I forfeit all my penalty wishes to Rika-chan…."

"Eh?!" Everyone looked at him, confused as to what Komoto was doing. He seemed crazy, even suicidal, at even thinking of such an act.

"Hehehe…" he began to rub the back of his head a bit, smiling at everyone "…I couldn't be that mean to any of you. I don't take pleasure in torture like Mi-chan or Shi-chan here, so I'll leave my penalties to Rika-chan. She made you guys do most of the games while drunk anyway, so it's really her penalties to dish out. Besides, I'm impressed by you all. You'll take on death like its childs-play, even fight an enemy to the very end when there's no hope of winning, and all the while have no fear in it. Trust me when I say that what you all possess is something unique. I'm not gonna hold anything against you. Today was really fun, and I learned a couple of new things about you all. So I'll submit and let you have your fun, ok Mi-chan?"

Komoto held his hand out to her, as if a general surrendering a long fought war to his opponent. Mion looked at him confusingly for a moment, smiled a bit, and shook his hand.

*I guess he's not that scary or bad after all. He's really kind at heart…* she thought.

"Ok then. Since you forfeit your penalties over to me, and I want to save them anyway when it's not so cold out, that just leaves your penalties Komoto-senpai. Nippah!" Rika smiled at everyone, showing a clear sign that the terror was over. However, Komoto looked at the clock and realized Mizuho would be there any moment to pick him up, so he began to pack before addressing the others again.

"That's right. You still have to give me 11 penalties, right? So go ahead and have a field day on my face I suppose…" He sat in a chair and waited for them to deal out their punishment, but oddly enough nothing came. He watched as the others moved over to a corner of the room suddenly, begin to whisper for a few minutes, and readdress him as if reaching a final decision. By this time, Mizuho showed up, carrying with her a manila folder to leave on Chie-sensei's desk.

"Hey Komoto-kun. Ready to go home?" she asked him.

"Ok, then…we've picked out your punishment for the penalty games," stated Mion.

"I take it you lost hun? Too bad I guess," spoke Mizuho. She patted Komoto on the back, but in good faith and laughter. He just grinned a bit, and looked to the others again, awaiting their final decision.

"And?" he asked, ready for anything. However, he wasn't clearly ready for their response at all.

"We also forfeit our penalties and give them to Mizuho to dish out for ya…" They all smiled in unison, agreeing that it would have been a joke at most for Komoto and the others, but how he responded was in shear terror.

Komoto jumped from his seat, even sending the chair against the far side of the room, and looked as if he had seen a ghost. Sweat instantly protruded from his forehead, with chills running down his spine like none other. He looked from Mizuho to the others, who at the time were just giving him smiles like it was no big deal. However much the situation may have seemed normal to the teenagers, for Komoto it became that much more of a worse punishment.

"WHAT!!! NO, WAIT, YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?!!!" Komoto waved his hands frantically in the air, hoping that at best the others were just pulling his chain. In vain, though, it was all true in the final decision.

"We'll be nice and let Mizuho-san give you the penalties. At the very least you won't have your face markered now, right? Keiichi just smiled at Komoto, giving him the thumbs up as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah, we figure that Mizuho-san would eventually like to join in on our games, so why not give her a taste of what penalty games are all about," stated Rena. She smiled to him, unaware at how serious Komoto was making the situation out to be. It seemed to Komoto that everyone was completely blunt to the whole event of what transpired.

"YOU GUYS!!!WAIT, YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG! IF MIZU-CHAN…"

It wasn't until the others saw Mizuho suddenly lash out a hand onto Komoto's shoulder that the reality of the situation drastically became apparent. Her grip seemed so tight on him that even the fabric bended to her power. Everyone looked to her, even Komoto with a worried expression, as she grinned in the most evil manner at him. Mizuho even barred her fang in the moment, smiling with crimson red lips and dark eyes behind her long, blue hair.

"My my, what do we have here? It looks like I'm going to have a lot of entertainment in the near future, love…" she whispered, causing Komoto to suddenly think about escaping the room and heading off to some far away tropical island.

Everyone else witnessed this and actually staggered back into a corner in fear. They were just joking with the whole thing, but in reality they really did sign Komoto's death warrant, no matter how much of an accident it was.

In moments, Mizuho suddenly whipped a chain out of nowhere, and wrapped it around Komoto's neck. Forcefully, she dragged him out of the room, as he tried his best to grab anything nearby in panic. Chairs, tables, even the doorway couldn't prevent Mizuho from stealing away Komoto back to the house for whatever punishment awaited him.

"Oh, by the way, would you all like rides home…"

"NO! Umm…thanks…but…we'll walk," everyone said in unison. However, as they left, Komoto tried his best to make his last pleas of help heard.

"Guys…please…help me!!! She's going to kill me!!! Anything else, any other type of penalty I'll do…just please…don't do this!!!" he screamed in terror. As he was dragged across the floor by the smiling Mizuho, everyone just laughed, grabbing their ribs and almost dying from the shear amount of laughter.

"Hehehehe…I love irony. Nippah!" spoke Rika-chan as Komoto's dying screams were heard down the hallway.

In the luminescent bedroom of Komoto's home, lit by candles around the walls, Mizuho lied in what was a plush bedcover, wrapped in comfortable blankets warmly and securely. She sighed in pleasure, enjoying her unexpected fortune that day. Even giggling at the fact of what happened, Mizuho had to give credit to Mion and the others for coming up with such a decision. She was going to use this golden opportunity to treat herself to a homemade spa treatment, courteous of her newly made slave.

"Ah…this is just what I needed. Komoto-kun, I'm ready for my massage when you are. And you better be wearing the cosplay that I had Mi-chan loan you…" she singed at the doorway. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on a pillow. At this perspective, for the upcoming massage Mizuho was completely naked, baring the fact that the covers kept her decent for the time being.

At the sound of footsteps coming into the room, ones that had heavy trudging sounds of despair as a prisoner made his way on a death march, Mizuho grinned all the more merrier. She hummed to herself, ignoring the despair of the one who now carried in a glass of wine, grapes, and a bottle of lotion for the massage. Komoto Hagara, the man with tactical knowledge and skills to kill, was now belittled to a mere servant. For his attire, thanks in part to Mion, was a brand new maid cosplay, adorning frilly dress clothes and complete with a collar around his neck.

"You rang, Mistress?" spoke Komoto in a defeated tone. Mizuho instantly piped him up, making sure he sounded at least like a cheerful slave.

"Say it with a smile and some pride, love. That's an order."

"Ugh…_Yes, Mistress_!" he piped up, obeying her wish. Deep down, he began to plot evil machinations for revenge.

*Mion…and the rest of you…how could you do something this stupid! I'll get you all…ugh!*

"That's more like it. Now pamper me with that massage. If you're good, then maybe I'll just reward you with _something I know you like_." Komoto blushed at her comment, gulped, then went over and began to perform his very best at the massage. At hearing her coos of pleasure did he know that she was enjoying herself very much.

*On second thought, screw it. I'll take this anyday!* he smiled.

"So…ahh…Komoto-kun…I see it that you had some fun with the others today…auuu…I can't believe you lost to them… ooohhh…" Mizuho purred in pleasure, wondering how the hell Komoto was so good at these things. He just continued in his motions, hitting every area he knew could cause release of tension.

"Oh, if I wanted to I probably could have won, but honestly I was screwed from the very beginning by their cheating. Damn mirror trick…I can't believe I fell for that one, clever I must say the very least…" he muttered. Deep inside, though, he didn't mind. It was fun for him, and being out bested every once in a while was good for him, as if keeping him on his toes.

"Heheheh…I told you, don't rush into situations so fast. You need to…"

"I know, I know. Pay attention to detail. It wasn't a battle, so I wasn't on par this time I guess. Whatever, I'll get them next time, trust me…" he replied.

"Hmm…go higher please…ahh, right there…anyway, do you know what is going on for Christmas? Are we going to spend the night alone?" she asked.

"Well…I was thinking…"

The day before Christmas vacation for the kids of Hinamizawa was the final school day for the group. As such, was another day of club activities spent indoors this time, given that there was another cold front of the horizon of Hinamizawa. For the teenagers that day, Mion and the others were having trouble on deciding what to do for the club's activities.

"Arg! I can't figure out what to do for us. It's too cold for anything outside, and we've already outplayed a lot of our usual games, so redoing any of that today would be pretty boring…" Mion pouted. She began to arrange the desks together for the group with her sister Shion, as the others converged into the room for the club.

"What about the Zombie game Mi-chan?" asked Hanyuu.

"If we play that one, we're surely going to kill the fun in it. Best that we at least let it rest for awhile till after the holidays…" replied Shion. Everyone agreed with her statement, which created more pondering for the group.

As they settled down, they noticed their schoolroom door slide open. As they looked, their looks of confusion as to the club's proposed activities turned completely south, forming into small grins then bursting in laughter. Before them, in all glory and blinding resilience, stood Komoto dressed in what appeared to be only flip flops and his swimming suit. His body color looked almost blue to them in a comedic way, which only increased their laughs.

"Just…hahahahah…what happened to you?" squeeled Rika-chan.

"Auuuu! He's so cute! I want to take him home!!!"

Rena immediately went up to Komoto, clearly attempting to go into "take it home" mode. She latched onto him and actually picked him up, trying her best to move to the door. However, thanks to the intervention of Satoko and Satoshi, Komoto was sparred the tyranny of Rena's love for cute things. Once back down, Komoto responded, quiet coldly to the others, of his situation.

"Well…thank you for asking actually. Since yesterday, you all condemned me to a living hell and after all I had done for you for that matter, Mizu-chan submitted me to unspeakable tortures including pampering her on every whim. As of now, I was forced to wear my swimming gear all day even while I had to salt the driveway and get some ice off around the house, to provide entertainment for my current love. And now, I come back here with nothing more than a hell bent revenge on all of you, including you, Rika-chan!" Komoto pointed a finger at his soon to be former comrade, gazing at them all with a dark and vengeful look. They all gulped in fear, wondering just what was in store for them.

It wasn't until they eyed the box in his left arm that they began to really worry, thinking he really was going to kill them with some unspeakable horror.

"Ah…Komoto-san, we really didn't mean any harm in it! Please, believe us! We were just doing what you did for us yesterday with the penalties!" Mion and the others began to hug into the back of the room, trying their best to separate themselves from Komoto with the desks.

"Oh, really? Is that so?" he replied, very coldly again.

At this point, Rika began to wipe away some of her tears of sadness. Komoto and the others stopped what they were doing and looked down at her, wondering what was going on.

*Sniff* "Komoto-senpai, we really didn't mean any harm. We were just trying to be nice to you is all…" she seemed like she was on the verge of tears, but deep down she was just using her innocent, childish skills to fend off any seemingly horrible fate that was about to unfold for them.

The group looked from Rika to Komoto, holding their breathes in fear of sparking off the seemingly full keg of gunpowder in the room. In moments, what seemed like a horrible twist of fate took a completely different direction.

"Aww…I couldn't be mad at you and the others Rika-chan. I'm sorry; I was just pulling your legs…" Komoto said, quickly moving up to the now smiling Rika and patting her head. The others just fell to the ground, stupefied at the fact that Rika had just saved their lives and that Komoto was just screwing with them like he always did.

"A…anyway Komoto-san, that was the truth of the matter, and sorry that you're in this mess. By the way, what's in the box?" Keiichi asked, rising back up from the floor while helping Mion.

"Oh…this? Well, since Mizuho and I couldn't really figure out what gifts to get you all for Christmas, and that we really didn't have time with all that has been going on, we decided to make it up to you with this and something else. This was Mizu-chan's idea, so thank her later when you see her."

He presented a large box to the group, setting it down on one of the tables. They looked at it with eager anticipation, from which Komoto opened it up for them and revealed its contents.

"Wow! It's a poker set! I couldn't find one of this anywhere in my uncle's shop. We just use marbles with our set to bet," Mion was ecstatic at the new game for the club. It was just what they all could use for the activities that day.

"Thank you very much Komoto-san! We really appreciate it," said Satoko. She picked up the different chips and looked at the creative designs that engrossed them.

"Hey, it's no problem. Now…" Komoto took his seat, wrapping himself in a blanket that he had found in the nurses office prior to the club. "...I noticed that you were still debating yesterday about where to hold the Christmas party. Have any of you reached a decision yet?" he asked.

"Not really. We were going to do it at Mi-chan and Shi-chan's home, but their grandmother refused, thinking the holiday wasn't important enough. Why do you ask?" asked Rika.

"Well, as part of my present to you all, I was thinking you could hold the party at our home. Also, I was hoping that you'd invite your families along too so that we could get to know each other a bit better. Mizu-chan and I are going to be living in Hinamizawa, and truth be told we actually only know you and a few others real well. So, how does that idea sound? I'll even cook all the food, so you needn't worry…"

Komoto looked to the others for their answer. Mion stood up and addressed everyone, bearing a smile across her face.

"Well there you go folks! How about it? All in favor of wrecking Komoto's house for the Christmas party say 'Aye'!" she resounded.

"AYE!" everyone responded happily.

"Well, I'm glad that…hey, wait: wreck my house?" he asked. Everyone just laughed at the joke.

"Anyway…I do have a couple requests. First, I'd appreciate it if you and any of the guests would refrain from going upstairs into my…umm…weapons room? Second, Rena-chan has to help with the cooking. I loved the cookies that she made, and I feel if I don't get some soon I'm going to go insane…" Rena blushed at his remark, nodding happily to his request. "…third, as far as decorations go I don't have anything. So if you have anything I'd appreciate it for setting up tomorrow," he asked.

"That's no problem. We'll borrow my father's set at home. We weren't even going to use it this year anyway," stated Keiichi.

"And I have a small collection of lights that are very cute! I'm sure we can add them to that stock!" piped Rena.

"Yeah, and we also have a few sets around in storage at our house," replied Satoko.

"Wait, you at least have a Christmas tree, right?" piped Mion. Keiichi could easily guess that was the biggest part of decorations she hoped to see for one of her first Christmases.

"Hmm…you mean like an evergreen tree? If Satoshi-kun and Shi-chan aren't doing anything tomorrow, then I'm sure I could find a suitable one," he responded. Everyone nodded to the idea.

"Good. Then it's settled. Now, let's play some poker…" Mion said, shuffling the deck of cards. "…The game today is 5 card draw, leading into Texas Hold'em…"

Author's note: Hey guys, back again with another update. I'll be going off to college soon again, so updates will be slower I'm sure, so bear with me on this and please don't give up on the fan fic like many others do to the other Higurashi fanfictions. I'll do my best, with one last chapter for the Omake, leading into the next arc. Till then, enjoy.


	23. Chapter 22

Hinamizawa Hell

Omake 1-7

Ch. 21: Merry Christmas

"Haa…Haaa…how much father is it?"

"Well, I figure that if we go about 5 more minutes of walking in this direction, then we will find just the right grove of trees to pick from Shi-chan."

"Then we'll just need to figure out how to get it back in one piece. We do have quite a walk back to the car Komoto-san."

"Satoshi-kun, what's a little walking to when you find that one perfect Christmas tree? Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Amongst the crunching of the newly laid snow on the ground, Komoto, Shion and Satoshi made their way through the dense groves of trees in search of the Christmas tree for the party. Though they had made a fresh and early start to the day, their quest proved much harder than expected. Their effort in finding an axe and the right place to log a tree was easy, but getting to the destination and finding the right one was arduous. Shion seemed to be at her limits already, now being helped by Satoshi behind Komoto as they trudged through the snow.

Just as Komoto had stated previously, in 5 minutes they had managed to find the right grove of trees to pick from. As the sunlight of the winter sky shined upon the grove, they marveled at the majestic illumination of the rays upon the ice and snow, almost being blinded by the sheer exposure. As they adjusted to their surroundings, Komoto began looking around at some trees, trying to figure out which one to submit to the fate of a holiday.

"Hmm…too big…too fat…not long enough…damn, harder than I thought," he stated.

"Komoto-san, you shouldn't be too picky about these things. Just pick one that looks well balanced," replied Shion, shaking her head.

"Shi-chan, this is a masterful art a man possesses. Women don't understand precision about placing a tree in a man's house…" he replied, grinning with his back to her. Shion blushed red; angered at the fact that Komoto had practically debased all women on the matter of picking out a Christmas tree.

"Hmm…Komoto-san, how about this one? Seems about right I think," spoke Satoshi. He stood by a tree a distance away. As Komoto and Shion came to his position, Komoto nodded in agreement.

"Yup, I think this one is perfect, Satoshi-kun. See Shi-chan, I told you that this was a man's skill," Komoto patted Satoshi on the back, at which he awkwardly just smiled and rubbed his head a bit. Shion, from Komoto's perspective, was honestly starting to get annoyed at him; however, she only grinned and retorted him in victory.

"Oh really? A man's skill? Well then, since Satoshi-kun had found the right one, I guess that means he's the man and you're just the little boy without the 'wood'. Way to go Satoshi-kun!" Shion kissed Satoshi on the cheek, earning him another smile and a bigger blush. Komoto, on the other hand, felt like a sword had gone through his chest, earning him an unwanted defeat in a contest of wits against Shion. He sighed and decided to leave it be, continuing on their mission.

"Ok, you guys go stand over there in cover. I'm just going to…"

"WAIT! Tell me that's not what I think it is!?" yelled Shion.

Komoto had stood near the tree, beginning to duck tape what appeared to be a satchel to the lowest part of the base. He seemed nonchalant about it, acting as if it was normal. However, he just looked at her confusingly.

"What? It's just a C4 satchel charge. That will save me some time in cutting down the tree…"

"NO! Bad Komoto-san! Use an Axe! An A-X-E!!!" Shion said, snatching the remote detonator from his hand and replacing it with an axe. Komoto just looked at her, murmuring to himself. She smiled and watched him chop with intensity at the tree, eventually, falling it after about 20 basic strikes.

For most of the day prior to the party, Mizuho and Rena were preparing some of the dishes for the next day. Keiichi and Mion were out delivering the party details to their parents and friends, as were Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu putting the decorations up around the house. The day was going pretty smoothly for everyone, except at times when the creampuffs were being made and Hanyuu had managed to get a whiff of their scent. Rika and Satoko had to evidently lock her into a closet until the creampuffs were hidden away and done with until tomorrow.

After most of the day was done and over with, the last part of work involved putting up the Christmas tree and decorating it for the most part. As to Satoshi's choice of tree, the measurements and fitting in the living room was next to perfect. Height, length, color, type, and even the spread of the tree's limbs were in full balance with the corner of the room. When the job was done, thankfully with everyone's help, all that remained was decorating it. However, to everyone's own effort, they couldn't think of what to do. Frankly, none of them had ever really seen a real Christmas tree before, except for Satoko and Satoshi.

"Hmm…so, do we just put the beads on and then the lights?" asked Keiichi.

"Wait, I thought we need to put up the globes too?" stated Mion.

"You've all got it wrong! You need to put the lights, beads, then the globes and finally the star at the top!" replied Satoko. She shook her head at her friend's inability at knowing such things.

"But a Christmas tree also needs cute things on it too! Auu…like ornaments and even cute figures!" Rena began drooling over ideas as to how to make the tree look cute enough, at which everyone else grinned.

"Rena, it seems like you have a general idea of what it should look like. We'll leave it to you the...n…"

In mere moments, Rena, who had a dark expression on her face had suddenly went into "Kawaii" mode. She snatched all the materials from the boxes, and instantly began coating the tree in decorations. Beads were whipped onto the tree, as were the lights, decorations and ornaments were hung with precise accuracy upon tree limbs, and even the star, which would be placed high atop the tree, was lobbed onto it with a mere flick of her hand. After witnessing it all, the tree could have been said to have looked perfect.

At this, and with Rena turning back to her friends with a smile on her face, the response was unanimous.

"How does that look everyone? Is it good, is it?" she asked.

Everyone could only fall flat on their backs, stupefied in fear at Rena's awesome power in "Kawaii" mode.

Later that night, as the others went to back to their respective homes, Komoto lied down on the couch, viewing the illuminated tree in the darkness and quietness of his home. Mizuho joined him no to much later and lied down next to him, his arm supporting her head which now rested in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling a blanket over their bodies for warmth. After a few more moments of quietness, Mizuho spoke up.

"I never imagined that we'd be like this Komoto-kun. I thought we'd still be just mercenaries, aiming for this impossible dream of happiness…" she stated. Her long, blue hair was strewn across her face and the blanket, covering her eyes from Komoto.

"Impossible? No…I don't think it's impossible. All it took was a little courage and some faith to get where we are now. I'm happy that we are together and that we can make memories like this with the others. Hinamizawa is our home. Always has been and always will be," he replied. Komoto only snuggled closer to Mizuho, earning a sigh of pleasure from her.

"But, it is still kind of hard to believe all this. I look forward to new experiences with you and the others Komoto-san, I just wish that it will last forever and not be a dream that I'm having…"

At this point, Mizuho was so relaxed in Komoto's arms that she drifted off into a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night. Komoto smiled, watching her sleep as peacefully as she did. To him, she didn't look like her usual tomboyish self, definitely not like a gun-ho female wanting to join a rag tag group of mercenaries. However, at that moment she looked like an angel in blissful sleep, so beautiful to him that his heart easily skipped a beat. After watching her like that for almost ten minutes, he sighed and kissed her on the forehead before turning the lights out and going to sleep as well.

"I'm sure this isn't a dream, and I'm glad it's that way," he whispered.

Into the midday of Christmas Eve, Komoto hadn't awoken until around noon. It was quite early in the morning when he went to bed, so waking up was the usual for him around that time. As he rose from the couch, he smelled the aroma of different dishes for the party being prepared by Mizuho. He smiled to her in the kitchen, greeting her with a yawn.

"Auug…Morning love. What time is it?" Komoto rubbed his head, trying his best to wake up.

"Almost 12. I can't believe you slept that long. You never did that when we were mercenaries," Mizuho replied, multi-tasking with some eggs and noodles.

"Well, I wasn't retired then last time I checked…" he replied with a grin.

Most of the day wasn't intense or arduous in preparing for the party. Thanks to everyone's help the previous day, the work was all completed, except for Komoto's run to a liquor store for some wine and beer. After the preparations were complete, Komoto and Mizuho didn't do much else except make sure the weapon room was locked and watch some t.v. to kill time.

*Ring*

"Hold on…be right there…"

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Geez…I said I'd be there…!"

Komoto was in the kitchen, finishing up some last minute cooking and heating of some food, when the first guests had shown up. Upon the guest's displeasure at his speed, Komoto rushed to the door and opened it fast. Seeing that no one was there, he stood there on the spot and looked around the area.

"Hmm…that's odd. I could have sworn…UGH!"

After what seemed like a harmless step onto his own doorstep, Komoto had suddenly become a victim of a well known trap master's folly. His foot instantly became snared in thick rope, which literally swept him off his feet and sent him into an upwards spiral into the air. After the world stopped spinning and his body's flailing limbs ceased swinging from side to side, Komoto just hung as straight as his body could, looking for the culprit.

"Sa…toko…" he murmured in anger.

"Oh ho ho ho…I finally got you Komoto-san. Merry Christmas!"

Komoto swung around face to face with Satoko, who grinned evilly at him. She held the back of her hand to her mouth, laughing at Komoto in victory. He began to think that this past week just wasn't his best of days.

*Damn…ousted by a kid…I must be losing my edge…* he thought.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too Satoko-chan. I see that Santa may be bringing you a nice lump of coal this year…" he retorted. Satoko backed off a bit in fear, knowing the tale of evil kids getting lumps of black coal on Christmas Eve.

"Hey, it's all in practical fun anyway. Hmph…" she retorted. Komoto just chuckled.

"Scratch that. I think you'll get some 'lead' instead!" He looked darkly at her, to which she went wide eyed and ran in fear into the house. Satoko had to remember not to try any more traps on him unless it was well worth dying for.

As Komoto spun around again, he discovered that Rika and Hanyuu had accompanied Satoko as well. They carried the gifts and smiled at the upside down Komoto.

"Nippah! Merry Christmas Komoto-senpai!" spoke Rika. She patted him on the head and walked past him, placing the presents under the tree inside.

"Nice to see you too Rika-chan. Umm…Hanyuu, can you please get me down from here…" he asked. At this point, Komoto could feel the blood rushing to his head.

"Auuauu…I can't. I'm way too small to even reach your feet, nano desu…" she replied, apologizing for her lack of help.

*Geez…a welcoming commodity for everyone…just my luck…*

"Hey honey, want some help?"

*Oh no…*

Komoto turned around again and found Mizuho by the doorway, dressed in blue jeans and a black turtleneck. She held one of her sharp knives to her lips, almost licking the sharp blade playfully. It was as if she had just begun contemplating how to slice up her constricted prey.

"Umm…please Mizu-chan…not today, ok?" he begged.

"Fine…you're no fun…" she flicked the knife with precision at the rope above, and with skill instantly sliced it. Komoto would have been sent crashing down to the floor had she not lent him a leg to hold onto. Thankfully, his neck was spared a breaking that day.

Not too long later, many other guests began to show up for the party. The next guests to arrive were Tomitake and Takano supporting the still injured Dr. Irie in crutches. Later, Shion and Satoshi arrived followed by Kasai and other Sonozaki family members. Rena and her father, accompanied by Mion, Keiichi and both of their respective parents came as well, lugging a large amount of gifts for everyone else. Detective Oishi and some police members, including Akasaka and his wife and daughter, showed up surprisingly bearing gifts and food too. Even Chie-sensei and Oryu Sonozaki were able to come, bringing with them some Sake and alcohol for the occasion.

As the sun finished setting over Hinamizawa, the last ray of light left the high mountaintops and hills of the village. The starry night sky, cloudless and seemingly perfect in peace, overcame the village on that holy evening. Amongst many dark houses of the village, now the inside lights turning out for the night, the one lone house near the ways of the intersection and the mill area was seething with festive life. The warm glow of the home, which had once existed as the coldest and darkest of homes in the village not even two weeks prior, was now the complete opposite. Music, talking, drinking and merrymaking reigned over the house that night in celebration of Christmas.

Rena, Mion and Keiichi sat on the couch, chatting and laughing away at memories shared and revealed of days past. Mion sat between Keiichi and Rena, resting happily in the crook of Keiichi's shoulder, smiling at Rena while she imagined what kind of cute and new things she would receive for gifts. Rika and Satoko were with Hanyuu, enjoying the foods and snacks before the main dinner, with Rika happily sipping on a brand of her favorite wine. Shion and Satoshi were with her parents, discussing some rather private matters away from the others, but none the less not a frown was seen on any of their faces; probably a discussion of plans that may bring good tidings in the future. Dr. Irie and Chie-sensei were sitting at the main table, eating some of Chie-sensei's homemade curry and striking up conversations that made both of them blush profusely for the rest of the night. Tomitake and Takano, on the other hand, were with Mizuho and Komoto, as well as Keiichi's and Mion's respective parents, discussing a few new developments coming in the near future.

"Well, Jiro-san proposed to me a while ago actually. While I was in the hospital in my medically induced coma, he vigilantly stayed with me until my health improved. When I woke up, he suddenly busted out with his proposal to me, to which I gladly accepted," Takano showed to Mizuho, Akane, and Keiichi's mother the engagement ring proudly worn on her wedding finger. They marveled at the gold and diamond intricacies of the ring, congratulating her for the good news.

"My, you soldier's really must be paid well to afford such items," spoke Akane.

"Actually, no we aren't. It's the time and saving really…" spoke Mizuho, Komoto and Tomitake all at once, smiling awkwardly. The others just laughed in response.

"Well, I'm happy for you two. You must inform everyone of the date for the wedding," spoke Mizuho.

"My, you two have certainly outdone yourself here. I can't believe you both managed to put together such a party with the help of our children," Akane smiled to the two hosts, who blushed a bit.

"Thank you. We really couldn't have done any of this without their help actually. We're just glad that we managed to pull it off in time," Komoto responded.

"So I was told that you have to attend their club meetings as some sort of punishment? Rena-chan even told me you actually lose to their games Hagara-san," Rena's father interjected on the discussion, drinking some wine as they chatted.

"Eh? Well, yeah, about that. Not that I'm coming off weird or anything, but I am currently retired as a mercenary and I happen to have a lot of free time on my hands. That and I do have to keep my promises to them," he replied, nervously.

"I'm glad, then, to know they can relate to someone like you Komoto-san. Please watch over them when you can. They can be quite the wild bunch those kids," spoke Akane.

"Kids? Actually, I really don't see it that way. You've brought them up well enough to take care of themselves quite surprisingly. But none the less, I'll do my best to look after them." At this, the other parents thanked him for his generosity. "…besides, they really know how to have fun. I'll just have to stick around and see where it goes."

They all looked over to the others, watching them talk in the living room while eating their food. The parents smiled at them, watching as they marveled at the extravagancy of the gifts under the tree. The bright colors and beautiful designs of the tree and gifts almost made Rena want to take it all for herself and put it in her room at home to look at year round.

Mizuho smiled at the others, wishing herself that she could have a child of her own someday. Komoto, noticing this unusual smile of hers, didn't understand at first but decided to pass it off by grabbing her hand and giving her a loving squeeze. She snapped out of thought and smiled back at him.

"So if you two are retired now, what will you do to keep yourselves occupied? There's plenty of work to do around the summertime here in this quant village, but even now it is quite dead as is just being at home I'm sure." Oryu had now interceded on the conversation, speaking directly to Mizuho and Komoto with some unknown intent. It seemed unbeknown to them that Oryu knew something, for which she happily smiled at Mizuho for.

"Umm…well, Komoto and I discussed that, and I've actually put in my application with Chie-sensei's approval to help around the school during the day. I don't having any teaching credentials, but I'm sure that I can at least learn to become a teacher." Mizuho convinced the others easily that the job could be done, which helped her support the final decision on the matter.

"What about you, Hagara-san?" asked Akane.

"Well, as much as I'd like to just do nothing and sleep in the house all day, I'm more afraid of getting rusty. It's kind of hard to just jump off the war bandwagon and on another for peace, so I've actually put in my application with Detective Oishi's department as an outside consultant for the police. I'm going to be training them in special tactics and other sorts of things. I'll even be able to have free use of the firing range year round." His announcement actually seemed quite fitting of him, leaving Oryu to agree with their decisions.

"Hmm…that seems like the best direction for you two. However, I have something special I want to ask of you Otome-san…" asked Oryu.

"Kei-chan, can you come here for a second?" asked Keiichi's father.

He went over to his son and pulled him aside from the others for a few moments, leaving Mion with a confused look. His father began to whisper into his ears for a bit, telling him something that seemed important.

"Kei-chan, I just found out that one of my contracts is finally going to be finalized for some art pieces that I've commissioned for a private company. Your mother and I are going to Tokyo for a few days, and we're going to need to leave tonight if we are going to make it in time for the signing," his father stated.

"But what about the party?" he asked, hoping in the very least they would stay a while longer.

"Sorry son, but nothing can be done. We're already packed, and a taxi will be here soon to pick us up…" he said, however, with a smile on his face. "…so, since we're going, why not bring your girlfriend over to stay at our house for a night or two. I won't even tell your mother about it while we're gone…" he chuckled close to his son, which made Keiichi blush a lot. He looked to his father as if he had gone insane, but when his father mentioned something else about what he called "rubbers" did Keiichi realize just how much his father was serious.

"Eh!!! Are you kidding me!?" Keiichi yelled, almost causing a scene amongst the partiers.

"Dear, the taxi's almost here…" spoke his mother.

"Oh well, that's our cue. Take care son, and 'be safe'!" His father patted his son on the back and joined his wife, who hugged her son before leaving. Komoto and Mizuho escorted them to the door, waving goodbye as they started to enter the taxi. Keiichi, meanwhile, sighed at yet another one of his parent's unexpected absences, but smiled in the fact that he and Mion would be alone for the night.

"Hey, Kei-kun, where are your parent's going? It's not even late…" asked Mion. She came up behind Keiichi and gave him a loving hug unexpectedly.

"Off on another business meeting in Tokyo. That's just like them…" he sighed.

"Aww don't feel bad about it. You've got me and the others for the rest of the night Kei-kun," she patted him on the head.

"Well, yeah that's true. And if you want, my dad said it was ok for you to keep me company at home for the next two days too. Wanna stay over for a night or two?" he asked.

Mion looked at Keiichi with a blank stare for a few moments, then turned her head away and blushed profusely, like Keiichi had never seen before.

"Umm…that is…if it's ok with my parents then I might…"

"Oh, don't worry Mi-chan! I already had the go-ahead from your parents. Take good care of my son for me!!!"

Keiichi's father suddenly, from the shadows, burst out of nowhere behind his son, giving both Mion and Keiichi near death heart attacks. They pounced near the wall in fear of him, almost knocking over one of the wall decorations. However, once Keiichi found out that it was his father did he begin to yell in embarrassment and demand why he was back in the house.

"Oh, sorry, I just forgot my keys. Take care you two!" he rushed outside the door snickering all the way back to the taxi, fortunately escaping one of Keiichi's sonly beatings.

"Umm…I guess that settles it Kei-kun, heheheh…" blushed Mion. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few moments then just laughed it off.

"So Rika-chan, having fun?" asked Komoto. Rika sat alone on the porch for awhile, sipping some wine with Hanyuu for once. Hanyuu decided it was a good occasion for alcohol, so she drank some as well, if only a little.

"Mii…I'm having a blast. I never knew Christmas could be so much fun for everyone," she responded.

"Nano-desu! It's nice once in a while to enjoy a new holiday!" Hanyuu happily ate on one of the few creampuffs she allotted for that holiday.

"Heh…good to hear. Same goes for me," Komoto leaned on the porch railings and looked over Hinamizawa in the darkness of the night for a bit.

"It's kind of hard to believe we really reached our happy days in the end," stated Rika suddenly. Komoto turned and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Well, I don't think it's hard to believe Rika-chan. I mean, sure everyone has some bad times in life, but we have the good too. Even if we have to endure some hard experiences, there will still be good in it somewhere. No place is perfect after all…" he smiled, being somewhat cryptic to Rika-chan.

"That is true. Right Hanyuu?"

"Yes, that is so."

"Ok, it's decided! Since Kei-kun was the one that made us go to all this trouble of buying presents, he will be the first one to open our gifts!" stated Mion. She threw her hand into Keiichi's pile and pulled out a random gift for him. As luck would have it, it was Satoko's gift to him.

"Be glad I got you something Kei-chan. I put a lot of work into it. It's one of my best masterpieces yet!" stated Satoko with some pride.

Everyone watched as Keiichi accepted the gift from Satoko, which was a small rectangular box. It was quite heavy for its size, leaving Keiichi to wonder what it was. He began to open the box, with the others sitting around waiting for his response.

"Thanks Satoko…I really appreciate it…UGH!"

As was Satoko's usual ploy, Keiichi fell for another one of her traps. This time, it came in the form of a 'pie surprise'; a simple and yet elegant method involving a somewhat harmless Christmas gift as cover for a spring loaded pie launcher. Upon contact, Keiichi's face was completely covered in white whip cream, from which he looked to the others with a blank expression as they laughed and fell to the ground, holding their sides as if they would burst from laughter.

"Please…tell me you all got me normal, non-pie throwing gifts at least…" he asked, getting up and slamming his fist against his palm, ready to give Satoko a beating. However, she just smiled and handed him another gift, being sincere to him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Here, I think you'll like this one much better," she said, innocently.

Keiichi sighed and opened the box, cautiously this time and with precision so as to not set off an imaginary trip wire. This time, however, Keiichi opened a small box and revealed a brand new watch, to which he smiled and quickly wrapped around his left wrist.

"Thanks Satoko-chan. I really needed one," he stated, not mad at the pie trick anymore.

After the first gift was given, Keiichi received many gifts from the others; all the while the adults exchanged gifts to one another. Among his various gifts were a brand new pocket knife, manga and sketching books, as well as some new clothes for the winter months. He even received a new baseball glove from Shion, something he looked forward to using during the summer with the others. However, once he looked over the gifts did he realize Mion hadn't wrapped one for him. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Your gift isn't until later, ok?" she kissed him on the cheek and smiled, to which he blushed and gulped in amazement.

Upon everyone receiving their gifts, Keiichi was satisfied to find that the others greatly enjoyed their gifts from him later on. Mion's gift, like his own, wouldn't be given until later, at which he blushed even more just thinking about. On the adult's side, Komoto had given Mizuho a new gold necklace with a locket. In it, he put one of their old mercenary photos of them together into the separate slides, to which she outwardly expressed her love for it. In return, Mizuho's gift for Komoto was something similar in terms of reminisce, but in reality was quite unique. She had taken his old dog tags and cleaned them up at a local jewelry shop, as well, managed to get a brand new silver chain for the item. In addition, she took off one of her own dog tags and put it next to his on the chain, signifying a small symbol of their love for one another. Komoto proudly wore it immediately, kissing her on the lips and hugging her.

The other adults, barring Keiichi's parents, did something of a mystery Santa for exchanging gifts. Among the gifts given, Akasaka had given Tomitake a new camera lenses, Dr. Irie had given Chie-sensei, of all recipients, a new curry cook book, and even Akane had given Kasai a new pair of sunglasses. Of all the gifts given, almost every one seemingly fit the recipients. It was as if no gift given that night went unwanted.

As the night grew on, the adults and teenagers knew the time drew near to end the festivities. After cleaning up any messes from food or gift wrappings, and cleaning the dishes, everyone respectfully thanked Komoto and Mizuho for the wonderful holiday and took their leave. Even Oryu, who opposed such holidays, did not show a single bit of bitterness towards the occasion. She even expressed her willingness to host the party the following year at the house; an announcement so astonishing to the Sonozaki family that both Shion and Mion could only bear smiles the rest of the night.

Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu were taken back to their house with Kasai as their driver. Shion and Satoshi would later be dropped off at Shion's apartment by her parents, while Keiichi, Mion and Rena were dropped off by her father. Everyone else went their respective ways back home, including Akasaka with his family back to their hometown. Detective Oishi and Chie-sensei talked with Komoto and Mizuho respectively about their applications, assuring that they would be under review after the holidays.

As everyone left, with the house having very little cleaning to do the next morning, Komoto sat down on the couch and sipped on some sake with Mizuho at his side.

"What a day!" he sighed, drinking some more sake.

"Tired Komoto-kun? I do think you may be getting rusty with all this fatigue you've had lately, heheheh…" she chuckled a bit and took his sake glass from him, taking a swig of it herself.

Komoto didn't smile at her comment. It struck something, thankfully a moment that Mizuho didn't catch. Deep down, he was thinking too much lately about how tired he felt. Not just the fatigue, but his whole body just didn't have the energy he used to. He figured it was just being retired, but truthfully he knew the reason was his health and the adrenaline usage he experienced. It was all catching up on him, so maybe retirement was the best for now.

"Yeah…that or I just need the sleep. Having less adrenaline in my system has a toll you know," Mizuho looked at him for a bit and frowned.

"Maybe you should have Dr. Irie take a look at you again. Are you feeling unwell?" she asked, starting to worry.

"I'm fine. Dr. Irie said I would experience these kinds of things for awhile. It's just part of weening off the adrenaline…" he stated, smiling at her.

Once Mizuho knew he was honest, she gave a sigh of relief. With another swig of the bottle she finished off the rest of the sake.

"Heh…thanks for the gift. I really appreciate it," she stated.

"Same to you. I won't take this off, you know?" he joked with her. She blushed in response happily.

"You like it that much, huh? If your that satisfied, then I won't have to give you your other gift then…" she teased him, sticking out his tongue.

"Hmm? Wait, you mean…"

Mizuho put the sake bottle down and crawled over to Komoto on the couch, moving up to his ear and giving a sensual whisper like none other.

"Let's go to the bedroom, love…" With that said, Mizuho took his hand and guided him to the room, at which he happily accepted her invitation.

On the car ride home, Mion held tight to a wrapped package meant for Keiichi later that night. At the same time, he kept his gift for her back at the house in eager anticipation. Rena's father, meanwhile, cautiously drove the three to Keiichi's home, while in the back seat of the car sat Mion, Keiichi in the middle, and Rena, who surprisingly dozed off to sleep on his shoulder. She seemed really tired once they left the house, at which Keiichi found it funny that she suddenly passed out in the car, drooling out the side of her mouth.

Mion saw this, and felt a ping of jealousy in her heart. She passed it off and rested her own head against Keiichi's other shoulder, at which he smiled back.

Once they reached the home, Rena, sleepily, waved goodbye to her friends and fell back asleep in the back seat, hugging her new gifts in her arms. Her father waved goodbye as well, putting the car in reverse and driving the opposite way towards their own home. With the wind beginning to pick up and the snow now lightly falling again, Keiichi and Mion ushered themselves into the home quickly.

"So…Kei-kun…we have the house to ourselves again, huh?" asked Mion. She became nervous somewhat and didn't dare meet her eyes with Keiichi's. She slowly took her coat and other winter clothes off, taking her time in her thoughts.

*Kei-kun, I'm ready, so please…*

"Hey, Mi-chan…you there?"

"AHH! Um..yes?" Mion spaced out, then realized Keiichi was waving his hand if front of her face. She blushed and recovered.

"You thirsty? I'm going to get some drinks…"

"Umm…yeah. Water please…"

Keiichi moved to the kitchen, grabbing some glasses and the drinks. Meanwhile, Mion took Keiichi's "gift" upstairs and made sure it would be ready. When he came back into the hallway, Mion was gone.

"Eh? Mi-chan?"

Keiichi wandered into the living room, didn't see her there, and guessed she was upstairs. As he started to ascend the stairs, Keiichi heard Mion call out.

"Umm…Kei-kun…not yet. I'm still getting something ready. Just go into your room, ok?" she called from the upstairs bathroom.

Keiichi, wondering with eager anticipation of Mion's gift for him, did as told and went into his room. He placed the drinks on his desk and, likewise, pulled out her gift from a drawer. It was neatly wrapped in green paper with a gold ribbon. He placed it on his futon, and waited for Mion to return.

After a few minutes, Mion, wearing what seemed like a white robe, came into the room and, at the same time, blushed like Keiichi never saw her before. She sat down and held the robe tight to her chest, not daring to reveal what was going to happen just yet.

Keiichi looked at her with awe. Somehow, he felt his night would either be very awkward or extremely good. He gulped and recovered his thoughts, trying to regain himself.

"Ah…so anyway…Mi-chan…I hope I didn't cause too much trouble for you and the others over the shopping. You really…didn't have to." He smiled and looked at the ground for a bit.

"Don't worry about it. We all wanted to do that for you this year Kei-kun. Besides…I wanted to do something special for you anyway…" she smiled, looking at the ground as well.

"Well…I looked around most of the day while I was shopping, and well; I think this one was perfect for you. If you'd accept it, please, by all means here…"

Mion looked at him with open eyes a bit, then down to his lifted arms and hands. In the palms of his hands was a small gift and, happily, Mion accepted it. She looked it over, loving the pretty golden bow on it, but soon slowly undid it. After carefully removing the wrapping paper, Mion revealed a small blue case, bigger than a wedding ring box. She sighed in relief, thinking Keiichi would unexpectedly propose to her, but a bit disappointed still. However, as Keiichi waited for her approval, she opened it up and, with awe and speechlessness, she smiled and the discovery.

In the blue box was a beautiful golden necklace with a gold, heart shaped locket. She marveled at the designs on it, which had beautiful flowers over the outside of it.

"Keiichi…it's beautiful!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. As she was about to put it on, Keiichi stopped her.

"Wait, there's more. Open it up."

Mion looked back at the locket, and did as was told. Slowly, she opened the heart and revealed two more unique features. On the right side was a picture of them together, probably taken by Tomitake-san for Keiichi's gift. They looked so happy together during that summer in the photo. In the other half, however, was something Mion didn't get right away.

"… 'What only belongs to you'?" she stated, reciting the words in the locket.

Keiichi got up and slowly took it from her. He went behind Mion and began to put the necklace on for her. Mion could feel Keiichi's warm breath on her neck as he explained, sending pleasurable feelings along her spine.

"Mi-chan…this locket made me think a lot actually…of what I thought was our worst times in the past…" he stated, darkly.

"Worst times? You mean…our memories?"

"Yeah. When I saw this locket, I remembered something in my memories. Remember the doll I gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah…I remember. I keep it on my bed and sleep with it every night."

"…Lucky doll…" he murmured, blushing at the idea.

"What?" she asked, not hearing him.

"Er…nothing. Anyway, I remembered about that time in another life we had. Because I didn't give you that doll in that past life, you became sad and depressed for awhile, just before…well, Shi-chan went insane with anger and hatred…but most importantly, after all that had happened, I realized then that I was…afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of us…Mi-chan. I was afraid that if I gave you the doll that something between us would change. I thought I would be embarrassed about it, and that we wouldn't look at each other the same way after that. I thought we wouldn't be able to have those fun times anymore."

Keiichi didn't move away from behind her after finishing putting on the locket. Mion raised her hand to where it rested against her chest, and felt her heart begin to go into overdrive as Keiichi began to wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"Mi-chan…when I didn't give you the doll, I didn't think anything of it. I thought you'd laugh it off then, but now I realize that wasn't the case. You wanted me to see you as a girl, and in this life I made a commitment to see you that way. I gave you the doll in this life, because I wasn't afraid anymore. And…I'm glad I gave it to you and only you Mi-chan…" Keiichi turned her around to face her. She looked deeply into his eyes and couldn't help but feel intoxicated by how her body was feeling about him. "…This time, where we are now, I wanted to make something clear to you. Mi-chan…when I had those words engraved in the locket-"What only belongs to you"-I mean to say that this is the gift I gave you so long ago and for you to realize right now. My heart, from the moment I met you, has always been yours to keep, and it always will be…"

At this statement, Mion began to uncontrollably shed tears of happiness, sadness, joy and love. She smiled, and put his hand to her cheek, likewise, he began to wipe away the tears.

"Kei-kun…I feel the same way! Every time we were together then, my heart always felt like it is now about you. For that, I love you Kei-kun!" she pulled him into a kiss, one that was very memorable for them.

After what seemed like years in that single kiss, they broke it off and blushed again. Mion, not afraid of anything anymore, looked at Keiichi with earnest eyes.

"Kei-kun…I'm sure of it right now…of what I want for us." She stated. Keiichi looked at her with some confusion. She moved up on both legs in front of him and smiled.

"So since its Christmas and all…I wanted to do this for you. I wanted to make this the most memorable night of our lives. You've done your part, now let me do mine. So Kei-kun, come here and unwrap your present…"

Keiichi didn't act like a child or an idiot this time. He knew what was gonna happen in a small form, so in himself he acted mature. Slowly, he got up and, with Mion's hand for guidance, pulled on the robe's velvet waist rope. In moments, her robe fell off, revealing, like Mion had decided upon, a unique Santa costume, but with Mion filling it out was sexy none the less. She pulled out of nowhere a small Santa hat and put in on top of her head. On both hands and feet were fluffy gloves and slippers, at the same time, she wore something next to lingerie over her body but none the less keeping it cosplay-ish. She was covered head to toe in red, white and green colors: a complete Christmas trinity of design.

Keiichi looked at her, his eyes wide and focused on her, and his jaw suddenly dropped. A nose bleed instantly projectiled out of control, metaphorically speaking in a sense. He drooled over seeing Mion in such a cosplay, completely at a loss of words to how beautiful she looked.

Mion only grinned in pleasure at seeing Keiichi like he was. She was embarrassed and blushing profusely, but it didn't stop her from her final decision. She moved up closer next to Keiichi, pressing her chest against his own. Her bust completely made itself apparent to Keiichi, proving to him that it wasn't some impossible dream.

"Kei-kun…I love you, and for that, I know what I want for the both of us. So please…" Mion moved closer to Keiichi and whispered seductively into his ear "…be gentle…"

"G…gentle?" he stuttered, giving Mion a bigger smile.

"Kei-kun, please…"

At that moment, Mion pulled Keiichi over to his futon, and lied down. They were both beet red at this point, their hearts going into overdrive with wanting for one another. The lights of the home went out soon after they both lied down in the bed, looking at each other's eyes in the darkness. After a while, they moved closer together and let their inner desires take over, with it all seeming so natural yet so new to them. It was a consummation of their love, one that had no regrets or worries in. For them, it was their most memorable night together that would be remembered for all time. For Mion, she had shown her real girl side. For Keiichi, he had given his heart to Mion. And for both of them, they knew and shared what love could really be.

And so ended that night for everyone, both lovers, friends, family members, and associates alike in the now quiet yet silent village of Hinamizawa. The snow fell till mid morning on Christmas day, the sun finally breaking out of the clouds and shining upon Hinamizawa in a spectacular fashion. For those who awoke that day, the sunlight was almost symbolic that the worst was over for the village after so many trial and errors. What seemed like the achievement of peace was finally reached…

…But still, things never stay as they are, even for a broken reality. The real battles were just on the horizon; ones that would be fought personally, physically, and spiritually. The village, through these battles, would stand up to the ultimate test of this world. No rules or instructions were in this game, as it was an all or nothing loss. For what would begin in the early summer months would be the start to the final battle: for Rika, her friends, and even that world's sake.

To be continued in Hinamizawa Hell: "Revealing Demons" arc.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, finally finished the omake. Hope you like it.

Coming up next is the "Revealing Demons" arc, one of what would be the final two arcs for the story. Stay tuned, as the horror and misfortunes of Hinamizawa come back in full force, this time, to determine the fate of the village and everyone who cares about it. Coming in the next two weeks, the first chapter, hopefully…so stay tuned!


	24. Arc 2: ch 1

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 1: Upbringing

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long guys, but school has been pretty tough lately. Lots of papers and tons of studying to do so don't get down if I don't update as much anymore. When I have actual free time, I'll be writing more. Hopefully, this arc will be to your liking. I know the chapter is short unlike my usual writing preferences, but I think it will make due as an opening for this arc story, so enjoy.

*How…did it ever come to this…*

This one thought reverberated in the mind of the young man, not in a terrifying action but one of shear sadness and sorrow. Bound in tight rope around his arms and neck, the one known as Keiichi Maebara sulked his head low in the dimly lit area. His body, especially his neck, ached in unusual pain, almost like being hit by a car. Blood trickled down his forehead, probably from hitting the ground from blacking out before. However, though he didn't know the means of how he was subdued, he did know almost everything that had happened up to that point to now.

He knew the happiest of times, the times of repeated fears, and worse for the time being, the one who was perpetrating this crime against him and, from what he could see, his friends in the distance…

They were placed at different "stations", each being subjected to some torture of unspeakable nature. They were alive and well still, unconscious for the time being, but what Keiichi feared the most as he remained kneeling in front of them was when they would awaken, having to witness and submit to such horrible acts. His friends would die, that much he could estimate at that point, only if a miracle didn't occur. He prayed deeply in his mind for such a miracle, however; Keiichi's heart was too broken and his mind too shattered to accept the truth. For all that he had done, all that his friends had accomplished in their lives so far, it would be for nothing.

Keiichi raised his head as the perpetrator stood in front of him, bearing a sickingly sweet smile in the shadows of the room. Keiichi was confused, utterly stupefied, as to what and why this situation was occurring now of all times. He even pondered theories in his head like always, trying to solve the common obstacles and problems in his life. This problem, though, could have been prevented somehow, that much was certain. Deep down in his aching heart, though, he had to guess some fault lied with him…a fault that caused all of this.

As Keiichi sulked his head again, trying to comprehend all that was going on, his perpetrator spoke.

"_Don't worry…soon, this game will be mine once and for all…"_

"Okay class! We've all done very well this year in catching up with your studies and then some. You've all done well on your exams and I'm pleased to say that next year's studies will be even better. Please, if you will, thank Otome-sensei for her hard work with you all, and I'm pleased to announce you can expect her as Hinamizawa's newest teacher for the older students the next school year!"

"Oh, Chie-sensei, please, I'm grateful…but they don't have to…"

"THANK YOU OTOME-SENSEI!!!" came a resounding cheer of praise and applauds from the students before her.

Before the two teachers at the front, Chie-sensei and Mizuho Otome-sensei, was the entire class of Hinamizawa village's youth. They sat in ordered rank, from youngest in the front to the oldest in the back, applauding Mizuho's outstanding work these past six months. She blushed profusely at the forefront, almost wanting to cower behind the podium from the shear embarrassment of it all. However, she couldn't stop smiling at the warm response for her efforts.

Rika sat in the farthest seat next to Satoko from the front, smiling happily just before Chie-sensei dismissed the class for summer break. It was hard to imagine how everything seemed so different now: from those around her to the people of Hinamizawa, the new shops and stores around the village and even her own body, which had grown a few inches since Christmas. Everything was taken on new shapes and forms; whatever appearance they took, she was sure it was for the better.

In the months that followed December, many changes had occurred amongst Rika and the others, no matter how big or small the changes were. To begin with, Rika and Hanyuu, along with Satoko, had moved back into Rika's main family house. Around March of that year she had decided to forego dwelling on any bad memories of the estate and move back in, reclaiming her initial right as head of the Furude family. Hanyuu gave no objection to any of this, and with that said and done the only thing left was allowing Satoko and Satoshi to come as well. Though Satoko happily went along, deciding to become the main chef for the household, Satoshi declined.

Shion and Satoshi made plans to live together, but given their circumstances the only possibility at the time was to live in Shion's Okinomiya apartment or find another place closer to Hinamizawa. As a solution for this matter, Rika, out of the blue one day, confronted them and offered to give them the old guest house she and her close friends had come to live in for so many years. At first, they were hesitant, but given some thought later they agreed, upon the condition of helping move all the stuff back into the Furude estate.

For Keiichi and Mion, their relationship had finally gotten on the right track. They became a normal couple for once, enjoying their many peaceful days together around Hinamizawa, whether alone or with friends. Physically, they couldn't be much happier at that time, for their consummation of body and soul that December marked a pinnacle in their love for one another. However, to Shion's dismay, the two sometimes were a bit too frisky, even in public. It was safe to say that when their parents were gone, Shion went out to be with Satoshi and Satoko while Mion and Keiichi had the Sonozaki manor to themselves. Thankfully though, most of the time they were normal, except when Keiichi managed to slip up and piss Mion off to the point that she would pellet him with her airsoft pistol.

Amazingly, as everyone else was progressing on with their lives normally, Rena, the member of the group who took every imaginable thing that was cute home with her, managed to hook up with a boy from out of town. At first, her unexpected absences on the weekends didn't seem odd to Rika and the others, given that she was at the dump treasure hunting more than usual, but as time progressed did they finally discover through her father's retelling that Rena had finally found a boyfriend. It came as a shock at first, and her friends even confronted her on the matter one day in class, but all Rena could respond with was blushing and giggles. Not a word or description was given, except her only answer as "It's my secret."

Though the youth of Hinamizawa seemed off to a better start this year, the end of the school year marked the start of summer break for the lot, leaving weeks of freedom for the game club members.

As Chie-sensei dismissed the class, Mizuho began to clean up while the game club members put the desks together for the school day's final game activities. Once completed on both sides, Mizuho and Chie-sensei sat at two desks together, going over some papers and even snacking on some of Chie-sensei's famous curry. Meanwhile, the club members pulled out a board game, simply Monopoly, and began to issue game pieces.

"Alright guys! The final game activity on the school grounds before summer break begins! The game's simple: get the most money and make your opponents bankrupt. The penalty game will be chosen from our ticket box: whatever the penalty written on the paper will be carried out by the loser of today's game." Mion's resilient order to the others pepped up the club members with their usual game energies. The ticket box, which gave a new twist to the penalty games, could result in anything: from wearing a maid's outfit to having to submit to a usual request by the winner of the game. It was an all out battle now to determine the king or queen of Monopoly.

"Ah, those kids really love their games. Reminds me of when I was younger…" stated Chie-sensei.

"Chie-senpai, really, you're not that old. Besides, you can still have fun when you're an adult," replied Mizuho, peering at the others behind her long, blue hair. The other kids really seemed to be having fun in their game today, probably because it was the last school day before summer.

After a while of playing their game, and with Keiichi rivaling against Mion in their usual fashion to become victor, the door to the classroom opened up. Everyone stopped what they were doing to discover Komoto entering the room, miraculously, a bit bruised up. Mizuho instantly got up from her seat and moved to Komoto, caressing his face.

"Komoto-kun, what happened!?" she asked, worried. Komoto just smiled to her, while the others stopped their game and looked on in wonder. Komoto had a black eye and a couple scratch marks around his neck and arm areas. His left wrist was also bandaged a bit, however, seeing Komoto even hurt for that matter was astounding to everyone.

"Geez, you look like you went ten rounds with a bull," stated Keiichi. He got up and went over to get a better look.

"Well, you're kinda right on that one Kei-chan…someone on the range today didn't approve of how I was teaching the class, specifically a burly guy who couldn't shoot if his own life depended on it, and decided to take it up on me. I went easy on him, but he did manage to land a few blows before I broke his right arm…" he sat down on a nearby chair and sighed, stretching his neck a bit with his hand. He looked up at Mizuho who had a fire in her eyes, commonplace in the event someone tried to harm Komoto or her friends.

"Hmm…I'll make this guy…."

"Mizu-chan, let it go. The guy's in the hospital and was fired. Detective Oishi's taking care of it, ok?" he replied, making sure that she didn't let her anger get the better of her. She sighed and shook her head. "…besides, you're a teacher now. You make sure the kids don't become like that guy, ok?" His last statement made her chuckle in agreement.

"Heh, you really need to teach me how to use a gun sometime soon Komoto-san. I'll even bet I can beat you in competition too with enough practice!" Keiichi mused. Komoto just grinned at him.

"Yeah, we'll see about that. I'll make sure to take you up soon, since summer starts tomorrow for all of you. By the way, what are you guys up to?" asked Komoto, looking at the board game they were playing.

"It's Monopoly, Komoto-senpai. We've almost done actually," replied Rika. She put her character piece out of play, leaving Hanyuu, Satoshi, Mion and Keiichi as the remaining players in the game. Keiichi went back to sit down, next to Mion who was snickering a bit.

"What's so funny Mi-chan?" Keiichi looked at her with a confused expression. Everyone else did likewise, not understanding why.

"Oh, no reason, just that I'm about to beat you," she said confidently.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I mean…oh hell…."

Keiichi gasped, seeing Mion's trap right before his eyes. In his path was a consecutive lane of owned properties on the board, each with high stakes and payments for rent if you were to land on any of the controlled spaces. However, for Keiichi's sake, he had a small chance: roll a six and no less, and he'd land on a safe spot, ensuring his chance to survive one more turn. Hanyuu and Satoshi went before his turn, falling to Mion's lane of death and becoming bankrupt. They surrendered their pieces, leaving Keiichi with his soon to be final dice roll.

"Come on…lucky number six!" Everyone watched as Keiichi shook the die in his hand, and threw it onto the board. The die spun and tumbled, time slowing down as it tilted between a one and a six. As it fell, it seemed like it would be in his favor, however, at the last moment the die's momentum fell on a lousy two. Keiichi's piece landed on an overcharged land space, leaving him completely bankrupt.

"And I'm the winner! Game over Kei-kun!" triumphed Mion. She grinned playfully at Keiichi, giving him a devilish smile with her tempting lips. Keiichi blushed and gulped, in fear and wonder. "Now that that's settled, I wonder what Kei-kun's penalty will be?"

Rena brought forward the penalty box, to which Keiichi prayed that the penalty would be fair. As he reached down reluctantly into the box, he pulled out a folded piece of paper, to which he proceeded to unfold and reveal to everyone else.

Upon looking at the penalty, Mion and the others only laughed. Keiichi looked at them, with a shear blank expression.

"T…the winner's…s…slave for the entire…summer?" he looked scared from his standpoint, even deciding whether or not to commit suicide on the spot in fear of succumbing to Mion's penalty.

"Kei-chan, sorry to break it to you, but I think you're mince meat now…" stated Komoto, patting him on the back.

"My condolences Kei-chan…" stated Mizuho, looking a bit sad.

"Don't worry Kei-chan, you can do it. It's only Mi-chan, and she wouldn't hurt you. Nippah!" went Rika happily.

"Auu…Keiichi-kun, don't worry. Rena-chan will make sure that Mi-chan goes easy on you, I will!" she stated, smiling in a cute fashion.

"Ho ho ho! Kei-chan is done for!" went Satoko.

"Muu…Keiichi-kun…don't get down about it. I'm sure Shi-chan will make sure Mi-chan goes easy on you," supported Satoshi.

"Auauauau…Keiichi-kun, it'll be ok. Mi-chan will be nice, right?" asked Hanyuu innocently.

Keiichi just looked at everyone before him, and back to Mi-chan, whose eyes glared evilly in his direction. It was as if he had a death wish from Mion; hard to believe though that he was her lover. He got up from his desk and apologized to everyone suddenly.

"Well, I see how it is. I'm sorry if I caused any of you trouble over the years, but I think my time has finally come. Time to do the deed and leave this world…"

As Keiichi playfully acted to contemplate suicide, Rika and the others just smacked him upside the head, preventing him from doing so.

"Aww, come on Kei-kun. I won't be that hard on ya! Besides…" Mion went up to him, making sure the next words mentioned in his ear could only be heard by him "…who said my tortures will be _un-pleasurable_?" Shee picked Keiichi up from the floor, leaving him stunned and blushing madly.

"Okay everyone, I'll be heading out soon. Let's clean up the room before I close up today," asked Chie-sensei.

"Phew! All done." Rika finished putting the last desk in the original position and looked to the others. Mizuho had finished packing her things, while the others put the game and other materials away.

Once done, everyone began to exit the classroom, however, Mion was held back a bit, leaving Komoto and Keiichi to look back.

"Eh? Something wrong Mizuho-sensei?" she asked.

"Yes, actually. I need to discuss something with you for a bit," she replied, looking sincere to Mion. Mion looked back to Keiichi, smiling.

"You can just wait for me outside slave. Hold my books too while you're at it," Mion tossed her books into Keiichi's head, sending him outside the classroom in a playful manner. Komoto just followed him out, closing the door behind them and helping Keiichi outside to wait with. The others went their separate ways with Satoshi as the oldest member now.

"So what did you need to discuss with me, Mizuho-sensei?" asked Mion. She sat down next to the front desk with Mizuho, wondering what was going on. Mizuho seemed a bit hesitant at first, but once she looked into Mion's eyes she seemed calmer and clear headed.

"Well, first, let me ask you. How's your grandmother doing?"

"Actually…not too well. She's been coughing a lot lately and…"

Mion went silent a bit, dwelling on the mornings when she and her mother had to help Oryu into the bathroom or to at least eat something. Mizuho saw this and already knew too well what was going on.

"Mi-chan, I'm pretty sure I know the outcome. You're grandmother had fears about all this before, and she spoke with me on her concerns. I know Oryu doesn't have much longer in this world, so I'm sure you understand that."

Mion looked up to Mizuho with wide eyes, surprised that she knew so much about her family's affairs.

"Yes…you're correct. Many of the elders don't know yet and that's why I'd hope you keep this a secret," replied Mion solemnly.

"Mi-chan, I just want to talk to you about your grandmother's wishes. She approached me last December and into January about some things. First, she told me all about her illness and how much time she was given before it progressed into higher stages. I already suspect that Oryu will pass soon, maybe even within this month." Mion only nodded to this, looking a bit sad. "…Second, she informed me of your position as heir of the Sonozaki family. I know how hard this may be on your shoulders and I'm sure that will affect your studies to some degree after summer break. So to make up for this, I want you to know you have my full support for any help with homework or your studies, ok?"

"Thank you, Mizuho-sensei. I really appreciate that," Mion smiled at this a bit. She was happy to know that her schooling wouldn't be affected that much.

"And…one more thing. Mi-chan, I want you to also know that I'm here as a friend as well. I'm not just your sensei, ok? If you feel stressed or need to talk to someone, I'll always be here for you." Mizuho smiled at Mion sincerely, earning her a gracious bow back from her.

With that said, they went back out to their awaiting lovers, tired after a long day of work.

"Well, take care!" Komoto and Mizuho waved goodbye as they drove away from the school in Komoto's van, leaving Mion and Keiichi walking back home together. The two teenagers waved them off, and took their own path down the dusty road towards Keiichi's house. His parents wouldn't be back till late that night, so Keiichi had planned to have Mion come over and have dinner with him.

As they walked along the road under the bright blue sky, while the cicadas sung they peaceful rhythms in the air, Keiichi turned to Mion with something on his mind.

"So what was it that Mizuho-sensei wanted you for?"

"Nothing really. She wanted to discuss something about my schoolwork for next semester…that's all…" Mion didn't show it to Keiichi, but the thought of her grandmother's health was dampening her mood a bit. She knew her grandmother's passing would be inevitable, but for the sake of her family and friends, especially Keiichi, she hid whatever sadness she could.

Keiichi nodded and didn't pay anymore attention to it. He was just happy, looking forward to Mion's dinner later.

Mion lied in her futon late that night, having enjoyed her time with Keiichi that day. It was almost blissful for her; spending her days with the guy she loved with all her heart and to all her heart's content. As her nightwear was spread across the futon, she sighed in pleasure at the thought of Keiichi, thinking on his smile, his charms, and his devilish eyes. Even more so, the fun she had with her new "slave".

"Heh…Kei-kun, you'll never trump me when it comes to getting what I want. Ahh…today was really fun. Too bad I didn't use the handcuffs like Shi-chan had suggested…"

She rolled sideways, preparing to drift off to sleep. Her body was tired and drained from all of her previous activities with Keiichi, especially from their intimate pleasures. However, just as she was about to close her eyes, a flash of light from the hallway caused her to cover her eyes quickly. Once her eyes adjusted to the change in luminosity, she found her mother standing in the doorway, looking equally as drained as Mion.

"Hmm? Mom, is something wrong?" Mion asked, concerned. She yawned and got up from her futon.

"No, dear. It's just been a long day for the family. Your grandmother…wasn't doing well on her medication today. I tried to talk to her about taking something else Dr. Irie suggested, but she won't listen or even open her door for me. I was hoping that you could go and talk to her, maybe even get her to take these pills…" Mion nodded without question and took the medicine from her mother.

After grabbing her slippers, she moved down the hallway with her mother at her side, gliding past the various decorations and rooms of the Sonozaki manor. Upon going down a darker hallway and walking up to a closed door, Mion softly knocked on the panel, waiting for a response.

"Akane…I told you I'm not…"

"Grandmother, it's me…"

"………come in…."

Mion slid the door open and closed it behind her, leaving her mother to stay outside for the remainder. Once inside the dark room, Mion cautiously tiptoed forward and stopped halfway. She kneeled down and made out the figure of her grandmother on a futon, softly breathing.

"Let me guess, your mother wants me to take that rancid medicine, right?" Oryu asked, coughing a bit after. Her voice sounded courser than before, seeming almost as dry as a desert.

"If you don't take the medicine, you'll be in more pain. I don't want to see you get worse than you should be…" Mion pleaded with her grandmother, but remained silent for an answer. After a few tense moments, Oryu sat up, turned to her grand-daughter and sighed. She took the medicine and swallowed the pills with a glass of water. Once done, Mion smiled and started to get up, hoping to go back to her room. However, she was stopped, as Oryu had something important to say.

"Mi-chan…I'm sorry…"

Mion looked up to her grandmother, surprised at this sudden act of forgiveness.

"For what?"

"Since the time I was born, this family's traditions have always been dark. Even when I was a child, I underwent the same training to be the next heir as you are going through now. Our honor and duties to Hinamizawa should never be compromised…but to do that we make many sacrifices in this family. Mion…I'm sorry I couldn't provide a normal life for you or Shion, and I know I've been unfair to you two and your mother over the years when you didn't follow the family traditions…I guess with death coming for me that I needed to somehow get that off my chest…"

Mion was stunned to see her grandmother so frail, both in body and soul, before her. Oryu, in all the time that Mion had known her, had never showed such tendencies for weakness or asking for forgiveness. Mion remained seated, not sure of what to say.

"Umm…grandmother…I've never hated you for any of this. This is what our family was based on…we just love Hinamizawa so much that we pay higher costs to make the citizens remain happy…" was all that she could muster. Oryu smiled weakly at her.

"I'm glad you understand that, Mi-chan. With my time coming soon, though, I just want you and Shi-chan to know that. When I'm gone, it will be up to you to take my place and watch over Hinamizawa; till another takes your place just as you will for me. You must promise me, though…"

"A promise? What of?"

"Mi-chan…promise me…you will live a good life. Don't live one of regrets like I did. But, most importantly, promise me…that you will protect those you care about unlike how I was able to do so…"

Mion shed a few tears at this promise. She happily accepted this without question, holding her grandmother's hands in the process. However, as Oryu had smiled in response, she coughed again, this time, more violently than usual. Her mother heard the fit, and rushed into the room, trying to help her mother.

Mion brought her grandmother to the bathroom like usual, but once her mother helped her to the sink, Mion looked back to the ground, her eyes wide in speculation.

She saw the blood drops from her bed to the bathroom, trailing the path. So much blood this time, she pondered, that Mion began to question really how much time was left. Her grandmother wailed again in a coughing fit, to which Mion rushed to get Kasai for some help. She was sure that this night required another hospital visit, but unlike the others, Mion feared that the time for Oryu's passing was on the horizon, and this time, might be on her doorstep within the next week.


	25. Arc 2: ch 2

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 2: Day of Days

The weather on the 4th day into the summer was almost brutal. Not a cloud in the sky, and yet, even the cool shade of the forest didn't falter the heat-wave. In addition, not even the wind was blowing, making it quite humid for everyone to be walking on such a day. However, for Keiichi Maebarra, as long as he was wearing his cutoff red shirt, shorts, and sandels could he travel anywhere. That is, had he actually remembered to bring along his canteen filled with ice cold water.

"Ugh…Damnit! Not my luck again! I'm gonna die out here if I don't get some water soon!"

With Rika, Hanyuu, Satoko, and both Satoshi and Shion helping out at the shrine for the day, Rena off with her boyfriend in the city, and Mion at home for unknown reasons to him, Keiichi decided to go off on a walk into the forest. He was a little irked at the moment, wishing at least someone was around to hang with for the day. Given his circumstances, he tried his best to see if Mion wanted to go out or something, but she seemed so depressed to him over the phone.

"I wonder what Mi-chan's up to that's so important? Geez…I thought she'd like to spend the day with me, but it can't be helped I guess…"

About two miles out on the dirt path Keiichi aimlessly took, he suddenly realized that with no water within the next two hours, that heat stroke or dehydration would likely occur. He sat under a tree to conserve his energy till he figured out a plan. In the meantime, however, Keiichi listened to the beautiful music of the cicadas, almost falling asleep to their songs. As much as he wanted to pass out, however, Keiichi was visited with a sudden splash of water over his face. After sputtering the cool water from his mouth and waking out of his sleepily daze, Keiichi recognized that a tall man with black hair stood before him, wearing brown, cut off khakis and a white tank top. He knelt down next to Keiichi at eye level, checking him to see if he was ok. Bending down, he put his weight on a large walking stick.

"You ok there Kei-chan? You looked like you were about to pass out…your face is completely red."

"K…Komoto-san? What are you doing out here?"

"Heheheh…" Komoto helped Keiichi up and allowed him to brush off his clothing. He handed Keiichi a bottle of water, seeing that he was quite thirsty. "Well, if you hadn't already guessed from my stories and this past winter, I hate the cold. I'm more suited to hot weather, so when its summertime I find it quite peaceful to hike and do a lot of outside activity. I'm finding these trails to be rather nice…so, what brings you out here? Where's the gang?" he asked. Komoto put on his sunglasses, a rather dark, slim pair for that matter, and went back out to the parts where the sunlight was present.

"Actually, everyone seems tied up today, so I decided to just wander out here. I really appreciate the water. I think that if I fell asleep under that tree that I would have been a goner!" he said, happily drinking down the water. They began to walk back towards Hinamizawa through the dense forest.

"So how's the summer going for you Kei-chan? You and the others having fun?"

"Yeah, everything seems like its going well. I can definitely look forward to the pool this year again."

"Hmm….that sounds like fun. Maybe I can get Mizu-chan in a sexy bikini…"

"EH! Komoto-san!"

"Aww, I'm just kidding. Come on, I bet you have the same thoughts about Mion, right?" he asked, smiling.

"W…well, yeah, but…I guess I didn't think about that…." Komoto seemed to put Keiichi off track at that statement, but he kept going along the trail, making sure to watch where he stepped.

"That reminds me. How are you two doing anyway? Have you had your share of girlfriend problems yet?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well, Mi-chan and I have actually been pretty good lately. Well, except for…you know…_those times of the month_…" he hinted.

"…yeah…don't remind me. Mizu-chan can be…unusual at times?" Komoto replied. He sighed at the thought of Mizuho going from extremely happy one moment to full on bitch the next, though, he bore it all.

"…but I mean, lately, Mi-chan's been a bit, well…distant."

As they reached the main road, Komoto looked back to Keiichi and walked with him along the closest wall, heading back towards the village. At this point, however, Komoto gave Keiichi his full attention.

"Well, girls can be like that Kei-chan. You just need to give them space. That and just be there for them."

"I know that, but lately I get the feeling Mi-chan's been hiding something from me…"

Komoto stopped in his tracks, surprised to notice how insightful Keiichi could really be. He looked closely at Keiichi through his sunglasses, deciding whether or not to tell him the truth. With a sigh, he moved up to Keiichi and put an arm around him, giving him a strong nudge with his arm.

"Ok…listen, if I tell you why will you promise, and I mean promise, to just keep this between us and no one else?" Keiichi looked up at Komoto, nodded hesitantly, and listened.

"I promise."

"…Has Mion ever mentioned anything to you about her grandmother lately?"

"No, not exactly…why?"

"Well, at the Christmas party last year, Oryu approached Mizuho and I. She wanted us to make sure that Mion wouldn't have any interference in her studies when…well…" Komoto began to pick his words carefully.

"When…what?"

"When Oryu passes…and from I heard Kei-chan, that could be any time soon this summer. Oryu's been sick with a disease these past months, and lately Mion's been taking care of her a lot along with her mother and family. I don't think Shion was even told about all this, but I can only guess it was to not make her upset. I only know because Mizuho now has the responsibility as Mion's teacher to keep her up in studies." This news took a few moments to sink into Keiichi, at which after a while of silent walking had he responded.

"So…Mion's been under a lot of stress…and its only going to get worse when her grandmother moves on. Well…all I can say is that I'll be there for her…"

"Good answer. I don't know what more as men that we can do. Just be there for her and help her get situated."

Komoto and Keiichi walked for some more until they came within distance to Komoto's house. Mizuho was outside packing a car for some sort of trip, which sparked Keiichi's interest. From what he could see, she had packed ammo boxes, cleaning supplies and gun cases.

"You and Mizuho-sensei going somewhere today?" he asked.

"Yeah. She and I are heading to the range, since Mizu-chan hasn't had a lot of time to hone her skills. We're going to do some rifle, pistol and maybe even some automatics…depending on time."

"Heh, that's pretty awesome. I've always wanted to try a pistol ever since I was a kid really."

"Hmm…if I recall, I remember you made a bet with me a while back about beating me in pistol. Why not try that out today?" he asked, smirking down to Keiichi with an evil grin.

"Umm…I said I'll be better than you…after some training! I've never shot one before…"

"Then it is time to learn then! So what do you say? Not everyone gets a chance like this."

"I'm up for it as long as you don't kill me…"

"That's the spirit!" Komoto slapped Keiichi on the back, cheering him on. However, Komoto and Keiichi's stomach growled intensely at that exact moment, killing their sudden burst of energy. "Yeah…let's eat first. I'm starving…"

* * *

About an hour later, and after a satisfying meal courteously of Mizuho's cooking, the three headed to Okinomiya's police gun range. Given that it was a Saturday, Komoto was confident that the range would be full of people, giving Keiichi an insight into the world of guns and tactics. Arriving at the gravel bedded area, Keiichi hopped out of the car eagerly watching as others stepped up to the gun lines and practiced. It seemed like today was a training day for the police; witnessing Det. Oishi even practicing with his revolver.

"Ah, Hagara-san, just who I was looking for. Can you please teach these knuckle-headed new recruits how to properly fire a weapon?"

"Not today Oishi-san. I've brought Keiichi here to train with me. It's his first time, and given that in addition to it being my day off, I'm gonna have to say you reschedule them for Monday's training session, ok?"

"Ugh, fine. More headaches for me I suppose. So, Kei-chan, you ready to become a man today?"

"Heheh, lay off him you guys. Last time I checked, I beat you in rifle, which means you're not even men yourselves if you can't beat a little woman like me."

As Oishi and Komoto were pulling out ammo crates, Mizuho's sudden statement shot swords through their hearts. They suddenly became depressed, hanging their heads low with a cloud of rain over them. Keiichi just laughed at their predicament. As they all pulled the gear out of the car and placed it on a table near three firing lanes, it was only a matter of time till everything was prepared to shoot.

"So…what will I be shooting first? The .50 cal. Rifle? Or how about this 9mm gun…"

"Kei-chan…this is what you'll shoot."

Komoto held up a small pistol, a .22 to be exact. He looked it over before giving a confused look to the others.

"We all start off small our first times. If we think you can level up, we'll let you try the 9mm," stated Mizuho. She smiled behind her long dark hair, giving Keiichi a sweet look. That gave him some confidence, as he nodded to the offer.

After an hour of teaching Keiichi proper handling techniques of the weapons and how to use them, Komoto felt he was ready to try out firing a real gun.

"Ok, you have a target set up out there Kei-chan. I've already instructed you on how to fire, so you're ready. Fire at will!"

Komoto watched on, ready to see Keiichi most likely fail his first time. When the buzzer sounded, and after witnessing Keiichi make a common mistake of firing off his rounds too fast, Komoto made sure the line was safe, and had a recruit cadet go down and pick up the target.

"So, how was that Keiichi?" asked Oishi. He patted the teenager on the back, praising him on his first time.

"Actually, that was pretty easy. I thought it would be worse than that really…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's always hardest at first, but with some practice and slowing your…trigger pull…down….what the hell?"

Keiichi noticed Komoto and Oishi's faces turn blank white. As he stood confused, Keiichi turned around to see the recruit hold up the target, which held nearly perfect center shots on the paper. Keiichi was amazed at the target grouping, but looked to the others for confirmation.

"So…is that good?"

They just looked at each other, nodding.

"Yeah…really good. And you said you never shot before?"

* * *

Everything Keiichi shot started receiving almost perfect scores. It was true: the higher the calibers that Keiichi shot, the less the score was when compared to the .22 target match, but still, his groupings were impressive. Oishi even chided the recruits for letting Keiichi get the better of them, thus, ordering them to be punished with cleanup for the day.

"So, how's that Komoto-san? Think you still stand a chance against me?" Keiichi asked confidently. However, Komoto still smiled, sending chills in Keiichi's entire spine.

"Nice, I must say. I'm definitely impressed. However, when you compare you're skills to mine, you're still just larva. I'm nearly perfect with pistols; however, Mizuho will have everyone else beat with her rifle. See for yourself…"

Keiichi watched Mizuho not even three lanes down, practicing with the .50 cal. Rifle of hers. Keiichi just then realized what Komoto meant: Mizuho was a force to be reckoned with. With at least three targets set up down the firing line, Mizuho wasn't even breaking a sweat hitting complete perfect scores. It was almost terrifying to see how she shot. It hit him then, remembering back to the night of the Dark Spector. It took insane amounts of training to have hit their enemy like that; even with a rifle. It brought back the memories of the Dark Spector's hands being blown off with such force and precision.

"Man, I wonder how I can ever be that good," Keiichi stated, watching in wonder at Mizuho's skill.

"Practice and practice. We didn't get to be gun fanatics by doing nothing. If I can, I'll take you up here more often during the summer. I can train you even if you'd like," Komoto was sincere in his offer, to which Keiichi happily accepted.

"Hey, wait. I haven't seen you shoot all day. Are you even going to practice?"

"Just wait, you'll see…"

"Sir, we're ready down there if you are," asked one of the officers on the line to Komoto.

Everyone, including Keiichi, moved down to where Komoto took the line for the first time that day. They watched as if something amazing was about to happen, but try as he might Keiichi couldn't see what was about to occur. Down the range, multiple targets were set up, and Komoto wasn't shooting with one, but two pistols for the training round.

"Three…two…one…Fire!"

Those around watching, even Mizuho, were amazed at the impressive skill. Komoto rapidly starting hitting the metal targets, plopping them down with insane accuracy. As multiple targets began moving, Komoto began to hit them as well. Every shell casing expended fell to the ground with a clang, leaving piles of casings to form. Komoto just kept loading magazines and unloading them, never stopping to give the pistols time to cool down.

With the last round being expended from the gun, and both of their slides in the open chamber position, Komoto raised his guns into the air, letting the smoke rise from the hot barrels of the guns. All targets were successfully hit, a total of 100 in all. He holstered the guns once they cooled down, and looked to the crowd in the back, enjoying their awed faces and expressions.

"And that is my skill Kei-chan. This is what I can teach you someday…"

* * *

As the storm clouds finally began to form after such a long, hot day, a young woman with long, green hair slowly walked down the road towards a rather large mansion, or what was considered a mansion. After some time of walking, Mion finally arrived at the destination, bearing a small smile for the first time that day. She walked up to the door, and knocked on it, however, no one was home. Deciding that it was ok to sneak in, she found a spare key under the doormat, and entered the dark house. Noticing no one was home, Mion walked into the kitchen, hoping that maybe someone was either using the bathroom or out of hearing distance, preferably Keiichi. She cursed herself somewhat for entering the house like she did, but her heart ached to be with the one she loved, given that her day was not one of her best.

At seeing the answering machine on a nearby countertop, she pressed it to hear the recordings come over the speaker. The first one was from Keiichi's parents:

"_Hello Son. I'm going to be with your mother at a friend's house tonight like I told you this morning, so I left you some money to get food if you need to. There's still some ramen in the cupboard, so you should be fine. We'll be back tomorrow around noon. Take care, bye…oh, and if Mion comes over just remember to…oh, dear!..."_

It seemed to Mion that Keiichi's father was bashed over the head by his wife, to which she laughed. However, upon hearing the second message had her hopes finally sunk.

"_Hey Mom and Dad, I'm going with Komoto-san and Mizuho-san to the firing range today, so I'll tell you all about it when you get back. I hope you get this message in time. I'll see you soon, bye!" _

"…I guess this really is one of my worst days…just great…"

Mion left the house quietly, leaving the key under the door matt as she exited. As she stepped out onto the road, the sky finally let down a torrential wave of rain, instantly soaking Mion in whatever clothing she was wearing.

However, she just looked up into the sky, smiling at the irony. Her hair soaked down below her shoulders, completely drenched in water. She sighed and let the rain hit her face, as if trying to sooth her weary mind. She began to walk back home, not caring about the mud or the wet clothing. All she wanted at that point was to be with Keiichi, and that wasn't going to happen tonight.

Sadly, she left the area and went about her way towards the main road. Just as she began walking, she saw a pair of headlights heading her way. Quickly thinking, Mion ducked behind a bush, not wanting to be seen in such a depressive state by anyone. Hoping no one saw her; Mion peered out through the leaves of the bush, seeing a van drive by and drop off Keiichi at his house. She noticed Komoto shake his hand before waving Keiichi off and backing out of the driveway, heading back to his home probably.

Seeing Keiichi cheered Mion up a bit, but somehow deep down she felt angry. As Keiichi stepped inside his house, Mion moved from the bush and headed to the doorway. Hoping to see Keiichi, she attempted to knock on the door, but just before she connected with the hard wood, Mion noticed her state of attire. Mud covered her shoes and ankles, her clothing was soaked to the bone, and her hair was a complete mess. She contemplated whether she would talk to Keiichi or just call him later, but her heart ached to see him none the less.

*He'll think I'm atrocious the way I look now…and I shouldn't burden him I guess…*

Mion stood there for a few moments, just staring at the door as if hoping for Keiichi to come back outside and find her standing there. Alas, he never came, as Mion could hear him in the kitchen making dinner. She sighed and turned around, heading down the road quickly in pace. With every step hitting large puddles of water and splashing droplets all around, Mion cried for the first time that day. The rainfall, as much as it poured, now mixed with her tears as they fell to the earth. She was stressed, tired, emotionally drained and, more importantly, lonely for once. She tried her best to restrain herself, but she couldn't help it. However, as her thoughts tried to console her inner turmoil, something else arose in her mind; something that hadn't come to light in a while.

*If Komoto and Mizuho didn't take Keiichi out today, none of this would have happened…damnit!*

* * *

The door to the Sonozaki Manor creaked open quietly as Mion returned home. She was dirty from head to toe in water and mud, aching for a long hot bath. As she took off whatever clothing she could to prevent any messes in the house, she noticed an eerie quietness. She couldn't get her mind around it, but something was wrong.

After cleaning herself up, Mion decided to look around to see if anyone was home. She noticed many shoes were piled in the main entrance, but yet, she couldn't find anyone around in the immediate area. Just as she was about to go to the bathroom, Mion heard a soft cry away in the back of the house. She recognized her mother's voice, now hearing a soft hum of prayers from many people. Her heart rate skyrocketed upon hearing this, as Mion feared the worst.

She ran to the back of the house, rushing past the hallways and rooms in the large manor. As she neared the back, Mion saw one of the Sonozaki family members standing outside the room. It was her sister, Shion, looking at the floor as if dazed. Stopping to a halt and catching her breath, Mion looked into her sister's eyes for confirmation of what she feared. Shion looked to Mion, giving what seemed like a weak smile but none the less sympathetic in turn.

"Sis…is it…"

"…You know, I thought that I would hate her all my life for what she did to me…how she separated us from birth. I thought that when she died…that I would laugh at it all and say she deserved it. But…why can't I feel that way? I feel sorry for her and at the same time…I…"

Shion started to cry again, walking away from the door to let Mion slip by. Mion placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, but until she saw it for herself she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her. Shion nodded for the gesture, but decided to go back to her old room for a bit and be alone. Mion turned to the doorway and without hesitation opened it, knowing full well what would be in front of her.

She stepped into the candle-lit room, seeing a group huddled around in a circle near a cold, lifeless body. Her mother and father sat at the front, with her mother softly crying for what seemed like an eternity. Everyone at that moment acknowledged Mion as she entered the room, her eyes wide as she saw the body of her grandmother lying still with a cloth over her face. The prayers stopped, as she moved into the room and collapsed to her knees in front of her now deceased grandmother.

Her mother noticed this and got up, trying her best to kneel down next to her daughter. She held her close and began to whisper into Mion's ear, just as the tears began to form for the first of much mourning for Oryu.

"There was nothing that we could do…she just looked at me and told me she was sorry…and kept saying that till she stopped breathing. She smiled, though, in the end Mi-chan…" her mother squeezed Mion tightly, beginning to shed tears again.

She was at a loss for words, unable to say anything. It dawned on her that this wasn't a dream, but quite real. Her grandmother was gone from this world, and there would be nothing else left of her memory. As Mion was about to sob like never before, she heard her mother say one last thing before letting Mion mourn with the rest of the family.

"…Your time has come Mi-chan. You are now head of the Sonozaki family…the responsibility of this family lies with you…"

It was truly her worst day ever…

* * *

_Did you know…that if one learned a lesson…that the lesson was learned?_

_Did you know…that if the learning was experienced…that it will be remembered?_

_Did you know…that lessons can be forgotten?_

_Did you know…that forgotten lessons lead to tragedy?_

_Next time on When They Cry: Hinamizawa Hell: "Revealing Demons" Chapter 3: Dark Skies: Can you believe in this?_

* * *

Author's Note: Back again guys. It finally came that Oryu has left the story. Does this entail better times in Hinamizawa? Or will it spell disaster for the Sonozaki family? Stay tuned to upcoming chapters, as a new twist will unfold for the gang.


	26. Arc 2 ch 3

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 3: Dark Skies

* * *

"Komoto-kun, you can't go! The funeral's tomorrow and…"

"I know love, but what can I do? Detective Oishi said she won't talk to anyone else but me. I know it'll be tight, but if I leave now I can make it in time for the burial tomorrow."

"…"

"You have to understand, Mizu-chan. I told you before what the Dark Spector said that just didn't settle with me. Now's my chance to talk to her since she's had some heavy rehab from the syndrome done…"

"Just be careful. You know that if you let your guard down that…"

"…I know. But this time I'm sure nothing is going to happen. She's under lockdown 24/7 in the mental facility, chained to a bed with restraints. She's not moving. Besides…her hands and legs aren't too good since that day, we made sure of that."

"You get hurt, and I'll beat you up. You hear me?"

"Heh…yeah, I do…"

* * *

Komoto Hagara sat in the air conditioned car as he made his way north with Detective Oishi, looking outside the window at the now encroaching dark skies of Okinomiya. Everyone was inside as the thunder began to sound miles away, chilling people to the core for fear of their very lives. He shook it off, rather liking the idea of thunder and lightening on a day like today.

"Komoto-san, you ok back there?" asked Detective Oishi. Oishi seemed edgy, ever since giving up his smoking habit now that he was nearing his retirement with the force. Instead, he chewed on gum all the while, trying his best to get through the worst of the withdrawal stages.

"I'm fine. It's just the nerve of having to see that person again. I'm still confused as to what she wants to say to me, seeing as Mizu-chan and I were the ones who nearly dismembered her…" he replied, in an emotionless manner.

"Yeah, I'd feel the same way. But I need you to help finish this case up before my retirement. I've tried to get her to talk to me and the other officials, but she wouldn't open up until just recently. Dr. Irie says that she's returned to level 1 of the syndrome state, but that doesn't mean she's any less dangerous. We'll have to play it by ear I guess…"

Komoto continued his patience by thinking of other things all the meanwhile. The last few days were hectic for everyone, given that Oryu had finally succumbed to her disease. He remembered seeing most of the villagers downtrodden over losing a figurehead in the village, however; Komoto didn't feel that much for the old woman. He respected her, that much was true, but otherwise he hadn't known her well enough to shed tears for. However, one person he did feel sorry for was Mion Sonozaki, now referred to as Mion-sama by most villagers.

*Even for someone of her ability and maturity, her teenage years should be spent with her friends, not shady family members. At least she has a childhood…whereas I…*

Though it felt like minutes to Komoto, in his daze 2 hours had passed as he thought over that which weighed on his mind. The car stopped abruptly, shifting Komoto out of his state of mind. He readjusted himself quickly, making sure he had his weapons and papers on him. After stepping out of the car and onto the warm pavement, Komoto surveyed his area. In time, after his mind had stopped thinking of possible routes and plans/tactics in the event something happened, then did he begin to take it in.

The mental facility was encircled by steel fences with four watch guard towers, each holding machine guns. It was again encircled by an outer wall, made of brick stone with barb wire at the top. The facility itself, once past the gates and wall, took on a western design similar to a prison, but with an outside area for recreation. High rise columns marked the entrance, with a guarded door maintained by two officers at all times. Very few windows were seen, giving it an eerie look from one's perspective. As he went up to the guards, Komoto hesitated as one presented an opened palm to him.

"Sir, there are to be no firearms in this facility at any time. There could be a chance that a patient may attempt to take your weapon and use it against us here. Please, if you will…" asked the guard, in a polite yet respectable tone.

"…Detective Oishi…" Komoto sighed. He looked sideways to him, hoping that he didn't have to worry about the weapons.

"Sorry Komoto-san, but I'm gonna have to say do as told. I've seen what some of these people can do, so…"

"If you have a safe area, then I'll put them there under lock and key. I'm keeping my extendable baton, got it?" he asked, pointing to his less lethal force alternative at his waist.

"We can allow that, but not the guns. I'll show you to the safe."

* * *

An hour later, Komoto had made sure his guns were secure and now proceeded to look around the facility, taking in the exits and patients. Most of those who walked around freely were either feebleminded or harmless, however; just as his opinion was beginning to mark the facility as a weak detention center, he entered a heavily guarded area. One door at the end, again guarded by 2 more guards, had a heavy lock system. Above the door was, in gold print, was "Level 2".

"Level 2? Just how many levels are there till we see her?" asked Komoto.

"Four, to be exact. The level you are in now is for our harmless kinds of patients. Level 2 is for disturbed, schizophrenic types. Level 2-B is the treatment center, and Level 3 is for medium to high security lockdown. Those patients are held either by restraints, full cell lockdown or sensory deprivation rooms…" replied the head of security, now walking with them through Level 2. Just as said, there were the crazy, nonsense-like patients in day rooms.

"And what of Level 4?" asked Komoto.

"Only one patient is there. High security, 24/7 lockdown. Full restraints, full sensory deprivation, and where the only rights the patient has are to breathe, eat, and talk."

"Let me guess…" Komoto stopped in front of a heavily armed door, realizing that this part of the facility had no windows whatsoever. He made sure he had his extendable baton in reach, as the guards saluted and allowed the security head to pass through with them. He turned around as they began to unlock the armed door.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Level 4: High Risk patient 01: Dark Spector aka Kima Suzumi. You are here to interrogate and/or discuss with her whatever you need to. She will not be allowed any rights to move or even see you. Just talk. If at any point I feel the need to step in and control the situation, I will do so by forceful means. Is that understood?" he asked, now in a serious tone.

"Yes. Let's get this over with now…"

The heavy door unlocked, and four main steel poles retracted into the wall. Only Komoto and Oishi were allowed to go in, as the guards would monitor from a safety room. They stepped through the door, walking into a wide and expansive room. As the lights turned on, Komoto realized there was an oddly shaped form in the middle of the room. Though the light wasn't turned on yet, he could see as clear as daylight who it was. On a metal bed, revealed by the shining overhead lights now, lied the Dark Spector, fully restrained head to toe with chains and leather bounds.

Komoto watched as the Dark Spector slowly breathed in and out, as if she were counting her breathes to keep occupied. Her figure was the same as before, except that she seemed frail in the arms and legs, probably due to the gun shot wounds months before. Her red hair hung low over the table, almost to the floor. He began to wonder just what kind of care she was under all this time. For the second time that day, Komoto was taken out of his thoughts on the situation.

"Let me guess…is that you, Hagara-san?" Unlike before, the Dark Spector didn't sound sickly sweet or sadistic, but much rather, just annoyed.

"I see you have the full treatment here. Nice…" Komoto was a bit sarcastic in his voice, but none the less the message was clear: he didn't want to be here or even see this person ever again. The Dark Spector, however, didn't smile or anything. She continued to lie motionless, as if thinking.

"I'm guessing Oishi is there? Tell the old man to go away. If he's here, I'm not talking…"

Komoto turned to Oishi, making sure that it was ok for his departure. Oishi sighed, telling him mentally to ask the questions he reviewed with him in the car before. After that, he turned around and left through the door again. Once done, Komoto moved forward and took a chair to sit in.

"Now that we're alone, what did you call me for here today? I have a funeral to go to, so if you're here to find me as sport, then I'll leave and make sure that you won't feel the presence of another soul for many days to come…"

For the first time, Komoto saw the Dark Spector begin to become instantly nervous. The way she slightly moved in her bed, how he saw beads of sweat begin to form on her cheeks, and how her breathing began to strain ever so slightly were signs of her being scared. Whatever the people here were depriving her off, even human contact was a good enough punishment.

"I'm sorry. Please, I just wanted to talk…" she said, sincere in her voice for once.

"…what did you want to talk about?" he asked, becoming a little more annoyed but even more sympathetic for her.

"…I'm sorry for all that I've done. I don't know what was happening to me…but at the same time I did…I killed all those people without wanting to, and the voices…."

Komoto picked up on this part of the conversation, listening intently to how sincere she seemed now. The Hinamizawa Syndrome really was a curse; that much was certain to him.

"…the voices told me I would be rewarded…they said I would reign in all the chaos of this world if I succeeded…but now that's all a fable to me..." She said, trying to hold back whatever emotion she felt.

"I'm not here to judge you…I dealt my blow to you and this is where you are. You can't undo the past. I know you're feeling this way because…"

"Because they will execute me soon. I'm not sure when, but even you won't be told about it. The government will kill me for my crimes and leave not even a single fiber of my body on this earth…"

Komoto knew the truth in her words. That was the game with the government these days. Black Op-styled execution of the highest of criminals, and the public wouldn't even know a single thing. It had underlying purposes, even to make the public remember of what the government did for them, but it was all bullshit in the end to Komoto. He didn't want to deal in anything like that. He was done with that part of his life.

"Life's not fair…too bad you can't turn back the past…" he said.

"That's funny…because soon you will want to, Hagara-san…" she spoke, breaking the serenity of it all.

"…What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, becoming unnerved a bit.

"I may not be able to see the skies, but right now they're black, aren't they?" she asked, with confidence in her voice.

"Yes, a storm is approaching. So what?" he said, a crack in his voice a bit.

"That's not just a storm. It's a warning. You should know better…"

"I'm not sure about that….I've seen plenty of storms, so what makes this one any different?" he asked. The Dark Spector smiled a little, almost laughing on the inside at a harmless joke.

"...we're all just pieces of a chess board in this game. Folly for some higher being with a disgusting sense of humor compared to my old ways. I'm sure something is coming on the horizon soon, Hagara-san…you better watch out. I can already feel its presence in Hinamizawa…a demon born ages ago…" she said. She trembled in her speech, stuttering here and mumbling there incoherent sentences. Komoto just watched, unable to say anything in response. She was right about something; he had the same feeling of something on the horizon. He couldn't piece it together yet, but something was still wrong in Hinamizawa.

"Then…I'll find a way to fix it all. It's always been a goal of mine to restore the balance somehow, so why not now…" Komoto got up from his seat and attempted to make his way out. He knew just as well as the Dark Spector that this conversation was over.

"Good luck with that. I'm hoping you can…Hagara-san?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you can, send Detective Oishi in here. I'll answer anything he wants me to…it's the least I can do to explain my crimes…"

He didn't look back to her, but just felt some odd sense of sympathy for her misfortune. It wasn't her fault in a way, but at the same time it was. It only enraged him even more over the whole syndrome and its effects. At the same time, he hated Oyashiro-sama for bringing out Hinamizawa's constant cycles of misfortune.

* * *

Everyone stood in the pouring rain that day, as the sky and the cicadas of the woods mourned the loss of Oryu Sonozaki. Everything around took on a dark-casted color, shading the people and the surrounding terrain with an extensive shadow. People stood all around holding dark umbrellas, shielding themselves from the heavy rain. The clouds darkened as the day went on, throughout the procession through the village to Oryu's final resting place next to her husband. As the crowds gathered around, Mion Sonozaki, head of the Sonozaki family, along with her sister and mother, led the procession and the mass of villagers, family, friends, and those who respected the deceased figure. Coming upon the family plot in the northern part of Hinamizawa, the procession stood all around the grave site behind the main family. Rika and Hanyuu, dressed in proper shrine-maiden attire, stood at the front and recited prayers while a head priest gave Oryu's final rites.

After this was completed, Mion stood up at the front, addressing the rest of the villagers. As nervous as she felt in speaking to everyone else, now that she was the head of the family, her strength and resolve were fueled with the support of her family and friends, especially the one she loved: Keiichi Maebara. He sat at the front, watching as she methodically chose her words. Rena and the others sat nearby, their heads faltering down from bearing the sadness of the funeral. After taking one last breath, Mion opened her eyes and addressed everyone for the first time as Sonozaki head.

"Thank you all for coming today. I wish it was under better circumstances, but this village isn't granted with such opportunities as of late. For the first time to everyone, led me introduce myself. I am Mion Sonozaki, head of the Sonozaki family and leader of one of the three great families in Hinamizawa. Today, I come on behalf of my late grandmother, who now rests in peace eternally. For those of you who bear good memories of her, you are fortunate. My grandmother, Oryu Sonozaki, dedicated her life to this village and its people. She always told us growing up that if one threw a stone at us, three of us should throw back. When one of us fell, more will be behind to pick us up and fight on. We are a strong community, even now in this sad time of mourning. But…today, my grandmother wouldn't want us to mourn her life. She would want us all to remember happier times and bitter sweet memories. So today, I say this to all who can hear. My grandmother was a hard woman, strong in that, but she was kind and she was caring in this community. Though she is gone, she will live on in our hearts and minds and, most importantly, through all that she taught us. We will miss her dearly, but we will become stronger from her passing. With that said, I will now fulfill my role to this family and to those in Hinamizawa, and I will fulfill my promise to my grandmother before she passed by protecting those who live in this wonderful village. Now, finally, my grandmother may rest in peace knowing that. Thank you all for coming today and please proceed to the gathering at the main village house for the time being after paying your last respects. Thank you…"

Mion's speech was heard all around and not one ear was left without its words. She had fulfilled their expectations to the highest, immortalizing her name as Oryu's heir to the family. Mion Sonozaki, the youngest heir in the family and now head of the family itself, became a new leader in Hinamizawa. No longer was she just a child, but a figure head to be feared and respected now.

Shion, watching from Mion's left, bit her lower lip and managed to maintain her inner turmoil. She knew what was going on was a mistake somehow.

*Sister…I'm sorry for so long ago. If we didn't switch that day, then…you wouldn't have to bear this responsibility. I should be the one in your place, but…if that were true then I couldn't have ever been with Satoshi-kun…* she thought.

In the crowd, Keiichi had discovered a newfound perspective of Mion, but at the same time saw just how much this new responsibility of hers would affect them later on. Mion was always strong as a leader, but now that she was a leader of the village she had a whole new world of business to attend to. At the same time, Keiichi realized just how much his relationship with her would change soon. He remembered Komoto's words, and took it all to heart. He mentally promised himself he wouldn't make a mistake ever again, and this time, would be there for Mion to support.

Mion sat down and watched as everyone came up to pay their final respects. As the line moved by and everyone touched the casket holding Oryu's body, Keiichi had finally came up. He gave his last respects to the woman, turned to face Mion, and, for the first time that day, gave her a small smile of confidence. Though no words were spoken, Mion looked at him in bewilderment, unable to understand how he could be just as happy as any other day during this sad procession. She blushed and acknowledged his looks, hoping to see and talk with him later on in private.

Behind Keiichi, Rena and the others came up and paid respects with the other children of Hinamizawa. Once done, they rejoined Keiichi and went to the designated meeting house for the funeral after-procession. Mion watched this while her family members shook hands with others leaving.

It was the first time she realized how much things may change now. Keiichi, Rena, Satoko, Shion, Satoshi, Rika, and Hanyuu would all go on to lead normal, everyday lives. Whereas for herself, Mion would be less unfortunate now. A large part of her teenage years would be gone now, a price to pay for the happiness she had before.

*I have to do this…but what I know is that I can manage all this somehow. As long as Keiichi is at my side…at my side…at my side…*

Mion watched as Rena patted Keiichi on his shoulder, trying to liven up the kids again. Mion didn't notice her fists balling up, as she mindlessly kept repeating those three words in her head. She didn't know it at first, but Mion was soon becoming worried about something. Her rationality couldn't put the pieces together yet…

In the distance, under a tree stood Mizuho Otome, watching the procession end and move to the meeting house. Keiichi and the others waited for Mion and her family to walk with them, however odd it seemed. She noticed Keiichi and Mion were not close together while they walked, separated from the others to preserve the family image. She sighed, waiting for the rain to lighten up. However, as she watched the last of the funeral-goers leave, Komoto appeared beside her. Mizuho nearly had a heart attack, not sensing him standing next to her at first.

"Ahh! Wait, when did you return Komoto-kun?" she asked, holding her chest and gasping for air.

"Hmm? Sorry…I just got here. It's been a real daze for me these past two days…" From Mizuho's perspective, Komoto had dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept well. He seemed really tired, as if he had something heavy on his mind.

"Hey…" she said, putting the umbrella over his head. He was soaked to the bone from a lack of shielding from the rain. "…let's just go home. You seem like you need it," Mizuho smiled to him, hoping to lighten his mood. However, he just mumbled to her some words which seemed indifferent to her, something she couldn't fully understand until later.

"It's…not over yet…"


	27. Arc 2 ch 4

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 4: Weight of the World

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, back with a new chapter. Finals are almost over, and soon I'll be able to write more fan-fiction again. I'm definitely looking for it.

This chapter is mainly concerning the beginnings of Mion's responsibility and the aftermath of Oryu's funeral. However, just when things are seemingly getting back on track, the paths taken will soon take a new twist, for better or worse. Can you solve the riddle yet of what the next disaster will be?

* * *

"Mion-sama, you have really become Oryu's heir for the Sonozaki family. I wish you good luck in the future meetings of the village heads. Please, remember our prior discussion about the plans for the Crimson Lotus Festival. I don't think we'll be able to uphold your grandmother's wishes for the festival in the same month, so we should probably hold the Watanagashi festival first this June and then the former the next month. That should be ample time for…"

"Thank you Kimiyoshi-san, but I'm sure we can talk about this at the next meeting. Please, for the meantime return home and get some rest. You look tired"

Mion bowed to Kimiyoshi as he thanked her for the hosting of the funeral, and took his separate way. Other guests came and left from the meeting house, and the proceeding funeral meeting was almost over. The day was long for everyone, especially the Sonozaki family. From what Mion could perceive, her mother was doing better after receiving the support of her friends and village members. Her sister, Shion, was with Satoshi and Satoko most of the night, not really talking despite Satoko's attempts to get Shion to smile. Satoshi did what he could for Shion, which probably did the most out of anyone else. She still seemed very down about her grandmother's passing, as if unable to have ever buried the hatchet personally with her. But for Satoshi, simply holding her hand and letting Shion rest her head against his shoulder offered the best comfort in this situation.

As for the others, Rena, Rika and Hanyuu had left not too long ago. Rika had conversed with Hanyuu before, hoping to go home and drink one of her favorite wines. Rena, however, did what she could that day and decided to go home to her father. The next day would be a Saturday, so she was most likely than not going out to see her new boyfriend. For the meantime, they bid Mion farewell, however awkward it was now. Mion gave Rika and Hanyuu farewells, but when Rena came up to see her, only did the situation turn a bit sour.

"Mi-chan…I'm sorry for what happened. If there's anything I can do…or if you need to talk to someone…"

*You can do me a favor and not be with Kei-kun so much…*

Rena, at seeing Mion stare blankly at her, stood there without as much as a word. Lately, Rena had found Mion rather odd, subtly making stares at her all day. It unnerved her somewhat, not understanding why her best friend would act so coldly towards her. Her woman's intuition tried to alert her of something, but for all it was worth Rena couldn't tell what it was.

Mion came out of her thought process, bit her lower lip, and tried to regain her composure. She mentally abused herself for thinking like that, and gave a weak smile in return to her friend.

"I'm sorry…today's just drained me. Thanks…for coming. I'll be fine…I'm sure…"

Rena stared at her for a long moment, almost as if, from what Mion could tell, was an act that delved deep into Mion's soul. Rena's eyes seemed a bit darker to Mion, with some power that could pierce the shadows of her mind and read Mion in every way. However, after a few more moments Rena smiled and bowed to Mion, taking her leave as well.

*…What…was that? I must be tired…at least everything is ending now. I wonder…if I can find Kei-kun…* she thought.

* * *

She searched for him from room to room, having to also deal with more villagers and village heads as she journeyed to find Keiichi. It was strange to her, in that this was most of her upbringing around these types of people, but at the same time so new and terrifying to her. She was drained of energy, that much was sure, but as every minute passed by she lost that much more hope of finding him.

*I guess…he left already. I don't blame him…with everyone around it would be hard to talk to him. Damnit…*

She sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, letting her funeral-attire kimono slump over her feet. She lowered her head from everyone else's view, hoping that no one saw her eyes welling up with tears. At the same time, thoughts whizzed through her head, as dark as they were. The more this went on, the more she became light-headed with tension, as well, her back paining her.

*…Kei-kun…Kei-kun…* His name reverberated throughout her mind over and over.

"…I don't know why you are persistent on this Maebarra-san…"

"This is something that needs to be done. I'm convinced in my mind already that this is something we'll both want…"

Mion lifted her head at hearing his name. Her glance shot out across the room, where her respective parents now stood side by side in front of Keiichi, as if in deep conversation away from others. She couldn't make out the rest of the conversation, but it sparked her interest somewhat. Instantly, she rose from her seat and headed over to Keiichi with earnest.

"Kei-kun…I've been looking everywhere for you…what's going…"

"Ah, Mi-chan. Keiichi-san was just telling us about…his intentions for his future career."

While her mother was sweet to her expression, her father remained stern on some part of the prior conversation. He examined Keiichi right down to his bare character as if trying to gage a worthy adversary. It worried Mion a bit, but when it came to the mentioning of boys, her father was always overprotective.

"Future career? Like what Kei-kun?" she asked, wholly interested. She knew their schooling would be almost high school level soon, but to see Keiichi talk about his future career was a bit odd.

"Ah, Mi-chan. Well…I was thinking somewhere along the lines of…maybe policing…"

"Hmm…it's a good idea, but it'll take more than that to…"

"Dear!"

Mion looked at her father, who suddenly gritted his teeth and mentally chided himself for talking. At the same time, her mother elbowed him in the side, telling him to keep his mouth shut.

*What's going on? Is Kei-chan hiding something from me?*

Keiichi looked at Mion, seeing that she was staring at him with some confusion. However, he was saved when her mother tried to switch conversation.

"Umm…Mi-chan, your father and I are going to head home. Will you come with us or will you have Maebarra-kun escort you home?" she asked, lovingly. Her mother almost had a whimsical look about her, as if she had some kind of good news told to her.

"Umm…yeah, I'll go back with Kei-kun. I'll see you at home," she replied. Her parents, bowing respectfully, turned and left, leaving Keiichi and herself alone for once.

* * *

The walk back was a little more awkward and quieter than usual. Mion held Keiichi's arm, enjoying for once just being near him and alone for that matter. However, the situation felt different for her, as the mere utterance of a word would set off a chain reaction. Keiichi, meanwhile, avoided looking her directly in the eyes, as if fearing being caught red-handed from something.

As they walked, the cicadas, with their songs dying slowly with the coming night, gave a serene feeling to the atmosphere now that the skies cleared up. The storm was long over, but some thunder could be heard in the distance, giving a forewarning mention of dark skies. However, with the storm's passing the night sky soon filled with bright stars for all of Hinamizawa.

Nearing the halfway mark of their journey, and making sure to stay on the road and away from the puddles of water, Mion decided to take the lead and get to the heart of the matter.

"Umm…Kei-kun…"

"Ah…yes, Mi-chan?" Keiichi stuttered nervously, trying his best to keep his stature.

"…you're not hiding something from me or anything, are you?" she asked, stopping in their tracks. She looked him in the eyes, caringly but sternly. She knew that if Keiichi really loved her, even through all they've gone through, that he wouldn't lie to her. However, his next words didn't satisfy this part, nor make her angry. It only confused her.

"Yes…I am hiding something, but if you'll trust me Mi-chan, then you don't have anything to worry about…" His voice wasn't as shaky as before, but more confident and resolved.

"…K…Kei-kun…why won't you just tell me? I know you and my parents were talking before, but…what is so important that you can't just be honest with me…"

Keiichi turned to her and simply patted her head. He looked at her with those same eyes she fell in love with, the eyes that told Mion truthfully that nothing was wrong and that he meant well for her. The same eyes that said Keiichi cared for her straight from his heart. She blushed at this, while trying to think of something to say to him.

"Mi-chan...What I'm doing…is for us…" was all that he could utter.

"For…us?" she tried pressing the situation, but before she had a chance Keiichi pressed his lips against hers, holding Mion closely in a kiss. His arms wrapped around her body, as she fell into the mood and returned the kiss herself. They stayed that way for a while, not wanting to let the other go. When they did, Keiichi did his best to put Mion at ease.

"For now, trust me ok? That's all I need to do what I need to do."

"…Ok. I'll trust you if that's what you want."

It was sincere. That's all she could do for the time being. She didn't pursue the subject further, but her mind worried constantly over the situation.

*Kei-kun…what are you up to?*

* * *

"So…it's the weekend tomorrow. Would you like to do something?" asked Mion. Keiichi looked up to her, as they neared the entrance to her house. He seemed happy, but after a few moments of thought, he casted a downtrodden look.

"Umm…I can't actually. I promised to help Rika with some things at her home tomorrow, and then Satoshi wanted to go play some baseball at the field. But if you want you can come along and help out, then you and I could go…"

"Ah. Mion-sama, it's good that you're home. The village heads wanted me to make sure that you remember the meeting tomorrow at the usual place. You should get a good night of sleep before you go tomorrow. If you will, please…"

Kasai, suddenly appearing from the entrance door, pointed for Mion to return inside. It was getting late, and Kasai seemed like he wasn't in the mood to debate it. However, Mion looked sternly at him, and responded without fear.

"I'll come in when _I_ will…Kasai…" she said, rather darkly. Kasai sweated a bit, shaken to his core at seeing Mion act so…coldly. Without another word, he went back inside, believing that Mion was just as stressed and tired as he was.

Keiichi noted this sudden change in tone and demeanor. However, he was surprised when she turned back to him that she smiled for the first time that day.

"Guess it can't be helped Kei-kun. Maybe another day I guess…"

"Yeah…I guess that does put a damper on things. Well, tell me how everything goes tomorrow with the meeting and all. If things go right this month, maybe Watanagashi this year will be better. Besides…my parents are going on their second honeymoon right after the festival, so you and I, well…you know…can be together…and…_maybe even more_…"

Mion looked at him, surprised with his last statement. She remembered last Christmas that his parents were going away for awhile, but the time specified or how long the trip was wasn't clear. Hearing this sudden possibility of being with Keiichi was worth putting up with the first few weeks of her new position. She smiled at him, embraced him lovingly in a hug, and kissed him thereafter.

As quickly as the kiss started, it ended, despite both teens' protests. Keiichi gave her one last peck on the cheek, said his goodbyes, and then left back down the road. Mion watched as he left, smiling till he was out of view.

But once he was gone, Mion's smile quickly soured. She headed back into the house, praying for the poor soul that crossed her path. Kasai's previous request, even just the mentioning of her work tomorrow, irked the hell out of her. All the while, on her mind, was the constant nagging of everyone taking her time away from Keiichi.

*Not even an hour alone with him…everyone…_just_ _go_ _away_...*

* * *

"Ok everyone. Our agenda today is for the upcoming events this summer. If Mion-sama would like to start, then by all means go ahead."

All the village leaders were gathered today for the monthly meeting of affairs within Hinamizawa. At the same meeting house used for the funeral procession the day before, now sat many leaders including Mion, Rika, Kimiyoshi and even Dr. Irie. The village's budgets, activity's council, and other such political subjects were presented before this meeting of elders. Today's agenda, as per Mion's presence on the matter, was important regarding three areas today. To start on the first subject, Mion sat forward and addressed the group.

"Good morning everyone. Our first topic today will be in regards to the Watanagashi festival being moved up before the Crimson Lotus Festival. I know this may put burdens on some of you, but in all due respect it has been this village's tradition to hold it during the month of June. The festival will be on the same date, and the following Crimson Lotus Festival, our second topic today, will be set in the following month. Any objections?" she asked, emotionless.

The rest of the group smiled in response, giving no worry on the matter. In accordance, a vote was taken, and the motion for the festival date was passed. However, on the second subject, Dr. Irie questioned what the Crimson Lotus Festival was exactly, not being too particular on the past meetings about it. For a good while, he was on leave from the committee, trying to recover from multiple surgeries on his leg. Ever since the Dark Spector incident, Dr. Irie's leg hasn't been too good, but within the next few months of therapy doctors were hopeful he would make a full recovery.

"So what exactly pertains to this festival, Mion-sama?" he asked.

"My grandmother had hopes of purifying the bad luck in this village for some time. This year seemed appropriate for that. The festival will entail a purification ritual, following what will be normal festival activities such as food shops and such. However, the festival will, mainly, pertain to the blossoming of Hinamizawa's rarest flower, the Crimson Lotus. We were told by local agriculturalists that the lotus's bloom once every hundred years, and on the date of the festival this year they will do so. It's a nice addition, I must say, for this festival in July. Otherwise, my grandmother had hope of what would be called "Courtship" to occur."

Everyone in the room discussed in silent whispers about this festival. With the specifics now known to everyone, the festival seemed appropriate enough for the village. However, this "courtship" mention was new, as even Oryu had never said anything about it.

"And of this courtship?" asked another village leader.

"Courtship, as my late grandmother put it, was an old tradition of common families in this village and most of Japan. The female would pick a male to go out as a form of courtship, but this year it will be applied to the festival instead. It was my grandmother's way of beginning new formal relations with families in the village, and I agree on the matter completely."

Everyone thought over this concept for a few minutes. No one seemed to have any objections to this addition to the festival, so the only thing left was to accept it. After a unanimous vote occurred in favor of the festival, the motion was passed.

With that said, and with most of the unnecessary topics already completed, that left the last item on the agenda.

"Now everyone, I know this village's history with outsiders has been rather…unfortunate. I happily, though, would like to bring up something everyone may or may not have heard of yet. I have received confirmation from the government that the Dam Project will ultimately be ineffective, and two weeks before the Crimson Lotus Festival the area will be demolished for good. This burden that has been on the village for so many years will finally be gone once and for all."

Everyone in the room grew loud with talk after this announcement. However, the opinion was clear: the demolishment of the Dam Project would cause joy for everyone in the village. Mion was glad to know that a scar of the village would finally be healed forever, and that with so much happening this month that Hinamizawa would be bursting with life.

After that was all said and done, the meeting was adjourned and the next scheduled for the following weekend. The day grew late, and after spending many hours at the meeting house Mion was ready to go home for a bit.

"How are you doing, Mi-chan? Did you sleep ok after last night?" Rika, appearing next to Mion suddenly, patted her on the shoulder as everyone left. She seemed more cheerful than usual that day, probably just happy to know that the dam would be demolished soon. Mion just smiled back to her, somewhat tired though.

"I did, but I'm just a bit tired. All this responsibility now…it's kinda overwhelming…" she said, looking sad at the thought.

"Mii…Don't be sad Mi-chan…you'll get used to it. It's not that bad, I'm sure. Besides, if you need help you can always come to me and ask. I'll be more than happy to aid you in whatever way I can…"

Mion nodded, but deep down she didn't want any help. She knew she was strong enough for this, and that anything coming her way was manageable somehow. The meetings were stressful, but otherwise from managing the family businesses and affairs nothing in this position was that bad. The hardest part was just balancing her life and everything else.

"Don't worry. This old man can take it. Besides, with that done I can spend some time with Kei-kun tomorrow at least. He went to your house today, right?" Mion was hopeful to see him tomorrow, seeing as it would be the first time in a few weeks she could do something with him.

"Yes, he did. You know, Keiichi's quite strong for his age. He was able to help me move all my stuff around at home before I left for the meeting. He's probably with Satoshi right now at the baseball field. They went to play catch for a bit. Nipah!" she went, grateful for Keiichi's help. They walked outside to Kasai's car, from which they would head to Rika's house to drop her off.

"Hey, Keiichi's supposed to be my slave for the entire summer. If you wanted to use him then you needed my permission," she stated, laughing.

"I'm sorry Mi-chan. It's just that Kei-chan's a big help to a lot of us. When we're not playing it seems like Keiichi's always helping someone. Just the other day I saw him helping Rena on another one of her treasure hunts at the dump. He was all dirty and tired after that one…"

Kasai opened the door for Rika, who jumped inside. She buckled herself up, but when she turned to Mion she noticed that she was still standing outside. What struck her as odd was Mion's blank expression, her eyes almost dull with their bluish-green pigment.

*Rena…was with Kei-kun again?*

Mion's fists balled up, her veins popping out of her hand. However, her blank expression didn't show anger oddly, something Rika instantly noticed as a bad sign.

"Um…Mion-sama…" Kasai nudged.

"…_yes, I know damnit…_"

Rika's fear instantly went from ground zero to an all time high. Mion's attitude, her cold glare at Kasai as she came in to sit down, and even her angered movements in buckling the seat belt all instigated some warning level in Rika's mind. But, what scared Rika the most was Mion's tone of voice, something filled with jealousy and hatred. She had never seen Mion outwardly burst out like that at Kasai in her life.

"Mii…its ok Mi-chan. I'm sure Kei-chan's just doing it out of the goodness of his heart. You said you would be spending tomorrow with him, right?" Rika did her best to bring some good out of Mion, as Kasai, who couldn't respond back to Mion's shear, terrifying manner, fumbled with starting the car.

Surprisingly, for the second day again, Rika was taken off guard, with Mion's quick change of expression and attitude. She went from terrifying to humble in mere moments, looking to Rika and smiling.

"Oh, don't worry about it. _Everyone loves Kei-kun for being Kei-kun_…so it's no wonder that everyone _needs_ him for something…"

* * *

Mion waved goodbye to Rika, dropping her off at the shrine. The ride back was rather quiet, all the while with Mion keeping her eyes closed in quiet thought. Rika couldn't help but stare at her all the while, trying to figure out what was wrong. Was this the fear that nagged on her mind all the while, ever since last Christmas? Or was this just her paranoia of another disaster on the horizon? Or could this have all been her imagination of Mion's stress being outwardly projected on everyone else? These questions swirled inside her wise mind, as Mion said goodbye and left without another word, her car driving down the dirt road.

Hanyuu came out to greet Rika, smiling at her return. She brought out an iced drink for her, knowing Rika was probably tired from all the work that day. However, she noticed Rika sit down on the top steps of the stone stairway, her head in her arms.

"Hau…Rika-chan, is something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Hanyuu…" spoke Rika, in her wiser state of existence "…Mion just had an outburst in a way I've never seen before. I'm know that something's wrong with her, but I'm not sure as to what." Rika sighed, accepting the drink from Hanyuu, whom immediately sat down next to her. She patted Rika on the head, trying to reassure her that everything would be ok.

"Don't worry Rika-chan. I'm sure that Mi-chan is just stressed out. I think its best to just wait and see what happens, Hau…" This response, though sincere to Rika, wasn't something that satisfied her.

"Hanyuu…if we do that, then regret will be the least of our worries. We need to watch over Mion for awhile, just to make sure everything's ok…I don'twant it to be a repeat of _that time_…"

"Rika-chan…if we trust our friends I'm sure that everything will be fine. So why not give Mion the benefit of the doubt and trust her for now? I'm sure she's just really stressed from all that's happened lately."

"…you're probably right Hanyuu. I'm probably just worrying too much. Peaceful times make you rusty I guess…"

"Good. So tell me…" asked Hanyuu, as Rika got up, brushed herself off, and walked with Hanyuu back inside "…how was the meeting?"

"Oh, it was ok. Just the same business on the Watanagashi Festival and this new festival…it's called the Crimson Lotus Festival I think," she responded. Rika sipped on her iced-tea as she stepped inside. "…the Dam Project will also be demolished soon too. I bet Komoto-senpai probably wants to be the one to blow it up!" Rika stated, trying to sound cheerful and jokingly for once.

Unbeknownst to her, Hanyuu had stopped in her tracks, looking at Rika behind her back. Her eyes glowed crimson a bit, as she stared at the house with an emotionless expression.

"_So…it's almost time_? _The_ _Crimson Lotus Ritual approaches_…" whispered Hanyuu, in a different tone that Rika would never hear.

* * *

He sat alone in his study that night, looking over books acquired from local historians on the village's history. The night was humid, with the coolness of the dark sky surrounding Hinamizawa and its people. Komoto eased into his chair, sipping on some black tea as he studied multiple books all at once. These books were sprawled across his oak desk, amongst stacks of more books that lay strewn in towers around him. Illuminated by a few overhead lights in his study, Komoto silently thought over his interrogation of the Dark Spector and what she had said to him. These thoughts reverberated in his head, causing headache after headache all that Sunday night.

"Onigafuchi…the village of demons. Watanagashi is celebrated to cast out the sins of this village and its people, but in a historical perspective it was a festival of sacrificing to the demons…Damnit! Come on, there has to be something I'm overlooking here. Something about how demons are born? Or maybe there's a specific demon-god in this village I don't know about? DAMNIT! What were you talking about? What did you mean by a "_demon born ages ago_"?"

Komoto was tired and stressed. He closed his last book and began to rub his eyes. His studies were getting him nowhere, doing no good, but causing his mind to go into overdrive. He balanced his chair back on its hind legs, expertly angling himself against gravity. His closed his eyes, trying his best to put his mind at ease.

"Komoto-kun, are you still up here?"

In a comical outlook, Komoto suddenly lost his concentration and fell backwards into the floor from his chair. His body mangled itself, as the impact sent him into stacks of books around him. Though he wasn't injured, the towers of books fell over his body, almost burying him in a literature grave.

"…Yes…I'm Fine!" he said, cursing under his breath that he had so many books with him.

Mizuho had opened up the attic-ceiling doorway, popping her head above. She looked over the room, but only found Komoto under all the books. She went up, and chuckled at his unfortunate predicament.

"Ah, what would I do without you, love? You certainly provide me with entertainment during my summer break." She laughed.

"Dear, was there something you needed? I'm kinda busy, you know…staying buried under these books?" She got the hint, and pulled him out of the pile, helping him pick up the books and neatly stack them in their proper places.

"Maebarra-san is here to talk to you. He's downstairs waiting in the living room. Also, dinner is ready when you are."

"Hmm? Kei-chan? What could he want at this hour…"

They both closed up the attic ceiling and went downstairs. Komoto went into the living room and greeted Keiichi. Meanwhile, Mizuho began to set up the table for dinner.

"Ah, Kei-chan. What's up? You need help with something?"

"Actually…I need to ask a favor of you Komoto-san…"

Mizuho listened in on this, and set the cooking food on low heat to prevent any burning. She watched the two from the kitchen, hearing the conversation as well.

"A favor…what kind?"

"…If you help me with this…Mion can't know…and I mean _she can't know about it_…" he stated, with utmost honesty. Komoto sat down, looked Keiichi in the eyes, and made him do likewise.

"I can't promise anything until I know the favor, Kei-chan. That's as good as signing a contract for a cheap scam. Tell me first before I agree to anything…"

"Ok then… it's like this. You see…"


	28. Arc 2 ch 5

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 5: Spawning Dreams

* * *

Author's Note: Finals are done, and I'm ready to write again! Let's bring on the chapters!

* * *

"_AHAHAHAH! Say it again! Say that you're sorry for taking him away! SAY IT!"_

"…_I…didn't…do anyth-"_

_*Stab*_

"_DIDN'T DO WHAT?! After all this! Do you even know your Sin? The Sin that brought you to your fate?"_

"_S..sin? I just…we…"_

_*Stab*_

"_You'll never learn…will you Rena-chan? I trusted you…all this time I thought of you…as my best friend! But you went behind me like the others, and took…the one person I cared for most in my life! DAMN YOU RENA!!!"_

_*Stab, Stab, Stab*_

"_Arguuuu….Mi…chan…stop…I can't…"_

"_Finding it hard to breathe now? Don't worry…it'll be over soon…once you choke on your own lies then you can die in peace…"_

"…_I…never…did anything…Kei-chan…and I aren't…"_

"_LIES! LIES! LIES!!! You…may have fooled the others, but I know you better! The moment you found the opportunity you tried to snatch him away with your greedy claws! Kei-chan…he'd never betray me! But you…you knew that and STILL TRIED?! No more…it ends here…"_

"_Mion! Plea..se..I…can't…"_

_*Final Stab*_

"…_just go away…ALL OF YOU LEAVE KEIICHI AND I ALONE!!!"_

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

She lept from her bed and rushed to the nearby bathroom, feeling as if her throat closed up on her while she gasped to breathe. The empty house and humid night did no better for her situation, leaving her feeling more helpless than ever. As she grabbed the porcelain sink of the bathroom and looked into the mirror, she saw her eyes bulge in terror, her mind in a hay day of rushing thoughts and complications.

Once her heart rate settled down, Mion refocused herself to breathe freely again, coughing for the fresh and life giving air of her surroundings. She immediately turned on a faucet to quench the dryness of her mouth and to splash what cool water there was onto her face. She momentarily sat down onto the nearby toilet top, trying to remember her numbing yet terrifying dream minutes ago.

"I…killed my best friend…why did I dream that?" she said softly to herself. It didn't matter either way, given that the house was empty except for her presence. With Oryu gone, Mion's estate rested solely with her existence and no one else, except for some family members from time to time and servants such as Kasai. Otherwise, she was alone now, no parents or caretakers to watch over her.

She rubbed her temples, trying her best to soothe a weary mind. Leaning back onto the seat, Mion began to remember whatever horrifying nightmare had befell her peaceful sleep.

She remembered walking down a dimly lit staircase, dragging the unconscious body of her friend, Rena. Passing through the dungeon's heavy wood doors, she heaved her friend's dead-like weight onto a cross-like device, strapping down each free limb with leather binds. After setting the device upright, and with Rena slowly coming to, Mion stood before her once best friend and looked her in the eyes, her own glare blank and emotionless.

When Rena had fully woken up and surveyed her area, in an instant she cried out to her friend in mercy and confusion. Mion didn't give in to this reply, and began prosecuting her once trusted companion with a barrage of questions and accusations. Though Rena had denied all these assaults on her character, and those pertaining to Keiichi, Rena had pleaded out once more in hopes of turning her friend's conscious in the right direction.

But for Mion, her own character was hard and unrelenting. She remained emotionless during the conversation, her eyes blank and dull from a lack of caring propensity. However, until the very end of the assaults did Mion's hand begin to bleed, as her own fingernails pierced her palms whilst holding the sharp yet glistening, mid-sized steel katana. At that point, Mion began an excruciatingly painful routine of stabbing her friend countless times; forming cuts and slash marks deep into Rena's body. However, unlike those in history who aim for kill shots, Mion chose spots to cause torture to her friend. She focused everywhere above Rena's collarbone: neck, ears, face and all.

With every cut Mion had made, Rena had cried out in shear agony. But when Mion had felt sympathy for her friend, and faltered holding the blade in her bloodied hand, she saw the same thieving, lying, and lustful eyes of Rena. Those same eyes had a goal, much like everyone else Mion thought of at the time: to have Keiichi for themselves.

Seeing those eyes didn't end her onslaught. Mion made sure to cut up Rena's face nice and pretty, causing blood to flow concurrently from the wounds left and right. Rena's once white dress in the light now became nothing more than a red soaked horror; blood dripping into a pool on the floor.

In the final moments of Rena's life, Mion asked her to ask for forgiveness, considering the thought of allowing Rena to live out her remaining livelihood disfigured as punishment for her actions. However, Rena never said anything of the sort, leaving Mion to dish out the final judgment: death. With Rena choking on her blood slowly, Mion had pierced Rena's throat, mainly an artery in the neck area, and watched with great pleasure as what would be one of her last competitors for Keiichi's attention die in shear agony. All the while, she laughed menacingly without regret or fear of her actions; her jealousy and anger for others would not be left unspoken.

"I was a demon in that cruel nightmare…why…god…why is everything feeling as if it's falling apart?"

She returned to her bedroom, shutting the door quickly yet quietly. After laying down on her futon, Mion curled into a tiny ball, softly crying her sadness away. She felt so alone now, so helpless that she wasn't sure that she could handle the weight of the world on her shoulders. Throughout the thoughts rushing through her mind endlessly, however; was the mentioning of one name that was always on her mind and in her heart.

"Kei-kun…I miss you…so much…"

Her body, heart and soul wished for his comfort now more than ever before. With the passing of the weekend, she failed to obtain the chance to see Keiichi that Sunday, having to be called away on business to Okinomiya. Some family members needed aid directly from her, so a better part of the day resulted in fixing any problems and then returning to Hinamizawa by nightfall. After apologizing to Keiichi, she knew all too well from the sadness in his voice that he was disappointed. But, he reassured her constantly that he would always wait for her if need be, and that he would never be angry at her for anything.

"_Mi-chan…I'll wait for you. I chose only you to love and no one else. No matter what happens, I'll love you and only you…"_

*Kei-kun…you're…mine…and no one elses…*

Weary as she was, Mion's mind finally gave in to her body's fatigue, drifting off into a peaceful sleep at last. As she nestled under the futon's covers, however; Mion never noticed the warm blood seeping from her hands slowly, as if her fingernails had pieced her palms from sheer intensity.

* * *

Rika never found the urge to sleep that night, but instead, lounged about that moon-lit time-period to sit on a nearby stairway, sipping on her favorite wine brand and eating tasty treats. Satoko slumbered in peace back in their room, but for Satoko, Rika decided, she would not disturb nearby. Instead, Rika headed to the outskirts of the Furude home, enjoying the outside nighttime. Hanyuu, meanwhile, was off somewhere in the house, probably sifting in a hot bath or eating her midnight creampuff snacks that she thoroughly enjoyed.

The previous encounter that Saturday was none too thrilling for Rika. She wondered what would become of Mion, whether for better or worse, now that so much responsibility would be placed on her shoulders. The politics of Hinamizawa were bad enough, dull even, but for Mion to take upon a family upkeep such as their own and maintain ties to the outside world was more than needed for Mion to endure. Rika sighed at this thought, drowning her worries in the purple wine.

"So…we wait…and pray…and dream…" she whispered.

* * *

He slumbered in peace whilst his parents slept that night. They knew full well of his plans over the next two weeks, something that took hours of straight, serious conversation to put in the right direction. His mother was hesitant about all this, given his age on the matter, but even his father was both thrilled and concerned for his son's sake. For someone of his age of 16, Keiichi wasn't nearly considered by anyone to be ready for what he would call a life-altering decision. But to him, he saw this as the only way to quell the problems with his love's life. This was something he promised to do for them, and something he knew he could never regret.

The challenge would be impossible for him, even with the help of a friend, but that wouldn't stop Keiichi at all. He was determined to do this by himself, save the advice and careful watch of Komoto all the while. His journey to complete this task for Mion's sake wasn't easy, that much was certain, but if he wanted to truly be with her then he had to do this no matter what the cost was.

With his alarm quietly going off, Keiichi woke up and quickly grabbed his gear alongside his futon. He made everyone who knew of his situation promise not to tell Mion, for if she knew during the time it took to complete the obstacle of his whereabouts then all would be lost. This gamble was something only he could risk, and something he couldn't lose.

While he tied his shoes on and made sure everything was set, Keiichi then noticed in the shadows of his room that someone was sitting in a chair, quietly watching him. Looking directly into the cold, grey pair of eyes now focused on Keiichi, he acknowledged his friend and spoke.

"And I thought I locked all the doors…" Keiichi joked. Komoto looked at him and smiled, picking up his gear as well.

"Even if you walled yourself in solid steel, my C4 would still bust through. Are you ready Keiichi? Asked Komoto, referring to Keiichi in a more respectable tone.

"Yes…let's do this!" he replied, a fist raised in the air for his upcoming victory.

* * *

Monday morning had brought solemn peace for Mion, as she woke up yawning sleepily. The sun had shown bright that day, bursting through the skylight of her room and onto her futon area. With the air hot that day and the cicadas' singing happily, Mion thought it would be a new and better day, unlike the previous depressing days of her grandmother's funeral.

After quickly putting on a pair of cutoff jeans and a white tank top, Mion began to tie her hair up whilst looking over the ingredients for her breakfast that morning. It was around 9 o'clock when Mion started her day, which seemingly went well for once that month.

*I bet Keiichi and I can do something today finally! No work is needed today, so we can actually…heheheh*

Mion blushed at whatever sexual thoughts played over in her mind. Specifically, Mion and Keiichi hadn't done those kinds of things for a while, so Mion was edgy about it lately. Her urges for Keiichi were quite normal, but all the while she felt that her as-of-late thoughts and dreams were just effects from not satisfying those urges. Today, she thought, something would come about to end that problem. For as a matter of fact, Keiichi was supposed to be Mion's slave for the whole summer, and with a new maid outfit that Keiichi could wear she all but giggled with glee to have him try it out. While imagining this, she almost burned her eggs drooling at the thought until the smoke entered her line of smell. As she quelled the near disaster of her breakfast, she suddenly heard a bell coming from outside.

"Ah damnit…One Minute!" she yelled. She set the eggs off to the side burner and quickly put her sandals on, rushing outside to the main door.

*Maybe, it's Kei-kun!* she happily thought.

As she reached the door, Mion quickly opened the gate, half expecting Keiichi to be standing there with a grin on his face. However, taking in the person standing before her, Mion's hopes had completely sunk.

"Ah…Mizuho-sensei? What brings you here?" she asked, confused.

"Sorry to intrude, but there's something I wanted to talk to you about. That and I'm just here to check up on you for a bit. May I come in?" she asked. Mion nodded and allowed her in to her home, making sure to relock the gate door. She led the way into the kitchen, putting the final preparations on the meal and sitting down with Mizuho in the living room. Mion snacked on a piece of buttered toast while Mizuho looked over various decorations and artifacts of the Sonozaki estate.

"So, as you were saying before?" Mion asked non-chantingly.

"Ah…yes. Well, Mi-chan, I know this is greatly unexpected on your part, but I need to inform you that Keiichi and Komoto left early this morning…"

Mion, who had thought her day would go well for the first time in weeks, found that the toast she ate hungrily had fallen from her mouth and onto the plate, sending crumbs onto the floor all around. She lost her appetite quickly, pushing the plate to the side and looking back up to her teacher. Her mood didn't sour, never in front of Mizuho, but it was clearly angered in some way with confusion.

"What do you mean? Where is Kei-kun?" she asked, trying her best to keep her emotions under control.

"…I can't tell you where, Mi-chan. I promised not to, just like many others have. I know it sounds odd, very, very weird and strange, but I promised to keep it a secret until Kei-chan comes back and tells you himself. Knowing what's going on will only cause problems, trust me," Mizuho told Mion this while staring directly into her eyes, implying the seriousness of the situation. Mion acknowledged this with some fear, and now realized just how much things were becoming mysterious to her.

*Everyone…they're…keeping something from me. What is it?*

"…no one…cares…" she murmured. Unfortunately for her, Mizuho heard this and witnessed Mion suddenly send tears onto her now noted bruised hands. Mizuho guessed Mion may have fallen or injured them somehow, but at that moment what concerned her most was Mion's feelings.

"Mi-chan…I know this is unfair to you in so many ways, but you need to trust us. Kei-chan's going away for awhile to do something for the both of you. I know how insane it is for even Kei-chan to bring it up, but he's determined with all his heart to accomplish this for you…"

Mion sobbed for a bit in her arms, not wanting Mizuho to see her like this. However, she was only able to calm down when she sat next to Mion, softly rubbing her back to comfort her. After calming down and now brushing away her tears, Mion tried to make sense of it all.

"Why is he doing this? What is he going to accomplish by leaving?" she asked, wishing to get some answers. The one thing she did get, however, from Mizuho's next response just stunned her completely.

"Well, Kei-chan's being tested. And from the get go he was tested by Komoto-kun. He wants to prove something to everyone. Seeking Komoto-kun's help, Kei-chan had to prove to him that he wasn't going to give up.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked, enthralled in Mizuho's story.

"It's like this. You see, on Saturday night…"

* * *

"…so that's what this is all about? And to do this, you want my help?" Komoto asked, completely interested in Keiichi's plan.

"…That's what I was told. I need to do this for Mi-chan and I if we're ever going to be…"

"…Kei-chan, I agree with you on what you feel for her, but you're still too young to understand that…"

"Understand what? That I love her and will do anything to prove that? Komoto-san, I came here for your help. I've told you what I'm going to do and I need you there beside me while doing it. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please, this one time, help me?!"

Komoto saw the stern look in Keiichi's eyes, a fire never seen to him before in his entire life. Keiichi was completely honest and sincere to Komoto, and at that moment he could have completely given in to aiding Keiichi. However, Komoto was never satisfied with that kind of judgment. He wanted Keiichi to succeed completely and without failure, but for that Keiichi had to prove something to Komoto.

"Anything huh? You think your plan's that easy…you want my help then you need to prove yourself to me. Outside…now!"

Komoto had startled Keiichi, instantly jumping off the couch and moving quickly outside, but from Mizuho's perspective she knew all too well what was about to happen. And for that, she wasn't going to step in and argue. Komoto would be entirely right in every way. If Keiichi really wanted this to happen, then he would need to prove it. As they went outside, with Keiichi wondering what the hell was about to happen, Mizuho went along and stood at the sidelines, hoping Keiichi knew what he was doing…and wanted for that matter after all that happened.

"How do you want me to prove this?" Keiichi asked without regret or fear. Komoto stood a ways away, cracking his knuckles. He faced him, glaring at Keiichi as if dissecting an enemy opponent.

"I'll give you as many chances as you want, but once the sun rises out in the distance then its over. You want to do this so badly for her then prove it to me by beating me in a fight. Use any method you want, but I'm telling you I won't go down lightly."

Keiichi understood completely. It was almost 1 in the morning, and that gave him a small chance of beating Komoto with at least 5 hours to use. He looked over Komoto a bit, and with a few minutes of studying his opponent, Keiichi had found a way to win.

"Any time you're ready…and remember: I fight back!" Komoto said, raising a taunting hand in the air. Keiichi understood, and took a fighting stance in turn.

In a few moments, Komoto rushed forward and delivered a painful blow to Keiichi's abdomen, almost taking the wind from his lungs in the process. This punch, however, was just a gauge to see how much Keiichi could take. Taking him too lightly in the beginning, however, was a mistake on Komoto's part. Keiichi easily had more fight in him after just a simple punch, recovering quickly and grappling Komoto in response. Throwing a few useless blows into the air, Keiichi managed to land one on Komoto's cheek, but barely grazed him.

Mizuho, all the while, watched as this fight brought back good memories of day's past. She smiled and closed her eyes, deeply remembering those old times and thoughts. She remembered the time she went through the same test, but in a drinking game of sorts. Even after, Komoto wanted to take her on in a match, but the fight ended in a draw with no clear winner. It was one of those first times Mizuho really got close to Komoto, and now Keiichi was getting that chance to be a closer friend to him.

Komoto felt the impact from the blow on his cheek, but brushed it off. Keiichi was a good fighter, but with no experience in technique he was as useful as a twig. Komoto fell back, taunting Keiichi to charge him. Angered by these taunts, he rushed forward into his opponent, but fell to the ground in a somersault and was pinned down.

"If this is all you got, then you're not good at all for her, you know?" Komoto gestured. He began to send hits into Keiichi's body, causing bruises all over. Keiichi gasped for air with every blow, feeling weaker and weaker by the minute. However, he only grit his teeth and endured the pain, but none the less never giving up to this assault of blows. He countered with his own, taking Komoto off guard a bit. Even with one on his better punches, Keiichi managed to make Komoto bleed from the lip.

After spitting out some blood, Komoto looked at Keiichi and smiled in a way that was sickly twisted and evilly.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Now let's turn it up a notch…"

Komoto rushed into Keiichi now, who couldn't believe how fast he was. It occurred to him that Komoto had just tested him before, and now was completely serious. If he was going to act, his next few moves would need to count.

Seeing techniques never used by Komoto, Keiichi braced for impacts and pains never known, as his opponent attempted to make him submit. Every lock, every hold and every near breaking of his bones were felt all around, causing Keiichi to nearly pass out multiple times. Throughout these hours, which seemed like lifetimes over and over again, Keiichi was tossed, turned, thrown, grappled, pinned, and lifted upside down by his feet from Komoto's end. Though he prayed for the chance to find his objective, the plan almost seemed like it wouldn't be put into action. He needed something, a key that would offset Komoto at the right time.

What amazed Komoto throughout this was that, with almost the time limit up, Keiichi had not once complained or faltered in his determination to win. His will to fight on only grew stronger, something Komoto could easily fear in an opponent. But with just 5 minutes to go before the first speck of the sun would rise over the horizon, Komoto decided to end this once and for all.

"It's been fun, Kei-chan, but you're not gonna make it. Time's almost up, and you're almost down for the count. I'll make this quick, I promise…"

Keiichi stood breathing heavily for air, but never released his balled up fists. Komoto was right, though, that his body was nearly done and KO'ed. He stumbled as he counted down his final plan in his head once and for all. The time was right, and he had what he needed to end it. It was all up to Komoto now.

With one final rush and quick grab, Komoto held Keiichi by his throat against the house, pinning both his arms with his body. His cold, grey eyes peered into Keiichi, sending shivers down his spine to some degree.

"Say your prayers, Kei-chan…" marked Komoto, just as he cocked his fist for one final blow to Keiichi's abdomen. However, just as the sun was about to peak over the horizon, Keiichi pulled his now free arm and held what was a knife at Komoto's throat. He stopped his arm midflight just as the sun reigned over Hinamizawa, and just as the cicadas were about to begin their evanescent songs.

"…Tough luck…I've got you…" Keiichi laughed, trying his best to keep calm and controlled through the neck grasp.

Komoto looked at him, wide eyes bulging from being defeated in such a manner. He failed in some way during the fight, but the outcome was certain. Keiichi had won via a knife to his throat, but the major fact was: the knife was Komoto's own.

He let Keiichi down slowly, now allowing him to breathe better. He didn't more from his spot, but only looked at Keiichi as if for the first time seeing him in a new light.

"How…did you get that? That was in my…"

"I knew you had a knife somewhere on you, Komoto-san, so I just needed to find it. I know it sounds…weird, but I wasn't feeling you up for no reason…"

It was then Komoto blushed at remembering how Keiichi had previously grabbed at his boots, legs and upper chest area. He couldn't tell that his opponent was looking for something, but thought Keiichi was just trying to get a hold of his clothing to fight back with. Now it all made sense to him, for which they both laughed at.

"…you got me, Keiichi. You really got me…maybe I was just too easy on you or I didn't take you seriously…but you beat me fair and square."

"Some people these days don't have that kind of faith in us kids. I'm young, I know that, but it doesn't mean that my goal is immediate. I can do it when the time is right, but I want to secure that goal with…"

"Keiichi, save it. You don't need to ever explain yourself ever again…I won't ever doubt you after this day, so with that you have my trust and respect. I'll help you as best I can to achieve your goal, for your and Mion's sake…"

He smiled in response, shaking Komoto's hand in reply. It was over now, and all that Keiichi could do is smile and collapse into Komoto, not having another care in the world but that of sleep.

* * *

Mion sat in disbelief at hearing this tale of Keiichi actually defeating Komoto to some degree in a fight. She fell back into her couch, her eyes wide with amazement. That was Keiichi's true nature, which was certain to Mion. He never gave up, for anything at all to accomplish a goal. Mizuho smiled at this in reply.

"I didn't think he could beat Komoto-kun, but he proved us wrong. And now, they're out completing this task. So right now, I hope you understand that we need to abide by Kei-chan's decision, ok?" Mizuho asked with earnest regard.

Mion looked at her and then the floor. Keiichi was doing something for them, that much she knew, and in addition it was a gruesome task to accomplish. She acknowledged this, and at least knowing this alleviated some of her worries. But for the most part, not seeing Keiichi for some time caused her worry.

"How long…will it be till I see him again?" she asked.

"…If I had to say, it would be three days before the Watanagashi festival that he returns. So please, bear with the time and wait for their return like I am doing." Mizuho got up and patted Mion on her back, making her smile a bit. She would wait for Keiichi's return, and bear with the time for now. If he was coming back then, and with his parents leaving around that time altogether, Mion and Keiichi could really be together once more.

"Ok…I give. I'll be just as patient as you," she replied sincerely.

"Good. On another note, how are you doing around here? I haven't seen anyone lately at this estate." Mion held her knees in her arms and looked outside, away from Mizuho's gaze behind her long, dark blue hair.

"Actually, it's been pretty lonely. Just me around here till I'm needed for family business I suppose. That's it…" she said, sadly.

"Hmm…I see. Well, Mi-chan, stop by my house if you're not busy. If you want, we can spend time together, seeing as how our men are out and about. What do you say?"

Mion considered this idea for a moment, but without question responded in turn. She wouldn't pass up the chance to have some fun when Keiichi was away without her having in any say of it. To bear with this period of two weeks up to Watanagashi, Mion would make it a priority to spend time again with friends, no matter how much the words of his name went through her mind.

*Kei-kun…*

* * *

_So you thought it was a fallacy, to think that the boogie man real…_

_ But did you know that there are things far terrifying than a little creeper…_

_ As that as a woman's wrath?_

_ Or even the demon born from it?_

_ And all the while, there's nothing you can do to stop it,_

_ From snatching you in the night, and spilling your blood,_

_ While it cries tears of sadness, tears of joy, and tears of madness…_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell: "Revealing Demon's" arc, Chapter 6: Lost Friends._

_ Can you believe in this?_


	29. Arc 2 ch 6

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 6: Lost Friends

* * *

"Huh? Rena, are you ok? You look tired and feverish…are you coming down with a summer cold?"

"Oh, hey Dad. I'm fine, really…I just didn't sleep well last night, so don't worry…"

Rena's Monday morning was the most tiring that she ever felt in her life. The previous night, Rena had tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Every time she tried to drift into a peaceful dream, she felt a weird sensation in differed parts of her face. They were hot and almost stinging when she woke up, and for several occasions she rushed to the bathroom. However, all she found in the bathroom mirror were sweat drops and flushed cheeks. Even checking her bed for any biting insects, Rena only found her sweat-dampened sheets.

Maybe she really was coming down with a cold, but today Rena didn't want to think about it. She had plans with Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu to go out to the city and swim at the local pool. Lately, with everyone so busy it was hard to get everyone together with so much going on. Rika and Satoko were always free now, but for Shion and Satoshi they held jobs to build up financial funds for themselves. Shion was even beginning to do some summer courses at her school to obtain credit for early graduation, while Satoshi took up a summer position with Dr. Irie's clinic. It was a desk job, but Dr. Irie paid him well enough to do clerical work, such as filing papers and helping incoming patients. Meanwhile, Mion was home probably doing family work, so Rena thought it best to invite her next time. The idea came up to call her sometime that morning, but lately Rena felt it best to give Mion some space. Her cold glares and intimidating looks had caused Rena to avoid her somewhat.

For now, her father gave her some medicine to help with whatever caused her to feel feverish. The hot day, her father thought, was probably just causing her to dehydrate a bit.

"Drink plenty of water today, ok Rena?"

"Ok Dad, I will. Thanks," she replied. Rena grabbed her swim gear and was about to head out, but her father caught her once more before her departure.

"By the way, how is Maebarra-san doing? And how was your date with him yesterday?" her father asked, grinning.

"Hehehe…Dad, I can't tell you that! Besides, it was just the usual. We went out to the city, ate lunch and took a long walk around the park," she stated.

"Well, I hope you two can make time for dinner here once in a while. That Maebarra boy seems like a good kid, so I would appreciate it if you brought him over to let me get to know him."

"Ok, will do. Goodbye!"

* * *

As it was almost noon that day, Rena rushed on her bike as she grew closer to Okinomiya. The swimming pool would be packed that day, so she hoped to get in before the rush to have as much fun as she could. Whizzing past the zooming cars heading in the other direction, Rena had finally arrived not too long later at her destination. Parking her bike in a bike rack, she paid her small admission fee and went to the changing rooms, eager to see her friends again.

Sporting a cute, yellow two piece bathing suit with various flower designs about it, Rena's sexy pose could sway any man to her feet. However, she had no care except for the person she loved, who now was probably hard at work on one of his weekly tasks. She missed him during the week, not being able to see him much at all. Though she did love him, she couldn't enjoy the possibility of being with him 5 days out of the week. So, during those week days she tried her best to enjoy her summer vacation with friends or being out and about in Hinamizawa.

"Rena-chan! Over here!" yelled Satoko. She wore a simple, blue bathing suit today, waving her hand high in the air about the crowds of people. Rena spotted her and rushed to their position with a pool tube to ride on.

"Ah, Satoko-chan! You look so adorable in that swim suit! Can I take you home? Can I?" she asked, drooling at the cuteness Satoko emanated.

"Neh…if you took Satoko-chan from me, then I'd be lonely…Mii…" said Rika, putting on a cute yet sad expression. She wore a pink swimsuit that day, though she had hopes to get new swimwear in the future. Rena only went into overdrive at seeing her adorable expression; hugging them with wishes of taking both home with her.

"Hey, don't squeeze Satoko-chan too hard, ok Rena-chan?" asked Satoshi, sporting a pair of black swim shorts. He smiled at the three of them, while Shion, wearing a sexy, black two piece suit, came up behind him and laughed at the scene.

"My, you three are really lively today!" Shion stated.

"Ah, you guys are here too? I thought you were both working today," Rena replied, happy to see them.

"The clinic was closed today, and my job had enough workers for any few customers coming in. So, we decided to have the day to ourselves," Shion picked up a tube for her and Satoshi to share, smiling back at Rena all the while. It seemed that more company only brought joy to the brown haired girl.

"This will be so much fun, Hau!" went Hanyuu, smiling more cheerfully than usual at everyone. She finished a small snack before jumping into the pool, landing in the cool water and sighing in relief. Rika followed in suit and joined her, splashing her with water jokingly.

"Well, we'll have fun today, right? I just wish Mi-chan and Kei-chan could be here. If he wasn't…"

"SHH! Rena, behind you!"

"Hey guys, I see we all had the same idea today, huh?"

Rena looked at Shion with wide eyes, but quickly turned to the person who was clearly behind her. Expectantly, Rena found Mizuho with Mion, both drinking some soda before heading into the pool. Mion was wearing her favorite violet, two piece suit while Mizuho wore a white two piece with red flower designs. She also wore dark sunglasses, shielding her eyes from the sun that day.

From Rena and Shion's perspective, however; Mion seemed a bit solemn for some reason, probably because she was not invited. She only came on the instance that Mizuho mentioned about going to the local pool today, so she decided to make the best of it. However, now seeing everyone else almost felt like she was out casted to some degree.

"Umm…hey guys. How's it going?" she asked, wishing she didn't come today. She felt knots in her stomach grow tighter just at the sight of them. However, she felt a bit better once her sister rushed up and embraced her in a hug.

"Sis! Glad you could make it! I was worried you would be locked up in that house for no reason!" Shion did her best to lighten the mood, with Satoshi and everyone else except Rena coming to greet her. It was the first time Mion had really gone outside for enjoyment with everyone since the previous week, so today felt different to everyone. They did their best to remind one another that Oryu's passing was now in the past, and now was the time to move on from all that.

Mion smiled to everyone, but once her gaze passed to Rena, time had slowed down and she instantly noticed how awkward it could be. Rena felt her face heat up, almost feeling like the pain from the previous night, while Mion felt a mixture of guilt and anger, relapsing from her dream. Neither of them moved to greet each other, but with everyone else looking at them it now seemed appropriate to do something.

"Uh…Hey Rena-chan. How are you and your boyfriend doing?" Mion asked, raising a hand to her head in embarrassment. However, from Rena's perspective and no one else's, she caught the same cold, dull gaze from Mion again. She smiled weakly, rubbing her face as if it were itchy.

"We're doing well Mi-chan. Umm…hey, everyone, let's get in line for the water slides before it gets crowded!"

As quickly as it was announced, it was agreed by everyone to do just that. The group members grabbed tubes and rushed over to the line, just in time before the crowds gathered. As everyone sweated with each step towards the top of the stage area, Rena noticed that as fast as she got away from Mion, the next moment she was standing right near her. Mizuho didn't notice any of this, standing in the far back of the group. It was her first time on a water slide, so it was pretty new to her even now. She was a bit flustered over the massive slide to pay any attention to her peaceful surroundings.

As they waited in line, Mion intentionally bumped into her friend's shoulder, trying to get her attention for a bit. Rena slowly turned to her, but in response only saw Mion solemnly smile.

"You ok Rena-chan? You and I haven't really seen each other lately, huh?" she asked, being sincere. If Mion was masking some sort of hidden anger, she was doing it well in front of Rena, who only grew increasingly defensive by the minute.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night actually. My _face_ was on fire, and it felt like I was almost _choking_ too. It was weird…" Rena moved forward, as did Mion, but at that instant she was completely bewildered from Rena's words.

*Wait…did I hear her correctly? Her face…was hurting? And she felt like she was choking? But…my dream…there's no way…* she thought.

"Umm…Miss? Will you be going down? Or would you like to step out of line and try again some other time?" asked the water slide operator. He waved his hand in front of Mion's face, who blushed quickly after falling out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes! Sorry about that. Wish me luck guys!" Mion quickly got on her tube and rushed down the winding turns and tunnels of the slide, enjoying the cooling feeling of the water on her body.

As she dived into the rushing water at the bottom of the ride, Mion's mind still fell on those thoughts and her inner turmoil. Her body floated in the deep water, almost like time had stopped. She kept her eyes closed, trying to reach a state of mind where she could think clearly. She felt like she would never want to leave that peaceful state, where she could feel nothing as her body soared through nothingness.

"…Mi…on…"

*Hmm…what?*

She burst through the water and breathed deeply. Looking around, her friends were looking at her with an expression of concern. Hadn't she realized it, Mion was actually underwater for at least a minute, freely drifting deep in the pool.

"Hey, you ok? You were under there for awhile," asked Shion. She looked deeply into her sister's eyes, as if analyzing her inner turmoil. When it came to Shion, she had the natural ability to read people like a book…most of the time.

"Umm…yeah, I just wanted to see what its like to drift underwater like that. Anyway, what's next Rena-chan?" Mion smiled and looked to Rena, who thought for a bit about the next thing to do.

"I'd like to just hang in the pool for a bit. Then we can probably get some lunch after that."

"NAH! That's too boring. I have a better idea. Let's have a tag-team water wrestling match! We'll duke it out till only one pair remains with their partner still on the other."

"But…Mion, isn't that dangerous?" asked Rena, concerned. She was a bit worried that someone would get hurt.

"No way, we're the game club, and we're tough as _nails_!" she replied, raising a fist into the air. The last word sent shivers down Rena's spine for some odd reason, even though no ill intent was seen.

* * *

"So, since this is a game, what's the penalty?" asked Satoko. She, Rika and Hanyuu had been paired in the match, each getting on one another's shoulders. Their combined height would be a formidable match, given that they also had two extra pairs of arms.

Satoshi, meanwhile, was paired with Shion, whom got on top of his shoulders with ease. He, however, started spurting a nose bleed for no reason, probably from having Shion's thighs around his head.

And last but not least, Mion had been paired with Rena, who cautiously got on top of her friend's shoulders. Mion wobbled a bit at first, but was playing around with Rena a bit jokingly, much to her displeasure.

"Hmm…if we just make this a match of winners, it'd be too boring I think. Why not have the losing team submit to each other's wishes, just so that they can experience the failure together. What do you think?" asked Mion. Everyone except Rena was in agreement. To Rena, something wasn't right about any of this, however normal it may seem.

Meanwhile, Mizuho had found Chie-sensei at the snack bar, eating some curry with a mound of rice. Mizuho, as of late, was rather hungry for some odd reason, so she joined Chie and ate her own meal too. They conversed while the others played their game together, making sure to check on them from time to time.

With everyone ready, they all charged against each other. Mion was more than ready to go, swimming headfirst into the group. However, much to Rena's concern, she used her teammate more like a weapon than a partner, pushing against the others to see who would topple the opposing team first. Rena was almost knocked out from being tossed and turned; trying her best to defend their team.

Rika's team, however, had an advantage with so many arms. Hanyuu and Rika tried their best holding off Shion and Satoshi with grappling and, with an underhanded tactic, tickling when the chance arose. Shion could barely contain her laughter as her sister came up behind with Rena and nearly knocked her off. Though the attempt failed, Mion just grinned.

"Hey Rena-chan, come on, we need to win! Go for her breasts if you have to…"

"Umm…Mi-chan, I'm doing the best I can…I'm not as strong as Kei…" spoke Rena. Her body flailed a bit as Mion tried to go back into battle. While Shion wrestled against Rika's team, however, Mion stopped short unbeknownst to the others, a dark expression on her face. The mentioning of Keiichi's name set something off in Mion, something she tried her best to control.

"…yeah…Kei-chan's much stronger. If he was here, I could have had him for a partner against Sis, and you could have invited your boyfriend here too…that's the way it should have been…_right!_?"

Mion, who had been holding Rena's legs firmly on her shoulders, now dug her nails into Rena's calves, hard enough to cause bruises. Rena only gasped in pain, trying to calm Mion down.

"Mi-chan…can you stop squeezing so hard? It hurts…"

The next instant was a complete surprise to the both of them. Mion, gritting her teeth hard, suddenly threw Rena into a complete face plant into the water. The others stopped what they were doing and saw the scene. Both of them were in the water now, completely drenched. Once coming to the surface, Rena's eyes welled up with tears, as she rubbed her now painful face.

"AH! It hurts…aaahhh…" Her eyes stung a bit from the impact, to which the others quickly came to help. Mion, holding her ankle, looked as if she had hurt herself in the process.

"Ah…Rena-chan…I'm sorry, I must have tripped when I tried to go back…are you ok?" she asked, sincerely.

Seeing Rena hurt immediately sent Satoshi and Shion to help. As Satoshi rushed, however, Shion accidentally fell off due to the quick motion, to which she reached out and accidentally tore Rena's top piece in the process of shielding the impact. Rena cried as she tried to cover her decency.

"Shi-chan! Are you ok?" asked a worried Satoshi, coming from the water in a bursting splash. Satoko and Hanyuu ran to Rena to check on her, while Rika went to get a towel to cover her up.

"Ah…I think I'll be ok…" Her pain would be momentarily, but it was the whole cause which concerned her the most now. Now with bruises on her leg and a red face to show, Rena was downtrodden on her spirit for fun that day. Mion came up behind her, patting her on the back, but oddly enough, giving Rena a cold, dull stare again.

"You'll be fine, right Rena? You've_ gone through worse, I'm sure…"_

Rena's eyes went wide at this, to which she gulped and nodded slowly. Something was definitely wrong with Mion, causing Rena to now fear for something deep down: her safety.

"Sis, what happened? You trip or something?" asked Shion, now coming up from the water and spitting some out.

"Yeah…I twisted my ankle and fell face first…Thank goodness Rena wasn't hurt that bad…" she said, sincerely to the others. She held her ankle as if in pain.

*Tripped? That's a…lie! You did that intentionally and faked it, I know it! What the hell is the matter with you Mi-chan!* Rena thought to herself. She saw through whatever veils Mion was putting up, and knew it was an act from the get go. Years of playing card games honed Rena's detective skills; allowing her to see through the bullshit of a well played bluff.

"I'm…going to get something to eat and head home…I'm not feeling too well right now, so see you guys later…"

Rena got out of the water and quickly left, not meeting the others eyes. Mion saw this and frowned, but deep inside she felt so righteous and proud. It was as if her darker side got a jolly out of doing that to Rena.

*Serves her right for complaining like that. And Shion's accident was just perfect!* she giggled evilly on the inside, her eyes narrowing at seeing Rena's departure.

"Hey Rena, get some rest ok? And remember, we lost, so we have to submit to 'each other's' penalty, ok?" she yelled. Rena stopped for a second, and then continued on to the snack hut, hugging the towel close to her chest.

*Penalty game? What are you plotting? I wonder…* thought Rena.

* * *

The group, satisfied with the day's games, even without Rena, began to head their separate ways home. As Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu had finished getting dressed, they waved goodbye to Mion and Shion, finding their bikes outside and heading home. With the twins alone in the locker room, Shion's mood went from happy to serious in less than a second. She turned to face Mion, her back towards Shion as she sat on a bench to finish tying her shoes.

"Hey Sis, what's up with you lately? Back there…what happened with Rena-chan…" Shion narrowed her eyes at her sister, analyzing her again for the second time that day.

"….What do you mean Shi-chan?" Mion's face was darker than usual, unseen by Shion, as she focused on tying a knot into one shoe.

"You know what I mean. Tripping in the pool is as likely as Dr. Irie getting Rika and Satoko to cosplay for him: It just doesn't happen…" she replied, much more seriously.

"Heh…its nothing Sis. I was just having some fun and got a little too rough is all; I'll be more careful next time…" Mion got up and stretched a bit, raising her hands to the ceiling.

The next action was unexpected of Shion. She took her sister by the shoulders and spun her around, trying her best to get Mion to see how serious she was.

"You could have seriously hurt Rena-chan! And I'm pretty sure you hurt her feelings too! Can't you see that at all?" Shion looked at her sister, but instantly went wide eyed when she saw the same cold, dull gaze from her sister. She stopped holding her sister's arms and took a step back, fearing as if the terrifying gaze would give her a heart attack.

"Rena…chan…can handle that. If I can handle…Kei-chan being away for so long, and…everything that has to do with our family, then Rena can deal with…a little accident like that…right Sister?"

*Slap*

Mion awoke out of her daze, feeling the harsh reality of her sister's palm. Her eyes went wide, feeling the stinging pain from the impact. She was oblivious to how much Shion was trying to get through to her.

"We're talking about Rena-chan here, not you Mion! Don't ever mix that up…I know it's hard for you not seeing Kei-chan, but you have to be strong! Besides…If I could handle not seeing Satoshi-kun for so many years, then this will be a piece of cake for the Sonozaki family head…"

Whatever Shion had said to Mion had indefinitely triggered something. Though Shion was absolute in what she said, especially about waiting for Satoshi, Mion's mind had rejected it. All of Shion's points were counteracted with Mion's inner defenses and turmoil raging throughout her mind. In turn, Mion looked accusingly at her sister, her teeth baring.

"You…think that was hard? You had him with you this whole time in the village! And you got away from our family's responsibility by becoming out casted! I was picked from the beginning to uphold our traditions, and for what? Meanwhile, you lived life content with the one you love, while I'm prevented from marrying until our parents choose a worthy suitor! I love Kei-kun more than anyone could ever know, and yet, I'm starting to doubt how much people see that nowadays!"

Mion ranted loudly and softly at various points, her eyes narrowing at her sister ever so threateningly. Shion actually fell back as Mion moved closer towards her, tripping over a bench in the process. She hovered over Shion, looking down at her with those terrifyingly cold, dull eyes.

"…Sis…wait…"

"Kei-kun and I were supposed to be together this summer! But with grandmother's passing I've been left again to uphold our family's responsibility at such an early stage of my life! While you can spend joyful days with Satoshi-kun, Satoko, Rika…Everyone else…I can't even see my boyfriend! By the way, Sister, it's becoming more apparent to me day by day that I can't even enjoy spending time with him because…because…"

From Shion's perspective, Mion had suddenly hit a wall like never before in her lifetime. Mion broke down in tears, trying to manage whatever was hitting her so hard reality wise. She sat down onto the bench, letting a few tears fall to the ground whilst clutching her sides with both arms. Meanwhile, Shion slowly rose up and inched closely to her sister, knowing that right now more than ever she needed to get something off her chest.

But today, that wouldn't happen, for as she reached out to hold Mion in a hug, the next second her sister pushed away and wiped away any remaining tears, keeping her back towards Shion.

"…Listen…I'm tired and just stressed out. I'm going home…I'm sorry…"

Mion quickly turned to leave, not giving Shion any chance to help the situation. She kept reminding herself that she was strong, that she was the head of the Sonozaki family and nothing could harm her as she ran down the halls to exit. She continued to imagine this power at her hands while rushing out to find Mizuho and to go home.

And yet, the same name ran through her head; that one person who could diminish whatever problems was on her mind and soul.

*Kei-kun*

* * *

Rena didn't talk to her father when she returned home, as he was out on a business meeting and wouldn't be back till later. Arriving back to her darkened house as the sun now set over the horizon, Rena quickly entered through the door and locked it shut. She rushed through her house into the darkness, searching for her room. When there, she turned on all the lights and embraced one of her few sanctuaries in Hinamizawa: her bedroom filled with cute things.

Though it was some kind of childish nature of Rena's, she felt safe and at ease when here. Nothing could harm her, even after all that her day threw at her. Sitting on her bed and picking up a stuffed doll that her boyfriend had given her on their third date, she held it close to her heart, nestling her head in its soft blue hair. The doll, in a strange way, looked like that of Mizuho but clearly different in clothing and being of chibi size.

Replaying all that had happened to her that day, Rena softly cried into the doll, wishing that her boyfriend could be there to console her now more than ever. Unfortunately, he was probably at his home now, lounging around or just waking up to make dinner for himself. He was a loner after his aunt and uncle died, that much was true, but otherwise incredibly independent when it came to living on his own. That much was surprising for someone of his age, not being much older than Rena actually.

Deciding that she had enough of her day's problems, Rena had placed her doll back onto the bed and proceeded to undress for a shower. After a nice long, hot soaking Rena's mind felt a bit more at ease, but still troubled. While slipping into her futon, Rena thought to herself what to do tomorrow.

"If I'm lucky, maybe I can see him tomorrow. I can surprise him…and he can wish away my worries…I wonder…"

As Rena turned in to sleep, her tired gaze passed over an old item of hers, one that she hadn't the need to use for half a year now. Its rusty edges yearned for a sharpening, and the whole wanted an overall cleaning. Her most trusty weapon, a wicked meat hook cleaver, now rested in the corner of her room. As she smiled at her trusty companion, Rena's last troubling thoughts drifted on the very thought of using it again…sometime very soon.

* * *

The car ride back to the estate was awkward at best for Mizuho. Mion remained quiet for the most part of the trip, not even looking at her once. She steadied her gaze outside the window as if every little leaf and rock was interesting. All in all, Mizuho had fun that day, but couldn't believe how much she ate. Chie-sensei even freaked out when Mizuho polished off dish after dish of curry, accusing her of being some demon from curry hell. However, Mizuho wondered if it was just her appetite acting up again, so the next day, she thought, would be perfect to exercise and burn off any calories.

On the other hand, Mion's next day would be just as unfulfilled as the previous. She did wrong today, that much was sure to her, but her darker part didn't care at all about it. Though her good side yelled out for Mion to make amends, her darker voice sometimes had the better influence in the matter. Throughout all this, however, one thing was apparent for Mion to do sometime soon: apologize to Rena as soon as possible.

"So…Mi-chan, did you have fun today?" asked Mizuho, trying to spark up some conversation.

"Ah…what? Oh yeah, I did. I pummeled enough punishment games into everyone to make up for the past few weeks, heheheeh…" she replied with a weak smile.

"Nice. I ate way too much today, so it's just training for me tomorrow. I should even stop at the gun range soon this week too. Would you like to come with me?" she asked.

"Guns? Umm…ok…I don't really shoot a lot, its more of just me sparring against Kasai every now and then in martial arts, but…ok, if you insist," Mion, for the first time that day, smiled genuinely. Mizuho was being kind to her, giving her opportunities to take her mind off of her problems.

"Eh? It won't be bad, I promise. Kei-chan's extremely good at guns, a natural even. He's got Komoto-kun on the ropes, and I'm pretty sure he'll be able to protect you and everyone else if he ever owns up to it…" At hearing these words, Mion blushed and held her head low, hoping Mizuho didn't see her face. Every mentioning of Keiichi's name made Mion that much more envious of him, more respectable of him, and most importantly, that much more lonely without him.

They arrived at the estate not too long later, pulling up to the main gate. Mion hopped out of the van and turned to Mizuho, bowing respectfully to her.

"Thanks a lot today. I think it did me some good to get out of the house."

"No problem. We can keep each other company over the next two weeks, so it'll be fun. And remember…keep your chin held high. They'll be back together laughing their head off and us punching those same heads in no time at all!" Mizuho, cracking a rarity of a joke, balled up her fist and punched into the air, managing to make Mion smile again that day.

She waved Mizuho off, watching the van speed down the road. With the day over, Mion was hungry enough to go prepare dinner and then plan to lounge around the house for awhile, trying her best to relax for the remainder of the day. As much as she tried, she hoped to take her mind off things for awhile and rethink her problems for a bit. That much, she believed, would quell her worries and turmoil. But incessantly, never leaving her mind was the thought of Keiichi and his feeling as he held her in his arms. It would be all that she hoped to dream about later that night.

But still, nightmares wouldn't let up that easily.

* * *

"Good job today Keiichi. We're making good time already…" stated Komoto.

"I'll say. Just getting here takes it out of you pretty much, huh?" replied Keiichi.

They sat under the starry sky on an open field, cooking some food over a fire near their tents. Sitting on roll out mats, Keiichi and Komoto were drenched in sweat from a long day of hiking. With no hot springs in the area yet, they made due with their circumstances and passed it off, not caring about hygiene for the time being.

"That's training for you. And it only gets harder from here. You think going up a rocky hillside was bad, well wait till be conquer the next part of the map. It'll be at least three days from here hiking, and then after that we'll have to manage climbing a pretty crazy cliff to get onto the final phase of the peak. The Sonozaki family really knows how to…"

"We'll be fine I'm sure. I'll tackle this like everything else that comes my way!" With confidence in his voice, Keiichi sounded off his triumphant goal.

"Heh, good luck with that. But I can't help you, remember? I can only give you advice or step in when I feel you're gonna die on me, you hear?" Komoto replied.

"Much appreciated. Now pass be some of that grilled fish please?"

"Hmm…only if you can take it from me?" joked Komoto. Keiichi just stared at him with an annoyed expression.

"…"

"What?" asked Komoto, looking at Keiichi in a weird way.

"Still sore over losing to me?" mused Keiichi.

*Minor punch*

"Ouch!"

"Don't tempt me, Keiichi. You may have beaten me, but I underestimated you. That's all! Besides, that gives me a good idea for when we get back. Only if you succeed that is…"

"Oh really? Go on…" he asked, earnestly.

"Nah…it's a secret. But I think you and Mi-chan will enjoy it…trust me."

They sat a little while longer under the stars, just listening to the nighttime sounds of the forest and hills. Though peaceful and serene like as it was, Komoto still had a lot on his mind besides their current task at hand. All his thoughts again went back to his research and everything that the Dark Spector said. Feeling some need to talk about it, Komoto wondered if others were getting the feeling that something was wrong in Hinamizawa.

"Hey, Keiichi, I have a serious question to ask you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Have you gotten the feeling that…something bad may be coming to Hinamizawa?" Komoto looked at Keiichi a bit, studying his response. What Keiichi said next somewhat confirmed his thoughts.

"Y…yeah. I've had that feeling for awhile. Quite some time actually…"

"Quite some time? What do you mean?"

"Well…I'm not sure really. It's just been nagging in the back of my mind that something might happen soon. I mean, I've had it ever since the end of…winter break really…" Keiichi closed his eyes for a bit and thought for awhile, trying to discern how he felt about it. "…What about you Komoto-san? Are you afraid of something?" he asked.

"No…but I just have my worries. Someone told me that a "demon born ages ago" would be coming back, but I can't make sense of even that cryptic message. I don't get it really, but I can't get it off my mind too. I just have this bad feeling is all…"

"But in Hinamizawa that's commonplace. It's also hard to just think nothing of it really…everyone's so used to having some problem to deal with that we can't sit tight and have some quiet peace for once. Wouldn't you agree?" asked Keiichi, smiling a bit.

"…yeah, you're right. Demon's can't be real I guess, but only in our hearts. We…all have a demon inside of us, but it takes a great power to restrain that demon. Kinda like how I did a long time ago…" Komoto got up and brushed himself off, then headed to his tent. "Night Keiichi. I'll see you in the morning bright and early."

Now alone for a bit, Keiichi pondered the aspect of a demon appearing in Hinamizawa. He didn't believe in demons, but after thinking a bit he remembered in a past life two well known individuals who did. Dwelling on this fact, he remembered how Shion had succumbed to Hinamizawa Syndrome and became mad with rage over Satoshi's mysterious disappearance. In that, she went on a killing spree; judging and carrying out death warrants to those she deemed guilty. She killed so many people, and as such he was a casual factor to it all. Because of a doll he hadn't given to Mion in that world, Keiichi indirectly caused his love to cry out to Shion, whom of all people would dwell on her lost love even more than anyone else and cause thoughts to resurface: thoughts of searching and revenge. She barraged him with those demonic ideas while being crucified to that wooden altar; Shion stating how he had caused the demon to win "Mion's" mind in the end. After losing Rika, Satoko, Shion and even Mion in that world, he remembered the chilling words of Detective Oishi rendering their death certificates to him.

When the old man left the room, as Keiichi remembered it, he was looking out a nearby window when the broken and ragged hand grabbed his own. Only then did Keiichi remember that horrifying demon grasping his hand. He couldn't gasp for air at the sight of Mion's demonically possessed corpse, her dirty and bloodied green hair falling in tangles over her body, her unmistakable broken neck appearing underneath her chin with its cartilage and bone protruding through skin. This horrid sight of what he thought was his love coming back from the depths of hell to take his soul, made him wish he could go blind from seeing something so wretched and sad.

Flashing back to that memory, he heard her twisted and sickly sweet words…

"_Back then, I granted you one wish. But in the end its looks like I couldn't keep it!"_

"_A..Augh!"_

"…_EHEHEA! AHA HA HA HA HA!"_

The feeling of her cold, dead hands on his own, the way her demonic eyes looked at him in pure joy and wrath against his very existence, and the hatred in her heart for his failures in their life brought the same nausea and immovability to Keiichi's present body as it did in the past. Even remembering the pain caused from each nail driven into his finger joints and the latter torture, where Mion's demon sliced open his stomach and unraveled the intestines from his body, all brought back memories he wished he could forget. He felt almost like vomiting that instant, but thankfully he was able to keep down his food for hopes of using its nourishing energy the next day. These thoughts couldn't damper his efforts for his goal, so Keiichi just brushed it off for now.

*If there was a demon in Hinamizawa…then…*

He shook his head to blast his thoughts away from such a topic. However, in Keiichi's mind, her name went over in his head again and again, as if crying out to him in warning. His reason, his goal, and his driving force into completing this task overshadowed this warning, but it didn't take away the caution he would have upon returning to Hinamizawa. He learned from his past mistakes, but for now the task that he strove to complete for them, something that would seal their meaning in Hinamizawa forever, took priority.

*Mi-chan…stay strong. I'll be back soon, I promise…*

* * *

_The journey is hard and long_

_ But what waits at the end of the golden road?_

_ And what consequences do we face to have our wishes granted?_

_ Can love prevail or will something evil triumph?_

_ These questions can only be answered by those who can see love._

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, "Revealing Demons" Arc: Ch. 7: Falling Angel_

_ Can you believe in this?_


	30. Arc 2 ch 7

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 7: Fallen Angel

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, back with another chapter. It's really going to get into more craziness and madness from here on in, if I haven't done enough of it before. The first arc was meant to introduce the game, as well provide some clues leading into this arc and the next. I hope this arc is to your liking, given this is portraying a "what if" scenario had a certain somebody went insane in the series.

As always, leave comments and critiques. I haven't gotten a lot lately, so it somewhat dampers motivation. Much appreciated.

Also, I will be undergoing surgery soon, so updates for at least a week won't be possible unless I have no other choice but to pass my time with writing, so stay tuned.

* * *

"_Huh? Where am I? Wait…this…can't…"_

"_Ah, don't you just love how a finely sharpened knife glistens in the light? The funny thing about knives is that their so useful for cutting and so easy to maintain. All you have to do is sharpen sharpen sharpen!"_

_ Mion, clad in her ceremonial white kimono, hastily worked away at a nearby table, sharpening a knife with a special tool all the while laughing in tune. Metal filings fell to the floor, as Mion made sure that the blade was perfect for its next use. With her back facing Rena, she raised various knives in the air, inspecting them under the light from nearby lanterns. If any imperfection was found, she made sure to fix it with precision. Other than that, Mion's position in the light made her seem all the more terrifying, not even acknowledging her friend's plea's for mercy. Her shadows casted a figure against the plains of the walls and rock, displaying something that didn't look like Mion at all, but some insane creature ready to kill._

_ From Rena's perspective, the entire room was upside down. Nothing around her seemed right, though that was probably attributed to the pain in her head. It felt as if all the blood rushed to that area, causing her to slowly become incoherent. From this, she could easily determine that she was hung upside down by her legs, the tight rope cutting off circulation to her now numb feet. What was most terrifying to Rena this time was the fact that, as weird as this was, she knew it was a dream. She knew this was a repeat of the previous night, where she was put in the same situation. This time, though, she tried in vain to stop it, to wake up from this hellish nightmare. To no avail, though, Mion didn't heed her friend's cries._

"_Ah, I see you're awake finally? Good! You're just in time for your punishment game, Rena-chan!" Mion turned to Rena, now walking towards her with a nicely sharpened knife. Her eyes were demonic like, their once shining green tint now replaced with a dull, hateful and vengeful gaze._

"_P…P.P…Punishment game?! Mi-chan, this isn't a game! Stop it right now!"_

"_Nope, no can do Rena-chan! We lost today, remember? So now we need to play! A HA HA HA HA!" Mion's maniacal cackle sent Rena into overdrive. She struggled in a futile effort to escape her restraints, but failed all the same. Mion knelt down, watching Rena intently as she did this. It was almost like watching a worm squiggle out of a puddle of water, only to die from drowning. Mion laughed all the while at this comparison, now beginning to spin Rena round and round until she was sure Rena would get sick. _

"_Mi-chan, why are you doing…this…to meeeeeeee!" she cried out, as Mion began to spin her around. The room swirled in her vision, causing Rena to almost vomit on the floor. Thankfully, in a small measure of resilience, she didn't. Her words, though, caused Mion's sick and happily twisted mood to sour, her eyes becoming less emotionless and more hateful in a way that was terrifying to Rena. She cringed back a little, sweating a bit at seeing her friend in such a state._

"_Why? WHY? You still haven't learned, have you? All you want is Kei-kun for yourself! You're just like the rest of them, but soon they'll meet your same fate!" she spat at Rena, disgusted somewhat with her stupidity and naiveness. Mion abruptly stopped spinning Rena around and caught her mid-length hair, ripping her head up to face Mion's own._

"_Mi..Mi-chan…"_

"_You want Kei-chan for yourself, don't you? Too bad, because once I kill you and dispose of your body in the well, I won't have to worry you and, soon, the others anymore. It will be just me and Kei-kun forever!"_

"…_you stupid bitch!"_

_ Mion's eyes went wide, looking at the stern expression in her former friend's eyes. Those very same eyes now held a fire of resistance unlike other times. Even so, for Rena to have cursed was near impossible. The Rena now talking to Mion was something much darker, something to actually reckon. It wasn't the same voice which displayed any and all urges to take something cute or adorable home. This time, it was a voice that could make Mion step back and take caution with. Her words, however, only made the rage in her heart grow more._

"_Stupid…bitch? My, what nasty language you have there! I know just how to fix that! Looks like it's time to start cutting your Tongue out!"_

_ Rena looked up at Mion, and in response spit directly at her friend's face. Getting some of the substance in her eyes, Mion stepped back and cursed under her breathe, becoming more agitated with each passing minute._

"_You'll pay for that, I hope you know…"_

"_NO! YOU'LL PAY FOR IT! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY WHEN KEI-CHAN LEAVES YOU OVER THIS…!"_

_ Her cold, dull eyes now opened wide again, staring at the sudden change of Rena's being. She wasn't pleading for her life anymore, this time, standing up to defend herself. She could only watch as Rena tried to regain control of her dream._

"_You think Kei-kun will leave me like that, huh? You have such little faith in him, you know that? Kei-kun will love me no matter what I do, just like I love him the same way. As long as he's loyal to me and I'm loyal to him, there's nothing that can harm us! So, think carefully about how this will all turn out before I end your pathetic life, got it?"_

"_Listen to me damn it! I don't know what's been eating at you lately, but I am not trying to steal Kei-chan from you! I'm already in love with someone else, someone…"_

"_Speaking of that someone, I'm pretty sure we haven't met him at all! I've never even seen a picture of him, so how do I even know you're telling the truth? Oh, I know, you tried to deceive me and make it look like you had a boyfriend all this time? You thought I would buy into this fake boyfriend of yours and lower my guard. But that wasn't going to get past me! Kei-kun is mine: his heart, his soul, his happiness, and his love…ITS ALL MINE!"_

"…_I know that. That's why I stepped aside…"_

"_W…what?"_

_ From what Mion could see, Rena began crying, her tears falling along her forehead and down to the floor. She was taken back by this sudden statement, curious as to what Rena had meant._

"…_When we first met him, Kei-chan was so wonderful. He was shy at first, but he warmed up to you and me, and even the others. Day by day, it was so much fun just to be with him…and with you. Every time he teased me…every time he patted my head, it made me happy. And when he stood up for me…he made me feel special and brought a smile to my face, I was happy…but you were my best friend Mi-chan…" Rena began crying more, trying her best to remain coherent "…I know how you felt about him. I always knew, and I saw how he showed his love for you and only you. So…I stepped aside, and gave up on him. I was naïve…it was just a crush. But what he showed for you…how he really loved you in the end of things…I realized that he would have never done that for me. He was in love with Mion Sonozaki, not Rena Ryuga!" she stated, her tears ceasing._

_ Mion stood for a while longer, unable to decide what to do next. Her hatred didn't die in her heart, but part of her wondered if what Rena was telling was the truth. Though the grip on the blade didn't cease, her heart ached for revenge; revenge against those who got in her way. She could only get it, she thought, if she had a real reason and not just a lie to go off of._

"_Rena-chan…if that was true…then why did you try to steal him from me?" she spoke, her glassy like gaze returning._

"_I told you I wasn't trying to…"_

"_Really? Then why did you always take the chance to be with him when I wasn't around? Every time you went treasure hunting, you asked for his help, but that was just a front, huh? And last December when you were standing in the crowd with his hand on your shoulder…or in the car ride back to his house, how you drooled blissfully on his body while sleeping? What about recently, when I was attending to all my responsibilities as heir to the Sonozaki family, you were going out a lot with Kei-kun, huh? And don't forget your mysterious disappearances on the weekends; God only knows what you were doing then. Maybe you were stalking Kei-kun and I while we were on dates or maybe you…"_

"_MI-CHAN! I'm telling you the truth! Please, you have to believe me…"_

"_LIES! LIES! LIES LIES LIES! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I've had it with this, NO MORE! TIME FOR YOUR PENALTY GAME!"_

_ Mion strode over to Rena quickly, ready to deliver the blow to end this dream. However, Rena didn't succumb to this inevitable defeat just yet. She still pleaded, trying to make Mion hear her one last time. This last effort to get some sense into her, just as the pain in Rena's head felt like it would burst every blood vessel under her skin._

"_Mi-chan, if what I'm telling you… is a lie then kill me now! But if you've ever held me as a friend in your heart, then believe me…when I say I haven't done anything with Kei-chan. I'm not in love with him, and I won't ever try to interfere in your relationship with him. Don't you get it? I want you two to be…"_

"_Happy? OK RENA-CHAN! WE CAN START WITH YOU DYING A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! THAT WAY, KEI-KUN AND I CAN BE HAPPY WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT YOU EVER INTERFEREING IN OUR LIVES EVER AGAIN! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_ Rena's eyes went wide with fear, anticipating the impalement of the knife coming at her stomach area. Closing her eyes, she prayed in the depths of this dream for a quick and painless death. After a few minutes of her eyes clenched and teeth gritting, though, Rena slowly eased up and looked at her friend, confused. Instantly she saw Mion hesitating a bit, just holding the knife at her waist in a low ready position. At this moment, some hope finally appeared._

"_Mi-chan…did you…are you coming to your…"_

"_You didn't think I would stab you, did you Rena-chan? That's too quick. I want you to suffer…LIKE I HAVE SUFFERED!"_

_ With a quick slash, Mion managed to cut from temple to temple Rena's delicate forehead. What Rena thought to have been another facial disfigurement was in fact all making sense to why she was tied upside down. The pain in her forehead, now being relieved with the blood draining out literally from her body, soon became an unbearable pain to deal with. Slowly and surely, with Rena's body upside down, the blood profusely pouring from her body would be fatal. A large pool formed on the ground within minutes, as the blood spurted from various vessels in Rena's head. Everything suddenly became a high in her mind, her body giving in to the impending fuzziness and slowly darkening room around her. Her pleas for mercy became incoherent, as her jaw slowly opened and her tongue lagged out the side of her mouth; her voice becoming more inaudible with each passing second. Her eyes, trying their best to focus on everything around her, slowly began to roll into the back of her head. Even her brain felt like it was choking to death; a lack of blood causing the brain to receive a miniscule amount of oxygen. _

_The last thing to go through Rena's mind was Mion's twisted and terrifying grin, her fangs bearing in a way never seen before. It was almost as if the Mion before her wasn't really Mion at all, but some other Mion from long ago: one that should have had a seat reserved for in hell. And in her final dream moments, all she could hear were the laughs emulating from this hellish creature bearing the name of Mion Sonozaki._

"_PRAISE ME KEI-KUN! AHA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She convulsed in her bed in what felt like a never ending torment in hell. Throwing off everything around her, Rena jumped instantly from her bed as if catapulted to the other side of the room. She pressed her back against a nearby wall, writing in pain uncontrollably. Grasping her hands tightly to her forehead, she tried to stop the incredible and resounding pain occurring all over her forehead at that moment. She breathed heavily; drenched in sweat as she knelt to the floor murmuring incoherent words. The darkness of the night, even with its soothing temperature from the sweltering day previously, did nothing to comfort the girl.

With the passing of time, Rena moved herself into the corner of the room, pulling a blanket along with her in stride. Covering herself tightly with the sheets, she peered outside to the full moon shining evanescently in the sky, the bags under her eyes becoming masked in the shadows of her room. She was dead tired, unable to comprehend what the hell was happening to her. Rena knew this wasn't just some illness or another cause keeping her from sleeping: something was definitely wrong. All it pointed to was her best friend Mion Sonozaki in the end. What she couldn't believe was the fact that Mion would do such a thing to her. In her own past life, she remembered how that story ended up; thinking Mion betrayed her trust after killing Teppei and Rina. This time, Rena feared for her life because of Mion's inner turmoil and shadiness lately.

Peering over to the side of her bed, Rena saw her trusty friend glisten in the light of the moon. Instinctively, she reached out for her wicked-hooked meat cleaver, pulling it close to her side for protection. Sleeping with that in the corner for the rest of the night, at least, put her at ease till she could see her boyfriend the next day.

* * *

Her body suddenly rose from the soft futon, not even making a sound with all the motion occurring. It was the middle of the night when Mion suddenly awoke from an intense dream; however, her state of mind wasn't anywhere near where it should be then. She first rubbed her back, feeling a small burning sensation tingling all over her tattoo. Slowly getting up next, she walked over to a nearby mirror, staring at its reflection for some time. Her bright, bluish-green eyes pierced the darkness of the shadows, but their dull gaze never ceased nonetheless. She didn't say anything in particular, but just smiled oddly at the image of herself. Recalling the dream she just experienced, one where she tortured Rena for her crimes against her and Keiichi, was all too thrilling for her evil side. Giggling at all that happened; Mion closed her eyes and slowly murmured to herself.

"Rena-chaaan…I hope you sleep well…because soon it will be forever…HEHAHAHAAHAH!"

With a sudden thrust of her fist, Mion punched through the glass mirror, shattering it. Many pieces fell to the ground, but Mion hadn't cared one bit. After looking over her handiwork, grinning all the while, Mion eyes suddenly fluttered. Her body felt heavy as it fell softly onto the futon, but not once did she ever stir from the impact. She went right back to sleep, just as she had been before, but this time, sleeping more peacefully with dreams of Keiichi for once.

* * *

Upon awaking early that morning, Mion suddenly cursed herself for leaving the blinds open the previous day. She groaned loudly, covering her eyes with her wrist. Trying her best to remember what had happened in her dreams that night, Mion couldn't really remember anything other than two things. First, she had tortured Rena again, but for some odd reason she hadn't cared that much. She felt regret for all that she was going through and all that she was thinking about of her closest friend. Remembering that part of her dreams did nothing but pile onto the wave of guilt she felt. Nonetheless, having another dream of hurting her friend only quelled her darker side's folly, but for her lighter side only cause more turmoil in her heart.

The second thing, though, was the happiness she felt inside after remembering the dream of Keiichi and her. From what she could remember, they were laying naked together in Keiichi's room; the moon shining over the sheets covering some of their decency. In that cherished moment when she gave herself to Keiichi, she felt like nothing in the entire world could harm them. That security and warmth from her loving boyfriend was yearned for deeply at that moment, something which caused Mion's heart to ache slightly more.

Getting up from her futon, she walked over to a nearby table, looking at a picture of her and Keiichi. They looked so happy in that photo, their wide grins and blushing cheeks ever present to the viewer. Smiling, she closed her eyes and sighed. She had a long few days ahead of her, mainly for the preparations of the Watanagashi Festival; so much work had to be done that she wondered how her grandmother was able to pull it off. Today, though, was thankfully another chance to relax, however lonely it would be without Keiichi or the others. The previous outing at the local pool her friends discussed plans over the next few days and, more than likely, it seemed that everyone was again too busy. Sad with this fact, Mion decided to just be productive somehow; dwelling on the idea to take a morning stroll throughout Hinamizawa. Even going into the nearby forest to be alone for awhile seemed like a good idea at least. Her mind, for the most part, could gain some solitude and time to think.

Just before she left the bedroom,however; Mion noticed something odd in the corner. Gazing at the antique mirror, Mion noticed that long lines and broken shards of glass were present everywhere. Her eyes widened a bit, shocked as to how it had even occurred, but more so shaken as to what had caused it.

"Great, what now?" Mion said, picking up various pieces and cleaning up the mess. "How the hell did this happen? Damnit, maybe I accidently hit it with my foot. If I was dreaming about Kei-kun, and it was of 'that memory', then rolling around was…more than possible…"

Mion blushed as red as a tomato, becoming hot from dwelling on such an intense memory. She felt a bit sexually frustrated at that moment, thus, quickly shaking her head to dissolve any thoughts. She wanted Keiichi there, even to satisfy her urge with just one gentle kiss. However much that was not possible, Mion just became embarrassed and decided to get rid of it later on her own.

After cleaning up the mess and going through her morning routines, Mion decided to dress in cut off jeans and a black tank-top for the day. She chose to tie her hair up a bit to allow her back some fresh air for the day. For some time, Mion had thoughts of cutting her hair short, like her mother and grandmother before her, but thinking about being told apart from Shion would make it less fun for her to tease others or manage unusual plans of action in disguise of her twin sister.

Putting the idea off for now, she grabbed her shoes and was about to make her way outside for a nice long walk when a sudden ring came from the main gate. Mion looked up from tying her shoes, peering out through the open door. A truck could be heard, its engine still on as its owner waited patiently by the gate. Mion quickly ran outside to greet her guest.

"Hmm? Mizuho-sensei?" asked Mion, surprised to see Mizuho clad in training gear waiting outside.

"Hey, Mi-chan. You up for some target practice today?" she asked, smiling.

"Target practice? I didn't even know you were this eager to go today? What happened to training and losing that curry weight?" Mion laughed, joking with Mizuho.

"Oh, very funny. I already did some of my training this morning, so next up is the range. I'd appreciate it if someone would spot with me when I practice on the rifle. Would you care to join me?" Mion thought over this idea for a bit, wondering if it was a good idea.

*Hmm…I can always go on a walk later I guess. Why not?*

"Sure. I'd love to go with you. But I don't know what 'spotting' is…"

"I'll teach you. It's just a form of measuring distance and wind speed when shooting long range with a rifle. It's not that bad if you're good with math," replied Mizuho. Mion chuckled nervously a bit upon hearing the math part.

"Ah…heheheh…ummm…math, right. I'll do my best!"

* * *

"So, Mizuho-sensei…umm…you miss Komoto-san yet?" Mion studied Mizuho a bit, ceasing her boredom on the drive over to the range. After picking up the guns and other gear from her house, Mizuho and Mion were ready to go. Oddly enough, from Mion's perspective, she found Mizuho brought a lot more food than usual for two people; stemming suspicions as to why her friend was so hungry lately. Maybe it was just a simple urge to eat a bit more, given that summer time held the best of foods. At that moment, though, she was wondering if Mizuho had been in as bad shape as Mion was, but to her surprise, received a different answer than expected.

"Me? Miss that man? Ha! I'm having the time of my life without him right now. For two whole weeks I can train by myself and practically do anything I want! It's the good life…" Mizuho replied, focusing harder on the road. Her tone of voice was a bit lower than usual, almost nervous and untruthful.

"Somehow, I get the feeling you're lying Mizuho-sensei…" grinned Mion. She loved teasing people, and now was the time to get one up on Mizuho.

"Geh…um…well…"

"Oh admit it. You miss him, right?"

"…yes…I do. I'm fond of that reckless idiot more than often I suppose. Hell…I even love him…" Mizuho blushed a bit, smiling at the thought. Mion just looked on with wonder a bit.

"So…why haven't you two married yet? You two practically live together now, so why not pop the question?" she asked sincerely. Mizuho was thrown off a bit at this question, becoming a bit flustered. If it weren't for being focused on the road, Mizuho could have likely ended up in a ditch due to her embarrassment.

"Wait, umm, why are we discussing this again?"

"I'm just curious that's all."

"Well…he…hasn't asked me yet…"

"Eh? Really? Why?"

"I'm…not sure. He's had plenty of chances, and I'd jump at the chance to, but…I think he's just scared…" Mion could see a bit of the sadness in Mizuho's sunken head. With her bangs shielding her eyes, though, Mizuho was able to hide her down casted look.

"Scared huh? I'd find that unlikely about Komoto-san. He doesn't seem the type, so I'm sure he's probably just waiting for the right moment to tell you, right?" Mion did her best to cheer Mizuho up, but at the same time caused Mizuho to ask more questions to herself about the situation.

*She's right probably…but…*

"…maybe that's why he went with Kei-chan…to figure that out…"

At that moment, Mion heard her friend murmur those words. It was the first clue Mion had received all this time as to Keiichi's whereabouts, but at the same time it wasn't good enough. She wanted to know more, but if she did she knew that she'd only get in trouble.

*If Komoto-san went to think things over for a while, does that mean…Kei-chan went to think to? That wouldn't make sense at all! What's there to think about? Now I'm just getting worried…*

Mizuho turned to Mion quickly, trying her best to change the subject. She knew well enough that even with her quiet tone that Mion picked up on those last words.

"Ah…um…anyway, sorry, but if you wouldn't mind I'd rather not think about it anymore. Komoto-san can be thick headed at best sometimes; that's why he always goes into a battle with small plans and big guns…aheheheh…"

"Yeah…right…" For Mion, this conversation would only spark more questions than relief for her over the next two weeks.

* * *

"Ah, Mizuho-san! I see you're gonna try and get one up on Komoto-senpai with some extra training! Good luck!" spoke a nearby range officer. Mizuho just smiled and waved, helping Mion with her stuff to a nearby firing lane and table.

"Well, I can see why Kei-kun found this place so cool! I've never been to a place like this before," Mion was dazzled with all the sounds and sights before her, as people came and went practicing with different types of firearms and rifles. Mostly, these competitors seemed like they were either police force members or with the government; their burly bodies maintaining strong grips and positions with their firearms. It all kind of intimidated Mion a bit, causing her to think that her own firearm experience was amateur at best.

"Hey, Mi-chan, what firearm do you use? I know you have it on you right now, so fess up." Mizuho grinned at Mion, to which she felt embarrassed a bit.

"Well…I'm not supposed to…"

"Don't worry. I'll say its mine. So show me it."

Mion sighed and pulled out her weapon from a nearby bag. Her grandmother gave it to her for protection, that and it was necessary in the family to have some sort of weapon at all times on their persons. Mizuho nodded at the firearm model, instantly taking it and disassembling and reassembling it in mere seconds. Mion just looked at her with a lowered jaw in disbelief.

"Hmm…Japanese issue…black market quality…Colt model. Magazine 8 plus 1…and everything seems in good shape. Could use an interior cleaning, so that won't be hard to do…"

"Umm…*gulp*…Mizuho-sensei…where did you learn to…how did you…"

"Oh, ahahah…well, to pass our time in the field or in the barracks back in Tokyo, we'd just do exercises and field strip weapons for fun, even blindfolded sometimes. If you can't clean your own gun then you're just doing your enemy a favor: dirty guns don't fire or, if they do, they will kill you where it counts." Mizuho reassembled the firearm with a soft "shing" sound, placing the slide action back to its former position. She handed Mion the weapon and carried her own Glock pistol to the firing line.

After donning some goggles and ear pieces, Mizuho sent two targets down the line. From there, she and Mion stood lane to lane, giving instructions for the first course of fire. After the buzzer sounded, 9 shots were sent down range in quick succession. Mizuho noticed Mion easing up a bit, actually enjoying herself for once with a firearm. She smiled and refocused her attention on her own target. They continued these motions for most of the day's experience.

* * *

"So, how was that? You did just as well as Kei-chan's first time. I'm impressed." Mizuho began cleaning her rifle, after teaching Mion over an hour on how to properly disassemble pistols, spot with a rifle user, and score targets. If anything, Mion was a fast learner when it came to weapons, a skill Mizuho wondered if Mion had fully applied in comparison to other weapons.

"Thanks. It was really fun, and I actually shot the rifle a bit too. I'm nowhere near as good as Kei-kun probably…"

"Like I keep telling you guys. Practice is the key to getting better. You two are more than welcome to come with us whenever we head down here. It'll be fun. You may even want to invite Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun along."

After a while of cleaning the guns, Mizuho began to repack some of the unnecessary gear, like binoculars and scoring sheets, in preparation for lunch. However, one more question was on Mizuho's mind for the most part.

"Say, Mi-chan, you said you had prior gun experience, right? What about other weapons, say, _knives_?"

"Wait…umm…knives?" Mion, with her back towards Mizuho, suddenly stopped what she was doing. Her back burned a bit, causing her to scratch at it a little. She suddenly felt scared at that word, to which she shakily replied.

"Umm…not knives…really…more like katanas and swords. My…mom taught me and Shion to fight with bokens and swords, so I have a great deal of experience for my age. It's a requirement to know how to use swords in my family, you could say. Heheheh…" Mion calmed down a bit, trying to relieve her worries.

"Ah, I thought so. I bet you're good with swords. _Knives_, however, are much more methodical. You know that?" she asked, grinning a bit. Mion carefully listened, fearing as if missing one word would cause some unspeakable chaos around her. She couldn't understand why, but she was becoming more unnerved by the second.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, people think its easy to use knives for defense. However, like you and I know well enough, swords are like knifes: very strategically put blade attacks. You don't _stab_ with katanas or knives unless it's a _kill_ shot. You _slice_ and even _decapitate_ limbs or appendages in a fight for your life. Hence, methodical…"

"Oh, I see…" Mion's heart pace was increasing, causing her to sweat a bit. Mizuho saw her expression, thinking it was from the heat that day.

"Anyway, I was just curious. You seem the type to be good at both."

"Oh…thanks. Um…Mizuho-sensei…I really want to learn how to get perfect bull's eyes with a pistol. You have any suggestions?"

Mion tried her best to switch back to the gun topic, finding the idea of knives to threaten something in her deep down, whether it was her inner security or part of her nightmares. Interestingly enough, Mizuho smiled at Mion, glad to know she was opening up to questions on how to improve her aim.

"Glad you asked. In order to perfect your aim, you just need to find your style. Every firearm user has different styles. For instance, let's compare Komoto-kun and I. Komoto-kun's aim is more of a stance, trigger pull, and gun modification based-style. I, on the other hand, focus on trigger pull, breathing and adaptation styles. Our shot differences vary, but we achieve the same effect. However, extreme firearm competitors, like when I am with a rifle, focus on many techniques to pull off a single, perfect shot. Komoto-kun, in battle, can be considered reactionary and less extreme," she said, a bit winded from the conversation.

"Ah, so high and low ends. Where would you place me on that scale?" asked Mion earnestly.

"Hmm…well, you're like Kei-chan in many ways with a pistol. You're early in your training to pretty much adapt to anything. You can even duel wield two pistols at once if you work hard enough, but for now, I'd say you and Kei-chan both are emotional with firearms."

"Wait, we're emotional? How so?" This confused Mion a bit, throwing the ideas of feelings and guns around in her head. She always saw firing a gun to be more technique and less emotional, but she could be wrong.

"Yeah. Remember when you and Kei-chan fought off the Dark Spector? You both used emotion in your swings or shots. It takes skill to either master or dissolve that style to one's advantage. So for you, I'd say, you fire a weapon with emotion. If anything, I'm sure you've imagined your targets out there to be an enemy at some point today just like the target is drawn. You don't want to be shot, so you shoot for the best possible area on the enemy. Therefore, you shoot with emotion: you hate your enemy and do it to survive!"

Mion let Mizuho's words sink in for a moment. Everything she said made sense to Mion and her past experiences. When it was fighting Takano and her thugs or the Dark Spector, she always did it with emotion. From what she could tell, Mizuho and Komoto were the opposite of Keiichi and her: they were emotionless when it came to taking down an enemy. It scared her somewhat, but all the while she was glad to retain that form of humanity in battle.

"So, you're saying if I applied more emotion in my firearms, then, I can really get better?"

"Hmm…I guess…" Mizuho thought this over a bit, but was surprised to see Mion grab another full magazine and her already cleaned pistol. She walked over to the firing lane just in time for the next course of fire, sending down a quick target.

"Watch me then. This time, I'll get perfect bull's eyes." Mion intended to test this theory, wondering if she really was an emotional fighter.

"I don't know Mi-chan. You're still so green…" Mion turned to Mizuho, giving a dead-panned look of confusion at her. It was a bad pun on her hair, but Mizuho didn't mean that at all "…umm, wait, sorry, no pun intended. Anyway, you can try I guess. Just imagine your enemy is the target and…I guess just try your best…"

Before the buzzer sounded, Mion looked at her target, discerning the outlines of the bull's eye and other scoring rings. She shunned everything but concentration from her mind, trying her best to focus.

*My enemy…that target is my enemy…I need to hit the bull's eye to take down my enemy…*

Throughout all her concentration, Mion's eyes suddenly widened at imagining the paper target to don the appearance of Rena. It startled her a bit, but all the while she felt that very same hatred in her heart grow suddenly. Her enemy, the target, was her best friend Rena Ryugu. Rena held her cleaver in her hands, taunting Mion to take her down. Even more, she imagined Rena speaking to Mion, as if no one but her would hear.

"_Kei-kun's mine, Mi-chan! He's so cute, and nothing you can do that will stop me! You're not even around to do anything about it; Kei-kun and I are always together now, so it's just a matter of time before he forgets you and comes into my loving arms. A HA HA HA!"_

*No…it can't be…I thought…*

"_Kei-kun, oh how I want you all for myself. I've waited so long to be with you, and now that this Hussy is too busy to notice him, he'll easily dump the Sonozaki brat. I'll strike when the moment's right, probably at the Watanagashi Festival when you're occupied with the old folks, and give myself to him!"_

*You…fucking…*

"_What? Intimidated now, aren't you? The great Sonozaki family head is scared? Oh, that's too bad. Kei-kun won't want a weakling like you…"_

*Shut up, shut up, you liar…*

"_Kei-kun and Rena-chan, just the way it was supposed to be! Oh, Kei-kun, Rena-chan's waiting for you, come home soon! I'll be waiting for you, unlike someone who doesn't want him as bad as I do. Kei-kun…"_

*Die...I'm going to KILL YOU AND YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!*

"_Kei-kun…Kei-kun…Kei-kun…Kei-kun…"_

*DIE RENA! JUST DIE!*

The image taunted Mion far too much. With every devilish and lustful smile from the image of Rena, Mion's wrath grew at an alarming rate. Her eyes darkened and became so focused that even the target could become obliterated with shear concentration. Every word, every movement, and every look from the image of Rena made Mion wish she could tear her friend's throat out. And nothing but that gun, she thought, would end that image's life before her.

At the sounding of the buzzer, Mion instantly pumped 9 rounds into her target within 4 seconds, focusing intently on the pains with each bullet penetrating the image of Rena. She saw how it curled in pain, even how it cried for mercy. But for Mion, her wrath was unrelenting.

She shot off too early, earning shaking heads from those watching her. They murmured comments about her amateur nature and early stages of using a firearm, though they found her stance to be near rock solid surprisingly. Mizuho watched on in awe, seeing the shear intensity in Mion's determination to obliterate her target. As the pistol sent a stream of smoke into the air, Mion quickly snapped the pistol back into her holster, not even looking back at the target at she moved towards the table. Her facial expression was dark, something Mizuho picked up. She worried over if Mion was either troubled by something, maybe even firing too fast like that, or was fearful of a bad target. She herself had similar mental states, so she brushed it off by patting the girl on her back, trying to cheer her up.

"Good try, but a little too intense I'd say. I've never even seen someone do something like…"

"Miss, here's your target. Excellent job, this one's going to be a great Olympian some day…" spoke the range instructor.

Mizuho peered over to the target and did a double take. Her jaw could have been said to have fallen to the ground after noticing the obliterated hole in the target's bull's eye region. Not even she or Komoto could ever accomplish something like that in such short amount of time. Whether it was a fluke or pure skill, it caused Mizuho for the first time in her life to stand back in fear.

"P…perfect shot…but…Mi-chan…how…"

"…it's just luck, I suppose…" said Mion, her dark, glassy gaze slowly dissipating into her grinning expression. However so, she remained dark throughout her gaze, almost evil in a sense. She didn't just obliterate the target, she thought, she destroyed Rena's image with shear prejudice.

*Take that…you thief…*

* * *

"_K…Kei-kun!" _

"_Long time no see…Mi-chan. I've missed you so much!" _

_ Keiichi's body embraced Mion's, tired from the day's return journey to Hinamizawa. No matter how much he cared that she was there suddenly, as if waiting for him this whole time in that grove of flowers, all that Keiichi cared about was holding her in his arms once again. What felt like a lifetime of embracing was in actuality only a few minutes, but upon separating did Keiichi gaze into Mion's beautiful eyes. He missed her terribly, just as she did for those long two weeks. From here on in, everything would be better for them._

"_Kei-kun, I was…so lonely while you were gone. No one told me…and…it was so hard…" Mion softly cried into his arms, digging her face into his chest. He smiled, holding her closer to his body._

"_It's all ok Mi-chan. I've accomplished my goal, and we can finally be happy together…"_

"_Will you finally tell me Kei-kun? Will you tell me why you left?" she cried, hugging him tighter._

"_I can't until I see…huh, Mi-chan, why are you shaking so much?" he asked, concerned. Everything around him suddenly became darker for no reason whatsoever, sending chills down his spine. Something didn't feel right at all; a fact becoming more apparent as the sun casted a crimson darkness onto this now dead grove of flowers._

"_Geh…Aheheheeheh!"_

_ Keiichi remembered that laughter, and instantly moved a few steps back. He looked at Mi-chan, who now wasn't dressed in her summer attire but a white kimono stained in profuse amounts of blood. She raised her forehead at him, her dark, green eyes wide with madness. She grinned in her laughter, blood pouring down from her forehead slowly._

"_M…Mi-chan! What's going on?!"_

"_Forever…just you and me…KEI-KUN!"_

* * *

"Hey…Keiichi…wake up."

"GAAAAAAH!"

In three quick moves, Keiichi suddenly sent out flying jabs from his half-sleeping state. Komoto, in response, defended all three and managed to restrain Keiichi's arms just as he woke up. After a few intense moments of breathing in the tent, Komoto had managed to make Keiichi come to his senses and wake up fully.

"Huh…what?"

"You ok there Keiichi? You nearly managed to hit me this time, heheheh." Komoto smiled down to Keiichi, now loosening his grip on his friend's arms.

"Y…Yeah, I just…had a bad dream…" Keiichi sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember just what happened in his twisted nightmare. The sun out in the distant horizon began to rise over the land, causing him to shield his eyes a bit. It was another beautiful day on their journey.

"Really? What was it about?" asked Komoto, wholly interested. He moved out of the tent and started back on packing the rest of his things. He also made sure to smother the fire, pouring some water over it and kicking dirt all around.

"Actually…I can't really remember. I just know…it was about Mi-chan…and it was just a bad dream. I don't really want to talk about it." Truthfully, Keiichi remembered most of the dream, but didn't want to think about it at all. It scared him to his core; that much he knew.

"Ok…anyway, we're just about near the final phase Keiichi. You ready for this?" Komoto heaved his pack to a nearby log, and turned to face his friend, entirely serious in his expression.

"I've made it this far with you Komoto-san, so now's the real test to see what I'm made of. There's no turning back after coming this far!"

"Good, just what I'd like to hear. Let's finish this!"


	31. Arc 2 ch 8

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 8: Underworld Dreams

* * *

Author's note: Hey everyone, in this chapter a few answers will be given and also more questions to ask. For the most part, I'm doing my best writing these chapters up, now that I'm recovering from surgery.

On another note, and most importantly, Rena's boyfriend is introduced for the first time. This OC is NOT mine. Ryuu is the creation of ( mindofamaniac0851 ) the creator of the Higurashi fanfic "Redemption". With his permission, I am able to use this character, keeping in a somewhat Alternate Universe feeling of connecting these fan fictions.

Go check out "Redemption" when you have time, if you have not already read this awesome fan fiction. He ranks with me in the top 5 of TV Tropes Recommended Fan Fics, so you're sure to find a good read with his work. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hmm…I wonder if he's home…I wonder…"

Rena traveled early that sunny morning before her father woke up, wearing a cute black summer dress for the occasion. She shuffled along with a blue gym bag, holding some overnight items like clothes and, unknown to others, her cleaver for protection. It was hot out that day, soon to be sweltering by afternoon for the inhabitants of the quant village. After a few miles of walking distance outside of Hinamizawa, she was nearing her destination; making her way to a special person's apartment. Her morning wasn't that pleasant, having relived another tortuous nightmare in her dreams. For some odd reason, many parts of the dream dissipated in her short term memory, so recalling it was a little hard at the moment. All that she knew, for the most part, was that she was in the dungeon of the Sonozaki estate, being killed mercilessly at the hands of a demonic Mion. Sighing loudly to herself, she trudged down the sidewalk, almost in a daze-like state. She was more tired than yesterday from a lack of sleep, having slept in a corner for the rest of the previous night.

After another half hour of walking, Rena managed to reach the large, grey complex at the corner of the road. Its revolving doors from time to time allowed entrance and exit to many people coming and going, which Rena herself entered. The lobby was large and air conditioned, comfortable for any stranger to escape the heat that day. Heading over to the elevator, she pressed the white button for the 14th floor, rejoicing in the fact that soon she would see her beloved boyfriend.

When the doors opened, she felt renewed hope and energy; striding quickly to the door. Though the apartment was enough for 3 people, her boyfriend kept to himself due to his circumstances. Today, though, she was certain he was lounging inside the apartment room, probably chilling on a sofa watching TV or even eating breakfast. He was off today from work, last time she remembered. She prayed silently coming up to the door, hoping that her boyfriend was there to surprise a visit with. With one last prayer said, she knocked on the door to his apartment, waiting eagerly for his presence. Thankfully, and after letting out a sigh of relief, she heard stirring from inside the room. Putting on a large smile, weak as it was from her draining energy, Rena watched as the door opened slowly.

In moments her boyfriend appeared in the doorway, his black, neck length hair a bit messed up from sleeping. He was wearing green khaki shorts with no shirt on, an appearance much to the liking of Rena's inner desires as he revealed his tanned, toned muscles. With a well built body standing a little taller than hers, he seemed like an intimidating adversary to normal people, usually because of his grayish eye color, however; he was only this scary from all the strenuous work he did. Personality wise, he was respectable and smart; a fun person to be around even. Rarely, though, did he ever show that to strangers. Only for people close to him, such as Rena, did he open up. Rena knew a lot about him, but still had a ways to go in understanding him entirely. It was almost half a year into their relationship and she still had so much to learn; about him and being in a relationship for that matter.

He stared at her for a moment, surprised and also dumbstruck to see Rena even there. Honestly, he was expecting someone like a neighbor or the landlady if anything. After rubbing his eyes a bit, thinking he was dreaming, he smiled with a big grin, pulling Rena into a quick hug.

"R…Rena-chan?! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have cleaned up a bit at least…"

"I…really needed to see you Ryuu-kun…"

Releasing Rena from the hug, Ryuu had heard, intently, something different in Rena's voice. She sounded tired and distressed, sad even; a trait that should normally never belong around this loveable woman. Upon further observation, Ryuu found Rena to exhibit clear signs of fatigue; her eyes possessing dark bags under them and the way she wobbled while standing. Accordingly, her beautiful blue eyes held the same feeling of sadness in her voice; a dull gaze staring a thousand yards past Ryuu.

"Rena-chan…what happened to you? You look like you haven't slept in days." Ryuu was outwardly concerned for her health, ushering her into his room to sit on his fold out futon. He took her things and set them aside on the floor, from which he then grabbed a warm cup of milk to soothe her weariness. It was Rena's favorite drink, so he knew that it would do some good for her.

After sipping on the warm drink, Rena began to recount her nightmares to him.

"These past few days have been hell for me. I'd sleep fine for the first couple hours after I go to bed, but soon after I'd get these dreams where…a good friend of mine is torturing me. She was jealous and angry about something, but I can't remember what. All I know is that I and my other friends…somehow caused Mi-chan to hate us over something strange…"

At hearing these words, Ryuu suddenly began to remember a dream of his own he had awhile back. He suffered something similar to what Rena had gone through, but in the end he just forgot about it up till now. In those dreams he had killed innocent people, friends even, because of some outward fear and paranoia of being killed. Not all of the dreams surfaced entirely, completely for that matter, but he passed it off to spare any inner turmoil at that moment. Thinking about it would cause an unnecessary headache, something he surely did not need that morning.

"Rena-chan, I'd say that these dreams are harmless and that you might need to take a sleeping pill, but if you're this worried about them then I should be too. I'm glad you came, so feel free to spend the night here as much as you need, if it provides that much comfort for you. I'll even watch you the first night if you want me too, heheheh…"

Ryuu grinned in his usual manner, rubbing the back of his head like he always did. Rena's eyes welled up tearfully with thanks, happy to know her boyfriend was so caring. She kissed him on the cheek, smiling a bit.

"Thank you Ryuu-kun. I appreciate…it…a lot…"

Suddenly, Rena's eyes felt heavy enough to the point that she slowly closed them. She leaned against Ryuu's shoulder, feeling as if her body's weariness took full control over her next actions. He felt so warm and safe to the touch that her body finally gave in to its fatigue and fell completely asleep next to him. Ryuu looked on; glad to know the warm milk had done its job. He picked up her sleeping figure, surprised she weighed so light in his arms, and laid her on his bed softly; snuggling next to her for a long while without even caring about his other activities planned that day. All he cared about was comforting Rena, protecting her whilst she slept peacefully for once. It was daytime, and if anything, he was sure that Rena would be able to get through tonight with no problem while he was around.

"Sleep tight, love. There's no such thing as a nightmare during the daytime…"

* * *

After the first week of overlooking the Watanagashi Festival's preparations, Rika and the other village heads were already well ahead of schedule for the following week's festivities. This year so far was looking to be the best yet for the festival, as even people like Takano and Tomitake were helping out with the preparations in the village. Many vendors applied this year, so there would be more booths for activities and food than ever before. Rika's performance as well reveled in the fact that both Hanyuu and Satoko would be performing in the Cotton Drifting Ritual. Both practiced very hard over the past month for the performance, and for many days even had to leave their friends hanging in order to prepare with the other performers for the ceremony. For everyone, it seemed that normal club activities and even school wouldn't resume to normal at least till after the Watanagashi Festival.

Finishing on that cloudy day in the village hall, Mion and Rika stretched from their seats, once again saying goodbye to the other elders. Everything was going well for them, and quite honestly it wasn't as bad as Mion had thought for the preparations. After stretching a bit from her seat, Mion got up and brushed herself off.

"Mi…how are you doing Mi-chan?" asked Rika, sweetly.

"Good, I guess. It's been hectic, that's for sure," she replied, looking down to her friend. It had been a while since she'd seen the young girl.

"That's good. I'm worried that with everything going on that Mi-chan hasn't had fun for herself."

"Well, Mizuho-sensei took me to the gun range a couple days ago, and I've had dinner with her too, so you can say I'm dealing with it well with her company," spoke Mion, replying sincerely.

"That's good. I've heard that everyone's dealing with some form of stress right now, so it's good to relieve some of it."

*Relieve stress? Oh, that's not the hard part, it's the other "stress" I need Kei-kun to relieve…* thought Mion. She blushed at the idea and its absurdity all the while, sighing loudly.

"…Poor Rena-chan though. She told me the other day that she wasn't getting a lot of sleep. At least she's over her boyfriend's apartment sleeping as peacefully as a cat now, Nipah!" Rika picked up her hands, imitating a purring cat.

"Hmm…Rena-chan's boyfriend's apartment? I guess that's why I haven't seen her around lately. I…wanted to talk to her about some things actually…" Mion's sulked a bit after mentioning this, turning her head away from Rika. Rika noticed this and decided to press on to reveal what her friend's problem was.

"Mii…did something bad happen between you and Rena-chan?"

"Umm…not really…just some misunderstandings I'm sure," Mion wished she didn't say anything, so as to not cause any trouble. She didn't want the others to worry about it for now. Once Keiichi returned, she thought, things would finally go back to normal at least.

"Well, Rena-chan doesn't hold a grudge, so I'm sure whatever it is will end with you two making up!" she smiled again, cheering up Mion.

"I hope so…I feel really bad about what happened…I think…"

*Hmm…Mion…what is it that happened? And what do you mean "I think"? You never hold ill against others unless they threaten one of us…* Rika thought to herself, her wiser aspect overtaking her thoughts. That last part of the conversation awoke her interest in Mion's overall situation once more.

"Well, see you tomorrow Rika-chan. Say hi to the others for me…" Mion waved goodbye and headed out on her own way. Rika left soon after, heading slowly back to the shrine to think by herself for awhile.

* * *

Mion walked back on the same dirt road that took her and the others to Rena's house, hoping her friend was home to visit for a bit. After sitting in the meeting house for many hours, a walk, she thought, would accomplish some good for her sore legs. However, the walk wasn't her intention in heading in that direction. She decided today was the day to go on a walk with Rena and discuss some things, hoping to mend whatever was broken between them. Her anger would flare from time to time, but Mion still attributed it to her stress caused by her grandmother's passing and all the responsibility on her shoulders. She didn't want to be out casted from her friends, her sister even, after all that's happened. She felt ashamed of thinking ill like that, so to make up for it she wanted to start with Rena and mend their relationship.

Arriving at the Ryugu manor, Mion made sure to present herself nicely to Rena's father; brushing off her black kimono and making sure to bow politely. Taking one last deep breathe, she rung the doorbell and waited a few moments, proceeding to meeting a tall man with brown hair coming up to open the door. She smiled and then bowed to him.

"Hello Mr. Ryugu. Is Rena-chan home?" asked Mion in a formal manner. Rena's father was taken back at how well Mion presented herself.

"Ah, Mi-cha…er…Mion-sama…sorry, but my daughter is out of town for a bit. Is it urgent that I should contact her?" asked Mr. Ryugu, concerned.

"Ah, no. I just wanted to see if Rena-chan would like to go on a walk with me to discuss some things. Don't worry about it. Just tell her when you see her next to find me. I would appreciate it greatly."

"I understand. I'll tell Rena-chan once she gets back from that Maebara-san's apartment…"

At the mentioning of that name, Mion's world had been turned upside down completely; time stopping almost completely for her. She thought it was just an error, a mistake even, for that name to come up, however; she had heard it as clear as day. Asking again, she wanted to confirm if what she had thought was true before dying of a possible heart attack.

"Ah…umm…Maebara-san? Did I hear that correctly? Her eyes were wide with fear, hoping that she suddenly had a momentary lapse of judgment or was possibly going deaf.

"Yes. Maebara-san. My daughter went to spend a few days with him. He's a nice young man for her, from what I've speculated. Rena-chan told me he lives outside of Hinamizawa in an apartment complex by himself. Anyway, I'll relay the message for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some portfolios to go over for a business meeting before the Watanagashi Festival. Take care…"

Rena's father closed the door on Mion, who stood on the steps of the home completely awestruck with terror. She heard him say that name; the same name which she held dearly in her heart, come out as the elusive boyfriend of Rena…or so everyone thought. Everything up till now: the dreams, the anger, the jealousy…everything that she thought of Rena were all warning signs she put off in her mind. Now, it was biting her in the ass, but this time causing her to wake up to a grim reality.

Storming off quickly with great speed, Mion headed back to her home with an anger never felt before in her mind, body and soul. Her eyes were glowing with hatred; the old flame in her heart now dosed with gasoline and anything that could burn with the effigy of Rena Ryugu's name. She balled her fists, the knuckles going white from the sheer pressure in her grip. With every movement towards her destination her feet pounded the ground, intent on her mind ever present now to head to the darkest part of the manor and contemplate something over. And all the while, what burned greatly in Mion's mind was the fact that Rena Ryugu, her best friend, had completely betrayed her.

*It was all true! That lying…whore! How could she do this?!*

She took another step, starting to quicken her pace. Tears streamed from her eyes now, flowing over her contorted cheeks and facial expression. Her dull gaze and darker green eye color now was present to those around, as well, her fangs bearing a blazing rage.

*She told everyone she had a boyfriend to make it seem like she didn't care about Kei-kun! And while I wasn't around, she stepped in to strike and steal him from me!*

Mion's back burned more than ever, causing her to itch at it a bit along her shoulders and neck now. She was halfway to her home by this point; time going by quickly with each step in her home's direction.

*Everything…was true! How could I have been so stupid to ignore it all this time…DAMN YOU RENA! You told your own father that Kei-kun was your boyfriend, and you've tried all this time to steal him from me! I fucking hate you…I hate you…I HATE YOU!!!*

After a while, she reached her home, thankful that no one was standing in her path. Running to the farthest part of the property and passing the beautiful koi pond, Mion managed to find the large, steel doors to the underground dungeon. With a heavy push, light from the outside world had seeped down into the dark corridor, but was suddenly choked off once she quickly shut them behind her. In this domain, Mion wanted no one else to disturb her while she machinated a plan for revenge; especially the outside world.

* * *

Even in the darkness, Mion managed to light all the candles which soon illuminated the rooms of the dungeon. The shadows of various objects began to dance along the walls from the candle's flames; almost providing a homely comfort for the young woman. She didn't know why she was drawn to this place, but something deep in her heart told her to come here: the same voice that warned her this entire time. Now sitting alone in the room, she sat on one of the front cushions, almost on the verge of screaming with rage. She fumbled with a part of the cushion in her hands, almost shredding it with extreme prejudice. Her dull gaze came back in full force, her eyes manically moving to all points of the room in her mad and hatred filled moments.

"How could you do this to me, Rena?! I trusted you…but I see it so clearly now! You want Kei-kun all for yourself! You wouldn't accept him choosing me over you…and now that I'm too busy to spend time with him you're going to make your move…but Rena…Kei-kun would never betray me! That will be your downfall!"

_*You gave her so much trust…and she used it to steal Kei-kun*_ spoke Mion's darker side. It was the only voice with reason now; the only one she cared to listen to. Whatever good that remained in her heart was silenced now, unable to speak with reason for her.

"Yes…that's right! She was my best friend, and look what she did!" she spoke to herself.

_*She's the worst…the worst of them all…*_

"Of…them all? Rena…wasn't the only one was she?"

_* Think about it. Wasn't everyone in some way stealing him from you? It's not hard to see that…*_

"Rena…was just the worst. The others…Rika, Satoko, Satoshi, Hanyuu, Shion, Komoto…everyone tried to take him away from me!" she screamed, her eyes widening at this sudden realization.

_*That's right. They all tried to steal him from you. Satoko with her precious second Nii Nii, Rika with her shrine chores and cute expressions, Satoshi when no one else was around to hang with, and Hanyuu when she needed help shopping for desserts in town. Even Komoto when he took Kei-kun away that day to go to the gun range…and let's not forget about Shion. Even she is at fault, for all the times she caused stress in your relationship with Kei-kun, and when she stole him to discuss her own problems while you yourself needed him the most. They all took your time with him away and greedily used him for their own selfish reasons…*_

"It's true…IT'S ALL TRUE! Everyone…everyone is my enemy! They all…want to take Kei-kun away and ruin our relationship…why…why did it come to this…" she began scratching her burning back some more, not noticing the red marks appearing along her neck and shoulders.

_*They wanted Kei-kun for themselves. They're not your friends, Mion, they are your enemies. If you don't stop them, they'll take him away for good. You already allowed it to get this far by trusting them foolishly, but you've realized it just in time to prevent any further damage. They knew you weren't around as much anymore with all your responsibilities to attend to, so they sidetracked him from you when there was free time. They were plotting against you all this time, laughing at you behind your back!*_

"They're…not my friends. They never were my friends…I have no friends but Kei-kun…I love no one else but Kei-kun…" Mion murmured to herself at this point, her glassy, dull gaze now stiffening to focus on the dirty floor. She sat on the cushion like a zombie, her mouth slowly opening with every sudden realization of her situation. Throughout all her thinking, flashbacks of happier times with Keiichi and the others were contorted into false perceptions: her friends abusing Mion's relationship with Keiichi like it was child's play. Images of their greedy hands, their lustful eyes; everything including the evil, cackling Rena were machinated multiple times over in her mind.

_*Fear not…Kei-kun will never betray or harm you. He loves you with all his heart, remember that. You are Mion Sonozaki, head of the Sonozaki family. You are stronger than any opponent and more deadly than any woman alive. You have the power to stop them and live a happy life with Kei-kun…you just… have to do what is necessary…"_

"…what…is necessary…I must…kill them all…"

_*That's right…kill them all. Make them suffer far worse than you have ever suffered. Make them fear the terror you are capable of in their dying breaths. Make them see the power of your love for Kei-kun…and make them see their own sins whilst their blood pours from their bodies. You know what to do…its all here right before you to be at your disposal. Use it! Use the heritage in your family's legacy and show the cruelty and merciless vengeance of the Sonozaki head. You have the capability…the demon's always been in your heart."_

"I will…become what I was meant to be…and I will make them regret the day they every fucked with me! Everyone…will die at my hands for what they've done to us…my love….AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

The air that night successfully cooled off the scorching heat of the earlier day, allowing the inhabitants of the quiet village to sleep peacefully. However, late into the night whilst many others slept soundly in their beds, the long green-haired girl had finally crept out from the steel doors, locking them shut behind her. Her kimono from before, once majestic in design, was now tattered and sullen with dirt and dust, probably from the many hours spent working on her plan of vengeance. Pieces of cloth swung at her arm's sides, her skin layered in the thick grime while her hair fell down in a mess now. Mion, however, cared very little about her appearance that moment; all that the very depths of her being truly cared about was the coming time to carry out her plan. She grinned at the very thought, her fangs creeping out from the sides of her lips.

Carefully, she walked back along the shore of the koi pond, striding in pleasure towards the main house. She even danced eerily towards her destination, swinging her arms and lightly humming to herself all the while. As the fireflies came out in crowds along the dew-covered grasses, her presence sent them fearfully flying in opposite directions. Even the areas she passed by fell silent, as if afraid to utter even the slightest of noises. It was clear to any viewer witnessing this unusual event that Mion's aura was indeed choking and hate filled; a façade of a beautiful and young woman covering something terrifyingly horrible and evil.

As she stopped short of her house's entrance, Mion resumed her usual walk up to the steps. Upon entering and closing the door, she immediately began to cast off the old kimono; leaving its various parts to lie in a trail along the corridors towards the bathroom. Though manic in this fashion, she only displayed her growing insanity by the incessant way she scratched her tattoo and neck area; red marks now showing up and going with the passing of time.

"Damn kimono…so itchy…" Mion stated to no one in particular. She continued humming her unusual tune, though hearing this would frighten even the youngest of children; one which implied the approach of death on its way in every whistle and murmur of her tone.

Mion was now completely naked from head to toe as she slid a door open to enter the bathroom. She turned the lights on, revealing the splendor of her family's bathroom articles, and next, opened the faucets for the hot water. Readying a bath to relax in, Mion grabbed soap, shampoo, combs and other toiletries to set aside on the nearby sink countertop. It was at this moment that she looked into the mirror, noticing how dirty she really was. She laughed at her appearance, but took pride in her work over those long hours in the dungeon.

As the bath slowly filled with hot water, she recounted how she readied all the prison cells for her soon-to-be victims, how she set up "stations" to exact their punishments. She even moved the heaviest of torture devices, surprised with how much stronger she had been than originally thought. Having moved the Iron Maiden from one room to another was next to impossible for someone of her size, but somehow she did it; earning her a pat on the back. After the set up was complete, all Mion had left to do was gather some items in the house. Even now in the bathroom, Mion began one of the first searches for the remainder of that night to make her plan perfect. The last search she would need to do involved the matter of her own sister, but that would come in due time. For now, she bent down and began searching through a lower cabinet, knocking over some bottles and items with her outreached hand. Far in the back, just below the pipes, Mion had found exactly what she needed.

In her hands were two bottles. The first was a small, dark-brown plastic container with a white cap. Mion opened it with ease to find its contents: around 18 small white pills labeled with specific medical numbers. The label on the container held her grandmother's name, with Dr. Irie being the prescriber of such medication. It was clear as to what it was: sleeping pills. Grinning at finding this item, Mion mentally checked it off from her imaginary list. Now gazing at the second bottle, Mion noticed nothing which gave away its contents. However, she knew too well what this bottle held, having been the one to use it on her grandmother during intense fits and episodes. Careful not to open it, Mion set the bottle aside on the floor; its dark color masking any hints of what it held. She stared at it as she sit on the edge of the porcelain tub, smiling.

"Ahh…sleeping pills and a bottle of ether. I'll be able to take out even Komoto with these drugs. Serves the bastard right for taking Kei-kun away from me that weekend and even now!" She gritted her teeth, frowning for a bit but soon returning with a smile again. She then turned the faucet off, dipping her feet slowly into the steaming bath. Its soothing heat, along with its revitalizing effects, eased Mion's mind as her body slowly drifted into the water.

That moment felt like shear heaven to her. After many hours of work in a dark dungeon and after all her stress from the day's events, Mion felt like she was in total bliss. Humming again while she lied in the soothing water, she almost believed everything was perfect at that moment. However, after dwelling on this idea for a bit her smile soon vanished, no emotions on her face except a dull gaze into the ceiling above.

"This moment…would be perfect if Kei-kun was here with me…ahhh…Kei-kun…"

Mion began to think of him increasingly at that moment, her body becoming hot with desire. As she had wanted earlier that day, Mion began to fantasize about him, thinking about his body, his smile, his loving gaze; everything that defined Keiichi in her eyes. Blushing more with each minute, her heart beat did likewise; her body yearning for Keiichi's touch and loving hold. Every memory coming to mind, whether it was sexual or intimate, had started to satisfy some of her urges. It felt like ages since she last saw him; this unusual absence of her boyfriend marking the longest they've ever been separated in the time they've known each other. This fact, all through her imaginative thoughts of Keiichi, only dampened her mood and increased her need for him.

"Kei-kun…Kei-kun…ahhh…" These moans could only be heard from the bathroom in that lonely home for the remainder of the night. After this eventful bath, only then did Mion succumb to the temptations of her bed, sleeping in her nightgown peacefully without disruption. Throughout this, though, her mind eagerly awaited two things: the day of her reckoning on her deceitful friends and the day of Keiichi's return; a day where she would not have to worry about losing him anymore.

* * *

_This place was so familiar to her, a place she'd been to many times in previous lives. This same place had been a nightmare in those lives; a place used for evil intentions and unspeakable machinations bent on causing excruciating pain to those undergoing a ritual called "distinguishing". This place was hated by the young girl; a place she considered a thing of the past, of forgotten practices and of dead traditions. Now, though, she lied on some wooden wheel; her arms and legs bound by steel chains. She didn't know what kind of device this was, but judging by the stretching effect on her limbs she could guess what would eventually happen. Though this all felt like a dream to her in this dimly lit dungeon, Rika knew all to well that this was somewhat surreal; a dream that felt all too vivid._

_ Gazing around at her surroundings, Rika's eyes slowly but surely recognized the location. She was in the Sonozaki estate's underground torture chamber, in one of the many viewing rooms for guests and victims alike. Blood in one corner of the room stained the dirt floor of the dark room, the metallic smell of death profuse in the air. Around the same area were numerous devices used to cause victims to cry for their mothers; pain-inducing devices with simple yet deadly mechanics. Passing her gaze over to the front of her bounds, she noticed a woman sitting on a cushioned seat. In front of her, dressed in a black kimono stained with blood and with closed eyes, sat Mion; terrifying in the very manner she displayed as to Rika. She calmly breathed softly, not showing any eagerness with her now awoken victim._

_ Rika knew too well that she was in a dream, that none of this was real. She had surely gone to bed that night, peacefully sleeping next to Hanyuu and Satoko in their shared futons. For her safety, she decided to play it by ear by letting her wiser aspect take over in her dream. She wouldn't be the sweet Rika, but the Rika which spat in fate's face countless times over. Her suspicions about Mion had come up before, but with this dream now existing in part of her memories for now even she wondered if she was going insane from worrying too much over a friend or that this dream was foreshadowing something to come._

"_So, Mi-chan, may I ask what brings me to this fun-fun underground torture chamber tonight?" Rika peered deeply into Mion, certain that it was Mion and not Shion this time. Since the Dark Spector incident Rika knew of a clever method to separate the two apart now, something she doubted either of the twins knew about. Mion slowly opened her eyes, gazing at her once considered friend._

"…_so I can kill you…" Though Mion only murmured those five words, it was enough to send chills down Rika's spine. For her own sake, she didn't show any fear but courage for the most part._

"_Kill me? HA! What a farce. How droll can you possibly be? The very thought of killing me has become a laughable comedy over the years…" Rika actually began laughing, suddenly making Mion contort her eyebrows in surprise._

"_Not scared…huh? I wonder why…or for that matter…how…I can make you scared. Oh, what fun we'll have…" Mion's dull gaze was apparent to Rika, making her cease any further laughter and, instead, resume her serious expression again. Managing to make the slightest of movements while talking to Mion, she determined escape was impossible at this point; the chains completely binding her legs and arms. She sighed and just watched Mion slowly rise from her seat, walking over to the torture wheel._

"_I guess Kei-kun's absence is this hard on you, right? You disappoint me, club leader. I thought you would be stronger than this…" Rika tested how Mion would react; gauging whether she was aggressive or truly as sadistic as Shion was when she succumbed to Hinamizawa Syndrome. Mion halted in her tracks, standing sideways near Rika; her dark features not giving away her stance once at all._

"…"

"_Come now, Mi-chan. Do you really feel that lonely without him? Or is it something else that is eating at you? Tell me!" she yelled, wanting to know the answer. She was beginning to feel that every moment she spent in that dream world that more and more of her was beginning to fall inside the black void of this hell; a sign of weakness she couldn't afford to show. She felt choked in this dream, like she had no control over anything. Was this the same hell Rena was going through days before in her dreams?_

"_Eating…at me? It's…you…and everyone else…you're all…at fault…" Rika was somewhat terrified at Mion's dull gaze. It seemed that no trace of her friend lied in those once caring and intense eyes; the fire dead and replaced with a dark pit of hatred. But somehow, she felt something was wrong with Mion, as if she was not herself. This, she thought, was the effect of that cursed syndrome._

"_Our fault? What fault? You're making no sense…"_

"_OH WHAT? LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW?!"_

_ Mion screamed into Rika's ears at full force, almost deafening her with the intensity of such a tone. With a quick thrust of one hand, Mion slapped Rika hard enough to bruise, to which she instantly realized that pain was quite possible in this dream world. Now Rika began to fear for her very life and sanity; wishing that she could wake up. However, as hard as she wished, nothing came to save her. This dream world was inescapable, probably until Mion had her fun once and for all. Rika looked back at Mion, determined to face this head on and gather as much information about what was troubling her so much in the real world._

"_No, I don't know. Why are you showing such animosity towards Rena-chan and I lately?" she stated, cold in her words. Mion walked over to a nearby lever, beginning to crank it up and down a couple times. Rika suddenly felt like her limbs were being pulled tighter; the wheel now causing her spine to stretch a bit._

"_All of you…should have known better than to take Kei-kun away from me! HAHAHAHAH! But soon all of you will be gone. I won't have to worry about you or Rena or anyone else ever again!" Mion began laughing, stopping the cranking of the lever to let Rika taste how painful the stretching could be. She could see the young girl find it a little hard to breathe, taking deep breathes with every passing moment._

"_Hah…we weren't trying to take him away from you…" she struggled to breathe. Mion just laughed at hearing this._

"_Oh, that again? Wow, you all think you're so innocent, huh? But I know the truth…you all never wanted us together in the first place…"_

"_What gave you that crazy idea? Or is insanity just a hidden trait in your family?" Rika spat to the ground, angered with how ridiculous Mion was acting. However, she did her best to remember that it was the syndrome influencing Mion now, not reason._

"_We Sonozaki members bear some sort of evil in our hearts. For me, I bear the mark of the demon; a vengeful demon that will stop at nothing to get what it wants. I'm so much stronger this way, and I will have Kei-kun all to myself in the end…" her glassy gaze returned, her eyes wide with madness._

"_You think Kei-kun will be happy without his friends? By hurting or even killing any of us you will just break his heart…"_

_ Mion looked at Rika for a moment, listening intently for once to this statement. She didn't considered Keiichi's feelings about the others, and this would surely cause him to hate her in some way. However, after giving some thought to this for a few moments, Mion just replied with a smile; her confidence only fueling her resolve._

"_Oh, you mean this 'heart'?" Mion took out the necklace Keiichi gave her during the holidays, something she never took off since. It was the locket shaped in a heart, its glistening carvings inside bearing the words "What only belongs to you…". Rika looked on, not getting any of this. "…this heart is a symbol of our love. Kei-kun gave me his heart to take care of; its mine to protect and keep. It is what only belongs to me…" she spoke._

"_Then why are you so afraid of losing him?" she retorted, hoping that in this game of logic she could break through Mion's inner barriers to get some sense into her._

"_I'm not afraid…I'm concerned. All of you present a danger to our relationship: whether it's stealing Kei-kun away from me like Rena or Komoto and the rest of you taking his time with me away. You're all a threat to breaking his heart, so I'll protect it by getting rid of all of you once and for all…" Mion began adding another couple of cranks with the lever, causing Rika's limbs to slowly feel like they were going to be torn off. She shed some tears from the pain, now finding it harder to breathe much more so than before._

"_Mi-chan…stop this! You'll only…regret doing this…aaaahhh…." Rika couldn't find the strength to talk, unable to utter any more words. The pressure was too much, but she knew she could take whatever Mion would throw her way. She went through more painful deaths before; compared to this, those times were worse._

_ Mion just watched with amusement, feeling no remorse for torturing her friend. She looked on in awe, seeing Rika's joints and sockets slowly pull apart. She didn't even realize that her hand was still slowly cranking the lever, further nearing Rika to her death in that dream world._

"_You know, I didn't think it would be this much fun honestly. Just watching you in pain is satisfying my boredom."_

"_Go…to hell…you sadist…Kei-chan will…never love you again after this!" she screamed. Mion just moved closer up to her ear, now whispering something to her._

"_You know…I'll win in the end. Good thing you probably won't remember any of this…so sweet dreams Rika-chan. I hope you enjoy your last days of living before time runs out…" _

_ Rika eyes went wide with fear, watching as Mion's arm reached out for the lever once more. She pleaded to Mion, urging her to stop, but nothing would come of it. Mion began cranking the lever once more, this time, causing Rika's limbs to rip off. The sickly sounds of cartilage, muscle, skin and bone ripping apart reverberated throughout the dungeon; their sounds like music to Mion's ears. Rika screamed one last time as the chains tore off all four limbs, sending waves of blood to spurt out from every open wound. It took only a few moments for the intense pain to subside and be replaced with the hazy feeling in Rika's mind. She could breathe no more, the remaining shreds of her torso giving out to the blood loss; the dark liquid pooling on the dirt floor below. Her life was extinguishing; no more would she remain in that dream world. Before blacking out to the darkness, all Rika could remember were Mion's sadistic looks; the pleasure she took in watching yet another rival perish._

"_HAHAAHAHAAH!"_

* * *

"GAAAAAH!!!URGH!!" Rika instantly awoke, heaving to the side of the futon in her now sweat-drenched nightwear. She vomited all over the floor, spewing from her stomach anything she had left over from dinner that previous night. Her body shook uncontrollably, having a horrible nightmare unlike any other. Keeping her hand to her mouth, she let the last waves of sickness pass over, hoping that either Hanyuu or Satoko were awake that moment to help. She felt to powerless for some reason, scared that something had almost swallowed her whole.

After a few minutes of recovering, she noticed that no one in the room was there except her. Slowly getting up to find a mop and something to clean the mess up, she passed by the nearby bathroom, noticing that the light was turned on. Peeking into the room, Rika found Hanyuu holding up Satoko's hair, she herself vomiting into the toilet. She also caught how Satoko's clothing was drenched in sweat; Satoko herself exhibiting the shaking effects. She became concerned, moving up to her friend and looking at Hanyuu with fatigued eyes.

"Rika-chan, sorry to have woken you. Satoko-chan seems to have gotten ill from the food last night. You can go back to bed…" spoke Hanyuu, smiling to her tired friend. Rika just looked down at Satoko, pitying her for being in the same situation as she.

"Satoko-chan, did you really get sick from the food too? I just got sick when I woke up and…" Rika showed Hanyuu the mop, who instantly understood that she, too, was sick.

"Oh dear, hauuu!" Hanyuu went up to Rika, putting a hand to her forehead. Like Satoko, Hanyuu discovered that Rika too had a fever.

"That's ok, Rika-chan. We just got sick from the food last night I guess. The meat must have been bad. I knew we shouldn't have left it in the fridge that long…" Satoko raised her head, finished with heaving at last. She wiped her mouth with a wet cloth, slowly getting up and holding her hand to her head.

"Mii…we should clean up the messes and try to stay up for the rest of the morning. When we're better, we can go back to sleep." The others agreed without question, at which Satoko went off to find some paper towels to clean up Rika's mess in their room.

While Satoko was out, Rika turned to Hanyuu, wondering why she wasn't sick too. Hanyuu just smiled at looked at Rika.

"I'm not sick because I didn't eat the meat tonight. I wasn't really hungry at all; I had a stomach ache from eating too much of that delicious Angel Morte' cake earlier."

"Hanyuu...is it really the meat? Was it bad?" Rika asked, curiously.

"Probably, but I can't say for sure. It was kind of discolored, but we thought that was harmless. I guess it was bad from leaving it out for three days in the fridge, hauu," she replied.

"Hmm…I think I may have gotten sick from that nightmare I had," Rika replied, walking with Hanyuu back to their room. Satoko had already started cleaning up the vomit from the floor, so they opened the windows to let some air in.

"Hmm? A nightmare? Satoko-chan, didn't you say you had a nightmare too?" asked Hanyuu.

"Yeah, it was weird. I can't really remember what happened though. Something about Shi-chan, Nii-Nii, myself and Mi-chan. It was scary, that's all I could say. Did you have one too Rika-chan?" Satoko looked up to Rika, curious if she had one too.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to remember mine either. It must have been from the bad meat. Being sick can be weird sometimes. Let's just clean this mess up and go have some tea till morning comes." With that said, they cleaned the bathroom and their room for the remainder of the early morning, and then went into the kitchen to fix some tea. As hard as she tried, Rika couldn't remember what the dream was about and just believed that the bad food caused the nightmare. She sighed, joining Hanyuu and Satoko in the other room to clean after their room was done. Still, she couldn't get the feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

_For him, it took lies to cause the madness._

_For the beauty, it took distrust to cause the insanity._

_For the fox, it was betrayal and loss of the brother,_

_And for the sister it was the loss of a loved one which led to the nightmare,_

_But what about the one who had love, which had everything?_

_What caused her madness to lead to such an end?_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, "Reveal Demons" Arc 2, ch. 9: Setting the Stage._

_Can you believe in this?_


	32. Arc 2 ch 9

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 9: Setting the Stage

* * *

"Phew…almost died there. Come on Keiichi, you can do this! You're a man with the undying flame of Mion Sonozaki in his heart. Besides…if I can't do this how would the other club members react? I bet they'd…*gulp* submit me to a punishment game of unspeakable evils…"

The thin air atop the side of the ragged cliff almost sent Keiichi stumbling off the nearby ledge; a plummet which surely could have made him as flat as a pancake. He was alone on the final flight of his journey; Komoto off probably a ways away watching him. This final part of the trip had to be by his hands; only he could accomplish this task with no help. After having trekked through miles of land, almost falling off a wooden bridge and being nearly cascaded down a torrential river, Keiichi finally managed to arrive at the cliff area. As of now, he was midway up the cliff, scaling the vertical obstacle with nothing more than rope, some clips staked into the rocks and his bare hands. His hands and arms were already at their limits; blisters and cuts all along his palms and forearms. He had fallen a few times in the first attempts at scaling, but his resolve in his failures only strengthened his success. Having no experience with kind of skill, he was confident that after managing halfway up the cliff he could finish and reach the top. After that, it was only a matter of time before he accomplished his long sought goal.

Blood stained the surfaces of many rocks; his pain increasing with every reaching arm he took. His legs dangled from time to time, almost losing his footing on the loose rocks. However, as bad a shape he was in, he strove on without any regrets. He had asked himself many times if this pain and never ending hell was worth it, but when her name came up in Keiichi's mind it was indeed without doubt; Mion was worth the world to him. He smiled as he climbed onward; not even caring about his tattered clothes or pained muscles anymore. With this mentality, and after hanging on the cliff side for what seemed like a day, he eventually reached the top. With one last heave of his body, Keiichi managed to throw his weight onto the flat surface, finally basking in the solid ground once more.

After resting for a few moments, Keiichi slowly sat up and peered around his new surrounding. He could see all of the land below in the distance; its majestic view almost stunning in every way as the sun rose high that afternoon. The wind blew quite hard; however, he welcomed it with open arms; the air cooling his sweat-drenched body. Taking his canteen out, he gulped down some water, enjoying its refreshing qualities. After taking in the view he turned around, wobbling a bit from all the tension in his body, and gazed upon an odd spectacle.

In front of him now was a shrine not bigger than the size of his house. Weeds and grass overgrew its grounds, with even a tall tree growing in through one of the windows. A taller peak towered over the shrine; its tall shadow masking it from any viewer below. There were no indications of what the shrine possessed, but all Keiichi could gather was that this shrine belonged to the Sonozaki family.

"Geez, no wonder it was so hard to find. Mi-chan's mother was right about this place: completely deserted and almost impossible to reach…I wonder why their family had such an old place so far away from Hinamizawa…"

He cautiously walked up to the front steps of the shrine, making sure not to make any mistakes from that point on. At first he tried to slide the door open, but unfortunately with the passage of time, it seemed, the door was sealed shut from natural elements. He sighed and shook his head, knowing next that he had to do the manly thing. With the thrust of his foot, he sent the door flying into the house; surprised that he even did it on the first attempt. After almost more than a week out in the wilderness, Keiichi had became much stronger than before; his muscles more toned along with his now darker tanned body. Keiichi even believed that his body had grown taller, probably at least two inches over those days. He chuckled at this thought, but for now was more concerned with completing his task.

The inside of the shrine was run down, its walls torn to near shreds and grayed out from the many years of horrible upkeep. Layers of dust covered the floor, and even the halls smelled of old incense from time's past. The floor, as solid as it was, was the only thing that remained in prime condition compared to the old and brittle wood of the ceiling and surrounding doors. Moving from room to room, Keiichi scoured the area searching for a specific box. This very box, possessing a carved, crescent flower design on the outer shell, held a valuable item. Mion's mother required one task of him to grant his greatest desire at that time: retrieve the contents of the box to them before the Watanagashi Festival. If he did this, Keiichi was sure that he and Mion could achieve their utmost happiness. This was a decision he made alone, something he was sure of that could relieve Mion of most of the stress and responsibility her family placed on her shoulders once and for all.

Passing into what looked like a kitchen, Keiichi found nothing interesting in particular. Many contents were strewn about; old pots and pans to cooking utensils and broken plates. Such items littered the floor and tables; with each of the plates bearing the Sonozaki family crest. Moving to another area, he found some old bedrooms with pictures of Mion's early family members. Though he recognized none of them in these photographs, he had realized their formal manners and serious expressions; even in the children. This was Mion's heritage; a strict family with the responsibility to watch over the village. After returning these old photographs to their respectful places and going through nearly every drawer and closet, Keiichi moved on yet again to another room, this time, noticing its sealed doorway.

Talismans of all sorts were stuck to this doorway, almost as if sealing away a dark spirit from leaving this shrine. Keiichi thought of no other area which held the item he required; exhausting his search in every other room before. This last area needed to be entered, and for that Keiichi disregarded the talismans. Sliding the door, this time with ease surprisingly, he cautiously went into the dark room, letting his eyes adjust to his surroundings. He found the windows sealed with dark cloth, to which he removed to let light in. The bright light, now illuminating the room, revealed astounding artifacts to Keiichi.

In this room, Keiichi discovered a tall statue depicting the deity of Hinamizawa, Oyashiro-sama. Its cold, stone figure was posed in a meditative position, its eyes peering into the depths of any viewer's souls. Keiichi could only guess that this statue was a family heirloom for personal worship, further providing evidence to the Sonozaki's firm belief in the village's protector. Now standing in front of the statue, Keiichi looked over the many cushioned seats and candle poles on each side of the deity figure. This room, he theorized, was a place of prayer; not in as bad a shape as the other rooms of the shrine. Taking it all in for a moment, Keiichi's gaze finally passed over a metal stand; a cushion holding a unique cherry-wood box.

His lights lit up instantly upon seeing this item. Swiftly, he rushed to the box, but not before giving thanks to the deity in providing this much wanted artifact. After finishing his prayer, he slowly reached for the box, marveling at the beautiful flower design of the shell. Feeling the box in his hands at last, he somewhat became worried with how light it felt. He didn't know exactly what was to be found inside it, but finding a box to be that light troubled him. His worst fears were confirmed upon opening the container, finding nothing but dust filling its depths. Pouring what little contents it held onto the floor, Keiichi's hopes suddenly became bleak.

"It's…gone…"

His murmured words were of disbelief. All this time; these two weeks of fatigue, blood, sweat and near death experiences were all in vain now. His mind went into overdrive, wishing that this was just a bad dream and that somehow there was still hope. Sitting on one of the cushions now, he pounded the floor until his fist bled.

"Damnit! Damnit Damnit! This can't be possible! I came all this way for dust! It has to be here, I know it! There has to be something you're missing Keiichi. Think!"

After calming down a few moments later, Keiichi began to think more rationally again. He closed his eyes, trying to replay the important details that Akane Sonozaki told him. Her words now reverberated in his head, trying to provide clues to where the item was.

"_Kei-chan, if you decide to take this task on, and succeed in it, then what you want can be made possible. You will be considered worthy by my family if you reach the top of the cliff and recover the contents of the crescent-flowered box. The required item lies in this box, last time my mother told me. This item has remained in that shrine for countless years, and if you want your wish granted then you must retrieve it as a symbol for your will. I have faith in you Kei-chan. Make me proud, and don't lose faith even when you can't seem to attain your goal. Just remember, your fate will be just as mysterious as Oyashiro-sama's stance on the matter…"_

"My fate will be just as mysterious as Oyashiro-sama's stance on the matter? What kind of advice is that? Hmm…"

Keiichi got up, dwelling on this thought for some time. He wondered about the statue before, thinking it unusually different than the ones back in the village. For one, those statues of the deity always stood with at least one palm stretched outward. This statue, however, was the first of its kind that Keiichi had seen. He'd never seen a meditative Oyashiro-sama, taking upon a rather unusual…

"Stance? This statue is different from the others. Maybe Akane-san was trying to tell me something about this Oyashiro-sama statue…even the stone is different."

As revealed, Keiichi found the stone to be a much lighter material, even hollow after he tapped on it with his knuckles. Everything seemed more mysterious by the moment, sparking his interests and hopes once more. There was a puzzle here, and Keiichi was determined to solve it.

"If my theory is correct…then the answer lies in Oyashiro-sama's stance. Its stance will be as mysterious…as my fate! Maybe if I…"

With all his might, Keiichi suddenly threw all his strength into the statue, now sliding it along the wooden floor to the side. Successfully moving it, he found his efforts paid off, now revealing a hidden compartment in the floor. Eagerly reaching down into the dark hole, Keiichi felt the wrappings of a clothed item, pulling it to the surface above. It was a dusty, brown clothed item tied with white rope and attached with a thick scroll. Taking of the scroll, he read the written message, doing his best to translate the old writing.

"To whomever discovers this ancient relic, the Sonozaki family finds you worthy of all trials and tribulations. Bear this as a symbol of your strength, your resolve and your heart. Oyashiro-sama has guided you today to this relic, now go forth and bear this as you will. Signed…Oryu Sonozaki?!"

Keiichi was astounded by reading the author's name. This item must have belonged to Oryu long before, replaced here on her own accord for such a test. Mion's mother even said a similar test was needed to be taken for such an occasion as the one asked of by Keiichi, but never did he think it was this sort of test. To have his wish granted, he thought he would have to undergo another torture device, but this time it really was the legitimate test.

Revealing the item inside by untying the cloth, he smiled as his eyes gazed upon another flower-designed box. Though much like the first one, this one actually had weight to it. Opening the container slowly, the biggest grin of Keiichi's life now formed over his lips; no words able to even express his happiness. It was over; he had accomplished his goal once and for all. After admiring the item for a bit, shocked as to what it really was, he gently felt it in his hand a bit, somewhat drawn to the main piece. It almost reminded him of past lives for some strange reason, but after giving it some thought he found the idea absurd. Quickly wrapping the item with great speed in the cloth, Keiichi threw the item into his satchel and ran outside. He yelled in joy to the outside world, announcing his success at last.

"HA HAH! I DID IT MI-CHAN! I…finally did it! We'll finally…be happy together."

His joy was sent in all directions around, wanting his message to be heard by everyone. Now that he had the item at last, Keiichi had one thought left on his mind; return to Hinamizawa and back into the arms of Mion. Making sure to fasten his ropes to the sturdy tree, he began his descent back down the cliff, repelling with great speed over the next hour. Going down faster than he came up, he would eventually reach the bottom by dinner-time. From there, he would meet up with Komoto and both make their way back to Hinamizawa. He could imagine it now; presenting the item to Mion's parents and finally explaining to her all that had occured, and all the while he would have his wish finally granted for their happiness.

But unknowingly to Keiichi, what he thought of when returning would be much different than expected, for his love had already made her own decisions in achieving their happiness. This method, unlike Keiichi's, would involved death, bloodshed, torture, and sadism at its best for her plan of revenge.

* * *

It was three days before the Watanagashi Festival, and everyone was preparing for the upcoming event. Vendors had started setting up their booths; using every available hand to set up the positions of the wooden structures. Banners announcing the festival dates and times were posted everywhere in the village and surrounding areas, hoping to bring in a larger crowd than last year. Trucks came and went with special food orders, most of the shipments being stored in the vendor's own respective businesses and houses. This one time of the year, it seemed, was the week where the village seemed the busiest. Everyone pulled their part in the efforts to make this festival spectacular, however small in each way volunteered by the villagers.

As many villagers strolled around outside on that bright summer day, Shion Sonozaki had found it hard to walk with such fatigue lately. The past week had been unusual for both Satoshi and she. They suffered terrible bouts of insomnia, experienced hellish nightmares and even got sick one night; succumbing to some sort of food poisoning after a late dinner. That same night, Shion actually had fear of being pregnant, thinking that she was having morning sickness or sorts, but after seeing Satoshi ill as well she was somewhat relieved from this idea. She couldn't handle a child yet, even more so, didn't know how her family would react. For the most part, they hadn't had the best of days lately, sleeping in most of the day and taking time off from work. Satoshi, though, still worked his job while Shion stayed home, hoping to keep up with his work and still save some money. As disappointed as she was, she knew he couldn't afford that luxury as she did; seeing as her boss was her own uncle at Angel Morte'. Summer classes were over, so she had time off before the next semester for her schooling. Rest, now, was probably a good idea, so most of the day she slept in and at night lied down next to Satoshi, easing his nightmares by gently stroking his hair.

If their nightmares were after effects of the illness, she hoped that they would soon dissipate. From what she could remember, Satoshi, Satoko and herself were underground in the Sonozaki torture chamber. She couldn't remember too well about what happened, but she did know that Mion was there as well. Somehow, her sister seemed really mad at them over something having to do with Keiichi. She was terrified in the dream, that much was certain. Even when she woke up, she felt pain in her sides and chest. Satoshi found similar effects in his dream as well, but from what she speculated it was all from the food poisoning.

She sat down on a nearby bench, tired from just moving around that afternoon. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering what the others were up to.

*Sis is definitely with Rika-chan helping with the preparations, Satoko and Hanyuu are practicing for the ceremony and Rena's with her boyfriend again today. Damnit, there's nothing to do with everyone gone. Maybe I'll just go home and watch a movie or something…*

After sitting on the bench for an hour, enjoying her time by watching everyone else go about their day, Shion decided to get up and go home. However, as she was about to rise from the seat she noticed in the other direction Mion walking alone, wearing a white kimono. She seemed unusually happy today, almost skipping as she walked down the road. Shion remained where she was, a little hesitant of seeing her sister at that point. She dwelled on the fight they had in the locker room that past weekend, remembering how agitated and odd Mion had acted. Even seeing her cry was unusual, but she couldn't blame Mion for succumbing to the stress. Everyone had their breaking limits.

As Mion came up she turned and smiled, cheerful for once. She was probably anticipating Keiichi's return, given that it was three more days till the Watanagashi Festival and his expected arrival. If everything was as Mizuho said, then he should be back before the start of the festivities. Mion looked at Shion, smiling as if there was no stress on her shoulders. Somehow, though, Shion could tell that Mion was acting a bit…too happy.

"Hello, Shi-chan. Nice day, isn't it?" Mion's eyes weren't dull anymore, yet, there seemed to be something on her mind. Remembering her dreams, Shion felt a little scared of her sister; her mere presence brought back some of the memories of the dream. She gulped and spoke hesitantly to her sister.

"Y…yeah, it is. Everyone's so busy today that I thought a nice walk would do me some good. Are you done today with the preparations and meetings?" asked Shion. Mion just nodded happily, stretching her arms a bit.

"Yeah, it's pretty much done today. All I really need to worry about is having the festivities' schedules organized and make sure everyone is doing their jobs. We'll have another meeting the night before the festival, then that's all I really need to do besides taking my place in the meeting house. Everyone is going to be doing some kind of party and get together for all the hard work done, but I'm not going. I'd rather do something else…something _fun_." Mion sat down next to her sister, sighing from all the work done that day. Shion just weakly smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"I guess you're not really going to be able to have your "Battle of 8 Evils" this year, huh?"

"No, not really. When Kei-kun gets back, I'll spend most of my allotted time with him at the festival. What I'm actually looking forward to most is when his parents head out on their trip. Two whole weeks, just _me and Kei-kun, alone…_" Mion closed her eyes, smiling at this fact. Shion just nodded in response, happy that her sister was going to get time with her love alone.

"That's good; you deserve to be with him. He hasn't been that much of a slave to you this summer, given that everyone's been so busy…" Talking about Keiichi had made the conversation awkward for both of them. It brought back the memories of their fight, and both knew that it was something they had to talk about. From this, Mion spoke before Shion, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"…umm…Sis, I want to apologize for what happened in the locker room the other day. It wasn't like me to do something like that…" Mion's smile faded, becoming emotionless at this point. Though she sounded sincere to Shion, something just didn't feel right about it all. Maybe, she thought, her sister was being truthful and that it was she who harbored resentment for Mion after being treated like that. She decided to pass it off, letting it stay in the past.

"Don't worry about it, Mi-chan. We've had worse problems, and you are under a lot of stress lately. I'm the one who should be sorry, if anything. If we…well, you know…" Shion remembered their darkest secret, something their family didn't know. It involved their switching when they were young, something that could have changed the fate of the headship if never tampered with. Mion just nodded to this, not giving ill thought to it.

"If that happened, I would have never met Kei-kun and you would have never met Satoshi-kun. Let it be…" she sighed and got up, eager to get home now. Mion put another smile on, looking down to her sister with sincere eyes.

"Listen, how about I make it up to you by cooking dinner for you and Satoshi-kun tomorrow night? I'll even make our favorite for the occasion. What do you say?"

Shion thought this over for a second and found no harm in it. It was a good way to spend time with her lonely sister, and even Satoshi and she could make a day of it.

"Sure, why not. We'll be over at 7. We'll even bring some food too!"

"Great, I look forward to it. See you later then…"

Mion walked back towards her home, but unknown to Shion she bore a very evil smile. Her eyes became glassy and dull again, basking in the fact that the first part of her plan was now being carried out with precision. Her first actions will begin tomorrow night, when her first victims would be snatched and stored away for later. Everything was about to unfold now with utmost simplicity; the perfect plan.

* * *

"Ah, Rena-chan, you're finally home. Are you feeling better after getting out for a few days?"

"Yeah Dad, staying with Ryuu-kun did some good for me. Did anything happen while I was away?" asked Rena. She had entered her father's study, returning from at least four days at Ryuu's apartment. Over those four days, she was able to help clean up, spent some time outside with him, brought him lunch at his job and even had a couple date nights with him. It was like a mini-vacation for her; one she had the utmost joy in experiencing. Even at night with him, well, was magical in its own way; mere thoughts of those special memories bringing intense blushes to her cheeks.

"That's good. Nothing in particular happened, but Mion-sama did come by in hopes of talking with you. She wants you to call her when you get a chance."

Rena somewhat froze upon hearing this. She still held some fear of Mion in her heart, but after giving it some thought she felt that maybe all Mion wanted was to talk about the pool incident. Why else did she want to see her? There seemed to be no other reason, so to be on the safe side in case something went horribly wrong, Rena decided on bringing her weapon when the time came. For now, she would rest up at home and give Mion a call later tonight.

"Oh, and Rena-chan; something came up for my business meeting, so I'm going to be absent till next Tuesday."

"Wait, so you'll miss the Watanagashi Festival entirely?"

"I'll be here for the Cotton Drifting Ritual, but after that I'm going to be in a frenzy catching a ride to Kyushu. I should be able to make it if my travel arrangements are met."

"Oh…that's good at least. May Ryuu come over to stay while you're gone?" she looked at her father, putting on a cute expression. Her father just laughed, patting her head.

"Hmm…you know how I feel about you and boys Rena. I respect what you do at his apartment, but if he stays under my roof then I want you to promise that the two of you won't do anything naughty, ok?"

"Oh Dad, come on, I won't be a little girl forever," she joked. They both laughed at these remarks, just playing around with each other. Her father knew Rena had grown up over these last few years to become much stronger physically and mentally, so he respected whatever decisions she made. If not for her, even, he would have ended up with that woman Rina. After finding out she blackmailed wealthy men like him and conned money out of their bank accounts, he immediately cut off any ties to her. Rena had better judgment than he, and for that he saw her more of an adult than a teenager.

"Rena, be safe. You know how I worry about you sometimes. You mean the world to me, I hope you know that." Rena smiled back to him, giving him a hug. He nodded, and went back to his intense work, shuffling various papers around and managing a couple complicated books.

After dinner, Rena went to her room, deciding to call Mion around 8 that night. It took a little courage to do so, but eventually she managed to dial the number and converse with her friend.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello, Sonozaki residence. Mion speaking…" Mion sounded happy, almost a little out of breathe; as if she rushed to pick up the phone.

"…hello…Mi-chan. It's Rena…"

"Oh…hey…um, what's up?" Mion sounded a bit hesitant to Rena, from which she speculated that Mion was also concerned about the pool matter.

"My father said you came by the other day. I'm sorry that I was out. I went to see my boyfriend for a few days…"

"…"

Rena heard the silence on Mion's end, unsure of how her friend was going to respond. She could have also sworn that Mion cursed under her breathe, mumbling words to herself for a few moments. But as soon as she heard that, Mion quickly responded.

"_Oh, you were with your boyfriend, huh?_ That's cool…you must have had a blast being with him for four days…"

"Umm…yeah. It was nice to get away for awhile. I really needed it. So um…tell me Mi-chan, why did you want me to call, I wonder?"

"It's just that…I wanted to apologize to you about what happened at the pool the other day. I was just…really stressed and what you said made me mad. I'm so sorry about that Rena-chan…I didn't mean anything from it…"

Rena began to well up with tears, glad to know that Mion wanted to put this behind them. She trusted Mion; having thought of her like a sister over the years. If Mion was truly sorry, she would forgive her for anything.

"Mi-chan…you're my best friend. If you were mad or something, you should have talked to me. I just want you to know…that after what happened I was hurt. I was even angry with you for what you did, but if you are truly sorry then I'll forgive you for it. Ok?"

For the second time, Mion went silent again. Rena couldn't even hear her breathe over the phone, as if the last comment caused inner turmoil in Mion's thoughts. Wasn't forgiveness what Mion wanted? Was she doing the right thing?

"…thank you, Rena-chan. Listen, I need to get to bed early if I'm gonna wake up tomorrow. Can…we talk about this tomorrow night, maybe on a walk near my family pond?" Rena could hear the eagerness in Mion's voice, so she had no choice but to agree to this request.

"Sure…I'll see you then."

"Ok, thanks Rena-chan. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight…"

With that said and done, both women hung up the phone and, oddly enough, both looked at the receiver stand for a few moments. Where Rena was glad to move on from their misunderstanding, Mion, on the other hand, only grinned widely in her madness; cackling maniacally throughout the manor. Everything was coming perfectly together. Her first 2 traps were set, now all she needed to do was manage to capture Komoto, Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu sometime on the night of Watanagashi. If she managed to slip out and lure them away into the woods, then it would be all too easy to capture them and set her final plan into motion. She could easily get Komoto, but in order to establish a plausible alibi in case the police questioned her later, Mion had to let the young club members perform the ritual in front of everyone before making her move. Only then would she be able to carry out her plan with perfection.

* * *

It was around 7 the following evening when Shion and Satoshi finally arrived at the Sonozaki home. Entering the front door and taking their shoes off, Satoshi and Shion both recognized the fragrant aroma of Mion's cooking; delectable foods being stir-fried on skillets in the kitchen. The sound of the fire blazing from the stove top could be heard down the hallway, to which they moved. Coming into the kitchen, they found Mion hastily busy in cooking the food, looking as if she was putting her heart and soul into her creations.

"Hey Sis. How are you doing today? The food smells delicious!" piped Shion. She brought over a dessert to eat after dinner, putting it in the fridge for the meantime.

"Hey Shi-chan. The food will almost be ready, so just set the table and we'll all be set." She looked over to her sister, smiling as happy as the other day. Shion was quite hungry, even drooling from the smell of the food from what Mion could tell. However, as her gaze passed over Satoshi, he noticed he seemed quite tired; yawning with one hand to his mouth.

"Muu…sorry I'm so tired Mi-chan. I've been working a lot this week even after getting sick. Don't worry about me." Mion just looked at him with a frown and nodded. When she turned her gaze back to the food cooking in the skillet, she smiled in anticipation for her first trap. She put on her façade again, looking like the caring Mion, and began dishing out the food to the others. Thankfully, she managed to get Satoshi and Shion out of the kitchen for a bit, so as to set the trap up.

"Satoshi-kun, why not put some water on your face to wake up a bit? And Shi-chan, can you go down the hall and get the soy sauce bottle for me in the cupboard? I forgot to refill the containers today."

"Yeah…that sounds like a good idea."

"Sure, no problem Sis."

As they both left the kitchen, Mion quickly retrieved a bottle from her pocket and began to pour some of its contents in their drinks. Seeing the mixtures bubble in Shion and Satoshi's glasses made her silently giggle; making her ponder how it will all end. When they returned, she acted as if she just finished the preparations for the dinner, putting the pots and pans in the nearby sink.

They sat down to dinner and said a quick prayer before eating. Taking the first bite so as to not cause any suspicion, Mion gratefully gulped down the food in her stomach, though she wasn't hungry for food at all; just hungry for revenge. Her heart and mind went into overdrive, her forehead sweating a little as she watched her sister and Satoshi start sipping on their drinks. She continued eating, as if nothing was happening. To gauge the effects of the drugs, Mion started up a random conversation after she was sure they drank enough.

"So, Shi-chan, what have you been up to this past week?" she grinned.

"Hmm? Not much really. My studies are done for the rest of the summer, and I've had some hours done here and there at Angel Morte'. Nothing of interest really."

"And what about you Satoshi-kun? How's your job going?" Mion noticed Shion suddenly start to yawn, making her giddy on the inside over her plan coming to fruition.

"Hmm…my job's going real well. Dr. Irie is teaching me so much at the clinic, and I'm still getting paid to do work too. It's a…good tradeoff really….augh…I don't get…why I'm so tired…" Satoshi now yawned again, his eyes now displaying clear signs of drowsiness. They slowly drooped, his head sinking lower by the moment as he sat in a daze-like state. Shion watched as Satoshi slowly acted as if falling asleep and then suddenly realized that the room started to become fuzzy. Mion merely continued eating some of her food, watching with apparent amusement now at her first two victims. In moments, Satoshi's head dropped onto the table, missing the plate of food in a comical sense. His hands slipped from the table, hanging at his sides as his body slowly moved out of the chair.

"Hey…Satoshi-kun, what's wrong? Wake…up…" Shion turned to face Mion now, her eyes almost going wide with fear. Her sister's glassy, dull eyes were glistening now; causing Shion to instantly fear for their safety. Mion had done something; her sinful deed about to become very terrifying. After smiling evilly, Mion's lips suddenly curled up and twisted; her pupils now dilated with insanity.

"OH, SOMETHING WRONG DEAR SISTER? IS THE FOOD TOO DELICIOUS WITH MY SECRET INGREDIANT? I THOUGHT GRANDMOTHER'S SLEEPING PILLS WOULD SPICE THE FOOD UP FOR YOU!" Mion maniacally yelled at Shion now, her hands slamming onto the table. Using her arms length, Mion towered over Shion while watching with utmost pride; Shion herself succumbing to the effects of the sleeping pills and slowly blacking out. Mion rose out of her seat, inching forward to her threatened sister. In vain, Shion tried to fight off the drugs, but it was in vain. Mion just laughed into her face, all the while Shion crying in terror. She could barely speak, finding her strength dwindling by the second.

"Mion…why…"

"Oh, you'll know soon enough! YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE FUN FUN TORTURE CHAMBER!" Mion cocked her arm back, taking her time enjoying this next move. As Shion was about to black out, she watched her sister suddenly send a whopping punch into her head; a massive amount of pain eroding her consciousness. Shion's limp body fell to the floor, some blood dripping down her forehead as the chair shot back into a wall from the impact. Neither of the two moved from the floor, their bodies limp and motionless now. Mion hovered over the table, breathing hard while peering at her handiwork. Satoshi and Shion were out for the count; a successful trap triggered with simplicity. She sat back in her chair, her dull gaze ever present.

"I…finally did it. What a shame though, I was expecting at least some resistance sister. Oh well, you were annoying anyway, so what do I care, right?" She finished her food and went over to Shion's bag, reaching her hand down into its depths. After a few seconds of searching, Mion pulled out a much needed weapon: Shion's beloved taser. After arching the device once, she was confident that it was fully charged. Smiling, she pocketed the item and now bent down to Shion and Satoshi's bodies.

"Serves you two for your lifestyles. Why should you get all the fun, Shion, while I'm toiling away playing elder for the village? Oh, don't worry, I have a nice punishment set up for you guys. You'll just _love_ what I have planned. Oh well, time to throw you two in the cells…"

Dragging their unconscious bodies outside, Mion had previously positioned a wheelbarrow to cart them over to the underground dungeon. No one was around thankfully to catch her in the act; not even Kasai at least. She heaved their combined dead weight with ease into the carts, not giving care to even their slightest injuries. Using the cover of darkness, Mion shuffled them over to the steel doors. Having already set up the illuminated lights in the corridors, Mion now dragged their bodies down the stairway; their legs hitting every step with a large thud.

Using some rope found earlier, Mion bound both her sister and her lover tightly, making it impossible for escape to happen. Using some clever rope ties, she managed to seal both their arms and legs without problem; sticking them in separate cells for the remainder of their stay. After tossing them in the cold, damp structures she pulled out a set of keys, first locking Satoshi in his cell securely. Moving on to the opposite end where she placed Shion, she noticed her twin beginning to stir a bit. The drugs, she found, probably weren't as effective as originally thought seeing as the pills were crushed and mixed into the drink. Even the blow, she considered, should have knocked her sister out for a while more.

"Guess you're stronger than I thought. No worries though Sis…"

Shion slowly opened her eyes, looking up to Mion. Her mind was hazy, almost too hard to concentrate on anything really. She murmured a bit, trying to find the strength to speak. Mion stood with both legs on the side of her body; demonic eyes piercing the darkness of the prison cell. Shion looked up in terror, choking on Mion's sinister aura around her. She did her best to speak, even over the pounding headache caused by the punch.

"Mion…"

"Shion…just shut the hell up…"

With no explanation given, Shion couldn't fathom why Mion was doing any of this. It all seemed normal; just a quiet evening with her sister and boyfriend over a nice dinner. She never saw something like this coming; disturbed to the core to witness her sister commit such an act. She tried to plead to Mion, demanding an explanation. All she could see was her dark eyes, lifeless with the person she thought was once her twin sister. In moments, Mion placed her own taser to the left neck side; just smiling evilly as she pressed the button. It was as if she had no regrets or reason anymore. Whatever reason she had left was driven by hatred and something terrifying; a demon.

And the last thing she remembered for the beginning of the nightmare created at Mion's hands was the taser's electric buzzing noise; her body feeling as if every ligament and muscle contorted and stretched beyond control. Her mind went blank; as did her body begin to shake from the electric charge. The next time she woke up, there wouldn't be just Satoshi and herself who suffered Mion's unexplained wrath. More victims were soon to follow.

With Shion incapacitated, Mion walked out of the cell and locked it shut, hanging the keys on a nearby hanger inside the viewing room. She breathed a little easier now; the adrenaline wearing off for a bit. However, the night was still young, and there was more to be done.

"Heheheh….you're next…Rena!"

* * *

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Ah, Rena-chan. You're right on time. Give me a sec to get my sandals, ok?" spoke Mion, the darkness of the night shrouding her eyes and facial features. Rena smiled to her, holding a bag tightly at her side.

In a few moments, Mion came running out to the side entrance wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She seemed like she just ran a mile, her body covered in sweat. Rena just passed it off, thinking it was the humidity of the night. They began walking along the path towards the pond, passing by various flower gardens and tall trees. Mion kept her hands above her head, smiling eagerly.

"So Mi-chan, umm…what else did you need to discuss with me?" asked Rena. She wore some comfortable jeans and a tank top, feeling rather hot that night.

"Oh, just a couple things. You're not in any hurry, right?"

"Not really. My father's busy with his work and I won't even see him at all till Tuesday really. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious. _That's good at least_…" she spoke, smiling in the darkness. They continued to walk some more, now coming to the turn that went to the steel doors. Rena just stopped at this point, wanting Mion to get whatever she had to off her chest.

"So, as you were saying before?"

"Well, I have to be sincere with you Rena…" Mion kept her back turned, as she went over to the pond and looked at the swimming koi fish under the moonlight. "…I've had these odd thoughts lately…"

"Odd thoughts…like what?" Rena was genuinely curious, wondering what Mion had been feeling unusual about.

"Well…the thing is, I've been getting these feelings lately that…when you and I first met Kei-kun, that you had a crush on him. Is that true, Rena?"

Rena was taken back by this question. She didn't understand why this mattered now; she had a boyfriend who she loved dearly. If anything, her feelings for Keiichi were just a thing of the past.

"Mi-chan, if you want the truth, then yes I did have a crush on him, but I don't anymore. I've found someone I can truly say I love, and I can tell you that it's definitely not Kei-chan," stated Rena. She just smiled to Mion, finding no harm in it.

"_So…I was right then. You really did have feelings for him. It must have crushed you when he picked me, huh?_" Mion's tone of voice was different this time, almost darker. Rena remained where she was with a bit of caution, wondering why Mion was bringing these weird questions up now. Mion, though, just bent down, putting her finger into the pond while watching as the koi tried to nibble at it.

"Mi-chan…well, yeah I was hurt for awhile. But I accepted it and moved on like any good friend would. I wanted you two to get together, so I even helped push you two in the right direction sometimes, I did! Why are you asking me these questions?" Rena was getting a bit confused and frustrated, unable to understand why Mion seemed like she didn't believe her. She started to feel a bit fearful; warning signals going off in her head. She didn't give in, though, as she strove on to reach some comprise in this situation. However, any little fear she held skyrocketed in moments after hearing Mion's reply.

"Why? Because…_I think you're a lying whore…you bitch!"_

Rena stood there, dumbfounded with confusion at these words. She smiled weakly, thinking she misheard her friend, but it wasn't some dream; Mion was really calling her these terrible things.

"Mi-chan…" she uttered, hurt.

"_You're a liar, Rena. I know you better than anyone else. I saw the way you've been trying to steal Kei-kun from me while I was absent. I bet you were so heartbroken when he chose me over you that you couldn't take it. I bet you even prayed for bad luck to befall me; praying to Oyashiro-sama to carry out the deed. Oh, how much of a fool could you be?"_ Mion's words were filled with accusations and malice. She stood up, not even facing Rena yet. Rena, though, became infuriated with these accusations, trying her best to retaliate.

"I NEVER did such things. I would never betray either of you like that!" she yelled, not getting any reactions from Mion. She tried her best to now cry now, feeling the pain in her heart grow increasingly each moment.

"_So…you're just going to deny it to the end, huh? I thought as much. You hate it when others lie to you, but when you lie its all ok, right? You fucking hypocrite…"_

Rena had enough. She rushed up to her friend, spinning Mion to face her head on now. The moment she saw Mion's demonic and terrifying eyes, though, she wished she never did; instead, she wished she ran home and locked every door she could. It was too late, as she felt the prongs of the taser device up against her stomach; close enough to be stunned and too close to not escape.

"_LIAR!_" screamed Mion, unlike ever before. The cicadas stopped crying the moment she yelled, hearing even the birds in the trees flock together and take flight in fear.

Mion sent a long electrical charge into Rena's body, enjoying the display of Rena passing out and her body twitching with every second. Her friend's eyes dilated, her mouth now gaping from the pain. Rena's mind succumbed to the darkness, everything becoming a blur. All she could hear from that point on was Mion's laughter, the words living on in her memories as a reminder of what madness really accomplished. And all the while, Mion didn't stop the onslaught of the taser; her friend going mad with every push of the button. She watched with pure ecstasy as Rena's body shivered and twitched from the charges.

"A HA HA HA HA! TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT GAME, RENA!"

* * *

_Her rage was terrifying; unrelenting to those around her._

_Blinded by turmoil and hatred, she lost all reason._

_And still, her friends tried to soothe her heart._

_But it wouldn't be enough, not until she understood the truth._

_That truth, in truth, was her sin._

_Next time on "Hinamizawa Hell", "Revealing Demons" arc, ch. 10 part 1: Watanagashi_

_Can you believe in this?_


	33. Arc 2 ch 10

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 10 part 1: Watanagashi

* * *

He tripped over the rocks and tree roots; stumbling with every passing step in the dark woods that morning. The moon was on the verge of vanishing, the sun nearly upon the horizon in less than an hour. His desire to return home was extravagant; unlike any urge ever felt before to return to such a place of solace. His adrenaline kicked in more and more with the passing of time; even his speed increased on the now declining dirt path. Behind him coming up the rear was his companion; his clothing and body layered with as much grime and dirt as he was. He was surprised with how his friend led the way, not even seeming tired after these past two weeks. For Komoto to fall behind Keiichi was shear amazement.

After traveling these remaining days with incredible speed, Keiichi now slowed his pace to a halt halted. Komoto soon came up as well, their position now on the hill overlooking all of Hinamizawa. As the sun now fully rose over the peaceful village, they could see just how packed and busy the people were even in the early morning hours that day. For all they knew, the villagers were celebrating the village's most important day of the year: the Watanagashi Festival. What was a much feared celebration of Oyashiro-sama in the past now seemed to gain normality; no worries of anyone succumbing to the threat of being spirited away by demons for past sins committed.

As they took in the beautiful view, Keiichi and Komoto took a small break to catch their breath. They were finally home at last; successful in completing their goal. Keiichi leaned against the rail, looking down the hillside while Komoto sat on a bench drinking some water. He closed his eyes for a bit, resting after their long hike.

"Happy to be back Keiichi?" he asked.

"Yeah…home at last. I can't wait to see her." Keiichi just smiled eagerly with anticipation of surprising Mion. However, as he was now he would need a nice, long hot shower, some food and clean clothes.

"I bet. After the hell you went through I'm sure seeing Mion will be heaven. But heaven can wait a bit more I think. You hug her as you are now and she'll run away from your stench, heheheh…"

"Oh, and what about you Komoto-san? You think Mizuho-sensei will just welcome you like that?" Keiichi chuckled loudly, but what Komoto said next just caused him to blush deeply.

"Keiichi, do you honestly think that after training, Mizu-chan and I just hit the showers? Hell, if we're in the mood we'll do it right there on the spot…" Komoto laughed deeply at this, causing Keiichi to just look at him in shock.

Over the past two weeks, these kinds of talks were now normal for them. They could share almost anything together now; no doubt on whatever it was. Komoto didn't see Keiichi as a teenager, but a man now after keeping his promise. Talking about such subjects was natural, but still, all the more hilarious between them. After having their good laugh, Komoto rose up and put an end to their short rest.

"Hey Komoto."

"Hmm? Yeah Keiichi?"

"Thanks for helping me with this. I don't think I could have done it without you." Keiichi was sincere, gratifying Komoto for all the help he gave. He still couldn't believe it was already over and that the two weeks were up.

"Who else was going to get you there? Besides, I needed the time away myself. My mind's a little clearer than before. So…it was nothing. Let's get going."

Keiichi nodded and grabbed his things, taking up the lead again. In no time at all they managed to come to the cross roads; the same place where he, Mion and Rena would meet up for school. It was starting to be another hot summer day, yet, in the distance Komoto and him noticed some dark clouds beginning to form. It wasn't much now, but in a day or so it would look to be a full fledged thunderstorm. They didn't care much, knowing that by the time it happened the Watanagashi Festival would already be over. They were glad for the coming rain, eager to have a cool down from all the heat waves lately.

For awhile they walked down the path, noticing some of the villagers in the rice fields look at them. They smiled back, greeting them after their absence for so long. It was just another perfect day in Hinamizawa, and for Keiichi there was plenty of time to catch a quick nap before finding Mion. In his backpack, safe and secure, was the item he desperately journeyed for.

*I'll see Mi-chan's parents later after the festival. We'll enjoy today together and then I'll tell her the good news at last. And then, if everything goes to plan, Mi-chan and I…can have the next two weeks together at my house…_alone_*

He giggled at this thought, blushing about the ideas he had of Mion clad in a sexy kimono, coming to bed with him. With his parents gone after the festival he was more than happy to take up the opportunity of having Mion stay over for awhile. That, he thought, would definitely make up for his absence these past two weeks; a debt that had to be paid in full to their relationship.

Eventually, they came to the intersection where Komoto and Keiichi's roads took opposite directions. Komoto stopped and looked down to Keiichi, smiling.

"It's been fun, I have to say. I think I'll be staying in with Mizu-chan for a good week of rest. I'll see you later tonight at the festival grounds. Take care!" Komoto waved goodbye, walking towards his home now. Keiichi did the same, waving goodbye to his friend and heading home with a large desire to scrub his body with a sharp knife; hoping to get off as much of the dirt and grime as possible (safely, of course).

* * *

When Komoto reached his house, he noticed that their van/truck was missing; the driveway completely empty. After going inside, he even found the house empty with no sign of Mizuho anywhere. He had hoped to be welcomed home by her first, but with her absence it was impossible.

"That's odd. I wonder where Mizu-chan went. Maybe she's off helping with the Watanagashi Festival…" He put his gear into the closet and closed the door; taking his shoes off in the meantime. He then walked into the kitchen, throwing his dirty clothes into the laundry basket for later. As he walked hastily, he noticed a note on the counter-top. Komoto picked it up and began reading.

"_Dear Komoto-kun,_

_I hope you and Keiichi had a good time. You better have picked up that item he needed so badly or else I'm going to use you for target practice next time at the range, heheheh. _

_But I did miss you love._

_Anyway, I'm out picking up some things for the festival tonight. I should be back around afternoon, so if you do come back before then please start the laundry and lunch if you can. I know you're probably tired but I would appreciate it if you did that for me._

_Also, I have some news I need to share with you later…it's really important, so I'm going to tell you after the festival when we're alone. Don't worry about it, but know…that I love you dearly._

_Love,_

_Mizu-chan"_

Komoto looked at the letter and smiled. If she had something important to talk about then he could wait till tonight, he thought. He passed it off for now and just went to the bathroom, enjoying a long soak in the bath for about 3 hours. After that, he felt as refreshed as one of his trips back from a war; his skin and hair regaining their natural colors again save for his skin which was now pretty tanned. After getting dressed and making some lunch, putting Mizuho's portion in the fridge, he plopped onto the couch, deciding to spend the afternoon napping. He would clean his gear tomorrow when the opportunity arose, but for now he had no other better idea than to let his body sleep.

As his eyes began to grow heavy with fatigue, he started to drift off to sleep at last. However, as he was about to get comfortable the phone rang, earning a loud groan from him in the living room. He got up lazily, wobbling a bit from his comfort, and picked up the phone.

"…Hello, Hagara residence." He sounded a bit annoyed, but made sure to sound polite for now.

"Ah good, Komoto-san…its Mion. I'm glad you got back." She sounded extremely happy on her end.

"Oh, hey Mi-chan. Yeah, Keiichi and I just got back a couple hours ago. Are you looking for him?" he asked, hoping that he wouldn't get into a long conversation about Keiichi now. His couch called for him to come back and enjoy the pleasure of sleep, and he was very eager to return.

"No, actually, I just wanted to tell you that I had Mizuho-sensei run an errand for me. I'm so busy right now trying to get a couple things together, so she volunteered to help when I asked. She's with me at my house right now, and she wanted to know if you could come up for a bit and help be bring down a couple of things…" Mion sounded like she was talking to Mizuho, asking some questions to her. He could hear Mion talk to Mizuho, but he couldn't hear any of her answers, even in the silence. It was weird.

"Isn't Kasai around to help you?"

"Unfortunately, he's with Sis helping out with a booth they applied for this year. Oh, hold on a sec. _What was that Mizuho-sensei? Oh, ok…_She said that you better get your lazy butt up here and help or she won't be nice to you tonight, whatever that means…"

Komoto jokingly could be seen pouting, his ears steaming with some annoyance. He sighed, putting his hand to his head.

*Damnit, I get home and all I want is some sleep. Not even here for a few hours and I'm already the slave again. She even sounded so sincere in the note too…but if I want her to be _nice_ to me tonight I guess I have no other choice.*

"Sure…I'll be up in a bit." He sighed in defeat.

"Good. I'll leave the door open for you, so just come into the house and find us in the back when you're ready. Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. Bye!"

Mion quickly hung up her receiver, grinning again. In her glassy, gaze-like state, she moved to the kitchen; picking up the taser and a doused rag of chloroform. She waited behind the door for however long it would take for Komoto to arrive. Both the front gate and door were unlocked, and with a flick of a switch now the lights were off too; shrouding he home in darkness. It was just a matter of time before her next victim showed up to her nightmare.

* * *

"Hmm…where is everyone? I thought Mi-chan's house would be bustling with her family, but no one's around. Wait, where's our car? I thought Mizu-chan was here?"

Komoto arrived up to the house, wearing just normal blue jeans and a white tank top. He had his pistol at his waist, covered under his shirt for the time being. Carrying a pair of gloves for the heavy lifting, he went up to the front gate; noticing that the estate had no trace of life. There was almost a creepy feeling to his surroundings; not even the birds or cicadas sang in the treetops.

"Ok, this is really creepy. Something's not right here. MIZU-CHAN! MI-CHAN? Where are you two?!"

Komoto yelled out, finding no reply from the house. He went through the gate, walking up to the front door now. It all seemed strange that no one could hear him, but if they were too far back in the house to be heard then it was plausible. Now going up to the door, he found it unlocked like Mion said and stepped it.

He pushed the door open all the way, looking inside the dark house. He called out again, but like before no one answered. His inner defenses kicked in, thinking something was wrong, so he un-holstered his pistol and kept it low at his side.

"ANYONE HOME? MIZU-CHAN? MI-CHAN?" he called. Again, no response was heard.

*Where the hell are they?*

As he took a few steps forward, Komoto heard the soft sound of breathing. His heart pace picked up a bit, now becoming fearful that Mizuho or Mion were about to play a prank on him; that or something bad was about to happen. He stopped and listened intently, hearing nothing again. He kept the door open so he could illuminate the house, trying to find the switch to turn on the lights. Looking around, he saw it on a nearby wall and reached out for it.

That's when he felt the prongs on his backside. It was too late to respond when the charge went through his body, his body losing the strength to stand and his hand to hold the pistol. The gun fell to the floor with a loud thud, as did his body collapse into a heap, while his assailant tazed him for a good half minute. He cried in pain, his voice broken as the charge coursed through his body. In the same moment, he could hear his gun being recovered and pocketed; now to be used against him as the thief willed. With the taser now discharged, he lied on the ground, twitching a bit. He was stunned in his back, therefore; it would only be a few minutes before he could recover and try to fight back.

As he shifted his body around, he noticed in the darkness Mion standing at his left side, not saying anything to him. She bent down as Komoto tried to grab her legs; doing his best to get up as quickly as possible.

*What's…going on? Why are you doing this Mion…ugh!* She tried to taser him again, but the charge was running out. He felt the electricity run through his body once more, causing more pain than before. He was powerless to fight back, even with the adrenaline rising in his body.

At the next moment, he felt a cloth being pressed over his mouth and nose; one that was wet with some odd odor. He tried not to inhale, knowing fully well that it was chloroform. He resisted and struggled as best as he could, trying to scream for help. Mion, in turn, held his arm and chest down without effort; watching Komoto with a large grin and her demonic eyes. They seemed so hell bent, filled with the raging fires of hate and anger. He couldn't believe this persom was Mion; the one who cared so much for her friends and Keiichi. How in the world could she do this? What did he do to bring on this sort of act?

Giving in at last to the pressure building in his lungs, he inhaled as slow as he could, starting to feel the effects of the chemical compound. His eyes spoke of his terror and worry; his mental anguish even for being overpowered so easily.

Mion stood over him, chuckling softly. She pressed her forehead against his, making sure his cold grey eyes saw the terror and nightmarish hell in hers. She spoke with a smile; again taking pleasure as his mind faded away into blackness.

"Komoto…do you see what happens when you take Kei-kun away from me? I become a _very naughty_ girl…"

His eyes struggled to go wide with fear and disbelief; the chemical controlling his body now. She disarmed him and tortured him with a taser because of taking away Keiichi? And now she was drugging him? No, something else was wrong here; something else was driving her to do this.

"Heheheh…." She held the cloth to his face harder, even punching him in the stomach to take more breaths for air. Her actions succeeded, as he closed his eyes and passed out. After another minute of making sure he was out, Mion slowly got off him, now closing the door and turning the lights on. Like her previous victims, she carried his dead weight and threw him into the torture chamber cells, this time, though, placing him in the first torture station for the other's to watch.

* * *

"Shi…cha..n.."

"Huh?"

"Shi…chan! Wake up!"

Shion's head pounded with such pain as if she had her skull bashed in with a bat. She rolled over to her side, taking large gasps of air. The smell around her was damp and moist; a clear sign that she was in the Sonozaki dungeon. Groaning in pain, she looked around; finding herself unable to move from the binding rope. She then discovered Mion dragging a large body and throwing it into what seemed like an Iron Maiden, gently positioning the body so as to inflict the most psychological torture on its victim. Large spikes were set in the front opening doors; not long enough, though, to pierce a resting figure. This device aimed at having its victim succumb to claustrophobia and impale themselves in panic. That or something else could be added; say ants or spiders through the front opening to cause the intended effect.

As she looked around in a daze like state, she saw Satoshi huddled against his own cell wall; getting a good view of his somewhat happy state now that she was awake. She also saw in a cell next to him Rena, her body lying in a sitting position. Everyone seemed bound by rope except for Mion's next victim; his unconscious body now sealed into the torture device. Mion wrapped some chains around the device, placing the heavy steel lock in the middle and locking it with a large, black key. Shion called out to the others, checking if they were alright.

"Satoshi-kun! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah…but I can't move. What about…"

"SILENCE!!!"

Mion yelled at them in frustration, peering from one to another with her malicious gaze. They both complied, now noticing that she had a pistol at her side. Rena wasn't awake thankfully to see Mion's wrath. Shion, though, tried to plead as cautiously as she could.

"Sis...let us go! Please don't do this!" Mion just turned her gaze to Shion, now cackling with her sinister laughter.

"Oh, let you go? But I can't do that! You'll steal Kei-kun's attention away from me if I do that! Now, if you would kindly excuse me I have to go attend to the festival grounds. Oh, and Sis, thanks for the dessert! I'll be sure to share it with Kei-kun. Bye bye!"

Mion's eyes scolded both Satoshi and Shion, now leaving the area and heading up the steps to the corridor. She could hear their screams and pleas as she left, turning the main lights off now. Her victims were left in the darkness; the coldness of the prison now becoming a dreadful reality.

When they were certain Mion was gone for the time being, Shion and Satoshi tried to wake Rena up, hoping to figure out a way together to get out of this nightmare. They yelled at her cell, screaming for her to wake up. It was no use though; she was still out cold from the day before.

"Damnit! She won't wake up. I can't get out of these ropes Satoshi-kun. What about you?"

"There's no way I'll get out of these either. Shi-chan, why is Mion doing this to us?" His eyes were filled with despair; sad to know Mion to have done this sort of thing. He began thinking about Satoko's safety; knowing full well that if the four of them were targets then the others were at risk too. He began searching around his cell for any thing to use to his advantage.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, I'm certain she's finally cracked though. I think we have to fear the worst: she's infected with the syndrome…"

Upon hearing these words, Satoshi's eyes went wide. He cursed under his breath at the awful curse that befell Mion now; its existence the horrifying legacy of this village. If it made him act that manic when he killed his aunt, then there was no telling what Mion was capable of.

After a while they gave up trying to struggle out of the ropes. Whatever Mion did, she made sure that they couldn't escape. Everything was planned perfectly; from the moment they saw her to the moment they were imprisoned. And from what Shion could remember, soon enough they were going to be tortured. None of this made any sense to her.

Shion cried softly as she sat up against the rock wall. Satoshi could only watch, pitying the whole situation deeply. She tried explaining all this in her head; why everything was happening as it did.

"Mion…why are you doing all this? What have we done to make you hate us so easily?" Her tears fell down her cheeks, all emotion piling out now.

"Shi-chan, don't lose hope. We'll get out of this…I have faith…"

Shion and Satoshi looked over to find Rena sitting up, now awake completely. They smiled for the first time that day, glad to know their friend was ok.

"Rena-chan! Are you ok?" yelled Satoshi, concerned for her wellbeing.

"Yeah…I'm ok. I'm just really jittery, that's all…"

"Mion stole my taser. If I didn't bring it, then we could have…" Shion tried putting the blame on her shoulders, but the others wouldn't have any of it.

"She would have found another way. You know that Shi-chan…" spoke Satoshi.

"Who's in that thing over there?" asked Rena. Her gaze fell on the Iron Maiden, its tough exterior sealed with a 4th victim.

"I think…it was Komoto-san. Mion must have lured him here not too long ago…" said Shion.

"Pretty bold of Mion to do that during the daytime. Shi-chan, Satoshi-kun…can you find anything sharp enough to cut the ropes? My clever is in the bag over there, but there's no way for me to get to it…" she spoke. Rena's bag was near the doorway, next to a pile of tools and even a samurai sword. A lot of knives and other weird devices were piled near the doorway; almost like a child's messy room of toys. Whatever Mion had planned, she must have had intentions to use those things.

They searched their small cells for any rocks or stones to cut the rope with. Unlike the other cells, these cells seemed cleaner than the other ones; the floor even bare of small rocks and pebbles. Mion must have made sure these cells were bare of any type of cutting tool or weapon.

"Damnit…she really outdid herself…" cursed Rena. She was displaying some signs of her dull eyes again; everything almost a daze. The moment Mion slipped up, she thought, would be the moment she got payback.

"So what do we do now?" spoke Satoshi, his hopes diminishing.

"We don't give up…and we pray that the others find us…"

* * *

Mion happily walked back to her room, however; she scratched incessantly at her neck and back. The itchy feeling was returning again; her scratching only relieving it for awhile. She decided to take a quick shower and throw on her evening wear; making sure to look nice for the person she loved. The next part of the plan wouldn't be until later on; her last victims eluding capture till after the Cotton Drifting Ritual was completed. When she could distract Keiichi by sending him back to his house for awhile, Mion would then lure Hanyuu, Satoko and Rika to her house for "dessert". In much the same way as Shion and Satoshi, she would drug Rika with a bottle of wine, Hanyuu with her favorite creampuffs and just taser Satoko, seeing as how she always set traps on Keiichi every morning.

"The freaking brat…I'll get her back, don't worry my love…"

_*She'll pay for how much she hurt Kei-kun. That little devil will first watch Satoshi suffer, and to add the icing to the cake she'll see the same for Shion. And then…she'll die from the water torture device. You'll make Satoko wish she could wet her pants from how terrified she'll become.*_ her darker voice spoke. She only listened to that voice these past days, finding comfort in its chaotic plans and devices.

After she finished getting ready, she called Kasai to come pick her up. In no time at all, a black car arrived to shuttle her over to the festival grounds. The drive over was quiet, just the way she wanted Kasai to be. He was hesitant, even scared to speak up. But there was one question on his mind about Shion that, after driving halfway there, he had to ask.

"Mion-sama, I haven't seen Shi-chan at all today. Do you know if she's at the fairgrounds yet?" He was amazed he had the audacity to even ask that to her. Though, thankfully, she just replied with little concern.

"I'm not sure where Sis is. I haven't seen her at all, since I've been so busy lately. She's probably off on her own with Satoshi-kun at the festival…" she closed her eyes, hoping that she didn't receive anymore nonsense from Kasai. He could notice she was annoyed, so for his sake he ceased anymore conversation.

* * *

The Watanagashi Festival was just as spectacular as last year; even more so now that he took it into view. Everyone from the village and some surrounding cities were about the festival grounds; walking from the game and food booths to the displays all around the hillside. The main house was even bustling with the elders; managing the entrance to and organization of the events. It was around 3 when Keiichi arrived, now sitting on the stone wall waiting to spot the others. He was sure that Mion was in the main house, but as eager as he was to see her Keiichi knew she was probably so busy with the elders that he couldn't get near her. Instead, he planned to make a rather dramatic entrance. The moment he saw her alone, he'd surprise her in style. Chuckling at this thought, he sighed and dwelled on the item back at his house; sitting in the backpack in his room. It was the one thing that he was sent away for two weeks for; what now allowed him to peacefully relax. Hell, just remembering his parents' reactions were hilarious when he finally returned. Keiichi's father nearly tackled him after seeing how much two weeks had changed him. Keiichi was now as tall as his father even; though definitely much stronger.

"_The prodigal son has returned! My boy, you look like you have finally become a man at last!" His father cried, tears streaming down his face to express the utmost joy of Keiichi's return._

"_Kei-chan! You're all bruised up and cut! What did Hagara-san do to you?!" her mother cried. She went up to him and worried over his injuries like any mother would do. He just laughed and passed it off as nothing._

"_Guys, I'm fine. And Dad, I thought you said I was a man when Mi-chan and I…ugh!" His father gave him a quick punch to the gut, making sure his next words were never heard by his wife. She eyed them with confusion, thinking they were just doing the father/son thing._

Now at the Watanagashi Festival, Keiichi breathed a large sigh of relief. Hopping off of the wall that next moment, he went around the grounds; surprised that villagers who knew him did a double take at how much different he looked.

*Hmm…the tan must be a bit overkill…* he mentally laughed.

He walked up to a nearby booth selling some bean buns, which caused his stomach to growl the moment he saw the sight of delicious food. His hand unconsciously reached into his pocket, but just as he was about to hand the money over to the cashier Keiichi felt a tug at his cut off khakis. He looked down to find Satoko, smiling widely with joy at him.

"Ah, Satoko!"

"Kei-chan!" She jumped up and hugged him, taking him back suddenly with surprise. He just laughed and returned the hug, then patted her head like her brother Satoshi does. She smiled, blushing at this.

"Been a while, huh?" he asked. She looked up to him, nodding.

"You look so different Kei-chan. What the heck did Komoto-san do to you?"

"Aw, he wasn't so bad. This is just from all the traveling we did these past two weeks."

"I'll say. You seem so much stronger and tanned. I think you even grew taller too!" She raised her hand up to her face, gauging him in a pose to see if it was true.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately. I had a growth spurt I think. Say, why are you dressed in a kimono?" he asked, looking down to her.

Satoko was dressed in the white and red garments of the shrine maidens. She began to explain how she was in the ceremony along with Rika and Hanyuu later on. He congratulated her and promised to see her when the time came.

"That's cool. Hey, you haven't seen the others around, have you?" He was eager to see his friends after being absent for so long.

"Well, Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan are at the meeting house. I haven't seen Nii-Nii or Nee-Nee at all. Not even Rena-chan either. With so many people this year it's easy to get lost around here." She spoke.

"Darn, that's a shame. Well, I'm sure we'll meet up with them eventually. Since Mi-chan is unable to hang that much with us I don't think we'll have our "Battle of 8 Evils". Speaking of Mi-chan…" Satoko could see he was quite eager to see her.

"Heheh…I see lover-boy wants his girl. She's about to get out of the meetinghouse soon, so why not go wait by the stage with us. Come on…" Satoko pulled Keiichi away towards the stage, soon meeting up with both Rika and Hanyuu.

Their reactions were just the same as hers; astounded that he looked so different. Hanyuu "hauuued" for a long time, while Rika's jaw just dropped as she spit out her drink. She bumped into him, thinking he was another villager as she came to the stage, but upon closer inspection found it to be Keiichi. She blushed at how he looked, noticing his toned muscles now.

*Damn…Mi-chan's one lucky girl. I wonder if I could have been with him in another world…hmmm…* she jokingly wondered, only giving some serious thought on the matter.

* * *

"Ok, we'll see you later Mion-sama! Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll check in again later and hand over the papers then. Take care."

Mion came out of the meetinghouse at last, her eyes now beginning their search around the festive grounds for her special someone. She did her portion of the work today and now had some free time before having to collect the needed items from each booth. For her plan to work later, she had to work quickly once the cotton drifting was over. Now, though, her eyes darted everywhere, searching for Keiichi. The very thought of him made her heart ache with desire; every step she took was that much quicker in finding him. She searched for awhile, finding no trace of him. She began to worry, wondering if Komoto was telling the truth. Maybe something bad happened to him, or maybe Komoto kept him somewhere and wasn't telling her.

*Damnit! Where did he go? He better be here Komoto, or I'll rush back and end your life…*

_*He has to be here. Kei-kun wouldn't miss you for the world. He won't back out of his promises, never…*_ her darker side told her. She knew this was true, and continued on with her search.

As she zig zagged between the crowds, her eyes narrowed in a desperate attempt to find him. Her heart raced crazily; her mind only thinking of him. Mion stopped for a moment, trying to catch her breath from all the searching after awhile. She almost lost hope, after searching everywhere but the stage area she was now at.

Suddenly, two palms fell over Mion's eyes; obscuring her line of sight. She recognized this warmth; the person's caring touches easing her heart. She didn't speak at all; shocked as to who it could be, but all Mion did was raise her hands to them. She felt the cuts and scars now; the strong hands light hold on her face. The person's chest pushed up against hers, too firm to be a woman. The man bent down to her neck side, noticing the light red marks but not making mention of them. He whispered into her ears, sending pleasurable shivers up and down her spine. The very hairs on her neck stood up as he breathed, causing her to moan a bit. Upon hearing his voice was her hope finally realized.

"Long time no see, Mi-chan. Did you miss me so much you forgot what I looked like?" He took his hands off her eyes, allowing her shaking body to turn around.

Mion turned 180 degrees, her eyes welling up with tears the moment she gazed upon him. Keiichi took in her beauty; her green hair tied up and her loving eyes renewed with some fire in them. Even her black kimono made her stunning; his desire for her ignited like never before. She smiled, almost unable to hold back the tears, however; once Mion fully saw how much Keiichi changed her eyes went wide and her face turned as red as a cherry now.

"K..K..Kei-kun! Is that…really you?" She raised a hand to his cheek, stunned that he was taller now. He smiled, looking at her with his loving brown eyes for what seemed like years. As tears began to glide down her face, Keiichi wiped them away.

"Man, I'm gone for two weeks and you're already more of a woman than a tomboy, heheh. You didn't answer my question though…" he pouted a bit playfully. She just regained her composure and swallowed any fears about his safety now. For the first time in a while, she acted like her old self.

"You…dummy! I'm here worried sick about you this entire time and you come back all tanned and toned, taller, and more of a…man…" Keiichi could see Mion blush now, drooling even, as her eyes scanned him from head to toe. She blushed even more when she looked at his waist side, instantly feeling hot with desire for something in particular. Keiichi just grabbed her by her shoulders lightly before she got out of hand. He did his best to explain his situation for now.

"I know, I'm sorry about going off like that, but I needed to do it. If I can meet with your parents tonight, then I can finally have permission to explain why I left, ok?" he pleaded to her, hoping she would go along with it for now. She just pouted at this response, wishing she could have had a complete answer for once. To Keiichi, though, their relationship finally seemed to be getting back to normal.

"Fine! But my parents will be gone till tomorrow night, so we won't see them until then. I guess there's no helping it…" she seemed saddened to not get her answer as quick as possible now.

"That's ok. We can wait for them…besides…" Keiichi moved closer to Mion's ear again, whispering so no one else could hear "…_my parents will be gone for two weeks…I think you and I can be patient using that opportunity, right_?" Mion's eyes went wide, becoming excited for the coming night. Whatever thoughts of her victims were lied far from her mind; only a true part of Mion Sonozaki coming out to Keiichi now.

"So, then I can finally find out at last. You really left me hanging, I hope you know that Kei-kun…" her eyes now filled with some sadness, causing Keiichi to mentally bash himself a bit.

"I had to leave quickly if I wanted to do this in time. I did it though…I actually did what I had to do…so…later; I hope you accept everything when we talk to your parents…and I mean everything. I promise you it will all be worth it, ok?" His eyes were sincere and hopeful, something Mion could never refuse from him. She nodded happily, deciding to wait till later tomorrow to figure out everything. For now, she just took him by the arm and moved closer to him, her lips inching towards his.

"Then for now…make this moment worth it…" Keiichi blushed, slowly closing his eyes as she did. Their lips yearned for the others; their feelings to be shared in one romantic kiss. As their lips almost met, however, both Mion and Keiichi were pushed apart by Satoko and Rika suddenly.

"Gah!!! Satoko!" yelled Keiichi, disappointed that he didn't kiss Mion. Satoko laughed as she disrupted their lovey dovey moment.

"Mi…its almost time you two. Come watch us in the ceremony, ok?" asked Rika in her cute fashion. She also wore her ceremonial robes, matching Satoko and Hanyuu like the Three Musketeers would in attire.

As the young girls ran away, Keiichi turned to Mion, finding it ironic that Satoko and Rika both did that.

"Guess Satoko-chan couldn't hold out on getting one prank on us today, huh? Hmm..you ok Mi-chan?"

Mion's face was casted away from Keiichi, her eyes burning with rage like never before. He couldn't see her glassy, dull gaze now; her hair hiding her demonic eyes.

*NOT EVEN ONE KISS! I've had it…tonight…all of them will perish!"

_*No more…never again will something like that happen. It's over for them…no mercy…*_

"Hey, let's get going Kei-kun. The ceremony will start soon." Mion instantly piped up, smiling. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, not giving Keiichi the chance to see what was on her mind. To him, she seemed…angry for a moment.

* * *

Their performance was stunning, flawless even, as the ritual was performed with precision. Two shrine maidens stood at the sides of the stage; holding ritual poles to ward off evil spirits. Behind in the back, pounding a large scepter onto an oversized gong, stood a couple adults wearing masks and dressed in ceremonial black and white garbs. As Satoko and Hanyuu did their parts, majestic in walking and waving the poles around, they came to the center to meet Rika wielding a large hoe artistically designed in fabric and carved with glistening gold. They met at the center stage, with Rika performing her dancing for all to see around.

In moments, the gongs went silent just as Rika raised her hoe and sent it cutting into a large, white futon in the middle of the stage. Tearing out the insides, she revealed a heaping mound of cotton; its white pureness signifying the meaning of the ceremony. As the adults prepared the cotton for the drifting later on, the younger ones commenced a prayer for the crowd, giving special prayers for the memory of Oryu Sonozaki. They presented a photograph of her in the stage, garbed in black bows as it hung on the far back beam. Everyone said their prayers, signaling the end of the ritual. After that, cheers in delight for another successful cotton drifting were heard; some even praising Hanyuu and Satoko for their fine work. Satoko seemed really happy, noticing how much she and her brother had been accepted by the others this past year.

While everyone went to get some cotton, Keiichi stood with Mion looking around for the others. Though this festival was considered to be the best one yet, it was not that extravagant if his other friends weren't there to enjoy it.

"Say, where do you think the others are? I haven't seen Rena-chan, Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun, and even Komoto anywhere. It's weird; they should be around here by now…" Anyone could easily hear the concern in his voice for his friends; the worry slowly increasing. Keiichi knew how much this festival meant to the others, especially Rena. Mion, however, didn't say anything; knowing full well where they were. She held some annoyance for his worry; wishing he didn't care so much about them.

*Stop thinking about them, Kei-kun. You have me…isn't that enough? * Mion thought; the jealousy in her heart slowly rising. It was almost 10 that night when the festival nearly ended, as everyone began to set their cotton pieces in the river.

"I'm sure Sis and Satoshi-kun are fine on their own. _I even bet Rena-chan is with her boyfriend right now_…so don't worry about them. They're fine…_trust me_…" Mion just smiled to him, holding his hand in hers. She guided him to the river, so as to set their cotton pieces in with the rest of the villagers. However, his worry didn't dissipate.

As Keiichi grabbed his share from the pile, he snuck a large wad under the watch of the dealer. He pocketed this amount, just in case the others missed to do so. After grabbing their amounts, Keiichi and Mion just went down to the river. They bent down to set their pieces, watching as others finished doing so. The lights were amazingly beautiful that night as the fireflies came out. Most of the villagers had done their cotton drifting, so relatively few people were around. They did, however, manage to say hi to Takano and Tomitake before, who now were off on their own together like they usually were.

After watching the others for awhile, Keiichi looked over to Mion, who looked like she was staring with terror at her piece. Her eyes were a bit dull now, wide with some sort of fear. She even began shaking a bit.

"Hey, Mi-chan, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Kei-kun, is this cotton defective or something? It's black…and so heavy…" Mion's hand seemed like it was weighing down a bit, but as he inspected it everything seemed fine. It was white and as light as the other pieces.

"What are you talking about? It's completely fine." He grabbed her hand, watching her come out of a daze. "Come on, let's set them off together." She nodded, thinking it was just the darkness playing tricks on her eyes. She set her piece down the river with Keiichi's, wondering if she was just tired from the day's activities. However, Mion could have sworn her piece was dark with weight. It felt so…evil too.

"Hey, we finally found you guys! Did you do the cotton drifting yet?" spoke Satoko. Oddly enough, she saw some resentment in Mion's eyes, a sort of annoyance when she came to see them. She stayed closer to Keiichi's side, thinking she would cause Mion to scold her for some reason.

"Yeah, we're done now," replied Keiichi. Hanyuu and Rika now joined them.

"That's good. We were actually about to head out soon. Would you guys like to come with us? We're going to try to find the others, if they're even here." Hanyuu smiled to the others, but had a look of concern for her friends. Rika just watched Mion, pondering something on her mind that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Actually, that sounds…" Keiichi tried to speak, but was cut off by Mion.

"I haven't seen them anywhere, but like I told Kei-kun before: Rena-chan is probably with her boyfriend, and well, Sis is doing God knows what with Satoshi-kun. But there was something I really wanted to do…" Mion put on another façade, looking cheerful to the others so as to not cause any suspicion.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well, since you guys did so well this year with the performance and, unlike someone I know…" Mion jokingly pointed to Keiichi at this point "…who didn't pull his share this year with the festival, you three have done so much great work for the village that I got you three gifts with some of the money from our budget. If you are ok with it, then you can come up to my house right now and I can give them to you before Kei-kun and I head off on our way. I just need your help collecting some things from the vendors and drop them off at the meetinghouse. What do you say?"

The three young girls instantly smiled with joy, happy to know Mion did such a nice thing for them. Hanyuu predicted something in the form of creampuffs, while Rika and Satoko seemed eager for treats. They agreed without question, with Mion now giving them directions to pick up the paperwork. They quickly left, hoping to do this as quickly as possible. After doing so, Mion turned to Keiichi and implemented the next part of the plan; all the while thinking how easy it was to lie to the young girls.

"Kei-kun, after I head with them to my house I'll then come see you. How about…you go home for a bit and prepare your room for us. I'll come over when I'm ready, so for now I promise…" this time, Mion moved up to Keiichi's ear, seductively whispering into his "…_tonight will be one you won't forget_."

Keiichi looked at her, finding an uncomfortable but pleasurable feeling hardening in his pants. He nodded while blushing profusely, understanding exactly what she meant. When the other three came back, he waved them off and did as told, eagerly waiting for Mion to come over.

For Mion though, this was one of the last stages of her plan. All that was needed to be done was to lure her last victims and then sign their death warrants in the form of hell on earth; using the torture devices to their full potential.

Everything, it seemed, was going to plan…

* * *

_Do you know what pain is?_

_It wasn't in reliving the same death for a thousand years._

_Do you know what pain is?_

_It wasn't from the tribulations of life._

_Do you know what pain is?_

_It wasn't because of the loneliness this whole time._

_Do you still not know what pain is?_

_I do._

_I saw it in the deaths of my friends…_

_I saw it in the cruel actions performed…_

_I even saw it in their eyes; the mental anguish from such deeds._

_But where I knew pain most…_

_Was in the betrayal of our friends._

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell: "Revealing Demons" Arc, Ch. 10 Part 2: Watanagashi._

_Can you believe in this?_


	34. Arc 2 ch 10 part 2

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 10 part 2: Watanagashi

* * *

The tireless tasks required of this major festival for the village now dwindled down to only one duty: collect the paperwork from all the vendor booths. These papers included summed profits, costs, expenses, and other articles of importance. All went to the meetinghouse; the duty of Mion and the younger ones to recover. At the end of the night, this one last task was quickly accomplished with the help of Hanyuu, Rika and Satoko. As if it were a game to them, they challenged each other to see who could get their share done first. However, though no reward was given for this small game, their ultimate prize remained at the Sonozaki estate in Mion's possession. Or so they thought…

"Ah, good job everyone! That was pretty quick; I'm surprised you collected them in so short a time!" Spoke Kimiyoshi. He smiled down to the young ones as they stacked the papers into some boxes for later use. Satoko finished first followed up by Rika, Hanyuu and lastly Mion.

"It's no problem. But you guys, if this were a penalty game I'd have won you know!" piped Satoko. She seemed tired and sweaty from how fast she moved from booth to booth.

"Hey, I would have won if that guy didn't bump into me…" Mion stated. She seemed irritated at having to lose to her own game.

*No matter…the next game will be mine entirely…* she thought evilly, thinking of how she'll soon be torturing the young ones.

"Oh, someone bumped into you? Who was it?" asked Rika with interest. Mion looked down to her, feeling a bit shaken from the person she saw. She even scratched her neck a little bit; a display that made Rika realize with terror the obvious red marks along Mion's neck and back of her spine. She didn't show the fear, but just watched silently as Mion slowly scratched more and more at the thought.

"Ah…well, I guess it was my fault. I mean, at first I thought it was Komoto-san, but…well, the person was someone my age. He had different grey eyes and black hair, but it wasn't Komoto-san, ha ha ha…" she joked.

Deep in Mion's mind though, the person she bumped in her haste looked like Komoto entirely. For a moment, she actually thought he escaped from his trap and came back to haunt her. Her mind had to be playing a sick joke on her; the person was obviously her age.

*It was someone else…there's no way he could have gotten out…but the torture device was old, so maybe…*

_*No. It's impossible. That was someone else…don't dwell on it…*_

*But…those eyes. He acted as if he knew me…and he looked at me with accusation…haaah…it must be a trick on my mind. I'll just get back after dumping these three in the prison and then make sure he's still there…*

"Hey…Mi-chan…hello?" Satoko waved her hand in front of Mion, pulling her out of her daze. Rika watched as Mion apologized, the slip of her kimono showing more red marks in the backside.

At that very moment, Rika feared the worst.

_*Hanyuu…do you see that?*_ Rika mentally communicated to her friend.

_*Yes, I do Rika…she has the scratch marks. That means…she's infected….*_ Hanyuu replied mentally; her eyes focused intently on Mion.

_*Then…if she's infected, and if the others are really missing…then…*_ her eyes went wide with fear, her hopes slowly diminishing for this world. If her friends were gone, then this world failed; her last hope gone for a happy life. However, Hanyuu's next words only halted the turmoil in her mind.

_*Rika…if you believe in me, please hear me out. This isn't the end…*_ Hanyuu, for once, sounded completely serious to Rika, matching even her wisest of tones. Rika looked at Hanyuu, finding the confidence of her statement in her friend's expression.

_*Hanyuu…how are you so sure? The others might already be gone, and if they are then…she may have already killed them! I can't live in a world where that happens…*_

_*Then, you need to have more faith in your fate, Rika. This isn't the dead end of this world. Another time is coming soon…where…we will be tested again. Rika…if you want to save Mion and the others, you need to believe in yourself and let the miracle occur. Don't give up!*_ Hanyuu now looked closely at Rika, almost scolding her to believe in a miracle. Rika understood this to a point, almost fearing Hanyuu now, and decided to go along. She still had concern on mind though.

_*Then…how do I resolve this? How do we save the others and get Mion to Dr. Irie for treatment?*_

_*Rika…the power is in your hands. Remember…you need to gather all the cards again and play your hand against Fate. Only then will you know how to defeat the evil that exists in Hinamizawa!*_

Rika nodded, just as Mion and Satoko headed to the door. If what Hanyuu said was true, and if the possibility of the others being alive was possible, then there was still a chance to win. Rika now thought alone to herself, so as to come up with a plan. If she was going to stop Mion, then she needed to play her cards right starting now.

"Mi…Kimiyoshi-san, have you seen Komoto-senpai, Shi-chan, Satoshi-kun or Rena-chan anywhere? We haven't found them tonight at the festival at all. We're getting worried," spoke Rika, in her cute self. Kimiyoshi just smiled and replied.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen those four anywhere. Mizuho-sensei came around too asking a while ago for Hagara-san, but I couldn't help. Sorry…" Rika now peered over to Mion, watching her friend's eyes going wide. It was all the evidence she needed now to prove that Mion was the culprit. She learned well from her encounters with Shion in the past, and now her senses were paying off.

"Ok, nevermind then. I'm sure they're fine. Let's go Mi-chan. I really would like to see our presents, Nipah!" Her façade prevented any suspicion from Mion; thinking that it was just another nonsense question. Mion smiled back and turned to lead the way back towards her home, the trip not taking too long.

However, two things occurred within moments outside the meetinghouse. The first was Rika-chan passing by a nearby booth, unbeknownst to anyone's sight, and quickly swiped a large knife from a countertop. She concealed it under her robes; making it impossible for anyone to notice.

The second thing was a man walking into the same meetinghouse, a person the same age as Keiichi and Mion. He walked in wearing boots, a pair of white khakis and a black shirt with some kanji on it. The one peculiar thing, other than the fact that this grey eyed, black haired male was the same one who bumped into Mion accidentally, was that he was quite methodical now; as if searching for someone.

"Hey, old man. May I have a word with you?" he asked Kimiyoshi, his eyes narrowing.

"Hmm? Why, young man, I'm not that old, heheheh. What can I do for you? Are you lost on the fairgrounds?" Kimiyoshi eyed him for a bit, actually mistaking him for Keiichi or even Komoto. However, his differences clearly made it apparent that he was neither one. The person suddenly raised a photo to Kimiyoshi; one which held a picture of Rena and him smiling into a camera one sunny day in the city. This man was none other than Ryuu.

"Have you seen this woman anywhere today?" he asked, serious in tone. He sounded somewhat worried too, from what Kimiyoshi could tell.

"Sorry young man, but no. You're the second person to ask me that today. Even Mion-sama and her friends were looking for her before, but they couldn't find her. Sorry."

Ryuu heard that name quite clearly, remembering how Rena was telling him about that person before. It was her best friend, and with little effort he connected the pieces in no time at all. The dreams and Rena's disappearance all now made sense. Now, all he needed to do was confirm it and find Rena…

* * *

"Ok guys, just wait here and I'll get your presents. I'm sure you're all anxious by now, but I'll be quick and let you guys be off on your own way. Just hold a sec…"

Mion left the three younger ones in the kitchen of her house. She went down one corridor and into another room, taking some time to find the gifts. Rika was extremely cautious right now, not letting Mion make the first move. She scanned the kitchen, looking for anything she could use to her advantage. However, all she saw were bags set aside near a wall and some other things.

"Hmm…I'm getting kind of hungry. I hope Mion doesn't mind if I grab a quick snack!" Satoko went into the fridge, looking around for some food. Meanwhile, Hanyuu sat in a chair, her alertness just as intense as Rika's.

"Hmm…wow! Check this out Rika-chan! It's an Angel Morte' cake! Hmm? That's weird, the receipt has Nee-Nee's name on it…and it was picked up yesterday…odd…" As Satoko said, the receipt hung from the dessert box with Shion's name.

*Hmm…those might then be Shion and Satoshi's things near the wall. I'd remember Shion's purse from anywhere…they're definitely here somewhere!* Rika thought.

As Satoko closed the fridge door, Mion stood now stood in front of them looking like a banshee. She eyed Satoko after finding the dessert, her eyes making Satoko back away in terror.

"Ah, sorry Mi-chan. I was just hungry and…"

"It's _rude_ to do that you know…_Satoko-chan_…" Mion's tone of voice was different now, angered even. However, in the next moment she looked over to the others with a smiling face and presented them with their gifts. Hanyuu piped up once she saw the creampuffs.

"Hauu! Those are my favorite! Thank you Mi-chan!" Mion gave her the creampuffs, to which she instantly began scarfing down with pleasure. Rika looked at her with amazement as she ate them.

"And for Rika-chan, I know I shouldn't be doing this but, well, we all know you like wine, so I'm giving you a _special_ bottle from the wine cellar. I think it's a good year too!" She happily handed over the wine to Rika, seeing her eyes go wide with joy. However, Rika just fronted that; her intentions on watching when Mion would try to subdue her. If that happened, the knife would come into play.

"Mi! Thank you so much! I think I'll have some now." Mion nodded, and gave her a glass from a cabinet. Satoko, now, waited anxiously for her gift.

After letting Rika have a quick glass of the wine, she smiled in pleasure; happy to know the wine's year was acceptable in taste. However, she watched as Hanyuu suddenly looked tired with fatigue, probably from working so long today.

"Hauu…I think I'll go to bed early tonight. I don't know why, but I just got suddenly tired all of a sudden," she spoke, her eyes suddenly growing heavy with fatigue. Rika suddenly started to cough a bit, surprised that she herself was beginning to feel tired to. However, feeling her arms suddenly lose strength made her begin to worry.

"Huh…what's going…" she looked at Satoko, who watched as her friends suddenly fell to the floor; the wine glass falling from Rika's hands and shattering on the ground. Satoko instantly became afraid, about to rush over to help her friends. However, the voice behind her, sounding evil with intention, froze her to the spot.

"Time for your present too, Satoko-chaaan…"

She slowly turned around in fear; her eyes fixated on Mion's cold, dull eyes. She couldn't move away; too terrified to see Mion like that. In moments, Mion pulled from her backside Shion's infamous taser; its black and solid design sprouting two prongs with electricity arching between them. Upon realization of this, Satoko then tried to get away in vain as Mion lunged the device at her neck, sending her unconscious to the floor.

"SATOKO!" screamed Rika. She knew she failed in trying to stop Mion; unable to counter such a plan. Her body felt heavy, as did her mind begin to drift off into darkness. She realized at that point, the moment that Hanyuu plopped to the floor over the creampuffs, that their food and drink had been concealing some drug. This drug now caused them to fall asleep without effort.

"Rika, I hope you like your present. It seems Satoko and Hanyuu loved theirs so much they went to heaven, AHAHAHAHA!" Mion moved closer to Rika as her head fell to the floor; her gaze never leaving Mion's view.

"Dam..nit..don't…do…this…Mi-cha…" Rika had no more strength, the drugs and the wine mixing in her body now in an almost pure fashion. It was all too strong for her to take; her mind becoming nothing in mere moments. She gave up; her body giving in to the perfect sleep.

Mion looked at all three of them, laughing at her handiwork. She screamed in the household; knowing full well that no one could stop her now. All that remained was a tortuous night of killing off her once thought friends. Then, and only then, she and Keiichi would be together at last.

"A HA HA HA HAA! I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT ALL! EVERYONE WILL DIE, JUST LIKE I SAID! A HA HA HA HAH! KEI-KUN, PRAISE ME FOR THIS! I FINALLY DID IT FOR US! AAAAAAAH!" Mion screamed in utter ecstasy from her accomplishment, now aiming to recover their bodies and pile them quickly into the lower dungeons. After that, she just needed to use the last remnants of the chloroform to set her victims into their torture stations, but tonight, though, she would let them relish in their misery and allow herself with Keiichi for one momentous night; a night she would make sure he'd never forget.

* * *

"Ugh…did someone catch that license plate?" moaned Komoto. He believed himself to be in a dark, closed room with only a small opening of light coming in. His body felt exhausted; his muscles momentarily twitching in different areas. On top of that, his stomach felt a bit bruised up; almost like being hit with a bat. However, upon more thought he remembered just how he got there.

"Damnit! Mion, are you there? TELL ME!" he screamed. The response, though, was and was not to his liking.

"Komoto-san, is that you?" Yelled what sounded like Satoshi. He began to focus on the sounds now, seeing as his perceptual sight was not much. He calmed down and replied.

"Satoshi-kun? Are you alright? What's going on?" he yelled back, hoping that his friend could hear him. In the prison cell, the others' hopes increased when they heard the sound of Komoto's voice.

"Thank goodness you're alright. We're fine up here, but the others are in danger!" he replied.

"Wait, what do you mean "we're alright"? Who else is here?" he replied. Komoto's mind was in a loop, unsure as to the time of day or even where he was. He tired to roll to the side, but all he felt were the cold, steel walls encasing him. He couldn't even tell if he was standing or lying at that moment.

"Komoto-san, I, Shi-chan and Rena-chan are here. Mi-chan hasn't gotten my sister, Rika-chan, Hanyuu-chan or Kei-chan yet…" he spoke, concern apparent in his voice.

"I don't think we have to worry about Kei-chan. If Mion is doing what I think she is, then she has no intention of hurting him. She wants all of us out of the way…" Rena sat upright, apparent disgust for her friend in her expression. She wasn't happy at all right now; her heart and soul hurt in some damaged way.

"Yeah…she mentioned Keiichi before…I think you're right Rena-chan, she's gone nuts over him…" replied Komoto. He tried to use his past mercenary training, remembering to get as much info as possible. He still, though, couldn't get his bearings.

"Komoto-san, you need to be careful. Don't try to move at all…Sis put you in an Iron Maiden torture device. If you make even the slightest move in front of you, then…the spikes will impale you." Her voice was entirely serious, and upon slowly moving his hand forward did Komoto feel the mentioned spikes. Their sharpness and cold tips rusty from blood. They were extremely close to him but not enough to touch yet. He made note of that and tried to do as told.

"Ok guys, I need you to tell me where we are. What positions you are in and if there is anything we can use to get out of this…" he spoke, taking command. However, the reports were useless.

"We're in my family's underground dungeon. We're all tied with rope in the prison cells, and you're device is chained up and locked. We can't really move either…" Shion felt despair again after recounting their situation to him. He cursed under his breath.

"Damnit! Shit! Mion has my gun, and if anything she can use it on us…listen, are there any sharp rocks around to cut the ropes with?" he asked, hoping for a good answer this time.

"No. Mion cleaned this place out. She was well prepared for this…" Rena's voice responded, very darkly though. The others tried to see her, but she stayed out of sight in her cell; dwelling on how Mion could do any of this. She was hurting; physically and mentally.

"Then, maybe if we…" Komoto stopped, now hearing the doors opening to the dungeon. He heard what appeared to be Mion, grunting as she dragged something or someone down the steps into the area. He then heard Shion and Satoshi scream out to her, now making it apparent that new victims arrived.

"NO! DON'T HURT THEM SIS!" screamed Shion.

"MI-CHAN! LET SATOKO GO! SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" screamed Satoshi, his body being flung against the barred door of his cell. Mion didn't listen as she began tying their bodies in rope and, next, sending them into a cell as a group, more intent on getting out of there to be with Keiichi.

"So…my best friend returns…" spoke Rena. She sounded so unlike herself that moment, almost stronger even.

Mion stopped after locking the young one's cell door, irked at the fact Rena spoke to her like that. She just smiled and turned, now walking over to face Rena in her cell.

"Oh, the liar finally woke up? I hope you had as much fun as I did before. Too bad, I'm going off to be with Kei-kun for the night! Enjoy your last day down here, because tomorrow my fun REALLY begins! AHAHAHAH!" Mion started to walk off, laughing at how well her plan turned out. However, Rena wouldn't let her get the last laugh at all.

"Mion, Keiichi will find out what happened to us! And when he does, you'll regret it the moment he leaves you…"

As Rena talked back to her, Mion instantly rushed up; crazed with hatred at Rena. Rena was taken back a bit, her eyes wide with fear at how demonic Mion's eyes were. She began hitting the cell door with her fists and knee, screaming at Rena with utmost anguish and intensity.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!! KEI-KUN WILL NEVER LEAVE ME FOR THIS!!! YOU WILL ALL DIE…DIE…DIE…DIE…DIE!!! I WANT YOU ALL TO GO AWAY AND BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!!" Her screams were relentless, echoing into all the areas of the prison room. The others cringed in fear witnessing Mion go off the deep end. Their eyes widened with panic watching the whole spectacle before them.

When Mion was finish yelling, her head lowered against the cell gate as she breathed heavily for air. She again looked up, smiling evilly at Rena and the others around.

"You all thought I would sit by while you stole him from me? I wouldn't let that happen in a million years! Kei-kun's mine…his heart is mine…his body is mine…just like my body and heart belong to him…you all won't get away with this! I'm going to make you suffer like I have suffered…" she murmured to them, exhausted from before.

"Sis…we never…meant to do that! We would never take him away from you…you have to believe me!" Shion tried again to get reason into Mion, but it was never heard by her mind. Mion's darker side controlled her now; controlling all malicious actions and thoughts.

"Yes…you did take him away from me…and all the while not once did anyone care how I felt…actually, no…only one person really cared. It was Mizuho-sensei…She actually did try her best to help me…"

Upon hearing these words, Komoto made his presence known. However, this only caused Mion to laugh with what seemed like relief.

"OH! You're still there, good. I thought you had escaped. That boy with the dark hair and grey eyes…I thought he was you for a second. Must have been my imagination, right Komoto?" Mion quickly jumped onto the Iron Maiden, her demonic eyes now peering into the little slot where Komoto could see. For once in his life, he was frightened beyond belief; his heart rate skyrocketing through the roof now. He panted heavily, wishing he didn't see Mion like that. However, he kept his resolve to remain strong.

"Mion…if you let us go I promise I won't be going to Keiichi by the end of today and tell him I had to kill you over something so stupid…" he was angry, that much was certain. He knew his bluff held no truth, but if Mizuho was involved in this there was no telling what his darker side would do to protect her. Thankfully, now it sounded like Mizuho would be safe.

"…you're not in any position to kill me, Komoto. Just look at how easily I got you here! What can you even do? No one's getting out of here alive but me!" She now shut the slot on the Iron Maiden, ceasing any sight from Komoto for now. He screamed uncontrollably, now punching into the device. He forgot, though, that it had spikes…

He screamed in pain, the spike now impaling down between his knuckles into his hand. The pain was agonizing; one of the worst he ever felt in life. He cursed himself for doing that; his anger getting the better of him. As he pulled his hand from the spike, Komoto felt the blood pour from the wood; dripping over his body now. Biting down and sucking it up, he tore a piece off his clothing quickly but carefully, and wrapped whatever he could around the wound. If Mion could see his eyes now, he'd give even her a scare.

Laughing as he heard his cries of pain, Mion looked up and sighed in success. The doors to the Iron Maiden rang from being hit, followed by the screams of pain. She could only guess anger got the better of him, and that his torture was finally starting to work its magic.

"Ahh…seems like its working. Only a matter of time…" her voice was evil and sinister; causing her friends to look at her with wonder. She began walking back towards the door, giving them one last look before finding Keiichi. She grinned at them; her eyes dull and narrowed in their direction.

"Kei-kun and I will be having a nice night together now. Consider this your last day of life…before…I make you suffer tomorrow…"

She scratched again at her neck side, a little blood starting to display on her nails. She rubbed her neck now, wiping away the blood. For now, the itching stopped, but only her back burned with intensity. The last thing Mion did in the dungeon was turn the lights off, again giving the area a serene darkness. She closed the door now, leaving her victims to dwell on that last thought. Next, she made her way back to the house to prepare for her long awaited night with Keiichi.

Once Mion left, the others were in despair over how poor their situation seemed. For now, Satoko, Hanyuu and Rika were out; unable to do anything that moment. However, just as Shion was about to give up, Rena suddenly started laughing; her revels echoing throughout the prison.

"AHAHAHAH! You're done for Mi-chan! You don't even know what you're in for…" she laughed uncontrollably now. The others just looked at her with confusion.

"What? What are you talking about Rena-chan?" asked Shion, some hope starting to return.

"My boyfriend, Ryuu, was looking for me at the Watanagashi Festival today. Her description of him was exact! He must be out there trying to find me now…" she chuckled, some part of Rena's hope returning now.

"But he doesn't know what Mion looks like or if we're even here. How are you so sure Rena-chan?" asked Shion.

"Because…I told him about my nightmares and about what happened. He knows this place and he knows that I was afraid of Mi-chan lately. We were going to spend the weekend together at my house…but…even if that's impossible now he is still wondering where I am. I bet he'll find us in no time, I know it!" she piped up, happy to know Ryuu was out there trying to find her.

"Then there's still a chance!" Satoshi was just as hopeful now, his strength returning to his body.

"And when he does…he'll save us…and then…I'm going to make her regret what she did to me!"

Satoshi and Shion looked at her with disbelief, not once believing that Rena would ever say such a thing. She was serious in her remark; her intent clear to hurt Mion. For this, Rena was scolded for once by the others, making it clear that she was wrong in thinking.

"RENA-CHAN! Stop that right now! I know we're in this situation, but I won't let you hurt my sister!" yelled Shion, a little angry at Rena. She tried to explain herself now, hoping the others would at least hear her out.

"You don't get it Shi-chan! I trusted her so much, and I believed that she was sincere this entire time, but she damn well tased me for 5 minutes! Do you know what that feels like? Being awake and unable to move at all; the pain coursing through your body like that? I couldn't do anything but wait out those antagonizing minutes in my mind. It felt like years before the pain ceased…" Rena began to cry now, realizing how screwed up it all was. She cared for Mion, she would still be her best friend if they got out of this, but she wanted payback like never before for what she did. She didn't even know if she could forgive Mion for it. But the next words from Satoshi would soon change her thinking; allowing Rena to remember her pacified being wholly.

"Rena-chan, I know it must have hurt, but you can't let it devour who you are. Mion's succumbed to the syndrome…you can't blame her for that! I know, deep down, you still think of her as your friend, and the Rena I know would never do such a thing to her friends. Please…don't put yourself to the syndrome's level…just let it go and pray we get out of here to see another day…"

Satoshi was right, with Shion agreeing entirely based on her own past experiences. Rena was speechless, her sense coming back to her. She remained silent for awhile, not speaking at all. In time, though, she broke her silence to atone herself to the others.

"I'm sorry…you're right, I couldn't do that to her. She's…my best friend…" tears streamed down Rena's face now, falling to the floor without care. She laid her head against the cell gate, sad from all that happened and what she almost became. "…and if I get out of this, I will forgive her for what she did…as long as she forgives me for what I apparently did to her. I…wasn't a good enough friend to her…I didn't notice how much it hurt her when all this came on her shoulders…when Kei-chan left with Komoto-san…and when she was left alone with no one to hear her cries…I'm at fault…she's entirely right…I…deserve to be punished…"

Her words were filled with sadness and remorse. Satoshi looked on in awe of such humility, and Shion herself began to cry from such words coming directly from Rena's heart. It was a sad time in the dungeon for them; something they had to accept. Though there was hope in some small way in their heart, it would soon rise to the occasion. Maybe…even create a much needed miracle…

* * *

"And with that…I'm perfect! Ahh…Kei-kun and I…can finally be together at last!"

Mion combed her hair in front of the broken mirror; not caring about the shards that were left in the broken furniture. She was beyond reason for her friends at that moment; ready to kill them the following day. With every comb of the long hair, her excitement grew to see Keiichi, as was her inner desire to be with him ever more the wanting. Just thinking about it made her hot with desire, however; her urges wouldn't be satiated until they were together. Putting the comb down now, she looked even more beautiful than before.

*There's no way Kei-kun will resist me now…I'm really going to be naughty for him tonight…and its all thanks to getting rid of the others!* she thought.

_*Tonight…just you two will be together, undisturbed…*_

She smiled in pleasure, getting up and slowly making her way to the stairs. With intentions of calling Keiichi, she picked up the receiver, but upon hearing the doorbell ring at the main gate did she get annoyed again. Something had yet again came between her and Keiichi, and it made Mion more angered and less pleased.

"NOW WHAT!" she screamed, her eyes looking out to the main gate. She opened the door and rushed quickly outside; murder in her mind to whomever was at the door. However, as she opened the gate she found Keiichi standing there, confused as to why Mion looked so angry. Her face, for a moment, was contorted till she found out it was him there all along. Instantly, she began blushing, confused as to why he was there.

"K…Kei-kun? I thought I told you to go to your house…" she stuttered, worried that his presence was even there. If he found out about the others, then everything till now would be for nothing.

"Well, my parents were home still packing and you were taking so long that I decided to come meet you and walk you back…" he said, smiling. Mion breathed a sigh of relief, glad to know her fears were subsiding.

"Oh, that's it. Well, ok, but you're getting punished for that. What if you never caught me on the path back to your house had I left earlier?" she joked with him. He just looked at her, smiling with his loving eyes. It put her at complete ease.

"By the way Mi-chan, Mizuho-sensei came by my house asking where Komoto was. Apparently, after we parted he had gone home and left his things there, but suddenly went out. She's extremely worried about him, and she's going out around the village to find him. Have you seen him since I left?" he asked with concern. Mion just walked past him, her face dark.

"_No…I haven't. I told you that already, now let's get going…_" she stated, pulling hard at his arm now. However, he didn't budge a bit.

"Ok, but have you seen Rena-chan or the others? There was this guy asking around too…he's actually my…"

"_I SAID I DON'T KNOW DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THEM!"_ Mion yelled at him while not looking in his eyes, her hatred for the others ever more apparent. Keiichi stood back a bit, surprised with how she was acting then and there.

"Hey! I'm just concerned for them ok?! No one's seen any of them today! Don't you think something is odd about that?" He replied sternly at her. Mion shook with anger now, unable to control her inner emotions.

"_OH, SO IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT THEM NOW, HUH? YOU COME BACK AFTER TWO WEEKS AWAY FROM ME AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS FIND THEM? DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME? AM I THAT UNIMPORTANT TO EVERYONE AROUND HERE?!"_

Keiichi tried to calm Mion down, putting a hand on her shoulders. She shook incredibly with hatred; her back even hot to the touch for some odd reason. In moments, she threw herself around and buried her face into his chest, letting out anything she could to get his mind off the others.

"Mi-chan, that's not true. I want to spend time with you, but the others…"

"_It's always about them, never about me! Whether I'm gone and you're with Rena treasure hunting, or when I'm free and you're with Komoto…it's never enough…I can't be enough…"_

What Mion did next was unthinkable. She pulled the tie from behind her kimono, letting the whole dress slide off her body a little. Before Keiichi, Mion was now undressed, not wearing anything now. With Mion now completely naked, he blushed at her; confusion and desire mixing in ways never known before.

"M…Mi-chan! What are you…"

"_Don't you want me? Don't you want to be with me? Just me…only with me…Kei-kun?"_ Mion's eyes were different at that point; dull and filled with wanting of Keiichi. He couldn't understand her; why she was acting so weird at that point. However, when he saw the marks on her neck and shoulders did he begin to realize something was horribly wrong. Those marks, the same one's as Rena's in a past lifetime, were not a good sign at all.

*She's…sick…how can that be?* Keiichi's worry only grew when he watched Mion's eyes turn somewhat evil; a force possessing her body. She looked at him with wanting; wishing he would just take her on the spot and forget about the others. However, his next words didn't help the matter, but only exacerbate the problem.

"Mi-chan, stop this right now damnit! We're together at last, and I have what I need to _keep_ that now!" Keiichi now grabbed her by the shoulders, startling her a bit from his grip. She suddenly feared him, her love now, as he tried to bring her back to reality."…How can you not care about your friends? Would you just forget them like this all because of me?! You're…crazy! You're not the Mion Sonozaki I fell in love with damnit!"

"K…Kei-kun…wait…I…"

"NO! You're not thinking clearly because you're sick! You're sick with the syndrome! I can tell by the scratch marks all over your neck! And if I'm correct, then you…You had something to do with the others missing! Now tell me where they are before any of this…"

Keiichi's anger was directed entirely at Mion by this point, causing her to look on in terror from his words. His eyes, the same loving eyes that held such warmth and security for her, now scolded her with utter contempt; completely deserting her of any protection. Tears welled up in her dull gaze, unable to understand how Keiichi came to this point. The tables had turned, all against Mion now. Her plan was failing, and her love was ready to leave her to die, she thought.

*No…he wouldn't do this to me! Kei-kun…I did this because I love you…I…I…*

_*No…it's not your fault! The others…they made him so concerned for their wellbeing! It's their grasp on his existence that is causing him to care for them so much…they're still taking his attention away from you…they have to die…just DIE!*_

She looked at him silently now, sinking her head to the floor. He was breathing heavily from scolding her; wishing she would just tell the truth and put an end to this crazy night. Only then could she get help and preserve their relationship; whatever it may remain then. He tried to console her, but with every passing moment of this nonsense his heart was breaking more and more…

"Fine…I'll tell you where they are…"

She pushed his arms off her, now moving in a zombie like state towards the back property of the estate. Keiichi looked on in wonder, hoping that by some miracle Mion broke through her madness and gave in to him at last. Cautiously following Mion with her arms swinging lifelessly with each step, he slowly made his way across the green lawn past the koi pond. This all seemed somewhat familiar to him.

The area he was guided to was the only plausible solution to his friends' disappearances. The steel doors, the old rusted entranceway to the Sonozaki dungeons, were the doors leading to the prison now holding his friends. Pushing these steel doors open, he followed Mion in, making sure to watch her every move. She shut them now, locking it from the inside to gain some privacy from the outside world. After that, Mion walked down the steps, not saying a word to her love.

"Mi-chan…why did you do all this?" he asked, wanting an answer from her.

"Because…no one understood…how lonely I could be…how stressed I could be…or how much I cared about you…" she replied, sadness apparent in her voice. She still wouldn't look at him, as she marched down the first corridor to the first viewing room; the torture stations all in line for some unknown spectacle. He looked at them with concern, noticing that 7 stations were set up. Their malevolent purposes, however, were yet to be known.

"That's not a good enough excuse. There's something more than that to cause our club leader to betray our friends…" Keiichi scolded Mion again, trying to knock some sense into her so as to find his love once more.

"…they stole you from me…all this time…" Mion stopped in her tracks, her gaze still aimed at the floor.

"What? They wouldn't ever…"

"Then…why did they always take you away on my free days? And why…did it seem like no one even cared about what little time we had together? Everyone wanted us apart…even Rena…you know, she has a crush on you…" Mion's words just confused him even more.

"Rena doesn't think of me in that way. She has a boyfriend. I know, because…"

Mion now turned to Keiichi while still not looking him in the face. He was worried for Mion, pitying her now, for falling so far from grace. It wasn't her fault, but the syndromes, he thought. Every time he scolded her or counteracted her excuses, however, made him feel that much more ashamed of going against his girlfriend, someone he had hoped to be...

"No…that's not true. Rena was stalking us…stalking us on weekends, or taking you away from me when she knew I was busy. She tried to wiggle her way into your heart, but your heart's always been safe with me, isn't that right?" Mion pulled out the locket after tying part of her robe up again, showing him the gold heart on its chain. It glistened in the dim light, her hold gentle and caring as if it were his very heart.

"Yes…I gave you my heart…but Mi-chan…if you've hurt them…then my heart…"

"You're heart is mine to protect. They're a threat to me…that's why…I'm going to kill them all. They're all guilty for doing this to us, Kei-kun, and I'm doing it for us and only us. If I do that, then…" she looked up into his eyes now, her insanity almost at its peak. Her eyes spoke to him, wanting him to just go along with her plan and let them find happiness together in a new life. "…we can truly be together. No one will get between us, and we can finally be rid of them for good! Just help me…PLEASE, JUST HELP ME KILL THEM AND ITS All OVER! I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME KEI-KUN, I KNOW THAT…"

*SMACK*

The sound reverberated throughout the room, its echo breaking the silence now. Mion's face was turned away from Keiichi's, as he slapped her cheek loud and hard. Mion's eyes were wide with amazement; never would she believe him to do that to her. Didn't he once promise that he would protect her, would never even hurt her? What was this now, but a broken dream? These questions sped around in her mind, her reality broken now. Keiichi smacking her was unthinkable, impossible. But not now…

"I WOULD NEVER BETRAY MY FRIENDS! BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM I WILL DAMN WELL MAKE SURE TO PROTECT THEM FROM YOU!" Keiichi's emotion was unrelenting; all pouring out to Mion. A large red mark was on her left cheek, her face still turned away from him. The next moment, though, he never saw coming.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

In a flash, Mion slammed her fist into Keiichi's head, causing him to kneel to her feet. The next thing was the feeling of the cold, taser prongs in the side of his neck, arching into his body with tremendous amounts of electricity. He twitched as Mion continued screaming; her heart torn up over all that was about to be certain. His betrayal to her was something she couldn't understand or take, but in time only rationalize to be yet again the faults of her once thought friends. When Keiichi passed out, she began beating her fists against his chest, too angry to take it all in. She screamed till her throat was dry, having done such a thing to him broke her existence in two.

"Kei-kun…I love you…I love you…I love you…" she replied over and over again to his unconscious body.

*This…is for your own good. I'll make you understand, Kei-kun…*

* * *

The others heard screaming in the outer room, now realizing that something was transpiring. It sounded like Keiichi talking to Mion at first, and then followed by a near dead silence leading up to the intense screams of Mion. Only then did they hear a body fall to the floor with a thud; her cries of his name lasting for many minutes on end.

Rika awoke during this incident, instantly knowing her surroundings. Trying to move, she found herself in the same position as the others; bound with rope tightly. However, just as Satoko and Hanyuu stirred to wake up, Rika remembered her hidden card; literally up her sleeve.

"Rika-chan, you're awake! Thank God…" yelled Satoshi. He watched her cell and the main entrance, trying his best to manage watching on both situations.

"There's not much time. Satoko-chan! Please, wake up! Satoko…" screamed Rika. Her friend stirred and woke up instantly, her neck sore with pain.

"Gah! Rika-chan, where am I?" she spoke, confused and scared.

"There's no time for that. Now, grab the knife up my sleeve and…"

It was too late. Mion came bursting through the door in a mess; her hair now down and distraught. Her clothes were bunched up, but kept her decency for now. Her eyes, though, were demonic; wide and dull with rage. Her eyes glowed eerily with a green aura; the darkness slowly creeping into her pupils. She looked around at every one of them, crazed with wicked intentions.

"ALL OF YOU…I TAKE IT BACK! TONIGHT…YOU ALL DIE!"

And with that said, she grabbed the nearby bottle of chloroform and began her rampage. Into each cell she went, dousing a rag and smothering it into her victim's faces; causing bruising to some of them in the process. They coughed and tried gasping for air, pleading her to stop, but in vain did they procure the speed of the chemical. With every victim falling, Rika's heart rate slowly moved to the level of heart attack; her fear for once impossible to control. Mion was the judge, jury and executer in this prison, and she wouldn't be merciful one bit.

* * *

_I learned in the first life that I needed a hundred years of knowledge to understand the mystery._

_I learned in the second life that it was a never ending nightmare._

_I learned in the third that it was a painful, hopeless journey._

_By the seventh, I learned it was all a farce comedy._

_But in the last, I learned the truth._

_A full hand, not one card missing, was needed to beat Fate's hand._

_And I couldn't do that…if all my friends weren't there._

_So I held to this and wouldn't give up._

_No matter how dark it was now._

_And yet, I still wondered…_

_Where was the light?_

_Next time, on Hinamizawa Hell, "Revealing Demons" Arc, Ch. 11: Obsession. Can you believe in this? _


	35. Arc 2 ch 11

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 11 Obsession

* * *

*They have to die…they need to die…they must die…*

_*If they're gone, he can't worry about them anymore…he can't see them…can't hear them…no more will they bother him and you…they must perish…their bodies must be tortured and their corpses left to rot in the well…they have to go…*_

*Yes…YES! Every one of them…they betrayed me and wanted to steal Kei-kun…they have sinned for the last time…they will go to hell and stay there!*

_*Good…believe in this and follow through…once you kill the first…there's no going back, but it gets easier after that…stop wasting time, do it…kill them…*_

*I want to so much…but…why can't…I…*

* * *

*How…did it ever come to this…*

This one thought reverberated in the mind of the young man, not in a terrifying action but one of shear sadness and sorrow. Bound with tight rope around his arms and neck, the one known as Keiichi Maebara sulked his head low in the dimly lit area. His body, especially his neck and head, ached in unusual pain, almost like being hit by a car. Blood trickled down his forehead, probably from hitting the ground after blacking out before. However, though he didn't know the means of how he was subdued he did know almost everything that had happened up to that point.

He new the happiest of times, the times of repeated fears and, worse for the time being, the one who was perpetrating this crime against him and, from what he could see, his friends in the distance. They were placed at different "stations", each being subjected to some torture of unspeakable nature. They were alive and well still, unconscious for the time being, but what Keiichi feared the most as he remained kneeling in front of them was when they would awaken; having to witness and submit to such horrible tortures. His friends would die, that much he could estimate, only if a miracle didn't occur. He prayed deeply in his mind for such a miracle, however; Keiichi's heart was too broken and his mind too shattered to accept the truth. For all that he had done, all that his friends had accomplished in their lives so far would be for nothing. Only if tonight ended within the nightmare…

Keiichi raised his head as the perpetrator stood in front of him; bearing a sickly sweet smile in the shadows of the room. Keiichi was confused, utterly stupefied as to what and why this situation was occurring now of all times. He even pondered theories in his head like always, trying to solve the common obstacles and problems in his life. This problem, though, could have been prevented somehow, that much he believed. Deep down in his aching heart, though, he had to guess some fault laid with him…a fault that caused all of this.

Kneeling before the others and the one known to have done all this, Keiichi tried to move, however; the rope around his neck whipped his body back against the wall. Unable to get his wrists apart, he found the rope binding them too strong to even slip out of. Casting a look of dismay, his assailant finally stepped forward; her face buried in his shirt while deeply inhaling. He found this act perverted yet unusual; her over-the-edge mind making no logical sense at all.

As Mion Sonozaki came out of the shadows, she removed the shirt from her face and placed it gently next to him. She sat down and rested her head on his shoulder, whispering something terrifying while smiling ever the more twisted. Her dull gaze was more than apparent to him now; her glassy eyes just looking forward at her soon to be torture victims. If his heart could, it would be bursting out of his chest with intensity; the fear building at a steady pace. Her words did nothing more than exacerbate it.

"_Don't worry. Soon… this game will be mine once and for all…"_

"M..Mi…Mi-chan! What have you done?!" Keiichi sputtered, unable to control his horror. He looked at every one of his friends, their bodies limp in the devices. Rika, Satoko, Hanyuu, Satoshi, Shion, Rena…they were all before him held in such twisted creations. He tried to analyze each of them; trying his best to figure out how to save them. However, he was still tied in rope, unable to get out.

*I'm no good to the others like this…and Mion's clearly overtaken by the syndrome now. What good am I…* His mind was in a rush, his sight dazed from all that had happened. It was almost too much to contain; his soul feeling like it was about to be ripped apart.

Mion just laughed and turned to him, her eyes not changing once as they stared at one another. Slowly and seductively, Mion began making soft kisses along his neck, even biting hard here and there so as to coerce Keiichi to moan in pleasure. Her hands slowly touched his chest and back side, sending goose bumps over his skin from the lightness of her touch. Soon enough, her hands began to travel down the front of his body, reaching into his pants with her fingers. It was erotic in his mind, but pulling his thoughts away for his longing of her he regained his reason and pushed away; now finding it a demented act of sexual gratification.

"STOP IT! What has happened to you?" he yelled, taking Mion back a bit. She looked confused, almost as if her mind was at odds with itself.

*Why…why won't you just give in? Kei-kun…*

_*Stop hesitating…they need to die…*_

He turned his face away from her in disgust, his heart breaking ever so slowly. He questioned if he could ever live this night out, and if so, if the others would still be alive with him.

"Kei-kun…_don't turn away from me…damnit!_"

He now turned his face towards her, afraid to look into her eyes but at the same time afraid even more of her voice. It was deeper…more sadistic than ever before. Crazed with jealousy and anger…those deadly faults could never contort her voice like that. It was almost like hearing the sound of a demon for the first time. And just as he discovered, the Sonozaki legacy came to fruition upon gazing into her demonic eyes; the darkness almost choking him.

Mion suddenly rose up and pulled hard on the tie holding Keiichi's rope to the nearby wall. She dragged him over to a well known device; her intentions aiming towards a different of sorts. Keiichi stumbled at first; unable to get his footing from before, but soon he was collared down into the crucifix-like stack. Almost having the wind knocked out of him, he felt powerless as Mion bounded his neck and legs in leather; his wrists soon freed then re-enslaved again in the arm restraints. Her force and hands were uncaring; intent on making sure he would never escape.

As the others slowly stirred in their sleep-like states, Mion positioned Keiichi's device in front of them; wanting everyone to get a good look. Keiichi turned his face around to see them; too terrified to look at Mion anymore. She frowned upon this, now straddling his body and slowly inching her way forward to his face. Keiichi gathered his courage again to look at her; his determination to defy Mion striking the very pits of her soul.

"You're breaking my heart…you know."

"_No…Kei-kun…you're heart is right here with me…I'm keeping it safe right next to my heart."_ Her words, again, were sickly twisted and odd. The person before him wasn't Mion; it was another being.

"Stop this…resist whatever it is compelling you to hurt the others and just stop it right now. If you hurt them…then I don't know what I'll do. The moment I get free…I'll kill myself and you'll be left with nothing! DO YOU HEAR ME, MI-CHAN?!"

Keiichi saw her eyes go wide at his remarks; her lower lip trembling in fear of such thoughts. Her eyes shifted over his face; her forehead revealing some beads of sweat. Almost as if studying him, she found truth to these words. She arched her back away, grabbing her head as if in pain. Mion even began scratching her neck again; her body itchy from some unknown cause. Her back, though, burned all the more intensely.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! KEI-KUN…YOU WOULDN'T KILL YOURSELF…FOR THEM?! I WON'T LET YOU…I'LL KEEP YOU HERE…JUST YOU AND ME…AND YOU WON'T…"

"Mi-chan…you better think carefully. I won't sit by and become your plaything. I love you, Mi-chan…but if you kill them then I can't love you. I can't live with myself knowing I let it come to this…so I'll kill myself in any way I can think of…I'll even bite my tongue if I have to…but that pain won't compare to what you're causing me now…" he said, finally smiling at finding a measure to use against her. However, he wasn't bluffing one bit; that much Mion saw in his fiery eyes. If it came down to it, then it was over for all of them; Mion would be left with nothing but utter despair and loneliness for the rest of her life. Her scratching was incessant now; unable to cease the itchiness around her neck and shoulders.

"Damnit! Why can't you believe me Kei-kun? They're ruining everything for us!"

"Mi-chan…what have they done? What is it that's caused you to want to kill your own friends?" he retorted to her.

"Haven't…you known? Haven't you FELT IT?! Just look at them now, their eyes are begging for you! They want to steal you from me…that's all it's ever been!" Mion pointed her finger at them now; her accusations showing no merit in Keiichi's eyes. "Can't you see that? They…they…just…" she scratched more at her neck, some blood starting to show. It worried him beyond belief; the syndrome was slowly killing Mion. He couldn't bear such an end; he wanted Mion to live on…to live with him…

The others stirred awake now, their minds somewhat looped from all that occurred. They had been tased, chemically induced to sleep and for some, beaten; all to be subdued to these torture devices. With some time, the murmuring voices in the room slowly made sense; their gazes passing over Mion on top of Keiichi as she tried to reason with him. Hearing Mion's frantic attempts to sway Keiichi caused them to pity her; their sights witnessing the blood on Mion's neck now. She was sick, they knew all too well now. They had to act fast if something was to happen. They had to end this quickly…to save Mion from herself…

* * *

"Mi...chan…let us go…" murmured Satoshi. He slowly raised his head up, watching Keiichi continue to defy Mion. She casted dark glances at them; her demonic eyes piercing their determination to survive. She gritted her teeth at them, her fangs bearing such ferocity for interfering with their conversation. Mion looked back down to Keiichi, rocking like a traumatized child over him. She murmured to herself, making no sense to the others.

Rika looked over her situation, finding her and the others encircling Keiichi and Mion's space like an audience. It was as if they were supposed to view this; view Mion and Keiichi as something symbolic. Whatever it was, she didn't have time to question it. She did, however, have just enough time to determine each of their stations. Impressive as the Sonozaki storage of torture devices was it still met her expectations for such a cruel family legacy, even more so, frightened her.

Upon observation, there were 7 stations in all. Komoto's station was the farthest in the viewing room, his situation already clear. From time to time, she heard him stir frantically in his prison; as if trying to get his bearings and find his way out of an impossible maze. He was upright now, maybe even jostled from moving away from the prison cell area.

To his left was Satoko, strapped around a pole with a black cloth over her mouth. A large, tube ran from a clear container of water to her mouth; impossible for her to speak or scream now. Around her stomach and lower hip were tight ropes; constricting her bladder in a tortuous way. This device, she thought, was to induce a victim to drink water merely by pinching the nose to induce air. Drowning or the bladder exploding was the method to die; psychological tortures from the thought of drowning or the pain in the body.

Next up was Satoshi and Shion, their backs strapped to two large wood planks. However, each of their limbs was pulled outward over the other's; chains strangling their arms and legs towards their partner. On either side was a small crank; something used to pull the chains on pulleys towards opposite ends. This device, a "fools' love" device, was meant to slowly pull Shion and Satoshi towards one another; their arms passing over each other lover and squeezing them between the large wood planks. The victims could burst from pressure, pass out from crushed rib cages or suffocate from lack of air; a methodical device to induce panic and psychological pain from killing the other partner.

Following the two lovers was Hanyuu, her body tied to a large plank of wood with her arms tied behind. Her device was medieval; a unique item in the shape of a large pear. The device, positioned in Hanyuu's mouth, revealed a crank that could be turned with ease. The method here was to slowly turn the crank and open the pear-like device; its metal sides pressing against the walls of the teeth and jawbone. The scheme here was to rip apart the victim's inner jaw, eventually breaking it apart and causing the victim to die from starvation or blood loss. Either that or Hanyuu's head would pop from the inner pressure.

At this point was Rika's station, her arms stretched upward and legs bound in a bent manner about a small wheel. It was exactly like her dream; a device meant to rip her body apart from stretching. The chains were cold to her feeling, her wrists bruised from being tightly bound. Rika found that the knife was useless now; the opportunity impossible to reach as her arms were stretched above her head on the wheel. She gave up on that idea and turned her focus to her right; horrified at seeing Rena's situation.

Rena's device was the cruelest of them all. There was no device yet the board which angled her body downwards, her head being the lowest part of the body. It was only slightly angled; nowhere near being completely vertical. Her arms and legs were spread out; bound in leather bindings for now. However, this wasn't what caused Rika's eyes to grow wide in shock, but the tray of knives and surgical tools sitting to her left side on a small table. This torture wasn't the least bit quick, for Rena was to experience the blood slowly rush to her head, and upon finding the right moment her forehead was to be cut to relieve the pain. Only then would the torture become nightmarish; the other tools to be applied either before or after. It was almost like Rena's dream from before, the same strategy existent here, yet this time more sinister.

Rika looked upon Keiichi and Mion, watching them quarrel with one another. Mion tried her best to sway Keiichi to her side; wanting him to help her kill the others. At the same time, Keiichi did what he would always do: stand up for his friends and believe in them no matter what. However, his attitude wasn't helping. Continuing to defy Mion was only causing the matter to worsen. Rika knew by this point, somehow, that Mion wasn't really Mion. If anything, something else compelled her, urged her, to do all this. Quickly, she reviewed her options; happy to know that everyone was here to use her hand in against Fate. But something was still missing; it wasn't enough.

*Hmm…Hanyuu…I think I'll pull not one but as many miracles as I can now. I'm not going to give up on this life…I won't let my friends ever succumb to this syndrome ever again! I'm ending it here and now!*

Hanyuu's eyes drifted over to her friend in astonishment. Whatever courage Rika pulled from her heart was well beyond her own; a power so intense that it would achieve a miracle no matter how stacked the odds were against them. With Keiichi and the other's will to fight on still so strong, their chances of winning were slowly turning back in their favor. If anyone could do it, it would be Rika.

* * *

"_Hey, Kei-chan…when we get out of here, how about we all go to Angel Morte' for dinner…all of us except for Mion…she's crazy, if you didn't figure it out by now?" _

Everything went completely silent; her friend's pleas to persuade Mion from doing such evil acts now faltered to a halt. The room casted an eerie silence over their positions; confusion profound in this nightmare. Everyone's gaze turned to Rika, her smile and eyes more fiery with courage than ever before. She looked at Keiichi, licking her lips as Mion looked on in disbelief.

"RIKA-CHAN! What are you…" yelled Shion. Mion looked from her sister to Rika, back down to Keiichi in utter loss of thought. She was just as confused to this sudden remark as the others.

As sudden as her plan was, Rika looked intensely at Keiichi, her eyes pleading with him to just go along with it. Thankfully, he saw her nod while Mion looked at Shion, the moment she desperately needed for him to catch on. As the others yelled for her to stop she continued on, now trying to pass the message off to the others.

"_Come on Kei-chan, just drop the dumb broad and come with us. She's nothing but a hassle to our fun. I mean, look at us; we can provide so much more for you than…her…"_ Rika spat down at Mion, the utter shock forming over Mion's face. She then turned to everyone else, nodding at them with the same gaze of hope. _"Why, we've been trying to get you away from that old man this entire time. She's nothing but a hopeless wreck, right guys?!"_

Just when it looked like it the others wouldn't find the method to her madness, Rena butted in from the other's pleas, taking the stage at last. She joined in with Rika; understanding her plan a bit but still somewhat unsure. Whatever it was, Rika's plan seemed like she needed to make Mion seem right in order to use Keiichi to some advantage.

"_Heheeh…Why, Rika-chan, why are you being so subtle? Why not just confess to everything: we're also stealing Kei-chan from Mion for his…well, qualities too!" _Rena's eyes looked at Mion, a bit of false lust in her face. She licked her lips too at Keiichi, eying him with the same understanding gaze Rika gave him. Continuing the act, she added salt to the wound for Mion._ "I'll confess all of it Mi-chan. I'll admit it…you were right! I didn't have a boyfriend at all! I was really stalking you and Kei-chan this entire time! I'm impressed you caught on so quickly, but you really have done yourself in this time. Look at yourself, you're a mess! What makes you think Kei-chan would ever want a babbling lunatic like yourself? At least I didn't go to the lengths of trying to kill my rival to get him. You're just…laughably pitiful! A HAHAHA!"_ Rena cackled deeply now, giving everything she could to make Mion believe in the lie. The others soon caught on to this scheme, following up with their own stories one by one.

"_Yeah Mi-chan, I couldn't believe it took you so long to get that. I mean, Rena-chan practically took him away from you on your days off and took him treasure hunting too! I even played baseball with him for some afternoons when you could have been with him! How…stupid of you to leave Kei-chan so easily with us!"_ scoffed Satoshi. He just grinned at Mion, watching her confused and horrified looks grow.

"_You know Sis, I'm disappointed in you. Did you know how much Kei-chan really wanted to be with you? He cried to me over the phone sometimes, blabbing on about how much he really missed you when you had to work the family business or when he couldn't even have the time to be a real boyfriend for you. I don't care if Rena-chan stole him from you for her sexual urges or if Rika-chan or Satoshi-kun wanted to play with him, I just wanted to see how much I could really make you miserable! And I succeeded at last! There's nothing you could do to top me now Sis! I've really been naughty this time!"_ Shion laughed uncontrollably at her own sister, degrading her to the point of tears. It hurt her on the inside to lie like that, but if this crazy plan of Rika's was going to work she needed to do her part. Satoko and Hanyuu began to murmur too, though their constraints only impeded on their abilities to talk. Their messages, though, could have been said to be the same.

Mion looked at them, their eyes now distorted in a way never seen before. Their pupils were almost demonic like; filled with intentions of hurting her and taking Keiichi away. They didn't narrow or move; only peered into the depths of Mion's soul. Her heart raced like never before; the fear overtaking her mind.

"_Yeah…Kei-chan is ours!"_

"_Kei-chan! Leave her and come with me!"_

"_Yes, Kei-chan!"_

"_Kei-chan!"_

"_Kei-chan…Kei-chan…Kei-chan…"_

"I was…right…this entire time!" uttered Mion. She stopped scratching, looking at all of them. Her fears were finally realized in this world, and for that she had to protect Keiichi from such people.

"YOU…YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

* * *

For the second time that night, the commotion was shattered by a resounding yell. It wasn't Mion or the criminal-like friends before her, but Keiichi this time. He looked at them with such hatred, such anger, for saying those things. He pulled at his bounds, his teeth snarling at his once thought friends. While rocking Mion a bit from the commotion, she looked down to him in wonder; now realizing that he understood her pain at last.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS! YOU TRIED TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM MI-CHAN THIS ENTIRE TIME?! HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU ALL AS MY FRIENDS!" His screams resounded throughout the dungeon, his perpetual ferocity unrelenting. Mion watched as he reached his hand towards them as if wanting to choke someone. As Mion followed his hand, he found it resting on her victims, their smiles faltering at his remarks. Finally, it seemed like Keiichi and she would rid them for good with clean consciouses.

"Kei-kun…do you see then? They want us…"

"Mi-chan…I'm sorry for ever doubting you! Please…release me and let me kill her!" He looked at Rena with disgusted eyes, his manic expression overtaking his outlook. Mion smiled at this, excited to know he found the evidence to support her side. Her eyes darted to his restraints; his hands pulling hard enough to bruise as he tried to snare Rena and the others in his grasp.

"You'll…really kill them? _You better not be lying to me…_" she looked at him, her eyes glassy and dull again.

"Kill them? I'm not only going to do that, I'm going to make them suffer and die as painfully as possible…for us Mi-chan…just for us…if this is what it takes to be happy again, then I'll do it …even if it means killing all of them, no matter what! And I'll start with her! The vilest of them all! RENA!"

He pointed outward to Rena, his accusing finger showing want of her pain. Mion just laughed in response, her pleasure astounding everyone before her. Rena looked on with fear, hoping Keiichi was doing the right thing. She looked scared for the most part; acting as if it were real, but at the same time feeling the fear in reality.

"Aheh…AHAHAHAH! Yes Kei-kun, we'll get rid of them all! A HA HA HA HA!" She quickly undid his legs, unbinding them at last. The circulation finally returned to his limbs, as Mion quickly freed him after so long. He rose up, rubbing his wrists from the pain caused by the leather bounds. Mion saw this and took his hands in hers, trying to soothe their pain. She placed light kisses on them, then stood up with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, facing her victims with Keiichi behind her. His arms held her waist lovingly, his eyes still filled with anger at his friends. Mion just looked at them, basking in his realization at last.

"See? I told you he wouldn't betray me! I just needed more proof, and you all gave him what I needed. Now, Kei-kun, do you really want to kill Rena first? I want her to suffer more…I have so many fun tools to use for the grand finale!" She looked up to him now, bending her neck backwards towards his face. He smiled at her, kissing her quickly on the forehead. He then bent down to her ears, whispering evil thoughts to consider.

"Then, where else should we start? Shion and Rena should be saved for last, right? Maybe we'll start with…Komoto then?" he looked over to Komoto, his incessant banging against the walls of the Iron Maiden causing Keiichi one hell of a headache. Mion looked over at that station, sharing in these thoughts.

"Why him though? He'll slowly suffer more in that thing than the others will," she asked, confused. Mion wondered if Keiichi had some hidden anger at Komoto, which was soon realized.

"Why not? It took me two weeks with him to do what I needed to do. He probably meant to keep me longer, had we not taken the short route…besides…" Keiichi let go of Mion gently, her grin not leaving once, as he went over to Komoto's station and opened the slot; his arms covertly grasping the hinges to the device for leverage. He picked himself up to see Komoto, his pupils dilating from the light outside. "…it'll be fun to kill the master at last!" Keiichi winked at Komoto, so as to not cause any worry. "Mi-chan, do you have anything we can pour in to make it quicker? Acid…ants…anything? Hell, a long knife would do! A HA HA HA! What, you're afraid Komoto? Soon, you'll be dead with the others! Serves you right, you bastard! Bye Bye!" Keiichi waved his left hand at Komoto, giving Mion pleasure and the others fright. If he was acting, it was too much to not be true. They now worried if they incited Keiichi the wrong way; turning him against them. However, appearances could be deceiving…

In his left hand, concealed by his thumb and waving fingers, was a rather medium-sized metal piece; much like the other one in his right fist. Komoto's eyes widened in belief; amazed at Keiichi's resourcefulness. It was clearly the hinge piece to the Iron Maiden, the one piece that could change the course of this night forever.

*KEIICHI! YOU ARE A GENIUS!* Komoto thought, thankfully able to contain his joyful laughter. He decided to go with the plan, inciting Keiichi while having some fun with it.

"HA! You think you can beat me? Why not let me go and I'll kick your ass like I did before, Keiichi! You're larva compared to me!"

"Nah…I'd rather you suffer in there, Komoto. Hmm…maybe I'm wrong. Let's start with Rika first, I bet that will _really incite_ you then, huh? Might even cause you to impale yourself a bit more…dumbass!"

Keiichi jumped off of the Iron Maiden and strode over towards Rika, however, as he passed by Rena she shouted for him to stop.

"No…Kei-chan, don't…"

*SLAP*

Mion laughed at Rena's newfound disbelief; enjoying the searing pain in her cheek now. Rena's face was red from Keiichi's hard slap, causing her to actually fear him in his state. With her eyes wide with astonishment, she questioned now if Keiichi was truly going to help kill them. Was what she did before the largest mistake of her life? She couldn't tell, until she caught on to her next words. This act, though, was more than apparent to keep Mion's trust.

"Shut up! I _know what I'm gonna do!_" He grinned, eying her quickly before moving on to Rika. She looked scared; scared from how well Keiichi could perform.

"Oh, Kei-chan, would you really hurt cute little me?" grinned Rika with pride. Mion came up to them, holding a surgical tool to start Rika's torture with. She hung her head on his shoulder, pulling the knife in front of them now and aiming it towards Rika. She eyed the glistening tool, its sharp and twisted point at the folds of her clothing now.

"You know how to do it, right Kei-kun? Just pull the crank and…"

*BASH*

* * *

"Huh? What the hell? AUGH!"

Grabbing the arm tightly, Keiichi managed to restrain Mion's arm; the pressure too strong to allow her to hold the weapon anymore. It fell to the floor as the two lovers scuffled against each other; Mion filled with confusion and a broken heart as Keiichi managed to defy her for the second time that night. During the scuffle, Keiichi achieved wrappring his arms tightly around her, now facing Mion head on and restraining her at last. She screamed at him to let her go, but this time there would be nothing to let it happen. She watched on in horror as Keiichi tried to reason with her one last time. Still, the bashing sounds from the Iron Maiden grew louder, the steel walls creaking slowly towards freedom.

"K…Kei-kun…HOW COULD YOU?!" Mion screamed at him, the realization of his betrayal coming to light now. She continued to struggle against him, but this time his hold was too hard to break. Keiichi had become much stronger than last time.

"No, it's over Mi-chan. We're putting an end to this once and for all!" His eyes said it all to her; Keiichi would never kill his friends no matter what. Warm tears streamed down her cheeks, her eyes red from crying. She bashed her head against his chest, trying to escape and resume killing the others. They still looked at her with those twisted eyes; their faces never changing in her mind.

"What are you talking about? They said it themselves, they were against us all along!" Mion stopped hitting his chest now, her head in pain and her breathing heavy. She gasped for air, trying to regain some strength after failing to escape.

At that moment, the Iron Maiden's door was thrown onto the floor, causing everyone in the room to look on with surprise. Dust flew up all around them, the door now halting its rocking motion on the ground. In moments its victim walked out, gasping for air after his containment for so long. As everyone looked on, they saw his badly wounded hand and legs; the blood profusely staining his pants. He came out bearing a smile, his cold grey eyes frightening Mion beyond belief.

"Well played Keiichi, well played! Now that I'm out lets finish this! Hold Mi-chan tight, and if you let her go I swear I'll drop her myself…" Komoto didn't look the least bit pleased upon seeing Mion; the taser pain still felt around his body. He clapped his hands as he strode over to the others, congratulating Keiichi for his performance. In stride, he then began to unlock their bindings, quickly freeing them and the others.

Mion screamed in terror upon seeing this; fearing that once unleashed they would be set upon her like rabid dogs. One by one, each of them were freed from their devices, rubbing their arms and legs from the previous pain. Though still bound in rope, Komoto soon found Rena's cleaver on the surgical table, now starting the process of cutting the rope. In no time at all they were set free; even Hanyuu and Satoko from their mouth-like devices. They coughed for awhile, the taste of the tools still in their mouths.

"Finally! I really thought we were going to die there…" spoke Shion in utter relief. She cried upon hugging Satoshi and Satoko, glad to know they were safe. For now, they shared the same thought; appreciating their near death experiences and what seemed like newfound lives.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T LET THEM GO! STOP!" Mion screamed. Keiichi could feel her struggle again, denying that it was over once and for all. He pulled her closer to his chest, firmer this time trying to calm her down. Her gaze, though, still looked on at the others; their eyes accusing her of everything up till now.

*NO! They're going to kill me! Kei-kun…why? They said it all? They admitted it…* she mentally screamed, the pain in her backside and head too unbearable now.

_*YOU FOOL! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE? I TOLD YOU TO KILL THEM, IT WAS SO SIMPLE! AFTER THAT, YOU COULD HAVE DONE WHATEVER YOU WANTED WITH HIM! BUT NOW…*_ Mion's darker side bashed her, the voice causing her head to nearly split open. It was too much for her, her mind going insane from everything around her.

However, as the others encircled Keiichi and Mion now, something unusual happened. As they looked like they were about to get revenge on her, they stopped in their tracks, not saying a word. If anything, it looked like they were…sorry for something…

"Mi-chan…everything we just did now was a lie. Kei-chan wouldn't harm any of us…neither would he kill us…" spoke Rika. She smiled at Keiichi for yet again beating Fate's hand. He was the key to it all, the key to delivering them from evil to a much needed paradise.

"You played your part well Kei-chan. I almost believed you there for a second, I really did!" spoke Rena, rubbing her cheek. Keiichi looked apologetically at her, wishing he didn't have to do that. She just smiled back, not caring the least bit now.

"No! You all…admitted…and…" Shion came over to Mion as she murmured in defeat, trying to soothe her sister. She gently caressed Mion's cheek, managing to calm her down some more. Slowly but surely, they were helping her realize how crazy everything was.

"Sis…it was an act. We used what you told us about our faults and improvised. That's all…we never meant to do those things to Kei-chan and you. We want you two to be together…how many times have I told you of my happiness from seeing that? Why on earth would I ever want to take that away from you?!" Shion cried. Mion looked deep into her eyes, the twisted looks dissipating soon. Mion as well welled up with tears, giving in to the goodness of her soul again. However, the screaming voice of her darker side didn't stop. It still told her to harm them, to kill them and get away with Keiichi. However, with each passing comment made Mion slowly ignored that voice.

"Mi-chan...please…look at me…" Keiichi turned Mion's face towards him, now noticing that he was crying. It pained her heart to see Keiichi like that, even more so to be the cause of it. Her heart panged as his tears fell down his cheeks. She wanted to make him happy again, not so sad like that before her. "I told you before that I'm yours and only yours. I gave you my heart, and that will stay with you forever…" he spoke to her, bearing all his emotions onto Mion. She cried more now, the tears not stopping. However, what shattered this part of the nightmare was her friends' resolve to repair what damage had been done.

"Mi-chan, after all the time we've known you, we believed that you were almost impenetrable to hardship. We saw you as this awe inspiring club leader, who couldn't be phased by the smallest of concerns. We were…wrong in thinking that though. You were just as vulnerable as any of us, and it led to all this. I can't…even put into words now how sorry we are. We're the worst for doing this to you, and if I could I wish we could go back to happier times to prevent this…" Rena cried a bit now, wiping the tears from her face. It was obvious that sadness lingered in their minds; their existences feeling tainted from allowing Mion to feel like this.

"Mi-chan…you've hurt us in ways we've couldn't possibly imagine. You even nearly gave us heart attacks after subduing us and putting us in these…things…but, that doesn't matter now. We're all fine, and no one's hurt, right Komoto-san?" Rena looked over to Komoto, her eyes fierce with confidence. He looked blankly on her, fearing even Rena's intense gaze, and then sighed. Closing his eyes, he replied.

"Yeah…don't worry about it. My hand will heal in time, but Mi-chan, I'd be more concerned about how the others feel. It takes a lot of forgiveness to fix something like this…"

"And forgiveness is something we won't just give, but ask of you Sis. We're sorry for what happened, and we don't blame you for any of this. We'll forgive you no matter what, so please, would you forgive us and let it end now?" Shion held Mion's hands lightly, showing no ill remorse for the past few days of hell. Mion's head was casted downwards, her mind still at odds with everything but even more so ashamed to look at the others. Now, all that it took to break Mion free from the darkness was Keiichi's loving words; truest in all ways to her.

"Mi-chan…you're sick with the syndrome. You're already scratching at your neck so much. Please, there's still plenty of time. Will you come with us to the clinic to get treatment, and after that…will you come home with me…and only me?"

Mion finally looked up to Keiichi, smiling like the kind and loving Mion that everyone knew. Her eyes dissipated any demonic tensions now; her gaze slowly returning to normal. However, she still sweated now; her body shaking increasingly by the second. She tried to speak, but in the few moments after that did everything hit the worst part of this nightmare.

"I'm sorry…everyone…I'm…so…ARGH!!!!"

Mion threw her head to the floor, the pain in her body too much to bear. She grabbed her back, screaming from the burning pain which seared around her tattoo. She cried out to the others, who instantly knelt down next to her trying their best aid. They thought it was the syndrome, but in due time the horrors of this nightmare would come to light; the truth finally revealed.

"MI-CHAN! What's wrong? Tell me!" screamed Keiichi. He frantically held her arms, trying to prevent Mion from scratching again. This time, though, he heard the real Mion. She was sorry, that was certain, but whatever it was that was controlling her mind wouldn't give up so easily.

"KEI-KUN…I CAN'T! THE DEMON…INSIDE ME…I CAN'T CONTROL IT ANYMORE…PLEASE…HELP ME…JUST HELP ME…SOMEONE…ARGH!!!"

Komoto saw it before anyone else. Something on Mion's back began to stain the fabric of her kimono; its black and oozing matter rising from its very threads. Mion tossed and turned her body, her soul being separated in the cruelest of ways. However, Keiichi and the others didn't leave her side, but strived on to help her.

"MI-CHAN, YOU NEED TO FIGHT IT! DENY THE DEMON IN YOUR HEART AND CAST IT OFF! PLEASE, MI-CHAN, FIGHT IT AND DON'T GIVE IN! YOU CAN BEAT IT, I KNOW YOU CAN!" His words strengthened the good in her heart, soon severing the cords of her whole being from the evil in her soul. She found the strength to do so in her friends, their presence never leaving her side as the reality of her world crumbled. Her body fell forward and went silent from the screams, her head hung low with her hair draping over. What felt like years of agony now fell into silent moments.

When it seemed like it finally stopped, Mion's head slowly rose. Everyone momentarily believed that it was finally over; that Mion finally defeated the demon in her heart. That, though, was only the beginning, for their realizations of the world and its essence became distorted with new truths. The demon in Mion's legacy as heir to the Sonozaki family was, in fact, real.

As Keiichi held her hands down, Mion's head shot up; freaking everyone out and making some even fall off balance to the floor in fright. Her eyes were black, devoid of life and nothingness. Her eyes still cried in that instant, the tears branching out in dark streams of black fluid. She arched her head back, screaming as the pain finally hit its peak. For once in his life upon witnessing all this, Komoto finally understood what the Dark Spector finally had foretold to him weeks before. As everyone watched in horror, Mion's screams pierced the dungeon; its loud roar deafening to those who could hear.

"GET OUT OF ME! GET OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUT!"

Mion threw her body up while Keiichi still held tight, not ever letting his grasp loosen. The tears and blackness of her tattoo pooled out now, the matter flooding the floor in such a terrifying and awe filled way. The others moved away from the liquid; afraid of its evil aura. In what seemed like a lifetime, the matter came out of Mion's body, freeing her at last from this evil. She gasped for air, her body falling forward into Keiichi and feeling very limp as the black liquid now pooled itself together and formed into some unspeakable evil.

"WHAT THE HELL? What's going on?" yelled Satoko. She pulled Hanyuu away from the pool, managing to save her from touching such a thing. Hanyuu fell back into her friend, smiling unbeknownst to the others at the spectacle before her. This all seemed like it was supposed to happen to them, and for that she had no worries.

*The wretched curse of the Sonozaki family…will end tonight* Hanyuu thought to herself. Rika looked at her, noticing the smile on her friend's face. To this, it all seemed like a comedy to Hanyuu. Rika didn't know what was more profound: watching evil literally pool itself from an innocent Mion or see Hanyuu watch on with no worries whatsoever.

Keiichi, holding Mion's unconscious body now, was pulled hard by the arm away with Komoto. He dragged Keiichi and Mion away from the black mass, unable to believe what was going on before him. This thing, now forming out of the black mass, took on a shape much like Mion's body. Komoto's gaze, falling from the odd thing to his friends to Keiichi and Mion, only grew wide with more amazement upon seeing Mion's back. Her kimono, now in a disheveled mess, revealed her white skin; Mion's white skin now barren of any insignia from her family's doing.

*Her tattoo…of the demon…is gone?! Then…that means…this thing…*

When the mass formed at last, it mimicked Mion's appearence; right down to the clothing. However, this demon wore a white kimono stained with blood, as well, held a rather demon-looking mask in front of its face. This creature before them, its black-like tone around its image, caused panic and despair in everyone's hearts. What stunned them most, next, was that this thing spoke; its tone evil and darker.

The demon removed its white mask to reveal its face. This face, however, was one of which Keiichi remembered in his past life; a face that terrified him in his dreams. The blood pouring over its face, the kimono stained with blood, the green hair in tangles here and there. This demon…was the one that killed him so long ago with such malice and evil. It was the demon born ages ago, Mion Sonozaki's inner Oni.

Upon this revelation, its eyes narrowed behind part of the mask, her teeth revealing sharper fangs. However, it smiled at them; enjoying the frightful looks and jaw dropping expressions on each of their faces. This demon…was the nightmare dwelling in this world. Upon gazing at Keiichi holding the unconscious body of its host, the demon then smiled, licking its lips in glee.

"_Why, hello there Kei-chan. Long time no see…" _

* * *

_The moment she was branded with the tainted ink, her legacy of the demon was passed on._

_But the family used it as a mark and nothing more; the insignia for her inheritance._

_However, the demon was real; its host was chosen one for this world._

_And when released, it would rain hell on earth._

_For in its own existence was Chaos, Vengeance, Despair…_

_And most importantly, Evil._

_This was the first sign that this paradise was actually a purgatory._

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, "Revealing Demons" Arc, Ch. 12: The Revealing Demon_

_Can you truly believe in this?_


	36. Arc 2 ch 12

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 12: The Revealing Demon

* * *

"_A demon born ages ago…_"

Komoto muttered these words upon witnessing something that was impossible. What he saw was beyond explanation; beyond all truths that he had known in this lifetime. The whole spectacle was what could only be said to be a nightmare; a demon literally separating itself from Mion's soul and, now, standing in front of them. This dark dungeon had to have been some part of hell; the twisted torture devices and cold, deadly tools all the inner workings of this demon's realm. How was it even possible that this Oni standing before them was real? Was it a trick of the light on everyone's eyes? Or was it some outlandish dream that they all experienced while sleeping that night? No…this wasn't a dream…it was an underworld nightmare of epical proportions.

The Oni of Mion's soul waved the white, creature-like mask off and casted it to the ground; shattering it in a million pieces almost. She laughed while gazing upon her newfound audience, enjoying their faces in pure ecstasy. As the Oni walked around them now, encircling them as if she were a hunter and they the prey, she began taking in her surroundings and inspecting the torture devices. The Oni marveled at her work, enjoying the cold steel to her touch. It was almost as if the Oni was experiencing the world through her demonic eyes for the first time.

As the Oni did this, the others remained where they were; stone-like from fear of having seen such a thing. The aura of the Oni choked the atmosphere in the dungeon; the tension thick with chaos and despair. Even looking at the thing was too much for them, as its very form resembled that of their friend Mion. After time passed, what seemed like hours but was mere minutes of dead silence, the Oni turned again to Keiichi and the others; taking delight in every moment of fear they felt.

"_Heh heh heh…Kei-chan, what's wrong? Are you scared of the one you love? Or are you just happy to see me?"_ The Oni laughed again, her fangs more apparent to the others now as she extended her mouth open. This demon resembled the complete image of the one that killed Keiichi so long ago; the blood still fresh over her head and clothing. Keiichi, however, narrowed his eyes at the wretched thing before them; his hold still caring and gentle on Mion.

"You…damn thing! You're responsible for all of this!" he yelled with utmost hatred at the demon. She just smiled in a devilish-like fashion, licking her lips again.

"_You hate me that much, Kei-chan? Oh, I love the feeling…such negativity…_" The demon chuckled again, raising a finger to her lips. The Oni traced her curled lips, feeling its sensations to cause a little pleasure. Having a body, it thought, was a new world to her.

"Keiichi…get back! Now!" Komoto moved forward, a look of defiance burning intensely in his eyes. Keiichi looked up to him then back to the Oni, nodding in response and moving behind Komoto with Mion. Rika took his side as well, now doing her part to protect her friends from something so evil.

"_Ah, the astounding Komoto Hagara. My, if only your beloved Mizu-chan was here, I could really cause you terror. Just looking at you now makes me want to skin you alive…"_ This thought enraged Komoto to no end; however, he closed his eyes and just smiled. On the outside, Komoto looked as strong as ever, but on the inside his heart nearly went over the edge; the adrenaline rush aiding and at the same time putting him at a disadvantage. He knew his heart wasn't strong after all the Adrenaline Stimulant injections, but if he was going to control himself he had to use a suppressant. Luckily, he always carried one on him; now injecting it slowly into his neck for the time being. Though this slowed his senses for a good while, it calmed him to the point of maintaining his focus in this matter.

"So, you're the infamous demon that the Dark Spector had foreseen? I remember you intently actually, now that I think about it. You were spawned from the depths of the well, the collection of Mion's unstable emotions and fears after every life. Oh yes…it makes complete sense to me now…" Komoto smiled, standing between the Oni and his friends. His only fear, now, was how this would all end. He questioned himself mentally about this creature; what he could do to protect the others and what he could do to rid Mion of this curse. Komoto knew all too well that he alone could not banish this demon back to hell, yet, this would require either a much needed miracle or some form of religious aid. Both, though, were far from him even now.

The Oni looked curiously at him; its eyebrows twitching from these remarks. She merely returned another twisted smile, finding no worry of this knowledge.

"_Judging by your expression, I believe you are feeling a bit unwell? Maybe I can carve your heart out and take a look? It seems…rather weak to me …A heh heh AH HA HA HA!"_ This time, the demon took Komoto back in complete fear, his weakness now foreseen by this monster. His eyes went wide in panic as this demon cackled in such an unusual and demonic voice unlike any Komoto could comprehend. The twisted and contorted tones of the Oni now reverberated in the dungeon, the darkness seeming to gain more and more on the others.

Much to the disappointment of the Oni, the others soon bit their lips and stood up, now defying the demon as well. Rena recovered her beloved cleaver; hell bent on severing the Oni's limbs in ways never thought. Shion and Satoshi stood in front of Satoko and Hanyuu, intending to protect them from this vile being. Meanwhile, Keiichi stood in the way backside, watching as the others bravely took on this demon. He felt powerless to help, given that Mion was unconscious. Keiichi, though, was determined beyond belief to protect the one he loved, and for that, would make sure this demon would never touch Mion.

As the others defied the Oni one by one, they stood side by side; ready to fight if necessary against this creature. However, the main showdown wouldn't begin until they determined what exactly was going on. It was confusing, to say the least, that this demon was even materialized before them. However, as much as it was everything was a reality; this demon was there to unleash some unspeakable evil. An evil, they thought, that must be destroyed. The method to do so, though, was not known.

"Tell me, you wretched demon, what you exactly plan to do? Or should I guess that you're just going to try and kill us again?" Rika spoke to the Oni in the wisest of tones; her wisdom controlling her presence for the time being. She narrowed her eyes at the demon; her expression blank and emotionless. This was her darkest part; the part of Rika Furude that entailed her family's legacy as priests and shrine maidens for the village of Hinamizawa. Much so, it was a part of Rika's past long forgotten but recently embraced: her role as the head of the great Furude family. This action on her part, indeed, had stirred the demon in anger.

"_Well, you have that part right. I do want to kill every one of you pathetic humans. I'll even kill Kei-chan for folly. Oh, just repeating the Cotton Drifting Ritual on his body will be more than delightful! But to answer your question, little brat, I intend to kill that girl…that weak, feebleminded and puny girl…Mion."_ The Oni now pointed her finger towards Mion while she was unconscious and unable to see exactly what was going on. The demon licked her lips; enjoying the taste of terror in the air. _"…Once the girl dies, I'll take my rightful place as heir to the Sonozaki family and open the portal to hell. Only then, I'll reign in the chaos and despair of you humans. Oh, how lovely it will be to dance under the dark clouds and soak in the crimson blood of a never ending nightmare on this earth…"_ The demon smiled greatly at this thought, wrapping its arms around itself and dancing in a small area; its arms slowly moving out and swinging the Oni's body in a horrific motion. The others just looked on in disbelief; unable to understand how a demon found such pleasure in the pain and despair of others.

"That's no good! No good at all! We're not going to let you do that…" screamed Shion, defying the demon with utmost confidence.

"_Oh, how could I forget you, dear sister? You once embraced the demon in your heart, though I find you a fool having casted it from your own soul. You could have furnished quite the counterpart for me, actually. My demon sister could have been with me right now, had you not killed her…"_ The demon showed, for once, pure hatred particularly towards Shion; sending her back against a nearby wall in shock. The Oni seemed to have hated the idea of losing her demonic sister, if there ever was one, to the twin sister of her former host. Shion, though, remembered all too well the demon in her heart that she killed long ago; killed through keeping her promise to protect Satoko thereafter. This didn't please the demon one bit.

"You're no sister of mine! My sister is with Kei-chan, in such a state because…of you…" Shion balled her fists up, wishing for the chance to strangle the wretched creature. The Oni laughed in response; finding no sport in the human.

"_Heheheh! Why, you all think that you can really harm me? I'm a demon! Nothing will come close to scratching me, no matter what you use against me! A HA HA HA HA!"_ The Oni cackled again, bending over in shear pain from the laughter. However, Rika only shook her head and began smiling herself; chuckling at this display.

"You won't win, no matter what Demon! You are nothing but a bluff used by Fate against us. All of the cards on our side are present, and you are nothing but a pawn. You can't possibly expect to survive, can you?" Rika smiled darkly at the Oni, loving how she was able to turn the tables on something so evil. The Oni stopped laughing, her cackles lowered to murmurs now. She looked at Rika as an opponent; a player in this game of Fate.

"Demon, lets be clear! You're never going to lay a finger on Mi-chan as long as I live and breathe! Prepare yourself, I'll definitely get my fill of crippling you tonight!" Komoto grinned at the demon, now having recovered his pistol for the upcoming fight. His strategy played over in his head; leaving all possible outcomes at his disposal. If the demon was even going to kill him, he made sure that the others would still stand a chance. Now moving to the front, he looked at the demon with full force; his gaze stronger with courage than ever. She readied herself against him, though merely waved a hand at Komoto to start. It was as if she taunted him; wanting the prey to come into her kill zone.

"Keiichi…Rika-chan…everyone, listen up. I…don't want any of you getting involved…" spoke Komoto, not once looking back on the others. They protested his idea, urging him to allow them to fight.

"What! Komoto-senpai, we can help you! We'll protect Keiichi and Mi-chan as long as…"

"RIKA-CHAN! Now's not the time for arguing. If I die at the hands of this demon…then you may at least stand a chance against her. I'm not letting any of you get harmed by her as long as I'm here, so stay back and let me fight…I made a promise to protect you all, and I'm going to fulfill it! SO HERE GOES NOTHING!"

* * *

Their friend ran headfirst into the fray, the demon smiling as her opponent stepped up to the plate to take the first fall. She was hesitant at first; finding his courage distasteful even, but after a few seconds of thought managed to move forward as well, charging at him with inhuman-like speed. Komoto, given his senses were slower from the medicine before, couldn't match her agility. At the first clash of his fist into the false image of Mion, it vanished without a trace one second and, the next, reappearing behind him; the dark features increasing her ferocity in this fight. He turned around as quickly as possible, blocking one of her strikes as best he could. The force sent him back into the dirt; his boots digging into the soft earth below. If this demon was anything like Mion, it would retain her awesome martial arts skills with ease; a deadly combination for Komoto to go up against.

The others watched on in awe, finding Komoto successful in his defense tactics against the demon. They feared that, given his state of health, Komoto lacked in stamina to fight on; his movements slower with each passing minute. The demon, on the other hand, seemed incredibly powerful; each blow cracking the rock walls with every miss. If even one punch landed on Komoto, it could be over; his body mangled and broken from one foul strike.

Keiichi felt helpless for his friend; much like the others did as they watched the opponents fight. Komoto went head on into this battle alone, ensuring that the others could either stay safe or gauge the demon's power through his sacrifice. He seemed so confident to fight, yet, Komoto felt he couldn't win this time. The demon even seemed like it was toying with Komoto. Keiichi could only help but wonder what was going to become of all this. As he looked down to Mion, her chest slowly rising and falling from breathing, he gently placed her on the ground and gave her a quick, tight hug. Whispering into Mion's ear now, Keiichi tried to reassure her even if she couldn't hear.

"Mi-chan…I'm going to protect you! I promise no matter what. So stay here and rest now. You've gone through enough tonight, and if you got hurt Rena and the others would never let me hear the end of it. I've got to help Komoto…we all do. So please, stay here and be safe. I'll come back; I promise…my love…" Keiichi kissed Mion gently on the lips, taking his shirt and placing it under her head as a pillow thereafter. He got up and looked around for any weapon he could use. After searching around the piles of tools, torture equipment and boxes of items, something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. After moving aside some old tools, he found a much suitable weapon for someone of his stature; a common shovel…

* * *

"_Aren't you tired yet? You're heart won't be able to keep up with me at this rate…"_ The Oni threw another punch at Komoto, but this time managed to grab him and throw Komoto into the crowd of onlookers. As the others separated from his impacting body, they tried to rush forward to help, however; knew all too well that if they even interfered the demon would be set on them in no time.

His body hit one of the nearby devices; the dust flying all around as its pieces flew in different directions. She ran forward at him, dragging his body around while increasing her intensity in battle. Komoto didn't give up, not once letting the demon get the better of him. While grappling with her, he bashed her head with his fist a couple times, disorienting the demon for a few seconds. Again, though, the demon grabbed Komoto hard and threw his body into the table of surgical tools. He recovered quickly, brushing himself off while looking at the evil being.

"Shut up …you damn imp! I'll give up fighting you…long after I'm dead. Sound good?" Komoto yelled in defiance; his breathing heavier now. He stumbled a little as he moved forward again, stopping near the disheveled surgical table.

"_Well…I can make that happen, just for you!"_ As the demon approached Komoto, he took the surgical table and threw it at her; the object being tossed to the side like a mere plaything. Her strength was unholy and impure; insanely strong for something looking like Mion. Komoto had very little strength left from being tossed around like a stuffed doll after what seemed like hours but only twenty minutes. He was bruised, bleeding more than before, and his impaled hand was now broken from deflecting a previous blow. Komoto's body was giving out; his muscles tired and exhausted from every impact. He used his only option left, now moving safely away from the others and leading the demon into his trap.

"_Heheheh! Running away like a mouse now, are we? What a shame…"_ The Oni rushed after him, cutting off all exits from Komoto in the dungeon. He moved into a clearing, lining his range of the demon in perfect sight. The others crowded by the doorway, watching Komoto try to put a stop to the demon. However, their expectations wouldn't be met as much as they hoped.

With the Oni lined up in his sights, Komoto raised his pistol and slowly pulled on the trigger; taking an easy breathe in attempts to make his attack fly straight and true. Komoto's less dominant hand shook from how much his body now screamed in pain, his broken hand at his side and unable to perform its best. Spitting out some blood, he looked at the demon with utmost hatred; hoping that his next move would pay off.

"_Oh, what? You think a bullet will really stop me? Go ahead, see what happens!"_ The demon laughed again, causing Komoto to doubt his potential now. His gun shook tremendously in his hand, the target alignment now shifting on and off from the demon. He fired his first round, the bullet ricocheting off a nearby wall in the dungeon. Repeating this motion, he failed to hit the demon with every passing round. It stood there with confidence in his lack of focus; finding amusement in Komoto's poor performance. His gun couldn't seem to stay still for one moment to allow his aim to focus. Unfortunately, he was running out of ammo, fast.

"Damnit! I…can't…" Komoto spit out some more blood again, the crimson liquid staining the earth. He bent down on one knee, feeling the intense pain in his back and stomach now.

*Great…I'm bleeding bad…and I shoot like a 4 year old…if only Mizu-chan was here to see this…* He kept his humor alive inside at the very least, smiling weakly at the demon. She gave him an odd face, watching Komoto rest on his knees now.

"_Heh…pathetic!"_ The Oni walked closer to Komoto, intending to kill him this time. He looked up at her, smiling this time.

"Go back to hell!"

With a quick whip of the pistol into the air, Komoto pulled his trigger again at the now closer target. Everyone held their breath, even the demon surprisingly, as he tried to send one more round at the Oni.

*Click*

The pistol didn't fire; Komoto's attempts at killing the demon failing miserably. He gritted his teeth hard, finding his pistol worthless now. He lowered it to his side, watching the demon laugh insanely and rush at him. He couldn't do anything this time.

"_Not even one hit! You really need to practice more, Hagara-san!"_

The demon picked up Komoto again, and to the horror of the others raised one of the twisted surgical knives from before into the air; the Oni's concealment of the weapon never known. Her eyes went wide in amusement; sending the knife into Komoto's left shoulder. He never saw the weapon come; the speed of it all too much for him.

"ARGH! AAAAAAH!" Komoto's eyes closed tightly, his pain levels skyrocketing in his left shoulder. The demon jammed the knife hard into him, the blood now staining profusely across his shirt. The others screamed, fearing this was the end of Komoto. However, as the demon laughed and raised the knife again for a kill shot, she stopped at her peak and was amazed at his response.

"Kehehehe! A HA HA HA HA!" Komoto laughed crazily now, the demon confused from this act.

"_What's so funny, you worthless human? Finding your end a little amusing?"_ The demon's eyes narrowed; unable to understand his insane laughter.

"…no…just…this…"

*BANG*

As time stopped, one could see Komoto's left hand pointing the gun directly into the demon's lower area. The demon instantly let go of Komoto and felt a resounding blow into her left side. The demon moved back in pain, her kimono now seeping a black substance from the wound. To his friend's surprise, they watched the Oni actually suffer a minor gun shot wound; her body huddled away from Komoto as she clutched her wounded side. The Oni breathed heavily, her eyes wide upon seeing her blood-stained fingers.

"_How…can…this be? You…humans…can't…"_ The demon didn't grunt from the pain, but showed enough evidence that she could be hurt. Hope now filled the others as they watched the demon's false reality of immortality shatter the moment Komoto drew his target in and fired his last round. It was clear to Rika that it was his deception all along which allowed his plan to succeed. Komoto sacrificed his presence in this fight to deliver a crippling blow; the demon too ignorant to ever believe he faked his loss of ammo just to draw her in for one final shot. Keiichi knew this all too well also, finding the gun's slide open to prove that it was empty now rather than before.

"…I'm…never going to give up…so take that you damn demon…ugh…" Komoto watched as the demon picked up the knife again, his own body now crumpled to the floor in pain. He clutched his wound with his broken right hand, the room becoming fuzzy with each passing moment. He was done fighting, unable to continue.

"_You got me…but this is only… a scratch! I told you before…bullets won't harm me! Now DIE!"_

* * *

As the demon's arm rushed down towards Komoto's head, a powerful flash was seen between the knife and what appeared to be a mere shovel. The steel from both weapons sent out sparks everywhere; the sound of forced grinding metal echoing around the dungeon. As the demon's bloody face contorted at witnessing her new opponent, the others cheered. Now defying the demon, Keiichi Maebara stood between a slowly blacking-out Komoto and the Oni.

"_KEI-CHAN!"_ the demon screamed; her eyes wide in fear and hatred. Keiichi smiled fiercely at his opponent, his grasp on the shovel controlled and calm.

"Surprise! There's no way I'd let you kill Komoto so easily, you damn creature. You'll have to go through me to do that!" Keiichi swung the shovel against the demon's knife, sending them both away on opposite ends. They stood facing each other; their weapons at their sides now.

As Keiichi positioned himself against the demon, he felt the hand of a friend on his shoulder. Rena took his right wing, making sure that he wouldn't be alone in this fight.

"Rena-chan, I got this. You should…"

"Keiichi-kun, I'm not letting you go alone! Mi-chan is my friend too, remember? I'm going to do my best to rid her of this thing!" Rena looked intensely at Keiichi, her eyes filled with valor with being at his side. She held strong to her cleaver, her grip shaking with excitement. This was her chance to finally let out all her pent up anger; simply on the cause of all this evil.

What surprised Keiichi next was a mass gathering of the rest of his friends behind him; now protecting both Mion and Komoto. Hanyuu moved both of their fallen friends to the side; Komoto blacked out with a smile on his face and Mion still unconscious. Shion made sure to have Hanyuu apply pressure onto Komoto's wounds, hopefully to stop the bleeding. However, she found Hanyuu's smile while doing this a bit unusual, as if she didn't have any concern over what seemed like life threatening injuries.

Rika took Keiichi's side, now wielding what seemed like an old, rusty ritual hoe taken from the pile of tools. Shion also rejoined her friends, carrying the taser and a knife given to her by Rika. Satoko, after scrounging around in the tool pile, found some rope and a small hammer; merging the two items into a makeshift weapon. For Satoshi, though, he held at his side a large, wooden 2x4; the closest thing he could find to a bat. With everyone assembled to fight, Keiichi felt like a general leading an army. In turn, this display of defiance only threatened the wounded Oni; her eyes wide and her fangs barred again.

"_So…all of you want to die that much, huh? LET ME GRANT YOUR WISH THEN!"_ The Oni removed from her sleeve a large hammer; the same one used on Keiichi in a past life. This hammer was covered with blood; its rusty features apparent to the others from the iron-staining liquid. They took their stances against the evil demon, their weapons at the ready.

It seemed like all their cards were present against the last card of Fate, all of the Game Club members, except for Mion, ready to take on their opponent. The fire which burned in their hearts and minds was a deadly force against any enemy; the power of friendship too strong for the Oni to go against. However, this didn't stop the demon's attempts to kill them. No, she wanted them to suffer, to feel everything that encompassed her whole being over so many lives. She wanted them to die, plain and simple.

"That's unfortunate, because we don't intend to die! This is the Game Club, and when it comes to a battle we won't go easy! No, we'll give it our all to come out on top, and with the odds stacked against you, victory will surely be ours!" Keiichi, the magician of words, yet again provided moral for the others; his speech fueling the will to fight on. Rika chuckled at this, now aiming her hoe at the demon.

"And demon, I must say, the probability of you winning is a complete zero! You will die here tonight, whether you like it or not!" Rika smiled darkly at the demon, giving it a run for its own money. The Oni looked at them all, showing her weakness by stepping back a bit.

"_Err…I will not be outdone by you little brats!"_ For once, the demon lost focus and rushed into her opponents; no longer caring about toying with them anymore. She was scared; the wound given to her very real and very painful.

As the demon charged into them, Keiichi did the same; his shovel meeting the force of the hammer. Sparks were again sent in many directions; the little flares dancing in the air and soon on the ground where they were then extinguished. He struck hard every time against the false image of Mion, Keiichi knowing full well that what looked like his love really was nothing more than evil. She whipped the hammer at him, each miss leaving impact craters in the ground below.

With Keiichi's newfound speed and agility from the prior two weeks of his journey, he found himself much stronger than before. With each swing of the shovel, the sharp edges cut the air with ease. At some points during the fight, the Oni's neck was almost sliced clean open, however; the demon's speed was still great. As time passed on, the demon eventually abandoned the hammer and went back to using her hands; the martial art skills proving deadlier than the weapon. At this point, the others came into the fray; their own tactics at work to kill the demon.

"Satoko, now!" yelled Rika. Satoko nodded and threw her weighted trip-rope with enough speed and force that the sharp side impaled the ground a good distance away. With the hammer acting as a stake now, Keiichi pushed his unsuspecting opponent into the tripwire, managing to fall the demon and send her on her back. With one quick swing, the flat side of his shovel connected with her hand; shattering the bones almost instantaneously. She screamed in pain, rolling quickly to the side and retreating to the farthest part of the dungeon.

"_AAAAARRH! DAMN YOU KEI-CHAN!"_ The demon's body shook crazily, now bending over her wounded and useless hand. Keiichi took this moment to rest, still aiming the weapon at her.

* * *

"Great job Kei-chan, but you better leave some for me, ok?!" Shion yelled cheerfully from the sidelines, taking great pleasure in the fact that the demon suffered over a broken hand. For what it was worth, Shion wanted this evil thing to experience immense pain for controlling her sister like that. She readied her taser, hoping that her turn would come up next to cripple the Oni too.

Unfortunately, just as the battle seemed like it was going in their favor, the demon began smiling at them; her twisted lips threatening with confidence. Keiichi's eyes twitched at this sudden display of intensity, confused as to why the demon stopped caring about its hand.

"Give up yet?" he yelled, ready to deliver the final blow. This time, though, the laughing matter was entirely to the demon's advantage.

"_Oh, Kei-chan…hurt me more! A HAHAHAHA!"_

"Eh? Keiichi-san, what's going on?" asked Satoko. She looked confused at the spectacle; finding the demon's laughter unnerving. For what it seemed, the demon was just getting started.

"Hurt you more? You really are the evil version of Mi-chan: definitely more perverted, that's for sure…" he joked. Keiichi smiled with his usual pride; not caring what the demon had up its sleeve. He had another goal to accomplish, and that was to protect Mion. The demon, at his response, brought her broken and bloody hand to her lips; now licking it clean of the blood.

"_Kei-chan, do you know how much I love seeing the terror on your faces? I told you before: YOU CAN'T HURT A DEMON!"_

To their horror, the demon raised her hand in front of them; her veins pulsing now. Her eyes' irises turned red, while the white outer regions turned black; a character trait of a true demon. Her hair turned to a shade of darker green now, the tips becoming as sharp as razors. Her teeth multiplied as well, the fangs growing longer and bigger in size. Her wounded side and broken hand pushed out more of the black substance from her body; the holes closing up and preventing anymore damage. Her limbs and neck grew out longer too; the demon's body size now stretching the kimono out. The thread ripped at the seams to accommodate for the size, the sound of ripping fabric freaking the others out. Even the demon's fingernails grew out; their razor sharp tips acting like deadly claws on a lion. The demon took on her true form, the image that of Mion's inner turmoil.

The other's trembled in their positions, the fear overtaking them. Was it even possible for them to defeat this hand of Fate? If what the demon did before was just toying with them, then now they would surely die. Their eyes were wide in amazement and, at the same time, panic from this event. Some considered retreating, while others couldn't find the will to fight this thing. However, they only gripped their weapons harder, knowing that if they didn't defeat the demon then all of Hinamizawa would be lost. For that, Shion took up the fight, rushing to Keiichi's side with Satoshi now and coming up with a plan. A plan, they hoped, would halt the wretched demon in its tracks…

* * *

_I once believed that Good and Evil were at odds,_

_That God and Satan dueled over the fate of Mankind._

_But was it really that simple?_

_Even God could kill, just as Satan could._

_So I looked into myself, and found the truth I had been searching for._

_That it was Light and Dark which really existed, but …_

_Evil was just a third element._

_Next time on "Hinamizawa Hell", "Revealing Demons" Arc, ch. 13: The Fulfilled Promise part 1._

_Can you truly believe in this?_


	37. Arc 2 ch 13 part 1

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 13: The Fulfilled Promise part 1

* * *

With every step the demon took, one could say that the earth trembled. This massive creature, bound with the sins of many lives, took her form before the others; licking the air with her tongue as if to savor the despair. Her eyes were truly that of a demon's; the darkness of her stares showing no soul or emotion. The Oni was taller now, more wretched and vile than before. If this was truly the form of a demon, then she surely came from the depths of hell to curse those in Hinamizawa.

The sister of the demon's host stepped forward, her eyes unrelenting in this battle for survival. Seeing this act before her caused the demon to hate the girl even more; the rebellious attitude distasteful to her thoughts. Oh, how the demon wanted to eat the girl alive; to rip her skin off and drink Shion's crimson blood. These thoughts fueled the evil of her core, urging her forward to kill them.

However, though now in her real demon form, the Oni bearing the cruel image of Mion's once evil heart was still weak. Even though the Oni didn't know it, Komoto's bullet and Keiichi's shovel had dealt serious damage, her power less than what it should have been. Rika noticed this hesitation in the demon, taking note of her smallest displays of pain. The demon was hurting, that was clear to her. This fact she hoped to combine with other gained knowledge to defeat this evil, and, send it back to hell.

As the demon roared demonically at the others, Keiichi protected them by standing between her and his friends. He just smiled at the thing, laughing at how crude it looked now.

"Damn, you really are a demon, huh? You look like you crawled out of a well, that's for sure…" mused Keiichi. He spat at the ground in the demon's direction; aggravating her to no end.

"_You are quite resilient, Kei-chan. Why not test that when I eat you alive?"_ Again, the demon growled at him; her teeth ready to rip into his flesh. This time, though, the demon wouldn't be allowed any ground. The others would make sure of that.

"You ready, Shi-chan?" asked Satoshi. He protected her from the demon, their plan all set to be put into action. Shion stood behind him, admiring her love for being a knight in shining armor.

"Don't get hurt, ok? That's all I ask…" she responded. Satoshi just smiled, now looking to Keiichi and nodding.

As the demon rushed into her opponents she stretched outward her hands to grab their necks. Evading her attacks, Satoshi and Keiichi suffered cuts from the demon's fingernails; blood dripping down their arms and back. This pissed Shion off; now close enough to the demon to initiate her electrifying plan.

"TAKE THIS!"

Shion came out of nowhere and threw a bucket of water over the demon's head; the water soaking the Oni all over. Confused for a moment, the demon growled at her, now charging blindly into Shion's direction. As it whipped her arms randomly in all directions, unable to remove the bucket from her head, Satoshi and Keiichi came up to bat. After taking aim, Keiichi and Satoshi swung what could have been said to be home runs. The force of the weapons colliding into the metal bucket disoriented the demon, causing one hell of a headache if she could feel pain. Her body wobbled around, unable to remain standing.

"_ARUGGH! DAAAAMN YOUUUU! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!"_ screamed the Oni. She tried to reach for the annoying bucket, her long fingers unable to grasp a hold to remove the cursed thing. What happened next, though, would definitely cripple the demon to no end.

"NOW, SHI-CHAN!"

Shion pulled out her favorite weapon and initiated a powerful blow, the taser's electricity arching between the prongs. Jamming the device as hard as she could, the prongs impaled the demon's backside; the electricity tightening all of its muscles and stunning it for awhile. Though the charge wasn't enough to take down the demon, it certainly furthered her daze-like state. The demon lost sense of its surroundings, her arms reaching out to pick off any victim she could.

As her hands swung to the backside, Shion's shirt was caught; the horror of her capture upon the faces of the others. Shion panicked, trying to stun the demon again to release her. However, as the demon reached again for Shion, she managed to grasp her neck; picking her into the air with ease. Shion struggled for air; the hold almost too strong to take. Breathing became harder with each moment; her throat almost closing shut as her neck cracked more and more towards a broken neck. Her feet dangled as she struggled to survive, the end of her life quickly approaching her mind. That is, until the girl who loved all things that were cute, Rena, jumped in to save the day…

* * *

"FORGET ABOUT ME?!"

Rena came out of nowhere, her wicked-hooked meat cleaver suddenly severing the hand which held Shion's throat. Her body fell to the ground with a loud thud, Shion now gasping for breath and scrambling out of the fight to recover. Rena watched as the severed hand twitched on the ground and later dematerialized into nothing but black liquid. Rena smiled at the demon, her own eyes sinister in her mind's machinations.

"My, my…did you miss me? I know the truth when I see it; you're going to die down here. A HA HA HA HAH!" Rena cackled in pleasure, watching the demon's badly damaged arm ooze more of the black liquid out. The Oni writhed in pain, clutching the severed arm in agony. With all the motion it took from struggling, the bucket eventually fell off her head; the vengeance intent in the demon's eyes.

"_ARGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"_ it screamed, the voice of the demon deeper now. Rena only laughed again, somewhat scaring her own friends now.

"A HA HA HA! You can really feel pain, huh? I guess a demon can be hurt! I wonder how you'll survive, I wonder? But I know one things for sure, Oni, you'll suffer for what you did to Mi-chan and me!"

Rena rushed forward into the demon along with Keiichi and Satoshi. With Shion incapacitated, her neck bruised and still gasping for air, the three fighters began an onslaught of attacks and hits against the evil being. The Oni lost ground with each strike, unable to find a chance to return any blows. She shielded her body with both arms, the demon losing strength with each passing minute.

Suddenly, during the confusion in the battle, Keiichi managed to slice open the demon's left leg, sending more of the black liquid gushing out from the wound. She roared in misery, the pain now incapacitating most of her movement. They were killing her slowly, and the demon had very little left to fight on.

"_This…ISN'T OVER!"_

In a fit of rage, the demon blindly rushed into Satoshi; cascading his body into a nearby wall from her striking arm. With Satoshi unconscious from the blow, Satoko rushed to his side; pulling him away from the demon's reach. She cried over him, the blood flowing down his forehead in streams now. Shion soon rushed over, helping Satoko carry him away; fretting all the while over her unconscious boyfriend.

"SATOSHI-KUN!"

"NII-NII!" They both screamed in unison. His eyes fluttered on and off, looking up to them weakly. Satoshi, though, smiled as they helped him away from the fight.

In succession, the demon grabbed Keiichi's leg and tossed him hard into Rena, sending them both into a mangled pile on the ground. They quickly recovered, trying their best to get back up off their knees. Rena looked on, seeing the incoming attack from the demon. She roared at Rena and Keiichi, catching them off-guard from the attack.

What Rena couldn't believe, though, was the demon falling into herself in the ground; kicking up dirt in her face as three knives now impaled in its backside. The demon's eyes went wide from her inability to move, the knives severing important parts of her back muscles. As the demon struggled like a writing beast on the ground, she turned her head to the back wall, noticing a darkly dressed figure stand with three more knives in his hand.

To Rena's amazement, her beloved boyfriend had found her at last, now saving her and Keiichi from a near death experience….

* * *

"RYUU-KUN!" Rena cheered in joy. The darkly dressed man, Ryuu, just smiled back to her, juggling one knife in his hand a few times over.

"Long time no see! I didn't know you were going to have a party without me down here, or I would have invited myself…wait, I just did!" Ryuu joked, watching the odd creature now get up and reach her arms back; grabbing the knives and throwing them away to the side. He looked confidently at the evil demon, studying her as if she were new to him somehow.

"_WHO…ARE YOU! TELL ME!"_ The Oni roared in hatred again, demanding answers from Ryuu. He just looked on confidently, dropping one of the knives and wielding just duel blades now.

"Who am I? One very pissed off boyfriend! HOW DARE YOU HURT RENA-CHAN!" screamed Ryuu. His grey eyes sent the demon's mind into a frenzy; his cold stare chilling her to the bone. He was the same man from before, the very one her host body bumped into at the festival. All this time, he was stalking Mion and trying to find the whereabouts of Rena. It was only obvious that Ryuu managed to find the dungeon doors and make his way downstairs to this whole event; watching from the shadows for the right moment to strike. This infuriated the demon more, her eyes larger in panic at the new foe.

With his own speed, he rushed into the demon and began slicing away at her remaining arm and legs; hoping to incapacitate the wretched thing for a final kill shot. As skillfully as he was, Ryuu was able to quickly slice into the air with both knives, the demon faltering away from his deadly blows. As he pushed the demon away from the others, Ryuu managed to create long cuts on the arms and face of the demon, causing more of the black liquid to seep out. He didn't know what the thing was, but just that it was intent on killing Rena and her friends. That, he thought, he could not stand for at all. With each passing minute, Ryuu managed to offset the demon more and more; frustrating it in anger and bewilderment. He was giving his all against the beast, protecting the one he loved most with all his effort.

However, like Rena and the others had done before, the demon proved too fast for him. Successfully causing a high amount of damage to the weakened demon, Ryuu's lucky streak of attacks soon ended thereafter. With one resounding punch, she hit Ryuu squarely on the right shoulder, sending his body flying into the ground. He rolled right over to the others, his right side screaming in pain as his knives were dropped randomly into the dirt. With no weapons now, he tried to get back up to fight, but found himself unable to do so. Rena rushed over to help him, finding his shoulder bruised horribly and bleeding now. He just looked up, smiling at her.

"I…tried my best at least…" he murmured, pissed off that he couldn't do more. Rena just smiled down to him, shaking her head.

"You did well Ryuu-kun. Let us finish the rest, ok?" She picked him up now, while Keiichi defended their retreat to the wall from the demon. The Oni looked on; ready to charge again, that is, until a blue haired girl stepped into battle; this time, managing to seriously screw up the demon's abilities.

* * *

As they fussed over their fallen loved ones, Rika rushed over to protect Rena, Ryuu and Keiichi; waving her hoe around like a baton user. The demon gave a crooked smile, finding amusement again in the little one's acts. It seemed to be a showdown between an heir to a holy shrine and the evil incarnate itself.

"_A little girl with a garden tool. Oh, this will be funny!"_ The demon cackled at Rika, however; noticed how she looked more fiercely on at her. Rika's eyes burned brightly; her strength ready to make the demon fear her for good.

"For one, I'm not a little girl. And second, this is a tool blessed under ritual from my ancestors; the very ones who worshipped Oyashiro-sama!" Rika took pleasure in this fact, the aura of the weapon seen only to her and Hanyuu. The demon only laughed, unable to understand the seriousness of this fact. The holy weapon, or what the demon thought to be a common garden tool, held an unspeakable power which could crush evil from the slightest blow.

As the demon lunged forward, Rika swung the weapon in a circular direction and snapped the blunt part over the Oni's head. Her eyes went wide from the impact, the aura of the weapon scolding the demon's scalp. The burning sensation was almost like fire; causing the demon considerable agony. In succession, Rika aimed for a kill shot; pushing the demon back from Rena and Keiichi using the main pole. Successfully, she managed to impale the weapon into the demon's stomach; the sharp, flat part of the hoe ripping easily into the demon's flesh.

"_A..u…gh…a…hah…this…can't…"_ The demon couldn't speak; the attack too much for her to take. Her weak voice said it all, the hoe shattered the demon's will to fight. She held the weapon now and fell backwards into the ground, lying almost motionless in a pool of black liquid. It seemed like the battle was over at last.

"Phew…" Rika sighed in relief, having found her attack to be effective. It was clever, using a holy weapon against evil. Noting that the demon didn't move at all now, Rika went over to help Keiichi and Rena back on their feet. Those who could walk came over as well, regrouping as a team.

"Is it…over?" asked Shion, holding Satoshi at her side. He came out of his daze finally, his head pounding like never before. The others came up to their side; Rena now gently caring for Ryuu's probably broken shoulder. Although, Hanyuu watched the demon feverently, her eyes still focused on the evil being. She shook her head a few moments later, pointing for the others to see in terror again.

"_No…NOT YET!"_

* * *

As the group of friends slowly turned their heads around in fear yet again, they witnessed the demon rise up and remove the holy weapon. With one foul swoop of her foot, the Oni shattered the tool and kicked it to the side; leaving the weapon inoperable. Now, there was nothing present for the others to hurt the demon with.

The group surrounded their fallen friends, making a human shield against the evil being. As she clutched her stomach, the black liquid oozed over her fingers; causing her to cough up black blood. Speaking with a now drenched mouth, the demon smiled at them on and off, her voice cracking.

"_If…I go…THEN…"_

Without notice, the demon ran into the group of friends, snatching the smallest one she could get her hands on: Satoko. The others fell aside, unable to match the speed of the demon. To their horror, they found the demon's long and twisted fingers wrap calmly around Satoko's throat, threatening to kill her on a pure whim. They screamed at the demon to let her go; fearing that their friend would have her neck broken like a twig.

"SATOKO!" screamed Shion. She rushed forward at the demon, only to meet the whiplash of its severed arm. Enough force was thrown into the blow to send Shion's body rolling away; her limbs kicking up dust as she flew. Satoshi rushed to her side, looking over in fear at his captured sister.

"NO…SATOKO-CHAN!"

"_HEHEHEH! IF…I'M GOING TO DIE…I'LL MAKE SURE THIS WORLD SEES ANOTHER DEATH OF YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS! TIME TO GO…SATOKO-CHAN!"_

The demon moved quickly away towards the darkest part of the dungeon, swiftly moving her feet towards a well known destination. The others rushed forward, leaving Hanyuu to care for the fallen Mion and Komoto. Keiichi and Rika, though, ran as fast as they could to catch the demonic phantom in flight, heading towards the entrance to the well.

Satoko tried to scream to the others, unable to remove the grasp around her neck. She kicked and bit as hard as she could with her teeth, however, the demon merely laughed at her attempts as she rushed to her destination. Every attempt made was in vain for Satoko; freedom nearly impossible by this point.

"_SATOKO-CHAAAAN…COME TO HELL WITH ME! WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN SKEWERING YOUR BODY ON IRON RODS!"_ The demon cackled again, sending Satoko's heart rate into overdrive. As the others caught up to them, Satoko watched on in horror; the demon's grasp on her throat almost painful now.

As everyone halted in their tracks, they found the demon facing them head on; her back towards the depths of the well. Her eyes were wide with insanity; the demon's madness to die together with their friend apparent. Satoko moved her small hands to the demonic fingers around her throat, trying her best to breathe. The demon moved her face next to Satoko's, whispering terrifying thoughts into her mind.

"_Oh, yes little one. I'll make you my slave and drag your soul to the darkest parts of…"_

"SOMEONE…HELP ME! KEIICHI-SAN! R…RIKA-CHAN!" struggled Satoko. She cried as the demon's grasp became tighter around her throat; the room slowly becoming fuzzy from the lack of air.

As they rushed head on into the demon, all of the Game Club members stopped instantly in their tracks. Their faces growing wide in astonishment, as each of their bodies softly collided into one another in the stack. Keiichi moved back a step, making sure what he was seeing now wasn't an illusion.

The demon looked on, seeing them suddenly stop in more fear than they've ever seen in their lives. She narrowed her eyes at the group of friends, unable to understand what was going on. However, upon further inspection in the mere gleam of Keiichi's wide eyes, the Oni saw her own phantom behind her…a phantom more terrifying than her wildest imaginations.

* * *

"_ARGHUGH…A…" _

The demon's blood burst forth from her mouth, sending black liquid over her lips everywhere. Everyone except Keiichi stepped back, watching the long, glistening katana suddenly explode from the demon's neck. The blade dripped the oozing matter down its sharp edge, as Satoko looked up to find the demon finished off with one final blow. The grasp over her neck went limp, to which she shrugged the demon off and rushed forward into the waiting arms of her brother and Shion.

From what had happened, their friend whom was believed to be unconscious now impaled the evil being with a long katana, the blade striking from the back to the front of the demon's throat. Instantly, one could hear the bone snap as the blade severed the demon's spinal cord, her eyes becoming a dim grey of nothingness now. The wretched Oni spoke no more, her life spark extinguished from this reality. And it was all thanks to their beloved friend returning to banish the demon once and for all…

"M…Mi-chan?" murmured Keiichi. He watched as his love stood behind the demon, her hair hiding the dark features on Mion's face. She breathed heavily, holding the katana with all her might as the blade was pushed one final time into the demon, completely killing the wicked creature. Before the demon knew no more of this world, Mion whispered so that only the Oni could hear.

"You…take over…my body and try to hurt the others? I am MION SONOZAKI…the head of the Sonozaki family! I…don't need you ever again. STAY WHERE YOU BELONG: IN HELL!"

As the final word was whispered, the demon's body suddenly turned completely black. In moments, the form of the evil demon melted around the blade; the black liquid pooling in all directions. After a few more seconds, like the severed hand from before, the melting form dissipated into nothingness; leaving this world for good. The battle, for now, was over.

Mion didn't look at the others, now dropping the katana to the floor with a loud clang. Her hair fell over her face, hiding the emotion in her eyes from them. She was exhausted beyond belief, her body reaching its peak as the sun hit its own in the sky outside. She smiled as her eyes began to flutter, her mind at ease finally. Everyone smiled on, amazed at Mion's return to grace at last. For what seemed like a happy moment, though, soon became another life or death scenario…

"Mi..chan…" uttered Keiichi. His love had returned to them, in full force as the real Mion Sonozaki. She wobbled a bit from the attack, recoiling oddly from the battle. He looked on, noticing something wasn't right as he moved forward towards her.

"Kei…..kun…"

As she whispered his name weakly, Mion's eyes fell shut to the world around her. She slowly bent backwards, Mion's legs giving out from exhaustion. Her mind began to close itself, as her body fell towards the open pit of the well; the rocks under her feet slipping into the nothingness. She felt as if floating for a minute, like her body was at last clear and devoid of any evil. Within her final thoughts, Mion looked around at her friends, watching the horror apparent on their faces.

*Don't cry…I've caused you all so much trouble. I'm sorry…everyone…Kei-kun…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sor…*

* * *

"…mi…on…"

"Miioon…"

"MI-CHAN!"

*Huh…Kei-kun…NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DO IT!*

As the others rushed to prevent Mion from falling, a flash whizzed by them with incredible speed. As Mion's body floated above the pit of death and darkness, she looked up to find Keiichi jumping out, his arms reaching out for her. Her eyes went wide with terror, not wanting him to sacrifice himself over her. Mion weakly screamed out, wishing he would go back to the others. However, she couldn't believe any of it, as Keiichi flew towards her and screamed out her name.

"MI-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

Keiichi threw his body into hers, grabbing tightly around her as both of them fell down into the well. Mion's last sight of Keiichi before blacking out was of him looking into her eyes: moving his body to take the impact of the fall for her. In a fluid motion, Keiichi just smiled at Mion: his tears floating against gravity towards her cheeks as if time and gravity slowed to a halt. She smiled and closed her own eyes, knowing that if they were to die it would be together. There was no use in changing his mind; Keiichi was too much of an idiot to let her go. For that and many reasons more, she loved him with all her heart.

Mion then blacked out to the world around her, not feeling the impact of the unusually soft ground. There wasn't even any pain…an oddness of death she thought. But again, miracles could happen…

* * *

From what could be remembered, flashes of bright light were seen in view; voices murmuring like a chorus in one thought. Blurs of colors transcended her mind, the waves illuminating different points of time as she floated in a world unseen. She felt heavy at times and light at most, but the single reoccurrence around her was the warmth present on her body. It felt familiar, caring, and loving; as if the warmth was there to protect her from any harm. She never wanted this warmth to leave her, just to stay with her for the rest of eternity.

Even while her mind was confused to the reality around her, she still felt pain in her arms and neck. Even more so, she felt itchy; her mind willing to scratch but her arms unable to, as if being tied down. If only she could stop it, to scratch away the itchiness and rid her urge once and for all. However, given her state she couldn't even comprehend how to. She just drifted in and out of worlds, her thoughts jumbled from everything that had happened up till blacking out over the pit. When this realization hit her, only then did she begin to come out of this bright world and return to her own. When Mion awoke, she met the barrier between reality and lies.

"…ood…You're…finally awake…I'll go tell…Dr. Irie. Be right back…"

"Huh…wah?"

As Mion's eyes adjusted to the bright lights in one of the Irie Clinic's recovery rooms, she groaned in a dazed state; her body feeling as if it were heavily drugged. The room was a blur at first as she tried to get a sense of her surroundings. Mion found herself in a bed, her arms bound to the metal rods of the bedsides with leather straps. Pulling on them as best as she could, Mion found herself unable to move them; still unable to scratch at her neck. Her mouth twitched from the annoying sensation as the urge progressed more and more.

Hearing the door close to the room brought Mion's attention to the far corner. Besides the noise of the medical devices monitoring her slowly rising heart rate and other statistics, Mion had sworn she had heard the voice of Rika, her small form exiting the room with soft footsteps. Taking no heed to it now, Mion again studied the room; the nearby window showing that it was almost evening that Sunday. She sighed, trying her best to remember all that had happened so recently to her and the others. What more, Mion remembered the vile demon tainting her soul, now finally being free from it all.

"Damn…hurry up…I'm so…itchy!" Mion threw her head into the pillow of the bed; writhing her neck around in attempts to relieve her pain. However, as she looked up into the ceiling of the room the door suddenly opened slowly; the shuffling of feet coming in masses.

"Huh? Who's…there?" Mion picked her head up, finding many people in the room around her. She smiled when she saw her friends encircling her bed, as if to check on how she was feeling. However, as Mion peered closer upon their faces, the heart monitor suddenly bleeped louder and more frequent. Something wasn't right, a fact that again caused Mion to panic.

"Hey, Sis! How're you feeling?" said Shion. Her face was dark, Shion's eyes displaying catlike pupils that never shifted once. She smiled down to Mion, dressed in what seemed like green surgical clothing. Mion even noticed that Shion had blue gloves on, giving them a tight pull on her fingers after raising a surgical mask over her mouth.

"Huh? Shion, what's going on?!" asked Mion, sweat beading down her forehead. The monitor continued to elevate, the noise causing yellow signs to appear over the monitor.

"My, is the patient ready to go Dr. Shion, I wonder, I wonder?" Coming into view now, Rena stepped forward in similar clothing to Shion's. However, Rena's eyes were likewise sinister and twisted compared to Shion's own; the pupils also catlike. Mion blinked a couple times, unable to understand what she was seeing.

"Hmm…I'd advise putting her under general anesthesia, but I think Mi-chan's tougher than that! We're almost ready for the procedure, Dr. Shion and Dr. Rena!" Satoshi came up to the bedside, flashing a light into Mion's eyes. Mion shut her eyes from the blinding flashes in response, shaking her head to wear off the blurs.

"Thank you, Nurse Satoshi-kun! I hope we can do this quickly before dinner…" spoke Shion again. She looked over to three younger girls, everyone appearing to now be wearing surgical clothing for some unknown procedure. "Now, interns, like us older adults, you must take special note of how this procedure is done. Isn't that right, Dr. Ryuu!" Shion looked over to a man not well known to Mion. She eyed him as being the one she bumped into at the festival before. He smiled to Mion as he put on his surgical gloves; their elastic sounds creeping Mion out more by the second.

"Now, this takes the artful skills of precise _cuts_ and _slices_. If you go too quickly, you might not enjoy doing the procedure as much. Got that, girls?" spoke Ryuu.

"YES!" resounded the three girls composed of Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko. They stood at the side, their eyes garnering the same twisted pupils. They held notepads and scribbled furiously as if they were interns taking notes in a hospital. However, Mion started to believe this was all a funny dream, for those girls were too young to be in medical school.

"Wait, you've got to be kidding! This must be a dream…" spoke Mion, the itchiness in her neck growing more and more.

"Oh no! The patient is exhibiting delusions of grandeur! What should we do doctor?" asked Satoko, the scribbling on her notepad furious and methodical.

"We must act fast if we are going to succeed in this procedure. Nurse Satoshi-kun, if you will, hand me the large knife there!" spoke Shion. Satoshi did as told, handing Shion what appeared to be a large kitchen knife covered in blood. At this point, Mion's heart monitor went into overdrive; red warning lights signaling dangerous problems ahead.

"Oh, me too Nurse Satoshi-kun! My cleaver, if you will! We need to be fast for this procedure…" Again, Satoshi handed Rena another surgical-like instrument, but to Mion's horror it was a large, iron cleaver again covered in blood. The smell of iron was almost sickening for Mion, her stomach becoming nauseous upon watching her friends imitate surgeons.

"Wait…what's going on? What procedure are you guys playing at?" Mion screamed. Shion and the others just shook their heads, laughing now.

"A HA HA HA! Why, the procedure _to gut you alive, of course_! This is your _punishment game, remember?_" laughed Shion, her narrowing eyes more sinister than before. She raised her knife, focusing the point towards Mion's chest area.

"Oh, Mion's organs will be so cute! I'm gonna take them ALL home with me!" laughed Rena, Ryuu at her side with his own knife now. They both aimed at different areas, almost like they were going to slice her neck open.

"WAIT! STOP THIS YOU GUYS! PLEASE!" Mion screamed; her eyes wide in fear. They stopped for a moment, thankfully by the order of Shion.

"Oh Sis, don't worry. Kei-chan is right here to hold your hand for you!" At the mention of his name, Mion looked around the room; finding Keiichi not present. She looked at them confused again, as they slowly moved away from her bed. After a few moments more, she noticed Keiichi kneeling on the ground, slowly rising up to her level.

"KEI-KUN! HELP ME, THEY'RE GOING TO…" Mion's pleas were unanswered, as Keiichi suddenly grabbed her arm hard. She noticed his touch was ice cold; almost like he was dead. As she looked closer at him with fearful eyes, only then did Mion realize that Keiichi was paler and dirtier, his body in shambles as if he had fallen in the well. It dawned on her then that something horrible was about to occur. Too scared to notice that the door to the room opened again, Mion screamed in fear as Keiichi's grip grew more painful than before.

"Mi-chan…"

Mion stopped struggling, watching Keiichi rise his head up slowly. Finding his forehead covered in blood, his opening eyes wide and twisted in some sick and demented way, Mion's mouth gaped open in awe and shear terror; her words cracked in confusion.

"K…K…Kei-kun…"

"_Just as you wanted, my love…TOGETHER FOR EVER, JUST YOU AND I!"_

Keiichi's smile was almost as demonic as her evil form, the teeth jagged and fang-like in insanity. He sweated in excitement seeing Mion like this, her fear clearly obvious. Keiichi jumped onto the hospital bed, leaning into Mion's face and staring deeply into her eyes sadistically.

"NO…NO…NO!" Mion repeated in shivering frequency, unable to control the raging heart monitors now. She pushed back hard against her bed, trying to escape this nightmare; however, the bindings prevented any such efforts. The others soon converged onto Mion as well, all of them laughing in total madness. Mion's rising chest and heavy breathing were too ragged now, her heart feeling like it was about to burst.

Unable to prevent what happened next, Keiichi laughed insanely, taking a hammer from out of nowhere and raising it high behind his back. They all laughed in unison; the chorus of madness almost shattering Mion's mind. As he dropped the hammer down towards her head, Mion shut her eyes closed once last time, wishing for this nightmare to end…

* * *

"Ok, I've stabilized her. You can let go now Keiichi-san." Dr. Irie loomed over what looked like a frightened beyond belief Mion, watching the heart monitors as the yellow warning signs returned to green again. He nodded his head time to time, checking off marks on a clipboard.

"Mi-chan! It's alright, just breathe slowly and let the medicine take effect." Rika rubbed Mion's forehead with a cold wash-cloth; trying her best to calm her down. She smiled when Dr. Irie gave her the thumbs-up, signaling that everything was ok.

"Geez Sis, I almost thought we lost you there for a sec. You started babbling about a procedure, then started to bash your head in once you saw Kei-chan. You must have been delusional; you nearly took off the leather straps. Though, I'd say you need to lay off the martial arts. Your grip almost broke my hand!" Shion breathed a sigh of relief, standing to her left side while rubbing a very sore hand. Satoshi was at her side as well, with Satoko herself standing in front looking over the rails at Mion.

"She alright now, doc?"

Mion looked over in a weak daze to the far wall of the room. Now realizing that this white clinic room wasn't a single but a multi, she found two others in hospital beds; badly injured from the prior events. With IVs sticking out of their hands and running to large bags of saline, Mion found Komoto and the boy named Ryuu lying up in the beds. To Komoto's right was Mizuho, holding his hand while staring intently at her. Mizuho looked worried, eying Komoto's injuries like they were life threatening. His leg was bandaged up and hanging in a crane sling, while his shoulder was stitched and bandaged up as well. The worst thing, though, was his hand; the bandages showing signs of blood still seeping out. Either than that, the hand was casted to prevent any further damage. Seeing all this, the most astounding thing was Mizuho's fidgeting, like she needed to get something off her chest. However, no ill was shown from either of them towards Mion; a thing she herself felt was much deserved after all that happened.

In the other bed, Ryuu lied comfortably with his shoulder bandaged all around from his neck to waist. He seemed pretty loopy almost, like he was on a good dosage of pain killers. He lobbed his head over, just eyeing Mion a little. To his bedside, though, was Rena; feeding him some soup to eat. She just turned to Mion, smiling in acknowledgement to her. In response, Mion's guilt skyrocketed; unable to look Rena directly in the eyes. She turned her head to the side, finding herself staring into the face of someone very familiar to her.

"Kei-kun…" she whispered. They looked at each other blankly, unable to say anything at the moment. To break the awkwardness, Keiichi held Mion's now unstrapped hands, while Dr. Irie began to place a few medical band aids on her neck areas. Mion felt confused as to why the doctor was doing this, but didn't care so long as Keiichi held her hand as gently as he did. Keiichi smiled at her, giving her a soft hug when Dr. Irie finished.

"I…thought I lost you back there…"

"Wait…THE…WELL! But…how did…"

As Mion recalled what had happened before, Kasai came in through the doors, holding Keiichi's backpack in his hands. He walked over to their side, handing him the bag now. His emotionless face didn't look concerned, but even behind Kasai's dark glasses both Shion and Mion could tell he was worried.

"Actually, I can answer that Mion-sama. Although I don't know what all of you were doing down there in the first place, I'm sure Hagara-san will explain all that to me later…" Kasai spoke, some hesitation in his voice at the mention of Komoto's name. He seemed to still hold some grudge over Komoto's doing of kidnapping Shion and using her as bait during the Dark Spector incident. In response, Komoto just waved him off with his good hand and grinned.

"I'd rather not…go talk to Takano-san. I'm sure she'll update you and Mi-chan's parents when they get here. But please, do explain. I'm curious, since I just woke up here not even an hour ago…" Komoto grinned, whereas Mizuho just sighed at his response; tapping her fingers against his bed rail. She began eating some of his hospital food, taking particular interest in his bowl of pudding. "…Hey, that's mine!" he joked. Mizuho looked at him, irked in a jokingly way, and bopped him over the head with her fist. Everyone just laughed in response.

"Yeah, don't worry about that Kasai. You and my parents will be informed about it all…just be patient, ok?" Shion patted him on the back, to which Kasai sighed again and did as told.

"Very well. Anyway, a while back I had a talk with Oryu-sama about the well. I had concerns about people falling in there, as well; I wanted to fix the broken ladder rods in the event we ever had to use the passageway again. As a result, Oryou-sama felt that it was justified to install a cage-net to a certain depth in the well to prevent any accidents. Thankfully, after whatever happened down there you two were able to be caught by the net…"

"Good idea on that one Kasai! If you didn't do that, we'd be goners." Keiichi thanked him for the bag, now holding it at his side for the time being. Kasai nodded to him and left the room, meeting Mion and Shion's parents outside in the waiting room with Takano.

"Wow…I…can't believe it. It's a…"

"Miracle? Yes, we've had a lot of those these past few days, right Hanyuu?" spoke Rika, smiling to her friend.

"Hau! That is so!" Hanyuu cheered, smiling back to Rika.

Mion was still confused on a lot of things, but with time and more explaining everything would be made clear. She looked over to Keiichi, finding no ill intent in his or anyone else's eyes for what happened. At realizing this, she held her head low; feeling like the worst person in the world.

To everyone else's observation, they found Mion gripping tightly to the folds of the bed sheets, tears falling down and soaking them now. She softly cried over all that happened, wishing it was just a bad dream. However, all her emotion wouldn't be let out until looking at Keiichi's eyes again, his words breaking open the walls of her mind once and for all.

"Mi-chan...Please, don't cry. It's finished…you don't have to worry about anything anymore, ok?" He smiled to her, wiping away her tears. To his amazement, Mion clenched her eyes shut, soon burying her face into Keiichi's chest and tightly wrapping her arms around him; wailing like never before in her entire life.

"Oh…KEI-KUN! I'M SORRY…I'M SORRY…I'M SO SO SORRY…" Mion couldn't contain it anymore. All of her pent up emotions were unleashed; her tears flowing freely now. Everyone looked on with sincere smiles, glad to know that she was back in the right mindset.

After some time passed from crying into his chest, Keiichi pulled Mion's head up and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, finally calming her down. She then looked over to the others, finding strength from his support to look them in the eyes. To them, the guilt and sadness in Mion's appearance was more than apparent; their forgiveness already given by that point.

"Everyone…I'm so sorry for what I did! I don't know what came over me…its all so much like a horrible nightmare…" Mion tried to remember it all, but the feeling of the demon controlling her body was too much to deal with. At this moment, Dr. Irie came up to discuss something with Mion.

"It will feel like that for awhile, Mi-chan. You were under the influence of the syndrome, the same one which Takano-san had. You start feeling uneasy in the first stage, but as the syndrome progresses you feel more paranoid and threatened by the presence of others. Even your mind will start playing tricks on you; people being in places when they are not even there or unusual talking and even distorted perceptions of people's faces. It all leads to this…"

Dr. Irie pointed to Mion's neck, now covered in large bruises, scratch marks and some cuts. She felt them now, her eyes going wide from touching the injuries. The itchiness from before, fortunately, was gone for good.

"The scratching…I couldn't stop…even on my back." Mion touched her back now, noticing that the scar marks of her tattoo were gone. She looked at Shion, confused as to what happened. Shion just shook her head weakly and shrugged, unsure of how to explain it.

"…You must have felt pretty itchy around that area. It's the impact of the final stage of the syndrome: suicide. You were going to claw your own throat out had the others not gotten you to me in time and strapped you to the bed. I injected you a little while ago with the vaccine, and it seems to be working just fine. I'll have to run some tests on you before I can release you for the night, but the others aren't as lucky I must say. How did you all get those injuries by the way?" Dr. Irie looked at Ryuu, Komoto and the others; staring intensely at their bruises and injuries. Ryuu tried to speak, but Rena quickly covered his mouth, smiling. Rika spoke up to clear up any issue.

"Dr. Irie, some things are better left unsaid. Everyone is safe, so don't worry. Nipah!" Upon seeing Rika do her usual cute phrase, Dr. Irie's glasses flashed; his focus narrowing on the young girl.

"Rika-chan…YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE! OH, PLEASE TRY ON THIS LITTLE OUTFIT HERE AND SAY THAT AGAIN!"

*BAM*

"Ugh…"

As Dr. Irie tried to charge at Rika and dress her into a little cosplay dress unwillingly, Satoko and Shion tag-teamed him and hit the doctor over the head with pans and fists. He lay on the ground in a heap, a large bump on his head. Satoko then patted her hands off, satisfied at protecting Rika from another devious attempt by Dr. Irie. Shion and Satoshi just smiled, lifted him up, and guided him outside to the waiting room. When the two returned, they took up some chairs and sat down, wanting to get to the heart of the matter.

"Well, Mi-chan, we're all just glad everything ended the way it did. That wretched demon is gone at last. And with the vaccine in your system, you'll be all better in no time!" Keiichi patted Mion's head a bit, earning a blush on her cheeks. Everyone smiled on, watching the two lovebirds as happy as every.

"Umm…yeah. But, I'm really sorry you guys. Everything…around me felt like it was coming apart. I felt like I was pushed aside by everyone…like you all wanted Kei-kun for yourselves. And…all the responsibility on my shoulders…I felt like I was choking…I was…so lonely…" Mion curled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them while Keiichi rubbed her back.

"We know that, Mi-chan. And we're sorry for making you feel that way. We didn't know you were under so much pressure, and you didn't even show it to us. You hid it pretty well, I must say…" spoke Satoshi. He just smiled at her, his eyes caring and sincere.

"Sis, if you ever needed a day off from the responsibility, you could have just switched places with me for a day or two and hung out with Kei-chan. We can mask it pretty easily now, right?" Shion laughed over to her sister, however, didn't receive an exact answer like she hoped.

"With my tattoo somehow gone now…we'll be told apart easily." Mion smiled weakly back to Shion, but Rika interjected even now.

"Actually, we could tell you apart before no matter what. Just look at your hands and you'll know what I mean." Rika pointed to Mion's hand, the large scar from the Dark Spector incident still showing near the wrist area.

"EH?" The twins went. Their eyes went wide with shock, surprised to be told apart now so easily. They sighed, giving up completely on the switch idea.

"Don't worry about it Mi-chan…"

Mion looked over to Rena as she smiled; still feeding Ryuu some soup. He waved at her, smiling too.

"So…umm…I think we haven't met at all. I guess…you're really Rena-chan's boyfriend, huh?" asked Mion, laughing awkwardly at them. He nodded in response, surprising Mion the next moment in shear astonishment.

"Nice to meet you. The name's Ryuu Maebara…"

"Oh, Ryuu…Maebara…EH?!" She looked from Ryuu to Rena to Keiichi, who then confirmed this sudden fact. Mion began blurting out the name again, utterly confused to this new discovery. "…Wait a minute…Rena-chan's father said you were out with Maebara-san! I thought that he meant Kei-kun?"

"I guess that's what really caused a lot of anguish for you. My father didn't mean Keiichi-kun, but Ryuu-kun. You see…" spoke Rena. Keiichi just laughed and finished it for her.

"…Ryuu is my cousin. We're related by blood Mi-chan."

"You have a cousin? Why didn't you ever tell me about him?" Mion asked, pouting at him now.

"Because my dimwhit cousin and I don't see each other a lot. Last time I saw him was at that funeral a while back…" Ryuu closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, rubbing his temples now.

"On top of that, he lives outside of Hinamizawa in an apartment complex. It's no surprise we never saw the two together; they were always out of town on the weekends. But why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" asked Keiichi, looking oddly at his cousin.

"Well, Rena-chan wanted to tell you all when the time was right. I had no problem with it, but I can see why she did that," responded Ryuu, grinning at his love.

"That was my fault I suppose. I wanted to wait a while before I introduced him to you all. I felt it would have been better at the Watanagashi Festival to do so, but I guess that didn't work out as well as I hoped, did it?" Everyone chuckled at this remark as Rena blushed a bit.

"…I guess I really was wrong about everything. It's no wonder that voice had so much influence over me. I gave in to the lies and just believed in them so much. I can't believe I even felt all that…rage…jealousy even…" Mion shivered somewhat thinking about this.

"Uh, Mi-chan, this is just my opinion, but a freaking demon spawned out of you! I don't think any of us could blame you for being controlled by that damn thing. We'd only hold you responsible if you gave in completely to it…" The others agreed with Komoto's statement, still amazed that such a thing still happened. The image of that demon would be remembered for the rest of their lives, that much was sure.

"That thing…I'm glad it's dead. I feel so much like my old self again." Mion looked up, smiling to the others genuinely for the first time that night. They only nodded in response, accepting it wholeheartedly.

"Let's just leave it be. I think we had enough suspense for tonight…" Satoshi sighed as he rested his head on the chair; exhausted from all that happened.

For what they thought could be left alone, the main show of surprises was about to begin shortly, with the entrance of Mion and Shion's parents coming into the room…


	38. Arc 2 ch 13 part 2

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 13: The Fulfilled Promise part 2

* * *

"Mion…Shion!"

"GAH! M…MOTHER!"

"Dear, please, no heart attacks tonight, alright?"

"Oh, don't you start! With all that's happened and from what I've seen, someone will pay hell tonight!"

Akane Sonozaki, storming into the room followed by her frightened husband, Kasai, Dr. Irie and Takano, burst through the doors wearing her common attired black kimono; hell bent for some answers. Her eyes narrowed around the room, finding two men in hospital beds followed by bruised and beaten teenagers, then her daughter looking like she'd gone through hell and back with her lover, Keiichi. Mion and Shion looked back at their mother, wishing they could face the Oni again instead of their mother's wrath.

"Mother…please, calm down…" spoke Shion weakly, frightened by her mother. Sweat beaded down Shion's forehead, her presence feeling miniscule by her parents' attendance now.

"Shion! I will not do any of the sort till I am told why both of you and the others are so injured, and why the hell the torture devices were out in the dungeon viewing room! Those are not meant to be used except only by the head…"

"Then we have no problem on that part, since I was the one who used them…"

All eyes turned on Mion, her gaze fierce even at her own mother. Akane stopped short of this spectacle, fearing even her daughter's intense stare. It was almost like looking into her own mother's eyes again, the fierceness of Oryu living on through Mion.

"Mi-chan…why did you bring those out? Tell me you didn't…" Akane spoke hesitantly, almost frightened to hear the answer. Mion used this to her advantage, acting like a true leader again.

"If Dr. Irie and Takano-san haven't told you by now, I wasn't in the right mind. And for your information, mother, what I do with those cursed things is my own business. That's why I'm having Kasai store those devices back where they belong: at the Furude Shrine!"

Akane gulped whatever fear she had and refocused her mind. It was true that Dr. Irie and Takano had explained to her the ludicrously-sounding disease which Mion had experienced, but it seemed like a fantasy to her. However, Oryu once spoke to Akane of such things in Hinamizawa, so she couldn't assume it to be entirely false. It was so confusing to her, almost too much to take in.

"I'm…just concerned for all of you. How do you think I feel like after seeing both my daughters injured and their friends off much worse? Can you imagine what thoughts are going through your mother's head right now?" Akane's words took the twins off guard now, making them feel guilty about the whole thing. Thankfully, Mizuho stepped in; trying her best to calm whatever matters were on Akane's mind. Hopefully, her role as their teacher would play some part in this matter.

"Akane-san, I may not have been down there, but I'd think everyone would agree with me when I say that they're all fine, except for this big oaf. If they don't want to talk about it, then let it be. They will tell you when they're ready, ok?" Mizuho smiled sweetly at Akane, managing to succeed in her attempts.

"…fine…but, there will be a lot of explaining to do in the future. Mion may still be the head of the family, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm her mother…" Akane pouted a bit, causing Kasai and her husband to giggle.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. Now Keiichi-san, granted that we weren't at the Watanagashi Festival to receive what we asked of you, I'm guessing that by judging by the look on your face you and Hagara-san failed?" Akane's husband looked sternly at Keiichi; Mion turning to him intently as the answer she had longed for finally came to light.

"Actually, no, the journey ended in my complete victory! Here, look for yourself!"

* * *

Akane stepped forward, grabbing the bag from Keiichi and opening it. Reaching down into the depths of the bag, she fondled what appeared to be a wooden box. Akane's eyes went wide, her smile large and obvious to the others. Pulling the box out for the others to see, she showed the item to the rest; confusion and awe on their faces. However, for her husband it was utter disappointment; his smile turning to a frown.

"Well done Kei-chan! Well done indeed! I see you actually found it…"

"Huh? What is that? Kei-kun, tell me please!" Mion's eyes pleaded for Keiichi to end the dilemma on her part; to at last tell her why he left her for two whole weeks. He smiled and nodded, looking at her parents for confirmation. With one very large sigh from Mion's father, a defeated one at that, he nodded and bit his tongue.

"It's ok Kei-chan. You can now tell Mion. After all, she of all people deserves to know…." Akane smiled, peering inside the box slowly and smiling at the item. What the beautifully crafted box with the flower designs contained on the inside was exactly what they asked for. Keiichi cleared his throat, holding Mion's hand in his gently. She blushed, not knowing what to expect.

"Well, Mi-chan, like I promised before I'll tell you. We've known each other for over two years I'd think, but we've only been together for over half a year. That doesn't matter to me, because…I've felt you and I are beyond that. I know you too well when I see you're having a tough time, and I gave it a lot of thought for many months since you started having problems at home…" Keiichi sighed; trying to make sure he said exactly what needed to be said. Mion looked on, listening intently like everyone else was. "…So, what I did was ended up going to your parents and discussing the possibility of certain…arrangements. Umm…I'm not trying to be too dramatic here, but bear with me. Anyway, they said that if I wanted something like 'that' to happen, I needed to prove my worth to you…"

"What Keiichi is trying to say is that the box your mother is now holding was the item she requested. Keiichi needed that to prove his worth to your family, and to get that required a two week trip through hellish terrain and impossible obstacles. Keiichi almost drowned in a river to get to the base of the cliff even…" spoke Komoto, trying to ease the tension off his friend. Keiichi thanked him for that, now taking the reigns back on the story.

"At the top of the cliff was an old shrine dedicated by your family to Oyashiro-sama. When I got up there I learned a little about your family's history, but I was more focused on finding that item. After using a clue your mom gave me to find it, I managed to locate the real box and return with Komoto. I got to tell you, I had such a death grip on that thing during the return trip that I even slept with it in my arms at night. But, when I came back, well, you know…" He smiled to Mion, enjoying the dramatic teasing of her as he told his story. She looked at him more confused than ever, tired of all this drama and nonsense.

"Ok, I get that, but Kei-kun, please, just tell me why you did this!" she pouted.

"…yeah, I probably should. Well…Mi-chan, I saw how much pressure was on your shoulders, and I didn't want to see you so…sad like that. You seemed so broken at times, and we were always apart. I hated that so much; I couldn't stand being away from you that long. If being the family head meant sacrificing your time with the others and me, then I wouldn't stand for it. Therefore, I decided to do this on my own, except with some minor aid from Komoto, and get that item in exchange for those two weeks of our summer. You see…that item belonged to your grandmother…and it entitles me to something very wonderful…"

At this point, Akane opened the box, amazing everyone with the content's beautiful design. Inside the box, resting in a satin-like pillow was a stunning necklace designed intricately with gold flowers and lotuses all around. What amazed most, though, and in particular Hanyuu and Rika, was the blue shard acting like a pendant. The crystal-like object glowed oddly now; multiple colors moving about depending on the angle of the light. Rena cooed at the cute designs, wishing she could keep it for herself, whereas the others studied its style.

"Mion, this necklace has been in our family for generations. We believed it to be a rare heirloom belonging to Oyashiro-sama, and our family has kept it safe over these years. Your grandmother was the last to keep this artifact, as a matter of honor in the family. Her husband brought it down from that mountain, and later on it was returned when your grandfather died. Since I married outside of the family, your father didn't have to take this test. This time, though, you were the head of the family upon Kei-chan's choosing to undertake this journey. Therefore, it is his right now upon your acceptance. Kei-chan…you may proceed."

"My…acceptance? Acceptance of what? Mion shook now, understanding very little of what this story unfolded to her. She felt a rush of excitement, almost too much to hold her joy in. In the depths of her heart, she knew this coming moment was something that would define their relationship with one another for the rest of their lives. However, she couldn't believe it until Keiichi did the unthinkable; stunning those in the room who didn't know the true intentions of his journey.

As Mion watched on with eager eyes, Keiichi got up from his chair, took the necklace in his hands from Akane, and returned back to Mion's bedside. She looked over to him with wide eyes; the tension building as he looked lovingly at her; his own nervousness increasing now.

To Shion's delight, to Satoshi's pleasure, to Satoko's amazement, to Rena's happiness, to Ryuu's delight, to Hanyuu and Rika's newfound discovery, to Akane and her husband's acceptance, and to Mizuho and Komoto's expectations, Keiichi Maebara, having passed all trials and tribulations for this right of passage, bent down on one knee in front of Mion Sonozaki, raising the necklace to her. She let out a large gasp quickly, tears forming out of the sides of her eyes now while an extremely large blush formed from her surprise of this moment. In the next few seconds, Keiichi asked the one question to her that had been on his mind for so long; achieving this long awaited goal at last.

"Mi-chan…I told you my heart belonged only to you, and I intend to keep it that way. So, will you accept my proposal here and now? Mi-chan, will you marry me?"

Time froze again, this moment burning into the minds of those present. Mion's shock, as well as the others, was clear in that room then and there. Shion's eyes brimmed with tears as the others waited in anticipation for her sister's answer. They already knew it from the start, the answer that would be given to Keiichi had he ever asked such a question. Even though they were young, still in school and just teenagers, Mion had assumed the right as head of the family whereas Keiichi possessed the one item that allowed him to be accepted by such a family. No one could say otherwise; they were ready for this moment no matter how unusual it seemed. At the same time, no one could doubt this love; the love that allowed any sin between the two to be forgiven with ease. Mion Sonozaki looking over to Keiichi Maebara bending down on one knee with a token for her hand in marriage was all too thrilling. This was the moment Mion could have only dreamed of, yet, it was happening right now. It was better than she had ever imagined.

With that known in the depths of her heart, Mion could only respond with her fated answer. This answer was truest in all forms; the definitive desire coming full circle for them that very moment.

"YES! I WILL!"

* * *

Upon the utterance of these fated words, Keiichi rose up and put the necklace around Mion's neck, and next, took her gently by the cheek and moved in. As they embraced in an everlasting kiss for what felt like years, the others cheered and clapped in applause; congratulating the two lovebirds on their declaration of marriage for one another. Most of the women cried in joy from seeing such a proposal, whereas the guys just grinned on for Keiichi. However, the one feeling was clear in this room; Keiichi and Mion's marriage statement was greatly accepted with open arms.

As the two separated from the kiss and looked deeply into each other's eyes, knowing full well what the other thought as they blushed profusely, Shion and the others who could rushed up and embraced them in a giant hug. The feeling was mutual; the happiness more than apparent after what was a long and hellish nightmare. Mion and Keiichi were caught in the dog pile from the others for a few minutes, but once everyone settled down again did Akane try to resolve the situation.

"Ahem…now, Mion, your father and I accept this with our full blessings. However, just because you and Keiichi are allowed to wed doesn't mean it will be immediate. I will only accept the full marriage until after you two are finished with your schooling. Expect a long engagement, say, 4 more years." Mion and Keiichi looked at each other, chuckled then looked back to Akane; their smiles displaying their agreement entirely.

"We're fine with that; a long engagement is something we would do anyway," spoke Mion, surprising her mother on the idea.

"We're still too young to get married, but we're fine with waiting till after school," responded Keiichi. He held Mion's hands in his, their warmth for one another greater than ever.

"Yes, that's right. Besides, I'm the only one in this room getting married first!" spoke Takano, musing over her marriage coming up in the next two months. Everyone else laughed at this fact, the tension relieved for a bit.

"However, there are still a few problems…" stated Keiichi. All eyes turned on him again, trying to figure him out. Mion couldn't guess what he would say, so she remained quiet to hear him out.

"Oh? And what is that?" asked Akane, listening intently.

"This doesn't change the fact that Mi-chan is still undergoing so much pressure. Even with her acceptance it still won't alleviate the problems we've had with seeing one another. That's why, if you'll accept me into your family during this engagement…then I want…to be by her side as much as possible. If you'll let me, I would like to live with her…"

Dead silence was again apparent in the room, some thinking it was a joke at first but then realizing the serious expression on Keiichi and Mion's faces. Ryuu smiled at his cousin, wishing he was that lucky to have Rena live with him. Even Shion and Satoshi looked at her parents, wondering if it would be possible. Hell, they lived together at their age, so why not them. Though Mion's father blushed and seemed like he was about to rip off Keiichi's head, Akane held him back and gave her opinion on the matter for once that night.

"I…am fine with that idea. Shion and Satoshi-kun are already living together on their own, and since you two are under strict scrutiny for marrying to a resident of Hinamizawa and, for that matter, the head of the Sonozaki family, it is an acceptable offer, as we will be able to slowly accept you into our family. However, this decision is entirely up to Mion alone; she owns the property and the rights to the Sonozaki estate now."

This proclamation was clear to them; Akane's words evanescent to those around. Keiichi looked to his love now, finding encouragement in her eyes and in her agreement. She looked over to her mother, offering her acceptance of this. This idea was thrilling, very hoped for in fact, but in order to contain her giddiness with Keiichi living in with her, she had to remain resilient on the matter. For that, she took a moment to think before giving her final answer.

"I would…greatly enjoy having him live with me…that is, if his parents will let him do so. I won't be selfish and have him all to myself, but…I want him to be by my side every morning and with me in bed every night. If that happens, then I would like Keiichi to live with me back at the estate." Everyone looked back to Akane's response, hopeful this would all be accepted. However, upon thinking that Akane would deliver a serious answer, she began smiling evilly and replied with something horrorifying to think about.

"Hehehe…Kei-chan, you may need your parents' permission, but if you have already told them this much of your intentions to marry my daughter then I'm sure you will have no problems with that. When we meet your parents next week, we shall finalize this. But remember, if you live with Mion in her home, then you shall be at her mercy! AHAHAHAH!"

Keiichi turned to Mion, nervously rubbing the back on his head. He chuckled at this thought, finding it a rather small joke. He couldn't be more wrong…

"Yeah, isn't that right, Mi-chan?"

"Well, you did lose that game before. You are still technically my slave for the rest of the summer break, right Kei-kun?" Mion looked at him darkly, the devilish smile on her face seductive. He gulped nervously, wondering if this whole event was just a perfectly planned trap to have Mion utilize Keiichi as her servant for the rest of his natural born life. As Mion jabbed him in his chest lightly, the others broke down in tears from this spectacle; the laughter too much.

"Mion, I know you may be under a lot of stress, but you are still obligated to your duties as head of the family. If you find Kei-chan's marriage proposal and living in with you to be alleviating the matter, then I'd hope this would be the end of it. However, if you are still under that much stress…"

"Mother, wait…I think Sis and I have something to tell you…"

As if it were another surprise that night, Shion suddenly stood up and looked at her sister; giving her the look that could say anything to her. Upon hearing her next words, Mion understood somewhat of what Shion wanted to do, but at the same time was confused. However, the feeling was mutual between them; they agreed to get a heavy, dark secret off their minds once and for all.

"Mother…Father…we need to tell you something we've kept from you for a long time. You see…when we were younger Mion and I used to play games with each other and try to fool everyone by switching places…" spoke Shion, fearing that the next coming backlash from her mother could indefinitely cripple her. However, Shion was doing this for her sister; something she owed to her for quite some time. It needed to be done, and from what Komoto had seen he was impressed with their sudden confession.

"Eh? What are they talking about?" asked Mizuho, eating another spoonful of pudding during this event. She still couldn't satisfy her sudden hunger.

"I already know about it. Just listen and watch…" he responded.

"One day, you accidently took me to a secret gathering to be tattooed with the Oni. We were still playing in the field that day, impersonating one another. You didn't give us any time to explain; you separated us from that day forth and sent us to different schools," continued Mion, tense in her grip on Keiichi's hand. Keiichi merely gave her a supportive hold, encouraging her to continue.

"Wait, what are you both talking about? You don't mean…" Akane's eyes went wide at these sudden confessions from her daughters, but wouldn't determine what exactly to do if her thoughts were correct. She listened on, wondering if what her daughters were trying to say was true.

"Yes. I'm not really Mion and Shion isn't Shion. I'm really the younger Shion, whereas she is the true elder Mion Sonozaki…"

Everyone gasped as this new discovery unfolded to their parents; their eyes wide in wonder. Keiichi didn't care either way, knowing full well which Mion he really loved. The others felt the same sentiments, so only Mion and Shion's parents would take the full force of this statement to heart. Akane thanked God that Oryu wasn't alive to see any of this, or else heads would really start rolling.

"…I don't know what to say, honestly. If…what you're saying is true then Shion, who was separated from this family for so long, is the real Mion and you, Mion, are the younger Shion, then this whole controversy has defied the laws of our family. If anything, Shion should have been given the Oni tattoo and claimed her right as head long ago. Why did you not tell us this?" Their mother didn't scold them, but wanted answers. She knew deep down it was the family's fault of separating them and that may have caused all their negative problems from that day forth. The twins did what they said they did, that much she knew as the act of switching places when they were younger was a favorite past time of theirs. Who were they to know that they had switched places on that very day?

"…If we told you then grandmother would have surely disowned us. But, it's not our fault. We honestly don't care about the old traditions of this family. You even said it yourself that our family needs to adopt better practices, so since everything is happening as it is now, let us fix this mess and just leave it be. Who cares if Mion came a few seconds earlier at birth than Shion? We're both heirs to the Sonozaki family in some respect…" spoke Mion, acting like a true leader.

"Sis is right. I brought this up today because we've had it on our minds for so long. And with all the stress that has been clearly placed on her shoulders, whereas it should have been on mine, none of this was fair! But…if this never happened then I wouldn't have met Satoshi-kun, nor Mion would have never met Kei-chan. So…I was hoping to adopt a new practice from now on. I want…Mion and I to share the same responsibility as HEIRS to the Sonozaki family. We will both share the responsibility of dealing with family affairs AND that of the village's…"

Akane looked to both of her daughters, letting all of these truths to set in. She sat down on a chair provided by Rika and sighed greatly. Her eyes were casted down to the floor for awhile, as if she were searching for something deep in her heart. Her husband gave a firm hold on Akane's shoulder, providing some support in this decision. After a few moments more of thinking, Akane looked up to them; giving the total truth for them to experience.

"I know this may seem simple to you two, but…this is a delicate matter. The other village elders will not take this so easily like I will…"

"Then, you accept our proposal?!" the twins spoke in unison, startling Akane for a second. She coughed and refocused her mind; trying to contain even her excitement.

"Well, yes, I suppose. I wasn't happy when…mother…instigated the twin rule at your birth. You are both my daughters, and I would have thrown away my family's lifestyle to protect you two…"

"Mother…grandmother told me…that she was sorry for that. She wanted to apologize to Shion and I about what happened, so I think it's safe to say that even she wanted to give up that tradition. If anything really matters in this family, then it's not the 'distinguishing' of our family members or living by laws that were meant to protect the wellbeing of this family. What counts is if we have faith in one another and if we work together to protect this family AND the village. If you tell that to the elders, and remember that it was grandmother's dying request of us, then I'm sure there will be no fault on our part. I think if Shion and I work together and manage the family the way it was supposed to be then…I'm sure we'll come out stronger than ever before…" Mion's words were straightforward to Akane, leaving her with little options. After considering this more for a moment, she smiled to them and nodded, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Then it's settled. I will hold a meeting this week with the elders to discuss this change of structure in our family. If they don't agree, I'll just have Kasai force them to…hehehe!" Akane laughed in her usual tone, whereas Kasai bowed to this idea.

"If you ask it of me, Akane-sama, then I will do it…"

"Uh, Kasai, it's a joke. Calm down and smile…" went Shion. Kasai looked at her with his emotionless face again, unable to let off on the serious attitude.

"Good, I expect that much from you Kasai. Well, with that said your father and I will talk some more with Takano-san and Dr. Irie before leaving. Mion…I don't want you pushing yourself tonight, so be careful. I can already guess that you're going to Keiichi's house, or should I say your fiancé's house, so take it easy. As for the rest of you, I hope you get well…from whatever had happened. I will be getting my explanations soon, so don't worry about any ill intent on our part. Goodnight…"

Akane and her husband bowed to the rest of the group and then went with Kasai back to the waiting room. They talked some more with Takano and Dr. Irie about what had happened, and after giving in to the idea of this "syndrome", Akane still asked for documentation about the illness. Thankfully, by this point in the research Dr. Irie had the necessary clearance to inform certain villagers that came to the notice of the syndrome and clear it over with them. Over the next week, Akane and her husband would learn all about the disease, and hopefully, how to notice the symptoms in others for future care.

With their leaving, the entire room experienced many sighs of relief in unison. Mion lied back into her bed, feeling somewhat energetic still from that event; whereas the others were just glad it was all over. However, Rena seemed uneasy about something during the conversation, so Mion tried her best to determine her friend's problem.

"Something on your mind, Rena-chan?

"Actually, yeah. Since…your evil side controlled you and captured some of us…we weren't able to participate in the Cotton Drifting Festival. I'm worried that we'll have bad luck…I really do." Rena was worried, her hands covering her mouth now. She shook a bit, becoming fearful that more misfortune would befall her and the others for missing the ritual. However, to her amazement Keiichi put his hand into a pocket and returned with a gift.

"I thought this might come in handy, so I grabbed an extra amount of cotton. I think its enough for you four. I doubt Oyashiro-sama will be mad at you guys for missing out on the event, so just do it later when you have time. Right Rika-chan?"

"Yes sir! That will work just fine. Nipah!"

Rena and the others smiled again, taking their bits of cotton and putting it into their respective pockets. If Rika said it was alright, her being the shrine maiden to the god Oyashiro, then no harm would come to them. That much was certain for the time being.

* * *

As Dr. Irie finished patching up the others and giving them some medicine for their home use, another spectacle unfolded as he came back into the room with a file and went over to Mizuho.

"Ah, Otome-san, I have the results from your tests. Is now the right time for me to tell you?" asked Dr. Irie, holding a pad to his chest. Komoto and the others stopped what they were doing and looked at her, puzzled as to what that meant.

"Tests? For what? You look perfectly fine to me, barring the fact you're hogging all my food!"

Mion watched as Komoto joked to Mizuho, kidding about the food. However, like most women in the room, it didn't take much to put two and two together. First, Mizuho was hungry, a lot lately from what Mion remembered. Second, she was sweaty and fidgeting this whole time; like she really needed to tell Komoto something. And third, upon the mentioning of the "tests" coming up, any female could guess what was about to unfold. However, the guys in the room were left dumbfounded, like usual.

"Well…I wanted to tell you, but I didn't expect the others to find out like this. I…might as well say it. Lately, I've been thinking I was putting on weight, and I can't control these appetites at all! I'm having all these cravings…and also…I missed that "time of the month"…so…"

Komoto stared at Mizuho, noticing the unusually large blush on her face. She looked down to the floor, embarrassed somewhat from telling Komoto all these things. He looked at her and Dr. Irie with a blank face, unable to discern what was about to happen.

"Then…is she sick doc? Is everything ok?" Komoto asked, genuinely concerned about her health. The women in the room slapped themselves in the head, astonished that Komoto was that dense at such a moment. However, they remembered that morphine was going through his veins as they spoke, so they attributed his dense mental capability to that.

"Actually, Komoto-san, she's perfectly healthy. Rather, I'd say _they're_ both perfectly healthy…"

"Wait…'they're'? You don't mean…" Komoto finally got it, his eyes going wide in amazement. She looked away from him, fearing that he would hate her for what happened.

"Umm…remember the night when I came home from the last day of school? You and I…well…yeah, really lived up that night. So yeah…Komoto-kun, I guess…I'm pregnant…"

It was awkward at best for a long while, Komoto looking at Mizuho with a blank face. After a minute of this, Keiichi went up and raised a hand in front of Komoto's face; trying to determine if he had suddenly died from the drugs. His eyes didn't move, nor did he even seem alive. Mizuho looked completely embarrassed, worried that he was going to dump her like that.

"Um…I think he's not breathing. Komoto-san, you there? Hello?" Shion went up and tried to get him to respond, however, he didn't move.

"Uh oh, I think you killed him Otome-sensei. Is he going to be alright?" asked Satoko.

"I'm…going to be…a father?"

He spoke with a growing smile on his face, stunning Mizuho with his answer. For a good while, she honestly believed he was going to belittle her for that, but once Mizuho saw his large smile did relief slowly come back to her.

"So, you don't…hate me?" she asked, weakly. Mizuho gazed at Komoto with wide eyes, her blue hair covering the large blush forming over her cheeks now.

"Hate you? Mizu-chan, I may be a bit shocked over it, but I'm overjoyed! I can't believe I'm going to be a father!" Komoto tried to get out of the bed to hug Mizuho, but thankfully the others restrained him from doing so. It was clear to those looking on in the room; Komoto and Mizuho were completely for starting a family. It seemed Komoto, now, would finally get to see his wish granted; a peaceful life with Mizuho, starting a family with her, and living in Hinamizawa together. He couldn't be any happier…

As she cried tearfully from his acceptance of the news, Mizuho moved over to Komoto and embraced him in a loving kiss. The others congratulated them on the good news, leaving Keiichi and Mion to smile on while holding one another's hands. They looked at each other, sharing similar thoughts of a not so far off distant future for themselves.

*Kei-kun and I…someday can be like that.* Mion thought to herself, blushing. Keiichi could have been said to be thinking the same thing.

"Well, everyone, I'm glad that we've had such good tidings today. However, it its getting late and visiting hours will be over soon. Barring Hagara-san and Ryuu Maebara-san, I'm afraid the rest of you need to go home and come back to visit tomorrow. Mi-chan, you are clear to go since all the tests came back positive, though you should take it easy and get some rest over the next few days. Otome-san, since you're clearly an adult, you can stay with Hagara-san overnight till he recovers. I'll bring in a bed for you…" As Takano was about to leave, Rena spoke up to ask one important question.

"Takano-san, may I stay overnight as well? Ryuu-kun is still in bad shape, so I'm worried about him, so may I? Please?" Rena gazed at Takano greatly, hoping that her wish would be granted. Takano smiled and nodded, not wanting to cause the young girl any worry.

"Sure, why not. I'll get you a bed too. However, the others should be going. Say goodbye and we'll prepare for the night shift."

As Takano left, Shion and Mion said their goodbyes just as Ryuu, Komoto, Keiichi and the others did as well. Leaving the two couples in the multi room, the remainder of the group exited the clinic and waited outside for awhile; enjoying the setting sun over Hinamizawa. Dr. Irie went out with the others, deciding to give them a lift back to their houses.

"Hmm, aren't you two coming?" asked Dr. Irie. Rika, Satoko, Hanyuu, Shion and Satoshi were all ready to go, sitting in the van now, but Mion and Keiichi remained outside watching on.

"Actually, we could use a nice walk back to my house. You guys go on ahead, we'll be fine." Keiichi responded. Dr. Irie looked at him, wondering if he should deny such a request and make sure Mion was brought to his house safely. However, Satoko pulled him in the car to take no heed of them.

"They can handle themselves. Come on Irie-sensei, if we don't hurry it'll get too late. Let's go!" asked Satoko, smiling. Dr. Irie just smiled and gave in, trusting in the two youths for now.

As they drove away, Mion took Keiichi by the arm and walked down the dirt path towards his house for a couple days of much needed relaxation. Though the nightmare was finally over, for most it would soon be another new day; daybreak on the horizon.

* * *

_A single cicada sings in the darkness of the night._

_Crying out for help, yet no one comes._

_A demon scavenges the woods,_

_Its Evil machinations devised on the less fortunate._

_The demon comes upon the single cicada, ready for its meal._

_But then, did the demon realize, it was not the hunter._

_For the demon was the prey,_

_And the hunter was but all the cicadas._

_Hungry to feast on the Evil…_

_Next time on "Hinamizawa Hell", "Revealing Demons" Arc, ch. 14: Daybreak._

_Can you truly believe in this? _


	39. Arc 2 ch 14

Hinamizawa Hell

"Revealing Demons" Arc: 2

Ch. 14: Daybreak

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating much. I've been busy at college, so until I've got free time writing will be rather slow. Don't give up, because the next arc will be insane!

This chapter was a lot harder to write than most, since I pretty much rewrote it several times over. Hopefully, I'll find more motivation in the next arc, that and being more imaginative.

Also, please leave reviews, as that always encourages my efforts to write. Much appreciated.

* * *

The walk to Keiichi's house was rather long in fact, the couple taking their time with each step. The higurashi now dimmed their songs to murmurs in the trees around, as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. The past few days were indifferent to them, almost fast even, but with the day ending like it did Keiichi couldn't be happier. However, there was still some awkwardness in the air; a sign that Keiichi felt worry over. He pondered whether or not Mion still harbored some guilt over what happened.

"What a day, huh Mi-chan?" he asked, trying to break the bad tension. She hugged his arm tighter, not daring to let him meet her eyes.

"Yeah…some day it was…" she murmured. Mion kept her eyes fixated on the ground, as if finding something interesting to look at. Her heart beat a little more with each passing moment, hoping that she didn't have to explain herself anymore to the one she loved so dearly.

"…you're still…distressed over something, aren't you?" Keiichi stopped walking and looked at Mion, noticing her eyes not meeting his. He pulled her close to his chest, managing to ease the tension a little. After Mion sighed, she responded.

"I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could have stopped myself and told someone how I really felt…" Mion seemed like she was about to cry again, as she rested her head into Keiichi's shoulder. He just chuckled and patted her head, earning Mion a release from her tension.

"You may act like a tomboy most of the time, but you're still a girl Mi-chan. You can't act tough and expect problems to just disappear. Whatever happened to being headstrong and taking it on like a club member?" Keiichi gazed down at her, smiling. She seemed unable to answer his question.

"I guess…I just lost that part of myself somewhere down the line. Having to grow up too fast makes you into something you're not…"

At this remark, Keiichi bent down a little to Mion and faced her directly. He flicked her nose, again causing her to blush with wide eyes. He grinned at her and gave his opinion.

"Then I'd hope with everything that has happened you'd be the Mion Sonozaki acting her age from now on. So be the tomboy and the girl I love so much, who can be strong and independent but also resourceful and caring. Be the Mion Sonozaki I love like no other, and only then I'd be happy. Don't grow up too fast, ok? We…you and I…have our entire lives ahead of us to be together. So promise me: let's take it day by day and enjoy our…engagement…the way it should be?" Keiichi chuckled from hearing the word 'engagement', knowing full well that it was new to them. However, he got his message across to Mion, eventually cheering her up again.

Mion gazed at Keiichi for awhile, stunned as to how much he had changed as of late. He wasn't the boy who got angry for every foil of his attempts in the game club or the one who was the most thick-headed of times. Keiichi was stronger, smarter and more insightful towards her and their friends. For that, and for being the same charming Keiichi Maebara he had always been, Mion loved him.

"Ok. If that's what will make us happy, then I promise to do my best Kei-kun." Mion finally smiled back to Keiichi, hugging him now as they slowly continued their walk again.

"Well, shall we get going then love? Or should I say wifey?"

"Hey, this old man isn't your wife yet Keiichi Maebara! If anything, you're still my slave for the rest of the week, and I'm still you Mistress!"

Keiichi stuck his tongue out at Mion, taking a few steps ahead of her to dodge an oncoming punch. She grinned at him, following on her heels in a small but careful race back to his house. She laughed for what felt like the first time in years, chasing after the one she had always loved.

* * *

"Hanyuu…"

"Hmm…yes Rika-chan?"

"Tell me…back in the dungeon, why were you so happy to see Mion's inner demon rise out like that? I've never seen you act that way before?"

Sitting on the ledge of the outside walkway, the grass and its dew lightly tickling her bare feet, Rika contemplated over the previous day with her beloved wine in hand. Sipping the glass's contents, she enjoyed the sweet taste while watching the full moon in the sky shine upon the quiet village. She sighed here and there, unable to decide if things were as they seemed in Hinamizawa. To see a very demon rise from one's body and take shape was a spectacle in and of itself; a sight terrifying yet filled with wonder and awe. For Rika, the prior day left more questions than answers for her.

However, tonight Rika could only contemplate Hanyuu's actions as of late; her unusual attitudes and means towards their crisis's indifferent. Rika looked over to Hanyuu as she brought out some snacks for them, eying her with narrowed sight. As Hanyuu sat down with a plate of snacks, she sighed and looked down to the ground, not meeting Rika's eyes.

"Why does it matter, Rika-chan? Mion is free at last from that demon, and everyone is fine. _Everything is as it should be right now_…" she spoke, now grabbing a small pastry and eating it quietly.

"You don't normally watch our horrors with a smiling face. I know you too well Hanyuu, when I see you like that even I should be afraid…" Rika replied. She took another gulp of her wine, hoping to make Hanyuu at least smile once that night. However, it seemed like even wine wouldn't coerce her friend into changing her quiet mood, their inner bond not strong enough then and there oddly enough.

"Hau…don't worry Rika-chan, its ok. I have confidence that everything will be alright. Last night was me just being so happy to see another nightmare being overcome again. That's all…"

Hanyuu got up and finished the pastry, wiping the crumbs off her nightwear. She stretched and took the plate back into the kitchen; however, she stopped again once Rika asked her last question for the night.

"Hanyuu…I care about you just as much as the others. I know you're not telling me something, you even said we'll be 'tested again'. However, if whatever this test is that is coming soon will harm my friends, I won't bow down to fate anymore. You taught me that. For now, I'll trust you…like I've always had faith in you."

Unseen to Rika, Hanyuu smiled with a small grin. She closed her eyes, chuckling a bit.

"Good Rika-chan, then I'll have faith in you when the time comes again. Now, let's go to bed, ok?" she turned around, smiling for the first time that night.

To Rika, still, she would continue to ponder Hanyuu's unusual attitude to when the time to fight again came; this time, until she learned the truth of fate…

* * *

"HEEEEEY! Komoto, wake up!"

"Augh…*yawn*…Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep…." Komoto could be seen with his head between two pillows, trying his best to shield the incoming light from the nearby windows. It was another beautiful summer day, the light breeze flowing inside now that the windows were open. At the far corner of the room, the stirring of Rena and Ryuu could be heard, now coming out of their blissful sleep and awakening to the new daybreak.

"Hmm…who is it, I wonder?" murmured Rena, yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes.

In the recovery room of the Irie clinic, both Mion and Keiichi stood in the doorway, holding some packages in their arms and looking over to the others. It was the second day of Ryuu and Komoto's recovery, and feeling a little guilty on Mion's part she wanted to do something for them. So, knowing full well that the hospital food wasn't the best, Mion made some breakfast and other treats for the two victims of her demon's onslaught.

On Keiichi's part, he went to Komoto's bedside and abruptly woke him up, much to Komoto's displeasure. He opened his eyes groggily, a look of death on his face from being disturbed. Komoto wanted to strangle Keiichi that moment, however, all he could manage was to throw a pillow into his face.

"Keiichi, it's too early for this…hey, wait, where did Mizu-chan go?" Komoto sobered up a bit and looked around, noticing Mizuho's bed was made and set to the side of the wall. Looking over his injuries for a moment, he tried to sit up and get out of the bed hopefully to find her. However, Keiichi just grinned and pushed him back into the mattress.

"No can do. You still have a few more days till Dr. Irie releases you. Besides, Mizuho is just getting some coffee in the lounge with Takano-san," replied Keiichi. He grinned again and gave Komoto a thumb up, easing his peace of mind for a moment.

"So, how are you guys doing? I made you all some food, at least to make up for what happened…" Mion blushed, holding the food in her bag while standing with a down casted look. Rena just smiled at reassured her best friend.

"Don't worry about it anymore Mi-chan. It's all in the past…"

"Yeah, so why not send some of that food over here and I'll forgive ya for what happened!" spoke Ryuu. Rena just playfully hit him on the head, causing the others to laugh out loud.

"Hahah! Ryuu, to think that Rena-chan would be the one putting a collar on you! Priceless…"chuckled Keiichi. Whatever he said, Ryuu instantly fumed in response.

"I'll show you who wears a collar! Just wait till my shoulder heals and I'll…"

"OH! Ryuu-kun in a collar! I WANT TO TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME!" Rena drooled over the idea of Ryuu wearing puppy dog ears, paws, a tail, and a cute black collar. Ryuu just smiled awkwardly and gave up in defeat.

"Heheh…so Komoto-san, how is your hand and chest feeling?" asked Mion with concern.

"My leg is fine except for some stitches here and there. My chest wound will heal in time…but…"

Everyone in the room looked down to Komoto's bashed, bruised and swollen broken hand. He sighed after looking at it for awhile, seeming to be unsure as to how bad it really was.

"…well, I'm not sure what will happen to my hand. Doc said that if the bones heal properly that I'll have nothing to worry about. However, if the swelling doesn't go down soon then I can suffer some pretty bad nerve damage. I might not even be able to shoot with this hand again…"

It hit Mion and Keiichi pretty hard to hear that. Though it wasn't Mion's fault, she still felt shame for being the cause of his damaged hand. Some tears welled up in her eyes, the pain starting to pile on in her heart again. However, just before she felt dismay from it all, Komoto looked up and smiled at her.

"Mi-chan, don't worry about it. I'm tough, and this isn't the worst injury I've ever had. I'm sure that a hiatus from shooting and training, plus the surgery Doc was talking about later on, might be good enough to fix whatever damage was dealt. I'll be fine, don't worry…."

"The big oaf is right. His worst injury was probably taking a sledge hammer to his spinal cord in Russia. Boy that was one hell of a month for recovery!" Mizuho, now entering the room with a coffee cup in hand, smiled as she looked over to the others. From Mion's perspective, she noticed Mizuho's left hand now beheld a gold ring with a diamond in the center. The biggest fact, however, was that it was the ring finger; a marriage statement.

"EH! When did Komoto-san propose to you?"

"Oh, well…you see…" Mizuho suddenly blushed redder than a tomato and put her hand behind her head, laughing awkwardly. She then began explaining what happened the previous day.

* * *

"_So Doc, tell me; how far along is Mizu-chan?"_

"_She's only about a month or so into her pregnancy. I'll monitor her on a monthly basis until the 7__th__ month period starts. From there we will take more precautions and tests…"_

"_So till then, I'll be at a loss for food in our home I guess…Hey! That's my fruit!"_

"_Eh, your loss…"_

_ As Komoto rested in the comfortable hospital bed, Mizuho constantly picked at his hospital food. Even after three meals, he wasn't able to have a decent dinner; his desserts and meat portions swiped whenever he wasn't looking. Though Komoto didn't care as much, he showed disdain for Mizuho's thievery._

_ All the while, Dr. Irie sat down and went over some test results; explaining to them what could be expected over the next few months. Amongst the hunger cravings, Mizuho would experience bouts of nausea, morning sickness, sore muscles, extreme bouts of mood swings, and even swelling around the breast and stomach area. As Mizuho snacked on Komoto's fruit cup, Komoto listened intently to all these coming experiences; fearing how Mizuho would act on a bad day._

"_So…I'm going to die is what you're…OUCH!" _

"_Watch it, love."_

"_Komoto-san, it's not that bad really. Mizuho-san will be sick for some mornings, but otherwise you won't need to worry till the 5 month period before the mood swings occur. You should be fine till then." Dr. Irie fixed his glasses with one finger, smiled, then rose from his seat and left the room to attend to other patients in the clinic._

_ When he left, Komoto watched Mizuho for awhile, still in a stupor from his painkillers. It seemed unusual for Mizuho to act like this, not caring about how much food she consumed in mere seconds. Hopefully, Komoto thought, he would at least manage some kind of ration in his house to live on. After a while, though, he tried to settle Mizuho down a bit._

"_So, I guess with the pregnancy and all I have to lock up all the alcohol away from you, huh?" At that comment, Mizuho spit out what little food was in her mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. What he said stunned her completely, almost confounding her reason._

"_Wait, what do you mean?"_

"_Oh, like you don't know? It's dangerous to drink alcohol when you're pregnant. You'll have to wait at least 8 more months before you can safely drink again."_

"_Damnit! That's no good!" Mizuho pouted a bit, sighing and putting her head on the pillow. As she lay next to Komoto in her own bed, Mizuho began studying him as he drifted in and out of sleep, wondering how he felt about all this._

_*He did say he was ok with the pregnancy, but if so…*_

"_Hey, Mizu-chan…"_

"_Ah! Um…yes?"_

"_I've wanted to tell you…why I left with Keiichi on the trip."_

_ Mizuho's interest was sparked upon hearing these words. She continued to listen to Komoto, finally getting an answer as to why he left with Keiichi like he did. Her thoughts dwelled back on when she and Mion were talking in the car; the thought of what their relationship was all about. Could that have been the reason why?_

"_So…why were you so earnest to leave like that? I was wondering why and…"_

_ Suddenly, Komoto put his hand on Mizuho's, almost feeling very frail and gentle. The IV's ran into his hand, Komoto's hold calmly feeling the warmth of her own hand flow through his. She blushed from this, listening to what was on his mind._

"_I wanted…to go think some things over, I guess. You and I have seen a lot of death and killing in our lifetime, and after seeing Oryu suddenly die like that it made me wonder just how fragile a life could be. I…didn't realize just how good we had it up till then, and dying now would seem pointless with all the good we've been given in Hinamizawa. That's why, when Keiichi said he wanted to go on this crazy journey to prove his love for Mion, I felt obligated to go along as well. I needed some time to sort out how I felt about everything, but seeing Keiichi accomplish his goal with what little aid I could give really astounded me. I guess…he rubbed off on me in the end…"_

_ Mizuho didn't find any of this ridiculous, but only gave him full support on the matter. If Komoto needed some time alone then it was fine. However, Mizuho still wanted Komoto to tell her what he had to think about, though she blushed more and more by the moment._

"_Well, given the state I'm in, I guess my original plan is screwed up now…"_

_*Wait…did me getting pregnant ruin something? Oh, please, don't say it…*_

"_Mizu-chan…can you give me my pants over there…"_

_ Mizuho snapped out of her thoughts and quickly did so. She was confused as to what he needed his pants for, but in moments she found out her answer; thankfully, the opposite of what her thoughts had foretold. After hassling with the pair of pants, Komoto's good hand dug into a deep pocket, soon revealing a small blue case. Mizuho's eyes could have been said to instantly grow wide with wonder and shear embarrassment._

"_Wait…what is that?"_

"_Well, I was going to ask you this on stage during the Watanagashi festival, but I guess that plan is ka put! So, seeing as how I've already received good news about the little one soon joining us, I think now is a good time to just say it. Mizu-chan, love of my life and my partner in any battle, will you marry me and…let me father our unborn child?" _

_Komoto's hand shook a bit, an odd event Mizuho had never seen before. Slowly managing to open the case, he revealed a diamond ring placed on a shiny, gold ring. The diamond was of appropriate size, not too small and not too big. In the inside of the ring, though, was a symbol of a yin and yang; Komoto's favored symbol of life and love. _

_Not realizing it, Mizuho's eyes welled up with tears upon hearing his proposal; the warm droplets gliding down her cheeks soon after. She blushed profusely, her heart racing like never before. After stuttering for a few moments, and without question in her heart and mind, Mizuho gave her response to Komoto with a resounding yell._

"_YES!"_

_ She threw herself into Komoto's body, managing to miss his injured areas by a fraction. She hugged him with a loving kiss, their lips meeting one another's with immense emotion. After staying like that for a few minutes, they separated and breathed for air, not once losing the gaze of the other. Komoto smiled in response, now fumbling with the ring in his hand. As Mizuho rose out her ring finger, he placed it onto hers and glided the band down to the finger's hilt. Mizuho again raised her hand, staring at the ring in its majestic view under the luminosity of the ceiling lights._

"_Good. It's settled then. I'll have you as my wife, and soon, we'll both have a son…"_

"_Hey, wait one moment! It's going to be a girl!"_

"_Dear, it'll be a boy! And he'll be a strong one at that! We'll even name him…"_

"_NO! Love, it will be a girl and she'll be named…"_

_ For at least a half hour more, the two argued over what the gender of their child would be. Though it was in all good fun, they still opposed one another like they usually would. One could only think what a normal marriage these two would have upon Mizuho and Komoto both saying "I Do" at the altar._

* * *

"And I still say it's going to be a girl…" murmured Mizuho, sounding annoyed at her fiancé.

"No! It's going to be a boy!" replied Komoto, eying his love with narrowed sight.

"At least you two are getting married. That's good to look forward…to…"

"Mi-chan, it's no use. They're going at it again." Keiichi and Mion sweated upon seeing the two argue over their unborn child's gender again, finding it a farce comedy. After a while, though, Komoto and Mizuho settled down and gave up on the argument. Sighing, they looked up to the others and tried to figure out what to do next.

"Well, we're not sure of when to hold the wedding and all. I'd say that would be best left figuring out after I'm recovered," spoke Komoto, closing his eyes to think.

"Agreed. Right now the last thing I want to worry about is a wedding…"

"But you'll have to do it soon. You're belly is going to bulge out from the pregnancy…and…"

Though Keiichi was making a minor comment, Mizuho's utter state of shock over this fact surprised everyone in the room. It seemed to the others that she hadn't taken into account the fact that she'd gain weight and be unable to train once the pregnancy took effect.

"I'm…gonna be huge?! WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" In a comical sense, Mizuho began to cry in front of Komoto, beginning to beat his head now in anger. Mion, thankfully, pulled her off before any damage was done, whilst Keiichi found Komoto wide eyed and dazed from the sudden attack. Ryuu, however, couldn't help but laugh from this spectacle.

"Damn, calm down Mizuho-sensei! It won't be that bad…" tried Mion.

"I…w…won't even be able to train! I can't drink any sake'…and…and…you're the cause of all this!" She pointed an accusing finger at Komoto, giving him a death glare. However, due to her prior attack Komoto was almost knocked out.

"Please…mercy…." He uttered in defense, praying for an end to his tortures.

* * *

After Mizuho's sudden outburst, soon enough she was calmed down to be civil. Komoto honestly wondered if the next 8 months were going to be survivable, given that Mizuho would experience far worse mood swings and hunger cravings in the near future. Though it seemed like a long road, he would be by her side every step of the way with full love and support.

While everyone began to snack on the food Mion had prepared, Komoto tried his best to change the subject onto something less emotional and more comical. Anything, really, to reduce the amount of beatings Mizuho would implement on his already beaten and bruised body.

"So Mi-chan, how was it being with Keiichi last night? You two have 'fun'? Komoto mused, causing Mion and Keiichi to sputter out their food a bit.

"Eh? Komoto-san, why did you bring that up?" replied Mion, blushing profusely.

"Oh come on…we're all adults here. I know you and Keiichi released any frustration you two had from the past month. Your head feels a lot clearer, right?" Though Komoto was just messing with them, Mizuho was, oddly enough, listening with interest. She didn't hit Komoto over the head for the comment, but wanted to hear what Mion would say. From all that Komoto and the others managed to tell her about what occurred in the few days prior, Mion's odd actions at the range and in the car rides, even over dinner, was in need of answers. "Well, I'm just asking. Let's see, as I remember it you had the home to yourselves for the next week, you and Keiichi hadn't done "it" in quite some time, and while you were possessed all I could really pick out about yourself was that you had this insane sexual appetite. I wouldn't even be surprised if Dr. Irie suddenly revealed to me that lack of sex causes Hinamizawa Syndrome to go rogue." Komoto laughed deeply, causing Mion and Keiichi to fear him a bit, but at this point Mizuho, irked, merely hit him over the head.

"Dear, stop cornering the two."

"Ouch! Ok, ok, enough with the hitting….anyway…I'm not really interested in that, I was just kidding. Why I'm asking is if…you're finally relaxing back into normality, Mi-chan?" he asked, seriously this time. Mion and Keiichi calmed down, looked at one another for a quick second and then replied.

"Well, I mean…my head does feel a bit clearer after 'last night', and I feel like my normal self again. So yeah, I'm relaxed…and happier…" she blushed, smiling.

"Why did you ask anyway Komoto?" asked Keiichi, staring at Komoto with an odd expression.

"Well, don't you remember that idea I was talking about…before on the trip?" Komoto smiled.

"Yeah, you mentioned it once. What about it?"

"Well, I didn't expect that you'd be living with Mi-chan or that Shi-chan would be taking up the family business, but after you told me about all the problems you two were having, and I mean with spending time with each other, I asked Mizu-chan about this idea and she accepted. If you two would like, after I'm healed and everything, we'll let you two train with us. Guns, exercise, jogging, even hand to hand combat if you like. How does that sound?"

Mion and Keiichi looked at them both, watching as Mizuho and Komoto smiled at the idea. They both rubbed their heads and smiled back, thanking them for the offer.

"Wow, thanks guys. We'll take you up on the offer, but I hope you don't kill off this old man here," spoke Mion. She chuckled a bit at the last part of her comment.

"Old man? Come on Mi-chan, if you were really so old in spirit, then you wouldn't have been so feisty last night…"

"KEI-KUN!"

*Bam*

Like Komoto, Keiichi had met the fist of a woman. Mion sent a resounding punch into his head, causing Keiichi to fall to the ground with some drool out the side of his mouth. Rena and the others laughed at seeing this, however, Mion fumed a bit at Keiichi's sudden remark. Thankfully, it was all in good fun for the time being.

"With that said, we better get going now. I hope you two feel better. The Crimson Lotus Festival will be here soon, so for Mizuho's and Rena's sake, you two need to be in top shape," spoke Mion, picking Keiichi up and dragging his body out through the doorway slowly.

"Leaving already? Why the hurry?" asked Rena.

"Heh, Kei-kun's still my slave, and I intend to get every bit of use out of him before school starts up again. See you guys later!" For once, Mion seemed like her usual self, happy and energetic. The others just smiled and waved goodbye, however, Komoto was a bit confused.

"Eh? The Crimson Lotus Festival?" He looked to the others for some answers.

"Yes. While you were gone with Keiichi, it was announced that there would be another festival for the village," spoke Mizuho. She sat in a nearby chair and started to figure out what she would do today, given that Komoto was still recovering.

"Is this another festival to Oyashiro-sama or something?" asked Ryuu. Rena shook her head and smiled back.

"No. It's a festival celebrating the blooming of the Crimson Lotus, the village's native flower. I hear that it's quite the spectacle to see, really. It's going to be so much fun! There's going to be game and food shops, dancing…it's really going to be a huge social event!" Rena seemed very happy for the upcoming festival, like many others had been these past weeks in Hinamizawa.

"And the main idea behind it is to create better relations within the village, while at the same time perform a purifying ritual to cleanse the village of any bad luck. It was Mion's grandmother's wish, so there's no question to its implement," replied Mizuho, feeling somewhat hungry again. She bit her lip to stem off any more hunger urges, in hopes of retaining her usual weight.

*Komoto-kun…damnit…this is so your fault! Hmm…I really crave some bananas now…* Mizuho closed her eyes to relax for awhile, trying to figure out what she really felt.

"Hmm…well, sounds fun. But why did Mion say we had to be in tip top shape?" asked Ryuu.

"Well, it's a courtship festival too! It is! All the girls get to pick the guys to take to the festival!" chimed Rena again, making cute eyes at Ryuu. All he could do was blush.

"Yeah, with that clause, I need to make my options available and go pick out a good man. Hmm…" Mizuho looked away and pretended to be thinking seriously about finding some guy to ask, whereas Komoto could have been said to have a cloud over his head; the rain pouring and soaking him to the bone.

"Gee…thanks love…"

"Aww I'm just kidding! Take a joke will you!" Mizuho smiled and punched Komoto again, causing his chest to ache a bit.

*Yup, even when I'm injured she's going to hurt me. Either that or she's going through mood swings too early. I should…seriously get a restraining order…* Komoto cried on the inside.

"Wow, it's already 9:00 a.m. I still haven't eaten breakfast yet, I think I could eat a horse, I think!" Rena said, her stomach growling slightly. Mizuho got up and presented an idea to her.

"How about you and I go out to breakfast? We could also go pick up some things for these two…"

"Ok, sounds good."

Mizuho and Rena both got up and exited the room, leaving Ryuu and Komoto behind…confused.

"Hey, wait, what about us?" yelled Komoto.

"Yeah, you can't seriously leave us alone…here…"

It was too late, the girls were gone. They both sighed in defeat, knowing that their recoveries were going to be long and boring at this rate. Laying their heads back into the pillows, they tried to figure out something to do.

"This is…"

"…going to suck so much."

"Ryuu-san…if we're going to get through this without t.v., I think we'll have to make use of the hospital recreation room. Wanna play chess in the meantime?" asked Komoto, sounding bored.

"I'd rather have another dose of pain meds, but what the hell. Sure…"

* * *

_Like the day before, I wondered…_

_Can reality truly be what it is?_

_Like the night before, I wondered…_

_Can the human soul overcome anything?_

_And like the Twilight of both night and day…_

_I wondered…_

_In Fate, was there Truth?_

_Or was Truth in our Fate?_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3, Ch. 1: Recovery._

_Can you begin to believe in this?_


	40. Arc 3 ch 1

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 1: Recovery

* * *

_ Blurry images rush through his mind, a quantum of visual perceptions focused on one character sitting in a black, archaic like chair in a rather timid expression. His hair was grey yet very sharp, short yet long enough to spike out. He wore white and black clothing, almost like robes yet similar enough to something more combative in style. His eyes, though, were bandaged with white strips of cloth, bound around his head to prevent another from seeing the depths of his soul. Name unknown, but existence felt, this character was believed to be his inner demon. Komoto Hagara, in his dream-like state, resided in a world of black and white, gray altogether almost, before this unknown character._

"_Huh? Wait…how did…"Komoto was in disbelief, unable to grasp any hold of reality in this realm of dreams._

"_Komoto Hagara…We finally meet…"_

"_Is this…real?"_

"_No…and Yes…"replied the stranger calmly._

"_Well…that's very helpful…"Komoto looked on at this character with an irritated look. If it was one thing he hated, it was being played at with someone else's riddles. This person felt almost like it was he himself, still wearing bandages as if masking some terrible curse._

"_Do you know who I am?" asked the stranger surprisingly. He smiled at Komoto, unnerving him in this world._

"_Umm…should I? I don't think I've ever met you before."_

"_Really? Why not try remembering…your darkest fear…!"_

_ Suddenly, Komoto's eyes went wide in terror, his whole being shifted and contorted in remembering his darkest of sins. He remembered nights of killing, of bloodshed, and of unspeakable horrors; all caused by his doing so long ago. He knelt down in utter shock, feeling no floor to support him below. He sweat as the image of his inner demon came to light, the vile and evil part of his heart smiling at Komoto in pure ecstasy from his doings._

_ For the most part, Komoto's realizations of his inner sin didn't allow him to see the stranger stand before him, studying him closely as if feeling guilt for bringing up the matter._

"_You killed that demon long ago, Komoto. You need not worry of such a sin anymore…" Komoto looked up to the stranger again, unable to comprehend his words._

"_I…killed so many people…in that city….How can I…ever let that go?"_

"_You let it go the moment you casted away the demon of hate in your heart, and the moment you found happiness in love and friendship. Now rise Komoto, and look closer at who I am. Maybe then, you will again see the truth…"_

_ Komoto slowly rose up, trembling at this stranger's words. He feared him, like no other man Komoto had ever feared in his life. However, doing as told so as to not give away any hesitation, Komoto looked at the man once more, though with greater concentration._

"_Wait…you're…"_

* * *

"Ko…moto…kun"

"Mmmm…go away…I want to sleep…"

"Fine…hard way it is then…"

"Hmm…wait…wha…AHHHHHH!"

*SPLASH*

Komoto, half asleep while trying to enjoy some odd dream of his, was the unfortunate victim of a large, cold water jug being poured over his face. He quickly spit off any water in his mouth, while flailing about in the hospital bed. While the sheets of the bed were pulled off abruptly, he looked around now fully awake to his surroundings.

"M…Mizu-chan! What the hell was that for?!," yelled Komoto, very angrily at his fiancée. She just smiled and shook her head, acting innocent on the matter.

"Well, here I thought you told me last night to wake you as soon as possible after Dr. Irie-sensei finished the release forms, but I guess you don't want to go home that badly, huh?" mused Mizuho. She laughed as Komoto suddenly changed attitude and remembered that today was the day he could finally go home.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that." Komoto smiled, putting his fist into the flat of his palm. He quickly looked over the bed and decided to get up, for the first time after 4 days of hospitalization.

As quickly as he tried to walk, Komoto realized how foolish it was. After putting weight on his first foot, Komoto stumbled and fell into Mizuho, who giggled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Komoto-kun, if it didn't work after your spinal injury, what makes you think you could walk after being in bed for so long? You need to work yourself up again, ok?" Mizuho looked concerned this time, now helping him into a nearby wheelchair.

"Thanks, sorry about that…I guess I'll have to train a lot once I'm fully healed, huh?"

"Nah…you'll be fine. Dr. Irie-sensei took a look at your hand, and said it looked like the bones were healing and that the swelling went down. You should be back to full strength in no time!" Mizuho patted Komoto on the head and began to push him off down the hallway.

Truth be told, Komoto found that Mizuho's description was accurate. Though his hand had significantly decreased in swelling, he found the pain less horrid and the bones feeling as if set properly. He was amazed to this fact, surprised that even his body healed so quickly.

*Is this normal? Or did something else happen? It's like…magic…*

"By the way, you seemed like you were having a good dream there. You were mumbling again…" interrupted Mizuho. She wheeled Komoto to the front desk to receive his discharge papers.

"Mumbling? What did I say?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"I couldn't tell. You were speaking too quietly to hear anything. You were sweating a lot too, so I though splashing some water on you would help cool you off…heheheh…" laughed Mizuho.

"Hmm…well, I can't really remember what was happening in my dream. Frankly, I can't remember anything at all. Must not have been a big deal, heheh…" Komoto laughed back, confused on what he dreamt about but didn't heed it for the time being. In time, maybe the dream would return to him.

"Good, you're finally awake Komoto-san. Here are your release papers and aftercare instructions. Take care!" Dr. Irie, sitting behind a counter desk, handed over some papers to Mizuho and waved Komoto off saying goodbye.

"Thanks Doc, take care!" Komoto seemed eager to get outside once again, happy to finally leave the clinic.

Once out of sight, Dr. Irie sighed in relief just as Takano came up behind him with some charts.

"Irie-sensei, is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm just amazed that I survived this many days with him here. He may not look it, but if he's stuck in bed for so long he drives everyone crazy just to pass the time…" Dr. Irie sighed again, while Takano just smiled on with a bead of sweat going down her forehead.

"He can't be that bad, right?" To her horror, Dr. Irie turned around and scared her, giving her a deadpanned look.

"I played 32 games of chess with him…that was just when Ryuu was discharged two days ago…"

* * *

"Home at last!"

With a resounding yell, Komoto stretched out his body and breathed in the fresh air surrounding his homely dwelling. He entered inside, carrying his bag with the one good hand available. Dropping it on the side of the hallway, he looked around his home once more, glad to see everything was the way it should be. In moments, Mizuho came behind him and carried in some groceries for dinner later.

"Glad to be back, huh?"

"You bet! I've missed this place so much! I mean, I haven't even been able to spend a night here in almost 3 weeks…" Komoto found his favorite couch and lied down on it, finding the cushions to his liking.

However, just as Komoto sat down and closed his eyes in relaxation did he hear giggling again. When he opened his eyes, he found almost everyone else surrounding him, smiling.

"WELCOME HOME KOMOTO-SAN!" Mion, Keiichi, Rika and the others surprised Komoto suddenly, scaring him of the couch and onto the floor in a heap. They laughed at his comics, finding amusement in his motionless figure on the floor.

*Damn…yet again…not even two seconds with my beloved couch…* Komoto was dying for a nap on the favored furniture; however, yet again his plan was foiled.

"Didn't expect you guys to be here. Is this a welcome home party or something?" Komoto slowly got up and smiled awkwardly at them.

"Well, you have been in the hospital for almost 4 days Komoto. We wanted to surprise you when you got back. Otome-sensei is even going to make your favorite dinner later," Keiichi laughed at seeing Komoto's surprised look.

"Oh, that's good. I'm dying for some real food anyway." Komoto sat back down on the couch, as the others either stood around or found places to sit for the meantime.

"So how are your battle scars doing? Healed yet?" asked Shion from the kitchen while helping Mizuho with some things.

"I'm fine. My hand will even heal fully I think, so no worries about any surgery in the near future. My chest is still pretty sore though," Komoto smiled back to them, but at the same moment he caught Hanyuu, who sat across from him in a chair, staring intently at him. He blinked and looked back, wondering if there was something on her mind.

"Hmm? Something wrong Hanyuu-chan?"

"Auu…no Komoto-san. I was just looking at your wounds…" Hanyuu smiled back, but Komoto still wondered if she was telling the truth.

"Mii…Komoto-senpai will heal in no time, I'm sure. Nipah!" Rika smiled happily. She seemed to not notice how Hanyuu was staring at Komoto. It bothered him a bit. However, it almost seemed like Hanyuu was surprised to see Komoto's hand heal so fast.

"Err…anyway, it's going to be awhile before dinner. How about a game in the meantime? I've been dying to play something else rather than chess…right Ryuu?" Komoto grinned over in Ryuu's direction, as he sat against a nearby wall. His shoulder was still recovering, and for that he wore a sling around his arm and chest area. The moment Komoto mentioned the word "chess" did Rena notice how freaked out he became.

"Ah…right…umm…"

"Hmm? You ok Ryuu-kun?" asked Rena, worried. She saw Ryuu sweat a little. In the next moment, he swallowed his fears, brought Rena closer to him to speak in whispers, and told what happened.

"We had nothing to do in the hospital for a few days, so all we did was play chess. Even when I beat him or he beat me, it wasn't enough. I played like 18 games with him, and I couldn't get him to stop until you came by that day…" Ryuu looked like he had thoughts of hell on his mind, a terror he would never want to come by again. Rena just smiled weakly and patted his back softly.

"Awww you're no fun! Come on Mi-chan, I know you too well when it comes to parties. Where's the game you're hiding from me?" Komoto beamed in Mion's direction, laughing heartily. She, on the other hand, was just surprised that he even knew about it.

"Eh? How did you know I was hiding it?"

"Umm…lucky guess, hahahah!" Komoto put a hand behind his head, laughing deeply. Honestly, he had no clue if Mion had a game or not, but he still got his jollies when he tricked or confused the others.

*Too easy to fool…wait, that brings to mind that dream….*

"Well, I've got Risk for today. However, there's too many of us to play here. THEREFORE, I propose today's penalty game to be an all out team battle! The pair who conquers the most territory will be the victor. The losers of today's penalty game will be subjected to the usual penalty: Maid outfits for all!" Mion and the others cheered at this proposal, however, Satoshi and Satoko didn't have much mind to do dress up today.

"Drat! Looks like I'll just have to win this one then!" piped Satoko.

"Umm…maid outfits? I'm not sure if I should…"

"Oh, come on Satoshi-kun! You'll look great in one, but if we lose then you get to see me in one too, not that I wouldn't wear it for you anyway!" Satoshi just blushed at Shion's comment, whereas Satoko watched on with a sick expression, thinking "Eww…gross…" in the tempest of her thoughts.

"So what will the pairs be? I wonder?" asked Rena.

"Well, isn't it obvious? This should be a couple's match! Rena-chan & Ryuu-san vs. Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun vs. Komoto-san & Otome-sensei vs. Kei-kun and I vs. Rika, Satoko, & Hany…"

"Actually, please, let me sit this one out today guys…"

"Eh?!"

Everyone looked over to Hanyuu, who sat happily in her chair in a calm manner. Again for that week, Hanyuu now appeared to Rika in another strange mood. Lately, she couldn't figure out what her friend was thinking or how she was feeling, but when confronted with it Rika could not get a single answer. Now, Hanyuu didn't want to participate in a club game. Was it because it was a couple's match?

"Hanyuu-chan, is something wrong?" asked Rika worryingly.

"No, it's just that this is a couple's match. I'll be a third wheel if I played. Besides, I'd rather catch up on a nap anyway." Hanyuu yawned a bit, rubbing her eyes to try to stay awake. They didn't further question it, despite the disappointment from Mion. Rika, however, saw through this odd expression of Hanyuu and wondered if there was something more than that. Hanyuu really did seem tired…not just energy wise.

"Mii…you should get some sleep. You do look tired."

"Don't worry; I'll be fine once I get some sleep."

"Well then, in that case why don't you go into the guest room in the back? I think we still have a spare cot in there to sleep on with a couple of blankets." Komoto proposed. Hanyuu smiled and got up, slowly making her way over to the room. However, before she left, she turned back to Rika to, for what seemed like the first time, pull a practical joke.

"Rika-chan, have fun with your _couple's match_. I think you and Satoko-chan will make a good team...nipah!"

"Oh, thank you Hanyuu-chan….hey….Mii…wait a minute. _Hanyuu-chan…that was not funny…_" To everyone else Rika was, for the most part, cute until it suddenly dawned on her that Hanyuu made her and Satoko out to be a lesbian couple. In the end, her gaze grew cold and her voice darker, scaring the others a bit. They laughed in response, just to break the icy chill of Rika's aura. Oblivious as she was though, Satoko just didn't get the message.

"Hey…what's so funny guys?"

"Ah…Satoko-chan, umm…I'll tell you when you're old. Let's start setting up you guys!" responded Satoshi, hoping to completely defer Satoko from ever getting the meaning of the joke. Behind him, though, Shion just giggled; her face red with laughter.

* * *

"Heheheh! You kids should really learn your places when it comes to war…"

"Yes, you're still so naïve when it comes to a battlefield. How foolish it was for all of you to join forces and go against two well trained warfare experts…."

"NOOO! Our territories!"

Mizuho and Komoto both gleamed with dark intentions in their eyes, causing terror in the views of the others. They all backed into a corner, terrified to have ever tried to take the two on in such a closely related game. Their shear knowledge and skill in conquering this game of strategy and wit proved fatal in the end, for every continent and nation now belonged under their control.

"But…how…I don't get it! This is a game of chance! There's no way…" Mion was completely awestruck at this game, unable to comprehend their entire loss. Her previous strategy was simple, just as planned before showing up to Komoto and Mizuho's home. They all agreed to gang up on them early in the game, but with every dice roll thrown and every piece of army gathered; it was amazing to even see how the two soon to be parents could accomplish wiping out their combined armies.

"Wow, nice game! I didn't think it would have ended like this, right guys?" asked Keiichi. Like he was now, Keiichi could still be humble even in the sight of defeat.

"There's no helping it, and the rules are rules: penalties must be satisfied. I'll get the maid outfits…" Mion sighed in defeat, but on the inside (just as Shion and Rena had intentions of) she didn't care as long as it was for Keiichi (or Satoshi and Ryuu respectively). If anything, Mion had won this game no matter what, but Keiichi, Ryuu and Satoshi would be at an utter loss.

"Too bad you guys brought in a game which Mizuho and I practically cherished in our childhood. However, I don't care about the maid outfits that much you guys, but I'd rather request a different penalty instead…" asked Komoto. He seemed sincere about his idea.

"Hmm? What's that?" asked Keiichi curiously.

"Well, since Mizu-chan and I are going to have a child soon, why not help us with the baby room. I think we'll need to paint, remodel a bit, get some new furniture and accessories, etc. etc. What do you say?"

"No problem, we'd love to help. What kind of furniture did you guys need to get anyway?"

"Well, we need a crib, a changing station, and…" Mizuho went on down the list, however, Komoto's addition nearly terrified the others.

"One of those collages with little rifles and handguns hanging from it…"

"Ah…oh, one of those…WAIT, WHAT!?"

Everyone in the room dropped their jaws to the ground, hoping they didn't hear Komoto right. If what they heard was true, basically Komoto wanted to introduce guns and such to their child practically from birth. They looked to Mizuho for some answers.

"Otome-sensei, he's joking, right?"

"Why Dear, that is such a great idea! It will look so cute! Our child's going to love it. Can the rifles be little miniatures of my .50 cal?" Mizuho mused, smiling widely at the thought. The others just fell over in response, stunned at this show of serious thought.

*That poor child…* They thought in unison, however, Rena had something else on her mind.

*A LITTLE COLLAGE OF GUNS? AUAUAU!!! I'LL TAKE IT HOME WITH ME!*

* * *

"Thanks for dinner you two. We'll see you later!"

"Bye guys. Enjoy the maid outfits, especially you Keiichi!"

"Ah, shove it why don't you…"

As everyone began to walk home, all except Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu, the three men Keiichi, Satoshi and Ryuu cowered in defeat at wearing the maid outfits. They trudged behind their women, wishing that it wasn't so. On the other hand, they couldn't complain seeing their significant others in the sexy getups. For Keiichi's unfortunate appearance, though, he could as Mion's costume somehow came with a collar and chain going directly to Keiichi's neck. He had to admit, he was still her slave for the rest of summer break and how could he ever complain? He loved every moment of it in the recesses of his being, though he wouldn't admit it to Mion's delight.

Meanwhile, Satoko and Mizuho cleaned up the dishes while talking about the baby. Komoto was off using the bathroom, whereas Rika went to the guest room to wake Hanyuu up. Before, it seemed like she was even too tired for dinner, given that they didn't want to wake her up then. Hanyuu didn't even want creampuffs for dessert, so instead Rika had wrapped up the delicious treats for later. As she went into the room, Rika noticed that the guest bed had ruffled blankets, but no Hanyuu.

"Hmm, where did Hanyuu go?"

"Eh? Is something wrong Rika-chan?" Komoto exited the bathroom, now finding Rika in the hallway looking worried.

"I can't find Hanyuu-chan."

"Well, she can't be too far off. Maybe she went snooping around…" Komoto seemed worried too, hoping that Hanyuu didn't get into his armory by accident. He immediately looked around the first floor area and then moved upstairs with Rika calling out her name. There was no response, however, when they reached the second floor Komoto noticed his attic stairway was opened. He went up quickly to find the lights on and Hanyuu asleep at his desk, an open book acting as her pillow for the time being.

"Hanyuu…" Rika came up the stairs and found her friend fast asleep, looking exhausted for some odd reason. Upon touching her, though, Rika found Hanyuu's warmth too much, almost hot even.

"Is she ok?" asked Komoto. He noticed some books were out of place, probably from Hanyuu poking around before. He didn't care as long as everything was still in order.

"Mii…Hanyuu? Are you…"

"I'm fine, auuu…" Hanyuu sat up quickly the moment Rika touched her, surprising both of them in unison. She smiled and rubbed her eyes a bit, trying to wake up. "…I'm sorry; I just wanted to look around up here for awhile. There are so many books here that I thought I might find something interesting to read…"

"Well, I don't mind if you want to look up here, but you should tell me next time. It's kind of dangerous with all the book stacks. I was practically buried alive once, heheheh…"

"Ok, thanks. In that case, can I borrow these two books?" Hanyuu held up two books: one about fairytales and the other which Komoto didn't take particular interest to. He nodded to Hanyuu's delight.

"Well, it's getting late, and I'm sure eating those creampuffs for dessert will cheer you up Hanyuu-chan. I hope you feel better," stated Komoto. He smiled at seeing Hanyuu's delight for the creampuffs, to which she got up and instantly hurried downstairs to try.

"Wow, thank you so much. I'll go have one right now before we leave…" With that said, Hanyuu descended down the steps towards the kitchen. For the most part, Rika and Komoto were now alone. Somehow, the air felt a bit tense, to which Komoto instantly picked up on.

"Hmm? Something wrong Rika-chan?" He noticed Rika looking at his banners at the back wall; one with a Yin and Yang and the other with Rika's family insignia; the infamous three solid sixes.

"Komoto-senpai…do you remember that promise you told me long ago? To tell me why you had these symbols here?"

Komoto watched at Rika went up to them, feeling the fabric between her fingertips. He sighed in response, grabbing a nearby chair and sitting down. He thought over his next words carefully, taking into great consideration that he wasn't talking to a child but someone well beyond his own wisdom.

"Yes I do. Would you like me to finally tell you what it means?" he asked hesitantly.

"Please…if you could. I would like to have an answer to this question. Why do you have my family's insignia and your own here like this?"

"The Yin and Yang on the left is mine, and yes your family insignia is on the right; however, these are both just adopted symbols to your family and mine. They are universal symbols if you see…"

"Yes, I get that. But they have more meaning behind it I think. I remember the first night I met you; you have that symbol as a tattoo on your arm and even then, you were murmuring in your unconscious state the words "Twilight" and "Evil"…care to tell me what that means?" Komoto noticed Rika's darker and wiser side talking now. In some aspect, it felt normal talking to her like this, almost easier even, but still it made him tense.

"I don't remember ever saying that, but I was sick with fever that night. It does correlate with the banners though. Hmm…where to start…." Komoto stopped for a second and then regained his composure, hoping to explain his ideas as clearly as he could to Rika. "…it's like this. Do you remember the old fairytale of Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden?"

"I think so…it's popular in Christian folklore. Why?"

"Well, if you haven't guessed by now, just look around you. I love stories about lots of things. Adam and Eve is my favorite one. You know why?"

"Because it's the first story ever written?"

"Close, but no. It's because peace was truly existent there…the Garden of Eden was a perfect earth…"

"A perfect earth?" asked Rika. Her interest was fully sparked now, to which she sat down in the desk chair and looked on.

"Rika-chan, if you were like me, a mercenary who fought for many years, you'd understand the greatest question that veterans ask is "IS peace is possible?". I don't ask that, I ask "Why isn't peace possible?". The Yin and Yang symbol is the only thing that makes sense next to your family's insignia."

"Is that because we consider the Yin and Yang to be perfect?"

"Yes. Yin and Yang are perfect if together, but alone they are in chaos. Now, what can you tell me about your family's insignia?" he asked, seeming happy to find Rika catching on very quickly.

"Well, if you put it that way my family's insignia represents imbalance. But that's not what it means, the three revolving "solid six" symbols means more of a circle of life, or that's what my father spoke of…"

"Your father was right…and wrong. We do consider that to be the circle of life, but it isn't perfect. Rather, it represents our current state of understanding in the world…See, even look here…"

Komoto went up to the banners and showed with his finger how the Yin and Yang, and the other insignia showed the shape of a 6. Rika never really cared to notice this fact up till then.

"I get it. It does mean an imbalance, right?"

"Yeah unfortunately. The three solid sixes just revolve in a continued motion, but they don't fit together at all. It's an imbalance; a symbol of the world's current status…" Komoto sat back in his chair and rubbed his temple areas, looking tired. Rika stared intently at the symbols again, hoping to ask him another question before everything became one big mind screw.

"Then I suppose Yin and Yang, or light and dark, make Twilight. Then the third solid six means that it's "Evil"?"

"Heheheh…you really are smart Rika-chan. That's precisely how I see it all right there. I can't find any better explanation as to why the world is in chaos like it is, but those symbols as far as I could remember made the most sense. Call it my theory of our existence; until Evil is separated from the equation, we will remain at an imbalance for the rest of our lives. But that's what I just think…"

Komoto got up and stretched a little, and then made his way over to the stairs. He turned around and smiled back to Rika, seeming tired himself.

"Come on, it's getting late for you guys. I'll walk you out…and Rika-chan…"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Please…don't dwell on my theories. You think too hard sometimes and you might just have a panic attack…they're not fun, trust me. I'd think you of all people would know what panic does to a person, especially those in Hinamizawa…"

Remaining there for a few seconds more, Rika could understand a little more about Komoto's character. For that matter, she now saw him in a new light, not just as a strategic mercenary or a friend, but as a philosophical thinker. If anything, put Rika's perspective in an entirely different light.

*If what you say is true, then maybe this is also the state of Hinamizawa. Until Evil is gone, will I ever truly be happy with my friends here? How do I even remove Evil for that matter?*

* * *

_The snake asked me to eat the apple once,_

_But I found the devil to be rather unfortunate.._

_He said the apple would make me all the wiser,_

_But I laughed and said I was wiser not to take it._

_He said the apple would give me knowledge,_

_Enough to understand all that is._

_I merely chuckled and said I was happy,_

_To know that I could still learn._

_He then said the apple would make me a God._

_To this, I just looked at him and smiled darkly._

_For I was happy being that which I wanted to be._

_At this, the snake grew angry and, with serpent eyes,_

_Asked me; "Eat the Apple, and you will know,_

_The Truth of all Fate"_

_At this, I only said,_

"_I know of the Truth, and that you can not change,_

_For I will what I will, and I will make what I make,_

_Now begone and leave this place!"_

_And from that, Evil left, never to compromise,_

_That which was the Truth of Fate itself._

_My will and belief alone made Evil leave,_

_Now I ask you,_

"_Can you truly believe in this?"_

_Next time on "Hinamizawa Hell" Arc 3, Ch. 2: The Traveler_

"_Can you see the Truth?"_


	41. Arc 3 ch 2

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 2: The Traveler

/

_ Her dreams rushed forth in a flurry of memories, of different colors and shades, and in different shapes and spectrums. What began from an easy pace into a peaceful sleep soon turned into something which became much more possible and realistic than some dream ever could be. Everything around her in the expansiveness area was felt, from the light to the darkness of this massive yet towering room. And all that Rika Furude could understand was that she sat in some room, where she now confronted a man dressed in a peculiar way._

_ They were in an 8 sided room, sitting in opposite chairs from one another and studying each other's appearance as if preparing for some mental exam. Rika wore her common green dress, whereas the man wore something similar to combat garbs in black and white colors, and, for the most part, wore odd bandages over his eyes. His hair was grayish, spiked even to some length; likewise, his stature seemed that of a calm yet confident man. In all regards, Rika could tell right off the bat that this man looked exactly like Komoto, but instead found it better in that this man was someone different. As they sat across from one another, while the light and darkness of the room shifted in many ways along the ground, the man spoke up. _

"_Rika Furude…I'm glad I was able to reach you at last."_

"_Who…are you?"_

"_Reimei Ryuu. I am a traveler of dimensions, but to be blunt I don't have much time to talk. Human dream cycles, while connected to this world, are rather short and not to my liking. Please, while you're here just hear me out…"_

"_Heh, if this is some dream, then please don't make it turn into some nightmare. That's all I ask, Nipah!" Rika smiled at the Reimei, trying to seem sincere at best. He just smiled in response, sighing and trying to regain his thoughts._

"_Then listen well, Rika-chan. I already know what you are thinking, more so, everything in fact. My appearance seems to make you confused, but that is because I am Komoto Hagara's, and many other's, counterpart. My goal is to protect the worlds they live in; to rid it of Evil in all its forms. Through Komoto I have been able to keep an old promise of mine so far by protecting you and the others since you beat Fate's hand. However, it will take much more than him and your friends to overcome what Evil has in store for you next. I'm afraid…that the final fight is near…" _

_Rika was surprised as to how this man knew exactly what she was thinking. If anything, she could only guess this man's eyes had something to do with it. When Komoto's eyes changed and had some ability to peer into the depths of peoples souls, she thought it was all but some odd phenomenon of seeing into the hearts of those who were inhabitants from Hinamizawa. However, if this was some other power that Reimei possessed, then Rika could only fear such a thing. This man knew exactly what she was thinking, bringing his thoughts and hopes on the matter to the point. _

"_Hanyuu spoke of such things before, and as of late I've been dwelling on it greatly. If you truly are an ally, then tell me what it is so that I can face it head on. Tell me what Evil plans to do to us, and tell me how I can defeat it once and for all." Rika seemed wiser in tone to the man, who surprisingly only shook his head in response with a frown. Rika began to feel somewhat worried at her simple request._

"_I can not…"_

"_Why? What keeps you from such a simple request?"_

"_Rika-chan, I am capable of practically destroying Evil with my Will alone in this dimension, but I can not interfere any more than this. There are things beyond my own power which prevent me from helping. It will come down to you and the others if you wish to destroy Evil and save this dimension. To truly destroy Evil, you will need to realize the Truth of Fate…"_

"_The Truth of Fate?"_

_ At this, the man smiled and reached into his pocket for some item. In seconds he threw into the gap of space between them an object which Rika could see in slow motion. As time slowed down whilst the it traveled in mid flight, Rika realized that this item was something of a shard, blue in form and glowing with images only known to Rika as her past lives. As she reached out for the item, everything started to become dark once more, the whispers of the man echoing into her dreams._

"_The past will collide, and so will every life feel this impact of worlds. You already know the answer, so find the pieces to the puzzle…"_

"_WAIT! Tell me, where do I look? How do I solve it?" she yelled out once more, trying to find some sort of answer._

"_Look to the places…which defined who you all are…" _

/

"GAH!"

"Rika-chan, calm down! You just had a bad dream, that's all…"

"H..Hanyuu? Mii…what happened?" spoke Rika. She found Hanyuu sitting next to her, smiling and patting her forehead. Hanyuu tried her best to put Rika at ease, seeing her sweating in panic as it was.

"You seemed to have a nightmare, Rika-chan. Satoko-chan went to get you a cold washcloth…ah, there she is…"

Satoko came over and knelt down by their sides, seeming really tired from waking up in the middle of the night. She placed the washcloth on Rika's forehead, cooling off her fever for the moment.

"You seem a little sick Rika. Are you feeling ok?" asked Satoko, concerned.

"I don't know. I think it was just too hot in the room…." Rika rubbed her eyes, trying to brush off the fatigue from the latter part of the previous day. She had to admit, though, she did feel very feverish.

"Maybe you should go take a cold bath to cool down. We'll also open the windows more for everyone, ok?" Hanyuu smiled to reassure her; however, Rika wearily nodded, got up and did as told.

What Rika didn't catch as she turned her back was Hanyuu's strong gaze in her direction, the cold stare in her eyes as she knew exactly what had happened.

_20 minutes later…_

"Brr…it's cold, but refreshing at least."

Rika's bath was extremely cold, but refreshing none the less. Her fever instantly vanished upon soaking into the icy chill of the water. She sighed in relief, happy to find some escape from the heat wave that very day in Hinamizawa.

"If it weren't for all the heat, I wouldn't be so restless in bed. That was a weird dream though…"

Rika soaked her head down into the tub, only the part of her nose and the top of her face now above the water. She rested for a few moments in contemplation, trying to remember some parts of the dream.

*Reimei…Ryuu? Such an odd name…and…he even said something…about Evil coming to Hinamizawa again. What is going on?* She thought quietly. Sighing, she turned on the water again to make the tub fill up with some more cold water; the temperature in the air turning the once cool water slowly back to warm.

"Evil…if only he told me how…maybe then I could have had a solution to…"

"_The past will collide, and so will every life feel this impact of worlds. You already know the answer, so find the pieces to the puzzle…"_

"_WAIT! Tell me, where do I look? How do I solve it?" she yelled out once more, trying to find some sort of answer._

"_Look to the places…which defined who you all are…"_

"…this puzzle. I have the answer already, he said. Now I just need to realize it and look for the pieces…what does he mean by that? I can already feel the presence…slowly creep into Hinamizawa. It's calling for all of us here…it wants us to sustain it. So how do I defeat Evil before it can do so? Maybe I should go meet to Komoto-senpai tomorrow and talk it over with him some more…"

Unbeknownst to Rika, someone outside the bathroom door stood silently, listening in on Rika's inner thoughts and turmoil. Hanyuu did her best to conceal herself, lightly stepping away without a sound from the exterior area and returning back to the bedroom for some sleep. Even in the darkness, she grinned at Rika's determination to succeed. However, even the answer to the test in the end was unknown to her. Even she, a demi-god, could not foretell the future, but only bend it to her liking.

/

The next day was even hotter than the last, the heat wave certainly taking its toll on the residents of Hinamizawa. Walking under the shadows of the trees that day certainly presented a small relief from the scorching rays of light. Thankfully, a storm seemed to grow once more in the distance, the much needed rain coming to Hinamizawa and refreshing its inhabitants for a couple of days at most sometime in the near future.

With the sound of the cicadas crying in unison, Rika walked a casual pace in the direction of the main dirt roads, the place from which she would trek once more to Komoto and Mizuho's home. Traveling alone that day Rika, wearing a summer dress and a wide hat for the occasion, enjoyed the peaceful walk whilst minding the summer heat at best. Before leaving, Satoko and Hanyuu both urged her to drink plenty of water, to which she carried at her side a canteen filled with water and ice. Sipping on it occasionally, she found its coolness able to soothe her from the heat momentarily.

As she walked farther down the road, Rika could see other inhabitants of Hinamizawa working in the rice fields or riding bikes to and from the road which takes one to Okinomiya. She smiled at anyone waving to her, recognizing many of the villagers in response. She was happy to have been able to experience this peace again in the village, but such thoughts only brought her back to memories of the dream the previous night. Rika sighed, trying to shake it off for the moment to enjoy the sunny day.

"Keiichi, block with a higher stance! You have to compensate for her speed by being three moves ahead of her!"

"And Mi-chan, if you are going to overcome Keiichi's strength, you need to use it against him. Get in close and pick off any loose arms or legs if you see the opportunity…"

"One…two…three! HIYAH!"

*Crash*

"Eh? What was that?"

Just as Rika came into view of Komoto and Mizuho's home, she heard yelling from the back yard. As no one else but her was around, she found it odd that with all the yelling that no one thought otherwise someone was being attacked. She knew better, however, recognizing Mion, Mizuho and Komoto's voices along with Keiichi grunting here and there. Rushing to the backside while carrying her bag, Rika found what appeared to be Keiichi and Mion sparring against one another, whereas Mizuho stood from the sidelines watching. Komoto, on the other hand, kept himself busy over on a bench. In front of him laid an assortment of tools; wire cutters, blocks of what looked like clay, wires, timers, cords, etc. He seemed intense in what he was doing; making sure that everything was perfect for whatever he was working on. Other than that, she noticed while slowly walking over to him how much his hand had healed. Rika could even bet Komoto wouldn't even need the cast anymore if he wanted to.

"Kei-kun, I won't give in so easily because I'm a girl! Take this!" yelled Mion. She was wearing a sparing outfit; black pants with a white t-shirt. As Keiichi raised his arms to block, she threw punches left and right at him, managing to land a couple shots in the off chance that he stumbled.

"Not a chance Mi-chan! I'm a lot stronger than you realize! You just need to make one slip and then you're mine…" Keiichi's footing shifted here and there, trying to evade every one of Mion's attacks. Rika had to admit, Keiichi was definitely getting stronger day by day. It came as no surprise to see him put up a good fight against both Mion and Komoto on separate occasions.

"Mii…"

"WHAH!"

To his surprise, Rika stood at Komoto's side, looking over his shoulder as he seemed to be attaching some important wires to something. From uttering her usual catchphrase, Rika startled Komoto, his reaction coming in the form almost having a heart attack. He threw into the air in surprise the device he was working on, then in succession quickly catching it and gently holding it in his hands. He sweated a bit from this event, sighing in relief that he caught the item.

"Phew! Eh?" Komoto looked down to see Rika standing next to him smiling.

"Nipah!"

"Rika-chan? Sorry, I didn't notice you. I was, uh, kind of busy with this…stuff…"

"Mii…what are you working on Komoto-senpai?" Rika asked genuinely. She looked over the random items on the table, along with Komoto's tools. She picked one up randomly and read the side of the label. "C…4? What is this? Is it clay?"

"Ah…Rika-chan, you might want to put that stuff down. It's very volatile if a spark hits it. I'm kind of working on some demolitions for the Dam site. The village elders asked me to do it for them, seeing as I happened to have enough to spare for the occasion. Besides that, it would be cheaper for the village, so I volunteered under duress…" He sighed, cracking his fingers and looking over the items once more. He set aside what he was doing and turned his attention back to Rika again.

"Duress? What do you mean?"

"Well…Mi-chan begged me to, so how could I refuse? Heheheh….besides, I get to practically push the button in the end." Komoto practically drooled over the idea of blowing up something, so he was putting his all into making the devices as perfect as possible.

"Wait, so what you're saying is that…this stuff in my hand is a bomb?" Rika looked at him with a deadpanned face. He smiled and nodded, at which she instantly set it down and ran behind a tree, scared.

"Mii!"

"Wait, Rika-chan, I didn't mean to…"

"Komoto-kun!"

*Bam*

"Ugh…."

At the moment Rika ran in terror, Mizuho came up behind Komoto, sending a deadly chill down his spine. He sweated, turned around at the last second, and saw Mizuho sending a punch into his head. He fell over on the ground, with Mizuho irritated at him scaring Rika like that.

"Komoto-kun, you can't terrify her like that. Rika-chan is a child, so don't give her any wrong impressions…" Mizuho smiled in Rika's direction, assuring her it was safe to come over. Rika slowly did so, making sure to stay away from the table. If it was one thing she didn't like, it was fire and explosions.

"Ow…hey, will you lay off the beatings already? I haven't done a single thing to deserve that!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll eventually deserve it. Besides, if you're complaining about my little hits then come the next couple of months you're gonna be in a lot worse, I hope you know, hehehe!" Mizuho smiled darkly in his direction, causing Komoto to swallow his pride and face her head on.

"In that case give me your best shot!"

"Um…you guys…" murmured Rika.

"Eh?" the couple spoke in unison.

"Sorry, but play nice, ok?" Rika smiled up to them, causing the two to quit their antics for the time being. Komoto sighed and looked at his watch, finding it noon already.

"And I say that's lunch, what do you guys think…hey, what the heck is this? A make out session?"

During Komoto and Mizuho's argument, it seemed like Keiichi and Mion had delivered some finishing blows to one another, sending both of them into a heap on the grass. Mion was on top of Keiichi, panting heavily while Keiichi lied motionless staring up to Mion, both of them blushing. As they smiled and moved in for a quick kiss, Komoto and Mizuho both yelled at them, embarrassed a little to see such a thing.

"EH! Oh, sorry, we weren't…" went Keiichi.

"Yeah yeah, sure. At least do that on your own time in the woods somewhere…"

"Yeah, and Keiichi can knock up Mi-chan while he's at it…" muttered Mizuho, managing to have the last laugh on Komoto. He sunk his head and sighed in defeat.

"Hmm…why don't you two go clean up before lunch? We'll call it a day, ok? Hey, by the way, Rika-chan, what brings you here today?" Komoto asked, looking down at her.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about some things actually. I know you're busy, but do you have the time?"

"Sure. Why don't you stay for lunch and we'll talk after?"

"Yeah, you should stay. We have plenty of food to go around. With my pregnancy and all, I have to eat a lot more than normal, so Komoto made sure to stock up."

"Ok, that sounds great."

/

"So Rika-chan, what's up? I thought you were with Hanyuu and Satoko today," spoke Mion. She and Keiichi sat outside on the porch, sipping on iced tea and eating some sandwiches. While Keiichi ate away hungrily on his food, Mion asked why Rika had come over.

"Satoko went to visit Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun for the day. However, Hanyuu went with Rena-chan to Okinomiya to do errands. Otherwise, I just needed to talk to Komoto-senpai for a bit. What were you and Keiichi doing by the way? For a moment, I thought you were demonic again and started to attack him." Rika smiled then began to eat her own food, whereas Komoto and Mizuho began preparing their own meals. Mion just smiled nervously and blushed, laughing from the misconception.

"Well, Kei-kun's parents aren't back till Monday, and today we just decided to take up Komoto-san and Mizuho-sensei's offer to do some training. My mother thought it would be good also to, um; get out of the house too…" she laughed again.

"Oh, were you bored in the house?" asked Rika.

"No, actually. But my mom is still worrying over me about taking over the family business, so we had another talk with Sis and decided it was best to divvy up the workload and compromise on some things. The elders even approved of it too! So Sis and I are going to manage the family together now. I'm glad it worked out for us." Mion smiled and began to dig into her own food too.

"That's good to hear. Now all you need to do is have your parent's meet Keiichi's and then finalize the marriage proposal and the living arrangements. Are you excited?"

"How couldn't I be? I get to have a permanent slave all to myself, heheheh!" chuckled Mion. However, Keiichi just spit his food out in response opposing that last remark.

"Wait a minute! Mi-chan, if I'm going to marry you then you will be my slave just as much as I will be yours, got that? I won't let our relationship even come close to interfering with our game club and punishment games, you hear me?"

"Hah! Let's see you try to defeat this old man! You may be the magician of words, Kei-kun, but I am the club leader! It will take a thousand years before you ever get one up on me!"

Keiichi and Mion went at it again, the fire burning strongly in their eyes once more. They smiled in unison, gritting their teeth at one another for another showdown. By this time, though, Komoto and Mizuho had finished preparing their meals and joined them on the porch.

"Going at it again I see? Maybe I underestimated your energy levels. How about you guys run it off after lunch? Say, 4 miles?" Komoto grinned in their direction, sending chills down their spines and terror in their minds.

*Gulp*

"We'll be good…" they said in unison. Both Keiichi and Mion dropped their heads, too tired for more training that day. If anything, the only other training they had in their mind involved a soft bed and a dark room later on.

"That's the spirit. Now time to eat!"

_20 minutes later_…

After everyone finished their meals, Komoto sat alone with Rika while Mizuho, Keiichi and Mion finished cleaning up the dishes. The sun shined down through the umbrella set up over the table, the air becoming a little hotter as the day moved on. Thankfully, with iced tea in hand and the shade over them, they enjoyed the scenic back yard for awhile, not saying much. After some time passed Rika decided it was best to share her thoughts with Komoto.

"I had a weird dream last night, Komoto-senpai."

"Hmm? A dream? What was it about?"

"I can't really describe to you how real it was. I was in a room sitting across from some man. He looked almost like you, but he had gray-colored hair. His eyes were even bandaged up like yours once were. However, he said that he came to warn me that…Evil is coming to Hinamizawa again. He said that in order to defeat Evil, I needed to understand something called the 'Truth of Fate'. More so, he said that I had all the answers, and that I just needed to realize it and collect the pieces to the puzzle to defeat Evil. It was so weird, yet…so real…"

Rika sighed and then sipped on her iced tea again. However, it didn't occur to her until a few moments had passed that it became eerily quiet around them. The wind stopped blowing, the heat ceased off around the area which they sat, and even the songs of the cicadas died off. Rika set her glass down, looking over to Komoto once more. What she saw stunned her.

Komoto's glass shook in his hand, his eyes wide in contemplation. Without saying a word, Rika watched as Komoto's pupils suddenly grew smaller, her thoughts that he either felt scared for once or that he was remembering something deeply in his mind. Thinking that she may have done something wrong, Rika nudged him a little, fortunately waking him out of the trance.

"Komoto-senpai…what's wrong?" Komoto shook his head a little then sunk his head back into his chair. He sighed, closing his eyes to remember his own dream.

"I had the same one…"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah…let me guess. The man wore white and black clothing, and the room had 8 sides to it; am I correct?" Rika could only nod in response, causing him to sigh once more. "I wonder…what exactly is going on too. He said the same thing to me almost, and yet, I don't get any of it really. If Evil is coming here to Hinamizawa, then…"

"Komoto-senpai…he said you were his counterpart…"

At this mention, Komoto looked at her wide-eyed again, finally receiving part of the answer he himself dwelled on since he had the dream. He tried his best to make sense of it.

"So you're telling me that he's connected to me?"

"Yes. In other worlds we are connected to other people. That man…Reimei Ryuu, I think his name was…even said there were others you were connected to. I even…have someone I am linked to…"

"You're linked to someone too? Who is it?" Komoto was eager to hear the answer, but Rika shook her head.

"I don't want to say. It's a secret of mine, one that shouldn't be shared."

"That's hardly fair, Rika-chan. Tell me…you can trust me."

Rika looked up to Komoto, seeing the truth in his eyes. She supposed it wouldn't hurt if he knew, so she decided best against her original judgment and gave in.

"Bernkastel. I am connected to someone named Fredrica Bernkastel…"

"Bernkastel? Isn't that the name of your favorite wine?"

"It's a name I adopted over the course of my lifetimes in a never-ending cycle of torture and death. I used that pseudo name for many years to refer to my mind rather than the body you see now, and in the dark voids of the regions between Kakera I met her in a dream. She looked…just like me, but she seemed much colder. Her eyes were the only thing different between our appearances. They were so dark and deep without care or concern. Since I met her, she has been one of the driving forces in beating Fate…"

"Fredrica Bernkastel? So who is this man I'm connected to then? I couldn't remember most of the dream until now, but if I remember correctly I woke up from it just as I was about to find out…"

"His name…it was Reimei Ryuu. A traveler of dimensions…"

After sitting together quietly for a few more moments, Komoto got up and rested over the porch rail, looking out into the vast areas of Hinamizawa. He remained silent for awhile, trying to sort out everything that was happening that moment. After a while longer, he turned around to Rika again, not sure what to make of all of it.

"Rika-chan, if you came to me looking for answers, then I have none for once. I honestly wish I could give you one, but there's so little information here right now that I can't discern anything from it. Somehow, though, I think that's ok for now…"

"But Komoto-senpai, how can you be ok with just that answer? How can you be satisfied with just knowing these facts and nothing more? Don't you want to find out the answer to this riddle too?" Rika looked at him with a solemn face, hoping that he believed her. Komoto, though, smiled in response, reassuring her.

"Yes, I do want to find the answers. Rika, I can't do it alone though…"

"…_Through Komoto I have been able to keep an old promise of mine so far by protecting you and the others since you beat Fate's hand. However, it will take much more than him and your friends to overcome what Evil has in store for you next. I'm afraid…that the final fight is near…"_

"He said that exact thing. If I look at it, I have only been able to defeat Fate's hand by having all the cards available in my hand. Somehow, that won't be enough for this final game. I need something else…he said I need to realize the 'Truth of Fate', then gather the pieces…"

"The 'Truth of Fate'…I think he means my original theory on life. It would explain how Evil is intruding into Hinamizawa. However…I think there's more to it than that. If Reimei Ryuu is anything like me, he will instigate riddles within riddles. Am I correct?"

"Yes, that would make some sense."

"Then I think, if I am correct in assuming Reimei is like me, then he has intended for you to figure that out. I did the same thing when I faked my death to lure Mizu-chan and unexpectedly the Dark Spector back to Hinamizawa. If anything, Reimei wants you to solve this one on your own…" Komoto sighed, his gaze now focused on Mizuho and Mion in the kitchen putting away the dishes. Around the corner, Keiichi came into view and poked his head outside the open doorway.

"Hey, we're just about finished in here cleaning up."

"Thanks Keiichi. I'm guessing you and Mi-chan are heading off then?"

"Yeah, I need to clean my house up some more before my parents come back Monday. On top of that, Mi-chan and I are staying in tonight to watch a scary movie." Keiichi smiled at the idea, hoping to give Mion a good scare before bed. He had to admit to himself, getting one up on Mion every now in then was healthy for him.

"Ok, just remember what you learned today, ok? Next time we'll go over some new moves and more techniques for everything else. Take care!"

"Oh, wait, Keiichi!"

"Hmm, what's up Rika-chan?" Keiichi looked at her with a quizzical face.

"If it's ok with Mi-chan, will you be around next week to help with some things at the shrine? The Crimson Lotus festival will be coming up in 3 weeks, and I need to clean up the shrine for the event. Plus, the Oyashiro statue could use a good cleaning, so I would like you to help with that as well." Rika smiled at Keiichi, laughing on the inside a bit from her inside joke.

"Hmm? Yeah I see no problem…hey, wait, why do you need to ask Mi-chan for my help? I have free will too you know!" Keiichi fumed at the request, his cheeks getting redder by the second. However, as he rose his hands into the air while cursing the thought, Mion suddenly came up behind him, grinning at his misfortune.

"Why THANK you Rika-chan. I'm glad someone at least knows Kei-kun's place! Just for that, I'll lend ya him for the day. Please use him to the fullest extent and make sure to make him work till he begs for mercy!" Mion said in what was considered close to Shion's sing song voice. She stuck her tongue out at him, causing Keiichi to fume even more. Komoto and Rika just chuckled at the spectacle.

"Ok, Nipah!"

"HEY! MI-CHAN!"

"Nyah! Catch me if you can Kei-kun!"

With that said, Mion rushed outside to the road, running past Mizuho on the way out. Keiichi soon followed close behind, trying to catch up before she ran out of his sight. He angrily chased her over the lawn and back down the dirt road, yelling at her for making use of him like that. Overall, though, it was all in good fun between the two; Mion jokingly getting another jab at Keiichi's slavery status that summer.

"Ah, youth. I wish I was 16 again. Would be fun…" Mizuho waved the two off, then closed the door, sighing. She went back into the kitchen to finish up and meet Komoto back outside.

Given the funny sight of Keiichi being used like a slave by Mion, the good laugh was much needed to break the tense air between Komoto and Rika. After a few more moments, Komoto looked back to Rika again, hoping to cheer her up from such thoughts.

"Rika-chan, I know you have a lot on your mind right now, and so do I, but don't let it get to you that much. I don't know what the future holds for us, and I don't know when Evil will strike, but I can assure you…" Komoto raised a fist up to their eye level, his grip tight and strong in a show of determination to her "…I'll be right beside you to face it head on. That's a promise!"

Rika looked at Komoto with wide eyes, amazed at how much this man had changed since the first time she met him. With his courage at her use, Rika was sure that no matter what would come their way in time that her friends would always be there for her. She casted her head down, feeling stupid to think that Fate would soil her confidence so easily. In the next second, she raised her head, nodding with a smile.

"Thank you, Komoto-senpai…"

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Mizuho came outside again, watching the two finish up their talk. Komoto just smiled to her, then walked up and gave her a sudden hug.

"It's nothing love. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, everything's going to be alright! Nipah!"

"Um, ok, if you say so. Well in that case, are you still up to heading out to Okinomiya for awhile?" Mizuho blushed from Komoto hugging her, and stepped back scratching her cheek a little in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sounds good. I really need to finish the devices for the demolitions in two weeks. We'll head to the hardware store first…"

Rika got up and brushed herself off. At the same time, Komoto gave her a nod, which was her cue to take off. After waving goodbye, Rika trekked along the porch to the grass lawn, back towards the dirt road for another long walk back to her house. The day was becoming more humid, and as the wind slowly became stronger, Rika could tell in the air that there was a heavy moisture about it.

"Mii…guess it's going to rain tonight. Oh well, I'll stay in with the others and watch a movie I guess."

/

These scenes played over in a dark orb, one sitting before a strange man in an ever-shifting light and dark room. While in this 8 sided room, the man wearing white and black clothing, yet, with cloths over his eyes watched the orb and the events it had showed to him. He grinned as the images viewed Rika and Komoto, as well as Keiichi and Mion walking back home for the night. Dismissing the orb's images for now, he sat back in his chair, remaining contemplative for the time being.

"Rika-chan, be resilient yet remain logical. You will find your answers and much more if you realize the truth soon enough…"

"My, and what may I say are you doing here, Sir?"

Reimei Ryuu, who had sat alone unbeknownst to the other presence in the room, suddenly stood up and looked around. Before him a mirage of some dark shape appeared, soon becoming that of a woman wearing a black gothic dress and sporting long, purplish-blue hair. She also possessed a black cat-like tail; a blue bow tied at its end. Among the frilly pieces of the dress were more bow ties and blue assortments. This woman's cold, dull gaze, though, held something deserving of respect in it.

"Heh, Fredrica Bernkastel, my how the mighty have fallen…" spoke Reimei with spite.

"Your words hold venom, but mine burn much more. Please, while in my dimension watch your tongue…" Bernkastel smiled at him, her cold stare ever present before him. She walked over and sat in one of the 8 chairs of the room, now summoning forth some tea in a cup to sip on. "Now tell me, Reimei Ryuu, what is it that you are trying to accomplish in my dimension? I've been watching you from the sea of Kakera for some time, and it disturbs me greatly to find you meddling in things you shouldn't. Just what is it that you hope to accomplish with your counterpart Komoto Hagara?" She closed her eyes, sipping on some tea in earnest to hear his answers.

"Just as you are doing in interfering with the lives of Battler and the rest of the Ushiromiya clan…"

Just as quickly as she sipped on her tea, Bernkastel put the cup to the side, letting it float effortlessly in the air. She glared at him, the depths of her mind wondering how he knew of such a thing.

"Oh really? So you intend to become a game master?"

"On the contrary, you cold hearted bitch. I intend to do the opposite of what you're doing for Battler. I'm going to help Rika and the others finally end this nightmarish hell and restore the balance!"

Reimei spoke to Bernkastel with anger in his voice. He didn't respect her, that much was clear, but she took no heed to it, finding no care in his words. She merely studied him, confused a little as to how he knew so much. Knowing about Komoto, though, she could only guess why.

"Tell me, why do you hate me? Have I done something to you in the past?"

"I don't hate you. Rather, I pity you for what you became." If one could know his feelings, Reimei would honestly declare that he did feel sadness for the woman. He saw her memories as if they were his own, and to know such pain and anger over the years, on top of the cold darkness she eventually embraced without any light, was what led him to pity her so.

"Pity…that's something I also don't care for. I am the cruelest witch of them all, so don't tread in my path…" Bernkastel sighed and looked at Reimei again, smiling darkly "...I am curious about your nature, though. You seem to provide quiet the answer to my boredom as of late…"

"Boredom? That's all witches care about these days…preventing boredom and their own deaths. It's expected though…you lost your humanity by becoming a witch…" Reimei returned to his own seat and rested his head on his fist. He studied Bernkastel some more before speaking again.

"If it weren't for how droll everything was, I wouldn't need to find entertainment, now would I? Boredom is any witch's greatest enemy. So for now, please, go on as you will and don't bore me, ok?" Bernkastel laughed softly at Reimei, chuckling even as she sat back in her seat more. She sighed, blushed in the cheeks a little from such a joke. However, as she peered closer at Reimei, she could see that there was no emotion in his face. Rather, she knew his look as something else; one of confidence and great power.

"Fine…I'll entertain you for the time being. I will, though, guarantee you that your world and everything you ever thought about this dimension will come crashing down, and in its place I will build a spectacle that even you will fail to understand. I will make you see just how foolish you yourself are. I will make you…see the Truth of Fate in the end…"

"Then do so…and let this game continue. Before I move on with Battler, let me see what Reimei Ryuu will try to accomplish against this unseen enemy…"

/

_He who was called the Morningstar,_

_Was the highest above all Angels._

_However, as balanced as he was,_

_Evil still tainted his thoughts,_

_And so, the Morningstar fell from grace,_

_Descending into Hell as its keeper._

_However, even he was not the first…_

_And what I learned from this was that,_

_Those closest to you are even able to fall…_

_Sometimes much farther._

_Such was one of many contemplations of life._

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell: Arc 3 Ch. 3: "Horror Night"_

_Are you scared?_

_Author's Note: Hello again everyone. With college done for the semester, and another summer here for me to write, I bring you yet another chapter of the final arc to this story. _

_Though I tried hard to write during school, the time was neither here nor there to do so. I will make up for that this summer by trying my hardest and making this arc as best as I can. I am confident that you will see to this as one of the most defining chapters of the Higurashi series. So stay tuned and enjoy!_

_Also, like always, please review!_


	42. Arc 3 ch 3

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 3: Horror Night

/

As day turned to evening, and evening turned to night, Keiichi sweated and toiled to clean his house up. As he moved from room to room, he looked over everything he had to do, took mental note of it, and worked his way through shining every glass-like surface and vacuuming every carpet space. For the past few weeks during his parents' vacation getaway, Keiichi had rather lacked in some areas of maintaining the household. For instance, the kitchen held some rather dirty looking plates in the sink…ones that piled high well above the countertop. And second, from all the rather intimate nights Keiichi and Mion were having together, his room was littered with dirty clothes and other articles. It even had a smell to it, one that would cause anyone to shake their heads in dismay.

"Geez…this house is a mess!" fumed Mion. She couldn't believe how dirty the place really was, though she couldn't blame Keiichi given that she contributed to a great portion of the mess.

"Um…sorry Mi-chan. Guess I just let it go like this for too long. No one's perfect you know…heheheh…" Keiichi chuckled nervously. He knew Mion very well, and considering that she possessed one very bad pet peeve of being in a dirty house he had to guess that she wouldn't want to stay over another night. If Mion had to deal with this house the way it was, she'd rather go back and spend the night at her house. For that matter, she announced to her temporary yet soon to be permanent slave that a good couple of hours of cleaning would be underway. Keiichi had no other choice in the matter.

After the whole place sparkled and smelled of fragrant odors, they looked over their handiwork and smiled. They sat down and sighed from all the work they did, and laughed about how much of a mess it really was. However, Mion still couldn't believe the whole scenario. In a few ways, it was as if they were really a married couple.

"Kei-kun, if you and I are gonna get married, you better live up to being a better man than this!" she grinned. Keiichi blushed in anger, gritting his teeth none the less.

"Excuse me if I'm just a little lazy. Trust me; this wouldn't have progressed as bad as it did if you didn't make me clean your own house the other day. I could have very well done this all on my own thank you very much!" he went back at Mion in response. She just puckered her lips in retort.

"Nah, you can't do anything without a woman's help. Besides, you're my slave, so no complaining! Now get your Mistress a soda, and make it snappy!" she cackled darkly. Keiichi sighed in defeat, getting up and grabbing a soda bottle from his fridge. However, Keiichi gave one more remark which made Mion blush ever more.

"Well, it was fun at least. I definitely wouldn't have gotten through all this today without your help. It kind of felt like we were an actual newlywed couple too!" Keiichi couldn't see it while sticking his head in the fridge, but if he could he'd see Mion smile, her blush as red as a tomato and her fingers touching each other in embarrassment. It seemed Keiichi managed to charm her with words once again.

"Heh, yeah…Kei-kun and I like a married couple…" Mion spaced out at this thought, fantasizing about their life together once they were married. These thoughts, though, were ones that might be shared even earlier than expected. Once Keiichi's parents gave them the ok, Keiichi and Mion would soon be living together. This mock version of their future lives could become a reality in a matter of days.

"But I am curious though…" Keiichi went up to Mion, who thanked him for the drink. She began gulping down the crisp drink, enjoying its cooling nature. Keiichi continued on "…you took a long time in my room though. There didn't even seem to be a lot in there to do anyway, besides picking up the clothes, taking out the trash, airing out the room, etc. What were you up to…"

*Spurt*

In an instant at this remark, Mion spit out all the soda in her mouth that moment, unfortunately onto Keiichi's face and shirt. She blushed again, more so this time, and caused Keiichi to look on, his eye twitching. He knew something was up, as Mion would never get so flustered over something unless she had some guilt to bear in it.

"K…K…K…Kei-kun! Um…I wasn't doing anything…I was umm…umm…ummm…"

"Mi-chan…you're blushing a lot you know. And you won't even look me in the eye. Something is fishy here. So spill it…and not literally this time with the soda…" Keiichi glared at her, wondering what was up. Mion's eyes met his, and with what she thought was all her courage to resist she gave in once she looked into his eyes.

"Ah…um…well, I was just…um…enjoying my time…"

"What? Did you think I had something to hide in there?"

"NO! It was nothing like that, I swear! I was just…um…" Mion waved her hands in front of Keiichi, trying to persuade him onto some other idea of what happened. In moments of piecing the puzzle together, Keiichi decided to take a shot in the dark and see what happened.

"What were you enjoying exactly? The rank of the room or the dirty clothes on the…floor…" Upon seeing Mion suddenly blush more, Keiichi understood that he hit the nail right on the head. Mion looked up at him, still stuttering. It was apparent in her face that Mion did exactly just that.

"Well…you see…I didn't mind the smell…and…um…your clothes were on the ground too so while I picked them up I was remembering everything we did in bed and…um…um…"

"Mi-chan, you are really a pervert sometimes. You were sniffing my clothes again…"

"Ugh…I can't help it! When the smell gets to me, it really gets to me damnit!" Mion began crying a little at this idea, feeling some shame in her being caught from before. She didn't feel extreme shame for being a pervert, hell she even outwardly challenged Keiichi sometimes as to who the real pervert was, but in front of him it seemed shameful somehow. However, as much as she was dwelling on it, Keiichi merely patted her on the head, sending her worries right out the window.

"Hehe…just another quality I love about you Mi-chan. A tomboy and a girly girl; just the way I like you." Again with his charming words, Keiichi managed to make Mion's heart skip a beat.

"So…you don't hate me for doing that?"

"Why would I hate you for that? Sure, it's funny, but I feel the same way. I don't mind the smell; it's a rather peaceful reminder of your presence next to me when we sleep together. I enjoy it too. But I'll admit it; between you and me it seems you're the bigger pervert. Seriously, when you were even under the syndrome's influence you were sniffing my shirt, and winding your hand down into my pants and…"

"HEY! That's not fair!"

"Heheheh! Ok then, I'll let off it. Anyway, let's make dinner before the movie. And since you made a mess of me, I'm all sticky, so I'm also going to take a shower…" Keiichi took his shirt off, causing Mion to blush again; a sudden nosebleed on the verge of appearing. It seemed all he was doing that night was causing her to blush more and more.

As he got up to heat their dinner, having already made the main portions before which sat in the fridge, Mion murmured from the table just loud enough for Keiichi to hear.

"Um…can I…also join you then?"

Keiichi turned to her, embarrassed from the thought of Mion and him tightly knit together in a hot shower. He swallowed whatever pride he had and nodded in response to her, unable to choke out the words to answer.

Tonight, would definitely be an interesting night for the two…

/

"Mii…it really is going to pour tonight. Should be some lightning show too! Nipah!" Rika noticed the dark clouds begin to scatter droplets of rain all over Hinamizawa, the wet blanket hitting the warm pavement and causing steam to rise over the streets and plains of the cozy village. The rain particles hit the windows and rooftop of Rika's home, sending noise into the living room where she stood. While Satoko prepared dinner for the three of them, though as tired as she was from spending time with her older brother and self declared older sister, Hanyuu was just coming from the kitchen to join Rika. She opened the nearby sliding door which led to the backyard, the rain starting to turn anyone's view almost impossible to see.

"Hmm…it's really beginning to rain hard. We need it though; it's been really hot lately, huh Rika-chan?" Hanyuu rested against the side of the doorframe, her eyes set outward into the motion of the rain drops falling on the ground. From Rika's perspective, Hanyuu's gaze was so strong and still that it seemed as if she saw the rain in a different light; the droplets falling slow enough to be counted even.

*Hanyuu…you seem so different lately. We're supposed to be friends…more so, blood-relatives. Isn't that strong enough for you to tell me what's going on?* Rika silently thought. With Hanyuu as a human, and as time went on, their connection seemed to grow very distant; each other's thoughts not being heard anymore. This only really started to show in the past few weeks, and from what Rika could guess Hanyuu may or may not have intentionally tried to severe their connection at will. Though at times Rika could hear some of Hanyuu's thoughts, it was as if there was no connection even there to begin with. Hanyuu didn't even take mention to it, avoiding all Rika's questions about it or attributing it to her human form.

"Yes. The rain will definitely cool everything down. It's a miracle even for us to have it so late in the summer." Rika replied. She put on a fake smile, doing her best to hide her worries and fears.

"Not everything is a miracle, right Rika-chan? This was just random chance, that's all." Hanyuu smiled. She sat down on the steps, now pulling out a book from a nearby shelf. They had time before dinner, so she began reading it to herself. It was one of Komoto's books from his attic, and from what Rika saw it was a book of poems.

"You really seem to be into that book, huh Hanyuu?" Rika was curious as to what exact poem Hanyuu was taking interest to.

"Yeah, I love reading about poems. It was something I often did with…an old friend…"

Rika caught something, ever so slightly in Hanyuu's reaction. At first, the mentioning of poems brought a new, unreal smile to Hanyuu's face; one that was very soft and very loving. However, as she drifted on dwelling on some unknown memory, Hanyuu's smile turned to a frown, her eyelids slightly drooping.

"Really? So it's your favorite pastime?" Rika tried to break the ice a little.

"…yes…"

The rain continued to fall harder, the sound of thunder in the distance. Between the darkness of the passing clouds in the sky, and the shade over Hanyuu and Rika in the doorway of the house, the tears of Hanyuu and the falling rain drops could not be distinguished from one another. Rika could feel it; feel the sadness and loss in Hanyuu's aura. That much was enough for her to press on.

"Hanyuu…will you open yourself to me and tell me what has been troubling you so much lately?" asked Rika, concerned. She peered into Hanyuu's depths, trying to reassure her friend that she was there to help. However, Hanyuu could only shake her head and cast it to the floor.

"Rika-chan, I'm alright. Don't worry about me. Everything is fine…_and everything is the way it should be_…" She smiled again, trying to seem cheerful to Rika. That response, though, wasn't good enough. More so, Rika grew tired of Hanyuu's antics as of late. This, in turn, caused her darker yet wiser side to come out again.

"_Hanyuu…you should know better than to keep things from me. I will not easily give in to your wishes if they should pose a threat. I care for you, and if I am able to help, then you have to tell me how I can. Don't let me sit by and worry about you so much…"_

"Heheh…Rika-chan, you will help me. Trust me…_you are the most important of all to me. You will mean the most when the time comes…_So for now, don't dwell on me. Promise me you won't do that?" Hanyuu, even after seemingly being scolded by Rika's inner self, still put on a smile. Rika's face became more solemn this time, her expression turning to another frown. All she could do was sigh; feeling helpless in her efforts to aid Hanyuu. If that would please her, then Rika could all but deny that request.

"Fine, if that's what you wish then so be it. I promise I won't worry about you anymore…but you have to promise me something too!"

"Hmm? And what's that?" Hanyuu looked at Rika confused, taken back by the sudden request.

"Promise me…whatever happens that you'll still be the cheery Hanyuu I know, alright?" Rika, without knowing it, formed tears in her eyes. Her genuine concern for her friend hurt Hanyuu in the depths of her soul, but she casted that aside to reassure Rika.

"Ok, I promise that without regret. Nipah!" Hanyuu smiled at Rika as she wiped away the tears. Suddenly, as if on cue, Hanyuu's stomach growled causing Rika to stare at her with wide eyes. "Oh dear, I'm so hungry…"

"Hey you guys, come on. Dinner's been ready for 5 minutes. Come eat before it gets cold!" piped Satoko from around the corner. She held out a ladle, like a mother to her children would do in the kitchen. Rika instantly got up and acknowledged the order. Hanyuu, otherwise, looked out into the pouring rain some more, her eyes glowing a soft yet red hue.

"Promise…" she murmured.

/

"So tell me, what's this movie called again? It better not be one of those ghost ones again. They're so overplayed these days…"

"Don't worry about it. This one had some spice to it I think. I don't remember the name, but its one of my father's most treasured ones. It's got everything: zombies, cut-throat serial killers, demonic entities…you name it! Trust me; my Dad says this one is sure to give you nightmares!"

"Nightmares? Um…Kei-kun, will it be ok if we watch it?" Mion sat on the couch, watching Keiichi put in the video cassette into the VCR. The room was quiet and warm, the rain just beginning to lightly fall outside. She wore her favorite nightwear: a long yellow nightgown which was perfect for the seemingly hot night. Keiichi, on the other hand, wore a white t-shirt and some black shorts for the occasion. In front of them was a bowl of popcorn and some drinks; the perfect night to watch a movie together. While putting the tape in, Keiichi turned his head and grinned.

"What? Afraid are we now? I thought you were tougher than that…"

"HEY! This old man isn't scared! I was just concerned for you. I know how easily frightened you get!" she retorted. Keiichi felt like he was stabbed through the heart on that one, though he didn't know why. He sighed and tried to defend himself.

"Hey, I've gotten stronger since I left with Komoto this summer. Don't think I'm the Keiichi Maebara that would nearly piss his pants from seeing someone hold a giant cleaver above their head…I'm a lot tougher since then…" he grinned.

"Definitely a lot sexier too…" Mion coughed and murmured under her breathe again, daydreaming of the moment she saw Keiichi return from his trip; his stature and appearance very different since last she saw him. She had to admit, Keiichi was completely right about all that. However, it didn't mean she couldn't poke fun at him for it.

"Huh, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing…but hey, we'll see who's the scaredy cat after this film, alright!" She laughed. Keiichi looked at her for a moment, a large smile appearing on his face just as the movie's opening trailers played. Mion looked at him with some curiosity.

"That brings something to mind. When you throw up a challenge like that between us, we have to do a penalty game then. So since it's been a while since our last club activity, let's make a wager. Whoever gets frightened the most over this movie by the end of the night loses, and must submit to the other winner's utmost wish. What do you say?" Keiichi folded his arms, daring Mion to say otherwise. She only pulled him down into her lap, setting off his prideful mood for a second.

"Heheheh, that's a wonderful idea! Fine, name the wagers then!" She said it to him in an almost seductive yet confident attitude that Keiichi refocused his moment of nervousness and blushed.

"Umm…yes, the wager. If I win…then…you have to give me the most seductive and thrilling massage of my life! Full body, hours of it too! No complaining, and you even have to feed me grapes that are still on the vine. The whole Roman Emperor treatment!" It wasn't his best of ideas, but with what Keiichi had in store for Mion with this movie he was sure to win. Besides, if anything he wanted to be fair enough to Mion that she herself may enjoy it. He wouldn't be cruel or anything, but if it meant that he could make up for the whole summer slave thing then he'd take the opportunity for it.

"A massage? Interesting…ok, I accept that. But I'm not gonna tell you what this old man is thinking until I win. You said it was the winner's utmost wish, and that could be anything. So when you lose, and I know you will, I'll tell you then, ok?"

"Aww that's no fun, but fine, I accept! So are you ready for this?" Keiichi turned off the lights and plopped himself next to Mion, his arm around her soft and delicate body for the duration of the movie.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Mion said with defiance. She snuggled up to Keiichi, watching as the screen of the TV went dark and began the introduction of the movie. By this time, the rain came down harder than before.

_An hour and a half later…_

"Heh…that was…"

"Umm…how should I put it…"

For over an hour and a half, as the storm and thunder raged on throughout the duration of the movie, Keiichi and Mion bore witness to one of the scariest films ever created by man. Their expressions said it all after the end of the movie; blank slates with mouths draped open, and faces as pale as white stone. The lightning and thunder didn't help the situation at all, but increased the tenacity of the film's power while watching it. For them, it was a movie of a lifetime.

"So…are you scared?" Keiichi turned his head slightly, trying to recover from the movie's powerful fear factor. He wasn't really freaked out about it, but it did leave an impression on his mind, that was for sure.

The entirety of the movie included zombie's eating victims in the cruelest and goriest of fashions, the demons and serial killers maiming their prey in ways which frightened the viewers from every turn of the corner. Even the music gave each scene a grisly turn of events with misplaced timings; catching the viewers off their game on expectations when the worse would show it. It was truly a movie among horror films.

"H..hell no! That was just a cheap B-rated film. I mean, I could even see the strings on the bats at one point too! Next time get a better movie before trying to scare me Kei-kun!"

"Really? You're not scared at all?" he asked with genuine curiosity. Mion merely defied his question with utmost confidence, turning her head away and grinning widely.

"Nope!"

"Not even just a little?" he asked again, narrowing his eyes.

"No way! That was so lame!" she lied. Mion's brow sweated from just remembering the film. It wasn't that scarring on her mind, but it still gave her a good scare on the inside, causing her heart rate to skyrocket at some points. Keiichi, however, just grinned at her and picked his right forearm up for her to see.

"So you're telling me that grabbing my arm like this the entire time wasn't you being afraid?" Mion looked at his arm, seeing the slight bruising from her hard grip during the movie. She freaked out a little, more concerned for what she did to him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Kei-kun, I didn't mean to…"

"Heh, don't worry, it was cute none the less. Can you just get me some ice from the kitchen though, it is kind of sore…" he asked. He began to rub it a little, cringing from the soreness of certain areas. Mion frowned and tried to repair the damage dealt.

"Yeah, no problem…"

As Mion entered the kitchen and readied an ice back for Keiichi, she bent over the kitchen sink and ran some cold water into the bag. However, as she thought about the movie that much more, she realized that she was doing the exact thing one of the female victims did.

*Heh, it was kind of funny too. That one girl was also getting an ice pack for her boyfriend, and then when she looked up she saw one of her dead friends looking like a zombie outside the…window…*

At this thought, Mion chuckled and looked outside into the darkness of the stormy night. She couldn't see much, given that there were no lights on in view of the back yard from the kitchen window. However, as she looked closer and heard thunder, she realized that, what she thought was her friend Rena covered in mud outside looking dead straight at her in front of the window, was there one moment in the flash of lightening and gone the next. Mion blinked her eyes twice, watching as the lightening illuminated the back yard and showed that no one was there. All there was were a lot of trees and a muddy lawn. Mion's eyes went wide, and she shook her head trying to dismiss the sight.

As she turned away, though, in the next instant of lightening someone taking on the look of a very dirty, muddy, and wet Rena appeared in front of the window, mouthing words with wide eyes.

"Ok, I think the movie may have been a little scary…" she murmured as she went back into the living room. Keiichi looked up to her confused.

"Something wrong Mi-chan?" he asked.

"Um…well…when I got you the ice pack I could have sworn I saw…never mind, it's just my imagination! Heheheh, this old man's mind is going, ya know!" she laughed, trying to calm down.

"Ok, if you say so. But I think that you're just too scared from the movie. Looks like I'm gonna win the bet before midnight! You better prepare yourself if I win!" grinned Keiichi. He threw the ice pack onto his arm for awhile, turning on the TV to pass the time with. Mion sat down and rested against his shoulder for the time being.

*Rena should have been with Ryuu-san tonight. There's no way she would be here…right?* Mion thought. Feeling Keiichi's warmth, though, eased her worries, which allowed her to snuggle closer to him.

"Hmm…there's nothing really on. Why don't you find something for us to watch while I go use the bathroom, ok?" asked Keiichi. Mion nodded as he left, taking reign of the remote control.

/

While she flipped through the channels, she realized Keiichi was taking his sweet time, and so dwelling on this thought for a moment she got up and made her way to the bathroom. This time, she had an idea so as to cause him to really lose their wager that night.

As Mion walked down the hallway, she noticed that the bathroom light was on, its rays showing from under the doorframe. Creeping softly up to the door, she made sure that the entire house remained dark; the lights turned off completely except for the bathroom. Hiding in a corner for a bit, she listened intently as to Keiichi's movements.

*Heh, I'll get you yet Keiichi Maebara! Just like old times, all you need to do is come out, notice no one is around, and fall into my trap! I'll scare you just like I always did before you…went with Komoto-san and got all…bulked up and…* Again, Mion fantasized about Keiichi, oddly enough couldn't understand why. Maybe it was just from how attracted she was to him or how much she loved everything about him, but thinking of Keiichi like that really threw her off her game. She shook her head and wiped away the drool, saving her thoughts of her utmost wish for later.

However, as she waited in one part of the hallway, Mion heard Keiichi suddenly flush the toilet and then, for a few minutes after, heard nothing at all. She grew agitated at this, not understanding what was taking him so long. Growing tired of waiting, she went up to the door and knocked on it, feeling defeated in her plans to scare Keiichi.

"Hey, Kei-kun, are you ok in there? Hello?"

No response came from the bathroom. There wasn't even a notion of life in there for that matter. Putting her hand on the handle of the door, Mion decided to just go in and, with luck, managed to open the unlocked door with ease. Turning the handle, she moved the door open and found the room to be completely empty. That's when her inner defenses began to rise at an alarming rate.

"K…Kei-kun? Where are you?" Mion spoke. Her eyes went wide, unable to comprehend where Keiichi had gone to. The window was closed; there was only one doorway to the bathroom, so that only left…

*Ah hah! Hiding behind the shower curtains, are you?*

"Take that!" she yelled, grinning at her ability to foil Keiichi's possible counter-measure to her scare tactics. Unfortunately for her, as she pulled the curtains away, there was no one there but a dripping showerhead. The room was completely empty.

"What the hell! Kei-kun, this isn't funny, where are you?" she yelled. She went back into the hallway, noticing that no one was there at all. There seemed to be no life in the house, and from what Mion could tell she was left all alone for whatever reason now. She suddenly started to sweat, her fear steadily growing.

That's when one large crash of thunder struck outside, and the power instantly went dead in the house. Mion quickly fretted and hugged a nearby wall, her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden darkness. After a while, she could manage to see a few feet in front of her.

"Damnit, I can't see anything! Kei-kun, where are you?" she called in vain, receiving no response. Walking along the wall and around the corner, Mion managed to find a light switch and flicked it on. As her worst fears were confirmed, the power was dead from the lightening strike. However, though she couldn't see in the house she was much more scared for Keiichi's wellbeing.

"This isn't good. For all I know Kei-kun is playing a trick on me. Stay strong Mion! Don't let his game get to you, you hear me? If I remember correctly, I just need to go down to the kitchen and find the flashlight in the drawer. At least then I can see…"

Mion continued to curse under her breath, finding every obstacle in the darkness on her path to the kitchen unrelenting. She even stubbed her toe once or twice, forcing herself to grit her teeth in pain. Mion persevered, though, eventually making her way downstairs.

"Finally!" Mion opened the drawer and shifted her hand through the contents. Grabbing the flashlight, Mion turned it on and was thankful for the light; her surroundings more illuminated now.

As she casted the light over the ground and furniture, though, Mion's fear escalated for the worst. On the ground, Mion discovered muddy footprints leading from the doorway, towards the kitchen, down one hallway and then up the stairs she just came from. Something wasn't right here.

In a moment of fear, she grabbed a nearby kitchen knife, her breathing becoming raspy from panic and her body temperature rising from the sudden discovery.

"A hehehe! This…has to be some joke…it has to be! Kei-kun, if you think you're going to scare me you need to do better!" She yelled into the seemingly empty house in defiance. No reply came though, causing Mion to tread with caution. She decided it was best to follow the muddy tracks, hoping to find Keiichi and get pay back on him.

Going down the first hallway, Mion found the dirt tracks lead into a far off bathroom in the back of the house. Turning around the corner, she heard the thunder and saw flashes of lightening illuminate the whole house. Peering over at the right moment, she thought she saw a figure in the bathroom, someone looking like Keiichi.

*Got you now Kei-kun!*

As the lightening illuminated and darkened the house again, she raised the flashlight quickly in the direction of the figure and shed light on its hallway. However, no one was there again. Mion's mind began screaming at her to run away, that this was some horrible dream.

Again, there were muddy tracks on the ground, leading into the bathroom this time. She looked down side hallways, finding no tracks leading in those directions. With all her courage and might, Mion went into the bathroom, finding it empty as well.

*Ok, this is getting out of hand. Kei-kun, if this is seriously you playing a prank on me I'm going to…*

Again that night, the thunder and lightening did not help. This time, as the light in the room grew again, Mion noticed fog on the nearby mirror; the words "Hi Mion…behind you…" written on it. Her heart raced even more now, taken back by this sudden discovery. By this point, she thought the sounds of breathing were just her raspy ones or that belonging to her soon to be murderer.

As quickly as she turned around, Mion again found nothing in the bathroom; nothing even behind the curtain this time. Confused as to what the hell was going on, she cautiously made her way back to the hallway, and for the third time that night found something horrifying.

On the ground, leading again near the doorway and back down the hallway, were another pair of muddy tracks; small droplets of blood this time leading along the same hallway. Mion covered her mouth from screaming, her only wish now to find Keiichi and get out of the house and to the closest police station for safety. What was more terrifying, though, was that these pair of tracks displayed some terrifying fact.

*Someone…was here…and watching me. They were upstairs too! But how? I went down those steps…unless…someone is in this house, hurting Kei-kun…and toying with me…* Mion suddenly noticed that her grip on the flashlight and knife now shook from fear, resulting in her again summoning enough courage to move on and try to find Keiichi. With the power out, calling for help was impossible. All she could do was locate her beloved and save him from any threat.

As Mion came into the kitchen again, she suddenly heard footsteps for the first time upstairs, and from what she noticed breathing around her. Mion whipped the flashlight to and fro, keeping the knife in front of her for protection. Again, there was no sign of life this time, just the mud from the doorway to upstairs indicating the only traces thereof. This time, Mion called into the house, trying to draw attention to any threat.

"WHO'S THERE? TELL ME BEFORE I FIND YOU AND KILL YOU MYSELF!" she yelled, anger and fear in her voice. What she received this time, though, was greatly unexpected.

"A HA HA! A HA HA HA HA!"

Accompanying the loud, shrill and creepy laugh of some female figure was the sound of banging and more footsteps upstairs. Mion could hear the sounds grow louder, almost too much to bear as she stood motionless on the spot.

"That voice…was Rena's?" Cautiously, Mion went up the stairs again, making sure not to make any notion of her presence known.

*I'm not scared…I'm not scared…I'm Not Scared…* she thought over and over again, trying to reassure herself that this was just some horrible prank on Keiichi's part. But the more she thought about it, the more Mion realized that maybe this wasn't a game. *I saw Rena before…outside…with her cleaver too! Did something happen? And now she's hurting Kei-kun?* she panicked more and more thinking about this, almost rushing too fast up the stairs. She tried her best to make sure the creaks of the stairs weren't heard. By the time she reached the top, using low light from the flashlight and her hand to show just enough of her area, Mion slowly treaded down the hallway to Keiichi's room; the tracks ending there.

*Ok…it's time to end this! It's do or die Mion Sonozaki! Hopefully…it's the former…*

With one quick lunge into the room, Mion began whipping the knife around, ready to take on any intruder. This time as she was expecting some fight to ensue, Mion didn't find anyone at all in the house. Giving in to the stress of the whole spectacle, Mion began hearing more and more laughs and creaks around her; the flashlight not finding a single thing in sight. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"WHO ARE YOU? STOP THIS! PLEASE, GIVE ME KEI-KUN BACK!" she screamed, the fear too much for her.

Suddenly, without notice, something grabbed her legs and pulled her down onto the ground. As she struggled in the darkness, the flashlight and knife having tumbled away into the nearby wall, Mion fought against her captor; kicking and punching in ways which only she learned from Mizuho that previous afternoon. Managing to land a couple blows, she only heard more laughter and steps in response; still unable to see anything.

As Mion continued to fight on, bearing through all the terror in her mind, more of her arms and legs were restrained; her whole body now immobile. With wide eyes and sweat beading down her entire body, Mion struggled to free herself in vain, feeling the cold touch of a pair of hands make their way up her body.

*I'm not scared…I'm not scared…I'm…not….*

"AUGH! KEI-KUN!" Mion screamed Keiichi's name out, closing her eyes as tears began to form. Her cries were heard all around in the room, shattering the threat which was seemingly imposed on her.

As she called his name out in terror, the grip on her arms and legs suddenly softened and gently let her go. Breathing hard on the floor, Mion rushed into a nearby corner of the room, picking up the flashlight and revealing who held her down.

"Ah! That's too bright Mi-chan, it is!" piped Rena. She looked extremely muddy; her boots and dress covered in dirt and grime. At her side was her cleaver, dripping wet with water. She herself seemed very drenched from the rain.

"Ow, ok, too bright!" Ryuu, the man who was Rena's boyfriend and Keiichi's cousin, covered his eyes likewise. He seemed irked for some reason, he himself covered in mud too. He sighed from all the handiwork performed.

"R…Rena? And Ryuu-san?"

"Yup, it's just us? Did we scare you, did we?" asked Rena, giggling at her friend. Mion just looked on, still defensive where she sat.

"What the HELL is going on?" she yelled at them, frightening both Ryuu and Rena at the same time. They cowered in the other corner of the room, unable to match her wrath.

"Umm…well, you see…"

"AND WHERE THE HELL IS KEI-KUN!" she demanded. Mion somewhat thrashed against the wall which she sat, but somehow after sitting for a few moments she realized the wall was very warm and flesh-like. Upon this realization, she felt warm breath tingle her neck side; whispering one word.

"Boo…"

"GAH!"

*SMACK*

Now reeling from the sudden blow to his face, Keiichi fell into the wall, just as the power to the house returned. It seemed the blackout was temporary, but surely this moment would remain forever on their memories.

"OW! Damnit Mi-chan, calm down! It was just a joke!" Keiichi yelled, tears in the side of his eyes. He rubbed his cheek where she smacked him, the red imprint comically left on his face.

"What? Kei-kun, what the hell were you doing to me?"

"Well, Mi-chan, Keiichi-kun called us up earlier today and wanted us to come by after the movie to give you a little scare. It seems like it worked too!" she laughed, unable to contain herself from seeing Keiichi get smacked like that. Ryuu had a good fit of it too.

"Heheheh! Well, I can't tell you I didn't see this coming, cousin. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted!" stated Ryuu, priding himself.

"Don't worry about it Mi-chan. It's over now, we had our fun. I just asked these guys if they wanted to get in on giving you a little scare. I figured if they made some mud tracks here and there that you'd get frightened. Besides, I still can't figure out what you can really take yet in terms of being scared. Guess we now know for sure…" Keiichi laughed, rubbing his cheek some more. However, Mion casted her face away from him, feeling hurt on the inside. She looked up to Ryuu, wanting some answers.

"Tell me…how were you able to be so close without me seeing you? I couldn't even hear you at all…" she stated, not meeting Ryuu's eyes.

"Well, Keiichi jumped from the windowsill and helped us inside using the house key. He figured that while you were up in the bathroom wondering where he was that I and Rena could start making tracks and following you in the dark. Good thing the power went out when it did, or else it would have been a lot harder following you downstairs. Plus, the carpet helped conceal my footsteps too! Then, when you came up here, we were gonna end it by tickling you to near death…" spoke Ryuu, smiling again. Everyone but Mion chuckled, glad that the ordeal was over. However, Keiichi could still sense tenseness in Mion's direction.

"So…Kei-kun masterminded this whole show, huh?" Mion asked, her face casted in darkness. Rena sweated a little, sensing this was her and Ryuu's time to exit.

"Um, well, it was just a joke Mi-chan. I hope we didn't scare you so much…" Rena tried to defend Keiichi in some part, but her girl instincts told her otherwise. That, and the alarming notion in her head to run.

"Oh, that's fine, don't worry about it actually…I'm just impressed Keiichi took this one to heart so much…"

"Oh that's good. Well then, look at the time, Ryuu-kun and I really overstayed our welcome here…come on Ryuu-kun…now!" Rena suddenly grabbed Ryuu by his good arm and left quickly, pulling him forcefully without another word. He seemed confused, but just waved his cousin off in motion, not caring otherwise.

"Well then, see you later cousin!"

"Hey, wait a minute, why the rush? You guys…" Keiichi held a hand out, trying to stop them. It was no use though, as he and Rena were out the door before he knew it. With them gone, that just left him and Mion together in the house, who still hadn't turned to face him once.

"Well…I guess that's it then. Sorry Mi-chan, it was just too good to pass up…"

As suddenly as he tried to apologize, Mion got up, held Keiichi hard by the shoulder, and threw him out of the room forcefully. Without having a chance to speak, Mion locked the door behind him, not allowing him to come in.

"HEY! What are you doing Mi-chan?" he stuttered, trying to open the door again.

"You…idiot…go clean up your mess, slave!" Mion yelled, gritting her teeth.

"Wait a minute, will you just…"

"NOW!" roared Mion, extremely pissed off. Keiichi tried to speak, but thought better against it. Somehow, he felt like he messed up big time, this prank going on far enough. It was simple to him, but he should have known better, Keiichi thought. As he sighed and went to clean the other parts of the house as quickly as he could, he could hear soft crying coming from inside his room; his heart panging for causing her pain.

*Damnit…I really did it this time…*

/

About 30 minutes later, Keiichi trudged upstairs in some clean clothes, and listened on inside his room. Pressing his ear against the door, he could hear Mion begin to cry again, murmuring to herself. By this point, Keiichi sat down near the door, his back against it. Giving it a couple of knocks, Keiichi heard Mion stop crying and moving, listening to what Keiichi was going to say.

"Mi-chan…I…"

"You know, Kei-kun, that has to be one of the stupidest things you've ever done to me…" This one comment from Mion definitely left its mark in his heart; the pain beginning to take its toll on him. He really felt like he messed up this time somehow.

"I'm sorry…I was just trying to win the wager, that's all…"

"DID YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU? I SAW BLOOD DOWNSTAIRS FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" she yelled. Keiichi cringed this time, trying his best to regain his composure.

"Speaking of that…I cut my hand a little jumping onto the ground. I thought it would add to the dramatic effect of the whole scene. Mi-chan, listen please…can you just hear me out for a moment?"

A few moments of silence passed between them, followed up by some more tearful gushes on Mion's part. When she was ready, she allowed him to continue.

"Fine…go on…"

"Thank you. Mi-chan, I got carried away, ok? I wanted tonight to be fun for us. I thought that if I had the others come over that we could give you a scare. You're so stubborn and hard to figure out sometimes that you can't admit that you get scared. Besides that, I really wanted to have another penalty game match just against you. It seems like we haven't done it in such a long time…I didn't want to lose that part of ourselves…"

Keiichi could hear Mion stop crying completely, her focus in listening intently to his every word. If Keiichi really was the magician of words, then now was his time to shine. To do that, he needed to convince Mion of his truest wishes…

"And Mi-chan, you were the one who taught me to do whatever it takes to win. So I did just that…but…I messed up I guess. I forgot to take into account how much you would worry about me…and whether this was just some childish prank or really happening. I'm sorry for worrying you…so will you let me in so I can see you?"

"Why…should I do that, huh? I should force you to sleep outside tonight for this…you love the mud and lightening so much, why don't you do just that?" Mion murmured, loud enough for Keiichi to hear her.

"If…that's what you want, then I'll do it. I'm sorry…" Keiichi casted his eyes to the ground, his tail in between his legs like a scolded dog. Slowly getting up, he rose from where he sat and decided to honor Mion's wishes, not disobeying her or anything. If it would make her feel better, he'd do it. Besides, he had been through much worse with Komoto anyhow.

As Keiichi began to walk away, he heard the door unlock to his room. Stopping midway, he turned around, but didn't walk up just yet. He waited to see if Mion would come out or not.

"Mi-chan…"

No response came from inside his room. Keiichi remained where he was, noticing the room was very dark; the thunder sounding outside and the lightening illuminating the room every other moment. He couldn't see anyone in the room, but he could hear movement. He called out again to the darkness, wondering what Mion was up to.

"Mi-chan…can I…come in?" he asked. No response came again, which started to worry Keiichi. He thought it over for a few seconds, and decided to go into the room to confront Mion. As he moved closer to the doorway, he slid it open; the creaking sounds giving an eerie feel to the whole situation. Using the hallway light for illumination, he peered into the room, finding Mion just murmuring to herself and rocking back and forth in the middle of the area.

Seeing Mion like that stung Keiichi to his core. He couldn't believe how this little prank went so out of control as it did, and so he wanted to make it up to her in any way possible. Treading cautiously so that he didn't cause Mion any more anguish, he moved closer to her and knelt down, studying her for a quick moment before doing anything else.

"Mi-chan…are you ok?"

She didn't respond to Keiichi, but just turn a little to him, her face casted in darkness from his view. He could see wet spots on the ground where her tears fell, causing him to wish he could reset time and never do this to her.

Thinking quickly, Keiichi reached out to hold Mion, pulling her into his arms and running his fingers into her hair. He could hear very silent murmurs of her voice, but couldn't quite make out what she was saying. After staying like they did for a few moments, Mion pushed back from him, causing Keiichi to wonder if she was ok at all.

"Mi-chan…I…"

"Kei-chan…"

At the mentioning of his name in that context, Keiichi remained motionless on the spot. Mion hadn't referred to him in such a way for almost a year. It was as if he went down a rank in their relationship, something that Keiichi couldn't fathom as a result from his prank. He chuckled nervously, confused and stunned as to what was about to occur.

*Wait, Mi-chan doesn't call me that anymore. Why did she say that?* he thought.

"Um…what is it?"

"Kei-chan…you remember your promise to me, right?" Mion spoke with darkness in her words. Keiichi looked on, his heart rate beginning to steadily increase with each passing moment.

"Which one? I made a lot to you, remember?"

"Oh, Kei-chan…you know that one. The one where _'your heart belongs to me and only me'_?" Under the bangs of Mion's hair, Keiichi saw a small grin appear, one that foretold violence was on the horizon.

"Yes, why do you…"

Suddenly, Mion threw herself onto Keiichi, his back to the floor and both of his arms and legs restrained. Her position on his body made it almost impossible for Keiichi to get up, and likewise forcing him to remain silent. All this was perceived from his stance, Keiichi's gaze looking into Mion's green eyes which were illuminated by the lightening here and there. He was definitely scared of her, that was certain, but for him to even grasp what was about to happen made Keiichi motionless with fear.

"M…Mi-chan, what are you doing?" he managed to squeak out. Mion merely chuckled, an insane look on her face.

"Why Kei-chan, you should know better. I don't go down so easily…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled back. Keiichi shook with fear, while Mion's hips were seductively positioned over his. She moved her head closer to Keiichi's, causing him to cringe back somewhat. However, he remained strong and listened to what she had to say; not giving any force into fighting back just yet.

"Kei-chan…come now, don't you remember just who I am? I almost killed all of you…even you…" she cackled.

At this point, Keiichi tried to get up, although, ceased any attempts as Mion gripped his throat hard; her fingers digging into his artery. He almost felt like choking, but he resisted. He was about to throw her off even, had not Mion suddenly revealed a knife and aimed it at his chest. He could feel the cold tip of the blade begin to press into his skin, but not enough to draw blood.

"Kei-chan…I told you…_you can't kill a demon…_"

"YOU! IT CAN'T BE!" he screamed. Mion's eyes lit up when he finally realized what was going on. Her grin grew wider, Mion's menace impossible to defy. Keiichi couldn't understand how any of this happened.

"Correct Kei-chan! So let me continue where I left off. _I think I'll carve out your heart_ first then keep it as a souvenir…"

Mion suddenly threw the blade under his white shirt, and instantly cut it off him. Keiichi's revealed chest rose high and low at a fast pace, his eyes wide with terror at Mion's sudden actions. With her grip too tight on his throat, Keiichi couldn't seem to find any strength to push her off. Likewise, this special technique was taught by Komoto to both of them earlier that day, though he worried as to how to get out of this situation.

*Damnit! We're going over defenses and escaping submissions next time. Damn you fate!* he thought in vain.

"So you're the demon Mion killed before? How did you come back, TELL ME?" he retorted, defiance in his eyes. Mion only grinned more.

"Kei-chan, you should have known better than to treat Mion like this. You know, we Sonozaki members may seem tough on the outside, but we're all vulnerable on the inside too. You hurt Mion…again…and likewise she accepted me back with open arms; her hate for you too strong. Oh, how right I was all along!" she chimed. Keiichi's eyes filled with tears this time, his breathing becoming harder now.

"I guess…I deserve it if I broke this promise to Mion. So do what you will to me…"

"Anything I want? Is that true?" Keiichi's heart continued to race, unable to control his inner fear. Suddenly, after nodding to her question, Keiichi felt Mion's hands go to his shorts, and in turn felt them slowly be taken off. She moved the knife away from his chest, and just as he thought that she wouldn't kill him she instead put the cold steal against his certain unmentionables this time.

This is when Keiichi screamed like a little girl on the inside…

"DEAR GOD!"

"It's not going to be fun for you, Kei-chan. I always pictured your next death like this, so let's begin shall we?"

"PLEASE STOP! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING ELSE BUT NOT THIS!" he pleaded in mercy, the cold steel on his genitals now slowly beginning to feel pressure. Mion chuckled, looking up to him with a twisted expression.

"Oh, what, are you scared? The mighty Keiichi Maebara is not afraid of death, but nearly wets his pants from a little pain and torture like this?" she genuinely asked. Keiichi shook his head and formed tears in his eyes, unable to cope with losing his manhood before death. Just the mere thought of losing his genitals and bleeding out that way made him want to vomit all over the floor.

"PLEASE…D…D…DON'T…"

"I ASKED YOU KEI-CHAN! ARE YOU SCARED?" Mion screamed, her face full of anger and rage. Keiichi looked on, knowing this was the final moments of some sick nightmare or his real life. Closing his eyes and unable to win, he gave in to her.

"YES…I'M SCARED DAMNIT!" Keiichi looked on with fearful eyes, his last moments that of losing what every man on earth fears.

"AND…DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST REGRETS? TELL ME, I'M DYING TO KNOW!" Mion chimed again, grinning darkly at Keiichi. He wished with all his might that this wasn't happening. More so, he couldn't understand how this could happen.

"My last…regrets? I guess…*gulp* I wish I didn't cause Mi-chan…so much pain. I wish…she would carve my heart out and have her fill of causing me pain…if that would appease her in the end…but I wish most of all…that when I go to hell for what I did to her…that I'll bring you with me!" he yelled, closing his eyes shut.

And just as quickly as this all transpired, it ended…

/

"Nah, if I did that then what good of a slave are you to me?"

"Eh? Wha…"

As he slowly opened his eyes, Keiichi felt the sound of a knife plunge into the space to the right of his head in quick succession. In the tatami mat now was the knife, sticking straight out into the air. With the thunder and lightening ceasing for a few moments, and the moon peering out from the clouds, the room was illuminated again with natural light. Keiichi slowly gazed up, finding Mion sitting on him and idly looking down at him with a big, big smile.

"Kei-kun, I admire your tenacity, but…" while Mion spoke, the chimes of the clocks in Keiichi's house suddenly went off 12 times, signaling the coming of midnight "…you lose…"

"I…lose?"

"Yup, you admitted you were scared before I did! Too bad, it must have taken you forever to come up with your plan and get Rena and Ryuu-san to join in. Alas, you will never trump me. All it took was five minutes, a knife, and darkness to make you nearly piss your pants."

Mion sat sideways of a half naked Keiichi, stretching her arms out from being in the prior position. Keiichi looked around at her, slowly catching on to what exactly Mion did.

"You…were just…"

"Yup!"

"And the demon isn't…"

"Yup Yup!"

"And you nearly cut off my…"

"NEVER!" Mion screamed out. Keiichi cringed back at this sudden statement, a smile slowly growing on his face nervously. Mion blushed again, smiling and grinning. "…I rather like that part of you, A LOT! So no…that stays!"

Sitting for at least five minutes in his stupor, Keiichi finally pieced together how Mion Sonozaki, the love of his life, had put him in his place again. He looked at her, confirming this with her story.

"You know, what you did scared me, but to get payback on you I just needed the knife and to get you in a position where you thought I was the demon again. But you should have known better, I killed that thing with my family's sword in the dungeon. If Mion Sonozaki defeats an enemy, they stay down!" she cheered, Keiichi sat up again and remained there comically with his pants off.

"So you did all that to get back at me and win the wager?"

"Yup, you're hopeless when it comes to scaring me…"

"I'm glad…I thought…I really lost you again there for a moment…"

Keiichi's eyes welled up with tears, as Mion looked on sadly from causing him such a thought. She sighed, shaking her head and smiling from the good in this outcome.

"Now you know how I felt. It isn't fun, huh?"

"No…you're right."

"So let's promise that this will never happen again, ok? Promise me you and I won't make the other think that their dead or gone, ok?"

"Heh…it's a deal." He made a pinky promise with Mion, causing her to blush once more.

"Good. And by the way, you get reward points for that last comment. It really brings you back from being a crying child, huh?" Mion grinned again at Keiichi, causing him to blush again. He retorted her, trying to defend himself.

"Hey, I won't give up so easily! You may have won the penalty game, but that doesn't me I'd ever give up resisting!"

"Resisting? Speaking of which…"

Mion rose from where she sat and moved to the doorway. Closing the door and locking it shut, Keiichi lost most of his sight in the darkness of the room. Sitting there with a confused look, Mion went over to his drawer for a second, pulled something out, and brought it to where he sat. It was some box, but he couldn't see what.

"Wait, what are you…"

"I won the penalty game, which means you have to fulfill my utmost wish. Anything…I…want!" she singed to him, causing Keiichi to blush greatly this time. As he was a man, and she a woman, and knowing what was in her hands for their 'protection', he could guess what was about to happen.

"So…what is it that you wish, Mistress?" Between Keiichi's legs, a part of him was slowly rising and becoming hard; a sight Mion enjoyed thoroughly.

"Well, first, I'm gonna say that I want to fulfill your wish…how do you like that?"

"Eh? You're gonna give me a massage?"

"Yeah, but I can do that some other time. Tonight, since I won, I'm gonna have my wish fulfilled."

"So, what will it be then?"

"I'm going to put that leather restraint bench to good use at my house next time. It's the only torture device I didn't get rid of, beside some other useful things…"

*Oh my God, Mion is…* The last parts of his thoughts couldn't be considered, as Mion boldly pressed her lips against his and pushed him back onto the floor. Keiichi couldn't resist, but put his arms around her body; their warmth mingling together.

"So you really want that?" Keiichi chuckled, whispering into her ear and sending shivers up her body. Mion nodded, but gave Keiichi one last surprise that night.

"That's one part of my wish…but tonight…I want it all. I don't have you sitting without pants on for nothing, huh Kei-kun?"

From that moment on, Keiichi remembered that he should never try to get one up on Mion.

/

_ Wallowing in the darkness of the cold room all alone, Shion Sonozaki sat against a wall. She rocked back and forth, murmuring in some lost context where her mind was gone and all logic ceased. For her, she was a lost soul basking in her utmost sins: killing her own sister, her own grandma, her own friends; innocent people who likely did not deserve such tortures and punishments in their ends. _

_ While Shion sat against a wall, her eyes grew wider as the room became colder. She felt like she couldn't breathe; the room spinning and becoming an aspect similar to a twisted dream. Her hands gripped hard into the clean carpet floor, her body sweating profusely while her neck felt so itchy. More so, her heart felt like it was going out of control; the foreshadowing of a heart attack on the horizon._

"_DIE! Hurry up and DIE ALREADY! You've been marked, Shion Sonozaki! You think we'll let you live after what you've done!" echoed the voice of some unseen being; one sounding much like that of her deceased sister._

_ The feeling of cold hands slowly inching their way over her throat suddenly appeared from her backside. Shion gritted her teeth, unable to move for a moment from this demonic entity almost ready to rip her to pieces. She threw herself against the floor ahead; anything to get away from what she believed to be her sister coming back from the depths of the darkness; her will hell bent on exacting punishment on Shion for her crimes against her friends and loved ones._

"_AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed, scrambling on the floor expecting to find her sister, Mion, but in vain found nothing at all._

"_You're DEAD! DEAD DEAD! DEAD! DEAAAAAAAD!" screamed her sister's voice again. Mion's tone of voice spelled that of cursing Shion and marking her for dead._

"_SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUP!" Shion's view came over her nearby window, the only means of escape from her prison._

_ And what she thought would be her only way to escape this nightmare, her realizations came to light that she was reliving another life…_

"GAH! AAAAAAH!"

"Wha…SHION!"

In the heat of their dark room, Shion sprang up from her bed, her body drenched in cold sweat. She felt like she had just run a marathon all across Hinamizawa, her heart ceasing to slow its pace. Feeling for her neck, she began checking herself for any injuries, however, didn't really know the reason why. In the onslaught of waking from her nightmare, Shion honestly believed that she was back in another world; one where she had murdered so many people while under the delusion of believing that they were the cause to Satoshi's disappearance.

As she screamed from her dream before realizing what was going on, her beloved, Satoshi, stirred from his sleep in their bed and suddenly sobered up. Finding Shion hugging herself in fear caused him to question why she acted so from their peaceful slumber. That, and why her naked body was covered in cold sweat; the bed even drenched in the bodily fluid.

"Shi-chan! What's the matter, are you ok?" Satoshi held her body against his own; their bodies both bare from their previous evening. That, and the humidity of the storm made it quite unbearable to sleep in clothing; the heat making everything sticky. As Satoshi held Shion, the storm outside their home continued to pour rain; its unrelenting melody of the thunder and lightening illuminating their room.

"S…Satoshi-kun…I…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Shion murmured, dazed from the dream and the reality she now lived in. Satoshi looked at her confused, not understanding what was going on.

"Shi-chan, what are you sorry about?" Satoshi asked, unable to understand why she kept apologizing to him. He began to run his fingers through her hair, somewhat managing her to refocus.

"I…killed so many people…"

Satoshi stopped for a moment and replayed these words in his head. Shion looked up to him, tears welling up in her eyes and gliding down her cheeks. Shion felt like she was at a complete loss, unable to understand why or what just happened.

"Shi-chan…you haven't killed anyone, what are you talking about?"

"Yes I did! I killed my sister…my grandmother…Rika-chan…Kimiyoshi-san…and even…even…Satoko! Oh, Satoshi-kun….I'm sorry…I'm…"

Shion threw her face as far as she could into Satoshi's chest, his shirt soon becoming wet from her tears. She wailed loudly in their room, gripping at his shirt as if she were afraid of losing him. Satoshi only continued to brush her hair with his fingers, eventually calming her down minutes later. When she looked at him again with wonder, her eyes red from crying, Shion found him smiling at her; the same kind of smile which could melt away all of her worries.

"Shi-chan…its ok, don't cry anymore." Satoshi reassured her. She shook her head, pleading to him that she was guilty of some unknown crime.

"But I killed them; I killed all of them, because…I thought…"

"Our friends are ok, and your sister is probably with Keiichi right now. Shi-chan, you didn't kill anyone…I know that, ok?" She patted Shion on the head, causing her to blush profusely and cast her eyes away.

"No…you don't understand…in some other life…I know I killed them…"

"…I knew that already…"

The lightening outside illuminated the room, causing Shion to look up at him and find Satoshi staring at her with serious eyes. He didn't smile, but show a look of understanding.

"What? But…how did…"

"Rika-chan…she explained everything to us, remember? Even when I came back she told me…of those worlds. I know what you did, but that didn't matter to me. For awhile, though, I questioned if you would ever do that to my sister again…"

His words casted more shame in her heart and mind. To Shion, this was the first doubt she had ever heard of Satoshi mentioning about their relationship. Her eyes welled up with more tears, causing her to move away from him in despair. Satoshi merely gripped her hand, preventing her from doing otherwise.

"Muu…Shi-chan, please listen. It was wrong of me to think that, but I couldn't believe you would ever kill Satoko or the others. You are practically like a sister to her, and I know deep down you care about everyone. But Rika-chan told me about what happened, and I questioned it. But…" This time, he pulled Shion close to his chest, close enough to hear his heart beat steadily. It became very peaceful and loving all around her, enough to keep Shion from completely defaming herself. "…I never believed you would. And when we were in the dungeon, Mion's inner demon even said you 'killed her twin sister off'. You repented for your sins Shi-chan, and I will love you regardless of what you do. No one is perfect…"

Satoshi smiled again at Shion, her blush returning and her tears growing less with each passing moment. He chuckled, wiping away her tears. She regained her composure for now, but the memory of the dream and that other lifetime still remained in her thoughts.

"I promised myself that I would never betray any of my friends again. I'm not going to let this dream get the better of me…"

"Shi-chan, that's in the past. Now, come back to bed with me. I'll stay up until you fall asleep, ok?"

"Ok…thank you Satoshi-kun…" Shion moved forward and kissed him on the lips, her passion for him ever loving. They both pulled away after a few moments passed, blushing from their mutual feelings. Slowly lying down into Satoshi's arms, Shion nudged her head into the crook of his arm and soon fell back into a peaceful sleep without a care in the world.

For Satoshi, though, Shion's dreams and mentioning of another world brought to mind his own sins. That, of course, was him having murdered his own aunt; a person he despised whole heartedly.

"No one is perfect…" he stated, thinking no more on the subject and going back to sleep. It had been a long time since Satoshi blamed himself for killing such a vile woman, and he wasn't going to start now.

/

_What is the Past to you?_

_Was it the moment you decided one over the other?_

_Or was it when you regretted something that you wished to change now?_

_What is the Future to you?_

_Are they things you cannot foretell or predict?_

_Or are they hopes and dreams you wish to accomplish?_

_What is the Present to you?_

_Is it the here and now?_

_Or is it that which is?_

_What are the Past, the Future, and the Present?_

_That, I thought, was Life itself…_

_But I couldn't be more right and more wrong…_

_Next time on "Hinamizawa Hell" Arc 3 Ch. 4: Blank Slate_

_Can you keep a secret? _


	43. Arc 3 ch 4

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 4: Blank Slate

/

"Wow, Rika-chan, you weren't kidding when you said you needed our help," stated Ryuu Maebara from the front entrance of the Furude Shrine. Light peered into the dark room, while dust flew from the floor and surrounding objects as a steady wind crept inside. The shadows of many people came into the room and grew along the floor as the light from the outside world illuminated their surroundings. As the doors opened even further, one could see the glinting tones of the various torture tools and devices the shrine held; that, and the giant, stone statue of Oyashiro-sama.

"So what exactly do we need to do today, Rika? Satoko stated as she coughed a bit from all the dust flying around in the air, to which a few helping villagers went inside to open the tall, side windows. It seemed the shrine needed a good airing out before anything could be done.

"I wanted to clean the room up before the Crimson Lotus Festival, and we need to move the statue too! It's a good thing that a lot of villagers came today to help load it onto the truck." Rika happily went inside, beginning to make a checklist of the things that needed to be done. As she was the first to go in, her friends also cautiously walked in; this being their first time in the shrine. As far as they were concerned, this shrine was sacred ground.

"Wow, I can't believe Hinamizawa had such a mysterious past. Just look at all these torture tools…" spoke Satoshi. He was a little scared from seeing the sharp and rusty blades and devices in the sides of the room.

"Hinamizawa or at the time it was called, Onigafuchi Village, had an unfortunate past. Many of these tools were used in ceremonies to quell the dark spirits from harming the villagers. However, some of these tools are merely for show I'm sure…" Hanyuu walked beside Rika while looking at many of the devices. She herself knew of everything in the room, but felt that her senses as a human now reignited their mysterious nature. She did, in particular, eye a certain object in the room, hanging on the wall wrapped in cloth. For now, she didn't care to go to it or even inspect it. "Hmm…it wouldn't matter anyway…" she murmured to herself.

"What was that Hanyuu?" asked Rika, taking her eyes off the checklist for a moment.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking how dusty the room is. I'm not sure if we'll even be able to get it all out…"

"Don't worry about that Hanyuu! Kei-kun here is Rika-chan's slave for today, so I'll make sure he gets all of it out! Right slave?" Mion triumphantly walked in and stretched her arms, grinning in Keiichi's direction. Coming into the room alongside Rena and Shion now was Keiichi, draped head to toe in odd assortments of cleaning clothes. He wore a pink bandana on his head, whereas he had rubber gloves and a white cleaning apron on too. In both hands were a bucket filled with water and soap, and a large mob and broom. It seemed like he was the Rambo of cleaning.

"Mion, you owe me for this! When we're done cleaning, I'm…" Keiichi fumed. As his gaze went over Rika, looking sad and hurt in a cute manner, he suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

"Mii…Keiichi, I thought you would…*sniff*…want to help me…mii…" Rika put the list to her lips as some tears in the sides of her eyes began to form. She casted her eyes away, looking hurt in the process. Keiichi mentally bashed himself for acting like he did; that, and felt the penetrating gaze of Mion burning into his head.

"Er…ah…what I meant to say was that I'll gladly do this for you Rika-chan. Just call and I will obey, ok?"

"NIPAH!" went Rika. She smiled at Keiichi, earning his blush in return. As he turned his back to her and Mion, they both grinned darkly and held up fingers in the form of a "v" for victory.

"Hehehe! Thank you for your generous offer Mion-sama. I'll put Keiichi to good use. I'm sorry, though, if I break him…" spoke Rika, her darker side taking over.

"No problem Rika-chan. But don't kill the poor guy, I need him for other things too!" grinned Mion. She laughed at the sight of Keiichi being whipped around like he was. However, she was thankful for him agreeing to help Rika and everyone else with the preparations for the festival. Besides that, Mion thought, she could watch him whilst he cleaned.

*Hmm…Kei-kun working hard and eventually taking his shirt off from all the sweat…his muscles showing and all…* Mion drooled again at her perverted thoughts, but instantly banished them away and regained her composure, blushing in front of the others for no reason.

"Gee, Mi-chan, you're red in the cheeks. Are you dehydrated or something?" asked Rena. She put a hand to her friend's forehead, checking for a fever. When she found none, Mion just smiled awkwardly and shunned the thought off.

"I'm fine, it's just the dust I'm sure. Come on you guys, let's finish opening up the windows and get this place cleaned out!" Mion cheered. The others did likewise in response, however, Ryuu wanted to get his own jabs at his cousin.

"Hey Keiichi, too bad you're a slave today. Though I must admit, the apron looks very good on you!" Ryuu laughed at Keiichi, while he looked on with narrowed eyes. At this moment, just before Keiichi would exact a fitting punishment on his cousin, Rena suddenly appeared behind Ryuu.

"Oh, Ryuu-kun, I didn't want you feeling left out as well. So I also volunteered your help to Rika-chan! Plus, I got you this CUTE apron to wear!"

In a flash of godlike speed, Ryuu went from laughing at his cousin to sheer embarrassment in mere seconds. Rena, with her grace at being a goddess of speed and all things cute, instantly dressed Ryuu in a getup similar to Keiichi's. She drooled at seeing how cute he was, trying her best though to stay out of "take it home" mode for the time being. Everyone else just laughed at this spectacle.

"Wha…wait! How could you…how did you even put this thing on me?" Ryuu's face lit up as red as a tomato in embarrassment; his hands trying to cover whatever decency he felt remained at that time.

"Aw, don't worry about it. Now go help Keiichi-kun!" Rena smiled darkly at Ryuu, making him think twice about going against her word. Sighing in defeat, he joined his cousin on the other side of the room, murmuring softly to him so that no one but them could hear.

"We can't win, huh cousin?" Ryuu hung his head down, his eyes to the floor.

"You're right…women are just too powerful…" responded Keiichi, his head also sinking in the same manner. It seemed like a cloud symbolically formed over their heads, raining hard on their slave-like statuses.

"Screw it…let's just be allies and get this over with. Agreed?"

"Agreed..."

"Hey, I don't hear you guys cleaning!" yelled Mion. It could be said that she pulled a whip out and began delivering some much needed motivation for the two slaves. While Mion motivated them, the boys suddenly dawned on the thought of their missing comrade.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT SATOSHI-KUN? HE CAN HELP TOO!" Ryuu and Keiichi both yelled in unison. Satoshi just sweated a bit from their request for his help, though he didn't care either way to give any so long as he wasn't dressed up like they were. At this moment, Shion interjected.

"Satoshi-kun volunteered himself to help, unlike you two. So he's exempt from any punishment on your ends! Got it?" Shion glared at the two men with a sinister lookd; one that would make them shiver at the thought of. They swallowed their prides and nodded in response, though held in their hearts a wish for vengeance against Shion's dirty, underhanded methods.

While all three boys began sweeping, washing and wiping down the items and floors of the shrine room, the girls began figuring out what needed to be taken out in order to make room for the statue of Oyashiro-sama. Since Mion had moved many of the torture devices from her family's dungeon to the Furude Shrine, the room was currently somewhat overcrowded with tools and such. For this matter, the girls would take what little they could carry one by one and, with the other villager's help, eventually move everything outside. Though the task was arduous on their part, they were already ahead of schedule that day with so many villagers on hand to help.

"Phew! Almost done with everything. Now we just need to load up the statue on the truck outside and we're done for the day, right Rika?" asked Keiichi. He and Ryuu emerged from the shrine room, covered head to toe in dust and dirt. They began dropping their cleaning items on the grass outside, and from how hot it was that day, began stripping off their shirts. If one could see Mion and Rena from the sidelines, their noses began bleeding like fountains in sheer perverted thoughts. The oddest thing, though, was seeing Rena act likewise to Mion; Rena also thinking of Ryuu with some sexual intent. When both Mion and Rena's eyes met one another, they coughed and looked the other way in embarrassment; unsure of how to respond.

*Damn, Kei-kun really looks…* thought Mion.

*Ryuu-kun's body exposed…is so sexy…* thought Rena, very much unlike her want of cute things.

"Um…girls, we're ready to go on break now. You coming along?" asked Satoshi. Just when Mion and Rena shook off any sexual thoughts, they found Shion at a distance looking at a shirtless Satoshi as well; spouting one of her own nosebleeds. They just giggled uncontrollably, causing Satoshi to remain confused on the spot.

*Satoshi-kun, even in the light of day you look so stunning…* thought Shion, drooling at seeing her lover as he was.

/

Around noon time, everyone gathered at the shrine had gone on break for lunch; most of those present sitting on blankets and drinking and eating all the while. While some villagers began drinking alcohol together, others just sat down for a nice and fulfilling meal. For Rika's group, they all sat down to Mion, Shion, Rena and Satoko's infamous bento-lunch boxes. Likewise, as they all dug into their portions, Keiichi and Satoko had another one of their comical battles over certain food items. While the other's laughed, unbeknownst to them arrived another pair of their friends.

"Well it seems like you two are having quite the merry time. How's it going everyone?" asked Komoto. He wore a pair of jean shorts and a white shirt; his hands outfitted with a pair of leather gloves and his shoulder's carrying what seemed like a couple of pulley spindles.

"Hey, nice to see you again Komoto-san! Are you here to help get the statue out?" asked Shion, nibbling away on a noodle.

"Ooh! Are you all eating bentos? Mind if I have some?" asked Mizuho, coming up behind Mion and Shion unexpectedly. She was drooling at the mouth, her stomach growling uncontrollably. The girls merely sweated in surprise, nodding to Mizuho's request and giving her some to eat. Mizuho happily began trying some of their dishes, and even cried at how delicious they were.

"My, I can't believe how good these taste. You girls are masters of the art of cooking!" she professed to those around her. Komoto just gave an odd look and sighed, causing Keiichi to question his sudden change in mood.

"Nice to see you again Komoto. Hey, why are you looking so down?" asked Keiichi. He saw his friend sigh once more, and then looked up with a defeated look.

"First, I assumed the bouts of hunger were normal. However, I failed to realize just how much Mizuho's metabolism was, and with that I'm starting to wonder if I'll have enough money to buy food every week. Besides that, just look…"

As Keiichi followed the direction Komoto was pointing at, he found Mizuho practically dancing in her position from savoring the girls' food. She even began hugging them for the delicious meal, and then suddenly went into a bout of depression from thinking she was eating too much.

"Damnit…I'll lose my figure at this rate. I can't control these urges to eat…" Mizuho cried into her hands comically, causing the girls to pat her on the back for support.

"Wait, don't tell me…" started Keiichi. It was exactly along the line of Komoto's thinking.

"Yup, the mood swings finally hit her so early in the pregnancy…I'm leaving everything in my will to you by the way, Keiichi…I don't think I have that much time left in this world…" Komoto looked off into some random direction, his eyes casting off a look of peace and understanding of his circumstances. Keiichi tried his best to pull Komoto out of this thought for his sake.

"Oh, come on Komoto, it won't be that bad."

"Hmm…let's put that to the test. Three…"

"Eh? Three?"

"Two…"

"Why are you counting down? Wait a min…"

"One…"

"KOMOTO-KUN! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

At the last count, Komoto practically predicted how Mizuho's mood swings would lead. In a moment, she instantly became enraged, and in her fierce focus she targeted Komoto in her sights and made a dash in his direction. Komoto sighed again and decided to find a moment of sanctuary with Keiichi's aid; the aid being Komoto using Keiichi as a human shield.

"Sorry man, no hard feelings…"

"Eh!"

*Power Punch*

To the look of Mion and the other's horror, Komoto pulled Keiichi straight in front of his own body and allowed Mizuho's punch to instead impact with him. In a moment, Keiichi flew straight past Komoto and into the other side of the lawn. His body, mangled on the ground as it was, lied limp without movement. Mion rushed to his side, afraid that Mizuho may have killed him. Thankfully, Keiichi was only dazed with slight scratches and bruises from the impact.

"Kei-kun! Are you ok?"

"Did anyone…see where that truck came from?"

"Oh no, Keiichi, I didn't mean to…"

"Mizu-chan, next time don't go wildly throwing punches at people. If it was someone other than Keiichi, they would be dead now I'm sure…good thing he's just dazed a bit…" Komoto spoke, giving Keiichi one look over, making sure he was fine, then moving over to the shrine room to meet Rika. He began figuring out how to position the pulley system whilst Mizuho worried over Keiichi. She suddenly wailed again into her hands, unable to control these odd mood swings.

"WAAAH!"

"It's ok Otome-sensei, don't worry about him. Keiichi-san could take more than that, especially from my traps!" spoke Satoko, trying to reassure Mizuho once more that everything was all right.

/

"Um…wow, this old statue is….pretty big…." Komoto stood in front of the giant deity statue, its grey figure intimidating him in every way. Giving it a look over, he came up with a couple ideas which could aid in moving the giant item out, however, it would take a lot more than pulleys and villagers to do so.

"Don't let the size intimidate you, Komoto-senpai. It is not really that big actually. Besides, we had to have gotten it in here before, so getting it out should be possible. Nipah!" went Rika.

"I get that, but still, we need to figure out a way to get it out. The base is pretty wide, so we may be able to tilt it on its side and then carry it out. However, that will still be a lot of work and muscle. If one of us even lets go for a second, we may lose the whole thing!" Komoto sighed and put his leather gloves on for the moment, inspecting the statue again and seeing just how heavy it was. Even with a small effort of lifting he could estimate just how much it really weighed.

"Ah, Rika-chan, we'll start cleaning the ceremony items you requested outside. Call us if you need anything, ok?" yelled Rena from outside. Rika turned around and noticed that she, Hanyuu and the other girls were outside washing down some of the old torture tools and such. Hanyuu, however, seemed very mellow for some odd reason. The look she gave off, and even the aura, was something she herself had felt and lived with for many endless years. It was almost as if…

*You don't care…* Rika thought to herself.

"Hey, Rika-chan, give me a hand over here?"

Rika suddenly snapped out of her thinking and noticed Komoto was behind the giant statue of Oyashiro-sama, requiring some much needed help. As she nodded and came to his aid, Rika realized she had never been behind the statue before in all of her lifetimes. Now meeting Komoto on the backside, she noticed for the first time that the statue was surprisingly bolted to the wooden wall side.

"This shouldn't be too hard. All I need to do is get a ratchet and loosen the bolts."

"Mii…that's odd. I never noticed these back here before." Rika looked over the bolts and noticed that they were made well before her parents' time. They almost seemed ancient even.

"It's just support for the statue. If an earthquake happened, it would stay steady with this building. No problem, be right back."

Komoto smiled and walked outside to grab a tool. In the meantime, Rika looked over the statue again whilst villagers came in and out with items to clean. To her, the statue seemed almost different to her; its stature almost breathtaking as it towered over her small figure. By the time she realized it, Komoto was already back with the required tool and moving to get into a good position.

"Ok, just need to remove these two bolts and we're ready to go."

"Hmm…something doesn't seem right Komoto-senpai. I don't think these bolts are here to provide stability to the statue…" Rika traced her fingers over the bolted metal pieces which somehow fit into the statue. Oddly enough, Rika may have been right in this assumption.

"Well, now that you mention it, I think you're right. These bolts are really old. When did you say this shrine was built again?" asked Komoto with interest. He loosened his grip on the tool and looked on at Rika.

"Since the time the village began. It has been in my family for generations."

"Then if you're right, they wouldn't have considered such a thing. They would have been sure that the statue would stay on its own. And now that I look at it, even this bracket seems odd. I mean, look…"

As Komoto pointed on from the bolts in the wall to the statue base, it seemed like it was not holding the statue in place, but in fact just acting as a base to the statue. If that were true, then it had some other purpose other than looking like protection for the statue.

"Well, there's no harm in moving it I suppose. Let's see what happens…" stated Rika. She put aside her clipboard and began to help Komoto move the bolts out.

"Ok, on three. One…two…Three!"

With great effort, Komoto and Rika both took the ratchet by the handle and pushed and pulled in the general direction. Luckily, after a few moments Komoto heard the bolt literally snap off. The two fell back and forward on the floor, their legs in pain from impacting the hard surface. Coughing from all the dust behind the statue, they recovered and noticed the bolt's fragments all across the floor.

"Definitely too old. Rika-chan, these bolts are crudely made. I would even think that they were made with some of the ores around here. I can't believe they withstood so many years…"

"Then if that's true, we should be able to just break the other one, right?" Rika handed the hatchet to Komoto again, to which he grinned comically.

"Like this?"

In one hilarious act of strength, Komoto rushed into his plan like usual and just lifted the ratchet high into the air. In a moment, he flew the tool down over the remaining bolt with great speed, shattering the small screw without effort. In the next second, as the bolt fragments joined the others on the floor, the bracket suddenly loosened and fell off the wall; the item making a loud thud sound as it impacted the ground.

"Well that was easy. Now, about getting this statue on the pulleys…"

"…anyuu…"

"Huh? What's all that commotion outside?"

"Somebody get some water! She's dehydrated!"

In a flash, Rika rushed outside to discover a crowd of villagers and her friends hovering over someone. Quickly moving to the front, Rika looked down on the ground to find Satoko holding Hanyuu; her body drenched in sweat and her cheeks flushed. These were clear signs of either a heat stroke or dehydration.

"Hanyuu! What happened?"

"We don't know. She suddenly just grabbed her head, mumbled something, and fainted to the ground! Someone, hurry up and get Dr. Irie over here!" Mion looked back at Hanyuu and the others, and then rushed over to try to find the doctor. He and Takano had been at the shrine today, given that Takano's wish was granted to finally see the inside of the shrine with permission. She had been studying some of the torture devices and scribbling notes in her binder off a distance away. When Mion finally found them, they rushed over to help.

"Oh my, Hanyuu-chan, can you hear me?" Dr. Irie ran over to the tent with Takano a little behind carrying his medical bag. Hanyuu had been placed under the shade in the meantime, with Mizuho looking over her all the while. She patted her forehead with a damp, cold cloth to ease Hanyuu's breathing pattern.

"Hanyuu, you need to wake up. Can you hear me?" Keiichi stood at the side with Mion, trying to fan some cool air her way. Luckily, with the cold cloth, some water and the motion of air flowing her way, Hanyuu finally woke up from her daze and looked around, smiling weakly.

"I'm…sorry…auau…" She murmured. Rika came to her side and patted her on the head.

"Hanyuu-chan…how long have you been working in the sun for? Have you even been drinking water?" asked Rika. To her dismay, Hanyuu hesitated for a moment as if she was thinking about something, then gave a half-truthful answer.

"I was…in the sun for a couple of hours. And I thought I wasn't thirsty…so…I didn't drink anything today…" Hanyuu gave another forced smile.

"Mii…"

"Hanyuu-chan, we'll take you to the clinic to get checked out. We'll also give you an IV for some fluids, ok? If you don't feel better, and if this fever doesn't improve, we'll keep you the night for observation, ok?" Dr. Irie smiled to her, and then nodded to Takano and Satoshi to help her into his car. Hanyuu didn't seem to protest at all, however; she just smiled to Rika like it was ok.

When Hanyuu finally left, everyone around resumed their work again, but the close group of friends still harbored worries about her. They sat in the shade for a small break while Komoto talked with Mizuho about what happened. Rika sat next to Satoko and Shion, drinking some water like the others so as to not succumb to the same heatstroke occurrence.

"Geez, I can't believe she didn't drink anything today. And with this heat wave?" stated Shion. She sighed and waved her face with her hand, trying to cool down herself.

"She'll be fine once she's at the clinic. Trust me, all the girl needs is some fluids and rest, and she'll be back in shape." stated Ryuu. He lied against the nearby tree, enjoying the coolness of the shade in the meantime.

"It's odd, though. Before she fell to the ground, she was acting really weird." Keiichi sipped again on his water and then wiped his forehead from the sweat. Mion nodded in response, agreeing with what she herself saw.

"Yeah, Hanyuu-chan was mumbling something…someone's name I think. I didn't catch it though…" Mion felt bad about what happened, somehow feeling like she should have made sure everyone was drinking enough given that she was a leader in the village and of her own friends.

"A name? But why…would Hanyuu do that? What else do you remember Mi-chan?" Rika looked earnestly at the woman, her eyes pleading with her for more information. If it had to do with Hanyuu's odd actions as of late, she wanted to know.

"Er…well…all I can say is…she acted really angry about something. I don't think I ever saw her so angry before since I've met her. And I even thought I saw…no…nevermind…"

From Rika and everyone else's view, they saw Mion suddenly look frightened at the thought of Hanyuu being angry. Even Keiichi was thrown off by how odd Mion looked at that moment; her eyes widening in fear from seeing Hanyuu from before. As he reached out to touch her, Mion suddenly snapped out of her daze again and casted her eyes away.

"Mi-chan…"

"I'm ok…I just thought…"

"Mi-chan…what did you see? You can tell us…" Rena looked over to her best friend, urging her to stay the course and tell them what she saw. Giving Mion some courage, she confessed to the others about the sight of Hanyuu in anger and the single most distinguishing spectacle she encountered.

"I thought…I saw her eyes glow red…in such anger…"

No one said anything for awhile, all denying the fact that Hanyuu could ever show even the slightest bit of anger in her demeanor. They all saw her as a kind, benevolent person in their opinion; however, it was possible even for Hanyuu to show anger. She was human now, so even she could be afflicted with such emotions. With the thickness of the heat giving no help to the situation, Rika decided to speak up.

"She is a demi-god Mi-chan. I've told you all the truth before; about our past lives and who Hanyuu really was. But the question becomes why Hanyuu was angry? She's been depressed about something lately, but she won't say why. Mii…" Rika casted her eyes down in sadness, wishing she could cheer her friend up. However, she still felt something wasn't right about everything.

"I'm sure she just needs some space. Rika-chan, maybe you should talk to her again when she's feeling better. Maybe then she'll be more open to talking with you about what is really going on…" Satoshi smiled weakly at the others, hoping his suggestion would do some good. They nodded in response and left it at that, however, they still felt worry over Hanyuu.

"Yeah, besides, I bet it's just that time of the month for Hanyuu-chan. You girls definitely act strange when you're PMSing…"

Though Ryuu was only joking to the group, the girls stared at him with deadpanned looks. Their demeanor's then changed to one filled with anger and resentment for such a statement. In moments, they rose from the ground and looked like they were ready to bash Ryuu's skull in, especially at the hands of Mion, Shion and even Rena.

"Wa…wait! I was just kidding…ok, please, I didn't…"

"Ryuu-kun, how can you say that? Get him girls!"

"Hey, you guys, we're ready to finish up here!" Komoto called from the sidelines to the group of friends, asking for their assistance with the statue. A random villager had then ran up to him; breathing heavily from his short run.

"The pulleys are in place, Hagara-san. We can begin moving the flatbed in and gathering the villagers to help pull it out," The villager wiped off some sweat in the process, feeling tired from building a makeshift pulley rig inside and outside of the shrine per Komoto's instructions in such little time. He prayed on the inside, though, that everything would work out.

"Good job. Gather the villagers; it's time for Oyashiro-sama's grand exit!" spoke Komoto, smiling at the villager. He smiled in response and left the group of friends in order to meet with the village elders. However, for the time being Komoto could only help but wonder why the others looked sad. That and why all the girls suddenly began to gang up on Ryuu and beat him to a pulp.

*Rika-chan, must still be worried about Hanyuu. I wonder…is everything alright?* he thought.

"UGH! Komoto-san, HELP ME!" screamed Ryuu from the dog pile. Komoto just blinked at Ryuu and the others, watching Keiichi suddenly burst into laughter.

"Umm…well then, lets get to the statue…more important things to still do, yup!" murmured Komoto, talking to no on in particular. However, he did pray for Ryuu's survival at least…

/

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"Everyone! PULL!"

*Creak*

At least a hundred villagers had now appeared on the shrine grounds, helping to move objects out left and right and maneuvering different pulley ropes in the process. From the inside of the shrine, loud creaks and rumblings could be heard as the giant statue was slowly lifting into the air thanks to the physics of leverage. Keiichi, Ryuu and Satoshi helped Komoto angle the giant statue and wrap ropes around it quickly as the villagers pulled in groups on their own ropes. Outside, the girls watched the men and women of the village successfully raise the statue off the ground and flip it sideways.

In the minds of Rika and many other villagers, the major fear was of the statue being too old to move or too heavy to get out. It would be impossible to imagine the amount of fear and panic that would spread throughout the village if the statue were to break suddenly in the process. More so, she feared that the Hinamizawa Syndrome would show up again if people worried too much over the incident, and believed Oyashiro-sama would curse them. However, Rika had faith in the statue's stability, and like many who came to marvel at the statue coming into the outside world, her faith paid off.

The statue's original structure was crafted superbly from ancient times. Though the statue was missing a palm due to an unfortunate incident years ago, everything else in the stone structure seemed perfectly fine. With the pulley systems in place and doing their job, little by little the statue was taken out of the shrine and placed more and more on the cushioned flatbed. With one final pull and push, Komoto, Rika's friends and many of the stronger villagers managed to push the large statue onto the flatbed at last with a soft thud. With the other villagers slowly lowering it safely on the plateau, a large sigh of relief was heard followed by many cheers in the crowd.

"WE DID IT!"

"YAHOO!"

Everyone present gave a cheer from the splendid work done by the efforts of the village residents. Rika smiled on to the others; glad to know everything worked out as planned. Now all that remained besides tidying up the shrine was to secure the statue to the truck, and then with the other villagers' help again put the statue in the center of the festival grounds for everyone to admire and praise. Thankfully, Rika didn't have to be around for that part, as the village elder Kimiyoshi managed to find helpers for such a task. With everything said and done, the group of friends took the devices and tools back inside the shred before taking off for the rest of the day.

"Wow, I can't believe we managed to do it! That statue was huge, right Rika-chan?" Keiichi still couldn't believe how well everything went. Judging by the amount of creaks and sounds of breaking, Keiichi could have sworn the statue would crumble. However, nothing of the sort happened.

"Mii…because of the teamwork, everything worked out as planned! Nipah!"

"Heheh, looks like the Game Club overcomes another obstacle! Great job everyone!"

Mion cheered for everyone's hard work, just as Rika went to the statue area to look at the floor. In the time that the statue had been placed in the shrine, the wood underneath it had withstood the tests of old age. Now all that remained in the place where the statue once stood was the discoloration of the surface of the floor and the old base from which the bracket was attached to.

"Hmm?"

As Rika moved closer, she noticed an odd feature about the wood in the base. It seemed like there was a notch in one of the boards; the hole leading to the darkness of the shrine's underbelly. Looking curiously at the board, Rika went down and put her finger in it; wondering if the wood was rotten or otherwise just a knot in the cut of the wood. To her discovery, as Rika's finger looped into the hole and pulled up, the board suddenly became loose.

"What in the world…" Rika stated with intense interest. She pulled the board completely out, and found the darkness beneath the base to hold something of grave importance.

"Rika-chan, are you ok over there?" shouted Mion. She noticed Rika bending down and looking into what seemed like a hole.

"Everyone, come here! I need your help!"

As everyone rushed over, they too noticed the hole in the base's boards. They all peered into the darkness, unable to see anything with the poor light in the shrine. That's when an idea hit Shion, to which she ran over to a nearby candle stand and took one of the candles for the time being.

"Here, use this."

Rika took the candle and slowly lowered it into the hole; the light of the flame vaguely illuminating the environment underneath. The smell of old cedar wood lightly graced the air around them; in addition, the coldness of the darkness could be felt. To everyone's amazement, they noticed a box inlaid into the ground, wrapped in a very old brown cloth. With Rena's help, Rika was able to pick up the box, blow off some of the dust from it, and slowly unravel the item.

"I wonder what it could be?" stated Mion. She was excited to see something like this; like explorers finding lost treasures in some hidden cave.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it belonged to my ancestors from long ago…hey, look at this!"

As Rika took off the old brown cloth, she found a beautifully carved wooden case inlaid with many flower designs. She slowly opened the large box, and again to everyone's wonder, found an old, leather journal filled with many pages. Other than that, Rika found what appeared to be a small, blue crystal carefully set into the journal's front cover.

"Wow, it looks just like my necklace Keiichi retrieved for me…" stated Mion. She looked at the necklace, now wishing she had her own to hold back home. However, compared to this crystal hers had been much larger. Still, it gave off the same color tones and hues as hers.

"Rika-chan, what's in the journal?" asked Satoshi.

"It's…" As Rika opened the first page of the journal, the others gave off an odd look. To them, the journal was filled with old, blank pages. Not even a scribble was in the paper at all. They all gave off a look of disappointment; their hopes of finding a treasure map diminishing.

"There's nothing there at all! Who would bury an old journal and leave nothing in it?" stated Shion, irked from the odd concept.

"Well, before this was a shrine this place used to be a small house, or that's what Rika-chan told me. Maybe someone put it in there and just forgot about it?" Satoko looked around the place, confirming some of the building's structure to be that of an old house.

"Yeah, I guess your right. At least you found another heirloom of your family's Rika-chan. Congrats!"

"Mii…thanks. Even though there's nothing in it, I can use it later for a diary. I think it would be very appropriate. Nipah!"

As Rika's friends looked into the hole again only to find nothing else, they resigned themselves from the day of long work and began to leave the shrine. Rika remained behind to make sure everything was put back into the room before locking up for the day. However, as she got up and closed the empty journal, a sudden feeling of another presence was felt around her.

She looked around, feeling as if another being had been within her surroundings; watching, waiting, and hoping for something to come about. Though Rika never saw anything, she did realize how late it had gotten, and before she knew it she was already outside locking the door and leaving the grounds. However, she still felt the presence linger for a moment longer then diminish again.

"That's unusual. I wonder what that was. Could it be this journal?"

She looked over the item once more, thought nothing more of it, and then placed the object in her bag for safe keeping.

*I won't tell Hanyuu about this. I think it would just open old wounds…even mentioning her past will upset her I'm sure. I think I'll go see her at the clinic before it gets too late. Maybe I can cheer her up that way!* Rika thought happily.

This day, though, would be the beginning of the final fight; in more ways than Rika could ever possibly imagine. And it all began with that mere journal.

/

_How far does God's forgiveness stretch?_

_Does God forgive a murderer;_

_Someone who has caused great pain to others?_

_Or does God condemn a mere child,_

_For breaking something she could not fully grasp at the time?_

_Do sinners go to hell, only to return to heaven again?_

_If so, then why won't God let a mother,_

_Come home to her Daughter,_

_Even if she herself was the child,_

_Who broke the balance_

_Without intention._

_I wonder, if God is really so benevolent,_

_Or if I'm just missing the bigger picture._

_Mother, I miss you so…_

_Come home…_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell: "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3, Ch. 5: Misplaced Anger_

_Are you still with me? _


	44. Arc 3 ch 5

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 5: Misplaced Anger

/

"What's wrong, Lady Bernkastel? You seem…very unsure of yourself right now…"

As sarcastic as his tone sounded that moment, Reimei Ryuu was entirely serious in expression. Through his clothed eyes from what he could tell Bernkastel, the witch of miracles, was feeling insecurity for what seemed like the first time in many years. As odd as it sounded, after watching the spectacle in the translucent floor which played over the events of Rika's life like a movie projector would, Bernkastel's eyes grew wide in speculation and intense curiosity. She acted as though she were at a loss for words; the silence between the two figures in this Meta-world almost too creepy. After gathering her thoughts, Bernkastel's eyes shifted from the floor to Reimei once more.

"It seems…like you have started to make this an interesting game, Reimei-san. Tell me, what have you done so as to manipulate this world? Don't tell me you're slowly cooking the inhabitants of Hinamizawa with a heat wave? Or were you the one to place the journal in the shrine so as to tell Rika something behind my back? It would do you no good otherwise, because her memories will become my memories no matter what. What Rika knows, I shall know without due question…"

Reimei sighed again and sat back in his chair, unsure whether or not he should tell Bernkastel the whole truth or just play with her some more. Weighing his options, he grinned back at her and decided to perform the latter. It would be a fitting punishment for the woman if she were to have her castle crash down once in a while.

"I did nothing of the sort actually. My only action in this game has been visiting Rika and Komoto in their dreams and nothing more. However, this does bring up a different point of interest I wish to discuss with you…" As Reimei grinned on at Bernkastel, a sickly feeling began to grow in her stomach. For some reason, seeing what little that had happened in Hinamizawa began to disturb her in some way. According to her previous statement, she should have been able to see what was ahead in the future. However, it all stopped at the point of finding that odd journal. Why was it like that?

"Go on…" were her only cold words.

"Tell me, how much do you know about your close friend, Hanyuu-chan?" Surprisingly, Reimei unexpectedly received the first smile from the witch in a very long time.

"Hanyuu-chan…was my closest friend. She told me everything she could about her life. Such times, though, were long ago…"

"But…she died in order to give you your powers as a witch. Am I correct?"

Though Bernkastel smiled before, at that moment her upwardly curved lips turned into a frown without emotion. She refocused on her opponent again, trying to discern truth from lies.

"How…could you know of such a thing? I'm sure that time was well before even your own life, Reimei-san…"

"Past…present…and future. Secrets, as best kept as they are, are always open to me so long as I have my eyes like they are. I told you before: Komoto is my counterpart. Our eye traits are unique yet shared in some ways. Be wary of what you think you may discern about me, Bernkastel: I can see everything and anything I want. But tell me, Hanyuu did die for you in the past to give you such power. Am I correct?" Bernkastel should have known better, now connecting two and two together to understand this man's power. Deciding to return to this game of sarcasm and wits once more, she decided to play along with his games and see where it went.

"If that is what you ask, then you should already know. Yes…Hanyuu-chan gave up her life as a demi-god for me in the original Kakera so as to aid Rika's parallel worlds. Why do you ask?"

"Because…I don't think, even now, that you fully grasp what is going on. Can you see the Truth, Bernkastel? Or should I show you more before you realize it?"

In some ways, Bernkastel could be easily angered by her opponents. If something wasn't done exactly as she planned, her anger would get the better of her. If an opponent found the one torture she dreaded the most, she would be unrelenting in her next life. However, here in this Meta-world, Reimei managed to strike a cord deep in her being. She was growing tired of his antics; similar in a way compared to Lambdadelta's own mischief but not to such an extent.

"Reimei-san, then I will suggest you show me more to explain this scenario much clearer to me. Show me…something worthwhile before I become bored again…"

/

The young girl arrived on the steps of the Irie Clinic, the sun at mid point of setting in the distance. As it was getting late that day, Rika had hoped to check up on Hanyuu and possibly bring her home; that or head home alone by herself for the night. She had been concerned with Hanyuu's health all day, and silently prayed that her friend had recovered with just the need for fluids. As she moved from the humid environment of the outside world and now into the air conditioned lobby of the clinic, Rika looked around to find that today no one was around waiting for a doctor.

"Um…hello? Takano-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, hello Rika-chan. I'm guessing you're here to see Hanyuu-chan. She's in room 4 in the right hallway." Takano appeared from a side room carrying what appeared to be her day clothes. It was her day off, and surely she had stayed at the clinic to monitor Hanyuu for awhile before Dr. Irie came back from his dinner break. After that, she could resume the rest of the day as she pleased.

"Oh, good. Is she feeling any better?" asked Rika. She looked concerned yet cute at the same time; causing Takano to wish that she herself could take the young girl home to love as her own child.

"Oh, Rika-chan, if you act so worried like that you'll cause yourself to get sick. Anyway, Hanyuu-chan is still running a fever so she'll be staying the night per Dr. Irie's orders. However, I think if you see her she'll feel much better, but don't give her any incentives to try and go home. Got it?"

"Yup! Nipah!"

Following the same route which Takano had mentioned earlier, Rika went down the hallway to the right and managed to find room 4. The white hallways almost seemed empty of life, except for the noise of the television coming from Hanyuu's room. Peering into the doorway, Rika viewed Hanyuu sitting up in bed watching the T.V. with no interest.

*She's still not looking any better. Is she…*

"AH! Rika-chan!"

It seemed that Hanyuu suddenly noticed Rika standing in the doorway at last, her own daze being pulled out and back to reality. Hanyuu smiled upon seeing her friend, pulling the covers of her bed down to try to move closer to Rika. Rika happily went in and took a seat at her bedside for the time she was there.

"I came by to visit you. We were all worried about you. You gave us quite a scare…"

"Auau, I thought I told you to not worry about me anymore. I just…didn't drink any water…auauau…" went Hanyuu. Rika just grinned at seeing Hanyuu act a little more normal, but still, secretly hid her worries about what was really going on. If anything, she needed to find out what Hanyuu was really thinking lately.

"I'm sorry, but when others worry I worry too. I can't stand by and see my best friend sick like this…"

Rika saw, if for a second, a glint of guilt in Hanyuu's eyes. It was only for a short moment, but what Rika saw was Hanyuu acting like she was hurt deep down for some odd reason. In the next second, though, Hanyuu just smiled again.

"Thank you, but I am feeling much better. I should have drunk more water. I'll be better next time, I promise. Nipah!" This statement seemed to satisfy Rika for now, but as of that moment she was going to try her best to talk openly with her friend. She found no better way, though, than breaking the ice between them.

"Well, if you're feeling so much better than I guess I shouldn't have bought these creampuffs for you from Angel Morte'. Mii…what a waste…"

Rika pulled up her knapsack and undid the strings on the bag. Reaching into the depths of the bag, Rika pulled out a wrapped box of desserts with the "Angel Morte'" logo on it. Like a plan coming together well, Hanyuu's eyes instantly lit up with joy for her favorite dessert.

"AUAUAAUAU! Thank you Rika-chan!"

"Mii…ok, I give. Here you go Hanyu…"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere as Rika pulled the box out, a piece of the wrapping seemed to have lodged itself around Rika's hidden diary. Pulling it forward and trying to give it to Hanyuu with her open arms, the diary suddenly fell to the floor with a loud thud. It didn't take much for Hanyuu to notice the item.

What Rika would get in return, though, was something completely unexpected…

/

"Rika…chan…"

"Oh, um…you missed what happened at the shrine. We found this under the statue…"

"…"

Hanyuu casted her head downwards; a rush of feelings flowing throughout her mind and soul. She gave no indication of emotion to Rika after seeing the journal fall to the floor, but still she gripped the sheets of the hospital bed tightly. With her purple hair covering her eyes, Hanyuu gritted her teeth somewhat as Rika tried to explain.

"…and…we're not sure what it is really. It does have one of the same shards as Mi-chan's…"

"_Rika-chan…"_

"Hmm? What is it Hanyuu?"

"_That doesn't…belong to you…"_

As if on cue, Hanyuu slowly raised her head up to Rika, her eyes glowing red with anger. For what seemed like the first time in Rika's life, she became fearful of her friend. Looking into Hanyuu's eyes made her feel like her soul was being ripped in two; the demi-god enraged by such a blasphemous sight before her. Rika's body, without her own accord or intention, instinctively moved away from Hanyuu without any control over her body.

"Hanyuu…" Rika's eyes were wide in terror in seeing her closest friend send a glare which even Death may never want to look into.

Without a moment's notice, Hanyuu slowly got out of the bed and bent down to the floor, picking up the journal. She peered over the item's old yet beautiful cover, and then shifted her gaze back in Rika's direction. Her cold stare was ever prevalent as Rika's heart raced; her fears of her friend growing with each passing moment.

"…"

"…What's wrong? I didn't mean to upset…"

Suddenly, Hanyuu left the journal on the bed and in the next moment was directly in front of Rika's face; her crimson glow gazing into Rika as if searching for something. However, nothing of the sort was found; causing Hanyuu to grit her teeth and move slightly away.

"_Rika-chan…you are meddling in things you can not understand. I will only warn you once: stop worrying so much…it will only shred away whatever happiness you have attained so far. Things are to be as they should be…stay content with that for now and everything will be fine in the end…"_

*SMACK*

The echo reverberated in the small room of the clinic; one woman's face now facing the wall in bewilderment and the other's gazing at the same face with an intensity which could be matched by no other. In a flash, Rika had clear cut smacked Hanyuu straight across the face; her temper getting the better of her. In a mood unlike any Rika had ever been in, she went to the bed and picked up the journal; shoving it quickly into her bag and leaving the box of desserts on the bed.

And all the while, Hanyuu's eyes were wide with astonishment, unable to grasp what had just happened in a mere 40 seconds. The searing pain of the smack throbbed in Hanyuu's left cheek as she now slowly raised a hand to the assaulted area. She still couldn't take her eyes off the wall; unable to meet Rika's eyes for once.

"Rika-chan…"

"_How dare you…ever treat me like a child…and after all I've been through! How dare you…keep such things from me…and drive me into another hell within my mind! How dare you…even consider for a moment that I will idly sit by…and let Evil casually waltz into this village and take it over! Hanyuu…it's time for you to listen well…I will beat Fate no matter what it takes…and I will defeat it whether or not you are on my side! I don't know what has become of you as of late, but cut the crap and get over yourself! I've tried to talk to you, but in all this time you've only shut yourself away even more!"_ All in all, Rika's wiser self came out to her friend; instilling something which Hanyuu could never forget.

Rika walked away with her bag in hand, stopping midway near Hanyuu; now nursing her swollen and red cheek. It seemed Rika had enough of Hanyuu's mysterious ways; unable to take a hold of what exactly Hanyuu was trying to do in order to protect Rika. Slowly stepping away and leaving Hanyuu to remain in the past of the sudden event, Rika gave Hanyuu some last words; this time, returning to her normal self with a lighter, less tenser tone of voice.

"I hope you feel better, Hanyuu…and I hope you come home soon…."

With that said, the two women kept their backs to each other; Rika moving out into the hallway without another word and Hanyuu back into her bed to wrap herself in bed sheets. However, neither of the two realized that the other cried; for the pain in their hearts and the foolishness in their minds. They didn't even notice the wet tears sliding down their cheeks and into the earth below their feet.

/

"Hey, Mi-chan…is it me or does…"

"The air seem tense? Yeah, my thoughts exactly…"

For many of the village's youth, it was another semester of schooling now that the summer break had finally ended. The remaining days of the eventful summer had resulted in many different happenings for the group of friends. As the other younger students intently mulled over the day's lesson plans under the direction of Mizuho Otome and Chie-sensei, Keiichi, Mion and the others replayed their final days of the summer break in their heads.

For the older group members, specifically Mion and Keiichi, the last few days had been quite eventful. First of all, after helping with moving the shrine statue on that Sunday, Monday had finally come and with that the return of Keiichi's parents. Upon their return, both of his parents had been amazed with just exactly how clean the house had been. At first, Keiichi's father and mother believed they had possibly died on the trip back on the plane; however, seeing Keiichi accompanied by Mion, her mother Akane and her father, they were shocked to discover that it was Keiichi and Mion's own doing while they were away. However, they were astonished more with the appearance of Mion's parents.

-Three Days Ago-

"_Why hello there. It's nice to see both of you again. How was your trip?" Akane greeted Keiichi's parents in a very respectful manner; gracing them with her family's upbringing in every way. Her husband remained quietly at her side, unsure of whether or not he wanted to go through with the whole agreement. To Keiichi's parents, it seemed like the time came to discuss a matter of importance involving Keiichi and Mion's future. Mion, all the while, blushed greatly while making small glances at her love._

"_It's nice to see you again, Sonozaki-san. I see Mi-chan has taken care of our child while we were gone." Keiichi's mother smiled heartily at Akane, ushering in a friendly atmosphere._

"_Why yes, she has. However, to be blunt, I'm sure you and your husband are wondering why we are here to greet you. I know you must be tired from your trip, but I'm finding it hard to contain my excitement for our children…" replied Akane. Her husband merely grunted silently in the back, causing Keiichi to become somewhat nervous._

"_I suppose this is about my son taking your lovely daughter's hand in marriage! Well, I can find it only fitting that my great son takes such a woman to be his wife!" If Keiichi's father could say anything to them after getting back from a trip, it would entail some embarrassment along with it. From this small and simple statement, Mion's father seemed like he was ready to bash both Keiichi and his father's head in, causing the artist to cower behind his wife a little._

"_Dear, know your place, please?" asked Keiichi's mother._

"_Dear, I told you to be nice!" said Akane in a sing song voice filled with an intent of death if her husband didn't restrain himself. It had been hard enough to have Mion's father accept the marriage agreement, but now that he was in the room it seemed like it was unbearable to see his daughter be given away to someone he thought of as unfitting. Although, given everything happening it could all be attributed to his fatherly instincts._

"_Well then, we'll let you get settled in again and then we'll talk this all over some tea. I am quite eager to discuss Keiichi-san and Mi-chan's intentions for one another. Isn't that right you two?" Akane smiled in the two lover's direction, causing them to blush together nervously. They nodded their heads, unsure of how this whole event would turn out._

_ When Keiichi's parents were finally settled in and sitting in the living room with some tea on hand, the long draught discussion unfolded itself unto everyone in the room. Keiichi and his parents sat across from Mion and her respective parents; their seating arrangement almost symmetrical. Over the course of the next hour or so, both parents had come to terms with exactly what Keiichi's previous journey had entitled to him: the right to marry Mion upon her approval. Given that it was already approved on her part with utmost pleasure, Mion was more than happy to reiterate her intentions of marrying Keiichi. Both of their parents agreed, however, they would only accept it on the condition that it would be a long engagement; the actual marriage taking place after college was finished for the two._

_ With most of the formalities out of the way, Keiichi and Mion had one more important thing to discuss. Mion announced to both her parents and Keiichi's how she felt entirely with being home alone in the estate and at the same time dealing with the pressure of being the head of the family. Though she had already gone over Shion's offer to uphold her share and right to the family's estate, Mion voiced her wishes for Keiichi to live with her during their engagement. However odd this idea was to both of their parents, the conversation didn't last long with the acceptance of both parties on hand. Mion's parents were fine with it, even with Akane forcing her husband to agree, whereas Keiichi's father was all for it. However, his mother was rather hesitant to the idea; still taking in just how much things had changed at this point of her life._

_ After talking it over with their parents for a couple of hours, eventually Keiichi's mother, with persuasion on Akane's part, accepted Keiichi's wish to move out and in with Mion. In his mother's foresight, she realized Keiichi's change since going on the trip and how much he had matured. He didn't seem like the truant he had been in his early childhood nor the Keiichi who worried too much or even overreacted to every little thing. He was much stronger, smarter and for once clear headed in his will. For that, she had to accept he was now a man and not a child anymore; the age of adulthood well on him already. Even while looking at Mion, she could tell something astonishing had occurred in her relationship with Keiichi; a newfound respect for him and for herself. If anything, Mion seemed more outright with her feelings and her opinions to live her own life. Little did everyone in the room know, though, of how Mion's inner Oni had appeared after succumbing to the Hinamizawa Syndrome._

_ With all parents in agreement, it was decided Keiichi would move in with Mion after the first week of school and, from there, live with her during the period of their engagement. After that, they would be husband and wife with no one else telling otherwise. All said and done, the meeting went as smoothly as it could possibly go for the two lovers._

/

Though everything went well on Keiichi and Mion's part, Rena's last days of the summer vacation were filled with trips to the trash dump in search of new, cute treasures, and spending time with Ryuu. She herself had also considered moving in with Ryuu in Okinomiya, however, she decided to finish school first before doing so. As for Shion and Satoshi, they spent their final days of the vacation working at the clinic and finishing summer classes. Satoko, however, spent her days at home cleaning and preparing for another school semester. Though she was home for most of the time with Rika, she likewise felt odd about the air about all of them; her thoughts dwelling on the awkwardness at home.

"I agree with you guys, and I think I know why…" murmured Satoko. She distanced herself from her two housemates in order to talk privately with Keiichi, Mion and Rena for awhile. Thankfully, her other friends didn't notice.

"You do?" asked Rena, listening intently.

"It doesn't take an idiot to see this. I mean, just look at them…"

All pairs of eyes from their side of the room fell on two individuals; Rika and Hanyuu. The single distinguishing fact relating to how awkward everything felt was first seen in the positioning of their desks. It seemed like Hanyuu and Rika intentionally moved their desks away from one another. Rika now sat on the side closest to the windows with a contemplative mindset, whereas Hanyuu sat closer to the front; a dazed look on her face. Second, in the remaining days of summer vacation, neither had mentioned even a syllable to one another. This creepy tension only furthered any uneasiness the group now felt.

"…Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan…haven't talked to each other in almost 4 days. Even so…eating dinner with the two felt so wrong…" Satoko casted her eyes to the ground, replaying over every encounter the two had with one another. In her mind, it seemed like Rika and Hanyuu avoided one another at all costs. Only at dinner did they gather up enough courage to eat together at the same table. When the eating was done, though, Rika went to help Satoko clean up whereas Hanyuu went back to her own room to sleep off whatever emotions she bottled up.

"Did something happen between the two of them?" asked Keiichi, concerned for his friends.

"I'm not sure. They don't even look at one another in the eyes. Ever since Rika-chan came home after visiting Hanyuu at the clinic, she wouldn't say what happened. But…I hear her crying when she's alone in her room. All she said to me was that she "was hurt and had hurt someone"…"

"Then…I'll take it that both of them had a fight…" responded Mion. She couldn't help but see her friends at odds with one another, and so tried to devise some way to fix what had happened between the two. She remained silent for awhile, thinking over a scheme in her head.

Unbeknownst to the group members, Hanyuu sat at the front with full attention even in her dazed appearance. Her ears perked up upon the others mentioning about what had happened days before. She only casted her head down, silently hurting on the inside.

As the other's looked over in Rika's direction, they found her looking outside the window without any care as to what the class was doing for work. She found some interest in the wind blowing the leaves of the trees around them, if only to take her mind away from her thoughts. In the recent days, she hadn't felt well enough with how everything ended between Hanyuu and her that prior day. Though Rika was glad Hanyuu's fever broke and that she was able to return home later the next day, she hadn't said a single word at all to her.

After watching them for awhile, Keiichi nudged Mion from her own contemplative thought and came up with an idea. Gazing into Mion's eyes, he realized she had the same thoughts; a plan to get the two to start talking to one another again. Even Rena followed along with this same idea.

"Mi-chan, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, then it's gotta work!" murmured Keiichi with confidence. Mion smiled right back at him, grinning at his quick thinking and likewise mindset.

"My thoughts exactly! Why not use what we got at our disposal and make something of it…"

"If this works, we can fix whatever happened between the two, I'm sure…" giggled Rena, as all three of them eyed their two friends on the opposite sides of the room.

And so began the operation to repair Rika and Hanyuu's broken relationship, and like many other times before, it would come down to the efforts of the Game Club members; trickery, wits and all.

/

_Is it alright to cause pain, only to have one see the light?_

_This I have asked myself every day of my life._

_From the time I was able to think,_

_To the day I could no longer feel._

_Was I right in hurting someone I loved?_

_Or was I wrong in attempting to try…_

_I was told if you cared about someone,_

_That you help them all you can._

_I tried to help; I did all I can…_

_But that wasn't enough this time._

_This time, my friend didn't want help._

_And so, I felt the same pain,_

_Of being lost as to what to do…_

_Because my own friend too_

_Was trying to help me._

_And there we sat, looking at one another,_

_Knowing we were two opposing forces,_

_Which could not help the other._

_On that day, I said to Hell with the impossible…_

_And from it, I sought to change the world,_

_So that such state of loss, could never be felt again…_

_Next time on "Hinamizawa Hell", Arc 3 Ch. 6: Companionship_

_Are you with me?_


	45. Arc 3 ch 6

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 6: Companionship

/

"HAHAHA! We've finally come to another session of the Gaming Club! Everyone, assemble!"

"Keiichi Maebarra! Present!"

"Rena Ryugu, present!"

"Satoko Houjo, present!"

"Shion Sonozaki, at your service!"

"Umm…Satoshi present!"

"Ryuu Maebarra, umm…I guess I'm here too?"

"Mion Sonozaki, the great club president, present!"

"Umm…auau…Hanyuu…p…present!"

"…I'm going home early today…goodbye everyone…"

"HUH? What?"

The school day, as long as it had been drawn out, finally came to an end. With Mizuho and Chie-sensei cleaning up their main room and starting to clear out another side room for unknown purposes, the Game Club members assembled in their classroom and moved together their respective desks. Given that it was the end of the school day, Mion had sent out her classical battle call for the group members to assemble in their extravagant pose, however, with everyone but Rika at the ready, the group fell head over heels with her sudden exit. This unexpected leave of absence, however, didn't stop the others from preventing her to leave, causing Rika to question what her friends were up to.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting off that easily Rika-chan. Besides, what do you have to do that's so important at home?" questioned Shion, having been let in on Mion's ingenious plan before. Shion and Ryuu, per orders of Mion and Rena, had been club members for awhile now, and with Ryuu's addition to the club after his day work elsewhere, there were now 10 members, not excluding Komoto.

"I…have homework to do…since I wasn't really paying attention in class…" Rika blushed, trying her best not to meet Hanyuu's eyes. Hanyuu just looked to the side of the room, remaining silent for now. It was more than apparent to everyone in the group that Rika was lying to get herself out of this situation.

"Pssh..homework is for later at night. Right now it's time for some fun!" Mion cheered with everyone in response, though Ryuu questioned whether he should be there or not. He wasn't in school per his own wishes to work at his age, and now he felt like a pawn in some giant game in the club. However, he was under orders of Rena, and without question he followed her every command to the point. That, he thought comically, was how much he loved her.

"You guys…I don't want to play games today, ok?" pleaded Rika. She tried her best to get past Keiichi and Mion near the doorway, however, Rena went into take it home mode and took Rika by the hips to spin her around.

"Oh Rika-chan, you're sooo cute when you plead!" Rena giggled. The others just grinned and sweated all the while; fully confident that Rika would not get out of this room. Even Rena could hold a death grip on people if she wanted to.

"You guys…if Rika-chan doesn't want to play, you should just let her go home then…right?"

Hanyuu, for the first time in a while, spoke up to everyone in the group, even surprising Rika in mid swinging on Rena's part. She didn't look Rika in the eyes, but stood nervously on the spot telling the others to stop. Mion looked in Shion's direction, having planned for something like this to happen.

"No. We're the Game Club, and we do whatever it takes to win and have some fun. And right now, I think we all can use some fun after all the work we did the other day, right guys?" resounded Mion with pride. The others except for Rika and Hanyuu cheered in support.

"Everyone…I know what you're doing and…" Rika tried to plead once more to her friends, but this time was taken off guard by Shion taking a box out of nowhere and placing it in front of her.

"Ok then. We'll leave it to random chance then, right Sis?"

Shion placed their mystery box in front of the young maiden. Rika looked confused as to what was going on, and so glared at everyone else in the group. Keiichi spoke up and instructed Rika what to do.

"How's this then? We'll place four balls into the box; 3 colored red and one blue. If you pull out the red ball from the enclosed box, we'll let you leave. If you pull the blue ball, you have to play today's games and our penalties too. You have a 75% chance of winning. Agreed?"

Rika looked at the box, eyeing the two balls Keiichi placed into the enclosed container. She saw firsthand how they were placed in there, and saw no other way that this could be tricking her. Sighing, she gave into their little game and took a shot in the darkness.

"Fine, I'll go along with this little ploy of yours. If I get the red one, I get to go home."

"Then go ahead and decide your fate, Rika-chan…" smiled Rena, darkly this time.

Rika went up and looked at the top of the box for a moment. Sighing again, she put her hand into the opening and pushed past the rubber shield to reach into the container. Feeling around the wood bottom, she heard the rolling of the balls as she wiggled her hand around. Eventually, she found one of the balls and slowly pulled it out to show everyone. Praying for good luck, she hoped it was the red one.

But things are never as they appear to be in the Game Club.

"What! A blue ball?" Rika looked at the blue ball in her hand with astonishment

"What a shame, Rika-chan! Guess luck isn't on your side today. This should make you easy pickings for the penalty game then! O ho ho ho!" piped Satoko from nearby. Rika turned to her close friend with some discontent, wondering why everyone was so adamant on her staying today.

"You guys cheated, didn't you? If I pull the other ones out, then…"

To her second surprise that day, Rika pulled the other remaining balls out only to find that indeed there were only three red balls remaining in the box. She could have sworn that Keiichi switched them out after putting the blue ball back into the box, however, she couldn't find any way for it to have happened.

"Not this time Rika-chan. Like you agreed, you're playing with us today." Shion pronounced in her sing-song voice again, smiling.

"Yup, you have to play our game today. So you might as well have fun with everyone else. I'm sure that Hanyuu-chan will be ecstatic to have her partner again." Rena pushed Rika forward towards the group, making sure she didn't try and run away again.

Under the shroud of the mystery box, Keiichi and Mion grinned darkly in the states of their minds, giving one another a praiseworthy nudge from the completion of the first phase of the operation. It was quite simple really. When Keiichi put the balls back into the box at first, he lifted an inner bottom panel and locked it in place in quick succession to reveal only a box filled with blue balls. After Rika picked the ball and he recovered it, he placed the ball back into the box and at the same time lowered the panel to reveal the original set of 3 red balls and 1 blue ball again.

*Never saw it coming!* Mion and Keiichi thought in unison.

/

At mentioning Hanyuu being her partner for the game, as it was usually the norm, Rika suddenly understood what exactly the others were planning. Her friends weren't oblivious to see that even Rika and Hanyuu could have their moments of doubt for one another, and apparently that showed as of late in class and at home. Rika sighed and gave in; interested to see where this was all going. However, she still harbored uneasy feelings for Hanyuu; unsure of how to resolve their dismay from the previous Sunday.

"Fine…you guys win. What game, then, will you want to play?" Rika sighed, looking at the others with wonder. If they were going to do what she thought, then obviously Rika and Hanyuu would be the involved pair.

"That's the spirit Rika-chan. Well then, we're going to play our favorite game: Zombie Tag!"

"What? No board games?" asked Rika again, this time feigning interest.

*Figures, one of the few games which need partners…* she thought.

"Nope. Today will require teamwork. The pairings will be Kei-kun and I, Sis and Satoshi-kun, Rena-chan and Ryuu-san, and Hanyuu-chan and you!" Shion smiled, beginning to think of ways in which to help Hanyuu and Rika, and at the same time get one up on her sister and Keiichi. With Satoshi as her partner, they could easily manage a victory under the right circumstances.

"Wait, what about me Mi-chan?" Satoko looked a little hurt from being left out; however, Mion just smiled and allowed that answer to appear in the next few moments.

"I'll be your partner, Satoko-chan. I think we'll give these guys a run for their money…"

"Eh? Komoto?" A majority of the group except Mion were shocked that he suddenly appeared today. Usually, Komoto would only come a few times in the week, but lately he'd been showing up more. Thankfully for Satoko, he arrived at the school just in time for the club activities. Coming into the room, Komoto found Mizuho cleaning, went up to her and lightly kissed her on the lips. The others, especially Mion and Keiichi, were glad that fate seemed to be working in their favor. However, putting a weapon's expert with a trap master would prove too much in the end, they feared.

"Done with work early today love?" asked Mizuho. Komoto smiled and nodded.

"Yup, and with just enough time to spare for the club too! So I hear its Zombie Tag, right Keiichi?" asked Komoto. Keiichi went up to him and nodded, but at the same time told him of their plan.

"Yeah, but listen, it seems like Rika-chan and Hanyuu-chan are having a bit of a mishap lately. So we're going to try and have them sort out their problems with Zombie Tag. At least it will have them talking to one another again. Just go along with it, ok?" whispered Keiichi. Komoto looked on at the others, but agreed to the idea. He wanted to help as much as he could, but since it was their game he would stay at the sidelines with Satoko. If anything, he had a good idea to get Rika and Hanyuu to talk again.

"Ok, sounds good. I've never played Zombie Tag before, but this should be interesting!"

-Outside 10 Minutes Later-

"Ok you guys, the rules are the same. Four pairs will run around while one pair starts out as the zombie group. The game will last one hour. Whoever is left standing and is not a zombie will be the winner. However, since this involves pairs, the partner can either join the ranks of the living dead with their partner or run away and try to survive. Furthermore, tagging a person is only constituted by physical contact! Just touching the clothing isn't enough. Got it guys!"

"Roger!"

"Oh, if Satoshi-kun became a zombie I would join him without a second thought!" piped Shion, eyeing her sister in a playful manner. Mion suddenly turned on Shion and stuck her tongue out, raising a fist in anger to her.

"Hey! What makes you think I wouldn't do the same for Kei-kun? If he ever became a zombie I'd let him bite me no matter what!"

"Eh, I'm not sure about that Mi-chan. If you became a zombie I'd just put you out of your misery and run away myself…"

"Grr!"

*PUNCH!*

"Hehehe…some man you have there, Sis…" stated Shion, pointing her fingers up in a "V" for victory.

As if Keiichi couldn't joke around more with Mion that day, he managed to earn himself yet another punch to the head in part due to Mion's fist. She fumed at the ears from Keiichi's lack of loyalty, she having just professed that if he were to become a zombie she would let him feast on her brains for the sake of their eternal love, whereas he would place a bullet straight between her eyes in retrospect and run off scot free. For now, Keiichi lied in a heap on the ground, a large bump swelling out of his skull. Shion and Satoshi, as well as the others, almost keeled over in laughter at seeing this small event, however, for Hanyuu and Rika things were different. They just looked at their friend, yet, didn't say a word to one another. It was still unclear whether or not the ice would be broken between the two of them.

*This is…going to be unusual…* thought Rika.

*Rika-chan…I…* thought Hanyuu.

As if on cue, Satoko and Komoto appeared from the school, carrying a bag of items hidden from the others' views. They just grinned at seeing Keiichi suddenly put himself in a position to earn one of Mion's infamous attacks. Before coming outside, though, they had reviewed their plans to put into effect later on.

"Grr…Kei-kun! How could you!" shouted Mion, angry at her lover's betrayal. Keiichi slowly got up, rubbed his head, and grinned slightly.

"Ouch! Hey, hey, I was just kidding Mi-chan. I'd become a zombie for you any day…"

"Psh…doesn't sound like it! Hmph!" Mion looked the other way, mad about her only chance to fight her sister in a battle of wits.

"Ok then guys, we'll pick straws. Whoever gets the shortest one becomes the starting zombie team and counts to 100. After that, it's fair game. You can go anywhere on the school grounds for the remainder of the game. And remember, if you're tagged you become a zombie too!" declared Rena. She held out a bunch of straws in front of everyone, to which they quickly grabbed their stick. In her hand, it seemed like they were all the same length, however; using both hands to cover them and giving no indication to which one was the odd one out, they had to pick with random chance.

"Phew! Safe!" stated Satoshi.

"Guess we're safe too!" Rika said, now moving past Hanyuu to the sidelines. For a mere moment, as Rena's and even Satoko's pairs revealed normal straws, Rika looked at Hanyuu and noticed that she was smiling. For some odd reason, Rika felt Hanyuu would just act like her old, subservient self for this game.

"What? Damn, I didn't think we would become the zombies…" Mion bit her fingernail, unsatisfied with this sudden change of plans. Originally, Rena was supposed to make Rika pick the shorter straw, however; as fate would have it Keiichi and Mion were destined to be the zombies. The original objective was to have Rika and Hanyuu be forced to work together and catch the others, but now it would be less likely. For all they knew, Rika could leave Hanyuu stranded or vice versa by running off by themselves. Rena only smiled on, giggling with Ryuu about Mion's discontent.

"Sorry Mi-chan, but rules are rules. Count on down and we'll begin, ok?"

"Ugh! Fine, 100…"

"Everybody, to the high hills!" yelled Komoto, rushing off with Satoko on hand towards their hiding spots. From there it would be trap making and ambushes for the others.

"99…"

"Quick Satoshi-kun, follow me!" yelled Shion. Satoshi just sighed and followed in pursuit, heading away towards a nearby shack. Once inside they could barricade themselves from the others and manage to hold out until the game was over.

"98…"

"Rena-chan, this way!" Ryuu whispered, heading to the back of the school and around a couple corners. He had a good idea about where to hide, likewise did Rena share the same thoughts.

"97…"

"Hmm…I wonder which way? Auauau…"

Hanyuu looked somewhat worried as to where she should start hiding. However, Rika merely nudged her with a finger and startled her. Once Hanyuu realized what was going on, she found Rika pointing towards the forest and heading out. Hanyuu could only guess that she should follow in suit.

"96…95…94…93…"

As Mion counted down while still holding a small bit of displeasure from the outcome of events, Keiichi began to brush himself off and turned to face the same wall as Mion did. He sighed, realizing the others were already well away from their area.

"Hmm…at least with all the training we've been getting it should be easy to find and tag them, right Mi-chan? Eh…Mi-chan?"

Keiichi looked at Mion, slowly wavering to and fro as she stood facing the wall. Her loud counting became nothing more than murmurs and grunts, whereas Keiichi looked on with confusion. Keiichi noticed her odd behavior quickly, and just as it looked like Mion would fall forward, Keiichi caught her mid-drift concerned about her wellbeing.

"Ah, Mi-chan, are you alright?"

"Mmm…mammm…" Mion's voice went, incoherent…

"Eh?"

"Keeeeeeiiii-kuuuuuuunnn…." Mion raised her head, her eyes comically blank of life and her mouth salivating; her whole being earnestly looking at what seemed like her next meal.

*Oh God…this can't be good! Help me!* Keiichi screamed in his mind, looking at Mion with utter disbelief. Suddenly, Mion threw herself into Keiichi with enough force to knock him on the ground, pinning him down more or less. It was funny to see how she was always on top of him lately…

"MI-CHAN! What are you…"

"BRAAAAAAIIIIINS…"

*Glomp*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" screamed Keiichi, crying with laughter and squirming from all the tickling.

Mion had thrown herself right on top of Keiichi and then began to bite him tenderly on the neck, causing Keiichi to feel a mixed flurry of pleasure and at the same time pain. With her tongue, Mion began to playfully tease Keiichi, causing him to scream out in ecstasy and torment; his echo reaching the edges of the playing field. The others looked back from their positions for a mere moment, hearing Keiichi's screams as Mion tortured him.

"What the hell was that?" they all whispered in unison.

Back where Mion was hilariously "eating" Keiichi's neck, and at the same time tickling him to near death, Mion groaned like a zombie, completely in character for the few moments remaining on the countdown.

*Take that Kei-kun! Serves you right!* she grinned darkly, eventually causing Keiichi to give in and get up with her. Keiichi had what looked like a large bite mark on his neck, although it could have easily have been said to be a hickey.

"Geez…Mi-chan, I was just joking before…but that was pretty fun though!" he chimed, beginning to go with her towards the school for the others. In the meantime, Hanyuu and Rika would be left till the end.

"I know, but still…we…want…BRAAAAIIINNS…." Mion began walking like a zombie in their respective direction, really playing out her role as a Zombie Tag player. Keiichi just smiled and grinned.

*Guess she really wants to play this role. Oh well…*

"Mmmm….BRAIIIIIINNS….." joined in Keiichi.

As they slowly dragged their feet for a while till they found a reasonable area to begin searching, Keiichi and Mion started to look for their first victims. They hoped, however, that the amount of time they could spare in the hour would be left for Rika and Hanyuu to resolve their differences and make up. That, they prayed, to hopefully happen in this game.

Little did they know, thanks in due part to Satoko's traps and Komoto's careful planning, this need to resolve disputes would be accomplished from this game. That, and about 20 feet of rope…

/

The two young girls ran up the hill, their lungs on fire as they tried their best to outrun their opponents. With the hill climbing ever so higher, they found sanctuary in the fact that it at least plateaud at some point. By the time they caught their breath and looked back down the hill, they could see the rooftops of their school; that and Keiichi and Mion picking up on the trail of Shion and Satoshi somewhere. It seemed Mion had a lust for her sister's blood after the previous comment was made, and given that were now trying to find a way into an old school shed. Rika could even see Shion and Satoshi crying for help as Keiichi managed to get inside an offset window nearby. Only then were their screams heard, causing Rika to crouch down low near a tree.

Elsewhere, Satoko and Komoto were off conniving god knows what in the opposite end of the area, whereas Rena and Ryuu were nowhere to be found. All that remained in that moment of regaining some oxygen in their bodies was the awkwardness between Rika and Hanyuu. Even after being forced to team up and participate in this game, Rika still held some ill feelings for Hanyuu. However, she still felt guilty for slapping her best friend across the cheek. What she could make of it all, though, was the possibility that she was trying to make the matters worse somehow.

*Therefore…I have to try and fix this then. I'm just as much to blame as Hanyuu is…maybe even more so…* Rika thought all the while.

As they rested at the top of the hill for a few much needed moments, Hanyuu raised her head, sweat beading down her forehead, and looked at Rika. Rika did the same, their glare at one another a stalemate almost. When they both caught their breath again, Rika noticed Hanyuu wasn't acting like her happy self. This time, Hanyuu was much more serious than before. For this, Rika decided to remain in a wise state of mind.

"Wow, that hill was pretty high, huh Rika-chan?" asked Hanyuu.

"It…appears so…" she replied, out of breath.

The awkwardness between them emerged again from the silence in their surroundings. As the light from the sky above rayed down between the leaves of the trees, it gave almost a serene feeling to their area. For a few moments, they said nothing, yet continued to stare at one another. It wasn't until Rika sat down and sighed that the silence was finally broken.

"I guess you and I are at another standstill. It figures…you and I always find ourselves in this kind of situation, huh?" Rika rested her head against a nearby tree limb, enjoying the moment to relax. Hanyuu didn't move at all during this time, only peering into Rika's depths even more; as if trying to figure out a solution to their problem.

"Rika…do you…hate me?"

This sudden question caused Rika to look at Hanyuu wide eyed for once in complete disbelief. She shook her head quickly; shocked that Hanyuu would ever ask such a thing.

"No way! I could never hate you Hanyuu-chan. Why would you…"

"I'm asking…because lately I get the feeling that you and I are growing apart. You haven't talked to me for almost a week since…I've left the hospital and…you always seem mad at me. That's why I'm asking you Rika…" Hanyuu casted a shadow over her face, her purple bangs masking her features. Rika still looked on, trying to sway her opinion.

"That's not true…I…I…just…" Rika tried to compose herself quickly, thinking Hanyuu was getting the wrong impression with each passing moment. "I…don't hate you at all. I could never hate someone I care for so much. You're my best friend Hanyuu…you and I have been through everything together since the cycle of Fate began. You never left my side, nor did you ever give up with our ambitions to break the cycle. If it wasn't for you…I would have lost this game a long time ago and resigned to Takano's dead end. You mean everything to me Hanyuu…"

What Rika said made Hanyuu look up with surprise, some tears forming in the side of her eyes. She smiled weakly at Rika, trying to wipe away the tears. When she calmed down a bit, Hanyuu moved closer and sat down with Rika.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me…Hauu…"

"What, did you think I was keeping you around to torture with sake and spicy food?"

They stared at one another for a moment, and then both burst out laughing uncontrollably. When they were through with their small bout of humor, they both wore smiles on their faces, glad to see some progress was being made after everything that happened. However, there was still the matter of regaining the trust from one another.

"Still…Hanyuu…after what I said at the hospital the other day…"

Rika looked down at her fists, too nervous to look Hanyuu in the eyes for once. Hanyuu remained silent, letting Rika have her say first.

"Go on…"

"I'm sorry for hitting you like that. I should have never raised a hand to you. I just…felt like something _overcame me_…an anger I've never felt before…" Somehow, during this moment, Hanyuu picked up on Rika's mentioning of anger. As she methodically thought it over, she allowed Rika to continue speaking her mind. "…and I was angry at you for not being honest with me and the others. Hanyuu…if you know something about what the future holds, then I'm…"

"_You're going to assume a lot of things about me Rika-chan_…_some things you wouldn't ever believe. _You even said so yourself that you're questioning whether or not I'm on your side…"

"Are you on our side, Hanyuu?"

"Rika…_I have been and always will be on your side_. That will never change. _However, you and I are meant for different paths in the future. One of us will go on, whereas the other will remain_…"

"What do you mean? Hanyuu…you're not going to leave me, are you?"

Hanyuu remained silent for quite some time. She sighed here and there, and her eyes drifted around the area as if to search for something. Just as Rika was about to press on the matter, Hanyuu looked at her again solemnly and replied.

"There will come a day where I will not be here anymore, Rika-chan. You will go on living, and I will eventually die. That time I can not tell you; for all I know I will die of old age and you will remain the granny…" Hanyuu chuckled at this thought, but still, it seemed she was causing Rika more sadness than joy in receiving these answers. "…but that is life, Rika-chan. We will all die someday, whether or not it is today, tomorrow or 90 years from now. Rika-chan, my fate…my _destiny_ will be much different than yours. That is all I know of the future. If you are looking for answers as to what may happen if Evil invades Hinamizawa, then I have none I can give you. All I know is…all I can feel…is that _for once, everything is the way it should be_. This is the last world…our last world together…and somehow I know you will make me proud in the end. Nipah!"

For what seemed like many years, Rika took this thought to heart and finally understood what Hanyuu was trying to convey to her all along. From what Rika could see, this was her friend Hanyuu; the same yet ever changing demi-god of Hinamizawa. For all she knew, Hanyuu was on her side and still with her in this fight. However, as much as she thought about it, she was still worried for what may lay ahead in their final fight against Evil. Satisfied for the time being with Hanyuu's heartfelt statement, Rika resigned herself to waiting for now.

"Then I suppose you want me to just go on with my life and let things come as they may, right?" Rika stared at Hanyuu again, hoping that maybe somewhere down the line that this choice would work out for everyone in the end.

"That is so. Live happily Rika-chan, and don't worry yourself with all of this. I know we'll pull through again when the time comes, you'll see. _You just need to have faith in me,_ ok?" Hanyuu smiled again at Rika, and with all said and done Rika could only smile back. She sighed again, though, still willing herself to press on and find answers, but if Hanyuu was telling her everything would be fine then she herself should be content…right?

"Fine, I'll do that then. But when Evil does rear its face, I'll be right there full and ready. Got it?"

"Hau! That's the Rika I know!"

They both got up and brushed themselves off, happy that everything was settled. With their bonds to one another stronger than ever, except for their mental states, they hugged each other and looked around their surroundings again. They forgot, during their moments of conversation, that they were still in a dangerous punishment game.

"Muuuuu…"

"Eh? Hanyuu-chan, did your stomach just growl?"

"Muuuu…uuu…uuu"

"Hauauau…it's not me Rika-chan! I ate enough creampuffs before playing the game."

"Then…what is that sound?"

"Muuuuuuu….BRAIIIINS!"

As Rika saw on Hanyuu's ghost white face and mumbling delirium, she turned around to find what seemed to be a zombie-like Satoshi moving forward, dragging his feet with his arms raised. His expression could have been said to be humorous, but in this dire moment Rika and Hanyuu were catapulted into a situation of life and death. As Satoshi raised his arms to try and grab Rika, Hanyuu thankfully pulled her friend away in time, only to fall on one another on a heap in the group.

"UGH! Ow, that hurt!"

"You alright Rika-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…but soon we won't be…"

"MMMMM…..BRRRAAAAAAIIIINS….."

As Rika and Hanyuu looked around again, they discovered everyone else except for Satoko and Komoto was present. However, their friends seemingly converged on the two girls, ready to mockingly feast on their prey. It looked as if Keiichi and Mion did better than they thought in the time Hanyuu and Rika were away. They managed to get Ryuu and Rena, Satoshi and even Shion to join their ranks of the undead.

"Wait a minute? How did you get everyone so quickly Keiichi-sir?" asked Rena, looking scared. It seemed like there were no exits in this situation.

"Funny you should ask. Once we tagged Satoshi-kun, Shi-chan was all too thrilled to give up and become a zombie like us! It was only a matter of time till we found Ryuu and Rena-chan hiding on the school roof!" replied Keiichi, his arms wiggling in a tormenting fashion. Like always, usually when their attackers surrounded an unsuspecting foe, the only outcome was either being tagged, or tagged and tickled to near death. Keiichi and the others seemed like they were in on getting the latter of the choices.

However, Rika always had a plan…

"Then tell me how you got all those bruises then?" connived Rika, smiling deviously.

"Ah, well you see Ryuu didn't give up easily…"

"Next time try not grabbing by injured arm cousin!" spouted Ryuu, nursing his arm in a way which seemed like he hurt it again. Keiichi just shrugged it off and refocused on the two girls again.

"Oh, but that doesn't explain the hickey marks on you and Satoshi, does it?"

"EH! Umm…well I did that to Kei-kun, but…" Mion flustered a bit, trying to dissuade the others from such a topic. However, Shion stepped in and made a prideful stand.

"I on the other hand did that to Satoshi-kun after he bit me and allowed me to remain a zombie in as a symbol of our undying love! Satoshi-kun and I will remain together even after death itself! That's why…"

"Umm…Shi-chan, I know we're in love and all, but you just let them escape…"

"I know I love you Satoshi-kun and…what? A re?"

In a comical way, Shion looked dumbstruck on the spot as she watched Rika and Hanyuu bolt down the tree line into the deeper parts of the woods. The others just looked at Shion as she allowed the two small girls to merely run past her in her moment of declaration. It didn't take them long to push the thought away and start to follow in pursuit.

"Damn it Sis! You let them get away!" yelled Mion. She gritted her teeth at Shion, wondering why her sister could be so dramatic in the worst of situations.

"Why did I let them get away? The question you should be asking yourself is why you guys let them get away!" retorted Shion. She and Mion sent electricity between their eyes, their tempers rising with each moment.

"Hey you guys just chill, ok?" stated Keiichi.

"Muu…yeah, we'll catch them if we keep…"

"QUIET YOU TWO!" yelled Shion and Mion.

*Gulp* "Yes ma'am…" said Keiichi and Satoshi in unison. However, they both thought of something else at the same time.

*Must be that time of the month again…*

/

"Rika-chan, that was amazing! How did you know that would work?" asked Hanyuu, panting as they made their way towards another tree line. Rika smirked as they ran faster to their safe zone.

"Hanyuu…I'm willing to try anything if I'm put in a situation like that. I just happened to utilize Shion and Mion's rivalry of boyfriends for the moment, that's all." Rika prided herself for her quick thinking, but all in all that's just what it was that moment.

As the two girls ran faster, they could feel the other's catching up on their tail. Shion and Mion seemed like they were bloodthirsty, almost as if the victor would be decided by whomever would tag the girls first, whereas Keiichi, Satoshi and the others looked on desperately. While the two girls ran and looked back on the others, they didn't happen to notice the trip rope at their ankles. Once the two girls tripped the rope, they suddenly felt as light as air; their views suddenly perceiving the world as flipped upside down.

"Woah!"

"HAUAUAUA!"

Mion and the others came to a screeching halt, realizing that their two friends had set off probably one of Satoko's infamous traps. Rika and Hanyuu dangled at the top of the trees from thick rope, circling while trying to keep their clothes from falling over their faces.

"Geez, you guys ok?" asked Ryuu, putting a hand over his eyes to block the glare from the sun.

"Yeah…but if this is one of Satoko's traps, she can't be too far off…"

Right on cue, everyone heard from a nearby bush Satoko's ever distinguishing laugh. She rose with Komoto from their hideout, chuckling together at the other's misfortune.

"O HO HO HO! You can never beat the great trap master Satoko Hojou! O HO HO HO!"

"Totally fell for that one guys! Too bad, looks like we win!"

"OH AS IF! ZOMBIE HORDE, IT'S FEASTING TIME!"

"Eh?"

As Mion ordered everyone to surround their new prey, Rika and Hanyuu watched on at Satoko and Komoto's utter misfortune. In light of their successful trap, it seemed that they had forgotten to take into account that in order to win all other opposing teams needed to be tagged. With Rika and Hanyuu almost twenty feet in the air, that only left the young trap master and warfare expert as the most likely targets.

"NO! Stay away!" piped Satoko, trying to find an exit. Satoshi and Shion moved in on her quickly, tackling her with tickles and zombie-like sounds. She began to cry out in laughter as they relentlessly hit her funny bone countless times.

"Keiichi…Mion…if you two think you're going to stand a chance then…" Komoto tried to stand his ground, his fists raised in the air like this was a life or death situation. He narrowed his eyes, ready for anything that would come his way. That's when he suddenly realized Ryuu and Rena were at his heels, holding him down for an unexpected attack.

"Get him you guys!" squealed Rena, giddy in the fact that she would aid the others in beating Komoto. Ryuu and Rena casted mischievous eyes while smiling darkly at Komoto.

"Roger that!" resounded Mion, throwing herself into Komoto with Keiichi at his side. Their attack was much worse, causing Komoto to literally cry tears of laughter. He squirmed all around, trying to escape this never ending torture. However, as it seemed there was a small ray of hope for escape as he slowly crawled out of the fray, he felt his feet being dragged right back into the melee with another barrage of tickles coming.

"AAHAHAAHAH…Ok…I…AHAHAH…Surrender….AHAHAHAHAH…QUIT IT DAMNIT…AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

"Well…I guess it's a good thing we ran into the trap, huh Hanyuu?" asked Rika, the blood slowly rushing to her head.

"That is so. Nipah!"

/

As the group walked home, except for Komoto and Mizuho for they had left by car already, they laughed about their fun game from before. With the normal rules applying to the penalties, given that Rika and Hanyuu had won the day, the others were dressed in what was said to be rather intimate and fitting clothes.

Mion and Keiichi both wore maid outfits; however in Mion's arsenal of cosplay clothing she failed to remember removing one of her collars and chains. Granted, this entitled the two to both wear collars which were chained to one another. Their made outfits, very stylish ones at that, were very suitable to the two. Black dresses donned with white maid aprons had displayed their rather submissive penalty for that matter.

"Well…there goes my maid-less streak. And it was a record too…" sulked Keiichi, giving up on his dismay of wearing such clothing. Mion just smirked at his side, her hands behind her head as they walked.

"Nah, it suits you I think. Plus the collar isn't so bad, right Kei-kun?" Mion looked at him with a seductive look, causing Keiichi to wonder if she would literally rape him later with love. Not that he didn't mind, it was who they were; two perverts in love.

For Satoshi, Rika picked out a cute puppy dog set; complete with ears, tail and paws. Shion, on the other hand, was dressed like a cat; black ears, a long tail and even a small collar with a large bell. Satoshi merely went on as if it were normal, though was timid when other villagers looked on at their unusual attires. Shion, though, smiled on; unable to keep herself out of an unlikely bout of "take it home" mode. Rena merely looked on with a small pout, sad to see that Shion took her characteristic cute mode away.

"Nyah! Satoshi-kun looks soooo cute! I'm definitely taking you home with me, you cute doggy you!" singed Shion.

"Muu…I mean…graw…yes master…" sighed Satoshi. Once Shion patted his head, though, did he manage a strong smile in her direction, blushing all the while.

For Rena and Ryuu, though, they had no choice but to wear baby-like clothing; bibs, small hats and all. Ryuu was even forced, thanks in part with efforts from Keiichi, to suck on a pacifier. He stomped on the way back home, a wish for vengeance with each crater he left behind in the dirt.

*Going…to kill…Keiichi…with bare hands…* he thought, jokingly of course.

"Wow, I think it suits you very well, ya baby!" smirked Keiichi, getting the final chop in on Ryuu that day. Just as Ryuu was about to sucker punch Keiichi, Rena came up with a look in her eyes, suddenly grabbing Ryuu and swinging him around.

"AUAUAU! I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME!" squealed Rena, as the others distanced themselves from her dangerous "take it home mode" routine.

*Just…let me die God…please…* thought Ryuu again, crying while still sucking on the pacifier.

Finally for Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu decided that they would get some small form of payback as punishment for her part in this little plan of Mion's. Instead of some cosplay which was in the form of some maid or animal, she was forced to submit to three days of pampering Rika and Hanyuu. During that time, Satoko would have to refer to them as "Master", clean the house, and even do everything they asked. She was, on the other hand, not satisfied with this penalty.

"WHY THE HELL do I have to get the worst penalty out of all you guys? Explain to me again how the others get to only wear cosplay and I get stuck with being your personal slave for three days?" spouted Satoko, anger flushing her cheeks red. Rika idly just turned around and gave her an answer.

"Well, you did set that trap on us and even tried to leave us for dead in the game…" stated Rika, looking at Satoko with one eye.

"Nano desu! And besides, you didn't get the worst punishment anyway…" replied Hanyuu.

"Yup, rules are rules Satoko, so deal with it. At least you're not a slave for a whole summer like Kei-kun was." Mion smiled at the thought of having Keiichi as a slave again for three whole months, but she instantly brushed it off given that they would be moved in soon together. After marriage, Keiichi was hers for life.

*Oh, the fun I will have…muhahahahha!* she thought darkly.

"Wait, if I didn't get the worst punishment, then who did?" asked Satoko, confused. The others stopped walking and looked at one another thinking this over.

"She's right guys, I was thinking that too. By the way, what did Komoto get for a punishment?" asked Keiichi, rubbing his chin a little in thought.

"Oh, I let Mizuho-sensei decide that one. But it was funny; after he tried pleading to me for mercy Mizuho-sensei came right up behind him and graciously took up the offer. The look on his face was priceless as he went home; Mizuho driving the car with him in the back seat; a chain wrapped around his neck as a mark of slavery. And all the while, Mizuho hummed a tune that showed she was the happiest woman on Earth that moment."

"Hmm…I wonder what she'll do to him?" stated Shion.

Everyone thought this one over for a bit, then like lightening hitting a dry tree it dawned on them to think otherwise. Just thinking of Komoto pleading for mercy in their house as Mizuho did some dastardly act against nature on his pour soul sent shivers down their spines. They all imagined Mizuho dressed in tight latex, holding a chain to Komoto's collar as he cried in mercy. The maniacal laughter of their teacher as she whipped Komoto for pain and pleasure gave each of them a sickly feeling in the back of their minds.

"I guess…I have it easy, right guys?" restated Satoko nervously. The others were quick to agree, causing Rika and Hanyuu to laugh deeply.

As the others looked on, they thought in unison of their successful plan that day. They even managed to have Hanyuu and Rika fix whatever seemed broken between them. Happy to know that they did a job well done, they said their respectful goodbyes at the crossroads and headed home for the night, exhausted from a long day of fun and play.

/

"_So it seems like Hanyuu-chan is confident that everything will be alright. That is more than enough for me to know that the future is in good hands. Reimei-san, if this is it then I will take my leave from this place and return to a game that is much more interesting than this one…" stated Bernkastel._

_ They were again in Reimei Ryuu's Meta-world room, sitting while drinking tea idly. Bernkastel finished her cup and rose from her seat tired of the man's lack of effort in showing her the purpose of his presence in this world. This only caused Reimei to frown in her direction, and at the same time giving him an idea._

"_So you still don't see the Truth in this world, huh Bernkastel? That's too bad; because I'll say otherwise that things are about to really get interesting. It's all part of the path they all follow…that is, just until that path leads off a cliff unto infinite paths. Whatever happens after that point, I assure you, you will have your fill of amusement; whether you want it or not!" he retorted, stopping Bernkastel dead in her tracks._

_ She turned around and studied him for a bit, trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. To this, she decided to come up with an old trick of hers to get a quick answer. Smirking, she sat down in her chair again and faced him head on; willed to see just how far this rabbit hole of his went._

"_If you are so knowledgeable about Truths, then why not make this a small game of ours? If you are truly connected to Komoto Hagara's former eye abilities and then some, then you will already have knowledge of the use of Blue Truths and Red Truths; just like in Battler's game. State for me in Blue some theory which is plausible but could be refuted, and therefore keep my interest in seeing this through. Or state a definite truth in Red if you really wish to seal the deal. What do you say?"_

"_No…that's too boring even for me, Bernkastel."_

_ Surprisingly, Bernkastel wasn't expecting Reimei's sudden distaste for her idea. She sat perplexed as to his state of mind, wondering exactly what he wanted from her. In the next few moments, though, Reimei would create something different for her to become interested in._

"_Then what do you suppose, if not using the truths to…"_

"_I said I was bored with your truths, not the entire concept of them. I'll go along with your game, but this time I'll use my own form of truths. How about this then Bernkastel…"_

_ Reimei rose from his seat with a smirk, standing tall in the center of the area, his body directly in the center symmetrically with the light and dark halves of the shifting contrasts of the room._

"_Hmm?"_

"_You forget, everything to me is about a balance. And in that balance comes the Truth. So here is my own rendition of the use of Truths. First…" Reimei allowed the room to shift to either light or dark, depending on the means to his ends. "You will state a question which you would like to pose to me. Anything at all, except a direct question like "What is the Evil in Hinamizawa?". In response, I will give you answers. First, I will state something in Black. My Black Truth is something that is a fact. Second, I will use my White Truth: anything which I will deem as a solid truth. If I combine the two, I will give you a Twilight Truth: that which is definite law that can not be refuted in any way, shape or form. Do you accept my proposal?"_

_ If there was one thing about this man, Bernkastel thought, it was his hidden ability to keep interest in the smallest of things. She only smiled and nodded in response. Taking no time to prolong the matter, she moved forward in her seat and announced her first question._

"_Ok then, allow me to start. My first question is: Why have my memories stopped at the finding of the journal?" This question, which had been nagging Bernkastel's mind for some time, finally came into discussion with Reimei. He smiled, as if already knowing this was to be her first question._

"_In Black: The journal was purposely left there many years ago for this world…" Just as Reimei said this, everything became black in the room except for the white outlines of their bodies and the objects around them. As well, words encircled them in a blaring white light, conveying his exact words. He then continued. "In White: A journal is used to convey a message to someone in time, whether it is for them or someone else. A journal can also be used to store a memory for later use." Just like before, the room became white except for the black outlines and the black words encircling them again. Bernkastel looked on in amazement at this display of using truths._

"_But that doesn't answer my question at all, Reimei-san…"_

"_Let me finish…in Twilight: Bernkastel's memories stopped upon Rika finding the journal because this world is a new world. That, and Bernkastel's memories are incomplete!"_

_ Like Reimei intended from the beginning, he was hell bent on shattering Bernkastel's image of this world. And to do so, he started with this sudden fact. For all that Bernkastel had, her memories, her entire being even, were incomplete. She sat back in her chair, now with a look of disbelief, unable to form the next words out of her mouth._

_ Everything one knew would crumble down, in more ways than one._

/

_Memories are nothing more than times,_

_Remembered when we feel the need to._

_For in our memories we hold our Past,_

_But that still doesn't make up the Present,_

_For we need to hope for a Future,_

_To know our Destiny._

_I wrote everything I knew into a book once,_

_To convey my Future hopes,_

_That one day a Sin from the Past,_

_Would be forgiven in the Present,_

_To save everyone we loved and cared for._

_Especially the Mother,_

_Who Sinned in the first place,_

_Without ever intending to._

_This I do for you…_

_Next Time on Hinamizawa Hell: "The Truth of Fate" Arc, Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End._

_Could you ever believe this?_


	46. Arc 3 ch 7

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 7: The Beginning of the End

/

_ The fire from what seemed like a thousand burning pyres of wood fueled the night sky as the stars shone brightly in the darkness of the cosmos. Smoke and heat rose into the air high above what seemed like a giant mansion, probably owned by a very wealthy family. Flashes of events rushed all around the observer; people screaming to put out the massive fire which was set to the great mansion, and others screaming in terror as some great epidemic of madness clutched at the minds and mannerisms of the village's inhabitants. Nothing could have prepared the observer from understanding these odd yet very old memories from coming forth._

"…_you can't…I WON'T DO IT!"_

_ She heard screams from inside the burning household, unable to see who exactly it was that pleaded for the situation to take a turn for the better. As she tried to move forth to get a better view inside the household, more screams and more authoritative yells were heard._

"_YOU MUST! IT IS THE ONLY WAY! KILL…"_

"_NEVER! I CAN'T DO THIS TO MY OWN…"_

_ Utter despair could be heard from whoever held the younger of the voices. The observer ran further into the fire, surprised that their flames did not singe nor burn her very skin. If anything, everything felt cold and unreal to her. As she dashed around another corner, she was met by a beam falling into the hallway, blocking her path to the next room containing the two females arguing amidst this great fire._

"…_You have to…my fate is already decided. I give unto you this sin, like the many I shall…"_

_ As the observer finally found an entrance into the room, she saw what appeared to be someone much like herself, though different slightly. The other woman stood next to another, crying deeply while holding the now deceased female; a sword impaled into her chest and poking out the backside. As the fire again obscured her view, the observer saw once more the girl turning to meet her eyes, pleading to her as if to know and remember this moment._

_ That's when the dream ended, and reality set in once more..._

/

"Hey, wake up?"

"Ugh…5 more minutes…"

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

*Crash*

"WAH!"

Satoko, wearing a white tank-top and brown shorts, sighed while looking over her doing. She had tried her best for awhile to wake up Rika, granted that it was almost noon that day. She had been working on their lunches and other sorts of treats for the major event later on, but during her work she repeatedly found Rika underneath her futon covers breathing softly. Not even a word from the small girl was heard when Satoko tried to gently wake her from sleep.

After about 5 attempts, and trying to remain subtle, she had had enough of Rika's laziness. Today was too important to pass up, especially for what would happen at 3 o'clock later that day.

"Mii…Satoko-chan, I was still sleepy…" Rika yawned and looked at Satoko with dreary eyes, a pout upon her face for the time being. Satoko only blushed slightly and puffed her cheeks up, scolding Rika.

"How can you honestly sleep so late? Don't you remember what today is?"

Rika mused for a second, hummed slightly, then fell back into her futon trying to go back to sleep once again. This act only infuriated Satoko, causing her to surprisingly pull a nearby rope which idly hung nearby.

"Ugh! I knew you would do this, so I prepared this as a countermeasure! O ho ho ho!"

*Splash*

"WAAAAAH!"

Satoko pulled on the rope, which led to an overhead lever holding a bucket of water. In moments, the mechanism did its magic and drenched Rika and anything nearby in water; soaking the young girl to the bone. Rika shot up with wide eyes, her anger slowly rising suddenly. Satoko walked into the kitchen and peeked around the corner before resuming what she was doing previously.

"Good! Now that you're up, clean the mess up and get dressed. We have a long day ahead of us!" piped Satoko, sounding oddly cheerful that day. Rika shaked herself from the water and gave up; wishing that she could have had her blissful slumber on that Sunday morning.

However, another set of thoughts crossed her mind. For an instant, Rika remembered the odd dream she perceived while sleeping, yet some parts were still blurry in her mind. She shook her head in defeat, unsure of what the dream meant or was supposed to mean to her. Sighing again, she got up and began to clean up the mess, thanks to Satoko and her devious methods.

When she was finished, Rika peered over to the calendar, noticing that today's paper was highlighted in red marker. She smiled and closed her eyes, becoming thoughtful of what today meant for everyone.

"So the Dam Project sees its last day. I'm truly happy…"

What set in motion the events of a long struggle between villagers and government officials years ago was now coming to an end. At last, after so many meaningless days of pain and suffering, an old wound would finally be healed. Today marked the demolition of the Dam Project; an event that surely everyone in the village would unite to attend. There was no question to it that this was a long overdue compensation for the villagers to receive at last. For everyone in the village, no one could be happier.

As Rika beamed more smiles and started to get dress, she noticed Hanyuu wasn't anywhere to be found. Rika poked her head around the corner while putting on her shirt for that day.

"Mii…have you seen Hanyuu-chan anywhere?"

"Oh, she said she was going to find us a good spot to see the demolition. She went with Rena and Ryuu earlier to set up for us. I think this should be enough food, what do you think?"

Rika nodded her head to Satoko's question and left the room, now making her way over to a secluded part of the house. With the moment for her privacy, Rika silently slid open a door and slipped into the room, the area dark and small. Kneeling over to what seemed like an array of candles; she took a match from a nearby desk and lit every one of them. Soon, the room grew with light and illuminated her surroundings, giving a peaceful glow to everything.

Rika sat in her family's personal shrine, once dedicated for personal blessings to Oyashiro but as of late changed to be a small shrine in remembrance of her parents. She knelt before the altar, staring at the picture of her parents during happier days. They held each other lovingly, smiling at the person taking the picture for them. Rika could only wonder if they ever knew the disaster that would fall on them later on. This loss of her parents was something Rika could not fathom to understand, more so, how easily she could forgive Takano for. In her heart, she knew the woman was not at fault when put into a corner like that, but somehow Rika could only surmise that this was her fate; to live on without her mother and father.

Saying some few prayers she had learned from her father, Rika lit a few sticks of incense and placed them into a small container with grains of rice. She watched as the lights flickered before the image of her parents, almost giving them the power to see her again.

"Mother…Father…today marks the end of what caused so much pain and anger in this village. I wish you could have seen this day, to have been among us as the Dam Project crumbled beneath our might. I wish…I truly wish…I could have been with you two again…"

Rika, for the few times in her life, shed tears of sadness as she thought of her parents. Wiping them away, she looked at the picture again with confidence.

"I know deep down you two are happy in the afterlife, looking over this village like you used to in better times. Please, continue to watch over me and my friends. I love you, and always will…"

Saying one last prayer, Rika clasped her hand together three times and remained silent for a little longer. As she finished giving her praise and thanks to her parents, Rika blew out the candles and let the smoke rise into the ceiling of the room. Walking out, she closed the door to the room, just as the last embers of the incense burned and diminished before the portrait of her parents.

/

The Dam Project grounds, once used as places for peaceful yet raucous demonstrations against the government and the final showdown between Komoto, Mizuho and the Dark Spector, now remained eerily silent when one looked it over. Old ramparts and metal bars lined the side of the uncompleted Dam, the massive concrete and stone walls towering from side to side of the cliffs. Other smaller housing projects around the grounds were existent across the area, though currently dark and empty after being abandoned years ago. The area, for what caused so much turmoil, remained as it was; a failure.

This day, though, broke its uneasy silence with the gathering of thousands of people; a majority of those from the village and others from nearby cities coming to see the demolition. Safely positioned across the forest nearby and on the opposite hillside, people lined their blankets on the soft ground with drinks and bento boxes for the festivities afterward. Others set up chairs trying to get as close to the demolition as possible for the best viewing seats. Many, though, grouped together into their own areas and made a spectacle of their grounds for later use. For the Game Club members, though, they could have easily said to have the best seats in the house.

"Wow, I didn't think Mi-chan would get us so close! It's going to be awesome!" Satoko ran forward with her bento boxes stacked on her back, whilst everyone else came up behind with the rest of the supplies. It seemed she went all out with the amount of food she made for the occasion.

"Well, Sis and I ARE leaders of one of the three great families! Besides, Rika-chan is here too, and Komoto-san even gave us permission to get this far ahead." Spoke Shion, coming up behind Satoko and patting her on the head. She knew most of all people how much today meant to Satoshi and Satoko, given that their parents had been all for the Dam Project. After today, though, all remnants of their involvement in this mess would fade away at last.

"Yup, just comes with the perks of having power." Mion came up next to her sister, helping Hanyuu set down the blanket for the event.

"Should be some event! Just look at how many people already came." Ryuu came up next lugging along a cooler with Keiichi and Satoshi at the other end. After giving it one last heave and placing it safely near their blanket, they all sat down and took a moment to rest.

"I wonder who Komoto-san will pick to push the button, I wonder?" asked Rena. She and Rika brought up the chairs for them to use during the demolition portion of the day. With everyone assembled, they began to take out drinks and toast to the occasion before the event really went all out.

"Cheers!" they all said in unison, sipping on the cool drinks. The cicadas nearby singed loudly with the passing hour, giving a serene feel to the day.

"Mii…where's Komoto-senpai? Has anyone seen him?" asked Rika, looking to the Dam Project below.

"I'm not sure. Is he still setting up down there?" asked Shion, looking over the area too. Caution tape lined the bottom of the hillside, marking off the danger zones that people could not cross into. Likewise, many workers were putting the final preparations to the bomb connections and placements, a massive gathering of workers leaving together towards the safe zone. Below, crowds began to help with the small platform set up for Kimiyoshi's speech just before the demolition was scheduled to go off.

"Judging by the amount of wire and bomb packages down there, I would think he's finished actually…" Ryuu looked down nervously below, seeing the C-4 lining the walls of the dam and going off a safe distance away.

"No kidding, you'd think he was blowing up a city with that much material. Insane!" Mion awed at the sight below, wondering if the village would be put at risk from such power.

"Oh, Komoto-kun would never do that! Well, hold on a second, he actually did that once, nevermind…"

"Eh?"

Right on time, Mizuho appeared next to the others and sat down in her own chair, sighing at the sight below. She greeted the others, and took the time to rest for the moment. Waving her hand midair, she tried her best to fan off the humidity of the heat around her.

"My, this heat is pretty intense. Are you sure you guys don't want to be in the shade?" asked Mizuho.

"No way! With this killer view? How could we pass this up?" declared Mion, looking prideful of the event on hand. Mizuho sighed and accepted their answer, sipping again on her soft drink.

"Well, I guess it's only natural. I've seen enough explosions and gunfire in my life already, so it's nothing new to me, heheheh…"

"So where is Komoto-san anyway?" asked Rena.

"He's coming up shortly. This is the best spot to oversee the entire demolition, plus we decided to watch over you guys to make sure you're safe. Shion…Mion, your mother gave us quite the talk about letting you guys up here in the first place."

"Oh, she's just being overprotective. Besides, we're a good distance away anyhow. What's the worst that could happen?" asked Shion. She chuckled slightly, however, stopped the instant Hanyuu spoke up.

"As a matter of fact, with that much C-4 down there I wouldn't be surprised if the aftershock caused an earthquake or something, nipah!"

"Hanyuu!"

Rika scolded Hanyuu jokingly as she ate a creampuff, almost making her choke on it in the process. They all had a laugh except for Shion, who honestly gave thought to something like that occuring. Mizuho reassured her that nothing of the sort would take place, given that Komoto took measures to ensure that the demolition officials would not mess up and cause risk to the village's safety. After chatting with Mizuho and the others some more, Rika brought up in discussion Keiichi and Mion's new living arrangements.

"So how is it living with Mi-chan, Keiichi?"

"It's not like anything I expected. She has me doing the chores she would normally do herself now. She wasn't kidding when she said I'd be her slave for life…though…it's not so bad really, heh hehe…" Keiichi smiled nervously, remembering how their first week of living went together. He could honestly say that by day 4 Mion had worn him out to the bone in more ways than one.

"My mom and I told you so Kei-kun. Just know that you made this decision and are bound till death, muhahahaah!" Mion laughed eerily in Keiichi's direction, causing him to look back at her and retort.

"Hey, I haven't said "I do" yet Mion Sonozaki! Besides, one of these days I'll make you my slave and see how you like it!" yelled Keiichi.

"If you're talking about a punishment game, I'm all for it! Give me your best Keiichi Maebarra!" laughed Mion.

"My, those two are quite lively today, aren't they?" stated Mizuho nervously.

"Yeah, that's just my Sis for you," responded Shion, sweat beading down her forehead at the sight of Keiichi and Mion lock heads with one another.

"Well, with all this fuss and festivity going on, I guess I'll enjoy a nice cool, refreshing…"

Mizuho picked out of her own cooler a can of beer, smiling while trying to open the tab. However, like a shadow in the darkness Komoto suddenly came up right behind her and snatched the beer right out of her hand, sipping on it himself. She almost fell back out of her chair in surprise and astonishment, had Komoto not held the chair up in reaction.

"Ah, beer…C-4….good day!"

"Hey Komoto-kun…umm…I…"

"Mizu-chan…."

As everyone watched on, Komoto lightly poked Mizuho's forehead, causing her to blush slightly and at the same time in remorse. Mizuho realized what she tried to do and mentally bashed herself during her lack of thinking that moment.

"…You know better. No alcohol till the baby is born, remember?" Komoto had a cold stare in his eyes, causing Mizuho to take a step back for a moment smiling nervously.

"Ha hahah…yeah, I forgot about that…how many more months is it?"

"7 long months…."

"Damnit…."

Everyone laughed at Mizuho's unfortunate circumstance, but all in all Komoto was right. As much as Mizuho loved her alcohol from time to time, she couldn't drink during her pregnancy and that made it all the more harder. Komoto joked with Mizuho for awhile, ruffling her hair and looking back at the others.

"I see everyone found a good spot. You guys ready for this?"

"Definitely! Who are you going to let push the button?" Keiichi seemed excited, hoping to be the one to literally blow the dam to smithereens with the push of a red button. However, much to his dismay Komoto sighed and shook his head.

"After all the work I put into making these bombs? Assembling the components, wiring the devices, measuring out the exact amount of plastic explosive to each bomb set? I think that the most logical answer would be for me to do it, wouldn't you agree?" replied Komoto, nodding his head in agreement to himself with eyes closed. The others, however, merely protested this in response.

"Aw, that's no fun Komoto-san. Come on, at least let one of us do it. I'm sure you've done this plenty of times before!" Satoko looked hard at Komoto, giving him chills down his spine. It was at that moment that he remembered an old memory of Satoko's, absorbed when he had still been cursed with his eyes some time ago. He remembered Satoko's hatred for the dam and her parent's decisions, much like in thought to Satoshi and his own suffering. Thinking on this for a few moments, his attitude changed solemnly.

"On second thought, I guess I'll let Satoshi-kun and you blow it to hell. No hard feelings, right?"

Pulling out the remote detonator from his pocket, Komoto idly threw it into Satoko's hands as if it were nothing. As she and Satoshi stood there like white statues, much the same for the others at that moment in complete and utter disbelief, Komoto grabbed another beer from the cooler and sat down near Mizuho, lazing back for the coming festivities.

Komoto's lack of thought in passing a highly destructive remote device into the hands of a mere child dumbfounded everyone else nearby. Satoko merely looked down to the device laying in her hands, stuttering in complete confusion and fear.

"W...w…w…WHAT!"

"Komoto, are you freaking serious?" asked Keiichi, noting the devices key lock and blocked flip switch above the main button. The others studied it too, however, Shion tried to pull Satoshi and Satoko out of their dazes.

"Wow, and here I thought you would keep all the fun to yourself?" asked Mizuho, elbowing Komoto in his side. He just chuckled and watched as the others marveled at the simple remote device.

"Hey, it seems fitting for those two to do it anyway. Besides, why not? I know how much trouble all this caused you guys. Do the honors!"

For a few more moments, Satoshi and Satoko looked from Komoto to the device once more, their mouths gaping open from the whole spectacle. Shion, noticing how much of a surprise they took to this, patted the two on the back in response, hoping to pull them from their dazes. She came up in the middle of the two, smiling nervously.

"Ah…that's great Satoshi-kun, Satoko-chan! I guess this is what you call Karma, huh?" Shion smiled again at the two, but oddly enough something felt strange in the atmosphere. As the slow chuckles of Satoshi and Satoko filled the air, their maniacal laughter rising with every moment, the others crouched back in fear. They saw the darkness in the two blonde sibling's eyes, their fangs bearing for the first time in years. Even Komoto looked on with wide eyes as the two looked at the others with vengeance in their thoughts.

"Satoko-chan, you know what this means, right?"

"Yes Nii-Nii, we will finally have our revenge for all these years of pain! We're going to blow this Dam sky high and send it to hell for all the misery and anger we've endured! O HO HO HO!"

"And it's going to happen, right…about…No…w…"

"Actually, at 3:00 p.m. on the dot. I still haven't given you guys the remote's safety key yet…" spoke Komoto, breaking the tense air between Satoko, Satoshi and the others. Everyone fell over in shock, thinking that Satoshi and Satoko, for a moment, held the complete and utter power to annihilate the Dam walls. Meanwhile, Komoto just sipped again on his beer, enjoying his prank on the others…

/

*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

"OK, EVERYONE! STAND BACK! KEEP THE RESTRICTED AREA CLEAR FOR THE DEMOLITION!"

One of the demolition workers, once given the go ahead for clearing the area, initiated some of the last safety precautions for the spectacle. He spoke on the loudspeaker with utmost authority, announcing to the spectators for the day to clear at least 300 yards away from the blast zone. Doing as told, the crowds that came today moved and then reassembled around a small stage area where the village leaders and some government officials were waiting. Nearby, employees from a local news channel were recording the entire event to be broadcasted live in the prefecture area. Seemingly, this promotion for the demolition only attracted more people to the site just as 3:00 p.m. hit its mark.

Before the initial demolition took place, village leaders such as Mion and Shion, Kimiyoshi and even Rika were on stage in chairs waiting to deliver a speech to everyone. Banners were strewn from side to side, promoting the Dam Project's demolition and final hours. As everyone surrounded the stage to hear the leaders of Hinamizawa, Keiichi and the others did their best to move to the front, squeezing between villagers and citizens alike. Managing to see their friends on stage at last, they were satisfied with their position for the time being.

"So does anyone know what kind of speech Mion and the others had to give?" asked Ryuu, waving a hand at his face to stem off the heat that day. It didn't help his cause being surrounded by so many people.

"They're not giving any speech really. Kimiyoshi-sama said he would take care of it, seeing as he is now the oldest Anti-Dam proponent alive, at least, that's what Shi-chan told me." Satoshi came up beside him, drinking a bottle of water. It seemed like no one cared that either he or Satoko were even in attendance, given their parent's history with this whole mess.

"Hau…there's so many people here! It's almost too much! Hau hau hau!" Hanyuu couldn't help but be scared around so many people without Rika nearby for support. People absentmindedly bumped and crowded around her, causing Rena to pull her aside and clear a path by swinging her around in take-it-home mode.

"Auau! You are so cute Hanyuu-chan! I want to take you home with me! ASIDE NOW!"

Instantly, Rena swung Hanyuu in concentric circles, causing everyone in her path to either move aside or dodge the village's self-declared kidnapper. In no time at all did Rena manage to clear a small area for her friends.

"Good job Rena-chan! Now we can see with no problems!" spoke Satoko, as nearby villagers stood dazed from Rena's onslaught.

"Umm…Hanyuu-chan, are you still alive?"

"A..au…auu…" Hanyuu slipped out of Rena's grasp and fell to the floor, the environment spinning in circles in her mind. After trying to get up again, Hanyuu stumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

"Shh! Guys, they're about to start!" stated Ryuu. Just like he said, Kimiyoshi stood up and moved towards the microphone stand to make an announcement. Other government officials remained at his side, just as the photographers began taking pictures.

"Good afternoon everyone! Hinamizawa welcomes all outsiders and residents today for this most awaited moment. Today will mark the day in this village's history when a long overdue mistake will finally be corrected. Those of you who fought alongside us years ago remember the sacrifices and costs made to fight this project. Personally, I never thought I would live to see a day like this come. However, like all of you are surely thinking and realizing, the day when the Dam Project would finally be removed from this village has come at last! Today will remain as proof that a strong, united village will remain so and fight off those who attempt to threaten our peaceful existence!"

At these words, a loud uproar was heard from the growing crowd. Every villager and newcomer cheered in response from Kimiyoshi's last sentence. They would truly show that day what Hinamizawa was made of; to the localities, to the government and to the world. Cheering for him to go on, Kimiyoshi looked closely at his watch and made haste to make sure the demolition would stay on schedule.

"I will not waste anyone else's time. We have 10 minutes before the initial countdown of the demolition. Now, at my side, are the government officials here with the official order to sign and document the papers which will be the death warrant of this construction site…"

As everyone looked on, three officials holding documents came up next to Kimiyoshi, began signing and stamping some documents as a show of authority for the village, and handed them to Kimiyoshi, who then held them in the air as a sign of victory. The cheers from the crowd were much louder this time around, some people even crying in response. Again, Kimiyoshi spoke once more for everyone to hear.

"The die is cast! There will be no going back now! For my last remark, everyone please remain a safe distance away per the instructions of the safety officials, and enjoy the spectacle! You are allowed to commence festivities after the demolition. Enjoy!"

Kimiyoshi and the officials walked off stage, heading to their own site to watch with eagerness. The crowd immediately dispersed with Mion, Shion, Rika and the others coming down to meet with their friends. Hurrying back up the hill, everyone went to regroup with Komoto and Mizuho for the meantime.

After regaining their breath and grabbing some more water, the group of friends sat with anticipation for the demolition. Satoko stood full and ready, the remote gripped tightly in her hands. With the power to blow up the construction site in her palms, Satoko counted down the minutes to the Dam Project's demise. The others, however, didn't dare to even be in reach of her area, much like that of Satoshi, while they were so close to exacting their revenge.

"If Satoko grips that remote any harder she might just break it." Keiichi moved next to where Mion sat and waited patiently for the event. While looking over the Dam site, he noticed in the area below many old red drum barrels against the outer cliff area. There was probably a good 40 barrels stacked atop and side by side one another; an indication of how abandoned the area had been for some time. Shrugging and looking along some more of the area, he saw the line of C-4 packages lining the walls, their red lights beeping. "So how do those C-4 packs work anyway Komoto?"

"Good question. Once Satoko presses the button, the remote will send a signal to a nearby tower, which will then set off an electric current to the packages. From there, they will ignite in mere seconds and explode one by one in succession. The force of the blast will demolish the main dam walls and surrounding structures, including the back area where most of the concrete is. I know the site is small, but it still will put on a pretty good show…" Komoto laughed at his handiwork, and again looked down at his watch.

"Only three more minutes, then the 10 second countdown will begin. Satoko can push the button on the last countdown mark, and only at that time. Got it?" stated Mizuho, moving her chair up for the show. Satoko quickly nodded her head, standing next to her older brother all the while.

As everyone enjoyed their time, Rika, as she sipped on her soda can, noticed for a mere moment out of the corner of her eye Hanyuu smiling oddly. For a split second, she thought Hanyuu's eyes were narrowed, and her smile curving ever so upwardly as if in satisfaction. However, upon closing and opening her eyes again, she found Hanyuu smiling normally and eating one of her creampuffs. Noticing Rika's odd stares, Hanyuu looked at her friend in question.

"Auau…Rika-chan, is something wrong? Do I have cream on my face somewhere?" Hanyuu quickly began wiping her face quickly, embarrassed that she may have been making a mess. Rika merely smiled and laughed in response, causing Hanyuu to blush.

"Mii, nothing is wrong. Nipah!" Rika began eating her own food now, thinking nothing of what she thought she saw.

/

"DEMOLITION WILL COMMENCE IN 10 SECONDS…"

Over the loudspeakers, people all around could hear the demolition experts announce the final countdown. Crowds stood well away from the area, yet, as close as they could stand near the caution tape. Families and friends waited eagerly, ready to see the Dam Project crumble at last. On the nearby hill, Komoto stood with a pair of binoculars watching for the go ahead down below. After a demolition expert began the countdown, Komoto turned to find everyone surrounded by Satoko, the Dam site in the distance ahead.

"Ok Satoko-chan, remember to press it on the final mark."

"5 SECONDS…4 SECONDS…"

"Got it! Ready everyone!"

"READY!"

"IN 3…2…1…"

"NOW!"

*Click*

Upon turning the key and pressing the red button, the group of friends and those nearby watched what the science of explosive devices could do. As Satoko pressed the button with Satoshi at her side both looking menacing, the signal went to the nearby tower and connected to the C-4 package line. From there, an electric current hit each C-4 package one by one, igniting the material and initiating a deafening roar. Each package had enough strength to blow each section of the dam wall with tremendous force; easily crumbling the concrete material and inner steel walls. Like a well trained symphony, each C-4 pack went off and blew the entire lining of the area off. Smoke filled the air and even mushroom clouds of fire went up, signaling the end of the explosion.

"MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!" went Satoko and Satoshi, laughing into the air at last. Once their revenge was complete, the others moved closer to inspect the damage done. They still couldn't see that much with all the dirt and debris still in the air.

"Geez, Komoto wasn't messing around! There's nothing but rubble and steel bars left." Keiichi rubbed his ears a bit, trying to fend off the feeling of the explosion. It was so loud that a lot of them felt somewhat disoriented; however Komoto reassured them that it would only be momentarily.

"I told you guys I wasn't going light here. All that C-4 I had went to good use though. Just enough of my storage supply to clear out my armory." Komoto stated.

"Why did you even bring that much in the first place?" asked Rena. She was somewhat afraid of the initial explosion, and cowered behind Ryuu for protection. He, on the other hand, was just as enthusiastic as his cousin.

"Well…I'm not really sure…I couldn't leave it lying around. Besides, in my line of work I use a lot of that stuff. And since I've come back to this peaceful village, I've had no use for it. So I might as well have used most of it up here anyway…"

Komoto smiled down to the others, and pulled his binoculars out again. Once the smoke cleared, he witnessed firsthand just how destructive the entire setup was. He had to admit, the explosion and the initial blast could not have been any more perfect. Every section was hit exactly, and most if not all the rubble fell within the impact zone as planned.

"Hmm…everything seems fine by me. The wall was taken down, most of the scaffolds are blown to shreds, and even the foundations are demolished. No problems…hey, wait!"

As everyone in the crowd below marveled at the demolition with loud cheers, Komoto quickly radioed to the workers below to still keep everyone back. Mizuho looked up to her fiancé, worried with what he saw. The others did likewise, looking back at the smoldering stone and rubble below.

"Komoto-kun, what's the matter?" asked Mizuho. She got up and took the binoculars from his hands, and saw exactly what he was seeing.

"Those barrels down there…they weren't empty. Something from the blast must have punctured one of them. I'm positive that oil or even gasoline was stored in those things. I can smell it in the air even…"

Rika noticed, unlike the others, Komoto's eyes suddenly grow a little dull, as if he were remembering something from his past. The mere mentioning of oil brought up to mind Rika's readings in his journal. Specifically, Komoto must have been remembering the night he set fire to an entire city during battle. Slowly grabbing him by the arm Rika managed to get Komoto to snap out of his daze and refocus.

"Huh? What?"

"Mii…what should happen if it ignites?" asked Rika. The others shared in the same thought.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know how much of the stuff is down there…"

Komoto radioed again to the workers his concerns, and said he had an idea. Leaving for a few moments and rushing by some people, Komoto went over to his car and pulled out a large rifle bag. After a few minutes, Komoto returned and handed the bag to Mizuho. She instantly knew what he was thinking.

"Well, I guess this could work. Just tell everyone that I'm sending down a round…" replied Mizuho. She took out her favorite .50 cal rifle, and began setting in the scope's dials. Everyone saw just how much Mizuho was focusing, therefore, asked Komoto what they were going to do.

"You're going to try to ignite the gasoline, aren't you?" asked Shion. He held her hands behind her head, watching closely as those below were still being told to stay away. Komoto relayed to everyone below that gasoline was spreading quickly; therefore, they were going to try to create a spark with a few rounds from a gun. Those below began preparing themselves to hear gunfire next.

"I can't risk having anyone get near that area with so much gasoline pouring out. Even the heat alone would be enough to kill someone if they were close enough. Mizu-chan is going to manually spark the pool down there to set off the gasoline and oil tanks. That way, all of that supply down there will be no danger to us after everything settles…"

Komoto's plan seemed full proof, and oddly enough some below in the crowds enjoyed this idea of another explosion. However, unlike the last one this one was much more dangerous in terms of the smoke and damage that could be produced given the quantity of the barrels. Still remaining a safe distance away, Mizuho lied on her stomach at the edge of the cliff and began sighting in the scope of the rifle.

"You guys might want to cover your ears. This could get pretty loud." She stated with darkness in her voice. Her green eyes narrowed into the scope's sight, her finger slowly squeezing toward her on the trigger. "Ready?" she asked.

"Fire when ready love…" stated Komoto, looking through the binoculars.

As the group watched on, Mizuho pulled the trigger of her rifle and, with a loud crack, sent a round down the line straight into the pool of gasoline. However, she aimed just near a strip of metal, managing to create a spark. As the pool ignited, she began unloading round after round into the barrels, managing to reload quickly enough to puncture a majority of them. By doing so, she sent more and more of the gasoline and oil to pour out, this time, straight into the pool of fire now. In moments, the fire soared up the stream, and with the pressure and concoction of oil and gasoline, another loud explosion was heard.

For those around watching, just as it was also caught on camera from the news crew's side, a loud blast followed by a plume of black smoke and fire soared into the sky. The initial blast from the gasoline and oil drums created such force into the hillside that the hanging cliff suddenly shifted in midair; cracks forming along the earth and into the cliff. In less than a minute, after only the remnants of the gas and oil burned off, the cliff eventually crumbled and sent into the air again another plume of debris and dirt.

"That was incredible, Mizuho-sensei. I can't believe you can shoot so fast…" stated Satoshi, awed at such force of power.

"Eh, that was a piece of cake considering I train with moving targets. Hmm…speaking of cake…"

Without intent, Mizuho's mind wandered on food again, her lips displaying a small amount of drool escaping. This caused the others to chuckle, smiling at their success of making the area safe again. As they looked back to the area again, however, Rika noticed Hanyuu making that odd smile again.

"Mii…Hanyuu…" she asked. Her friend turned to her and then looked back in the general direction of the dam site.

"_It's finally over, huh Rika-chan_?"

As Hanyuu smiled at her friend again, she sighed and walked back towards the others, seemingly being bored with the spectacle. If anything, she seemed satisfied with what happened oddly enough. Before Rika could stop Hanyuu, though, another loud sound, this time different, was heard. To everyone's surprise, once the smoke cleared did they see what was happening.

"The cliff! It's crumbling down!" yelled Mion. Almost everyone around could feel under their feet the earth shake and shift. Mion even had to grab onto Keiichi for support, as everything around them seemed like it was experiencing an earthquake.

"What's going on?" yelled villagers from down below. They all moved back farther from the area, as the Cliffside fell into the smoldering flames of the gasoline and oil fires, ironically extinguishing them.

Once the smoke and debris cleared again, those around walked forward to witness something magnificent and unexpected. Rika and the others stood as still as statues, unable to comprehend what they saw in place of the Cliffside.

"What…is that?" stated Satoko, the remote dropping from her hands.

"It looks like…an old…" Mion couldn't even find the words for this event. She was at a complete loss as to what was just unearthed.

"It's a giant…" villagers below began yelling out.

And all Rika could say, for what was before her and the others, stood part of something massive and unbelievable. For her to see its white, smooth structure and almost perfect sections, all Rika could compare it too was something unlike what humans long ago could ever build.

"It looks like…a giant dome…"

/

_Can you see Evil,_

_Even in its most innocent of forms?_

_Can you stop Evil,_

_Using the power of mankind?_

_Can you compromise with Evil,_

_To stem off a dire Fate?_

_Can you become Evil,_

_By committing the simplest of acts?_

_Someone found the answers to all of this,_

_And only that person will suffer the most…_

_For knowing the truth of Evil…_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, "The Truth of Fate" arc, ch. 8: Foundations of the Past_

_Could you ever foresee this?_

Author's note: Sorry for the incredibly long update. I have returned to another semester of college and have been quite busy as of late. Like the title states, this is the beginning of the end. Everything from this point on will take new turns and even more horrors to be unleashed upon those in Hinamizawa. What is Evil and what will happen in the village? Stay tuned, because everything is going to hell…


	47. Arc 3 ch 8

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 8: Foundations of the Past

/

"_How…can that be possible? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE THAT MY MEMORIES ARE INCOMPLETE?"_

_ She screamed in their small space of the Meta-world; almost sending the entire existence into a fury of trembling and shaking earth. Her expression became one of wrath, her eyes narrowing in anger at someone who literally bitch-slapped her pride right into the gutter. Bernkastel's grip on the chair made the wooden structure creak; her nails digging into the very fabric of the wood with ease. She trembled in anger; unable to accept the truth which Reimei Ryuu had set before her as a certain law._

"_I told you a truth, but you refuse to accept it. This isn't a game where you can reverse or deny my theories. This is merely MY game to destroy whatever you thought of your life and MAYBE save you in the end from your foolish beliefs; that, and maybe indirectly change the tide in Battler's never ending torture. For the most part, though, I may be able to save Rika-chan and the others if they act according to their hearts and not the foolish intentions of some witch's inner realms…" Reimei watched in pleasure at Bernkastel's sudden change in demeanor. Even he was taken off guard at her quick movement from no emotion to complete wrath._

"_This truth…if it is one…doesn't make sense then. If you are telling me a truth…then that means the possibility of a dead end in this world is possible. Rika and the others may not be able to reset time again and face off against this unseen Evil in Hinamizawa! However, I won't ever let it come to that…"_

_ Quickly, Bernkastel rose from her seat and began to walk away from Reimei; the look of a set goal on mind being displayed once again in her demeanor. Realizing that Bernkastel would try something like this, Reimei disappeared from his seat instantaneously and in the next moment appeared right in front of the Witch of Miracles with a look of serious intent written all over his face._

"_And where do you think you're going?" he asked, dead-serious with gritted teeth._

"_I'm going to put an end to this charade and stop the Evil in Hinamizawa myself! If it means lending Rika my powers in her form for the time being, then I will do so! Get out of my way if you wish to live, Reimei Ryuu!" Bernkastel stepped back and took on a stance meant for fighting; inherently prepared for any retaliation from Reimei's part._

"_No can do. If you want me to set a truth for you as well, then it will be completely counter-productive for what you have in mind."_

"_Another truth? What are you going to imply, then?" She had venom in her voice, irritated that Reimei would continue the game of truths at this crucial moment in time._

"_In Black: If Bernkastel or any other directly interferes in this world, disaster may happen. In White: The Evil in Hinamizawa can only be defeated by this world's players. In Twilight: Only Rika and her friends can defeat the Evil in Hinamizawa through their own accord and will. So far as the physical realm is concerned, we should not take any part in it!" As Reimei said this, the room changed according to whichever truth he used; the shadows and rays of dark and light changing the very fabric of their space. Even the text which came into existence around them in spellbinding circles changed according to their colors._

_ Bernkastel stepped back in disgust from Reimei's definitive law. Were she to go against his truth, it could spell the end for Hinamizawa; all at her own hands. She thought as hard as she could whether or not to go against Reimei and at least try to save Rika. However much she tried, Bernkastel could not fathom the consequences._

"_Then…that leaves me with only one choice then…"she sighed, seeming to give up on her original plan._

"_Good…you finally seem to realize…GHAGH!"_

_ As if everything in time stopped, Reimei looked down to find Bernkastel holding a dark, blue and black glowing scythe which directly impaled the left side of his ribcage. As she pulled the weapon from his side with incredible speed, blood impacted the lower floor and stained the tiles with a crimson red. Reimei collapsed to his knees and looked up again at his opponent, only to find Bernkastel smiling eerily at him with a look of bloodlust._

"_I did finally realize something in all this. I've decided its long past due to visit Rika once more and grant her the power to overcome this unseen and impossible Fate you keep imagining will happen. I'll give Rika the power to protect her friends and blast Evil into oblivion once and for all! At the very least, I won't have to deal with your incessant truths or lies anymore, Reimei-san…"_

"_You…fool…" Reimei collapsed to the side of the floor; blood pooling all around him. Bernkastel smiled, kicked him in his wounded side and then disappeared in a cloud of darkness from the Meta-world, leaving a wounded and dying Reimei Ryuu on the floor._

_ Once she was gone, Reimei attempted as best as he could to sit upright against the nearby wall, a hand to his left side trying his best to put pressure on the massive wound. Breathing heavily, Reimei clutched his wound harder, breathing in between dark murmurs and disbelief. In moments, his hand became engrossed in the energy of light and dark; his wound miraculously healing in seconds till he was fully revived. Looking across the room at the shard in the center of the area, glowing blue and bright with images of Bernkastel's coming meeting with Rika, Reimei spoke to himself with a twisted grin._

"_Damn you Bernkastel, though, I knew you were likely to pull something like this. However, this doesn't change anything…yet. The game board is set, now let everything you ever knew fall all around you. Only then will you have no walls to hide behind and nothing left but the Truth at your hands to accept. I'm…sorry Komoto, but you will need to take a hit for the team earlier than planned…I'll make it up to you, I promise…"_

_ In sequence, Reimei's wound fully healed, allowing him to sit back down in his seat once more to resume watching Bernkastel's fate become written with his hands alone. Elsewhere, at the same time, a man named Komoto Hagara was in his bathroom, brushing his teeth, when suddenly he began to cough sporadically. Holding his hand to his mouth, Komoto found blood dripping from his fingers into the sink; their long streams of murky red water flowing down the drains in a spiral. As he looked in the mirror with a look of astonishment and horror, he felt his heart rate suddenly increase rapidly with the room beginning to spin quickly around him. As his eyes fluttered and he fell backwards onto the floor, Mizuho Otome found her soon to be husband just in time to watch him vomiting on his side unconsciously. In rapid succession, she went to his side, found him unresponsive, and called for an ambulance. Frantically trying her best to stabilize him, she began performing CPR on him, managing to keep his heart pumping blood until paramedics from Dr. Irie's nearby clinic arrived to take him to the emergency room. During all this time, though, Mizuho was lost in thought and left devastated as to whether or not Komoto was even alive until later when Dr. Irie would inform her of his condition._

_/_

_Being held by his friend, his arms forcefully intertwined with Rena's own arms, Keiichi could not get up to escape from his seemingly insane friends. In his own room, Keiichi was defenseless and already at a disadvantage; his head throbbing from being attacked by strange men earlier that day. More so, his neck had an insane need to be scratched; the itchiness under his skin starting to irritate him._

_In front of Keiichi was his best friend, Mion, looking down at him with those very same cat-like pupils that Rena had shown to him at odd times these past few days. The eyes, the same ones that made him start to really wonder if there were demons in the quiet village of Hinamizawa, started to make him distrust his friends and those around him. Not much to be said, though, this very instant proved his point. Before him, Mion began to pull out what appeared to be a large syringe filled with some untold drug; a weapon ready to be used against him._

"_Hehehe…you know what this is, right? Mion grinned evilly, causing Keiichi to start panicking like never before._

_*That's…the drug that was used on Tomitake-san to make him claw out his throat!* he thought, his eyes growing wider by the second._

"_Hurry Mi-chan! The Coach will be here soon!" giggled Rena, her hold on Keiichi almost impossible to break._

"_Kei-chan…it's time for the punishment game, remember?" Mion moved closer to Keiichi, her face inches away from his. Harshly grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm out so that she could have a clear view of his vein, Mion pushed the syringe closer to his skin while Keiichi struggled harder to get free. The whole scene of Keiichi struggling like a preyed upon animal was all too entertaining to the two girls Keiichi once believed to be his friends. As Mion pushed the syringe into his skin, and pushed down on the piston to inject the drugs, Keiichi vainly screamed out against this maddening betrayal._

"_No…no no no no NOOOO!"_

_ Suddenly finding the strength to fight back, Keiichi elbowed Rena hard directly in her face, causing her to fall back in pain. Crying and holding her nose, she edged away from Keiichi, fearing for her life. Mion stood there with an awed expression, confused as to why he acted the way he did. Unable to find an answer, and oblivious to the next counter-measure on Keiichi's part, she felt her gut suddenly take a blow as he delivered a clear punch to her stomach. Having the wind taken out of her, Mion crumpled to the floor coughing for air. Meekly opening her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks, Keiichi quickly rushed to the side of his room, and recovered an old large, steel bat. Gripping tightly to the bat, and kicking a confused and helpless Rena to the floor just as she tried to reach out for his legs, Keiichi moved on to his first opponent with a look of madness in his eyes. All the while, though, Keiichi was crying just like the others, hurt and betrayed in some strange way._

"_Kei-chan! What are you going to…"_

"_YOU THINK YOU CAN ERASE ME LIKE YOU DID TO SATOSHI? I WON'T…BE KILLED BY ANY OF YOU! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME!" Keiichi screamed to the top of his lungs, towering over Mion as she looked at him with wide eyes and utter disbelief at his current actions. From what was to be a cheering up session for Keiichi by merely fixing whatever was broken between them and then leading on to writing on his face with markers, the two girls were unable to grasp how it all led to this._

_ For all they knew, Keiichi was about to kill them for some unknown action they did on their part._

"_Keiichi-kun! We aren't going to hurt you…we're your friends!" pleaded Rena, trying to stand up again and stop Keiichi from acting the way he did._

"_FRIENDS? YOU AREN'T MY FRIENDS! FRIENDS DON'T LIE…DON'T KEEP SECRETS…DON'T HURT EACH OTHER WITH CLEAVERS OR NEEDLES!" Keiichi screamed again as he looked down from Mion to Rena and back again; unable to quench the need to itch his neck. Mion and Rena looked on as they noticed this same symptom Satoshi once had, much like Rena knew as well from her own experiences in the past. In a last ditch effort, Mion rose up quickly to persuade Keiichi from trying to hurt them._

_ Quickly, and taking Keiichi off guard with much struggle, Mion found the strength to hug Keiichi tightly while crying deeply; unable to stop the tears from coming. To her, it felt as if her heart was being broken; the man she had held a deep crush for now standing against her and shunning her away. She wouldn't have it end like that, for Mion cared too much for Keiichi in their own special way._

"_Kei-chan! Please, I don't know what you are talking about, but we weren't trying to hurt you or lie to you. We tried to keep the village's dark past from you because we didn't want you to be scared of us. We…just wanted you to like this place for the way it really is. I would never betray you Kei-chan…no…I would never want to! It's because I'm in lov…"_

_*Crack*_

_ Mion's arms slipped as Keiichi broke free from her hug, for in his mind he saw Mion with her crazy eyes trying to hold him tightly as the itching became uncontrollable and was beginning to cause him to want to scratch his throat even more. Seeing this as an attack, Keiichi only heard Mion's insane laughing as he pushed her away and quickly raised the bat. In an instant, he swung down with enough force that he cracked Mion's head open clearly and sent her limp body straight into the floor. As her body impacted with the ground, Keiichi watched with high alert as Rena rushed past him and clutched Mion's body to her chest, hoping that Keiichi did not kill her._

"_NOOO! WHY? WHY!" she cried, feeling the blood from Mion's cracked and bruised skull begin to cascade down her now crimson stained hair and into Rena's hands. The warm feeling of the liquid almost made her sick to her stomach._

_ Without a response, Rena turned to Keiichi only to see him swing the bat into her right arm; as if Keiichi were up at bat in a game of baseball. She fell over Mion's body, sucking in air while feeling the intense pain in her arm. Staggering up again, she faced Keiichi again, trying to talk reason into her while at the same time protecting Mion from him._

"_She was…your friend…I'm your friend! We care about you…but why? WHY ARE YOU HURTING US?"_

"_YOU'RE…GOING TO TRY…TO KILL ME…I WON'T…LET YOU…" Keiichi fumed and groggily breathed, huffing as if he were on the verge of keeling over. Rena realized at that point that Keiichi was under the influence of the same illness she and Satoshi may have had in their lives. If that were the case, then there was no way now to talk any reason into him. What Keiichi was seeing, perhaps this entire time, was just what he was now telling her: that she and Mion were, in his eyes, trying to kill him._

_ For that, she was sorry: sorry that things ended like they did and sorry that they were the ones that had to suffer this fate._

_ Getting on her knees, Rena opened up her arms to him while crying; knowing the end was near but still trying to once more talk reason into Keiichi; so that if he never knew their truth in the matter here, then in some other lifetime Keiichi would know of what happened and believe in them once more. She knew all too well that no one was at fault here, not even Keiichi._

"_Keiichi-kun…I'm sorry…I'm sorry you had to go through what you did, but I guess…that won't make a difference now. I just wish…no…I want you to believe in me Keiichi-kun…please…believe in us…that we won't try to…hurt you. Please…Keiichi-kun…"_

_*Crack*_

_ And with that, Keiichi, unable to make past what he thought was Rena mocking him and continuously laughing maniacally in his mind, swung the bat down hard into her head. Rena was unconscious before she hit the ground, never feeling pain nor knowing what had hit her. Her body lied in the opposite direction of Mion's, their limp yet still somewhat living bodies sprawled over blankets and the futon. In the next moments, all they could remember what the earth-shattering grunts of Keiichi and the breaking of the overhead lamp as he unleashed a barrage of blunt force attacks to their arms, legs and skulls again; blood spattering across his shirt and all over the area his victims laid. In what seemed like minutes but only seconds, Keiichi would manage to kill both his friends without ever knowing in that lifetime of their innocence or the real culprit behind the madness._

_ After the deed was done, Keiichi completed whatever last affairs he had with the note behind the clock in his room and looking over his sin once more. Going over to Rena and Mion's bodies, he muttered to himself once more as tears yet again engrossed his eyes._

"_Why…did it come to this? Why did this ever have to happen?"_

_ Bending down to their bodies, Keiichi clutched their still somewhat warm bodies as he shivered from the ever growing need to scratch at his throat. Whispering into their ears as the memories of all the good times he had with them rushed through his mind, Keiichi slowly laid down Rena's body, but oddly enough held Mion's longer in his arms. Feeling the most pain from having to kill her, Keiichi's heart broke and remained shattered that moment as he softly brushed her hair before putting her back down to the ground onto his futon. Kissing her forehead with some unknown need out of respect for the woman he had some unseen bond with, Keiichi quickly ran downstairs and out of the house from which his nightmare had occurred._

_ That nightmare, being only a re-visitation to his past sin, was all too real as he realized the whole event was only a dream._

_/_

"K…e…i-kun….KEI-KUN! WAKE UP!"

"GAH! AAAAH! MION!"

Suddenly jumping forward and out of his futon, Keiichi threw off the covers and found himself in Mion's home; their shared room surrounding his present area. In their large futon, Keiichi realized that Mion had been next to him, holding him softly by his shoulders. With a look of concern on her face, and oddly enough dark bags under her eyes, Mion held Keiichi gently in her arms, trying to soothe his fears of what may have happened.

"Mi…Mi-chan?" asked Keiichi, still trying to determine if he was dreaming again or if he was really back in the real world.

"It's ok Kei-kun. You must have had a pretty bad dream. You were tossing and turning…even crying in your sleep while calling out my name and Rena-chan's. I hope you weren't thinking something naughty Kei-kuuuuun!" she joked, weakly smiling and lightly hitting Keiichi on the head.

Almost taken off guard, Keiichi nearly topped Mion to the floor, clutching tightly to her body as if he never wanted to let her go again. She blushed more soberly now, hugging him back while noting his panicked breathing and almost completely sweat-soaked clothes.

"Mi-chan…I'm sorry…forgive me…please…I never meant to hurt either of you back then…I'm sorry…"

"Kei-kun? Are you talking about…that "time" again? It's alright…that's…in the past…"

"I can't…I can't forget…I can't let go of that sadness Mi-chan…I can never let it go…"

"Kei-kun, calm down, please. You're worrying me. Lay down with me on the futon and tell me everything…"

Pulling Keiichi to the futon and caressing his hair, Mion managed to calm him down enough for him to explain the tormenting dream to her. When he was done, Mion became just as confused as he was as to what it all meant.

"You shouldn't have to keep all that pain to yourself, Kei-kun. It's all in the past now, you need to move on. I don't know why you'd get a dream like this…but I'm not one to argue…"

As Keiichi looked up to Mion, he noticed that she, too, had some sort of experience before he had his eventful dream. Noticing the somewhat dark bags under her eyes, Keiichi rose up and looked deeply into Mion, searching for his answer.

"Mi-chan…have you slept at all tonight?" he questioned. Mion looked away and shook her head, confirming some of his fears.

"Since that dome was discovered, I haven't been sleeping well. I keep…having this dream where I'm in our family's underground dungeon…and…the rest of it is…" she looked very ashamed that moment, turning away and biting her thumb while a she began to softly cry again. Mion must have also had the dream and woken up crying like he did, holding the sadness of her nightmare to herself before Keiichi woke up too.

"Don't be afraid to tell me Mi-chan. Please…continue…" he responded.

"We were…in the dungeon again, but this time I succeeded in killing everyone. It was so real, like I was reliving my worst sin all over again. I killed off everyone as if they really were my competition and trying to steal you away from me. Just as I finished dumping the corpses to hide any evidence of the bodies, you somehow showed up and caught me dumping Rena's body in the well. You stood there unable to believe what I did, and when I tried to…when I tried to…"

Mion stopped for a moment and sat up burying her face in her hands, while Keiichi sat up as well and tried to comfort her by holding her hand tightly. When Mion found the strength to continue, he was surprised to find the conclusion to her own hell filled story.

"It's ok Mi-chan, don't be scared…"

"…When I tried to tell you how everyone was out to get you and take you away from me, you walked over to the side of the well to confirm what I did. You collapsed to the side of the stone wall, murmuring to yourself about how you lost everyone. I foolishly thought that with them gone I could comfort you…that you would then look to me and only me and would love me in return. And then you said it to me…said something that made everything I did up to that point wasted for nothing…"

"What did I say?"

"You said 'I gave the doll away because I saw you as a tomboy…but that didn't mean I never saw you as a girl. I have…always loved you…but what you did broke my heart…'. I looked at you, unable to accept it, and just when I was about to try to persuade you, the floor underneath us gave away from our weight, and somehow you held onto a nearby root and managed to hold both of us together for only a moment. I was slipping from your grip, and you couldn't save both of us, so I smiled at you and let go. You screamed to hold onto you…saying that you 'didn't want to lose me again', whatever that meant. When you probably saw that look in my eyes as I shook my head, you looked down at me again and said '…then, I'll go with you even in death…'. You let go, and all I remember was being held by you as we fell into time…"

At the end of Mion's story, Keiichi sat there with wide eyes, trying to sort out how Mion's story really ended. It was tragic and sad like his, however, the more he thought about it the more he realized how sad those lives of theirs were. As he thought more on it, Keiichi suddenly remembered how it all happened; somehow able to pull that past life of his to mind and recollect all the memories of that event. Holding his legs in his arms now, Keiichi sighed and looked over to Mion in some confusion.

"I remember that now. I remember…all of that…" he said softly, holding Mion's hand again. She rested her head against his, listening to his soft breathing patterns.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. I wouldn't have been so cranky before. I think maybe it's all the stress from finding that dome…" Mion sighed and listened to the nighttime sounds, noticing that the cicadas were singing a different tune than normal.

"Maybe…but…Mi-chan, I think our past is trying to warn us about something. I don't know why…but I think it;s just food for thought right now." Keiichi mused. He laid back down on the futon with Mion, staring at the ceiling for a few more moments.

"If that is true, then we should go talk to Rika-chan tomorrow and get this figured out, at least, before the Crimson Lotus Festival this Saturday. I think we all need to get sleep for that night…"

Agreeing with Mion once more, Keiichi allowed Mion to nestle her head in the crook of his left shoulder, letting her use his arm as a pillow for the rest of the night. Smiling, he kissed her on the lips before giving in to the pleasure of at least some normality in his sleeping. However, before giving in to sleep he let Mion confirm something for him.

"Mi-chan, you said before falling together in the well that I said I didn't want to lose you again, right?"

"Hmm? Yeah…why?"

"I think I was referring to my own dream I had. I never want to lose you, Mi-chan. I'll protect you till my last breathe. That's what I'll do for someone I love, especially you most of all."

Smiling as he said this, Mion thankfully nestled closer to Keiichi, blushing from this statement. Before passing out to the grasps of sleep, Mion murmured once more loud enough for even Keiichi to hear.

"Likewise…Kei-kun…"

/

Suddenly awaking from what felt like a nightmare, the young woman sat up quickly in her bed, breathing hard. Sweat encompassed her entire body, her clothes soaked to the bone. Putting a hand to her face and brushing away some loose strands of hair, Rena wearily looked up to study her surroundings. Finding the cozy room empty except for her, she looked to her left side of the futon she shared with her lover, noticing that it was empty with the covers off. Scanning the room once more to see if she had just overlooked him, Rena could not find Ryuu anywhere. As the nighttime sky's clouds parted away and revealed moonlight through a nearby window, Rena watched as the room she occupied illuminated before her.

"…"

Slowly getting up, Rena tiptoed out of the room quietly and went down the hallway, noticing that the bottom floor of Ryuu's apartment was illuminated. Going downstairs, she found the young man sitting at the counter of his kitchen, sipping on some warm milk. He looked awfully tired, and for whatever reason he held a very dull look in his gaze, as if he wasn't really sitting there at all. Ryuu seemed, for the most part, like he was reliving a distant experience. As Rena crept closer towards him, it didn't seem like he noticed her at all. However, as she came around and looked on the table, Rena found Ryuu holding a large kitchen knife in his hands. Whether it was his odd fondness of using knives for fighting or because of his current situation of daydreaming, Rena became somewhat scarred.

"Ryuu-kun…"

As if he was pulled out of a trance at the sound of Rena's voice, Ryuu turned his gaze from the table to her eyes; smiling oddly enough with his same dull eyes. Noticing that the knife was in his hand, he gently put it away on the other side of the table, and then turned completely around in his seat towards Rena, holding his cup of now cold milk in his hands.

"Oh…Rena-chan, did I wake you? I couldn't…sleep…so I tried making some warm milk. I must have…been sleeping while sitting here…" he stated, confused and still looking as if he were remembering some far off memory.

"You didn't wake me. Ryuu-kun…what's wrong? You weren't sleeping when I found you here. Why don't you come back to bed with me…with me?" she asked, putting a hand to his shoulder. He felt cold with sweat, much like she did. She began to worry when he shook his head.

"I…don't think I will be sleeping very much, Rena-chan. This dream I've been having…its keeping me from any sleep. It's been like this since…" As Ryuu was about to finish, Rena spoke up, suddenly grabbing his interest.

"…Since the dome was found." Rena looked solemn at that point, completely serious.

"Wait…how did you know that? Unless…"

"Unless…I am also having dreams and…I'm not sleeping well too…"

Rena sat next to Ryuu, holding her hands together on the kitchen top. She gave a long sigh and picked her head up, remembering her horrific dream as well. She turned to Ryuu, giving him a glassy look in her eyes; the same look that made him wonder why Rena could hold such a cute and yet mysterious personality all at once.

"Is Ryuu-kun also having bad dreams?" she asked. Ryuu merely nodded to her, swallowing some fear from seeing her odd expression. Rena turned her gaze away and began to speak to him with a lighter tone. "What kind of dream did Ryuu-kun have, I wonder…"

"My dream? I don't think you would want to know, Rena-chan. My dream…this one at least…is gruesome…" Ryuu casted his eyes to the table, remembering the blood stained events that plagued his minds.

"I want to hear…all of it…" she blatantly said, making Ryuu wonder whether or not if he should tell her. Regardless, if Rena pressed him on she would get her wish in the end anyway, so with a large sigh he began to retell his dream.

"In my dream…I'm in this hospital where there are only white walls. A lot of people are around me…a lot of doctors and nurses and orderlies with white clothes on. Many others are there too…but…they're the type of people that need to be there. I'm alone in a room…one with a lot of pads and no windows except for a tiny one on a large metal door with slots. I'm also in a straight jacket…restrained from hurting anyone or myself. I try to get out, but no one comes to help and no one cares. As far as I remember…I feel like the loneliest person in the entire world, with no friends and no family. I only knew of Keiichi being my blood relative…and even he wasn't around to help save me. It felt like as I was in that cell…that insane asylum…for many years. And somehow, one day, a man…a doctor who tried so hard to be my friend…slipped me a knife and told me to kill an evil man…a dangerous man who wanted to destroy everything we ever knew about this world. However…I wasn't in the right mind…I killed even the doctor who wanted to be my friend…I hurt that evil man and cut off his arm and even took his eye. As for the other doctors…I killed every one of them and left all the patients to starve to death in the asylum. After that…all I remember is coming to Hinamizawa…and meeting you and everyone else. However…the evil man survived…came back and…did so much harm to everyone. It wasn't a happy ending…we lost so many people…and even when we won the battle…it all ended in despair…"

Ryuu remained silent for some time, unable to fully grasp the meaning of the dream. All he knew was that it was a common dream he had since he was young, and from it he learned to be a better and caring person, not the cruel one that caused so much pain to people. It was such a crazy dream to him that even he could not believe it at times, but no matter what the dream felt too real, as if it were a past life of his in some far off dimension.

"Hehehe…I bet you find it pretty odd, huh Rena-chan?"

"No…" was her only response. Ryuu was surprised to see Rena with all seriousness, accepting his dream as a truth even. Before he could press on more, Rena turned to him and assured Ryuu that his dream was, in fact, real. Her expression, though, was one that foretold something dark.

"Rena-chan…it's just a dream…it can't be…"

"Rena-chan already told Ryuu-kun the story about the demon Mi-chan possessed…and why Hinamizawa is reverent to the deity Oyashiro-sama. Rena-chan also told Ryuu-kun why she believes in past lives. Can Ryuu-kun accept that he, as well, also had a past life? I wonder…"

What Rena began to tell Ryuu was starting to unnerve him a little. It was true what Rena was saying when it came to why she and her friends knew so much about their dreams and what they meant, but Ryuu never fathomed that he was just as involved as they were in the past lives. In his dream, they all died in the end because of some untold sickness the village went under. Did that mean that it really happened, and as he was now was some success in a line of many failures in the past worlds?

"Accept…that I had a past life? It's possible, but…"

"No buts Ryuu-kun. You and I lived did live together at one point in a world long ago…I remember the evil man you hurt and eventually killed in the end. I remember Jack…"

The name, though no one but himself would know, was the very name which titled the man who tried to kill every villager in Hinamizawa. He hated that man with every fiber of his being, and to hear his name only boiled Ryuu's blood. However, as much as he felt anger, Ryuu was more surprised to hear Rena say that name. More so, to have her give him definitive proof that the life he only knew of in dreams was in fact possible; a life she herself experienced by his side once.

"But…how could you know that?" Ryuu replied, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Rena-chan and Ryuu-kun fell in love in that world. Rena-chan lived with Ryuu-kun…and even fought against Jack and the people who tried to kill everyone in the village. I remember everything…" Rena moved a bit closer to Ryuu, almost pushing him back in his seat. He sweated when he looked into her eyes, watching as they never blinked.

"Rena-chan…you're scaring me…stop it…" he murmured. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Rena blinked her eyes and moved back into her chair; not knowing what came over her.

"I'm…sorry…I'm not trying to scare you. I want Ryuu-kun to understand that it was all real…"

Watching Rena sink her head low and casting her eyes away from him, Ryuu sighed and patted her on the head in much the same way Satoshi would do to Shion at times. Forgiving Rena for her momentary awkwardness, he asked her a question that was nagging at his head for some time.

"It's ok; I accepted that strange part of you a long time ago. But…if you knew my dream, and it really did happen, then what happened in your dream that was a past life?" he asked, curiously. Rena just sunk her head lower, sighing again and telling him her story without hesitation.

"In my past life…in my dream…my father was being seduced by an evil woman named Rina. She swayed my father into falling in love with her, but under her sheep skin she was a terrible wolf trying to take my father's fortune away. When I confronted her at the dump, she beat me and tried to kill me. I almost died, but I didn't give up and I fought back; cutting her stomach open with a piece of sharp glass. When she starting begging for mercy…I didn't stop. I took a steel pipe and beat her until I couldn't swing anymore. Her face…was so broken and bloody…her eye hanging out…that I would have gotten sick to my stomach had I not been so overcome with joy for protecting my father. After I hid her body, I lured the man who was working together with Rina to the dump. I cut his head wide open with my cleaver, and after that took both of their dead bodies and cut them up into smaller pieces. When my friends found out…they decided to help me dispose of the body parts…"

"Wow, and I never knew how good your friends were to you. To hide two dead bodies and tell no one…" said Ryuu, trying to lighten the mood. He failed miserably, as he saw Rena grip her nightwear tightly. From that moment on, he decided it would be in his best interest to shut his mouth up.

"…That's what I thought, until I was slowly becoming infected with the syndrome. I started to distrust everyone…especially Mi-chan. After no one would believe what I told them…about how I believed a conspiracy was afoot involving the deaths of Takano-san and Tomitake-san, I ran away and isolated myself from everyone else. I went to the dump, and tried to get away from the people following me. At that point, I believed that no one was on my side…and I was so angry with everyone that I decided to make my point as clear as possible to the village by taking over the school and threatening to set it on fire." Rena took a moment to rest from her conversation, trying her best to compose her thoughts.

"Go on…" asked Ryuu.

"…When I took hostages in the school, I tied everyone up and poured gasoline everywhere; especially over the people. Keiichi-kun pleaded with me…tried to tell me to stop and surrender to the police. I didn't…I kept threatening to use a lighter to burn everyone. Meanwhile…to punish Keiichi-kun for betraying me and to punish Mi-chan for lying to me about the bodies, I began to beat her over the head with the blunt side of my cleaver without mercy. Keiichi-kun eventually stood in my path, and to make him obey my every word, I made a promise to him that I would stop beating Mion if he did what I asked. When I told him to get something from outside the room, Detective Oishi made contact with him and told him about the situation. At that point, he learned of the timer I placed on the roof to ignite the school on fire if my demands were not met in time…in time before the itching in my throat and wrists became too much for me to handle. While Rika-chan and I began to fight below after I found Keiichi-kun looking for the bomb, he went up on the roof and tried to disarm the device. I quickly made easy work of Rika-chan, and just before Keiichi-kun was able to reach the bomb I grabbed his leg before he could hit the disarmer on the timer. The timer ignited a pool of gasoline below, and the whole school went up in smoke. Keiichi rushed downstairs to try to save everyone. As he went below, I found him and began to fight him inside the school; maddened with the syndrome completely by that point. As I cut him in the stomach with my cleaver and left him bleeding next to Mi-chan while she was still tied to the heating unit, I laughed and laughed and laughed while scratching my neck, watching as everything burned with bright, beautiful colors all around. All I remember at that point was the smoke suffocating everyone as the police and villagers outside tried to save us in vain. The roof collapsed, and we all burned to death…"

After telling her heartfelt story, Rena brought her eyes up and revealed to Ryuu how much she was crying. Tears effortlessly rolled down her cheeks, her demeanor unable to be controled now. She moved quickly into Ryuu's chest, crying softly as she remembered her worst sin. Ryuu only smiled and gently brushed her hair, trying to soothe her woes. After a while, Rena began to speak up a bit.

"I'm a horrible person for doing that to everyone…I don't know why I can live happily with everyone else while these dreams plague me with these sins…" Rena seemed like she couldn't let go of any of this pain, and for that Ryuu took her gently by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Rena-chan, if this all really happened then you're not the only one bearing such things on your shoulders. You are not the same person that did those things long ago. You're the beautiful, smart and cheerful Rena-chan we've always known." Ryuu smiled at Rena, causing her to blush a deep red and begin to smile again. However, it wasn't until he spouted another one of his jokes did Rena feel much better.

"Besides, I think I know what caused the problem in that past life of yours in the first place…"

"Really? What? The syndrome, right?"

"No…you're just hanging out at the dump too much. You must have caught a pretty nasty thing at that old place to go insane like that…"

Suddenly, Rena became overcame with a fit of giggles, lightly punching Ryuu in the arm. He grinned, finally glad that he was able to cheer her up at last. However, that didn't solve their problems with these dreams.

"But seriously…if these dreams are plaguing us so much, what should we do?" he asked. Rena already knew the answer, and it wasn't far off from what her other friends were thinking that night.

"We go see Rika-chan. She will be able to interpret these dreams for us, I'm sure."

Agreeing with her without question, he got up and accepted that solution for now. Touching his clothes now, Ryuu got a shiver from his wet clothing. If he didn't get out of them soon and dry off, he was sure to catch a summer cold.

"I'm still pretty drenched with sweat. Since I can't really sleep now, I think I'll go take a hot bath before going back to sleep," stated Ryuu. He got up and began to take his shirt off, while Rena watched on with red blushes and drool appearing on her lips.

"RYUU-KUN! YOU'RE SOOO CUTE! I'm going to take you home with me!"

"BWAH!"

Suddenly, Rena tackled Ryuu onto the floor, hugging him tightly while going into "take it home" mode. Ryuu became oblivious to the attack, taken off guard and falling softly.

"Rena-chan! We're already home!" he yelled, laughing.

"Doesn't matter! Ryuu-kun is Rena-chan's!" she laughed. They remained like that for awhile, tossing and turning on the floor while tickling one another. When they got out whatever pent up energy they had, Rena helped Ryuu get up off the floor and then began to go upstairs with him. As he neared the bathroom, Ryuu sighed again.

"Now I'm even sweatier from playing around. If I don't get out of these clothes quickly, I'll get sick…" he said, sighing again. Suddenly from behind, Ryuu felt two arms come around his waist side and begin to unbuckle his pants. He was too stunned with shivers of pleasure and confusion to respond, feeling Rena's hot breath on his neck side as she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Then Ryuu-kun and Rena-chan better get out of these clothes…and get into the hot bathwater soon…"

Without knowing what he was doing, Rena turned the lights of the bathroom on and pulled Ryuu into the room; locking the door behind them. She then turned on the bath faucet with her foot, while pulling Ryuu into a loving kiss. When he realized what was happening, Ryuu didn't fight back but only give in to Rena; kissing her back with more passion. Giggling and letting the bath fill with hot water, Rena began to undress Ryuu as he did likewise to her, leaving their wet clothes on the floor. As steam filled the room, Rena and Ryuu definitely made sure to stay warm in the bathwater; only giggles and moans of pleasure being heard before the door was open once more to the bathroom and the two exited to return to their futon. From there, they were able to achieve peaceful slumber once more in each other's arms.

For them and the rest of their friends, the next day would coincidentally involve a trip to Rika's home in search of answers. But for Rika, she would have more questions than answers for them and herself.

/

"…_And welcome back to our latest discussion on the unprecedented finding in the locality of Hinamizawa Village, just outside Okinomiya City. As you viewers have seen over the last hour, at around 3:30 p.m. two days ago demolition experts demolishing an old dam site at the outskirts of Hinamizawa village had, after an unusual encounter with an untold amount of additional explosives taking out a nearby cliff, unearthed a massive dome said to have dated back hundreds of years ago. Our news crew was at the scene that day recording the initial demolition of the dam project remnants. As reported, the demolition went as planned, that is, until a second explosion occurred after experts had determined that a stockpile of oil and gasoline ignited. The second explosion was enough to level out a nearby cliff side, which in turn revealed the ancient ruins of the dome. As you viewers can see on our captured videos, the dome spans the length of a football field and is approximately twenty feet in height. Local archeologists have noticed strange markings all across the dome's sides, and have noted that the dome is composed of two outer shells meeting towards the center. Experts are inclined to believe that the dome may have been some type of monument dedicated to the local deity…"_

The murmur of the television far off was drowned out by the unusual cry of the cicadas that night. Paying no mind to the television set, and now dwelling on the past two days of excitement, confusion and shear uncertainty, Rika sat outside on the porch watching as the night drifted on. For everyone else, the discovery of the dome was something astounding in Hinamizawa. Local archaeologists from across Japan were flooding to the area to study and excavate the ruin, however; all in all no one could figure out what it was. The dome held something in it; that much could be speculated by Rika, but the way it was built and the way the outer shell was made could not have been by the hands of humans. To have such a smooth, glass like surface that was constructed hundreds of years old was impossible for humans at that time. For everyone caught up in the hype of the discovery, Rika could easily count herself as out.

She remained lost these past days wondering what everything meant in the end of things. Immediately after the discovery of the structure, Rika remained awestruck for some time, whereas her friends were just as confused as she was. Thinking back on it all, Rika felt as if she was set back in terms of her stance of solving the final riddle. The dreams of Reimei Ryuu, Hanyuu's odd actions as of late and her overshadowing confidence on top of that, and even Mion's inner Oni coming back not even a few weeks ago to try and kill all of them; all of it made no sense to her.

"Was this the way my life was supposed to be after beating Fate: a continuing cycle of fear and apathy?" Rika murmured, sighing right after and putting her head into her arms. She almost felt like crying right then and there, too stressed out to figure out anything in the state she was in.

*That thing…whatever it is…I have a really bad feeling about it. And even…Hanyuu…*

When the secondary explosion revealed the dome structure, in the chaos of the panic and astonishment of finding the structure, Rika could have sworn for an instant that she saw Hanyuu smiling at the discovery; the same smile she had when Mion's Oni appeared for the first time. Everything, the whole feeling and aura that Hanyuu gave off now, made Rika feel like at times that she herself may even have the syndrome. Everything felt crazy…

"HEY! Stop thinking so hard Rika!"

"WAAAH!"

Just when Rika tried to think things over again, she was suddenly blindsided by Satoko from behind. Her friend wrapped her arms around Rika's shoulders, her face brushing to one side and smiling.

"Mii...what are you doing Satoko?" Rika asked, blushing. She looked at her friend with wide eyes, surprised and confused.

"Why are you so down lately? The whole village is in an uproar over the discovery of the century and here you are down in the dumps! Come on Rika, this isn't like you…" Satoko playfully rubbed Rika's hair, trying her best to cheer her up. Still, to no avail did her actions work. Rika continued to sigh and be in the dumps over her worries. Lifting her head up once more, Rika turned to Satoko for council.

"Hey Satoko…don't you get a bad feeling about that dome? I mean…it seems too good to be true, don't you think?"

"Eh? Rika…we unearthed it with that explosion. How could anyone else put that there without the village knowing? Besides…until they open the dome we won't know what its purpose is. Don't get too worried about it, ok? It's just a ruin…"

Satoko smiled and left Rika to her thoughts, moving back towards the kitchen to finish dinner. Sighing once more in defeat, Rika rose up and went over to the table to sit down for their evening meal. As Satoko skillfully cook a wonderful meal, Rika casted her eyes over to the third chair at the table, noticing that Hanyuu was absent.

"Mii…where did Hanyuu go?"

"Oh, about that. She said she was going out for awhile on a walk. I guess she felt like getting some fresh air or something. It's not a big deal; I'll just put her meal in the fridge…"

As Satoko brought over the food for just the two of them, Rika began to wonder if everything would be alright in the end. More so, Rika wondered if Hanyuu was really telling her all there was to know about the dome…

"_Rika…I told you already: I don't know anything about it. It is well before my time, Rika. I have no connection to it…however…in the grand scheme of things…it will be a part of the final puzzle for everyone…that much I am sure of…hau hau…"_

As Rika began to eat her meal, suddenly everything around her turned grey with silver lining; a sign that a force stronger than her had appeared. Looking up from her meal with astonished eyes, Rika found her counterpart of many lifetimes idly floating in the kitchen lightly above the floor, just before landing with a soft thud. Before Rika was the Witch of Miracles, Lady Bernkastel, with a small grin on her face and hollow, dull looking eyes staring right back at her.

"Hello, Rika-chan…"

_/_

_Can you let go of sadness,_

_Even though sadness is pain?_

_Can you let go of joy,_

_Even though joy is pleasure?_

_Can you let go of a memory,_

_Even though memories help us remember?_

_Can you let go of the past,_

_Even though it already happened?_

_And what do all these have in common,_

_Despite their difference in existence?_

_Can you let go of Evil?,_

_Even though Evil is the third wheel?_

_You can let go of Evil,_

_Because unlike the others, Evil has no purpose._

_Such was what I learned through my ordeals._

_Now Mother,_

_Will you see the Truth?_

_And will you come back to me?_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell: "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3, Ch. 9: Denial_

_Can you accept the Truth?_

_Author's Note: I'm back again guys, and trying my hardest to write this last arc to the series. In less than 24 days, I will be traveling to Japan for 5 months in order to finish up school. During that time, I'm not sure if I will be able to finish this story, being too preoccupied by living out one of my dreams._

_Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and the craziness I involved in it. If no one got the reference to Ryuu's own past sins, then I suggest reading the higurashi fanfic "Redemption" by mindofamaniac0851. _

_I'll begin working on the next chapter as soon as possible, and I guarantee you that you will be shocked by what's around the next corner._

_As always, please read and review. Thank you._


	48. Arc 3 ch 9

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 9: Denial

/

"Hello…Rika-chan…"

The eternal Witch of Miracles, the culmination of every life and form Rika has ever taken in existence, now effortlessly floated in front of her. The woman named Bernkastel stared deeply into Rika's being, almost as if taking in her appearance for the first time in a long while. Noticing features such as Rika's growth from being a little girl into a young lady made her smile, oddly enough, however; Bernkastel's empty purple eyes gave no indication of it. Coming to a soft landing on Rika's floor, she stood looking over her surroundings and then back to her comrade; her black tail swishing each other way as it pleased.

For Rika, this was an impossible moment for her to experience. Never had Bernkastel, her inner being, ever confronted her in person for any such matter. Likewise, Bernkastel always took on an appearance similar to hers, though she maintained the same dull eyes whereas Rika's were more caring and lively. Now, however, Bernkastel was much different in appearance and fashion. Wearing her hair longer and deeper in color, her unusual black gothic clothing and even the cat tail separated Bernkastel from Rika much more now. It was almost as if she were now a completely different person.

Trying to regain her composure, Rika stood up with darkness about her; a demeanor she took at times when she herself needed to be on guard. She did not fear Bernkastel, but to keep appearances up it was better she acted wise rather than childish. Walking up to her friend, Rika sighed and looked at her once more; her wisdom in complete control now.

"The Witch of Miracles, Lady Bernkastel. It is good to see you after so long. I thought that when I defeated Takano and the game of Fate, that I may never see you again. I'm glad that is otherwise…" Rika smiled oddly enough at Bernkastel, who did the same in response. Slowly walking up to Rika, Bernkastel quickly embraced her in a caring hug. It was on impulse, something Bernkastel could not control. Her respect, trust and love for Rika were all too great; unlike the demeanor she showed to another counterpart in Battler's game of Fate.

"My, the last time I appeared to you was when you were younger. If you continue to live on, you may even get that pair of breasts you always wanted." Bernkastel, for once, threw out a joke to Rika, making her blush. Rika grinned and nodded, allowing Bernkastel and her to move elsewhere in the house for privacy while time remained paused in the real world.

Once they sat down in a small, cozy room on soft chairs, Bernkastel summoned forth some tea for them to share whilst they got down to the heart of the matter. Oddly enough, they were more comfortable with each other than having acted upon wishes of blatantly getting down to questions and answers. Their bond with one another was more elegant and respectful than that. After they had their fill of tea, Rika sat back and looked up to her friend as she set aside her cup.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but due to the circumstances I am currently involved in, I am all too sure that you already know of the impending Evil which is about to pervade my peaceful life once more in Hinamizawa. Have you come to provide council or otherwise?" Rika smiled at her friend, hoping it was the former. She still harbored questions that plagued her days; causing her worries to grow about this new threat that was so close yet so far from her.

Bernkastel held her cup in her hands, looking down into the dark liquid as steam rose from inside the vessel. All Bernkastel could do now was tell the truth to Rika, and at least make it easier on her. However, she herself wanted to know how far Reimei's influence had protruded into her mind.

"You already know of Reimei Ryuu and his connection to the man named Komoto Hagara, am I correct?"

"Yes. He warned me of this final game and told me to "look to the places which defined ourselves" in order to beat Evil. I still have not solved that riddle of his. Not even Komoto-senpai could figure it out."

"I am sorry to say, Rika-chan, but I do not at this time have any alliances made with him. While events unfolded in the Meta-world to us, he did nothing but toy with my mind and worries for you. That is why I inadvertently cut ties with him…if only the word "cutting" being the most literal of parts…" Bernkastel gave a small grin to her, causing Rika to suddenly grasp how serious her friend was about that last statement.

"You…fought him…and I take it you won."

"Yes. Reimei Ryuu is more talk than bark I'm afraid. He was too easy to dispose of. That is in the past, though. He will not cause any more problems for you. For now, I have come to answer your specific question of whether or not I am here to help you…"

"Bernkastel…did you kill him?" Rika looked concerned for him, wondering whether or not Bernkastel was that cruel to someone who may have been trying to help her this entire time.

"No…but I'm sure I got my message across to him…" Bernkastel closed her eyes in thought, recounting how easily her bladed weapon of choice pieced his side.

"Then…at least that is good. I'd rather you have not done a thing to him." Rika sighed in relief.

"And why is that? That man was pervading your life like this Evil which still remains masked to us. Why not take him off the chessboard and see this final game through with me? With him gone, the likelihood of the enemy appearing is all too guaranteed now…"

"You don't understand, my friend. If Reimei Ryuu is Komoto Hagara's counterpart, you should have immediately trusted him. Komoto Hagara has proven time and again to overcome any obstacle, and he has even aided Keiichi and the others in defeating Mion's inner Oni. If they are alike in any way, then they would not try to foolishly undermine us or our goals. They are allies and should remain so…"

Rika's counterargument caused Bernkastel to remain quite for some time. She believed that what she did may have inadvertently saved them, maybe even reduced the amount of stress in this final game, however; Rika proved otherwise to her. Bernkastel became the odd one out in her actions, it seems.

"I may…have been hasty then to put Reimei-san out of this game. No matter, though, like I said before: that is in the past. I put more faith in Komoto Hagara than I ever did Reimei Ryuu. For now, consider your friend a better ally of the two."

"Komoto-senpai will fight with me to the end. He already promised this to me, as did the others when the time comes. Now, my friend, answer my question: have you come to help me?"

"Yes. In fact, I've come here to do much more than that. Rika-chan, it is time for you to rise to your full potential and grasp that which rightfully belongs to you."

"Wait…you don't mean…" Rika's eyes went wide as she looked on at Bernkastel's smiling expression; the one which said she would guarantee any victory or wish of her choosing.

"Rika Furude…" Bernkastel rose up from her seat and stood in front of her friend, extending a hand to her as if to grant Rika some gift. "…the time has come for you to join the Mariage of Sorceresses, our realm of magic and being to that which we determine Fate and no one else. I will grant you a power unlike any other, and in turn allow you to become the Witch of Miracles at last in this realm. You will have the power to easily fight off the Evil in Hinamizawa and thus ensure the happiness of your friends and loved ones in this village. You will become this realm's witch, and make with it what you will. You will become the writer of this story at last, and no more will anyone else ever toy with your life…"

To Rika, this was the offer of a lifetime. It was as if her greatest wish was about to be granted; her wanting of living happily without a care in the world as to needs and wants. She would have the power to do anything she could set her mind to, without costs or consequences. In essence, Rika could become something of a god in this world.

Upon thinking this further, Rika stared at Bernkastel's outstretched hand; seeing this as a binding contract to become a powerful witch. As much as she wanted to take that hand, as much as she yearned to grasp a power which rightfully belonged to her, as much as she wanted to guarantee her happiness at last; in the depths of Rika's heart and soul something somewhere told her not to. Looking from the hand to her friend now, Rika started to question everything that could happen once she were to take that hand and accept the offer.

"If…if I do take your offer, and fulfill my destiny now as the Witch of Miracles in this realm: what are the costs to do so? Nothing comes freely in life, so why should this be any different?" Rika studied Bernkastel, watching as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Her response was just what Rika's inner wisdom surmised.

"In order to become the Witch of Miracles, you would need to give up your humanity. By doing so you will freely embrace magic and its entire logical means completely; thus, melding with that destiny. You may live out this lifetime, once you beat Evil of course, but though you perpetuate an illusion to your friends of physically growing older, you will never lose your youth. You will be eternal after accepting this, and you will never die except if you were to fully submit to boredom…"

"Boredom?" Rika asked, almost confused as to why she referred to the word.

"Living forever has its prices, Rika-chan. You can live a life tens of thousands of times, and you will eventually find boredom. You can experience a scenario in a game over and over again without flaw, and eventually you will grow tired of the purpose. You can become a god and rule over countless generations of people; watching as they are born, live and eventually die; yet, you will grow bored. That's why we witches move through realms, time and space to evade boredom, for once you accept boredom in its entirety you will find no more reason to go on in life, and thus will fade from existence itself. So accept your destiny Rika-chan, and let's end this meaningless struggle between our goals and this Evil that exists in Hinamizawa once and for all."

This conclusion that Bernkastel reached offset Rika almost instantaneously. She now understood a part of Bernkastel, of why she seemed so lifeless at points and so tired of situations. Rika even understood why her friend was so dark, so unclear and even so lost in life itself. Accepting Bernkastel's offer essentially meant becoming her, and yet, Rika would at the same time have an instant victory over her unseen enemy. That was more than enough reason to accept the offer for such a scarce price, right?"

"…No…"

Bernkastel's hand suddenly drifted away, her eyes wide with wonder at the young woman. Never had such a single word stunned or even hurt her to the core; as if she were a loving puppy being left unwanted by a human companion. Bernkastel began to look hard at Rika, watching as even Rika herself had no emotion in her face; her wisdom predominant more than ever.

"You deny what I am freely giving you? Why, Rika-chan? This is a simple choice. If you are worried about something, then you will have the power to…"

"Do you not see it, Bernkastel? If you have overlooked a certain part of me after so many lifetimes, then I will be surprised to say you would not know me very well at all."

"…"

Thinking this over as Bernkastel lightly fell back into her chair, she studied her friend for a few more moments, dwelling on what Rika had said. The answer came all too quickly for her; her deductions leading to only one conclusion.

"You…wish to die?"

"I wish to live a normal life as a human. I wish to have what I couldn't have in the other worlds. I wish for a human death in old age, comfortable in my bed and surrounded by a family I can call my own. I wish to have normality; a simple death where I can then cross the River of Life and Death and thus return to the Promised Land. To accept your offer, though you continuously state that it will be my destiny to do so anyway, will doom any hope of that. More so, your offer poses a greater risk than anything Evil could ever hope to do. If I become a witch and if boredom does ever catch up to me, then I will fade into nothing and cease to exist, for I would have attempted to become a god and failed; my punishment being to go into an eternal limbo. How could I ever want something like that!"

Rika looked scornfully at Bernkastel, sick to her stomach of even trying to comprehend such a fate. Rika then casted her eyes away from her friend as if she found something more interesting outside through the window; leaving Bernkastel hurting with her thoughts. Like being bitch-slapped mentally, Bernkastel immediately rose from her seat and turned her back towards Rika.

"I told you already that it is your destiny to become a witch. That is a fate neither you nor I could ever change. What difference would it make to accept it now and end this foolish obstacle that stands in your path?"

"Were I to accept your offer now, it would only mean that I cheated in this final game. Cheating is nothing more than admitting defeat despite the outcome. I learned in my past lives that beating Fate requires something more than just shear power; it requires faith and the ability to strive on no matter what. 'Live with all your life, and fight with all your might!' That is what I was told. I will live by that, and with the help of my friends I will discover the threat in Hinamizawa and beat this last game. I will become the Witch of Miracles when I am ready, and I will rewrite the Fate of boredom you so fear yourself…whether you are with me or against me, Bernkastel…"

Biting her lip, Bernkastel murmured to herself darkly, seeming like a lost little animal in an expansive forest, not knowing what to do. Looking back to Rika with some scorn and even a tear in her eye, she spoke one last time to let Rika know just how serious this game was.

"If you die, Rika-chan, then I will cease to exist. Without you as a part to my consciousness, I will be nothing more than a broken player. I will not be able to live. You are not the only one placing everything they have on this final game. Remember that…and remember this: Whether you like it or not, you will become the Witch of Miracles and you will accept the role you were always meant for, despite your fears. So Rika-chan, before I leave you must hear me: solve this final mystery and defeat Evil by your own hands and that of your friends. If you cannot defeat Evil, I WILL step in and I WILL force this destiny upon you…that is all I will say."

And without another word, Bernkastel disappeared without saying goodbye to Rika. With time still remaining paused, Rika sighed and lingered a little longer; eventually returning to her place at the dinner table whilst Satoko remained frozen in time. With another sigh, Rika forced a smile for her friend, looking at the food before her that looked delicious as always. With a snap of her fingers, like a ripple in a pond reversing itself, time unfroze and Rika began eating like nothing was wrong. Satoko, never knowing what happened or perceiving any change in Rika's demeanor, though, could note Rika's atmosphere being somewhat sadder than before.

/

It was Wednesday when Rika had woken up the following day after her ordeal the night before; barely able to sleep soundly when she realized just how much Bernkastel's offer impacted her. As tempting as it was, Rika's wisdom foretold otherwise on the matter; to stay the course and see this final game through without an easy exit. If Hanyuu's beliefs were true, then defeating Evil would come naturally, as if _everything should be the way it should be_. Taking everything into consideration, Rika believed her best course of action was doing what Bernkastel asked of her.

*Reimei's riddle…to 'look to the places which defined who we are'. If he means places that made us stronger, made us overcome our obstacles, then what would those places be? Would it be places like the school where we all became friends? Or would it be darker places like my family's shrine where the Oyashiro statue had resided? Is the place even a place for that matter?*

Rika sat up in bed for awhile, dwelling on these thoughts whilst Satoko was already wide awake and attempting to make a decent breakfast despite their need to go shopping for food that day. After sighing from her thoughts, Rika noticed that the bedside where Hanyuu usually slept had remained empty the entire night. Wondering where Hanyuu had been off too, she soon became worried when Satoko had no answer for her. Quickly getting up and throwing on some clothes, Rika grabbed her shoes and quickly went outside; surprisingly, finding a note left on the door.

"Mi?" went Rika, looking at the taped note to the door. She took it quickly and opened it up, noticing Hanyuu's handwriting in it. It read:

"_I'm sorry that I missed dinner last night, but it seems the village elders required my help with some of the festival preparations for Saturday. I would have refused them Rika-chan, but…"_

Just when Rika wondered how Hanyuu could have been roped into helping doing the grunt work of the festival when the village elders and workers knew quite well of her health lately, Rika was nearly blindsided and fell to the floor when she read the next few lines…

"…_THEY OFFERED ME TONS OF CREAMPUFFS! I'm sorry, but I couldn't refuse! I'll bring some back tonight when I'm finished with the work. Don't wait up on dinner for me._

_-Hanyuu"_

"Hanyuu…if Evil offered you an endless supply of creampuffs, would you betray me? Et tu, brute'?" Rika murmured to herself, throwing her shoes to the ground once more and heading back to her room to hide under the covers. Whether it was "that time of the month" for her or just Hanyuu's poor advisement on notifying her on being absent last night, Rika couldn't tell. All that she knew would most likely happen later was that someone, a specific person named Hanyuu, would be forced to drink an entire bottle of sour wine as punishment for making Rika worry like that.

After sitting down with Satoko for breakfast and going back to her room for awhile, Rika heard a knock at her door; hoping that it was Hanyuu returning early for her much deserved punishment and scolding session from a pissed off Rika. As she nearly blindsided Satoko in the hallway, sending her into a flurry of spins and being dazed, Rika opened the door and yelled at whoever was there.

"Hanyuu! How dare you go off without telling any of us that…"

"Eeep! Rika-chan!"

Blinking twice and trying to forego her sour mood to her new guests, Rika realized she had just scolded loudly enough for all of her friends to hear. Surprisingly, they all looked at one another as if they were just as surprised as her to see them all. Smiling nervously and awkwardly, they decided to look at Rika and ask what she was doing before getting to the heart of the matter.

"Umm…Rika-chan. Are you ok? I don't think we've ever seen you so mad before…" stated Mion, trying to pat Rika on her back to comfort her. Rika calmed down and bit her lip, feeling sorry for yelling at her friends like that. It seemed like even Rena and Keiichi had hid behind a tree after seeing the young girl like that. Rena, for the most part, did not go into "take it home mode"; an important bit of evidence which Mion would note as a powerful countermeasure for another time.

"Mii…I'm sorry…I've just been having a bad morning…" Rika sighed and sat down on the porch, looking up at the others. She was surprised to see them all gathered at her house that day, not even sure why they were there in the first place. She didn't have any plans with anyone, but if they were up to doing something then Rika would be fine with it; anything to get her mind off of Hanyuu's rash decision.

Looking around, Rika found everyone in pairs; almost like a congregation of couples. Mion and Keiichi stood next to Rena and Ryuu, while Shion and Satoshi were behind them. They all chuckled at Rika's odd behavior, but one feature was clear across most of their faces: all of them seemed tired; an unusual aspect of her friends during the early part of the day. Being concerned with this fact, she quickly brought it up to conversation with hopes that she would receive an answer.

"You all seem very tired. Had you all wanted to play today, I'd believe you to be more energetic. However, your tired eyes give away your states. What troubles you, I wonder?"

In her darker aspect, Rika sent shivers up each of her friend's spines. They sweated as they looked at her, some of them casting their glances sideways and sighing. Even Shion put a hand to her head, sitting down next to Rika for the time being. Above everyone else, she had seemed the most tired. Speaking up for the group, Mion answered Rika's question.

"Er…well, I guess you can say that. I can't speak for the others, but Kei-kun and I have been suffering from some…nightmares lately…" Mion gripped onto her summer dress, feeling nervous for bringing this up to mind. Shion looked directly up to her sister, astonished that they were there for that reason.

"So…you and Kei-chan were also having nightmares?" asked Shion. She looked from Mion to Keiichi, watching as they nodded their heads.

"Eh! Is that why everyone is here today too, I wonder?" spoke Rena. She studied the others and oddly enough they had discovered that it was true.

"Geez…what is going on here?" asked Ryuu, sighing deeply. He crossed his arms and sighed in deep thought, trying to figure it all out.

"So…what you're saying is that you've all been having bad dreams? What kind, if I may ask?" Rika was confused that this was the reason they seemed so afflicted, however; in Hinamizawa, dreams usually meant that darkness was on the horizon. Mion's inner Oni demonstrated that misfortune to them in the past, so why should now be any different.

"Umm…well…"

This impression was shared amongst the group, each of them seeming to be ashamed of the dreams. It was as if even mentioning the dreams would either take what little energy they had that day away from them or send them into a deep depression. Deciding it was better to discuss this inside rather than in the heat of the day, Rika rose up and beckoned for everyone else to follow. She moved them all to an inner room in the house where the air was cooler. When all of them were seated, with Satoko as well once she brought out drinks for everyone, Rika resumed the conversation.

"So you all can't sleep lately because of some bad dreams. Will anyone in here tell me these dreams so that we can get to the bottom of this?" Rika asked. For the moment, she wished that Hanyuu was by her side to provide some council on the matter, but this time it was up to her to help her friends.

Gathering enough courage, Shion decided to go first, having Satoshi holding her hand for support. She glanced sideways at Satoko, giving her a look of shame that came to mind. This dream of hers was something only Satoshi and Mion knew of; everyone else kept in the dark. Satoko looked back at her, wondering why her proclaimed older sister was giving her looks of guilt. Clearing her throat, Shion addressed everyone else with determination in her eyes.

"I'll go first, I guess. It's a dream…and a reality I'm not proud of. I dreamt…that I was in our family's dungeon, driven to madness by the syndrome because of how much pain I felt over losing Satoshi-kun. I blamed everyone around me for his disappearance: my family, my friends and even Satoko-chan. In my dream…I'm in our family's underground dungeon torturing everyone. I killed Oni-baba, Kimiyoshi-san, Rika-chan, Sis, and I even tried to kill Kei-chan. However…I also killed…Satoko-chan…in the worst of ways…"

Shion didn't dare cast her eyes in Satoko's direction. She heard Satoshi's little sister gasp, and sit there with a loss for words. After a few tense moments, Shion looked up to Satoko with tears in her eyes.

"Satoko-chan…I'm sorry…I would never do that to you or anyone else! What I did then wasn't the real me! I swear it!" she pleaded, asking for forgiveness. Satoko looked at her, feeling hurt to some extent, but shook her head.

"I know you would never do that, Nee-Nee. Otherwise…I would never have cared for you so much. If that really happened, then I'm sure the me of that world would have forgiven you. It's ok…don't bear that weight on your shoulders anymore…please…" She smiled weakly at Shion, causing her to come to where she sat and embrace her in a big hug. Shion continued to softly cry into Satoko's chest for some time, causing the others to feel her sadness. After a while, though, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of Shion's shoulders, making her feel much more focused and whole again. Satoshi patted her on the head once she sat back down, causing her to blush like she normally did.

"Mii…I remember that world, Shi-chan. You really did a number on all of us, and with such flawless ability. However, after you died and joined us in the afterlife before starting the next world, you did accomplish two very important things; one of which Mi-chan was only able to overcome in this life…"

"What do you mean Rika-chan?" asked Keiichi, confused.

"Shi-chan defeated her demon…her inner Oni…by making a promise before dying in that world. She has kept that promise since then and by doing so I can only assume that, by what Mi-chan's inner Oni stated, that Shi-chan's demon was killed."

"Then…I'm glad I was able to defeat "her" before I ever saw her…" smiled Shion.

"And what was the second thing?" asked Rena.

"Well…from what I remember as I watched in the afterlife, Shi-chan literally wet her pants…"

"…"

As Mion, Keiichi and even Shion were taking sips of their drinks, Rika's sudden statement sent the liquid right back out across the table in a sudden mist. Everyone stared at her, looking serious one moment, and instantly the next bursting out in giggles and rib-breaking laughter. Even Mion was on her side, unable to stop pounding her fist onto the ground with great force. Shion looked sideways from Mion to Rika to Satoko and then the others; Satoshi even snickering under his breath and looking away from his love. Shion, on the other hand, blushed deeply and began trying to explain herself; but to no extent did Mion pass this chance up to get an edge over her sister.

"So Sis actually…AHAHAHAH….pissed herself? This is….TOO hilarious!" Mion stated in between breathing and laughing.

"Geez Shi-chan, I now wonder if you still wet the bed too?" stated Ryuu, from which Rena counter-assaulted and hit him lightly on the head; hoping to defend some of Shion's dignity at least.

"I…that is…I…um…THIS ISN'T FAIR! WAAAAAAAH!" Shion began cowering under the table, crying as everyone made fun of her. Satoshi patted her back again, trying to comfort her at least. After the others managed to calm down from the laughter, Rika addressed everyone.

"Good, I'm glad I was able to put smiles on everyone's faces…Nipah!" Her effort paid off at least, managing to lighten up the moods of her friends. "…Now, if that was Shi-chan's nightmare, what was everyone else's?" Rika casted her eyes on Satoshi, seeing as he came in line next. With a weak smile and some nervousness about him, he decided to speak up.

"Muu…In my dream…I'm walking down a dark forest path on the night of the Watanagashi. I…lured our aunt out there…so that I could stop her from abusing Satoko-chan so much. If anything…I wanted to scare her away with…that damn, sorry excuse for an uncle as well!" Everyone noted Satoshi's anger at the mentioning of Teppei, however; they agreed with him on that. If one thing was shared amongst the group of friends, it was the hatred for the man that abused Satoko on a constant basis. He was of no matter now, as he was rotting away in a prison somewhere north of Japan. "…but…when I confronted her, she slapped me around and tried to overpower me. That's when I took out my baseball bat I previously hidden just in case something like that were to happen. After I fought back…well…you could all guess what happened. After the police started to question Shi-chan and I, I became paranoid that our aunt didn't die and was everywhere; every person I saw looked like her. Dr. Irie then took me back to the clinic just before I tried to claw my own throat out. That's where my dream ended…"

Nodding to this thought, Rika understood where these dreams were all going. It was their sins, the times when they knew the most pain in their lives. Piecing together these stories, Rika thought deeply as to their meanings now of all times. Before the others could go on, Rika spoke up and decided to diminish whatever confusion there would be.

"If I am correct in my assumptions, then I can only guess everyone else's dreams. Rena-chan…" Rika looked over to Rena, pointing a finger in her direction with focus and determination. "…you dreamt of the time you took over the school and made hostages of everyone because of succumbing to the syndrome and from being paranoid over who you could trust. You eventually succeeded in burning the entire building down with everyone inside. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but how did you…"

"Mi-chan..." skipping over Ryuu oddly enough, Rika pointed next to Mion, prepared to say what lied in her nightmares for everyone else. "…you dreamt of the time you killed all of us in jealousy over Keiichi and from succumbing to the syndrome. Afterwards, you and Keiichi both tragically died by falling into the well together after mere happenstance. Am I correct again?" she asked, looking deeply into Mion's eyes. She didn't need more than a moment to confirm it, seeing the answer right before her.

"Er…yeah, but Rika-chan…"

"Now for Keiichi. You dreamt of the time you killed Rena-chan and Mi-chan in your home due to the paranoia of the syndrome and from mistrusting us just before clawing out your own throat. Again, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Which leaves me with Satoko-chan and Ryuu-kun's nightmares. Satoko-chan dreamt of the time she killed her parents on the ledge of the waterfall, believing that they were out to get her."

"Rika-chan…I didn't…"

"Satoko-chan...it is not your fault nor your place to lie to anyone here. We know what happened, so it is ok to tell us now. Just tell me; am I correct?"

"…yes…"

Casting her eyes to the floor, Satoko felt like everyone in the room was judging her, though no one was doing so. She noticed that her brother stared at her for a few moments, but instantly the next patted her on the head in comfort. It was not something Satoko was proud of nor did she ever want to do. However, their parents were dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

"What about me, then?" asked Ryuu while feeling left out. Rika looked at him curiously but tried her best to remember that far off world she had only experienced once.

"I believe…it had something to do with a one-armed man who tried to kill us all. However, the story of that world ended tragically as well, though I can't remember why…" Rika contemplated more on that particular world, but could not fathom why she could not gather or even recollect any other details from it. Sitting back down and sighing once more, the others addressed her as to what it all meant.

"Rika-chan…if you remember all of these dreams…these lives of ours, then why are we all having these dreams now?"

"I'm not sure, but it is most likely a warning to us. What its message is, I'm not sure. But let me ask you one more question to complete my hypothesis: Would you say that you learned from these past sins…that these were the places and times that "defined you"?"

Everyone looked from one to the other, thinking over her question. It was a unanimous answer in the end for everyone in one way or another.

"I guess. Yeah, I made my promise to take care of Satoko-chan after all. I became a better person that way…"stated Shion.

"For me, it was learning to stand up for what I believe in…" stated Satoshi.

"The same goes for me and trusting in my friends no matter what!" Keiichi nodded to Rika.

"And for me, I learned to be true to myself and my friends…" stated Mion.

"For me, it was learning to believe in my friends." Likewise, Rena smiled at Rika.

"For me, it was learning to overcome the impossible!" went Ryuu, smiling.

"For me, it was learning to be stronger!" smiled Satoko.

"And for me, it was to have faith in myself and everyone else no matter the odds! These are the places which defined us, and at least, this gives me a possible solution to Reimei Ryuu's riddle!"

"Hmm…Reimei Ryuu? Who is that?"

"You needn't worry about that. For now, I am confident the next clue will come to us in no time. It's like Hanyuu said, everything is…"

*Ring*

"Oh, I'll get it. Be right back…" Satoko rose from her seat and went over to the nearby hallway, picking up the phone's receiver. She conversed with the other person on the line while Rika thought to herself.

*Hmm…Reimei, I have my answer. Now what am I to do?*

"WHAT? IS HE…?"

"Eh?"

Dropping the phone quickly and rushing back around the corner into the room, Satoko looked at Rika with a face full of great concern. As everyone else watched on in confusion, Satoko's message dealt Rika a hard blow; one that was going to create a rift the fabric of everything that was going to come on the horizon.

"Satoko-chan, what is it?"

"It's…Komoto! He suffered a heart attack last night. He's…!"

/

As if enchanted by the forests of Hinamizawa, Bernkastel idly walked around in a daze unlike any she had ever had. With every step she took in the forest, the heat of the day taking its toll on the nearby villagers who could neither see nor hear her, Bernkastel felt it taking more and more effort to manage walking. She felt lost, betrayed and confused as to why Rika chose to go against her like that. Unable to understand why Rika wanted to die only to meet her fate in eventually becoming a witch, whereas now she risked everything that encompassed who they were, Bernkastel could not fathom the next coming days. She only wanted to find complete solace in a certain victory, not a possible defeat. However, Bernkastel was the Witch of Miracles. As long as the probability of a situation was not completely zero, she could inadvertently create a miracle which would change Fate.

Listening to the low drums of the cicadas, she sat on a rock, feeling safe and secure in the sunlight like a black cat taking a mid-afternoon nap. Feeling tired, she studied her surroundings and thoughts in peace, if but for a moment.

*Rika won't escape her Fate as a witch; it is already prophesized through my being. She will inherit her destiny and make something out of this world. For now, though…she's risking everything; and I can't do anything unless she is within inches of dying. Only she can accept my offer; if she doesn't…even though I bluffed to her about forcing this on her…then I will die along with her. At least…death would return us to the Promised Land…together…*

"My my…unguarded, are we?"

"Hmm?"

From listening to a serene forest full of sounds and music to a scenery going dead without so much as a pin drop, even with the cicadas halting completely in song, Bernkastel suddenly stood up and looked around quickly for the owner of the dark voice. Staying on guard, she listened once more, unable to hear anything now. It was as if sound ceased indefinitely.

"Who is it?'

"Guess who bitch!"

Suddenly, as if being grabbed extremely hard by the back collar of her dress, Bernkastel was pulled with great speed from the area. As she watched on in a mere nano-second, everything became blurs around her; like a movie reel rewinding with a speed that was too fast to comprehend by any eyes' perspective. With the force of gravity hitting her entire body, and with time slowing down in the last second, Bernkastel was thrown with tremendous force right into a black chair; reappearing in Reimei's Meta-world once again.

As splinters of wood flew in all directions, Bernkastel's limp body thrashed into a nearby wall; her clothing ripped at the collar and torn in other numerous areas. Feeling like she was hit by a mountain, she coughed to try and regain some air in her impacted lungs. Opening one of her eyes and looking up, she found Reimei standing over her without his blindfold on; his eyes scaring Bernkastel to her deepest core. If anything could describe his eyes, they were not normal, not demon-like and not human. They were something far beyond her own understanding, something that only Reimei could fathom and understand in its entirety. As light and dark as his eyes were, they were powerful enough to make Bernkastel the Witch of Miracles fear with complete honesty.

Feeling a bladed weapon at her throat, much like a giant claymore but with a long, gun like barrel attached to its main structure, Bernkastel could only hope but to focus on breathing and not pissing her pants. He stood over her like a predator having cornered its prey, his teeth barring with anger and darkness. Looking closer into her soul, Reimei spoke while narrowing his eyes at her.

"Do you think a cheap attack like that would persuade me to give up, Bernkastel? More so, do you still believe you can stand up to match someone like me?" Reimei's voice was like a deafening roar, causing Bernkastel to weigh her options carefully. In such a state as she was, despite being a witch and immune to death except through the likes of boredom, she still chose to tread cautiously.

"Rika….hah….said I should trust…erg…you more…but I won't. I won't…let you try…and destroy Rika's…" she murmured. It was hard for her to speak, but given some time, her bruises and internal wounds would heal without worry.

"If I wanted to kill Rika and the others by now…if I were truly the Evil that remains in Hinamizawa…then I would have done so with no effort whatsoever. Killing you would be like dropping a ball of glass off a tall building: everyone knows what the outcome would be. I could smash you just like that glass ball with a flick of my wrist. You best understand that, Bernkastel, for the next time you try to gut me with a scythe, I will blast a hole into your existence with my weapon!" Showing Bernkastel his weapon with a hint of severe expression, he made his point loud and clear to her. Once she succumbed to surrendering to his notion, he quickly pulled his blade off her neck side and un-summoned it from his hands; the weapon disappearing in small balls of light and dark. Returning in stride to his seat, Reimei sat back down in his chair and focused more on the blue orb in the middle of the room; its images showing Rika and her friends going to the clinic to check on Komoto.

Bernkastel felt like a wounded animal, unable to comprehend everything that had happened between Rika and now Reimei's trememdous power. She was at a loss for words, feeling despair for the first time in a long while since she became a witch. Sitting up against the wall, she watched as her wounds healed and from there brought her legs up to hold in her arms. Bernkastel did not speak for some time, causing Reimei to look at her and study her again; this time, with his own eyes.

"I take it your meeting with Rika-chan didn't go as planned?" he asked without emotion. He watched Bernkastel from the other side of the room grit her teeth, looking down to her knees and shedding a few tears of sadness and pain. Reimei sighed again and felt remorse for breaking her like he did, but in all honesty it needed to be done eventually. With a wave of his hands, he reformed the broken seat anew and beckoned for her to sit down next to him.

"Bernkastel…if you will now hear me out for once then please just sit down and watch. That is all we can do. This is their fight, not ours." This time, Reimei spoke with sympathy in his voice, though it did not do him any good.

After a few moments, he stood up and walked back over to her, deciding it best to sit down next to her to at least mend what broke in Bernkastel's being. Sighing again as she did not move an inch from him, Reimei looked over at the blue orb and watched as Rika ran into the clinic, the others not far behind her.

"You feel like a trapped bird in a cage, unable to venture out into the world to find your place. Lambdadelta is very cruel, corrupted to an extent even, but no matter what you still defy her and hope to be the bird that lives freely in the sky one day…"

"How…would you know something like that?" asked Bernkastel, slowly raising her eyes up towards the blue orb. She saw out of the corner of her eye Reimei pointing to his own eyes with one finger.

"I can see everything about a person and feel their thoughts, memories, pain and happiness if I so choose. I can also delve into people's minds, break them into a shattered mess if I wanted to. I can even slow time down and perceive the world differently in my eyes; seeing a person's heat pattern, seeing when they are in love with another, seeing what their life would be like as if it were written in a book and I was the reader. The only thing I can't do is tell the future, but with everything else at my disposal I can surmise to what it could be. If I know the past, and understand the present, then I will know the future. And right now, Bernkastel, like I said before, I intend to shatter whatever you may believe about life and reveal to you the truth of the matter. I am…not here to destroy anything; I only want to fix it…to fix this broken mess we call reality by eliminating Evil from it…"

For a few more moments, Bernkastel and Reimei sat quietly, trying to let the passing light and dark of the room itself provide a peaceful tone to the atmosphere around them. Sighing now and looking around the room, Bernkastel rose her head up, but still, kept her glances at the blue orb; wondering why Rika and the others were at the clinic.

"I may say I'm the cruelest witch of them all, Reimei-san, but even your eyes won't tell you everything about me. I am a being of pain, of misery and of sadness; Rika Furude only encompassing what little happiness I ever had. She is my reason for living the way I do, so that she may never become someone like me in the end. Rika will become a witch, but I hope that she becomes someone who goes beyond what I could ever do. Only God and I can judge my life and no one else…and so shall it be for Rika, if she overcomes this last game…"

"Good…you are beginning to see some of the Truth…if only a small part of it…"

Standing up, Reimei brushed himself off and offered a hand to Bernkastel. Looking at it wearily, Reimei smiled caringly for once in the small amount of time Bernkastel had known him.

"What is it that you are so adamant on proving to me? Why can't you just tell me this secret you are hiding so that I may aid Rika?" asked Bernkastel, getting up with his help. She noticed how gentle his hand was this time, easily picking her up and setting her right on her feet again. By this time now, she fixed her torn clothing and wore a new dress much like the previous one, though cleaner.

"Komoto already demonstrated to Rika that Evil is nothing more than a third element in the world. Let me prove to you that this is the Truth of the world, that Evil can be separated from Light and Dark, that a balance can be achieved once more and that the world can become something similar to Eden without Evil's tendrils invading it. Let me show you…the thing you forgot so long ago: how impossibly strong the will and determination to separate Evil from life is in people. Let me show you, that what you knew of this world was wrong, and by doing so provide you an answer to one of your longest, oldest and most troubling of questions ever posed. Come sit by my side and watch as Rika and the others achieve this impossible dream. Our time of interfering is over. Now, let them all make a miracle of miracles occur…"

"Are you saying that Rika will survive this final game and defeat Evil?" Upon hearing Reimei speak of such an outcome, Bernkastel's hopes skyrocketed. However, until she saw his emotionless smile did those hope slowly plummet.

When asked of this, Reimei's smile turned into a thin line. He sat back down with her, remaining silent for some time. Turning to her, and seeing less fear in her as their eyes made contact, Reimei spoke up once more as the orb revealed the coming events of Komoto's health and status to the group of friends in the real world.

"Nothing comes without a price, Bernkastel. Even Rika and her friends will experience the worst of Evil before even the possibility of victory is given. They…will lose everything only to gain it back with some sacrifice in the end. That sacrifice, though, I cannot say; its form, its amount and its shape being unknown to me and known only by God…"

/

_Come to me, I say, come to me…_

_And stay with me, no matter the hardship._

_Come to me, I beg, stay with me…_

_And bear my sadness, so that I can bear it._

_Come to me, I plead, stay with me and bear it with me…_

_For I don't want to be alone._

_Come to me, I cry, stay with me, bear it with me and live with me,_

_For I did nothing wrong._

_You there,_

_Will you not come to me?_

_And stay with me?_

_And bear it with me?_

_And live with me?_

_A person, scorned by Fate,_

_Destined for pain, for misery and sadness?_

_For doing nothing wrong?_

_As having lost something,_

_Which even as a child I could not understand?_

_Will you then do these things,_

_And will you save me?_

_From my own hell?_

_My child, what have I ever done,_

_To have this Fate…without you…_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell: "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3: Ch. 10: Secrets_

_Can you accept this?_


	49. Arc 3 ch 10

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 10: Secrets

/

*Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…*

Lines. They were nothing more than lines going up and down on a monitor to her. Thinking well on their yellow and green digitized motions, the numbers and medical purposes not really well known to her, she dwelled on how many times she saw these machines. For the most part, she knew how well they had ironically grown attached to the man she loved, the same man in the hospital bed with an IV bag directly linked to his arms and breathing tubes connected to his nose.

As he softly breathed in the bed, Komoto knew nothing of the world around him; not even his fiancée Mizuho sitting in a chair by his side. He had not woken up in almost a day, never even knowing what had happened to him the night before. He was just getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Mizuho found him lying on the floor in a pool of vomit and blood. For Mizuho, these past hours since that time had been long and worrisome. Sitting there as the day passed on in the world outside, she replayed over and over again in her mind how she managed to keep his heart beating via CPR, how the doctors took his shirt and clothing off with surgical scissors, and how they managed to stabilize him after an agonizing hour and a half of hell. However, one thing remained on her mind, the very thing that Dr. Irie told her once he was able to talk with her at around 1 a.m.

"_He's stabilized for now, Mizuho-san. However…" Dr. Irie hesitated, pushing his glasses up with one finger._

"_However what? Just spill it and tell me what happened!" Mizuho looked from Komoto to the doctor, becoming increasingly angry with how he wasn't getting to the point. After all she had been through; Mizuho just wanted answers and solutions to fix this nightmare._

"_That's the problem. We don't know what happened. His heart…is showing normal signs, and everything else checks out fine. I could have guessed it was due to an illness Komoto-san didn't even know he had, but in order to get more answers I will need to send a good portion of blood samples out to the labs in Tokyo. We will have a battery of tests completed until we figure out what exactly is causing this…"_

"_Then do all you can, Doc. Just…don't let the idiot die on me…I can't…have that! Not now…" Mizuho put a hand to her stomach, tears falling down her cheeks in warm paths. Dr. Irie said no more on the matter and only left Mizuho to stay by Komoto's side for support._

*We don't even know what's wrong with you, so how are we to help you? Komoto-kun…don't die on me…on us! Don't…leave our child without ever knowing you…*

As much as she wanted to cry, knowing if Komoto were to wake up any moment and see her like that, Mizuho's strength prevented any of that. She wanted him to wake up seeing her angry and pouting at him, not in such sadness over him. Holding his hand now and feeling how much of his strength left him; Mizuho contemplated just how serious his condition was.

"I…said I was going to take someone else to the festival on Saturday…but…you know I was only joking, right? You know…I wanted it to be you! So…keep your damn promise and get better!"

Casting her eyes away, Mizuho sighed and looked outside towards the daytime world. Suddenly, hearing a loud commotion in the hallway, she could only guess who had finally shown up. As the clamor of footsteps came around the corner, her friends and students were met with an unwanted spectacle.

"I see…you all finally made it…" stated Mizuho. Rika was the first one in the room, looking on with a horrified expression. She couldn't believe one of her strongest allies was now laying in a hospital bed, his condition unknown to her. As if almost in a trance, Rika went up to his bedside slowly and viewed the machines which either kept or monitored Komoto's life status.

"What…what happened?" Rika choked. The others came around the corner as well, sharing similar expressions of sorrow and worry. Satoko went up to Rika's side, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"He just fell down last night and was vomiting. We rushed him over here as quickly as we could, but…all they could do was stabilize him. They don't even know what's wrong with him…" stated Mizuho, sounding very quiet all of a sudden. Mion and the others noticed just how hard this had taken a toll on him, but in all honesty didn't know how to comfort her. Just when they felt left without any answers, Takano came into the room; catching up to the others after they barged into the clinic.

"I know this must be hard on all of you, but Dr. Irie and I want to let you know we're doing all we can to figure out what is causing this illness. Please, I'm not trying to be rude, but this is still a clinic and we do have other patients here. I can't have you all worrying around here while Hagara-san needs his rest. I'm afraid I'll need most of you to visit one by one instead of crowding the room and all this equipment…" Takano sighed and looked over the group of friends sternly, making sure not to bend to any of their whims. She had to look out for the interests of everyone, even if that meant keeping them at bay for the moment.

"We're his friends, Takano-san. We're worried about him!" stated Keiichi. He gritted his teeth hard, as did the others in the room giving Takano a death glare. She took a step back from them, ready to counter assault with the hard truth to them, but this time was beaten to the punch by the person of much discussion at the moment.

"God…I hate this place…ugh…"

As all eyes turned from Takano to the man lying in the hospital bed, Komoto groaned and slowly opened his eyes; the brightness of the ceiling lights above causing him to blink until he adjusted to the room. As his heart monitor beeped faster with him now awake, Komoto scanned the room and noticed those gathered around him; everyone looking stunned to his awakening.

Mizuho quickly rose from her seat and clasped Komoto's cheek gently with her hand. She was on the brink of tears again, but instead of showing that to the others she embraced Komoto in a hug; happy to see him awake once more. Patting her back weakly, he sighed and looked at everyone else in the group, listening to Mizuho whisper into his ear.

"Please…don't scare me like that again…just stay with me…and don't leave me…"

"If you consider leaving some food for me to eat in the house…and lay off the beatings…then I might just stick around…heheheh…"

"You…dummy…"

A small amount of cheer was brought to the room with Komoto's jokes, despite not seeing Mizuho comically hit him over the head. With everyone forgetting Takano's request, they crowded Komoto's bed to see how he was feeling.

"I guess even death doesn't want you, huh?" stated Keiichi, managing to put a weak grin on Komoto's face.

"I don't want death either…so I guess I'm staying for now. Oh, what, don't…look so sad everyone. I'm in this hospital so much that I'm usually overdue for a visit now and then…" he stated, smiling. He readjusted his nose tubes, enjoying the pure flow of oxygen to his body. Scanning over everyone's smiling faces, Komoto's eyes fell on Rika; her stare showing concern and worry.

"Mii…"

"Heh…I'm not out of the fight yet…Rika-chan. I'm…still with you…" he murmured to her. Rika nodded, though still, had questions as to why of all times Komoto was to be the one suffering.

*I wish you could see this, Bernkastel. This is what I was trying to tell you before…* she thought.

"Well, it seems our patient is awake now. You gave us quite the scare last night, Komoto-san…"

Everyone looked over to the doorway, noticing Dr. Irie was present with a notepad and clipboard in hand. He smiled at everyone, glad to know that Komoto was finally awake at last. Walking over to the medical equipment and looking over his heart rate and other various numbers, he kept nodding his head and made some notes. He quickly turned his attention over to Komoto, taking a flashlight over his eyes and mentally noting his pupil dilation and other traits.

"So Doc, mind explaining what happened? Also, am I getting any grand prize for being a valued customer here?" Komoto, for some odd reason, felt like humor was the best medicine for everything right now, though he could see Mizuho being irked at how he wasn't taking this seriously enough.

"Well, I sent out blood samples to a lab in Tokyo to do a sink test. Basically, we're going to see if any of your blood samples match with specific diseases or viruses. Based on you vomiting last night with a small amount of blood, and with your heart and other vital organs remaining in a normal state, I can only conclude its some sort of attack from a germ or nasty illness…"

"So, Komoto-san can be treated then?" asked Ryuu, sitting in a corner chair while Rena sat on his knee.

"Yes, theoretically. We just need to determine what is causing it. I already looked over your medical history, and there seems to be nothing indicating the cause. Are you allergic to anything, Komoto-san? You may have had a nasty reaction to something at home or in your food for all we know. It would likely fit the symptoms of vomiting and blacking out…"

"Not that I know, but remember Doc, I don't even remember my family's medical history. I'm an orphan, so that may be where the key lies…"

"Then I'll have someone begin pulling medical records on possible candidates in Hinamizawa. They shouldn't be too difficult to find, seeing as how every villager in Hinamizawa has the basest level of the syndrome. If your parents left the village when you were a baby, they would have died in some horrific fashion outside the village. I'll have Takano-san look into that with Tomitake-san later…but for now…"

"Yes, like I was saying before: everyone except Mizuho-san has to exit to the lobby and visit one by one. Now!" Takano looked somewhat befuddled, getting grunts and sighs from the others for just doing her job. Leaving to go make some phone calls and to begin on researching Komoto's parents, Takano returned to her desk at the lobby for the time being. The others, though, lingered a few more moments, hoping to wish Komoto a speedy recovery. As everyone left to the lobby and returned one by one to visit him individually, eventually Rika was the last one to go up and have some time with him.

Taking a seat by his side and allowing Keiichi to pass out of the room after his turn, looking somewhat different than when he had come in before with a look of newfound worry on his face, Rika looked over Komoto with deep contemplation. Mizuho left for a time to go get some much needed coffee and a bite to eat, seeing as she hadn't had anything at all since the whole ordeal unfolded to them.

Remaining silent for a few minutes, Rika spoke up to Komoto with sorrow in her voice.

"Komoto-senpai…I think I know what caused you to end up here again…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember our conversations about our inner selves?"

"Yes. Bernkastel to you and Reimei apparently to me. Why do you ask?"

"Bernkastel…visited me last night to warn me about what was to come. She told me she attacked Reimei Ryuu in the other world, and I can only guess that by him getting hurt it somehow impacted you here physically in this world. But since you don't seem like you're dying, I can safely assume that this was just a small reaction to their bigger picture. I know you will recover in no time at all…"

"So our counterparts are beating us before we fight this Evil in Hinamizawa, huh? God…I don't understand all-powerful beings sometimes…" he sighed, smiling. However, his mentioning of power brought up to mind the next thing Rika wanted to discuss with him.

"Komoto-senpai…she also offered to me a gift…a Fate that I'm destined to eventually meld with. She wanted me to become a witch earlier than expected, so that I may defeat the Evil on a mere whim in our village. If I accepted the offer, I could also ensure that you would not have to suffer this dilemma of medical troubles…" she stated, feeling some regret for not taking the gift before. However, her resolve stood its ground and would not bend; Rika's previous decision being absolute and justified in the end. Yet, she wondered if Komoto hated her for choosing otherwise now.

"You have your reasons…_just like I have mine_…so don't dwell on it Rika-chan. We all make our own choices, so why not stick by them, right? I'm sure I'll get out of here soon and be able to attend the festival with everyone this Saturday too! Just…make sure no one tries to rough me up, ok?" Komoto smiled down to Rika again, grinning like he always does.

"Our club is rough, but not cruel, Komoto-senpai. We'll be nice, I promise! Just get better and come have fun with us Saturday. Nipah!"

Rika could only smile back and get up from her chair, noticing that it was getting late. Waving goodbye once more to Komoto, and feeling more confidence behind her previous decision, she left him alone in the room to return back to her friends; happy to know Komoto would be fine.

As Rika disappeared around a corner, Dr. Irie came in quickly and closed the door behind him. Sitting quickly by his bedside with a look of anger, Dr. Irie stared at Komoto carefully; concern and questioning in his voice.

"Komoto-san…I'm beyond pissed off with you, you know that?"

Dr. Irie eyed Komoto as he remained motionless in the bed. Sighing very deeply and looking back at the doctor, he nodded his head and could only look at Mizuho's empty seat in thought. Knowing exactly what Dr. Irie was referring to, Komoto addressed him once more with complete seriousness.

"It won't matter anymore. I fucked up big time, Doc, but I can't change that. You and I both knew very well when I was having those heart problems back then that they wouldn't just go away and give me a happy ending damn it!" Komoto gripped the sheets of his bed tightly, not daring to look the other in the eyes. Komoto's thoughts were focused on something more important; two people who meant everything in his life at that moment.

"…There are options, Komoto-san. We still have a chance to get you help…"

"My heart is shot to shit right now. Last night…there was something more behind it at that exact moment…" Komoto thought back on what Rika said, and truly wondered if having Reimei hurt in the Meta-world exacted his own problems with his heart somehow. "Doc…I made you promise to me you wouldn't let the others know. Not even Mizuho…it would break her in more ways than one. They can't know about this…until…at least…"

"Komoto-san, if we don't act quickly…then I fear you won't have much time left. We can…still opt for a heart transplant…medication…even just working with your heart and replacing some of the worn tissue even…you just need to give it a chance…"

"Doc…there are things beyond your own understanding here. For your sake, just prescribe me with some meds and go on with this charade for now…for the sake of the others…please…"

Knowing there wasn't much more to go on here, Dr. Irie sighed again and got up from his seat, shaking his head in dismay. Before leaving the room, he turned his glare once more to Komoto, asking something which he already knew well enough by now.

"This isn't fair to Mizuho-san at all. She doesn't deserve to have her unborn child go fatherless in life. And she most of all doesn't deserve to be left in the dark about things…"

"Doc…get my meds, and let me go home with my fiancée for fuck sake…I don't need any more guilt on my heart right now than what I'm putting on it already. Just…let things happen as they need to be and…when the time comes…I'll make sure my affairs are in order. Doc…if I have to ask one last thing of you…let me choose how I want to die at least…"

With that said and done and having no more to discuss, Dr. Irie left Komoto to his thoughts as he now casted his eyes to the horizon outside. Sighing again, he spoke to himself once more and, at the very least, hoped that when he dreamed again that this would have been a horrible nightmare, and that he would wake up in his world again without so much as a worry about heart problems.

"Sorry…everyone…but I'm a useless piece in this final game…"

/

"So…I guess he's going to be alright then…right?" asked Shion, her hands behind her head as the group walked back to the crossroads. The sky was turning to dusk, and it was dinner time soon for everyone, so they all decided to call it quits for the day and just head home.

"He has gone through worse…don't worry about it. If Dr. Irie says he can be treated, he'll be fine." Satoko shuffled her feet ahead of the group, walking backwards as she looked at the others. Their spirits seemed higher for the moment, however, each of them remembered going into the room individually and speaking with him. Whatever was said during those moments, it was probably only done on Komoto's part to ensure that he didn't cause any more worry for anyone.

As the light of the sky dimmed again, all the group members came to their respective roads; turning to one another and saying goodbye. Rena and Ryuu went their separate ways, whereas Satoshi and Shion went back to their home for the night. However, Mion and Keiichi escorted Rika and Satoko back up to their homes until they themselves took their own paths back to the Sonozaki estate. As they walked silently for some time, everyone noticed something unusually different about Keiichi; as if he were in deeper thought than what he should have been.

"Hmm…I'm getting really hungry. What do you want to eat tonight Kei-kun?" Mion held her stomach, letting some small growl sounds escape to notify the others that she was in need of a good dinner. However, Keiichi didn't give a normal response to her; causing Mion to eye him a little in study.

"Umm…whatever I guess…"

"Whatever? That doesn't help narrow it down a lot. Can you give me any specifics?"

"Hmm…the normal I guess…"

"…"

As they kept walking higher and higher up the hill together, Mion moved up to Keiichi's side, taking his arm in hers, and silently walked closer with him. He noticed Mion pull his gaze her way, and from that understood why he was causing her to question him a little. Sighing, he shook his head and merely smiled at Mion to reassure her from his previous thoughts.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind now. I'm sure whatever you cook up will be good for tonight. If I can have dessert too, it would be nice!" Keiichi winked at Mion, causing her to blush deeply. She understood by what he meant in the word 'dessert', and from that became really excited for later that night. Managing to take Mion's focus from him, Keiichi continued holding her arm in silence as they walked up the hill till they reached their own home and parted ways with Rika and Satoko.

For Keiichi, though, Rika could still see something unusual in his thoughts. Knowing very well it had to do with something Komoto told him in the room before, she began to question what exactly Komoto was having issues with; whether they be his medical problems, something else or the whole situation entirely. Just when she thought she had a better answer, Rika realized that her home's lights were on as they passed through the main gate.

"Oh, Hanyuu-chan must be back! I bet she's either fat from creampuffs and desserts or she's too exhausted from helping the elders today." Satoko ran to the door and opened it quickly, letting her presence known to Hanyuu inside the house.

"Hanyuu…" Rika hesitated for a moment, thought over a few things, and then quickly went inside to find the others. Taking her shoes off, she lightly tiptoed down the hallway into the living room, finding Hanyuu sitting in a chair reading one of her poem books. As their eyes met, Hanyuu smiled and put her book aside.

"Rika-chan! How was your day?" she asked. Hanyuu still didn't know about Komoto's sudden illness and clinic stay.

"Not good. Komoto-senpai's in at the clinic undergoing tests for his health. He…wasn't feeling too good last night…" For some odd reason, Rika wanted to keep the whole story from Hanyuu, feeling like she only needed to know the small details and not the whole picture. Oddly enough, Hanyuu's reaction was just like Rika expected.

"I'm sure Komoto-san will be fine. Dr. Irie will do everything he can for him. _There's nothing to worry about_…"

*She did it again. That confidence…it's completely unlike her…* Rika only nodded in response to Hanyuu, watching as she lazily stretched and got up from her chair. She went over to the kitchen to help Satoko with dinner.

Following closely behind her, Rika sat down at the table and wondered how Hanyuu's day went.

"Mii…did you get your lifetime supply of creampuffs?"

"Well, I was hoping for that much, but they only offered me a couple dozen of them. It's ok though, if I eat too many like that I'll get fat in no time."

"So what did you have to do for them?" asked Satoko, cleaning some pans to cook with.

"Hau…I helped set up a lot of tents and cleaned off the stage for the grand ceremony at the Crimson Lotus Festival. I also had to help the older ladies with getting some of the ceremony dresses made up. It's definitely a lot of work for one festival…" Hanyuu sighed in exhaustion, holding her head on the counter in defeat. Rika could only smile at her, however; still felt some anger towards Hanyuu for going off like she did.

"You really worried us last night, though. I didn't see you in bed when I work up…" Rika frowned to Hanyuu, causing her to embarrassingly cower away.

"Hau hau hau! I didn't mean to! The offer was so tempting! Hau!" Hanyuu pouted in place, wondering if Rika was truly mad at her. Seeing Rika smile, though, gave her some relief from that thought. Momentarily, though, Rika went into a nearby cupboard and pulled out a bottle of sour wine; a look of darkness on her face.

"Oh Haaaaanyuuuu! Guess what your punishment is for not telling me sooner?"

"*gulp* Hau…Rika-chan, please! Not the sour wine!"

*Crash*

Suddenly, Rika was on top of Hanyuu, forcing the bottle of wine into her mouth comically. Satoko could only sigh on the sidelines, holding a ladle in her hands and acting like intervening would do nothing of helping the situation.

"My…you two…" Satoko sighed again, returning to her work while Hanyuu was forced to consume the bitter and vile wine.

/

As night grew on and Satoko slept peacefully in bed, Rika resumed her usual nighttime spot near a window. With a glass of her favorite wine on hand, she peered out into the dark while listening to the cicadas softly murmur away. Hanyuu dozed on and off in her drunken stupor in the corner, hiccupping from time to time with a look of heavy blushing apparent on her cheeks. Rika felt satisfied by punishing her that way, however; still wondered why Hanyuu acted uncaringly about Komoto's health. Sighing, she looked into her glass and swirled the dark liquid around; enjoying its fragrance and sipping it occasionally.

As the clouds parted and the moon half shown in the sky, Rika could only dwell again on the events of the previous day. She had found half her answer in Reimei's riddle, but still, could not figure it out entirely. Was she supposed to understand something or was she meant to find something in those places? Narrowing it all down, Rika could only surmise what these places were and what they meant to one another.

*Somehow, each of us has a place that we all either cherish in some way or have had the worst of sins experienced. If they were places, then for Keiichi it would be his home, for Mi-chan and Shi-chan it would be the dungeon, for Satoko it would be the cliff, for Satoshi the forest path, for Rena-chan the school, for Ryuu the asylum, and for me…it would be…the place I was murdered at time and again. But even so, we've been to these places before and found nothing! Reimei…I need another clue to figure this out in time. I think…I'll need another miracle for that to be achieved…*

Finishing up her glass of wine and setting it aside, Rika lowered her head onto her arms while she still watched the night outside. Suddenly, unaware of the person standing next to her, Rika felt two warm arms slowly hug her from behind. Looking sideways, she found Hanyuu drunkenly holding her and smiling.

"Eh? Hanyuu…"

"Ri…ka…why are you…*hiccup*…so down?" As comical as it was to see Hanyuu drunk, Rika couldn't understand how she could even still walk at this point.

"I've…just got the weight of the world on my shoulders. Don't worry about me, nipah!"

"*Hiccup* I…told yoooou…everything…will be fine! Just…*hiccup*…trust me!" If Rika didn't know any better, she could say Hanyuu might likely pass out by this point. Sighing again, Rika took her friend back to her bed and softly laid her down into the pillow. Hanyuu seemed more content with that than hugging her; giving into the need to sleep and probably wake up the next morning with a hangover.

"What am I going to do with you, Hanyuu?" asked Rika to no one in particular.

As Hanyuu drifted into sleep and passed out at last, Rika stood up and attempted to snuggle into bed on her own futon. However, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Moving over to its location, Rika bent down and picked the item up.

"Hanyuu's…poem book. Now that I look at it, she has a lot of these lying around. It's not the one Komoto lent her though…its older…leather bound even…"

Peering back to make sure Hanyuu was still asleep, Rika opened the book and discovered it wasn't a print type, but a handwritten book of poems. Moving into another room and sitting down to read it, Rika found hundreds of small verses written in a very old style of Japanese. Managing to make most of the content out, she became really impressed with the quality and underlying meanings behind it all. As time passed and as Rika scanned every page, she noticed the poems becoming longer in detail, but at some points extremely sad.

*Odd…it's like the writer's heart is detailing some unknown tragedy…"

At some points, the author of the poems described a woman with beauty and power. However, at more of the heart wrenching verses the woman was said to have held a terrible sin on her heart that the gods cursed her for. The oddest part about this sin was that the woman did it as a child, when no one of that age had any sense to begin with anyway. Whatever she did as a child scorned her for the rest of her life to remain tainted with some unknown mark. That woman longed to return to her daughter, but unfortunately was never meant to be reunited; an ultimate punishment for a loving mother.

"This woman…I feel so sorry for her. I feel like she was trapped in a never-ending cycle of death like I was. Would an eternity of youth and power be better than death? Maybe this women was Bernkastel in some ways, but even so I would want to go on into the afterlife. I guess…my own problems pale in comparison to others sometimes…"

Putting the book down, Rika set aside the item to its former spot so as to not cause Hanyuu any alarm. Once done, she returned to her bed and let the comforts of sleep fill her weary body with warmth and relief. However, as the cicadas continued to sing outside and night slowly turned into morning, unexpectedly two things would occur.

First, Rika returned to her dreams of where a little girl was playing with a mystical ball, and as fate would have it that little girl would lose the ball and be scorned for her faults. This was a dream Rika hadn't experienced in almost a year, and now coming back to her of all days, the next morning she would remember it as if it were not a dream, but a memory.

The second thing was that the diary bound in leather and bearing a blue shard in the center, the very one Rika found in the shrine under the Oyashiro statue, was glowing with a remarkable blue light; idly sitting in Rika's desk without anyone around to bear witness to its power.

As destiny would have it, Rika was about to have her answers, and yet again, more riddles requiring answers.

/

Groggily rising from her bed, Hanyuu yawned deeply and slowly opened her eyes. Trying her best to steady herself, Hanyuu trudged her feet and used a nearby wall for support. Having drunk so much of the bitter wine yesterday, as much as she hated the beverage, she felt rather satisfied with having done so. For Hanyuu, she felt almost like needing to escape from that point in time, if not, to at least prepare herself for the coming days. Unbeknownst to the others, even to Rika, Hanyuu knew what would happen indefinitely in time. Nothing could change her path now, and nothing could defeat the one wish she and her friends had shared for so many long years. To achieve happiness, Hanyuu would have to give up everything and in return gain everything she could ever hope for.

However, to do so would require leaving. To leave the state of the game as is, Hanyuu would inherently allow the others to go on happily before the final game was put into motion. By doing so, she would strike at the right time and win the game overall. To let her plans be known, though, would either devastate Rika entirely or be counterproductive to anything she attempted to achieve.

*If Rika fails, I will have no one else to turn to…_she is the most important one above everyone else!_* she thought.

As the early morning continued on for everyone else in the world, Hanyuu slowly tiptoed over Rika's motionless body and managed to walk into the bathroom alone. She felt sick to her stomach, but after splashing some cold water on her face, Hanyuu was able to sober up a little. Just enough to keep her wits about her, Hanyuu looked into the mirror at her own image, detailing the horns of her head and her deep colored eyes. Sighing, she played over the next coming days in her head; hoping that her plan would aid the others and successfully put an end to their nightmares once and for all.

*Am I…ready to do this? Am I…truly ready to go through with it all?*

Hanyuu frowned in the mirror, a tear going down the side of her left cheek. Wiping it away, she sighed and once more just perceived her inner turmoil into thoughts and images. She thought over her reasons, over the poems in her favorite books; one in particular written long ago by a dear person to her. However, shaking her head and feeling more resolved than ever, she looked at herself in the mirror with more determination.

"I can do this…I will do this! I will…fix this game once and for all! For the others…and for myself…it won't be long now…before the players meet each other once and for all!"

Understanding that her decision was final, Hanyuu returned to the futons where the others slept; turning the lights off to the bathroom before. Standing over Rika and Satoko, she watched them much like she did in the past when she wasn't human. At times, she remembered how much she may have scared the others by doing that, but all in all she was observing their human natures as if to remember the time she herself was human. In this instance, though, Hanyuu would not cause fear to build up in her friend's hearts and minds; not letting the syndrome get the better of them.

"Rika…I'm with you in this, but if we are going to succeed I will need to separate myself from you entirely. I will distance myself, and you will see then how much I will need to sacrifice. Don't ever hate me for that…" she whispered to Rika as she slept peacefully.

Sighing again, she bent down and turned in the direction towards where her favorite book lied; noticing as she slowly closed her eyes that the book was turned in a different direction than when she had last placed it.

If something ever angered Hanyuu; an anger that she would bottle up for the sake of the others, it was touching the one book that she cherished.

/

"So…I'll be off again you guys. Have a good day!"

"Bye Hanyuu. Don't overdo it, ok?"

Rika waved goodbye to Hanyuu, watching as she went off to another day of hard work at the festival grounds. Hanyuu continued to do her best at the festival's preparations, despite her weak health as of late. As hard as Rika tried to ensure that her friend would take into account her own health, there was no stopping Hanyuu when a mountain of creampuffs and desserts lied in her path as a reward for work. Sighing as Hanyuu went out of eyesight, Rika decided to spend that Friday before the festival preparing her priestess robes for the summer festival as well as shining and oiling up her traditional hoe for the occasion. Thinking back on the item, she realized just how much dirt and grime has accumulated on it over the years. After managing to retrieve some items from a local shop, Rika spent most of the morning shining up her ritual tool; eventually, succeeding in making it look brand new some time after.

"Phew! All done, nipah!" Rika happily inspected her handiwork, setting the item on a nearby stand for the time between now and the next day. Satoko came into the room with some snacks for the two to share, setting the plate down and marveling at Rika's item.

"Wow, you really cleaned it up, huh Rika?" she asked. Satoko began eating away at a small morsel, watching as Rika lightly set the hoe on its stand with a gentle touch.

"Mii…who never said effort pays off? I've got to put in some work ethnic too, otherwise, Hanyuu will make us all look lazy."

"Speaking of Hanyuu-chan, why don't we go bring her some lunch at the festival grounds today?" stated Satoko. Rika could only reply with a nod, agreeing on the good idea. As Satoko went into a nearby kitchen to go prepare the lunches, Rika began to massage her sore arm. After a few minutes of this, suddenly the nearby hallway phone rang. Quickly rising from her seat, Rika went over to the receiver and picked it up.

*Ring*

"Hello. Furude residence. Rika speaking."

"Muu…Rika-chan…"

"Hmm? Satoshi-kun, is that you?"

"Yes…"

As Rika listened on, she could hear crying on Satoshi's end of the line. Distinguishing it as Shion's voice, Rika somewhat became worried about their situation. Part of her wondered if it had to do with the dreams, whereas the other part feared something worse may have happened.

"Satoshi-kun, is everything alright? I hear crying…" she asked, cautiously.

"Muu…Rika-chan…can you come down to our house? Shi-chan…I can't explain it over the phone. I…need you down here to help me, ok?"

"Sis…calm down! It's ok; it's me, Mion…."

Rika could hear Mion's voice as well on the other end of the line. Wondering with extreme interest what occurred, Rika looked over to Satoko in the kitchen and yelled out loud enough for her to hear.

"Satoko, can you bring the lunch to Hanyuu while I go down to Shi-chan and Satoshi-kun's home. I think they need my help with something…"

"Ok, that's fine. Is Nii-Nii ok though?" asked Satoko, peering around the corner of the kitchen to see Rika with a hand to the receiver.

"I think so. I'll tell you when I get back." As Satoko nodded and went back around the corner, somewhat worried with her own curiosity of what was happening, Rika focused back on the receiver; listening to Shion wailing in tears and angry cries.

*Did…Satoshi-kun do something to her? Why else would she be crying?* Rika thought. However, the mere thought of Satoshi and Shion fighting or even breaking up for that matter was completely out of the question.

"Mii…Satoshi-kun, I'm coming right down now. Who else is there with you?"

"Mi-chan and Rena-chan are here. Keiichi and Ryuu are outside, per the orders of the other girls."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

*15 minutes later*

She peddled as fast as her young body could take her, managing to quickly arrive at the old, small house which now belonged to Satoshi and Shion. Given the heat of the day, Rika felt drenched with sweat from how fast she was traveling on the bike; though the wind did cool her off a bit. As she came into view of the home, she found Keiichi and Ryuu sitting on the steps outside as if on guard duty, though worry filled their faces upon seeing Rika.

"Is everything alright?" asked Rika. She panted a little as she looked up to the two men; their expressions just as confusing as her thoughts.

"We don't know. Satoshi-kun called us over earlier saying that Shi-chan was acting really weird. I don't know what happened, but she's locked in the bathroom right now crying hysterically. She won't even come out for Mi-chan…" As Keiichi sighed and looked up to the house, Rika nodded and went inside, however; Ryuu attempted to warn her just as she took a step into the doorway.

"Rika-chan, if you want, we can come up and help too. I don't know why, but I got a really bad feeling about this…"

"How so? What gives you that idea Ryuu-kun?" asked Rika, eying him with curiosity. He shrugged in response, not having a clue.

"Well, if Satoshi-kun got Shion-san pregnant, maybe that's why she's acting like this. Otherwise…"

"Oh please…if Shi-chan got knocked up she would be all too thrilled to have the child. There has to be something else…"

Speaking with wisdom again, Rika sighed and gathered her strength to walk into the old home and meet with the others upstairs. As she walked up the steps and into the back hallway, she found that Mion was trying her best to open the door to the bathroom, but was unable to do so. Rena stood nearby with Satoshi, looking on helplessly. Before Rika made any rash moves, she beckoned Satoshi aside and asked what happened.

"Why is Shi-chan locking herself up like that?"

"Muu…Rika-chan, I'm not sure. I left early this morning to get some groceries while Shi-chan was still sleeping, and when I returned I…I noticed the bed disheveled and Shi-chan locking herself in the bathroom. She kept murmuring something…but she spoke with such anger in her voice…" Satoshi sat in a nearby chair, exhausted from the worry that plagued his mind. For all he knew, Shion could have been on her period and experiencing some bad mood swings. On the other hand, something must have been apparent for her to act the way she did; even in an angry state like that. For Rika, she had an inkling as to what that may be.

"Is it…the dreams? Is she feeling remorse for what happened?" To think Shion wasn't able to let go of her sin was possible, but to this degree even, Rika could not surmise as to the how or the why.

"Sis said she was over it once Satoko-chan forgave…"

"_Satoko-chan…"_

The room became eerily silent, even with Shion's cries. As the others looked on at the door separating them from Shion in the bathroom, they had distinctly heard what appeared to be Shion's own voice, though somewhat different. It was darker, twisted even with some respite in tone. Mion and Keiichi stepped back, noticing that from personal experience what that voice was linked to.

That voice, was something Evil…something demonic.

"Ryuu-kun…Keiichi…" spoke Rika, with some determination in her voice.

"Hmm?"

"Kick the door down. Rena-chan…Mi-chan…when it opens, rush inside and grab Shi-chan. Satoshi-kun…stay by my side." Rika narrowed her focus to the door, her heart racing with each passing moment. Whatever was happening in there, Rika did not want to take any chances.

"But Rika-chan…why so drastic?" asked Mion, however; she knew the answer well enough already.

"If my fears are confirmed, then…I don't want to take a single chance here. Just do as I say, ok?"

Without another word, Keiichi and Ryuu stood up in front of the door, whereas Mion and Rena stood at the side. As they all nodded to one another, Ryuu and Keiichi immediately lifted up their opposite foot. In quick succession and with enough strength, they managed to break open the door with force. Not sparing a single moment, Rena and Mion rushed into the bathroom; finding Shion kneeling with her hair casted to the ground.

As Rena and Mion quickly grabbed Shion's arms, surprisingly without much effort, they made sure that she didn't make any rash motions. Shion remained limp in their grasps, not even lifting her face up to the others. She was in a disheveled mess; her nightwear still on her in wrinkles. As Rika waltzed into the room and noticed that glass was all over the floor, the nearby mirror destroyed for some unknown reason, she looked down to her friend and spoke carefully.

"Yes…you heard me Shi-chan. Satoko-chan…"

"_Sa…tako…chan…"_ Shion's voice was eerily similar to Mion's inner Oni, the same twisted tone with such malice as to one filled with hatred. Mion's grip intensified on her sister, though no response was seen even in that. Shion murmured to herself, barely moving or even resisting at all.

"Shi-chan…what's the matter with…"

As Satoshi tried to reach out for her, Rika snatched his hand instantly. She looked at him and shook her head, telling Satoshi mentally to hold off on doing anything. Whatever was going on with Shion, the mentioning of Satoko enraged her.

"Yes, that's right. Does that bother you, Shi-chan?" asked Rika, suspiciously connecting the puzzle together.

"_The…little brat…taking him away…from me…"_

Shion continued to murmur like this, still not leveling her gaze with theirs. Rika looked at Shion's neckside, wondering if she, too, was succumbing to the syndrome. However, no mark or even indication of a scratch could be found on her throat or wrists, causing Rika to truly wonder what was happening.

"Taking who away from you? Why do you hate Satoko-chan so much?" she asked. This time, Shion became silent, the only movement in the room the swaying of her hair on the floor.

Deciding to step up and intervene, Satoshi bent down to the floor and stared at Shion in her state. He knew by now what she meant by the phrase "taking him away", so he could only guess what was happening now. If it had anything to do with her dreams, then maybe Shion didn't know she was awake here and now.

"Shi-chan…"

"_Sa…toshi-kun?"_

Pulling her arms to the ground, without so much as an effort from Mion or Rena, Shion became free of their grasp and silently held her own hands together. As Rika motioned for the others to not intervene, she watched on as Satoshi tried to break through to her.

"Muu…it's me Shi-chan. I'm right here for you…"

"_Satoshi-kun…you came…back to me. Why…did you leave me?"_ asked Shion, her voice still dark.

"I went to get groceries, you know that. Why are you acting like this?"

"_Acting…like what? I've always…been like this…waiting for you…hoping for you to return. You left me that day…after you bought the stuffed bear…for that brat…"_

It was clear to everyone by this point that something beyond their understanding was occurring. Shion seemed like she knew she was in the home, yet she acted as though she were living in a world where Satoshi hadn't existed up until then. Still not showing her face, Shion quickly embraced Satoshi in a loving hug; though however coldly it felt, he did his best to console her. Shaking as she did, Shion's grip tightened on his clothing; like a child clutching to a parent in fear. Patting her hair like he always did, Satoshi tried speaking with Shion once more.

"Shi-chan…you know I was in the clinic for all those years sick with the syndrome. Please, Shi-chan, I'm here now, and we're living happily together. We live each day in our own home, your grandmother…passed away a few months ago, and Satoko-chan lives with Rika-chan now. Our uncle is even in jail!" As much as Satoshi tried, Shion still acted strange. Listening to her murmurs, Satoshi noticed that just mentioning Satoko's name again made her angry.

"_Satoko-chan…always afraid…always taking you away…causing you pain…I've got to…take her out…stop her…forget about her…"_

With his eyes widening in fear, Satoshi pushed Shion slightly back, and with all his bravery he lifted his hand to her face. Taking the strands of hair away from her cheeks, Satoshi lightly brushed Shion's messy hair; attempting to get a better look of who he was really talking to. As the light of the bathroom revealed to everyone else in the room, Rika's fears were confirmed.

Smiling with a look of contorted pleasure, Shion seemed to be possessed by some being; her eyes tainted with insane-looking pupils. She began laughing as the others perceived her face; her eye contact only remaining on Satoshi for the time being. It seemed as if Shion was being taken over by some demon, but yet, Shion seemed like she was fighting back in her mind. She sweated profusely, shivering at times as she breathed heavily between laughs. She kept murmuring death wishes upon Satoko like she were a priest performing a long chant. And all the while, Shion seemed like a different Shion from long ago; one that was thought of to have repented for her sins in a devastated tragedy of a far away world.

"Sis…stop this. Wake up!"

"_I'll…kill her…and everyone else who took Satoshi-kun away…I'll make them pay, I swear it my love! I'll do what it takes…to keep you safe and happy…so that we can…live together again… AHAHAHA!"_

"Shi-chan…her inner Oni?" asked Mion, stupefied as to what to do. At any moment, she thought Shion may go insane or a demon would sprout from her body, but nothing of the sort occurred.

Suddenly, Satoshi went up to Shion and held her lovingly in his arms again, his hand brushing her head in comfort. As she stopped her incessant laughing and was at a loss for words, Satoshi began speaking into her ear, slowly causing the others to wonder how he was managing to bring the Shion they all cared for back to their world.

"Shi-chan…if you will do anything to make me happy…then stay with me, love me, and be by my side. Don't leave me, and don't become whatever hate you left to die in the other worlds. Satoko-chan looks up to you like a sister, and will never want to hurt either of us. Shi-chan….come back to me, and wake up from your nightmare that you forgave yourself for. Come back to us…and be the Shion Sonozaki I fell in love with!"

As if coming out of a dream, Shion's mouth slowly dimmed as her eyes returned to normal. Blinking several times, she looked around the room to discover the others crowded around her and Satoshi. Feeling his warm embrace, Shion was at a loss as to what to do except to hug Satoshi in return; confused as ever. Rika gave a sigh of relief, glad to see Shion was returning to her normal self.

"Guys? What are you all doing here?" Shion didn't grasp the entirety of the situation, or for that matter, what had just possessed her before.

"That doesn't matter now, we're just glad you're ok Shi-chan…" Satoshi pulled slightly away and smiled again, causing Shion to blush deeply. She sat there without a clue as to what occurred; unable to understand how she got in the bathroom and how the mirror was broken and laying in pieces around her.

"What…what happened? How did I get here?" she asked, putting a hand to her forehead.

"For a second, we thought you were also going to sprout a demon Sis." Mion sighed in complete relief, happy that she didn't have to face the demon of her sister. Falling back into the wall and sitting on the floor in exhaustion, Mion could only help but smile at Shion.

"A demon? What are you guys talking about?"

Over the next several minutes, Rika explained to Shion how they found her crying in the bathroom and acting strangely. Shion remained silent for all this time, but it wasn't until Rika asked a very important question that her theory was confirmed.

"What did you dream about as you slept, Shi-chan? Satoshi-kun said you were still sleeping when he left earlier, so what was it that you dreamt of?" Rika watched as Shion moved a hand to her head, trying her hardest to remember what exactly happened.

"I…just remember the same dream I've been having. I was reliving my worst nightmare…but…it seemed so real! I felt all those old feelings and memories from way back then, and…I didn't remember anything from this world! It was as if I became the Shion that hated everyone for taking Satoshi-kun away…" Shion seemed as if her energy were completely drained, from which she let her body fall into Satoshi's chest to rest. Sighing deeply, Shion just wanted to feel his warmth comfort her, while Rika sat down in a nearby chair to contemplate all that happened.

"Have any of you guys also had the dreams again?" Rika asked after some thought.

"Yeah, but…not to this degree. What could it all mean?" Keiichi sat on the floor next to Mion, just as the others nodded in agreement to his response.

"And why am I suddenly being…taken over like that? What purpose does it serve that all of us are going through such hell, and all over our pasts!" If it weren't for Satoshi, Shion would have broken into tears again, her mind in a haze as to why she was getting the worst of it all. Just when Shion was going to give up on the thought of it all, Rika spoke her mind to the others once more.

"Is it possible…that those other worlds are warning us of something? For that matter, is it possible that the worlds we left in the past are becoming restless?"

Everyone looked on at Rika as she stated her theory, though were confused as to what she meant. In some sense, everyone except Rika and Hanyuu had known their past lives as just the other "worlds" that existed before this one. However, to Rika, they were the shards of Kakera that drifted through time and space in the Meta-world; the failed lifetimes which encompassed her being.

"What kind of warning could it be, I wonder?" worried Rena.

"Restlessness? You act like those worlds are living things…" stated Ryuu, unable to believe such a thing.

"Did you think that once we died and moved on to another world, that those feelings, thoughts, and memories found solace in such tragic endings? If I had to place a bet here, I'd say that as time passes in this world, we will be feeling more and more of these old memories and experiences…maybe to the extent of something worse than what Shi-chan just went through."

"But…that would mean…my own inner Oni would come back!" Mion shivered at the thought, grasping her head and shaking it in dismay. She had dealt with her demon once already, and she would be all to glad to never feel it possess her body like that ever again.

"So what do we do? How do we fix this problem?" Satoshi thought long and hard about the solution, but it seemed like Rika was the one with the best grasp on the situation.

"Mii…Mi-chan, did you say that a majority of the Crimson Lotus Festival was to cleanse the village of any bad luck or misfortune?" she suddenly asked.

"Eh? Well, yeah; our grandmother wanted to do that to promote relationships in and out of the village, and to get rid of all the bad things that have been happening lately."

"Maybe tomorrow at the festival, everything will be resolved for us. I don't have a definite answer for now, but till we do figure this out I suggest we stay on our guard and be cautious. If any of you have another dream like this, come find me. It's starting to seem like Evil can only be fought with love…" Rika delved back on prior situations; from where Keiichi confronted Mion and her inner Oni to the point of defeating it, and where Satoshi had just broken Shion out of a possible demonic possession. Love, if it were true and righteous, seemed to be the key to stopping Evil.

With that said Rika suddenly exited the house with the others; glad that they didn't have to fend off one of their friends through some unknown plight. As everyone began to move away from the home, Rika noticed something strange on the floor amongst the shards of glass everywhere.

"Hmm? That's odd…"

Bending down and picking it up, she found a blue shard that didn't fit in with the other shards of glass. Just as she studied it, the texture and color somewhat different but similar to something else she had seen before, someone from outside called to her.

"Rika-chan, are you coming?"

"Mii…be right there!"

Pocketing the item, Rika turned away from her old home and focused next on her next task; finding Hanyuu and asking for her opinion on the dreams, and the shard.

/

"Hey guys, I'm over here!"

"Hey Satoko-chan! Have you been waiting long?"

"Auauau! Thanks for bringing me lunch everyone!"

Satoko and Hanyuu had been sitting down at a nearby table as everyone else worked about the festival grounds. It had been another long day for the workers, especially Hanyuu, but it seemed like in no time at all the preparations would be finished before tomorrow. The statue of Oyashiro, centered in main festival grounds and near the front stage, had been adorned with holy rites and offerings for the time being. Crimson lotuses, still in their buds and ready to be seen blossoming the next day by the masses, encircled the giant statue. Along many of the rows of paths and steps, even many on the hillsides, booths and small food shops were being set up and prepared. Amongst the chaos and loud chattering of workers, it seemed like many people from outside of the village had come to help out and join in the festivities.

As the others came into view, they found Hanyuu and Satoko idly chatting nearby, and immediately regrouped with them. Satoko had already brought plenty of bento boxed lunches for everyone, and Hanyuu seemed on the verge of snatching one out of her hand had her stomach not been under more control than she had at that time. Happily finding everyone there to accompany her, Hanyuu sat down next to Rika as everyone began to eat their shares.

"Auau! This is wonderful Satoko-chan! You're the best!" exclaimed Hanyuu, eating many assortments of prepared dishes in the wooden container. Satoko merely blushed in response and gave her thanks.

"O ho ho ho! I am truly a master of my crafts!" prided Satoko. In style, she brought up her hand to her mouth, giving off a toothed grin.

"So how long have you been working today Hanyuu-chan? It seems like the preparations are almost done here." asked Keiichi. He and Satoko dueled over some balls of meat in the meantime, earning another attack from her end in the form of a barrage of punches to his head. The others laughed in response, though Hanyuu managed to answer his question despite the bits of rice left on her cheeks.

"Well, it's been two days now, but I've mostly been helping decorate the statue and setting up the booths. They have plenty of people around to help, but the elders were so insistent on me helping that I couldn't refuse."

"You mean you couldn't refuse the mountain of promised desserts and creampuffs from Angel Morte'?" countered Rika. They all laughed at Hanyuu's apparent bargain, thinking on how that would affect her later on.

"If you eat any more of those things, you will definitely swell up like a balloon!" stated Ryuu. Rena imagined Hanyuu in that fashion, from which she seemed like she would go into "take it home mode" at any moment.

"HAU HAU HAU! A GIANT BALLOON? HANYUU WOULD LOOK SOOOOO CUTE! I"LL TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME!"

As Hanyuu cowered behind Rika and as Rena tried to snatch away the young girl, two unexpected guests showed up behind the group; one taking a picture and the other dressed in a beautiful summer dress. As their heads turned, the group found themselves staring at Tomitake and Takano. Eerily as this scenario seemed familiar to them, their friends assured them that they weren't there to pose any problem.

"Tomitake-san and Takano-san! What brings you two here?" asked Keiichi, eying Tomitake's camera. It seemed brand new, with an even larger lens than the previous one.

"Oh, we just came by to take pictures for everyone. I got hired for the event tomorrow to provide security and to take pictures on the side whereas Takano-san is going to be the assisting physician if anyone needs medical attention." Tomitake took a picture of the group, from which they requested they receive a print of later.

"That's understandable. For a second, we thought you guys were here to forewarn us of some ill tidings like at the Watanagashi Festival. For instance, the Crimson Lotus Festival is a festival where demons eat humans and yada yada yada…" Shion, feeling more like herself now, mentioned this to the couple, though when Takano's eyes shined with some dark foretelling did everyone realize the irony of it all.

"I'm glad you brought that up, Shi-chan! In fact, the Crimson Lotus Festival is very usual for a village cleansing actually. Did you even know the real name of the Crimson Lotus has another title in Japanese lore?"

"Another name?" asked Rika, looking to Hanyuu with confusion. Hanyuu merely shrugged in response, though kept very quiet during this time.

"Oh yes. The Crimson Lotus actually goes by the name of "Naraku No Hana", otherwise known as…"

"The Flower from Hell…" stated Mion, casting her glance to the table. She had a dark look over her eyes, causing everyone's fear to slightly rise. She tensed up slightly at Takano's mentioning of the ironic name, though wondered where she would take this.

"Correct Mi-chan. Crimson Lotuses, though they bloom once every so many years, are synonymous with Hell in the sense that they represent the demon within beauty. I did some research on this old festival, and from what records state it has only been performed once long ago. Though, at that time it seemed like something went amiss in the ritual, from what I could tell."

"Amiss in the ritual? How is the ritual supposed to be performed, now that you mention it?"

"Eh?"

Casting a sideways glance, everyone found Mizuho standing nearby, nibbling on some sweet bean cakes with Chie-sensei. They noticed that their students were sitting all around the table, so they decided to say hello; however, it seems like they came in at the most mysterious part of the conversation.

"Mizuho-san, how is Komoto doing?" asked Keiichi suddenly, his focus redirected onto Mizuho intensely. To the others, he seemed very worried about his friend, a fact Mion instantly picked up. In all the time Mion knew him, Keiichi wouldn't have such a small look of fear in his eyes over someone's health condition, even if that person was said to recover. Keeping this quiet to herself, she interjected with hopes of lessening the worry for the others.

"I think you said earlier that he's going home tomorrow, right?" asked Mion.

Mizuho looked at Keiichi and sighed, shaking her head with a pout. It seemed like she was mad for some reason, though Chie-sensei put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah, that's correct. He would have been home earlier had Dr. Irie not been so insistent on performing some odd tests on Komoto-kun. He's doing much better, even seems like he never had a medical condition at all, but if he's going to get down to the problem that caused this whole mess then Dr. Irie needs to do what he's best at. And yet…"

As Mizuho softly cried now, the others felt for a moment that maybe something wasn't being said by her. Enough so, that Mizuho felt guilt and even a feeling of loss that Komoto was still in the hospital. Just when it seemed like Komoto's condition may have been more serious than they thought, another strike of awkwardness and dumbfounding had hit the group of friends. In another one of her sudden mood swings, Mizuho flipped the tables on the others; sending them literally onto the floor.

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DATE FOR TOMORROW! HE PROMISED ME THIS ONE TIME THAT I COULD ENJOY A NORMAL FESTIVAL IN HINAMIZAWA, AND HE STILL MANAGES TO WEASEL HIS WAY OUT OF IT!"

As Mizuho cried into Chie-sensei's shoulder, the others recovered from the ground and back onto their seats. Though Mion casted her glance away from Mizuho, feeling some guilt again for causing Komoto to miss the first Watanagashi Festival, everyone else refocused on Takano's prior comments on this current festival.

"So as you were saying Takano-san?" stated Satoko. Takano coughed for a moment, if only to regain her own focus after her mind wondered how she would ever go through mood swings during pregnancy, and then readdressed everyone.

"Erhem…yes, like I was saying, the ritual went amiss somehow. It required some object at the time, some mystical item that would separate any misfortune from a person's soul or even an area that was plagued by Evil. However, when it came time to use the item it suddenly disappeared. No one knows what happened to it. But don't worry, this festival's ritual will not require such an item, though were it here I could probably study it and become a successful scholar with a lifetime of funds for whatever research projects I wish to perform!" Takano suddenly had a glassy look in her eyes, thinking back on all the things she could do with a vast amount of funds for research. Tomitake noticed this feature of his love and sweated; wondering how much of a book-smart woman she could be sometimes.

Rika heard all of this and thought back on something; a dream perhaps or something she may have read about. Unable to remember, and with a growing headache on the rise for her, she sighed and looked to Hanyuu, whispering to her.

"That's brings to mind a few things, Hanyuu. Can you and I talk later alone?"

"Sure Rika-chan, but I'm not sure when I'll be done tonight. I may be too tired. Can it wait till tomorrow?" Hanyuu seemed sincere in her expression, and with all the hard work she was putting into this festival, Rika contemplated whether or not holding off on talking was such a good idea. She looked again at Hanyuu with a pleading glance, wishing her friend would talk to her, if not, console her.

"But Hanyuu, I think what Takano-san is referring to is my…"

"Hey Hanyuu-chan, if you can, we could really use your help with getting the gowns prepared inside. Would you mind?" A local woman working with the elder ladies waved to Hanyuu from a distance, calling for her aid. Hanyuu sighed again and looked back at Rika, giving her another reassuring glance.

"Don't worry about the ritual Rika. The one being performed is just a simple cleansing ritual by a priestess from outside Hinamizawa, or that's what Kimiyoshi-san said. Just relax and have fun tomorrow, ok? Nipah!"

With that said, Rika solemnly nodded and allowed Hanyuu to quickly finish up her meal and rush back to the woman requiring her attention. Takano and Tomitake also left the group, having to attend to their own duties that day. Whereas Mizuho and Chie-sensei sat absentmindedly at a nearby curry stand, eating away at rice and their favorite curry flavors, the group of friends turned to one another and began to clean their messes up.

"I guess Hanyuu-chan really is giving her all. Makes me kind of jealous…jealous…" Rena picked up her trash and threw it into a nearby container, then quickly went to Ryuu's side and grabbed his hand, making him blush. "Ryuu-kun, let's go walk around the festival grounds for awhile, ok?" she proposed.

"Satoshi-kun, would you like to go as well?" asked Shion. Satoshi nodded, from which he looked over to Satoko.

"Muu, sounds like fun. Satoko-chan, will you come with us too?"

"Sure thing! But, what about everyone else?" Satoko turned to the remainder of their group, wondering what their plans were.

"Well, this old man and my slave have already walked around yesterday, so we're going to save the festivities for tomorrow with everyone else. Besides, it's too nice a day to be crowded around so many people. We're going to Okinomiya to go pick up some groceries anyway." Mion pulled Keiichi by the collar of his neck, making sure she still made her claim on him as her slave apparent. Keiichi just sighed and waved goodbye, knowing full well what Mion had on her mind for the day.

"Yeah, we'll be seeing you guys later. Bye!"

"And Rika-chan. Are you going to come along?" asked Satoko. She smiled again at Rika, but it turned to a frown after Rika remained silent for a few moments.

"Mii…not…today I think. I'm just going to head home and take the day off. Nipah!" Rika feigned a smile to Satoko, from which she merely nodded and went off with Shion and Satoshi.

As everyone else parted ways and took their own paths for the day, Rika stood by the empty table and, for once in her life, felt truly alone. Everyone else had their lives to attend to, whereas she had nothing but worry and plaguing demons on her mind. Was she truly destined to be living in constant fear for everything around the next corner? Or did Rika really take things for granted as they were, forgetting to see that happiness was already in the palm of her hand, and that her life would not wait for her to catch up to? Such thoughts made her headache worse, and giving up in the end, Rika decided to head back home.

/

As the cicadas sang with another odd tune in the heat of the evening that day, Rika idly strolled through the forest paths back to her home. Feeling like her head would crack open from the pressure of her headache, she sat down for a few moments on a nearby rock; focusing on her breathing for a few moments to steady herself. In the serenity of the forest, she was able to push away some of her worries and at least lessen the stress on her mind. With the coolness of the shade from the treetops above relieving her from the heat, she put her head into her arms and tried to figure out her current situation.

"So here I am, caught in one last game that will determine the end of things here in Hinamizawa for me and my friends. In all the time I've fought Fate, I've had someone or everyone by my side, the final games requiring that I have all the cards in my hand to beat Fate. This time, my opponent is Evil, and my hand is, sadly, feeling light right now. I have my friends by my side; however, one of them is in the hospital because of my other half's hasty action, and the other, my greatest ally of them all, distants herself from me as if nothing will go wrong. Though I wonder how everything will play out, she keeps telling me that everything is as it should be…"

Sighing again, Rika stared up to the treetops, searching for but unable to find the elusive cicadas in the trees. Alone in this dense forest, she continued to speak her mind, if only for the cicadas to hear.

"Furthermore, why are my friends and I constantly being tormented by our past? Are the other worlds growing restless with each passing day? Is that why we are experiencing these lucid dreams of our worst sins? Reimei-san stated that we need to look to the places which defined ourselves, but he is a man of riddles. I've been to these places, and they there is nothing there. I know…somehow I know, that those places are our pasts. Still, how do we return to the past to find what we need to beat Evil? So many questions…my head will really explode at this rate…" Rika remained silent for some time, not even speaking a word. She wanted to become in tune with the forest, and to let her mind unlock itself and find the answers she so desperately needed.

As everything began to play over in her mind, Rika looked to the clues which defined her livelihood at that very moment. As a rush of memories played up and came into her head, Rika's eyes suddenly went into a frenzy as her answer that lied in wait came into her grasp. Her inner wisdom, the voice which defined the culmination of her life, now spoke as her heart and soul.

"_What is it that you seek, and what is the question you bear, Rika Furude?"_

"How do I find out my final opponent and defeat Evil once and for all, to eliminate it from the equation of life and to restore the balance to my world?"

As quickly as she asked this, images of immense proportions flooded her mind. She began shivering from the rush of power, focus and memory that channeled itself into her brain's pathways, making everything appear to be a giant puzzle in front of her. All that remained was to decipher this puzzle and make it into her answer. Thinking on this more as numerous memories of her life passed before her mind's eye, the puzzle began to speak for itself before her very existence.

"_Twilight…Evil…"the day Rika met Komoto Hagara in the thick of a tremendous snow storm._

_"There's this dream I always have, Hanyuu, where a little girl is walking through the woods one day__…she was idly playing at the base of a great stair case, overshadowed with many gateways. She played with an unusual ball, and once done with her follies she pocketed the unique ball. However, as she left, she did not realize that the ball fell out of a small hole in her pocket, and the ball remained behind at the base of the stairs. This child returned after realizing that she lost the ball, and in panic, never found the ball. She was scorned somehow for losing this ball, and from that day all happiness in her life was shadowed by some evil entity, causing every painful emotion and sorrow to befall her life…" her own dreams, relayed to Hanyuu in the Irie Clinic one day._

"…_in ancient times, this village had committed such acts in fear, but like some dying traditions so did the sacrificial offerings after the village underwent a cleansing…" Oryu Sonozaki, revealing such a part of the village on the day the Dark Spector lost her battle._

"…_this village's dirtiest secret of them all: the demons were quite real. This village fought the demons long ago, sealing them into a gateway using magic so ancient that only Witches can decipher." The strange and mysterious foretelling form the Dark Spector on some unusual part of Hinamizawa's past._

"_Then, you need to have more faith in your fate, Rika. This isn't the dead end of this world. Another time is coming soon…where…we will be tested again. Rika…if you want to save Mion and the others, you need to believe in yourself and let the miracle occur. Don't give up!...Rika…the power is in your hands. Remember…you need to gather all the cards again and play your hand against Fate. Only then will you know how to defeat the evil that exists in Hinamizawa!" Hanyuu, reassuring Rika that she can change fate no matter what. _

"_A demon born ages ago…" a murmur from Komoto after realizing that things were not as they were thought to be in this quiet village._

_"…Once the girl dies, I'll take my rightful place as heir to the Sonozaki family and open the portal to hell. Only then, I'll reign in the chaos and despair of you humans. Oh, how lovely it will be to dance under the dark clouds and soak in the crimson blood of a never ending nightmare on this earth…" Opening some gate, another attempt by something evil; such was that of Mion Sonozaki's Inner Oni._

_"Mion, this necklace has been in our family for generations. We believed it to be a rare heirloom belonging to Oyashiro-sama, and our family has kept it safe over these years." An item, a crystal more specifically, tied to the deity of the village somehow._

_"Why does it matter, Rika-chan? Mion is free at last from that demon and everyone is fine.__Everything is as it should be right now__…" The reassurance from her friend Hanyuu, something Rika was growing tired of hearing._

"_A perfect Earth…" a small wish from Komoto after years of fighting and killing._

"_The final fight is near, Rika-chan…" A warning from a man called Reimei Ryuu; connected to Komoto Hagara through some unseen bond._

_"__The past will collide, and so will every life feel this impact of worlds. You already know the answer, so find the pieces to the puzzle…" Reimei's suggestion to Rika, and also another warning. Maybe this was the impact the dreams were foreshadowing somehow now._

"_Look to the places which defined who you all are…" The places where Rika could beat Evil in this game._

_"__Rika-chan…you are meddling in things you can not understand. I will only warn you once: stop worrying so much…it will only shred away whatever happiness you have attained so far. Things are to be as they should be…stay content with that for now and everything will be fine in the end…" Hanyuu's determined warning to a friend, only to be forsaken by that same person in the end._

_"I…don't hate you at all. I could never hate someone I care for so much. You're my best friend Hanyuu…you and I have been through everything together since the cycle of Fate began. You never left my side, nor did you ever give up with our ambitions to break the cycle. If it wasn't for you…I would have lost this game a long time ago and resigned to Takano's dead end. You mean everything to me Hanyuu…" An undying bond to a friend no matter what the costs._

"_I just…felt like something__overcame me__…an anger I've never felt before…" Even anger and hatred can be felt by one who has lived so many years._

_"__You're going to assume a lot of things about me Rika-chan__…__some things you wouldn't ever believe.__You even said so yourself that you're questioning whether or not I'm on your side…" Can you be on someone's side even when you're not there for aid?_

_"Are you on our side, Hanyuu?" A question never wanted to be asked._

_"Rika…__I have been and always will be on your side__. That will never change.__However, you and I are meant for different paths in the future. One of us will go on, whereas the other will remain__…" Paths, though separate, can still cross at a time._

"_This is the last world…our last world together…and somehow I know you will make me proud in the end. Nipah!" Proud by doing nothing, or proud by achieving the impossible?_

_"…__You have to…my fate is already decided. I give unto you this sin, like the many I shall…" Another dream, another place, and another tragedy._

"…_unearthed a massive dome said to have dated back hundreds of years ago." A dome, and perhaps, a wolf in sheep's clothing._

_"If you die, Rika-chan, then I will cease to exist. Without you as a part to my consciousness, I will be nothing more than a broken player. I will not be able to live. You are not the only one placing everything they have on this final game. Remember that…and remember this: Whether you like it or not, you will become the Witch of Miracles and you will accept the role you were always meant for, despite your fears. So Rika-chan, before I leave you must hear me: solve this final mystery and defeat Evil by your own hands and that of your friends. If you cannot defeat Evil, I WILL step in and I WILL force this destiny upon you…that is all I will say." A gamble and a risk that must be taken, even if the gamble involves another's life._

"_Would you say that you learned from these past sins…that these were the places and times that "defined you"?" A question to an answer._

"_Sins…" A thing which connects everyone and anyone together._

"_Evil…" The third element._

"_The shards…" the answer._

"_RIKA-CHAN!"_

As her eyes shot open, Rika realized just how long she had been sitting on the rock for. It was already dusk, and the sky had casted a hue of colors over the horizon. As Rika looked around the forest, she could have sworn she heard a voice, something or someone that was yelling out to her, telling her that she had found her answers. Thinking back on how her memories had tied together things said in her past, Rika began to believe she was on the right course for now. However, it came down to the same thing: the pieces of what a puzzle could be, however; alone their meanings unknown.

It came down to the crystal shards. For Rika, she knew of only three. First, it was Mion's necklace that Keiichi retrieved from the mountain; the same necklace that he had to recover in order to take her hand in marriage in the future. Second, it was the shard she found from where Shion had sat; a shard with the same, distinct blue color and hue as that of Mion's necklace. Finally, it was the jewel positioned on an old, leather bound book Rika had found in the shrine.

"The diary…"

Rika had a possible lead, and from that she just needed to return to her home and try to figure it out. As she hopped off the rock, Rika brushed herself off and began to hurry down the road towards her home. However, as her foot hit the first branch of the dirt path, she stopped midway to listen to a strange sound near her.

This sound, like many sounds before it, sounded like footsteps.

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Tap*

*Tap*

Looking back, Rika found no one there. Shaking her head, she denied the feeling and fear that rose in her heart.

"No one is there. Must be my imagination."

However, were it Rika's imagination, would she truly feel a presence there; the same presence that was with her in the shrine when they took out the Oyashiro-sama statue?

"Maybe…I am the one going crazy this time…"

Laughing as she ran back home and on to her next clue, excited to at least find another chance to find her answers, Rika hurried along the dirt path; forgetting she felt the presence and blaming it on her deep meditative state she had experienced before.

And yet, as she ran down the footpath, there was a set of tracks following her as well; the dust neither shifting into the air nor leaving any hard sound in its imprinting…

/

_Follow in what you will, for I will be with you._

_Even if you sacrifice everything, I will stay at your side._

_Do what you must to protect others._

_And I will continue to support you, no matter my pains._

_Live on and remember what you did,_

_So that you may show others their Sins._

_Hate me all you want, for I have cursed you._

_Yet, I will always cherish and love you._

_Bear this burden, and atone for what you did._

_If you deny this duty, and follow Evil's misgivings,_

_You will find true despair worse than your current fate._

_Though you may do this eventually,_

_There will be another to take your own Sins,_

_And that person will show you the Will to beat Evil…_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell: "Truth of Fate" Arc 3, ch. 11: Crescent of the Crimson Moon_

_Can you see behind the curtain?_


	50. Arc 3 ch 11

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 11: Crescent of the Crimson Moon

/

She was excited, to say the most, as the evening was drawing near that day. With the hospital almost empty, and most of the patients gone to visit the festival grounds, she could easily say she had the whole place to herself; minding the few doctors on call in case of emergencies. As she idly strolled down the white hallway with loud clapping sounds of her wooden sandals, she turned another corner and prepared herself mentally before entering the next room.

*Heheheh…Komoto-kun is going to fall head over heels when he sees me in this!*

As Mizuho giggled softly, she looked herself over once more before giving Komoto a memorable sight. The past few days, however difficult they had been for them, was a necessity in the long run to her. Komoto's health was more important than a festival, at least in her mind, though he was adamant about leaving and going to it with her. Though Mizuho did credit him for his efforts to make it up to her, she still went with the doctor's orders and forced him to remain there.

Still, as much as she thought about it, something wasn't right in the atmosphere around them. With every passing day, it seemed like Komoto was slowly losing a part of himself. For whatever reason, he was quiet most of the time now as if he had a lot on his mind. Today was supposed to be a happy occasion for them, but as fate would have it the situation turned out different than planned. As much as Komoto tried, Mizuho would remain content for their sake to be together as planned, at least. Thinking on this a lot lately, Komoto's change in demeanor also brought up something to mind.

*That reminds me…Dr. Irie and Komoto-kun…they don't seem like they're in a talkative mood lately.*

Komoto and Dr. Irie, though they did seem normal when she was in the room, had proven otherwise when she was trying to listen in on one of their conversations behind her back. At some times, Komoto yelled at Dr. Irie; even threatened to get up and possibly assault him. Other times, though, they just sounded pissed and barely said a word to one another; as if their looks and glares said it all. Mizuho felt at times that they were just growing distantly apart due to Komoto's constant hospital visits or, otherwise, they were hiding something from her.

Sighing as she pushed the thoughts from her mind, Mizuho refocused on her attire that day and looked straight ahead. Ready to make her move, Mizuho took one step forward and tried to reach for the door handle; only reaching for air as in the next moment Dr. Irie came through the door.

"Doc, you can't be serious! You said…"

"You're not in control anymore! Now I'm calling the shots on…"

"Um…Dr. Irie?"

Turning from his focus and now concentrating on Mizuho, Dr. Irie blushed red and quickly dissipated any of the anger he was showing towards Komoto. As Dr. Irie looked Mizuho up and down, he smiled nervously and blushed a deeper red. Stuttering, he put a hand behind his head and smiled at her.

"Ah, Mizuho-san, hello! Funny timing, actually, I was hoping you could help me convince Komoto-san to _remain here at the hospital for one more night_! He's too stubborn to listen to my orders!"

In the background, Mizuho could hear Komoto choke on these words; a growl being heard in Dr. Irie's direction. She could hear protests from Komoto in the back, though in Dr. Irie's mind he knew he had made a checkmate on Komoto.

"Doc, I've done everything you asked of me, and I wanted to take Mizu-chan out for once!" protested Komoto angrily. However, as Dr. Irie looked at Mizuho, he smiled and decided to take the initiative.

"Well, with you here now I'm sure he will listen to me. Just keep him occupied, will you? I'm sure he will enjoy your company. Now, I have tests to run and errands to perform. I'll be back later!"

As confused as she was, Mizuho was suddenly pushed into the room and had the door behind her locked shut. Standing there with some look of bewilderment and embarrassment, Mizuho did not have a clue as to what just occurred. Slowly casting her gaze over to the nearby bed, she found Komoto still in a bit of anger thinking with his eyes closed.

"That damn doctor. Can't even listen to my requests without blackmailing me!"

"Who's blackmailing who?" asked Mizuho curiously.

"Eh? Ah…M…M…Mizu-chan!"

In a mere second, Komoto went from steaming with rage at Dr. Irie to shear drooling over Mizuho's spectacular attire. She stood before him wearing a traditional koi yukata, detailed in vibrant colors which matched both her blue hair and her green eyes. As well, Mizuho was carrying a small purse; holding it between her hands with such a graceful approach to it all. However, as Komoto scanned Mizuho even more from head to toe, he found the most appealing look was that, for once, Mizuho pulled up her hair and tied it behind. She looked so much more different than he could have ever guessed. For that, Komoto blushed as red as a cherry with a look of lust and yearning in his eyes.

"Heh, I see you finally noticed my charms!" she smiled, grinning in his direction.

"Mizu-chan…you look…stunning!" he cried in joy. Mizuho was taken aback slight, smiling and blushing with her eyes casted to the floor.

"You like it? I noticed that you weren't your usual self these past few days while being pent up in here. So, since we couldn't go to the festival tonight, I wanted to surprise you with the yukata. Are you happy?" As cute as she was, Komoto could find no fragment of his former rage towards the doctor, and instead only happiness. Seeing Mizuho like that had made his day; a better one from the looks of the last few ones.

"I like it so much…that I wish you would keep your hair like that more often actually..." Komoto blushed even more, casting his eyes away from hers in fear of showing anymore embarrassment on his part. However, again, something that weighed heavily on his heart came to mind, and destroyed that moment of small happiness for himself.

"…more often…yeah…" he murmured only to himself. Mizuho looked at him confused again, sitting on his bed now and holding his hand in hers.

"You're still not yourself, Komoto-kun. What's been troubling you so much? Are you still worried about your health?" she asked, concerned. Komoto instantly knew where this was going and put on a façade for her; trying his best to divert the real question at hand.

"No! I've been cooped up here in this room for so long I might really be going mad soon. I just want to get out and get some fresh air. If only, for awhile…" he looked outside, and then back to Mizuho; looking deeply into her eyes. As much as it pained him to lie to the one he loved, he knew it would be all for the better in the end of things.

All Komoto wanted in his remaining time was to see her smile and be happy.

"Ok then. Well, I can't help you with that, but I can try my best to cheer you up Komoto-kun. And I think I'll start by doing this…"

Komoto watched on in wonder and Mizuho took off her sandals and then slowly made her way up his bed. Lifting up his arm, he found Mizuho snuggling closely next to him; her head resting on his shoulder. Komoto chuckled and wrapped her closely towards his body; their warmth felt between one another.

"We haven't done this in a while, Komoto-kun. I've missed it terribly…"

"Heheheh. Yeah…me too. I think I can manage another night here as long as you are by my side and in my bed. We'll go home tomorrow, I'm sure." Komoto smiled. He bent down to Mizuho's level and kissed her gently on the forehead, causing her to laugh and reach up to his level for a much more heartfelt kiss. As she snuggled again closer to his body and allowed the peacefulness of the moment surround them, Komoto smiled genuinely for the first time in those last few days.

To him, this was heaven, but like most things, heaven can turn into hell…

/

Amongst the murmur of the crowds around, it could be easy for just about anyone to get lost in the moment of the sights and sounds. The atmosphere of that evening was thick with excitement, suspense and wonder at the festival grounds as many people hustled and bustled about at the nearby booths and stages. As the day shifted slowly towards dusk, many people began engrossing the festival area and making their way to and fro up the lines and pathways that offered the splendor of the Crimson Lotus Festival.

Nearby shopkeepers enticed the young and the old with various games and food, while others nearby oriented themselves towards arts and crafts. Many children alone were with their parents, sitting in booths and having their faces either painted or participating in making traditional items. For this festival, the craft of origami in the form of red papered lotuses was popular amongst the crowds. Elsewhere, many people around were gathering up to present cheers and encouraging remarks to local leaders for putting on such a wonderful event.

As one would notice, though, this festival held many unique qualities on its own accord as well as several distinct factors which made it akin to the Watanagashi Festival. For one, many of the same shopkeepers such as the takoyaki stands were apparent here at the festival grounds, whereas the main stage was also set up for the later cleansing to unfold. In retrospect, though, the instance of Oyashiro's giant statue was predominant in the middle of the festival grounds, right near the main stage. Were one to stand under it, that person would be dwarfed in size and stature easily; though the diety's eyes looking down on you would send a small chill down your spine.

However, three things were different amongst the crowds this year. Besides the offering's that lied at the foot of Oyashiro's stone feet, many crimson blossoms were around the grounds, growing in various places and as well engrossing the statue of Oyashiro. Peering upon their red hued petals and darker crimsoned stems, the flowers were a marvel to behold, though they were still budded until the supposed time later that night when they would bloom before everyone to behold. Second, the cicadas, which were still around this time of the later summer, were oddly quiet that day. Their songs these past few days had seemed quite harmonious at times, but lately out of tune or mistakenly unbalanced. Whether it was just their time drawing near before fall would show up, or it was due to the unusually hot climate the village was experiencing, something was causing them to shutter into silence slowly. As much as that was, the villagers took it as a sign of the seasons changing and nothing more.

Finally, amongst all the crowds around, the one predominant aspect this village had hoped to achieve could be found in the many couples around the grounds. Hand in hand and arm in arm, couples enjoyed themselves from the highest point to the lowest floor of the festival areas. Popular this year was the dating games and couple's excursions which offered momentous occasions for lovers to enjoy. Whether it be old or young couples, everyone seemed to come with a date to the festival that day.

"Oh! This place is jam packed! I can't believe so many people, even from outside the village, showed up!"

"Auau! Ryuu-kun, look at all the games and prizes! They all look so cute! I want to take them home with me! AUAUAU!"

"O ho ho ho! If there are games this year, then that means penalty games as well! Keiichi-san will be going down in no time flat!"

"Come on Satoko-chan, we didn't have a chance at the last festival to play. What makes you think my skills haven't improved, huh?"

"Mii…Keiichi-san does have a point. Maybe that means we should up the stakes, nipah!"

"Ne…if that's the case, then Satoshi-kun and I are willing to go all the way! It can be a battle of 9 Evils this year."

"Muu…I'm not sure about the games guys. There's so many people around that it'll be hard to go through all the games before the main performance occurs…"

"That won't stop any of us. It'll be like old times, right guys?"

Coming up over a hill and onto the main path towards the entrance to the festival, the game club members assembled together in striking formation ready to deliver a resounding performance for their expected Battle of Nine Evils. Like many times before at previous festivals, the members would assemble in strength and try out their skills at various game and food booths, rivaling one another until a victor was declared. For the penalty game, anything could go from cross dressing to serving the victor as a slave to even pissing off Chie-sensei and her love of curry. Anything could go, and given that this festival was one which attempted to promote interests between couples, it didn't take rocket science for Rika or the others to assume what would happen in the end. However, what every member of the game club lived and swore by would be known: that you do whatever it takes to win no matter what!

Paired together arm in arm, Rena was accompanied by Ryuu. Rena embraced her beauty in a styled pink yukata, one which complemented her auburn hair and blue eyes. For Ryuu, though, he decided to keep it simple with a black yukata for the evening. The next couple was Shion and Satoshi, with Shion wearing an elegantly flowered yukata in various colors; an item once owned by her own grandmother. For Satoshi, though, he wore a white yukata with a black sash. The third couple, Keiichi and Mion, decided to dress more appropriately in the fashion of an engaged couple. They both wore black yukatas with red sashes, something that caused looks from the other villagers with stunned expressions. To do so in this fashion was, for the festival, to announce some sort of event to unfold. One of the markings on this event would be to have couples come to the stage after the cleansing ritual and proclaim something important for the whole village to hear. Though most of the village didn't know yet, for Keiichi and Mion it would be an official announcement of their long engagement and, in year's time, arranged marriage. For Mion and Keiichi, their hearts were somewhat hastened than the others for when the time would come, as they would have to proclaim their love for one another in front of the whole village in merely a few hours time.

For last two members of the game club, though, they were exempted from all traditional yukata wear due in part to their specific roles for the festival. Both Satoko and Rika wore traditional red and white miko outfits, granted that they were both to help with the ritual later that evening. As such, they were also one of the few people around who had no dates to the festival. As Rika and the others marched to the front entrance, Ryuu decided to play up alliances with his cousin and take a shot in the dark at Satoko.

"So I guess you guys are the only ones without dates. Such is the life of a maiden, I guess…" chuckled Ryuu. Keiichi smiled likewise at his cousin, playing along with this scheme for a little bit.

"Heh, yeah, poor Satoko-chan without a date. Maybe next year, right?" Keiichi laughed again, causing Satoko to merely pout in anger and turn her head away from his sight.

"Like I need a boyfriend, Keiichi-san! I have no interest in men right now anyway, hmph!" blushed Satoko. She gritted her teeth, wishing she did have someone to take to the festival. However, to her surprise she suddenly felt Rika's arm slide into one of her own. Looking sideways, Satoko blushed an even deeper red than before.

"Mii! Satoko-chan is my date for the festival, Nipah!" laughed Rika. As Satoko continued to awkwardly walk forward arm in arm with Rika, the others stopped dead in their tracks with blank slates on their faces.

"EH!" everyone went.

"W…W…What!" stuttered Mion, unable to form words coherently.

"D…Does this mean…" spouted Shion and Satoshi simultaneously. Though they probably knew Rika was joking, Satoko on the other hand didn't deny anything there. They just kept walking without care of their concerns.

"Satoko…and Rika-chan…I WANT TO TAKE THEM HOME WITH ME!" rushing forward in a blaze of godlike speed, Rena rushed from Ryuu's side and in the next moment had both of the younger girls in her arms, swinging them around and choking the life out of them in a bear-like hug.

"C…rap! Can't….brea..the…" choked Satoko, eventually receiving much needed air when Shion and Satoshi managed to get a hold of their friend. For the group, it seemed like the day would be filled with much more excitement as the night unfolded to them.

"Man, you young kids are always so lively! I wish I was young again!"

"Jiro-san, come now, you can still be young at your age…"

Turning their heads around, the game club members found both Tomitake and Takano hand in hand with both a medical bag and a brand new camera slung around their shoulders. Takano was wearing an oddly styled pink yukata with orange and black colors painted about, whereas Tomitake wore a simple green yukata which was akin to his military fatigues. Like Takono stated before, she would be on hand at the festival to take care of any medical issues and Tomitake was there to take pictures and provide extra security.

"Tomitake and Takano-san! I guess you guys are also in style tonight too." spoke Keiichi, laughing somewhat on the inside at Takano's odd yukata. Though Tomitake smiled in response, Takano caught wind of the smirks from her yukata and refuted their efforts at making a joke out of her.

"My, it seems you are all taking a liking to my dress this evening. As it so happens, this belonged to my family for many years and it was one of the possessions my mother left me at our old home. I'll wear it with pride, thank you very much." Takano gritted her teeth, unable to understand why the others found it amusing. She herself loved the yukata, though couldn't figure out why it was such a joke to them. However, Ryuu and Keiichi spoke up on the other's behalf, clearing up any of the confusion.

"Well, it was just that we thought you two would be wearing black yukatas with a red sash. Don't you guys have an engagement you want to proclaim to the village as well?" asked Keiichi, taking both of the adults off guard.

"Er…well, we already did that earlier last winter. Besides…" stammered Tomitake.

"Also, Takano-san's yukata reminds me of _Halloween _for some reason. I guess she's just a few months early for that, huh?" Ryuu closed his eyes and shook his head in fashion, grinning at Takano's poor choice for attire. His statement caused Takano to remain as still as a statue, understanding full well that what he said was true.

"So…that's why mother always wore this around fall! Why couldn't I catch that sooner!" Takano cried in dismay, causing Tomitake to come up behind her and pat her on the back in support.

"Hmm…guys, I just realized something. Where's Hanyuu-chan at right now?" asked Shion, looking around the area for her. The others turned their attention away from Takano to the festival grounds as well, casting their gazes high and low for their absent friend.

"Mii…she said she had to prepare for the festival today. Also, her miko robes are a little too small for her now. I think she was also depressed about that too, and is still working with the older ladies to get it refitted. Mii…"

"Hmm…guess all those creampuffs finally hit their mark. So should we find her?" asked Mion, sounding worried for Hanyuu. The other girls shared their sentiments, knowing full well that when it came to weight, women took it seriously in more ways than one.

"I don't think she wants to be…"

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

Suddenly appearing beside both Shion and Satoshi's backsides, the young girl wearing a newly styled miko outfit came forward into the crowd of her friends. Eating a red filled creampuff, Hanyuu smiled on at the others in delight without so much as a care in the world. Today of all days, she seemed the happiest in the longest time to Rika. As the others greeted her on, Rika remained silent and wondered how Hanyuu was holding up with all the pressure put on her shoulders recently.

"Hanyuu-chan, are you finished already with the older ladies?" asked Satoko, coming up to greet Hanyuu with a smile.

"Mhmm! The refitting wasn't too bad. I guess I'm just growing up in some other areas…" Hanyuu blushed for a moment, which the others except the men in their group caught on to. Whilst the women blushed, the men stood their confused; scratching their faces in wonder.

"Ah! Well…anyway…Hanyuu, I'm sure you're just getting taller! Yeah, that's it!" Mion tried her best to quickly divert the men's confusion and instead just simplify things a little. Shion and the other girls nodded in agreement, to which Rika interjected for the others behalf.

"Mii…I'm glad Hanyuu-chan is finally done. That's means we can all go have fun!" Rika clasped her hands together and smiled, waiting for the others to respond.

"Yeah, that's right! So what are the rules this time around? New penalty game and new set of games to compete in or same as the Watanagashi Festival rules?" asked Keiichi, looking at the club's all time and self proclaimed leader. Mion thought for a moment with a finger to her chin, peering around at all the shops and stands and devising some methodical device to which she could force Keiichi later on in whatever wish she wanted; no matter how embarrassing it could be.

"Glad you asked! Since this is the Crimson Lotus Festival, we're going to have a couple's themed match! However, unlike all other games this club has faced, this will be the most devastating and challenging game yet: the game of love! Whichever team can win the most games as a couple and successfully move on to the final round will be the winner. At that point, we're going to make the couple face off against one another until the victor is left standing over her prey!" Mion pumped her fist into the air in pride, though Keiichi stepped in and interjected on her great speech.

"Don't you mean 'his' prey? Mi-chan, when you and I win the couple's matchup, you will be the one submitting to the magician of words in the end!" Keiichi put a fist to his chest, knowing full well how this argument would turn out.

"Oh, really? So you really think you're going to beat this old man? We'll see who goes home on the leash tonight, Keiichi Maebarra!" Mion interlocked her arm with his, as the two grinned off with fire in their eyes. The others looked on with sweat beading down their foreheads, wondering how the night would turn out for them.

"My, then if we're going to give it our all, then Satoshi-kun and I are game. You won't stand a chance against us!" Shion stepped in on her sister, clenching her fist in defiance of her rival's plans.

"Rena-chan and I won't back down so easily. You think we're just going to let you guys walk over us? Think again. Ryuu Maebarra and Rena Ryuugu are here to take all and give nothing back!" Ryuu grinned in his cousin's direction, ready to take everyone on. Rena wasn't far from his line of thinking either.

"AUAUAUU! Rena-chan will take EVERYONE home this time! No mercy!" Rena shouted, causing the younger ones to step back in wonder.

"Geez…they really are into this couple battle, huh Rika-chan?" asked Satoko, smiling nervously. However, she didn't get the sane answer she was looking for.

"Mii! If I win, I get to take Satoko-chan home with me! I can be the master and you can be my sweet slave. Nippah!"

Satoko merely fell flat on her face in response, unable to control her profuse blushing from her statement. Rika, as of late, had been acting weirder and weirder as time went on. However, no matter what Satoko couldn't figure out what exactly Rika was getting at or was devising at some points.

And all the while, as the others played on and giggled in their usual fashion, Hanyuu remained solemn in thought; making sure that this memory remained forever stitched into her mind. For them, it may have been the last time she would ever be with them.

All things must come to an end, even good friends…

/

(9:00 p.m.)

"Sir, I have the reports you requested. Shall we go over them before turning in for the night?" The subordinate stood at the opening of a nearby tent, as construction crews and archeological surveyists busied themselves during the night at the excavation grounds of the giant dome near the remnants of the Dam Project. Outside the flap of the tent, machines and trucks all around were moving about whilst heavy drills attempted to penetrate into the walls of the dome in efforts to study what may have been inside it.

Peering from a large amount of documents and folders, a man with thick glasses and grey hair looked up at the worker. Sighing, he rubbed his temples and slowly moved to a nearby table, nodding for his subordinate to join him over some tea.

"Might as well. I'm sure that nothing new has happened. Unless the drills have gotten through the shell, then…" The older man grunted as he sat down, but in the moment he tried to voice his tireless thoughts on the dome the subordinate spoke up.

"Well sir, we do have a new development. Our latest sonar scan and thermal rods around the dome have indicated some sort of change."

"Hmm? Thermal rod activity? And you say our sonar has something new? Have you managed to get an accurate scan of the inner dome?" The older man instantly grew hopeful of the recent finding. If he just had some new fact, something different other than the strange composition of the dome itself, then he may have some idea as to what was inside.

"Our thermal rods have shown an increase in temperature inside the dome. Heat is steadily rising. As well, it appears that some sort of condensation has appeared on the outer shell of the dome surface. We believe there may be some sort of water source inside the dome now given that fact."

"Oh my, a water source? Your theory may be sound. However, what did the scans reveal?"

"Well…take a look for yourself sir…"

As the older man took the photos of the sonar scans, he peered over the odd shapes on the black and white films. Taking a nearby magnifying glass, he raised and lowered the optical lens and suddenly realized what the photo had shown. Setting the tool aside, he blankly looked at his nearby associate.

"So what do you think it is, sir?"

"Well…this can't be right. It looks like…"

/

Time sped on, and with that the activities of the night heightened with each passing competition. Snapshots of the group of friends could be seen one by one. In one instant, Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu triumphed over the others in a creampuff eating contest, whereas in the next Shion was being uplifted by Satoshi's arms for having won a goldfish capturing competition in one of the net catching booths. For their prize, Shion and Satoshi were given a pair of goldfish as pets, for which they would pick up from the shopkeeper at the end of the night. Classically, and rivaled by none other, Keiichi and Mion dominated everyone else in the shootout range booth; managing to take home prizes such as matching BB gun pistols and even another doll Keiichi managed to win for Mion. She accepted it without hesitation; blushing from receiving such a gift from her love. In the third game, Rena and Ryuu beat everyone in a random romantic booth game where the partners had to answer questions related to one another. On every question, eerily, Ryuu and Rena had answered perfectly right. The others, on the other hand, had made a few errors here and there. In embarrassment, Ryuu had made Keiichi and Satoshi err on some simple questions; making him the victor over his male comrades. While Rena cooed over Ryuu for doing such a good job, Shion and Mion quarreled over their love interests for losing to the goddess of speed and the master of knives.

After the dust settled over the battlefield, one remaining couple, or should it be said group, stood above the rest. As the others sighed in defeat, Rika, Satoko and Hanyuu cheered in victory as if they stood over a pile of their friends bodies in domination. Satoko laughed in her usual fashion, whereas Rika and Hanyuu danced around from having beaten the others in a simple food eating contest. Though the battle was messy and brutal, the pie eating contest could not have been a better contest for the tie breaker between the rivals. Whereas Mion and Keiichi ate as quickly as possible, their skills were no match for Hanyuu's innate ability to devour anything that involved cream and bread. Her efforts landed them the largest victory in a while, leaving the others to suffer an inevitable punishment game at some other point. However, as the victors cheered on, Mion grinned as she came into view of the others. The game wasn't over yet.

"Heheheh! Nicely done! I wouldn't expect any less from our game club members. However, though we may have lost this game, you three still have to continue on till one is left standing!" Mion crossed her arms, managing to get another laugh in on her opponents.

"Satoko-chan, Hanyuu-chan and Rika-chan have to duke it out! Give it your best alright!" stated Satoshi, whilst Shion nudged her head into his shoulder. It seemed the games took a toll on her for the time being, this being her real first time with the group during their Battle of 9 Evils.

"So what will the deciding game be then, club leader?" asked Satoko. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation for anything coming her way. The others may have been her allies during the main competition, but now they were her enemy. Satoko would not allow, for the most part, to have her forcefully be dressed up in cosplay again; especially for Dr. Irie.

"…We can't do the final game yet guys…"

All eyes suddenly turned from Mion and Satoko to Hanyuu, who wore a sad expression on her face. The others stood confused, unable to figure her out. With a sigh, Hanyuu pointed to the other groups of people around.

"The ritual is starting soon. We three have to go prepare, isn't that right?" Hanyuu looked over at Rika and Satoko, causing the others to realize that in their fun that the three young miko's were still the shrine maidens for the festival. The others practically face palmed themselves, not realizing how fast time flew by. Even after the ritual, though, there would still be plenty of time to do things. This whole event would go on well into the early morning hours for the adults; dancing, feasting and plenty of drinking to go around.

"Well, you do have a point there. I guess…we'll just do it right after the ritual then…" Mion sighed and nodded to Hanyuu's statement, reassuring the others that their fun didn't end just yet.

"Don't worry! It will be a great battle between us three, I'm sure! It will be a survival game, until I remain the victor and standing with creampuffs all around! Nipah!" Hanyuu smiled again and raised her hand into the air, causing the others to chuckle.

"Mii…we better go get ready then. I bet the head priest is already here to do the ritual for us." Rika and Satoko began to take their leave from the others, going down a nearby dirt path towards the main stage and the small meeting area behind it. However, Hanyuu lingered behind as if she had other plans in mind. Rika stopped early on in her tracks and turned back to her friend, a look of concern on her face.

"Hanyuu-chan, what's wrong? Aren't you coming with us?" she asked.

"Auau…Rika-chan, you two were chosen as staff holders and ritual associates for the event. I have to help the head priest with the main ritual portion, remember? I have to meet with him at the head meeting house to talk with the elders, and then I have to escort him through the crowds to the stage and hold his sacred staff for him. I'll catch up with you after the whole ritual, ok?" Hanyuu bent over to a nearby flower patch and plucked a single Crimson blossom from nearby, putting it behind her ear and letting it rest amongst the folds of her hair. She turned again to Rika and smiled. "…Let's do our best after the ritual in the last game, ok? Nipah!"

"Yeah, we'll have lots of fun! See you later…"

Rika turned from her friend and hurried to catch up with Satoko so that they would be in time for the meeting. The others were already long gone to get a good spot in the crowd of people, whereas Hanyuu remained behind while looking at her surroundings for a moment longer.

If one really saw her that moment, a single tear slid down her cheek; its salty path eventually trailing to the ground. Raising a finger to the Crimson blossom, she lightly touched its soft and delicate outer petals, and in the next moment ceased doing so. Watching on as Rika sped down the path she herself turned and took her leave from the others. Gaining speed with every step, Hanyuu began to enter the forest as dusk set in over the village grounds. Without anyone noticing, Hanyuu turned back and looked on to no one in particular.

"_Everything…is…as it should be…"_ Hanyuu murmured.

As the seconds passed, Hanyuu was seen standing in the crowd, and as some random villager blocked the view whilst walking to his own destination, the scene revealed Hanyuu having seemingly disappeared into thin air without so much as leaving a shred of her existence behind. Hanyuu, from the grounds of the Crimson Lotus Festival, was gone.

/

"Jiro-san, we should hurry up to get a good spot for the ritual. We don't want to miss the cleansing, now do we?" Takano blushed as she tugged lightly on Tomitake's clothing. All throughout the evening, she received a mixture of smirks and good comments about her yukata, though however much so she still thought that wearing it wasn't the worst idea. For the most part, it seemed like Takano's current urgency had underlying means by getting Tomitake to the stage quicker. He turned around and settled his camera down for a sec, looking at her with a grin.

"I guess you really want to announce our marriage proposals to the entire village, now that the others brought up the idea. You can be really cute sometimes, you know?" Tomitake chuckled as Takano shied away in embarrassment. She huffed at him and pulled on the collar of his green yukata, a comic scene where he was in the midst of choking and falling over as she dragged him along with everyone else gathering at the center of the stage area.

Dusk was settling in as the full moon in the sky loomed over the twilight of the oncoming night. Tens of hundreds of people were gathering for the center stage, the line and thickness of the crowds measuring long and wide. It seemed that everyone was excited for the ritual and the aftermath festivities that would soon come. Amongst all the chatter and hustling towards the stage, Takano looked high and low to find a good spot. However, sighing in defeat, she turned to Tomitake and pouted.

"We can't get a good view! Maybe if I tell everyone that I'm the nurse, I can get us closer…" Takano rolled up her sleeves and was ready to charge into the crowd, however, Tomitake halted her in her steps and pointed sideways.

"The easier way is to take this shortcut, I'm sure…" He grinned again. Takano looked from the crowd to the dirt path into the forest, and weighed her options. This wasn't a tough choice.

"Alright then, lead the way!" Takano cheered and pointed on. Tomitake grabbed her hand and led her into the forest, kicking up dirt in their haste to make it in time for the ritual. With the minutes counting down, they hurried onward through the trees and bushes, with the perfect overlooking spot of the ritual coming into view.

"Ah, good, we're almost there! If we hurry…" The forest exit loomed just ahead of the two, with Takano rushing forward. As the lights of the stage area grew brighter, Takano could also feel the anticipation in the atmosphere too. Just as she was about to exit, something felt amiss to her. Turning around, Takano found Tomitake stopping in his tracks to look down at a bloomed flower.

"Jiro-san, why did you stop?" Takano walked over to him, looking down to the flower as well. He began to pull out his camera and bent down to the flower's height; taking a quick snapshot in succession.

"Miyo-chan, look at the beauty and perfection of this flower! I think it may even be a Crimson Lotus too!" Tomitake took in the flower's crimson color and shining petals; unable to take his eyes off of it. To him, it was one of the most beautiful flowers in the world.

"That can't be though. The flower isn't supposed to bloom until after midnight. The surveyists said so too. Besides, how could this flower survive in this dark forest anyway? It's too far out here…" Takano crossed her arms and bent down to the flower as well, studying it for a quick minute. Upon closer inspection, Takano could see black pollen inside the flower's inner sanctum. As she looked closer at the flower, something, just something deep down inside her, said that this whole scenario wasn't right.

"I really should take some more pictures! To find the first Crimson Lotus blooming in Hinamizawa? I could sell the photo to the local magazine company and make a good sum of money. I could even get into Agriculture Weekly for this!" Tomitake began adjusting the flash on his camera and taking many more snapshots of the flower. Takano, though, pulled at his clothes again and tried to pull him away.

"Jiro-san, let's just go. We're going to…"

*Gong*

*Gong*

*Gong*

As Takano spoke, a reverberating sound could be heard in the festival grounds and out to the forest. The signaling bells were ringing loud and clear, showing the start of the festival's cleansing ritual. Takano quickly turned to Tomitake and tried to get his attention again.

"Hmm? That's odd…what in the hell…"

As Takano tried to pull Tomitake away, she noticed just like he did at the flower's odd behavior. Stopping whatever the two were doing, the couple both looked closer to find the flower bleeding from top to bottom; the dark crimson liquid staining the dirt floor of the forest. Putting a finger to it, Tomitake lifted his hand to his eye level; inspecting the odd substance. Rubbing it between his fingers and smelling it, Tomitake quickly shot back away from the flower; a look of disbelief on his face.

"What's wrong?" Takano moved back towards him and helped his up.

"It...that stuff…smells like blood!" he stuttered. Tomitake readjusted his glasses and got back on his feet; a look of shock on his face. Takano quickly pulled him away and had in mind no intention of sticking around.

"Jiro-san…I'm scared! Let's just…"

At the moment Takano uttered that last word, the flower suddenly began to glow a dim, crimson color. From its black pollen and bleeding petals, a small cloud rose into the air at a quick speed. Without so much as a warning, both Takano and Tomitake breathed in the substance and went wide eyed. As if in one moment Takano had been pulling on the clothes of Tomitake whilst he held his beloved camera, the next their arms fell to their sides with the sound of the black camera crashing to the floor; its lens broken in many pieces. Upon their faces, both Takano and Tomitake held no emotion or sign of life. Their eyes became a crimson color, and their lips turning to flat slits. Turning towards the direction of the already performing ritual, they slowly made their way back to the crowd; their purposes unknown.

And still, like many Crimson Lotuses before it, one by one the strange flowers would bloom unexpectedly and bleed a crimson substance that only animals and humans could hold in their very bodies. This blood stained the ground, just like the blood of humans that would be staining the village in the night to come.

/

"Mhhhmm…what time is it?"

Suddenly awaking from a small nap, Mizuho opened her eyes and peered upon a sleeping Komoto; his chest rising softly in peace. As she stirred from his hospital bed, Mizuho noticed that dusk had already set in long ago, and nightfall was already well on the quiet village. Yawning, she cracked her neck and slowly rose from the bed; trying her best not to wake Komoto.

*I must have been out awhile. Komoto-kun should eat something before he turns in for bed at least.*

Mizuho tactically lifted her legs off the bed, and with a soft thud was on the solid hospital floor. Tiptoeing out of the room, she walked down the white halls of the clinic and went in search of Dr. Irie. By now, Dr. Irie's shift should have still been on call, so either he was in the kitchen making some food or he was in his office looking over his work. Taking the first available choice, Mizuho knocked on Dr. Irie's office door and waited for a response. She could hear movement in the room; however, all that Mizuho could do was call for him.

"Dr. Irie, are you in there? I wanted to make some food for Komoto-kun…" Mizuho remained silent for another few seconds, but heard no response. Finding this odd, she grabbed the handle of the door and turned it slowly; peering into the room as the door cracked open.

With the door fully open, Mizuho found Dr. Irie staring out a window without so much as a movement or response to her entrance. Looking around the room, Mizuho suddenly felt an eerie presence shrouding the small enclosed office. Judging by the amount of papers on his desk, Dr. Irie must have been frantically trying to find an answer to Komoto's sudden health issues. Taking a few steps inside, she called again to Dr. Irie, thinking he was just spacing out in thought.

"Dr. Irie…are you ok? I know you have a lot of stress on your shoulders, but…"

As Mizuho moved closer, she looked over to Dr. Irie's desk and found a blooming Crimson Lotus idly sitting in a pot of dirt. Marveled by its beauty, she found it hard to take her eyes off of the flower. However, looking closer, Mizuho noticed an odd crimson mist around the flower; not only that, but a darker crimson liquid staining the desk and the dirt in the pot. Finding this all strange, she quickly went up to Dr. Irie and tried to get his attention again. Reaching out with a hand, Mizuho spun the doctor around and tried to get a response from him.

"Hey, why are you not…"

As Dr. Irie's head was casted down, the bangs of his hair hid his eyes from Mizuho. She looked on in confusion at the doctor, but in the next few moments that confusion became fear. Dr. Irie, without saying a word, suddenly grabbed a hold of Mizuho's arm with an intense grip and slowly raised his head to meet her eye level. What Mizuho saw stunned her to her very core. Dr. Irie's eyes, even his pupils, had turned a crimson red color; much like the flower on his desk.

"Wha…"

Everything told Mizuho to get out of that room, to run back to Komoto and get him out of that clinic. To no avail, though, could Mizuho even attempt such a feat in that moment. Dr. Irie's grasp on Mizuho put her at a disadvantage. With a sudden rush into her body, the doctor pushed Mizuho into a nearby medical cart, his hands on her throat with such incredible force that she was unable to break the hold. She struggled to kick with her legs, only managing to hit the medical cart over sideways and knock it over with a large crash. While the doctor threw her into the wall and began to almost squeeze Mizuho's throat like a tube of toothpaste, she countered by hitting him in the face and trying to break free.

Without any emotion or hint of purpose in his face, Dr. Irie stared on blankly at Mizuho with only the intention of killing her. No matter how much she tried to punch or kick him, Dr. Irie's grip remained strong. As the life faded from her eyes and Mizuho slowly succumbed to asphyxiation, her eyes lulled in the back of her head as her hands frantically tried to pull the doctor's hands apart. Just when it felt like death would consume her, Mizuho let out a broken scream.

That scream, though, was loud enough to cause Komoto to snap his eyes open, stagger out of his hospital bed, and shoot into the hallway with IV's still attached to his arm.

"MIZUHO!" he screamed, crashing into a nearby wall in haste. With nothing but adrenaline running through his veins and the thought of Mizuho's safety at risk, Komoto ripped the IV's from his arm and tried his best to run down the hallway. Hearing the sounds of struggle and Mizuho's screams, Komoto immediately went into a nearby office only to find the scene of Dr. Irie stripping his love's life from her very body. It didn't take even a nano-second to react to this scene.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Rushing headlong into Dr. Irie, Komoto cocked his fist back and sent a powerful punch straight into the doctor's path. His fist connected successfully with the doctor's left cheekbone; enough power to send the doctor flying into the farther wall. As the doctor crashed into the corner of the room, Komoto immediately turned his attention over to Mizuho.

"You ok?" he asked quickly. Komoto could hear Mizuho coughing for air; the sweet breath of life filling her lungs with greediness on her part. After a few moments, she struggled up with Komoto's help back onto her feet.

"*Cough*…Damnit…what the fuck!" Mizuho screamed, her hands rubbing the now bruised area of her upper collarbone. A large reddish mark with pinpoints of blood bruises appeared along her throat; enough so that Komoto couldn't believe Mizuho's trachea hadn't been crushed with such force.

"Doc, now you pissed me off! What the hell is the matter with you?" Komoto screamed. His attention went back to the doctor, who slowly raised his disheveled head in their direction. The force of Komoto's punch had hit the doctor with enough force to cause him to bleed; that, and his glasses were clearly broken and knocked off his face. As the doctor gave no response, Komoto saw him fully stand up now and slowly reach for a nearby surgical knife that had been left on his worktable. Without any time to spare, the doctor rushed again into the couple with the intention of stabbing one of them. However, despite the doctor's irrational state of mind, he had forgotten something about Mizuho and Komoto.

He wasn't trying to kill two normal people. He was trying to kill two highly trained veterans of warfare; both of whom were severely pissed off.

As the doctor lunged at them, Mizuho, in a textbook fashion, sidestepped him, grabbed the doctor's arm, and with the help of Komoto grabbing him by the neck of his coat, sent Dr. Irie crashing into the outside hallway's wall. As the doctor's body cascaded into the surface and fell to the floor, the wall cracked and left a very noticeable hole big enough to require sufficient repair later on. As the two slowly made their way over to the doctor, Komoto kicked his hand and sent the surgical knife sliding down the hallway. For the most part, the doctor seemed knocked out cold.

"Damnit! Why did he do that?" questioned Komoto, his guard still up. As Mizuho moved back to his side, they both suddenly stopped in their tracks and looked sideways down the hall.

As they looked on, a small child with crimson glowing eyes holding a stuffed teddy bear bent over the ground and picked up the discarded blade. Without any emotion on her face, the girl began to slowly limp in their direction; her wounded leg wrapped in a hard cast. At that moment, as they peered down both ways of the hospital as more and more patients of the clinic began to crawl out of their rooms and converge down on Mizuho and Komoto's area.

"Dear…get back into the room…NOW!"

The couple walked backwards and quickly locked the door. In the next instant, they felt the door suddenly exert force from the other side of the hallway; the shadows of hands banging on the blurred glass. As the window began to crack, Mizuho moved back into the room and sent as much nearby furniture into the door's path. Komoto as well grabbed the trodden medical cart and shoved it hard into the door; managing to make a minor barricade with the angle of the doorway and with that of the nearby workstation that was thankfully bolted into the wall.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Mizuho. Komoto frantically looked around the room for any weapon to use. To no avail, his search was in vain, as everything was of no use to them. Looking over the room once more, Komoto found the outside window as their only means of escape for the time being.

"You still have the car keys on you?" asked Komoto, a sense of urgency in his voice. Mizuho nodded in response, the glass to the doorway now breaking. Since the small window of the doorway was filtered with wire in case of someone trying to break into the office, the door was given an extra means of defense for the time being. Fingers and hands tried to reach roughly through the wire, with only cuts and bruises resulting from it. However, the wire netting wouldn't hold forever, as well as the hinges to the door which now creaked loudly.

Komoto and Mizuho both looked at the window, and didn't have to think twice about it. Given the fact that they were on the lowest level of the hospital, their exit wouldn't be as dangerous as it would be from 13 stories up. Quickly grabbing a nearby coat rack, Komoto sent the item with tremendous force through the window that it shattered the glass with ease. Rushing forward together, the two jumped out into the nighttime grounds of the clinic and rolled into the grassy floor of the earth. Quickly getting up together, they rushed over to the nearby parking lot and found their truck in little time. Unlocking both of the doors and getting in, Komoto took the driver's seat and thrusted the keys into the ignition slot. Twisting the keys, they heard the engine roll over and set the vehicle to life. Looking in front of them and in the rear view mirror, Komoto and Mizuho found that they had just woken up into a hell of all hells.

As the moon waned into the sky, illuminating all that was below it, Mizuho and Komoto found that the clinic's patients suddenly began to pool out of the front entrance and circle around to their car in hot pursuit. Komoto didn't have to be told twice that they needed to get the hell out of there. Enough so, he couldn't bear to even think what the hell was going on that moment. Pushing his foot on the gas pedal and shifting the car into gear, Komoto did everything he could to get him and Mizuho away from those people and away from their terrifying crimson eyes.

Driving through a chain railing, the truck sped right onto the grass and then made a quick turn back onto the nearby trail down towards their home's path. Whatever was happening, they were ill equipped for their escape. What they needed now was a plan, a means for it, and to ensure their survival in this night.

As Mizuho tried to figure out all that was happening that moment, the only thought Komoto could fathom in his head as they sped down the dirt path into the night was what Rika had foreseen before.

*It's happening…the final fight…*

/

*Gong*

*Gong*

*Gong*

The sounds which filled the Crimson Lotus Festival now grew silent as a procession emerged from the main meeting house towards the center of the festival grounds. The procession adorned the old favored 3 revolving black sixes traditional to the Furude family's insignia; adorning flags and even the drums held by those leading on the group. As the marching group moved up to the center stage, the head priest adorned in long flowing white robes masked whatever shape the person had taken underneath. Bearing a white Oni mask, fangs bearing and horns spiraling into the heavens, the priest moved forward waving around a staff with white paper diamonds cascading in straight paths towards the onlookers. As well, this person held at his side a black sheathed katana; making the head priest look more like a warrior than a religious figure.

Coming closer into view, the group of friends managed to find themselves amidst the on looking villagers and visitors at this event; their spot located pretty close to the main action. On the main stage both Satoko and Rika stood to opposite sides holding traditional staffs with ornate carvings; with Rika holding her recently cleaned sacred hoe in hand. Watching on as the procession moved quietly to the center stage, the head priest ascended the wooden stairs and walked onto the platform. With robes flowing behind him, the head priest raised his staff up towards the sky and began to mutter in an ancient language unknown to anyone around. Swinging the staff from side to side over the group, the individual began to hit his staff six times onto the wooden stage before muttering more words. Those who followed wore similar attires, but different masks for each different spirit known in Japanese folklore. Some wore Oni masks of different styles, whereas others wore more traditional ones akin to the legendary kitsune. All remained silent before the head priest, as lanterns were lit for the coming night.

As the head priest moved from side to side muttering what appeared to be strange charms which warded off evil in the village, Rika casted her eyes quickly for a second over the group. Feeling that something was amiss, Rika blinked a couple times and then shook her head. Satoko watched her silently with wonder, thinking a bug must have gotten into Rika's eye or something. However, for Rika, she was doing her best to find Hanyuu in the crowd of the ritual's procession. She was supposed to hold the head priest's staff, but to no avail was she present.

*Hanyuu…where are you?* Thought Rika frantically.

Suddenly, the head priest moved down to the floor of the crowd; the people before him parting like a red sea. Moving forward, the figure went up to the opposite standing figure of Oyashiro-sama, adorned in blossoms of Crimson Lotuses. Before the statue of the deity was a pile of offerings and charms with wishes on them. Raising his metal staff, the head priest held both arms outstretched toward the god and chanted loudly towards the sky. The person's voice was so stressed and discomforting that Rika found it almost strange in a sense; like the voice belonged to some other being.

As the last word was uttered, elsewhere in Hinamizawa a soft rumbling was felt amongst those present at an in progress excavation site. As everyone prepared themselves for a possible earthquake, the dome of recent controversy suddenly began to open to the night sky. Appearing to those around, the outer shells began to separate and fall to the earth, crushing the nearby machinery that attempted to drill into the stone walls. As the dust settled and those around began to converge onto the opening, from inside the opened dome a field of Crimson Lotuses could be found blooming ahead of time; bleeding as the moonlight hit their places and, emerging in a large plume of crimson mist, began to send a cloud pouring out across the village. Those around standing in disbelief inhaled the substance without thought; their bodies falling in mere moments under some force's unseen control. With tools dropping in hand and a sudden urge to move to the center of the village grounds, those encompassed in the mist's path suddenly fell under its compulsion and began acting likewise to those of the members of the archeological excavation site.

Back at the grounds of the festival, the head priest suddenly turned to those in the crowd and casted the staff into the air once more. As Rika and the others peered on with a growing confusion, the head priest muttered something once more. This time, as dread and despair filled the hearts of those around with a sudden strength, the hanging moon in the sky full in its awesome power began to turn crimson red; staining the night sky in a glow like none other. Likewise, a red mist suddenly filled the air of the festival grounds, causing gasps and shouts of worry to fill the air around.

Rika watched on in horror as the nighttime sky turned as red as blood over the peaceful villagers of Hinamizawa. Finding no power to scream out her fears and confusion, Rika turned to find Satoko in a similar state; her eyes wide with disbelief. Looking on to her friends in the crowd, Rika found Mion and Keiichi with the others trying to cover their mouths and nostrils from the foul smelling mist. To her, the substance smelled of iron and rust; almost like that of blood. Moving her gaze in quick succession to the statue of Oyashiro-sama, the crimson blossoms bloomed in a sickly way; blood staining the statue and swimming between all the cracks of the old stone. It was as if Oyashiro-sama was crying a river of blood for them.

What Rika found the strangest of all, though, was watching the head priest suddenly walk amongst a sea of emotionless villagers whilst casting aside his staff. Without even mentioning a word, at some unknown order the villagers began to seize her friends one by one and hold them against their wills. Unable to fight back, her friends kicked and screamed for one another; Shion screaming at the villagers to let them go. Keiichi cursed into the air, daring anyone to harm his friends, though, with just as much confusion as Rika. Unable to do anything at that moment, Rika could only scream out to the people in the village; hoping that they would hear her plea above all others.

"Everyone! Stop what you are doing! What's the matter with you?" Rika screamed. Satoko fell back to her side in fear, cringing away from the looks and crimson filled eyes of those who had been normal merely a few minutes ago.

As if on cue, the villager's holding her friend's hostage under some compulsion by the head priest, were brought to the front and put on their knees. Rika and Satoko cringed back, only to fall into the arms of two burly villagers; their strength too great to escape. Being brought down kicking and screaming to the dirt floor as well, Rika and Satoko were put in a likewise position on their knees; their heads forced hard up to look into the fearful expressions of their friends.

Suddenly, the head priest came into view carrying a sharpened knife. Unable to comprehend this, Rika screamed out to the head priest; knowing full well what may happen and yet at the same time not knowing why. The priest turned to her for a moment, and without a word grabbed the hair of Rena and cut her throat from ear to ear. Unable to speak out, and with blood gushing in streams, the villager holding the now dying Rena under compulsion was ordered to let her go. Rena's hands clutched at her throat, though in vain couldn't stop the bleeding. In moments, Rena's body twitched into silence above a pool of blood and under the screams of her friends around.

"RENA! OH GOD NO PLEASE! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Ryuu screamed in utter terror. Tears flowed from everyone's eyes by this point, their screams unable to quell the demon which was adorned in priest clothing. Rika could only wet herself at this sight, her robes feeling wet below the belt. She kept screaming for Rena, her throat becoming hoarse with each passing moment. Everything went from peaceful to a mere hell in a matter of moments for the tormented life of Rika Furude.

Without mercy, the priest moved up to Ryuu next to deliver a similar fate, whilst he thrashed his head back and forth into his captor. Just when it seemed like he managed to break free, the priest stabbed him in the chest; Ryuu's strength leaving him all at once. As he clutched for the dirt in pain, trying his best to reach Rena's limp body, the demon priest stood over his back and lunged the knife again with anger and force into Ryuu's backside. His cries of pain were soon murmurs and then nothing.

Keiichi screamed for his lost cousin, unable to bear losing him. Watching as Satoshi came next in line for the demon's wrath, Satoshi looked on with anger and vengeance filling his eyes. The demon looked on him for a lingered moment, and at the screams of Shion met a similar fate as that of Rena. With a swift flick on the knife, Satoshi's life poured out in streams over his chest and the ground beneath him. Falling in a heap without any strength, Satoshi bled to death in mere moments before Shion and the others. Unable to choke out any words, Shion screamed for the whole village to hear her.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I"LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

The demon priest took this as child's play, almost dancing over to his next victim and posing the knife under her head. As the blade bit into Shion's neck, causing a small dribble of blood to slide down the already engrossed blade, Mion watched on in horror as their eyes met one another.

"Sis...NO!"

"Don't cry Sis…I'll still…be your twin in the nex…"

Without the chance to finish, the demon priest slashed at her neck; Shion's blood spurting out onto the ground without any chance of stopping. As Shion remained kneeling in place for a moment, her eyes lulled in the back of her head and more blood spurted from her mouth. Falling forward, Shion's body fell next to Satoshi's with their blood mingling into one larger pool.

Screaming in fury and with a sudden vengeance, Mion thrashed in utter hatred at this demon before her. Never had she felt such agony or torment from what she just saw happen to her loved ones. As the demon priest came up to her and grabbed a hold of her tied up green hair, Keiichi screamed to Mion in her fury, managing for them to lock eyes for the last time.

"MI-CHAN…Don't look away! Please…just…look at me!" Keiichi knew what was about to happen, but though he tried to manage a strong defense for what was about to come, he would be unable to bear this pain even in the next life. He watched on at his lover as the demon priest bit the blade once more into his victim's neck. Tears flowed down Mion's cheeks as her eyes locked with his in that last moment of her life. Smiling in some odd fashion, Mion choked out a few words before meeting the same fate as her friends.

"Kei-kun…I… love…yo…"

With another deadly flick of his wrist, the demon priest cut Mion's throat right open. As the blood poured from her neck down her chest, the villager behind Mion let go of her. Miraculously, Mion stumbled onto her feet, a vengeance and anger like none other in her eyes. As those eyes dimly fade, she stumbled a couple steps in the demon priest's direction while spurting blood between gritted teeth; giving one last effort to fight before failing like the others and collapsing into the ground. Blood pooled out into the dirt of the ground as Mion's body ceased any twitching.

Keiichi clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth hard. Tears would not stop flowing from his eyes, as he muttered Mion's name over and over again in his terrifying voice.

"I'll…always love you too…Mi-chan…" he managed to choke out for those remaining to hear.

As the demon priest loomed over him, Keiichi looked up with the fires of hell in his eyes. Screaming out, he nearly broke free from the villager holding him; sending the man toppling into the other possessed villagers. Grabbing the demon priest and holding him up high into the air, Keiichi attempted to break this fate and kill this person with his bare hands. However, fate was not kind to him, and the demon priest merely slashed at both his arms quickly and then sent the blade with enough force right into his stomach. Twisting the blade, Keiichi stood there in pain and bewilderment; his voice strained from the quick attack. As the blade pierced through his body and came out his backside with enough force, the blade quickly receded back into the demon priest's grasp. Keiichi stumbled forward into the demon priest's shoulder, and then back toward's Mion's direction. Collapsing on his knees, he gave both Rika and Satoko a small, weak smile before the life in his eyes faded. Slowly, Keiichi's lifeless body fell next to Mion's; their blood too mingling together as their fates met one another.

The demon priest then moved up to Satoko; watching in some sick fashion the young blonde's frightened eyes. Rika watched on as Satoko mumbled Shion and Satoshi's names, before seeing her meet a similar fate. As the demon priest slashed at Satoko's throat as well, Rika watched her friend's life slip before her and out onto the ground. Satoko's eyes became blank and soon her body fell forward into the earth without so much as any movement thereafter. With all of her friends now dead and gone, Rika was left kneeling to meet some horrible fate.

In a dark and terrifying voice, Rika uttered in her broken yet angered, older self's voice tidings unto this stranger unlike any other. Raising her head with tears still flowing down her cheeks and a look of defiance in her eyes, Rika stared up to her captor's leader; demanding answers for such crimes.

"_Why…WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME? WHY KILL US ALL, AND FOR WHAT?_" Rika screamed; her eyes wide in fury. Something she said caught the demon priest off guard for a mere moment, just before he too raised the blade to strike Rika.

Seeing that no response would be given, Rika clocked her head back into her captor and then bombarded the demon priest with enough force to send the knife dropping to the ground. Rika quickly recovered the knife as the demon priest struggled to get up and back on his feet, searching for the knife behind the masked face. When he saw Rika with the knife in hand, he balled his fist in anger and mentioned for the possessed villagers to converge on Rika.

Grinning, Rika raised the blade to her own throat; a notion which caused the demon priest to order his possessed subjects to halt in their tracks. Worry seemed to fill the existence of that evil person, and at that Rika understood something in that dire moment.

"_You…need to kill me? What you gain from that I do not know. I do not know who you are or why you have done these things to us. I don't know what you have done to Hanyuu, but my friend's fate must have been the same. You want to be the one to kill me, to end my life for some reason. You will…never find that satisfaction here. Where I'm going and when I'm there, I swear to you…I'LL MAKE YOUR HELL MUCH WORSE THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!"_

Without a moment's notice, Rika pressed the blade deep into her flesh and severed whatever vessels which held her precious life. As she felt the dark red liquid cascade over her body, all she remembered in that life was the monstrous scream of the demon priest running over in panic; the screams terrifying yet oddly familiar.

/

Suddenly blinking where she stood, Rika shook her head and looked around her surroundings. She was back on the wooden stage, where the head priest was muttering strange words to the onlookers below. Satoko looked on at Rika as if she saw her friend come out of a daze unlike any other she ever had. The others saw Rika's odd behavior and tried to move closer to the stage to see; if anything, to give her support to finish the ritual. As Rika frantically studied her surroundings, she instantly realized what was happening. Whether it was a mere gut feeling or her foreseeing into the future, she didn't take any second chances.

Without a moment's notice, Rika leapt into the head priest with sudden awe and gasps being heard around, and began to deliver an ass beating unlike any other she attempted in life. The head priest cried out in terror though fell off the stage with Rika onto the ground surface all the same. As Rika began to hit the head priest with her sacred hoe, it seemed like with every blow dealt a much greater deal of damage was being delivered. Seeing this as proof to her actions, she injured the head priest without mercy.

Her friends and those looking on began to separate the two; Keiichi and Mion holding Rika back by the hooks of their arms. Other villagers helped the head priest up, as badly beaten as he was from the scuffle. Gasps and mutterings could be heard all around; confusion rampant from those before them.

"What the hell has gotten into you Rika-chan? Why did you attack him?" scolded Shion in disbelief. Rika's grip only tightened on her weapon, her eyes fierce with vengeance from the vision.

"Whatever just happened, I told you I would deliver a hell unlike any you've ever known! Now show yourself demon! I know you for false!"

The priest heard these words and, as the others looked on, saw his hands tremble. As Mion and Keiichi watched on, their grip loosened enough to let Rika suddenly storm back into her opponent and slash her sacred hoe into the priest's mask. Sending it shattering to the side of the ground, the others watched on in disbelief, horror, amazement, confusion and shear betrayal.

Before them, in all impossibility, was Hanyuu in a form much older than her child-like self. Her face was casted sideways from the blow; a few small drops of blood falling from her forehead. As she turned her face sideways and looked at her group of friends, her eyes glowed an eerie crimson red. She quickly ripped off her white robes, revealing her body to me much taller and thinner than before. Clad in black and wearing old, traditional robes comparable to her own past, Hanyuu looked over to the fearful group of friends standing in disbelief; their minds unable to grasp what just happened.

Rika backed away and let her sacred hoe fall to a lower height, her own eyes wide in disbelief. Her lips trembled as the other villagers moved back in fear from Hanyuu. Looking on in anger and with growing darkness in her eyes, Hanyuu spit to the side of the ground and stained the earth with her own blood, all the while grinning at the young miko.

"How did you know…" was all Hanyuu muttered, in a normal yet older voice which Rika could only recognize as that from her dream of the burning house and daughter killing the mother for some unknown reason.

"It…can't be…I thought the vision was…another enemy…but WHY HANYUU! WHY DID YOU KILL US IN THAT WORLD! WHYYYYYYY!" Rika screamed, tears filling her eyes again.

Hanyuu gripped her weapon, the sheathed katana still in its black scaffold. Unsheathing it now, she raised the glowing weapon into the sky; more blades forming out of the weapon as if it were some mystical item forced through magic. Turning the sky into a crimson night once more, the moon becoming blood red, and the mist from the Crimson Lotuses fell in around those present in the crowd. Without a second's notice, the villagers soon turned over to its power without struggle. The group of friends moved closer together and grabbed whatever they could around them as weapons. Rika held her sacred hoe high at Hanyuu, her grasp shaking in fear of what was happening and what may become of this night. As the villagers suddenly surrounded them, Hanyuu moved to the forefront and aimed her weapon at Rika; a look of sadness and defiance in her face.

"Even you don't understand what hell is, Rika-chan. Let me show you a small part of mine…before I correct God's greatest mistake in my life and fix this mess you call life…"

Had Rika ever fathomed such an idea? No. Had she wondered where her friend's loyalty lied? Yes. Did Rika believe an Evil was in Hinamizawa? Yes. Did she ever think that the enemy was standing beside her this entire time? No.

Did Rika ever believe Hanyuu was the Evil in Hinamizawa? Never. Such was a question and answer she now had; one that would spawn more questions and dark answers the likes of which she never wanted to bear. And for this, Rika wept, angered, and tormented in all her lives and existences; all that emotion being felt that very instant.

For she, of all people, had been betrayed by her closest relative, her own blood, but most of all, by Hanyuu Furude.

This crimson night was truly her hell…

/

_Do you know what pain is?_

_It wasn't in reliving the same death for a thousand years._

_Do you know what pain is?_

_It wasn't from the tribulations of life._

_Do you know what pain is?_

_It wasn't because of the loneliness this whole time._

_Do you still not know what pain is?_

_I do._

_I saw it in the deaths of my friends…_

_I saw it in the cruel actions performed…_

_I even saw it in their eyes; the mental anguish from such deeds._

_But where I knew pain most…_

_Was in the betrayal of our friends._

_Especially that, of someone you loved…_

_Et Tu, Hanyuu?_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell: "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3 Ch. 12: Purpose_

_Can you fathom this?_

_Author's note: Hey guys, I managed to storm out another chapter for you all. Now begins the final battle between light and dark vs. evil. Will Rika and her friends beat fate? Or will Hanyuu, a knife in the dark, destroy everything they've ever hoped to achieve? More so, why did Hanyuu even betray Rika? All these questions and more, including answers, will be coming along soon. Till then, keep reading and keep watching, because Hinamizawa has gone to hell…_


	51. Arc 3 ch 12

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 12: Purpose

/

Everything was set in motion, and everything was as it should be. From the time that Rika had beaten Fate and defeated Takano, to overcoming the Dark Spector and Mion's Inner Oni, everything was what it should be. But to Rika, as Fate would have it again, something went amiss; someone betraying her like none other. For the group of friends, now facing off against Hanyuu as an unlikely foe, time spiraled out of control and all sense of rationality and logic went out the window. They had remained a cohesive team through thick and thin, but now of all times and happenings Hanyuu had seemingly switched sides and was now the harbinger of their ends.

For what reasons, though, they had not known yet…

Rika could only stand with her friends, their backs to the walls of the stage, as what seemed like a horde of possessed villagers descended on their area. Without any chance of escape, they tried to bide their time and figure out a way out of this mess, though, from Hanyuu's side it seemed like she had almost prepared for something like this. The exact moment where they stood and the exact moment Hanyuu initiated some unseen force upon her victims, she had played every move as if it were a chess game; her move for checkmate on the horizon with Rika on the receiving end of her close victory.

"How can it be…that you would do this Hanyuu?" Rika backed away in fear, the grip on her sacred hoe loosening as she shook in terror. Hanyuu gave no response to Rika's question, but merely sighed. Hearing Rika's pleas, as well as the ones from her friends, seemed to aggravate Hanyuu to no end. As a few moments of silence passed, Hanyuu looked up at Rika and the others, her eyes glowing a dull crimson red.

"Does it matter? Does anything matter anymore, Rika-chan? Would it ease your pain knowing for the umpteenth time why I put us in this predicament? Or would it satisfy your curiosity as to how I, of all people, was the one literally holding the knife at your throat this entire time?" asked Hanyuu, brushing a strand of her hair away as if it was more important than the sadness growing in Rika's heart. Seeing this mere act, Rika could only grip her weapon in anger, making sure that none of the possessed villagers came down on her friends at any chance they had. What she needed now, of all times, was a way out of this mess with her friends.

"So…you truly are doing this on your own accord?" Rika narrowed her eyes, trying to study the Hanyuu that was before her. Rika gazed over the woman she thought she knew as her closest friend, however; what she saw was a woman of the past. This woman, still bearing the same horns as her friend, seemed much colder in spirit and weary of all things. She wore a kimono looking very old, probably dating back hundreds of years into Hanyuu's past. The black of the fabric, along with her crimson sash and hair bindings, made this woman seem evil straight to her core. At her side, though, was a weapon ancient in design and even older in magic; a weapon so powerful that it was said to have killed a thousand demons with one blow. The Onigari No Ryou, a weapon passed down in the Furude family for countless generations, was in the hands of Hanyuu; its glowing aura almost clashing with her own crimson aura. For some reason, though, the blade seemed very weak in her hands; its power not fully granted to Hanyuu while still being its rightful owner.

As Rika questioned Hanyuu, the others looked on in worry, confusion and betrayal. Keiichi at the forefront, along with the others, managed to find some small wooden beams and rocks to defend themselves with. Standing in a perimeter that protected Rika from the possessed villagers, their grips tightened as their eyes scanned their options for escape. In disgust and anger, Mion and Satoko screamed out to Hanyuu, demanding answers.

"Hanyuu-chan! Why are you doing this to us?" pleaded Satoko, tears falling from her eyes to the dirt floor.

"What have you done to everyone? Why are they acting like this?" yelled Mion, loosening her kimono in the event that she needed to use her martial arts skills in defense. Sweat beaded down her brow as she cracked her knuckles; prepared to do what it would take to protect her friends.

At hearing these please and seeing her friends still remain defiant, Hanyuu merely smiled oddly and looked sideways, her eyes narrowed in a sick like fashion.

"Yes, I'm doing this on my own. Actually, no, if you want the truth, I've found a better ally than you, Rika-chan. To think a mere crimson flower could provide me with the necessary opportunity to achieve my one and truest desire…" Hanyuu's tone was deeper than before, as if she had aged in her wisdom beyond Rika's own inner self. For what it seemed, Rika was still a child in mental strength compared to Hanyuu that moment.

"You call a flower a better ally? I never stooped so low as to coincide with Evil as an ally, Hanyuu. What you're hoping to gain from its power, I know it will be false promises, I assure you…" retorted Rika. She watched Hanyuu's movements very carefully; dwelling on the prior vision which allowed her to spare her friends' lives for the time being. If anything, Rika could use the sacred hoe for another intended purpose; one meant in ending her life and preventing Hanyuu from gaining what she wanted, whatever that was.

"A farce comedy, wouldn't you agree? Though as strange as we are for bedfellows, I was left with no options but to go along with its power and release it back into the world; a world that was doomed to fail for all I care." Hanyuu closed her eyes and then refocused on Rika, the crimson light of the night cascading all around them. If the night grew on any longer, Rika could swear that the color would be equivalent to blood.

"Failed? You make no sense, so why not start enlightening me as to how you fell so far from grace? You killed the others in that past world and had no remorse in it! But…you needed me for something. You needed to kill me, is that right? It has to be by your hands that you kill me and get what you want. SO TELL ME WHY!" screamed Rika, her ability to restrain all her pent up emotions dwindling by the minutes. The longer she faced off against Hanyuu without any answers, the more she felt her mind would move closer to the edge of insanity.

Sighing from hearing this question, as if it pained her to explain an unknown answer once more, Hanyuu's gaze met Rika's own; the friction between their icy cold glares enough to cause winter to set into Hinamizawa once more.

"You still don't get it, I assume? I don't suppose it would hurt to tell you, but I don't think you will enjoy the answer, Rika-chan. Why not save me the trouble of wasting time and let me kill you already, then? If not, I'll make you and the others wish they were at the mercy of my blade by the time the story is through. Make your decision, Rika-chan, because my patience is growing thin…"

"You already know my answer, Hanyuu! Tell us, and let us figure out how this is all going to end…whether it is tonight or in the next world…" Rika gritted her teeth, but in the next few moments all of her confidence was lost to her. At seeing the spectacle before her, Hanyuu began chuckling eerily as Rika made her decision. It was as if Hanyuu knew some sick joke that Rika had not been in on this entire time.

"You truly know nothing, you pathetic child. You've made your decision, so where to begin? I told you that I want to fix God's greatest mistake inflicted on me, right? Can you believe that, as a child, I was cursed into being some other entity; a being feared by humans? Can you believe that I was entrusted with a task as a child, and at some point failed like anyone else would? Can you also believe, that when I tried to find my own happiness, God found it fit to punish me for my failure and send everyone I ever cared for to meet their deaths; all the while, I either watched, had no control over, or had to participate in as her own daughter was forced to kill her mother? No, it's a long story, that one. Why not begin with all of this; this wonderful crimson filled night given to me by the Flower from Hell? It's strange; to think that a mere flower can reset the queen carrier of the Hinamizawa Syndrome back to me…"

"Wait…you don't mean…" Rika gasped at the mere thought, but soon it was confirmed in Hanyuu's crimson eyes.

"Yes, I do. I once was a carrier for this curse. If anything, I was the origin of it. This was one of God's many punishments inflicted on me, and a curse I had to live with and force on this village. By making a pact with Evil and releasing the power of the crimson lotuses, I was allowed to regain control of the curse and sideline you from the equation. I can use the lotus's power to control anyone even having a hint of the syndrome in their bodies; though why our friend's are an exception, I do not know…" Hanyuu frowned at this notion, looking over to Shion and the others. In all possibility, they too should have fallen under the power of the crimson lotuses. So why not them?

"They're not your friends, Hanyuu! After what you've done tonight, there is no way that you can be forgiven for this…" As much as it pained Rika, she knew these words were filled with anger and hatred. She couldn't think and she couldn't understand any of it; any of this madness.

"Forgiven? FORGIVEN? A…AHAHAHAAHAHAH! You fool! That matters not to me anymore. I asked time and again for forgiveness, even from God, and yet, I received the pain of reliving countless lives and watching my family and friends die time and again. No matter what I try to do to fix what I did, even as a child, I will never be forgiven! Even when I came to you for help, just like God, you failed me…all of you failed me! To Hell with calling you friends, I care not of it! You could never be my friends after failing me like you did!" screamed Hanyuu, taking the others off guard. They backed away in fear, unable to grasp onto the mere sight of Hanyuu expelling such fury and rage. Whatever God may have done to Hanyuu, or what Hanyuu failed to do as a child, seemed like a broken bond stretching back many years.

"How did we fail you Hanyuu? What could we have ever done to fail you?"

"You…forgot about my own pains and sufferings, and couldn't help me escape my own fate. You think you know of only a thousand lifetimes, Rika? You couldn't be more wrong. You and I; everyone here, has been caught in a never ending cycle of suffering, pain and death for years beyond imagining. You think you're a thousand years old on the inside? What if I told you it's 100 times that? Could you believe in that? Could you even believe that we faced off with Takano countless times and beat her in the end? Could you believe that your friends failed you time and again, as well as other villagers and even random chance, and helped prolong the cycle of fate? WELL?"

Rika thought this over for a moment. Recollecting all that she could, Rika could only remember her past lives as she knew she had lived. However, in the void of her mind and soul, something was there; something hidden and something almost impossible to recall back to her memory. If Rika had to guess, along with the fact that she had remembered that horrifying memory of Hanyuu's merciless slaughter, then the truth was that Rika had lived other lives. The number of lives, though, not known.

"Is…that even possible? Rika-chan! Is she…telling the truth?" Shion quelled with fear, finding the suggestion horrifying. If Hanyuu said any truth in those words, then that would have meant that she killed her friends not once, but possibly many times over in the other worlds.

"She's lying Rika-chan! Don't believe a wor…" Ryuu tried to reassure Rika, however, all she could do was cast her head down in defeat.

"She's…right…there are other lives we've lived. I can feel them…but…I can't remember them…"

"A safeguard I implanted in your memories, one that was expected to fail. Come now, Rika, do you honestly believe that your friends would never remember? If they did, like you had, they would have carried on so many burdens in their minds throughout the repeating cycle of death and misery. They wouldn't have been able to accept it, and in time, it would have meant their end. I shelled my thoughts from you and I ensured that some of the Kakera were never remembered so that I could achieve my goal here and now. Just as expected, though, those memories want to resurface…badly…" Hanyuu gave off a sickly twisted smile, almost taking delight in the fact that Rika and the others were suffering as much as they were now.

"It figures…our mental connection diminished into nothing after Mion's Inner Oni was defeated. I had hoped that was the last of the Evil in Hinamizawa, but…ahahah…I guess that was you playing me for a fool all along, wasn't it Hanyuu? Ahahaha…" Rika smiled, oddly enough, at this thought; causing wonder to grow in her friend's minds and loathing in Hanyuu's thoughts. The mere idea that Rika was gaining some newfound confidence in whatever form it took was setting off Hanyuu.

"Why are you laughing damnit?" cursed Hanyuu. Rika could only look up at her old friend, giving off a small grin that was enough to make Hanyuu start to worry.

"Our dreams weren't dreams at all, huh? They were our memories flooding back to us…all the restless worlds of our pasts coming back to light. They started as nightmares, and in Shion's case, began manifesting themselves into an actual possession. That question is cleared up, at least, but…ahahaha…you wouldn't know that, would you Hanyuu? You wouldn't know a lot of things…you silly girl…" Rika narrowed her eyes and ceased her chuckling, her newfound resolve burning wildly in her heart.

"You little…"

"What? Getting angry right now? I would be if I was you, Hanyuu…because once this night is over my wrath will not go unheard. I'll have my revenge on you in time, but till then I want to figure out this mystery for the time being, if only, to fend off my _boredom_. So tell me, if you were able to use the power of these evil flowers to control the villagers, and you and I have been caught in a never ending cycle of death and pain because of what you did as a child, then what now? What will you gain by killing me?" Rika didn't smile or frown now; her eyes merely remained dull and looked on at Hanyuu; causing the woman to slightly be taken back by such a change in her expression.

"I'm surprised to find that you were able to remember that last world, Rika. However, the night is moving on and my patience has run its course. If you want your boredom to be fended off…then let me give you a taste of hell first…"

"GARHG! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"SATOSHI-KUN!"

As Rika's focus went into overdrive, she whipped her head backwards to find Satoshi being grabbed by a pair of hands from under the stage. As he fell to the ground and was being pulled under, his screams of pain and terror were heard all around. Thankfully, within a moment's notice Shion and Ryuu had managed to pull him back and then break the hands holding his legs. Using a heavy stone, Ryuu began smashing the arms with tremendous force; bone shattering and blood staining the earth floor in quick succession. Once the hands released Satoshi, they pulled him back and made a tighter perimeter from their enemy.

That perimeter, though, didn't include Rika.

"GAH!"

"Huh? NO! RIKA-CHAN!"

As a possessed villager grabbed an unsuspecting Rika, her small body was lifted off the floor and tossed into a crowd of possessed villagers, now descending on her and separating the young miko from her friends. Over the screams of the others, Rika could only notice that in her struggle of trying to get free, she was being brought to Hanyuu's side hard; her sacred hoe ripped from her hands and sent cascading away into some unseen direction. In moments, Rika was held in the arms of a possessed villager; his handle on her too strong to break. Being walled off from Hanyuu and Rika, the others could only feel agony and despair for not protecting their friend better.

"HANYUU! Give us back Rika-chan!" screamed Keiichi, his teeth gritting in anger. He, like the rest of his friends, mentally bashed themselves for being fooled so easily.

"I'd rather not, not when I'm close to accomplishing my goal." Hanyuu smiled, grabbing her weapon and waltzing up to Rika. Rika did not struggle anymore, finding the strength of the villager beyond measure to defeat. Looking on hard at Hanyuu, Rika could only surmise as to what would happen next.

"Nice job, it seems you got me Hanyuu. So, tell me, once you kill me, what happens?" asked Rika, her eyes full of determination and confidence. Hanyuu hesitated for a moment, looking on at the woman in the arms of the possessed villager.

"Are you going mad, Rika, or has this newfound confidence of yours been lying in the fact that if I kill you that you will wake up months or even years before this?" asked Hanyuu genuinely. Rika's grinning stopped, and now she could only nod her head in response.

"The crimson lotuses…and Evil for that matter, cannot grant you what you wish, Hanyuu. You will only gain my wrath when I wake up in the other world when this is through…"

"AHAHA…AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, without warning, Hanyuu threw her face into Rika; her eyes menacing with a crimson glow so terrifying that Rika could not breathe for a few moments. Hanyuu grabbed Rika's chin very hard and made sure at that moment Rika's mind only focused on her next words.

"Oh, but Rika, yes they can! They proved that to me in one world! YOU PROVED THAT TO ME IN THE PERFECT WORLD!" she laughed, releasing her hard grasp on Rika's chin and stepping back now. Rika could only look sideways in contemplation at these words, a look of confusion replacing her lost confidence.

"What? I…proved what?" Rika looked back at Hanyuu, beads of sweat and fear falling from her forehead now. Hanyuu looked back up to her and smiled; her twisted grin shattering all that remained in Rika's being in strength and courage.

"You don't actually believe I just made a deal with Evil and went completely along with it, do you? That would be foolish, Rika! _I told you before that this is the last world, so what was I supposed to do? If I let things go as they would, even without my intervention here, you and the others and everyone in this village would die off anyway! And then we would blink out of existence and go into limbo, though that is befitting of a mercy rather than a tragic ending I must say._ Oh, what? You look confused? I'm not the bad guy here; the whole situation is fucked up as it is! With nothing left to go on, I set in motion an experiment and it proved worthy! Don't you remember the perfect world, Rika?" Hanyuu moved closer to Rika again, as Rika tried her best to remember what Hanyuu was talking about.

In moments of pulling forth the story of that Kakera, Rika remembered a perfect world that she alone went to without the form of Hanyuu. Rika had been killed through her own foolish pride after defeating Takano and thinking that nothing would go wrong in her life from that point on. However, that one hope for happiness shattered the moment her body collided with the truck as she sped down on her bike that fateful day. She had been beheaded, from what Hanyuu later told her in the hospital that day. However, before that, her soul was sent to a perfect world; one without any flaws. Every obstacle that was faced in Rika's life was not existent in that world. Rena's parents had never been divorced, Keiichi never moved to Hinamizawa, Mion would never fall in love with Keiichi and would obediently run the Sonozaki family without hardship, Satoko's parents never died and Satoshi never fell into the full effect of the syndrome, Shion had gone off to boarding school on her own choice and lived a happy life, and Rika's parents had never been killed. Takano, Tomitake and Dr. Irie never came to Hinamizawa, and the Hinamizawa Syndrome never existed. More so, the Dam Construction was to go on as planned, and the entire community of Hinamizawa would agree with it without any qualms. That world was perfect, but when Hanyuu gave Rika the opportunity to come back, she first had to do the unthinkable and make it an imperfect world; an act that would shatter the Kakera and return Rika back to a period in her own world that had a different ending. When she did the act, she woke up in that hospital with a concussion and nothing more. Hanyuu had helped Rika survive that tragic fate and reset her ending for her. Why would Hanyuu do that if only to kill her here and now?

"Yes…I remember it…what does any of that have to do with this current situation of ours?"

"In order to reclaim your soul from that world and reset fate in this one, you had to commit an act that would create a paradox in a perfect world. When I told you what you needed to do, I worried that you wouldn't go through with it; though that risk paid off. The night you committed such an act was the same night the crimson lotuses bloomed; the ritual taking place and succeeding without flaw. You returned to me that day, Rika…and you proved to me that rewriting the past by the hands of the crimson lotuses' power was possible! BY KILLING YOUR MOTHER IN HER SLEEP, YOU RESET FATE RIKA! That's why…THAT'S WHY I HAVE TO KILL YOU TO RESET MY OWN! AHAHAHAHAH!"

In a crazed state, Hanyuu grabbed her weapon and aimed to strike down Rika with enough force that would piece her and the villager holding Rika; death imminent for both of them. With wide eyes of madness and longing to kill her closest friend, Rika watched on as Hanyuu rushed into Rika; the blade aiming for Rika's heart. The others looked on, screaming in terror as Rika was about to die before their very eyes.

But just like before, Rika grinned on and watched Hanyuu attempt to kill her. Without a moment's notice, she pulled forth the power to create a miracle, and succeeded in doing so. As if her own fate bended to her will, Rika merely smiled and prepared for the next few moments to unfold.

"Have it your way Hanyuu! I'll show you how foolish your hopes really are!"

"DIE, RIKAAAAA!"

*Crack*

Sparks flew in the air, and the sound of a weapon being sent away from Hanyuu's hand was heard. As everyone stopped dead in their tracks, Hanyuu grasped her slightly bruised hand in pain; looking around for whatever unseen enemy lurked in the shadows. Having heard a gunshot, everyone could only surmise as to who their unlikely saviors were. In seconds, though, those allies would come forth with a plan ready to save them.

"ARGH! KOMOTO! MIZUHO! WHERE ARE YOU!" screamed Hanyuu, looking around into the trees for the enemy. However, the only response she had received was the sound of metal canisters hitting the earth floor, and in moments a plume of white smoke erupting from them. In no time at all the battle area was masked in a storm of clouds and smoke; the field hazy all around. In her anger, Hanyuu rushed up to Rika; not taking a moment's thought to delay her goal.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE THEY HAVE A CHANCE! JUST DIE RIKA, JUST DIE!"

As Hanyuu clasped her hands around Rika's throat and began to choke the life out of her, Rika could only look on in fear and hope at Hanyuu. Finding it hard to breath, Rika didn't once take her eyes off of Hanyuu's; the crimson glow almost terrifying yet saddening to her. Pulling her hands up to Hanyuu's own and trying to gain a few moments to breathe, all the while her friends screamed and fought to reach her, Rika found her odds of surviving that moment equaling that of a coin toss. Deep down inside, she made her choice and waited for that coin to land, hopefully in her favor.

"Ha..nyuu…hah…if you…kill me…now…then I hope…you get your wish. If not…then…I'm sorry…for not…helping you…I'm…sorry…I made you…like this…but…I'll survive…and I'll…save you…" Rika's grip on Hanyuu's hands gave away, the strength leaving her body as the life and light faded from her eyes. Hanyuu grinned on, knowing her goal was near. Watching Rika's life give out, though, caused tears to fall from Hanyuu's eyes; an action she never meant to happen or lose control of. Gritting her teeth in efforts to complete the deed, Hanyuu squeezed harder in order to kill Rika once and for all.

"Save me? HAH…now…who's…giving false promises? Eh, Rika-chan?"

No matter how many tears fell to the ground, Hanyuu had only one goal in mind and that goal was almost hers. With the power of the crimson lotuses filling her mind and soul, she felt like she had almost succeeded. If she just killed Rika, then she could reset everything and go back to the moment she failed in her life. In that moment, once corrected, everything would be for the better. Everything would be as it should be.

In Rika's last moments of what seemed like the end of her life, just as the world faded into a black void around her and the cold clutches of death grasped onto her soul, the miracle she pulled forth previously came to fruition. As Hanyuu failed to notice her surroundings, two figures suddenly came forth from the hazy shadows and bludgeoned Hanyuu in the head. Falling sideways and being grabbed hard, a tall figure threw Hanyuu straight into a nearby possessed villager; causing the two to fall over one another. In seconds, the villager holding Rika was smashed hard in the face; his grip giving away to the young miko now coughing for air. It felt good to have the breath of life enter her being once more, but it was even better to be held in the arms of her rescuers. Coughing but looking up at the two masked individuals, she smiled and cried tears of joy.

"*cough* Komoto-senpai…Otome-sensei…thank you…"

With only a nod and with Rika suddenly being thrown onto Komoto's back, she and now the others regrouped in the chaos of the smoke screen; no words said but only hand signals being given. As Rika looked over to her friends; their grins expressing their utter happiness at seeing her safe, they made their exit together without any problems. Incapacitating any possessed villager in their path, Rika and the others made their escape down a long dirt road, whilst Mizuho threw out more canisters of smoke to mask their getaway. In moments, they were long gone from the chaos; everyone being thrown into a truck and quickly speeding down the long road away from Hanyuu and her evil machinations.

Whilst everyone escaped, and as the smoke cleared the field, Hanyuu got up groggily and collapsed onto her knees; holding her head in pain as the trickle of red blood fell in drops to the earth floor. Slowly getting up, she examined the field of the battle; noticing the many bruised and defeated possessed villagers lying in heaps on the ground. Gritting her teeth, Hanyuu looked sideways to the villager who held Rika previously, now finding her target long gone from the battlefield. In rage felt like none before, Hanyuu picked up her weapon and screamed till her lungs gave out; making sure her fleeing targets knew her fury. With eyes glowing a darker crimson, Hanyuu, in her madness, yelled to the heavens.

"!"

/

Run…

That's all they seemed to be doing most of their lives, even during the endless cycle of Fate. They had no other choice then; they never knew their foe, and they didn't know what had caused one another to commit such horrible acts. For all they knew, they were just some characters in a tragic story with no choice in the matter. For all other times, giving up and going along with what Fate presented to them would have been their only option. Not this time; not this time when they were stronger, braver and ready to defeat Fate once and for all. To do so, though, would take everything the game club members had at their disposal; all their tricks, all their cheats, and all of their unique strengths to defeat their opponent: Hanyuu.

As the crimson night lingered on above the now chaotic village of Hinamizawa, an echoing of a name was heard high above the clouds and all across the area. Such a terrifying scream, one filled with hate, with revenge, and with wanting of their friend, reverberated well into their hearts and souls. As the horrifying scream for murder broadcasted over the group, sending chills up their spines, they could only grasp onto whatever strength and resolve remained with them for the time being.

"!" screamed Hanyuu off in the distance.

"Hanyuu…why…" murmured Rika, casting her head into her shoulders; wishing she could erase that terrifying scream for her blood from someone she thought of as her closest friend.

The truck ride leading away from the village festival grounds was a quiet one for some time. In the front of the truck, Mizuho and Komoto sat silently with their fingers on their triggers; their senses heightened in alert for anything coming their way. Their eyes scanned the village floor; noticing here and there some possessed villagers turning their heads in their direction. As worry increased in mere moments, it faded just as quickly as the possessed faded off into the distance.

Sitting at the forefront was Mion and Keiichi; Mion resting her head on Keiichi's shoulder for comfort. Once the terrifying scream of Hanyuu's voice arose, she lowered her face somewhat and let the tears fall secretively into Keiichi's sleeve. To their right was Rika and Satoko; barely mentioning a single word as time passed by. Satoko fumbled with her kimono in silence, whereas Rika tried not to look at anyone, as if she were in deep thought. Sitting opposite of them, Rena and Ryuu were lying back against the truck bed wall; peering up at the crimson moonlight. To them, it was sickening; as if the color of blood was drenching everything in such a light. Lastly, at the back of the truck, Shion and Satoshi sat whilst holding one another. Shion hadn't said a single thing since their escape, as Rika knew all too well that Shion was dwelling on the idea of having killed not once but countless times over in the past worlds. Amongst all the friends, the same feeling lingering in the atmosphere was mutually felt.

They had been betrayed, they had been outnumbered, they had been played as fools, and most of all: they had lost a friend.

"So…where are you taking us now Komoto-senpai?" asked Rika. She looked up to the others, though her gaze was a bit dull. Inside, she had felt a crushing blow in her heart. With Hanyuu's sudden betrayal, Rika felt weaker than ever. Not only that, but the idea that she and the others had failed Hanyuu, who had deserved so much more than an eternity of misery and death, was something they couldn't accept.

While still keeping his eyes on the road, Komoto sighed and shook his head in defeat. Without any clear answer, and with some unknown pain growing on his mind, he was at a loss for words. To help the situation, Mizuho spoke up for him.

"I'd say we should run and try to escape the village, but if memory serves me right that will prove impossible for us. We noticed that the village perimeter is heavily surrounded by the possessed villagers, and mainly so the only road out of here would be the mountainside exit; but that would again lead us straight into the old dam construction site and a horde of possessed villagers. Our best bet is to go back to hold up somewhere till morning and reconsider our options. Till then, I have nothing better to suggest…" Mizuho sighed and looked out the rearview mirror; afraid that at any moment Hanyuu or the possessed villagers would catch them off guard and slaughter them. At the same time, she put a hand to her stomach, concern growing for another reason.

"Our best bet is to just keep driving and get as far away from Hanyuu as possible…" spoke Shion at last. She picked her head up and held her own arms, but still, kept her glance to the truck floor. Everyone eyed her with despair; knowing that she was having a hard time accepting the truth.

"Why would Hanyuu ever do such a thing to us…" murmured Keiichi. Like the others, he seemed lost at the moment without any understanding as to why one of their own friends had committed such an act.

"I'm not sure, but Hanyuu is doing this for her own reasons. If she told the truth back there, then this is all because of the curse God inflicted onto her so many years and lifetimes ago; for what I do not know. Since then, we've all been living on in so many lifetimes and scenarios that we've reached the final straw as of now. This was the final world, and Hanyuu knew that very well. She made a deal with the devil using the power of the crimson lotuses, and she is now attempting to rewrite history at the point she made the mistake in her life. If she succeeds, she'll jump so far back that every world up until now will be rewritten; again, I do not know in what way. What I know is that she has…remembered every one of those worlds, but we have seemingly forgotten most of them. Our memories are starting to take form and come into this world. The past and the present are colliding with one another; this really is the final world. If one of us dies tonight, then…there is no reset button for them. It's game over…" Rika looked hard into everyone else's faces; making sure that fact held strong in their minds. Some of them sweated in fear, whereas the others didn't dare to think about such a thing.

"We're not going to die tonight. We're going to make it through this…" spoke Komoto, sounding as if he were in some sort of pain. His breathing became slightly heavy for the moment, but after managing to center himself he seemed like he was back to normal. Mizuho looked at him.

"Komoto-kun…are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. I just need clean air right now. Smoke screens always irritate my lungs, you know that." He put the topic to rest and readdressed Rika quickly.

"Rika-chan, I told you before, we're going to be fine. Mizu-chan and I are going to get you guys out of this. Everyone...open the bags on the truck bed floor and pick and choose…"

Out of curiosity and confusion, all eyes fell on the two black bags that had been idly sitting amongst the others for some time. Without question, Keiichi reached out as did Ryuu and opened the two bags. After digging around, they noticed under the crimson light that the bags were full of weapons and various gear. Slowly pulling out one item, Keiichi pulled out a pistol similar to the one he and Mion had practiced with at the range not too long ago. In Ryuu's bag, though, he pulled out a shotgun and several boxes of ammunition. It seemed like the bags were packed to the brim with guns and ammo.

"Komoto…you can't be serious?" Keiichi was shocked as to even the thought of using the guns on the innocent villagers. Even if they were possessed, they didn't deserve to be used as target practice.

"All right! This is what I'm talking about! Not even Hanyuu will have a chance against us…" On the other hand, Ryuu seemed ecstatic with his newfound arsenal of weapons. Taking out a shotgun and loading the weapon carefully, Ryuu found his choice rather natural. In the past, he had gone hunting with an old coworker before moving out on his own, so naturally the weapon felt like a part of himself. The same couldn't be said for Rena, Satoko, Rika and Satoshi: having no weapon experience in guns whatsoever.

"Keiichi…I am dead serious. This is a fight for our lives…if we have to use them then I'm not taking any chances. Understand?" Komoto sounded very coldly to the others, making his notion very clear to them. However, Rika shot a glance at him and denied ever looking towards such an option.

"Komoto-senpai! We can't kill the villagers! I won't stand for it…" Rika, in her wisdom, sounded dark and angry for ever considering such an idea. But that darkness and tone was equally matched by Komoto.

"If that is our only option then I will kill every possessed villager in Hinamizawa, including Hanyuu, with extreme prejudice so that my unborn child and Mizu-chan survive! ARE THERE ANY QUESTIONS?" he yelled. Komoto stopped the car whilst hitting the breaks hard. Everyone in the back, including Mizuho at his side, looked at him with wide eyes like never before. However, Rika did not hesitate to fight back.

"You said yourself that you never wanted to kill again. You promised even that you would never take another's life! I know you are worried about your unborn child and Mizuho-sensei's safety, but that doesn't mean you have to become a monster! Komoto-senpai…I lost one good friend tonight to madness, now don't tell me I'm losing you too!" Rika cried, letting all the pent up emotions dwelling inside of her come out. She fell to her knees and cried, whilst Rena went over to her side and held her in her arms.

Silence passed for a few moments between everyone after Rika's heartfelt comment. Komoto only casted his head to the floor, opening his mouth here and there, but not finding the words to speak. Mizuho put a hand onto his shoulder, and turned to the others; understanding entirely well what was going on in Komoto's mind at that point; if only, half of his thoughts.

"Rika-chan…don't make it harder on him. Even so…you don't understand yet what it means to carry a life inside of you. Our unborn child hasn't done anything wrong; this child deserves to experience a life and grow up. Komoto-kun and I accepted one fact a long time ago, and that's what allowed us to kill people in our profession. _If you had lived a life, no matter how short it was, and at least saw the light of day and the darkness of night, they you had a life_. My child hasn't had that yet. I will kill to protect our child, and I will not think twice about it! You can call us monsters, but I will not stand by and have anyone begrudge us for not sacrificing our child for the sake two thousand other lives…"

Mizuho's words hit the others deeply, causing them to step back in fear of her. For once, they saw the fire of a mother burning in her eyes; a sight which made them question even their own choices. If Mizuho could make such an easy decision without regret, then could the act of killing others be justified? Rika, she thought, would have none of it.

"That still doesn't make any of it right. Most of us learned the hard truth so long ago. I'm not killing anyone tonight; not even Hanyuu! I said I would save her…and I'm going to fulfill that promise!" declared Rika.

"Rika-chan is right! I'm not going to kill anyone tonight either. We'll make it through this without any loss of life." Rena looked at Ryuu hard. She frowned at him, causing him to step back momentarily in fear.

"Don't give me that look, Rena-chan! I'm going to protect you and anyone else I can! If I have to kill my enemy to do so, so be it! That's my path…I chose that long ago and I will stand by it, but I will not become…the monster I once thought I was…in the process!" Ryuu sighed and stood by his final decision without question, causing Rena to look away slightly. As chivalrous as Ryuu was, and as much as she and him had gone along on so many things, this was one of the things they separated on.

"We can't kill the others no matter what! They're our friends and family!" spoke Satoko, looking from one person to another in worry. It seemed she was beginning to notice how everyone in the group was picking sides.

"Muu…I agree with my sister. No killing…I can't do that again…" Satoshi, after choosing his side, felt his hand gripped tightly by Shion. Looking over to her, she smiled to him; for the first time in awhile.

"Then don't worry, Satoshi-kun. I'll protect both of you…no matter the cost. I can't live with killing innocent people, but I can live with the fact that I did it for you and Satoko-chan! So…if it ever comes to that as a last resort…I'll do what it takes…besides…what's a few more sins on my soul anyhow…" Shion felt Satoshi grip her hand hard, sad to hear those words but in no way ever trying to condemn her actions. Satoshi would never judge Shion for such a thing.

"Shi-chan…please…don't give in to what Hanyuu said…" Though Satoshi's words held some truth about the possibility of Shion having killed her friends and others many times over, Shion could only become silent and look off in another direction; not facing the reality of this idea.

On the opposite end of the truck, Keiichi and Mion sighed and looked at their weapons, then one another. Putting the weapons in the waistline of their clothing, they looked on at the others and spoke their minds.

"We're going to do what it takes to survive, but we won't kill anyone. I can't bear the idea of killing our own mother, Sis…" spoke Mion, frowning with worry.

"Nor can I think of killing my own mother and father…wait, on second thought, maybe my father…" spoke Keiichi, if only sarcastically and jokingly. That seemed to lighten up the mood a little, but not so much. It seemed like with everyone taking sides that in some way the group of friends had become divided in a sense. This mere thought troubled Rika in so many ways.

"I hope it doesn't ever come to that, you guys. I'm not going to outwardly kill anyone unless I have to. First…I'll cripple them before that ever happens…" Komoto put his foot on the gas pedal again and sent the car flying down the road, hoping that none of the possessed villagers had seen them.

"So can we at least agree that we aim for arms and legs first before headshots and center of mass?" asked Mion. Everyone, thankfully from Rika's perspective, agreed with this notion. That, at least, the young miko could live with.

*Rather a village full of cripples than a village full of corpses…* thought Rika. Dwelling on her thoughts again as they raced down the dirt road in some unknown direction, Rika needed to plan her next move very carefully.

"You guys…we need to stay on guard at all times. Hanyuu has control of any villager with the Hinamizawa Syndrome in their body. If that is true, then everyone is an enemy to us at this point. What we need to do is figure out a way to fight Hanyuu and defeat the Evil in Hinamizawa once and for all!"

"What about contacting people outside the village for help? If we can escape then…" asked Satoko, however, her idea was shot down once more.

"No can do. We tried that idea already. Phone lines were cut off before we had a chance to call Tomitake-san's military contacts. So, leaving the village is a no go…" replied Mizuho, locking back the slide on her pistol before placing it once more into her holster.

"We could hole up in my family's dungeon and seal the doors shut. The new doors Kasai installed are impossible to even blow up they're so thick." Mion was ecstatic about this solution for the time being, however, Rena shot that idea down as well.

"Mi-chan, the doors may hold us in, but the secret passageway would lead them right to us. It would be a dead end. Remember? Hanyuu knows about the well and all…" Rena casted her eyes down, saddened by yet another lost solution. Mion's moment of happiness quickly faded as she remembered that very flaw in the dungeon's design.

"The shards…"

"Huh?"

Their eyes glanced over to Rika, who now reached into her pocket for some item. As everyone looked on in confusion, Rika revealed a crystal shard from her pocket; its blue aura slightly reacting with the crimson rays of the night. For some reason, its reaction almost collided with the crimson-like surroundings, as if the shard had the power to fight off Evil with its mere presence.

"Rika, what is that?" asked Mizuho with curiosity. Mion took one of the shards in hand and examined it; feeling like she had seen something like this before. After passing it to the others, the shard eventually fell into the hands of Rena. She lingered with the shard for a few moments, feeling that for some strange reason she had seen the same thing somewhere before.

"I'm not sure, but whatever they are they seem to pose a threat to the Crimson Lotuses. Even the presence of it glows in the crimson light. Whatever it is, I think this is our answer."

"What, so it's some mystical item? Is it going to help us beat Evil?" asked Satoshi, taking the shard in hand and examining it.

The moment he felt the shard, though, he suddenly froze without saying a single word. The others saw his eyes suddenly widen, and at Shion's own expense was worried. Taking his hand in hers, her fingers lightly grazed over the shard; her worry escalating with each silent moment.

"Satoshi-kun, are you…"

As her fingers contacted with the crystal, her eyes widened as well. Both Shion and Satoshi didn't move for a few moments, causing Mion to grab her sister and shake her out of whatever was happening.

"Sis! Snap out of it. What's wrong?"

As if on cue, both Shion and Satoshi blinked a couple times and looked down at the shard, dropping it on the floor of the truck bed and fretting over holding it. For some reason, they seemed scared.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Rika, her eyes narrowing at their reaction. For some reason, she expected the shard to do something, but seeing their response to holding the shard only proved one of her inner thoughts.

"I…just remembered something…a lot of things actually…" Satoshi rubbed his blonde hair as his little sister came up to him to give comfort. Shion sat back into the truck, wondering what the hell had happened.

"It was like…I was back in that time…reliving all those memories again." Shion closed her eyes, tears coming forth as she lightly cried into her arm. Mion put a hand on Shion's shoulder to comfort her, hoping that whatever happened wouldn't break her friends.

"You mean your sins, right?" asked Rika. This time, she got a different response than what was expected.

"Yes…but…no. I remember…growing older with Shi-chan…with all of you! I remember our wedding…and going to college…and…"

"…and…even having a child. I remember other times…worse times even…" Shion stopped crying and remained silent, as Satoshi turned to her as if knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Wait, so you remembered different lives?" Rika was now genuinely curious about the new powers of the shards. If they somehow could help her friends remember, then maybe they would also give an answer as to how to help Hanyuu and end this nightmare. For the meantime, though, it seemed as if Shion and Satoshi both aged mentally on the inside.

"Yeah…but…they all ended tragically. What Shi-chan was referring to was…" Satoshi spoke, but couldn't find the right words to say.

"…the Hinamizawa Syndrome. It led to our ends in every world. If I remember correctly now…whether it was by one of us becoming paranoid of one another, or because Rika-chan died off in old age, we were either killed off by one another, met our ends by our own hands, or…within three day's time of Rika-chan's death, killed one another through madness or clawed our throats out or even had heart attacks…" Shion cringed somewhat from this experience, but the mere thought of Rika's mention of old age and death set her off somewhat deep within her mind.

*If I died in old age, then…I never had a child to prevent the curse from gaining an edge over us. Without the queen carrier, the rest of the Hinamizawa Syndrome's victims would die within three days…so what happened to me then?* Rika thought silently to herself. However, this question was suited for another time, and now she had at least some kind of answer to fathom here.

"I think I understand some of the puzzle here, guys. I found this shard the morning Shi-chan became immersed in her nightmares. When you guys left, I found this on the ground. I think…this is the shard which belongs to both Satoshi-kun and Shi-chan. These are…their memories…bound by love and bound by Fate…." Rika took back the shard which lied on the floor, pocketing the mystical item for the time being. The others were still at a loss as to what it was.

"So if those are their memories, then does that mean we also have shards too?" asked Satoko with genuine curiosity.

"Most likely, but as for the rest I only know of one other. There was a similar shard in the leather bound diary that I found in my family's storage house. It is exactly the same thing, and if I'm correct it is probably another shard. That one…belongs to me most likely…and maybe even Satoko-chan as well." Rika looked to her friends with confidence, knowing full well that they were on the path to defeating this hellish scenario.

"So we either have or know of two shards. How many can there be, and how do we even use them against Hanyuu?" asked Keiichi, excited that they had at least one solution to look forward to.

"That's not entirely true Kei-kun. There is another shard, now that I've seen this one up close. Can you guess where it is?" Mion looked at Keiichi, smiling as if she knew of some small secret on her part. Keiichi thought it over for a moment, and kicking aside his small tendency of being thick headed, he eventually caught on.

"You mean the necklace I retrieved in order to have the right to marry you, right?" Keiichi's answer was confirmed in Mion's smile; her holding up a thumb in support.

"You guessed it, and that shard is at my home in a locked safe. I was going to wear it tonight when we were to announce our intentions to marry, but the necklace was so old I worried that it would break and fall off. You can never be too careful, huh?" she lightly chuckled.

"That's great! Then that shard would belong to you and Keiichi! If this all fits like that, then each pair of us has a shard connected to us. Supposing that…then…there must be…at least 5 shards then…" Rika smiled on to the others, as her weary mind slowly started putting this mystery into focus.

"So where are the other two?"

"I know of one, I do! One day, Ryuu-kun was helping me dig for buried treasure at the dump grounds. I found something similar to this one, I know it! It's back in my secret spot on a shelf!" cried Rena in joy, thinking of all her cute things back in the van.

"So that's our shard, huh Rena-chan?" asked Ryuu, wondering how they would manage to get to the dump site undetected to get the item in question.

"Yup yup!"

"Then who does that leave us with, then?" asked Satoshi, looking over the others. All eyes went forward to the driver and passenger of the truck.

"Wait, you guys can't mean us, right?" asked Mizuho, startled for a moment. Rika nodded to her in confirmation.

"It makes the most sense. All of us present were not affected by the influence of the Crimson Lotuses, which means that in all probability you two have a shard belonging to you. The question is where is it? We know of 4 already, so we need the 5th one to use in our fight against Hanyuu…" spoke Rika, trying her best to sit up against the truck bed's wall. She felt dizzy at first, but with Satoko's help managed to sit up straight. Looking on at her friends, she questioned whether the older adults knew of anything even hinting to where their shard may be.

"I don't have a clue. I've never seen those shards before, Rika-chan, so most likely they are not in our possession right now. If those shards really are our best bet, then what do we have to lose? The question is where do we go from here?" Komoto looked on to the road crossing of the old dirt paths of Hinamizawa and slowed the car down to a crawl. If they went right, it would mean leaving Hinamizawa to take on the mountainside exit and possibly escape with their lives. Going straight past the water mill would mean heading to Mion and Keiichi's home, whereas the left path would take them to the dump yard on the outskirts of the village.

"Hanyuu's had quite some time under her belt to plan this out. Since I killed myself in that one world where she tried to initiate the ritual, then I'm sure she has planned the second time around much better. I think…we should head for the dump. It's the closest location for the next shard, and if we're lucky we can take a back trail to Mion and Keiichi's home. After that, we'll go to grab the necklace. If we can, we may even have to use the dungeon as a rally point if things get heated. Hanyuu should not be taken for a fool. She will know each and every one of us and will think like us if she has to. I can already assume in this chess game that she will prevent any means of escape from the village and any attempt to contact the outside world. Are we agreed?"

At Rika's solution for the time being, the others nodded without question. Choosing their weapons and supplies from the bags, they armed themselves as the crimson night fully relished in its horrifying glow over the now not so quiet village of Hinamizawa.

"Then it's settled. Gear up everyone, we're going treasure hunting!"

/

"Seriously…I think my other half could have chosen a better punch-line…but oh well…"

Separate from all other worlds, in this Meta-world, Reimei and Bernkastel had sat together for what seemed like ages, watching as both Rika and the others drove on in the truck and away from the crossing of the dirt path. Heading down towards the dump area, everyone was determined to win this crimson night back and defeat Evil. As much confidence as they had, however, none of it was shared with Bernkastel.

After seeing Hanyuu betray everything Bernkastel had known and cherished in her dearest friend, as of now her heart remained a gaping hole. The wound was too much, and it was too severe to fill. She gripped her seat's armrests' tightly, gritting her teeth in shear torment. Were she to be given the option of living another ten thousand years of pain and suffering, just to not end up with Hanyuu's treason, she would have done so without regret. Seeing Hanyuu as the Evil in Hinamizawa was all too much for even the Witch of Miracles.

To have Reimei Ryuu making jokes at a time like this, though, did not help her feeling of loss and despair. She remained silent, almost straining to look into the orb again. Watching any more of Hanyuu's betrayal had become like knives through her heart. Had she the right to interfere in this final world and stop Hanyuu herself, she would. However, laws unknown yet known to witches and those of higher powers knew better; especially in this world's laws. Yet, the desire remained to stop Hanyuu from committing something she could never take back.

"Hanyuu…why…" she murmured, tears falling from her eyes. Reimei merely looked at her and shut his mouth, deciding better against his attempts to cheer her up. Unable to do so, Reimei sighed and put his head on his arm, resting for the moment again. Loooking deep into the orb, Reimei attempted to shed his thoughts on the matter.

"Will you give up so easily or will you continue to strive onward just like Rika-chan is doing now? Though Hanyuu's act has hurt you deeply, do not dwell on it. Hanyuu is just as much a victim as anyone else is in the world when Evil is present…" spoke Reimei silently without emotion.

"I'm not giving up, but with every moment I sit here unable to do anything…unable to fix this mess that Hanyuu is attempting to accomplish…I'm slowly fading away. I can't bear it…" she cried, leaning forward in pain.

"You're going to have to bear it…but if I were you, I'd put such thoughts aside and see the bigger picture here. Rika-chan and the others will try to find the shards and piece together this big mystery once and for all. In the process, you will have all your answers…" stated Reimie. However, Bernkastel shot her head up and looked at him; a glare which meant all too well her anger.

"You claim to be our ally, and I trust you now, but don't hide it Reimei! You knew about all this…didn't you?" Bernkastel looked long into Reimei's strange eyes, finding no fear this time in it. She looked on at him with some renewed fire in her soul somehow; a determination to win this final game with Rika once and for all.

But what came next from Reimei merely set Bernkastel off. Her thoughts were truly exacted in the smile he was giving her now.

"Yes…and no…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bernkastel questioned. If this was going to be another one of his riddles, then she would have none of it. However, for the time being, she would listen to what he had to say.

"I simply did and didn't know what was to happen?" Reimei said, looking deeply into Bernkastel's eyes as well. She still didn't find the answer she was hoping for, and for that Bernkastel wanted him to prove it to her.

"Care to enlighten me?" she asked. Reimei nodded and initiated a part of their old game with one another; a game of Truths. Without hesitating, Reimei initiated his logic.

"_In Black: When Komoto first looked into Hanyuu's eyes, he could not see her past lives. My eyes can see all no matter what. In White: Hanyuu is a demi-god, and with that comes an ability to protect the Kakera. Hanyuu's memories of these past worlds could not be seen by Komoto's eyes at the time. In Twilight: Depending on all probabilities, Hanyuu was clearly hiding something from Komoto at that time. Likely, it can be assumed that she did not want Rika's connection to pick up on her own past lives. Therefore, Hanyuu's actions were suspicious from the beginning. Hanyuu was a suspect the moment she denied a part of her being to Rika and the others…_" Like always, when Reimei initiated his truths and laws, the room shifted in color depending on the saying. When the room shifted from black, to white, then normally, the law had been made and Reimei's undeniable truth was given.

Now that Bernkastel thought about this, there was no denying it. She remembered looking into Rika's memories and noticing that Hanyuu never once gave up her connection to Rika or Komoto detailing her past lives when their eyes met. Like Rika's case, Komoto should have seen all of Rika's past lives and Hanyuu's, but Hanyuu's lives were clouded and unseen, whereas some of Rika's were only seen. This answer only created another question.

"If Komoto was to be able to see into Rika's past lives, then that means he too could not see all of her memories. That means…the memories were not there, were prevented from being seen by Hanyuu's powers or…even missing…" she stated, judging back on Reimei's former truth. His logic was perfect yet flexible in its own way. Therefore, Bernkastel had no other choice but to accept it.

"Correct. Were I there, I could probably see into Hanyuu's past entirely with ease, but I cannot interfere in such a way. Komoto could not see like I do as of now; that is a power diverse in its own way. When Hanyuu blocked memories from being seen, I knew from that moment after studying this world that Hanyuu knew more than the others did about something. I suspected her from the very beginning to be harboring some kind of dark past, but I did not know what until this world's day where Rika and the others were fighting for their lives and existences. I'm surprised like you are that Hanyuu has chosen such a path, but not to your degree Bernkastel."

"Then I accept this law of yours, Reimei, despite how much I want to deny it. If that is the case, then in terms of the shards how will they seem to aid Rika and the others? If it is a test of regaining their lost memories, then where does the answer lie?" she asked. Remei put a finger to his chin and wondered this as well, but smiled.

"Maybe that's not the question you should be asking, Bernkastel. If I posed a better one to you, then the question would be: How were the memories lost and found up until now? The answer includes the shards, but in what way?"

Thinking on this new question, Bernkastel remained silent again for some time. She believed Hanyuu to have blocked the memories from coming forth, but if so then why would the shard's be able to give the memories back like they did for Satoshi and Shion? That part didn't make sense to her. Something was still missing for the answer to be found.

"If my thoughts are correct…then I've been looking at this the wrong way. Maybe…if I take Battler's "flipping the chessboard" approach, I can see this differently. If your question is how were the memories lost and found, but through the use of the shards, then my question is what exactly are the shards? Why do they matter so much in this world...unless…they are…."

At this mere moment in time, Bernkastel's eyes widened in complete and utter disbelief. Slowly raising her head up now and looking at Reimei with utter bewilderment, her mouth gaped open and said no words. Shaking at the mere thought, in Bernkastel's mind, she had now realized the answer to one of her many questions was now in her grasp. She had the answer all along, and Reimei was trying to show that to her.

Upon seeing her face, Reimei merely grinned and narrowed his eyes in her direction. His next few words, as truths would confirm some of her thoughts.

"In Black: Shards are nothing more than broken pieces of some structure. In White: Piece together similar shards, you will see the bigger picture. In Twilight:…"

/

_Fall…_

_Fall…_

_And keep falling…_

_Break…_

_Break…_

_And keep breaking…_

_Drift…_

_Drift…_

_And keep drifting…_

_Open your mind,_

_Let it fall…_

_Let it break…_

_And let it drift…_

_One as one,_

_Different but the same,_

_All going down the same path,_

_Like grains of sand on a beach,_

_I am there,_

_But where you look,_

_I take no form,_

_For no matter where you fall as well,_

_We are one,_

_We are the same,_

_We are falling,_

_We are breaking,_

_We are drifting,_

_All to nowhere,_

_But to everywhere._

_I am the Truth of Fate._

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell: "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3 Ch. 13: Needle in a Hay Stack._

_Are you ready to hunt for Treasure?_

_Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter here. I've been pretty busy in Japan recently with school and studying abroad before I finish up college for good. Otherwise, I've been living it up here and accomplishing one of my dreams in life. _

_So I've hope that everyone has started to just figure out what exactly the Truth of Fate is in this world for Rika and her friends. Not only that, but more questions arise as to why Hanyuu is doing this, what it means for her friends, and how this will all play out in the end. For those of you staying with this puzzle, PM me your ideas and let me see if anyone has guessed by now what the answer is. Can any of you see the Truth of Fate?_

_Till next time, I'll be sure to write more and finish this story. Thank you to all who have been reading and staying tuned._

_By the way, if you are buying anything anime related anywhere else besides in Japan directly, in terms of manga, figures and the generic convention shop items, then cease buying because you are being heavily overcharged. Let's put it this way, if I wanted to buy all of the Higurashi manga, it would be about 4 US dollars per volume. Figures, which go for 20 US dollars and upwards in the states, go for around 3-10 here. Food for thought…_


	52. Arc 3 ch 13

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 13: Needle in a Hay Stack

/

What once held the immaculate and terrifying statue of Oyashiro-sama, now remained as only a storage area for the Furude family. Though it was forbidden for anyone else outside the blessed family to enter it, on this unholy crimson night such a rule did not matter. Tonight, the crimson night would not only be filled with an evil presence, but that of bloodshed and suffering through the use of what now remained in the Saiguden. As the floorboards creaked from an unusual amount of weight being applied and the shattering noise of old steel was heard, the front entrance to the Saiguden slowly opened; the room filling with a crimson light as the surroundings were illuminated. Standing in the doorway, the woman with crimson glowing eyes and a look of hell upon her face smiled eerily as she found her weapons of destruction. Pushing away the heavy doors as if they were nothing, Hanyuu strided to the middle of the storage area, scanning the walls for the various torture tools and spiked/bladed weapons. Closing her eyes, Hanyuu was soon surrounded by her possessed minions; their zombie-like motions soon filling the room up. As she opened up her eyes again and sighed in laughter, Hanyuu spoke her mind to no one in particular; if only, to the crimson flower she lightly caressed near her right ear.

"Rika-chan, it's time we put these tools to use, right? I tried to make this easy before, but you left me with no other options when your allies were brought into this game. Oh well…I'll make sure that this night remains within my grasp. I won't let you try to commit suicide again…I NEED TO KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!" she screamed, kicking the floor in anger. Hanyuu's hands were balled into fists, her rage slowly quelling in her being. Managing to control her inner thoughts for now, Hanyuu merely smiled and laughed, pointing to her devices and machinations for the upcoming battle against her former friends. Yelling to her controlled subjects now, Hanyuu turned around, gripping her holy weapon in her hand; for the time being, the weapon of the Onigari no Ryou remaining dull in its former glory.

"Everyone…pick and choose! Hunt them down! I want them to suffer. Do as you like…but for Rika-chan…she is mine! Bring her to me unharmed and let me deal the final blow! NOW GO!"

Hanyuu stepped out of the Saiguden, whilst the possessed villagers present began grabbing weapons and tools of unspeakable machinations; armed to the teeth for the never ending night ahead. Laughing into the sky so that she was heard throughout all of Hinamizawa, Hanyuu screamed till her throat was raw and dry.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME RIKA-CHAN? RUN ALL YOU LIKE! IT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE! RUN…RUN MY PREY, ALL OF YOU! I WILL KILL YOU ALL AND RETURN TO THE PAST AT LAST! I WILL BE THE ONE TO UNDO GOD'S FATE UPON ME AND I WILL FIX THIS BROKEN REALITY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

/

"Hey, Rika-chan…are you ok?"

"Y-yeah…just…I thought I heard something…"

Rika shuddered at the mere thought of what she believed she had heard. Her dearest friend looked on worryingly; Satoko nearby moving over to comfort her while putting a hand to Rika's shoulder. Rika grabbed it tightly and cringed, unable to accept a small part of this nightmare. Sighing and returning to her surroundings, Rika looked on at her well armed group of friends.

No one had said a word as they drove off into the crimson night, speeding towards the dump where Rena habitually went in search of her "treasure". At the same time, no one made eye contact either; their minds too occupied with the thought of Hanyuu's betrayal and the shattering of their once thought happiness. In Rika's eyes, looking on at her friends seemed like a page torn out of a war story. They each looked like armed soldiers ready to take on a suicide mission. Ironically, their situation wasn't that much different in theory.

It had been relatively quiet speeding toward the dump area in search for one of the needed blue shards. No matter what their purpose was for their upcoming battle, for the meantime Rika was just glad they had not run into any possessed villagers; much less, Hanyuu herself. She feared the moment that they would confront one another again, and from there, what she would do to her friend and enemy. Could Rika truly kill her own friend if it came down to protecting her other friends and her own life? And what about the possessed villagers? Rika could never take another's life, but for the most part, it seemed like Ryuu, Shion and both Komoto and Mizuho were set on committing such an act.

*I can't let it go that far. We need to find these shards fast and figure out what to do from there. I just wish…I just wish there was some clue…some answer as to what to do with them. Hanyuu…I don't know…anything anymore…*

Suddenly, Rika was pulled from her thoughts as the truck came to a slow halt. Quickly getting out of the car seats and setting up a defensive perimeter, Komoto and Mizuho both raised their weapons to the ready and looked around the expansive dump site. When the area seemed quiet and clear of any enemies, Mizuho gave the go ahead for the others to hop out.

"Ok guys, we're in business! Keep your guard up. Rena-chan, Ryuu-kun…go locate that shard quickly and let's get the heck out of here. Satoko-chan, keep a lookout on the top of the truck with Mizu-chan for us. If you see any enemies, give us a yell. Satoshi-kun, Mi-chan, Keiichi…guard Rika-chan. I'll go in with Rena-chan and Ryuu-kun and help them get the item. Everyone got it?" asked Komoto. He was sweating a bit from his surroundings; his adrenaline slowly rising with each intense moment. Mizuho went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder; surprised to see just how much he was sweating. Concerned, she questioned what was wrong with him.

"Komoto-kun…are you…it's not your…"

"Don't worry…I'm fine. It's just…so hot out…not only that…I'm just alert right now. I'll be quick. Stand by, alright?" Komoto looked deeply into Mizuho's eyes and quickly turned around to take the lead into the heaps and piles of trash that filled the dump area. Looking on and lowering her hand, Mizuho sighed and turned around; jumping on the truck and joining Satoko for the lookout. Luckily, Mizuho held a high powered scope and had much more of a distance on the horizon than her little friend did. She just hoped that her trained eyes would not fail her that day.

/

*5 Minutes Later*

As the group separated, Komoto, Rena and Ryuu quickly moved down the hillside and over to the dirt path leading to the entrance of the dump site. Rena took the front point with Ryuu in-between her companions. Following through with their guns raised up, they quietly made their way down the dirt path; their only steps lightly kicking up dust with every stride. In a few moments, the group of three managed to make it down to the entrance without any problems. Turning to her friends, Rena took a deep breath and elaborated on their plan of action.

"You guys…my van is directly in the center of the dump behind the second spire of old sheet metal and cars over there. It shouldn't take more than ten minutes in and out…" Rena narrowed her eyes and held her head in pain, as if she had a headache stemming from the last few hours. From Ryuu's point of view, the headache seemed pretty sudden to her.

"Rena-chan…are you alright?" asked Ryuu concerned. As he attempted to go up to Rena, she smiled and shook her head. Sweating a little bit probably from the humidity, Rena shook it off and turned her back; wearing a darker expression over her face.

"You guys, just in case…the shard is on the shelf next to one of my stuffed bears. Don't forget that, ok?" Without another word, Rena moved forward and jumped down onto the structure of an old, rusted dryer. Leaving behind both Komoto and Ryuu for a moment, they exchanged a confused look and, likewise, followed Rena close behind. Doing their best to make as minimal noise as possible, Rena hopped from one area to another; careful to avoid any sharp pieces of steel or broken glass in the area.

As they traversed through the dangerous jagged mounds of rusted steal and various pieces of garbage, Ryuu and Komoto kept a lookout while they escorted Rena over to the nearby van. It didn't take long for them to reach the area, but at the same time their fears surmounted with every moment they spent there. Hoping off an old pile of magazine and onto more stable ground, Rena looked around her area to find her van in the same place it always had been.

"Good…it seems clear…I think…" she spoke. Ryuu followed up closely behind and, with Komoto parallel to him, circled around the van to check the other side and the points of view around more spires of piled trash and garbage. When the coast was clear, they lowered their weapons and moved back to Rena as she tried to open the old rusty door to the van. With some effort, Rena managed to open the door with a loud creak.

"Let's see…I hope I didn't misplace it like last time…I hope…" murmured Rena. As she was about to go in, Ryuu grabbed her arm and held her back. Rena looked up to his eyes, noticing that his focus was over towards the corner of garbage again.

"You guys, what's…" Rena stuttered, worried for what was to come. However, quickly Ryuu put his hand over her mouth and kept his readily available hand up with the gun aimed in a particular direction. Komoto did the same and moved forward, looking reading to pounce on any enemy coming their way. Again, they heard the same clattering of metal around the corner. Something, or someone, was there.

Without saying another word, both Komoto and Ryuu braced for what they thought was a possessed villager coming into view. With their pistol and shotgun raised, the shadow of their enemy came into view. Lightly pulling down on their triggers, they almost let the rounds go off early. However, as ironic as it was, what came into view was something they did not expect.

"A…rat?" stuttered Ryuu, a blank expression on his face.

"Not the first time…I think…" stated Komoto, sighing and lowering his weapon. They all let out a sigh of relief; however, when Ryuu turned to Rena he saw just what he was expecting.

"A…cute little rat? I WANNA TAKE IT…."

"NO! Rena-chan, you can not take it home!" spoke Ryuu, putting a palm to his face. Rena drooled over the rat, thinking somehow it was still cute, but otherwise, she shook off her "take it home" mode for a moment and refocused on why they were there. Sighing, she went back into the van and scavenged around for the needed item.

"Hmm…where was it? AHA! I have it guys!"

Carefully making sure not to touch it with her hands, Rena found the shard exactly on the shelf she had left it on. Using a nearby cloth with various animal designs on it, Rena grasped onto the shard and wrapped it tightly. Pocketing the item, she smiled and attempted to back up away from the inner part of the van.

"I'm so glad I found it! Now we can…"

As Rena looked up in her moment of joy, she realized something outside the opposite side of the van's window glowed a dull crimson red. Unable to even breathe that moment, Rena came to the quick conclusion she had been looking into the blank face of a possessed villager. Without even a second to scream, Rena quickly attempted to get out of the van and alert the others.

It was too late…

"ARG! GET OFF, GET OFF!" she screamed. Rena was quickly pulled back into the van, as glass shattered and flew out in many directions.

To Komoto and Ryuu's horror, they had been taken by surprise only to find Rena on the verge of death with a possessed villager. Ryuu quickly scrambled to grab Rena's fleeting legs, while finding that their enemy managed to smash through the window and grab onto Rena's hair. She was slowly being pulled back into the van and through the broken window; right into a shard that was held by the possessed villager's hand. In moments, Rena would be facing a fate of having her throat cut open by the sharp piece of glass.

"DAMNIT! GET OFF OF HER! RENA!" screamed Ryuu, managing to keep Rena from meeting a dead end. Ryuu could hear the ripping of Rena's hair being pulled from her scalp; the sickening sound causing Ryuu to pull harder to save the one he loved.

As they raised their heads and found that the possessed villager was arching his arm back to deliver a deadly strike into Rena's head, they suddenly heard another sickening sound occur. In moments Ryuu and Rena saw blood spurt onto the van and into their faces in small specs of crimson red. The villager's grip on Rena's hair was gone, and Rena fell back into Ryuu; scurrying into the security of his loving arms. In their view, they found Komoto standing behind the now incapacitated victim with a bloodied gravity baton in his hand.

"K…Komoto…did you…" Rena cried, tears brimming on the edges of her eyes. Ryuu pulled her out from the van and hugged her tightly; trying his best to soothe her for the moment. Komoto came back from around the van, waving the blood off of his baton and putting it back into his waist side holster.

"I don't think so. He'll have one wicked headache after he wakes up from this nightmare…if we ever get out of this mess…" Komoto turned to Rena and desperately searched her eyes, wanting to know if she found the shard or not. "Did you get it?" he asked.

"Y…Yeah…I've got it…but, I don't want to touch it…not yet at least…." She squeaked. Komoto smiled and was just about to say something when another loud sound was heard.

*Crack*

They all looked to one another with wide eyes full of fear. They knew what that sound was, and in moments looked from the way they came. Soon after they could hear more gun shots in the distance; their worst fears realized.

"MIZU-CHAN!" spoke Komoto. He took out his pistol again and looked to the others, who quickly nodded in response. Going faster than the way they came, they quickly rushed back to the hillside, praying that their friends were still alive.

/

"SHIT! They're coming from the main road! You guys, get back in the car!" screamed Mizuho, aiming her scoped rifle down the road and calculating just how far their opponents were in the distance. From what she could tell, they were at least a good 6 football fields away from them. That would give them just enough time to escape. Plus, given that they were slow moving, they would only walk to reach them when the time came. As slow moving as they were, that wasn't their biggest concern.

"There's too many of them! How did they find us so quickly?" Shion moved to the rear of the car with a pistol, dead set on protecting both Satoshi and Satoko from their enemy at hand. Squinting her eyes and narrowing her focus, Shion kept her weapon's sights aimed in their opposite direction.

The others rushed forward to the front of the car and the truck's bed. Without hesitation, Keiichi rushed forward and got into the driver's seat; having some experience driving his father's car a few times before. In quick succession, Mion jumped onto the flatbed of the truck and aimed her own pistol down the line of fire; hoping that her friends were not about to be overrun with the hundreds of villagers heading their way. Behind her, Satoko and Rika were protected by Satoshi wielding a shotgun. As armed to the teeth as they were, the lingering feeling of killing wasn't wanted for the most part; especially in Rika's mind.

"How long do we have Mizuho-sensei?" asked Rika. She held the shards in her pocket; holding them with her index finger and thumb in worry. Their enemy was in plain sight and they had no chance to escape until the others returned. Her worst fear, though, was not how many possessed villagers were on their sights, but who was controlling them and if she was with them.

That person, Hanyuu Furude, was indeed walking in front of her possessed army. With glowing crimson eyes and a sickly sweet smile on her face, Hanyuu seemed confident that she and her minions would take the others easily. Not only that, but from what Rika could see in her focused view, Hanyuu had clearly broken into the Saiguden and armed her possessed villagers with various tools of destruction and torture.

"Damnit! Komoto…where are you?" murmured Mizuho. She threw a loaded magazine of ammunition into her rifle and prepared to take aim. Wondering for a moment if she should aim at Hanyuu, Mizuho's trigger finger slowly reached forward and hesitated about taking such a shot.

"Rika-chan…I could…"

"NO! Don't hurt Hanyuu-chan! I don't want any deaths!" Rika pleaded to the older adult, hoping that her friend wouldn't fall to the temptation of taking an easy way out. Rika knew she was asking for an impossible thing, but somehow Mizuho listened and heeded. Instead, Mizuho banked onto a theory and aimed at Hanyuu's legs.

"If not killing, then I will cripple her!" Mizuho held her breathe, focused down the scope, and set the crosshairs on Hanyuu's legs. Pulling the trigger with intense precision, Mizuho sent a thundering shot down on her target without flaw. The sound of the rifle blasting away at Mizuho's target almost deafened her friends around. Despite Rika's sudden worry of losing Hanyuu, once the dust cleared did Rika realize just what exactly Mizuho was trying to test.

*Crack*

Looking down the road, the oncoming enemy suddenly stopped as one of their own possessed villagers quickly fell to the ground as blood and bone flew in many directions. His right knee was blown off, sending the poor man to the dirt floor. Without feeling any emotion or pain, the villager just lied on the ground and ceased to move; the impact of the shot incapacitating the villager with ease. Just like Mizuho expected, her original shot would have easily landed on Hanyuu's own right knee; had that poor unfortunate villager not interceded and acted as a human shield.

"Hanyuu's playing dirty it seems…" smirked Mizuho.

"She's…using them as human shields?" questioned Mion, rubbing her ear from the impact of the sound on her hearing.

Hanyuu looked up from the possessed villager and back to her opponents, smiling with an eerily glow in her eyes. Raising up her sword, the Onigari no Ryou, its dull glow reflected in the crimson shine of the night and clashed with the colors. Hanyuu seemed to be having a hard time wielding the item, but none the less still used it for its purpose. In moments, Hanyuu smiled her sickly sweet expression in her friend's direction, and in the next did the unthinkable.

As the sword came crashing down onto the unfortunate victim of Mizuho, the others shielded their eyes from seeing such a deed done. Hanyuu, without emotion, slashed at her victim with one quick strike and sent the man's head rolling down the hillside and over a cliff. His body remained on all fours for a mere moment and in the next fell down with a soft thud. Blood soaked the ground around them and pooled under the body in all directions. To Hanyuu, it was as if this was a mercy killing, if not, one for pleasure.

To the others, it was proof that death was possible again in this world. It was undeniable evidence that Hanyuu wasn't going to stop at nothing to kill them and take Rika's own life by her hands. It was through this one act that Rika realized that this night would have all of Hinamizawa run red with crimson blood in Hanyuu's wake of destruction and death.

*You…actually did it Hanyuu…you committed a sin…* thought Rika in shock.

Cleaning her blade of the blood now dripping to the earth floor, Hanyuu sheathed her weapon and looked up to her opponents. Raising her hand forward, she commanded the villagers to move on and attack.

"Go…kill all except for the one I desire…" she hissed.

With that said all of the possessed villagers began picking up the pace and charging on towards their opponents. With Rika and the others stunned from Hanyuu's act, all they could do was be prepared for what was to come ahead. The oncoming horde of possessed villagers would soon be on them, and they only had two options:

Fight or flee…

"Mizuho-sensei! We have to go now!" screamed Keiichi from the driver's seat. Rika and Satoko both shot him angered glances; knowing full well what Keiichi was suggesting of them.

"We can't! The others are not back yet! We can't leave them behind…" argued Satoko, whilst making some quick concoctions of devices for what may lay ahead. Again, she was multitasking and focusing on preparing for a quick getaway once the others had turned up. However, were they to leave without Rena, Ryuu and Komoto, she wouldn't know what to do from there.

"Don't you think I know that? They're with Komoto! They'll make it out. We have to go now!" Keiichi turned on the ignition and gave life to the truck once more. The horde was now about 4 lengths away from them and closing.

"I say we wait and fight!" cheered Mion. She was ready for anything in their path, and armed to the teeth she was sure as hell going to go down fighting. Shion stood by her side, ready to take on the world like it was child's play.

As they all weighed their options, out of the corner of Mizuho's scope, she noticed in the distance to their right three people rushing headfirst in their direction. It was their friends returning from their successful search of the shard; panting and hopping from one garbage heap to the next. It would be a small matter of time for them to get back up the hill to their position before they could finally leave.

"They're almost here!" yelled Rika. Her hopes had risen again with the coming of the others. They needed just a few more minutes and they would be out of there in no time at all.

Mizuho could hear the others in the distance calling to them, and likewise noticed that the horde of possessed villagers suddenly found the ability to run faster towards them. Hanyuu was luring them into some kind of sick game: stay for the others and take on her army or leave behind their friends to move on with their mission. Hanyuu had played them for fools, and now they were paying for it. Tightening her grip on her rifle, Mizuho took aim and began sending down a volley of shots into her enemy targets.

*Crack Crack Crack Crack*

With four well placed shots, Mizuho took down exactly four possessed villagers in the same fashion as her first victim. This time, instead of aiming for Hanyuu, Mizuho intended a different strategy. Those who fell to her rifle's attack were sent crashing into the dirt path and, in quick succession, managed to make the oncoming horde fall in the onslaught. One by one many of the possessed fell over each other; causing a ragtag dog pile to occur. Though this attempt only slowed their enemy down, it only infuriated Hanyuu.

"Don't get in my way!" Hanyuu narrowed her focus and commanded a nearby possessed villager and his sortie to launch a volley of their own. Coming forward with what appeared to be bows and arrows, at least twenty possessed villagers took aim and launched into the air a deadly assault. Watching in the sky as a volley came whistling down upon them, everyone jumped and took cover wherever they could.

The impact was enough to penetrate the steel of the car hood slightly, but not enough to fully go through. Inside, Keiichi heard the thuds of many arrows impact all around him. Luckily, the others managed to get back down under the car in time to shield themselves. Mizuho herself quickly but carefully rolled off of the roof of the car whilst Rika and Satoko jumped sideways and hid. Mion ran forward off of the truck bed with Shion, knowing that their only chance to survive the attack was to gain distance from it by moving forward into their enemy's direction. However, one of their members wasn't so lucky.

"ARGH!" screamed Satoshi in pain and writhing agony.

Shion had heard it herself, turning her head back in fear at the truck as she heard the deadly arrow fly from the sky into her beloved. She found Satoshi on the ground with an arrow in his backside right shoulder; blood seeping through his clothing quickly. Without thinking twice, Shion ran back to Satoshi's side and tried her best to stop the bleeding.

"SATOSHI-KUN!" Shion cried, stunned and awed at what had happened. Deep down, she felt like she failed at protecting the one's she loved, not even sure that moment if Satoshi was alive. Reaching out to him, she found Satoshi still breathing but in severe pain. Looking over the wound, she and now Mion attempted to get him to safety and stop the bleeding.

"I'm…fine…just…" Satoshi tried to speak, but cringed at feeling his body get pulled up by Mion. Falling with his only good arm, Satoshi soon rose up and moved to the front of the car for safety. Mion attempted to address his wound, but Shion could only look on in worry and with a much darker expression.

Looking back at her enemy, something inside Shion snapped entirely. Feeling rage and anger unlike anything she ever felt before, Shion grabbed her pistol and Satoshi's own and began walking forward into the enemy down the road. Aiming her pistols into the air, Shion began taking aim and sending her own attack back at her foes.

"SIS! GET BACK HERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" screamed Mion in fear.

The others screamed for Shion to return, but their pleas went unheard. It was as if Shion only saw crimson blood in her path, and with that the deaths she was about to inflict on her enemy. Screaming in her rage, Shion wanted only to cause suffering to those who had hurt Satoshi.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARDS! DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE!" she screamed, not thinking about anything but revenge.

Shot after shot, Shion began unloading the magazines in her firearms at the enemy. She didn't care where the shots landed; she just wanted her enemy to suffer. If anything, she wanted Hanyuu dead; aiming all her shots in her direction. If Shion could manage to aim only at Hanyuu, then the possessed would surely shield her with their bodies. It was a perfect plan; the only way to make every shot count. In moments of initiating this plan and emptying her weapons, more possessed villagers came into view and fell to her attack. Some were shot in various places of their legs when the shots were low, but others took impacts from chest shots. Only one villager in the entirety of the melee was shot dead in the head upon impact.

Shion had said it herself: what was one more sin on her soul going to do? Killing at this point was fair game, and she herself made good on her word to kill in order to protect her friends.

Seeing Shion's defiance and close range to her army, Hanyuu again ordered her archers to send another volley at her; their bows raised on high with deadly aim. Shion realized this flaw in her plan, and suddenly came to a halt in her charge; looking down at many possessed villagers either charging at her or taking aim with their bows. In that one moment when Hanyuu's hand flew down for the order to fire, Shion thought she breathed her last breathe on this earth.

*I…can't dodge this…* she thought, eyes wide with fear. Too shocked with fear, Shion played out the perfect dummy target to any amateur bowman. It was only a matter of seconds as the arrows flew from their bows and soared through the air at Shion with tremendous speed.

Thinking that this was her moment to die, Shion cried tears of sadness and closed her eyes, ready to accept the grasp of death. She would have no regrets if it meant that she would have given her friends a chance to survive that night. Sighing and accepting the arrows, what Shion thought was the impact of the attack suddenly became a feeling of a body tossing her to the dirt floor and the sound of the deadly shaft's impacts behind her body.

"GET DOWN!" screamed Satoko as the arrows flew inches above their heads. They hugged the earth floor quickly enough to dodge the attack thanks to Satoko's intervention. Looking up from the ground with disbelief, Shion found that she was alive.

"S…Satoko-chan…." Shion looked on at her friend and loved one with disbelief. She saw Satoko with an intensity unlike any before; one that was ready to test even the armies of Hell itself. Not too far from that situation, Satoko threw what appeared to be a large package into the nearby hillside of loose dirt and rock and then in the next moment took a hard hold of Shion's hand. Dragging her into a run, Satoko and Shion quickly returned to the truck with the possessed army close on their tails. As well, Komoto, Rena and Ryuu came over the ledge of the hillside and regrouped with the others by this time.

"HURRY! Everyone, get in the car!" screamed Rika, helping Mion put Satoshi into the flatbed of the truck. The others followed in pursuit, and Keiichi put the car into motion. In moments, they were speeding away from their enemy at last, managing to evade them. However, that was not all that would happen.

Just as the enemy came over Satoko's intended target area, something happened which shocked everyone around and made their area shudder with a resounding echo and force unlike any which their friends could create. Standing on the flatbed just before the truck moved forward, Satoko looked on deadest at Hanyuu with an intensive glare full of anger and hate.

"Hanyuu…" she murmured, her eyes filled with a dull void of accusation towards Hanyuu.

In the distance, Hanyuu stopped and looked on confused at her once thought friend; unable to comprehend the words she was speaking to her. It was in the next moment that Hanyuu followed Satoko's changing gaze to her side, noticing a large sack connected to a long wire attached to some device in Satoko's left hand. It didn't take rocket science for Hanyuu to figure out what exactly Satoko had just done.

Satoko, the craftiest member of the game club and master of traps, had took what appeared to be C4 blocks in Komoto and Mizuho's gear back, connected metal rods to the remote detonator and explosives, and managed to make a remote bomb. Unable to dodge this trap, Hanyuu gritted her teeth and jumped into the air towards the junkyard, just as Satoko delivered her own special surprise for the friend that betrayed her.

"Hanyuu…go to Hell…"

*Click*

The shockwave sent them far back into the flatbed of the truck just as Keiichi sped the car away. The flash of light plumed into a fire of various colors and soon a mushroom cloud of smoke. The possessed villagers who ran into the device were either sent careening over the hillside, killed on impact or even buried alive under the now toppling upper hillside of the road. Hanyuu, in her friend's sights, was there one moment and in the next gone from their view. As Satoko had devised, her plan to stop their enemy worked perfectly. The road leading to their escape was now destroyed well behind them, and half of Hanyuu's possessed army was gone with it; injured or dead otherwise. Hanyuu herself was missing, and Satoko could now focus on something more important rather than her now decimated enemy for the time being.

For Satoko, this was not only repayment for a betrayal, but vengeance for hurting her brother.

/

"STOP! DON'T TAKE IT OUT!" screamed Satoshi, unable to bear the pain of an arrow through his shoulder. He laid with his stomach to the flatbed of the truck, tears falling from his eyes in extreme pain. The arrow had clearly penetrated a good portion of his backside, but luckily had missed his vitals. However, that still did not deny the fact that the arrow was lodged deep in him and had even possibly shattered his right shoulder altogether now. Writhing in pain with each shudder of the arrow in his back, Satoshi could do nothing but be held down by his friends.

"Satoshi-kun…if we don't…" Shion couldn't finish her sentence, but could only grasp hard onto Satoshi's equally tensed grip for support. She was glad he was alive, but part of her died with each moment of seeing his pain. Whilst she and Mion both held him down, Komoto and Rika fumbled with their gear packs and began opening a small medical bag. What was held in it was something that would only cause Satoshi more pain.

"We are going to take it out, but I'm going to have to cause him more pain to do it…I'm sorry, but there's no other option. One good jolt to that arrow, and he can be in a hell of a lot more trouble…" Komoto grimaced at Satoshi with a dark look, and then refocused on finding exactly what he needed. With a few items taken out from the bag, Komoto prepared to hastily bandage Satoshi's seeping wound before he would succumb to an even worse fate.

Komoto took out what appeared to be several medical items of various natures. The first thing was a brown stick wrapped in cloth and rubber. Taking this item now, he put it in Satoshi's mouth and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Bite down…it will help…trust me on this…"

Without question, Satoshi did as he was asked and bit down on the odd thing. What would soon follow was something that would possibly cause his teeth to shatter from gritting on such pain levels.

"What do we have to do? Tell us…" asked Rena with worry. She looked back down to Satoshi and then to Komoto, unable to figure out how to get the arrow out. The answer, she would soon discover, was not to anyone else's liking.

"I can't pull the arrow out…if I do…then I may very well end of killing him. The arrow tip is teethed, so pulling it out will only cause more damage. The only thing I can do is push the arrow through the last parts of the skin layers and then break the arrow from the backside…"

"You can't! If we do that…" Shion pleaded to Komoto, but there was no use in it. She knew if Satoshi kept the arrow in any longer, he may very well be killed by it.

"There is no other choice. Now, help me put him on his side and remove his shirt…"

Weighing their options and finding no other better one, they gently made Satoshi lay onto his left side and ripped off his shirt. As his tears of pain fell and his bite down on the mouth guard grew stronger with each passing moment, Komoto looked up to the others and quickly addressed them in what to do.

"You guys…when I push the arrow through, I'll break it and remove it. I want you guys to take that powder in this bag and throw it into the wound. It will cauterize it and stop the bleeding, but he will be in a severe amount of pain. It will be like he is burning with fire on the inside of the wound. After that, I want you guys to quickly put pressure on the wounds with the bandages and we can then wrap it all up…but we have to act fast, got it?" Komoto looked from to the next and received nods in quick succession. Taking a deep sigh, Komoto took a firm grasp on the arrow and without a moment's notice to Satoshi he pushed the arrow through to the other side.

What filled the night air besides the sound of breaking wood were Satoshi's screams of utter agony and the frantic hustling of his friends in their attempts to seal his wounds. Not only that, but by the time the quick clotting powder had cauterized his front and back wounds did Satoshi's mouth guard fall limp from his mouth in a pile of saliva and some blood, and with the coming of him blacking out to the world around him.

After time had passed and Satoshi rested from his ordeal while being passed out on the flatbed truck, his arm now in a sling to prevent any more damage, Shion sat at his side and looked as if she had aged years in worry. Though everyone breathed a sigh of relief from saving Satoshi, something happened which no one else could expect.

Mion moved directly in front of her sister, and as clear as day slapped her straight across the face. Bringing Shion out of her daze and looking sideways with wide eyes, holding a hand to her throbbing cheek, the others looked on at Mion crying angrily in her sister's direction.

"You…idiot!" she murmured.

"Sis…wha…" Shion couldn't believe what brought on this sudden action from her sister, but soon learned why it was justly deserved.

"You think you can throw your life away like that? What were you thinking? It was suicide to go out running like that!" screamed Mion, her fists balled up in anger.

Shion only looked at Mion and could not say anything in her defense. She casted her eyes down low to the ground, still rubbing her now sore cheek.

"If you died…then what would Satoshi-kun and Satoko-chan think of your stupid action! If you died…how would I go on without you? We're…twins damnit…"

Mion moved forward into Shion and held her in a tight grasp, sobbing softly into Shion's shoulder. Shion awoke from her daze completely and understood her faults for her suicidal attempt of saving her friends and dying in a blaze of glory. Without thinking, Shion embraced her sister and held her close by to her chest.

"I'm…sorry Sis…" was all she could muster to say with her strength.

"Stupid…Shion…stupid…stupid…" Mion repeated over and over again. She stayed like that for awhile longer, not wanting to lose her sister to the crazy world around them.

When the twins had made up and moved to their respective sides of the truck to remain in silence, Komoto moved forward into the truck with Mizuho and took over the wheel from Keiichi. With him back to Mion's side, the question on everyone's mind was expressed with their gazes to Ryuu and Rena.

"So tell me…did you guys find it?" asked Satoko, whilst she nursed her brother and softly but gently rubbed his sweaty head. She could not fathom just how much pain Satoshi was in to have passed out from such an experience.

With nods from both companions, Rena took out the clothed shard and revealed it to Rika and the others. Rika noticed that this shard too clashed with the crimson light and even reacted to the other shard in her hand. However, as much as she wanted to grasp it, everyone knew what would have to happen first. Ryuu and Rena had to touch the shard and relive many lifetimes of memories; hopefully, ones that provided answers to their dire needs at hand.

"You guys…have to touch it. If there is even a small clue to our dilemma, then…" Rika pleaded to her friends, but they knew just as well as she did what that would entail.

"We know Rika-chan, but still…I'm afraid of remembering of things that we did…" Rena murmured in defeat. She looked to Ryuu who held no fear in this matter, and taking the shard first without any notion from Rena, his eyes suddenly became dull and it was as if he were in a trance. Likewise, Rena did quickly as well, just wanting to get the event over with.

For a few moments, both Rena and Ryuu had remained motionless and speechless, not even breathing it seemed. But like Shion and Satoshi, eventually they came out of their trances and sighed after the experience. To Rika, it seemed that Ryuu and Rena had aged on the inside as old as she was herself in her own mind.

"Well? What did you remember?" asked Mion, curious as to what Rena and Ryuu had relived.

"I remembered things like being back at the school in the city…where I broke all the windows and hurt those children. I remember times when we were all together at the pool having fun, and growing up till we were adults and married. I even remember having my own child…how cute she was and her smile…" Rena cried, looking away from her friends while holding onto those memories of happiness she had not yet lived.

"I remember...my parents dying and becoming an orphan…I remember a man named Jack Lanyon taking me into an insane asylum…and later on me killing everyone inside when I went mad. I remember…killing that man later on and marrying Rena-chan…and having a family with her. I remember losing my eye…I remember demons never thought possible…I…remember…I…remember…"

Suddenly, Ryuu clutched his head in pain, lowering his head so that no one else could see his suffering. Rena grabbed him in worry and tried to support him, wondering if the toll of the memories was too much for him to bear. However, just as sudden as his pain was it had vanished, and Ryuu rose his head up again recalling a very distant memory.

"Ryuu-kun…what do you remember?" asked Rika, looking on with wonder and fear.

"I…remember Hanyuu…telling us why we would all die in the end. She said…that it was her fault somehow from the start…something about an orb…an orb…with power…it was her responsibility…she failed…" Ryuu panted, trying his best to remember the blurry memories.

"Go on Ryuu-kun! What else was there?" pleaded Rika. The answers were right there, but how could she get them if they were still so far from her.

"Hanyuu…she said…we would all die if we kept going on the way we did…we tried everything to help her…but even if we spent most of our lives trying…we failed her. She didn't even know what to do…she was so lost! She kept saying…she had to go back…she had to go back to…to…"

"To who?" Rika pressed on, wondering if this was in connection with Hanyuu's wish to reset time again. In the following moment, Ryuu looked up to only Rika and gave her the last remnant of the memory.

"To…someone named Ouka…"

/

_Evil does not reside in earth, soil or rock,_

_It lives in hate, anger, and misery._

_Evil's roots do not drink from the water of life,_

_But festers from the presence of despair and death._

_Evil does not grow into a colorful flower of beauty,_

_But grows in the farthest reaches of one's soul._

_Evil's seeds do not sprout from the hands of mankind,_

_But becomes planted into a soul long before it is created._

_Evil does not live on joy, happiness and truth,_

_It thrives on pain, sadness and loss._

_Such are the ways,_

_To create the Crimson Lotus, the Flower from Hell._

_Next time on Higurashi Hell, "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3, Ch. 14: A Past Revealed_

_Did you know her secret?_


	53. Arc 3 ch 14 part 1

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 14: A Past Revealed: Part 1

/

"Hanyuu-chan? Where did you run off to again?"

A voice not so far off in the distance called out into the woods behind an ornate shrine. The voice of a mother, calling for her child could be heard resounding in the air; no worry at the present but some disdain for what would be a child's folly. The mother called out to her loved one, hoping that her child had not gotten into mischief once more.

Hiding out in the shadows of the nearby woods, a young child with flowing, light purple hair sat in a large bush, peering out through the branches and leaves towards the figure of her mother in the distance. She seemed worried that once again her fun would be put to an end, and that the duties to her family's small but overall important shrine would take precedence in her life. She was a child, and all she wanted to do was play with her friends and enjoy her youth. However, the requirements of her family set down by the laws of God had spoken otherwise.

This mischievous child, Hanyuu, was intentionally running off into the forest alone to avoid having to do meaningless and boring tasks of sweeping the grounds, dusting off the ornate decorations of the inner sanctum rooms and having to wash the walls and floors. Such tasks were for adults, she believed. Still, were she not able to complete these tasks, it would usually result in a scolding from her mother.

As Hanyuu hid behind the large bush, once her mother went out of the distance and back into the shrine did she stand up and continue on her follies of spending time alone in the woods. Passing swiftly through the many trees and rays of sunlight cascading down through the treetops, Hanyuu moved as fast as she could in her summer miko attire. Wearing customary colors of red and white, she had to make sure this time that she did not ruin her clothes in the mud and dirt of the forest paths. The last time that had happened, her mother scolded her and made her recite her family's sutras for hours until she promised that it would never happen again. Rolling up her sleeves and making sure her hakama did not brush the bottom of the forest path, she quickly came to the top of a large stairway leading down to the outer areas of the family estate.

Taking her time descending the stairs, Hanyuu eventually reached the bottom path and for awhile rested near one of the deity statues marking the entrance to her family's shrine. Though the day was hot and the cicadas were singing merrily around her, Hanyuu had felt exhausted from all the chores she had done earlier that morning. Life as a priestess was hard, and with no time for her friends Hanyuu had grew tiresome of the holy life. She never chose to be born into this kind of work, but sooner or later the family business would call for her leadership. Sighing again near the statues and under the shadiness of the large toori gate, Hanyuu sat down and began eating one of her favorite snacks. As it so happened to be, Hanyuu's favorite snack was a small pastry made out of bread and filled with a milky creamy goodness that only her mother could make for her. Nibbling on her only pastry, Hanyuu savored its taste before devouring it whole in one bite. Happily enjoying her time alone, Hanyuu looked up from the steps and observed her surroundings for anyone around. When the coast was clear, she smiled devilishly and reached into her small, cloth bag for some item.

"Heheh…no one will find me out here! Especially…with this!"

Holding up the item to the rays of sunlight nearby, Hanyuu became lost in her favorite and most treasured possession. What she held in her hand was, at first glance, what seemed like a common ball that children would play with at Hanyuu's age. However, upon closer inspection one could see that the ball was not made of cloth, but some strange type of crystal that glowed various auras in the sunlight. The small orb took on colors of red, but the designs held various colorful diamonds that were blue at many times and grey at others. Were one to rotate the ball in the sunlight, rainbows of colors would shine upon all around. The item, Hanyuu's personal obsession, was something she cherished and held dearly in her heart.

For this item was her very being; that which defined her position in her family as an aspect close to God.

"The Orb of Fate. It never grows dull with color. I know it's special to our family…but why is it so important?" Hanyuu spoke to herself and no one in particular. Rotating the orb in her hand, she sighed and began admiring how smooth it felt in her palms. She knew very well that this item wasn't made of glass, and at the same time was something harder than crystal. However, that never stopped the other priests and priestesses in the family shrine from giving it the utmost care.

Hanyuu frowned at the idea of again taking on the family business. She playfully tossed the ball around in her hands, letting it fall lightly in her palms with ease. Pondering on the orb itself, she was never able to really get an answer from her parents about the strange object. All that she was told was that it was her birthright to take care of the item and never lose it. Other than that, her mother would tell dark stories to her of the consequences were something to happen.

"_To be cursed by God and scorned by man for a fear unknown. To live out in eternity in suffering and causing suffering to others. To be the one to indefinitely undo the Fate of mankind and bring about an uncountable millennia of death, suffering and agony_. It's kind of funny…I know that phrase so well by heart…but…" Hanyuu dutifully replied those exact words over to herself; remembering how her mother had scared her when she was just a bit younger. However, in spite of all those sayings, her mother never really seemed believable when it came to the actual purpose of the Orb of Fate or the consequences of losing it. Sighing again, Hanyuu held the object to her chest and lied back, watching the sunlight cascade through the treetops.

"All those stories about the Orb of Fate…all it does is stay inside the main shrine all day and gather dust! It's just a crystal ball…why is everyone so afraid of it?" Though Hanyuu was young, even she could see the rash and childish thoughts of the adults around her at times. Despite their overall caution, Hanyuu just playfully smiled and tossed the orb into the air once more, skillfully catching it with her hands again.

"I'll be the head of the family soon! And besides, I'm the Aspect closest to God. Only I can go inside the shrine and touch the ball, so who cares if I play with what's rightfully mine for awhile, right?" Hanyuu snickered and continued to play with the ball for a good while; not having a care in the entire world except enjoying life.

But sometimes, even a child's folly could go too far…

/

When at least a couple hours passed and it was becoming evening, Hanyuu gathered her things and started to make her way back to the giant stairway towards her family's shrine. Hopefully, she would be able to place the orb back into its original resting place before meeting up with her parents and discussing the event of where she had been all day. Just thinking about that gave her a headache, but thankfully Hanyuu had an idea as to how to avoid another punishment.

"I'll just tell them I was meditating down here alone for awhile. If I'm pursuing the family business in a sort of way like that, then they won't chastise me…for…"

As Hanyuu had walked down the small dirt path coming up to the main stairway, she suddenly stopped and looked out into the nearby grass of the trees. What she had found was something she had never seen before; something that she became infatuated with the moment she had laid eyes on it. Filled with curiosity, Hanyuu dropped her bag onto the ground and slowly strode over to the object of focus; not caring for anything else at that moment.

"It's…a _crimson flower_? I've never seen one of this color…it's so…beautiful!" Hanyuu clasped her hands together in joy for finding such a flower. The flowers around her village were never this beautiful, and to see one of this rarity would surely be something to show to her friends.

Gently touching it with her finger, the petals of the crimson flower felt like silk; the smell of the flower almost intoxicating to take in. Lost in its wonder and life, Hanyuu became entranced in the strange lotus and for a time forgot what exactly was happening around her. She sat down in front of the lotus for a long time; just content with staring at it. Not even the strong winds around her or the fluttering of leaves could sway her focus from the flower; her eyes never blinking once.

As time passed, the foretold storm that day came to fruition and beset Hanyuu's village in time, though faster than originally thought. The winds around her became stronger; the trees swaying above more and more with each passing moment. Though Hanyuu only cared about the flower at that moment, something occurred which would change her Fate and the rest of her life as she knew it.

Unbeknownst to Hanyuu, when she dropped her bag, the opening had revealed the Orb of Fate exposed to the outside world without anyone's notice. As time had passed, the storm out in the distance turned the sky into a dark color; turning the once sunny day into a shade of grey. With the coming of the winds, slowly but surely the orb was rocked to and fro from its place, and eventually began rolling away from its original spot. As the wind picked up speed, the orb gained momentum enough to roll out down the dirt path…right into the nearby ledge of a forest cliff. Without Hanyuu's care or protection, the orb rolled off of the cliff and into a fate unknown from that point on. However, the oddest thing that happened besides a sudden crash of lightning was the feeling of a tense atmosphere all around Hanyuu and those occupants of her village. With full understanding of what these conditions were foreshadowing, the village leaders assembled and would learn soon enough that their worries were justified. The Orb of Fate was missing, as well as Hanyuu from the village grounds.

When the lightning struck the first time in the distance, Hanyuu awakened out of her trance and studied her surroundings in a different light; sensing some kind of unknown presence around her but at the same time realizing that time had passed very quickly in the short while she had been staring at the crimson flower. Shaking her head quickly and looking around the forest again, Hanyuu suddenly felt drops of rain fall upon her nose and hair. As her gaze fell onto the black clouds in the sky, Hanyuu panicked.

"Oh no! It's going to pour soon! Mother is going to…"

Looking over to her bag quickly and noticing its empty form, Hanyuu's eyes went wide with fear and utter disbelief; unable to believe what she saw before her. All she had seen was her empty bag; it's supposedly round shape not apparent that moment.

"…kill me…"

Forgetting about the crimson flower, Hanyuu immediately rushed over to her bag and poured the smaller contents out. Searching around her items, she quickly realized that the Orb of Fate was missing. Becoming fretful and scanning the area once more, Hanyuu's heart rate steadily increased in fear of what the village would do to her once they found out that the orb was gone.

"OH NO NO NO! AUAUAU! WHERE DID IT GO! WHERE! WHERE! WHERE!" Hanyuu screamed. She rushed from one area to another, as the rain fell harder from the sky and much more frequently. Hanyuu's clothes were soon soaked and caked with mud, whilst she scavenged around on the dirt and muddy floor of the area. After looking around in the bushes and in the tall ferns of the grass, try as she might Hanyuu could not find her beloved object.

Despite how long Hanyuu searched for the orb, her efforts were in vain. Pounding the ground in anger and despair, she cried and screamed in failure. No matter what she did, Hanyuu could not find the orb. Breathing heavily and feeling a heavier presence around her, Hanyuu soon found it hard to breathe; as if an aura of some unspeakable power fell over her and her surroundings. In her despair, Hanyuu slowly raised a finger to her neck; scratching somewhat nervously on impulse.

"I can't…go back to the village! Someone…will find out that I lost it…and then…then…" she stuttered, as Hanyuu slowly grasped a hold on how dire the situation was. The orb meant everything to the village and for her to have lost it meant the failure of her own duty. At this point in time, all Hanyuu could think about was how her parents would react.

That's when everything started to go to hell…

/

"There she is! We've found her!" announced someone from the nearby stairway.

"Go tell the village chief we located her…quickly!" spoke a nearby villager clad in farming clothing and wearing a white bandana. For some reason, he carried a long spear as if for protection from some unknown enemy.

"Huh…wha…" Hanyuu could only murmur as she looked around and noticed that a massive gathering of villagers suddenly appeared in her nearby surroundings. Rubbing her eyes from crying for so long, Hanyuu cringed back in fear, stammering and unable to form anything coherent. "Please…help me…I didn't…"

Without warning, the villagers nearby rushed to her side, as if to help her when she was in need, but quickly stepped back in fear and surprise. They noticed something about Hanyuu, something that marked her for her failure. Murmuring to one another, their whispers and looks of fright only increased Hanyuu's own worry and fears.

"Look…she's…"

"She's marked….the village chief was right…"

"What should we…"

"GRAB HER! Take her back immediately!"

Hanyuu didn't understand anything happening that moment. All she did was cry more, as the fretful villagers moved over to her and grabbed her arms very hard. In her struggle, she tried to break free, to run away and get to her mother for safety. This time, though, no amount of protection would shield her from her fate.

"Let me go! Please…just help me find…"

Hanyuu pleaded to the villagers she knew so dear to her, to her friends and loved ones for help. However, her pleas were never heard by them; their intentions set on something else more dire. Dragging Hanyuu as she screamed for mercy, the group set out back up the stone stairway to the village main hall. What awaited Hanyuu there, she could not fathom.

After being exhausted from her useless attempts to break free, Hanyuu was soon thrown into a large hall where the warmth of a fire burning brightly in the center of a gathering of village elders was present. Falling face first into the earth floor, Hanyuu gripped the dirt tightly between her fingers and looked up. When her focus was back, she found the village chief sitting at the forefront of the elders, whilst her family sat to the immediate left area. When Hanyuu's eyes fell over onto her mother's, who sat with a look of astonishment and fear, Hanyuu attempted to scamper into her arms for safety. As she tried, another villager held her back and pushed her hard to the ground; forcing Hanyuu to look up to receive her judgement.

"Stop! You're hurting me! Someone…help! Mother…"

Through warm and stinging tears, Hanyuu looked up to her mother again to find her crying as well, being held by her angry looking father with a look of disappointment on his face. Clothing his eyes and gritting his teeth, her father spoke directly to the village chief.

"…is…there no way…"

"Your fool of a daughter lost the Orb of Fate! You know very well of the consequences…IT WAS HER DUTY TO PROTECT IT AND KEEP IT IN THE VILLAGE! Now…NOW GOD HAS FORESAKEN US!" yelled the village elder; his mood moving from an angry to a crazed state. He yelled so hard that saliva flew out from his mouth, his eyes fierce with a look of fury and hell. Hanyuu's mother only cried harder, pleading to the other villagers to spare Hanyuu.

"SHE IS MARKED! Look! Your daughter…has become what we feared! God has cursed her and all of us!" yelled another villager. Hanyuu's father took offense to this and stood up, defiant of their opinions. Throughout all of this, Hanyuu could do nothing but watch…

"Have you no sense! SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER! A MERE CHILD! I WILL NOT SEND HER TO THE DOGS FOR THIS…THIS…!" he yelled.

"Father…" Hanyuu murmured silently.

"You idiot! Just look at her! The horns…THE HORNS PROVE IT! This isn't some fairytale…it was our village's duty by the order of God to protect the orb no matter what! The moment your daughter or anyone who was bestowed with that duty failed…our paradise…our life as we know it would become a living hell! Your daughter has cursed all of us!" yelled the village chief again. He pointed a finger towards Hanyuu accusingly, scorning her for her mistake.

Hanyuu felt time stop for a moment. Had she heard the village chief correctly? He said so himself, and as her worries were confirmed, so did her hands soon find out. Raising her fingertips to her head, Hanyuu felt two very hard, smooth tubular and curving like objects embedded into her being. Opening her mouth without so much as an utter of sound at first, Hanyuu felt like her reality had been broken.

"W…What…are…these things!" she spoke, unable to believe what happened. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!" Hanyuu's screams echoed throughout the room, the village elders looking on in fear and astonishment. Once Hanyuu's screams became nothing but murmurs, her limp body fell onto the floor again in pain and agony from this realization as the elders continued their banter at the forefront of the hall.

"What should we do then? What will happen…"

"To be cursed by God and scorned by man for a fear unknown. To live out in eternity in suffering and causing suffering to others. To be the one to indefinitely undo the Fate of mankind and bring about an uncountable millennia of death, suffering and agony. This is what will happen to the child…" The village chief began to speak, causing everyone to become silent. However, what he was about to proclaim would soon become the last chord to be severed before madness would take over the village.

"She's just a child…the orb was lost…we can't…" spoke one villager, however much so a weak voice it was. Other villagers gave him a glare, whilst others encouraged him. However, it seemed like this became the start of the separation between those who would protect Hanyuu and those who would condemn her. Silencing the hall again, the village chief stood up to make himself known to everyone present; taking a nearby spearman's weapon and beginning to make his way over to Hanyuu; his authority of the highest regard and not to be reckoned with.

"A child no matter! She has failed, and fated to bring about our undoing! SHE MUST PAY FOR HER SINS THROUGH BLOOD! THE CHILD MUST DIE!"

What Hanyuu had believed was once a sweet, caring old man, the village chief now seemed to become a demon in disguise. Rushing forward amongst the gasps of half the hall's attendance, he came straight up to Hanyuu and raised the bladed weapon on high; aiming to strike her down to prevent the woe of mankind. With a maddening look in his face, Hanyuu could only cringe in fright and shut her eyes tightly; preparing to be struck down.

"NOW DIE YOU DEMON! DIE! DIE! DI…"

Suddenly, the hall became quiet as Hanyuu was unexpectedly bathed in blood. Looking up with her slowly opening eyes, Hanyuu found the village chief's eyes turn white as they rolled back into his head. With his mouth gaped open, and his white kimono now staining thoroughly with a red substance, Hanyuu's eyes followed down to his chest to find a blade protruding out; inches away from her face. As his body fell to the ground, her father stood over the man; pulling out the katana from the village chief's backside. Standing in front of Hanyuu to shield her from what was to come, others rushed forward to join his side as the hall became an uproar.

"HE'S KILLED THE CHIEF! THE MURDERER!"

"YOU FOOLS! HE WAS GOING TO KILL THE CHILD!"

"BLASPHEMY! SHE WAS CURSED! KILL HER!"

"KILL THE CHILD! KILL THE ABOMINATION! KILL HER!"

Hanyuu watched on as those standing by her father clashed with those who took the elder's sides; dazed at the chaos that she had seemingly caused. Reaching out for him amongst all the yelling, screaming and spilling of more blood, Hanyuu felt warm arms shaking with fear surround her and pull her from the hall. Unable to do anything at that moment, all Hanyuu managed to do was scream out to her father one last time.

"Papa! PAPA!"

As her father fought in the hall and as Hanyuu watched the doors close tightly, she could see that the chaos had not only been apparent there but everywhere else in the village. The woman carrying her in her arms now, her mother, moved forward with a determined look as if to accomplish some mission. Quickly trudging through the mud, Hanyuu's gaze fell on other villagers around. Some sat rocking on the ground; itching their necks as if in extreme pain, whilst others were killing their friends and loved ones as if overtaken by some madness. Blood mixed with tears and raindrops as Hanyuu's mother carried her back to their hilltop house. Once there, Hanyuu was tossed into the room as her mother quickly shut the doors behind them; her hastiness hellbent on achieving her goal.

"M…mother…" Hanyuu murmured in pain, slowly picking herself off the floor with soaking clothes. Her mother didn't even look at her, as she ran forward into a dark room finding various items. Using only one candle to illuminate her surroundings, Hanyuu watched her mother murmur to herself and begin wrapping the collected items into a small, cloth bag.

"It…can't be this…no…this isn't happening…my…daughter…" Hanyuu's mother didn't seem to make any sense, as she tossed the bag over to Hanyuu's side and began searching for another item in the next room. Her mother's hair was in tangles, as well as her clothing ruined from the weather outside. Finding some small amount of courage, Hanyuu ran to her mother to stop her in her frantic pacing.

"M…mother…please…"

"HANYUU!" screamed her mother, her eyes wide with fear and hatred. Hanyuu fell backwards, her own eyes wide in terror. Hanyuu's mother stood over her, as she rolled over a small container to her feet. All Hanyuu could do was watch as her mother looked down on her with a maddened look; very little love found in the losing battle of her mother's mind.

"You've cursed all of us, and now you will suffer pain and agony unlike anything you have ever known…even…the pain which I will soon endure…"

At the mentioning of this, Hanyuu's mother took the container and opened it up; topping it over her head and pouring a sickly sweet smelling liquid over her body. As the liquid pooled over her kimono and onto the floor, she tossed the remaining contents over the walls of the home; soon after sending the container crashing into a nearby door. Hanyuu backed away in fear again, wishing that this nightmare would just end. However, for her, it was just beginning.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Hanyuu chanted to her mother in vain. Her mother merely went up to her and slapped her clear across the face; the mark left behind most apparent. Hanyuu cried and ran into the nearby wall with her back to it; wishing for a way out. Maybe it wasn't the village chief that would kill her right then and there, but her own mother. In moments, she readdressed her daughter for one last time.

"Sorry…will never be good enough. You bear a curse…immortality and an eternity of suffering and death. You will never be forgiven for this, Hanyuu, NEVER! But…that doesn't mean I have stopped loving you…you are my only daughter, and always will be. Take this bag…go to our family's keep on the outskirts of the land…high into the hills, and remain there for the rest of eternity. You will be lonely, an outcast, but you will never need fear causing others harm or this unfortunate fate _as long as you stay away from them_. Your curse may fall on others, but they may not meet this same fate…a fate of madness and death. Go now, take all that I have given you, and never come near another human again. You are not human anymore…you are a demi-demon, forgotten by God and cursed to live out seeing other's suffer. If ever you meet another, do not. This is all I ask you…so that others may not know…" Throughout this time, her mother casted dark eyes on her daughter, waving to and fro in her madness and pains.

"I…don't understand…I can't…"

"YOU WILL! Your father…HE WIILL NOT DIE PROTECTING YOU IN VAIN! GO! GO AND LEAVE THIS HELL, AND NEVER FORGET! GO!"

Hanyuu sat there as her mother screamed at her, and then smiled in her madness as she laughed and walked over to the candle on the nearby chest. Turning back to her daughter, she narrowed her eyes and smiled again; burning a fear and image into Hanyuu's mind the likes of which she would never forget in her coming years of misery and sadness.

"Run…" was all her mother said.

In the next moment, her mother dropped the candle to the ground. Hanyuu sat there watching the flame ignite the pool of liquid on the floor and quickly creep up over her mother's body; the liquid revealing itself to have been some sort of oil. In seconds her mother's clothes were encompassed with fire, and she writhed in anger and pain; clawing at her throat for air. As she swirled around the far side of the room in her madness, Hanyuu's mother screamed in agony once the fire fully engulfed her. And all Hanyuu could do while watching her mother die in such a horrible fashion was ask herself one question…

*Mother…why…*

In the next remaining moments of her mother's life, a waving hand had touched the nearby oil-soaked wall and set fire. As her mother ran into the next room and fell to the ground, twitching for only a few lingering moments before the grasp of death had a hold on her, Hanyuu backed away to the main entrance; tears running down her face uncontrollably. Grabbing the bag quickly without any knowing, Hanyuu ran away into the stormy night as her home was swept up in fire and chaos. Turning back only once to look on what she thought were the gates of hell, the image of her home burning to the ground and the villagers all around killing one another or themselves was forever burned into her memory.

And all she did was run…

For some time after that, Hanyuu did just as she was told by her now deceased mother. She made her way over to the outlook of the village, trying to head away from an area soon to meet its demise, and back to her family's keep well away from this land. Along the way, though, Hanyuu met the unfortunate circumstance of finding people with their throats clawed out or dismembered body parts that were caused by the hands of others. Cries of agony and more fires erupted throughout the night as Hanyuu made her way cautiously from her once thought home. Eventually, she found the outskirts of the forest dwelling that was rarely ever needed to visit. Everything Hanyuu was doing now was by memory and shear willpower; the paths taken merely from her few trips to her family's keep. Once there, Hanyuu bent over in pain and exhaustion, trying to catch her breath.

"What…have I done? Why…God…just why….WHY!" Hanyuu fell into the mud on her knees, crying and screaming out to the sky for her savior. However, whatever prayers or pleas she made, none were heard for someone who was cursed; especially her. At this moment, she felt the farthest away from God, from the spirits of her family, and the love she had merely several hours ago.

Unable to do anything but run away from the screaming and smells of burning flesh and human blood, Hanyuu picked herself up from the muddy ground and continued on her path to her only safety. Eventually at some point, Hanyuu shielded her ears from the screams with her hands and continued to run away; from her mistakes, from her faults and from her past…

With her tears mixed with the falling drops of rain, Hanyuu ran and ran and ran until she had passed out from exhaustion. With feelings of despair and loneliness, she continued on while her mother's words continued to haunt her mind and soul.

"_Sorry…will never be good enough. You bear a curse…immortality and an eternity of suffering and death. You will never be forgiven for this, Hanyuu, NEVER!_"

No matter how many steps she took, no matter how much her mind was in chaos, and no matter what had led up until this point, by some time or another Hanyuu accepted her mistake and allowed it to become a part of her being. As time passed and the days became night and then days again, Hanyuu ate whatever little food she was given and strove on to make it to her family's keep. From time to time, she had thought this was just a nightmare and that at some point she would wake up from it; however, once her hands felt the horns on her head did Hanyuu remember what she had once been and now what she was.

"I'm just a demon…an ugly creature…whom no one cares about or loves…or understands…ever and forever more…" she would tell herself over and over again at moments of darkness in her life.

One day, when Hanyuu had given up on herself after so many days of arduous travel and pains, she was sitting near a tall cliff on a hillside; watching on at the wide, expansive forest below. She had been driven to such a destitute state of mind that, as her legs dangled over the cliff's side, she considered the possibility of merely ending it and falling down below to a merciful and quick death. Maybe then she would prevent anyone else from feeling her pains or sufferings, and in the grand scheme of things pay for her crime and recover God's favor. As Hanyuu neared the edge of the cliff and attempted to kill herself, her mother's words and the image of her father dying for her sake had filled her mind and prevented her from forfeiting her life. Hanyuu couldn't do it, and with whatever strength and will she had remaining, left the cliff and continued West for her new dwelling.

After two long and hellish weeks of travel, Hanyuu had found her new home on top of the tallest hill overlooking a forest below. Having traversed all the dirt and rocky paths, once collapsed underneath a giant toori gate to the entrance of her new home did Hanyuu sit there looking around; no emotion or love left in her life. Sighing and accepting her fate, Hanyuu closed her eyes and felt the mist of the mountaintop around her being; almost feeling some sense of peace again. Slowly getting up and moving to the entrance of her home, Hanyuu remembered the haunting words of her mother, and promised herself to do her best to follow through on those wishes.

"_You are not human anymore…you are a demi-demon, forgotten by God and cursed to live out seeing other's suffer. If ever you meet another, do not. This is all I ask you…so that others may not know…_"

Hanyuu would implant this wish into her being, making sure to follow through on her mother's dying wishes for the rest of her life. For the next 300 years Hanyuu would sadly realize just how much of a curse immortality could really be. She grew to an age of a beautiful young woman, but by age 50 did Hanyuu take note that she would never grow any older than the looks of a woman at age 25. Her skin never wrinkled, she never developed any diseases or malignity, and from time to time she would notice that certain needs such as food and warmth were never needed. Hanyuu only ate when she felt an urge to retain some form of humanity, though much of the time she never hungered or thirsted. It was true what her mother said, she was no longer human, but something else.

Hanyuu would remain in those mountains like a forgotten memory, just as the world below changed and reformed in 300 years time. Her loneliness and suffering would linger on every day of her life, and never cease to leave her…

That is, until one day in the early season of summer a man named Riku Furude happened to come across Hanyuu's dwelling whilst climbing the mountaintop in search of herbal leaves for his village. On that day, Hanyuu rediscovered the part of her humanity she had lost, and what the power of love was really capable of…

/

_A fleeting dream of peace and love,_

_A forgotten haven of misery and pain,_

_A loss of family and a loss of one's past,_

_Become a new life, one of loneliness and Fate._

_You are lost,_

_You are forgotten,_

_You are not loved,_

_You are cursed…_

_You are the Bodom of Man,_

_Hanyuu…_

_Mother…_

_My…Mother…_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, Arc 3 Ch. 15: A Past Revealed: Part 2._

_Are you still dreaming?_


	54. Arc 3 ch 14 part 2

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 14: A Past Revealed: Part 2

/

"Phew! Finally made it! Now, where did uncle say those herbs were again? It's been awhile since I came up here, but I'm sure they were somewhere around this cliff side…"

As the peaceful mists of clouds passed on by the cliff side, one could look down on the valley floor below and take in the wonders of the early morning life abounding in the world. Soft, cool breezes would brush one's skin and refresh any ailment they felt, if only to do so by looking on at the world below. Such places akin only to places of meditation, on this mountain this area flourished with life and peace; a place where medicinal plants and folklore was said to have existed. On this day of days, a man dressed in white garments wearing a pointed reed rice hat came bounding over the dirt road with a large, wooden box on his backside. On his side was a leather satchel held on only by a rope over his shoulder, and in both hands were walking sticks for the long trek up the path.

Breathing heavily from his journey, the man sat on a nearby rock and drank from a woolskin filled with water. Wiping the liquid from his mouth with his sleeve, he breathed a sigh of pleasure; enjoying the cool, refreshing taste of the substance. Remaining for a moment longer and looking on at the world below, Riku Furude could not help but enjoy the view from on top of the holy mountain. He often traveled up on such occasions seeking various herbs and medicinal plants for his family's shrine below, but usually in his free time he came up the mountain for pleasure rather than work. Today, however, was not such a day as the duties akin to his family's shrine took precedence over his folly.

Sighing again and grabbing his satchel and collection box, he began trekking up the road again until the upper part of the mountain flattened out to the main grove. This area was filled with various trees, bushes and growth of wild plants which would surely produce a plentiful supply of the much needed herbs for his village below. After reaching this area, Riku instantly went off on a collection spree; grabbing up various plants, leaves and roots from different vegetation around. Though this trip would take two to three days to accomplish, he had figured that camping up atop the mountain that night would not be so bad.

"Heheheh…father constantly chides me for not wanting to do herbal collection amongst my other duties. Ha! The joke is on the old man. I love being up on this mountain, sometimes I wish I could even live up here the rest of my life! But…that's an impossible dream. It would be lonely up here just being by myself. At least I have a few days away from the village and can fortunately go do a little adventurous camping too!"

Riku sat next to his bag full of food and supplies whilst pondering the life of a mountain monk. Riku had gained a dislike of the holy life back in the village, on top on his father's constant strictness. He was only 20 years of age and his father wanted him to marry soon in order to extend the family lines. However, whenever the topic came up and the potential wives were given consideration, Riku found no interest or care for any of it. He just enjoyed being a bachelor and a free man, however restricted the religious life made him.

After some time passed, Riku checked the parchment his father gave him and made sure that the herbs were collected to the brim in his box. Marking off each of the items on his list mentally, Riku realized that he was missing one very important herb before being able to satisfy the requirements of his journey.

"Hmm…it looks like we needed a good quantity of tea leaves again. I swear, father always uses too much back home. And despite that…the only area where the tea leaves flourish in such a quantity is on the farther most part of the nearby forest…"

Looking up from his list to the distance ahead, Riku gulped in fear at the mere thought of traveling into the said forest. The Demon Forest of this mountain, as depicted in Riku's village's history for many years, housed a demoness in the form of a young woman who enticed young men into her home to either seduce or eat as a meal.

"The woman in red...the woman with horns as long as an elk and teeth longer than any ordinary Oni. *Gulp*…but…but…" Riku stuttered, then comically cried out in joy at such an unusual thought "SHE IS SAID TO BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN ALL THE LAND! Long flowing hair, a seductive gaze, and skin as white as milk! Oh, I wouldn't mind being captured by her and used for whatever purpose she would have of me, o ho ho ho!" Riku spouted a metaphorical nosebleed at such thoughts, imagining the demoness luring him into her dwelling and using him for all eternity. "On the other hand…she could trap me and eat my organs like a dessert…*Gulp*…maybe…going down that forest path would best be kept for another day…"

As Riku nervously packed his belongings and looked on back down the mountain path to the distanced hut he would stay in for the night, the thought of the disappointment in his father's glare once he learned of Riku failing to find all the ingredients. This made him stop and look back on the forest path with a lingering stare. Sighing and knowing what he had to do, Riku turned back towards the Demon Forest with courage and will in each of his steps. Thinking of all those tales his friends told him when he was younger, Riku merely believed that all that nonsense was to prevent young ones from going up here by themselves. Riku was a man fully grown, and he would not let some fantasy get the better of him. Besides, who had even seen a real demon, or demoness for that matter, right?

/

Going down the dark forest path, enshrouded by towering trees above, was easier said than done. The forest path was shadowed and, though not as scary as Riku thought, was treacherous with all the gnarled roots in the dirt below. One wrong step and Riku would easily incur a sprained ankle and a harder time traveling back down the mountain. For that matter, Riku merely took his time traversing through the green forest instead of rushing in and hurting himself.

Though the forest was dark at the time, the atmosphere was full of cicadas singing their songs and various birds chirping from branches around. Riku even found the forest to be hilly; causing him to go up and down winding paths with almost every few hundred yards. He found it after some time to be an easy place to get lost in had not Riku been an experienced mountain climber. With some time and the sun rising to the afternoon sky, Riku came into view of something unusual; something he had never thought to see or even greet his eyes before.

"Hmm? Where is that wonderful voice coming from? It sounds like a angel from the heavens!" Riku stopped in his tracks and quieted any movement around him. After listening intently for a few moments, he noticed a distinct voice coming from a little ways away over another hillside in the forest. In the distance, he could see some steam rising in small clouds near a rock wall; another sight which grasped his curiosity. Deciding to go on and check on the unusual voice from heaven in the distance, Riku slowly and quietly moved forward past the various foliage and bushes until he came to a very humid area.

*A natural hot spring? There aren't any recorded on this mountain. What a find!* Riku thought to himself. Setting his things down near a boulder, he took off his hat and exposed his damp, black hair at last. Whilst moving closer to the hotspring in his white shrine clothing, Riku came up to a small opening in a wall of bushes which enclosed the hot spring area and peered through.

What he saw was, for the first legitimate time in his life, a beautiful young woman naked from head to toe, singing to herself in a steamy hot spring whilst cleaning herself of any minor impurities on her body. She smiled in such a way that Riku's heart fluttered off from such a gorgeous and loving sight. However, that wasn't the only thing which set his desire on fire, but looking on at the naked young woman Riku had found that his manly urges kicked in.

"Oh my! Such a beautiful woman and a feast for the eyes. I could look at this angel all day! Thank you God for such a gift!"

And in this one moment of weakness, Riku had spoken out loud to himself whilst fantasizing about the naked woman before him. At this point, he had caused the woman in the hot spring to become aware of his presence.

"AH! Who's there! WHO?" shrieked Hanyuu, quickly grabbing a nearby robe and casting it onto her wet body. Without care, she went to her nearby things and grabbed a weapon in the form of a small katana; unsheathing the sword and letting its glistening blade shine in the daylight. Waiting for an answer, Hanyuu kept up her defenses before knowing well enough what threat was near her.

Fortunately for the both of them, that threat was a fantasizing Riku who had a small trait of being clumsy from time to time.

"AH! Don't be alarmed miss…I'm sorry for intruding on you! I didn't know you were bathing." Riku nervously hid behind the bushes, making sure that Hanyuu didn't attack him with her bladed weapon on any instant. Merely covering his eyes with his hands, Riku didn't notice the deep red blush on Hanyuu's face and her growing anxiety because of it.

"You…You! You're a human! You shouldn't be here! Go away!" Hanyuu cried in astonishment, though with the words of her mother echoing in a long forgotten past, Hanyuu instinctively used these words as a shield for her and any other's protection.

"Huh? Human…but…you're also…"

Between the fingers of his hand, Riku confusingly looked on at Hanyuu and noticed something odd about using the word "human". Studying her curiously, Riku soon learned what many others in the past had learned about Hanyuu; that she was different from a normal human. Looking on at her dark, shining horns embroidered in her long, elegant hair, Riku nervously looked on with wide eyes and complete fear. The stories of the demoness of these woods came back to memory, and all Riku could do was fret in fear of being eaten by such a beautiful woman.

"Y…Yo…You're the…the…"

Before Riku could get the stinging words out which would send Hanyuu into another one of her encountered depressions, Riku's marked trait of being clumsy came into effect. With a mere slip of his foot on the wet stone surrounding the hot spring, Riku fell forward straight into another large rock, causing his head to connect with the hard stone. In moments, Riku toppled sideways with a large bump on his forehead and a dazed look.

Hanyuu rushed up to Riku with worry and fear alike laden in her mind; worry mostly being that for Riku's health. Clutching her robe to her body and cautiously moving forward, Hanyu inspected how much damage had been caused by the fall.

"Auauaua, are you alright? Hey!" Hanyuu called out to Riku, though his only response would cause her to blush more than she ever had in her entire life.

"Youa…you're….beautiful…" was all Riku could muster to say before letting the darkness cloud his vision and carry him off to dreams of sleep.

At these words, Hanyuu stood over Riku and noticed that he had blacked out from the hit to his head. Lowering her sword and looking around in worry, Hanyuu didn't know what to do. Leaving him there would certainly mean a danger to his bodily health, but otherwise there was no option left to get help. She was an outsider, and he was a human. Forgetting the words of her mother and going against all logic, Hanyuu did what her heart told her to.

"I can't just leave him here. So…I guess I'll take him back home and care for him until he wakes up…"

After such a thought left her mind, Hanyuu blushed even deeper again at remembering his words. Looking on at Riku's appearance, Hanyuu's own heart fluttered for some odd reason that she could not describe or explain.

"He…said I was beautiful. He's also…kind of cute too…"

Remembering Riku's head injury and the seriousness of it, Hanyuu shook her head of any thoughts and quickly gathered her possessions. Once she placed them in her own satchel, Hanyuu picked up Riku's body gently and carried him back to her keep not far off in the distance near the hot spring. Once there, Hanyuu diligently attended to Riku's wound and cared for him until he awoke several hours later. Until that time, Hanyuu remembered what Riku had said of her and could only fathom why he believed her to be cute. She was a demi-demon, and cursed to live on the rest of her life in suffering. Because she had abided by her mother's wishes of not coming into contact with anyone else, Hanyuu had maintained a peaceful life in the mountains with very little human contact whatsoever. Now, though, this man had come into her life and she was all too thrilled to have some form of human contact again. This desire overrode her mother's warnings simply by Hanyuu's curiosity in the man named Riku Furude.

/

When he awoke some time later, Riku's blurry gaze soon became clear again in the form of watching shadows dance on a nearby wall. When he remembered where he was, Riku found himself in a cozy room near a centered fire pit; its hot flames rising up into the air. Centered over the fire was a pot steaming with a delicious smelling stew. Nearby the fire pit next to Ryuu, Hanyuu sat with a bundle of blankets around her body. She was so covered up in the blankets that all Riku could see peeking out was her face; not even Hanyuu's horns could be seen. As Riku slowly rose up and seated himself closer to the fire, he rubbed his head and noticed that a bandage had been wrapped around the area where a now swollen bump had grown. Remembering what happened, Riku turned to Hanyuu and stared at her in astonishment.

"You…you're the "demon" that people in my village have talked about so much. But honestly…you don't look like one at all…" he spoke. Hanyuu seemed unsettled by this; blushing again for the umpteenth time that night while she had stared at him and countlessly replayed the words he had said of her in her mind over and over again.

"I suppose so. I…don't get too many visitors on this mountain…." She meekly replied. Hanyuu looked away for a moment, and then back into the flames of the fire once more.

"Wait, what happened? My head still hurts…" Riku put a hand to his head and felt a dull throbbing; though the pain was not as bad as he thought it would be.

"You fell over yourself and hit your head on a rock. I brought you back here and cared for you in the meantime…" Riku noticed a large blush on Hanyuu's cheeks as he peered at her through the bundles of blankets about her. Noticing this as unusual, Riku pursued this oddity.

"Thanks…but…why are you wrapped up in so many blankets? Are you cold?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Ah, no no no, auaua…" Hanyuu suddenly grabbed the blankets and pulled them tighter over her head, afraid that Riku would get scared of her. Riku, on the other hand, saw this immediately and knew exactly why she was acting so.

"Heheheh…are you worried about your horns? I'm not afraid, you know…" he replied in a cool fashion. Hanyuu looked at him again and saw the truth in his caring eyes, and for once, let her guard down. With a sigh, she let the blankets fall from around her shoulders; revealing her horns to him once more.

"You should be…I'm part demon…and cursed you know! That's why you and all the others should stay away from someone like me…I could bring disaster upon those I care for without cause…" Tears welled up in Hanyuu's eyes again, but this time she felt tired to even try and be sympathized for. Hanyuu had cried for many years before she realized the full extent of her fate, and from that somehow grew stronger from it. If anything, Hanyuu became colder on the inside so that she could handle the harsh reality of her life.

"Cursed? I don't believe in curses…psh!" Riku swatted his hand in the air without care, passing off the curse like it was nothing. From this, Hanyuu became offended.

"This isn't some joke! I was…once human like you…until…I failed in a duty and was cursed by God. That's how…I got these horns and was marked…" she said in despair, though solemn in her silence near Riku. He listened on with great intent, and for once was learning something about this strange woman. In the next moment, Riku laughed as if something else had caught his mind.

"Hey…I don't even know who you are or what plight you may be in, but from what I can see you are not cursed or a demon that lures men into her lair to use them and eat them for meals. Everyone in my village says you seduce men for pleasure, and when you are done with them eat them as a meal. From my perspective, you're neither…." Riku laughed at this matter, trying to lighten the mood. For some odd reason, Hanyuu became silent after pondering this notion, and in the next, looked at him with devilish eyes and an evil smile.

"Why…I didn't forget about that. I need to get to know you before taking you to bed, and then the feasting won't be for at least a few days…" she said with a small, toothed grin. Riku looked on at her with wide eyes and gulped in fear, and was only put at ease until Hanyuu snickered at his loss and despair. It seemed this man had a way of opening Hanyuu up to manage small jokes at times even now.

"You're…kidding right?" he asked.

"Of course! Besides…I don't eat humans. If I did, then why would I have stew ready for dinner?" she asked, peering at him with a notion of logic and victory. Riku realized this as well and merely joined in together with her laughing.

"Well…this is confusing to me and all, but where to start?" Riku moved closer to Hanyuu and raised a hand in greeting to her unexpectedly. "I'm Riku Furude of Onigafuchi Village. I'm next in line to head the Furude Shrine and all of its lordships. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" he smiled to Hanyuu caringly. She blinked at him for a few moments, and then sighed, returning the handshake.

"My name is too long to pronounce, even for someone like you. For that matter, you may call me Hanyuu. As for my family name, that is seen to remain in my past along with all my deceased relatives…" her smile became a frown and another sigh, as she returned her gaze to the fire before her.

"Hanyuu? That is quite a pretty name I must say."

Again, Hanyuu had been mentioned to be pretty. She blushed a deep red and looked at him with eyes full of confusion. She didn't deserve his kindness or gentle remarks. It was not her fate.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Hanyuu narrowed her eyes at him, trying to restrain the blush from being noticeable.

"Doing what?" he asked with confusion.

"You think I'm cute and have a pretty name? I'm a demon…that's not supposed to be…"

As quickly as she said these words, Hanyuu suddenly found herself at a loss for them when Riku took his hand and patted her on the head. He rubbed her hair somewhat gently, though enough to ruffle it a bit. The overall effect, though, caused Hanyuu to blush the deepest red she ever had done in her life, all the while looking on at him in amazement.

"Hey, stop putting yourself down like that. I don't know who filled your head with such things, but I told you before and I'll tell you again: I think you are beautiful and a caring person, not some demon. Enough of that ok?" he said, grinning at her.

All Hanyuu could do was look on for a few moments longer, and nod her head in defeat. For some reason, his mere touch had put her at ease for the first time in over several hundred years. It became almost euphoric for her; a feeling she wished would never leave. All she could muster to say, though, was in asking why he did such a thing.

"Why did you rub my hair like that?" she looked away back at the fire, though touching her hair meekishly.

"Oh, sorry, it's an old habit of mine. I do that to my younger sister at the shrine when she's down or when she does something worthy of praise. It seems to have some kind of magic about it." Riku sat back down near the fire and remained silent for a few moments longer before asking Hanyuu what was really on his mind. "Hey, why don't you tell me what happened that's getting you so down? I want to know more about you…" Riku continued to stare at Hanyuu for a while, hoping that he could get a sense of what Hanyuu's life story was like.

"If I told you…you wouldn't understand. More so…you wouldn't want to know…" Hanyuu looked deeply into the flames, as if searching for something which belonged to her past. The glow of the firelight reflected into her own dark purple irises, though her gaze became dull somewhat.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

Turning slowly to look at Riku again, Hanyuu sighed and began what would be a long story of her past; the point of her family and her holy duty with the Orb of Fate, to losing the orb and being exiled from a dying and chaotic village. She even went into graphic detail over how she lost her mother and father, and how she wanted to die on the cliff side that one day. After she had finished and felt drained of her energy, Hanyuu remained silent whilst Riku digested all that was told to him.

"So you see, that's my curse and my punishment. To live out the rest of my life in suffering and pain. With these horns, I am marked as a demon and a being not human. An eternity of hell…" she spoke, remembering her past vividly once more.

"Wait, so you're actually over 300 years old?" Riku asked in astonishment. For him to meet a woman of such youth and beauty, only to find out she was many times over his own age, captivated Riku.

"Weren't you listening to me? I'm cursed…"

Suddenly, Riku took Hanyuu off her guard again and began poking her cheek; trying to figure out if this was a dream or a reality. Hanyuu flustered at this action and swatted Riku's hand away in embarrassment, sending him into a snickering fit.

"Heheh…you are very easy to fluster, you know? And I told you, you're not cursed. You may have made a mistake, but you shouldn't have been cursed for a child's folly. Stop hanging that over your head and let it stay in the past…" Riku smiled at Hanyuu, although she became nervous at such a notion.

"I…agree with you. I strongly oppose God for such a simple mistake, but…I'm a lowly being, so I can't go against such laws of existence. I made an error, and now I have to pay for it…" Hanyuu stated with dismay. Riku nodded, though didn't know what else he could do for her.

"So…if you've been up here all this time…then I'm not the first to know about you, right?"

"The surrounding villages have chiefs, if I remember correctly. At some point or another, some villager like yourself comes around looking for resources or just travels about on a whim. If they come across me without ever hearing of that "Demon Woods" story, then I send them back to their chief and invite them here to hear my story. After that, the village practically wants nothing to do with me. That's the way I want it to be…the way it has to be…" Hanyuu grabbed two bowls for the stew and served up a helpful portion to Riku, who gladly took his share. In a few moments, Riku gobbled up the entire bowl before Hanyuu's amazement and asked for more. She was all too happy to oblige.

"It must get lonely up here all by yourself, but if it were me I'd love to have all the peace and quiet. I can't stand being part of the holy life. It's boring work and all my duties take up precious personal time…" he stated, eating a chunk of meat from the bowl of stew all the while. Hanyuu looked at him with wide eyes, finding some kind of inherent bond through this desire of his.

"You didn't want the holy life as well, right? Neither did I! I found the work too boring too. My parents would scold me time and again for not sweeping the grounds or dusting the furniture in the shrine, heheheh…" Though Hanyuu's story was a tragedy, she still found some fond memories held in the depths of her mind. Riku seemed to be bringing it up to her mind now of all times.

"Nope. If I could be you, I'd live up here on the mountain everyday and enjoy the woods, the fresh air, and even your hot spring too! I'd take a bath all day if I had the choice!" mused Riku with joy. He blushed at the mere thought of paradise on this holy mountain.

"I'm sorry…but you can't. After you feel rested enough to travel, you must leave my keep and never return…"

The air between Riku and Hanyuu suddenly became tense. Hanyuu stared flatly at the floor, whilst Riku looked on in bewilderment. For Hanyuu to out rightly refuse his company in the future, after talking with her for so long, felt like a wound to his heart. He readjusted himself and tried to convince her otherwise when some time had passed.

"What if…I wanted to come back?" he asked genuinely. He looked on with eyes of longing, not for Hanyuu's beauty but in retaining his newfound friendship with her. To her, though, Hanyuu was surprised to even hear this desire.

"You…really want to stay? Even if that was true…you can't…you wouldn't be safe around me…" Hanyuu looked away again, fear rising in her heart that if she were to allow him to stay, that Riku would suffer a fate similar to the one her village's members found. However, in all logic that resided in her mind, Riku did not start acting odd or start trying to create chaos around her. He remained normal, and for that, maybe there was a small chance that her fate was misread, even by her mother.

"Of course I want to stay. I know that is a folly of a chance, but I would love to come visit you whenever I can! I'll make excuses to my father and say that I'm coming up here to find herbs like before. I don't think it would be odd if some of our village's herbs stores suddenly disappeared….heheheh!" Riku laughed mischievously to himself, causing Hanyuu to find a small smile appear on her face. She nodded to his thoughts, and for the first time in many years started finding that maybe life wouldn't be so bad. She would stay on the mountain, and only have Riku to visit her with permission.

"If you come here…you can't tell anyone about me. It wouldn't be safe. More so, if you stay up here with me…then I have a favor to ask of you…"

Riku looked on at Hanyuu with interest in her favor. As she eagerly looked on at him, he sat with full attention.

"Go on…"

"I…I want…more books…more stories…"

"Eh?"

Hanyuu suddenly stood up and beckoned Riku to follow. In her haste, Hanyuu went quickly enough over to a nearby door to make Riku fall behind. When he met back up with her in confusion, Hanyuu pushed open a doorway to reveal a much larger room. Once Riku's eyes adjusted to the light of the new room, he found stacks upon stacks of bound papers and scrolls lined up on many shelves. It was as if Riku had stumbled upon a great library; something large enough to say it belonged to one person. In Riku's lifetime, he had never seen so much scrolls or papers in one person's home before. If anything, Hanyuu's family must have been wealthy or important in some sense to own such a collection.

"My family had many duties, and one duty was to collect and record every detail of our village's history. Not only that, but my mother loved stories. Her family held onto this keep for many years as a home away from home. Her family was said to have given my mother many a book over the course of her life. I'm sure in some sense she has read most of these…unlike myself, where I have read all of them…" Hanyuu walked into the room and brushed her fingertips over dusty scrolls and various papers. To Hanyuu, each story was as if it came to life in her mind; every word and action memorized in her being. She found this unusual ability to recall such information with relative ease astounding and frightful at times.

"So…all of these papers and scrolls…are stories? What kind?"

"They…are stories of worlds and pasts long ago… stories of lands I never even heard of…stories of magic…of light…dark…and…even Evil…." Hanyuu's voice became a whisper at the last part, but the wide space of the room was enough to echo it loud enough for Riku to hear. That part worried him to some degree.

"So…by Evil…you mean…"

"Demons…of a past long ago…" was all Hanyuu would say. In the next moment, she ushered Riku out of the room and back to where the fire sat in the room. She sat down again with him at her side while staring again back at the fire. She seemed eager to hear his response.

"You…read so many stories. Why do you want more?" he asked.

"All these years, I've been looking for something. Some way…to reverse what I did. I know it's foolish of me…that changing the past can never be done, but…I have nothing left to go on. So…in 300 years time…I've kept myself occupied by reading stories and researching my village's history. I've found some things…some ideas to accomplish my goal…but I'll never do it. _I can never do such an act to undo my fate_…" Hanyuu became so cryptic at this point that Riku could never catch on to this statement. However, he understood her pain to some degree, and from this, was able to come up with his answer without hesitation.

"I'll do it!" he said with confidence. Hanyuu took from her gaze to Riku's caring eyes once more, and this time, found something in them she couldn't quite put her finder on just yet. Whatever it was, Hanyuu never wanted it to leave her thoughts, her mind, or even…her heart.

"You'll…really do it!" Hanyuu smiled with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Of course I will. It will be easy to get you some books. I'll go through my village's scribe house and see what I can find. I'll even…see if I can dig up some information on your village's fate. Maybe…just maybe, something is there that can help you. I'll help you in any way I can Hanyuu-chan!"

*Hanyuu-chan…* Those words played over in her mind for a moment, and at once she turned red as a beet. Hanyuu smiled genuinely and nodded in delight, for once, thankful that on this day she had met someone who would help her in her plight. Maybe, Riku's meeting with her was her fate.

After some more time had passed, and the hour to midnight drew near, Hanyuu and Riku both yawned simultaneously in exhaustion. Turning to go to her room, Hanyuu peered back at Riku and smiled.

"There is a guest room around the corner. Use the blankets here and try to get some rest. Tomorrow, I will help you gather the remaining herbs on your list and see you on your way down the mountain. Good night, Riku-kun…" Hanyuu sheepishly blushed again and smiled, quickly turning around the corner and sliding the door closed to the room. Riku watched on with a slight blush on his own face, smiling at the words she connected to his name likewise. As Riku got up and went to the room like Hanyuu said, he found it to be like any other guest room in one's home. Pulling the blankets over the futon set up in the center of the room, Riku laid down and stared into the darkness for some time. All thoughts he conceived, all ideas and memories that rushed through his tired mind, was of Hanyuu. That much said, he drifted off into peaceful dreams unlike any he had experienced before in his life. Before falling asleep, he whispered her name once more.

"Good night, Hanyuu-chan…."

/

Over the course of the next day, Riku found Hanyuu's company most enjoyable. Throughout the forest on that sunny day, Riku was able to find with Hanyuu's help all of the needed herbs and then some for his home village. Not only that, but with every moment he could spare, Riku found beauty in the way Hanyuu smiled and watched him. It was something he had never had before but couldn't even understand. This something, he thought, was perhaps love at first sight.

Riku would stay for yet another night with Hanyuu; filled with conversation much more friendlier and lighter than before. During his time with her, they discussed each other's feelings on different subjects as well as learned more information about one another. Hanyuu learned such things as Riku's constant love for dozing off under a tree in the woods, whereas Riku learned of Hanyuu's obsession for tasty desserts like dough filled with cream. Such talk lasted well into the early hours of the next morning from which they would eventually go to bed and wake up well into the afternoon the next day.

And at this point, despite Riku's dismay for having to leave her, they both knew well enough that he had to return back to his village. Riku stood with all of his belongings at the gate to her keep, whilst Hanyuu waited by while dressed in her usual kimono. They blushed as they stood near one another, though couldn't meet the others eyes as they found it too hard to do so. Trying to lighten the mood again, Riku patted Hanyuu's hair causing her to blush even more.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. And this time, I won't interrupt your bath while doing so. Ok?" Riku chuckled at this thought, though Hanyuu could only manage a small smile.

"Ok. And don't forget your promise ok?" She slowly etched her eyes to his own, causing Riku to blush again.

"Y…yeah! I will, don't you worry about it...I'll even…get you some books on poems too! You said last night you loved them, so I'll do my best ok?"

"Thank you…Riku-kun!" She smiled, and bowed formally to him. "…Be…be safe on your journey home…and…be back…soon!" she said, looking to the floor of the forest.

With one last smile, Riku bowed likewise and turned to leave, waving goodbye to Hanyuu. She watched as he left off in the distance till he was out of sight, but even despite their separation something was instilled in both of their hearts during this time. That something, though, wouldn't materialize for some time.

/

Weeks later, Hanyuu had been sitting by herself in a garden when the figure of Riku appeared beside a tree, watching her for a few moments before making his presence known. When their eyes locked and smiles formed on one another's faces, Hanyuu rushed up to Riku and embraced him in a hug. Flustered, they separated in that moment and greeted each other like friends would. On that day, Hanyuu would find that Riku had traveled with not only a satchel for collecting herbs, but also a bigger load on his back. Riku would later show Hanyuu that he fulfilled his promise, and with that came as many books and scrolls that he could carry with him. However, the one he carried in his hand was a worn out leather book filled with poems. It was his personal gift to Hanyuu, one that she would read many a time in his absence between visits and cherish for the rest of her life.

After Riku's first return, Hanyuu had learned of her village's fate, but alas there was not much to help with her plight. What she did learn of, however, was that her village had perished in the fires of the night; many elders and her own family members including dead and gone. Those who had survived, mostly the younger generations, ran away into the night only to go on to become an outcast of villagers nearby Riku's own village after many years of exile. As of now, those survivors had resided at the outskirts of Onigafuchi village and maintained their own plots of land. Though it was a small village of about 100 people, the village was still treated as an outcast and said to have been filled with "demons". In the fires of that fateful night, though, Hanyuu's identity died off with her family and her home. Whoever she was, Hanyuu had not been listed in either village's history texts as a person of interest. Though the blame was gone, Hanyuu's curse would remain in her mind for the rest of her life.

Her people had kept to themselves, but many would never dare go out to talk or communicate with them. Hanyuu's people had become darker and, though not as chaotic as the night she left them, had become an angry lot of people. When others had tried to go out to talk to them, many would become incoherent and afraid of the Onigafuchi villagers and even attack them in some sort of thought self defense. Afterwards, the Onigafuchi villagers wanted nothing to do with Hanyuu's people. This thought had remained disheartening for some time to Hanyuu, but at the present she had no idea how to help them or even alleviate their dark pasts. She was to blame, and at the same time possibly their only hope at survival.

As for the other gifts, Hanyuu discovered that Riku had given her plenty of books to help with her research and to pass the time reading with. Many books were novels in great length, however others were detailed accounts from Onigafuchi village about forlorn families and their duties to various gods. Though not much would come from these books, in due time she had hoped that some sort of answer would be found to reverse her fate.

Books and news aside, what Hanyuu found to cherish the most was the simple company of Riku again in her life. This man had some sort of unique aura around him; one that drew Hanyuu to longing for him after each and every visit. They would spend time in the garden listening to the peaceful bliss of nature and enjoying the sights of flowers of various colors and shapes. Many a time, Riku would find himself lying down in a small area of grass with Hanyuu sitting nearby; keeping watch over his sleeping form with caring affection. For the first time in her life, she had found real peace.

Riku himself was always eager to return to Hanyuu's keep to get away from his family and to escape the duties of the holy life set before him. In addition, he always had the thought of Hanyuu in his mind; her smile, her eyes, her horns, and her caring looks. Riku even laughed at the thought of when she scolded him for embarrassing her or when she would smile and think of a distant memory of hers. Though the two hadn't realized it yet, they were falling for one another…

If Hanyuu and Riku had their way, they would never want to leave one another, never leave the mountain, and never return to the evolving world outside. The peace of the mountain was enough to make them content for eternity, as well as with each other. Such a happiness, though, was not possible…not forever…

It wasn't until a fateful day in time that Riku and Hanyuu would realize something beautiful about their relationship, and in it, discover that when it came to a world of wonders that their one true desire was before them all along. In that, they found love, gave life, and attempted to make their own happiness. It was on that fateful day that Riku and Hanyuu would confess something to one another; a confession that would instill in them a bond never to be broken but made stronger; one that would provide a fruit which would save all of existence as they knew it in their dimension.

It was on that day they knew what love really was….

/

_You take the path of the unknown,_

_Fearful of what may lie ahead._

_You walk the path in darkness,_

_Seeking the light at the end._

_You tread a broken path,_

_Wondering when you will see the way._

_You take one turn,_

_Only to find many more before you._

_And all in all,_

_That path you take,_

_Leads to Twilight in the End._

_Mother,_

_Remember what you were,_

_Remember what you stood for,_

_Remember why you did,_

_What you did._

_Mother,_

_Open your mind once more,_

_And wake up from the dream,_

_That you created…_

_Mother…_

_Hanyuu…_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, Arc 3 Ch. 14: A Past Revealed: Part 3._

_Why can't you wake up?_


	55. Arc 3 ch 14 part 3

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 14: A Past Revealed: Part 3

/

"...through flaw of Man and flaw of Evil, life is in perpetual imbalance until one or the other is expelled from existence. If Man falls, so shall all that is light and dark in the world; Evil will prosper in its wake. If Evil falls, so will light and dark remain in balance with one another, and continue the perpetual life of perfection once more. As life is now, Evil exists in our world; its powers unknown yet vast. Do not trust it, do not harbor it, and never give full control to it, for once you do you shall fall and allow Evil to rule…."

Alone in her dark room, illuminated only by the waning candle sticks around, Hanyuu sat amongst many stacks of books and materials on what seemed like a determined quest to find an answer to her fate. For years, she had labored and scrutinized every detail of these books in hopes of finding her answer. Alas, no matter how hard she worked or studied, all she found were encouragements to move on and accept her fate. As hard as that was to accept, Hanyuu knew deep down that some way was possible for her to escape her fate and fix her past; maybe, just fix her future…

When her eyes grew tired and dreary in the darkness of the room, Hanyuu pushed aside the book she had found some clues to her quest aside for now. She had been reading over certain passages from this book of almost unreadable ink for some time, though still couldn't understand why its author always spoke so cryptic. Riku had managed to uncover this book from his village's library below, though it held reasonably little information for her. In comparison to her other books with much greater information, this author wrote as if he were speaking of nothing in particular but at the same time trying to get at a general idea.

"…nothing matters when it comes to turning back time and fixing such a mistake. This is hopeless…no matter how much I try, I'll get nowhere in this search. Mother…was my mistake so wrong that I deserved all of this as punishment? Was losing the Orb of Fate such a disaster that people had to die for it? Had to suffer for it? Even had to become cursed for it? If it means anything at all…then I don't think it was right to begin with…all of this…is unfair…"

Sighing again, Hanyuu closed her books for the time being and left her dark room, reemerging back into the coziness of her keep once more. As the fire at the center of the room smoldered in a small amount of hot coals, Hanyuu soon stoked the fire and gave life to the flames again. The flames licked the underside of her cast iron pot; a tea brewing in the bubbling water. Pouring a cup for herself, Hanyuu went outside into the world and took time to enjoy the falling snow of the winter season. Summer and Fall had come and gone, and with that came the cold winds and freezing ice of the season. Thankfully, Hanyuu was able to stock up on enough supplies and whatever food storages she needed for that year. No matter whether she needed to eat or not as an immortal, Hanyuu held other reasons to keep food in storage.

Sitting on a stone seat in her personal hot spring, Hanyuu enjoyed the mixture of cold air with steam rising around her entire being. Wearing a heavier kimono, though this time black with a red sash, Hanyuuu enjoyed the solitude of the surrounding forest as the flurries of snow fell all around her. To her, this setting was pure bliss. No sound for miles, no scorching heat from the sun, and no one but herself to pass the time. That is, no one she didn't want near her. Her heart said otherwise for someone else; someone Hanyuu had found that she longed for with each passing week that year. For Hanyuu, she was missing Riku terribly over the past month.

On his last visit, Riku had seemed somewhat troubled upon his arrival, but when Hanyuu pursued the matter he either changed the subject entirely or passed it off as nothing. Though he kept bringing books to her, it seemed like Riku was slowly despising his home village and returning to it every time they had to part. Was the holy life back home so bad for him that the mountain had become his personal escape? Or was it that his family was producing more hardships from which he had to endure?

Whatever it was, every moment that felt lonely to her, Hanyuu had found the memory of Riku coming to mind every time. His smile, his jokes, and his somewhat laid back personality was something Hanyuu wanted badly. More so, Hanyuu had missed Riku patting her head when he was around her. She seemed to be unable to unwind on her mountain unless he was there with her keeping her company. Riku had become something more of a friend to Hanyuu,; someone she desired entirely.

As she lost time in her hot spring, Hanyuu was pulled from her daze and returned to the present at the sound of footsteps crunching in the light snow paths behind her. Turning her head to the spring's frozen dirt path, Hanyuu found a traveler wearing a traditional reed hat whilst carrying only a sack on his back and another at his side filled with some books. As he trudged forward to her, Hanyuu instantly got up and went out to meet him on the path.

"Riku-kun!" she yelled in joy. A small blush crept upon her cheeks as he came into full view. As she ran up to him, though, Hanyuu was taken aback when she gazed upon his face.

From what Hanyuu could tell, something back home had been burdened upon Riku's shoulders and appeared alongside him on this mountain; his worries and fears soon to manifest before her.

"Hello…Hanyuu-chan, how are you?" Riku laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that he was stressed and troubled about something. He looked tired beyond all doubt, and so stressed that he may have even incurred a cold whilst traveling up the mountain. Hanyuu even witnessed him wobble a bit while standing in place.

"Riku-kun…are you…"

"I…got you some books again. I know how you love poems…and….and…" Riku wobbled again, but this time Hanyuu moved to put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Riku raised his tired gaze up to her own, and when their eyes met he found warmth in Hanyuu's eyes that eased his mind for the moment.

"Riku-kun…what happened? Tell me…please? No more lies…" she frowned at him, sending guilt deep into Riku's thoughts. He seemed like he didn't have the strength to speak or react, but by this time his fever and cold had gotten the best of him. Riku's exhausted body along with all the stress he had upon his shoulders finally took its toll on him.

Slowly, Riku fell into Hanyuu's warm embrace and slunk his head into the nook of her neck, breathing hard as his mind became dark and fuzzy. Hanyuu held him gently but frantically as this happened. All Riku could do was whisper into her ear.

"RIKU-KUN!" Hanyuu yelled, holding his weight quickly as he fell forward into her. Suddenly, she felt his hot breath whisper into her ear, along with the heat of his body coming through his clothes. Riku wasn't just troubled, he was sick as well.

"Hanyuu-chan…my father…my family…they….want me to get married. I don't…want to. Not to the others…no one else…but…but to…."

And with that, Riku passed out into Hanyuu's arms suddenly. In all that she had heard, Hanyuu felt her heart pang at the mentioning of Riku marrying someone she didn't know. More so, she felt a pain in her heart unlike any she had felt up unto that point. She felt despair, she felt sadness, and she felt angry all at once; not at Riku but at all that was incurred upon him. What she also realized, while she helped him back to her keep and into the safety of her care, was that she was jealous…

/

*If…he…marries someone else…*

Hanyuu sat emotionless over a sleeping Riku, her gaze dull and filled with despair. Sitting in the warmth of her keep, Hanyuu felt sick to her stomach as well as disgusted with the mere thought of Riku marrying someone. If he left her, Hanyuu would have no one to be with again. She would be lonely, be without someone to make her smile, and continue to live on in the distant memory of her past mistakes. Most importantly, Hanyuu would be heartbroken…

Watching as he silently slept, Hanyuu made sure to administer some herbs for Riku to consume with each passing hour. Hoping that the herbs would speed his recovery, all Hanyuu could do was wait throughout the day and into the next morning for Riku to wake up. With his cold as bad as it was, traveling up the mountain with the stress in the back of his mind and a cold on top of it must have taken its toll on Riku's body. For all Hanyuu knew, Riku could have died traveling up the mountain in this weather. Winter was never an easy time on the mountain for Hanyuu, and given the mountain's height, the winds and snow were much more brutal than that of the much warmer earth and lands below. Looking outside for a few moments, Hanyuu could hear well into the night the growing winds and the proliferation of more snow outside. If a snowstorm were to happen now of all times, Hanyuu and Riku could easily be stuck indoors for at least a week.

As time passed, Hanyuu made sure that Riku's fever was kept in check along with stocking the nearby fire. She eventually became tired and decided to bring out her futon next to Riku's own; hoping that she would at least have the energy to take care of him once he was awake. Making sure the nearby fire was stocked for the rest of the night, Hanyuu lied down next to Riku and pulled the covers up over her body. For the next hour or so, Hanyuu found no need to sleep but an urge to just watch Riku whilst he slept. In time, her eyes grew heavy as well as her body. Giving up on staying awake, Hanyuu drifted off into peaceful sleep with the only thought of Riku in her mind.

When Riku awoke the next morning, he noticed that he still had a slight fever on top of every other minor cold symptom hitting his body. His body ached in pain, and he had no amount of energy to even get up and move around. Riku soon realized he had been in Hanyuu's keep the entire time; its warmth and safety much welcomed by him. Under the large covers over his body, Riku had been cleaned of any sweat and given a new set of dry clothing which provided much more warmth than his other clothes had. Removing the cold rag from his forehead, Riku slowly but surely edged his body up with the support of his arms and looked around his surroundings.

"Did…Hanyuu-chan take care of me last night?" he spoke to himself. He noticed his futon was much larger than the normal one he had usually slept on while on the mountain, however, he did not find any sign of Hanyuu anywhere. Looking around once more, he sighed to himself and looked back down at his covers.

In the next immediate moment, Riku found that his covers were suddenly rising up and down by themselves; his body not the cause of it. With wide eyes in wonder, Riku slowly lifted up the covers to find that the unusual weight on his chest to have been none other than the sleeping figure of Hanyuu resting upon his body. As she slept peacefully with a smile on her face, Hanyuu's head merely laid across Riku's chest while her hands were wrapped around his figure. Riku was astounded and in complete embarrassment to find that throughout the night that Hanyuu had slept in the same bed as he. Instantly, his nose bled in a metaphorical fashion while finding that one of his inner desires had finally happened to him.

"Ha…Ha…Hanyuu-chan!" Riku stuttered with shock over his face.

Upon Riku's mentioning of her name, Hanyuu slowly stirred from her sleep and rubbed he eyes. She opened them to her surroundings, letting out a small yawn like one a small cat would. Curling up closer to Riku, Hanyuu unknowingly went back to sleep while content with her surroundings. When Riku poked her till she fully woke up, this entire time Hanyuu had been oblivious to the fact that she was sleeping with Riku instead of next to him.

"AUAUAUUA!" Hanyuu went red as she realized what she had done. She suddenly pushed herself off of Riku with embarrassment strewn across her entire face. She blushed so red that she had to hide her face from Riku's gaze in fear of dying from embarrassment. Hanyuu took the covers from her side of the futon and wrapped herself in them; hoping that she could at least hide for a moment from Riku's awestruck eyes.

"Hanyuu-chan! Why were you…"

"I didn't mean to! I fell asleep last night after I took care of you…that was all! And then I woke up like this…so I must have curled up next to you last night and…and….AUAUAUAU!" Hanyuu comically shed some tears from her embarrassed state of mind. She shook her head of any naughty thoughts coming to mind and quickly tried to recover from the situation. Turning back to Riku she looked down to the floor again not daring to meet his eyes.

"Oh, well, I guess that's that then. I do that sometimes too with a pillow. It's alright, really! I don't…mind at all…" he said, brushing the back of his hair with one hand. He chuckled nervously and tried to ease Hanyuu from her nervous actions. When she nodded in return and calmed down, Riku tried to pursue what had exactly happened.

"So I must have really been sick, huh?" he asked, holding the cool cloth to his forehead again. Riku laid back down, finding that he still did not have the strength to get up. Not only that, but he still had quite the fever, though not as bad as before.

"You passed out when we met up yesterday. Since then, I've been taking care of you. You've been out for most of yesterday and all through the night till this morning…" Hanyuu calmed down finally and answered modestly to Riku. However, though Riku was up to talking for now, Hanyuu had something else weighing on her thoughts. That thought had involved Riku's family pushing for his marriage.

"Thank you Hanyuu-chan. If it wasn't for you, I'd be a goner…" Riku took his hand, outstretched it to Hanyuu, and mentioned to rub her hair. She looked eagerly at his hand, smiled, and bent forward enough for him to do it for her. She blushed deeply at this, and somehow during this moment, knew what she had wanted deep down inside. A wish, she thought, that could never happen for someone who was cursed.

"It was…nothing, really…" she murmured in pleasure. Having her hair ruffled by Riku was the equivalent to being able to eat a dessert. It was a treat to her either way.

After Hanyuu made something for Riku to eat, Hanyuu sat back down with him and tried to get to the heart of the matter on her mind. However, no matter what she did or tried to say, Hanyuu couldn't find the courage to bring it up. She stammered at times, and at others automatically changed the subject. For the most part of the day, though Riku slept on and off in his sickly state, and for Hanyuu, she couldn't bring herself to discuss Riku's proposed marriages.

Whilst Riku slept for most of that day and the next and while Hanyuu tended to him, at some point she sighed in defeat and decided that when Riku's health was back to normal she would bring up the marriage conflict for conversation. Around evening time on the third day, Hanyuu noticed how awfully quiet it had become in her keep and felt that it was somewhat colder all around the home. Getting up to look outside into the winter night, her thought was confirmed when she found that outside a blizzard had been going on for a good part of the day. The snow was already ankle high, and Hanyuu saw no end in sight into the forest since the snow was so thick in the air. With another push of the door, Hanyuu latched shut the entrance and made sure to stock the fire with more wood to ensure that her home and Riku would stay warm throughout the blizzard. On the mountain top, blizzards could be as short as a few hours or as long as a few days or even a week depending on its severity, and for that, Hanyuu wanted to be prepared.

When the cold air gushed into the home, Hanyuu realized that Riku had woken up and was already sitting up in his futon. Yawning with dreary eyes, he lied back down onto his side and looked over to Hanyuu in the distance. She smiled and came back to his side; sitting down next to him and checking his forehead for any fever. Thankfully, it was gone as was much of Riku's pains in his body. The herbs she gave him finally took their effect and in no time at all would Riku be back in good health.

"Your fever is gone, and you must be feeling much better I'm sure!" she said happily.

"Yeah…I guess getting sick on the mountain wasn't as bad as we thought it was. It must have been all that stress I had before…" Realizing what he had said, Riku instantly became quiet and looked off into the distance, remembering what his father and family below wanted of him. Hanyuu saw this immediately and, finding no better time than that moment, talked with Riku about what had been troubling him and her alike.

"Speaking of stress Riku-kun…before you passed out you said something about your family wanting you to marry. Was that…true? Are you really going to marry someone?" Hanyuu narrowed her eyes and looked hurt; her eyes casted sideways and her hands balling into fists tightly. All the while, she tried her best to remain solemn and respectful of any decision Riku would make. Riku remained quiet for a few more moments and decided it was better to tell Hanyuu what exactly was happening below.

"It's true. My family…my father especially, wants me to marry in order to sustain our blood lines. I'm of age, and already my father has set up prospective brides for me. He…wants me to marry for honor, wealth and for the family!" Riku, for the first time in Hanyuu ever knowing him, expressed anger in the form of him suddenly hitting the floor with his fist hard. Hanyuu was slowly taken aback by this, but could understand why he was so upset. "…I don't want to get married. Not to them…not to someone for power…not to anyone else! I only…want to marry the woman I'm in love with! That's the way it should work…" he panted after getting off his chest what had been troubling him these past months.

Hanyuu sat with wide eyes for a few moments, and then blushed slightly. In what was a bold action for her, Hanyuu did something Riku wasn't expecting. Reaching out for his hand, she lightly held it without saying any words. She entwined her fingers with his, and didn't dare meet his eyes in this unusual action of hers.

"Hanyuu-chan?" Riku's angry expression vanished and was replaced by one of curiosity.

"Riku-kun…whom do you wish to marry?" she asked innocently. Riku blushed deep red at this and stuttered, unable to find an answer at that moment. Sticking to his stance on the matter, Riku blurted out what he had mentioned before.

"I…I want to marry someone I love! A woman who can smile, and who can be childish at times but also serious and straightforward. A woman who can love and enjoy life, and a woman who is caring enough to put others before herself. A woman who I can lay next to in bed in a loving embrace before sleep and a woman whom I can wake up to in the morning with a kiss. A woman…that can make me smile and know that there would be no words to describe how I feel about her. A woman…I can have a child with one day, and a family and a happy ending with…"

After Riku declared whom he would love, Hanyuu couldn't help but think this over for a few minutes. Was she everything he wanted? Could Riku love someone like her? If that were possible, how would they be together? Could Hanyuu have her own happy ending? Before Hanyuu could gather and sort through all these feelings, she blurted out something to Riku in her haste that made her soon regret.

"So…how do you feel about me!"

Riku looked on at her to make sure he heard correctly what Hanyuu had asked. Riku sat there dumbstruck, but found that Hanyuu's grip on his hand became tighter; not from embarrassment but probably from fear of hearing a bad answer. Her grip trembled in his, and Riku could only grasp that Hanyuu was in no way shape or form joking with him. Hanyuu was being entirely serious to Riku, and with that, came possible feelings for him.

Could Riku have said that he saw this coming? No. At the same time, could Riku have guessed that Hanyuu and he had some strange relationship together; one that was in fact blossoming into love? Truthfully, yes, he would admit that. All in all, Riku could only absorb this fact and accept that mysterious thought in his head which said that he held Hanyuu dearly in his heart.

"I…I…I…um…"

Seeing Riku unable to form words, Hanyuu believed that he had found this idea obscene and was unable to gracefully give the bad news to her. Without warning, her grip became loose and Hanyuu attempted to get up to leave the room. Just as she rose, though, Riku hadn't let go, and instead gently pulled her back to sit back down with him. Confused to this action, Riku quickly gave her an answer which was more than what she expected.

"Hanyuu-chan…The woman I want to marry… is you…."

As if the words had made her stone, Hanyuu sat with wide eyes and an open mouth in disbelief. To think Riku really wanted someone like her; someone who was cursed and forgotten by God himself. When the reality of his words hit Hanyuu, she became numb to all that was around her and began to think that somehow this was all a dream…

"Riku-kun…are you saying…that…"

Unable to finish her sentence, Riku suddenly pushed himself onto Hanyuu and sent both of them toppling onto his futon in surprise. From another perspective, Riku was on top of Hanyuu and gently holding her arms at her side, making sure that she was realizing just what he was hoping to convey to her. Not struggling at all, but feeling somewhat awkward in this position, all Hanyuu could do was look up to him and blush deeply. Though it was a bold move on his part, for some reason Hanyuu felt like she wanted this.

"Hanyuu-chan…ever since I got to know you…the real you…I wanted to be by your side and stay with you on this mountain. Every time I come to this mountain top, I find that I'm dreading the moment I leave you. If I could be by your side, be able to live with you and see you smile every day, be able to be yours and no one else's, I would be content with my life. Hanyuu-chan, I don't want to marry anyone else! I want to marry you!" Riku, above Hanyuu's delicate form, looked deeply into Hanyuu's eyes to find confirmation for his feelings. He knew deep inside that Hanyuu felt the same way but in her own sense of things. Entwining his fingers with hers, he hoped that he would receive an answer that would make both of them happy, and hopefully, together.

"Riku-kun, I…I feel the same way! You…you changed my life, and you've been my only friend in my life! You think of me as a person, as a woman who can live out her life with joy, despite how I feel about my past mistakes. I want to…I want to be with you so much! I want…to be by your side every day…but…I'm scared…." Tears welled up in Hanyuu's eyes, her fears taking form right before Riku. She trembled in fright at the mere thought of causing Riku to fall into despair, to risk being happy at the cost of the safety of others. All Hanyuu wanted was to be happy, and for that to happen would mean going against God's curse inflicted upon her.

"Hanyuu-chan…why are you scared?"

"I'm immortal! Everyone who I love will eventually grow old and die, and I'll be left alone. Not only that…but I was warned…to stay away from others! If I…I become yours, then…then…"

"…Don't be afraid. Stop living in the past, and…live with me here in the present! I know you made mistakes, but don't seek forgiveness. Seek a life that you can make yourself proud of. Seek a life that you will remember long after I am gone. Seek…a life that you and I can build a family on, one that will not be cursed or filled with regret.

At these words, the memory and terrifying memory of her mother came back to mind, searing the warning into her thoughts once more.

"_You are not human anymore…you are a demi-demon, forgotten by God and cursed to live out seeing other's suffer. If ever you meet another, do not. This is all I ask you…so that others may not know…_"

However, when Hanyuu looked up into Riku's eyes, everything he had ever told her came to mind. His words, his caring heart, and his ability to sway her from her woes impacted her thoughts. From this, the words of her mother faded away to the past, and this time, was replaced with his words.

"_Heheh…you are very easy to fluster, you know? And I told you, you're not cursed. You may have made a mistake, but you shouldn't have been cursed for a child's folly. Stop hanging that over your head and let it stay in the past…"_

Taking her hands from Riku's, Hanyuu wrapped her arms around his form above her and gently held his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes, searching for something they already found. Slowly pulling him toward her, Hanyuu asked one more question to him; unable to care about anything else but Riku's loving embrace.

"Riku-kun…will you love me? Will you love me despite being a demon?" she asked.

"Hanyuu-chan…I love you more than anything else in my life. I love you for who you are, not what others say of you. And…I will love you…forever and a day…"

Shedding tears of joy, Hanyuu accepted what Riku was telling her for the first time in her life. Accepting that the past couldn't be changed, accepting that she had made a mistake, and accepting that she was not fated to live a complete life of hell and loneliness, Riku's words had broken the last chain binding Hanyuu to a world of despair. Accepting their feelings for one another, Hanyuu pulled Riku into her willingly and slowly but surely touched their lips together for a kiss which shared every feeling they could never express into words. After their first magical kiss, every one that followed became much sweeter and more intense. They didn't know what they were doing, but somehow a lust and a need overcame both of them which could not be satisfied simply by touch. They wanted, no, they desired the other in ways that could not be foretold.

From what became a confession of love, to a first kiss, soon became sweat, euphoria and lust. Clothes were taken off, sheets became messy bunches, and the nearby fire died off as time passed. Into the cold of the blizzard, either one did not mind what went on in the outside world. With the blizzard going on outside, both Hanyuu and Riku would spend their time with one another and expressing their love merely in each other's warm embrace.

On that night, after Hanyuu had become a woman reborn and Riku a man known, something had occurred which would affect both Riku and Hanyuu's, as well as Onigafuchi Village's futures; for better and for worse. On that night, unbeknownst to Hanyuu and Riku, life was given through their consummation of love, and from a seed sown into the womb of Hanyuu, a new future would be written which in effect would give Hanyuu her greatest desire and greatest love. From her womb, Hanyuu would rewrite the past…

/

9 Years Later…

"Mother…is this…"

"Yes, Ouka-chan, this is…our new home."

Over a large dirt path, a massive caravan of at least 100 people coming from a small outskirt village were gathering and parading towards the center of Onigafuchi Village. This caravan though composed of many poor villagers and farmers did not look like the usual sort to wander through Onigafuchi without notice. These villagers were said to have been descendants of demons; heretics who practiced weird customs which were said to involve the feasting of human flesh and organs in such rituals called "cotton drifting". These villagers, feared by many others for their harsh and outcast like features, were nothing of the sort on this day of days. Sporting happy expressions and much more friendlier moods, these people seemed like they were being returned to a land once thought to be lost to them; a home which up until now was denied to them. They were the people who descended from those of a great massacre and fire in a past long forgotten; finally returning to society as humans and not outcasts.

Ahead of this caravan, a woman wearing a white and red kimono with long, silky purple hair bearing a beauty matched by none other sat on a cushioned pillow carriage with curtains shrouding her from the outside world. Beside her sat another, a child with much darker bluish hair bearing the age of 8 years and as well ceremonial shrine clothing. Together, they were the talk of the entire village; the leading family of these exiled people who were returning them back to grace. Hailed to be holy beings, they were protected and at the same time regarded as saviors to these people. Not only that, but the older woman in the carriage was to be wed to another; a head priest in the village said to have borne a child with a woman without marrying her. As truth would have it, this man, Riku Furude, did in fact father a daughter, and with that was to marry that woman after 9 years of waiting and planning. That woman, the love of Riku's life, was Hanyuu, now sitting with their daughter Ouka in the carriage.

After their first night of lovemaking, what Riku and Hanyuu did not realize for some time was that Riku had impregnated Hanyuu with their first child. When the blizzard ended later that week, Riku returned to his family with his head held high with intentions to say that he had fallen in love with a woman and intended on marrying her. His father had been so furious with this sudden revelation that he had even threatened to disown Riku from the family. However, with his newfound courage and love of Hanyuu, for the first time in his life Riku stood up to his father and told him otherwise. Though words could not be recorded of what was said between the two, when the argument was over Riku's father had admitted both guilt and defeat in the pains he had caused his son. All that could be mentioned was that Riku's father wanted the best for his son, and that if he was truly in love with this mysterious woman, that he would give him his blessing. Somehow, what was really gained here was that Riku and his father forged a stronger bond between themselves from this point onward.

When it came to the matter of whom Hanyuu exactly was, that story involved coming together with the village chief and his father for a long, drawn out meeting at the village meetinghouse. After Riku revealed the existence of Hanyuu to their leader, the chief admitted to Riku's father that this woman was a caring person; having himself met her on the mountain many years before. However, the village chief had some concerns over Hanyuu's digression from being anti-social to falling in love with Riku. Riku could only tell them that they were in love and had intentions of making a family together. Not only that, but when it was revealed that the people on the outskirts of the village were in fact Hanyuu's descendants, such as it was that a plan unfolded to the three men. If Hanyuu were to come down from the mountain, return to her people and proclaim her heritage to them, then maybe she would be able to reconnect them to the village of Onigafuchi and thus strengthen the unity of their people as a whole. Though many years would be taken to ensure this would happen, all in all the entire plan was looking to be a success.

This plan, though, became drawn out longer than expected when it was revealed that Hanyuu was with child. Weeks later when Riku returned to Hanyuu on the mountain top, he came to find out that she was ill in the mornings and vomiting whatever she had eaten. However, after the sickness had passed, Hanyuu found intense urges to eat. She had even put on a little weight when Riku had returned. Not only that, but in some sense Hanyuu was glowing.

Happily embracing her in his loving arms, Riku couldn't believe his eyes when Hanyuu had guessed at her pregnancy. Revealing his plans to Hanyuu about marrying her and reuniting the village below, Hanyuu became ecstatic and somewhat excited at the prospect of returning home after 300 years time. For the most part, it seemed that Hanyuu had found her happiness at last; the words of her mother long forgotten.

In 9 months time, Riku ensured that Hanyuu would reintegrate back into their world. At first, they left the keep to go into the village below; meeting with the outcasts of the village and proclaiming her heritage to them as their long forgotten ancestor. At first, many were hesitant about Hanyuu's birthright, but given time and learning about many of the villagers, Hanyuu was able to recall many of their families and long forgotten histories (a good portion of Hanyuu's keep having held recordings of these families in her library). Once Hanyuu was able to bring down the books and provide evidence to this fact, soon one by one many of the outcasts accepted that in some sense Hanyuu was their long forgotten ancestor who was apparently infused with magic. In the end of things, they hailed her as a being above mankind; a deity of some sort that was closer to God than any other in the land. Attesting to the last fact as true, Hanyuu and Riku left out much of the history regarding Hanyuu's past mistake so as to ensure that such a hell was never known to them. For Hanyuu, though, this unsettled her in a greater way; a lie she had to accept and show to everyone else, but at the same time utterly deny in her heart and mind.

Even though Hanyuu had left the mountain and mingled with the outcasts of the villages, with each passing month of the pregnancy, travel became harder and harder to handle. Eventually, Hanyuu was to remain bedridden on the mountaintop for the remainder of the months; a action which was to make sure that the child would be born without any problems. For this, Hanyuu began to experience every wonder and hell of the process in becoming a mother. Morning after morning, Hanyuu experienced the worst vomiting she had ever had in her entire life. Not only that, she would have to deal with insatiable urges to eat food, on top of gaining weight and even having mood swings. At one point Hanyuu nearly killed Riku when she was in an angry mood and blamed him for knocking her up. At the same time, she became very sad, cried, apologized for her behavior, and then in a split second became frisky and tried to take advantage of a fearful and very confused Riku. Such were the ways to womanhood and motherhood wrapped altogether in a basket.

When the time finally came, Riku and Hanyuu were well prepared. Several nurse mothers from the village came to meet with Hanyuu and live up at the keep in a small camp outside from her home. For at least a week, Hanyuu nervously expected to go into labor, but it wasn't until the latter of the week that Hanyuu suddenly dropped whatever she was holding, felt her water break and soil her legs, and with that stared up to Riku and keeled over in pain.

"IT'S COMING! OH GOD, IT'S COMING!" she screamed in pain.

Thankfully, the nurse mothers were nearby and instantly went to work. Through at least 8 hours of labor, Hanyuu, attended by these women, pushed with all her might and eventually gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The memory of giving birth to Ouka was both a painful and magical one; something Hanyuu would never forget or regret. When Riku and Hanyuu were finally together in the room, holding their baby girl, they wished that moment would never end for them.

For the years after that, Hanyuu had said goodbye to her keep and decided to move closer down to the village of Onigafuchi, but with her outcast band of villagers. In 9 years time, she would be their leader and reorganize their people into a more respectable society. Their farming community, as well as their economy with outside villages and social bonds, would prosper thanks to her leadership. With this new role, though, Hanyuu had to attain a much more serious stance on matters and even be cold hearted at times, especially to her own lover and daughter. As they knew it, though, Hanyuu only did so to remain as a figurehead for her people.

Through the transition of living in the new village, Hanyuu was given her own home that was much smaller compared to her keep up on top of the mountain. At this home, one that was positioned right near the outskirts of the woods, her daughter Ouka would prosper with a strong livelihood as a child. Initially, Ouka was born without any abnormalities or even horns like her mother was; a fact that Hanyuu found to be a sign that she was not cursed to such an extent anymore. Not only that, but the outcast villagers seemed to sense a peaceful atmosphere around her daughter; one that would calm any dispute or cease any chaos from happening. At one point, Hanyuu was with her daughter and found several villagers engaging in an argument. Once Ouka appeared beside her mother, attempting to stop the quarrel, Ouka said something to the others in her childlike innocence and immediately all tension went away. The villagers were practically smiling at one another and offering apologies in return. For some reason, Ouka could manipulate the anxiety or emotional realities of others and make peace with ease.

Hanyuu, though living amongst her people in the village, had thanked every day of her life that she wasn't chastised or even found out that she had horns on her head. The mere fact that if someone were to see them, then chaos would ensue immediately. Hanyuu's horns attested to her demon-hood, and from that would spark a massive protest from the villagers of Onigafuchi. To counter-act any chance of them seeing her horns, Hanyuu would always where a shroud over her head and hair. The excuse given was that it was her heritage to always wear one in her family lines. In response, no one ever questioned her; not even the outcast villagers who saw her as a deity and immortal.

As for who had fathered Ouka, Riku had accepted a fault in his village for engaging in sexual relations with a woman, giving her a child, and not having married her yet. Riku announced what he had done and revealed that as part of uniting the two villages together that Riku would marry the woman without question. To seal the deal, they had a child together which could neither be denied nor refuted through Ouka's birth. With this unification becoming a reality, on this week Hanyuu and Riku would meet together in the village, marry one another at last, and from this become a real family. Not only that, but the village itself would join together with the outcast village, pushing the borders of its entirety to inspire a large enough village for several thousand residents.

When the caravan ended its long journey, before the steps of the great Furude shrine, Riku stood with his father, sister and mother eagerly awaiting Hanyuu's arrival. When the caravan came to a halt, several villagers eased down the carriage and lifted the shrouds to reveal Hanyuu and Ouka comfortably sitting on cushions. Slowly rising up, they stepped out onto the dirt path and ascended the steps to the shrine. With cheers from both village participants around, the three individuals eventually met up top and waved to those in attendance. Ouka instantly ran up to her father and embraced him in a hug, whilst Hanyuu patiently waited by his side.

"Papa!" Ouka laughed, hugging her father tightly.

"Ouka-chan! Have you been behaving for your mother?" Riku smiled, but joked with his younger daughter. At times, Ouka had displayed the same kind of curiosity and impulsive nature her mother had at the same age. However, no one was more caring or thoughtful than Ouka in the entire village.

"She's been well, Riku-kun. Come, let us go inside…" Hanyuu closed her eyes and bowed to her future husband in a sign of formality. Without a smile on her face, Hanyuu had displayed yet again a cold attitude before those in the village; a display of power and a display of strength. Beckoning for Riku and the others to follow, she led the way inside the shrine to make preparations for the wedding. That, and to settle down into her new home for the first time in her life as a family with both Riku and Ouka.

With the cheers of the crowds outside dying off, the soon to be wed couple moved inside with the other family members, followed by the servants of the household. After formalities were given to one another inside the inner dwelling of the shrine, Ouka, Hanyuu and Riku decided to relax and settle into their rooms until the midday meal was served. As expansive as the shrine was, Ouka never found a lack of curiosity or playfulness for herself. Deciding to explore the shrine by herself, Ouka left her parents alone for the meantime in hopes of finding some of the shrine children and playing with them for awhile.

All alone in their room at last, Riku slowly closed the door and turned to his somewhat cold shouldered wife. Seeing her display that attitude for the sake of maintaining a stance with her people, Riku had hoped to expect less in the near future when the unification of the village was cemented in stone through their family bonds.

"My, Ouka-chan is so much like her mother. Never for a lack of adventure, that one…" Riku smiled to the back side of his wife, wondering what she was thinking or feeling. He could have guessed as much that this whole experience and new surroundings was overwhelming for her, but most of the time what went on in Hanyuu's head said otherwise.

Suddenly, without any warning, Hanyuu turned quickly around and lunged herself into Riku's arms. Embracing him in a kiss, she wrapped her arms around her lover and held him dearly to her being. Her grip was tight enough to surprise even Riku; almost seeming like if she had let go, she would lose him forever.

"H…Hanyuu-chan!" Riku squeaked out between breaths.

"Riku-kun! I couldn't take it anymore!" Hanyuu looked up at Riku lovingly and embraced him in another kiss, which he happily returned. Rubbing her head in his usual fashion, Riku managed to calm her worries for the time being.

"My, you're feisty today," chuckled Riku. Hanyuu puffed her cheeks at him and blushed, frowning at him at the same time.

"Hmph! I've been so busy helping the outcasts of Onigafuchi reintegrate back into society and there's no time to see you! Besides that…I've missed you terribly…" she pouted. Riku just laughed and rubbed her head again, making Hanyuu blush an even deeper red.

"Well, when you marry me at the end of the week, you and I will unite the village and never have to worry about being separated ever again. We can manage them together and keep this village in line, right?"

"If everything goes according to this plan. But still, I'm worried…"

Hanyuu, in all the time she had wondered about the day she would marry Riku and the life that would come after that, still held onto one fear. Touching her covered head slightly, she felt the hard, smooth shapes of two horns protrude from the shawl. Drawing her fingers back in fear, Hanyuu looked deeply into Riku's eyes searching for the confidence she lacked. She wondered if everyone would judge her for what they saw and not what they knew of her.

"You're worrying about your horns again, aren't you? You managed to hide them so well this long, so I don't think you have to worry about it like that. And even if they see them, we can attest it to your immortality as a demi-god. The descendants of your old village seem to think so well enough…" Riku smiled and for the moment managed to alleviate Hanyuu's worries. She nodded her head slightly and sighed in response. Looking around the room now and taking in everything that the Furude family offered in luxury or their standing in society, Hanyuu seemed thoroughly impressed.

"So…this will be our new home?" she asked, almost unable to believe that her life was taking a turn for the better at last. With Riku and Ouka at her side, Hanyuu could regain a life never lived before. As she peered outside watching Ouka play in the garden with some other children, Riku wrapped his arms around her from Hanyuu's backside and kissed her neck gently, sending chills of pleasure up her body.

"Yes, Hanyuu-chan, this is our home…"

/

Was it ever possible that the most talked about family in the village could gain a moment of peace during this week? For Hanyuu and Riku, it would be a rare occasion. The soon to be wed couple was hounded day in and day out by many guests and relatives of the Furude family; accompanying them during their long walks around the village and even as they broke their fast in the morning and supper at night. Exhausting as it was, the couple managed to attend to the duties of the Furude shrine along with all the preparations for the wedding that Sunday. Just days away, the ceremony would mark a feasting to remember that night for every villager and guest in Onigafuchi village.

Still, no matter how much work was being put into the wedding, Hanyuu still had her doubts about achieving a perfect happiness with Riku and her daughter. It wasn't as if she was happy even now; Hanyuu had a loving daughter and a good father to her child all the while. She wouldn't have minded living up on the quiet mountain with her family, but for Ouka's sake and the sake of Riku's family such a wish was not possible. Ouka needed friends and family members to live amongst, and Riku needed to stay true to his family's duties in the shrine. For Hanyuu, though, what did that leave her with?

Spending what little time she had alone to herself amongst all the planning and preparations, Hanyuu spent her free time in the garden with her eyes closed and the summer sun shining upon her body. In any light, one could see her elegance yet a certain worry around her being. She was happy, or so she thought, but wasn't sure if that happiness could be obtained at long last.

*If I could ask God for one wish…just one spec of happiness, it would be to have Riku and Ouka with me. I just want to be happy…I want to be at peace…I want nothing to do with curses! But…would God really let me? Do I even deserve it?*

Hanyuu's thoughts were plagued more and more with the coming wedding day. Most of the time, she shook off any thoughts of her past and her curse; wanting to be as cheerful as possible for her family. However, much more so Hanyuu quaked with fear at the mere thought of something going wrong. It happened on that fateful night, it happened to her family, and it happened to everyone she ever cared for and loved up until meeting Riku.

At the same time, however, Hanyuu had lived amongst her people for some time. Likewise, she spent more than a week in Onigafuchi village and nothing seemed to effect anyone around her. Everyone acted as if they were normal. Though her people and those of Onigafuchi village would not be completely merged until after the wedding date, the unity in the village was cheerful and happy. There was nothing seemingly wrong with anyone at the present time. For that, Hanyuu found some consolation in her worries. Perhaps her mother did not know of such an outcome ever happening. Maybe this was the only extent to which her curse would act.

As Hanyuu dozed off in her thoughts, suddenly her daughter had jumped onto her backside and hugged her tightly. Hanyuu smiled and turned to meet her daughter's face; finding Ouka's usually cheerful attitude to greet her.

"Mother! What are you doing out here by yourself?" asked Ouka with an innocent attitude.

"Mmm…nothing dear. I just wanted to sit alone for awhile and think. Our big day is coming on Sunday, remember?" Hanyuu smiled to her daughter and rubbed her head lightly much like Riku would do to her at times. This made Ouka giggle even more.

"Yeah, but still, you should be happy!"

To Ouka, her mother seemed out of sorts lately. Perhaps it was from all the guests taking up her and Riku's time or anxiety from the approaching wedding day, but still, something didn't seem right to her. Her mother, a woman so loving but unusual in her own sense, was hiding something from her daughter. That something, Hanyuu's past, was never told to Ouka in her entire life. For this reason, Hanyuu wanted to protect her own daughter.

Even Ouka could be effected by Hanyuu's curse, but that fate was yet unknown to anyone. For Hanyuu's sake, she saw proof through Ouka's birth without horns or any deformities as a blessing and possibly a sign that her life was to be normal again. For this, Hanyuu decided that she would stop dwelling on the past and try to be a good mother to her daughter.

"You're right Ouka-chan! Come on, let's go for a walk, shall we?" Ouka instantly grew with joy when her mother suddenly cheered up and took her by the hand. Leading her daughter away from the garden and to the paths outside the shrine, Hanyuu decided it was time to take a look around the village with her daughter and enjoy their peace of mind for the time being.

As time passed, Hanyuu and Ouka went everywhere they could as both mother and daughter. They went shopping at a few places located in the business district of the village, gathered flowers in some nearby meadows, and even ate a mid morning snack together at a well known pastry shop. Hanyuu was even surprised that she found a similar dessert that her mother had made for her so long ago. Eating the dessert with Ouka, though, made Hanyuu reminisce about her own mother. Before Ouka noticed her mother crying, Hanyuu hastily left the shop with their food in hand and decided to head to an old area that Hanyuu once knew from her childhood.

After traversing through the peaceful, summer weathered forest that day, Hanyuu and Ouka descended down a long, stone stairway until it came to a dirt clearing. Nostalgically, Hanyuu stopped every so often along the steps and looked around the area, trying to figure out if this was a dream or reality. As Ouka playfully went ahead of her mother and began looking around at the bountiful patches of flowers, Hanyuu came down to the last step and sat in shock. Before she had even realized it, Hanyuu had been in the very clearing where she had loved hiding around when she was a child. The same clearing, even after all these years, where Hanyuu had lost the Orb of Fate.

"Can it…really be?" Hanyuu whispered to herself with wide eyes. She thought this place was long forgotten, but somehow the only thing that had changed after all these years was the stone stairway becoming decrepit. Tracing her fingers along the bottom stairway's stone statues, their magnificence erased away long ago from age, Hanyuu was almost certain this area was from her past.

"Mother! Look at all the flowers! They're so pretty!" Ouka shouted from afar. Snapping out of her daze, Hanyuu slowly but surely went to her daughter's side to look. As they both gazed upon all the wonderful colors and shapes of the flower's petals, Hanyuu had found a long forgotten flower amongst all the others, but this time, in proliferation with many more alike around it.

"The flower….there…." Hanyuu pointed at the deep red flower. Ouka found her gaze upon it and suddenly found the same flower but one which had not yet bloomed. All the others like it were the same.

"What is that?" asked Ouka, but somehow looking at the flower in worry. Ouka didn't seem to like that particular one; she much rather preferred the blue and purple ones.

"…a flower…that is as deadly as it looks beautiful…" was all that Hanyuu had said. Ouka looked up to her frowning mother in fear, not sure of what she was saying.

"So it's a dangerous flower? Is it poisonous?" she asked innocently. Hanyuu looked down to her daughter and thought for a moment, putting a finger to her lips.

"It's not just that Ouka-chan, but of what history has told. When I was your age, I found this similar flower and was lost in its beauty for many hours. But…what I didn't know at the time was that this flower, this _crimson lotus_, actually had a dark history behind it. In my own mother's books, this particular flower is called the "Flower from Hell". They bloom every several hundred years, but when they do, they are a sight to behold. However…their past is very dreadful I must say…"

"Why is that? How can a flower be so bad?"

"Legend has it that this was a flower which was not of our land. It was once a beautiful flower, but in the course of events in existence, Evil had tainted this flower to become crimson red; the color of blood. Its origin is not really known, but what is known is that this flower brings both fortune and misfortune to whoever makes use of its power. To eat of this flower, one will gain unimaginable knowledge, but soon after die a horrible death. To touch this flower, one's ailments would be healed, but blood will be upon their hands soon after. And…to kill a direct relative...a family member on the night of this flower's blooming, one will be made as a sacrifice in return for one wish to be granted. But…Ouka-chan, this is merely a story. I'm sure that the flower is dangerous to consume in herbal remedies, and some old man long ago created this story to keep others away from it. Come now, child, and let us return home…"

Hanyuu sighed and rose up from where she knelt, thinking no more on the flower. Deep in her heart, though, Hanyuu had known well enough that the flower did in some way bring misfortune to her. If she had not been lost in its utter beauty, she would have never lost the Orb of Fate. However, had she not done so then Hanyuu would have never lived to become Riku's lover or the mother to Ouka.

Ouka quickly obeyed her mother and went back with her to the stairway. As they strode along, though, something out of the corner of Ouka's eye was caught. Peering into the grassy reeds, Ouka found something sticking out of the dirt; a majestic blue shard of some crystal substance.

"Mother, look what I found!" Ouka left Hanyuu's side for a moment and went over to the reeds. After a little effort, Ouka was able to recover the pretty shard and hand it to her mother. For a moment, Hanyuu was curious as to what it was.

"Do you know what this is, Mother?"

"Very odd indeed, but it's pretty I must say. I don't know what this is, Ouka-chan. But, I do know what we can do with it back home. Let's put it in the cover of your new poem book, hmm? It would fit in it once we place a suitable holder in it. Come now, it's getting late." Hanyuu smiled and took her daughter's hand as they ascended the steps back to their home. Leaving behind the crimson lotuses and other various flowers, Hanyuu had felt somewhat relieved to have left that place. It harbored many good memories, but one bad memory was enough to make her abhor that place.

/

"I'll make your favorite for tonight, Ouka-chan. It will be…huh?"

As both Hanyuu and Ouka walked up a narrow dirt path just before getting back to Onigafuchi village, three large men nearby had sat idly on a collection of large boulders in the pathway. All three of them seemed to be outsiders from the village, but no one that the two women had known in particular. They were dressed in a thuggish-like manner, and one of them even held a bamboo spear; swinging it around playfully in the air as if in boredom. Hanyuu made sure her daughter was behind her, as her senses warned her of the danger approaching.

When they made eye contact with one another, Hanyuu tried to walk past them without causing any trouble. Things never went that easy, though, not even for Hanyuu…

"Hey, you there, woman! Where do you think you're going?" one of the thugs announced. Just as he said that, his much larger friend blocked the pathway for Hanyuu towards the village. Noticing that there was another pathway, Hanyuu gritted her teeth and quickly pulled Ouka to the other path, only to find that the other thug had prevented her from doing so.

"What are you doing? We just want to go home!" Hanyuu shouted at the thugs. They laughed at her with agitation, and started to move closer to the two of them. Feeling threatened, Hanyuu protected Ouka with her own body as a shield in the event that the one with the spear decided to hurt them. The rage in Hanyuu ever so boiled to a point, a sight Ouka had never seen happen before.

"Oh? What is this? These two think they're better than us, huh? We just want to play with you for a bit. It's so boring in this village, so why not make things interesting, huh?" The leader thug pulled a small blade from the folds of his clothing, while his two friends grabbed both women with their massive arms and held them against their wills. The leader moved forward into Hanyuu, who attempted to fight back and get Ouka to safety.

"LEAVE US ALONE! DON'T YOU DARE HARM HER! I'LL….I'LL…" screamed Hanyuu. Her fierce eyes, only seen by the thugs, suddenly started to glow a crimson red color. Offset by this, the two lesser thugs eased their grips on Hanyuu, but none the less still held her from escaping. Not trying to lose face with the woman, the leader merely swallowed his fears and went forward with his knife at Hanyuu's throat. Smiling evilly, he then set his sights on the shroud covering Hanyuu's darkest secret.

"My, you are feisty! I like that in a woman I'm about to take for my own. Let's see your beautiful hair under this…shroud…"

Without warning, Hanyuu looked on with astonished eyes as the thug removed her protective cloth, looked on at her in utter fear, and cringed back onto the dirt path. The other thugs let go and realized just what they were holding on to.

To them, they were holding onto a crimson eyed, pissed off, horned demon. They knew the stories, and they even knew of what demons did to humans. Fearing for their lives, the three thugs scampered back away from the two women and screamed for their lives.

"D…D…DEMON! SHE'S A DEMON! SHE'LL EAT US! RUN!" the leader thug screamed. Running down towards Onigafuchi village for what seemed like help, the other two thugs followed in pursuit to warn the other villagers.

Left alone and falling onto the ground in shock, Hanyuu felt numb to the world. Unable to even feel Ouka's caring touch, Hanyuu felt a despair she thought was long forgotten.

Even now, after all these years, the fear was there and the terror which awaited them had been lying in wait. The revelation of Hanyuu being a demi-demon would come to fruition in the village of Onigafuchi, and with that bloodshed and fear unlike any other.

/

They ran quicker than they ever had in their entire lives. Trying their best to find sanctuary in the Furude shrine, Hanyuu had locked the doors to their room and even grabbed a weapon in her haste. The servants of the shrine looked on in shock, seeing Hanyuu run into the shrine in terror while at the same time showing a horrifying set of black horns upon her head. Whispers and rumors began to spread, and in no time at all the whole village of Onigafuchi had heard about Hanyuu being some sort of demon. Fear, panic and all the chaos spread from the thugs explanations of what they saw had caused a mob to appear in front of the Furude shrine by nightfall. The servants of the shrine had all but taken up defensive positions at the doors and gates, whereas Hanyuu's people had surrounded the shrine as a defensive barrier. Even if she were a demi-demon, she was a diety to them for all the wonders they knew of her. For that, they would protect her even if it meant their life.

Riku had been informed of what had happened and even instructed Ouka to be kept in her room with a guardian in the event of something going horribly wrong. This servant, a trusted family friend who wore a shroud over his head most of the time to shield his face from others, waited in the darkness of the room with Ouka and instructed her from time to time of what may happen in the event that her safety came to harm. Not only that, but if he were to die defending her, she was told to run into the forest and head back up the mountain to her mother's keep to await further orders. Accepting her fate, Ouka hid in the room and remained with the masked man until her mother and father came back; that time, though, undetermined.

When Riku came home, Hanyuu had come forth to him without her shroud on; tears welling up in her eyes. Both knowing full well of how the situation of the thugs had led to this, they took each other by the hand and went outside to meet their fate. Under the glow of torches lit with fire in the darkness of the night, Hanyuu and Riku confronted the opposing sides of what was a once peaceful village. This display of animosity, anger and fear was an echo of Hanyuu's past; only this time, would the fate be the same?

With Riku's father at their side armed with a shrine sword that held various blades branching out from it, he ordered the cries and shouts of the angry villagers to cease so that the truth could be told. Hanyuu's people armed themselves as well, trying their best to keep back the nearly 1,500 villagers of Onigafuchi in attendance. If something wasn't done soon, then blood would be spilt needlessly on that night.

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU! Have you all gone mad!" screamed Riku's father.

"How can you harbor a demon! She's cursed! She will undo the peace of this village!" yelled another villager in response.

"Hanyuu-sama is not cursed, fool! She is a god among men and a being higher than you! Have respect!" responded one of Hanyuu's villagers going by the name of Sonozaki. Of the many villagers in attendance, the Sonozaki family was the largest of any other family in the village and of Hanyuu's people combined. Their family line was the oldest next to the Kimiyoshi and Furude families, but even with such allies on Hanyuu's side the majority of villagers still sided against the thought demon.

"Psh! She is the spawn of evil! History even warns us about fornicating with demons! Her offspring…the FURUDE OFFSPRING is an abomination to the gods! We must undo this curse in our village and drive out the demons in our wake! Only then will we be safe again!" yelled what seemed like a leader of the angry villagers. He was no one in particular to them, but his voice carried a strength and fear that persuaded the villagers in attendance.

Suddenly, as the villagers shouted curses and threats, Riku bellowed over the others with anger unlike any other.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE ANY OF YOU SUGGEST SUCH A THING! HANYUU-CHAN IS TO BE MY WIFE, AND PART OF THIS VILLAGE REGARDLESS OF WHAT ANY OF YOU SAY! SHE IS NOT A DEMON, SHE IS A CARING WOMAN WHO MOTHERS MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! YOU WHO SAYS OTHERWISE SHAMES THIS GREAT VILLAGE AND ALL OF THE INNOCENT PEOPLE IN IT!" Riku's eyes grew in such a fierce way that even Hanyuu cringed back. The people against Hanyuu gritted their teeth and stepped back in fear for a moment, but resounded with a roar and terror that Hanyuu had only remembered back when her father fought for her against the village chiefs that fateful night.

"You fornicate with a demon, and you are cursed for it! FURUDE RIKU IS CURSED! HIS FAMILY AND THESE DEMONS OF THE CURSED WOMAN WILL RUE US ALL! THEY MUST BE PUNISHED UNDER THE EYES OF THE GODS!" screams of similar intentions came forward, and fists of defiance went into the air. Tensions were running high, and by this point Hanyuu decided to stand up for herself and defy the anger in the crowd.

"ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU! I wanted peace and joy in this village, but you all have come to fear me for what? WHAT, I ASK YOU? HORNS? IS THAT ALL? It may be true…it may be that I am cursed…but…why…WHY IS IT THAT YOU HATE ME SO? I WANTED ONLY HAPPINESS…TO LIVE WITH MY FAMILY HERE IN THE VILLAGE? AND WHAT? YOU SCORN ME FOR BEING A DEMI-DEMON? I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE LIKE THIS….so please…PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS AND…AND…"

As Hanyuu closed her eyes in anguish, tears and pain, she shot them open at the sound of utter pain unlike any she had heard before.

"UGH!"

What Hanyuu had seen before her was a spear impaling Riku straight through the chest. He was standing in front of her when someone from the crowd had thrown the deadly weapon at her in an attempt to end the madness and kill the demon. However, Riku had become the blind spear's target as it flew into the air at Hanyuu. Unable to comprehend what had happened, Riku stood there with a look of bewilderment upon his face, looking down and finding himself coughing up blood in the spear's wake. Falling to his knees as the crowds grew silent in utter surprise, Riku coughed up more blood and looked at Hanyuu with tears in his eyes. Smiling one last time and reaching out for her head, probably to rub it at a moment of all times, his hand faltered and he collapsed backwards into her arms. Hanyuu held Riku as he breathed one more breath of life, lipped something to her which she could not really understand but knew deep down in her heart what it was, and closed his eyes. Riku had been taken from Hanyuu that moment, and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears in her eyes flowed uncontrollably, and Hanyuu could only grip Riku's lifeless body in her arms, murmuring something incomprehensible.

Riku's family, more so his mother and father, screamed in utter despair and torment at what had happened. Unbeknownst to them, the angry villagers smirked at what had happened, and followed in pursuit of what the first villager with the spear had done. It was unanimous and the action to be taken would follow in similarity to Riku's death: the annihilation of the thought of demon Hanyuu and all those who had associated with her…

"Kill them…KILL THEM ALL! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" screamed the villagers suddenly as they rushed into Hanyuu's people. The Sonozaki members instantly felt such a threat was coming, and in order to protect Hanyuu and the others, counter-assaulted with Hanyuu's people at their side and drew arms against their enemies. Amidst all the fighting and screams of pain as blood was spilt, Riku's father's sword fell to Hanyuu's side as she mourned over Riku's body.

This whole event, the farthest reach of Hanyuu's curse, had become a reality. It was the warning her mother gave her so long ago, and the warning which both Hanyuu and Riku chose to ignore for the sake of Ouka and for the sake of finding happiness together. Those words, even now, echoed strongly in Hanyuu's mind…

"_You are not human anymore…you are a demi-demon, forgotten by God and cursed to live out seeing other's suffer. If ever you meet another, do not. This is all I ask you…so that others may not know…_"

And so they knew, and so Hanyuu had come to know, of true pain. With such emotions of pain, suffering and utter agony running through her existence, Hanyuu also remembered everything she and Riku had done to try and break her punishment, to break her fate. All the happiest of memories, all of Riku's head rubs and smiles and moments of passion they had in bed, everything rushed into Hanyuu's mind without warning. At the same time, an anger and power mixed into one boiled uncontrollably in her being. Grabbing onto the sword without knowing of it, uncontrollably Hanyuu rose from Riku's body and looked up at her enemies with a perspective filled with blood and revenge.

At this same moment, the moon and the sky of the dark night filled with crimson red; shadowing all over the village of Onigafuchi. As the villagers below ceased their fighting to look up at Hanyuu in this crimson light, her enemies backed away in fear and saw on in terror at Hanyuu's current form. On this fateful night of nights, Hanyuu's blood soaked path would emerge on the night of the Crimson Lotus' blooming.

Hanyuu's eyes glowed a deep crimson red, her horns elongated more so than before, and her teeth bearing sharper fangs. Not only that, but her body glowed with an evil aura, her strength becoming known by the tight grip on the shrine sword. The most terrifying thing about her, though, was that Hanyuu's tears of sadness had become rivers of blood from her crimson eyes. Descending the steps towards her enemies, Hanyuu went to the first villager who had killed her beloved Riku and screamed at him in an inhuman fashion.

"!" came the horrifying roar of Hanyuu as her shrine sword impaled the unsuspecting villager in multiple fashions. His body was impaled into the air as the branched blades of the weapon pierced his chest, neck, and stomach; a rain of blood falling onto the ground. The earth was soaked with the dark red liquid; pooling with the blood of others that had come before it. When Hanyuu bathed in the man's blood, a twisted smile on her face, she threw the man to the ground and looked on at the others. She still cried rivers of blood; the liquid falling down her cheeks. This whole phenomenon terrified the villagers against her to their cores.

"A demon! SHE REALLY IS ONE!" screamed an enemy villager. His voice sent Hanyuu into another rage, and in seconds she was upon him like a beast with a hunger for flesh. She cut the man's head off and continued to move onto each and every other enemy villager who cursed her for what she was.

As her allies looked on, the Sonozaki family led a similar assault and charged alongside their deity into battle. It didn't take long, but within 10 minutes most of the enemy villagers had already fled for their lives, leaving in their wake tens of dead bodies of their comrades. Not only that, though, but in their fear for their lives they began setting fires around the shrine in hopes of burning the demon and her people to death. Houses and blazes of patches went up all around them, and in the chaos of it all the Sonozaki members and Hanyuu's people rushed to protect the shrine and their own homes. In such madness, the village of Onigafuchi burned like never before.

But Hanyuu's thirst for blood was not satisfied. She charged on at her enemies and kept her sword with an endless supply of blood to drink from. Despite the other villagers trying to prevent her from going on, she could not be stopped in her hate and anger over losing Riku. Just as she was about to kill another victim, Hanyuu raised her sword into the air to strike down upon her unsuspecting victim.

Just before Hanyuu could strike her opponent, in the last shred of her humanity Hanyuu realized just who she was about to kill. As the sword stopped inches from the opponent's face, Hanyuu found a mere child crying in fear at her attacker.

"P…Please! Don't hurt me! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the child screamed.

Panting from her assaults, Hanyuu's tight grip from her weapon soon eased and later lowered the weapon to the earth floor. Hanyuu looked on with normal eyes again at the child; unable to realize what she had just done to the other villagers and what she had almost done to the poor defenseless child. Hearing the screams of pain and the frantic cries of fear from the fires, Hanyuu turned around to look on at the now consumed Furude shrine. The same place where her daughter was now.

"Ou..ka-chan? OUKA-CHAN!" Hanyuu ran towards the fire of her once thought new home, rushing past her people and up the stone steps to the main entrance. Running through the hallways towards where Ouka was, she threw open the door and found the room slowly beginning to fill with smoke. Hanyuu rushed into the room despite the flames licking up the walls of the other hallways and the sparks flying all around her.

"OUKA-CHAN! OUKA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed. The thought of losing Ouka would devastate Hanyuu to no end, even suicide. She couldn't live without her no matter what. She was her own daughter, her own flesh and blood, and her only reason to live on.

Suddenly from behind, a smaller figure came into the hallway behind Hanyuu. Ouka came into view, but this time holding onto another shrine sword inlaid with pure gold. Hanyuu smiled for a second at finding her daughter safe, but became fearful when her own daughter raised the sword at her very mother.

"O…Ouka-chan…what are you…"

"What have you done? WHY DID YOU KILL FATHER?" screamed Ouka. Hanyuu couldn't believe what she had said, and tried to reason with her daughter.

"I DIDN'T! ANOTHER VILLAGER….KILLED…."

"LIAR! I SAW YOU OVER HIS BODY COVERED IN HIS BLOOD!" she screamed. Ouka pointed to Hanyuu's clothing, leading her mother to find herself covered in not only Riku's blood but other villager's as well. Her kimono's original color could not be discerned; the blood too dark to tell the other colors from it.

"I didn't kill him…I would never kill someone I love so dearly!" Hanyuu fell to the floor as more smoke and fire encircled the shrine. Soon, they would be engulfed as well with the roof collapsing if they didn't get out in time.

Ouka looked into her mother's eyes and found truth in them, not fear. Lowering her weapon, Ouka cried in despair at the loss of her happiness and her father. Still a child, all Ouka wanted was to escape this hell with her mother and never return to it.

"…why did it come to this? What have we done to deserve this?" Ouka murmured. She dropped the sword to the ground and moved to embrace her mother. Suddenly, though, before she could do so Hanyuu looked into Ouka's eyes and displayed something which sent chills of terror down her spine. Hanyuu's next words were something Ouka was never expecting.

"Ouka-chan…you must…kill me…" Hanyuu stated. Ouka looked on in disbelief and then cascaded tears down her cheeks. She shook her head and looked at her mother as if she had gone crazy.

"What are you saying Mother? I can't…"

"Kill me and end this madness…I'm so tired of it…" Hanyuu repeated, this time, with more yearning behind it. The thought of death was most welcome to Hanyuu's tormented soul.

"Die?...you can't…I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T KILL MY OWN MOTHER!" Ouka screamed. This time, she met Hanyuu's forcefulness in her voice.

"YOU MUST! IT IS THE ONLY WAY! KILL ME AND END THE BLOODSHED AND FEAR IN THIS VILLAGE! LIVE A LIFE I COULD NEVER HAVE AND END THE EXISTENCE OF DEMONS IN THIS REALITY!" Hanyuu cried normally this time in her agony, and urged her child to do such a thing.

"NEVER! I CAN'T DO THIS TO MY OWN MOTHER!" Ouka retorted, running up to her mother and beating her chest in anger. Hanyuu merely frowned and embraced her sobbing daughter in her arms, trying to comfort her.

"It is a child's duty to be at their parent's death. If you kill me, then all will be well again for you and everyone else…" Hanyuu murmured to her daughter amidst all the fire around them.

"But why Mother! Why do I have to kill you? There must be another way!" cried Ouka, hugging her mother tightly.

"Don't cry, my child. I am not human. This horn proves that I am a demon. And it is a demon's duty to shoulder all the evil of this world. Henceforth, it is my duty to accept the chaos and turmoil that exists in this world and re-purify the minds and souls of the people in this village with my own death. I realize that now. This is my fate…" Hanyuu spoke with such acceptance of the thought of sacrificing her life for the sake of others that it gave her happiness in some odd sense.

"Why is it that you have to take the blame for everything? The sins of the people who have hurt us are their own sins. These sins are not Mother's!" screamed again Ouka.

"Listen, Ouka-chan. People live their lives in sin. And they can only live by blaming their faults on others. And none of them want to be the only one taking the blame for everything, so they shove their sins against each other. That whole thing is the demon itself. Those...are the real demons that cause turmoil in this world. And I will accept all the blame. If all the blame is shifted onto me, people will feel relieved and they will finally be freed from this demonic nature of doubting everyone. They will be free of ever having to suffer my curse and my pains…now come my child and bring all the sins, hate, curses, and evil onto my body. Strike me a fatal blow in my body with that sword, purify this village, and let my blood flow into this village as the last soul to die a horrible death. Discard my intestines into the river, and dump my body into the marsh pit where no one will ever find me again. That way, others will know for sure I am dead and forgotten…"

"Mother, please…I…I can't…"

"This can only be carried out by someone who is not of human blood. This cannot be done by anyone else. If a normal human does this, this will not free the people from doubt and suspicion of this chaotic nature. My child, kill me by thy own hand and prove to the people that the demon does not exist in you!"

"I don't understand Mother, I don't! Yes, it is true that Mother has a horn on her head which cannot be hidden. But why must Mother be treated as like a monster and a demon just because of a horn? Are they the ones who are the monsters for treating you like this! Horn or no horn, you are my mother! Don't make me…"

"My lovely child...you are the only one who says that. No matter what they all call me with such insults like demoness or monster, you are the only one who accepts me for who I really am..." Hanyuu put the sword into her crying daughter's hands, embraced her one last time with tears in her own eyes, and positioned the blade against her body. Hanyuu smiled one last time, looking deep into Ouka's eyes to find that her daughter finally understood her duty, and waited for the cold grasp of death to welcome her, hopefully, to Riku in the afterlife. With one last wish, Hanyuu asked for the impossible from her daughter.

"Now my child, kill me…and know that I will always love you."

With those last words, Ouka looked away from her mother, knowing what she had to do. Her mother was right; the village would never find peace unless the demon was killed. Gripping the sword tightly, she panted in fear of what she was about to commit: matricide. Taking a deep breath as her mother stroked her hair one last time, the sickening plunge of the sword into her mother's stomach was heard and felt. Smiling one last time, Hanyuu fell into Ouka as the willowing blade pieced her several times over and became her end. Blood dripped down the golden blade and to the floor, soon mixing with the blood falling from Hanyuu's stomach. As her mother died in her arms, Ouka cried and then whispered to her mother before the darkness came over her.

"I will…always love you too Mother…"

At the moment Hanyuu had died at the hands of her daughter, a wish Ouka held deep down was granted in innocence, and with that, the darkness came over Hanyuu. That memory became another part of her past and a long forgotten memory only to be brought to the surface of her mind once more. When she would reawaken, Hanyuu would find Onigafuchi tranquil once more, but this time, as a deity whom no one could see and no one could hear. For some reason, this was a welcomed fate instead of finding herself in a hell without Riku for her mistakes. If this was her fate, then she would accept it…that is, until forced to otherwise. With this becoming her being, Hanyuu's mind fell into the darkness and next reawakened out of this dream world and back into the present.

When she came to, Hanyuu's human arms squirmed through dirt and debris to the outside world; one filled with dead possessed villagers and her clothing torn up from head to toe. The smell of death was in the air and an utter sadness consumed her from reliving her past once more. Hanyuu scampered to regain her stance, but had a hard time of it when her ears were filled with nothing but the sound of ringing and those around her injured beyond repair. Once her senses returned to her, Hanyuu discovered that time had passed by in her world, nearly an hour since Satoko had hit her with the C4 explosion. In that time, Hanyuu had lost sight of her goal and her need to kill Rika Furude.

As Hanyuu gripped the ground, the dirt squeezing between her fingers, she looked up with anger in her eyes like never before.

"Rika…" was all she whispered in anger to no one but herself.

Meanwhile, the others, who had long escaped Hanyuu and her possessed villagers, had already acquired the shard in the leather bound journal residing at Satoko and Rika's home. Successful in this task without any worry, they immediately made their way by car to Mion and Keiichi's home to acquire the next shard; the one on Mion's necklace locked safely away in the family safe. But what awaited them there, though, was something the others were not ready for… /

_When we dream at night,_

_We relive memories,_

_Of our past, present and even the future._

_But did you know, that when we dream,_

_We live the memories of our other selves,_

_Of people we choose to be,_

_Of a being we will eventually become?_

_But when we live in a world of Evil,_

_When we dream,_

_We relive all that Evil had created in our lives?_

_So what are we really dreaming?_

_Are we dreaming the truth or a lie?_

_Mother,_

_You woke from the dream,_

_Only to come back into a nightmare,_

_That, this time, you had created._

_Why can't you see this?_

_Do you know, I'm waiting for you?_

_Come back to me Mother…_

_Please…_

_For your Ouka-chan…_

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3, Chapter 15: Running Scared._

_What are you most afraid of?_


	56. Arc 3 ch 15

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 15: Running Scared

/

It sat there in the middle of the truck bed, shifting to and fro with the sudden vibrations of the vehicle's journey over dirt and gravel on the road. The crimson light of the night clashed with its blue aura, almost as if depicting a struggle long fought between two opposing forces. As it idly remained in the middle of their surroundings, the game club members, mainly Rika and Satoko, were hesitant to touch it. They had allowed Keiichi to strip the leather bound journal with a combat knife in order to extract the shard, but otherwise after its recovery Satoko and Rika did not want to touch it. Fearing for an experience filled with memories of pain and suffering, by touching the shard would they relive it all. All in all, though, Rika knew what had to be done.

"Satoko-chan….we have to…it's the only way…" Rika put a hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to encourage her to aid their quest in finding the answers they sought. Her friend shivered at the mere thought of having to relive her past. More so, though, was eager to know what kinds of futures she had.

"I know Rika-chan…it's just…I don't want to…see that man again…"

Her friends couldn't blame Satoko for her thoughts. The man known as Teppei Houjo had instilled fear, pain and suffering in Satoko's existence ever since she lost her parents. Not only that, but that man had broken her in many ways; ways which she had long since mended with the help of her friends and loved ones. Though that man was well away from them, having to relive the memory again of her sufferings would've drove her into despair.

"Satoko-chan…I'm sorry…I wasn't there…for you…" gritted Satoshi between his pains.

Shion looked on with wide eyes at him and looked as if she were about to cry. Satoshi had been out for quite some time, but between going to Rika and Satoko's home and now on their way to Keiichi and Mion's estate, Satoshi had been in and out of consciousness. Now over the worst of his initial injury, he was able to at least stay awake and listen to what the others were discussing. As Shion brushed his hair in comfort, Satoshi kept his eyes focused on Satoko in hopes of strengthening her resolve.

"Nii-nii…"

"Satoko-chan…I wish you didn't have to…relive any of those memories…but…we need you to. It's our only chance…please…" Satoshi heaved between heavy breathes and grunts of pain. His shoulder where the arrow had hit became a very large swollen bulge throbbing with pain.

Looking at her brother for a moment longer, Satoko grinned and nodded in response, knowing what she had to do. Deciding it was their only choice, both Rika and Satoko grabbed the shard at the same time, and in the next moment their eyes dilated and they became lost in their pasts.

After some time had passed and the group was almost two miles away from Keiichi and Mion's home, both Satoko and Rika came out of their dazes and seemed to have aged many years on the inside. Much like the others, a maturity was found to have come forth after the experience and with that some new clues.

"Well? What did you guys remember?" asked Keiichi. He and Mion were the only ones left who did not relive their past.

At first, Satoko and Rika didn't talk, but sat there with disbelief. However, in the next few moments when their eyes had met, both of them had blushed profusely and began stammering like never before. The others looked on with confusion as to why they were acting so embarrassed yet giddy.

"S…S…Satoko-chan, umm…I…"

"R…Rika-chan, please…it was um…"

The two girls continued to blush like crazy whenever they looked into one another's eyes. They seemed like they had learned of a new fact which bent the very fabric of their understanding of one another, yet at the same time knew it to be true. Wanting an answer, Ryuu pursued the matter.

"Girls…what happened? Spill it…" he asked, sighing. He already had an inkling as to what it was, but he didn't want to suggest such a thing until they confirmed it for them. Swallowing their pride, both Rika and Satoko looked on at everyone else and tried to make sense of it.

"Umm…well…you see…Rika-chan and I…we…" started Satoko.

"Guys…um…she and I…we were…seeing each other…and…um…" went on Rika.

"Seeing each other? You don't mean…." Rena spoke, covering her mouth with her hand in shear surprise. The others looked from Satoko back to Rika and then connected the pieces of the puzzle together.

For Rika and Satoko, their pasts and even the futures they had seen displayed them as a lesbian couple complete with a home together much later in life. They were so fond of one another when they were younger that on a fateful night Rika had been making dinner for Satoko when they came onto the discussion of their love lives. As surprising as it was, they both confessed to one another that they weren't attracted in any way, shape or form to men; a fact that Rika boldly pursued by confessing her love to Satoko and making their feelings known for one another. After that night and many more like it, eventually Satoko and Rika announced to their friends of their relationship and decided to keep it a secret in the village in fear of being ostracized by the other villagers.

"Yes…we were a couple…" Rika breathed out, looking for reactions from her friends. The others stammered at this idea and blushed; Keiichi and Ryuu coughing awkwardly at the thought of their two friends being lovers like that.

"Satoko-chan…I can't believe you…" Shion covered her mouth, blushing and grinning at the same time. Satoko shut her eyes tight and yelled at her friend. It seemed that all this embarrassment was put on Satoko more so than Rika.

"Argh! So what if I love Rika-chan! You got a problem with it? ANY OF YOU?" By the time Satoko had let her anger out on the others, she panted and blushed again at confessing for Rika, who sat blind sighted by the mentioning of love. When Satoko realized what she had done, she fell back onto the truck's bed and sat blankly at what she just realized had occurred. She covered her mouth with the color of red creeping up her cheeks. At this moment, Satoko couldn't even dare to look at Rika in the eyes.

All Rika did was solemnly smile at her friend and move closer to her, hugging her tightly unexpectedly. The others remained quiet whilst Rika moved her lips to Satoko's ear and spoke to her, not only as just a friend but also as someone who cared much more deeply than anyone else ever could.

"Satoko…don't be ashamed. I have always felt this way for you. Don't be embarrassed about how our hearts feel for one another. I love you too, and that should never be doubted. So please, make me a promise, that when this is all over, that you and I will always be by each other's side, ok?"

The others blushed at Rika's confession, but for Satoko she could only let a few tears fall from her eyes and smile at her beloved friend. Satoko nodded in response and returned the hug Rika had held her in. When all was said and done, Satoko promised Rika in return to keep her wish; that is, if they ever made it out of this night alive.

Reminiscing on these memories, Rika sat in silence for a few moments before looking at her friends once more. She contemplated how to react to her new memories, but felt it best to work it out with her friends' opinions on the matter.

"You guys, from what I could gather in those memories, Hanyuu had in fact told us about her dilemma. She had to keep reminding us throughout all of our lifetimes, even after the countless times we defeated Takano-san and the "Tokyo" organization. For a long time, in each world thereafter, Hanyuu had tried her best to direct our efforts to helping her. She was so lost at times, and despite having each other support her and cheer her on, Hanyuu always came to a mentally and physically impossible roadblock to overcome. There was no answer to her plight, and no cause or reason as to why she had to endure the worst of the never ending cycle of Fate…"

"I mentioned someone named "Ouka" before, Rika-chan. Everything right now seems like a big puzzle with pieces that don't fit together. I know you have some sense of this, so could you begin from the beginning and just help us figure out what we need to fill in?" asked Ryuu sincerely. The others seemed to be in agreement, finding the whole situation to be complex at its deepest level. Sighing and trying to reconfigure her theories, Rika began to tell what she thought was going on.

"As I recall, early on in the lifetimes we had, even after defeating Takano for the first time, Hanyuu first came to us with her problem after we finished living out what could have been called a "normal death". She told me that after I had first died in old age that those in the village with the dormant strain of Hinamizawa Syndrome coursing through their bodies suddenly went through the effects of paranoia, madness, and death; killing off those and themselves after the three days were up. If you guys were alive after me, then you would have met the same fate no matter what. The answer to this was simple…given my relationship with Satoko-chan…" Rika looked away off into the distance of the crimson night, trying to imagine the entire village roaring in fire and drenched in blood and madness years later when she had finally died off in old age. The mere thought sickened Rika to her stomach.

"…You never had an heir…" Mion mentioned. After all that Rika had told them about her family's history with maintaining the syndrome through heirs, it wasn't a surprise that with Rika's death would also come to an end to her family's line. The Furude family wouldn't extend beyond Rika's generation.

"That is right. Though there were methods for me having a child, Satoko-chan and I never felt it would have been right. In some instances, I always believed that with the myth of Oyashiro-sama's curse dissuaded that there wasn't a need for the queen carrier anymore. In my lifetime Hinamizawa Syndrome would never rise to cause anyone else any more pain…that is…until I died or…well…other worlds provided circumstances for us or other villagers to go mad with paranoia even in peaceful times…" Taking a moment to think again, Rika restarted her theory's machinations. "…Anyway, Hanyuu-chan told us these facts and also of her family's history. She was supposedly cursed for losing some orb…something her village had held close to God. When she failed in her holy duty of protecting the orb and lost it, she was marked by God with the appearance of horns on her head and ostracized by some factions in her village as a demon. On a fateful night, Hanyuu's village went into madness and she ran away on her mother's dying wish to a keep not far from here in the mountainous regions. She lived up there for several hundred years and kept her curse at bay, which I must assume was the Hinamizawa Syndrome in its earliest form. However, when she met a man she fell in love with and bore him a daughter, the one referred to as Ouka, out of wedlock, Hanyuu left the keep to return to mankind as a village leader. Unfortunately, being near people again caused the curse to resurface, and with that caused the village to be brought to madness again. Losing her loved one and pressured to keep Ouka's safety intact, Hanyuu ordered her daughter to kill her and make the village believe that she had slain a demon, thus ending the paranoia of the villagers in Onigafuchi for some time. Ouka was revered as a higher being in some sense, and so came about the imagery through the years of history of the one we regard as Oyashiro-sama…"

"Ouka was Hanyuu-chan's daughter?" Rena was surprised at this revelation, and couldn't imagine Hanyuu, as innocent as she once was, to have been an adult; more so, a mother at one time.

"This is where everything ties in I think. Throughout all of our lifetimes, Hanyuu was searching for a way to solve our never ending cycle of death and sorrow while at the same time reversing her mistake and thus undoing all the wrong in our lives. She had mentioned to me of a ritual at one point; a ritual where one could be granted with a power equivalent to God in the form of one wish. This ritual I have to assume is the Crimson Lotus Ritual. In order to attain the wish, one must un_selfishly_ kill a family member on the night that the Crimson Lotus blooms, or so Hanyuu had told me once. But…she promised me, that no matter what, she would never do such a thing. That's why I can't believe Hanyuu is doing this on her own accord! Someone…_something_…has driven her to this point of no return and caused her to try to kill me tonight!"

"_Yes, I'm doing this on my own. Actually, no, if you want the truth, I've found a better ally than you, Rika-chan. To think a mere crimson flower could provide me with the necessary opportunity to achieve my one and truest desire…"_ The memory of Hanyuu speaking of such a possibility.

This statement marked a disbelief that, in some way, Hanyuu was not acting on her own accord. Hanyuu could never do this sort of thing in a right mind, but to them Hanyuu seemed like she was driven to complete the ritual and kill Rika on her own accord.

"Didn't Hanyuu mention that this is considered the _last world_; that there will be no more redo's after this?" asked Keiichi, drawing from a recollection on their first encounter with a maddened Hanyuu during the festival.

"That is so, but how would she know that? I never knew there to be a set number on the worlds we would go through, but now that you mention it that could be a giant factor among many as to cause Hanyuu-chan to act this way. The last time we died altogether was at the first Crimson Lotus Festival. After that, we must have been put through the cycle again and succeeded up till this point. It's the only explanation as to why we are reborn closer and closer to this date. Not only that, but I know for a fact that Hanyuu-chan is driven by the thought of returning to her daughter Ouka, so that should be considered too. Hmm…now that I think about it, something else plays into here. Hanyuu-chan said that she tested the ritual first on me when I had accidently died in one lifetime when a truck had collided with me. As gruesome as my death was, when I went to that perfect world and killed my own mother, committing an unspeakable act like that, I thereafter awoke in my own hospital bed as if I had sustained minor injuries after being struck with the truck. Hanyuu passed it off as a dream to me, but deep down I knew that the perfect world was real. After that, I definitely noted something different in Hanyuu's demeanor, like a person eagerly counting down to some event. She found her one chance at redeeming herself, and took a leap of faith by making a pact with Evil. I wanted to return to my rightful place in this world, and when I killed my mother on the night of the Crimson Lotus' blooming, I got my wish. Seeing that was proof enough for Hanyuu. She decided that if she would start the ritual through killing her own family member…killing me… and make her wish come true…to return to the past and undo her mistake, that the ends would justify the means and a perfect world would be achieved. That is what is driving Hanyuu to betray us and attempt to kill me: she wants no more suffering for all of us. But…she's not being rational! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER AT ALL!"

Without warning, Rika smashed her fist into the truck's flatbed, causing a large amount of pain to quickly shoot into her reddened hand. She grit her teeth, adrenaline surging through her veins at the thought of Hanyuu's irrational motives. The others fell back with some fear, but it wasn't until someone else put a hand on Rika's shoulder that some sense would be made out of Hanyuu's actions.

"Rika-chan…I can't blame her…"

Rika, in her moment of rage, calmed down suddenly when Keiichi, the magician of words, eased her emotions. He solemnly looked at her, making sure that his next words were chosen carefully as well as was being listened intently upon by Rika.

"Keiichi…"

"You know what it feels like to be driven into a corner without any answers to escaping your plights. Hanyuu felt like there was no other option, you said it yourself! Don't blame her for that. What she is doing is wrong, we all know that, but as her friends we need to find an answer we failed at finding so many times before and come through for Hanyuu! If this is really the last world, and we have the knowledge now that was lost to us in the other worlds, then I am confident this time we will succeed. I don't know how or why these blue shards have importance, but they are part of the answer and with them we will come through this night alive. Have faith, and still understand that what Hanyuu is trying to do is for the right reasons but with her own wrong answer…"

Keiichi smiled at Rika, disbelieving her once again with his surefire confidence and logical words. Keiichi's true strength, like so many times before, was through his play on words and making the craziest of situations seem sane. With that in mind, Rika took a moment to recollect herself and nodded in defeat.

"I guess…you're right then…" she murmured at last. "However, that still doesn't solve why Hanyuu is acting the way she is. Maybe…the Crimson Lotus is having an effect on her…"

"It's not called the "Flower from Hell" for no reason, Rika-chan. Onibaba always said that the flower had an Evil history, but we never knew about it to this extent. The flower is able to control others through the syndrome, so I have to assume that it also has an effect on Hanyuu to some degree. Maybe it also falls in line with her curse too. I'm not too sure though…why aren't we being controlled too?" asked Mion with deep insight. She tried her best to remember everything her grandmother had told her of the flower's history, but try as she might she couldn't find much.

"The same reason we are reacting to the shards probably. We are being protected right now, most likely because of the shard's power. It's the only answer I can find…"

Suddenly, the truck stopped moving as the sound of gravel under tires could be heard. Komoto got out of the truck instantly with his weapon drawn, scanning the area again for any signs of threats. Once the coast was clear, he went back to the others and helped them off the truck.

"Looks like we're safe here for now…" murmured Komoto. Out of the corner of Rika's eye, she noticed his hands shaking and his forehead beading sweat more so than he should have. Was it that Komoto was truly scared of dying at Hanyuu's hands tonight? Or was something else amiss here.

"Komoto-senpai…are you…"

"Rika-chan, I want you to stay behind with Satoko-chan and watch Satoshi-kun. If something happens, Ryuu and Rena-chan will be with you guys to take the car out of here. I'm taking the twins, Keiichi, and Mizu-chan inside. We won't be long…" Komoto quickly went to the others already forming near Keiichi and Mion's estate at the main gate without so much as another word to Rika. She looked on oddly at him, but decided to not pursue the matter at this crucial time. What she needed to do now was focus on their mission and obtain the final shard. After that, though, she had no clue as to what would transpire….

/

"Where is your safe again, Mi-chan?" Mizuho went in first and stacked up onto a nearby door in the front of the home. Making sure they had their plan straight, the group went over again as to how they would extract the shard and then exit the area before Hanyuu had time to attack. Fortunately, the breathing time they had for the moment must have still been a gift after Satoko had blown the side of the cliff right into Hanyuu and the possessed villagers before. If Hanyuu was still alive, which they were quite sure of since the crimson night still loomed on, then she must have been temporarily knocked out cold. That or she was biding her time to strike at the most opportunistic moment.

"The family safe is in the far back of our home. We just need to go down the main hallway and reach the back. It shouldn't take long I imagine…" Mion took out her own pistol and joined Keiichi on the left side of the door. Shion stood with them as well carrying her shotgun, but still wasn't prepared for what may be in her home.

On a silent count of three, all 5 group members stormed the front door, quickly clearing the main lobby and finding not a soul amongst them. Whispering "clear" to one another, Komoto went in first down the hallway searching every side room as the others followed. The three younger adults followed through with Mizuho picking up the rear. If something came out from behind them, she would surely protect the others before her enemy knew what hit them.

"Guys…I don't like this. Wasn't there a bunch of your family members here before Mi-chan? I thought they were setting up for the festival after party…" asked Keiichi. The others stopped at realizing this information and listened again to whoever may be in the home. Not a single sound or indication of life was there, and for that matter the other's realized that in the dimmed lighting of the home that something went amiss.

"Kei-kun is right you guys. Something's wrong here…" stated Mion. Her defenses instantly rose, but soon became complacent when Shion looked on the ground of the main hallway floor.

"I think we're safe for now. Look…all the party banners and decorations are scattered on the floor. I think when the lotus ritual began that everyone here went to the festival grounds on Hanyuu's command…"

"That doesn't mean we let our guard down. Let's just get the shard and leave this place…" Komoto went ahead quickly and reached the two sliding doors to the main back room where the safe was. Sliding the door open quickly Komoto cleared the room with Mizuho and found no one in sight. Sighing in relief, he nodded to the others to come forward to open the safe. The quicker they got the shard, the better.

Mion moved forward and went up to the dial of the safe, turning it clockwise and counterclockwise to initiate the code. Though adrenaline was pumping through her veins, she managed to remain calm and open the safe on the first try. Quickly reaching into the safe, Mion froze up and forgot that by touching the shard she would daze out and relive her memories. In her haste, Mion fell to the shard's power and her eyes dilated.

"Sis!"

"Mi-chan!" Keiichi took her by the shoulders and found her gripping the shard, her face blank from its control on her. The others looked on in worry at what just happened.

"Damnit! We forgot to bring something to grab it with…" cursed Komoto under his breath. With Mion like she was now, they remained vulnerable for the moment. Fortunately, it would only last minutes, but those minutes could easily become the time it would take to fight for one's life.

"Guys…I'm going to grab it too!" suddenly Keiichi stated. Knowing that Mion was doing this alone now hurt him, but at the same time he was eager to get it done and over with. Komoto looked at him like he was a fool.

"There's no time for that! We have to leave…" he yelled.

"If I do it now, then it's done and over with. We have time. Hanyuu hasn't shown herself for awhile now. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back with her, ok?"

Komoto tried to reach out to Keiichi, but it was too late on his end. Keiichi grabbed Mion's hand and found his touch to the shard instantly. Like her, he dazed out of reality and appeared emotionless; his eyes showing no signs of consciousness. Shion grabbed both of them gently and sat them down into the nearby wall. Sighing, she looked over at Komoto and smiled weakly.

"There's no helping those two. Sis is clumsy at times, and Keiichi rushes in were angel's dare tread. They truly are perfect for one another…" she smiled again.

"Guess there's no helping it for now Komoto-kun. We just need to wait…and…"

Just before Mizuho finished her thoughts, a large amount of movement was heard in the home. Sending chills down their spines, Komoto, Mizuho and Shion raised their guns at the entry way; though soon enough they turned off the room's lights and made sure the doors were closed. Watching the shadows of the outside hallway lights illuminate their foes, the group viewed many possessed individuals walk by and act as if they were searching for someone. Though none of them spoke, it was clear that they were Hanyuu's possessed villagers trying to find them. Luckily, the group's quick thinking hid them for now.

"Guys…stay still and don't move…" whispered Mizuho ever so silently. They all had their guns raised at this point, waiting with each passing minute for their foes to suddenly blindside them. Oddly enough, though, the attack never came. Their enemy moved like sentinels in the home and guarded any possible escape route. If they wanted to attack, they could have surely struck the group and even overcome them if their numbers were large enough.

"What are they waiting for?" asked Shion silently.

"They probably don't see us. As long as we don't bring attention to…"

"Argh…shit! I didn't mean to grab it…" yelled Mion unexpectedly. The others turned quickly to her direction and realized what Mion had just unintentionally done.

When Mion came out of her daze, she had yelled and just given away their position to the possessed villagers now turning their attention to the room.

"Oh hell…" Shion could only muster in her fear.

As the group moved back to a safe distance, the front entrance doors suddenly burst open to reveal several Yakuza looking members stand outside; their eyes crimson red and their minds wholeheartedly possessed. As the others thought that they were goners, both Komoto and Mizuho reacted quickly on the spur of the moment. Cocking their fists and legs back, they delivered several quick blows to debilitate their enemies and floor them to the ground for the moment.

"NOW YOU GUYS! RUN!" screamed Mizuho. Komoto led the others who now went into full survival mode and guided them to a possible safety point, just as many possessed villagers barged into the safe room's paper thin walls. Clearly outnumbered and overrun, the group struggled to find a room with much more solid doors to defend them.

Mizuho, finding no other option, let go of another smoke grenade and managed to hide them once more in a haze of grey. Coughing at the dry smoke filling their airways, the group members dodged their enemies and regrouped on a nearby wall. The possessed villagers behind them bumped into one another and became unable to find their prey. Thanks to Mion's quick thinking, she guided the others into a nearby ceremony room with heavier doors for them to hide behind. This room also held an exit that could take them outside towards the backyard if need be.

As Mion and Keiichi quickly barred the door with a beam of solid wood over iron clasps, they sighed in relief at their current situation.

"That should hold them for now…" sighed Keiichi.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to…" panicked Mion.

"Um…Sis…Kei-chan…*gulp*…"

Just when they thought they were safe, their fears were suddenly realized again, but much worse this time. The two green haired twins cowered in fear, looking on at their unexpected guests in the room. Turning around to find Komoto, Keiichi and Mizuho backing close towards them, the two lovers, finding no moment's peace, discovered that they had just entered a room filled with Mion and Shion's immediate family members sitting on pillowed cushions idly by. At the forefront sat the twin's mother, whereas at her side was Kasai with his hands on his lap. When the group entered the room, so was attention brought to their enemy.

"M…Mother…" Mion whimpered.

"K…K…Kasai?" stuttered Shion in fear.

Their opponents rose from their cushions and looked on emotionlessly at the group, not even acting as if they were surprised. All in all, for the twin's family members to be waiting in the room like this seemed too good to be true. If anything, entering the silent home and not noticing all the Sonozaki members in the household was next to impossible.

"This was a set up! How did Hanyuu know we were coming here?" asked Komoto, raising his pistol suddenly into the air at Kasai. As tough of an opponent as Kasai would be without his mind under possession, Komoto pitied him and found that killing him would be somewhat merciful.

Out of the corner of the room, Shion shot up at Komoto and pulled his arm down, preventing him from taking a shot at Kasai. Shion looked on at him pleadingly.

"DON'T DO IT! Don't hurt him, please…" Shion cried. Komoto struggled with her, trying to put some sense into the situation at hand.

"They're possessed Shi-chan! They are blocking the only escape out of here!" he yelled at her.

Suddenly, without warning the barred wooden door began to hammer with motion, probably because of the large number of possessed villagers on the other side of the door trying to break it down. Feeling cornered and outnumbered, the group was left with few options for escape.

Then, suddenly, Mion and Shion's mother rose from her seat and looked on at her daughters. In a twisted smile, Akane Sonozaki suddenly conversed with them, though acting much like someone else that moment.

"Surprised? The villagers along your trail showed me that you were coming back to this place, so luckily I had set up your family members here just in case you were trying to escape me again. It paid off it seems…" Akane's smile faltered and then smirked again at her victory over the others, but all in all it was not Akane who spoke to them now. Being used as a host, Akane was merely a medium for Hanyuu; the puppeteer of these villagers now.

"Hanyuu-chan?" questioned Keiichi. His fears were realized that very moment when Akane's head nodded.

"I can see through the eyes of anyone I control. That is just another extent of the Crimson Lotus' power. That bomb Satoko-chan forced me into may have knocked me out for a time, but none the less I will always be watching you where ever you flee. There's no helping it, but I grow tired of this game. I'll offer this deal to you once and only once: give me Rika-chan and I will spare your lives…"

"Like hell! We will not betray her and hand her over to you. We won't let you kill Rika-chan!" yelled Shion. She aimed her shotgun at her mother's legs, seeing it fit to wound her rather than kill her.

"Fine. So be it. Kill…"

"WAIT!"

Before Hanyuu finished her words, Mion stepped forward and yelled at her possessed mother, trying to turn the tide of this battle. The others watched on as Hanyuu stopped her possessed villagers from charging at them. Hanyuu became interested in that maybe Mion would actually deliver what she had asked.

"Will you comply with me, Mi-chan?" asked Hanyuu through Akane's body.

"No. But I will say this Hanyuu-chan! It's not your fault…"

Upon witnessing Akane's sudden stunned look, on Hanyuu's end she expressed the same emotion. Curious as to what Mion was going on about, she listened on to what she had to say.

"What are you…"

"Hanyuu-chan, I'm sorry! I'm sorry we failed you so many times. We never wanted any of this; we just wanted our happiness like you did. We had no answers before, no way of helping you! Please, just let us help you this time and…"

"You fool! If you didn't help me then, how could you help me now? And how do you even know what I went through before? Is it your memories or did you suddenly…" Hanyuu spat at Mion's attempts, but became silent at her former friend's next words.

"We can help you this time! We have the shards…THESE SHARDS…bringing our memories back! There is an answer here, Hanyuu-chan, and you've become too blind to see it!" Mion held up her necklace and showed Hanyuu the shard. Hanyuu, through Akane's body, gave off an intrigue as to the blue crystal in the necklace, but more so its power. If Mion was telling the truth, then there was something that Hanyuu overlooked greatly in her quest to attain her wish.

"Shards? Those are…those are…are…"

Suddenly, Akane grabbed her head and screamed in pain. As the sounds of the banging door grew louder, so did Hanyuu's pains. She gritted her teeth on her end, sweating in pain and confusion. She knew what the shards were, but at the same time couldn't begin to wonder how they found them.

"Wait, you know what they are?" asked Keiichi incredulously. He looked on for a moment, hoping for an answer, but only received murmurs from Hanyuu through Akane.

"No…NO NO NO NO! You couldn't have found it…it's not possible…IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! It was lost…lost long ago…but maybe…it has power, I see it…its blue, just like it…no…there would be too many of them….smaller ones…larger ones….scattered to the wind…to the dirt…the earth….no…it's not an answer….not a solution…I failed…I lost it…so long ago…IT WON'T BE MY ANSWER!" screamed Hanyuu again. She looked up at the others with ferocious crimson eyes through Akane's body, her fangs bearing again. It was as if they were not seeing Akane, but Hanyuu herself in that room.

"HANYUU! WAKE UP! We all want the same thing but have different means to do so! You want to go back to Ouka, right? RIGHT?" screamed Mion. This time, her words took a different effect to Hanyuu, one that brought out her true nature again.

"Ouka-chan…my…Ouka-chan…" Hanyuu stopped screaming and became silent again, her eyes wide with disbelief. She loved her daughter, and love was what seemingly pulled her from the grasp of Evil for a moment. Hanyuu thought back on her daughter and the happiness she truly had once. But then memories of that fateful night and her own death came forth, and sadness and dismay took a hold of her once more. Evil's grasp on Hanyuu was too strong. As if on impulse, Hanyuu, as seen through Akane, reached to her forehead to lightly touch something. Mizuho, being the only one to see this action, realized Hanyuu was touching the Crimson Lotus flower on her own head that moment for some odd reason.

"Can you stop this madness Hanyuu-chan and just work with us here? I promise, we'll figure out a way and…." Mion tried again to reason with Hanyuu, but suddenly choked on the words the moment Akane laughed.

"AHAHAHAH! PROMISE? NO MORE PROMISES! You can't help me…ONLY THE CRIMSON LOTUS' WILL SAVE US! NOW DIE! KILL THEM ALL!" screamed Hanyuu through Akane. With no warning and on command, the villagers rushed into the group and attempted to carry out their task: kill them all and leave no survivors.

Prepared to fight, Komoto and Keiichi took out the first three villagers to come at them. Using all that they had known and learned about fighting, Keiichi and Komoto superbly counter-assaulted and disarmed their opponents; sending bodies flying into walls and landing onto different areas of the floor. Feeling like they had the upper hand, they were taken off guard by Kasai entering the melee and throwing both Keiichi and Komoto into the opposite wall. By this point in time he was on the two of them with Akane coming to Kasai's aid; taking on Keiichi. Shion, Mion and Mizuho struggled to get to them, having a cohort of possessed villagers assail them from both sides and create a wall separating them from the men.

"KEI-KUN!" screamed Mion. Keiichi was finding it hard dodging Akane's now unsheathed sword, rolling from side to side on the ground as she swung down hard and cut up the tatami mats below; narrowly missing him by inches.

Before the situation turned for the worse, Shion reacted first and took a more dire approach; shooting anyone in her path. If she was going to make it back alive to Satoko and Satoshi, then Shion had to make good on her prior standing:

If she had to kill, she would…

*Crack Crack Crack*

In the instant before three villagers managed to befall Mizuho and Mion, Shion had pumped round after round into the possessed villagers' lower exteriors and sent them to the ground with missing legs or large gaping holes; a pool of blood moving across the floor.

"Get out of my way!" angrily screamed Shion. She pumped the shotgun once more and loaded another round into the chamber, aiming at her next opponents. Taking down a few more enemies as her sister and Mizuho were preoccupied, Shion managed to level the odds and only wound her enemies. Her moment of victory didn't last long, as she herself was slammed hard into the wall by another possessed villager.

"UGH!" she grunted in pain. The villager was too close for her to raise the shotgun at, and instantly Shion was vulnerable. Punch and kicking at her enemy, Shion felt two hands clasp hard around her throat as she struggled to shoot her opponent. Feeling the air unable to escape from her lungs, Shion twitched and felt as if she would die from suffocation.

"Let…me…go…Sis…help!" Shion screamed as best as she could. No help came, as she found her sister unable to aid her. Mion was being grabbed and thrashed upon by two villagers, her face bruised slightly from some prior punches as well as parts of her shirt being torn. Mizuho on the other hand was cornered by two enemies and thus was unable to get to Shion, leaving her helpless.

Grappling with Kasai and trying his best to fend off the unusually strong Yakuza member, Komoto was finding it harder and harder to go on; his body giving out far earlier than what it should have been. Heaving for air and unable to concentrate, he dodged Kasai's punches and ultimately attempted to incapacitate his opponent so as to aid the others. Taking his pistol out, Komoto sent two quick but sloppy shots into Kasai's legs. Kasai fell back for a moment, but gritted his teeth and got up again; this time, with much more force than before as he slammed Komoto hard into the ground and punched him in the chest several times. It felt like the air had left Komoto's body this time; the wind literally being knocked out of him. Curling on the ground and struggling to get up again, Kasai took no effect to Komoto's shots and kept going on like a killer in his madness.

For Keiichi, Akane had proven too strong for him. Her swordsmanship skills along with her being Mion and Shion's mother prevented him from killing her, but not only that he was powerless to keep up. Akane's sword was too long to dodge and in her hands too quick to avoid. Keiichi was cut several times on his shoulders and arms, bleeding through his clothes but still safe for the time being. Doing his best to try to get to Mion and help her, Keiichi was taken off guard and impaled in his leg by a cold, sharp blade.

"ARGH!" Keiichi looked down to see the blade dive into his leg, sending pain unlike any he ever felt physically throughout his body. Akane pulled the sword out quickly and kicked him into a wall, taking Keiichi out quickly. With her free hand and with unholy strength, Akane raised Keiichi into the air with one hand and pinned him to the wall; like Shion, choking the life from him. Smiling twistedly at Keiichi, Akane spoke once again with Hanyuu as her controller.

"What's wrong, Kei-chan? I wanted to play some more with you…" she spoke with evil machinations.

Finding the world becoming darker, Keiichi couldn't manage to break free from Akane's death hold. His legs kicked against the wall with no support to attain fresh air. With moments to go before she would successfully kill him, Keiichi's wavering glance went across the room, hoping for help. What he found, though, was his beloved doing the unthinkable.

At the mere sight of Akane on the verge of killing her beloved Keiichi, Mion's mind snapped and something took hold of her. Her face became darker, and her eyes narrowed in anger. Looking from Keiichi to her two opponents, Mion did the unthinkable and broke her word on killing others.

In two successful shots, Mion aimed at her opponents heads and fired. The bullets penetrated their skulls; flesh, blood, tissue and brain fragments painting the floor and walls around. Her opponents died before they hit the ground, and with them out of the way all Mion could do in quick reaction was save Keiichi. Saving him, though, came at a price…

*CRACK*

The sound was deafening, and all Keiichi saw was red liquid splatter across his face. Looking on at Akane, her eyes went blank and her grip loosened instantly; her body falling to the floor as if the strings of a puppet were cut. Keiichi found an ability to breathe once more and quickly grabbed his neck, rubbing the area that became so bruised through Akane's grip. However, he suddenly flinched in fear at hearing three more gun shots ring out.

*CRACK CRACK CRACK*

Looking on, Keiichi found Komoto pushing off a dead Kasai from his body and Shion pushing off a dead villager; she herself choking for air when she was able to breathe again. Meanwhile, Mizuho had incapacitated her opponents and kicked them in the heads with her foot, taking them out for good. Everyone panted from their ordeal, but Keiichi was unable to understand why or what had happened. Lying next to the twins dead mother, Keiichi couldn't fathom the will or the courage it took for Mion to kill her.

Looking on in disbelief at Mion, Keiichi's eyes met her now cold ones. Rubbing his neck and getting up, Keiichi moved over to her and continued to stare at her; Mion still shakily holding the pistol in the air at her mother. Looking at Keiichi now, Mion lowered and then dropped her weapon; anger being replaced by tears flowing from her eyes. She burst into despair and cried in his shoulder at what she had just done.

"MOTHER! I'M SO…OH GOD…FORGIVE ME!" she screamed into his shoulder. Shion rushed to her sister's side and held her closely. Everyone in the room knew she had done the right thing, but still, the amount of pain and suffering was taking its toll on the group. Mion had just killed her own mother; Shion had most certainly managed to kill her opponent and Kasai through chance with her shotgun, and between all of that both Komoto and Mizuho ended up killing several villagers surely through mere blood loss right then and there. They had killed to survive, and for that they felt like they deserved to be in this hell.

"Mi-chan…you saved my life, but at that cost. Your mother would have been proud of you…to do something so hard…so wrong…but yet, for the right reason. Please…don't cry anymore…it's over…" Keiichi held both of the twins in his arms, Shion crying silently herself at having killed someone who was her best friend for many years. She murmured his name over and over again, unable to deal with the pain of having killed again. She thought it would be easy, but that was a naïve notion once she had actually pulled the trigger on her shotgun.

Komoto and Mizuho moved to where the others were and put a hand on their shoulders, drowning out the banging on the barred door for the moment. Mizuho, acting on instinct, put a hand on the twins' backsides and squeezed hard in support.

"Girls…nothing can bring them back now. They would never blame you for this, trust me. You may have killed someone, and I know you are feeling like shit right now because of it, but please, don't harbor the guilt. You did what had to be done, and because of that Komoto-kun and Keiichi are alive. Don't regret that, ever!"

Mizuho smiled at the girls and miraculously managed to ease their woes for the moment. There would be time later for grief if they made it out of this night alive, but for now they would have to fight until their enemy was defeated. Right now, they had to focus on one thing, and that was escape.

"Come on, we'll leave through the exit….let's go…" Komoto motioned for the others to follow, and soon enough they all left through a floor entrance into a tunnel leading outside.

Rushing like their lives depended on it, Komoto slammed the door shut just as the other villagers managed to break down the barred door at last. With no trace of them to be found, the villagers rushed into the room and bumped into one another looking for their already long gone prey.

/

"Hurry up! We need to get back to the others!" Keiichi emerged from a brush covered manhole and rose up from the underground tunnel into the backyard of the home. Traversing through the woods now, the group members ran into the dense and dark forest back to the front of the home. When they arrived there, there was no sight of Rika and the others, much less the truck.

"Oh no! Where did they go?" yelled Shion. She locked tight the main doorway to make sure none of the possessed villagers appeared before them. Looking at the ground thereafter, the group could find tire tracks looking like they hastily sped away down the gravel road. Whatever happened, Ryuu and Rena must have thought it best to leave.

"They couldn't have gone far, not with Ryuu's driving ability." Keiichi sighed. Though he was joking, it was the most logical conclusion he could reach. Staggering as he walked, Mion came to his side and helped support him down the road with the others. She managed to tie up his leg wound, but without stitches the wound would bleed and eventually fester with bacteria if not treated soon.

The group followed the tracks down the road as fast as they could, but stopped once they found the truck backing up towards them. Hearing gunshots in the distance, Komoto witnessed Ryuu firing round after round into an unseen enemy, whereas Rena drove the truck in reverse awkwardly and Rika, Satoko and Satoshi holding on for dear life in the truck bed. Coming to a halt quickly, the group was far enough to gain respite in a moment's rest.

"They're blocking the road! There's got to be at least three hundred of them down there!" panted Ryuu, reloading another clip into his pistol. Komoto went to the front side and made Rena get in the back of the car; helping Keiichi into the truck bed.

"Did you guys get the shard?" asked Rika with eager eyes. They nodded in response, but Rika instantly recognized that something horrifying had transpired in the home upon seeing their expressions, the twin's red eyes, and torn clothing and bruised necks. Whatever it was, parts of her friends' souls were left inside the dark estate; for better or for worse. With no time to question, the group got ready for their enemy ahead. Mizuho stood on the top of the truck bed and took out her rifle, using the scope to peer down the road.

"Komoto-kun…it's…not good…" she stammered, her rifle shaking somewhat at seeing impossible odds before her. If Mizuho had enough ammunition, she could possibly take them out; that is, if she was in a tower with no way of being overrun. This situation, though, provided her only with a small amount of rifle ammunition and no defenses to hide behind.

From what she could make out, a mob of villagers were walking up the road armed to the teeth with various tools and blades. Not only that, but many carried torches in hand to use as weapons as well. They formed a human shield at the end of the road, leaving no other route for the group to escape by.

"…Guys, brace yourselves and hold on tight! We're going through them…" Komoto tightened his seat belt and made sure the others did as he said. Ryuu looked on impossibly at such an idea.

"Running them over? There's too many of them to do that! You'll crash us before we even get through!" yelled Ryuu. He looked from the truck to the end of the road and found the mob too thick to get through. He didn't have time to react, as Komoto started revving the truck's engine.

"No choice, now hold on damnit!" Komoto yelled back. Everyone grabbed onto the truck bed, walls and seat belts, even Shion covering Satoshi and Satoko's forms with death grips to anything she could hold onto.

"3…2…1…NOW!" yelled Mizuho.

As the tires screeched into the gravel and the truck slipped slightly sideways, Komoto drove the vehicle as fast as he could into the mob of possessed villagers that waited at the end of the road. Watching the speedometer rise quickly from 10 to 30 to eventually 80 mph, the truck was well over ¾ of the way down the road. Praying that it picked up to 100 mph, Komoto kept his foot on the gas pedal and kept it floored. Just as they were about to reach 100 mph, the front of the truck collided into the first layers of possessed villagers and sent them flying sideways or under the truck. Too many villagers fell to the deadly path of the truck and too many were left to count in its wake as bodies flew into the windshield or over the truck into the air only to land into the earth with a sickening sound. The truck rumbled with every passing body falling under the tires and the group members inside were jostled around like clothes going through a laundry cycle. After a few moments had passed, the rumbling had ceased and all that was left was blood all over the truck, a completely broken windshield, and nothing but a straight line of open space in what was once a solid wall of possessed villagers before. The group had miraculously made it out alive and intact for the time being…

Down the road a few miles, the truck eased up on the gas and went to a much more normal speed this time, letting the group members recover from that terrifying driving experience. However, the truck suddenly began making odd sounds and soon after ceased any signs of power. The vehicle slowed to a halt and died in the last few moments of its life. Watching steam and smoke rise from the hood of the vehicle, Komoto got out of the truck quickly whilst cursing to himself.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Not now, please!"

Komoto lifted the truck's hood and felt a wave of steam and smoke hit his face. Coughing, he fell back and knew well enough that there was no use in trying to fix the car. Crashing through the wall of possessed villagers must have done a number on the engine and various other parts of the truck. Not only that, but the bodies falling underneath the car must have cracked the oil tank as evidenced by the leaking black fluid on the dirt. The truck was useless now and unable to go any further for the group.

Hopping out of the truck, Mizuho looked around the area as the others joined them. No one was in their view, but with the mob just several miles down the road it wouldn't be long before Hanyuu and her army of possessed villagers would fall upon them.

"Guess we're hoofing it…" sighed Ryuu. He reloaded Shion's shotgun and handed it to her, and next picked up one of the black bags in the back of the car.

"Where to though?" asked Satoshi, managing to stay alert despite his wounds.

"We need to rethink our strategy now that we have the 4th shard. Until then, we're going to need a good place to hide." Rika took the shard from Mion and placed it in her pocket with the others. The shards reacted strongly to one another, but oddly enough no magical phenomena occurred that would grant them the power to end this nightmare. Sighing again, she helped Keiichi to the front of the group and went with the others down the road.

"We can head to our home for the meantime. Our doors are western style, so you need a key to get in. Not only that, but there are no windows low enough for someone to jump into. We'd be safe there, and we can also restock on ammo and other things…" Komoto coughed somewhat, possibly from inhaling the smoke from the truck before, and struggled ahead of the others. They all moved as a unit in that direction, having no other options left.

As minutes passed by, Rika realized that she had forgotten something important to ask. Looking to Keiichi and Mion, she needed to know if they had learned anything new from touching the shards.

"Mi…Keiichi…Mi-chan…what happened when you touched the shard?" Rika looked pleadingly at her friends. It was Keiichi who revealed first of what he had seen.

"When I touched the shard, I remembered all of my past lives just like you guys did, but more so other ones too. I remember things like when I first met everyone and came to Hinamizawa, and I even remember the times where I fell to Hinamizawa Syndrome, or when you guys fell to it. I even remember facing off against Mi-chan's demon too! But…" Keiichi looked at Mion, noticing that she was still somewhat ashamed of that whole incident with her Inner Oni. However, she brushed it off and spoke her mind too.

"I remember Kei-kun and I getting married, having children of our own, and growing old together. I'm happy I at least never got my Onibaba's looks at that age, heheheh…." Mion weakly smiled, but continued on with her story. "…But Rika, I did remember something. In one lifetime, Hanyuu-chan had mentioned to us as to how the incidents with the Dark Spector and my Inner Oni related to this whole event…"

"The Dark Spector? But wasn't she just consumed by the syndrome? And how does your demon play into here?" asked Rika, her eyes wide with curiosity. This was possibly the one thing she had overlooked in all of the events leading up to now.

"She said the Dark Spector wasn't a bad person, but Evil somehow controlled her. Not only that, but Hanyuu-chan said that my Inner Oni was the same, but corrupted somehow. In that world, I was consumed by my demon and I…I tried to kill all of you so as to gain Kei-kun's full attention. She tried to reason with me before I killed her off…something about _trying to achieve a ritual_…"

"Mi-chan! Are you saying that your Inner Oni tried to commit the same ritual? But how?"

"Hanyuu-chan said that I couldn't do it, that killing everyone wouldn't be the answer. My Inner Oni thought that I had to kill those who were closest to me and somehow that would initiate the ritual. But…when my Inner Oni tried to do it on the night of the Crimson Lotus' blooming…and not the Hinamizawa Festival…killing everyone did not start the ritual. My Inner Oni did it wrong, and when I had killed everyone, somehow I died in that world with Kei-kun along with me…I can't remember anything after that…" Mion held her head in pain, causing the group to falter for a minute so that she could recover.

"I see. Because you did not kill a family member, or maybe even Keiichi for that matter, the ritual didn't complete itself. That, or the only logical explanation I could find was that the Crimson Lotus population never bloomed that night. And if the Dark Spector was trying to do the same thing…then…was she also trying to initiate the same ritual but under different pretenses?" Rika stopped to think again, trying to reformulate the complexity of the situation. Somehow, someway, Rika devised a theory that may have in fact answered one of her questions.

"…They were not trying to grant a wish…"

Everyone looked up to Komoto for a second, thinking on the truth of that statement. Rika agreed whole heartedly, remembering what both the Dark Spector and Mion's Inner Oni once said.

"…It's not a wish that they were trying to make…it was to open the Gates of Hell onto Earth and send mankind into total oblivion under a crimson sky for all eternity. The Dark Spector needed to kill 666 people…Mion's Inner Oni had to make sacrifices out of all her friends using the ritual tools…and Hanyuu…Hanyuu-chan is under the impression that by killing me she will get a wish. No…if the other two parts of the ritual weren't there…then…maybe she could have…like I once did…but no…it's a lie…we've been played!"

Rika fell to the ground in pain; her head feeling like it would explode that very second. Memories rushed forth into her mind, new memories of a time too long ago to remember. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her mouth gaped open without so much as a breath. The shards in her pocket glowed with such strong blue auras that for a moment the group members rushing to Rika's aid were not shrouded in crimson light. Rika groaned in pain, feeling every memory rush into her mind like a raging river. Pulling at her hair, Satoko and Rena tried to restrain their friend in her moment of turmoil.

"Rika-chan! What's wrong, what's happening to you?" yelled Keiichi, fearing for his friend's life. Seeing the white of her eyes made the others sick to their stomach.

In Rika's mind, she saw images of a people long forgotten in this world; people who were closest to God in all respects on Earth. The first memory revealed to her was of someone from her family's line in that time period standing before everyone in the crowd, dancing in angelic light as she held up a strange yet bluish looking orb in front of the others. Though no words could be heard as that person, bearing many characteristics similar to Rika's appearance, spoke to the crowd, more memories came forward of another Furude, this time, through the eyes of Ouka as she stabbed her mother and thought long and hard about her greatest and most unselfish wish.

_*God…please…let there be a way to fix all of this. Let there be a way to destroy Evil and bring my mother back to me…to Father and I…please…*_

The next memory was of Ouka taking a blue shard and putting it into a leather bound diary, sealing it away under the statue of Oyashiro-sama later on in her life along with the Onigari no Ryou; the sacred blade that was in Hanyuu's possession now. After that was done, the next memory Rika received was of Ouka as an older woman in a library, looking over some ancient scrolls of the first Furude family. From what the scriptures told of, Ouka found a ritual where one could open the gates of Hell on Earth and unleash a new time of demons to reign. Holding the scroll over an open flame, Ouka burned the document and let it remain forgotten to all those who would live on in this world.

As confusing as this was, these puzzle pieces were fitting together now. A voice in her mind was speaking to her, telling her that Rika had solved something big in her quest to find answers.

"_It was the first family member of Hanyuu's line that guarded the Orb of Fate for God. Once the Orb was lost, so was there a place for Evil to come into existence. The Orb was meant to prevent Evil from coming into this dimension, but my mother failed to protect it. Evil is whispering in their ears…the Dark Spector…Mion's Inner Oni…and now my mother. Killing will beget killing, but sacrifice out of Love will undo the curse of my mother and free all of mankind. To open the Gates of Hell, one must mark the world with the sign of Evil, one must kill those loved in all that Evil aspires to be, and one must kill their own flesh and blood; their own loved one. Doing so on the night that the Flower from Hell blooms, the gates will open, and all shall despair. Hurry Rika-chan, and stop Evil from accomplishing this goal…"_

Snapping out of her trance, Rika coughed for air and looked around, searching for Ouka after hearing her speak to her, but only finding her friends present. They looked on in wonder at what just occurred, but didn't understand any of it.

"Rika-chan, are you ok?" asked Satoko, looking like she had just witnessed the most horrifying thing in her life. Rika touched her own face and then looked at everyone else.

"It's Evil! It's in our village; it's in the Crimson Lotuses! It's controlling Hanyuu-chan even now! She's attempting to commit the ritual under false pretenses! It's all lies!" screamed Rika, trying to grasp on to her sanity. Everything she had learned up until now resided in her mind; her thoughts deteriorating into unclear theories and thoughts. Did Rika really have all the answers or was this shear amount of information too much for her to discern?

"Rika-chan, calm down, you're not making any sense…"

"The Dark Spector…in one world, she had killed 666 people…the mark of Evil on this Earth! In another world, Mion's Inner Oni killed us all; killing in a way Evil aspires to be! And in this world…in this world…this last world, Hanyuu will attempt to kill her own flesh and blood…try to kill me, her descendant. She won't get a wish…she'll open the gates of Hell and destroy this world! She's being played for false without even knowing it!" Rika panicked, sending terror into the minds of everyone around. Her words shattered everything they knew, and if truth was held it in, the moment Hanyuu could manage to kill Rika everything they ever knew would be destroyed and in despair.

"Is that true, Rika-chan?" asked Rena, looking on with fearful eyes.

"Yes…the shards revealed that to me. Ouka wished for a way to destroy Evil, and I wished for a return back to my home world if possible, with intentions of never taking life for granted ever again. Wishes are only possible through sacrifice out of love, and we made unselfish wishes the nights we killed our parents. Hanyuu-chan…has fallen to Evil's whispers and is being controlled by the Flower from Hell. She's…"

"She's coming this way!"

Everyone looked behind them, and saw what resided some ways away. In the distance, Hanyuu stood before her army of several hundred possessed villagers and was marching up the road in their direction. Smirking at finding her prey, Hanyuu ordered the villagers to charge faster in that direction; all hope on obtaining Rika and fulfilling a vain attempt at fixing this world.

And so, they faltered back in retreat and ran. Ran for what seemed years, ran for the sake of survival, and ran to escape the threat before them. Mion, Keiichi, Shion, Satoshi, Satoko, Rika, Ryuu, Rena, Mizuho, Komoto…all of them ran…ran back to a home for what may be their last stand against Evil….

They were running scared….

/

_You face an obstacle, and you falter in despair._

_The path in life is never fair._

_A rock here, another road there,_

_Too many choices; no one to care._

_Listen to me, and I'll give you a path,_

_One filled with blood, another filled with wrath._

_You will see a door, and you find a key,_

_But what waits on the other side, only I shall see._

_Will you take a chance, and play my game?_

_I assure you the path isn't the same._

_You will turn the key, and open the door,_

_Open the Gates of Hell, and nevermore_

_Will you be alone in sorrow, in suffering and pain_

_For everyone will know when blood shall rain._

_They were just whispers in your ear, just a lie,_

_But you listened and listened well, now all shall die._

_I am Evil, I am your snake,_

_Twilight no more, wroth in my wake._

_Now open your eyes, and see your life,_

_For it is now filled with chaos, sadness and strife._

_You took of the apple, and you took of my lies,_

_Now live under Evil's shroud, it becomes your skies._

_Until it comes about; the reckoning of Twilight,_

_And I am thrown away from Dark and Light,_

_I will be the Third Wheel, a never ending Six,_

_And so shall I play this game, this never ending mix,_

_Of life and death, a Cycle of Fate._

_Make your choice now, before it's too late._

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3, Chapter 16: Sacrifice_

_Was giving up your life worth it?_


	57. Arc 3 ch 16

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 16: Sacrifice

/

"Quickly, bar the doors! Use anything you can!"

"Ryuu! Hand me the bags! I'll grab the ammo!"

*Creaking sounds*

The group struggled into the doorway and locked it once everyone was inside. Being pursued as they were, Hanyuu remained relentless in her efforts to take Rika away and kill her. None the less, they ran for their lives to Komoto and Mizuho's home; hoping that they could gain a moment of rest before the big showdown with the possessed villagers. Resupplying and baring the doors, the group members did their best to prepare for what laid ahead of them.

Mizuho frantically began reloading empty magazines for the pistols and handing them out to everyone again, whereas those who did not have injury were blockading the doorway and windows. If there was a way for an enemy to get in, the made sure it was a hard way to do so. Despite what little they had, they made the most of it and managed to seal the doorway off with a good amount of furniture.

"That will hold them off I think…" responded Keiichi. He turned to Mion and the others, grabbing his own weapon and making sure everyone was ready.

"This is it, huh? This is our last fight…" spoke Satoko, hastily setting up any traps that they could use to their advantage. If anything, those traps could be what would save their lives that night.

Amongst all of the commotion, Komoto had sat down into a chair next to a wooden table in his study; breaking open a nearby shutter and allowing Mizuho a clean view of her oncoming enemy. At this distance, her specialty would be put into full gear with such a perfect prone position for sniping. The attic provided the best view on all sides for her, and from here she would be able to give off one hell of a last stand. If anything, she would give the others a chance to live out this night.

As Komoto rested for a bit, he began to feel weaker with each intense passing minute. Putting a hand to his chest whilst Mizuho wasn't looking, he felt a small, dull pain begin to grow in his chest. Trying to remain calm for now, Komoto took out an injector from his pants pocket and looked at it before Mizuho had a chance to notice it. It was one of several Adrenaline Stimulants that he had taken from the Irie Clinic that night; not knowing if it would have done him any good at all if the time came to use it. He hadn't used one in such a long time, but even after prolonged usage of them he still yearned to feel the same power he did when it coursed through his veins. As bad as his condition was now, he would hold off on it.

"Komoto-kun…they are at least a mile away…" Mizuho stated. Komoto got up and went to her position, seeing that she was right on the mark as always. With binoculars, he noticed that several hundred possessed villagers were on their path to storming their home in no time at all. Sighing, Komoto went downstairs and yelled to the others that the enemy was coming.

"Guys, they're close by. Remember what we planned, ok?"

"Got it!" responded Mion. She chambered a round into her pistol and looked on at the blockaded doors and windows; sweat perspiring down her forehead. The others were in a similar stance; their fears running in all directions.

Alone in another room, Rika held all 4 shards together with hope that some sort of reaction would occur. However, try as she might, she could not figure out what they were supposed to do other than restore her and her friends' memories back. Knowing that a 5th shard had possibly existed but eluded her possession, Rika tried to make due with what she now had. Studying them a little longer, she noticed something about them that she failed to see previously.

*Wait a minute. These are shards…so would they fit together?*

Rika held each shard and began trying to fit them together, much like a puzzle would. She then realized that one or two had at one point been together, but the others were lost as to the fittings. These shards were once something, but what were they?

"If they can't fit like this, then could there be more of them?" she questioned. Suddenly, out of the doorway of the room, Satoko came forward and looked at her friend with a stern expression.

"Rika-chan…they're here…"

*Crack*

Above in the attic, gunshots could be heard coming from Mizuho's rifle. From her scoped view, she was making easy pickings of her enemy; taking them out one by one with blown off legs or serious wounds that would incapacitate them. Below in the room, the others fortified themselves as to any possible intrusion into the home.

"Kei-kun…"

Keiichi stopped what he was doing for a moment and turned to Mion in private, noticing a very fatigued expression on her face. Her eyes said it all to him; the same eyes red from crying before at committing a necessary but hard act.

"Mi-chan…"

"I know I can't bring them back…but…there's nothing I could have done. I'm so tired Kei-kun…of all the fighting…of all this pain…"

Mion pushed herself into his arms once more, hoping to find some comfort in them. Even if she did, Mion held a deep sorrow at the notion of never seeing her mother ever again. All Keiichi could do was hold Mion in his arms and rub her head gently.

"…I killed her Kei-kun…and for what? Deception? All these lies? If we even make it out of this alive…what are we going to tell others when they find out? How will we remember everyone who died in the village on this night? How can…we fix this?" she cried silently in his arms, making sure not to alert the others in the front of the room. If Mion couldn't remain strong as their club leader, then how were the others supposed to carry on?

"Mi-chan, you remember those who died for all the good they did in their lives. You remember your mother as a kind, loving woman and not the empty shell that Hanyuu-chan forced her to become. She'll always be with you no matter what, as long as you keep her in your heart and never let go of her memory, she won't blame you for any of this, ok? I need you to remain strong, and I need you to live out this night with me, ok? Remember that I love you Mion Sonozaki…"

Keiichi pulled up Mion's tear soaked face, gave her some much needed peace in her mind, and shared what might be the last kiss he would ever give her that night. Pressing their lips together, Mion felt a new reason fill her being, and that was to protect the ones she loved; especially her Keiichi. Smiling in return at long last, Mion nodded and felt the fire burn in her heart once more. Taking Keiichi by the hand, they rejoined the others just as more and more gunshots were heard above in the attic.

/

"31…33…35…"

"Another magazine coming your way!"

"Reloading!"

The smoke fumed from Mizuho's rifle as she quickly and expertly ejected an empty magazine from her rifle and reloaded another one into it. As quickly as she chambered the next round, she sent another barrage of deadly bullets down the range from their home into their enemy. Try as she might, Hanyuu was well protected by a human shield of possessed villagers in Mizuho's line of sight. They were about a half mile from the home, and Mizuho was struggling to make sure that those enemy numbers were well reduced before they got to the home. Meanwhile, Komoto refilled each empty magazine and worked as a supporting teammate for Mizuho in this intense moment of battle.

After the enemy went another quarter of the mile, Mizuho had expertly taken down at least 100 enemies at such a range, though thankfully none were confirmed kills but mostly crippling injuries. When the enemy was within a closer distance, Komoto joined the assault and began emptying magazine after magazine of pistol ammunition into the enemy; managing to take out an addition 50 targets. Though a good majority of the enemy still charged on, if they were to get within 25 yards of the home then maximum kill zone potential would be reached. At that moment, all hell would break loose from below as the others would shoot through the high windows into the oncoming possessed villagers.

"50 yards and closing!" yelled Komoto to the others. That was the cue for them to take aim and fire at will. In no time at all were more shots heard from below and the entire range of the land before them became the kill zone for the enemy.

Oddly enough, Satoko's outside traps were set off without a hitch before complete assault by the group members took effect. Satoko had managed to set up at least several different types of traps: some pitfalls, others simple trip wire devices which caused the enemy to stumble over themselves. Her tactics, which slowed the enemy while at the same time incapacitated them, became one of their most valued fighting abilities that night for Mizuho. Slow targets meant more time to take out her opponents; a fact which meant everything to their struggle to survive.

Once the enemy was close enough, Satoko bit her lip and held in her hand what was a small trigger device. Previously, Satoko had thrown satchel charges around the killzone that Komoto had stockpiled for the Dam's demolition, having made too much for the occasion. Once they got to the house, she found a healthy amount of them to use at her disposal; merely placing them on the fire range and zones her enemies were surely to reach soon. In her mind, she was waiting for the enemies to run over them in due time and at the right moment set them off. Killing her enemy for the others' sake right now was justified, and even if she had to do so, Satoko would bear the sin proudly for the rest of her life.

"25 yards!" yelled Mizuho.

"NOW!"

Satoko watched as the first wave of possessed villagers had entered the kill zone and in large numbers went right over the satchel charges. Before they could even get to the dirt path leading to the house, Satoko flipped the switch on the remote trigger and pressed the large red button. Sending a signal to the satchels, she successfully detonated the devices and caused multiple casualties on the enemy's side.

In large explosions and deafening blasts, possessed villagers were tossed to and fro from the impact of the satchels; blood, limbs and bodies being sent in every direction. The largest of Hanyuu's army was taken out clean; the smoke on the battlefield revealing crippled and heavily wounded possessed villagers sprawled on blood soaked fields of grass. Before the initial kill zone, now prancing over these bodies came into view Hanyuu holding her weapon over her shoulder as if she had sent fodder to the cannons.

"You guys, look!" spoke Ryuu when Hanyuu came into view through all the smoke and debris. The twisted smirk on her face sent chills down their bodies, the hairs on their neck standing on edge.

No more satchels in the field were left to use on Hanyuu, so Satoko threw away the remote into a corner of the room. Peering through the barred windows, the group members could see their crazed friend start laughing over the bodies of her possessed, as if their deaths meant nothing to her.

"Oh, splendid Rika-chan! Was that the best you got?" Hanyuu yelled at the home, knowing fully well that the others were inside listening. Gripping their weapons tightly, shaking at the note of Hanyuu's voice, the group of friends looked from one to the other with doubt in their eyes. What were they supposed to do now?

Up above in the attic, Mizuho's rifle fumed with smoke out from the barrel as she laid it to rest on her shooting position for the last time. Having used up all of her ammo on the incoming enemy, not even a single round was left to use. Getting up and taking his pistol out, Komoto aimed it at Hanyuu's chest with pure intent to kill their friend out of mercy and survival.

"Komoto-kun! Don't do it, please!" asked Mizuho pleadingly. Komoto looked to his lover and, with his eyes, reassured her that he wasn't going to kill Hanyuu. Aiming now, he prepared to take a shot at Hanyuu while she stood in the field, besmirching her opponents on such a battle strategy.

"All of you might as well come out and give up! I just want Rika-chan, what don't you get about that? If she dies, I can bring back happiness to all of us and fix this broken world! RIKA-CHAN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? Come out now, surrender yourself, and let me complete the Crimson Lotus Ritual once and for all!" Hanyuu laughed at the home, seeing some movement here and there inside.

Coming to the forefront, Rika stepped in front of her friends and began moving some of the furniture from the blockade away, a dark expression on her face. The others stood in shock and immediately held her back as she fought to meet Hanyuu on the battlefield.

"RIKA-CHAN! What the hell are you thinking?" yelled Shion, holding down one of her arms.

"Let…me…GO!" Rika yelled, anger clearly in her face. The others wouldn't give in to her wishes, pulling her back into the living room and holding her down to a couch.

"NO! We're not going to hand you over to her! We're going to fight and stick together!" spoke Keiichi, determination in his eyes.

"You can't win this, you guys! I'm the only one who she wants…not you guys…not any of you! If she takes me…she…she…" Rika cried, fatigue and stress taking its toll on her. In the others' eyes, she had enough of this night; too exhausted physically and mentally to go on.

"After all we've done? This won't be in vain! We'll find an answer to this and…" spoke Mion, feeling ashamed of Rika to even consider thinking about this idea.

Amongst their fighting, suddenly Komoto came down stairs and fired once into the ceiling of his house, causing the others to step back in sudden shock. Looking as pissed as ever, Komoto, having not shot Hanyuu before, went over to Rika and slapped her without cause. The others held him back after what he did, and before they knew it he had pushed them off and sent them into couches or onto the floor. Whatever was eating at Komoto wasn't good…for any of them that moment.

"What gives you the right to give up, HUH?" Komoto shot Rika his cold, grey eyed glance in her direction; causing her to find no words to respond with. "…after everything we have done tonight, you're just going to give up and call it quits? After killing so many to protect you? I will not allow that! I won't let Hanyuu open the Gates of Hell! We're not playing some board game here; if Hanyuu succeeds we are all dead! This whole world is dead!" he yelled, his eyes wide in rage.

Suddenly, Komoto fell to one knee and began coughing uncontrollably; his fist over his mouth. What came up, though, was a sight only his eyes saw in the darkness of the room.

"Komoto-senpai…" was all Rika could murmur, still stunned from his slap.

Looking scared that moment, but finding the will to regain his composure, Komoto quickly brushed off the deep, red matter from his hand onto the floor and got back up, looking around. He noticed Hanyuu in the distance having heard the gunshot; possibly fearing that someone may have killed Rika or she herself at hearing her words. Looking back to Rika, he spoke once more.

"It's hard…I know that better than anyone else! But you need to keep moving forward and reach for that miracle we all need so desperately! Don't give up because you can't bear the pain, and don't give up because Evil seems too strong right now. Throw away your life only when you have a good reason to do so, not because now of all things!" he said once more to Rika. Before their enemy could react, Komoto went up to the door and moved away the blockade of furniture quickly. Mizuho stood behind him without a clue as to what he was doing.

"What are you planning to do? If we don't have that door barricaded…" she focused on Komoto, noticing how strange he was acting. Rika was left on the couch in a daze, his words sinking in to her mind. Satoko came to her side and held her close, trying to comfort her friend in her mental vulnerability.

"I have a plan…just go along with it for once!" he shot Mizuho a hard look and scared her that moment. Whatever he was doing, there was no stopping him.

When the barricade was gone, Komoto opened the door and stood outside onto the porch of his home. Before him lied the carnage of the battlefield and Hanyuu standing with a good handful of her army remaining. He sighed, thought for a moment, and to Hanyuu's surprise, spoke calmly but rationally.

"Hanyuu …I give up…" he spoke without fear. The others rushed to his side and argued at his answer, however, the moment he shot them a quick glance with a small smile did they begin to think otherwise.

"What? You must be joking…" Hanyuu spat out in response, knowing him for false.

"If that was so, then would there be so many dead amongst us now? If I was really joking, Hanyuu, then would I even go so far as to risk my unborn child's life on this night? Well?" he screamed in anger now, sending Hanyuu to step back a little, gritting her teeth.

"You're serious, aren't you? Then come out and give up…"

"I'm not done yet! I want to make a deal…_we_ _all want to make a deal_…" spoke concisely Komoto to the others. They remained quiet as to what he was going to say, whilst Rika got back up and held a hand to her swollen cheek.

"A deal?" Curiosity filled Hanyuu, as she lightly touched the Crimson Lotus stuck in the strands of her hair.

"Yes, a deal. Allow everyone but Rika and I to leave the home unscathed and untouched. Let them go away from here unharmed and without any of the possessed villagers from befalling them. Do that, and Rika and I will give up and let you have her. I will, however, react and kill Rika myself the moment I feel your treachery, Hanyuu! Do not take me lightly, it will be my only warning!" he panted, looking at Hanyuu with complete seriousness in his eyes.

"Why would you give up just like that? What are you plotting Komoto Hagara?" Hanyuu narrowed her eyes, finding this offer too good to be true.

"I'm not plotting anything! I want my unborn child to have a full life, and the others are too scared to die. Let us finish this Hanyuu! Let the others go free and I will exchange Rika to you. She's already made up her mind anyway, so why not save the others in return?" he bargained. Komoto looked intensely at Hanyuu and turned around, already knowing full well she would accept it.

"Fine…I'll give them 10 minutes to leave here. No one will fall to harm from my side. Once they are well enough away, I'm coming in to finish this…" spoke Hanyuu, finding that he accepted it without any argument.

"Fine, but it better be you and you alone Hanyuu! I see anyone else come in here, and Rika's dead…"

With that said Komoto closed the door and turned to the others, more so Mizuho this time.

"Take the others and get away as far as you can. Rika-chan...I want you to stay with me here until I give you the signal, and then I want you to run to the others through the back window as fast as possible. I'm facing Hanyuu alone…"

The others instantly worried at this notion and argued with Komoto to figure out a better way. Hanyuu was too strong with her army to give Komoto even a chance to survive. What he was doing would be considered complete and utter suicide.

"You won't make it out alive like that Komoto-kun! What the hell has gotten into you?" yelled fiercely Mizuho. She looked angrily at him, but didn't manage to faze him this time. Whatever he had in store for Hanyuu, though, would not be challenged in his mind.

"I'll get out when I take out Hanyuu …in whatever way that is. If Rika-chan was right before about the shards, then there is still a 5th one out there. You guys…I'll lure Hanyuu into my trap and give you the chance to save everyone! Don't worry about me…just do this and let's hope the plan works…"

"Komoto-senpai is right…we have to find that last shard…"

All eyes turned to Rika in the room, her pain subsided from Komoto's prior slap. She stood up with more resolve than before, looking like the fire in her soul was rekindled once more. She smirked at his plan, knowing all too well that Hanyuu would fall for it.

"You sure about this Rika…" asked Mion, doubting if the plan would work.

"I'm for it if she is…what do we have to lose?" stated Satoshi.

"You better run fast then, Rika-chan. Once Hanyuu-chan discovers we tricked her, she'll flip shit and chase after you…" spoke Keiichi. It seemed like most of them were in agreement with this plan, but hesitant none the less.

"Leave Hanyuu to me and get out of here you guys. You have 8 minutes, now go!"

Nodding to the others and grabbing their gear, the group of friends went to the front of the room, ready to move to safety. However, Mizuho stood behind with fear in her mind at this plan.

"Mizu-chan…go." Komoto looked at her sternly, but found that she would not budge from her spot.

"Why are you doing this to me, Komoto-kun?" she asked, gritting her teeth. A tear fell from her eye, the pain beginning to rise in her heart now. Mizuho knew Komoto too well after all the time he spent with her, and for him to come up with a plan on the spot usually spelled disaster for their enemy and himself in some way. Right now, she didn't trust him…

"I'm trying to get you out of here safely so you can protect the others. I need you to help them finish this…" he spoke plainly to her, yet dared to meet her eyes. Komoto was obviously hiding something, and it wasn't until she saw the blood on his fist did she know something was horribly wrong.

"Komoto-kun…where are you bleeding from? What's going on with you?" she asked, worried yet accusingly at him. Komoto followed her eyes to his fist, and then casted his gaze away from her to two others in particular. Sighing with his head filled with shame, he looked at Satoshi and Keiichi at the door, giving them a hard look, and spoke the last words they would ever hear him say.

"Satoshi-kun…Keiichi…remember your promises, alright?" he pleaded to them for once in his life.

Looking at him for a moment longer and swallowing their pride, both men took Mizuho by surprise and held her arms behind her backside. Pulling her away forcefully, they got her out of the door amidst surprise and anger.

"Let go of….HEY LET GO! KOMOTO-KUN!" she looked at him pleadingly, confused as to what he was doing. Before she knew it, though, Komoto was already holding her close to his chest and letting her listen to something very important; his heart in all ways and forms.

"Can you hear it, Mizu-chan? How wrong it sounds…how irregular it is? You know why I have to do this…there's no hope for me. I'm already dead…and there's nothing you or I can do to stop it. Take care of the others, and raise our child with love. I love you so much, and I know you will hate me for this…but…"

Between her tears and confusion and understanding, Mizuho was listening to Komoto for the last time of this life, speaking to her with all of his heart. Komoto knew his time on this earth was short, and his heart condition would get the better of him that night or sooner. He wasn't going to make it out alive, and if he was to ensure the others would live out this night then it would be by his own choice to do so. He would sacrifice himself for them, and that path he choose did not involve Mizuho walking beside him for once.

It was at this moment of clarity and prior to her outburst and screams at him that Mizuho felt a sting of pain in her neck. Pulling away from her with a few tears in his eyes, Komoto looked at Mizuho holding a small syringe completely empty of its contents. Feeling the drug take effect, Mizuho watched as she felt Satoshi and Keiichi amidst the others' complete confusion and shock pull her outside whilst she reached out to Komoto. All she heard before blacking out was Komoto mouth something to her.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me…"

Her head slumped forward and Mizuho gave in to the drug's effects. Supporting her weight, Komoto looked to the two men and smiled for once that night, knowing that there was no turning back. Without another word, Komoto looked from the group to a confused Hanyuu and set his plan into motion.

"Get going you guys. You know the plan. Mizu-chan will wake up soon, but you guys already know what to tell her, ok?" he sighed, turning back to Rika. Shion and Rena were the first ones to protest at this sudden action.

"What the hell…" Before the girls could react, Komoto smiled one last time and went inside with Rika; his back turned on them.

"Take care guys…I'll see you when I see you…"

Closing the door and waiting for the ten minutes to be up, Komoto watched as the remainder of the group carried Mizuho's unconscious body away without any retaliation from Hanyuu's side. Sighing and knowing they would be safe, Komoto turned to Rika knowing all too well she was burning him with her stares.

"You're a damn hypocrite…giving up like that…" spat Rika, angered at her friend for choosing such a path as suicide at the hands of Hanyuu.

"I said throw away your life when you have good reason to, and right now I will do so without regret. I'm not being a hypocrite Rika-chan…I'm doing what I feel is right and putting a stop to Hanyuu's plans…" spoke Komoto, at peace with himself. Rika still didn't give in to his mad plan, but at the same time wondered what exactly he was doing.

"You planned for this all along, didn't you?"

"When I was in the hospital, Dr. Irie-sensei already knew of my condition, so I had him swear secrecy to me. Satoshi-kun and Keiichi visited me, and while there I informed them of what may happen to me at some point. They promised me to do what it would take when the time came, and for that, I have no regrets. Mizu-chan deserves happiness, and even if I can't be there to give it to her, at least she will remember me fondly. I didn't want her to suffer in my last days…and at least, she has our child to make a future with…"

*Smack*

Komoto looked sideways and realized he had been hit extremely hard by Rika that moment, disbelief in his eyes at the attack. She stood there shivering in anger, her fists clenched at her sides. Speaking to him between gritted teeth, Rika gave him a piece of her mind before Hanyuu came into the house.

"You fucking bastard! You deserved that! How dare you do that to all of us, to Mizuho-sensei! How can you leave us at a time like this, like it's no big fucking deal? How can you just easily think Mizuho-sensei will forgive you for this? What gives you the right…to leave her and your unborn child to this world…without you there…by their sides…"

Tears fell uncontrollably from Rika's eyes, the pain too much to bear now. She slammed her fists into his chest and beat him in anger, crying all the while spilling her heart out to him. Komoto let her hit him like that, and when she was exhausted enough, held her close to him and hugged her. Rika stopped that moment and found no strength to react.

"Rika-chan…I'm sorry and that's all I will say. I know you will all be angry, but please, don't remember me like this. There's not a lot of time left, so I need you to do something for me one last time. Tell Mizu-chan exactly what I'm going to tell you, and in return I'll tell you where I think the last shard may be…"

/

Listening to him whisper in her ear, Rika's eyes went wide in wonder at the revelation of where the last shard was. Finding it hard to believe but filled with truth, Rika swore she would do this for Komoto no matter what. As they finished talking, they heard footsteps coming up the porch stairs and then a moment of pause before the long awaited opponent arrived inside the home.

Standing there with crimson red eyes and a look of satisfaction in her face, Hanyuu waited in the entranceway to the home and closed the door, leaving her prey at her fingertips. Brandishing her weapon, the Onigari no Ryou, Hanyuu went to the center of the room and made her presence known to the other two.

"My my my, what do we have here?"

"Ah, our guest has finally arrived it seems…" Rika, standing near the back hallway as planned, faced off against Hanyuu with Komoto standing nearby. Walking to Rika's position, he faced Hanyuu and spoke to her as a friend, and not an opponent.

"Are you ready for this, Hanyuu?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes…Rika-chan, it's time. I won't make it painful, but…" spoke Hanyuu, closing her eyes in victory. However, in the next moment she was cut off by Rika suddenly, which caused her to erupt in a rage never felt before.

"It's a shame really, how Ouka-chan would think of you. Do you think she would want this, Hanyuu?" asked Rika, not smiling but frowning to her once thought friend.

"Bite your tongue Rika-chan, before I cut it off! You have no right to talk of my daughter…" Hanyuu spat in anger, the grip on her weapon becoming tighter.

"I have a lot of rights to talk, but you won't listen anyway, so what's the point Hanyuu? You and I are being played for false, and you will only accomplish after killing me opening the Gates…"

"What I'll accomplish is a return to the past and a drastic change to all of the Kakera. I'll give all of us the happiness we deserve once I kill you. Your life in exchange for their happiness, isn't that the way it should be? You'll wake up with your mother and father, a family you never had time to appreciate, and the rest will have a life they should have had from the beginning…" asked Hanyuu, smirking again. Rika shadowed her face to the floor, hearing these words again but trying to deny them. Raising her glance back to Hanyuu, she knew what she had to do that moment.

"The way it should be is for my friends to carry on with their lives loving one another and not succumbing to a cycle of Fate or misery from bloodshed and death. The way it should be is for no one to die from the curse of the Hinamizawa Syndrome or at the hands of one another out of paranoia. The way it should be is for me to be with Satoko in happiness…for Rena and Ryuu…for Mion and Keiichi, and Shion and Satoshi to marry one day and start families…the way it should be is for me to have breasts one day, for Hinamizawa to grow and prosper from outside relations with other towns and villages, for you and I to stand side by side and be friends! That's the way it should be, but…but…"

At hearing these words, Hanyuu listened intently at her friend. She felt her heart pang again, and remorse build up somewhere in the depths of whatever good had remained in her heart. However, the voices, and the urgings to do what she needed to do came out and told her otherwise: that Rika needed to die for her wish to be granted.

"But…what Rika-chan?" she murmured silently.

"But…no matter what…for all you've done…and all you couldn't do…I still love you Hanyuu…."

Hearing Rika say that caused Hanyuu to shiver. Seeing Rika, after all Hanyuu had done to make her hate her, still care for her, caused Hanyuu to break. Deep down, the good in Hanyuu's soul wanted to be with Rika, wanted to protect her, and wanted to help her. However, the Evil that embedded itself into Hanyuu's soul was too strong to break or control. No matter what, Hanyuu needed to kill Rika that night and there was no other way around it.

"Love me? No one…can love someone who's cursed, isn't that right? That's what the voices are telling me…have always told me deep down…what my mother told me…what everyone thought of me…" Hanyuu shed a few tears, moving her fingertips through her bunched up locks of hair. It seemed as if she was losing her sanity that moment; unable to discern truth from lies.

Suddenly, the crimson light took on a darker tone and shrouded Hanyuu's being. To Rika and Komoto's amazement, she looked up at them and anger filled her soul once more.

*She's truly under the influence of Evil right now…Hanyuu-chan…I wish I was there for you more…I'm so sorry…* Rika thought to herself, tears falling from her eyes again.

"Hate…Rika-chan…that's what you should feel towards me, not love or compassion or friendship. Hate is all I ever needed to survive…hatred towards Fate…hatred towards chance…hatred towards God! If hate is what I need to kill you, then so be it! I'll hate you Rika-chan…and I will show you I am right in the end!"

"It's time to run off Rika-chan. Go…" spoke Komoto, coming between the two. Hanyuu found this treachery to be proven now, and instantly tried to go after a now fleeting Rika. Coming between them that instant, Komoto punched Hanyuu fast and hard into her face, sending her back into the floor and losing grip of her sword that moment.

"Argh!" Hanyuu cursed. It was like she had unexpectedly ran into a brick wall without seeing it coming.

"Before you go Rika-chan, take this!"

Stopping at the middle of the hall, Komoto picked up the Onigari no Ryou and tossed it to Rika. Holding the weapon in her possession now, Rika was amazed at its power in her hands. The crimson glow now separated itself from the sword and became pure gold in color now; not dull and weak like before, but more powerful. Thinking twice about the weapon, Rika considered going back to help Komoto, but one look at him said otherwise.

"You know what to do…now leave!" he yelled, turning back to his opponent. Rika ran with sword in hand to the window and leapt out onto the earth below, taking one last glance at her friend and leaving him for good.

Getting up from the floor, Hanyuu looked on in rage at this sudden blindsided attack. Komoto smirked at Hanyuu, though was breathing pretty hard at this point. With his friends gone to safety, there was no need to hide his weaknesses anymore. Sweating, Komoto reached into his pocket and prepared for his finest moment.

"Didn't see that coming, huh Hanyuu?" coughed Komoto, fumbling for an item in his pocket. Hanyuu stepped back somewhat and looked on at Komoto, noticing he didn't have any gun or weapon on him. Smirking, she stood there fully confident at her opponent with evil thoughts in her mind.

"She won't get far, nor will the others now. They will all be dead soon enough…" she spoke, causing Komoto to stop smirking at her. Opening the door now, Hanyuu sidestepped the opening to let in her subjects to dispose of Komoto. "I'd fight you, but I have them to do the dirty work for me…though watching will be my pleasure when you finally die…" laughed Hanyuu, her eyes glowing crimson red. Coming up the stairs now were several possessed villagers, the house even being encroached from all sides.

Just when Hanyuu thought she had won, Komoto eerily began laughing that moment; setting off Hanyuu into a small amount of panic. He remained so confident that even outnumbered he thought he would survive.

"Watch all you like, I don't care. But I'll give you several minutes at best…"

"Several minutes of what?"

From Hanyuu's perspective, Komoto took out several syringes and bit off the end caps; never ceasing his smiles at Hanyuu. In the next moment to her surprise, Komoto grabbed all but one and stabbed the needles into his legs; injecting himself with all the adrenaline stimulants he had. Shaking from the rush in his body and the old power he once had now in his possession, Komoto's temples throbbed and the veins in his body appeared on the verge of popping. His muscles tensed up and soon his whole body was consumed in the effects of adrenaline. Looking at her now with wide eyes open, Komoto's eyes became a darker grey and more focused than ever before. With his heart racing and feeling as if nothing was wrong with it for the first time in months, he threw away the syringes and began laughing to himself darkly.

From his perspective, everything became distorted in view. He could see things that weren't there, see the face of Hanyuu turning into Evil; what had been encroaching on her soul this entire time. He could see the room distort and misform itself, whereas he saw his enemies eyes turn into something that wasn't human.

He saw through the eyes of someone infected with Hinamizawa Syndrome beyond the stage of killing.

"Several minutes…of this!"

Komoto shot forward with incredible speed and high kicked the possessed villagers coming up the stairs; sending them all crashing down to the earth before Hanyuu could blink her eyes. Shutting the door quickly and breaking off the handle with his fist, Komoto stood next to Hanyuu as she found no willpower to move that moment in fear. Reaching out to her, he grabbed Hanyuu by the throat and lifted up her body, finding no waste of effort on her weight or fighting ability. She gasped for air as he lifted her off her feet, pushing her body into a wall and then into the ground. Raising his fist, he attempted to punch her in his madness; however, with her legs she pushed him off and sent him tumbling over a piece of furniture. Getting up and moving to a nearby wall, Hanyuu grabbed one of the hanging swords and unsheathed its blade; a crimson aura appearing over the metal instantaneously.

"What did you just do Komoto!" she yelled, staying on the defensive. Like it or not, the way Komoto was now put Hanyuu at a serious disadvantage.

Rising from the ground without looking at her, Komoto spoke to Hanyuu with darkness in his voice.

"Three minutes is all I have. More than enough to kill you Hanyuu!"

"Kill me? Go ahead and try!" She laughed, panic clearly in her voice.

Komoto rushed into Hanyuu again and dodged every swing of her blade at him. Keeping him at bay, Hanyuu smirked and began to counter-assault Komoto with the sword; managing to slice him on the arms and legs. However, every cut she gave him immediately clotted with blood and prevented from disabling him any further. The adrenaline pumping in his body was giving a newfound life to Komoto, but at what price?

Grappling onto Hanyuu's extended arm, Komoto got behind her and began to deliver another round of punches and attacks to her. Hanyuu was dazed again, but this time quickly recovered. Taking the sword, she did several back cuts towards Komoto and eventually took the upper hand in this battle.

Throughout the fight, Hanyuu had cut Komoto up badly, but in return Komoto had managed to bruise her up pretty good. At the same time, he had even grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face into the countertop; causing a good amount of blood to appear from her nose and mouth. In the last attempt to kill him, Hanyuu went to strike, but as she raised the blade Komoto grabbed her blood soaked hands with his and pinned her to the ground. She looked on in fear, wondering if this was the end of her quest to rewrite the past.

"Any last words Hanyuu?" he asked, his eyes a dark grey with fearsome power in their gaze. Hanyuu only struggled in an attempt to fight back, but try as she might her efforts were in vein. If he wanted to, Komoto could easily take the sword and just stab her in the chest. Something, however, prevented him from doing so.

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" she screamed back. Watching as the blade went into his hands, Komoto held the weapon above her body and aimed for the kill.

Just when he thought of doing so, Komoto suddenly spit up a large amount of blood over Hanyuu and fell backwards, the blade falling from his hands to the ground. Outside, banging on the doors was heard as the possessed villagers attempted to get inside the well defended home.

"Wha…"

Hanyuu kicked him off of her and scampered to the nearby countertop, using it to support her weight. Peering over to Komoto, she found him coughing uncontrollably and reaching a hand to his chest; finding no ability to breathe correctly that moment. Himself trying to move back into the wall and away from Hanyuu, Komoto knew exactly what was happening to him that moment.

For Komoto, using the adrenaline syringes on his body, after its effects had worn off, became too much of a strain on him. His heart couldn't take it anymore, and now of all times was failing him. Reaching out for something on the ground, Komoto cried between bouts of pain and the life escaping him. He was going into a severe form of cardiac arrest, and barely had the will to fight on…

"Aha…AHAHAAHAH! Fool! That's what you get! I'm guessing your heart had enough, right?" laughed Hanyuu, spitting out some blood from her mouth after being put through the ringer by Komoto. She stumbled forward and picked up the sword, moving to where he struggled in vain attempts to escape her.

"God…please…" he stuttered. Komoto watched as Hanyuu stood over him, her crimson eyes glowing in the darkness of the room.

"No God will help you, Komoto. I learned that the hard way…"

"ARGH!"

With a quick stab, Hanyuu sent the blade into Komoto's right shoulder, causing an excruciating amount of pain throughout his body. Pinned to the ground, he found no strength to move as blood gushed from the wound and pooled onto the floor around him. Watching Hanyuu maniacally laugh at him, Komoto knew this was the end for good. With the sword impaled right through him and even the floorboards below, Komoto was a sitting duck waiting to be killed for slaughter.

"Do you feel that too? You put up a good fight, so be proud. But…you failed the others, and now they will die because of you. At least you go first…ARGH!"

With a quick motion of his hand, Komoto took the last syringe in his possession and stabbed it into Hanyuu's calf. Falling back into a piece of furniture, Hanyuu felt pain in her leg rise up her body and consume her. Lying on the furniture, Hanyuu couldn't believe what had just happened. Dropping the weapon from her hands, Hanyuu began murmuring to herself as some unknown drug took effect in her body. From another perspective, she began to sweat profusely and started scratching her hair and her neck; feeling like she was going through hell in her body and mind.

"What…have you…done to me!" she screamed, her body becoming hot with fire. She began to scratch at her neck so much that soon she would hit an artery and kill herself from blood loss. However, Hanyuu stopped and merely looked at her shaking hands, finding something else happening to her.

Hanyuu's mind became consumed with Evil; her body changing away from her human form slightly. Her rationality became lost, and all Hanyuu could think about was killing and causing suffering to others; madness in its truest form. Her teeth became sharper, her fingernails and hair grew out, and her horns had curled and elongated even more so than before. Her skin became consumed in a pale, milky color and her eyes, if she were to have looked into a mirror, would have become engulfed in a dark, crimson red color. Somehow, someway, the syringe and its contents had caused Hanyuu to change into something inhuman; possibly her inner demon self.

"Hinamizawa…Syndrome….Lot H173…" Komoto managed to spurt out between gasps for air and coughing.

In his mind, it was a last ditch effort to cause Hanyuu to forego chasing Rika. Hanyuu was too smart to let the others escape this night alive, and in hopes of causing her to go insane without any logic, Komoto injected her with a stolen syringe of Lot H173: the Hinamizawa Syndrome Vaccine. Used on someone with the syndrome, it would usually cause them to return to a normal state of mind if their initial level wasn't above 4. In Satoshi's former case, the vaccine would have never worked on him; however, the old Lot H173 was modified thereafter with Komoto's antibodies to produce a better cure. What Komoto injected Hanyuu with produced the most feared side effect: total, blown out Hinamizawa Syndrome. In his plan, though, he thought Hanyuu would kill herself or him and then herself in her madness, but somehow the vaccine did something else. He had created a monster…maybe even made Hanyuu stronger…

Getting up from the couch, Hanyuu cascaded her body into a nearby wall, feeling her body changing for the worse, but at the same time, to her benefit. Looking over to Komoto lying in a pool of blood, she devised evil machinations in her thoughts to kill him for this. All she knew was that she had to kill him, and then…maybe, feast on his organs…

Moving to where he was, Hanyuu looked upon her victim in her new form and pulled the blade from his shoulder. Licking the blood off the blade, she sent it crashing down to his chest once more; his other shoulder impacted again. She continued to stab him in the same place, causing him tremendous amounts of pain. It wouldn't be long before he was dead.

"Ko…mo…to…" Hanyuu spoke with a darker, much more sickly sweet tone of voice. Her smile said it all: Komoto had failed to make her kill herself. The syringe only made Hanyuu stronger, giving her the will to move on and kill Rika for her advantage. If anything, she was still Hanyuu but…to some degree, enjoying this chaos…

"Han…" *cough* "…yuu…." Was all Komoto could say. Raising a hand to her face, crying in shear agony, Komoto's willpower was leaving him fast. Fumbling for something in his left pocket, Komoto tried his best to bide his time; trying to pull one more trump card out from his sleeve. Fingering for the remote in his pants, Komoto needed just a few more seconds to trigger a controlled explosion in the house.

"Seeing you like this…feeling this power course through me…its pleasure in its finest form, Komoto. Thank you for making me like this, but…"

*Slash*

"ARGH!"

With one quick motion of her weapon, Hanyuu had severed Komoto's right arm at his elbow; thick amounts of blood spurting from the stump. Unable to feel the tremendous amount of pain, Komoto could only look on and watch as his limb cascaded sideways and revealed no feeling in his hand. Raising the blade over her head with a look of pure delight and insanity, Hanyuu looked on with dark, crimson eyes at her prey.

"I've had enough. Time to die Komoto!"

Knowing his time was near, Komoto gave one last smile to, causing her to hesitate dropping the sword into his head. Looking on with confusion, Komoto revealed a small device with a trigger on it. Using the remote control, Komoto pushed the trigger and a small beeping sound began to sound from a nearby room. Watching in confusion as Komoto suddenly went into shock from blood loss and dropped his hand lifelessly to the floor, Hanyuu realized what exactly he had done and scampered to get to a nearby exit.

As the room engulfed in pure fire much like that of the night he destroyed a pipeline in a far off middle eastern town, Komoto, in his dazed state, could only think of how pretty it all was. Welcoming its warmth instead of the cold grip of death, Komoto became engulfed in the home along with his surroundings as the bomb decimated and leveled his home.

In his sacrifice, and as the explosion destroyed all that he was and all that he had owned, Komoto gave in to death and remembered no more.

/

"Where is she?" asked Satoko, worrying on the hill behind a large amount of brush.

"There, look!" whispered Rena. She stood up from behind a tree and used a flashlight to mark to Rika where their position was. She picked up on the source and quickly ran to her other friends. When she came into view of them, they were all huddled together with weapons at their sides, wary of any stray possessed villagers coming their way. Thankfully, they were happy to see their friend returning to them.

"Rika-chan!" Satoko ran up to her friend and embraced her in a hug, finding relief that she was safe.

"Nipah! I'm fine Satoko, don't worry about me…" she said, smiling for the first time in a long while. Satoko was accompanied by Shion and Mion, who both eyed the weapon in Rika's hands.

"Rika-chan, isn't that Hanyuu-chan's weapon?" asked Shion, marveling at the gold color and holy blade.

"Mii…Komoto-senpai stole it from her and gave it to me. With this, we should be able to stand a chance against Hanyuu…"

"Speaking of Hanyuu-chan…what's going on with her and Komoto-san now?" asked Satoshi. He looked back at the house, fear embedded in his mind. Having to do what was asked of him and take out Mizuho forcefully did not sit well in his mind. Even Shion was mad, but no matter what he had to fulfill his promise.

The mentioning of Komoto caused sorrow to appear once again on Rika's face. In the distance, Rika could hear fighting going on inside the household; glass breaking and grunts of pain being made. However, she knew deep down that Komoto was doing this to protect the others, and for that she couldn't imagine what the outcome would be.

But otherwise, she knew deep down that he didn't have much time left…

"…Komoto….kun…" Mizuho rose up from a groggy state and went on all fours, trying to figure out what happened. She was still loopy from being drugged like that, but the effects wouldn't last long. Coming to her side, Satoshi and Keiichi tried to help her up, but only received something else in return.

"Argh!"

"Ugh!"

Satoshi and Keiichi simultaneously were sent into the ground; their faces bruised. Mizuho gritted her teeth and got up, feeling dazed and confused. She did remember, however, what the two men did to her and allowed Komoto to do none the less. With that in mind, she looked at them with a thirst for blood: their blood.

"Look, I know we did that to you, but you have to believe us, we didn't…" Keiichi raised a hand at Mizuho, trying to sway her from assaulting him further. For the moment, they were safe as the girls held her back.

"You bastards! How could you? My affairs with Komoto-kun are between us and only us! How dare you get involved like that!" she cried, trying to break free from Shion, Rena and Mion's grasps.

"He didn't want you to bear it, Mizuho-sensei…"

Rika moved forward and went up to her sensei, trying to calm her down as impossible as it seemed. Mizuho brushed her hair away and looked down to the younger girl, tears falling from her eyes.

"Bear it? If he told me…if he just let me know it was that bad…why…I hate him…for luring me into a false happiness….damn him…" she sobbed, looking down at the young girl.

"What would you have done if it was the other way around? If you had such a bad heart, and you knew you were going to die eventually, would you have told him still? You would have him linger in misery like this for the remainder of your days, knowing death would snatch up the time you two would share together and leave him with nothing…not even your unborn child to care for?" Rika looked at Mizuho sternly, supporting Komoto's actions despite how much she hated doing so. Flipping the chessboard on Mizuho was the only thing she could do now, and miraculously it was working.

Mizuho fell onto the grassy earth and could only cry at these thoughts. Rika was right, and there was no denying how she herself would have acted if Mizuho was the one sick and dying. She would have done the same thing regardless, and for that, Mizuho knew she could not blame him to such a degree as hating him for the rest of her life.

"I can't…I just want to be with him…" Mizuho seemed lost and unable to accept the reality of the situation. She just wanted to be with him, despite how irrational her mind was even now.

"And what? What would you accomplish? He's fighting for us in there…and you being there would put all of us in jeopardy! We have our own mission to accomplish, and he has his. You need to help us see this through or all the effort we put forth will be in vain…"

A few minutes passed between the group members before the anger vanished in Mizuho's mind. She looked up at them with red eyes and with some tears still falling, nodding at Rika's wisdom for now. Getting up again with some strength this time, Mizuho brushed herself off and looked on in the distance.

*BOOM*

Just when they thought that they were on their way again, hopefully to end this madness, Mizuho witnessed a sight she wasn't expecting. In a large flash of light, the home she and Komoto had planned to create a family in suddenly erupted into a ball of smoke and fire. Debris fell into all directions from the explosion; a force which sent the others falling backwards at. Nothing but debris, fire and ash remained of the house after the initial blast; black smoke mixing with the crimson color of the night. Getting onto her knees again and looking out in the distance, Mizuho lost all the resolve she thought she had regained.

In that fire of burning debris of what was once their home, Mizuho had just witnessed her lover die without any chance of survival. In the fire now raging on their property, amongst all the dead and wounded possessed villagers who before were trying to gain entry into the house, nothing remained of the traces of Hanyuu or Komoto.

Screaming out in shear agony and pain, Mizuho got to her knees and tried to run to the fire; praying to God that somehow Komoto managed to get out alive.

"OH GOD…NO NO NO! PLEASE GOD! KOMOTO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

There was nothing they could have done for them that point. Amidst all the chaos and confusion, Satoshi and Keiichi, Ryuu and Rena, Mion and Shion, and even Satoko did their best to hold back a stricken Mizuho in her rage, agony and despair. When the worst of the explosion was over, the fuming clouds of fire and smoke revealed nothing left but an inferno. No one, no matter how fast or strong, could have survived that explosion.

Mizuho fell to the ground after giving up trying to run to the fire. She knew he was dead, and that he was long gone from this world. Holding herself and tightly wailing in grief, she clenched the fabric of her clothes and felt like she was going to be sick. The other women still held her close, though, crying and trying to give her some measure of comfort. Rika herself, not new to death or pain, looked on shedding only a few tears of sadness. Rubbing them away from her eyes, she spoke to Mizuho in her time of grief; fulfilling the last promise she made to Komoto. Speaking his words, it was as if Komoto was right there before Mizuho; giving her one last message.

"Mizu-chan…do you remember what I told you that day on the firing range? When you missed your target and you got so upset? That's what I did this time, Mizu-chan: I messed up. I promise you…the next time around, I'll do better, and I'll be there for you. I'm sorry it came to this, but just remember…I won't ever leave you. I'll always protect you, even now. So go on, get off the ground, and do these kids a favor and see this through with them…"

Mizuho raised her head at Rika, disbelief in her eyes that Komoto would leave that with her. Smiling at the memory, she cried even more so at the thought. This time, though, she listened to his words and managed to pick herself up from the ground. Moving to Rika, she hugged her and found comfort this time through the message.

"Rika-chan…thank you…"

All Rika did was smile and cry with Mizuho, hugging her in response and giving her support. They had all lost a friend that day, and in return probably received their only shot at fixing this mess. In Rika's mind, though, she knew that after the explosion someone else had managed to survive. Someone, who now unbeknownst to Rika, had become a full demon.

Separating from Mizuho, Rika did something unthinkable and placed her hands with Mizuho's onto her womb. Rika looked deeply into Mizuho's eyes and smiled, knowing that Komoto fulfilled his part of the bargain.

"Mizuho-sensei…the last shard…the last piece we need, is right here."

"Rika-chan…what do you mean? Where?"

Suddenly, Mizuho felt something glowing; a blue aura from her hands shining as an object that formed itself out of nowhere was felt there. In her hand was the last shard they needed to survive this night. Though similar in size, Rika allowed Mizuho to take it once she was ready.

"But…how? How did you know?" asked Mizuho incredulously.

"If Shi-chan was able to somehow materialize the shard, then somehow you could have too. It was with you this entire time; a gift residing in your being whilst with child. This is proof; Komoto is never gone from you, but always protecting you. Will you accept the gift, and see back into your pasts and futures?" asked Rika pleadingly. Their time was short, and they needed answers fast.

Mizuho looked at the shard and without hesitation did as was told. Dazing out for a moment, she soon returned to them just like the others with memories anew. Sitting down for a second and rubbing her head, Mizuho was confused as to how to deal with the memories.

"What did you remember?" asked Rika again.

"I remember being a child again, being with…Komoto-kun…at the school you all attended. We were so young, him and I, and we always played together with one another. When we got older, we became separated and met back up years later as mercenaries for a private agency. My other memories were of us growing older together, raising a family in our home and with you guys. We were also trying our best to help Hanyuu-chan…but we failed. We were missing something…" she detailed, trying her best to remember. Suddenly, Mizuho sprung her head up with a realization pertaining to the shards. "Wait…I do remember one thing. In one of our lives, you mentioned something…it keeps replaying itself in my head Rika-chan! You said…you kept saying…" Mizuho held her head like the others, trying to recall the new memory with vigor.

"What did I say?" asked Rika hastily.

"You said…_all the cards…all the cards to defeat Fate_! That's what keeps going over in my head Rika-chan. What does it mean?" Mizuho looked up with red eyes at Rika, searching for an answer to this memory.

Rika looked at Mizuho with wide eyes, remembering the old saying in her past. Whenever she felt like she was alone in her plights, she found a way to defeat Fate when all of her friends were fighting right beside her. When she was truly alone, only then did Rika fail at overcoming the obstacles in her path. So right then and now, was Mizuho's memory telling Rika the final piece of information she needed to survive this night?

*I get it…I understand. I failed to realize it before…I failed to see this! I…know what I have to do…*

Mizuho watched as Rika took the last shard and pocketed it with the others; their blue aura growing stronger with each passing moment in the crimson night. Walking over to her friends, she had a strong feeling that Mizuho's memory would aid them in their final fight that night against Hanyuu.

"Everyone, please listen. We need to go back to the festival grounds…back to go to the Furude Shrine…"

"The Furude Shrine? But why? They are going to be crawling with possessed villagers there! "

"Where else can we go? It's our only stronghold left! Fortunately, we can face Hanyuu there now that I have the Onigari no Ryou. With this blade, I may be able to save her. This holy sword can kill evil and demons alike, but at the same time it may be able to save Hanyuu from the Evil overtaking her completely. On top of that, there is a large set of stairs we can counter assault from. It will be easy to send the possessed villagers falling from that incline…" Rika felt confident in her plan, and received no arguments from the others. However, someone else had a different plan in mind that may end up helping her friends in the long run.

"I can't go with you guys…"

Turning their faces, the group members looked at Mizuho with shock. Komoto had just asked her in his dying wish to protect them, but to refuse going with them was completely the opposite of what they were expecting. She was going to abandon them and leave them to fend for themselves.

"Mizuho-sensei, but…why?" asked Shion fretfully.

"Why won't you come with us?" asked Ryuu, looking irritated.

"You guys…my fight isn't alongside in battle, it's from the sidelines. That's what I am as a sniper; I strike when the moment is right and when it benefits the mission. That's what I'm going to do. I realized something just now…something we should have done all along…"

Mizuho turned from the group's glances to the distance down the dirt road. Out there, a couple miles away, laid the mysterious dome which once sealed the last remnants of the Crimson Lotuses. She had been looking at their battle strategy wrong all along; the dome was something the Dark Spector needed to open the Gates of Hell. Its appearance was most likely the oncoming of the lotus' blooming, so it was likely that the source of the Crimson Lotus' power resided there. If that wasn't there, the power wouldn't be strong enough, and maybe, just maybe, that source of power was what was needed to control the possessed villagers.

"I need to go to the Dam Site and investigate that Dome. If I'm correct, it may hold the key to Hanyuu-chan's power over the villagers. If not, then it may be the portal to Hell in a sense. Whatever it is…I….need to destroy it!"

The others watched as Mizuho balled up her fists in anger, a look of ferocity in her eyes. Grabbing her pistol and taking a couple of magazines of their remaining ammo, Mizuho made sure she was ready for this final fight. Her enemy at best would be possessed villagers, but as to how many of them she was not sure. Overall, her journey would need to be quick and flawless if they were going to survive the night.

"If you destroy the Dome, we may be able to stop Hanyuu's control over the others. That will leave just her to fight! Do what you can Mizuho-sensei and come back to us, ok?" asked Rika, nodding to her teacher.

"I will, you have my word."

"If that's what you have to do then hurry before there's no more time left. If Hanyuu-chan is still alive, then she will come back with a vengeance…" Mion looked sternly at Mizuho, giving her a supporting grin.

Mizuho turned around and nodded, looking at the empty road ahead of her and taking off without so much as another word. As the others watched her disappear into the road, a looming feeling of grief and abandonment fell over them. In such a short span of time, their lives went from peaceful to utter hell, and with that the loss of friends, family and loved ones. Turning their backs on the destroyed home and running off into the night, the group members went ahead on their paths to prepare for the final fight. What entailed that fight, however, Rika and the others did not know.

All Rika knew was that she needed to figure out how to beat Hanyuu with the use of the shards, while at the same time, defeat Fate once more with all the cards in her possession…

/

_It wasn't in vain when we tried to fight,_

_Happiness was all that we asked for._

_It wasn't in vain that we ran,_

_So that we could protect ourselves from the enemy._

_It wasn't in vain that we stood our ground,_

_To give us another chance at defeating Fate._

_It wasn't in vain that you died,_

_So that you could protect the ones you loved._

_It was in vain that you did die,_

_When we needed you most._

_Ashes to ashes,_

_Dust to dust,_

_Return to the Earth,_

_And leave behind all that you love,_

_And we shall as well leave behind,_

_In our hearts and in our souls,_

_Your memory._

_Sacrifice is sacrifice,_

_But your loss is still heavy._

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3, Chapter 17: Holy Ground _

_Did you wake the Demon?_


	58. Arc 3 ch 17

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 17: Holy Ground

/

Fire, as elegant and unpredictable as it could be, also can have a deadly shadow in its beauty. Though fire can provide warmth to the cold and mean survival to another, it can also be used as a means of destruction and pain. Fire is what fuels the hells of the damned, and fire is what gives life to those who bask under a warm sun. Fire is also what can burn, decimate and turn to ash a human being in a matter of minutes.

What emerged from the fires of that hellish explosion, amongst all the debris and carnage, was not human however. Amidst all the flames and smoke, out of the ash came long, sharp nails on long, bloody fingers; hands clawing away to the surface of the world from some unknown depth of hell. Once a hand and soon after an arm were revealed, the form of a woman emerged; casting away long beams of fiery wood from her body. Revealing pale white skin and crimson red hair that drenched the floor of blood wherever it touched, this demon rose from the ground and bellowed into the night sky in pure rage. No words were heard, but that of a roar filled with a desire to kill. With soulless crimson eyes and horns curled in twisted fashion, the makings of this woman's original body were not monstrous, but deadly. She was a full demon now; no trace distinction of her original body left but altered. Terrifying to behold, and awe-inspiring to perceive, the woman was nothing more than a hunter; a demon on a quest to kill Rika.

For what came out of that fire that night was not the cheerful, once loving Hanyuu, but a Hanyuu infused with pure Evil in her heart; a shell of her former self. Sniffing the air and looking around, thinking to far off minds where other visions of areas could be seen, Hanyuu searched for her target; for Rika and her friends amidst the confines of Hinamizawa. Nowhere to go and nowhere to hide, the only logical place left was where this all began; seen through the vision of a far off possessed villager watching her friends run towards the ceremony grounds: the Furude Shrine.

Running with inhuman speed and leaving footprints in the ash of the earth larger than that of a woman's foot, Hanyuu raced to the final area where her enemies were…where her friends waited to die at her hands…

"Rika…you're mine!"

/

Sitting alone on a nearby tree log, a woman with long blue hair pondered all that had happened up until this point. Sighing and trying best to understand why things never went her way in life, the woman felt tired not only physically but mentally. Separated from her group of friends for the moment and ready to face the oncoming wrath that would soon fall upon her, the woman anticipated what she thought would be her final fight against Hanyuu.

Rika Furude took this time to recollect on the time that was left in the night to herself. She was closer than ever to having her final answer, and yet, still felt so far away from it. Having collected all of the shards up to this point, all that remained was figuring out a way to save her friends and the others; a solution she had yet reached. Knowing that the time had come, Rika sat alone and mentally blinked out of time and space; reaching a world that no one else but herself could reach at will.

As time stood still, Rika noticed everything change color once more around her. Colors were no longer crimson red, but grey in the darkness of the night. Sounds became deaf, and no one but Rika could move about in this realm. Raising her head high, Rika spoke softly to herself, if only to find comfort in her own voice.

"I must save Hanyuu…and I must save everyone. Even with the shards…and even with the Onigari no Ryou…how…how do I do it? How can I save them?" she cried. She had never felt so lost or in so much despair as she had then and now. Rika was drained, and was unable to figure out how to beat Fate this time. She never had answers, just pieces of a giant puzzle. How could she ever fit them all together, when she herself didn't see the bigger picture?

"You will save them, Rika-chan, but you need the Will to do so…that is what you lack most…"

With wide eyes and complete disbelief, Rika looked up from her area and witnessed a woman standing quietly before her; a woman who looked much like herself but somewhat older in age. Getting up from her seat, Rika pondered at the identity of the woman, but already knew who she was.

"Ouka?"

"That is so, Rika-chan." Spoke Ouka, smiling to the younger descendant.

"But how…how are you here?"

"I've always been here, and I've always been beside you and my mother, waiting for this day to come." Ouka, dressed in her ceremonial attire of the Furude family, walked up to Rika and watched on at her reactions.

"Been by me…wait…when I was in the forest that day…the footsteps…"

"Did you think yourself to be going mad? All I was doing was watching over you, trying to whisper into your ear and give you hints along the way. I want you and the others to succeed, Rika-chan. But…you can't do that, not the way you are now…"

The hope that Rika had in her plights slowly diminished at these words. For Ouka to come now of all times and say she didn't have the means yet to beat Hanyuu and Evil, Rika felt despair once more. Confused and with anger slowly filling her being, Rika balled her fists and looked on at Ouka with fierce eyes.

"Forgive me for being rude, but I'm sick to death of riddles! Tell me, for once in my impossible life tell me what I need to do, Ouka!" Anger was rising again in Rika's heart and mind, but somehow she felt off about all of this. Putting a hand to her heart, Rika stumbled backwards and fell to the ground panting; feeling like something was taking over her body and mind.

"Wha…why…ugh!" She put a hand to her head, feeling like her mind would explode. Ouka bent down to her and put a hand on her head; trying to help her descendant in what little way she could.

"My mother knows where you are, and she is making the connection to you somehow. Evil wouldn't do that to you, Rika-chan, but the good in my mother's soul would…"

"Are you saying…she's trying to talk to me?"

"Yes. She's warning you of what may come. The Hanyuu Furude you will meet in time will not be kind, nor will she hesitate. She will kill without remorse…" spoke Ouka in an icy tone. Rika looked up to Ouka once the pain subsided, finding a small hope that Hanyuu was still fending off the Evil in her soul.

"This is the final fight, Rika-chan. Will you kill my mother and indefinitely save the others? Or will you still try to save her and risk losing everything you ever loved?" Ouka asked without emotion in her voice. Rika again looked at her with fire in her eyes, standing by what she had always believed in this entire time.

"I will NEVER kill Hanyuu! I will save her and the others, and I will end this nightmare once and for all! I WILL DESTROY EVIL!" she spat. Somehow, Rika felt better from her pains and took another moment to recover. After a short while, she stood up and felt more like her old, undying self. A part of Rika's destiny, a part of the witch that dwelled in her being, was emerging ever so with the passage of time.

"Good. That is what you will need to believe in once the time comes to make that decision. Rika-chan, you have come far, but the end is nigh. To save my mother, you will need to fuse the shards together…into her being…"

"Fuse them into Hanyuu?"

"But that will not be enough. You may fuse them into her, but you will not defeat her that way. I told you before: _Killing will beget killing, but sacrifice out of Love will undo the curse of my mother and free all of mankind._ With your Will, with the shards and with sacrifice, so will you save everyone. That is your solution, Rika-chan, but as to how you do that is your burden, is your _purpose_, in this world. To gain, you must give something in return. So shall it be on this night. Now listen, Rika-chan, for my time is short. The Onigari no Ryou is sacred and powerful. Cut my mother with the blade, and you will have saved her soul. The blade destroy's Evil no matter what! That sword will save her, but if you fail, then Hanyuu will never find peace. Do this for me, and stop her from committing a great tragedy…"

With that said, Ouka smiled to Rika and slowly disappeared from the area. Not even able to touch her ancestor, Rika frowned at her departure and soon after returned to the real world. Everything she knew now, and everything that had been acquired by her, still seemed too little.

Holding her weapon in her hand, Rika marveled at the golden, glowing blade of the Onigari no Ryou and remembered Ouka's words. Cut Hanyuu, and she will be saved. Fail, and Hanyuu will be eternally damned. Not only that, but fuse the 5 shards into Hanyuu and somehow, perhaps magic, would do the rest.

"How vexing…" Rika spoke to herself.

"Vexing? What is?"

From a nearby path, Satoko emerged from the bushes and confronted Rika in private. Under the quiet night of the crimson moon, it seemed like the time of their fight drew near at last.

"Satoko…"

"Um…Rika-chan…we're all set. It's time…she's coming this way…"

"I know Satoko…I know she's coming for me…."

Rika got up and, with acceptance, went up to Satoko surprisingly and kissed her on the cheek. Satoko stammered backwards and blushed profusely at this action, waving her hands in front of her face and stammering all the while in surprise.

"R..R..Rika-chan!"

"Satoko …if we don't make it tonight, at least I kissed you once, right? Nipah!"

Rika turned her back to Satoko and hurried over to meet the others at the center of the ceremony ground. Satoko, realizing what had happened and now that she was being left behind, hurried in pursuit of her odd yet loving friend, ready for the final fight of their lives.

/

"Everyone, they're coming! Get ready!" Mion yelled, as if a commander on a battle line was giving the order to defend their castle. She took her pistol from her side and fed the slide down; chambering a fresh round into the magazine. Standing next to Keiichi while the others formed a like on top of the steps to the shrine grounds, they prepared for Hanyuu's final assault.

"The traps are all set! They won't stand a chance! O ho ho ho!" spoke Satoko, laughing at her craftsmanship. Familiar with the battle stage at having duped Keiichi and many of her friends on previous occasions, Satoko was more than positive that they would gain victory over their enemies with ease.

Standing beside her was Rena, revealing her wickedly hooked meat cleaver in her possession now. Unable to use what little of the ammunition they had left, she left the gun fighting to Mion, Keiichi, Shion and Ryuu for the time being. She never liked guns anyway; her meat clever was a better friend to her anyhow.

"Hey Rena-chan, if you beat Hanyuu-chan by yourself, I'll buy you a mountain of cute dolls enough to last a lifetime!" spoke Ryuu, now coming to her side. Setting his plan in motion, Rena looked on at her boyfriend and instantly fell for his trick; to go into Kawaii mode to strengthen their defenses.

"DOLLS? A CUTE MOUNTAIN OF TOYS!" A sharp aura of strength filled the goddess of speed now, with Rena thinking of all the cute toys that would become hers after this final battle. Seeing her friends geared to defeat their enemy, Rika came into view and joined them at the top of the stairs.

Now alongside her friends, Rika reached into her pocket and handed out the shards to the others, knowing that if they were going to make it that they needed to fuse the shards into Hanyuu at some point.

"You guys, take these. I think…no…I know that if Hanyuu comes into contact with all of them, that we will be able to prevent the Evil from totally consuming her and stop her from beating us. I can't do it by myself, so 4 of you will need to do it with me…"

"Mi-chan and I will take two. Rena-chan and Ryuu are fast, so they should also take 2. Agreed?" asked Keiichi, taking the shards from Rika.

"Agreed!" The aforementioned group members took the shards and put them away for the moment.

"So how do we save Hanyuu-chan?" asked Shion. Rika pulled out her weapon and revealed a glowing Onigari no Ryou, brilliant in its entire form.

"If I can cut Hanyuu even once with this blade, then the power in this weapon will kill Evil no matter what. However, we need the shards fused into Hanyuu to save her entirely. The shards will weaken Hanyuu, and the Onigari no Ryou will do the rest."

"I just hope Mizuho-sensei comes through. If I'm correct, there are still a thousand possessed villagers out there coming to this location. Even with the stairs, with time they will overrun us…" spoke Mion. She gripped her weapon tightly, prepared to fight to her last breath. Shion put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder, having faith in their teacher.

"She will do it, don't worry. Mizuho-sensei will stop them. She will come through for us…"

/

Like mindless drones, the possessed villagers and Dome site workers aimlessly moved from corner to corner, guarding what would most likely be some sort of power source for Evil that night. Amidst the giant stone shell of the Dome and the various tents and small huts of the compound, these soldiers of Hanyuu's quest maintained a vigilance of this area; never resting and always on the lookout for irregularities. From one point of view, the area was overcrowded with this enemy; too many people here to attempt an attack on. Hanyuu had clearly made it a point to guard this area, however; she had never taken into account one particular factor…

Mizuho Otome, a woman with wrath beyond measure, had entered the fray with determination to wipe out this entire area. To Mizuho, she would undo the fate that had befallen her and the others, and by doing so, give them a chance to survive that night. She had already lost a loved one, and for the sake of her unborn child she would stop at nothing from protecting all that she had left. Her target was the Crimson Lotuses, and by count there were too many to destroy. For an area this big, she would need something much more powerful and thirsty for destruction.

She would need to burn it all, burn all the Crimson Lotus's with fire…

As the possessed guards on the site stood watch at the main gate, from a distance came the revving engine of a cheap, beat up car. The guards looked up in their daze, watching as the car sped ever so quickly into their direction. With no reasoning to dodge the car, the poor guards were left to fall prey to its deadly path. As bodies flew and fenced gates fell under the car and in opposite directions, the wreckage of steel and engine parts flew into the middle of the area; the dirt tossed into the air as the car rolled several times and came to a halt. As engine fluid and gasoline spilled from the car, wheels and engine still running midair, a mass of possessed villagers came into view and converged on the car; their curiosity fueled with wanting of what happened. When one possessed villager went over to the driver's side of the vehicle, he halted when his gaze fell onto the empty seat and nothing but a cement block on the gas pedal; the steering wheel fixated with rope to restrict its movement to one particular direction. Standing without any idea of what was happening, the attention of those around instantly became fixated when a small beeping sound was heard.

For in the passenger area of the car, the last remaining block of C4 strapped to the seat with duck tape was found; its red light blinking faster as the countdown neared its end. When the timer was set off, those possessed villagers around the wreckage of the car were instantly killed as a massive explosion was set off. The force of the bomb obliterated anyone near the car, and those converging on the area were immediately sent back into the air from whence they came. In the aftermath of the explosion, fire and debris falling from the sky hit the area; the majority of the enemy dead or injured beyond fighting.

In the distance up the dirt path now coming through the gates of the compound, Mizuho, dressed in her brown shroud, came through the smoke and fire of the remnants of the explosion and chaos; a look of vengeance in her eyes. As several enemy combatants came by and noticed her presence, they instantly went in her direction to attack. On this day and after all that had happened, Mizuho would not let weaklings take her down. Just as they were within a few feet of her, Mizuho merely raised her pistol and sent round after round into her enemy's heads; their brain matter and blood shot out in the exit holes of their skulls. As their bodies fell to the ground without life, she kept on walking up to the Dome no matter what enemy came into her path. One by one, her enemies fell to her wrath; their bodies lying in her wake as if nothing had even touched her. Not even speaking any words, Mizuho kept killing her enemies as if they were cannon fodder for her pistols.

"All of you….GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she eventually screamed, bashing in skulls with empty pistols, reloading them with fresh magazines, and continually shooting enemy combatants without remorse.

In a matter of time, no more possessed villagers seemed to be present in her surroundings, so she assumed that no more of her enemy was left to fight. Coming to the wall of the compound, she found some remnants of the oil barrels from the initial Dam demolition; the same ones that exploded and knocked down the cliff side to reveal the Dome. Looking from the few oil barrels that remained, she looked up the walkway to the open Dome ceiling; the topside vulnerable to enter into. Devising her plan, she quickly found the necessary items to carry out her attack and end Hanyuu's control over the others.

"This is going to be tough…but I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty…" spoke Mizuho to herself. Attempting to go up to the oil barrels, Mizuho stopped dead in her tracks as the sound of laughter came from behind her. Turning her shrouded face to her backside, Mizuho silently loaded another full magazine into her pistol as she faced yet another enemy.

"Aheheh…AHAHAHAH!"

Turning around, Mizuho found who appeared to be a woman with blue hair; slightly younger than her but still beautiful none the less. Holding in her hands a pair of rusty sickles, the woman cackled with evil intentions in her voice. Mizuho remained frozen on the spot; looking into the eyes of not only a possessed friend but that of her teaching mentor Chie.

Chie stood there with her arms outstretched, aiming the deadly blades at Mizuho with emphasis placed on her stomach. Stepping back a bit, Mizuho hesitated to attack, but knew all too well that her friend was no longer there in that body. Hanyuu was the puppet master, and if Chie was being controlled like that then Hanyuu must have survived the explosion.

"HANYUU!" screamed Mizuho. Chie smiled and narrowed her crimson eyes, her body in complete control of Hanyuu. However, something was amiss here; something in Hanyuu's control over Chie seemed to be much more aggressive and much more uncaring than before.

"Mizuho…my, did you think I would not have known? What is it you plan on doing, I wonder…" cackled Hanyuu through Chie. Mizuho raised her pistol at Chie, knowing that she had to stop her friend.

"Komoto-kun…he…died to stop you! You killed him…" she spat, tears coming back to her eyes once more but this time filled with anger.

"Hah! Your foolish lover killed himself! But I have to thank him…he released whatever human emotions that tied me down to hesitation, to regret and fear! I'm stronger now because of him…reborn through fire as a true demon! I can't wait to taste your blood, Mizuho!" she smiled again. Mizuho's back went to the wall, her pistol shaky in her hands at this point. She didn't want to kill her friend, not when she was so close to saving her and the others.

"My blood? I won't let Komoto-kun's death be in vain! I'll kill you for what you did! I don't care anymore! It's all your fault Hanyuu! ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" cried Mizuho.

Remaining silent for the first time that night, Hanyuu through Chie's body didn't speak a word, but looked on with wide eyes. It was the first of anyone that Mizuho, through anger and such pain at the loss of a loved one, said such things. She blamed Hanyuu for such faults and for such Evil, and everything about it was hurtful to the woman. Looking on, Chie began to smile at Mizuho; her eyes glowing a darker crimson red.

"You're right…it is my fault. So what? Not that I care…so shall we?" she smirked.

Mizuho looked on with disbelief, and in the next second pulled the trigger of the gun; aiming at Chie's left knee. When the bullet penetrated the woman's flesh and bone, Chie fell to the ground, but kept smiling in a twisted fashion at Mizuho. Recovering from the shot, Chie limped over to Mizuho as if the bullet didn't do anything. Inching closer to Mizuho, Chie's body wavered and soon after raised its sickles into the air; her grin never letting up.

"Come on Mizuho! Kill your best friend! If not, I'll carve your child from your womb myself….once Chie-sensei is done cutting your limbs off!" Hanyuu cackled.

*Hanyuu would never say such things, even now. She's…become a monster…the Evil is taking over her…* thought Mizuho. She swallowed her pride and aimed the pistol at the other knee, sending another blazing round at her target and penetrating the upper thigh. Chie again wavered, but this time got up again and kept coming at her. Within feet of Mizuho, Chie began slashing away at her opponent; Mizuho realizing this and quickly dodging the strikes. Chie only managed to catch clothing in these strikes; slicing through Mizuho's shroud with rusty sickles.

"Come back here! I want to see what gender your child will be, Mizuho! How can I know that if I can't look inside your womb and find out for myself!" she screamed, coming at Mizuho again in a maniacal fashion. Every time Chie sent down a slash of her sickle, Mizuho was almost cut in half.

By this point, Mizuho became sloppy with her pistols and began firing at Chie blindly. Missing her opponent by inches, Mizuho was unable to hit her targets with Chie's increasing speed. Once the bullets ran out, Mizuho would have a hard time of fighting back.

"You sick bitch!" Mizuho cursed. She barely dodged another attack from Chie, managing to roll on the ground and get to safety. Trying to get up the staircase to the top of the Dome, a sickening sound of a blade impacting Mizuho's hand was heard.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Mizuho screamed in pain, looking over to the guard rail to find blood oozing out from her left hand. One of Chie's sickles had been thrown and had impaled Mizuho's left hand right into the guard rail; Mizuho's body shaking from realizing this. Unable to pull her hand at the slightest amount of burning pain, she tried to pull the sickle out but was unable to when she felt how deep the blade was in the guard rail.

"I caught you, my little mouse. Now, let's see what your child is going to look like, shall we?" Chie cackled again, walking over to a frantic Mizuho. With no bullets left in the pistol, she tossed it away and attempted to pull out the sickle again. Unable to do so, she cried in panic with nowhere to go.

Feeling a sickle come up behind her backside, Mizuho froze as she felt cold steel tickling her throat. Frozen to the spot in fear, she heard Hanyuu speak to her in whispers through Chie; the blade pressing against her throat hard enough to cause a small cut to appear.

"Will you scream for me, Mizuho? Just like when I killed Komoto? He begged for his life in the end, you know that?" she smiled, just about ready to slice open Mizuho's neck.

At the mere mentioning of these words, something broke in Mizuho's mind. Gritting her teeth and quickly reacting, she screamed and did the unthinkable. First, Mizuho ripped her hand from the sickle's blade and sliced through the inner parts of her knuckle; her left hand ripped down the middle large enough to make it separate at the tendons. Next, she took her right hand and pushed the blade off of her neck and managed to break free from Chie. The third thing she did, though, was in quick succession roll forward, and with her feet hook Chie's neck. Rolling forward, Mizuho sent Chie cascading forward into the ground and onto the stairs; her body hitting hard into the steps. Getting up quickly from the ground, Mizuho took Chie's dropped sickle and quickly sliced the tendons of her legs; making Chie incapable of walking or even getting up. Scrambling on the ground, Chie's body slid down the steps to reveal a pissed off expression of Hanyuu; Chie acting so through her own expression.

"WHAT! BUT…" yelled in disbelief Hanyuu.

"Komoto-kun…would never beg for his life, bitch!"

Quickly with her right foot, Mizuho kicked Chie's head hard enough to knock her out for the time being. As her face fell sideways into the dirt with blood and drool falling down out of her mouth, Mizuho panted in her moment of rest only to cringe holding her wounded hand. Looking at it now, the hand was probably badly damaged enough to the point that she wouldn't be able to use it again. Biting her lip in pain, she trudged on and got back on her feet, continuing her mission despite all the blood dripping onto the dirt from her wound.

"I don't have long…I need to hurry…"

/

"Everyone…if we don't make it…" spoke Ryuu, his weapon shaking in his hand slightly in anticipation of the oncoming hoard of possessed villagers at the bottom of the stairway beginning to make their ascent up.

"We're going to make it! Don't say that Ryuu-kun!" spoke Shion, holding both a pistol and a taser in hand. Armed to the teeth, she wasn't going to let her enemy get past them that night.

"Here they come!" yelled Keiichi. Going down the stairs halfway with Mion and Ryuu, they met the oncoming hoard and began to pick off the easier targets before they went into the field of traps Satoko managed to set up.

Just before the first possessed villager ran up into Mion, with his arms outstretched, Keiichi punched the enemy clear across the jaw, sending the target falling down the stairs right into more oncoming opponents. Taking out their legs, the falling possessed villager went all the way down the stairway while bringing along more enemies to their deaths or injury. It was the perfect strategy; merely use the incline of the stairs to their advantage. Even with few numbers on their side, the group of friends could easily hold their ground.

As more and more combatants came up their way, Keiichi and Mion managed to team up and take out anyone in their paths. Without need to use their guns, the couple needed only to set off their target's balance to send them hurtling down the stairs to certain doom. As time passed, and with each enemy falling in their wake, Mion and Keiichi gave Hanyuu and her possessed villagers a run for their money.

Eventually, Mion and Keiichi were too tired to fight on, and thus retreated up the steps when more and more possessed villagers recovered at the base of the stairs and came up their way. Lights from torches down below were seen, and some were even coming up a side path up the grassy hill. In fear of being outflanked, Satoko had planned for such an offensive tactic. While Ryuu managed to send off a couple more possessed villagers down the stairway, he went up with Mion and Keiichi and retreated to the top; letting Satoko have her fun.

"Hah…haaah…Satoko-chan, the hill!" panted Mion. Satoko looked over to the designated area and gave a toothed grin.

"O ho ho ho! Too easy!"

With the snap of her fingers, Satoko somehow sent down a wave of logs into her oncoming enemy not only on the hills but the stairway as well. Despite the hundreds of villagers converging on their area, the logs were able to clear out anyone attempting to ascend up their path. As each log jumped and crashed down onto the decline of the hill, whoever was in its pathway instantly became crushed or sent hurtling down the hill again. For Satoko, this was mere child's play.

"Nice one Satoko-chan!" spoke Satoshi, clutching his wounded shoulder. Holding onto the bat that Keiichi had returned previously, Satoshi was somewhat able to help the others if the time ever came that they were overrun. For now, though, they were on the winning side.

At the bottom of the hill, the last wave of logs crashed into their opponents below; the enemy crippled once again. With no more logs to aid them, it all came down to one on one combat and throwing rocks or boulders nearby. For two hours the battle went on; each member having close calls with death and the grasps of possessed villagers. Many bodies lie helpless on the stairway; impeding the path of other villagers coming up the way. Though drained and physically exhausted, the enemies numbers eventually depleted down to a couple dozen; most remaining at the bottom of the stairway.

"Is…haaah…it over? Did we win?" panted Rena, hitting her last opponent and sending her crashing down the stairs into a bloody pulp. She fell backwards onto the stairs, exhausted from fighting. Her blade remained bloody red; having had its fill of blood from the night. The grey stones which were once old and engrossed with moss were now covered in crimson red blood.

Returning to the top and falling to the ground, the group members did their best to remain on the lookout for who could be considered the final boss: Hanyuu.

"There really isn't a lot left. We must have taken them out for good!" cheered Keiichi. Just when he was about to celebrate with the others, a dread realization came over the group members.

"We may be alive…but…" spoke Rika, looking over the carnage of the battle. Her enemy, their family members and loved ones, were either dead or heavily injured. They stood standing, but the villagers of Hinamizawa were to never recover from this.

"Was this all worth it?" questioned Rena. Sitting on the ground, she casted her face away, having to remember the moment on the stairway she faced her possessed father and, in her haste of attacking and slashing down possessed villagers, sent him hurling down the stairs. Unable to undo what she had done, her father remained bloody and emotionless at the bottom of the stairs; most likely knocked out but possibly hurt fatally. Going down the hill would be suicide, and right now she could only hope that she didn't accidently kill him.

Rika heard Rena's comment and sighed. Turning her back from the stairs and coming over to her friends, her demeanor seemed somewhat calm for some reason. As if it dawned on her, Rika thought harder about it and revealed something to the group.

"Could it be this bad, that even if we survive the night, that our friends and loved ones will stay dead? Even those we injured…most of them can't have normal lives after this. Most will have to be crippled or in hospital care. No…I can't believe or even begin to understand this. If and when we defeat Hanyuu, somehow I know that this will have been all worth it. Somehow, a miracle will occur for us…and maybe…undo everything Hanyuu has done tonight…" she spoke, her tone darker this time but still calm and collected. Doubt emerged in the expressions of her friends, a solution needed to make them trust her about that.

"But how? It's not like we have magic to do so…" spoke Shion.

"We have faith and that will be enough. We will…"

"FAITH? How will that help? It never helped me…RIKA!"

To their horror, all eyes went on the top of the stairs; their enemy appearing at last. However, in sheer terror and fright did all of them fall back and retreat a little ways away upon seeing Hanyuu's different appearence. Showing off her longer, crimson red hair; her soulless eyes, and her sharp claws and horns, she seemed oblivious to the change. Acting more aggressively and licking her tongue in anticipation for something, she looked on at her friends while the rest of the possessed villagers came up their way. Lightly touching the Crimson Lotus in her hair, Hanyuu smiled in a twisted fashion at her friends while bearing sharp fangs.

"Did you all miss me? DID YOU?" she cackled. Rika trembled at the sight of Hanyuu, her heart racing at an impossible speed. To see her friend like this was something unreal yet repulsive. Even seeing blood drenching the dirt and grass from her hair made it seem like Hanyuu had truly become a demon.

"How…" uttered Rika, unable to believe any of this. Any trace of Hanyuu's human side seemed long lost now.

"To think that when Komoto tried to give me the Hinamizawa Syndrome…using the vaccine! He tried to take away my control of the villagers! HAH! He only gave me its power! He took away my human side…HE MADE ME INTO A DEMON! AHAHAAHAH!" she laughed again, her eyes showing no fear but that of true madness and insanity.

"He…gave you the vaccine?" muttered Rika. Thinking on the action, it would have possibly stopped Hanyuu from advancing any further into her quest, but in retrospect it somehow made her stronger.

"Rika! Get away from her! She's crazy!" shouted Satoko, trying to pull her friend away. However, Rika took her hand from Satoko and remained firm on where she stood; the Onigari no Ryou in her hands glowing ever so brightly now. This was it; this was Rika's long awaited final fight.

More and more possessed villagers came behind Hanyuu; enforcing her domain on the others without weakness. Soon after, they were outnumbered by tens of possessed villagers surrounding their area; no real escape present for them. Gritting their teeth and preparing for the worst, the group of friends seemed ready to fight to the last breath.

"It seems you can't win this one, Rika!" Hanyuu licked her lips at Rika, some drool forming at the corners of her mouth. Whatever Hanyuu had become, she had a thirst for blood that was all too real.

"Hanyuu…if you kill me…you won't get your wish! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? YOU KILL ME, YOU WILL OPEN…"

"The Gates of Hell…"

Shocked and unable to understand what was going on, Rika stopped dead in her tracks and looked on at her friend. Hanyuu had just mentioned the gates to her, and now somehow she couldn't understand anymore. Was this Hanyuu's original intention all along?

"How…how could you know about that? HANYUU! HOW?" Rika screamed, feeling betrayed once more. If Hanyuu had intended to open the gates all along, then what who was she truly: a loving Hanyuu bent on returning to her daughter or was she truly someone who wanted to destroy life as they knew it?

"Hanyuu…why? Hanyuu…how could you? Aheheheh…Rika-chan….do you know who I am? Look closely…and tell me what you see…"

Narrowing her eyes and looking on at Hanyuu, she felt almost nauseated at seeing such a sight. For some reason, she felt like she was looking on at someone else, someone who she never knew. It was at this moment that she realized whom she was truly facing.

"You're…"

"Not the Hanyuu Furude you once knew. I am everything…I AM EVIL MANIFESTED! I AM THE DEMON OF THIS WORLD, THE HARBRINGER OF DEATH AND BLOODSHED! OF MISERY AND DESPAIR! I am everything this world dreads and fears! The voice that whispers in ears of the hopeless and forgotton…_in those afraid in those who were jealous of others!_ I am especially the voice who gave false hope to those who wanted to return to better times. Once I open the Gates of Hell, I will unleash an eternity of chaos and fire upon this world. I WILL BECOME GOD!" she screamed in ecstasy and shear madness. Pointing at Rika in her craze, she converged her troops onto Rika; her victory in sight. "KILL HER FRIENDS! KILL THEM!"

As they group huddled together to protect Rika in their final effort to survive, just when it seemed like all hope was lost, suddenly the light of the crimson moon receded somewhat and brought normal colors back to Hinamizawa. Around the group members, the converging possessed villagers suddenly faltered and then fell to the ground; the villagers blacking out and not moving at all. In her sudden shock and confusion, Hanyuu looked around and yelled out at her drones.

"What's wrong with you! What are you doing? Get up! GET UP YOU WORTHLESS HUMANS!" she screamed, some fear rising in her being.

To the group members, they only smiled at their victory, knowing full well what had happened. In the distance from the hill, a large spire of smoke suddenly filled the sky, and with that several small explosions and bursts of fire. The blaze grew and began to fill the outskirts of the village; possibly foreshadowing the oncoming of what may be a fire that would decimate the village if it were to spread too far.

"Hanyuu…LOOK! This is our Will! This is our power, our means to defeat you!"

When Rika pointed to the distance and Hanyuu's soulless eyes followed, she screamed in her rage at the sight before her.

Back at the Dome, Mizuho had finished dumping the last contents of the oil barrels into the grove of Crimson Lotuses residing inside the Dome's interior. As the black fluid filled the earth and soil within, Mizuho looked from the wicked flowers to the possessed villagers coming up the stairway to attack her. With a lighter in hand, she looked on at the cursed flowers and felt no remorse in destroying such beauty. All she could utter were these words…

"Burn motherfuckers!"

As she threw the lighter into the black fluid, the material ignited and sent a torrent of fire cascading over all the lotuses. As the fire exploded with Mizuho behind cover, the flowers were encompassed by the deadly flames and quickly met the grasp of death. Even Mizuho could have sworn hearing their repulsive screams of pain as their life extinguished. Looking down below amongst all the smoke and fire, Mizuho saw the horde of possessed villagers instantly drop like flies once the Crimson Lotuses in the Dome were killed off. Her theory must have worked, that all the lotuses in the Dome were the source of control over them.

Back at the Furude Shrine, Hanyuu looked down the hill to find a similar effect befalling her possessed villagers. They all fell to the destruction of the Flower from Hell; the fire decimating more and more of the flowers in the forests and areas of the village. By killing off those in the Dome, Mizuho somehow managed to extinguish the main life source for the flowers, and thus, freed the village of the evil flower's grasp.

"IT'S OVER HANYUU! We've won!" yelled Rika, finding hope renewed once more that night.

"Mizuho-sensei! She did it!" yelled Mion, a smile on her face. However, that smile faulted when Hanyuu gritted her teeth and turned back on the others.

"Mizuho! Damn her! I'll find her once I'm through with all of you! This has just begun, mark my words!" she grinned, looking as if she would begin to charge at her friends. Rika went to face off against her again, having found the courage to face Hanyuu.

"I won't let it come to that. Come on Hanyuu, you really want me so bad then come at me! COME AT YOUR FRIENDS AND TRY TO HURT US!" she yelled in confidence.

In anger, Hanyuu charged forward into Rika with full intentions of ripping her limb from limb. However, just as she ran with inhuman speed into Rika, she suddenly stopped within inches of seeing her weapon: the Onigari no Ryou. Rika smirked and used it as a shield, causing Hanyuu to falter for just a moment. It was in that moment, that Rika took the counter assault in Hanyuu's terror and, with one quick motion of her other hand, jammed her shard into Hanyuu's left ribcage.

"ARGH! GET IT OFF ME! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Hanyuu rolled on the ground; trying to remove the shard from her side. Feeling black blood pour out from her wound, even putting a firm grip on the shard, caused her hands to burn and blister. Writhing in pain and try as she might, Hanyuu could not remove the shard from her body.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHAT IS THIS?" she screamed again.

"This is your salvation, Hanyuu. This is where I make good on my promise, and create the miracle to save you…"

/

Standing up from her ordeal, Hanyuu panted and looked on at Rika; confusion filling her face amongst the mists of steam rising from her burning side. Gritting her teeth in pain and pure rage, Hanyuu fought for her life as she barged into the center of the group of friends and began trying to slash at them with her razor sharp fingernails. Sending the others into the ground, Hanyuu leaped onto an unsuspecting opponent that happened to be Rena and immediately started slashing away at her face.

This was the turn of battle where everything truly went to hell for the game club members in more ways than one…

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rena screamed, pinned to the ground as Hanyuu cut her face up. Sprays of blood went onto the earth floor, and as she struggled to get up, Hanyuu raised a hand into the air and attempted to kill Rika in one final blow. By this point the others got back on their feet and grabbed Hanyuu, causing her to claw at them now in her madness and fight back. It wasn't until Mion took out her own shard and, in quick thinking, stabbed it into Hanyuu's back. Likewise, Rena managed to do the same, jabbing the shard into Hanyuu's thigh even if she couldn't see her target. Hanyuu only then fell off of Rena and to the side away from the others, spitting out blood from her mouth and feeling utter misery in her body.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" cursed Hanyuu, unable to pull any of the burning shards from her body. The others kept their guard up as Ryuu helped Rena up, only to discover in his horror that the damage had been done to her.

Looking on through blood soaked eyes, Ryuu found Rena's face covered in cuts and deep slashes. Though it was to her cheeks and forehead, the worst was found when Ryuu looked at her eyes.

Eyes that had now become blind…with cuts across the eyebrows and pupils

"Ryuu-kun…I…I can't see…where are you! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"Rena! Hold on, I've got you. NO! Don't touch them…I'll…we'll….argh! Don't…" Ryuu became frantic, unable to give Rena any help but to get her to safety. She cursed and cried in pain, waving her arms frantically to touch her face. Satoshi and Ryuu had to hold her down in her pains, trying to prevent her from creating more damage to her eyes. When Shion managed to hold her down in Ryuu's place, he got up and looked on at Hanyuu in rage; aiming his pistol at her without regret.

"HANYUU! You'll pay for this!"

Pulling the pistol's trigger, Ryuu managed to send off a few of the remaining rounds in his gun at Hanyuu, only managing to hit her arm and the trees in the background. Hanyuu recovered quickly, and looked on to her next target in her haste. Coming back to protect them, Rika charged into Hanyuu and tried to cut her friend with the golden blade. Missing Hanyuu by inches, her friend dodged every strike of the weapon no matter how damaged she was. Like hitting a ghost, Rika was unable to get at Hanyuu.

That was, until Mion and Keiichi ran up and assaulted Hanyuu. With Mion holding the raging woman down, Keiichi managed to stab the 4th shard into Hanyuu's other shoulder, causing her to break free and burn once more in pain. Writhing on the ground and retreating for a moment, just when they let their guard down did Hanyuu rush into Keiichi like a cornered animal and lunge a hand into his stomach.

As time stopped for the group of friends, all eyes fell on Hanyuu's hand literally impaling Keiichi's stomach; blood spurting out along with some intestine as Hanyuu retracted her hand. Smiling, Hanyuu prepared to lunge the other in the same spot, however, all she found was Mion in her rage sending one powerful foot crashing into her face and throwing her into a nearby tree.

"KEI-KUN!" Mion yelled, not caring about Hanyuu. She caught Keiichi as he fell, blood spurting from his mouth in large amounts. Dazed and in shock, Keiichi trembled at the touch of Mion, and looked in various directions without being able to understand what had happened. Mumbling in pain, Mion carried him to the ground as others came to her defense.

"Mi…*cough*…cha…"

"NO! Don't talk! KEI-KUN, STAY WITH ME! DON'T DIE!" cried Mion, frantically trying to stop the bleeding. "LOOK AT ME, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF…"

His head went to and fro, his eyes shifting and unable to find Mion. Once his eyes had focused on only her, Keiichi managed to give off a small smile and hold her hand limply; stopping her frantic pace for the moment. Coughing up more blood, Keiichi uttered words to Mion that only she could recognize from another lifetime long ago.

-I love you-

With the life failing in Keiichi's eyes and his head falling to one side in his last breath, Mion held Keiichi's limp body in utter shock. Keiichi became the first to die amongst them now, and with that came no chance for him to return. Leaving his body on the ground as the others fought off Hanyuu in her madness, Rika stood over Keiichi with tears filling her eyes.

*Keiichi…it can't be. This…isn't happening!* she thought, thinking that this all had been some horrible dream. Falling to her knees next to Keiichi, Rika reached out to touch him, but only felt the grasp of Mion's hand. Looking up to her, Rika found a tear-filled Mion cry over Keiichi as if in shock as well.

"We…there's nothing we can do…Rika-chan. Just go…we have to stop Hanyuu…we have to…have to stop…" Mion's grip trembled. In the next moment, Mion did the unthinkable and left Keiichi's body where it lay.

As the others fought off Hanyuu's attacks, Mion pushed the other's aside and ran into Hanyuu. First, Mion jumped onto her and sent her to the earth floor. In the next moment, she began punching the living hell out of Hanyuu; her fists coming up with blood and bruises; some from Hanyuu, others from her own hands. Despite how much Hanyuu clawed at Mion's legs, to her it was as if no pain or injury could stop her. Hanyuu was getting the hell beaten out of her, and in this moment of assault, Ryuu joined in to get payback for both the loss of his cousin and the loss of Rena's eyesight.

"TAKE THIS!" screamed Ryuu. Holding both shards now, he crashed down his hands into Hanyuu's chest and managed to assemble all 5 shards.

In her screams of pain, Hanyuu rolled out from Mion and continued to roll as steam rose up from her body. With the others regrouping, they saw Hanyuu's appearance become darker somewhat; her body transforming again. Rolling to her feet and getting up, suddenly all the black blood oozing from her body ceased, and Hanyuu's wounds closed up. The shards plopped out of her body and fell to the floor; their aura's gone and their form's disintegrating in the wind. Hanyuu merely walked forward into the middle of the area, no emotion left on her face but that of madness. Looking on at Rika and those left standing with a twisted and sick smile, narrowing her eyes Hanyuu merely said these words.

"You can't…kill a demon…"

Rushing up into Mion with incredible speed, Hanyuu lunged her hand straight into her heart. As Mion coughed up a large amount of blood from the impossible attack, disbelief in her eyes, Rika yelled in her assault and attempted to cut down Hanyuu. With inhuman strength, she threw Mion into the ground and turned to face Rika; grabbing the sword and Rika in succession. Flipping the blade in her hand, Hanyuu sent the weapon straight into Rika's neck; the various blades providing enough room for Rika to be pinned down to the ground in a box shape. Trying her best to get the blade off her, Rika was put at such a disadvantage that all she could do was watch and fear the worst. Just as Mion's lifeless body fell over Keiichi's, and with Shion rushing in her haste and rage at Hanyuu in the killing of her twin sister, Hanyuu looked Rika dead in the eyes and whispered to her.

"Watch them all die…just like I had…"

Swinging around and heading to face Shion, Hanyuu rushed into her opponent and tripped her down. Coming up on Shion's backside quickly, Rika watched a terrified Shion flail as Hanyuu laughed in pleasure when she grabbed her neck and snapped it; breaking the woman's neck without fail. As the screams ceased from a lifeless Shion, her body fell to the earth floor with an emotionless expression on her face. At the screams of the others, Hanyuu rushed into the remaining members and killed them off in slaughter. Satoshi tried to stop Hanyuu at seeing Shion's quick death, but failed at doing so once Hanyuu reopened his wound and tore his arm from its socket; the limb flying into the ground amidst Satoshi's cries of pain. Lying in a pool of his own blood, Hanyuu managed to leave Satoshi to die quickly through blood loss in no time at all. Turning her attention to Ryuu and finding him defending Rena in fear, Hanyuu made easy work of the man by jumping onto him and biting his throat. Blood spurt from his neck as she tore away a large amount of flesh; his screams only fueling her pleasure in the killing. Despite Rika crying and screaming for Hanyuu to stop, her attacks did not falter even as she came over the huddled body of Rena in her blind state.

"Ryuu-kun…RYUU-KUNNNNN-ARGOUGH…."

Quickly silencing Rena by slitting her throat open, Rena fell to the side of the tree she was lying against and bled out not much after. With everyone left dead, only one person remained for Hanyuu to dispose of before Rika met a similar fate.

"Rika! I can do this! I just need…"

"Satoko, just run! Please, just…"

As Satoko frantically tried to remove the blade pinning Rika to the ground, a burst of blood came over Rika's face as Hanyuu's arm impaled the small woman through her chest. Standing there and coughing up blood, the life gone from her eyes, Hanyuu sent her victim into the ground with the others. Her body covered in crimson red and dark with Evil in her aura, Hanyuu merely licked her lips and the blood on her fingers, looking down at Rika in delight.

"That was fun…" cackled Hanyuu, narrowing her eyes at the prize before her. "You had me there for a second, but I grew tired of the game. Oh well…you'll meet your friends soon enough…"

Try as she might, Rika looked on at the bodies of her friends and knew it was over. Unable to defeat Hanyuu despite the shards, somehow Hanyuu managed to triumph and still beat her friends. Whatever Evil had done to Hanyuu, it was too powerful to stop. In such a short amount of time, they went from being nearly victorious to losing everything they ever cared for. Raising her hips up and finding no other choice but suicide, Rika attempted to press the blade into her throat.

Hanyuu would have none of that…

"Oh no you don't, Rika-chaaaaaaan!"

Hanyuu lifted the blade up and quickly grabbed Rika's throat, pulling her up to meet her face. Unable to look into the eyes of the demon before her, Hanyuu smiled and dragged Rika up a small set a stairs; ripping hair and bruising Rika's knees along the way on the sharp steps. Despite all of this, Rika would not give Hanyuu the satisfaction of the kill; her fate known all too well before her.

For where Hanyuu was dragging Rika was up to the main shrine altar of Oyashiro; the same place where Takano and members of "Tokyo" had killed her countless times before in the old cycle of Fate. As Hanyuu threw Rika's body hard onto the stone table, holding her down by one very strong hand, Rika struggled and grabbed at her throat; trying to get free. Laughing, Hanyuu looked down to Rika with a large grin bearing sharp fangs.

"You are such a nuisance, silly girl. The game is over, and I will rain blood on this world because of it! Any last words, Rika-chan? You'll go to meet your friends soon enough. I had fun, I really did…" she spat, going down to lick the tears falling from Rika's eyes in a sick fashion. The Evil that had control of Hanyuu now truly was a sick and twisted creature.

Rika looked up to her friend, but this time, saw her enemy in its truest form. Looking on at Hanyuu with a smile, she stopped struggling and accepted her fate at last. There was no more use fighting it. For Rika, it was over…

"You won, Hanyuu. But…it doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"What do you mean? I'll open the Gates of Hell and control this dimension. Evil will always win in the end, and now that I am its controller, I will have all that I desire…"

"No…you won't. You won't get your wish…you won't get Ouka back. Honestly, if she were here right now, I know she would cry at what you have become…"

"Ouka…yes, my daughter. Heh…I told you before, I have no cares or fears anymore. I have no love for that child anymore. This is what Evil has made me. _I love nothing_…" she grinned, raising the blade once more into the air.

"But even if that's true, even what you are now, I'll still love you, Hanyuu. So go ahead…do what you wanted to do for so long. Unto you…" Rika outstretched her arms, smiling and crying for all that Hanyuu had done and all that she could never do. Accepting her Fate for once in her life, Rika welcomed Death and the longing to see her loved ones once more. She knew where she would go after her death, but it seemed like a pity to leave Hanyuu alone on this doomed planet. If she could have one miracle, then it would be for a way to save her friend. "…I'll give up my life_. I'll sacrifice myself out of love for you_, Hanyuu, and let you be happy at least once in the life you could never have. And…I hope…that next time, I can save you. Even if I fail for all eternity, I will try, Hanyuu, to save you…"

It was in those final words that Hanyuu hesitated for a moment, looked on with a single tear falling from her eye, and then in the next moment moved her face down to Rika just as she placed the Onigari no Ryou over her chest.

"There isn't a next time…so you can never save me…"

With one sickening plunge of the blade, Rika's once vital limbs collapsed onto the stone table without any ability to rise thereafter. As the blood poured down in streams onto the table and then the earth floor, Rika smiled one last time without pain or fear; watching as Hanyuu laughed maniacally in her victory and killing of her own flesh and blood. As the darkness of the crimson night shadowed everything in despair, Rika looked up into the sky only to see not the Armageddon of this world, but a tunnel of light that pulled her into its warm embrace. Leaving the confines of her body, Rika felt like her soul was free at last and crossed over into another land; another dimension where only the dead may tread.

But where she was going, though, revealed in her awakening to be a room where only she and her other half existed. A place where Bernkastel was in pain and misery on her knees of the area. A place where no holy ground was, but a place that was called the Meta World.

/

_One day, a child found Death while traveling through the pathways of a forest. Alone, he asked Death what he was there for._

"_Why are you here, when so much life is in abundance?"spoke the child._

"_Death, even in Life, is everywhere and nowhere. It consumes all beings, and returns all that we are to the beginning, only to go through the cycle once more. All things must die…" spoke Death._

_Thinking on this, the boy thought once more and asked:_

"_So what happens when you take us away, Death?"_

"_You who are a traveler, what is thy destination?" asked in return Death._

"_I travel this path, only to go home…" replied the child._

"_Are you sure this path leads home? And even after you are home, do you know where you will go from there? What lies on the morrow?"_

"_No. Nor do I want to know, because there would be no fun in Life if that were the case…"_

"_Then nor do I have an answer for your question. I even do not know where in death I shall take you. So what then, child, will you do if I were to end your time on Earth and take you to a land no living shall enter?" asked Death, smiling calmly. If Death was everywhere, then he was there to take away the child's life._

_The boy stared at Death, closed his eyes, and revealed them again with something different in their shade. A sight to behold, yet, something in those child's eyes made Death fear him._

_The boy only responded:_

"_Is it by completing my purpose in this world that you can take me away, Death? Even if it was only to breathe so many breaths of life or to help one person in need in a time of great struggle?" _

_Death looked on curiously then responded:_

"_Yes. When your time is up, I will come like a thief in the night and bring you to the Land of the Dead."_

"_Then you will never have me, Death. For where Light and Dark shall meet, so Twilight will exist. I am Twilight, and so though I may meet you on the path in life, Death, you will never take me to where the dead shall remain for all eternity. What have you now?"_

_Death, stunned, looked at the boy and vanished without a response; his Will broken to take the child of Twilight from the living world. Though all will meet Death, some will overcome him and never be ruled._

_Such is one of many Truths of Fate._

_Next time on Hinamizawa Hell, "The Truth of Fate" Arc 3, Chapter 18: The Final Revelation: The Truth of Fate_

_Did you wake the Eternal Witch of Miracles?_


	59. Arc 3 ch 18

Hinamizawa Hell

"The Truth of Fate" Arc: 3

Ch. 18: The Final Revelation: The Truth of Fate

/

"It's too much! I can't bear it…it's over…"

In a world and place where only darkness surrounded them, Rika sat in a chair not in death, but in the place between it and life. She looked on not wounded or hurt, but whole near the woman before her. Getting up from her chair and meeting the woman who fell onto her knees in pain and misery, Rika bent down and put a hand onto her own inner self.

For Bernkastel the Witch of Miracles lay on all fours unable to bear her Fate. She cried for what seemed like years, despair filling her being and dashing out all hope. She was slowly vanishing before Rika, their failure showing it's truest of merits in her dissolved form. With Rika's death in the last world, Bernkastel could no longer go on and exist. If one part of her being, even just Rika, somehow died in all worlds, then that part would be no more, and such Bernkastel and all her other beings would suffer and fade away. It would be like taking away a critical piece of a machine; its function ceasing once that part was gone.

"We did our best, didn't we my friend?" cried Rika, bending down and hugging her other half in sadness. Bernkastel grabbed onto Rika and held her close, finding some comfort in her final moments of life with the only person she ever trusted and cared for so deeply. To be together like this in the final hour of life must have been Fate. Soon, they would not exist, for even Rika was fading away.

In the darkness of the room, a man emerged alone wearing black and white clothing, his eyes not masked anymore by bandages like before. Standing nearby the two women, Reimei Ryuu looked on and tilted his head in curiosity; watching as they slowly faded away.

"It's a shame, really, that you both tried so hard only to fall short in the end. I'm sorry, I truly am, that I couldn't prevent you from experiencing such a fate. If it were up to me, I would never let such misfortune befall you, but in the grand scheme of things that would be counterproductive…" Frowned Reimei, unable to prevent them from fading away.

"Counterproductive? How God lets our souls be tormented ever so? And Hanyuu…I failed her…" spoke Bernkastel, feeling the despair of failing her friend despite all they tried to do for her.

"If God were corrupted with even the smallest amount of Evil, could you blame Him for being powerless? Could you blame God for being everywhere and nowhere all at once, to prevent himself and Evil from having direct influence in this game of theirs? All that has happened has been on the Will of Man and the whisperings of Evil in our ears. Evil has cheated in this game, but God has stayed out of this with faith that mankind will overcome Evil and someday help Him defeat it too. That is but one of many Truths of Fate…" spoke Reimei, sighing at seeing them lose such hope like that.

"But still, we tried. We failed, like the many times before, but we still tried no matter what. That still counts…" spoke Rika, holding onto Bernkastel tighter. Seeing her hands fade away now with Bernkastel's as well became no matter to her. They had met Death, and now they were to blink out of existence, maybe somewhere peaceful with no pain or suffering anymore.

"I am curious, though. Did you solve the riddle, Rika-chan? It would be a shame…even _regretful_, to have never figured out the truth about the shards. To figure out what kind of Will it would have taken to defeat Evil. To figure out how to save Hanyuu from this dead end? _Why give up_?"

Rika, knowing her time was near, removed her face from Bernkastel's shoulder and looked up at him. Somehow, she found the Will to stand up despite having her body disappear into nothingness. Looking on at him just as her body was about to go away from the mid waist down, she found interest in this final riddle and tried her best to answer him.

"I don't want to give up, even if this is my Fate! My Will…I don't even need to put it into words! It is undying, and it will never cease or blink out of existence as I soon shall. Even if I go into limbo, I'll find a way to come back…to save Hanyuu! But the shards…I tried…I thought they were magic! They…they…"

Rika's body, up to her chest now, was almost gone. Bernkastel rose beside her, looking on hopefully at Rika's determination. Somehow, Bernkastel was eager for something to occur in Rika; a revelation or a great change; an action she could not accomplish herself. Hugging Rika from behind her, Bernkastel smiled lovingly at Rika and spoke to her before they both met their end.

"Rika-chan…you and I know this answer. Think on it, and ask yourself the right question…"

"Rika-chan…I will help you one last time for this riddle. Listen to my truths and laws…hear me out! In Black: Shards are nothing more than broken pieces of some structure. In White: Piece together similar shards; you will see the bigger picture. In Twilight: _memories are like shards. Piece them together, and you will have an image of life!_ RIKA-CHAN, WHAT ARE THE SHARDS?" As he said these facts and laws, so did the area change between black and white.

Rika looked on with wide eyes, feeling her body going away. Looking on with renewed fire in her soul, she shouted at Reimei for solving this riddle at last.

"The shards…they held our memories! They are pieces…parts of our lives and our other worlds. The shards…I get it now. I UNDERSTAND! THE SHARDS ARE THE KAKERA!"

As their plain shifted from darkness into a world where dark, blue crystals fell all around them onto a starry night, the grains of sand falling beneath the weight of their bodies, they emerged into the world of Kakera; the place where Rika came to thousands of times searching for the right world she and her friends could be happy in. Standing adrift all the Kakera, Rika realized her final answer and began working it out for Reimei; revealing the truth at last.

"Is that all, though? What else?"

"The shards came into our world; they helped us remember our past lives. But how could they have come into the world? And only 5 of them? No, something is wrong here. You said that they fit a bigger structure, so the shards must form something! The shards are part of something greater, the Kakera are part of something greater! I figured it out. The Orb of Fate…the Kakera being our Fates…the shards being our Fates…THEY'RE ALL ONE IN THE SAME! Reimei-san, the Truth of Fate….THIS TRUTH OF FATE: The Kakera and the shards…they're…they're…" Just as Rika was about to disappear, she yelled out one last time to Reimei, and in his delight, he listened on. "…THEY ARE THE ORB OF FATE, IT'S BROKEN PIECES!"

In the blink of an eye, both Bernkastel and Rika reemerged from their dissolving states and this time glowed with a blue aura. Holding each other's hand, they watched as Reimei smiled at them for solving the mystery of this world and all others like it. Before them now, as a spiral of all the shards came forward in a rush like that of a sand storm, they all came together and formed into something that time lost long ago. Forming together as a whole, an orb of magnificent color emerged and became complete. Reimei went forward and took possession of the orb, looking at it and giving it to Rika to own.

"You've done well, Rika-chan. You have exceeded my expectations. You solved this riddle at last, and with that, recovered the Orb of Fate. With this, you have the power to go on and finish this battle once and for all."

"All our worlds…all of them reside in this orb. With this, I can undo Hanyuu's plight at last." Happily, Rika took the orb and held it in her hands; impressed at its light touch and smooth, glassy surface. Looking deeper into the orb, Rika could see happy times and even sad times for her friends; their lives and memories bound for all eternity in the Orb of Fate.

"Rika-chan…remember what Ouka said to you: You must fuse the shards into Hanyuu. There is one shard left, and only Hanyuu possesses that shard in her being. Look, even on the orb…"

As Rika wondered how even Reimei knew she had talked with Ouka, she obeyed and looked at the object, finding a small sliver missing on its surface. One shard remained, but even so, she felt closer to saving her friend. Nodding in response, Rika knew that by fusing the Orb of Fate into Hanyuu that she would reclaim her long lost duty handed down by God and thus reverse her fate at last. But one problem remained:

Rika and her friends were dead in that world. They could not return to it even now.

"But still…how can we save Hanyuu even if we can't go back?"

"Has that ever stopped us before, Rika-chan?"

As Rika turned her head, she found Keiichi walking up to them in the distance, emerging as a shadow and then coming into a solid form before her. Smiling, and now rejoined by the others, Rika was reunited with all her smiling friends even in death.

"You guys, you came back!" she cheered in joy. Rika ran to them and embraced them all; mostly Satoko whom she loved dearly. Coming together now, all were present: Mion, Keiichi, Shion, Satoshi, Satoko, Ryuu, Rena, and even Komoto; walking up to his own counterpart and greeting him like a brother. They shook hands and looked on at the group, watching as a miracle would occur despite the odds against them.

"We'd never leave you, Rika-chan. We're friends, but more so…we're family!" spoke Rena, smiling at how cute they all looked together. Rika cried tears of joy at this reunion, but still, was thankful none the less.

"So what now? How do we finish this?"

Their eyes fell on Rika and then on Reimei, who merely grinned and shifted them back into his own Meta-world. Reemerging in chairs in the 8 sides of the room of light and darkness, Remei remained standing beside Bernkastel and decided to tell them a short story; one from his own life.

"Death is a funny thing, really. You are all taught that when you die, you will go to places like heaven or hell depending on your life's actions and deeds. You all may be dead, but even you should know that such a law in this dimension is impossible. Even I died in my original world, but I chose my own purpose in death and so went on my own journey. I am not called a Traveler for nothing. So why are you all dead, still dead, and not back there? You can go to heaven if you choose, else you could go somewhere you want to be. It's your decision…as it always has been your decision…"

"It's our decision? Is it?" asked Rena with wide eyes.

"It's not like we want to be here. We still want to save Hanyuu-chan!" spoke Shion.

"That's right, we promised her. We have to help her!" spoke Satoshi.

"If we fail Hanyuu-chan, then we don't deserve to go to heaven…" mentioned Mion.

"We have the means to save her, so everyone, lets finish this together! All the cards…all the cards against Fate in this last gamble. What do you say?" yelled Rika, standing up against all the odds and rallying her friends together. They all raised their hands in cheers of agreement, getting up to meet Rika and putting their hands in together like they had did the first time prior to defeating Takano and the "Tokyo" organization.

"Then let's do it! Let's go save Hanyuu!" cheered Keiichi, putting his hand in first and the rest following without hesitation.

Looking behind her back, Rika looked over to both Bernkastel and Reimei, smiling.

"You two as well. We're all in this together or nothing!"

"Rika…if I do, then you have to accept your true fate. If you intend to defy Fate, if you want to save Hanyuu and undo this nightmare, to kill Evil, you will need to become the Witch of Miracles?" asked Bernkastel, walking up to her friend with a serious tone.

"It's your choice, Rika-chan. You must make the call…" spoke Reimei, walking up as well and putting his hand in faith in with the others.

Rika looked deeply into Bernkastel's eyes and _chose_ something for herself. If she was going to accomplish all of this, then she would do it her way.

"I will not only become the Witch of Miracles, but I will live my life from now on the way I want to live. Fate will not rule me anymore. I will be free and obtain my own happiness, and in doing so, I will destroy Evil in all its forms. Even if I have to sacrifice myself, I will do it for love…"

Suddenly, the aura of Rika changed dramatically, and with a smiling Bernkastel in wonder, the Witch of Miracles put her hand in with the other group members and became engulfed in a ball of light. What happened next only a miracle could achieve…

/

"I'VE DONE IT! I'VE KILLED HER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THE WORLD…EVERYTHING….I AM GOD OF ALL!" screamed Hanyuu, smiling in utter joy at the clouds of crimson red descending over the planet. Moving away from Rika's body, she watched over Hinamizawa as a torrent of despair emerged from the Dome site; the reckoning of Hell descending on the plains of Earth. Shouting in joy, Hanyuu became oblivious to the events unfolding behind her.

Once a limp arm, a hand slowly filled with life and grasped the blade which impaled her body to the stone table; the handle rising into the air slowly and silently. Pulling the blade out now and rising from the altar, unbeknownst to Hanyuu, someone had returned from death only to be reborn herself.

"Huh? WHAT?"

In Hanyuu's horror, she watched the clouds disappear and leave only a crimson filled night in its wake; the Gates of Hell never opening upon the Earth. Hanyuu frantically watched her plans dissolve before her; never even hearing the footsteps of Rika coming up to her. By the time Hanyuu even thought of looking to the altar, it was too late.

"Hanyuu, have you missed your dear friend?"

Turning around in complete horror, Hanyuu found Rika standing in bloodied clothes with no wound in her chest; her face hidden in the shadows of her hair. Stepping back in complete fear, Hanyuu found no words to choke out in her disbelief.

"H…How…" she trembled in fear.

Suddenly, before her very eyes, the dark gaze of Rika changed dramatically; her body growing taller and more feminine than ever before. Her hair grew longer, her arms and body more adult like, and even her breast size grew to something comparable to Mion and Shion's bust. Even her clothes took shape akin to something that was gothic Lolita; a dress fit for a witch. In mere moments, the Onigari no Ryou in Rika's adult like hands altered as well; the form of a scythe emerging bearing glowing colors of blue and gold in its sharp and deadly blade. Swinging it to her back side, Rika looked up at Hanyuu with confident eyes and smiled; her voice deeper than before. It was as if she had mastered death and became Death herself.

"Before, I was a child. Now bear witness to me, Hanyuu! I am Rika Furude, the Eternal Witch of Miracles!" she smiled in defiance, raising her blade up to Hanyuu.

"You were dead! I killed you! YOU WERE DEAD!" screamed Hanyuu, preparing to rush into Rika despite this turn of events.

"Hanyuu, you tried to change your fate, but with the wrong method. It's over. I said I would save you, now give up!"

"SAVE ME? IT'S YOU WHO WILL NEED SAVING ONCE I…ARGH!"

Looking down at her feet, the moment Hanyuu tried to move, her foot didn't budge one bit. What she found holding her to the spot was something unbelievable.

"But…how!" she mumbled, seeing the hand of some specter emerge from the ground. Slowly rising his head from the earth, Hanyuu perceived the faces of Komoto and Keiichi revealing themselves, and soon after, more and more ghosts of people dead and killed off long before. In a mass gathering of all the game club members and even the souls of those lost that night in the torment and destruction of the village, it seemed like everyone was present to hold down Hanyuu and cease her quest in becoming god of this world.

"Hanyuu-chan, don't worry, we're here for you…"

"It's ok, we will help you…"

"NO NO NO! STOP IT, LEAVE ME BE YOU GHOSTS!" Hanyuu struggled as more and more hands grabbed her and held her down despite her impossible strength. Her friends who had recently died; Keiichi, Rena, Mion…all of them held Hanyuu to the ground; her body unable to escape their grasps. Becoming fearful and restrained, Hanyuu looked over to Rika with maddening eyes, but still, cursed her for it.

"Hanyuu …you have caused much pain for others, but that is no matter. I will deliver to you the happiness you could never reach by yourself…" spoke Rika, moving up to Hanyuu and revealing the Orb of Fate to her now. Hanyuu looked on at Rika, denying that what she held was actually the true orb lost long ago. But upon seeing the colors and its beauty, Hanyuu could not deny what it was. It seemed like a part of her emerged from long ago that was brought out upon witnessing the Orb of Fate before her.

"It…can't be! It's not possible!"

"It is. Hanyuu…you are the card I need. I need all the cards, even you, to win this last game. Let's destroy Evil and survive this nightmare…together."

Hanyuu looked up to Rika, crying tears of blood from her eyes. As if her inner soul was crying as well, she reached out to Rika, as if to accept it; her gaze fixated on both her friend and her long lost duty. Hanyuu's appearance began to shift, the form of the real Hanyuu and the form of Evil conflicting within her existence separating into two beings.

"The Orb….Rika-chan…" spoke the real Hanyuu, smiling in genuine love.

"LIES LIES LIES! It can't be!" screamed the Evil, its eyes void of love and filled with only hate.

"Rika-chan…help me! Please…I can't…" cried Hanyuu, reaching out to Rika.

"NO! FOOL! SHE CAN'T! DON'T!" yelled the Evil in her being.

Smiling, and knowing that Hanyuu's suffering went on long enough, Rika took the Orb and pressed it into Hanyuu's chest, watching as the Evil separated from Hanyuu and allowed her friend to come forward, the form of the real Hanyuu smiling and passing out in Rika's loving arms. No longer like a demon and without horns, Hanyuu was at last free from Evil's grasp on her; the Orb of Fate whole once more and in Hanyuu's existence for all eternity; never to be lost ever again.

What remained behind, held down by the countless souls of Hinamizawa, was the Evil in its truest form. Screaming and unable to form words, Rika hovered over it and looked on at it; disgusted at how pathetic its form really was.

"I think I speak for everyone, Evil, when I say that you may never return to this existence. Be gone, and never return to this equation…OUR HOME!"

Sending down her gold and blue shining scythe, Rika stabbed the demonic Evil and destroyed its entire being; causing light and darkness to fill it and emerge through slivers of light. With a roar of pain and death, the being that was held down disintegrated in a burst of light within its body; never to come back ever again.

As Evil died off in its final moments of life, a wave of darkness and light filled all of Hinamizawa and the world, the crimson night rescinding and, in the distance, two Travelers watching on with delight.

"We did it. It's truly over…" spoke Bernkastel, smiling at what Rika had achieved at last.

"No…they saved it. Their love saved this world, and with that, brought the Requiem of Twilight at last…"

As everything was engulfed in light and dark, the story of this world came to an end, and with that, a new one was created; one that started right before all this came about.

For everything returned to the world and a time where Rika Furude was asleep in her own bed, right next to Satoko in her family's home on a bright, summer morning where the cicadas were crying.

/

"Rika-chan, get up, will you? We have a lot to do this morning. We still need to get dressed!" called Satoko from another room. The smell of cooked eggs and bacon emanated from the kitchen, Satoko herself slaving away at a fire stove in her craft and art. As the smell greeted Rika's nostrils, her eyes fluttered open and soon after she shot out of bed to look around her surroundings. Jumping from her bed, she rushed over to a nearby window and then to the kitchen, finding everything was normal. No crimson red darkness lit up the day, and no bloodshed or signs of chaos roamed the land. If anything, the warmth of the sun was kinder, and no inclination of Evil lay in her sight. Rika looked on in disbelief at Satoko when she came into the kitchen to find her beloved friend cooking their morning breakfast; as if the whole night of madness and Evil was nothing more than a dream.

"Satoko?" murmured Rika. Satoko finished spooning out their food onto their plates and looked over at Rika, confused as to why Rika was looking at her oddly.

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

Rika went up to her friend and, surprisingly, kissed her on the cheek; nudging her face into hers with no reason or cause. Satoko merely looked on blushing like crazy, unable to get at why Rika was acting like that.

"R..R..Rika! What are you doing? Stop, that tickles!"

"Nipah! Nothing's wrong Satoko!" Rika smiled in utter delight, hugging her friend and spinning her around in her arms laughing. Satoko, dazed and confused, was left with just a smile on her face; probably from realizing that she had in fact liked being kissed by her friend. When Rika settled down at last, she sat down and ate Satoko's food, enjoying the taste of it in what felt like years.

"Mmmm! Delicious! Nipah!"

"Man, you are energetic today. We have to hurry and get ready. Everyone is meeting at noon at the festival…"

Suddenly, Rika dropped her fork and looked on at Satoko in fear; her eyes going wide. Sputtering out a bit of food, Rika asked what she hoped would not be her greatest fear.

"You mean…the Crimson Lotus Festival?" asked Rika with hesitance.

"The _Golden Lotus Festival_ you mean. Where did you get crimson from?" asked Satoko, confused. Rika let these words sink in for a moment, breathed a sigh of relief and then fell back into her chair. All Satoko could do was look on at her and tilt her head in confusion at her odd friend.

Later on, while Satoko was getting ready in her room, Rika went over to a mirror and noticed that her appearance had changed somewhat. Her blue hair was longer now, and even her body had grown a bit taller too. Even her breasts were showing slightly; her age taking shape at last. Giggling and holding herself, it seemed like one of Rika's own wishes came true.

*THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! I REALLY HAVE THEM!* she thought, prancing around the room and squeezing her chest in delight.

"Keiichi-san and the others are meeting us at the stage. We've got 20 minutes, ok?" called Satoko. Rika came out of her celebration and went over to her drawers, quickly putting her ceremonial attire on for the festival ahead.

Walking to the festival grounds together, Rika could see why the Golden Lotus Festival had its name. Lotuses blooming around them took on a slightly golden color; no trace of crimson on their petals. Even going up to one, Rika found them to hold quite an elegant fragrance; a sweet aroma even. Leaving it behind, they traversed down the stone paths to the temple; the crowds gathering by the hundreds and soon after thousands in attendance.

As they got to the festival grounds' stage area, Rika and Satoko met up with their friends at the designated spot, but this time something occurred to her that, in her happiness, she forgot to realize. As she came up to them, Rika looked from side to side and searched for several people who usually appeared around this time. While Keiichi and Mion argued over who would be the champion of the booth games after the ceremony was complete, Rika looked over to her friends and asked about the others.

"Oh! This place is jam packed! I can't believe so many people, even from outside the village, showed up!" Stated Ryuu, hoping that they wouldn't get squashed by the large number of crowds coming into the main festival ground area.

"Auau! Ryuu-kun, look at all the games and prizes! They all look so cute! I want to take them home with me! AUAUAU!" Rena, going into Kawaii mode too early, seemed like she would steal away all the cute things in that festival ground today.

"O ho ho ho! If there are games this year, then that means penalty games as well! Keiichi-san will be going down in no time flat!"

"Come on Satoko-chan, we didn't have a chance at the last festival to play. What makes you think my skills haven't improved, huh?"

"Ne…if that's the case, then Satoshi-kun and I are willing to go all the way! It can be a battle of 9 Evils this year."

"Muu…I'm not sure about the games guys. There's so many people around that it'll be hard to go through all the games before the main performance occurs…we should probably do them after." Satoshi wondered how they would stack up against each other, seeing as how it may very well be a couple's match of sorts.

"That won't stop any of us. It'll be like old times, right guys?" stated Mion, invigorating the others for the games after the ceremony was finished.

"You bet! I'll beat you in Mion Sonozaki! You won't last this time at the target range!"

"You think one triumph will let you win, Keiichi Maebarra? So what if I don't beat your odd luck in that game. All the others are mine for the taking anyway! I can't wait to make you wear that new maid dress I got for you!" spoke Mion, grinning at the idea of putting her lover in a dress. Playfully, Mion hugged Keiichi and let the idea sink into his head; some embarrassment showing on his face. The others only laughed in response, but Rika interrupted for a second and asked the question weighing on her mind.

"Um…does anyone know where…"

"HEY! You guys! Over here!"

In the distance, Rika and the others noticed several adults coming forward amidst the crowds. Appearing in front of them now, Komoto and Mizuho along with Takano and Tomitake appeared; sporting clothing much similar to Keiichi and Mion's. For them, they were wearing special black yukatas and kimonos with a golden sash at their waists. It was the "announcement of intentions" attire for the stage later on; the time when couples would come together and announce to all present their marriage plans. What shocked Rika the most was that Komoto was present despite his illness.

"Komoto-senpai? But weren't you in the hospital? I thought your heart was having trouble?" asked Rika, poking his chest despite how odd it seemed. Komoto looked down to Rika and put a hand to his hair, confused.

"What are you talking about, Rika-chan? I mean, I did have food poisoning a few weeks ago, but that was because Mizu-chan is eating me out of house and home, and I was so hungry that night that the 3 day old lobster dumplings looked enticing so…"

"You calling me fat?"

At his comments, Mizuho slammed her fist hard into his head, causing a large bump to appear. Cringing in pain, Komoto fell to the ground while Mizuho smiled to Rika and explained the situation so she could understand.

"He just vomited it up, and Dr. Irie kept him for a night. It was nothing life threatening. That was a little while ago, remember? Right after we watched the Dam demolish?" Mizuho patted Rika's hair, causing her to just smile in response.

*So Komoto-senpai doesn't have any heart problems? And the festival isn't related to the Crimson Lotuses. So, if that's true, then…there was no Dome found probably, which means…*

Rika, looking over her ceremonial shrine attire and realized that one other person should have been in attendance with her and Satoko. They were still to perform the cleansing ritual, but if that were the case then, for the ceremony, three people were needed to do the event. Looking up to the others, Rika asked frantically about someone she had fought Hell itself for.

"Where's Hanyuu? Has anyone seen her? She's supposed to be with us…"

For a moment, Rika looked on at her friend's confusion, but suddenly felt a body grab her from behind and nuzzle her face into Rika's. Turning around, Rika found a woman her own age with light purple hair and the same ceremonial attire hugging her now; a woman she was meeting for the first time.

"Rika-chan, are you excited for today? Are you?" asked the young girl. She acted quite friendly to Rika, as if they were somehow related in a sense. Looking on at the girl and realizing who this was, Rika muttered out the only name that came to mind.

"Ouka-chan?"

"Yup yup! Did I surprise you, cousin?" cheered the girl. Ouka was dressed in the same ceremonial attire as Rika and Satoko; cheerfully smiling at her cousin and excited for the day's upcoming events.

"Ouka-chan, what did I tell you before? I almost lost you back there…"

A man with black hair came up into the group; his face a little unshaven but never the less characteristic of his personality. This man stopped short of Rika and looked down to her, himself wearing a black yukata with a gold sash.

"Papa…you're too slow!" smirked Ouka, patting her panting father on his head. He just sighed and looked over the group members; shaking hands with Komoto.

"Ah, Riku-kun! Are you nervous about today too? I bet your soon-to-be wife is just as eager, right?" Komoto smirked and caused Riku to laugh a bit; himself acting as if he knew the man like an old friend.

"Well, not so much nervous, but glad I'm finally announcing my marriage to everyone. I think Ouka-chan would agree with me and say that it's been a very overdue arrangement…." Riku laughed nervously, but Ouka cut in on her father.

"If Papa hadn't been so nervous about asking his folks for permission, then he would have been married long ago!" Ouka looked sideways, casting her eyes away from her father in shame just to toy with him. Like feeling he was being stabbed through the heart, Riku bent down to her and tried to reconcile with Ouka.

"Oh, don't treat your papa like that dear. You know how tough your grandparents could be. Please?" he joked. Ouka merely turned around and hugged him, causing both to giggle and laugh.

Rika stood on watching Ouka act like she did. Seeing such happiness was too good to be true. Moving to Mion and pulling her down to her height, Rika asked her something quickly before the others realized what she was doing.

"Um…Mi-chan, are you wearing the necklace Keiichi got you during the whole…you know…Inner Oni event? That one necklace with the blue shard in it?" she asked, trying to be calm about asking such a question to Mion when even she had bore the brunt of that dreadful time. Mion looked down to Rika, became somewhat hesitant, and then nodded.

"Um, yeah, I still have it, but it's too old to wear, so I left it in my family's safe back home. And you know it has just a small diamond on it too, remember? Why do you ask? You don't think my Inner Oni did something to it, did you?" Mion became frantic for a second, but in the next moment Rika made her forget about it.

"Oh no no no! I was just saying because, well, Keiichi went to such great lengths to get it and all, so…"

"Oh ok! That was all, huh? Don't worry about it, this old man doesn't need to always upstage the other woman, heheheh! Jewels don't make a beautiful woman more beautiful, you know?" laughed Mion. Rika sighed in relief and thought deeply on her confirmation.

*So if Mion's Inner Oni existed, then some things are still similar in this world. So I can also assume the Dark Spector incident occurred. The jewel isn't a piece of the Orb of Fate, and that the Hinamizawa Syndrome is…"

"Ah, Dr. Irie, nice to see you! I thought you were on call today?"

As Rika shifted her gaze to Takano and Dr. Irie, she quickly overheard a conversation of great importance that instantly caught her attention amid all the buzzing questions in her head.

"You won't believe it! I was running some tests and…"

"Sensei…please calm down! Why are you so excited?"

Pulling Takano and Tomitake aside, Dr. Irie spoke silently to them, as Rika listened on with great intent.

"I was pulling the next batch samples for the syndrome and I can't find any trace of it in anyone's blood. I was so confused that I gathered as many villagers as possible into my clinic for test runs under the pretense of a free blood test screening for preventing summer colds, and I can't find a single pathogen of the syndrome in anyone! It's like it disappeared! It's completely gone!" Dr. Irie was smiling happily as if this was a phenomenon unlike any before. Takano gasped in disbelief and pulled out her trusty notes, scribbling some things down and immediately turning to Tomitake.

"Jiro-san! We need to go to the clinic and run some tests! I won't believe it until I see it myself!" Takano began pulling Tomitake by the sleeve, despite his protests. However, once he reminded his future wife about why they were at the festival did she think otherwise.

"But Miyo-chan, the marriage announcement! Our name is on the list to be on stage!"

"Oh…wait, that's true. Ahem…um, then the testing can wait!"

In the next second, Takano cheerfully remembered her marriage announcement with the other couples and threw the whole testing mission out of her mind. Ceasing to pull Tomitake away, she blushed and cooed at the thought of the idea.

"I'm going to run some tests at the clinic again until I can confirm it! Plus, um…Chie-sensei is actually technically on a date with me now, so I need to go back and help her make curry for tonight's dinner and…um…bye!"

Just like that, Dr. Irie laughed and remembered he had something to do for that afternoon before he was to meet back at the festival grounds later that night. Rushing back in the direction of the clinic, Takano and Tomitake were left to decipher the possibilities of what was happening to the syndrome. Smiling, Rika sighed in relief and accepted one truth of this world:

The Hinamizawa Syndrome ceased to exist. If that was correct, then she was no longer a queen carrier, and the cycle of Fate was long gone from this dimension. No words could describe how utterly pleasing this mere fact alone was.

"Rika-chan!"

Turning her head and seeing time slow down; Rika looked up to an older woman with long, light purple hair wearing a black kimono and a golden sash about her waist. Going up to the woman, Rika couldn't believe who she was seeing that moment. Hanyuu stood before her as an adult; holding hands with Riku and kissing him on the lips quickly before she herself went up to Rika. Time froze around the two for a moment, and all activity ceased; sound, motion, and sight all at once. Everything but the two women turned grey, and to them it was as if they became ghosts in another world.

"Hello, Rika-chan…" smiled Hanyuu, though looking shamed for some reason.

Rika closed her eyes and opened them again, but this time, not as her younger self but the Eternal Witch of Miracles, looking on emotionlessly at her friend. They stood as adults, and they stood as friends, but none the less the air was filled with a sense of awkwardness about it.

"Hanyuu-chan…" she spoke.

Suddenly, Rika rushed into her friend and hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder and unable to bear the emotion any longer. Hanyuu remained stunned for a moment before smiling and holding her friend to her body even closer, taken off guard none the less.

"Rika-chan?"

"I'm sorry Hanyuu! I'm sorry you were alone for so long! I'm so sorry…forgive me!" Rika cried, letting out all of her emotions at once. By this point in time Hanyuu also cried, hugging her friend like she would lose her the next moment.

"It was my fault Rika-chan! Evil had planted a seed in me the moment I gazed upon the Crimson Lotus in my original world. But…you saved me. All of you guys saved me and kept your promise! I can't thank you enough, but I'm…I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't want to! The voices in my head…every day I grew weaker by listening to them. I couldn't control it in the last world…forgive me! "

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Hanyuu. It's all over, and we are happy at last. The Evil in Hinamizawa is gone forever, and you and I are here standing in the aftermath with everyone else. I…thought I lost you forever when I didn't see you sleeping next to me in our home…"

Hanyuu pulled away for a moment and smiled at Rika. In the next moment, all would become clear to her once more.

"When you infused the Orb of Fate into me, it became part of my existence and could never be lost or corrupted by Evil ever again. Time, Fate, and all that it encompasses rewrote our world to some degree. It's true, that our pasts couldn't change, but the present is still the same. There is no more Hinamizawa Syndrome, there is no more Crimson Lotus, and…my family…we were given another chance to live a life we never had! It's all thanks to you Rika-chan…"

Rika looked on with tears of joy and smiled, but still remained confused. How did Hanyuu and her family fit in to all of this.

"Wait…when my parents died…I remember! Riku and my mother were distant relatives, and along with you and Ouka, took care of me. You were my only family left…and so we all moved in to my family's main house when they passed away, and we've been together ever since." Rika spoke, pulling the new memories to her mind now.

"That is so. We later took in Satoko-chan after the Dark Spector incident, and later on we fought Mion's Inner Oni. Everything is still the same, but only as I am now. History is still there, but changed slightly…Riku-kun and Ouka-chan were not in some events, but still, they have their memories intact."

"So…the others don't remember?"

Hanyuu smiled weakly and then nodded, shaking her head and sighing.

"The worlds of the past, present and future are at rest now. Our friends will eventually remember in time, but slowly. They still remember their sins of the past worlds, but are at peace with it. For the future worlds, though, they may never need to know. For now, let's not ruin this happiness, ok?"

"I understand. It's for the better, then. But Hanyuu…so much may have changed, and I have so many questions left, but I don't know where to begin." Rika seemed a little overwhelmed and lost, but in the next moment was reassured by Hanyuu's loving grasp of her hand.

"So what if we don't know all the answers. In time, they will come to both you and I, and we will be happy. Everything…really….Everything is as it should be, I promise! Nipah! Besides…today I announce my intent to marry Riku and become his wife!"

Rika smiled at Hanyuu, standing not only as friends, but, for once in her life, as a family. Becoming a normal, young woman again and grasping onto Hanyuu and Ouka's hands in the real world, Rika smiled and greeted them as if for the first time in her life. Smiling and letting their hands go, Rika nodded and reminded the others of why they were here that day.

"Auntie Hanyuu, I'm glad you all came! We need to prepare for the ceremony, right? Only our family can do it!" Rika grinned at a blushing Hanyuu, and then looked over to Satoko, smiled and took her hand in hers to lead what was her new family towards the preparation room for the hour before the main ceremony. As Ouka cheered and played tag with Rika and Satoko whilst Hanyuu and Riku went up to the main stage in their trail, it seemed like this was all truly a perfect world: a perfect world created through love.

/

The main ceremony was beautiful, to say the least, with Riku acting as the head priest and Rika as the head shrine maiden. Hanyuu, Ouka and Satoko provided aid at their sides, and soon after all the prayers and blessings were recited, the ceremony was complete and a newfound feeling of relief for the village was felt all around. It seemed like the slate was wiped clean, and that all death and misery in the past would be healed and forgotten. As the main ceremony finished without any problems or throat slitting on anyone's part, the game club members reassembled together for the next part of their day. Though it was a battle of 9 evils this time, Ouka surprisingly remained the victor as she defeated everyone else in most of the games that night. As penalties followed in pursuit, just to get a good laugh in, Ouka made all the men dress like maids and had them service their girlfriends in any way they desired. Though not really a punishment, she found it fitting to end a very good day of fun and excitement. For Ouka, having a real chance at a childhood seemed like it was all too good to be true.

As the night drew on, dozens of couples lined up on the stage and came forward one by one, announcing their marriage proposals. Crowds watching nearby laughed and cheered for the couples, throwing golden lotus petals over their heads when the announcement was finished. In time, Komoto and Mizuho, and Tomitake and Takano had their turns and spoke of their intentions. As the game club members cheered them on with smiles, the last two couples to come up on stage truly made the talk of the village in the coming days.

"Everyone, the last two couples tonight must be heard for everyone living in the village. Tonight, members of the Sonozaki and Furude clans will become betrothed to their significant others. I am sure this is a day that many elders have been excited to announce to all of Hinamizawa. First, may the head of the Sonozaki family, Mion Sonozaki, please come forward."

Mion came out from the back stage, dressed as elegantly as she could, and waited in the spot she was told to. Surprisingly, she was now wearing the necklace that Keiichi had obtained for her; her mother having rushed back to get it for her to wear. What Mion said before was true, but none the less, the necklace did add something stunning to her appearance. Blushing, she waited for her love to join her as they would announce their future marriage plans to the others.

"And now, would Keiichi Maebarra come forward."

Like Mion, Keiichi came forward looking somewhat nervous at being on stage in front of so many people, but when he saw Mion all his fears washed away. Standing next to her and holding her hand, they looked on confidently at those in attendance surprised at such an announcement. For most of the time since Mion's Inner Oni incident, no one but her parents and the game club members knew of the marriage intentions.

"And now, Akane Sonozaki, if you would please…"

The announcer stepped back and suddenly, from behind the curtains, came forward Mion and Shion's mother dressed in a black kimono and wearing her katana at her side in due part of having helped with security for the event. Taking the microphone, Akane addressed the crowd and then her daughter and future son in law for the occasion.

"Thank you everyone for being present today. I know our village has come a long way since we have opened the doors for outsiders to join our community, and I cannot be more proud of that fact. Likewise, I am happy in seeing this apparent with my own daughter and her boyfriend; whom himself has come to live with his family in Hinamizawa only several years past. Getting to the point of the matter, they are proof that Hinamizawa can become stronger as long as we are open to those around us. Now, my daughter, please step forward…" As Akane reached out to a blushing Mion, she stepped forward and went to her mother's side, lightly touching the necklace just above her breasts. "…Our family has a long held tradition when the marriage of the family heir comes to pass. Those seeking to marry the heiress of the Sonozaki family must go out and obtain a family heirloom that is hidden beyond Hinamizawa; a journey that may take weeks to accomplish, only to come up short handed. Many have failed to reach the place, and those in our family's past have even failed to find it at times. Only those worthy of returning the item…this necklace which is now worn by my daughter, will have the right to marry the Sonozaki heir. Keiichi Maebarra, having overcome every obstacle in his path, has completed that task despite the risking his life, all for the love of my daughter and to make her happy despite never being so much as selfish himself. They are truly made for each other, and Keiichi has proven himself of that. For this, it is his right to marry her. That is why, in front of the village, 5 years on a summer day from now will take place the marriage of Mion Sonozaki and Keiichi Maebarra. Let us congratulate them!"

Before both Keiichi and Mion, the entire audience cheered for them and made a deafening roar of approval. Stunned and blushing shyly, Mion and Keiichi nodded in response and waved to everyone; soon after the cheers becoming silent making their way off stage with hearts pounding like never before. Rejoining their friends in the crowd and receiving congratulatory remarks from all around, they watched on as the last couple to come forward on the stage emerged together as the crowds became silent for Akane once more.

"Last but never least; I have one major announcement to reveal to everyone. As many of you have known, this last couple has dealt with many affairs in this village's past; in good times and bad times. Though they produced a child even when not married, and though that child's mother was an outsider to our neighboring village, she became one of the most respected villagers of our time even during the Hinamizawa Dam Construction Project, which this village has so strived to overthrow. With her help, we succeeded and moved on from the village's dark history and have been brought back into one where light will always be present. Not only that, but she took into her family Rika Furude, her future husband's distant relative and our remaining Furude family head, amidst the tragic loss of her parents. For this, I want to announce the marriage proposal and unification of her family today. Would both Riku and Hanyuu step forward…"

Blushing and nervously stepping forward, but hand in hand with a smiling and confident Riku, Hanyuu came forward to where Akane was and greeted her. Standing before the village as if she had just entered it for the first time long ago when on those shrine steps with Riku and her daughter, Hanyuu was amazed to see so much smiling and laughter greeting her eyes. For her, to be welcomed so even when she was an outsider, seemed like this was truly the perfect world.

"…and so, Riku Furude will marry Hanyuu Ishimura this coming winter and thus strengthen the Furude family once more. From here on out, I am sure their family will flourish and watch over Hinamizawa as its protectors and shrine keepers of the village. Congratulations!"

Thousands cheered to another deafening roar for Hanyuu and Riku, now accompanied by Ouka, on the stage before everyone. Bowing respectfully and exiting the stage, thus marking the end of the marriage intentions event, music began to outpour from instruments and players all around; the start of the festival now commencing for real. Bon fires nearby the river were set alight and dancing and feasting all around occurred. Men and women were drinking and laughing, children were busy running around together and playing games, and all around it could be seen that this truly was the way Hinamizawa was meant to be. Amidst all the talk and merrymaking, the game club members assembled together with one another, preparing to dance in a circle nearby the main tower where several players were beating drums to various instruments.

Joining together in circling around a massive fire, dancing in a traditional fashion, Keiichi took hold of Mion followed by the order of Shion, Satoko, Satoshi, Rena, Ryuu, Komoto, Mizuho, Rika, Ouka, Hanyuu and finally Riku; laughing and smiling like never before, in a night they would never forget as the cicadas silently sang under the white moon in the sky. As sparks of fire flew into the night, no inclination of Evil remained and no longer did Fate toy with the village of Hinamizawa ever again.

/

*5 years later…*

And so, 5 years have come and gone for those residing in the now lively village of Hinamizawa. As its economy grew with each passing year and the village becoming more of a commercial center for businesses, the village became somewhat akin to Okonomiya in the coming years, but in all senses still remained the village it always was. As many families moved to the new home owner plots of land on the ever growing village, its population soon surpassed two and even three thousand people. At current estimate, the village has at least 6 thousand residents and counting. As businesses and families flourished, so did the once quant school of Hinamizawa and soon after becoming a normal annexed elementary, middle and high school. With the construction of the new school buildings, so did more teachers and children come to attend the school together. Even to this day, the legend of the first game club of Hinamizawa School was heard and known, and even for the club, continued on in many years to follow with the use of the old games in Mion's game locker and the new ones added on by her over time.

As for the game club members, after having overcome hell itself their paths in life eventually reached times of peace and prosperity. In the time following the Golden Lotus Festival, Mion and Keiichi, along with Shion's help from time to time, took care to the Sonozaki family's affairs and dealings, but none the less remained strong. After college and obtaining a business degree, Mion remained tomboyish in her lifestyle and pursued running her uncle's toy and game shop once he retired. Opening up chain stores in various other cities, "Sonozaki Game Productions" soon hit off and even Mion was concocting new games to sell in her shops along with outside independent contractors from time to time. The love of her life, Keiichi, finished college with a degree in sociology and soon after opened up the first municipal police department in Hinamizawa; heading a force of 20 respected members in their community that dealt with social problems and the betterment of the village overall. Though he had from time to time had a run in with criminals, the overall criminality rate in Hinamizawa was low by standard compared to any other city in Japan. Quite frankly, Keiichi, due to being a master negotiator, was called into other cities to aid in their problems; the result usually better for the other city in the end of things.

Shion, like her sister, pursued a business degree as well as a fashion design minor and eventually opened up her own clothing store. Becoming successful and loving the study of fashion, Shion's dress and clothing apparel became very successful and soon after branched out into other city retail stores. Satoshi, working under the close eye of Dr. Irie, went off to the same college as Shion and took courses in medical study. Just finishing graduate school now, Satoshi would soon be starting his new job at the Irie Clinic, which itself was expanding with the oncoming population increase in Hinamizawa. They still live in the same house given to them by Rika; enjoying their days in happiness with one another.

Rena moved out of her father's home eventually and found an apartment with Ryuu that was in Hinamizawa. Thanks to her father, Rena was able to attend a community college and pursue a degree in creative writing. In the past year, despite how much time she spent collecting all the cute things she could ever get her hands on, Rena had finished writing her first book; apparently, a story about a young woman who had to endure the trials and tribulations of an unforgiving cycle of fate. With Rika's permission, Rena was able to write the book and is eagerly awaiting its approval by publishers at the moment. Ryuu, on the other hand, stood by her side throughout the years and worked within his original construction company; rising to a high level manager position on construction sites. Though it paid well, Ryuu was able to make serious money in the coming years of Hinamizawa's growth; having no end to building contracts in sight.

Komoto and Mizuho, in the coming months after their marriage, had welcomed into their family their first child. A healthy girl, they named her Miko, stemming the first part of each of their names together. Miko was a lively young girl of 5 now who attended Hinamizawa School and made many friends there including the daughter of Dr. Irie and Chie-sensei, and even the son of Takano and Tomitake whom she had a fond likeness for surprisingly. Even under the careful watch of her parents, Miko found a love for guns and weapons; waiting for the day when she was old enough that her parents would teach her how to use them. For Mizuho, with the expansion of the school and the flood of more teachers, she was constantly busy mentoring and teaching all the kids in her class over the years. Komoto, on the other hand, still maintained the Okonomiya firing range and did some contract work from time to time, leaving for a few weeks here and there with Mizuho alongside him. It seemed that even after all they been through, a lot of work was still present that required their skills to settle. But often, Komoto tried his best to remain home with his family; even going so far as to work with Keiichi at the Hinamizawa Police Department for some assignments.

Satoko, after finishing her studies at Hinamizawa School, started attending college along with Rika and Ouka. Being around the same age and taking some similar general study courses together, they were never seen without the other on campus. Satoko decided to pursue an engineering degree, though still with hopes of becoming the greatest trap master in all of history and time. She is still able to get the better of Keiichi and Ryuu from time to time; always testing her newest inventions on them when the opportunity shows itself. As for Ouka, for the love of writing she is pursuing a degree in creative writing with a focus in poetry.

Over the years and after maintaining her family's shrine, Rika found it only fit to take up studies in peace, philosophy and religion when she entered college. Despite all that she went through, she remained childlike at her young age and, for once, matured normally with each passing year. At her age now, Rika was living a carefree lifestyle leaving all the events that transpired in the past, but never forgetting them. As for her love life, she eventually confessed her true feelings to Satoko, and in response, had found her exact feelings returned. Keeping their relationship a secret only from the villagers but not their friends, they maintained a healthy relationship with plans for marriage in the future at some point. Living with her newfound family, Rika, Satoko, Hanyuu, Riku and Ouka all lived together under the Furude estate and spent each year maintaining the shrine and festival events for the village. This time of year, Hanyuu is happily pregnant with her second child much to the pleasure of everyone else. She, like Rika, is living in peace without regret or sorrow, but happiness.

Everyone in Hinamizawa is living in a time of prosperity, but events from the past are never to remain forgotten; much so for Rika. It is on this day, when Keiichi and Mion are to be married at last, she would come to remember all that she strove to achieve, and with that, all that she would strive to protect in the coming future.

At the Sonozaki estate, among all the congratulations and feasting in the main ceremony hall, Mion and Keiichi sat at the forefront with their parents and respective best man, Ryuu, and bridesmaid, Shion, next to them. Hearing the toasts from their friends and loved ones, they sat hand in hand with rings on their fingers on their special day. Dressed traditionally before but now in more comfortable attire, Mion and Keiichi felt like they were on top of the world. Married and with plans for a shining future, they couldn't help but wait to begin their lives not only as best friends and lovers, but as husband and wife.

Inside the hall, the game club members were having a blast eating and enjoying themselves amongst all the yakuza looking members of the Sonozaki family, ironically. As the party went on inside, however, outside Rika sat dressed in a white dress holding three glasses next to her side. In her other hand was a bottle of her favorite wine, Berknastel, ironically. Listening to the peacefulness of the night, the cicadas in the distance singing to her, Rika opened her eyes and peered off into the distance as she sat on the outside porch alone. Finding some time to be by herself, she called out into the distance and, as an older woman, called for two people in particular.

"I've felt your presence the moment I came here. Why not join me for a drink, my friends, for tonight is full of merrymaking and wishful hopes. Will you not come?" she spoke, wise in tone but friendly none the less.

After her words were spoken, in the distance a woman emerged bearing similar traits to Rika, but still, remaining young in appearance. Coming up to Rika now, Bernkastel hugged her inner self and sat down next to her as if two friends had come together to hang out.

"I'm glad to have come, but it would seem our other guest is rather shy right now, is he not?" spoke Bernkastel, pouring herself a wine and Rika's as well. They touched glasses and sipped on the wine, enjoying the sweet taste together. Taking the third glass from behind them, Reimei Ryuu out of nowhere bent down and surprised both women, nearly giving them heart attacks.

"I'll take one for myself, if you don't mind. I've always wondered what this tastes like, though I prefer plum wine above all else…" spoke Reimei.

"Ah, you've come as well. I'm happy to see you, Reimei-san…" spoke Rika, touching her glass to his as well. He sat down in the shadows on Rika's side, though peeked into the room with one quick glance to see Komoto patting Riku on the back for hearing of Hanyuu's pregnancy. Seeing his other half, but not being able to greet him, felt somewhat awkward; even in the real world.

"You want to see him, don't you?" asked Bernkastel, nudging him in the arm. Reimei sighed and sipped his wine, acting like it didn't matter.

"Maybe, but it's better not to. He worked hard like the rest of you to achieve a happy world, so I'd rather he enjoy it. I may see him later, but for now I'll let him be…" he spoke, sipping more wine.

"Speaking of which, you never did say why you helped us, Reimei-san. Seeing as how I'm still trying to find all the answers, would you please tell us why?" asked Rika solemnly. Reimei looked at her with his dark eyes and smirked, sighing and giving in to her wishes.

"As the monk Lin-Chi once said, 'I eat when I am hungry and I sleep when I am tired'. I helped you all because I wanted to; that, and to help destroy another part of Evil in this dimension. I will never reach my goal alone, but there will come a day when I and many others will achieve that dream. So I reached into the darkness of this world, and helped you overcome your sufferings not for my personal gain but as a friend in a similar plight…" he spoke, sipping his wine some more before setting it down and finishing it.

"Then I thank you, both of you, for helping me. Now all that is left is the future and the unknown path before me…." Spoke Rika, smiling.

"Rika, you are the Eternal Witch of Miracles now. You have the power to do anything your heart desires. What will you do?" asked Bernkastel. "I will go on to test Battler's resolve in the other dimension and intervene when I feel that he too has solved the riddle in his world. As well, I will still fight on against Lambdadelta until the day she is unable to harm anyone else. That is my goal, so what is yours?"

Rika got up from where she sat and looked on at the others, smiling.

"I've been traveling, actually, between the Kakera with Hanyuu's help, and have revisited several instances of the past so as to give happiness to those other worlds. If I told you that, truly, only the past and present exist, but the future does not, what would you say?"

"It's possible, but what are you getting at?" Reimei spoke curiously.

"I don't think it was your doing that the shards came into our world and existed throughout time. Somehow…I think the past is not yet settled enough to remain stable. So many have died in the past worlds, and there is still a lot of hate written down in its history. The here and now may be the present, but to prevent any crossover with the past and to create a shining future, I've gone back to places like the day when Takano's parents were supposed to die in a horrible car accident and when Hanyuu first encountered the Crimson Lotus as a child, so that certain events never came into being. I owe it to those in the past to help them with the power I have now. Even if I come across as a scary and mean witch, I am kind to them none the less…" Rika set aside her own glass of wine and looked back on the others. "You said you wanted to destroy Evil, Reimei-san, so why not allow me and Bernkastel to help you out? All the cards, remember?"

Rika extended her hand out in friendship to Reimei, who stared blankly at it and then began laughing. Taking it in kind, he shook her hand and smiled in return.

"Thank you Rika-chan. No words can express my gratitude…but I can safely say I will be able to uphold my promise to that person I made it with long ago thanks to you…"

Getting up and brushing himself off, Reimei shook hands with Bernkastel and looked out into the night. Smiling again, he sighed and turned to Rika.

"It's getting late in my home world. Even whilst I dream there, here my presence is limited as well. Take care, both of you, and I will see you again I'm sure. Good luck…."

"Wait…what did you mean by a "promise to that person"?" Rika looked on with her own curiosity, but Reimei only smiled and looked on out into the night.

"Someone I love deeply. Someone who had saved my soul, and likewise, someone I hope to return in kind someday. She's my other half and the one who helps me make Twilight possible." With those last words and a grin on his face, Reimei disappeared into the night; leaving the festivities to those attending to themselves.

Disappearing without another word, Reimei left Rika and Bernkastel with new questions in their minds, but none the less could not understand.

"Though mysterious as he is, I have no doubt of his intentions. Rika, I must leave you to your world now and return to my own. Take care in your world, and remember who you are."

"Thank you, my friend. Take care, and one day, we will be together again to find your own happiness. I promise you that…" Content with that promise, Bernkastel smiled and, leaving with renewed vigor in her eyes, returned to a world where a man constantly tempted Fate in order to achieve his own happiness against the demons of hell and even a golden witch who hand an unusual interest in him. Maybe, someday, she would find her own happiness as well.

Hearing her friends calling inside, Rika sighed in happiness and turned her back on the forest, walking back inside to where her friends waited together.

This was her happiness. This was her family. But most importantly, this was her home…

And so, Rika lived her life alongside her friends and loved ones, every day and every minute of it to the fullest, even on those happy summer days when the cicadas cry…

The End

/

Author's Note:

_You have seen a glimpse of a world, only to think it was a dream._

_And in that dream, you saw their lives, their hopes, and their futures._

_But was it your dream you saw? Or was it another world that dreamt of you?_

_For even when you found sadness, happiness came on the horizon._

_Greeted were you by them,_

_And unto you, they held out their hands, _

_Hoping for the day you would meet them._

_Grasp it as you might, you wake up before you could._

_So who really dreamt? Was it you, or they?_

_Even when you went to that world, you knew in your heart, your mind and soul:_

_It was real._

Thank you for reading "Hinamizawa Hell" throughout all these years. Though it has been through many trials and tribulations, I still want to thank all of you for your continued support and critique of this story.

I am happy that the game club members have achieved a perfect ending where Evil will not tread ever again. And in that, I am content to say that this is a world where happiness is in their grasp.

I know you sit there after reading this that, even if this was an anime series, you feel it's that and nothing more.

But what I have written in here are pieces of dreams, accounts of their world that exists in my own memories. Even when writing this, I was in nothing more than a trance hastily typing away at the keyboard, seeing the story in my mind as it unfolded into words and then this story's telling.

This is the truth of this story, and this is what is means to me.

What you decide from it is left up to you.

Thank you again for reading and enjoy.


End file.
